Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission
by Setsutouzuki
Summary: Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto. ( Season 3 di mulai dari Chapter 36 )/ Ch : 41 Season 3 Up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

" Halo " Biju

' Halo ' batin biju

Note : Saya membuat ulang cerita tentang Naruto disini saya akan membuat kekuatan Naruto sudah berada pada Rank SS

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan dengan Rikkudo Sannin & pertemuan setelah sekian lama

.

Terlihat sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni berada di tengah laut dengan ombak sedang terlihat dipulau itu dan di pulau tak berpenghuni itu terlihat anak kecil berumur 8 tahun dengan rambut pirang berwarna kuning, baju compang-camping sedang menangis di pulau itu

" Hiks, Ke-kenapa hiks Ke-kenapa mereka Hiks memperlakukanku Hiks se-seperti ini " isak bocah itu duduk di tepi pasir ditemani bintang -bintang dan bulan yang menemani bocah kesepian itu.

Setelah merasa baikan bocah itupun tertidur disana, terlihat dengan matanya yang menutup dan dengkuran halus terdengar pada bocah itu.

.

Sementara di rumah Orang yang memiliki Bocah berambut pirang itu

.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga sedang makan malam bersama dengam canda dan tawa menghiasi makan malam itu lalu seorang wanita berambut merah panjangpun menanyakan sesuatu kepada suaminya " Anata dimana kau membuang anak itu ? " tanya wanita itu.

" Ah, aku membiarkan Anbu yang membuangnya " jawap Suami itu seolah tidak peduli.

" Benar, Kaa-chan jangan pedulikan orang itu " ucap bocah berambut merah kepada ibunya

" ... " sementara anak yang lagi satu memperhatikan keluarganya dengan pandangan susah diartikan.

.

Sementara di kediaman Hyuga

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo berumur 8 Tahun sedang tertidur di kasur dengan memeluk sebuah Foto bocah berambut pirang yang sedang memegang tangan gadis berambut Indigo terlihat pada foto itu.

" Hiks, Hiks di-dimanakah Ka-kau Na-naruto-kun Hiks, Hiks " isak gadis itu menyebut sebuah nama. " Apakah Hiks Hiks ka-kau melupakan hiks Hiks janji hiks kita " ucap gadis itu sambil mengingat tentang dirinya dan anak itu.

 _Flasback on_

 _Terlihat seorang berambut indigo sedang bermain ayunan bersama bocah berambut pirang didekat taman Konoha, dan kalau kita lihat umur mereka adalah 7 tahun, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia bermain bersama, tertawa bersama dan lain - lain._

 _Seketika gadis berambut indigo itupun menghentikan bermain ayunannya lalu mendekati bocah berambut pirang disebelahnya._

 _" Naru-kun ? " panggil gadis itu kepada bocah berambut pirang yang bernama Naru._

 _" Hm, ada apa Hime-chan " tanya Naru-kun kepada gadis berambut indigo yang ada di sebelahnya yang bernama Hime ( Hina )_

 _" A-ano... E-eto " gagap gadis itu dengan wajah merona karena dipanggil Hime-chan._

 _" Ya, ada apa ? " tanya Naru lagi sekali_

 _" j-jika Naru s-sudah be-besar N-naru akan me-milih s-siapa ? " tanya Hime dengan Gagap dan wajah memerah._

 _" tentu saja Hime! " jawab Naru dengan suara cerempengnya, Hime ( Hina ) yang mendengar itupun memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _" Ne, ayo kuantar kau pulang Hime karena sudah sore " ajak Naru mengantar pulang_

 _" Tu-tunggu Naru " tahan Hime_

 _" ada apa ? " tanya Naru_

 _" Se-sebelum I-itu a-ayo kita b-berjanji n-nanti pada sa-saat kita be-besar k-kita akan m-menikah " ucap Hime sambil memainkan jarinya._

 _" Baiklah " ucap Naru lalu menberikan jari kelingkingnya pada hime_

 _" Aku Uzumaki Naruto berjanji akan melamarmu jika besar nanti! " ucap Naru dengan keras hingga membuat Hime ( hina ) yang mendengarnya merona._

 _" Janji? " tanya Hime_

 _" janji " setelah itu merekapun menyatukan kelingking mereka dan Naru mengantarkan Hime ( hina ) sampai di rumahnya_

 _" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hina-chan " ucap Naru sambil meninggalkan kediaman hyuga._

 _Selama setahun Naru dan Hina selalu bermain bersama, pergi bersama dan lain-lain, Hiashi sebagai ayah Hina yang melihat itu membiarkan anak yang bernama Naru itu datang kerumahnya dan mengajak Hina bermain karena Naru membuat anaknya terseyum, malu-malu dan merona dan jika mereka berpacaran mungkin dia akan merestuinya_

 _Selama beberapa bulan Hina tidak mendapat kabar tentang Naru dan itu membuat dia khawatir dan keesokannya Hina mendengar dari ayahnya bahwa Naru dibuang oleh Hokage dan membuat Hina menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya._

 _Flasback : off_

 **Cklek_**

Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria / penerus Clan Hyuga, Hiashi. Hiashi sedang melihat anaknya menangispun medekati anaknya pada saat pria itu mendekat dapat dia lihat putrinya yang sudah tertidur sambil memeluk foto dirinya bersama bocah yang sangat dia sukai karena bocah itu, bisa membuat anaknya merasakan kebahagiaan dan sekarang bocah itu sudah dibuang oleh Hokage A.K.A Ayahnya sendiri.

' Hinata bersabarlah Ayah akan berusaha mencarikan mataharimu itu ' Batin Hiashi, Hiashipun mengambil selimut lalu menutupi tubuh anaknya supaya tidak kedinginnan

" Oyasumi, Hinata " ucap Hiashi lalu melihat foto wajah Bocah berambut pirang yang dipeluk Hinata " Oyasumi.. "

.

.

.

.

.

" Naruto "

.

.

.

Keesokannya

.

" eghh " terdengar lenguh dari bocah pirang yang berada di tepi pantai, diapun membuka matanya perlahan setelah itu diapun bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

" Hoaam, jadi aku tertidur disini " ucap bocah itu entah kepada siapa.

 **Krauk_**

" aku lapar " ucap bocah itu setelah mendengar bunyi perutnya.

 **Bugh!**

Bocah itupun mendengar suara di sampingnya dan dia menemukan buah kelapa disana beruntung bagi si bocah itu karena _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan permintaannya.

" Buah! " semangat bocah itu, lalu diapun mengambil buah itu dan mencari batu besar untuk memecahkan buah itu, setelah menemukannya bocah itupun memukul-mukul kelapa itu hingga terbelah dan menyebabkan Air kelapa itupun tumpah dari celah retakan kelapa, bocah yang melihat itupun sesegera mungkin meminum air kelapa itu.

" Glek Glek Glek Glek " tedengar suara beberapa kali tegukan dari bocah itu yang meminum air kelapa itu.

" Fuah segarnya " ucap bocah itu setelah meminum air kelapa itu, lalu diapun membuka retakan Kelapa itu hingga terbelah, dan memperlihatkan isi buah itu. Bocah itupun mengambil isi buah itu menggunakan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk mengambil isi buah tersebut.

Skip

" Ah kenyangnya " ucap bocah itu setelah menghabiskan buah kelapa itu.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik! Srash!**

Setelah bocah itu makan tiba-tiba hujan turun membasahi tubuh bocah itu.

" Uwaa Hujan, aku harus mencari tempat berlindung " ucap bocah itu sambil berlari meninggalkan pantai, setelah lama mencari tempat teduh akhirnya bocah itu menemukan sebuah Goa besar tidak ambil pusing bocah itupun memasuki Goa itu.

" Brr, dingin sekali " ucap bocah itu kedinginan, lalu dia menatap keluar dari dalam Goa dengan pandangan sendu

" Ibu, Ayah, Kakak Hiks, Hiks Hisk " ucap Bocah itu memanggil keluarganya, bocah itupun kembali beristirahat karena Hujan diluar sana.

Skip time.

 **Naruto Pov**

Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto tapi itu dulu sekarang Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 9 tahun, aku dibuang keluargaku di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, entah kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu.

" eghh! " lenguhku bangun dari tidurku dan yang kulihat ruangan berwarna putih dan aku melihat ada bintang - bintang melintas didepan mataku.

" di-dimana a-aku? " tanyaku gugup karena bagaimana bisa aku berada di ruangan ini.

" kau berada di bawah alam sadarmu Naruto " kudengar suara yang menjawab pertanyaanku dan akupun mencari sumber suara itu dan akupun melihat kebelakang, aku melihat seorang Kakek berambut putih, membawa tongkat hitam, sepuluh bola berwarna hitam dibawahnya memakai baju putih dan ada lambang dikerahnya dan yang terpenting DIA MELAYANG!.

Naruto Pov end

" Ka-kakek si-siapa? " tanya Naru dengan gugup.

" Jangan takut, namaku Adalah Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau bisa disebut Rikkudo Sannin " ucap Kakek itu bernama Hagoromo itu kepada Naru

" Ri-Rikkudo Sannin? " tanya Naru

" baiklah aku akan menceritakan tentang Diriku padamu " ucap kakek itu kepada Naru, lalu kakek itupun menceritakan tentang dirinya. Sama kayak di canon.

" jadi kau sudah mengerti bukan Naruto " tanya Hagoromo melihat Naru.

Narupun menganguk tanda mengerti. Lalu Narupun bertanya " lalu untuk apa kakek disini? " tanya Naru dengan polos.

" Kakek ingin mewariskan kekuatan anakku Ashura dan Indra " ucap Hagoromo kepada Naru

" Ashura dan Indra? Siapa mereka kakek? " tanya Naru polos.

" Ashura dan Indra adalah Putraku " Ucap Hagoromo, lalu Hagoromopun menceritakan Tentang masa lalu Ashura dan Indra.

" Nah Naruto kau mengerti " tanya Hagoromo dan dibalas anggukan pelan.

" Naruto sebelum aku mewariskan Chakra Ashura dan Indra ada yang inginku tanyakan padamu? " ucap Hagoromo dengan wajah serius.

" Menanyakan apa jiji? " tanya Naru dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

" Jika kau memiliki kekuatan apa yang akan Kau lakukan, jika terjadi perang dan adanya kebencian apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Hagoromo, memang pertanyaan itu pertanyaan yang sangat tidak cocok untuk bocah seperti Naru tapi dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

" jika terjadi seperti itu Naru akan melindungi orang-orang tercinta Naru dengan nyawa Naru dan Naru akan membebaskan orang-orang dari lubang kebencian menjadi kasih sayang, dan Naru akan menjadi Hokage " jawab Naru

Hagoromo yang mendengar perkataan Narupun tersenyum kecil " Naruto jika kau mau melakukan hal itu, apa kau mau kujadikan kau muridku agar kau bisa mencapai hal yang kau impikan itu " ucap Hagoromo melihat Naru dengan senyum tipis.

" Benarkah? " tanya Naru dengan mata membinar, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hagoromo.

" Apa tidak merepotkan jiji? " tanya Naru tidak enak.

" Tidak apa, sekarang kau kembalilah dulu dari sini " ucap Hagoromo memberitau.

" bagaimana caranya untuk kembali Jiji? "ucap Naru polos.

" kau tinggal menutup matamu lalu berkonsentrasilah maka kau akan kembali " ucap Hagoromo memberitahu.

Naru ( Naruto )pun melakukan apa yang diberitahu oleh Hagoromo, Narutopun menutup matanya. Setelah dia membuka matanya yang dia lihat banyak bebatuan dan sebuah ruangan yang sedikit mendapatkan Cahaya. Narupun mencoba bangun dari istirahatnya dan dia melihat dia masih berada dalam Goa ' mungkin aku hanya mimpi ya? ' diapun melihat keluar dan dia melihat hujan sudah reda dan diapun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan kehutan untuk mencari sesuatu mungkin makanan.

Skip

Setelah mencari-cari dihutan Naru tidak menemukan apa-apa lalu Narupun mencoba memasuki lebih dalam hutan.

 **Sreek! Sreek!**

Naru memisahkan semak semak yang menghalangi pandangannya dan dia melihat sebuah lapangan lumayan luas dengan rumput-rumput yang menari terkena angin.

' Sugoii ' batin Naru melihat Lapangan itu, Narupun mencoba memasuki lapangan itu,

Setelah sampai ditengah lapangan tiba-tiba muncul sosok didepan Naru, Naru yang melihat sosok itupun terkejut karena sosok itu adalah orang yang ada dimimpinya.

" J-ji-jiji! " panggil Naru gagap.

" Halo Naruto " sapa Hagoromo.

" J-jadi tadi bukan mimpi " tanya Naru.

" tidak itu adalah kenyataan " jawab Hagoromo.

" Lalu kenapa Jiji disini? " tanya Naru polos sambil mendekati Hagoromo.

" Aku akan melatihmu disini Naruto " jawab Hagoromo.

" Melatih apa Jiji? " tanya Naru antusias.

" Semuanya Karena aku ingin melihat kau bisa membawa perdamaian " ucap Hagoromo.

" Baiklah kita akan memulai latihannya Naruto bersiaplah! " ucap Hagoromo.

" Ha'i! " jawab Naruto dan latihanpun dimulai.

Skip time

.

8 Years later..

.

.

terlihat sebuah lapangan luas yang dulunya sangat indah sekarang menjadi hancur, tempat dimana dulunya ada banyak pepohonan sekarang hancur menjadi Hutan gundul.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut kuning dengan pakaian jubah putih polos sedang beradu pukul dengan Kakek berambut putih.

 **Wush! Wush!.**

Mereka berduapun saling menjauh dan langsung membuat segel masing-masing.

 **" Suiton : Bakusui Shōha "** ucap Kakek berambut putih. Lalu diapun mengeluarkan Air berskala besar mengarah pada remaja rambut kuning itu.

 **" Doton : Cho Doryūheki "** ucap Remaja rambut Kuning. Lalu muncul Dinding Raksasa di depan Remaja itu

Blaaar!

Jutsu air itupun membentur diding besar yang berada didepan Remaja itu, lalu remaja itupun membuat segel tangan kembali dan menyebutkan jutsunya **" Raiton : Ryuuton Phopanza "** ucap Remaja itu setelah itu muncul Naga petir Hitam yang langsung mengarah pada kakek berambut putih itu.

 **" Gakido "** ucap Kakek itu dan seketika petir itu diserap oleh sang kakek.

" Jiji! Kau curang bukannya kau sudah Janji tidak akan menggunakan itu! " teriak Remaja itu tidak terima.

" Hahaha maaf Naruto tapi aku harus pergi" ucap Kakek itu meminta Maaf kepada Remaja berambut kuning itu yang bernama Naruto.

" Eh? Jadi jiji sudah mau kembali " ucap Naruto kepada Senseinya kenapa Naruto tidak memanggilnya Sensei Hagoromo sendiri yang meminta.

" Ya Naruto mungkin sampai disini saja pertemuan kita dan mungkin sekarang aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan Ashura dan Indra padamu " Ucap Hagoromo, " tapi sebelum itu " lanjut Hagoromo

 **" Kuchiyose No jutsu "** ucap Hagoromo

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul 9 ekor monster dengan masing-masing monster memiliki ekor yang berbeda seperti 1 sampai 9 ekor.

 **" Kenapa aku disini? "** tanya monster kura-kura berekor tiga.

 **" Bukannya aku bersama Kitten tadi kenapa kita bisa disini? "** Tanya monster kucing berekor dua

 **" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau mengapa? "** ucap monster Rubah berekor 9.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Shukaku, Matatabi, Isoubu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choemei, Gyuki, Kurama " ucap Hagoromo melihat kesembilan monster didepannya yang tak lain adalah kesembilan Bijuu.

Kesembilan Bijuu yang mendengar Namanya dipanggilpun menoleh kebawah dan mereka melebarkan matanya karena melihat orang yang menciptakan mereka.

 **" R-Ri-Rikkudo J-J-Jiji "** ucap mereka Gagap.

" K-kyubi " ucap Naruto melihat kyubi didepannya.

Kyubi yang mendengar ada yang lain memanggil namanya diapun menoleh kesamping Hagoromo dan dia kembali melebarkan matanya.

" N-Naruto, apa itu kau? " tanya Kyubi.

" iya dan dari mana kau tau Namaku bukannya kita pertama kali bertemu? " tanya Naruto begitu mendengar Namanya dipanggil Kyubi.

 **" Heh! Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup selama delapan tahun setelah kau di buang oleh Hokage itu "** ucap Kyubi seperti menyindir.

 **Dong!**

Naruto langsung pundung disamping Hagoromo, Hagoromo yang melihat itupun hanya tertawa kecil.

" Kurama jangan kau perlakukan dia seperti itu karena dia adalah Renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra " ucap Hagoromo melihat Kyubi yang memiliki Nama Kurama.

Kesembilan Bijuu yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya. **" jiji apa kau tidak salah?, bagaimana mungkin dia adalah Renkarnasi Mereka berdua? "** ucap Yonbi melihat Hagoromo.

" Kalian akan melihatnya Nanti tapi kalian harus mau masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto " ucap Hagoromo seketika semua Bijuupun syok mendengar perkataan Jiji mereka, Hagoromo yang mengetahui kekagetan merekapun menjelaskan kembali " Kalian tidak perlu Khawatir dengan Jinchuriki kalian, aku hanya mengambil sebagian dari diri kalian " jelas Hagoromo, seketika kesembilan Bijuu itupun bernafas lega.

" Baiklah Naruto perkenalkanlah dirimu kepada mereka semua " ucap Hagoromo. Narutopun bangun dari pundungnya dan melihat semua Bijuu didepannya.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Minna " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima Jari dan entah kenapa Matatabi merona wajah kucingnya

" Baiklah Kalian semua juga perkenalkan diri kalian kepada Naruto " ucap Hagoromo.

 **" Namaku Shukaku "** ucap Ichibi

 **" Namaku Matatabi "** ucap Nibi dengan rona diwajahnya.

 **" Namaku Isoubu "** ucap Sanbi

 **" Namaku Son Goku "** ucap Yonbi

 **" Namaku Kokuo "** ucap Gobi

 **" Namaku Saiken "** ucap Rokubi

 **" Namaku Choemei " ucap** Nanabi

 **" Namaku Gyuki "** ucap Hachibi

 **" Namaku Kurama, Gaki "** ucap Kurama

" Salam kenal semuanya " ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah kalian akan kumasukan kedalam tubuh Naruto sekarang " ucap Hagoromo melakukan segel

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Seketika kesembilan Bijuu itupun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

 **Deg!**

" A-adu-du-duh pe-perutku terasa panas " ucap Naruto memegang perutnya yang panas.

" mereka sudah ada dalam dirimu Naruto dan sekarang kau adalah Jinchuriki kesembilan ekor " ucap Hagoromo dan Narutopun mengangguk lemah karena masih menahan panas perutnya

" Naruto mendekatlah " ucap Hagoromo lalu dia membuat tongkatnya melayang. Narutopun mendekat kepada tongkat yang berada didepan Hagoromo.

" peganglah tongkat itu Naruto " ucap Hagoromo. Narutopun memegang tongkat itu.

 **Syuut! Blaaar!**

Seketika keluar Chakra dari tongkat Hagoromo dan langsung meledakan Chakranya dan menyebabkan asap yang menutupi Naruto, setelah Asap menghilang penampilan dari tubuh Naruto mengalami perubahan. Naruto yang sekarang memiliki penampilan Rambut berwarna Silver panjang sepunggung, Kumis kucingnya semakin tebal, memakai Pakaian Rikkudo, membawa tongkat Rikkudo dan memiliki Rinegan pada kedua matanya.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan barunyapun melihat seluruh penampilannya ' Sugoii Nee ' batin Naruto.

" Nah Naruto itu adalah Chakra Ashura dan Indra gunakanlah Kekuatan ini untuk kebaikan " ucap Hagoromo.

" Ha'i! " jawab Naruto " Oh iya jiji bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan penampilanku yang tadi " tanya Naruto.

" Kau tinggal berkonsentrasi Saja Naruto " jawab Hagoromo setelah itu Narutopun berkonsentrasi dan setelah itu Narutopun kembali dengan semula.

" Naruto aku ingin kau menerima pemberianku ini " ucap Hagoromo.

" Apa saja itu Jiji? " tanya Naruto mendekat.

" pertama.. " Hagoromopun membuat segel Kai!, **' Boft! '** terlihatlah sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang tapi besar. " Ini adalah Gulungan penyimpanan Gulungan Jurus-jurusku, Aku akan memberikannya padamu " ucap Hagoromo memberi Naruto gulungan itu dan Naruto menerima Gulungan itu dan menaruhnya di punggungnya " Kedua.. " lanjut Hagoromo **' Boft! '** lalu muncul sebuah Gulungan yang berbentuk sama dengan gulungan pertama " ini adalah Gulungan penyimpanan senjata milikku disini terdapat banyak senjata semoga kau bisa menggunakan senjata-senjata ini dengan Baik " ucap Hagoromo memberikan Gulungan itu dan Naruto kembali menerimanya dan menaruhnya dipunggung sehingga kedua gulungan itu saling menyilang. " Terakhir.. " ucap Hagoromo

 **" Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Yosumi No Kami ".**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft Boft!**

Lalu munculah monster burung dengan api diseluruh tubuhnya, seekor Macan putih teraliri listrik, Naga biru, dan kura-kura kepala ular.

 **" ada apa kau memanggil Kami Hagoromo-sama "** tanya Naga Biru.

" Aku ingin kaliann menjadi Kuchiyose anak muda ini, Suzaku, Genbu, Byako, Seiryuu " ucap Hagoromo menunjuk Naruto yang sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan melongo.

 **" Siapa Namamu anak muda? "** tanya Byako.

" Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto masih melihat mereka seperti padangan bloon.

Seketika Keempat Kuchiyose itupun melebarkan matanya. **" Uzumaki? Tidak mungkin yang aku dengar clan Uzumaki sudah musnah semua! Dan bagaimana mungkin kau Uzumaki karena setiap Uzumaki memiliki rambut berwarna merah! "** ucap Genbu tidak terima

" tidak sebenarnya ada satu orang Uzumaki yang masih hidup yaitu Uzumaki Khusina ibuku dan kenapa rambutku seperti ini, ini keturunan dari ayahku " ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

Seketika keempat Kuchiyose itupun Syok mendengar nama yang disebutkan Naruto.

 **" K-k-kau putra dari Khusina-sama "** ucap Byako Gagap.

" Um, dan kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan embel -sama? " tanya Naruto

 **" karena kami adalah Kuchiyose dari Ayah Khusina yang tak lain adalah kakekmu "** ucap Seiryuu.

" Eh! Jadi kalian adalah Kuchiyose Kakekku? " tanya Naruto dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Empat monster itu.

" Sugoii Nee " gumam Naruto.

 **" Baiklah Naruto-sama silahkan Kau menandai Kontrak ini "** Ucap Suzaku.

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul sebuah Gulungan besar didepan Naruto dan gulungan itupun terbuka dan terlihat sebuah tulisan darah yang berisikan Nama _' Uzumaki Arashi '._

' jadi itu Nama Kakekku ' batin Naruto, Narutopun menandai Kontrak Kuchiyose itu menggunakan Darahnya dan menulis Namanya disamping Kakeknya.

 **" Baiklah Naruto-sama, jika kau mau membutuhkan kami kau tinggal mengkuchiyose kami "** ucap Byako dan dibalas anggukan mengerti.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu Keempat Kuchiyose itupun menghilang menjadi kumpulan Asap

" Baiklah Naruto hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu karena waktuku sudah habis " ucap Hagoromo

" Baiklah jiji semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dan terima kasih untuk segalanya " ucap Naruto melihat ke arah Hagoromo dengan liang air mata.

" Jaa ne, Jiji " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Hagoromopun menghilang seutuhnya.

" Baiklah Konoha!.. Aku akan kembali! " teriak Naruto lalu membuat satu segel.

 **" Katon : Hi ranchā "** ucap Naruto lalu dari tangannya keluar api dan dia mengarahkan api itu ketanah. " Ayo pergi! " ucap Naruto

Wush! Blaar!

Seketika Narutopun meluncur ke udara dengan sangat cepat hingga dia membelah air.

' Konoha tunggulah aku! ' batin Naruto.

.

.

 _ **Konoha No Sato**_

.

Di kediaman Hyuga.

Terlihat seorang Gadis berambut indingo sepunggung sedang menyendiri dikamarnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat, badannya lumayan kurus, dan telihat kantung hitam di kedua matanya.

 **Kriet_**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar disana dan menunjukan Hiashi dengan wajah Khawatir pada putrinya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Hiashipun mendekati putrinya dan mengusap kepala putrinya pelan.

" Hinata sudahlah ayah yakin dia pasti masih hidup, tenanglah " ucap Hiashi yang duduk didekat hinata sambil mengusap kepala anaknya

 **Greb!**

" Hiks, A-ayah Hiks a-aku hiks takut hiks hiks N-naruto-kun hiks K-kenapa-napa " ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Ayahnya.

" Sudah-sudah lebih baik kau mempersiapkan dirimu kegedung ' Hokage ' karena kau dipanggil " ucap Hiashi Sambil menekan Kata Hokage.

Hinatapun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya " Baiklah Ayah " ucap Hinata lesu, Hinatapun berjalan kekamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya, setelah selesai merapikan badannya sekarang terlihat penampilan Hinata sudah kembali walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat lesu.

" Baiklah Ayah aku pergi dulu, Ittekimasu " ucap Hinata lalu keluar untuk pergi ke gedung Hokage

" Itterasshai " balas Hiashi yang melihat Hinata berangkat.

' Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto ' batin Hiashi menunduk.

.

Naruto Place.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah perjalanan dengan tenang kareba dia sedang mencari tempat-tempat istirahat.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu datang beberapa bandit membawa beberapa senjata tajam dan berhenti didepan Naruto.

" Oi Bocah serahkan Uang dan barang-barang yang kau bawa itu! " Ucap Salah satu Bandit yang di yakini Naruto dia adalah Ketua Bandit.

" Maaf Bandit-san, saya tidak membawa apa-apa jadi, bisakah beri saya jalan? " ucap Naruto secara Halus.

" Jangan Bohong, semua serang dia! " ucap Bandit itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Semua bandit itupun menyarang Naruto secara bersamaan Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya dia ditempat, lalu Naruto menutup matanya setelah itu membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan Mata Rinnegan

 **" Shinra Tensei "** gumam Naruto

 **Blaar!**

" Whaaa! " " Arghhhh! " Semua tubuh Bandit-bandit itupun terpental seperti terkena sesuatu yang tak Kasap mata.

Bandit yang tadi menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto yang melihat anak buahnya kalah dalam sekejabpun berkeringat dingin.

 **Tap!**

" Serahkan Uang dan Apapun yang kau punya " ucap Naruto tak jauh dari ketua bandit. Ketua bandit yang mendengar itupun melemparkan Satu kantong Uang dan pedang yang dia punya dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun mendekati kantong uang itu dan mengambilnya bersamaan dengan pedang bandit itu lalu menaruh uangnya di kantongnya dan menaruh pedangnya di punggung dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Skip**

Naruto sudah berjalan selama satu jam dan dia berhasil menemukan sebuah Desa kecil dan Narutopun mencoba menelusuri Desa itu, setelah menelusuri desa itu Narutopun menemukan sebuah toko baju dan Narutopun memasuki toko baju itu

 **Kring_**

Narutopun membuka pintu toko baju itu dan mencari pakaian yang cocok, setelah melihat-lihat Narutopun menemukan Baju dan celana yang cocok untuknya. Narutopun mengambil baju dan celana itu secara tidak sengaja Naruto melihat Sebuah Jubah putih polos dengan Jilatan Api di bawah Jubah itu. Naruto yang melihat itupun mengambil jubah tersebut dan membayarnya di kasir.

 **Kring_**

Narutopun keluar dari toko baju dan mencari kedai makanan setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang Naruto memakai Baju Hitam polos dan lingkaran merah di bagian lengan Kirinya ( Baju Naruto the last ), memakai jelana Hitam polos, sepatu Khas Ninja dan memakai Jubah yang dia beli.

Setelah menemukan Kedai untuk makan Narutopun memutuskann untuk makan dulu.

 **Skip Lagi :v**

 **Wush!**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang terbang menggunakan element apinya dengan cepat menuju Konoha.

 **" Naruto ini aku kemarilah "** Naruto yang mendengar suara itupun berhenti terbang dan mendarat ditanah untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya

 **Tap!**

" Siapa itu? " tanya Naruto sambil clingak-clinguk mencari sumber suara.

 **" Ini Aku Gaki! "** jawab suara itu

" Eh Shukaku? " kaget Naruto.

 **" Cepat Gaki, cepat kemari ada yang ingin kami bicarakan! "** ucap Kurama.

" Bagaimana caranya? " tanya Naruto.

 **" kau tinggal berkonsentrasi cepatlah Naruto "** ucap Son Goku.

Narutopun melakukan apa yang disuruh.

 _ **Mind Skype : On**_

" ada apa minna? " tanya Naruto kepada Kesembilan Bijuunya.

 **" Naruto aku merasakan diriku yang satu lagi seperti menipis "** ucap Shukaku.

" Maksudmu apa Shukaku? " tanya Naruto.

 **" artinya Dirinya yang lagi satu sedang dalam masalah kau harus mencari dirinya lagi satu supaya tidak tejadi yang tidak-tidak "** Ucap Gyuki.

" Baiklah aku akan mencarinya, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu Shukaku " ucap Naruto melihat ke arah Shukaku.

 **" Tentu "** jawab Shukaku.

 _ **Mind Skype : Off.**_

.

Narutopun kembali membuka matanya lalu melakukan beberapa segel lalu berkonsentrasi untuk melacak Chakra Shukaku.

 **' Arah Jam Enam, Sepuluh Kilo meter dari sini Naruto '** ucap Shukaku dalam pikiran Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itupun membuka matanya dan langsung terbang menggunakan element apinya ke arah Chakra Shukaku.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun terbang sangat cepat dan tidak ada yang menghadangnya di langit jadi Naruto dapat leluasa mencapai tujuan.

.

 _ **Sunagakure No Sato**_

.

Terlihat seorang berambut putih melawan Gravitasi sedang memimpin beberapa orang di tengah Gurun untuk mencapai desa Sunagakure.

" Kakashi masih berapa lama lagi " tanya seorang remaja berambut merah kepada orang yang memimpin Team ini yang tak Lain adalah Kakashi

" Bersabarlah Menma, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi " jawab Kakashi kepada orang yang bertanya yang bernama Menma, Namikaze Menma.

" Hn, Dasar Baka Dobe " ucap Orang bermodel gaya rambut pantat ayam.

" Urusai, Teme! " ucap Menma kesal.

" Hah~ mereka itu " ucap Orang berambut pink seperti bunga Sakura.

" Biarkan saja Sakura mereka memang merepotkan " ucap Orang berambut model Nanas.

" ... " sementara seorang Gadis berambut indigo hanya diam tak bersuara.

.

Setelah sampai didepan Gerbang Sunagakure Team Kakashipun melihat banyak Orang didepan.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Kakashi kepada Salah Satu Shinobi Suna.

" Kazekage diculik oleh kelompok bernama Akatsuki, sementara Kankuro mengalami luka serius dan dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena racun " jawab sinobi suna itu. Kejadiannya sama kayak dicanon tapi kankuro ikut mencari Gaara ( Kazekage )

.

 _ **Di tengah Gurun Sunagakure.**_

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Sreet!_ sreet!_**

Terlihat dua orang berpakaian hitam dengan corak Awan merah sedang berjalan kaki dengan di ikuti burung putih yang sedang membawa mayat ( ralat : Tubuh ) kazekage.

" Sasori no Danna setelah aku menangkap Ichibi, seniku ini akan mengalahkan Senimu itu, Hn " ucap orang berambut kuning.

" Diamlah Deidara aku sudah bilang padamu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seniku karena seni itu Abadi " ucap Orang dengan keadaan bungkuk atau apa kepada orang disebelanya.

" Sudahku bilang Seni itu Ledakkan! Hn " ucap rambut kuning a.k.a Deidara.

" Abadi! " jawab Sasori

" ledakan! " jawab sengit Deidara

" Abadi! "

" ledakan! "

" Abadi! "

" ledakan! "

" Abadi! "

" ledakan! "

Terjadilah adu mulut antara keduanya yang sedang membahas Seni.

 **Wuush! Duar!**

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul seorang remaja berambut kuning, memiliki mata Shapire, memiliki kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan memakai Jubah putih dengan jilatan api pada bawah jubah.

Deidara dan Sasori yang melihat itupun langsung bersiaga.

" Siapa kau?, hn " ucap Deidara bertanya

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah Shigami untuk kalian " ucap Remaja itu a.k.a Naruto. Lalu Naruto menarik Gulungan senjatanya dan dia membuka Gulungan itu dan setelah itu keluar pedang dan sabit. Panjang pedang 160 cm lebar hanya 5 cm dan panjang sabit 65 cm lebar 15 cm. Pedang berwarna ungu kehitaman, bergagang hitam memiliki rantai yang terikat kepada sabit dan tidak akan mudah lepas, Sabit berwarna sama seperti pedang, tongkatnya berwarna hitam kelam.

Deidara dan Sasori melihat senjata itupun menyipitkan mata mereka.

Lalu Naruto mengalirkan Chakranya pada pedang dan sabitnya lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Deidara dan Sasori.

 **" Shigami Yori No Shoshin "** gumam Naruto.

.

.

Team Kakashi Place.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Team Kakashi sedang berlari mengikuti seekor Anjing kecil didepan mereka yang bernama Pakkun.

" Pakkun berapa jauh lagi? " tanya Kakashi.

" Beberapa meter lagi! " jawab Pakkun.

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Dari tempat Team Kakashi didepan mereka tidak jauh dari pandangan mereka terlihat kumpulan asap besar dan terlihat Gelombang Hitam makin lama semakin membesar.

" Apa itu? " tanya Sakura.

" Hinata! " panggil Shikamaru.

" Ha'i " jawab Hinata,

 **' Byakugan ' Twuing!**

" Tidak jauh dari sini aku melihat dua Kelompok akatsuki melawan seseorang dan dia adalah... " seketika ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat siapa lawannya.

" Siapa Hinata? Siapa Lawan mereka? " tanya Shikamaru melihat ke arah Hinata dan seketika Shikamaru terkejut melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti ketakutan akan Hilangnya sesuatu yang berharga.

' N-N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun ' batin Hinata Kaget

 **Wush!**

Hinatapun melesat lebih dahulu tidak memperdulikan ada hal yang menimpanya.

" Ada apa dengan Hinata? " Tanya Kakashi melihat Shikamaru

" Entahlah ketika dia akan menyebutkan Nama Orang yang melawan anggota akatsuki tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan setelah itu aku melihat wajahnya seperti Syok dan pucat " jelas Shikamaru.

" Begitu! " ucap Kakashi.

" Kakashi-Sensei kita harus cepat! " ucap Menma.

" Baiklah, Ayo! " ajak Kakashi.

.

 _ **Naruto Vs Akatsuki Place.**_

.

Terlihat kumpulan Asap tebal besar akibat Ledakan Gelombang Hitam besar tadi masih terlihat disana, setelah asapnya menipis terlihat Deidara dan Sasori terlihat dengan pakaian Robek-robek.

" Ugh! Hey Kau! Apa maksudmu Hah! Hn " ucap Deidara kesal.

" Deidara jangan anggap remeh dia " ucap Sasori memperingatkan.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya masih hiduppun membuat segel Tangan lalu mengucapkan Jutsunya. " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! " ucap Naruto.

Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!

Muncullah empat bunshin Naruto dikiri dan dikanan. " Kalian tau harus apa bukan? " ucap Naruto asli pada Bunshinnya dan di balas Anggukan oleh empat bunshin itu.

Wush! Wush!

Setelah itu empat dari kedua bunshin Narutopun melesat ke arah Deidara dan Sasori.

" Deidara! " ucap Sasori.

" Aku tahu! " jawab Deidara yang sedan menyiapkan peledaknya.

 **Syuut!** ( bunyi peledak Deidara dilempar :v )

 **Krak! Krak! Krak!** ( bunyi ekornya Hiruko )

Kedua bunshin Naruto yang melihat itupun membuat segel masing-masing

 **Raiton: Jibashi!**

 **Fuuton : Tate no Kaze!**

 **Bziit! Wuuussshhh!**

 **Bziiit! Tink!**

Peledak Deidarapun terkena petir sementara Ekor Sasori tertahan dinding angin tak terlihat.

 **" Katsu! "** ucap Deidara tapi peledaknya tidak meledak. " apa yang terjadi kenapa tidak meledak! " ucap Deidara terkejut.

" Itu Karena, Tanah lemah Terhadap Petir " ucap Seseorang di atas mereka. Seketika mereka melebarkan mata mereka.

 **" Ni Yami Shoshin "** ucap Naruto yang asli diatas Deidara dan Sasori. Setelah itu Naruto menebas udara kosong dan setelah itu keluar Dua Gelombang mengarah pada Sasori dan Deidara.

" Menghindar! " ucap Sasori

 **Wush! Blaaaarr!**

Deidara dan Sasoripun menghindari gelombang itu dan Gelombang itupun menabrak tanah dan meledak.

 **Raiton : Ryuu Gian**

 **Katon : Gufuuku Ranbu**

Deidara dan Sasori yang menghindar di udara melebakan mata mereka ketika melihat sebuah jutsu mengarah pada mereka.

 **Blaaaarrr!**

Seketika terjadi ledakkan akibat jutsu Naruto dan menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dari kumpulan asap itu terlihat Deidara dalam keadaan Gosong terkena petir, begitu juga Sasori.

" Deidara cepat buat burung menggunakan tanah liatmu, kita mundur dulu! " ucap Sasori.

" Baiklah! " balas Deidara, lalu deidara membuat burung menggunakan tanah liatnya.

 **Boft!** Terlihat burung lumayan besar muncul didepan Deidara dan Sasori dan dengan cepat merekapun menaikinya

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Seketika muncul Bunshin Naruto sebanyak tiga di kiri, kanan dan belakang setelah itu mereka membuat satu segel yang sama.

 **" Katon : Gouka mekyaku! "** Ucap mereka serempak setelah itu keluarlah Api berskala besar dari empat sisi. Deidara dan Sasori yang melihat itupun berusaha terbang tapi Naas Api itu sudah mendekat.

 **Blaarrr!**

" Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh! " teriak Deidara dan Sasori terbakar habis oleh api Naruto. Setelah selesai menggunakan jutsu Narutopun melihat tempat dimana Deidara dan Sasori terbakar dan yang terlihat adalah tempat kosong dan beberapa abu ditanah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Munculah 4 bunshin Naruto yang salah satunya membawa Gaara.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh kembali dan Kau letakan Gaara disini " ucap Naruto pada Bunshinnya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah meletakkan Gaara Bunshin-bunshin Narutopun menghilang dan hanya tersisa Naruto asli.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendekati tubuh Gaara dan berjongkok disamping Gaara, lalu menaruh telapak tangan Kanannya pada dada Gaara.

 **' Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? '** tanya Matatabi pada Naruto

" aku akan memberikannya sedikit chakraku agar dia bisa bertahan untuk sementara dan akanku berikan Chakra Ashura agar dia bisa hidup kembali " ucap Naruto kepada Matatabi.

 **' Tidak salah jiji memilihmu Naruto '** batin Semua Bijuu.

Setelah itu Narutopun melakukan pemberian Chakra pada Gaara dan perlahan tubuh Gaara telah kembali semula dan setelah itu Gaarapun membuka matanya perlahan.

" Halo, Kazekage-sama " sapa Naruto membantu Gaara untuk duduk.

" Ugh! Apa yang terjadi bukanya aku sedang melawan akatsuki, dan kenapa aku disini? " ucap Gaara sambil memegang kepalanya.

" Kau tadi sempat dibawa Akatsuki dan kenapa kau disini karena Akatsuki membawamu keluar desa " jawab Naruto.

" Kau siapa? " tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto saja karena aku tidak suka keformalan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat tangan itupun menerima uluran Tangan Naruto.

" Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara " ucap Gaara tersenyum kecil.

" Gaara ya? Nama yang bagus, dan mulai sekarang kita teman" ucap Naruto sambil tesenyum.

" Teman ya? Terima Kasih sudah menyelamatkanku " ucap Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Lalu muncul gadis berambut indigo di belakang Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berair.

" N-Na-Naruto-kun " panggil Hinata.

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun membalikan badannya dan seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 **Naruto Pov.**

.

" N-Na-Naruto-kun "

Aku merasa ada yang memanggil namakupun membalikan badanku dan setelah aku membalikan badan aku melihat seorang gadis tengah menangis melihat diriku akupun berusaha mengingat siapa gadis itu, berambut Indigo, bermata lavender.

' Apakah.. '

" H-Hi-Hime-chan "

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **Hinata Pov**

.

Aku melihat seorang laki yangku yakini adalah Naruto-kun ketika dia membalikan badannya yang kulihat apakah mimpi? Aku melihat wajah pemuda itu yang memiliki rambut Kuning jambrik, kumis pada pipinya yang sudah agak menipis tapi dapat aku lihat, lalu mata berwarna Shapire.

Ya itu adalah ciri-ciri Naruto-kun dan bagaimana aku yakin karena dia menyebutkan Nama yang sering digunakan pada saat kecil

" H-Hi-Hime-chan " panggil Naruto-kunn i

Dan sekarang sudah jelas memang dia Naruto-kun, Naruto yang selama ini aku cari , Naruto yang selama ini aku doakan, dia sekarang berdiri didepanku

 **Hinata Pov end**

.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling menatap tak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun saling berlari satu - sama lain dengan arah yang sama.

 **Bruk! Grep!**

Setelah itu terjadi benturan tubuh antara Naruto dan Hinata dan merekapun saling berpelukan dengan erat untuk melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

" N-Naruto-kun Hiks A-apakah hiks hiks b-benar i-ni Hiks d-diri-mu hiks? " tanya Hinata sambil menangis.

" iya Hime ini aku, ini aku Naru Hime " ucap Naruto serak sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata.

" Hiks N-naru-kun Hiks hiks s-syukurlah Hiks hwuaaaaaaa " tangis Hinatapun pecah, Hinatapun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun membiarkan Hinata menangis didadanya.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis akhirnya Hinata sudah tidak menangis lagi Hinatapun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang tangan Naruto " N-Naruto-kun i-ikutlah b- ber-bersamaku, ke d-desa Konoha, T-tou-san p-pasti ba-bahagia me-melihatmu " ucap Hinata melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum melihat Hinata masih seperti dulu.

" tentu saja Hime aku akan ikut bersamamu, kemanapun, dimanapun walaupun kau sedang mandi akupun akan ikut " ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun memerah wajahnya.

" N-Naruto-kun Mesum! " ucap Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

" Eh! Siapa yang kau panggil mesum Hime " tanya Naruto menggoda Hinata dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itupun kembali memerah.

" M-Mouu! N-Naruto-kun! " rengek Hinata mengembungkan pipinya lalu membalik badannya pada Naruto, gambek toh.

Naruto yang melihat itupun memiliki satu ide untuk menjahili Hinata.

" Ya sudah jika Hinata ingin aku mau pergi maka aku pergi dulu, aku mau pergi bertualang dah! " ucap Naruto yang siap pergi Hinata yang mendengar itupun panik.

" Ja-jangan N-Naruto-kun! " jegah Hinata sambil menangis.

" bercanda hehehehe " ucap Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang kembali Ngambek.

" M-Mouu! N-Naruto-kun j-jahat " ucap Hinata sambil memukul-mukul dada Naruto pelan.

" Aw, aw sakit Hinata pelan-pelan dong " ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat berusaha untuk memperdekat jaraknya dengan Hinata.

" N-Naruto-kun " cicit Hinata dengan wajah merona ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan.

" Aku merindukanmu Hime " ucap Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itupun tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menanti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata memejamkan matanyapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

 **CUP!**

ciumanpun terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata, ciuman itu hanya ciuman sebatas kerinduan ataupun Cinta bukan Nafsu.

Gaara yang melihat itupun merona wajahnya dan diapun melihat kearah lain untuk melihat adegan itu.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Team Kakashipun datang ditempat Gaara. Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, sasuke yang melihat adegan itupun merona lain dengan Menma yang geram.

" Hey! Kau apakan Hinata? " teriak Menma kesal. Tapi tidak didengar oleh Naruto, Menma yang melihat itupun siap menyerang Naruto.

 **Swuiing!**

Tiba-tiba muncul pasir yang menghalangi Jalan Menma, Menma yang melihat itupun menoleh kearah Gaara.

" Gaara singkirkan pasirmu ini! " ucap Menma kesal

" Menma jika kau berani melukai Pahlawan Sunagakure dan melukai temanku itu kau harus mengalahkanku dulu " ucap Gaara datar pada Menma.

 **CUP!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun melepaskan Ciuman mereka dapat di lihat wajah keduanya memerah.

.

" Lama sekali tidak jumpa ya ' Nii-chan ' " ucap Naruto melihat Menma Tajam dan menekan Kata Kakak.

" K-kau t-tidak m-mungkin " ucap Team Kakashi.

" Naruto/Dobe/Otouto " ucap mereka serempak.

" Yo! " sapa Naruto tetap memeluk Hinata, sementara Hinata membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto karena malu.

" Naruto benarkah itu kau? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Yo, Shikamaru sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! " sapa Naruto pada Shikamaru ramah.

" Dobe benarkah itu kau? " ucap Sasuke mendekati Naruto, Naruto bukannya menjawab malahan dia menyondorkan kepalan tangan ke arah sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itupun pecaya bahwa yang didepannya Naruto, Sasukepun membalas Kepalan Naruto.

" Apa ini masih mimpi Teme? " ucap Naruto menyindir, sementara Sasuke terkekeh.

" Hey, orang lemah kenapa kau disini? " ucap Menma keras kepada Naruto.

" Kembali ke Konoha! Kenapa? Ada masalah? " jawab Naruto malas. Sedangkan Menma tersenyum mengejek.

" Heh! Kembali Ke Konoha jangan harap! Tou-san sudah membuangmu dari keluarga dan aku yakin Tou-san tidak akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal! " ucap Menma memberitahu.

" Sasuke bisakah kau mengambilkan senjataku itu? Dan Hime kau boleh melepaskan pelukanmu sebentar " ucap Naruto memohon. Sasukepun berjalan ke arah Senjata Naruto, sementara Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke yang sudah sampai di tempat senjata Narutopun melihat bentuk senjata Naruto yang memiliki pedang dirantai dengan Sabit. Sasukepun mengambil senjata itu lalu meleparnya ke arah Naruto.

" Dobe ambil ini! " ucap Sasuke sambil melempar senjata Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itupun menangkap senjatanya.

Cklek!

.

 **Deg!**

' pe-perasaan apa ini kenapa hawa i-ini terasa menyeramkan? ' batin Menma merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

" Jika Hokage itu tidak mau menerimaku, akan lebih baik aku membunuhnya " ucap Naruto dengan Hawa menyeramkan dan KI yang setara dengan Kage.

' Glek!, menyeramkan ' batin Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Menma meneguk ludah bulat-bulat beserta keringat dingin mengalir tanpa henti.

Hinata yang melihat itupun memegang tangan Kanan Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan ada yang memegangnyapun menurunkan KInya. Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Menma yang melihat itulun bernafas lega.

" Naruto jika Konoha tidak menerimamu, maka datanglah Ke Sunagakure, Sunagakure terbuka lebar untukmu " ucap Gaara melihat Naruto.

" Terima Kasih, Gaara. Dan untukmu maaf kita belum saling mengenal " ucap Naruto berterima Kasih kepada Gaara dan setelah itu pandangannya kearah Kankuro.

" Ah, benar maaf namaku Sabaku No kankuro " ucap Kankuro yang dari tadi diam.

" Uzumaki Naruto " balas Naruto tersenyum.

" Baiklah Semuanya berpeganganlah kita akan pergi ke desa menggunakan pasirku " ucap Gaara mengajak Team Kakashi untuk ke suna menggunakan pasir terbangnya.

" Hah~ Baiklah semua kita akan beristirahat di desa suna untuk sementara waktu " ucap Kakashi lesu.

 **Wuuuusshhh!**

Semuanyapun berangkat ke Sunagakure menggunakan pasir Gaara.

.

 _ **Sunagakure No Sato**_

.

Terlihat semua Ninja Suna sedang menunggu kedatangan penyelamat Gaara.

" Hah~ dimana mereka? "

" kenapa mereka belum kembali? "

" Oi lihat itu! "

Terjadi keributan di TKP dan disana mereka meliah sebuah pasir terbang mengarah ke arah mereka.

 **Boom!**

Pasir Gaarapun sampai didepan gerbang Suna dan Gaapun menurunkan pasirnya hinga membuat gempa Sedikit.

" Kazekage-sama! "

" Kazekage-sama sama telah kembali! "

" Hidup Kazakage-sama! "

Terjadi teriakan dari seluruh warga Suna ketika Gaara sudah sampai didepan mereka. Temari yang melihat itupun mendekat ke arah Gaara.

" Gaara kau baik-baik saja? Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau sehat seperti ini bukannya kau sudah dalam keadaan lemah waktu itu? " Tanya Temari secara beruntun kepada Gaara.

" Temari tenanglah, satu-satu bertanya " ucap Kankuro kepada Temari.

" Tapi.. " " sudahlah Temari aku tidak apa " ucapan Temaripun terpotong oleh ucapan Gaara.

" Aku baik-baik saja semua, Aku diselamatkan Oleh dia.. " ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang mengandeng Hinata. " Dialah yang menyelamatkan hidupku dari maut, Dialah yang melawan dua orang Akatsuki yang menculikku, Dialah yang menyembuhkan Luka-lukaku, dialah yang membuat diriku kembali sehat dengan memberikan Chakranya padaku, Dialah Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Gaara panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Naruto-san terima kasih, sudah membawa kembali pemimpin kami dan juga cahaya kami ini, sekali lagi Terima Kasih " ucap Temari memimpin semua mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk.

" Eh! H-hey an-angkat badan kalian jangan seperti ini! Aku tidak suka jika kalian harus membungkukkan badan kalian kepadaku seperti ini " ucap Naruto gelagapan karena semua membungkukkan badannya kepada dirinya.

" tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan pemimpin kami jadi kami harus melakukan ini " ucap Temari yang sudah menegakkan badannya.

" Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak suka seperti itu, aku menyelamatkan Gaara karena kita sesama manusia jadi sudah kewajiban kita untuk saling melindungi " ucap Naruto.

" Kakashi sebaiknya kalian beristirahat disini hingga besok dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu " ucap Gaara memberitahu Kakashi.

" Baiklah Kazekage -sama " jawab Kakashi

" Temari, antarkan Team Kakashi ke tempat penginapan sementara dan usahakan Untuk Naruto beristirahat bersama calon istrinya " ucap Gaara menyuruh Temari mengantar Team Kakashi sambil menggoda Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itupun memerah wajahnya.

" hihihi baiklah Gaara, ayo semua silahkan lewat sini " ucap Temari sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lain dengan Menma yang iri akan Naruto yang disambut seperti itu dan dia iri karena Naruto bisa melawan Anggota akatsuki sendirian dalam waktu sekejab.

' Cih! Sial! ' kesal Menma.

.

 _ **Kazekage Room**_.

.

" Kakashi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, ini masalah Naruto " ucap Gaara sambil melihat desanya dalam keadaan gelap.

" ada apa dengan Naruto Kazekage-sama? " tanya Kakashi.

" Menma mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan Naruto dari keluarganya, dan Aku juga mendengar Naruto memanggil Menma dengan sebutan Kakak jadi yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah Apakah Naruto adalah keluarga Namikaze Minato? " tanya Gaara kepada Kakashi.

" Hah~ iya Naruto adalah Keluarga Namikaze Minato tapi Sensei membuang Naruto sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu, karena Naruto dulu mempunyai chakra yang sangat sedikit " jawab Kakashi

" Kakashi beritahu Hokagemu itu untuk menerima Naruto didesa Konoha jika tidak kami siap menyatakan perang kepada sikilat Kuning dengan nyawa kami bahkan aku juga bisa saja meminta bantuan kepada tiga desa lainnya jika dia tidak mau menerima Naruto " ucap Gaara datar kepada Kalashi. " baiklah Kakashi kau boleh pergi sekarang " Ucap Gaara kembali melihat desanya

" Baiklah Kazekage-sama saya undur diri dulu " ucap Kakashi berdiri untuk keluar.

" Kakashi-san " panggil Gaara.

" ada apa? "

" beritahu Hokage bahwa dia tidak cocok menjadi ayah walaupun jabatannya sebagai Hokage "

" baiklah "

 **Kriet!_**

 **Cklek!_**

Sekarang hanya tinggal Gaara sendiri di ruangannya.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Jadi dua pengila seni itu sudah mati? " ucap seseorang dengar rambut jambrik.

" iya " jawab seseorang seperti tanaman

" hehehehe akhirnya pengila Seni-seni itu mati juga " ucap seseorang seperti hiu.

" Kisame, jangan kau berbicara begitu, mereka adalah rekan kita jadi kita tidak boleh melakukan itu " ucap Seseorang dengan keriput diwajahnya.

" Heh! Siapa yang mengalahkan Mereka berdua biar aku persembahkan kepada Jashin-sama dia " ucap Seseorang membawa sabit

" Hidan, lebih baik kau melakukan hal semacam itu kepada dirimu sendiri karena aku yakin kau akan kalah dalam sekejab " ucap orang yang memakai cadar.

" baiklah, semua dengarkan aku akan memberikan misi kepada kalian. Kisame, Itachi kalian pergilah dan tangkap Yonbi. Hidan, Kakuzu kalian pergilah ke kumogakure untuk menangkap Nibi " ucap orang berambut pirang.

" Baiklah sekarang berangkat semua " ucap orang itu.

 **Wuush!**

Seketika semuanya sudah menghilang disana.

.

 _ **Sunagakure No Sato.**_

.

Terlihat di sebuah penginapan terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang beristirahat pada kamar yang sama alias tidur berdua dalam satu kamar.

" N-Naruto-kun " panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo kepada remaja berambut kuning disebelahnya.

" ada apa Hime? " tanya Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

" A-apa b-benar N-Naruto-kun a-a-akan ikut ke K-konoha? " tanya Hinata dengan Gagap.

" tentu saja Hime, aku akan ikut denganmu keKonoha " jawab Naruto mantap.

" baiklah Hime, lebih baik kita beristirahat untuk perjalanan besok " ucap Naruto.

" B-baiklah, Oyasumi Naru-kun "

" Oyasumi Hime "

Dan merekapun tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukan satu sama lain berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing pasangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: Yo saya kembali dengan Fanfic baru. Disini saya akan mengambil semua pedang yang ada di Fanfic pertama saya jadi saya akan memasukkan pedang-pedang yang ada di Fanfic pertama. Maaf masih berantakan.

Kenapa Hagoromo bisa memiliki Kuchiyose Empat Dewa Penjuru karena sebelum Arashi memiliki Kuchiyose ini Hagoromo telah lebih dulu melakukan Kontrak segel tanpa menulis Namanya di Gulungan Kuchiyose.

Disini mungkin pairnya Harem jadi jika ada yang berminat memberi saran siapa pairnya silahkan tulis.

Akhir kata saya undur diri.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo "** Biju

 **' Halo '** batin biju

Note : Yo saya kembali dalam cerita ini. Hohoho sepertinya banyak yang minta jangan Harem? Ok saya putuskan untuk tidak akan ada Harem!

Saya juga minta bantuan kalian agar untuk menceritakan jalan Cerita High School DxD secara bertahap. Saya juga butuh bantuan kalian memberi saya Nama-nama kekuatan/jurus, nama lengkap, Clan, Nama-nama Naga, semua Nama yang ada disana tolong beritahu saya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi saya tidak begitu pernah Nonton High School DxD sama sekali, satupun tak pernah paling hanya nonton Naruto dan Maen Game Naruto yang saya lakukan. Saya juga akan membuat Fanfic Crorscover ( gitu namanya ya? ) Naruto sama High School DxD jadi mohon bantuannya.

Untuk dalam cerita ini saya mengambil Nama-nama senjata yang ada di Fanfic pertama.

Ok lebih baik kita mulai membaca. Right Let's Go.

.

Chapter 2 : Back To Konoha & Back is Sun.

.

 **Sunagakure No Sato.**

.

Terlihat di Gerbang Sunagakure terdapat banyak Ninja Suna yang sedang mengantar Kepergian Team Kakashi hanya sampai di gerbang.

.

" Terima Kasih kalian mau tinggal disini walaupun satu hari disini itu terasa sangat berarti bagi kami " ucap Gaara memimpin pembicaraan.

" Hey justru kami yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan tempat kami untuk beristirahat " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

" sampai jumpa lagi teman " ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk salam perpisahan.

Naruto yang melihat tangan itupun tersenyum " Ya, sampai jumpa " ucap Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Gaara.

" Jaa Nee~ "

" Arigato Gonzaimazu, Jaa Nee "

Semua ninja sunapun mengucapkan salam kepada Ninja Konoha yang sudah berjalan untuk kembali ke Konoha.

" Arigato Minna, Jaa Ne " balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Yosh! Konoha aku akan pulang! " teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

" Ne, Kakashi-san berapa hari kita kembali ke Konoha? " tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi yang ada didepannya.

" sekitar 3 hari ada apa? " jawab Kakashi sambil bertanya balik.

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin tau " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Heh! Jangan bilang kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti kami " ucap Menma mengejek Naruto.

" Naruto bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini lebih dulu daripada kami? Bukannya aku bermaksud apa, tapi kau bisa mengetahui Gaara diculik oleh Anggota akatsuki bahkan kau yang menyelamatkan Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai lebih awal dari kami di tempat Gaara? " tanya Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto.

" Kau ingin tau Shikamaru, tapi aku ingatkan jika aku memberitahumu atau kalian, kalian harus bisa mengejarku. " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Semua yang mendengar itupun mengerutkan kening mereka ' mengejarnya ' batin semua orang.

Narutopun membuat beberapa segel tangan, lalu Narutopun menghentikan langkahnya. Semua yang melihat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya

 **" Fuuton : Tori no hane "** ucap Naruto, seketika muncul hembusan-hembusan Angin yang memutari tubuh Naruto, setelah itu hembusan-hembusan angin itupun mulai memadat dan mengeluarkan Chakra putih dan menuju punggung Naruto dan semua Angin itupun langsung membentuk sebuah sayap putih besar di punggung Naruto.

" Aku sampai disini menggunakan jurus ini " jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong karena dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Semua yang melihat dan mendengar ucapan Narutopun melongo. Menma yang awal dari acara melongonyapun melihat Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

" Heh! Kau menggunakan jurus itu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, terbang? Kalau benar begitu kepakan sayapmu dan terbanglah! " ucap Menma sambil mengejek Naruto dengan gaya burung terbang.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Menmapun hanya acuh lalu dia mendekat kearah Hinata dan langsung mengendongnya Ala _Bridal Style_.

 **Bruk! Grep!**

" E-eh! N-Naru-kun " cicit Hinata ketika dia gendong oleh Naruto layaknya pangeran dan tuan putri.

" pegangan yang erat ya Hime " ucap Naruto menoleh ke Hinata dengan senyumannya, Hinata yang melihat itupun merona, " Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya " lanjut Naruto " Ikuzo! "

 **Wuuussshhh!**

" Kyaaaaaaa! " Narutopun terbang menggunakan sayapnya dengan cepat pergi ke Konoha dengan Hinata yang sedang berteriak karena di ajak terbang ( Author : Nar elu mau buat dia trauma ketinggian. Bayangin kalian dia ajak terbang dengan kayak gitu pasti berteriak ( bagi yang cewek) )

Semua yang melihat itupun menganga melihat Naruto terbang seketika Sakura, dan Sasukepun mendeathlager Menma, Menma yang melihat itupun meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

" Hehehehe G-g-gomen " ucap Menma ketakutan.

" Hah~ mendoukusai " ucap Shikamaru malas.

" lebih baik kita mengejar mereka, ayo " ucap Kakashi sambil berlari mengejar Naruto diikuti yang lain.

.

 **Wuuuusshhh!**

Naruto yang terbang sambil mengendong Hinata melaju sangat cepat menuju Konoha.

" N-Naru-kun cepat turunkan aku! " ucap Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

" Hehehe gomen " ucap Naruto sambil berhenti terbang menuju Konoha tapi dia masih dalam keadaan terbang di tempat. Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto.

" Hinata pegangan yang erat " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuusshh!**

Narutopun kembali terbang tetapi Naruto bukan mengarah pada konoha tapi ke arah langit. Narutopun terbang melewati awan-awan, Hinata yang belum pernah memegang awanpun mencoba memegangnya, setelah dia bisa merasakan memegang awan diapun menikmati hemusan angin yang mengenai dirinya.

 **Grep!**

Hinatapun mempererat pelukaknya kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum, Narutopun kembali terbang keatas setelah mencapai ketinggian yang Naruto inginkan Narutopun menurunkan kaki hinata dan langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat.

 **Grep!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun saling berpelukan erat agar tidak ada yang jatuh, Naruto dan Hinatapun saling berpandangan. Padangan merekapun tak bisa teralihkan dari ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka. Wajah merekapun mulai mendekat, semakin mendekat, lebih mendekat lagi dan merekapun hanya menutup mata mereka untuk menunggu apa yang terjadi.

 **CUP!**

Bibir merekapun menyatu mereka, merekapun saling melumat, Narutopun melumat bibir bawah Hinata dengan lembut untuk membuka mulutnya, Hinata yang mengetahui maksud Narutopun membuka mulutnya dan setelah itu masuklah lidah Naruto untuk mengekspolisasi/ menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata.

Bertukar saliva didalam mulut merekapun terjadi, saling melumat satu sama-lain dan saling bersilat lidah. Hinata yang diajak bersilat lidahpun tertawa geli karena Naruto mengajak lidahnya menari, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang merasuki Hinata diapun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto hingga ciuman merekapun semakin dalam.

 **CUP!**

Setelah beberapa menit merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan oksigen, terlihat wajah mereka berdua sudah memerah dan terlihat sebuah benang saliva menjembatani kedua mulut insan itu, merekapun saling menyatukan kening mereka dan menghirup udara untuk kembali mengisi kemali paru-paru mereka.

" Hah~ itu Hah~ tadi sungguh menakjubkan Hime " ucap Naruto sambil melihat mata Hinata.

" M-Mouu! N-Naru-kun Mesum! " cicit Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antar leher Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

" Baiklah ayo, kita susul yang lain mereka pasti mencari kita " ucap Naruto sambil kembali menggendong Kaki Hinata.

 **Wuuuuussshhh!**

Narutopun melesat dengan cepat menuju bawah di mana team Kakashi sedang melakukan perjalanan.

.

 _ **Team Kakashi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Terlihat Team Kakashi sedang melompati beberapa pohon agar mereka lebih cepat sampai di Konoha.

" Yare~ Yare~ sepertinya mereka sudah sangat jauh " ucap Kakashi karena selama perjalanan mereka tidak melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Wuuusshhh!**

Lalu muncul Naruto dan Hinata disamping Team Kakashi, Semua yang melihat itupun hanya melongo.

" Yo semua " sapa Naruto sambil terbang.

" Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " ucap Menma melihat Naruto dengan tajam.

" Ne Kakashi berapa lama lagi perjalanan ini? " tanya Naruto mengacuhkan Menma.

Twich!

Perempatanpun muncul di dahi Menma karena di acuhkan.

" Hey! Aku bicara pa_ " " Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya " ucap Kakashi memotong perkataan Menma.

 **Twich!**

Menmapun semakin geram karena di acuhkan.

" Hey kau dengar atau ti_ " " Souka? Baiklah aku membuat kita sampai di Konoha dengan cepat! " ucap Naruto kembali mengacuhkan Menma.

 **Twich! Twich!**

Alis Menmapun berkedut-kedut karena kembali di acuhkan.

" Hey! Semua berhenti " perintah Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Semuanyapun berhenti begitupun Naruto berhenti di depan Team Kakashi.

" ada apa Dobe? " tanya Sasuke, Narutopun menurunkan Kaki Hinata sebentar lalu diapun membuat segel tangan **" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu "** ucap Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft**

Lalu muncul empat bayangan Naruto tanpa sayap seperti Naruto. " Kalian sudah mengerti bukan? " tanya Naruto asli dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua bunshin

Semua Bunshin Narutopun melompat dimana Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru berdiri.

" Kakashi-san persiapkan dirimu, pegang tanganku dengan erat " ucap Bunshin Naruto pada Kakashi yang ada disampingnya. " Eh? " bingung Kakashi.

" Maaf Sakura aku harus melakukan ini " ucap Bunshin Naruto yang bersama sakura.

 **Bruk!**

" Eh? Hey Naruto apa yang kau lakukan " ucap Sakura terkejut karena Naruto mengendongnya di belakang.

" Teme pegang pundakku atau tanganku karena kita akan berlari cepat " ucap Bunshin Naruto yang bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itupun mengangkat alisnya " sudahlah cepat! " ucap kesal Naruto. " Hn, tangan " ucap Sasuke.

" Shikamaru bisa kau alirkan chakra di kakimu karena kita akan berselancar " ucap Bunshin Naruto yang bersama Shikamaru. " Hah? Berselancar " tanya Shikamaru bingung, " sudah lakukan saja " ucap Naruto. " Hah~ mendoukusai " ucap Shikamaru.

" Baiklah Ayo berangkat " ucap Naruto asli yang telah kembali mengendong Hinata.

" Hey! Tunggu bagaimana denganku " tanya Menma.

" Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto asli kembali terbang. " Osh " balas Semua Bunshin Naruto setelah itu semuanyapun membuat segel masing-masing.

 **Katon : Hi ranchā**

 **Suiton : Tsunami no sokudo**

 **Raiton : Kōsoku sōkō**

 **Doton : Tochi no pēsu**

 **Wuuush! Wuuuush! Wuuuush! Wuuuushhh!**

Kakashi dan bunshin Narutopun terbang dengan cepat mengikuti Naruto yang asli dengan element api. Sementara Sakura dan Bunshin Naruto mereka seperti berselancar mengunakan element air. Sementara Sasuke dan Bunshin Naruto mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat dengan element petir. Sementara Shikamaru dan Menma berselancar menggunakan tanah yang bergerak.

" Whaaaa! " " Kyaaaaa! " " Arghhhh! " " whoaaaa! " teriak Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Shikamaru ketika mereka di ajak untuk menaiki transportasi(?) tercepat Konoha. Sementara Menma

" WAAAAA! KAA-CHAN! TOLONG ADA GEMPA KAA-CHAN! " teriak Menma sambil memeluk tanah dengan erat.

.

.

 _ **Konoha No Sato**_

.

 _ **Kediaman Namikaze**_.

.

Terlihat seorang Gadis berambut Kuning diikat pony tail sedang berdiam diri di sebuah ruangan gelap minim cahaya dan berdebu sambil memeluk lututnya menyembunyi wajahnya yang susah untuk ditebak.

 _" selamat ulang tahun Naru-chan! "_

 _" hahahaha wajah Nee-chan lucu "_

Sebuah memori kenangan yang berada ingatan si gadis itu membuat sang gadis menangis diam sambil memegang sebuah Foto dimana terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat Pony Tail dan seorang bocah Laki berambut kuning dengan senyuman kecerian di wajah mereka jika diperkirakan umur dari mereka berdua pada saat itu berumur 7 tahun.

" Hiks Hiks N-Naru-chan Hiks Hiks k-kau b-berada Hiks d-dimana Hiks " ucap sang gadis sambil menangis. " Hiks N-Naru-chan Hiks k-kau m-masih Hiks Hiks i-ingat t-tentang Hiks k-kenangan Hiks k-kita " ucap sang gadis.

 _Flasback : On_

 _._

 _" Selamat ulang tahun, Menma, Naruko " ucap seorang pria berambut kuning dengann wanita berambut merah, mereka adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze._

 _" terima kasih! Tou-san, Kaa-san " ucap Menma dan Naruko bersamaan._

 _" baiklah, Kaa-chan akan mengambilkan pisau untuk memotong kue kalian " Ucap Kushina sambil pergi untuk mengambil pisau tapi sebelum sampai dapur datang seorang bocah berambut kuning membawa sebuah kue dan ada satu lilin di kue itu_

 _" Kaa-chan! Tolong ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku, kumohon " ucap bocah itu kepada kushina dengan tatapan memohon._

 _" pergilah Aib kau itu bukanlah dari keluarga ini " ucap Kushina menatap tajam Bocah itu setelah itu kushinapun pergi kedapur meninggalkan bocah yang menundukkan wajahnya._

 _" sebenarnya Hiks hiks apa salah Naru Hiks Hiks, padahal Naru hanya ingin ucapan selamat " ucap Bocah a.k.a Naruto, Narutopun kembali kekamarnya dengan lungai._

 _Kriet__

 _pintu kamar Narutopun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang terlihat lesu._

 _Bruk!_

 _Narutopun duduk di tepi kasur sambil menunduk melihat Kuenya dengan lilin yang masih menyala._

 _Kriet__

 _Pintu itupun kembali terbuka dan memperlihat Naruko yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sendu._

 _" Naru-chan " panggil Naruko lembut._

 _" Ah! Nee-chan, selamat ulang tahun Nee-chan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pahit_

 _" Ne, Naru-chan kamu kenapa? " tanya Naruko kepada Naruto_

 _" tidak Nee-chan, tidak apa-apa? " jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke kakaknya yang berada disampingnya._

 _" benarkah? " tanya Naruko, walaupun Naruko masih kecil dia bisa mengerti arti dari raut wajah seseorang dia bukanlah seorang gadis kecil yang bodoh kepintarannya dia ambil dari ayahnya membuat dia menjadi gadis yang pintar._

 _" ... " sementara Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan kakaknyapun terdiam dan diapun menunduk, memang benar dia tidak mudah berbohong terhadap kakaknya._

 _" Ne, Naru ada apa hingga kau menyendiri seperti ini? " tanya Naruko lembut_

 _" tidak hiks tidak ada apa-apa " jawab Naruto sambil menangis sesegukkan._

 _Grep!_

 _Narukopun memeluk Adiknya yang menangis, dia tau adiknya ini tidak pernah dianggap dikeluarga ini tapi Naruko tetap peduli terhadap adiknya itu._

 _" Ne Naru apa kau sedih karena kau tidak ada yang memberimu selamat? " tanya Naruko dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto dipundak Naruko. Narukopun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada adiknya._

 _" baiklah kalau begitu Nee-chan akan mengucapkannya " ucap naruko sambil tersenyum." selamat ulang tahun Naru-chan! "_

 _Grep!_

 _Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung memeluk Naruko dengan erat. Naruko yang dipelukpun syok melihat Naruto memeluknya._

 _" Hiks hiks Arigato Nee-chan Hiks Hiks " ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya._

 _" baiklah ayo Naru-chan buat permohonan " ucap Naruko kegirangan. Naruto yang mendengar itupun mulai menutup matanya dan mulai memohon apa yang dia inginkan._

 _Wuush!_

 _Narutopun meniup lilin ulang tahunnya setelah memohon apa yang dia inginkan._

 _Prok! Prok! Prok!_

 _" selamat Naru-chan! " ucap Naruko sambil bertepuk tangan. Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum terhadap kakaknya lalu sebuah ide jail muncul di ide Naruto, Narutopun mencolek krim kuenya lalu mencolek wajah kakaknya menggunakan Jarinya yang berisi krim._

 _" hahahaha wajah Nee-chan lucu " ucap Naruto tetawa melihat wajah Nee-channya yang terkena krim._

 _Naruko yang dikerjaipun cemberut diapun menyolek krim kue Naruto lalu dia balas mencoret wajah Naruto._

 _" hahahaha sekarang kita impas " ucap Naruko tertawa._

 _" hahahahahaha " mereka berduapun tertawa bersama dengan merayakan ulang tahun pada tanggal yang sama walaupun Naruto dan Naruko berbeda 20 menit._

 _Flasback : Off_

Gadis berambut kuning a.k.a Naruko yang mengingat kejadian waktu itupun tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata, menagis di sebuah ruangan dimana kenangan itu berasal.

" Naru-chan aku berjanji, jika kau masih hidup aku akan membawamu pulang itulah janji Nee-chan " ucap Naruko sambil melihat foto sang adik Naruto yang tesenyum sambil menampakkan giginya, Naruko yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

.

 _ **Gerbang Konoha No Sato**_

 _ **Sore hari sekitar jam 04.45 PM**_

.

Terlihat dua pengawas sedang berjaga di sebuah gerbang besar desa konoha sedang membicarakan hal yang entah penting ataupun tidak penting.

" Oi, kotetsu kamu tau gak tentang berita soal klan Hyuga itu? " tanya Izumo pada kotetsu.

" Yang aku dengar bahwa klan Hyuga akan di kudeta atau diasingkan oleh Konoha untuk Kumogakure " jawab Kotetsu.

 **Wuush! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba muncul angin dan setelah itu menampakan orang berambut kuning dengan kumis di kedua pipinya sedang mengendong gadis beramput indigo dengan gaya bridal style. Kotetsu dan izumo yang melihat itupun melongo.

" Whaaaa! " " Kyaaaaa! " " Arghhhh! " " whoaaaa! " " Waaaaa! "

Kotetsu dan Izumo yang mendengar suara teriakanpun menoleh keluar gerbang dan setelah melihat siapa yang berteriak merekapun harus membuka mulut lebar-lebar karena melihat Kakashi terbang dengan orang yang mendarat didepan mereka beberapa menit lalu, Lalu sakura yang berselancar di air dengan orang yang sama, Sasuke yang di gendong di belakang oleh orang yang sama dengan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara Shikamaru dan Menma bersama orang yang sama sedang berselancar ditanah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Semuanyapun sampai didepan gerbang konoha dalam keadaan kuranng baik, kenapa? Karena Kakashi yang digendong oleh Bunshin Naruto badannya langsung lemas dan pada akhirnya badannyapun ambruk kebelakang dan kepalanyapun terbentur tanah, sementara Sakura dia hanya terlihat kacau karena angin, sementara Sasuke sudah lemas badannya dan pada saat diturunkan oleh bunshin Naruto diapun menjauh dari rombongan dan muntah-muntah disana, sementara Shikamaru hanya terhuyung-huyung karena pusing sementara Menma? Dia mengalami Trauma hingga dia sampai berdiripun tangan dan Kakinya bergetar bahkan kalau dilihat celananya basah karena Ngompol ckckck. ( Author : Parah tenan oiy -_- ). Kotetsu dan Izumo yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada Team Kakashipun sweatdrop.

" Baiklah kalian boleh pergi " ucap Naruto asli sambil menurunkan Hinata dan dibalas anggukan.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Semua bunshin Narutopun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap. Kakashi yang sudah diturunkan oleh Bunshin Narutopun mendekati Kotetsu dan Izumo untuk cek kehadiran(?) mereka supaya tidak dicurigai. Kotetsu dan Izumo sempat bertanya kepada Kakashi siapa pemuda berambut kuning itu. Kakashipun menjawabnya dengan menyebutkan Namanya Naruto, Kotetsu dan Izumo yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya karena anak yang dulu sering buat ulah terhadap desa ini telah kembali.

.

Sekarang terlihat Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Menma, dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan menuju Gedung Hokage.

" Kalian pulanglah biar aku yang menyampaikan hasil misinya " ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Menma, dan Shikamaru

" Arigato Kakashi-sensei/san " ucap mereka semua.

" kalau begitu Jaa Ne " ucap Kakashi setelah itu Kakashipun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap setelah itu semuanyapun kembali kerumah masing-masing, sementara itu terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan bersama untuk ke kediaman Hyuga karena Hinata meminta Naruto aggar mau menemui ayahnya.

Krauk~

Terdengar suara perut Naruto yang sedang mengaung karena kelaparan Hinata yang mendengar perut Naruto bunyipun terkikih sementara Naruto merasa malu dan diapun hanya bisa mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Narutopun meminta izin terhadap Hinata untuk makan bersama di Kedai Ramen Teuchi dan Hinatapun menyetujuinya karena dia juga kelaparan.

Selama perjalanan Naruto selalu mendapat teriakan-teriakan Fans Girl barunya di konoha.

" Kyaa tampannya! "

" apa gadi itu kekasihnya, Wah romantis sekali "

" Kyaa jika itu benar maka aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi! "

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan-teriakab itupun sedikit cemberut diapun mendekati Naruto lalu memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat, Naruto yang dipeluk lengannyapun menoleh kearah Hinata dan dapat dilihat wajah Hinata yang memiliki rona di wajahnya dan muka cemberut itu membuat Naruto terkekeh melihat sifat Hinata yang seperti ini, Narutopun mendekati wajah Hinata lalu..

 **Cup!**

Narutopun mencium pipi Hinata, Hinata yang di cium pipinyapun mulai memerah malu, karena malu Hinatapun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Naruto, para Fans Girl baru Naruto yang melihat itupun tertunduk dengan aura hitam menandakan mereka depresi.

 **Kedai Teuchi jam 05.15 PM perkiraan Author**

Setelah sampai di kedai teuchi Naruto dan Hinatapun memasuki kedai itu. " Selamat Sore! " ucap Naruto sambil memasuki kedai.

" selamat da_ " ucapan Teuchipun terhenti ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang sangat dikenali oleh paman Teuchi. " N-Na-Naruto kaukah itu? " tanya Paman Teuchi.

" A-apa! N-Naruto b-benarkah i-itu kau? " tanya Ayame sambil memandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

" Ya ini aku Paman, Ayame-Nee " jawab Naruto sambil terasenyum lima jari, Teuchi dan Ayame yang mendengar itupun keluar dari tempat memasak dan menghapiri Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Teuchipun memeluk Naruto sangat erat karena kerinduannya terhadap pelanggan setianya ini.

" Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu " tanya Teuchi sambil memeluk Naruto.

" Aku sehat saja paman " jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya bersama Teuchi. Ayamepun mendekati Naruto dan memeluk Naruto karena bagi dia Naruto itu sudah dia anggap adik sendiri. Hinata yang melihat Naruto di peluk oleh Ayamepun sedikit cemburu tapi dia tidak boleh berpikiran begitu karena Hinata tau Paman Teuchi dan Ayame sangat merindukan sosok Naruto.

" Ayame jangan kau peluk terus dia, lihat pacarnya cemburu nanti " celetuk Teuchi ketika melihat wajah Hinata. Hinta yang mendengar itupun memerah wajahnya.

Ayamepun melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Hinata setelah itu melihat Naruto lalu Hinata lagi, balik lagi ke Naruto sampai 5 kali.

" Eehhh jadi kalian berpacaran toh " goda Ayame kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

" E-eh! T-tidak k-ka-kami T-tidak.. " " Ya kami berpacaran " ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun kembali memerah.

" Hahaha sudahlah Ayame jangan mengoda mereka berdua, nah Naruto apa yang ingin kau pesan dengan kekasihmu ini " ucap Teuchi memperingati Ayame sekaligus menggoda Naruto dan Hinata padahal dia sendiri gak ngasih jiah -_-

" Aku pesan Ramen jumbonya paman " ucap Naruto dihentikan sebentar diapun menoleh kearah Hinata " Kau mau pesan apa Hime? " tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" A-aku p-pesan ramen m-miso saja " ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

" sama ramen misonya satu paman " lanjut ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah siap disediakan " ucap Teuchi mulai memasak.

" Ne, N-Naru-kun kenapa k-kau bilang k-ki-kita pacaran? " tanya Hinata gagap sambil memainkan jarinya.

" kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka? " tanya Naruto polos.

" bu-bukan begitu se-sebenarnya a-aku s-senang t-tapi a-aku malu " ucap Hinata gelagapan.

" Oh begitu? Oh iya aku belum sempat melamarmu! " ucap Naruto, Narutopun memegang tangan Hinata lembut, Hinata yang dipegang tangannyapun merona diapun melihat wajah Naruto, wajahnyapun kembali memerah ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya Hinata yang melihat itupun menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

" Hime maukah kau menjadi kekasihku " bisik Naruto pada telinga Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun merona, Hinatapun menganguk kepalanya lemah. Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum melihat Hinata menerimanya. Merekapun harus saling menjauh ketika Ayame datang dengan pesanan mereka.

" Pesanan datang " ucap Ayame sambil membawakan dua mangkuk Ramen.

" Terima Kasih Ayame-Nee " ucap Naruto dan Hinata.

" ittatakimasu " ucap mereka berdua memakan ramen mereka.

 _ **Skip**_

" paman aku taruh uangnya dimeja kami pamit dulu " ucap Naruto sambil keluar Kedai Teuchi dan dibalas dengan teriakan ya oleh Teuchi dari dapur. Naruto dan Hinatapun kembali berjalan kekediaman Hyuga. Selama perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata saling bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami tapi sebelum sampai dikediaman Hyuga Naruto dan Hinatapun berhenti ketika melihat Naruko berdiri didepan mereka.

Sementara Naruko yang melihat Hinata bersama seorang lakipun melihat ciri-ciri orang itu ' rambut kuning jambrik, kumis kucing, Mata yang sama denganku. J-jangan bilang kalau dia ' batin Naruko sambil melebarkan matanya. " Nee-chan " Naruko yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya bahwa benar dugaanya bahwa yang didepannya itu adalah adiknya.

" Na-Naru-chan kaukah itu " tanya Naruko sambil meneteskan air mata

" Ya, Nee-chan ini Naru " jawab Naruto juga meneteskan air mata.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Narukopun berlari ke arah Naruto sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

 **Bruk! Grep!**

Tubuh Narukopun bertabrakan dengan tubuh Naruto, Narukopun langsung memeluk erat adiknya menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" Y-yokata Hiks k-kau sudah Hiks k-kembali " ucap Naruko sambil menangis.

" Sstt, Sudahlah Nee-chan, Naru baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Naruko

Sementara Hinata melihat Sahabatnya yang bertemu dengan adiknyapun tersenyum melihat hal itu.

" Naru ayo kita pulang, pulang kerumah " ucap Naruko melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kakaknyapun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit " Maaf Nee-chan aku tidak bisa, mungkin Tou-San dan Kaa-san pasti tidak senang dengan kedatangan Naru, apalagi mungkin Naru akan menginap di rumah Hiashi-jiisan " ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala kakaknya.

" begitu ya " ucap Naruko sedih.

" Nee, Nee-chan bisakah kau membantuku? " tanya Naruto.

" Bantu apa? " tanya Naruko melihat wajah adiknya.

" Nee-chan bisahkah kau membantuku meminta jurus Hiraishin dan Rasengan milik Tou-san? " tanya Naruto kepada kakaknya.

" baiklah Nee-chan akan memintanya kepada Tou-san " jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah Nee-chan sekarang Naru harus pergi ke rumah Hiashi-Jiisan, ayo Hime " ucap Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata, Naruko yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

" Heh jadi kau berpacaran dengan adikku Hinata-chan " goda Naruko kepada Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun merona.

" Hahaha sepertinya aku akan menjadi kakak ipar " gumam Naruko melihat Hinata dan Naruto.

" Baiklah Naru, Nee-san harus pulang pasti Kaa-san menungguku " ucap Naruko kepada Naruto

" Ha'i Nee-chan Jaa Ne~ " pisah Naruto terhadap kakaknya sementara Naruko membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan

.

 _ **Kediaman Hyuga**_

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Hinatapun sampai di kediaman Hyuga.

 **Sreet_**

Pintu itupun terbuka setelah Hinata membukanya.

" A-ayo N-Naru-kun " ajak Hinata, Narutopun memasuki kediaman Hyuga. Hinatapun mengajak Naruto ke ruangan ayahnya. Setelah sampai Hinatapun menyuruh Naruto menunggu, jika di beri tanda

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Tou-san apa kau didalam? " tanya Hinata dari luar.

" Masuk saja Hinata, Tou-san tidak sibuk " ucap Hiashi.

 **Sreet_**

Pintu itupun bergeser dan memperlihatkan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

" ada apa Hinata? Dan, kenapa kau tersenyum? " tanya Hiashi melihat Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

" Aku ingin ayah menemui seseorang " ucap Hinata.

Hiashi yang mendengar itupun menaiki alisnya, setelah Hinata memberi isyarat Narutopun memasuki ruangan Hiashi, Hiashi yang melihat ciri-ciri dari orang yang berada didepannyapun melebarkan matanya ketika dia mengenal identik tanda dipipinya.

" K-Ka-kau adalah.. " ucap Hiashi gagap.

" Ha'i Hiashi-Jiisan ini aku, Naru " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Grep!**

Hiashipun memeluk Naruto dengan erat karena sangat merindukan bocah yang berada didepannya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? " tanya Hiashi masih memeluk Naruto.

" baik, sangat baik " jawab narutk

Hinata yang melihat itupun tersenyum dengan menjatuhkan air mata bahagia.

" Hime kemarilah " ucap Naruto sambil melongarkan pelukannya bersama Hiashi. Hinata yang melihat itupun mendekati Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Hinatapun memeluk Naruto erat Hiashipun kembali memeluk Naruto. Mereka bertigapun saling berpelukan bersama untuk menghilangkan kerinduan mereka.

.

 _ **Hokage Room**_

.

Terlihat Kakashi yang menceritakan tentang kejadian didesa Suna ( entah kenapa baru malam dia memberitau Minat, apa dia diam di kediamannya untuk membaca buku Latnaknya? Itu dia sendiri yang tau ), Minato yang mendengar itupun geram karena Kazekage membela Anaknya yang telah dia anggap Aib, mengajaknya berperang jika dia melukai Anaknya yang lemah.

Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan mantan senseinyapun gera, diapun mendekati minato lalu memukul wajah mantan senseinya.

 **Buagh!**

Minato yang mendapatkan pukulan dari kakashipun terjatuh dari kursinya.

" Apa kau mau mati KAKASHI! " teriak marah Minato sambil bangun dari jatuhnya dan menyiapkan kunainya.

" Silahkan saja sensei, silahkan! aku tidak percaya memiliki sensei yang seperti ini! " ucap Kakashi tidak takut ancaman Minato

" Apa maksudmu! Hah! " ucap Minato menaikan Nadanya.

" Heh! Masih belum sadar hah! Kau membuang anakmu itu hanya mempunyai chakra sedikit, ORANG TUA MACAM APA ITU! " ucap kakashi berteriak di kalimat terakhirnya.

" Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau nama keluargaku menjadi kotor " balas Minato.

 **" Hanya itu, HANYA ITU! Kazekage benar kau memang adalah Hokage yang dihormati, disegani, ditakuti. Tapi sebagai ayah kau adalah orang tergagal Sensei "** ucap Kakashi sambil menekan setiap katanya, Kakashipun pergi dari ruangan Hokage tanpa memperdulikan Minato yang masih bungkam.

" Satu lagi " ucap Kakashi berhenti di depan pintu ruang Hokage. " Naruto adalah anakmu, darah dagingmu. Walaupun aku sudah lama menganggap Naruto seperti adikku, dia adalah orang yang berarti bagiku, jika Sensei mencari masalah dengannya Sensei harus menghadapi aku dulu " ucap Kakashi sambil melirik Minato Tajam.

 **Blam!**

Pintu itupun tertutup keras, sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Minato yang masih bungkam.

 **Bruk!**

Minatopun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi dengan lemas, diapun mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang sering dia lakukan kepada Naruto, menamparnya, memukulnya, tidak memperdulikannya, membuangnya. Semua yang Naruto lakukan itu hanyalah untuk mencari perhatian Keluarganya tapi yang didapat Naruto hanyalah kepedihan, kesakitan, kesepian, kehampaan. Minato yang mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap Narutopun tidak bisa membendung tangisnya sambil menunduk.

 **Krek!**

Minatopun meremas dada kirinya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, Sangat menyakitkan, jika dirinya di posisi Naruto dia pasti juga akan merasakan Hal yang sama.

' Maafkan Tou-san Naruto, Tou-san memang orang brengsek! ' batin Minato kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Minato yang mendengar ada yang datangpun menghapus air matanya dan langsung memasang wajah seriusnya. " Masuk " ucap Minato.

 **Kriet!_**

Setelah pintu terbuka terlihatlah Naruko yang berpakaian gaun sampai dibawah lutut berwarna pink, rambutnya yang selalu diikat pony tail, kumis kucing di kedua pipinya menambah kesan imut dan mata berwarna biru lautan.

" Ah! Naruko-chan ada apa? " tanya Minato terhadap anaknya.

" Tou-san, apa Tou-san memiliki gulungan jurus Hiraishin dan Rasengan? " tanya Naruko.

" memang kau mau mempelajari kedua jutsu itu? " tanya Minato dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruko. Minatopun membuka lacinya dan setelah itu Minatopun mengambil dua gulungan yang berisi jurus tentang Hiraishin dan Rasengan.

" ini Gulungan Jurus Hiraishin dan Rasengan, ngomong-ngomong kau akan berlatih dimana? " tanya Minato sambil menyerahkan Gulungan Jurusnya

" Rahasia " ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum " baiklah arigato Tou-san, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jaa " ucap Naruko sambil berlari keluar ruangan. Minato yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum pahit.

.

 _ **Back to Kediaman Hyuga**_.

.

Terlihat Hiashi, Naruto, dan Hinata sedang berbicara, bercanda dan saling tertawa bersama mengingat kenangan mereka bersama.

" Oh iya Naruto, dimanakah kau akan tidur? " tanya Hiashi mengingat Naruto yang baru datang pasti tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, Hiashi tidak akan membiarkan orang yang dicintai putrinya menderita.

" Ah! Entahlah Jii-san mungkin aku akan tidur di jalanan " jawab Naruto tertunduk.

" lebih baik kau beristirahat disini Naruto " ucap Hiashi dengan senyuman yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan oleh siapapun selain bagian keluarganya.

" Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan? " tanya Naruto tidak enak.

" tidak apa dan lagi pula disini tersisa lagi satu kamar Kosong jadi kau bisa menempati tempat itu untuk sementara " ucap Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah Terima Kasih Hiashi-Jiisan " ucap Naruto tersenyum. " Oh ya Hiashi-Jiisan apakah kau memiliki baju untuk ukuranku? Soalnya aku tidak memiliki baju ganti " tanya Naruto.

" Hinata bisakan kau mengambilkan baju Neji untuk sementara " tanya Hiashi dan di balas Anggukan oleh Hinata.

" Neji? Siapa itu? " tanya Naruto.

" Neji adalah Kakak sepupu Hinata " jawab Hiashi.

" Ah! Hiashi-Jiisan aku ingin meminta sesuatu mungkin permintaan ini tidak bisa dikabulkan " ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" permintaan apa? " tanya Hiashi.

" Izinkan aku untuk memacari putrimu, putri Hyuga Hinata, Kumohon Izinkan Aku untuk Mencintai, Izinkan Aku untuk membuatnya bahagia, Izinkan Aku untuk selalu bersamanya, Izinkan Aku untuk melepas penderitaannya, Kumohon Izinkan aku " pinta Naruto sambil bersujud, Hinata yang mendengar permintaan Narutopun merona, Hiashi yang mendengar permintaan Narutopun tersenyum

" bangunlah Naruto " ucap Hiashi, setelah itu Narutopun bangun dari sujudnya

" tidak apa Naruto kau boleh berpacaran dengan putriku lagi pula sudah cukup dia kehilanganmu selama 8 tahun, dan sekarang kau kekasihnya dan jangan panggil lagi aku Jii-san panggil aku Tou-sama " ucap Hiashi.

" H-Ha-Ha'i T-Tou-sama " ucap Naruto gagap

" Baiklah kalian lebih baik beristirahat ini sudah malam " ucap Hiashi menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata kekamar

" Arigato Tou-sama " ucap Naruto sambil membukukkan badannya lalu keluar ruangan Hiashi diikuti Hinata.

 _ **Skip**_

 _ **Malam Hari**_

.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang tidur di sebuah ranjang setelah dia melakukan ritual mandinya sekarang Naruto hanya menggunakan baju putih polos dan celana hitam pendek.

 **Kriet!_**

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu terbukapun menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat Hinata yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian piyama berwarna lavender dan rambut yang masih basah membuat daya cantiknya makin terkesan.

Naruto yang melihat itupun memerah wajah bahwa baru sadar betapa cantiknya Hinata.

" N-Naru-kun K-Kau kenapa? " tanya Khawatir Hinata begitu melihat wajah Naruto memerah.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun gelagapan

" Ha-hahahaha A-ano.. E-eto bagaimana ya " ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mengaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata sekarang sudah duduk di samping Naruto dan diapun setia menunggu ucapan Naruto

" A-Ano k-kau terlihat Cantik dan sexy berpakaian begitu " ujar Naruto dengan wajah merona.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun memerah wajahnya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Naru-kun Mesum! " cicit Hinata, Hinatapun langsung merebahkan badannya dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya menggunakan selimut dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Naruto yang melihat itupun mengikuti Hinata, merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut, Narutopun mengerakkan badannya untuk mendekati Hinata, setelah itu Narutopun memeluk tubuh Hinaga dari belakang.

" Gomen Ne Hime aku mengatakan sebenarnya kok, bukan berarti aku berpikiran Mesum tapu kecantikanmu itu sangatlah luar biasa, akupun sampai tertarik sekali dengan kecantikanmu itu " ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

" ... " hinatapun hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

" Jika kau marah padaku Gomen Ne " ucap Naruto menyesal.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun membalikkan badannya Hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Hinatapun mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto yang merasakan belaian Hinatapun menutup matanya untuk meresapi kelembutan belaian Hinata.

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Naru-kun, aku sudah memaafkanmu " ucap Hinata lancar.

" Ano Hime kenapa kau disini bukannya kau sudah memiliki kamar sendiri? " tanya Naruto bingung karena Hinata pergi kekamar sementaranya

" Sebenarnya A-Aku tidak mau J-Jika kau pergi lagi. D-dan Juga a-aku jadi sangat me-merindukanmu, Jika aku jauh da-darimu hatiku Gelisah, a-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Naru-kun, jadi I-Izinkan aku beristirahat bersamamu " ucap Hinata

" begitukah? " tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

" tapi Bagaimana kalau Tou-sama mengetahuinya? " tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

" A-Aku akan m-menjelaskanya pada T-Tou-sama, lebih baik kita tidur saja ini sudah malam " ucap Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto begitupun Naruto yang memeluk tubuh Hinata.

" Oyasumi Naru-kun "

" Oyasumi Hime "

Mereka berduapun menyelam ke alam mimpi bersama di malam yang sangat dingin merekapun saling berbagi kehangatan dengan pelukan mereka.

Hiashi yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan putri dengan menantunyapun tersenyum dibalik dinding diapun kembali keruanganya sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu Hinata di ruangannya tapi Hinata tidak ada di ruangannya jadi diapun memutuskan mencoba mencari Hinata di kamar sementara Naruto dan pada saat itulah dia mendengar suara putrinya.

Hiashipun tersenyum karena sifat anaknya itu yang sangat tidak ingin Naruto pergi lagi, diapun sebenarnya juga tidak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi, Hiashi sudah menganggap Naruto seperti Anaknya jadi orang tua mana yang tidak mau Anaknya pergi walaupun itu anak Angkat. Jadi Hiashipun menerima permintaan Naruto mengenai memacari putrinya dengan begitu merekapun akan selalu bersama karena Hiashi ingin menghapus kepedihan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Whaaaa( Wuuuusshh! ( Sang authorpun terbang kelangit dengan wajah senang ) ) wow gak nyangka ini fanfic gue buat ceritanya sampai gak tenang pikirannya sepertibdi kejar macan tutul yang berlari kencang.**

 **Hoho sepertinya sudah banyak yang suka Fanfic ini, jadi Fanfic ini akan menjadi Naruhina.**

 **Saya juga memberitahu bahwa untuk Fanficnya lagi satu akan dilanjutkan teman saya, saya akan fokus dengan fanfic ini sementara dia membantu saga dengan fanfic lagi satu. Aku membutuhkan bantuannya karena kesibukan saya menjadi Osis.**

 **Untuk cerita selanjutnya dan seterusnya Naruto akan menggunakan Hiraisin dan Rasengan dengan tingkat-tingkat tinggi. Untuk kekuatan Rikkudo bijuu/ Rikkudo Kyubi Mode itu saya akan pikirkan bagaimana, dan Nanti saya juga akan membuat Naruto mengendalikan Chakra semua Bijuu layaknya chakra Kyubi Mode.**

 **Disini saya hanya melakukan beberapa perubahan jadi terima kasih yang sudah mengingatkan, Hahahaha Hiashi OOC.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya. Saya Dedek undur diri.**

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin biju**

 **Note : Haachiim!. Eggghh, hah hujan melanda, sakitpum melanda. Yo semua saya kembali di cerita geje nan aduhai ini hehehe.**

 **Hohoho sepertinya Senju-nara Shira mengetahui banyak tentang Naruto. Thaks banget nih untuk konfirmasi jurus Narutonya, sebenarnya High School DxDnya maksudnya, kekuatan, sama jurusnya yang ada di Film itu. Tapi gak apa thaks banget bro atas konfirmasi jurusnya.**

 **Saya akan memberi tahu sedikit tentang di Chapter ini, disini Nanti Naruto akan pergi untuk melihat keadaan desa selama dia pergi dan tentu saja Hinata akan mengikutinya karena Hinata takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap kekasihnya itu, kalian pasti taulah jika cewekmu melihat dengan wanita lain.**

 **Ok banyak yang bilang Minato terlalu cepat sadar, ya bagaimanapun sebagai ayah pasti dia harus mengingat apa yang dia lakukan selama ini, dan juga dia harus sadar kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal buruk terhadap Naruto padahal dia itu anaknya. Nanti juga disini Naruto akan melawan ayahnya untuk menyatakan Naruto untuk tinggal didesa kalian akan melihat pertarungannya nanti.**

 **Ok daripada lama-lama lebih baik ayo kita mulai membaca. Let' s Go.**

 **Untuk di cerita ini saya mau ngereques/memutarkan lagu pada saat pertarungan Naruto Vs Team Kakashi : One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall**

 **Minato Vs Naruto : One Ok Rock - Clock's Strike.**

 **Ok dari pada menunggu ayo kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 3 : The Traning with Team 7 & Battel Naruto Vs Minato**

.

 **Pagi Hari**

.

 _ **kediaman Hyuga**_

.

Terlihat di sebuah kamar terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang tidur dalam kondisi saling berpelukan, Ya mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata siapa lagi.

" Eghh " leguh Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, diapun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan setelah dia membuka matanya terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur dan itu membuat wajah Hinata merona ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang imut ketika tertidur.

' dia sangat lucu pada saat tertidur, wajahnya itu, uuhh Kawaii~ ' batin Hinata senang, Hinatapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Hinagapun mencium pipi Naruto di pagi Hari **( Author : Bayangin gak jika kalian punya pacar seperti Hinata nyium pipi kalian di pagi hari hoho jika itu terjadi pasti cowok itu akan terbang, bukan terbang beneran alias terbang ke alam mimpi alias pingsan, Ckckck #Bletak ).**

" Eghh, Hime apa yang kau lakukan terhadap pipiku? " tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang mencium pipinya karena Naruto sudah bangun dari tadi.

" ... "

" ... "

" E-Eh! A-Ano.. E-Eto " gugup Hinata ketahuan mencium Pipi Naruto dan sekarang wajah Hinatapun memerah karena malu. Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh dan diapun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Kekasihnya.

" Mu-Mungkin K-Ka-Kamu salah l-lihat " elak Hinata, Naruto yang mengetahui pacarnya berbohongpun meremas bokong Hinata dengan lembut.

" Kyyaa! A-apa engh Yang kamu lakukan Naru-kun" kaget Hinata karena bokongnya diremas.

" Kau harus di hukum karena berani membohongiku " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan lengan Kananya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan Hinata mencari sesuatu punggung Hinata.

" Nah ini dia yangku cari " ucap Naruto lalu terdengar suara sesuatu yang terbuka

 **Klik!**

Pengait Bra Hinatapun terbuka dan tangan Naruto yang digunakan untuk membuka pengait Bra Hinatapun pindah ke dua gunung Hinata dan meremasnya lembut

" N-Naru-kun akh a-apa ya-ahh -ngkakhu l-lakukan " ucap Hinata sambil mendesah karena Payudaranya diremas lembut oleh Naruto.

" Ini adalah Hukuman untukmu karena berani membohongiku dan juga aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu " ucap Naruto yang mencoba membuka piyama Hinata. " Mendesahlah Hime " ucap Naruto yang sudah membuka piyama Hinata dan meremas Dada Hinata tanpa penghalang

"akh To-tolong henti− kyaa, Ahn− kan Naru-kun a-atau A-ayah Akh, Mmhn− akan m-mendengarnya" Ucap Hinata di sela sela desahannya.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata, Narutopun terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata dan mulai menjilati leher Hinata.

" Hyah~ akh N-Naru-kun " desah Hinata, Tangan-tangan Hinata yang tadinya untuk mendorong tubuh Narutopun sekarang berpindah ke arah rambut Naruto yang jambrik dan mulai meremas rambut itu.

Setelah memberi kiss mark pada leher Hinata, Narutopun menurunkan wajahnya sampai di payudara Hinata yang terlihat jelas dengan puting berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras akibat perlakuannya Narutopun mengulum dada Hinata layaknya seorang bayi sedang menyusu, Hinata yang diserang seperti itupun hanya bisa mendesah karena perlakuan Naruto.

" Mmhn... sshh Ahn K-kyaa Jangan Disitu Naru-kun a-aku ti-tidak k-kuat jika Ka-kamu menghisapnya dengan K-kuat s-seperti i-itu " jerit Hinata karena Naruto menghisap Putingnya dengan keras namun lembut. Kemudian tangan Naruto yang berada di bokong Hinata mulai bergerak ke depan tepatnya liang kenikmatannya. Naruto mulai mengelus elus belahan itu dengan lembut, Lalu Narutopun memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Hinata.

" Kyaa Naru-kun ka-kali i− Akh, Mmhn ini a-apa ya-yang akan kamu la-lakukan d-disitu " jerit kecil Hinata karena Naruto menelusupkan tangannya ke Celana Dalamnya dan mengelus elus kewanitaannya

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, tapi tangannya yang berada di kewanitaan Hinata mulai bergerak lagi mencari sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti biji kacang. Setelah menemukannya, dia mencubit cubit kecil klitoris Hinata, dan jangan lupakan mulut Naruto yang tidak berhenti menghisap payudaranya.

" Akkhhh, J-jangan Di-disitu N-Naru-kun Aku Bi-bisa keluar, Kyaa, ini Ni-nikmat se-sekali Naru-kun" desahan Hinata makin menjadi ketika Naruto terus memainkan Klitorisnya, dan nampaknya Hinata mulai menerima kelakuan Naruto pagi itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kegiatan Dua insan tersebut berhenti karena Hinata sudah mengeluarkan Cairan cintanya. "Gomen ne Hime Aku kelewatan tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat menahan gejolak nafsu Ini, mungkin setelah kita menikah kau harus bersiap " ucap Naruto sambil memakaikan pakain Hinata kembali

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri kini terkulai lemas Karena Orgasme pertamanya, matanya yang sayu karena kelelahan seperti menggoda Naruto untuk berbuat lebih, keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh Hinata membuat kesan Hinata makin Seksi karena keringatnya membuat bra dan Celana dalamnya terlhat, dangan lupakan wajah memerah Hinata yang sangat manis,

" Mou Naru-kun su− hah sungguh mesum, kamu membuatku jadi , Haah... seperti Ini karena aku Hanya me-me−ncium pipimu hmmph! " ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika bibirnya sudah di kunci Naruto dengan ciuman, Naruto mencium bibir Mungil Hinata lembut, lidah nya menjilat bibir mungil nan manis milik kekasihnya tersebut, lalu Naruto menggigit kecil bibir Hinata agar Hinata membuka bibirnya

" Akh Mmhn Akh " Desah Hinata ketika merasakan lidah Naruto menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidah nya bergulat mesra. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, saliva menetes dari bibir mungil Hinata akibat ciuman yang di berikan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum, Narutopun bangun dari ranjangnya dan mulai mengambil Handuk untuk melakukan ritual paginya tapi sebelum memasuki kamar mandi Narutopun menoleh kearah Hinata. " Hime, jangan sampai kau tertidur lagi, jika kau tertidur lagi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memakanmu " goda Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun memerah, Hinatapun bangun dari ranjang Naruto dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh, lalu Narutopun memasuki kamar mandinya dan memulai ritual paginya.

.

 **Skip**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi Mansion Hyuga, Naruto yang sempat melihat-lihat tidak sengaja melihat Naruko datang mengunjungi kediaman Hyuga dan sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata, Naruto yang melihat Kakaknya datangpun mendekatinya.

" Ohayo, Nee-chan, Hime " sapa Naruto.

" Ohayo, Otouto/Naru-kun " balas Naruko dan Hinata.

" Apa Nee-chan membawa apa yang aku pesan? " tanya Naruto sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

" Ya, Nee-chan membawanya " ucap Naruko sambil mengambil sesuatu di kantong senjatanya, setelah ketemu Narukopun memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun membaca gulungan itu secara teliti, setelah selesai membaca semua isi gulungan itu Narutopun bertanya kepada Hinata dan Naruko.

" Siapa di antara kalian yang mengetahui dimana tempat pembuatan senjata? " tanya Naruto

" yang aku tahu tempat pembuatan senjata hanya weapon Shop Tenma saja " jawab Naruko di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

" Ne, apa kalian ingin ikut jalan-jalan ada yang ingin aku ambil " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan memasukan kedua gulungan yang di beri Naruko ke kantong senjatanya

Hinata dan Naruko yang mendengar itupun mengangguk mereka berduapun ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto yang keluar Masion Hyuga.

 **Skip**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko telah sampai di sebuah lapangan Traning Ground 21, tempat ini sudah lama tidak di gunakan jadi tempat ini Naruto gunakan untuk mengambil sesuatu. Bagaimana Naruto mengetahui tempat ini, karena Naruto sering kesini jika dia menyendiri

" kalian mundurlah beberapa meter dari sini " ucap Naruto tanpan menoleh kebelakang dan membuat segel tangan dengan cepat. Hinata dan Naruko yang melihat itupun menjauhi Naruto.

Setelah menyelesaikan segelnya kedua tangan Narutopun diangkat keatas dengan pergelangan terbuka setelah itu diapun menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **" Doton : Ryuusei No Jutsu "** ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

 **Wuuush! Blaaar!**

Lalu sebuah benda dengan cepat jatuh tidak jauh dari Naruto dan membuat ledakan lumayan besar, Hinata dab Naruko yang melihat jutsu itupun terkagum akan hal itu ' Sugoii ' batin mereka berdua.

Setelah ledakan mereda terlihat sebuah batu panas berukuran sedang. Naruto yang melihat itupun mendekati batu itu, setelah sampai didekat batu itu Narutopun mengeluarkan Gulungan penyimpanan dan memasukan Batu itu kedalam gulungan penyimpanan.

" Baiklah sekarang bisa kau antarkan aku ketempat yang kau bilang Nee-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil memasukan gulungan penyimpanannya

" tentu, Ikuti aku " ucap Naruko sambil melompati beberapa pohon diikuti Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **Skip**

Sekarang Naruto, Hinata dan Narukopun sampai di tempat Tenma Weapon Shop mereka bertigapun memasuki toko itu.

 **Kring!_**

" selamat datang di Tenma Weapon Shop ada yang bisa saya bantu " ucap pemilik toko, Tenma. " Ow, Ada Naruko-chan disini " ucap Tenma ketika melihat Naruko, Naruko yang mendengar Namanya disebutkanpun hanya tersenyum

" Ah! Apa disini benar tempat pembuatan senjata? " tanya Naruto kepada Tenma. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tenma

" memangnya ada yang bisa saya bantu " tanya Tenma kepada Naruto

" begini saya mau pesan kunai yang berbentuk seperti ini " ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi gambar Kunai bermata pisau tiga cabang dengan dipisau tengahnya panjangnya 20 cm dan kedua sisi mata pisaunya panjangnya 10 cm, gagang kunai berwarna hitam dengan lubang di bawah gagangnya. Tenma yang melihat itupun melongo melihat bentuk kunainya Naruto.

" berapa banyak kau membutuhkannya? " tanya Tenma.

" 500 kunai " jawab Naruto.

Tenma yang mendengar itupun melongo kembali, " hey aku tidak memiliki cukup bahan " ucap Tenma.

" Oh masalah itu aku sudah membawa bahannya " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan gulungan penyimpanan dan membuka gulungan itu, setelah itu Narutopun membuat segel Kai!.

 **Boft!**

Keluarlah asap dari gulungan itu dan setelah asap menipis terlihatlah batu berukuran sedag berwarna Hitam kelam, dan itu adalah bentuk dari meteor yang Naruto ambil dari jutsunya.

" ini adalah bahan untuk membuat kunai itu dan sebenarnya aku juga memesan sebuah pedang panjang menggunakan bahan ini " ucap Naruto

Tenma yang mendengar itupun hanya mengkerutkan keningnya ' membuat Kunai dan pedang dengan bahan sebanyak ini yang benar saja ' batin Tenma, Hinata dan Naruko yang mendengar permintaan Naruto.

" aku tau bahan ini sedikit tapi.. " ucapan Narutopun terhenti sejenak, Narutopun mengambil pedang yang di berikan oleh bandit waktu itu dan mengalirkan Chakranya pada pedang itu.

 **Sriing!**

Narutopun memotong batu itu menjadi setengah namun setelah beberapa detik batu itu kembali tumbuh dan menjadi semula sementara potongan batu yang di potong Naruto juga tumbuh kembali seperti satunya lagi

" jika Batu ini di potong maka batu ini akan tumbuh kembali " ucap Naruto sambil menaruh pedangnya dipunggung.

Tenma yang melihat itupun melonggo melihat bahan yang di bawa Naruto, sementara Hinata dan Naruko yang melihat itupun mulutnya terbuka karena melihat hal itu.

" ngomong-ngomong berapa lama semua itu akan jadi " tanya Naruto.

" Ah! Kira-kira satu minggu " ucap Tenma setelah sadar dari terkejutnya

" Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya setelah itu jadi " ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari toko Tenma diikuti Naruko dan Hinata.

Setelah keluar Naruto, Naruko dan Hinatapun pergi ke Traning Ground 7 karena Naruko memaksa Naruto dan Hinata ikut.

.

 _ **Traning Ground 7**_

.

Di sebuah lapangan terlihat Menma, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi sedang duduk di bawah pohon untuk menunggu seseorang

" maaf aku terlambat! " ucap seseorang, merekapun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat Naruko yang sedang melambaikan tangan diikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

" Kau terlambat Ruko-chan " ucap Menma terhadap Adiknya, perbedaan waktu kelahiran Menma dan Naruko hanya 10 menit.

" Gomen Ne " maaf Naruko.

Naruto yang melihat lapangan Traning Ground 7 itupun langsung menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan langsung membuat beberapa segel.

 **" Chi Bunshin "** ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Dua Chi bunshinpun muncul didepan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengeluarkan kedua gulungan itu dan menyerahkan masing-masing satu.

" kalian pelajari jurus itu, gunakanlah Kage Bunshin untuk menyelesaikannya " ucap Naruto asli sambil menyerahkan kedua gulungannya.

" Baiklah bos! " jawab Chi Bunshin Naruto, kedua bunshin Narutopun langsung melesat mencari tempat latihan mereka.

Semua yang melihat itupun mengerutkan kening mereka.

" Hey, lemah! Sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Menma sinis.

" aku yang menyuruhnya kesini dengan bantuan Naruko-chan " ujar Kakashi.

" ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini Kakashi-Nii, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu? " tanya Naruto mengaruk pipinya.

" tentu kau boleh memanggilku begitu, dan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini aku mau kau ikut berlatih bersama kami " ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman biasanya.

" latihan? Menarik, Ne apa Hime dan Nee-chan akan ikut? " tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke Hinata dan Naruko, dan di balas gelengan oleh mereka berdua.

" Yosh! Aku terima " ucap Naruto semangat.

" Heh! Aku harap kau kalah dalam sekejab " ejek Menma.

" jadi 4 : 1 ya, tidak masalah " ucap Naruto yang langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya

" Baiklah, siap " ucap Kakashi menyiapkan posisinya

" Hajimen! " ucap Kakashi

.

 **The Battel Begin**

.

 **Play : One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall**

Sasukepun dengan cepat langsung membuat segel lalu menyebutkan jutsunya

 **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Sasukepun langsung menyemburkan bola api kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun membuat satu segel tangan dan langsung menyebutkan jutsunya

 **Suiton : Kaiteshou**

Setelah itu muncul putaran air yang melindungi tubuh Naruto

 **Blaaar!**

Bola api sasukepun bertabrakan dengan pelindung air Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringgai. Namun seringai itu tidak bertahan lama

 **Fuuton : Kaze Ryuu**

 **Wuussh!**

Setelah itu keluar gelombang angin berbentuk Naga berwarna putih keluar dari balik asap langsung mengarah ke Team Kakashi.

" menghindar! " ucap Kakashi

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Team Kakashipun berpencar untuk menghindari jurus Naruto.

 **Blaar!**

Jutsu Narutopun hanya mengenai pohon-pohon yang ada dibelakang tempat Team Kakashi berdiri tadi dan menyebabkan pohon dibelakang menjadi terpotong-potong.

Team Kakashi yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar ' mengerikan ' batin mereka.

Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung melesat ke arah Tean Kakashi. Sakura yang melihat itupun mengumpulkan chakranya di tangan lalu memukulnya ke tanah.

" Shaaanaaarooo! " teriak Sakura memukul tanah

 **Blaaaaar! Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Sakurapun memukul tanah hingga hancur dan retak, Naruto yang sedang berlaripun harus berhenti ketika tanah pijakannya hancur.

Narutopun mencari titik untuk melakukan serangan setelah menemukannya Narutopun kembali membuat segel.

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Narutopun menyemburkan apinya lalu melempar shuriken ke arah apinya dan setelah itu semua shuriken itupun melesat ke arah Team Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itupun melakukan segelnya

 **Doton : Doryuu Jouheki**

Setelah itu muncullah dinding tanah melindungi Team Kakashi.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Semua Shuriken itupun menancap di dinding tanah buatan Kakashi. ' dia bahkan bisa menggunakan 3 element, dia benar-benar hebat baiklah aku juga akan mulai serius ' batin Kakashi sambil mengangkat Hittae-itainya dan memperlihatkan Sharingannya.

" Menma! " ucap Kakashi

" baiklah " jawab Menma.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul empat bayangan bayangan Menma, Menmapun memberi kode terhadap bunshin-bunshinnya, bunshinnyapun mengangguk lalu ke empat Bunshinnyapun mengangguk lalu merekapun berubah menjadi Shuriken berukuran besar Menmapun menyerahkan sisa Shuriken Henge itu kepada Teamnya. Setelah semua Team Kakashi sudah memegang semua shuriken itu, merekapun melempar semua Shuriken Henge itu ke arah Naruto.

 **Sringsring! Sringsring!**

Naruto yang melihat empat Shuriken besar mengarah kepadanyapun hanya tersenyum.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun kembali berlari menerjang empat Shuriken itu

 _ **Slow Mosion : On**_

 **Wush!**

Naruto dan semua Shuriken itupun tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

 **Syuut!**

Narutopun menundukkan badannya untuk menghindari Shuriken pertama.

 **Boft!**

Setelah hampir melewati Shuriken pertama, Naruto terkejut bahwa Shuriken itu berubah menjadi Menma dan Menma membawa Rasengan di tangannya

 **" Rasengan "** teriak Menma.

 _ **Slow Mosion : Off**_

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Tubuh Narutopun terkena Rasengan milik Menma.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Ketiga bunshin Menma yang berubah menjadi Shurikenpun berubah menjadi Menma dan mereka juga membawa Rasengan.

 **" Rasen Tereggan "** teriak ketiga bunshin Menma melancarkan serangannya.

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Tubuh Narutopun kembali terkena serangan.

" Naru-kun!/Otouto! " teriak Hinata dan Naruko, ketika melihat Naruto terkena serangan Menma.

Setelah jurus Menma selesai terlihat pada punggung Naruto terdapat empat lubang akibat jurus Rasengan. ' Heh! Akhirnya dia kalah ' batin Menma senang.

" Oooh! Rasengan ya, sungguh menarik " ucap Seseorang.

Seketika semua melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Merekapun mencari sumber suara dan setelah mereka menemukan sumber suara terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah batang pohon dengan padangan datar melihat Menma.

' Ba-Bagaimana Mungkin, bukannya dia sudah terkena Rasengan ' batin Menma terkejut karena Naruto masih hidup.

" Heh! Walaupun kau putra dari Hokage, bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan Mana yang asli dan yang palsu " ejek Naruto, setelah itu Naruto yang terkena Rasenganpun berubah menjadi batang kayu.

' Kawarimi, sial dia menipu kami ' batin Menma kesal.

" Sasuke gunakan jurus apimu, kalian buat pengalihan " ucap Menma menyuruh Sasuke dan Bunshinnya

" Hn/osh! " balas Sasuke dan Bunshinnya. Naruto yang melihat itupun membuat dua bunshin.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Muncullah dua bunshin di samping Naruto. " kalian mengerti bukan " tanya Naruto asli dan di balas anggukan. Salah satu bunshinpun menyiapkan Kuda-kuda layaknya Hachimon Tenko, kedua kaki ditekuk dan kedua tangannya disilang didepan wajah.

 **Bzit! Bziit! Bzitzitzit!**

Tiba-tiba di tubuh Bunshin Naruto keluar aliran listrik, sedikit demi sedikit aliran Listrik itupun semakin banyak dan membungkus tubuh Naruto. Keempat Bunshin Menma yang melihat itu langsung menerjang Naruto sebelum terjadi hal yang aneh, begitupun Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan jutsu apinya.

 **Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

Sasukepun menyemburkan api berbentuk Naga raksasa yang mengarah ke Naruto, Menma yang melihat itupun membuat Rasengannya

 **" Rasengan "** ucap Menma

Menmapun mengabungkan Rasengannya dengan Apinya sasuke dan terciptalah jutsu gabungan.

 **Katon : Rasengou Ryuuka**

Terciptalah sebuah putaran api raksasa denga bentuk Naga mengarah pada Naruto, Bunshin Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringgai, Bunshin Narutopun menutup matanya

 **BzitzitzitZITZITZITZITZIT!**

Petir di tubuh Bunshin Narutopun berbubah menjadi Merah dan semakin membesar, setelah itu dia pun membuka matanya dan mata Bunshin Narutopun berubah menjadi Mata merah bercahaya.

 **" RAITON : REDDO KAMINARI KUJO "** teriak Bunshin Naruto dan langsung meledakan petirnya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Bziiiiiiitt!**

Petir merah Narutopun menyapu apa saja yang menghalanginya, Team Kakashi yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Semua menghindar! " teriak Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruko dan Kakashipun melompat menjauh sementara Menma masih terus melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Bziiiiitt!**

" Argggghh! " " Akhhhh! " " Gyaaaa! " " aarrgggg! " keempat bunshin Menmapun terkena petir Naruto dan langsung menghilang menjadi abu, sementara Menma yang asli tetap melesat ke arah petir Naruto.

 **Blaaar!**

Petirnya Naruto dan Apinya Menmapun berbenturan dan menyebabkan asap lumayan tebal

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Narukopun yang melihat jutsu Narutopun meneguk ludahnya

' jurus mengerikan ' batin mereka ketakutan.

Asap benturan itupun menipis dan memperlihatkan Menma dalam keadaan nafas Ngos-Ngosan dan baju robek-robek

" Hah Hah sialan Hah Hah " kesal Menma karena jutsunya kalah.

Sekarang terlihat tanah-tanah tempat latihan menjadi hancur berantakan dan sekarang terlihat hanya satu Naruto disana. Menma yang menyadari ada kejanggalanpun melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush!**

Muncullah Naruto didepan Menma.

 **Buagh! Wuush!**

Menmapun terkena pukulan Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh Menma terpental kebelakang. Kakashi yang melihat itupun menangkap tubuh Menma.

 **Grep!**

Menmapun dapat ditangkap oleh Kakashi untuk tidak menabrak pohon.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sasuke dan Sakurapun sampai di tempat Menma dan Kakashi

" Kau memang Baka Dobe-Men " ejek Sasuke

" U-Ur-Urusai Teme " kesal Menma

 **Raiton : Reddo kaminari chēn**

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto dengan rantai petir merah dan melemparnya kearah Team Kakashi, Team Kakashi yang melihat itupun berusaha lari namun

 **Doton : Dojō torappu**

Naruto yang lainnyapun mengucapkan jutsunya dan seketika tanah yang dipijak oleh Team Kakashi menangkap Kaki mereka dan membuat mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut! Cklek!**

Team Kakashipun terikat oleh Rantai Naruto hingga tidak bisa melarikan diri.

.

 **Battel The End**

.

" Hah~ selesai juga " ucap Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Bunshin Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto yang memegang rantai petirnya. Narutopun melepaskan Team Kakashi dan setelah itu diapun pergi ke tempat Hinata dan Naruko menonton di bawah pohon, setelah sampai disana Narutopun merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Hinata yang melihat itupun duduk disamping Naruto dan mengangkat kepala Naruto dan menidurkannya di pahanya.

Team Kakashi yang mengajak Naruto untuk Sparsing tadi tidak menyangka bisa kalah hanya melawan satu orang padahal mereka adalah Team Ellite tapi kalah dengan orang biasa saja memalukan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar, setelah itu diapun bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung memegang kepalanya.

" ugh! Kepalaku " lenguh Naruto.

" Naru-kun, Daijobu? " tanya Hinata khawatir

" tidak apa-apa Hime, aku hanya mendapatkan ingatan tentang Bunshin-Bunshin yang mempelajari kedua jurus itu " ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu setelah itu muncul Chi Bunshin Naruto dan menyerahkan kedua gulungannya kembali kepada bos mereka.

" Ini bos, Kami baru menyelesaikannya setengah " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto sambil menyerahkan Gulungan jurusnya.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pergi beristirahat " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil gulungannya dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua bunshin

 **Boft! Boft!**

 **Crek! Crek!**

Kedua bunshin itupun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap dan setelah itu darahpun jatuh ditempat chi bunshin tadi berdiri.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Team kakashipun mendekati tempat Naruto untuk beristirahat.

" kau lumayan hebat Dobe " ucap Sasuke dengan wajah coolnya.

" Urusai teme! " kesal Naruto karena ingin istirahat tapi selalu di ganggu.

" Heh! Untuk kali ini kau menang tapi lain kali aku pasti menang " kesal Menma karena kalah oleh sang adik yang dia bilang Lemah.

" Kakashi-Nii, aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kenapa kau mengajaku sparsing, sebenarnya itu perintah Hokage bukan? Dia menyuruh Teammu untuk melihat kemampuanku? Jika perkiraanku benar, aku mengajaknya bertarung lagi satu minggu karena dia sudah berani mencoba mencari tahu kekuatanku " tanya Naruto sambil menutup matanya menikmati belaian Hinata pada rambutnya.

Sementara Team Kakashi harus melebarkan matanya karena Naruto telah mengetahui rencana mereka. ' bagaimana dia mengetahuinya, dan mengajak tanding Hokage/tou-san ' batin mereka.

" Hah~ lebih baik aku pulang saja, Hime ayo kita pulang " ucap Naruto bangun dari tidurannya, Hinatapun mengangguk.

" baiklah sampai jumpa Minna " ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

 **Boft!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun menghilang menggunakan Shunsin. Team Kakashi yang melihat itupun langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasilnya di ikuti Naruko. Kakashipun menceritakan bagai mana kekuatan Naruto dan memberitahukan tantangan Naruto. Minato yang mendengar Kekuatan Dan Tantangan Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Minato yang mendengar tantangan dari Mantan Anaknyapun mengepal tangannya bahwa dia tidak percaya Naruto akan mengajaknya bertanding. ' Naruto apa Kau masih dendam terhadap kami ' batin Minato sambil melihat ke arah desa.

.

 **Skip**

.

 _ **One week Later**_

.

Selama seminggu kekuatan Narutopun semakin bertambah dengan adanya Hiraishin dan Rasengan buatannya.

Selama seminggu Naruto melatih kemampuan Hiraishin dan Rasengannya dengan bantuan para Bunshin dan hasilnya luar biasa. Naruto sekarang sudah bisa berteleport tanpa ataupun menggunakan Kunai/segel Hiraishin dan sedikit memodifikasi kilat Hiraishin Naruto berwarna putih, sementara Rasengan Naruto juga sudah sampai batas Rasen Shuriken dan tinggal menambahkan chakra element lain kepada Rasengan.

Naruto sering berlatih di Traning Ground 21, Naruto yang tidak ingin lattihannya terganggupun membuat kekai kasap mata disana supaya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dan hanya dia saja yang bisa memasuki kekai itu.

Selama seminggu Hubungan Naruto dan Hinatapun semakin erat, Hiashi yang mengetahui itupun sangat senang dengan kabar itu dan beberapa minggu lagi Naruto akan melamar Hinata dan hal itu akan di rahasiakan agar Hokage tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Narutopun juga sudah melatih kemampuan Rineggannya walaupun masih banyak menghabiskan Chakra dan Naruto baru bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu selama 3x, walaupun masih kurang tapi dengan bimbingan dari para bijuu Naruto pasti bisa menguasai Rineggan.

Dan juga pada hari ke empat Naruto sempat bertemu dengan seseorang didekat sungai dan dia dalam keaadaan sekarat dan terlebih lagi dia adalah Klan Uchiha. Naruto yang melihat itupun mendekati orang itu dan menolongnya tetapi orang itu menolak dan dia ingin memberikan Kekuatan matanya sebelum ada yang mengambilnya, Naruto yang mendengar itupun menyetujuinya, lalu orang itupun mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melihat Mata Naruto dan mulai mentransfer kekuatannya.

Mata Narutopun mendapatkan kekuatan sharingan, sampai Mangenkyou Sharingan, bentuk Mangenkyou Sharingan Naruto berbentuk Fuma Shuriken. Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari orang itu Narutopun pingsan, sementara orang itupun lenyap menjadi Cahaya.

Narutk yang belum menyadari adanya kekuatan Sharingan pada matanyapun hanya cuek dan lebih terfokus terhadap latihannya untuk pertandingan Nanti.

Naruto juga sempat mengirim Chi Bunshinnya untuk mengecek wilayah Uzuhiogakure, Chi Bunshin Naruto yang pergi ke daerah itupun tidak di ketahui siapapun dan Chi Bunshin Naruto di perintahkan untuk membuat desa itu kembali dengan Kekai Genkai : Mokuton.

Naruto juga sempat menyuruh Hinata untuk membuatkan Jubah baru dan Hinatapun membuatkannya dan juga sebuah Syal berwarna merah untuk Naruto.

.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan bersama untuk mengambil pesanan Naruto.

 **Kring!_**

" Selamat Datang " ucap Tenma melihat pelanggan.

" Ah! Ternyata kau " lanjut Tenma ketika melihat Naruto.

" Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya? " tanya Naruto. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Tenma. Tenmapun mengambil benda pesanan Naruto di lacinya setelah itu keluarlah sebuah Gulungan dan pedang.

Naruto yang melihat itupun membuka gulungannya dan melihat apa isinya, setelah melihat apa isinya Narutopun mengambil pedang besar yang ada di depannya. Pedang bergagang merah dengan selang-seling berwarna biru pada Gagang, bersarung Hitam kelam dengan garis berwarna merah dari ujung sampai bawah, panjang pedang 170 cm, lebar 7 cm

" Apa Nama pedang ini? " tanya Naruto sambil melihat pedang itu dan menarik pedang itu keluar.

" karena bahan pedang itu terbuar dari meteor aku menamakannya **Ryuusei No Tsuguri** " ucap Tenma.

 **Sring!**

Pedang itupun keluar dari sarungnya dan memperlihatkam Mata pedang berwarna Hitam kelam tanpa warna lain, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum lalu memasukan kembalo pedangnya dan menaruhnya di pinggang kiri. Narutopun mengeluarkan sekantung uang dan memberikannya kepada Tenma dan langsung pergi ke tempat Hokage untuk mengajak Hokage bertanding.

" Ne, Naru-kun apa kau yakin akan keputusan ini? " tanya Hinata

" tentu saja Hime " ucap Naruto sambil berbisik ditelinga Hinata, dan Hinata yang diperlakukan begitupun merona

.

 **Hokage Room**

.

Terlihat Minato, Hiruzen dan Kushina sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di ruangan Hokage, terlihat Minato seperti tidak fokus terhadap pekerjaannya karena terpikir akan tantangan Naruto dan semua tidak mengetahuinya selain dirinya dan Kakashi.

Kushina yang melihat suaminya kurang fokuspun bertanya " Anata, Kau kenapa? " tanya Kushina.

" Tidak, Tidak apa-apa Kushina, aku hanya melamun " jawab Minato.

Hiruzen yang melihat itupun menyipitkan matanya karena dia tau Minato menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukkan pintupun membuyarkan pandangan Hiruzen diapun menyuruh masuk siapa yang mengetuk

" Masuk "

 **Kriet!_**

Pintu itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto bersama Hinata memasuki ruangan.

Hiruzenpun melihat ciri-ciri orang yang datang, mata berwarna blue Shaphire, rambut Kuning Jambrik layaknya duren, kumis kucing di kedua pipinya ' tunggu kumis kucing m-mungkinkah '

" N-Na-Naruto " ucap Hiruzen terbata, Kushina yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya sementara Minato yang melihat Naruto datangpun menjadi pucat basi

' Hah~ sepertinya banyak yang harus aku jelaskan ' batin Minato pasrah.

" Naruto benarkah itu kau? " tanya Hiruzen mendekati Naruto.

" Jijikah, lama tidak bertemu Jiji "

 **Grep!**

Hiruzenpun memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun membalas pelukkan Hiruzen

" kau kemana saja Cucuku, aku dengar kau berlatih di luar desa, itu membuatku sedih, dan sekarang kau kembali bagaimana hasil latihanmu " tanya Hiruzen masih memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Jijinyapun mengkerutkan keningnya.

" Latihan? Keluar Desa? Yang benar saja Jiji, Naru tidak latihan keluar desa " jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Hiruzen tidak mengerti. Sementara Minato dan kushina wajah mereka sudah pucat basi.

" Jiji bisa tanyakan pada mereka " jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Minato dan Kushina

Hiruzenpun menoleh kearah Minato dan Kushina, mereka yang dilihatpun tambah pucat basi dengan keringat dingin terus mengalir.

" A-apa yang kau bicarakan Naru-chan, bukannya itu benar kau berlatih di luar desa " elak Kushina.

" Benarkah? Aku mau bertanya apa aku keluar desa untuk berlatih atau di buang oleh Keluarga di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni selama 8 tahun? " tanya Naruto dengan menekan setiap kalimatnya

Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun melebarkan matanya " itu tidak mungki Naruto " ucap Hiruzen tidak percaya.

" Kalau begitu aku mengajak tanding Tou-san atau Hokage-sama untuk melawanku " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Minato. Minato yang mendengar itupun mengepalkan tangannya erat

" kenapa kau berkata begitu Naruto " tanya Hiruzen tidak percaya.

" Jiji, selama Naru di pulau itu Naru tidak bisa memakan apapun tapi berkat kakek-kakek yang aku temukan disana diapun menjaga Naru selama 8 tahun, dan Naru disana berlatih dengan giat hingga Naru harus bisa sampai dikonoha, dan Naru akan buktikan bahwa Naru adalah orang yang kuat " ucap Naruto menjelaskan, Hiruzen yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

" Hah~ baiklah kita akan pergi ke tempat Traning tersembunyi, ikuti aku " ucap Minato sambil memegang tangan Kushina dan menghilang menggunakan Shunsinnya di ikuti Hiruzen, Naruto dan Hinata

.

 _ **Traning Ground Other Place**_

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Naruto dan Hinatapun sampai di tempat pertandingan

" Baiklah kita akan bertarung disini " ucap Minato menatap Naruto," Sandaime, kau akan menjadi wasit, Kushina carilah tempat yang aman.

" Hime, Kau juga " ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Hinatapun menggaguk.

" Naru-kun, sebelum itu.. " Hinatapun menghentikan perkataannya dan mendekat kearah Naruto lalu memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan mengarahkan wajah Naruto kearahnya

 **Cup!**

Hinatapun mencium Naruto singkat, Naruto yang diciumpun merona, Hinata yang melihat itupun tersenyum malu-malh " itu, itu untuk keselamatanmu " ucap Hinata dan langsung meninggalkan arena.

Sementara Minato, Kushina dan Hiruzen yang melihat itupun merona. Setelah mendapatkan Ciuman Keselamatan Narutopun menatap Minato tajam.

" Baiklah, Ayo mulai " ucap Naruto menyiapkan Kunai cabangnya. Minatopun juga menyiapkan kunainya

" Baiklah, siap " ucap Hiruzen

" Hajimen! "

 **Play Music : One Ok Rock - Clock's Strike**

.

 **Battel Begin**

.

 **Syut!**

Minatopun melempar kunai Hiraishin ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

 **Slow Mosion : On**

.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun memerengkan badanya untuk menghindari kunai itu.

 **Syut!**

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Narutopun melempar kunainya ditempat dan menyebabkan Kunainya berputar ditempat

 **Bziit!**

Tiba-tiba Minato sudah ada di kunai yang dia lempar dan membawa Rasengan besar di tangannya

 **" Oodama Rasengan "** ucap Minato mengarahkan Rasengannya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih, Minato yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze Tora**

 **Wuuuussh!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Macan Angin yang siap mengenai tubuh Minato. Minato yang melihat itupun kembali melebarkan matanya.

 _ **Slow Mosion : Off**_

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Tubuh Minatopun terkena jurus Naruto dan menyebabkan Minato mendapat luka beberapa tebasan

 **Bziit!**

Seketika Naruto sudah ada di tempat Kunainya masih berputar dan posisinya Minato dekat dengan kunai itu.

 **Buagh!**

Narutopun memukul perut Minato hingga menyebabkan Minato memuntahkan Darahnya

" Cough! " Minatopun memuntahkan darah lumayan banyak dari mulutnya

" Hyaaa! " teriak Naruto.

 **Buagh! Wuush!**

Narutopun menendang dagu Minato dan menyebabkan tubuh Minato terbang ke atas.

Naruto yang melihat itupun mengambil kembali kunai cabangnya lagi satu, lalu melemparnya kearah Minato

 **Syut! Syut!**

Kunai itupun melesat ke arah Minato dan kunai tersebut berada pada sisi tubuh Minato.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Narutopun kembali menghilang dan muncul disamping Minato.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Narutopun memukul Minato dari berbagai arah dengan terus berpindah tempat.

" Ini untuk apa yang kau lakukan padaku " ucap Naruto sambil menendang wajah Minato

 **Buagh!**

" Ini untuk apa yang kau lakukan, karena kau membuangku " ucap Naruto muncul ditempat lain dan menendang perut Minato

 **Buagh!**

" Ini untuk pederitaanku selama ini " ucap Naruto kembali muncul di bawah Minato dan memukul perutnya

 **Buagh!**

" Dan ini untuk semua yang aku rasakan selama ini Brengsek! " ucap Naruto muncul Diatas dengan Rasengan berwarna campuran dan Nama jurus itu.

 **" Kinjutsu : Taikyoko Rasengan "** ucap Naruto melancarkan serangannya

 **Blaaar!**

Rasengan Narutopun mengenai punggung Minato. " Cough! " Minatopun kembali memuntahkan Darahnya

 **Wuuuuush! Blaar!**

Tubuh Minatopun melesat kebawah dengan cepat dan menabrak Tanah dengan cepat.

" Anata! " teriak Kushina berliang air mata.

Hiruzen yang melihat pertarungan itupun melebarkan matanya karena melihat jutsu yang digunakan Naruto. ' i-itu Hiraisin dia bisa menguasainya ' batin Hiruzen kaget.

Sementara Hinata hanya menatap datar apa yang terjadi pada Hokage dalam pikirannya dia pantas menerimanya karena telah membuat dirinya dan Naruto menderita karena berpisah.

" Cough! Cough! " minatopun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan berusaha berdiri.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat tidak jauh di depan Minato dengan Nafas tersengal-sengal ' Hah Hah jurus itu masih banyak menguras Chakra ' batin Naruto

Minatopun berdiri dengan memegang lututnya sebagai penumpunya. ' Sial! Dia kuat sekali, aku kira dia akan kalah dengan cepat, ternyata tidak, Bahkan dia bisa menguasai Hiraisinku ' batin Minato sambil melihat Naruto tajam.

Minatopun kembali mengambil kunainya lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto

 **Kunai Kage Bunshin**

Setelah itu kunai itupun menjadi banyak dan mengarah kepada Naruto.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Semua kunai Minatopun menancap ditanah dan mengurung Naruto didalamnya. Naruto yang melihat itupun menyiapkan kuda-kuda taijutsunya lalu menundukan kepalanya lalu Narutopun menutup matanya dan kembali membuka matanya, setelah itu muncullah mata Pola Riak Air pada mata itu, tidak ada yang menyadari mata itu.

 **" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu "** ucap Minato.

 **Boft!**

Muncullah satu Bunshin Minato disamping Minato merekapun saling berpadangan lalu mengangguk bersama.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Kedua Minato itupun menghilang dengan kilat Kuning mereka. Naruto yang melihat itupun menutupu matanya.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Minato dan Bunshinya di kiri dan di kanan menyiapkan serangan Rasengan.

 **" Shinra Tensei "** gumam Naruto

 **Blaaar! Boft!**

Seketika sebuah jurus tak kasap mata mementalkan Minato dan Meneyebabkan Bunshin Minato menghilang.

 **Duak! Duak!**

Minatopun terbentur tanah sebanyak dua kali kebelakang, Minato yang terpentalpun melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. ' jurus macam apa itu ' batin Minato

" Akanku akhiri " ucap Naruto, Narutopun membuat beberapa segel, setelah segel selesai terlihat tubuh Narutopun teraliri Listrik Hitam

 **Raiton : Tajuu Ryuuton Phopanza**

Seketika muncul lima Naga petir Hitam dengan mata putih langsung menyerang Minato, Minato yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya ' itu adalah salah satu petir dari Sandaime Raikage, Petir Hitam. Bagaimana Naruto bisa memiliki jurus itu ' batin Minato terkejut.

 **Blaaar! Bziiiiiiitttt!**

Tubuh Minatopun terkena petir Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh Minato kesakitan.

" ARGGGGHHHHHH! " teriak Minato kesakitan.

 **Bziit! Bugh!**

Setelah jurus Naruto selesai tubuh Minatopun ambruk ditanah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri

.

 **Battel The End**

" Anata!/Minato! " teriak Kushina dan Hiruzen yang langsung mendekati tubuh Minato.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bocah Brengsek! " teriak Kushina marah.

" Heh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memberikannya hukuman karena kalian telah yang membuatku begini " ucap Naruto menatap Tajam Kushina dengan mata birunya yang telah kembali.

" Tapi kau tidak perluh melakukan ini kepadanya, Anak Kurang Ajar! " teriak Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh.

" Heh! Ya, aku memang anak kurang ajar. Tapi mana lebih kurang ajar, membuang Anaknya selama 8 tahun di pulau tak berpenghuni atau menghajar Orang tua sampai pingsan dengan tidak membunuhnya? " tanya Naruto

Kushina yang mendengar itupun terdiam Kushinapun kembali menunduk melihat tubuh Minato yang pingsan.

" seharusnya kau sadar bagaimana rasanya di buang oleh sebuah Keluarga selama 8 tahun di tempat tak berpenghuni dan jauh dari rumah, sementara dia hanya mendapat beberapa luka saja lebih baik kau mengerti akan Itu Kushina-sama " ucap Naruto berbalik ketempat Hinata dan memegang tangan Hinata, " kalau begitu saya pamit " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaar!**

Tubuh Naruto dan Hinatapun menghilang dengan Shunsin Petir Naruto, dan hanya menyisakan Hiruzen, Kushina dan Minato yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Hiruzenpun menatap Kushina untuk meminta penjelasan " Kushina, kau harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku, nanti " ucap Hiruzen meminta penjelasan dan di balas Anggukan lemah Kushina.

" Baiklah lebih baik kita bawa Minato ke rumah sakit Konoha " ucap Hiruzen memopong tubuh Minato diikuti Kushina yang membantu memopong tubuh Minato

 **Wuush!**

Mereka bertigapun menghilang menggunakan Shunsin mereka setelah semua sudah pergi, terlihat seseorang dengan perban pada bagian kanan wajahnya dan membawa tongkat melihat kemampuan Naruto

' kekuatan yang sangat menarik, akan kujadikan dia senjataku, Khuhuhu ' batin Orang itu menunjukkan seringainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : Hohoho bagaimana dengan Fanfic ini jelekkah? Maaf" saya terlalu kurang fokus dengan otak saya jadi Maaf".**

 **Untuk pertarungannya ya gimana ya pertarungan kedua saya buat Minato cepat kalah karena emosi Naruto yang telah lama dia tahan untuk pelampiasannya terhadap Minato dan itulah hasilnya kalah cepat.**

 **Untuk Hinata tadi mungkin sedikit OOC karena melihat Hokagenya terluka dan tidak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali.**

 **Untuk jutsu petir Naruto memiliki 4 perubahan warna petir, Biru, kuning, Merah dan Hitam. Jadi perubahan petir ini digunakan jika jutsu petir ini memenuhi kriteria emosi terhadap kekuatan petir, Biru ( normal ), Kuning ( kesal ), Merah( marah ) dan Hitam( membunuh ).**

 **Untuk kudeta Hyuga Konoha berencana untuk membunuh semua Clan Hyuga supaya Raikage-A tidak bisa mengambil mata Byakugan untuk merencanakan perang terhadap Konoha, tapi Nanti Naruto akan mengajak Semua Clan Hyuga pindah Dari Konoha ke tempat Naruto membangun daerahnya kembali, Uzuhiogakure.**

 **Ok cukup sekian dulu dan semoga Chapter ini membuat kalian senang. Saya dedek undur diri.**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin biju**

 **Note : Awaaaaasss! ' Blaaar! Boom! Duar! Cklek! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! '**

 **" ... "**

 **" ... "**

 **Readers : Woy! Cepetan.**

 **Author : Ugghh! Sakit sekali, hey kalian sabarlah kau tidak lihat orang datang dari langit menabrak tiga gedung, langsung di tembak karena dikirain Ufo.**

 **Readers : Ya Syukurin.**

 **Author : ' Dong! ' ( pundung di pojokkan ).**

 **.**

 **Yo semua, apa kabar kalian hari ini? Yang pasti sibuk ( sibuk tiduran hahaha ), yosh! Sampai di Chapter 3 saja sudah banyak yang Review, Hohoho Arigato Na Minna!.**

 **Ekhem! Baiklah saya akan memberi sedikit bocoran dalam Chapter ini. Disini Naruto akan melawan Menma karena Menma marah ayahnya dihajar sampai babak belur tapi Naruto juga akan melawan 20 Anbu Ne Elitte dari Danzo, hoho seperti apakah nanti kita akan melihatnya bersama!**

 **Uuuww! Sepertinya banyak yang meminta Keluarga Namikaze tersiksa ckckck, baiklah saya akan membuat mereka tersiksa tapi jangan terlalu, saya juga akan membuat Naruto agak baik kepada mereka tapi sedikit.**

 **Hhmm perbedaan Rasengan biasa dan Kinjutsu ya. Perbedaannya pada kekuatan jika Rasengan biasa itu daya serangnya masih normal hanya membuat sampai luka, pada chapter sebelumnya Menma menambah daya serang pada Rasengan dan menyebabkan Kekuatan Rasengan sangat mematikan, untuk Kinjutsu Rasengan Naruto itu lebih mematikan dari daya serang Rasengan Menma, Daya serang rasengan ini bisa membunuh 50 pasukan dalam sekali penggunaan karena jurus ini digabungkan dengan 5 element jadi jika pada satu titik jurus ini terkena maka daya ledak jurus ini akan menyebar menjadi luas. Pada waktu itu Naruto mengecilkan daya ledak jurus itu dia hanya mengambil daya ledak angin dan menghilangkan daya ledak 4 element lainnya.**

 **Perbedaan Hiraisin Minato dan Naruto. Jika Hiraisin Minato kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya, untuk Naruto, Naruto bisa menggunakan Kunai Hiraisinnya dan Juga Bisa tanpa Kunai Hiraisin jadi Naruto bisa berteleport kemana saja tanpa Kunai layaknya Jumper.**

 **Dan disini juga saya akan menceritakan kejadian Naruto mendapatkan Sharingan jadi ayo kita Baca. Let's Go**

 **Lagu Opening : One Ok Rock-The Beginning**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Before four day at One Week, Two Mate Battle & Secret Of Clan Hyuga.**

 **.**

 **Flasback : On. Kejadian sebelum satu minggu pada hari ke 4.**

 **.**

 _ **Traning Ground 21.**_

 **.**

Terlihat sebuah lapangan luas dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang menari karena hembusan angin disana.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut Kuning jambrik, memiliki Kumis Kucing pada kedua pipinya, memiliki mata Blue Shapphire, Memakai jaket hitam polos dengan warna merah pada lengannya, memakai jelana Hitam polos dan jubah putih polos dengan jilatan api abu-abu paa bagian bawah, ya dialah tokoh utama kita, Naruto.

" Hm, sebaiknya aku mulai melatih jutsu Rinenggan disini " ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa. Lalu Narutopun menutup matanya setelah beberapa detik Narutopun kembali membuka matanya dan terlihat sekarang mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata berbentuk pola Riak Air dan berwarna Ungu.

Narutopun mengabungkan tangannya dan setelah itu diapun menyebutkan Jutsunya.

 **" Shinra Tensei "** Gumam Naruto.

 **Blaaar!**

5 pohon yang berada di depan Narutopun tumbang dan metal beberapa meter dari Naruto.

 **Puk!**

" Hah Hah Hah ternyata Hah Hah Jutsu itu banyak menghabiskan tenaga Hah Hah " ucap Naruto dengan Nafas tersenggal dan dalam keadaan berlutut.

 **' jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto, jutsu pada mata Rineggan memang banyak menghabiskan chakra '** ucap Son Goku.

' Tapi aku harus melatih kemampuan mata ini jika aku mau menyelamatkan dunia ' balas Naruto melewati telepati.

 **' Jangan Khawatir Gaki kami akan membantumu '** balas Kurama.

" Terima Kasih Minna " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

 **Cleb! Cleb!**

Naruto yang mendengar sesuatupun mencari sumber suara dan setelah menemukan sumber suara Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Seseorang Sedang terluka dekat aliran sungai tempat dia berlatih.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun berlari untuk menolong orang itu, setelah sampai di dekat orang itu Narutopun memopong orang itu menuju bawah pohon.

Setelah sampai disana Narutopun membaringkan tubuh orang itu dan seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat lambang clan pada lengan orang itu berlambangkan sebuah kipas dengan warna Merah pada bagian atas dan putih pada bagian bawah.

' I-itu lambang Clan Uchiha, kukira Clan Uchiha sudah di bantai semua dan yang tersisa hanya Teme ' batin Naruto terkejut.

" Cough! Cough! " batuk orang itu Naruto yang melihat itupun berjongkong didekat orang itu.

" Oi, kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Orang itu tidak menjawab melainkan menggengam erat tangan Naruto.

" Cough! Cough! Anak muda Cough! Tolong ambilah kekuatanku " ucap Orang itu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

" Cough! Cough! Ambillah kekuatanku sebelum dia mengambilnya, kalau dia mengambilnya Konoha akan Hancur " ucap Orang itu.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa dia? Dan kenapa harus aku? " tanya Naruto beruntun

" Karena Kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk menghentikannya, Cough! Cough! Cepatlah aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu " ucap Orang itu.

 **' Naruto sebaiknya kau menerimanya, aku merasakan orang itu bukanlah orang jahat, dan jika Konoha benar-benar dalam kehancuran akan kekuatan orang ini sebaiknya kau mengambilnya sebelum orang lain menggunakannya '** ucap Kurama melalui telepati dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Baiklah aku menerimanya " jawab Naruto.

" mendekatlah " ucap Orang itu, Narutopun mendekati orang itu.

" Tatap Mataku " ucap Orang itu dan langsung di ikuti Naruto.

 **" Tensō kyōdo No Jutsu "** ucap Orang itu dengan mata sharingan yang berputar cepat.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tidak bisa bergerak terlihat mata Birunya berubah menjadi Sharingan satu tomoe, dan setelah itu bertambah menjadi dua, dan lagi bertambah menjadi tiga dan setelah itu matanyapun berubah menjadi berbentuk Fuma Shuriken Mangenkyou Sharingan.

 **Bugh!**

Seketika Narutopun pingsan disana sementara orang yang mentransferkan kekuatannya hanya tersenyum.

" Aku percayakan kekuatanku padamu Nak " ucap Orang itu dan setelah itu tubuh orang itupun pecah menjadi cahaya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat seorang Gadis sedang melihat kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, Ya dialah pasangan tokoh utama kita Hinata.

" Naru-kun kemana, kalau tidak salah dia pasti di sekitar sini " ucap Hinata sambil menoleh ke Kanan dan Kekiri, seketika diapun berhenti melangkah setelah melihat objek yang dia cari tengah pingsan didekat aliran sungai.

" Naru-kun! " teriak Hinata ketika melihat Naruto dan langsung berlari ke arah tubuh Naruto.

Setelah sampai disana Hinatapun mengecek detak jantung Naruto, dan setelah itu diapun menghela nafas lega ' ternyata dia hanya pingsan ' batin Hinata lega.

Hinatapun membawa tubuh Naruto mendekat pada pohon yang berada di sebelahnya setelah itu diapun menidurkan tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu Hinatapun ikut berbaring di samping Naruto entah setan apa yang merasukinya, diapun memeluk tubuh Naruto dan tanpa diduga diapun tertidur disana.

 **Skip**

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto bangun dari pingsannya diapun berusaha bangun dari berbaringnya tetapi Naruto merasakan badannya berat, Narutopun menengok ketika dia melihat Hinata tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya di sebelah dan lengannya yang digunakan bantalan, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum, Narutopun mengelus pipi Hinata lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu

" Bangunlah Hime " bisik Naruto, seolah bisikkan Naruto sebuah Mantra Hinatapun membuka matanya perlahan dan setelah terbuka dia melihat Naruto sedang berhadapan dengannya dengan wajah tersenyum

 **Grep!**

Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah sadarpun langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat dan menangis sesegukan

" Syukurlah Hiks kau Hiks baik-baik saja Hiks Naru-kun " tangis Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto

" Sstt, aku tidak apa-apa Hime, kau tenang saja " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata, " Ne, Hime ayo kita pulang ini sudah sore, Aku takut Tou-san akan marah pada Kita " ucap Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Hinata

Merekapun bangun dari acara tidur mereka dan kembali ke Kediaman Hyuga dengan bergandengan tangan dan wajah senang.

.

 **Flasback Off : Kejadian sebelum satu minggu pada hari ke 4.**

.

 _ **Rumah Sakit Konoha.**_

.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning jambrik sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang dan di temani seorang kakek tua dan seorang wanita berambut merah.

 **Brak!**

Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka dengan keras dan menampakkan seorang berambut Merah Jambrik dan seorang gadis berambut kuning di ikat Pony Tail.

" Tou-san! " teriak Remaja berambut merah melihat ayahnya terbaring dirumah sakit, sementara sang gadis hanya terlihat tenang seperti tidak mengawatirkan ayahnya.

" Menma tenanglah Ayahmu hanya pingsan setelah bertarung " ucap Wanita berambut merah a.k.a Kushina dengan wajah sendu.

" Siapa lawannya Kaa-chan, biar Menma beri dia pelajaran! " ucap Menma menatap tajam ibunya meminta informasi.

" Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Kushina lirih

 **Deg!**

Seketika Menma tersentak ketika mendengar nama itu dan terlihat sekarang wajahnya terlihat dengan padangan membunuh pada targetnya

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Menmapun keluar ruangan dengan berlari untuk mencari Naruto sementara Naruko terlihat menatap ayahnya dengan padangan datar.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto sedang berpakaian seperti biasanya, sedang keluar berjalan menuju tempat biasa dia berlatih jutsu-jutsunya

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seketika Naruto berhenti melangkah didekat kerumbunan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, setelah itu Narutopun tersenyum sendiri layaknya psikoplat.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun kembali berjalan tapi langkahnya dia percepat, setelah puggung Naruto tak terlihat terlihat di balik tembok seseorang sedang mengintipnya.

.

 _ **Traning Ground 7**_

.

Terlihat seorang kuning jambrik sedang berjalan ketengah lapangan tersebut.

" Berhenti kau Brengsek! " teriak seseorang dari belakang Naruto

Naruto mendengar ada yang memanggilnyapun membalikan badannya dan dia melihat Menma menatapnya dengan padangan membunuh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku Brengsek! " teriak Menma kesal.

" Memberinya Hukuman " jawab Naruto santai.

" Kau! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan? " Tanya Menma geram dan terus menaikan KInya tapi Naruto seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

" Sudah Kubilang itu adalah Hukuman " ucap Naruto lagi.

" Grr! kau! Mati kau Siaalan! " teriak Menma menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya tenang

 **Wush!**

Menmapun melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengankat tangan kirinya.

 **Tap!**

Pukulan Menmapun dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dengan sangat mudah bahkan Naruto tidak berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **" Fuuton : Nami kudō "** gumam Naruto

 **Blaar! Wush!**

Seketika gelombang angin muncul dari tangan Naruto yang sedang menahan tangan Menma dan langsung mementalkan Menma ke belakang.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Menmapun menabrak beberapa pohon di belakangnya Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya menatap Menma datar.

" Cough! Cough! " Menmapun keluar dari kumpulan asap dengan terbatuk.

" sebaiknya kau pulang Menma, aku malas bertarung denganmu " ucap Naruto.

" Jangan sombong kau brengsek! Jangan kira bahwa kau itu kuat, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu! " ucap Menma marah.

" Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku " ucap Naruto

 **" Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu "** ucap Menma

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya munculah seribu bayangan Menma mengelilingi Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya diam tak bergerak.

" serang dia! " perintah Menma

" Hyaaa! " teriak semua bunshin Menma menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Narutopun memukul wajah tiga Bunshin Menma yang berada didepannya dengan cepat.

 **Sreet!**

 **Buagh! Duak! Krak!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan memukul dua bunshin Menma dan mematahkan leher bunshi Menma yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang.

" Hyaa! " teriak sepuluh Bunshin Menma menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun menarik pedang Ryuusei No Tsugurinya lalu menancapkan pedangnya di tanah.

 **Sring!**

 **Jleb!**

 **Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Narutopun melompat dan menendang wajah kesepuluh bunshin Naruto mengunakan Kakinya.

 **Tap! Sring! Syut! Syut! Cklek!**

Narutopun mendaratkan kakinya lalu mencabut pedangnya yang menancap dan memutar pedangnya dan setelah posisi pedang sudah pas Narutopun langsung memegang Gagang pedang.

" Hyaaa! " Bunshin Menmapun semakin banyak yang menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengalirkan Chakranya pada pedangnya lalu memutar tubuhnya sebesar 360 derajat.

 **Sreet!**

 **Sring!**

Selama memutar tubuhnya Naruto juga menebaskan pedangnya pada udara kosong dan setelah itu keluar gelombang tak kasap mata melewati Bunshin Menma.

 **" Kenjutsu : Dansuraundo Shoshin "** gumam Naruto.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Beberapa Bunshin Menma yang terkena gelombang jutsu pedang Narutopun terbelah menjadi dua dan setalah itu menghilang menjadi asap.

" Hm, sepertinya ini akan lama lebih baik aku menyelesaikannya saja " gumam Naruto, Narutopun merangkai segel dengan sangat cepat bahkan belum dua detik segel itupun selesai Narutopun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan setelah itu jutsunyapun di ucapkan

 **Doton : Tajuu Ryuusei No Jutsu**

 **Tak!**

Narutopun mengehentakkan tangannya ketanah, semua bunshin Menma yang melihat itupun bersiaga.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan Meteor turun dan menerjang kumpulan Bunshin Menma, Semua Bunshin Menma yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu Narutopun mengumamkan sesuatu " shine "

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Semua kumpulan Menmapun lenyap terkena serangan beruntun dari meteor dan menyebabkan semua bunshin Menma lenyap. Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Menma di belakang Naruto sambil membawa Rasengan besar di tangannya

" Matilah kau! **Cho Oodama Rasengan** " ucap Menma mengarahkan Rasengannya kepada Naruto

 **Bziit!**

Seketika Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Kilatan putih, Menma yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya ' i-itu jutsu milik tou-san ' batin Menma.

" sayang sekali tapi cukup sampai disini " ucap Naruto di atas tubuh Menma membawa Rasenngan berwarna biru dan terlihat juga terdapat aliran listrik pada rasengan Naruto.

 **Rasengan Furai**

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh Menmapun terkena Rasengan Naruto dan menyebabkan daya ledak besar.

 **Blaaaar!**

Daya ledak rasengan Narutopun semakin membesar dan menyebabkan terbentuknya sebuah kawah besar dan menyisakan tubuh Menma didalam Kawah.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat diatas ketika dia sudah melepaskan Rasengannya Narutopun melompat agar tidak terkena serangan.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh Menma tidak bergerakpun langsung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

 _ **Naruto Side di waktu yang Sama Naruto Vs Menma**_

.

 _ **Traning Ground 21**_

.

Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk bersila di dekat sungai dengan mata terpejam.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" seperti dugaanku, ada yang mengikutiku dan ternyata kalian, apa yang kalian inginkan " ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya perlahan dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang

" Danzo ingin kau bergabung dalam Organisasi Anbu Ne " ucap Salah satu Anbu Ne dan terlihat 20 Anbu Ne-lah yang mengikuti Naruto.

" Apa untungnya bagiku " tanya Naruto tanpa Menoleh.

" banyak " ucap Anbu Ne singkat.

" Kalau aku menolak? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Kami terpaksa memaksamu " ucap Anbu Ne 2.

" Baiklah, Jawabanku adalah tidak " ucap Naruto dengan seringai dan terlihat mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi Rineggan.

" Kau! Serang dia " ucap Anbu Ne 3.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dua jurus Anbu Ne itupun melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan ada serangan yang datang hanya terlihat tenang saja.

 **Blaaaar!**

Dua serangan itupun meledak di tempat Naruto duduk, Semua Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun menyeringai di balik topeng mereka

 **Krak! Krak! Krak! Krak!**

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Semua Anbu Ne yang mendengar suara patah tulangpun menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat empat teman mereka terbaring dengan kepala terbalik.

 **Raiton : Gian**

 **Bziiit!**

Tiba-tiba muncul petir diatas Semua Anbu Ne, Semua Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

" Menyebar " ucap Anbu Ne 1

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaar!**

Semua Anbu Nepun menyebar dan menyebabkan petir diatas mereka mengenai tanah.

 **Katon : Zukokku**

 **Suiton : Tajuu Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

 **Raiton : Raitoningusupia**

 **Doton : Ryuusei No Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Ryuuka No Fukiba.**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Kelima jutsu yang datang dari manapun keluar dan melesat ke arah beberapa Anbu Ne, Semua Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

" AARRRRGGGGGHHH! " Tiga Anbu Nepun berteriak kesakitan ketiak terkena Api yang muncul dan membakar mereka sampai Hangus

 **Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

" Arrgghh! " tiga Anbu Ne lainnya pun ikut Berteriak karena terus terkena serangan Beruntun dari Naga Air layaknya daging yang harus di Cincang.

 **Bziiit! Crash! Bziiit! Crash!**

" Aarrrggghh! " dua Anbu Ne lainnyapun juga ikut berteriak terkena terkena tombak petir pada dada mereka.

 **Wuush! Blaaaar!**

Lima Anbu lainnyapun terkena Sebuah Meteor besar dan langsung menghantam Tubuh Anbu Ne hingga remuk.

 **Crash! Crash!**

" Arrgghhh! " dua tubuh Anbu Lainnyapun kembali berteriak karena terkena serangan Naga Angin dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka terpotong

 **Tap!**

Sementara Anbu Ne yang tersisa lagi satu, melihat teman-temannya mati dengan sadis terlihat pucat basi di balik topengnya dan terlihat badannya sudah bergetar ketakutan.

" Kau takut? Itulah yang aku senang, dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik " suara seseorang entah dari mana terdengar menyeramkan untuk Anbu Ne yang tersisa.

" Jangan pernah membangunkan seekor Naga, karena jika Sang Naga mengamuk maka tidak ada yang bisa mengentikannya " Ucap Seseorang yang ternyata Naruto di belakang Anbu Ne sambil membawa Rasengan berwarna Biru Muda

" Matilah Kau, Hyoton : Rasengan " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah mengenai target Rasengan itupun meledak tetapi meledakkan Es Hingga membentuk Kristal Es besar yang meluas.

.

.

 **Tap!**

Terlihat Naruto berdiri didekat Sungai tadi dia duduk dan hanya menatap datar mayat-mayat Anbu Ne yang terjebak Es.

 **Tap!**

Lalu muncul lagi sosok Naruto yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

" Jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan latihanmu? " tanya Naruto pada sosok dirinya yang berada di samping.

" Tidak Bos, tapi aku sempat melawan Menma disana karena ingin membalaskan dendam terhadap ayahnya " jawab Naruto kepada Bosnya.

" Hah~ Baiklah kau boleh pergi " ucap Naruto sambil pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ada yang menemuinya.

" Ok Bos! " jawab Naruto

 **Boft!**

Naruto yang bertarung dengan Menma hanyalah sebuah Bunshin yang di kirim Naruto untuk berlatih disana dan sekarang Bunshin Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto yang Asli sedang berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan tempat itu

 **Bziit!**

Seketika tubuh Narutopun menghilang dan meninggalkan kilat putih disana.

.

 _ **Kediaman Hyuga**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan di kediaman Hyuga dengan senyumannya. Diapun naik ke lantai dua untuk beristirahat di kamarnya tapi sebelum masuk dia dihentikan karena pandangannya terhenti sesuatu

" Ne, Naru-kun kau dari mana saja? " tanya seseorang yang menutup mata Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar orang yang menutup matanyapun tersenyum perlahan Narutopun melepaskan tangan yang menutup matanya lalu membalikan badanya dan tersenyum kepada orang yang menutup matanya.

" Aku hanya mencari udara segar Hime " ucap Naruto sambil mengengam tangan orang yang menutup matanya a.k.a Hinata. " dan kau kemana saja selama ini aku kesepian disini tau " rengek Naruto manja.

" Mou, Naru-kun aku hanya berlatih di suatu tempat jadi Naruto tidak perlu merasa kesepian " ucap Hinata malu " Dan Naruto tidak perpacaran dengan wanita lainkan selama aku latihan " ucap Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" tentu saja tidak Hime karena yangku cintai hanyalah kau Hime " ucap Naruto gombal " Ne Hime aku merindukan ciumanmu itu " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata.

" Mou~ Naru-kun Mesum! " ucap Hinata sambil memukul dada Naruto pelan.

" tapi kau suka bukan " ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata, Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, sementara Hinata sudah memejamkan matanya menanti apa yang terjadi.

" Ehem! "

Seketika Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar suara yang familiar bagi merekapun langsung saling menjauhkan badan dengan wajah memerah.

" T-Tou-San! H-Hehehehe " Gugup Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalannya dengan wajah memerah, sementara Hinata dia bersembunyi di belakang Naruto karena malu.

" apa aku mengganggu reuni kalian? " tanya Hiashi mengoda Naruto dan Hinata.

" T-Tou-san bicara apa, H-Hahaha " jawab Naruto gelagapan.

" jika tidak kalian ikutlah denganku, kita akan melakukan rapat, kau juga ikutlah Naruto kurasa kau juga harus tau akan hal ini " ucap Hiashi sambil membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan NaruHina, dan dapat dilihat tercetak senyum tipis dibibirnya ' Dasar anak jaman sekarang ' Batin Hiashi

" Tuhkan Kita ketahuan, Ini semua gara-gara kamu Naru-kun, Hmp! " ucap Hinata gambek dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan membalikkan badanya tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto, Gambek rupanya.

Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh " Ayo kita kesana nanti Tou-san marah nanti " ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti Hiashi diikuti Hinata di belakang.

.

 _ **Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

.

Terlihat seorang berambut merah tengah terbaring dengan luka cukup parah dan di ruangan itu terdapat Minato( sudah sadar dari pingsan ), Kushina, Hiruzen, dan Naruko sedang menunggu Menma sadar.

" Anata bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika Menma mati, Anata kau harus bertindak terhadap Anak itu sebelum dia membuat masalah " ucap Kushina kepada Minato.

" Sabarlah Kushina aku sudah mengaturnya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir " ucap Minato.

" Ayah kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan Naruto, dia bahkan mengalahkan ayah dengan sangat cepat jika ayah ingin melukai Naru-chan, Maka Ayah harus membunuhku dulu " ucap Naruko menatap Datar Ayahnya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Ruko-chan! Apa kau memihak kepada orang yang telah melukai ayahmu! " ucap Kushina tidak percaya.

" Ayahku? benarkah dia Ayahku? Aku merasa dia bukanlah Ayahku " ucap Naruko tajam.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Minato yang mendengar perkataan Narukopun tersentak, Minatopun menundukkan kepalanya diapun sekarang merasakan sakit pada dadanya ketika mendengar itu.

" Hah~ lebih baik aku keluar dari sini " ucap Naruko sambil keluar Ruangan dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen dan Menma yang sedang terbaring.

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Hyuga**_

.

Terlihat di sebuah Ruangan terdapat semua clan Hyuga sedang berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Hiashipun terlihat Grogi, sementara Hinata yang berada di samping Narutopun hanya terkikih melihat tingkah Naruto, sementara orang yang disebelah Hinata, memiliki ciri berambut coklat panjang, berjenis kelamin Laki, dan memakai baju putih melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

" Hinata-sama siapa orang yang disebelahmu " tanya orang itu kepada Hinata

" Ah, Neji-Niisan dia adalah Naruto-kun, d-dia adalah.. " " Calon Suami Hinata " ucapan Hinatapun terpotong karena ucapan Hiashi.

Pria berambut cokelat a.k.a Neji menatap Hiashi dengan padangan tidak percaya.

" Baiklah kita mulai rapat kali ini " ucap Hiashi. " apa di antara kalian sudah ada yang memilih apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kudeta itu terjadi " tanya Hiashi kepada semuanya, Semua yang mendengar hal itupun menunduk, lain halnya Naruto dia bingung ini membicarakan apa ' Kudeta Hyuga ' batin Naruto.

Naruto yang penasaranpun bertanya kepada Hiashi " Tou-san kenapa Hyuga ingin melakukan kudeta " tanya Naruto.

" karena kami Clan Hyuga ingin diserahkan begitu saja kepada desa Kumo karena kepentingan desa, kami sudah mengetahui akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana, bahkan aku sempat meminta Hokage untuk membatalkan Hal itu tapi dia menolak, jadi kami lebih baik melakukan Kudeta daripada Clan kami direndahkan " ucap Hiashi panjang lebar.

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Naruto di belakang Naruto yang berada di samping Hiashi, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

" Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh, dan di balas anggukan oleh sang Naruto yang berada di belakang " baiklah kau boleh menghilang " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto yang ada di belakang Narutopun berubah menjadi darah.

" Tou-san jangan khawatir, aku akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat untuk tempat baru kalian " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Apa maksudmu anak muda? " tanya salah satu petinggi Hyuga

" Kalian akanku bawa ke sebuah Desa dimana tempat itu diserang oleh Iwa-Kumo-kiri karena tempat terkenal akan jutsu Fuinnya " ucap Naruto seketika semua orang yang disana melebarkan matanya, kecuali Hinata dan Neji

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Uzuhiogakure "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**.

.

Terlihat Minato duduk di sebuah kursi dengan padangan kosong seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup, Kushina yang melihat itupun khawatir terhadap suaminya, sementara Hiruzen menatap Minato tajam

" Minato sudah saatnya kau menceritakan kenapa kau membuang Naruto? " tanya Hiruzen

" Aku membuang Naruto karena aku takut nama keluarga kami tercemar karena kami memiliki anak yang sedikit memiliki Chakra jadi aku memerintahkan Anbu untuk membuang Naruto di sebuah pulau jauh dari Konoha " ucap Minato.

 **Buagh!**

 **Bugh!**

Hiruzenpun memukul pipi Minato hingga membuat Minato terjatuh. " Kau! Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena hal sepele Hah! " ucap Hiruzen marah

" ... " Minato yang mendengar itupun hanya diam.

" Sa-Sandaime-sama ke-kenapa Kau.. " " Diam kau wanita tidak tau diri " ucapan Kushinapun terpotong karena bentakan dari Hiruzen.

" Kau sebagai ibu dari Naruto, membiarkan saja anakmu terbuang dan lebih menyanyangi dua anakmu, Ibu macam apa itu Hah! Seharusnya seorang Ibu itu tidak memandang Anak mereka itu seperti benda tidak berguna, Anak itu adalah Darah dan Daging kalian tapi kalian menyianyiakannya " ucap Hiruzen marah.

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar itupun hanya terdiam.

" lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, Minato mungkin Kau Hokage yang sangat di takuti tapi kau adalah Ayah terburuk yang pernah berada di dunia Shinobi " ucap Hiruzen menatap tajam Minato

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Hiruzenpun meninggalkan ruangan Menma terbaring dan menyisakan tiga orang di ruangan itu.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **.**

 **Traning Ground 21**

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan ketengah lapangan luas Traning Ground 21 dan di tengah lapangan masih terlihat sebuah kristal Es besar berdiri disana, Naruto mendekati Es itu entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Setelah dekat Naruto langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kepada Es yang ada didepannya.

 **Krek! Krek! Krek! Pyaar!**

Es itupun hancur menjadi cristal-cristal es kecil dan bertebaran kemana-mana dan juga mengancurkan tubuh-tubuh Anbu Ne yang waktu itu dilawan.

 **" Gaki, kemarilah "** ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

" Ada apa Kurama? " tanya Naruto.

 **" ada yang harus kami beritahu "** ucap Kurama. Naruto yang mendengar itupun menutup matanya

 _ **Mind Scape : On**_

" Ada apa? " tanya Naruto

 **" Naruto apa kau masih mengingat orang Uchiha yang memberikanmu kekuatan "** ucap Kurama

" kejadian yang itu tentu saja aku ingat " jawab Naruto, " Memang ada yang salah akan kejadian itu " tanya Naruto penasaran

 **" Naruto apa kau merasakan sesuatu akan matamu? "** tanya Kokuo.

" Hmm, tidak aku tidak merasakan sesuatu akan mataku, mataku terasa biasa saja " jawab Naruto.

 **" Naruto apa kau tahu kalau matamu itu sekarang memiliki Sharingan "** tanya Son Goku.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun syok, memiliki Sharingan yang benar saja bukanya itu hanya di miliki Clan Uchiha pikir Naruto

" Dari Mana kalian mengetahuinya " tanya Naruto

 **" Coba Kau tutup matamu lalu Konsentrasi dan alirkan Chakramu pada matamu "** ucap Choemei

Narutopun menuruti perintah Choemei, Narutopun menutup matanya lalu diapun mengalirkan Chakranya pada mata, setelah merasa cukup Narutopun membuka matanya dan terlihat Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe berputar cepat.

 **" sekarang coba kau lihat kebawah "** ucap Matatabi

Narutopun menoleh kebawah dan setelah itu diapun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan dari air di bawahnya.

" I-Ini tidak mungkin " ucap Naruto tidak percaya

 **" orang yang waktu itu memberikan kekuatan kepadamu dia memberikan semua kekuatan yang dia punya kepadamu, Chakra, Jutsu, kecepatan, kekuatan, kecerdasan, kekuatan mata semuanya dia berikan kepadamu "** Ucap Kurama

 **Tink!**

" Minna aku harus keluar aku merasakan ada yang mendekat " ucap Naruto, setelah itu Narutopun menghilang dari hadapan Kesembilan Bijuu

 _ **Mind Scape : Off**_

.

Narutopun membuka matanya dan diapun menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata 50 Anbu Ne kembali datang.

" Hah~ sepertinya Danzo tidak mau menyerah untuk merekrutku " gumam Naruto

" Uzumaki Naruto kau di perintahkan untuk mengikuti organisasi Anbu Ne oleh Danzo " ucap Anbu Ne 1

" Sudah aku bilang kalau aku menolak " ucap Naruto sambil merangkai segel

 **Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

Narutopun menyemburkan Naga Api ke arah Para Anbu Ne, salah satu Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun merangkai segel.

 **Doton : Doryuhekki**

Lalu muncul dinding tanah di depan para Anbu Ne.

 **Blaar!**

Jutsu api Narutopun bertabrakan dengan dinding Anbu Ne. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan untuk membuat Kekaipun langsung merangkai segelnya

 **Fuinjutsu : Menimienai kekkai**

Setelah itu muncul Kekkai tak kasap mata menutupi daerah pertarungan Naruto antara Anggota Anbu Ne.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Tiga Anbu Ne menyerang Naruto dari berbagai Arah Naruto yang melihat itu membuat mini Rasengan ditangannya lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinya

 **Bziit!**

Tiga Anbu Ne yang akan menyerang Naruto melebarkan mata mereka ketika mereka melihat Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu Hokage.

 **Duak! Duak!**

Ketiga Anbu Ne itupun saling bertabrakan hingga membuat kepala mereka menyatu Setelah ada kesepatan Naruto yang entah bersembunyi dimana muncul dia atas ketiga Anbu Ne yang bertabrakan

 **Bziiit!**

Narutopun muncul dia atas dengan membawa Rasengan besar di tangannya

 **Cho Oodama Rasengan**

Narutopun langsung mengarahkan Rasengannya kepada Kepala ketiga Anbu Ne.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Ledakan Akibat Rasengan Narutopun membuat gelombang angin menerbangkan debu-debu dan menyababkan Anggota Anbu Ne harus menyilangkan tangan mereka.

Naruto yang melayang di udarapun kembali membuat segel tangan lalu dia menghirup nafas banyak-banyak lalu diapun menyebutkan Jutsunya

 **Katon : Goukka Mekkyaku**

Lalu keluar Api berskala besar dari mulut Naruto mengarah kepada pasukan Anbu Ne, Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Semua Menghindar " ucap salah satu Anbu Ne.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Semua Anbu Ne pun menghidar dari serangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum

 **Blaaar!**

Api Narutopun membentur tanah dan menimbulkan Asap besar dan langsung menutupi pengelihatan Anbu Ne.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Semua Anbu Nepun langsung berkumpul untuk saling melindungi.

 **Raiton : Fuma Raishuriken**

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba keluar fuma Shuriken terbuat dari petir menuju Anggota Anbu Ne, salah satu yang melihat itupun membuat segelnya

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

 **Wush!**

Lalu keluar Gelombang Angin yang mengarah pada Shuriken Naruto.

 **Blaar!**

Benturan juruspun kembali terjadi akibat Petir dan Angin.

Semua Anbu Nepun langsung melesat maju menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung mencabut Pedang Ryuuseinya lalu mengalirkannya Chakra.

5 Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun mencabut Tanto mereka untuk bertarung Kenjutsu dengan Naruto

 **Trink!**

Lima Anbu Nepun langsung menebas Pedang mereka secara Vertikal ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun menahan laju Tanto dengan satu tangan.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Tiba-Tiba muncul lima Anbu Ne di belakang Naruto dan langsung menyerang Naruto dan menyiapkan Tantonya untuk menusuk jantung Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun sesegera mungkin mengambil dua Kunai Hiraishinnya lalu dia melembar Satu Kunainya di tempat dan lagi satunya dia Gigit.

 **Bziit!**

Setelah Naruto mengigit Kunainya Naruto langsung menghilang dari sana lima Orang yang akan menyerang Naruto dari belakang yang melihat itupun melebarkan mata mereka, sementara lima orang lagi yang menyerang Naruto mengunakan Tanto harus melebarkan matanya karena teman mereka yang akan menyerang dari belakang Naruto berlari kearah mereka dengan Tanto di arahkan kepada mereka.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Kelima kepala Anbu Ne yang menyerang mengunakan Tantopun tertusuk Tanto dari teman mereka sendiri.

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu muncul Naruto di bekang Tiga Anbu Ne yang menusuk kepala mereka sendiri dengan memegang Kunai Hiraishin yang dia lempar ditempat tadi.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

" Arrggghhh! " teriak Ketiga Anbu Ne yang terkena serangan Naruto dari belakang, sementara Sisa dari para Anbu Ne yang melihat itupun geram karena mereka tidak bisa mengenai Naruto.

Tap!

Narutopun berdiri tidak jauh dari kumpulan Anbu Ne dan menatap mereka datar.

 **' Naruto, Gunakanlah Sharinganmu anggap saja ini sebagai latihanmu '** ucap Saiken.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menutup Matanya dan setelah itu dia membuka kembali Matanya dan sekarang matanya telah berubah menjadi Sharingan.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dua puluh Anbu Nepun langsung menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung merangkai segelnya

 **Osoi jikan No Jutsu**

 **Deg!**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya semua langsung menjadi lambat Naruto yang tidak terkena efeknyapun langsung menerjang dua puluh Anbu Ne itu

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dua puluh Anbu Ne itupun dipukul Naruto hingga membuat tubuh mereka kembali kebelakang dengan lambat Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung menonaktifkan jutsunya

 **Osoi jikan No Jutsu, Kai!**

 **.**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Kedua puluh Anbu Ne yang dipukul Naruto tadipun langsung terpental cepat setelah melepaskan Jutsunya.

 **Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Kedua puluh Anbu Ne yang terpental itupun Menabrak teman-teman Mereka hingga membuat mereka terjatuh.

 **' Naruto gunakan teknik Sharingan untuk memasukkan mereka ke dunia Genjutsu '** ucap Kurama

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang mendengar itupun sesegera mungkin menerjang Para Anbu Ne.

Para Anbu Ne yang baru saja bangun harus di kejutkan melihat Naruto sudah didepan mereka

" Sharingan " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Mata para Anbu Ne

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua tersentak ketika melihat mata Naruto.

" Gyaaahh! " " Arrrggghh! " teriak Anbu Ne terkena Genjutsu Naruto. Naruto yang tidak menyianyiakan waktupun langsung membuat segel dan langsung menghentakkannya ke tanah

 **Mokuton : Jukai Ryuu Koaton**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu keluar banyak akar pohon berbentuk Naga langsung menyerang Anggota Anbu Ne yang terkena Genjutsu dan langsung melilit tubuh Anggota Anbu Ne

 **Sring!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mencabut pedang Ryuuseinya dan mengarahkannya keatas.

 **Kenjutsu : Ryuusei No Jutsu**

Setelah itu Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Anggota Anbu Ne yang terlilit Naga pohon.

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba Muncul meteor besar mengarah kepada anggota Anbu Ne yang terkena Genjutsu

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Semua tubuh Anggota Anbu Ne yang terlilit pohonpun langsung lenyap ketika terkena Meteor dari Naruto.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze**

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba muncul lima tornado api di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya karena ada jutsu di belakangnya

 **Blaar!**

Kelima tornado api itupun mengenai Naruto dan membuat api lumayan besar.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba muncul 10 Anbu Ne yang mengeluarkan Jutsu tadi.

" Untung kita sempat menggunakan Kage Bunshin jadi kita bisa selamat " ucap Anbu Ne 1

" ternyata dia bukanlah orang biasa, pantas saja Danzo ingin merekrutnya " ucap Anbu Ne 2.

 **Blaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Api yang tadinya besar sekarang menghilang akibat ledakan chakra, dan setelah semua Api menghilang terlihat sosok besar berwarna biru muda membungkus tubuh Naruto didalamnya dan sosok tersebut memiliki 4 tangan Dua tangannya membawa Dua tongkat ditangannya dan Dua tangannya lagi membawa _10_ _Uchiha Magatana_ diatasnya dan Sosok tersebut memiliki kepala seperti Naruto

" Hah Hah kalian rupanya Hah Hah " ucap Naruto sambil Ngos-ngosan dan terlihat mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan.

" K-Kau " ucap Anbu Ne 3

" Kalian tidak akanku biarkan " ucap Naruto menatap sepuluh Anbu Ne yang didepannya

Seketika Sosok yang menyelumbungi Naruto bergerak dan memutar kedua tongkat yang dia bawa lalu di hunuskan kedua tongkat itu secara Horisontal.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

 **Swiing!**

Kesepuluh Anbu Ne itupun terbelah dua karena tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan Naruto, dan setelah itu tubuh-tubuh Anbu Ne itupun terbakar oleh Api Putih.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu sosok yang menyelumbungi Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto dengan Nafas Ngos-ngosan dan terlihat di kedua matanya mengeluarkan darah.

 **Bugh!**

" Hah Hah baga- Hah Bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkan sosok itu Hah Hah " ucap Naruto dengan Nafas Ngos-ngosan dan terbaring di tanah.

 **' Sosok yang tadi keluar itu bernama Susano'o, itu adalah jutsu terkuat Mangenkyou Sharingan, sosok itu tidak akan bisa di hancurkan dengan jutsu biasa, Sosok itu harus dihancurkan dengan jutsu tingkat tinggi '** ucap Kurama.

" Hah Hah sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah " ucap Naruto berusaha bangun, setelah berhasil bangun diapun menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

Setelah Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba muncul sesosok seperti tanaman dari tanah yang dari tadi melihat pertarungan Naruto

' dia lumayan juga, aku harus memberitaukan hal ini ' batin Sosok itu dan langsung kembali masuk ketanah

.

.

 **Kediaman Hyuga**

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah Kamar terdapat Gadis berambut Indigo sedang duduk di kursi sambil membuat sebuah Syal Merah dan terlihat wajahnya sangat ceria.

.

.

" Ah, Akhirnya selesai juga aku tidak sabar melihat Naruto menjadi Uzukage hihihi " ucap gadis itu dengan wajah merona.

 **Bruk!**

Seketika gadis itu mendengar suara jatuhpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara dan dia melihat Naruto tidur dikasurnya dengan pakaian robek-robek dan beberapa luka. Gadis berambut Indigo yang melihat itupun berlari ke arah kasur.

" Naru-kun! " teriak Gadis itu sambil mengobati Naruto dengan Ninjutsu medisnya

" Hah Hah Hime kau tidak usah khawatir " ucap Naruto sambil melihat melihat gadis bernama Hime a.k.a Hinata.

" Naru-kun kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, dan aku mohon kau jangan bohong padaku? " ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan Air Mata.

" Tidak apa Hime, aku hanya kelelahan melawan Anbu Ne dari Danzo, dan berhentilah menangis kau terlihat jelek " ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

" Mou~ Naru-kun! " rengek Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun terkekeh lalu dia alihkan pandangannya ke kursi yang di duduki Hinata dan Naruto dapat melihat Jubah dan Syal yang dimintanya sudah jadi.

" Jadi kau sudah menyelesaikannya, kau pasti capek sekali " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Hinata yang mendengar itupun merona.

Narutopun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap kepala Hinata pelan " terima kasih kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum " Hime, jika kita sampai di Uzuhiogakure kita akan menikah disana dan siap-siap saja untuk malam pertamanya " Bisik Naruto ke telinga Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun Memerah diapun memukul-mukul lengan Naruto pelan.

" M-Mesum! Naru-kun Mesum! " cicit Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

" Aw Aw Aw Ampun Hime Iya, Iya Hime Aw " ucap Naruto pura-pura sakit.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun memeluk tubuh Hinata untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata, Sementara Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto agar wajah Naruto mendekati dirinya, merekapun saling menempelkan kening, lalu saling menempelkn hidung, merekapun saling menatap, mencari keindahan dari mata pasangan lalu merekapun menutup mata mereka

 **Cup!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun berciuman, tidak memperdulikan mereka dimana. Merekapun saling bersilat lidah, dan menukar Saliva masing-masing awalnya Naruto terkejut karena Hinata sekarang lebih Agresif menciumnya, Naruto yang mengetahui hali itupun tidak mau kalah.

 **Cup!**

Setelah beberapa menit merekapun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, dan terlihat wajah mereka sudah sangat merah dan terlihat benang saliva menghubungi kedua bibir itu.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau calon Istriku sudah Agresif " ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Hinata.

" itu Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Naru-kun " ucap Hinata dan terkandung sedikit rasa sedih disana

Naruto yang melihat itupun memeluk Hinata erat dan mengajak Hinata berbaring " Sstt, jangan Khawatir, aku akan selalu bersamamu " ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya dan hinata membalasnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto

" lebih Baik kita beristirahat lebih dulu ya Hime " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Merekapun memejamkan mata mereka untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka supaya tidak terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

 _ **Danzo Place**_

.

" Sial dia tidak mudah untuk dibujuk " ucap Danzo geram setelah itu diapun tersenyum sendiri.

" baiklah Uzumaki Naruto jika kau tidak mau ikut maka kau akan merasakan akibatnya dariku " ucap Danzo.

.

.

.

 _ **Other Place**_

.

Terlihat seseorang sedang berdiri di sebuah gedung-gedung tinggi, lalu muncul sesosok tanaman dari dalam tanah.

" Uzumaki Naruto, dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat sekarang, jadi bagaimana sekarang? " tanya sang Tanaman.

" kita tetap sesuai rencana, Zetzu tetap awasi orang itu " ucap orang yang sedang berdiri di gedung.

" Baiklah leader-sama " ucap Tanaman a.k.a Zetzu, Zetzupun kembali masuk kedalam tanah dan menyisakan orang yang sedang berdiri di gedung itu.

" Pain " panggil Wanita berambut biru di belakang orang yang bediri di gedung a.k.a Pain

" Konan persiapkan dirimu, kita akan menyerang Konoha dalam 3 hari " Ucap Pain sambil menoleh kebelakang dan menjawab panggilan dari wanita berambut biru alias Konan.

" Konoha akan merasakan sakitnya dunia ini " ucap Pain sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **NOTE : Yo semua! Bagaimana fightnya serukah? Jelekkah? Gomen-gomen.**

 **Untuk disini sang Susano'o milik Naruto berwujud seperti Naruto, untuk Susano'o Level 1 wujudnya tengkorak bertanduk, level 2 sudah berubah menjadi wujud Naruto wujud ke 3 Nanti pakai Jubah Nanti dan sudah memiliki kaki, Level 4 nanti baru berubah menjadi iblis Tenju dan memiliki 6 tangan.**

 **Untuk Senjata Naruto Ryuusei No Tsuguri, pedang ini juga bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti Ryuusei No Jutsu dan pedang ini juga bisa menggunakan element Doton. Senjata Susano'o Naruto dua tongkat, tongkat pertama berbentuk seperti senjata Lucifer ( lost Saga ), Tongkat kedua memiliki bentuk Tongkat Rikkudo. Nanti juga Susano'o sempurna Naruto akan membawa dua Tongkat, dan dua pedangnya nanti wujud Susano'o Naruto bisa bertambah dengan 10 Goudama di belakangnya.**

 **Untuk Kudeta Hyuga sudah terungkap disini jadi tinggal menunggu keberangkatan Clan Hyuga ke Uzuhiogakure.**

 **Dan untuk cerita berikutnya adalah kebangkitan Uzuhiogakure dan juga Naruto akan melawan anggota akatsuki yaitu Two Immortals dan Yondaime Raikage-A**

 **Yap sampai disini dulu ya jika ada kesalahan Gomenne, Saya Dedek Undur Diri**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin biju**

 **Note :**

 **Uwaaaa! Haloo semua! Apakah kabar pada tahun baru ini! Pasti seru sekali bukan!( padahal sudah lewat )**

 **Yosh! Kembali lagi bersama saya dalam cerita ini dan juga saya akan memberi taukan beberapa informasi dalam cerita ini.**

 **Hehehe pasti kalian mengira bahwa Shisui yang memberikannya Sharingan tapi perkiraan kalian salah, jawabannya akan terjawab Chapter depan**

 **Saya juga akan menjawab beberapa Review saja disini.**

fungsi 9 biju di tubuh Naru buat apaan sih? bukannya jika 9 biju berkumpul bakalan jd biju ekor 10? Bisa dibilang Naru adl jincurichi kan? lalu kenapa cakra dr biju gk mengembalikan stamina/cakra Naru yg terpakai?.

 **Fungsi mereka ya tentu saja membantu Naruto mendemaikan Dunia, untuk Kenapa Naruto gak bisa kembali Chakra dan Staminanya, Naruto ingin melakukannya sendiri untuk latihan tampa bantuan Chakra Biju karena Naruto sendiri yang meminta.**

.Menma jincurichi kyuni bukan? kalau iya, kok gk pernah memakai cakra kyubi?atau terpengaruh cakra kyubi?.

 **Untuk itu Kyubi yang ada di Menma, Karena Kurama yang ada di tubuh Menma masih belum mau membantu/mempengaruhi Menma, karena Kyubi yang ada didalam tubuh Menma tau bahwa Naruto bukanlah tandingannya.**

Kenapa Naruto melawan 50 ninja saja sudah capek?

 **Itu karena efek dari Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Susano'onya, pada saat Naruto hampir terkena serangan Belakang di Chapter empat, Naruto secara tak sadar langsung mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan dan juga mengeluarkan Susano'o.**

 **Untuk pertanyaan Momoka saya tampung dulu Ok!.**

 **Baiklah segitu saja dulu Ok!**

 **Wah! Wah! Banyak sekali yang meminta Konoha Hancur, baiklah kita lihat saja Nanti Ok!**

 **Baiklah dari pada lama-lama lebih baik ayo kita mulai. Let's Go!**

.

 **Lagu Opening : One Ok Rock - Mikansei Koukyoukyou.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Departure Of Clan Hyuga, Exercise Senjutsu, & Two Mate Battel At Kumogakure.**

.

 **Malam Hari.**

 **.**

 _ **Konoha No Sato.**_

.

Terlihat Desa Konoha sangat ramai yang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati hari-hari melelahkan mereka. Sementara itu di sebuah Monumen Hokage terlihat ada dua Pasangan sedang duduk di salah satu Monumen melihat keindahan dan Kedamaian. Ciri-ciri dari pasangan tersebut, orang pertama Memiliki Rambut Kuning Jambrik, Memiliki Kumis Kucing di kedua pipinya, memiliki mata layaknya Samudra, Ciri-ciri orang kedua memiliki Rambut berwarna Indigo, memiliki mata Lavender yang indah layaknya permata, Ya mereka pasangan Calon Nikah Naruto dan Hinata.

" Ne, Hime apa kau sudah siap untuk besok? " tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke Hinata.

" Um, Kapanpun Aku siap " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum diapun mengankat Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya lalu memeluk pinggang Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itupun Merona, Hinatapun menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Cup!**

Hinatapun langsung mencium Naruto dengan Panas, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun menikmati Ciuman yang di berikan Hinata.

 **Bruk!**

Sekarang posisi mereka Naruto dibawah dan Hinata di atas dengan posisi masih beciuman, merekapun saling menukar Saliva dalam ciuman itu, bersilat lidah siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan itu dan Naruto terkejut bahwa Hinata bisa mengalahkannya, Naruto yang di kalahkan oleh perempuanpun tidak mau kalah.

Setelah Beberapa menit ciuman itupun harus terhenti karena pasukan udara yang sudah menipis, setelah beberapa Menit Hinatapun kembali menyambar bibir Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun membalikan posisinya hingga membuat Hinata di bawah dan Naruto di Atas.

Hinata yang merasakan posisinya berubahpun tersenyum dalam ciumannya karena berhasil memancing Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Ciuman itupun terhenti Karena udara di paru-paru mereka sudah sangat menipis, terlihat Wajah mereka sangat merah, dan terlihat benang Saliva yang terbuat dari ke dua bibir pasangan.

" Kenapa kau melakukan itu Hime? " tanya Naruto sambil menggoda Hinata.

" Karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah denganmu Naru-kun dan Aku melakukan itu untuk menunjukan betapa aku sangat merindukanmu selama 9 tahun menghilang " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum merekapu bangun dari posisi tidur mereka, merekapun berdiri dan bersiap untuk keberangkatan Besok.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

.

.

 _ **Kediaman Hyuga.**_

.

Terlihat semua orang Clan Hyuga telah berkumpul dan membawa beberapa pakaian yang diperlukan.

Naruto yang melihat semua sudah berkumpulpun mengigit jarinya hingga berdarah lalu membuat beberapa segel.

 **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncullah Chi Bunshin Naruto dan Bunshin Naruto langsung menghampiri Clan Hyuga.

" Kalian akan berangkat lebih dulu, aku dan Hinata akan diam disini untuk beberapa urusan " ucap Naruto sambil melihat semua Clan Hyuga.

" Baiklah Naruto aku percayakan Hinata untukmu " ucap Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalian berpeganganlah aku akan membuat segel untuk memindahkan kita " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto sambil mengambil dua Kunai Hiraishinnya

Semuanyapun berpegangan tangan kecuali Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah itu Chi Bunshin Naruto melempar salah satu kunai Hiraishinnya ke atas setelah itu kunai itupun berputar layaknya Gasing, lalu Bunshin Narutopun mengigit Kunainya lalu membuat beberapa segel, pada saat bersamaan keluar percikan petir berwarna putih dan lama kelama tercipta lubang hitam kecil di kunai yang berputar, setelah segel selesai Bunshin Narutopun melepaskan gigitannya lalu menangkap kunainya dengan sela Jari barulah dia menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Jikkukan Hiraishin : Jikukkan Hatten No Dimension.**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya Narutopun mengangkat tangannya yang berisi kunai yang ditangkap dengan sela jari, dan setelah itu lubang itupun membesar dan langsung turun menutupi semua Clan Hyuga dan setelah semua benar-benar hilang Kunai yang berputar di ataspun berhenti dan jatuh ketanah.

" Hime maukah kau mengikutiku aku merasakan Chakra yang sangat familiar " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk

Naruto dan Hinatapun keluar dari Kediaman Hyuga dengan membawa tas mereka, selama perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata berbincang-bincang entah mengenai apa, setelah sampai di tempat Chakra yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto, Narutopun menoleh kedepan dan seketika diapun Sweatdrop ketika melihat seorang berambut putih tengah melakukan Hal Nista di Onsen.

Narutopun mengigit jarinya lalu membuat beberapa segel.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah Rantai di tangan Naruto, Narutopun melempar Rantainya layaknya tali laso ke arah pria berambut putih itu.

 **Duak!**

Kepala pria itupun terkena pukulan Rantai dari Naruto dan menyebabkan pria itu pingsan di tempat. Narutopun mendekati pria itu di ikuti Hinata. Setelah dekat dengan pria yang terkena rantai Naruto, Naruto yang mengenal orang yang pingsan di depannya dia hanya bisa menggeleng kepala karena sifat guru dari mantan ayahnya yang berada didepan.

" Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Ero Sennin? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap bosan pria berambut putih a.k.a Jiraiya.

" Ugh! Ittai-ittai " Jiraiyapun bangun dari pingsannya dan langsung memegang kepala belakangnya yang sakit.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Ero Sennin " sapa Naruto, Jiraiya yang merasa ada memanggilnyapun menoleh kebelakang dan seketika dia terkejut

" K-Kau Narutokah " ucap Jiraiya tidak percaya.

" Ya, inilah aku " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

 **Tap!**

Dengan reflek Narutopun menangkap tangan Jiraiya yang ingin memukul kepalanya

" kau, dari mana saja kau selama ini " tanya Jiraiya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Naruto.

" Hmm, Hanya mencari kehidupan di luar sana " jawab Naruto sedikit bercanda. Sementara Jiraiya yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Anak dari muridnya yang sangat di sukai akhirnya sudah berada disini jadi dia akan membawa Naruto kembali, dulu Jiraiya sangat terkejut jika Naruto menghilang karena itulah Jiraiya berkelana selama 9 tahun untuk mencari Naruto dan tanpa di sangka Naruto telah berada didepannya.

" Oi, Naruto maukah kau kembali ke keluargamu? " tanya Jiraiya

" Hm Keluarga? Maksudmu Keluarga Namikaze maaf Aku sudah memiliki keluarga baru yaitu Clan Hyuga " ucap Naruto sambil menekan kata Namikaze.

Jiraiya yang mendengarnyapun tertunduk karena tidak bisa mengajak Naruto tapi sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya untuk memberikan Naruto Hadiah selama ini dia ingin berikan kepada Naruto.

" Naruto, Maukah kau berlatih Senjutsu katak " tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum sudah lama Naruto tidak pernah ketempat dia dan Jiraiya sering bermain bersama disana, tempat dimana semua katak Kuchiyose berkumpul, Myobokuzan.

" Ah, tentu aku mau tapi aku juga ingin kau mengijinkan calon istriku untuk ikut " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

" Calon Istri? " beo Jiraiya

" perkenalkan Namanya Hyuga Hinata dialah calon istriku " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan hinata, sementara hinata membalasnya dengan membungkuk.

Sementara Jiraiya harus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika mendengar Nama dari Calon Istri Naruto

" K-Kau, bukannya kau putri dari Hyuga Hiashi, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi calon istri dari anak ini " ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto

" R-a-h-a-s-i-a " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum jail, sementara Jiraiya yang tidak mendapatkan jawabanpun hanya mayunkan bibir.

" Baiklah lebih baik kita cepat-cepat untuk latihannya karena aku harus mengurus pekerjaanku " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

" pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa? " tanya Jiraiya penasaran tapi dijawab dengan kata yang sama sebelumnya.

" Hah~ baiklah kita berangkat sekarang " ucap Jiraiya sambil berdirj dari duduknya.

Lalu dia membuat beberapa segel dan langsung menghentakkannya ke tanah

 **Summon Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinatapun menghilang dan menjadi kumpulan asap.

.

.

 _ **Myobokuzan No kuni**_

.

Terlihat sebuah daerah dimana terdapat keindahan alamnya dan terdapat beberapa patung katak disana

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Di tengah tempat itu terlihat tiga asap muncul dan menampakkan Jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang baru pertama kalinya memasuki daerah Myoubokuzanpun terkagum-kagum, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum karena sudah lama tidak ke tempat itu, Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto seperti itupun tersenyum.

" Sudah lama kau tidak kesini bukan? " tanya Jiraiya.

" Ya, kurang lebih sembilan Tahun sudah tidak kesini " ucap Naruto

" kalian ikutlah denganku akanku kenalkan guruku kepada kalian " ucap Jiraiya sambil pergi mencari gurunya diikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Skip**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan minim cahaya, Jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinata memasuki ruangan itu.

" Sensei apakah kau didalam? " tanya Jiraiya sambil berteriak.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar suara jalan sambil melompat-lompat dan setelah itu terlihatlah seekor katak hijau berjenggot, memakai jubah hijau datang menemui Jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinata.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku Jiraiya-chan " tanya katak itu.

" E-Eh! D-di-dia bisa bicara " pekik Hinata ketika melihat katak itu berbicara.

" Aku ingin kau mengajarkan seseorang Senjutsu dan dia adalah orang yanh mungkin kau kenal " ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Naruto

Katak hijau itupun melihat ke arah Naruto seketika diapun menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

" apakah dia Minato? " tanya Katak itu kepada Jiraiya, Jiraiya yang mendengar itupun hanya menggeleng.

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu Fukasaku-Jiji " sapa Naruto.

Fukasaku yang mendengar itupun mengkerutkan alisnya ' bagaimana dia bisa mengenalku ' batin Fukasaku

" Apakah Jiji tidak mau menyapa Naru " tanya Naruto seolah ngambek, Hinata yang dekat dengan Narutopun terkikih melihat tingkah Naruto

Fukasaku yang mendengar kata Narupun berusaha untuk menggingat Nama itu, setelah beberapa menit Fukasakupun melebarkan matanya ketika mengingat Nama itu

" K-Kau, Apakah Kau Naruto-chan " tanya Fukasaku

" Ah, Akhirnya Jiji bisa mengingatku " ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

" Sudah lama kau tidak kesini Naruto-chan, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini? " ucap Fukasaku senang karena anak yang dulu pernah bermain disini dimana dulunya tempat ini terasa sepi dan setelah kedatangan Naruto bersama Jiraiya pada umur 7 tahun membuat tempat itu menjadi ramai dan terlihat berwarna dengan datangnya Naruto.

" Begini Sensei, Naruto ingin belajar senjutsu " ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan kedatangan Naruto.

" Begitu, apa kau yakin Naruto-chan " tanya Fukasaku dan di balas Anggukan.

" Baiklah kita mulai latihannya sekarang mumpung ada waktu " ucap Fukasaku

 **Skip**

 _ **2 days Later**_

Selama dua hari Naruto telah berhasil menguasai Senjutsu, berterima kasihlah dengan jutsu, Osoi jikan No Jutsu, Naruto menggunakannya untuk berlatih Senjutsu. Jiraiya, Fukasaku, dan Hinata yang melihat jutsu Narutopun hanya terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Kenapa Jiraiya, Fukasaku dan Hinata tidak terkena dampak dari Jutsu itu, karena sebelum Naruto mengaktifkan Jutsu itu Naruto menyuruh Jiraiya, Fukasaku dan Hinata untuk memegang pundaknya agar Naruto pada saat mmengaktifkan Jutsu itu Naruto bisa mengalirkan Chakranya untuk membuat Jiraiya, Fukasaku dan Hinata tidak terkena efek Jutsunya.

Dan selama Naruto menjalani latihannya Fukasaku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mampu melakukan latihan yang dia berikan dengan sukses bahkan Naruto sudah mampu membuat Senjutsunya lebih lama, dan untuk bentuk Senjutsu Naruto memiliki beberapa berubahan.

Senjutsu pertama Mata berbentuk Katak ( Sama kayak di Canon ), Senjutsu Kedua Jubah Merah berisi jilatan api Hitam, Senjutsu Ketiga Naruto memiliki pedang dari legenda daerah Myobokuzan, Myokubo No Tsuguri.

Dan selama Latihannya Naruto juga sudah melatih Rasengannya dengan menambahkan Chakra Alam dan element, Bahkan Naruto juga sudah berhasil menyempurnakan Rasenshurikennya dengan baik.

Dan Naruto secara diam-diam juga melatih Rinenggan dan Sharingannya di berbagai tempat Myobokuzan tanpa di ketahui dan Hasilnya Naruto sudah berhasil menguasahi Mata Rinenggan dan Sharingan walapun baru 30%.

Naruto juga selama berlatih sudah bisa mengendalikan bentuk pada Susano'o, Naruto bisa mengendalikan bentuk Susano'o jika Naruto ingin mengeluarkan tangan Susano'o maka hanya tangan Susano'o yang keluar tanpa anggota yang lainnya, Jika Naruto ingin mengeluarkan senjata Susano'o maka senjata Susano'onya saja yang keluar.

.

 _ **Myobokuzan**_

.

Sekarang terlihat tiga orang dan satu katak sedang berbicara di tempat itu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya dan Fukasaku.

" Nah Fukasaku-Jiji sudah saatnya Naru kembali, terima kasih sudah melatih Naru " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

" Tidak masalah Naruto-chan, kau bahkan bisa kapan saja kesini " ucap Fukasaku.

" terima kasih atas tawarannya " ucap Naruto

" Nah Sensei sudah saatnya aku dan kedua Calon ini untuk kembali " ucap Jiraiya sambil menggoda Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua yang di godapun merona malu.

" Calon? " beo Fukasaku.

" Mereka berdua akan menikah " ucap Jiraiya, seketika Fukasaku yang mendengar itupun terkaget.

" Ah sudahlah Ero Sennin ayo kita kembali " Ucap Naruto malu

Jiraiya dan Fukasaku yang melihat itupun terkekeh.

" baiklah Sensei aku harus kembali " ucap Jiraiya

" Baiklah berhati-hatilah " ucap Fukasaku.

Jiraiya yang mendengar itupun langsung merapalkan segelnya.

 **Summon Kuchiyose**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Jiraiya, Naruto dan Hinatapun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

.

.

 **Hutan Bagian Timur Konoha No Sato**

.

.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Terlihat di tengah Hutan Konoha bagian timur muncul tiga asap dan menampakan Naruto, Hinata dan Jiraiya.

 **Tink!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar menuju Konoha

 **Blaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Naruto, Hinata dan Jiraiyapun terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat besar, merekapun mencari suara sumber ledakan dan mereka melihat sekumpulan asap tebal menjulang tinggi dan arah itu berada di konoha.

" Ero Sennin kau merasakannya? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Jiraiya, Jiraiya yang ditanyakanpun mengangguk.

 **Deg!**

 **' Naruto cepat kemari, ada masalah disini '** ucap Kokuo.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun segera menutup matanya untuk menemui para bijuunya

 _ **Mind Scape : On**_

" Ada apa Minna? " tanya Naruto

 **" Matatabi merasakan dirinya lagi satu, dirinya lagi satu telah hilang "** ucap Kurama

" apakah kelompok waktu itu? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan Matatabi.

 **" Baiklah Matatabi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk merasakan Chakramu lagi satu kau mengerti "** ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Matatabi

" Baiklah Minna aku harus pergi " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Narutopun menghilang.

 _ **Mind Scape : Off**_

.

Narutopun membuka matanya perlahan lalu diapun menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu Narutopun merapal segelnya

 **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Lalu munculah dua Chi Bunshin Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnyapun langsung memberikannya perintah.

" Kau pergi dengan Jiraiya dan cari apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha dan Kau pergilah ketempat itu dan ajak Hinata " ucap Naruto memberi perintah dan di balas anggukan oleh para Bunshin merekapun mejalankan tugas dari Naruto asli.

Naruto yang aslipun langsung berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan Chakra Matatabi.

 **' Arah Jam 3 jaraknya 20 km '** Ucap Matatabi.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung terbang menggunakan element apinya mencari sumber Chakra.

.

.

 _ **Konoha No Sato**_

.

Terlihat di desa konoha terdapat sebuah kawah besar dan ditengah kawah itu terdapat dua orang berciri-ciri rambut Orange dan Merah.

 **Crash!**

" AAARRRGGGGHHH! " teriak orang berambut merah ketika tangannya di tusuk besi hitam

" Namikaze Menma, mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan diriku yang lain tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku " ucap Orang berambut orange pelaku yang menusuk tangan orang berambut merah a.k.a Menma

" Pain kau akan ku balas " ucap Menma melihat orang berambut orange dengan padangan membunuh.

" Maaf saja tapi sampai disini saja " ucap Orang yang bernama Pain mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Menma.

 **Bziit!**

Secara tak langsung muncul Jiraiya dengan Rasengan ditangannya orang yang bernama Pain melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Rasengan**

 **Shinra Tensei**

 **Pyaar!**

Rasengan di tangan Jiraiyapun hancur, Jiraiya yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di depan Pain dan mengarahkan lengannya yang terbungkus lengan Susano'o, Pain yang melihat itupun menyilangkan tangannya

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaar!**

Tubuh Painpun terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat dan menyebabkan tubuh Pain menabrak tanah.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Apa maksudnya ini kenapa orang itu memiliki Rinenggan " gumam Naruto sambil mendarat di tanah dan Naruto sempat melihat mata mmusuhnya

" Kenapa Orang itu mirip sekali dengan Yahiko dan Kenapa dia memiliki Rinenggan " Gumam Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya Sensei dan Uzumaki Naruto jadi kalian datang " ucap Pain sambil keluar dari balik asap. Naruto yang melihat itupun sesegera mungkin mengaktifkan Senjutsu.

" Ero Sennin kau pergilah ke arah Timur kira-kira jaraknya 5 km dari sini, biar aku yang melawannya karena aku merasakan dia bukanlah Manusia melainkan robot " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil Kunai Hiraishinnya empat dan memberikan satu kepada Jiraiya.

" Bawalah jika kau dalam kesulitan aku akan datang " ucap Naruto sambil mengigit kunainya dan mempersiapkan bertarung.

" Hati-Hatilah Gaki " ucap Jiraiya sambil pergi ke arah yang di berikan Naruto.

Pain yang melihat itupun langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Jiraiya Naruto yang melihat itupun melakukan hal yang sama dan dia mengarahkannya ke arah Pain.

 **" Bansho Te_ "**

 **" Shinra Tensei "**

 **Blaaaaaaaaarr!**

ucapan Painpun terhenti ketika sebuah gelombang menghempaskannya, Painpun menatap Naruto tajam dan setelah itu diapun melebarkan Matanya ketika mata Naruto sama sepertinya

" Lawanmu adalah Aku " ucap Naruto dingin.

.

.

 **Kumogakure No Sato**

.

Terlihat dua orang berpakaian Jubah Hitam dan bercorak awan merah sedang mengangkat tubuh seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah mati, dan kedua orang itu adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu.

" Hah~ sepertinya yang itu sangat menyusahkan untuk di kalahkan " ucap Hidan sambil menoleh ke arah Kakuzu yang mengendong tubuh wanita itu.

" tentu saja dia adalah Jinchuriki dari Nibi No Nekomata dia bukanlah sembarang Bijuu dan dia adalah Jinchuriki yang bisa mengendalikan Bijuu, Nii Yugito " ucap Kakuzu.

 **Wuush! Blaaar!**

Tiba-Tiba dari langit dengan cepat turun sesosok manusia hingga menyebabkan ledakan.

Hidan dan Kakuzu yang melihat itupun bersiaga, setelah asap hilang yang terlihat hanyalah tanah kosong, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang melihat itupun melepas posisi siaga mereka.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Secara tiba-tiba Kaki Hidan dan Kakuzu ditendang hingga membuat tubuh mereka oleng.

 **Sreet!**

Tiba-tiba Tubuh Yugito di tarik seseorang dan terlepas dari pegangan Kakuzu. Ketika Kakuzu ingin menoleh ke arah belakang tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gelombang mementalkan Kakuzu dan Hidan.

 **Shinra Tensei**

 **Blaar! Wush!**

Tubuh Kakuzu dan Hidanpun terpental hingga beberapa Meter karena gelombang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 **Sreeet! Jraaaaash!**

Kakuzu dan Hidanpun menahan terpentalnya mereka dengan kaki dan senjatanya.

" Siapa itu Hah! " teriak Hidan.

" Aku adalah Shigami untuk kalian " ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan di belakang terdapat bunshinnya yang mengendong Yugitl

" Kau! Apa kau inginku sembahkan ke Jashin Hah! Cepat serahkan gadis itu " teriak Hidan.

Sementara Kakuzu menatap intens Naruto.

" Heh! Aku tidak takut akan dewamu itu yang kalian hadapi saat ini adalah.. " ucap Naruto sambil mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan setelah itu diapun mengumamkan sesuatu

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul sebuah Gulungan berukuran sedang di tangan Naruto, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang melihat itupun menyipitkan matanya, lalu Naruto membuka gulungan itu dan lebar-lebar dan terlihat sebua tulisan Ryuu No Tsuguri dan Shiyaki No Shimitāguri, Narutopun membuat segel Kai! dan setelah itu munculah Dua pedang dan satu sabit di tangan Naruto " Shigami yang sesungguhnya "

" Hidan berhati-hatilah aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan datang " ucap Kakuzu memperingatkan.

" Sesuatu yang buruk heh? Kau lumayan untuk orang yang memiliki insting tapi.. " Narutopun menghentikan sejenak perkataannya lalu tangannya membuat segel dengan cepat dan sejetika keluar sepuluh tangan yang terbuat dari lima element dan juga membuat segel dan setelah semua segel selesai Narutopun mengucapkan jutsunya.

 **Kinjutsu : Ryuusenka No kiba**

 **Wuuuuuussssshhhh!**

Tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto muncul simbol Yin dan Yang dan di temani gambar Lima element membentuk layaknya bintang.

 **" GROOOOOAAAAAARRR! "**

tiba-tiba muncul tujuh Naga dari lambang yang ada di belakang Naruto, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Kalian akan melawan pasukanku ini dan sasaran itu adalah kalian " ucap Naruto dingin.

.

.

 **Konoha No Sato**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat Pain dan Naruto masih saling bertarung di area kawah yang di ciptakan Pain.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Peinpun terkena pukulan Naruto hingga mental beberapa meter, Pain yang melihat itupun langsung memukul tanah pada saat di mengerem.

 **Blaaaar!**

 **Krak! Krak!**

 **Craaaaash!**

Lalu tanah yang di pukul oleh Painpun mengeluarkan air panas dari tanah Naruto yang melihat itupun melompat ke atas.

" Ayo maju " ucap Pain maju dengan kencang menerjang Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu keluar lima Bunshin Naruto yang menyerang Pain dari depan.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Painpun melakukan manufer menghindar ke atas ketika melihat dua Naruto mendekat ke arahnya

 **Wush! Sring! Blaar!**

dan secara tidak langsung muncul Naruto sambil didepan Pain dan membawa pedang Ryuuseinya, lalu menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Pain tapi Pain kembali menghindar dan menyebabkan pedang Naruto menabrak tanah

 **Sring! Sring! Wush!**

lalu Dua Naruto lainyapun melempar Pedang mereka secara acak, Painpun menghindar

 **Wush! Wush! Tap!**

dan setelah itu muncul Naruto lainnya didepan pain sambil melayangkan pukulan Pain yang melihat itupun menahan serangan Naruto

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Wush!**

dan setelah itu mucul serangan tak terlihat dan memukul Pain sebanyak dua kali tangan Naruto yang lepas dari pengangan Painpun memukul Pain dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental kebawah.

 **Blaar!**

Tubuh Painpun menabrak tanah dengan keras hingga menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto beserta bunshinyapun mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Pain menabrak tanah.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu.**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul monster Kuchiyose dari dalam asap tempat pain menabrak, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya menyeringai, Naruto beserta Bunshinyapun membuat Rasengan di tangan mereka dan langsung menyerang Makhluk Kuchiyose yang ada didepan mereka.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Ledakan besarpun terjadi akibat benturan Naruto dan Makhluk Kuchiyose Pain.

 **Wush!**

Seketika muncul Pain dari dalam tanah dengan baju sobek-sobek lalu Painpun membuat sebuah jutsu dan bentuk jutsu itu memiliki bentuk seperti gerhana matahari tapi lebih kecil.

 **Chibaku Tensei**

Painpun melepaskan Jutsunya dan jutsu tersebut terbang ke langit.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga magatama melesat ke arah bola hitam yang bersinar dan menghancurkan Jutsu itu Pain yang melihat itupun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat ada sepuluh magatama melayang di atasnya.

" Takkanku biarkan kau menggunakan jutsu itu " ucap Naruto menatap Pain tajam.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Naruto dan setelah itu tangan Narutopun sudah di lindung Susano'o.

 **Wush!**

Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah Pain, Pai yang melihat itupun mengangkat tangannya.

 **" Shinra Tensei "** ucap Pain.

 **Blaaaaar!.**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya terjadi benturan terhadap Tangan Susano'o Naruto dan Shinra Tensei Pain.

 **Wush!**

Sementara Pain masih menahan pukulan Susano'o dari arah belakang muncul Naruto lain dibelakang Pain sambil membawa Rasengan di tangannya.

 **" Shinra Tensei "** teriak Pain.

 **Blaaar!**

Kedua Naruto itupun terpental beberapa meter dari Pain, sememtara Pain terlihat sudah kecapekan.

 **Krak! Krak! Blaaaar!**

Secara tiba-tiba tanah di bawah Pain hancur dan mengeluarkan tangan Susano'o dari bawah.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Painpun terkena pukulan didagu dan menyebabkan Pain terbang ke atas. Pain yang terbang keatas dengan kepala melihat keatas seketika melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah Shuriken besar diawan.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu keluar Naruto membawa Rasengan Besar dengan Shuriken besar dan Rasengan dengan chakra Biju mengelilingi Rasengan itu.

' Minna Arigato dengan begini aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya' ucap Nar Naruto kepada kesembilan Bijuunya lewat telepati

 **' Tidak apa Naruto itulah kegunaannya kami, Kami akan selalu membantumu '** balas Semua Bijuu.

" Hyaaa! Rasakan Ini " teriak Naruto mengarahkan Rasengan besarnya ke arah Pain.

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh Painpun terkena serangan Naruto, setelah itu barulah Naruto menyebutkannya.

 **Senpou : Cho Odama Rasen Chakra Bijuu Rasenshuriken.**

 **Wuuuuush!**

Tubuh Painpun melesat kebelakang dengan Rasengan Naruto di perutnya.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaar!**

Rasengan Narutopun meledak secara ganda dan membuat tanah bergetar dengan kerasnya dan menimbulkan gelombang angin besar.

Menma yang masih ditempat tangannya tertusukpun melihat jurus Naruto membuatnya iri akan kekuatan Naruto yang begitu besar, ' Cih! Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kekuatan semacam itu, Kuso! ' batin Menma.

 **Wuuussh!**

Setelah ledakan Selesai terlihat tubuh Pain yang sudah tergeletak di dalam kawah besar akibat jutsu Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat tidak jauh dari kawah ledakkanpun melihat mayat Pain yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

.

.

 **Jiraiya Place**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat Jiraiya melompati beberapa pohon untuk pergi ke tempat yang diberitahu Naruto.

' Dimana? ' batin Jiraiya.

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu muncul kilat putih disamping Jiraiya dan menampakkan Naruto disampingnya.

" Naruto kenapa kau disini bukannya kau harus melawan orang itu? " tanya Jiraiya

" Bos sudah menyelesaikannya, aku hanya Bunshin milik Bos, dia memerintahkanku untuk membantumu " ucap Naruto yang ternyata bunshin dari Naruto yang melawan Pain.

" Begitu sekarang bagaimana ini Naruto, Aku tidak menemukan tempat yang kau bilang " ucap Jiraiya.

" Sekitar sini, disana " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Jiraiyapun langsung memasuki pohon itu dan berhenti di dalam pohon.

Seketika Jiraiya melebarkan matanya melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenal.

" Nagato, Konan " ucap Jiraiya.

" Kau mengenal mereka Ero Sennin " tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan.

Skip aja ( kejadiannya sama kayak di Canon tapi ini Jiraiya yang mengajak bicara, Nagato juga menggunakan Gedo Rinne tensei untuk menghidupkan orang-orang yang telah dibunuh )

.

 **Naruto Place.**

.

Terlihat Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika melihat cahaya-cahaya Hijau berterbangan ke arah orang-orang yang sudah mati.

" Naru-chan! " teriak seorang gadis berambut kuning di ikat pony tail berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat siapa yang menghampirinyapun tersenyum ketika melihat kakaknya datang a.k.a Naruko

" Naru-chan kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Naruko Khawatir.

" Kau tidak usah khawatir Nee-chan dan sepertinya ini kita harus berpisah disini " ucap Naruto

" Apa maksudmu? " ucap Naruko tidak mengerti.

Narutopun berbisik ketelinga Naruko, Naruko yang mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Narutopun melebarkan Matanya.

" Naru-chan kau tidak bercanda " ucap Naruko.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum dan langsung mengelengkan kepalanya.

" baiklah Nee-chan aku harus pergi Jaa Ne " ucap Naruto.

 **Bziit!**

Narutopun menghilang dan meninggalkan Kilat Putih. Naruko yang melihat itupun segera menghampiri kakaknya dan membantu Menma.

.

.

 **Jiraiya Place**.

.

 **Tink!**

Seketika Naruto yang sedang bersama Jiraiya yang akan kembali Ke Konohapun berhenti melompat.

" Ada apa Naruto? " tanya Jiraiya.

" Gomen Ne, Ero Sennin aku harus pergi Jaa Ne " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Boft!**

Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Jiraiya.

' Hah~ lagi-lagi aku kehilangannya ' batin Jiraiya.

.

.

.

 **Kumogakure No Sato**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat Hidan dan Naruto saling mengejar satu sama lain dan memb awa senjata mereka.

 **Wush! Trink! Trink! Wush! Buagh!**

Narutopun menhunus sabitnya ke arah Hidan, Hidan yang melihat itupun menahan Sabit Naruto dari arah kiri, Naruto yang melihat itupun menebas pedangnya ke arah Hidan dari atas, Hidan yang melihat itupun menggunakan gagang dari sabitnya untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto, Naruto yang sudah membuat celah langsung saja melesat kearah Hidan dan memukul perut Hidan.

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Hidanpun terpental beberapa meter dari Naruto. Lalu dua Naga berelement Yin dan Tanah datang ke arah Hidan, Hidan yang melihat itupun menyilangkan Sabitnya

 **Duak! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Namun pertahanan Hidanpun hancur dan membuat kedua Naga itu menghajar Hidan secara acak.

.

.

 **Katon : Zukokku**

 **Wuuush!**

 **" Groooaaaaar! "**

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaar!**

Sementara itu Kakuzu sudah melepaskan pakaiannya dan terlihat di sampingnya terdapat lima Monster memiliki element sedang melawan 5 Naga dan satu bunshin Naruto.

Api yang di keluarkan oleh Monster Kakuzupun semakin membesar mengarah kepada lima Naga dan Naruto, Naga air yang melihat itupun langsung maju untuk menahan Api Kakuzu, dan menciptakan ledakan asap.

' Sial dia sangat kuat bahkan dia hanya diam saja di tempat dan yang menyerang hanya Jutsu Naganya saja, dia bukan orang biasa ' batin Kakuzu geram

" Bos apakah kita akan menyelesaikannya? " tanya Bunshin Naruto sambil melirik Bosnya yang masih melawan Hidan, Naruto yang melawan Hidanpun melirik ke arah bunshinya dan seolah mengerti Bunshin Narutopun mencabut pedang Kitsunenya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Narutopun melesat di ikuti lima Naga miliknya Kakuzu yang melihat itupun melakukan posisi siaga dengan di lindung 4 monsternya, Naga berelement Angin dan Api yang melihat itupun menyatu dan membentuk sebuah Naga Api Raksasa.

 **" Grooooaaaaaarr! "** Naga api itupun berteriak dengan keras dan memandang Kakuzu dan monsternya dengan hawa membunuh.

 **Wuuuussh!**

Naga Api itupun melesat kearah empat Monster yang sedang melindungi Kakuzu.

.

.

 **Trink! Trink!**

Hidan dan Naruto aslipun melakukan adu serangan dan serengan mereka dapat saling di tahan.

" Kau menarik juga " ucap Hidan sambil melakukan serangan dan menahan serangan Naruto.

" ... " Naruto yang mendengar itupun hanya diam tak bersuara.

 **Trink! Wush!**

Hidanpun mendorong sabit Naruto dan dengan cepat di kembali menghunuskan sabitnya

 **Trink!**

Sabit Hidanpun kembali ditahan oleh Naruto dengan pedangnya. Hidan yang melihat itupun mulai geram karena musuhnya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan luka.

 **Bziit!**

Seketika Naruto yang berada didepan Hidanpun menghilang dan meninggalkan kilat putih.

 **" Grooooaaar! "** seketika muncul Naga Yin yang muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan Hidan.

Hidan yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Duak! Wush!**

Tubuh Hidanpun terkena sudukan dari Naga Yin dan mengajak tubuh Hidan ke atas,

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Hidanpun terbang ke atas ketika sang Naga melempar tubuh Hidan ke atas

" Hyaa! Rasakan ini " Hidan yang mendengar suara teriakan di atasnyapun menoleh dan setelah menoleh dia depanya sudah ada sebuah Chakra berukuran seperti bulan mengarah pada Hidan

 **Fuuton : Cho Oodama Rasengan**

 **Blaaar!**

Hidanpun terkena serangan dari Rasengan dan membuat ledakan besar.

.

.

 **" GROOAAAAAAR! "**

Naga Api Raksasa milik Narutopun terus mengejar empat Monster milik Kakuzu yang terus berpencar dengan bantuan Naga lain, sementara Kakuzu dia harus melawan Naruto yang sangat cepat darinya dan membuat Kakuzu harus menghindar terus.

 **Suiton : Suijiheki**

Monster Kakuzu yang berelement airpun menembakkan air ke arah Naga Api Naruto, Naga petir yang melihat itupun melesat untuk melindungi Naga Api Raksasa.

 **" Groooooaaaaar! "**

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Bziiiiiit!**

 **" Groooaaaaar! "**

Air Monster Kakuzupun mengenai Naga berelement petir karena petir bergabung dengan Air, Monster berelement Airpun terkena dampak dari petir dan membuat Monster itu berteriak.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang tadi mengajar Kakuzu seketika membelok arah Ke arah Monster Air Kakuzu.

 **Sring!**

Narutopun menebas pedangnya ke arah Monster Air Kakuzu.

 **Crash! Krak!**

Narutopun menebas topeng Monster itu dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terbelah.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat di tanah setelah menebas monster Kakuzu.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Semua Naga Narutopun menghilang dengan Sangat cepat dan menyisakan Naruto asli sendiri.

' Hah Hah Jutsu itu sudah mencapai batas, Minna aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk memulihkan Chakraku ' batin Naruto kelelahan Karena Jutsu yang Naruto Gunakan sangat banyak menghabiskan Chakra.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu muncul Kakuzu, Hidan yang masih selamat dan Monster Kakuzu di depan Naruto.

" Heh! Apa kau sudah kelelahan " ucap Hidan menatap Naruto tajam.

" Heh menyerah yang benar saja, sudah kubilang bahwa aku adalah Shigami untuk kalian jadi jika aku belum bisa membunuh Kalian maka aku tidak akan menyerah " ucap Naruto sambil membawa Rasengan berwarna biru muda.

" Heh! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja bocah karena kau akan kalah disini " ucap Kakuzu, dan setelah itu monster berelement Angin dan Apipun membuka mulut mereka.

 **Mokuton : Joukai Ryuu Koaton**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Namun secara tiba-tiba muncul akar berbentuk Naga dari berbagai arah, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang melihat itupu melebarkan matanya

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Tubuh Hidan, Kakuzu dan monster Kakuzupun terlilit banyak akar Naga dan membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

" Maaf saja, jika kalian banyak bergerak maka Chakra kalian akan terserap " ucap Naruto lain di belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu yang ternyata menciptakan Mokuton.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul tiga bunshin Naruto dari berbagai arah setelah itu salah satu dari merekapun menutup matanya dan setelah itu terlihat ada darah mengalir dari matanya

 **Howaito kasai**

 **Sring!**

Narutopun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mangenkyou Sharingannya

 **Swuing! Swuing! Swuing!**

 **" Grooaaaaar! "** setelah itu muncul Api putih yang membakar tiga monster Kakuzu.

" Baiklah sekarang giliranku " ucap Naruto Bunshin 1, Naruto itupun membuat beberapa segel lalu menghentaknnya Ketanah.

 **Doton : Cho Oodaryuusei No Jutsu**

Seketika langit di atas Hidan dan Kakuzupun menjadi gelap, merekapun menoleh ke atas dan seketika mereka melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat sebuah Meteor Raksasa datang ke arah Mereka.

" Susano'o! " ucap Naruto Bunshin 2

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul Sosok monster berwarna biru muda membawa dua tongkat dan sepuluh Uchiha Magatama di samping tempat Kakuzu berbaring.

 **Uchiha Magatama**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Narutopun melempar semua Uchiha magatamanya ke arah Kakuzu dan Hidan dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka tertusuk Uchiha Magatama.

" Arrrggggh! " teriak Hidan dab Kakuzu kesakitan.

" Baiklah dengan begini selesai sudah " ucap Naruto Asli yang sudah menyelesaikan jutsunya

 **Hyoton : Rasenshuriken**

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melempar Rasengan esnya ke arah Kakuzu dab Hidan, sementara mereka berdua terlihat sudah ketakutan.

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Setelah itu terlihat sebuah kristal Es Raksasa menjulang tinggi di Kumo dan setelah itu meteor besar tadi itupun langsung menghancurkan Es itu dan menyebabkan tubuh Kakuzu dan Hidanpun hancur.

 **Bugh!**

" Hah Hah Hah " setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya Narutopun jatuh berlutut karena sangat kelelahan.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Semua bunshin Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto dan Yugito di sampingnya.

" Baiklah sudah saatnya kau hidup kembali " ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan Tangan kanannya di dada Yugito untuk mentrasfer Chakra Ashura.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Narutopun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berniat ingin pergi namun sesorang tak terduga datang.

 **Wush! Duaaaar!**

Terlihat seseorang berotot datang didepan Naruto dengan wajah garang dan terdapat dua orang dibelakang orang itu.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang datangpun hanya menyeringai keji.

" Kau apakah kau yang menculik Yugito! " ucap Orang berotot Marah.

" Hoho apakah kita tidak berkenalan dulu karena pertama kali bertemu, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto bersandiwara.

" Grrrr! Uzumaki, aku adalah Yondaime Raikage, A " ucap Orang berotot a.k.a A

" hoho jadi kau Raikage Hmm, ternyata kau tidak memiliki kewibawaan sama sekali " ucap Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya.

 **Twich!**

" Apa kau bilang bocah sialan " teriak A marah dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

" Baka Raikage " ucap Naruto

 **Wush!**

A'pun melesat ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat Naruto yang melihat itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya

 **Tap! Blaar!**

Tangan Narutopun menangkap pukulan dari A dan menyebabkan ledakan Chakra akibat benturan dan menyebabkan Tanah yang di pijak Naruto hancur.

" Hoho sepertinya kau tidak sabaran ya, baiklah aku akan melayanimu " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Bzitzitzit!**

Lalu tubuh Narutopun diselumbungi petir hitam, A dan dua orang di belakangnyapun melebarkan matanya melihat petir Hitam yang mereka ketahui hanya Sandaime Raikage yang bisa menggunakannya

 **Kret! Wush!**

Narutopun mempererat cengkramannya dan setelah itu diapun melempar tubuh Raikage ke atas sedikit. Lalu Naruto menarik tangan Kanannya kebelakang dan mengumpulkan Chakra petirnya di tangan Kanannya dan Chakra Petir Hitam itupun membentuk sebuah Naga.

Raiton : Ryuuburō Phopansa

 **Buagh! Wuuush!**

Tubuh A'pun dipukul oleh Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh A terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat.

Wush! Blaaar! Duuaaar!

Tubuh A'pun memabrak dinding dengan sangat keras dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan petir hitam pada tempat A.

" Raikage-sama! " teriak Dua orang yang bersama A

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Darui, Shee bantu aku untuk mengalahkan bocah itu " ucap A sambil keluar dari balik asap dengan tubuh beralirkan Chakra petir.

Dua orang yang bernama Darui dan Sheepun menganguk dan langsung membuat segel masing-masing.

 **Raiton : Raikoju**

 **Raiton : Laser Circus**

 **Sing! Wussh!**

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari tubuh Shee dan Darui menembakkan sebuah laser ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengambil posisi berlari.

 **Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Tubuh Darui dan Sheepun seketika terpental kebelakang dengan cepat karena pukulan Naruto yang melewati mereka dengan cepat.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Naruto yang baru saja berhenti berlari harus di kejutkan karena A' sudah ada di belakangnya.

 **Erubou**

 **Blaaaar!**

A'pun memukul Naruto dan menyebabkan ledakkan petir besar, A yang melihat itupun menyeringai karena berhasil tapi pada saat asap menghilang dia harus terkejut bahwa tubub Naruto tidak ada disana.

" Mencariku? " ucap seseorang di samping A, A yang mendengar itupun menoleh dan dia melihat Naruto berada di sampingnya dan sudah melayangkan pukulannya.

 **Wush!**

A'pun berlari dari sana dengan cepat untuk menghindari pukulan Naruto.

 **Sreeet!**

 **Wush!**

Baru saja A selesai berlari dia harus terkejut bahwa Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya.

 **Raiton : Bakuhatsu ga fukimasu**

 **Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Narutopun memukul punggung A dan setelah itu ledakkan petir terjadi pada A.

" Raikage-Sama! " teriak Darui dan Shee

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat A meledak terlihat aliran petir Hitam Naruto semakin membesar, Darui yang melihat ada kesempatan menyerangpun membuat segel dan setelah itu diapun menyebutkan jutsunya

 **Raiton : Kuropansa**

Lalu setelah itu muncul macan petir Hitam mengarah ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

 **Syuut!**

Tapi Jutsu Darui malah bergabung dengan Petir yang menyelubungi Naruto.

" Eh? " ucap Darui Cengo melihat jutsunya diserap.

Narutopun menoleh ke arah A yang kembali berdiri dan melepaskan pakaiannya dan menunjukan ototnya.

" Hoho sepertinya kau mulai serius " ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

 **Bzitzitzit!**

" Kau! Shee, Darui biar aku saja yang melawannya kalian jangan ikut campur " ucap A yang juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung dan meningkatkan Petir pada tubuhnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan A'pun melesat dengan kecepatan masing-masing mereka

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Naruto dan A'pun saling mengadu tinju dan menyebabkan ledakkan pada tanah dibawah mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan A'pun saling melompat menjauh, Naruto yang melihat A'sudah berhenti dari menjauhnyapun langsung merapalkan segelnya.

 **Fuuton : Daittopa**

 **Wuuuuusshh!**

Lalu sebuah gelombang Angin melesat kearah A, A yang merasakan serangan datangpun melompat ke atas

 **Wush! Bziit!**

Pada saat melompat Naruto dengan jutsu Hiraishinnyapun tiba di belakang A, A yang menyadari itupun dengan cepat memegang Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun tertangkap ole A dan badan Naruto dalam ke adaan terbalik.

 **Raiton : lariat Boom!**

 **Blaaaaaaaarrr! Krak! Krak! Krak!**

A'pun membanting tubuh Naruto setelah meneriakan jutsunya dan menyebabkan tanah yang di pakai membanting Narutopun hancur dan retak.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat badan Naruto dalam keadaan terbalik dan kepala masuk kedalam tanah A yang melihat itupun meyeringai

" Heh! Pada akhirnya kau kalah melawanku, Darui, Shee bawa Yugito kita pergi dari sini " ucap A sambil berbalik

 **Wush!**

" Hoho maaf saja tapi pertarungan belum selesai " ucap Naruto yang muncul di belakang A dengan mata Senjutsunya.

A yang mendengar suara itu melebarkan matanya karena orang yang di banting masih hidup, A yang ingin menoleh kebelakangpun hanya bisa melihat seringai di wajah musuhnya.

 **Buagh!**

A'pun harus menerima tendangan dari Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh A terpental kedepan, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung merapal segel

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul Bunshin Naruto di samping Naruto asli, " Hey! Bantu aku mengalahkannya " ucap Naruto asli.

" Ok Bos! " ucap Bunshin Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan petir Merah yang menyelumbungi tubuhnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan bunshinyapun melesat dengan sangat kencang hingga bisa mengikuti tubuh A yang masih terpental akibat tendangan Naruto.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Narutopun memukul tubuh A dengan keras dari kiri dan menyebabkan tubuh A'pun terpental ke arah kanan.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Tubuh A'pun kembali di tendang dan menyebabkan tubuh A kembali.

 **Buagh! Wush! Buagh! Wush!**

Tubuh A'pun terus terkena pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto secara acak layaknya bola.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Tubuh A'pun kembali di tendang oleh Naruto dari bawah dan menyebabkan tubuh A keatas

 **Wush!**

Narutopun kembali muncul di atas A dan langsung melayangkan tendangnya ke arah perut A

 **Buagh!**

" Arrggghhh! " teriak A merasakan tendangan Naruto

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Tubuh A'pun melesat kebawah dengan cepat dan menabrak tanah dengan keras

" Raikage-sama " teriak Darui dan Shee

" Cough! Cough! Kalian tidak perlu Khawatir aku masih baik-baik saja " ucap A sambil berusaha berdiri ' Dia sangat kuar dan cepat bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan kecepatanku ' tambah A dalam batin

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat didekat A yang masih berusaha berdiri, Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

" Oh Ayolah apakah ini kemampuan Raikage " ucap Naruto mengejek A

A yang diperlakukan seperti itupun geram

 **Bziiit!**

 **Wush!**

A'pun kembali menyelubungi dirinya dengan petir dan melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum

 **Wush!**

A'pun sampai didepan Naruto dan siap melakukan jurus andalannya

 **Lariata!**

 **Blaar!**

Jutsu A'pun kembali di tahan dengan satu tangan oleh Naruto, Narutopun melirik ke arah A

" kurasa sampai disini saja dulu " ucap Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Naruto membawa Rasengan berwarna Merah Kehitaman di tangan Naruto

 **Rasenreddoraitoningu**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah Naruto menghantamkan Rasengannya terjadi ledakan petir Merah Kehitaman menyebar dengan luas menyapu apa saja yang menghalanginya

" Raikage-sama! " teriak Darui

" Darui cepat pergi dari sini " ucap Shee sambil mengendong Yugito, Darui yang mendengar itupun mengikuti Shee dari belakang

Setelah ledakan selesai terlihat kumpulan asap tebal menghalangi tempat Naruto dan A bertanding.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu seseorang keluar dari balik asap dan mendarat tepat diatas arena pertarungan dan setelah asap menghilang terlihat A dalam keadaan pingsan dan banyak luka di tubuhnya

" Hmm, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan " ucap Naruto yang melihat tubuh A

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kebelakang dan setelah itu tiba-tiba datang seseorang melayangkan tinju ke arah Naruto dari belakang tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap serangan itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Brother Bakayaro Konoyaro " ucap orang itu.

" Hoho sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah orang yang dia tahan

 **' Bee berhati-hatilah dia bukan lawan yang bisa di anggap remeh '** ucap Hachibi lewat telepati

' Aku tau Gyuki ' balas Bee

" Aku tanyakan padamu sekali lagi apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Brother Bakayaro Konoyaro " ucap orang bernama Bee.

" hanya sedikit hukuman, dan sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi nanti **Jinchuriki No Hachibi** " ucap Naruto

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih, Bee yang melihat itupun merasakan firasat yang aneh

' dari mana dia mengetahui aku adalah Jinchuriki ' batin Bee.

.

.

.

 _ **Uzuhiogakure No Sato**_

.

.

 **Ruang Uzukage**

.

 **Bziit!**

Tiba-tiba muncul kilat putih di sebuah ruangan dan menampakan Naruto disana.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai kembali membangkitkan Clan Uzumaki dan Daerah ini " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo semua bagaimanakah ceritanya jelekkah, Hah maaf-maaf saya mengalami frustasi pada saat mengerjakan pertarungan Pain dan Two Immortal.**

 **Ok, sekarang sedikit cerita saja.**

 **Kenapa Naruto bisa mengenal Jiraiya, Karena Naruto pernah bertemu pada umur 7 tahun sebelum di buang. Jiraiya juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak pernah di beri kasih sayang maka dari itu Jiraiyalah yang memberi Kasih sayang ke Naruto dan mengajak Naruto ke gunung Myobokuzan. Disana Naruto juga mengenal beberapa katak berkat bantuan Jiraiya dan membuar tempat yang dulunya sepi menjadi ramai ketika ke datangan Naruto.**

 **Ok disini Naruto juga sudah bisa menguasai Senjutsu tanpa menutup mata, dan juga Naruto sudah bisa menguasai Susano'onya, untuk sekarang Naruto sudah berhasil mengendalikan bentuk Susano'onya jadi Naruto bisa mengambil apa saja bentuk Susano'onya.**

 **Rasengan Naruto sudah memasuki Rank-SS. Naruto juga sudah bisa memasukkan Chakra Alam dan Element pada Rasengannya, Naruto juga sudah bisa menambahkan Chakra Biju pada Rasengannya walaupun para bijulah yang memaksakan Chakra mereka untuk keluar dan bergabunh dengan Rasengan Naruto.**

 **Dan untuk di Chapter depannya Naruto akan melawan Tsuchikage dan mungkin di chapter depan Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah dan mungkin ada adegan lemonnya Hehehe**

 **Ok sampai disini dulu ok dan maaf jika cerita ini jelek.**

 **Dan Oh iya Gomen saya belum sepat mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2016!.**

 **Ok Saya dedek undur diri**

 **Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin biju**

 **Note : Yo! Minna-san bagaimana kabar kalian, maaf bagi yang ngeReview saya tidak bisa balas karena ada masalah dengan Reviewnya ( Waktu itu )**

 **Ok! Baiklah sekarang saya akan memberi sedikit bocoran saja. Disini Naruto akan bertemu Orang yang memberikannya Sharingan, sama Perkembangan Uzuhiogakure selama dua tahun dan Penyerangan Iwagakure.**

 **Naruto Nanti akan menghancurkan Desa Iwa sama Melawan Tsuchikage Onoki. Disini Naruto saya buat jahat beberapa Chapter saja untuk pembalasan Uzuhiogakure yang telah di hancurkan oleh Iwa-Kumo-Kiri**

 **Naruto nanti juga akan menghancurkan Iwa menggunakan pedang Susano'o perfect/ Katana Susano'o Perfect, bahkan Naruto nanti akan memegang pedang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.**

 **Naruto bahkan akan adu Jinton dengan Tsuchikage bagaimanakah ceritanya hoho kita akan melihatnya kawan,**

 **Baiklah ayo kita baca bersama!, Let's Go!.**

 **.**

 **Lagu Opening : One Ok Rock-Take Me To The Top.**

 **Chapter 6 : Departure Naruko, Marriage Uzukage & Invasion Iwagakure **

**.**

 **2 years Later**

 **.**

Selama Dua Tahun Desa Uzuhiogakure berkembang pesat menjadi Kota yang bermoderen, Yondaime Uzukage yang memiliki Nama Uzumaki Naruto telah mengembangkan Tempat dimana dulunya desa Uzuhigakure yang dulunya hancur, manjadi kota kecil dan setelah itu menjadi kota besar.

Uzukage juga sudah mengumpulkan kembali orang-orang Uzumaki ke Uzuhio, Uzukage juga memberi Ninja yang dibuang dan terlantar masul ke Desa Uzuhio tapi mereka harus melepas beberapa ingatan mereka supaya tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

Uzuhio juga memiliki pertahanan tiga Lapis benteng dan sepuluh pelindung kekai Uzuhio, Uzuhio juga memiliki empat pintu gerbang dimana artinya ada dua belas gerbang. Kota Uzuhigakure di bagi menjadi 3 bagian bagian pertama dekat dengan gedung Uzukage adalah tempat dimana Clan Uzumaki, Hyuga tinggal, dan Beberapa Orang Anbu Ellite dan Jonin. Bagian kedua di luar benteng lapisan pertama adalah tempat pemukiman dimana Rakyat Biasa tinggal dan dimana daerah ini juga terdapat pasar, taman, Traning Ground, Akademi, Kuburan dan tempat pembuatan senjata. Untuk daerah ketiga di luar benteng dua dimana tempat itu adalah tempat dimana semua tempat itu adalah dimana Clan yang tersisa dan terbuang tinggal.

Uzukage juga memiliki Sistem aliansi dengan beberapa desa kecil seperti Amegakure, Takigakure, Negeri Iblis dan Desa-Desa lainnya. Bahkan Uzukage memasang Kekai di setiap Desa yang dia ajak beraliansi, Uzukage Juga menyuruh beberapa orang dari Uzuhiogakure tinggal di desa yang di ajak beraliansi dimana nanti mereka akan membantu mengembangkan desa itu, Uzukage juga mengirim beberapa Jonin dan Anbu untuk melindungi desa yang di Aliansikan. Naruto juga memasang sistem jalur portal dengan teknik Jikkukan Dimension jadi jika ada yang mau pindah dari desa mereka tidak perlu berjalan kaki jadi mereka tinggal memasuki portal dimana desa yang akan mereka pindahi setiap Desa yang diajak berArliansi maka segitu banyaknya Portal.

Lima Negara besar bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa Uzuhigakure sudah terbangun kembali, karena Uzukage melapisi Uzuhiogakure dengan Kekai tembus pandang.

.

.

 **Pagi Hari**

 **.**

 **Uzukage Room**

.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan kerja terdapat seorang remaja berambut kuning jambrik dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, memakai Jubah berwarna Putih dengan Jilatan Api Hitam dibawahnya dan dibelakang punggungnya terdapat tulisan Yondaime Uzukage, terlihat sang Uzukage tertidur di atas mejanya dengan dengkuran halus dan terlihat sepertinya dia terlalu Lelah.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Naru-kun apa kau didalam " panggil seseorang di luar pintu Uzukage.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Naru-kun " panggilnya lagi.

 **Kriet!_**

Pintu Uzukage itupun terbuka memperlihatkan gadis berambut Indigo sepinggang, bermata lavender dan berpakaian menggunakan Yukata berwarna Lavender.

" Naru-kun " panggil Gadis itu dengan mengecilkan suaranya, dan diapun menoleh ke arah meja kerja Uzukage dan melihat seseorang yang tertidur disana seketika gadis itupun tersenyum lalu mendekati orang itu dan berbisik kepada pemuda itu.

" Naru-kun, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi " ucap Gadis itu, dan perlahan pemuda itupun membuka matanya dan terlihat mata berwarna blue Shappire mengkilau terlihat dimata itu

Perlahan pemuda itupun bangun dari tidurnya dan setelah itu diapun menoleh kesamping dan dia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenal, diapun mengucek matanya dan menyapa gadis itu.

" Ohayo, Hime " sapa pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto.

" Ohayo mo Naru-kun " balas Gadis itu a.k.a Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya, " Ne, Naru-kun kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam? " tanya Hinata perlahan membantu Naruto merapikan ruangan Kekasihnya yang berantakan.

" Hooaaam, Gomen Ne Hime tadi malam banyak sekali tugasku jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya hingga sekarang aku sudah tenang jadi nanti aku bisa dengan santai melakukannya " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dekat ruangannya. Ruang dalam Uzukage di lengkapi dengan Dapur dan Kamar Mandinya jadi Naruto maupun Hinata tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencari dapur dan Kamar Mandi.

" Hm, melakukan apa " tanya Hinata sambil membuatkan makanan untuk Naruto di dapur.

" Apakah kau melupakannya " tanya Naruto di kamar mandi dan terdengar bunyi shower disana.

" Melupakan Apa " tanya Hinata sambil meletakan makanan untuk Naruto di meja kerja.

" Hah~ kau ini masak kau melupakan Hari ini " tanya Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar mandi yang sudah berpakaian Uzukage dan terlihat rambutnya masih basah dan dipundaknya terdapat handuk putih.

Hinatapun mengelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil handuk di pundak Naruto dan mengeringkan rambut Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun merona tipis dan setelah itu diapun tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

Narutopun mengengam tangan Hinata dan menuntun Hinata ke meja kerjanya Narutopun menduduki kursinya dan mengajak Hinata duduk dipangkuannya.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun memeluk pinggang Hinata dan membuat Hinata semakin mendekat dengan Naruto, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itupun merona dan Hinatapun menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak Naruto, Hinatapun semakin memerah ketika melihat wajah Naruto mendekat.

" Apa kau melupakan bahwa Nanti kita akan menikah Hime " bisik Naruto sambil menjilati telinga Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar dan perlakuan Naruto kepada telinganyapun memerah dan diapun medesah kecil, Hinatapun memukul pelan Dada Naruto karena perlakuan Naruto.

" Naru-kun kumohon hentikan " ucap Hinata sambil mendesah kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun memberhentikan aksinya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan memindahkan wajahnya kedepan Hinata sampai Kening dan Hidung Mereka bersatu. Terlihat wajah Hinata sangat memerah karena malu Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh.

Narutopun menutup matanya di ikuti Hinata merekapun terus memperdekat jarak mereka.

 **Cup!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun saling berciuman, terlihat wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah, perlahan ciuman yang tadinya lembutpun menjadi Liar dan Panas, Hinatapun mengalungkan lengannya ke arah leher Naruto untuk memperdalam Ciumannya, Narutopun merasakan mulut Hinata melumat bibir bawahnya, Naruto yang mengetahui apa keinginan Hinatapun membuka mulutnya, Hinata yang dapat izinpun memasukan Lidahnya dan mengobrak isi mulut Naruto, Naruto dan Hinatapun saling melumat dan saling bersilat lidah, Hinatapun mendorong pelan Naruto hingga Naruto bersandar pada kursinya dan Hinata meninggikan badannya sehingga Hinata mencium Naruto dari atas dan Dada Hinata mengapit pada leher Naruto dan Naruto mencium Hinata sambil melihat ke atas, merekapun mertukar saliva dimulut masing-masing.

 **Cup!**

Merekapun melepaskan ciuman terpanjang mereka karena pasukan udara yang menipis dan terlihat wajah keduanya sangat memerah dan terlihat ada benang saliva yang menyatukan kedua bibir itu.

" Hah Hah itu adalah ciuman terbaik Hime " ucap Naruto sambil menghirup udara terburu-buru, sementara Hinatapun hanya merona mendengar itu, Hinatapun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh, Narutopun mendekati wajah hinata dan berbisik di telinga Hinata " Kau tau, sembentar lagi kita menikah dengan wanita yang aku cintai, aku sangat bahagia sekali " bisik Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itupun mempererat pelukannya dan terlihat di wajahnya di tersenyum bahagia.

Sementara Anbu yang mengawasi Uzukage mereka memerah karena melihat adegan itu.

.

.

 _ **Konoha No Sato**_

 **.**

 **Kediaman Kamikaze.**

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning di ikat pony Tail berpakaian Jaket Hitam dan memakai rok berwarna Kuning memiliki kumis kucing yang sudah menipis, memiliki mata berwarna Blue Shappire sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang pernah di bisikkan Naruto padanya.

" Jadi sudah waktunya ya " gumam Naruko sambil berdiri dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

 _ **Kediamam Hyuga**_

.

Terlihat di kediaman Hyuga terdapat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul, bercanda dan lain-lain, lalu datang Naruko ke Mansion Hyuga, semua yang melihat itupun berdiri.

" Ah, ada apa Nee-chan " sapa Naruto

" Sudah waktunya Naru-chan " ucap Naruko kepada bunshin Naruto, selama dua tahun Naruto memberi perintah terhadap Bunshinya untuk menyamar menjadi keluarga Hyuga untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

" Jadi dia sudah mau memulainya " gumam Naruto Bunshin menunjukkan seringainya " Baiklah Nee-chan, kau tau tugas berikutnya bukan " ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan Naruto dan Narukopun menghilang dengan shunsin mereka sementara keluarga Hyuga/Bunshin Hyuga kembali kerumah masing-masing untuk melakukan sesuatu.

.

 _ **Other Place**_.

.

Terlihat bulan yang begitu terang dengan sinar bulan terlihat seorang pria tua dengan perban di sebagian wajahnya

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Naruto didepan Orang tua itu kalian bisa memanggilnya Danzo.

 **Skip ( Kita Skip saja sama seperti Itachi pas membantai Clan Uchiha tapi Naruto Clan Hyuga ).**

 **Wush!**

Terlihat Naruto datang di depan Gerbang Hyuga sedang menunggu seseorang.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu Narutopun menoleh ke samping dan melihat semua team Rokie, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Menma dan Naruko datang ( Kecuali Hinata dan Neji )

" Jadi benar kau telah membunuh semua Clan Hyuga Naruto " ucap Menma Geram

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan melakukan posisi bertarung, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, Naruko dan Team Rokie melakukan posisi siaga.

" Kau! Akan kubalas kekalahan waktu itu " ucap Menma sambil membuat Rasengan

 **Wush!**

Tapi Naruko menghadang Menma untuk melakukan itu. " Jangan gegabah Menma dia itu kuat kau ingat, biar aku yang menghadapinya " ucap Naruko sambil melihat ke arah Menma yang ada di belakang dan setelah itu melihat ke arah Naruto.

Narukopun mengambil Kunainya, sementara Naruto mengambil Kunainya Juga

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan Narukopun melesat bersamaan dengan cepat

 **Trink! Trink!**

Naruto dan Narukopun saling beradu kunai dengan sangat cepat hingga tidak dapat dilihat.

 **Trink! Wush!**

Kunai Naruto dan Narukopun kembali beradu dan setelah itu Naruto dan Narukopun melompat menjauh setelah itu merekapun merangkai segel masing-masing

 **" Fuuton : Cho Daittopa "** ucap Naruko

 **" Suiton : Ryuudo senjupusho "** ucap Naruko

 **Wuuuuuush!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul ledakan Angin raksasa dari arah Naruko, sementara itu dari Naruto, Naruto mengeluarkan Peluru Air berbentuk Naga ke arah Naruko

 **Blaaaaar!**

Benturan Jutsupun terjadi akibat Jutsu Naruto dan Naruko.

 **Krak! Krak!**

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat tanahnya mulai retakpun melompat mundur.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu di belakang Naruto yang sedang saltopun kedatangan Sasuke dan Kakashi dari belakang.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

Lalu muncul dua bola api mengarah ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun merapal segelnya lalu dari tangan Naruto keluar pedang Air.

 **Sriing!**

Narutopun menebas udara kosong ke arah Dua bola Api itu, setelah Naruto menebas udara kosong Narutopun bergumam

 **Mizu Shoshin**

 **Blaaar!**

Api Kalashi dan Sasukepun hancur dan membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Narutopun kembali menghindar secara zig-zag, Lee yang melihat itupun mempersiapkan taijutsunya

 **Wush!**

Leepun berlari hampir mengikuti Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung merapal segel sambil berlari.

 **Doton : Shāpu toge no tochi**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul tanah berduri tajam dibawah Team Rokie, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Menma dan Naruko, mereka yang melihat itupun melompat ke atas.

 **Sring!**

Naruto yang melihat itupun mengambil pedang Kitsune No Tsuguri yang dia taruh di punggung lalu menebas udara kosong dan setelah itu narutopun kembali menyelesaikannya.

 **Kitsune Shoshin**

 **Wuuussh!**

Setelah itu terlihat gelombang Orange mengarah kepata Ninja Konoha, mereka yang melihat itupun melebarkan mata mereka, Kakashi yang melihat itupun merapalkan segelnya.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu keluar Bola api mengarah kepada Gelombang orange Naruto.

 **Blaaaar!**

Benturan jutsupun kembali terjadi.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Wush!**

Semuanyapun mendarat dengan selamat, Sasuke yang melihat itupun langsung melesat kencang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya diam di tempat tapi tangannya sudah di alirkan Listrik walaupun kecil.

 **Wush!**

Sasukepun sampai di depan Naruto dan mengarahkan tangannya yang teraliri listrik ke arah Naruto.

 **Chidori**

 **Wush! Tap!**

Narutopun memiringkan badannya dan setelah itu menangkap tangan Sasuke.

" Masih belum cepat Teme " ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, setelah itu tangan Narutopun mengeluarkan listrik, Sasuke yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya dan dia berusaha melepaskan gengaman Naruto, Menma yang melihat itu geram.

 **Wush!**

Menmapun melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Menma mendekatpun menarik tubuh Sasuke lalu menendang Sasuke hingga terpental dengan cepat.

 **Sreeet! Buagh! Wush!**

Menma yang melihat tubuh Sasuke terpental ke arahnyapun menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Duak!**

Tabrakan antara tubuh Sasuke dan Menmapun terjadi. Kiba yang melihat itupun berinisiatif untuk menyerang Naruto.

" Hyaaa! Rasakan ini " teriak Kiba

 **Gatsuga**

Naruto yang melihat jutsu itupun hanya diam di tempat lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

 **Blaaar!**

Benturan Jutsu Kibapun terjadi dengan tangan Naruto, Kiba dengan Akamaru yang masih berputarpun melebarkan matanya karena jutsu mereka bisa di tahan Naruto yang menahan serangan itupun menyeringai.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melempar Kiba dan Akamaru ke atas, Setelah itu Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dengan lambat dan lama-kelamaan semakin cepat dan setelah itu putaran itupun membentuk layaknya bor.

 **Wush!**

Putaran Narutopun melesat ke arah Kiba yang masih melayang dengan cepat. Kiba yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

" Akamaru ayo " ucap Kiba

" Guk! " balas Akamaru.

 **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**

 **Boft!**

 **" Grooaaaarrr! "** lalu dari balik asap keluar Serigala berkepala dua menatap tajam putaran Naruto

 **Garoga**

 **Syuuut! Wush!**

Kiba yang bergabung dengan akamarupun berputar dan langsung melesat ke putaran Naruto.

Naruto yang berputar melihat kiba melesat ke arahnyapun tersenyum

 **Raiton : Pedoriru Raikenga**

 **Syuuuuut! Wush!**

Putaran Narutopun berubah menjadi putaran Bor petir dan melesat ke arah Kiba.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Putaran Kiba dan Narutopun terjadi.

 **Blaaar! Syuuut! Wush!**

Ledakan kecilpun terjadi dan membuat putaran Naruto melesat terus sementara Kiba terpental kesamping

 **Boft!**

 **Duak! Duak!**

Kibapun terlepas dari pergabungannya dan membuat tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang.

" agghh, dia bisa mengalahkan Garoga " ucap Kiba lemah.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun berhenti berputar dan melayang di udara, Menma yang melihat Naruto makin Kuatpun mejadi geram.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat tidak jauh Team Konoha dengan senyumannya

 **Ngiet! Ngiet!**

Lalu tiba-tiba mucul banyak serangga muncul mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun terkekeh.

 **Mokuton : Shokubutsu kinboshi**

 **Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari tanah keluar tanaman berbentuk Venus dan langsung memakan semua serangga disana.

" HOOOOWWAAAAAA!, ini adalah penyiksaan, Kenapa kau memakan Sepupu-sepupu jauhku! " teriak Shino ketika serangganya dimakan. Yang lain melihat itupun Sweatdrop.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi itupun terkekeh, lalu dia alihkan pengelihatannya ke arah Naruko dan Menma yang berdampingan.

" Kau akan Kalah! " ucap Menma marah.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun hanya diam, lalu tangan membuat Rasengan digabung dengan element Partikel. Naruko yang melihat itupun membuat Rasengannya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan Narukopun saling melesat dan siap mengadu Rasengan Mereka.

 **Jinton : Ryushi Rasengan**

 **Fuuton : Rasengan.**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Ledakanpun terjadi akibat benturan Rasengan dan menyebabkan cahaya yang menyilaukan bahkan semua yang di sana harus menutup mata Mereka.

Setelah cahaya menghilang yang terlihat di tempat itu hanyalah tempat kosong dan di bawahnya terdapat banyak darah. Semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Ru-Ruko-chan " ucap Menma lirih melihat adik sudah tidak ada, semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya ' tidak mungki, tidak mungkin Naruko mati ' batin semua.

" Hooooaaaaaaa! " teriak Menma dengan kepala mengadah dan terlihat sebuah cairan bening turun melewati pipinya.

Sementara itu terlihat dua orang sedang bersandar pada pohon sambil melihat hal itu mereka adalah Naruto dan Naruko

" Kau menjalankannya dengan baik Nee-chan " ucap Naruto

 _ **Flasback : On**_

 _" Nee-chan aku punya rencana untukmu, Nee-chan harus bertanya kepada Hokage-sama masalah kudeta Clan Hyuga, kapan akan di lakukan lalu kau beritahukan hal itu terhadap Chi Bunshiku yang ada di kediaman Hyuga Nanti " bisik Naruto " Nee-chan juga lakukanlah pengawas gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari para petinggi Konoha, Naru akan menjemput Nee-chan jika sudah dua tahun " lanjut Naruto " Dan mungkin Nee-chan juga tidak akan bertemu Hime disini karena mereka telah pergi ke Uzuhigakure, jangan beritahukan hali ini kepada siapapun, jika sudah selesai masalah kudeta ini maka Naru akan menjemput Nee-chan, tapi Nee-chan harus melewan Naru dulu " bisik Naruto_

 _ **Flasback : Off**_

Selama Dua Tahun Naruto/ Chi Bunshin Naruto menyamar menjadi keluarga Hyuga tampa di ketahui oleh yang lain, Naruto memberi Naruko sebuah rencana untuk mengetahui kapan kudeta itu dimulai, Narukopun bertanya dengan ayahnya dan ayahnya memberi tahukan sekitar Dua Tahun, dan selama Dua tahun Naruko juga mengawasi beberapa petinggi dari balik bayangan, dan yang mencurigakannya adalah Danzo, Narukopun memberi info itu dan ternyata benar Danzo memiliki rencana kejam.

Naruto yang berada di konohapun selalu menjaga setiap Malamnya dan Naruto juha sudah memasang Kekai jika tidak mau terjadi sesuatu. Dan selama dua tahun Danzo belum menjalankan rencana itu dan baru sekarang dia bergerak. Naruko yang melihat itupun memberikan info itu dan mulailah mereka menjalani rencana ini.

" Kenapa kau harus membawa Nee-chan, Naru? " tanya Naruko

" Aku membutuhkanmu di sana Nee-chan jadi aku memilihmu, kau akan menjadi pemimpin Desa Amegakure disana " ucap Naruto, Naruko yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya. " Naru juga sedang mencari beberapa Orang yang Naru cari yang menurutku bagus untuk menjadi pemimpin dan salah satunya Nee-chan " ucap Naruto, " Sebaiknya Nee-chan segera berangkat karena sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini " lanjut Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu mereka berduapun menghilang dan menyisakan kesedihan pada Team Konoha.

.

.

 _ **Uzuhiogakure No Sato.**_

.

 **Sore Hari**

 **.**

 **Tempat Pernikahan**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Taman terdapat banyak sekali Orang-orang datang untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, banyak yang senang mendengar hal ini karena mereka juga sangat senang jika mereka suatu saat Nanti akan selalu bersama.

Terlihat Naruto berpakaian Menggunakan Kemeja Putih dan Menggunakan Jas Hitam dengan gabungan Jubah merah dibelakangnya menggunakan jelana Hitam dan itu menambah daya ketampanannya, sementara Hinata berpakaian Layaknya pengantin, Gaun Putih yang menutupi Dada dan sebagian punggungnya menambah daya kecantikannya dengan wajah Cantik dan mata Lavendernya dan Rambutnyapun di biarkan tergerai.

Mereka berduapun saling berhadapan dan menunjukan senyuman mereka pada pasangan mereka. Keluarga Hyuga yang melihat itupun tersenyum termasuk Hiashi.

" Hyuga Hinata, Apakah Kau bersedia menerima Naruto Uzumaki sebagai Suamimu? " tanya Pendeta

" Aku bersedia " Ucap Hinata Malu-malu.

" Uzumaki Naruto, Apakah Kau bersedia menerima Hyuga Hinata sebagai Istrimu? " tanya Pendeta

" Aku bersedia " ucap Naruto dengan Mantap.

" baiklah sekarang pasangkan cincin Pernikahan pada pasangan kalian " ucap Pendeta

Naruto dan Hinatapun saling memasangkan Cincin mereka ke jari Pasangan mereka, Naruto mengunakan Cincin bertuliskan Hime dan Hinata bertuliskan Naru.

" baiklah sekarang kalian boleh berciuman " ucap Pendeta

Naruto dan Hinatapun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, terlihat Rona tipis di wajah mereka dan setelah itu merekapun menutup mata mereka.

 **Cup!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun saling berciuman berdasarkan cinta bukan Nafsu, Hinatapun merangkul leher Naruto dan Hinatapun memeluk pinggang Hinata

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah di tempat pernikahan itu, dan pesta pernikahanpun berjalan denga sangat meriah dan tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan Tengah malam.

.

 **Kediaman Baru Naruto/Uzukage**

.

 **Tengah Malam.**

.

Terlihat di sebuah kamar tedapat gadis berambut Indigo sedang duduk di pinggir Kasur dengan Handuk melilit melindungi area Intimnya.

 **Kriet!_**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemuda berambut kuning mendekati gadis itu dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

" Apa kau siap Hime? " tanya Naruto.

" Kapanpun aku siap Naru " balas Hinata.

 **Lemon : On**

 **Ok, bagi yang belum berumur Tinggi harap Skip! Kalau ke nafsuan tanggung akibat, jika jelek maaf.**

Narutopun menyuruh Hinata duduk di pangkuannya dan di turuti oleh Hinata, Hinatapun duduk dipangkuan Naruto, Merekapun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.

 **CUP!**

Merekapun berciuman, Naruto dan Hinatapun memerah, Hinatapun mengalungkan Lengannya agar memperdalam ciumannya dan Narutopun memeluk Pinggang Hinata

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi liar, Naruto dan Hinatapun saling melumat dan Saling bersilat Lidah, Hinatapun meninggikan badannya untuk memperdalam lagi Ciumannya.

Hinatapun memberikan salivanya kepada Naruto, dan Narutopun menerimanya dengan iklas, setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu, Tangan Naruto yang awalnya di pinggangpun pindah ke handuk Hinata dan melepas Handuk itu, dan sekarang terlihat tubuh Polos Hinata, Narutopun mengerakan tangan Kanannya kearah bukit Hinata dan tangan Kirinya mengarah kebokong Hinata, Narutopun meremas Payudara dan Bokong Hinata lembut.

" Akh~ Hmmmmpp Akh~ " desah Hinata dalam ciumannya tangannya yang merangkul Narutopun meremas Rambut Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit merekapun melepaskan Ciuman mereka dan terlihat bibir mereka terdapat sedikit Saliva keluar dari sudut bibir mereka dan benang Saliva yang menghubungkan bibir pasangan itu, terlihat mata Hinata yang sayu dan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Kau semakin Agresif ya Hime " ucap Naruto sambil meremas dada Hinata lembut.

" Sssshhhhh~ Ahh~ Naaaaahhhh~ ru-kun Sssssshhhh~ " desah Hinata merasakan dadanya diremas lembut oleh Naruto.

Narutopun Membaringkan Tubuh Hinata dan menyebabkan Hinata di bawah dan Naruto di atas. Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata, Narutopun menjilat telinga Hinata dan sesekali menghisap telinga itu, Tubuh Hinatapun bergerak bak cacing kepanasan.

" Ahh~ Naru~ Sshhh~ " desah Hinata Manja karena perlakuan Naruto.

Jilatan Narutopun pindah ke Mata, Pipi, Hidung, Mulut dan yang terakhir Leher jenjang Hinata, Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itupun mendesah kegelian karena lehernya di jilat dan dihisap hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

" Aahh~ Naru~ Sssshhhh~ hhhssss~ " desah Hinata sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

Narutopun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Hinata dan menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sangat merah dan mata yang sangat sayu.

" Kau sangat cantik jika seperti itu Hime " bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun merona.

Narutopun berpindah ke payudara Hinata, Narutopun membenamkan wajahnya di tengah Payudara Hinata, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itupun mendesah dan menekan-nekan kepala Naruto di payudaranya.

Narutopun mengarahkan tangan Kirinya yang tadinya di gunakan untuk menumpu Badannya berpindah ke Vagina Hinata dan mengelusnya lembut. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itupun mendesah dan mengeliat karena sentuhan Naruto.

" Aahhh~ Naru~ Hhssssss~ Hyyaaaahh~ Ahhh~ " desah Hinata sambil melongos ke Kanan dan Kiri karena Naruto mengocok Veginanya mengunakan jarinya.

Wajah Narutopun berpindah ke arah Dada Hinata sebelah kanan, Narutopun menghisap dada Hinata dan tangannya lagi satupun di gunakan untuk meremas Dadanya lagi satu.

" Ahh~ Hyaah~ Naru~ lebih Cepat~ Aahh " ucap Hinata mendesah dengan terus melongos ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Narutopun semakin mempercepat kocokannya, setelah Dada Kanan sekarang Naruto beralih ke Dada Kiri.

" Ahh~ Naru A-aku M-Mau K-keluar " Desah Hinata.

" A-aku keluar Naruuuu " desah Hinata sambil menekan kepala Naruto.

 **Crooottt..**

Hinatapun menegluarkan cairan cintanya hingga membasahi jari Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hinata sudah keluarpun tersenyum.

" Sudah keluar ya? " goda Naruto, Narutopun melepaskan jarinya dari vagina Hinata lalu menjilati jarinya yang berisi cairan cinta Hinata " Hmmmp manis dan Gurih Hi-Na-Ta-Chan " goda Naruto

hinata yang melihat Naruto mengodanyapun hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha berdiri dari tidurannya.

" Naru ijinkan aku untuk memuaskanmu dulu baru kita kemenu Utama " ucap Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum.

Narutopun bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang menindih Hinata dan duduk didepan Hinata sambil melepas Handuknya dan terlihatlah Penis Naruto yang lumayan besar untuk seumurannya dan sudah tegak untuk melayani istrinya.

Hinata yang melihat penis Narutopun memerah karena penis yang lumayan besar itu akan masuk kedalam dirinya, Hinatapun mendekati penis Itu lalu Hinatapun mengelus-elud penis itu dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan pada penisnyapun menutup matanya untuk menikmati belaian Hinata

Hinatapun mulai mengerakkan kedua tangannya pada penis Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara itupun hanya bisa mmedesah kecil.

Hinatapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis Naruto, Tanpa ragu, Hinatapun mulai menjilat ujung kepala Penis itu lalu menjilati batang Naruto dari bawah ke atas dan Hinatapun memasukan penis itu kedalam mulut mungilnya, Penis Naruto hanya bisa masuk setengah di dalam mulut Hinatapun memgerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lagI Penis Naruto yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" Asshhh, Hinata."

Hinatapun mengerakkan kepalanya Naik-turun sambil menghisap penis Naruto dengan keras seperti ingin menguras apa yang ada disana, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun mejerit keenakan karena kuluman Hinata.

" Ashhh, Hinata~ Aku mau keluar "

Hinata yang mendengar itupun semakin cepat mengerakkan kepalanya, sampai beberapa menit Narutopun merasakan akan ada yang keluar dari penisnya, Hinatapun juga merasakan penis Naruto berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

 **Croott, Croott, Croott**

Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Mulut Hinata terasa hangat dan penuh oleh cairan yang terasa amat gurih, ia telan seluruh cairan sang jantan sampai tak tersisa sedikit pun lalu kembali menjilati sang jantan yang telah mengecil berniat untuk membersihkannya.

Narutopun mendorong Hinata pelan sampai dia terbaring kembali, Narutopun kembali mmenindih Hinata lalu dia arahkan Penisnya ke arah Vagina Hinata.

" Sekarang saatnya menu utama " ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itupun merona.

Narutopun mendorong penis Naruto kedalam Vagina Hinata dengan pelan Naruto yang merasakan betapa sempitnya Vagina Hinatapun memberinya sedikit tenaga untuk masuk, Hinata yang merasakan perih di area selangkangannyapun hanya bisa menutup mata sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya

Penis Narutopun sudah masuk setengahnya, Narutopun mmerasakan ada penghalang laju penisnyapun memundurkan penisnya lalu didorong kembali penis itu dengan lumaya keras.

 **Bleeesshh**

" KYAAAA N-NARU! S-SAKIT " teriak Hinata merasakam kesakitan pada selangkangannya, seketika diapun mmelebarkan matanya karena merasakan benda lunak menempel di bibirnya, ya Naruto menciumnya untuk meredakan sakit pada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itupun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Naruto

Naruto yang Mendengar eraman kecil dari Hinata membuat Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menarik perlahan kemaluannya, kemudian mendorongnya lagi hingga terbenam dalam lubang sempit milik Hinata.

Narutopun melepaskan ciumannya lalu diapun menatap Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah, " Maaf karena telah menyakitimu tadi " ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itupun tersenyum, Hinatapun mengerakkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

" Jangan merasa bersalah Naru tadi itu karena kau sudah berhasil membus pertahananku " ucap Hinata lembut.

Narutopun mengerakkan penisnya dengan kecepatan sedang hingga membuat tubuh Hinata terhentak-hentak di bawah dan membuat payudara Hinata bergoyang-goyang, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengarahkan wajahnya ke Payudara Kiri Hinata dan mengulumnya layaknya Bayi, tangan kiri Narutopun membantu meremas Payudara lagi satunya dan menyebabkan Hinata mendesah Keenakan.

" Aahhh Lebih Cepat Naru~ "

Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum lalu di percepatnya gerakkan Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak-sentak.

" asshh Ohhh ternyata seenak ini bersetubuh denganmu Hime " desah Naruto

 **Plok! Plok! Plok!**

Naruto dan Hinata terus melakukan bercinta dan sampai dua puluh menit Naruto dan Hinatapun merasakan akan ada yang keluar dari selangkangan mereka.

" Na-Naru A-Aku M-Mau Ke-Keluar Aahhh~ " ucap Hinata sambil mendesah

" Shhh A-Aku Juga, K-Kita keluarkan b-bersama " ucap Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakkannya

Setelah lima menit barulah mereka maerasakan akan keluar.

" Aakuu Keluaaarhh Naruuu/Aakkuu Keluuuaarr Himeee "

 **Croott.. Croott.. Croott**

Naruto dan Hinatapun mengeluarkan cairan Cinta mereka, Narutopun menyemburkan benihnya kedalam Rahim Hinata dan Hinatapun menyemburkan Cairannya membasahai Penis Naruto.

 **Lemon : Off**

 **( Maaf jika jelek )**

" Hah Hah Aishiteru Hime " ucap Naruto lemas dan tertidur di antara Dada Hinata

" Hah Hah Aishiteru Mo Naru-kun " ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil memuluk kepala Naruto, Naruto yang masih memiliki tenagapun membalikan badannya Hingga Hinata berada di atas, Hinata yang awalnya kaget apa yang di lakukan Narutopun akhirnya tersenyum dan diapun menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto, Hinata bisa medengar detak jantung Naruto yang berdetak gila.

" Tidurlah aku akan menjagamu " ucap Naruto menarik selimut lalu menutupi tubuh Mereka, Merekapun tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukkan dan pada saat itulah kehidupan bahagia mereka di mulai.

.

.

 _ **kumogakure No Sato**_

.

Terlihat seseorang sedang dudul di sebuah tempat gelap, ciri-ciri orang itu memakai kaca mata dan membawa pedang di punggungnya, orang itu diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang dua tahun lalu.

 _" Kita akan bertemu kembali Jinchuriki No Hachibi "_

 **" Apa kau masih mengingat perkataannya waktu itu Bee "** tanya Suara yang ada di pikiran orang Yang bernama Bee.

" Yo kenapa dia bisa mengetahui identitas kita yo " ucap Orang yang tadi bernama Bee sambil Ngerap ( Maaf kalau kata ngerapnya gak nyambung )

 **" Entahlah, tapi orang itu bukanlah orang yang bisa kau anggap remeh, dia bahkan membuat kakakmu terbaring di rumah sakit selama dua bulan akibat pertarungannya "** ucap Hachibi.

' Sebenarnya siapa dirinya ' batin Bee

.

.

 _ **Other Place**_

.

Terlihat sosok orang menggunakan topeng orange melihat sebuah patung besar dengan tangan terikat dengan pandangan datar.

" Kita sudah berhasil menangkap Sanbi,Yonbi, Gobi, Nanabi selama dua tahun berarti tinggal Ichibi, Nibi yang sudah berhasil di tangkap tapi terbebas kembali, Rokubi yang masih berkeliaran dengan Jinchurikinya, Hachibi yang masih berada di Kumogakure dan Kyubi yang berada di Konoha dan berhasil bertahan dari Pain karena bela bantuan " ucap Orang itu.

' Cih! Ini semua gara-gara orang itu semua rencanaku gagal ' batin orang itu, lalu dia membalikan badannya dan menatap Dua orang yang beral" Itachi, Kisame kalian pergi dan buru Rokubi " ucap Orang itu

" Hn/Baiklah " ucap Dua orang yang memiliki Nama Itachi dan Kisame langsung pergi menjalankan tugasnya

" Aku harus berhasil menjalankan rencana ini, aku akan membuat dunia ini menjadi dunia tanpa peperangan dengan rencanaku " ucap orang itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mugen Tsukiyomei "

.

.

 _ **Konoha No sato**_

.

terlihat di sebuah tempat pemakaman terdapat seorang remaja berambut merah menatap sebuah Nisan bertuliskan Namikaze Naruko disana dengan pandangan sedih

 **Bruk!**

Orang itupun jatuh berlutut karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang yang bernama Naruko yang berada di Nisan

" Ruko-chan bagaimana kabarmu disana " tanya Orang itu berusaha tersenyum.

" apakah orang brengsek itu masuk ke Neraka, aku harap jawabannya Iya " ucap Orang itu semakin terisak karena kebodohannya.

" Hiks Hiks Gomen Ne Ruko-chan aku Hiks Hiks memang Nii-san yang lemah " ucap Orang itu

Dia terus terduduk disana dengan hembusan angin dingin yang membuat tubuh merinding.

" Menma " panggil sesorang kearah orang yang teduduk di depan Nisan bernama Menma di ikuti seorang wanita berambut merah di belakangnya orang di belakangnya.

Menma yang melihat siapa yang datangpun menghapus air matanya dan melihat dua orang itu dengan senyum pahitnya.

" Tou-san, Kaa-chan " panggil Menma melihat Minato dan Kushina mendekatinya.

Minato yang melihat Menma sedihpun duduk berjongkok di samping Menma lalu memeluk Menma erat.

 **Greb!**

" Hiks Hiks Tou-san " ucap Menma terisak di pelukan Minato, sementara Minato hanya menunduk karena kesalahannya selama ini begitu juga Kushina

' Apakah ini hukuman yang kau berikan kepadaku Kami-sama, karena semua kesalahanku ini ' batin Minato

.

.

 **Pagi Hari**

 **.**

 **Uzuhiogakure No Sato**

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

" Ughh " lenguh Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, diapun membuka matanya perlahan lalu diapun melihat Naruto/Suaminya yang masih terlelap karena melayaninya, Hinatapun tersenyum melihat dia sudah menikah dengan Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Hinatapun mencium sekilas Naruto lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan membersihkan badannya untuk membuat sarapan keluarga barunya.

 **Skip**

" Ugh " Narutopun terbangun dari bangunnya dan dia melihat ruangan gelap saja, Naruto yang melihat itupun segara mungkin untuk bangun dan melihat dimana dia berada.

" Kau sudah bangun anak muda " ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun menaikan alisnya melihat seseorang datang entah dari mana dan duduk didepannya.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Miroyu ( OC ), aku adalah orang yang memberikanmu Sharingan itu " ucap Miroyu

Naruto yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya karena orang yang memberikannya kekuatan berada didepannya.

" Ba-Bagaimana anda bisa masuk kesini " ucap Naruto terkujut.

" Hehehe, aku memberikan beberapa pesan pada saat memberikanmu kekuatan jadi aku ini hanyalah bayangan sementara karena aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu. " ucap Miroyu sambil tertawa dan Serius di kalimat Awal dan Akhirnya

" Memberitahukan sesuatu? " tanya Naruto

Miroyupun menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Miroyupun mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar entah kepada siapa.

" Nah anak muda sepertinya waktuku sudah habis jadi aku harap bantuanmu " ucap Miroyu.

" Anda tenang saja Miroyu-san aku pasti akan melakukannya " ucap Naruto Mantap, Miroyu yang melihat itulun tersenyum lalu tubuh Miroyupun menghilang dan menjadi cahaya dan setelah itu ruangan itupun menjadi putih terang

.

" Eghhh " Narutopun bangun dari tidurnya dan perlahan membuka matanya dan dia merasakan Hinata sudah tidak berada di atasnya, Naruto yang mengingat apa yang di katakan Miroyupun hanya bida menghela Nafasnya lalu Narutopun memutuskan untuk mandi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai Uzukage.

 **Skip lagi ( masak orang mandi di bicarain )**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian biasanya dengan jubah Uzukagenya turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang bawah, kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua, kediaman Naruto memiliki tiga kamar di lantai dua, memiliki ruang tamu lumayan besar, dapur dan lain-lainnya.

Narutopun melihat Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi dan Neji duduk di meja makan seperti menunggu dirinya

" Ohaya Hime, Hana-chan, Tou-sama, Neji-Nii " sapa Naruto sambil duduk di samping Hanabi

" Ohayo " balas semua disana.

" Ne, Naruto-Nii-Chan " panggil Hanabi

" Hmm, ada apa Hana-chan " tanya Naruto

" Nii-chan apakah Nii-chan yakin akan memasukkan Hana ke akedemi Chunin? " tanya Hana

Naruto, pada saat menjabat Uzukage Naruto membuat Akademi dimana Akademi itu memiliki perbedaan, dimana Akademi itu dibagi menjadi Akedemi Genin, Akademi Chunin, Akademi Jonin dan Akademi Anbu dimana Ninja-ninja disana akan di ajarkan sesuai tingkatan.

" Hm, Tentu saja kau itu orang berbakat Hana jadi jangan khawatir ya " ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hanabi, " Neji-Nii aku ingin kau masuk kedalam bagian dari pengawalku Nanti karena aku merasa kekurangan beberapa orang untuk membantuku dalam aliansiku " ucap Naruto dan dibalas Anggukkan oleh Neji.

" Baiklah saatnya makan " ucap Naruto.

" Itadakimasu! " ucap Semua disana, merekapun memulai kegiatan mereka di pagi Hari.

.

.

 **Diluar gerbang Uzuhiogakure bagian Utara**

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat seorang Gadis berambut Orange berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan luka-luka yang di terimanya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Dua Anbu berlambang Clan Uzumaki berdiri didepan Gadis itu.

" Siapa Kau? " Tanya Anbu berkode Inu melihat Gadis itu.

Gadis itu yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan itupun harus berhenti karena sudah tidak kuat lagi.

 **Bruk!**

Gadis itupun terjatuh Kedua Anbu itupun mendekati gadis itu dan membawanya ke rumah Sakit Uzuhio.

.

.

 **Uzukage Room**

.

Terlihat Naruto sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang ada di kantornya dengan bantuan Beberapa Bunshinnya.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Anbu berkode Inu di depan Meja Uzukage, Naruto yang melihat itupun menaikan alisnya. Anbu itupun menjelaskan tentang Gadis berambut Orange itu kepada Uzukagenya, Naruto yang mendengar itupun menyuruh bunshinya untuk mengecek gadis itu.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul kembali Anbu Berkode Ryuu didepan Naruto.

" Uzukage-sama dari arah timur terlihat seratus Pasukan Iwa datang ke arah kemari " Ucap Anbu Ryuu, Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum.

" Kalian kerjakan tugas ini dulu aku mau membalaskan dendam Uzuhiogakure dulu, dan Kau bisa tunjukan tempatnya " ucap Naruto dan dibalas Anggukan oleh mereka semua

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto beserta Anbunyapun menghilang dengan Shunshin mereka menuju Gerbang Timur.

.

.

 **Gerbang Timur Uzuhiogakure.**

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat seratus pasukan Iwa datang dari arah timur entah mereka mau kemana.

" Ayo, cepat kita harus menyerang desa Konoha dan membalaskan dendam kekalahan kita " ucap salah satu Pasukan Iwa.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncuk Naruto beserta beberapa Anbu disampingnya, pasukan Iwa yang melihat itupun berhenti dan bersikap waspada.

" Siapa Kalian? " tanya salah satu pasukan Iwa.

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan menunjuk lambang yang ada di topi yang dia gunakan, seketika pasukan Iwa Melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat lambang itu.

" K-K-Kau Uzukage " gagap Ninja Iwa.

" Hai, sepertinya kalian harus di binasakan sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan aura gelap dibelakangnya

Ninja Iwa yang melihat itupun meneguk ludah mereka dengan keras " Jangan Takut Serang " ucap Ninja Iwa.

" Hyaaaaa "

Ninja Iwapun menyerbu secara besar-besaran Naruto yang melihat itupun melesat maju di ikuti beberapa Anbunya.

Buagh! Krak! Jrash! Crash! Crash! Buagh! Krak! Krak! Krek! Crash! Buagh! Buagh!

Perlahan beberapa Ninja Iwapun tumbang dengan sadis, Naruto dan beberapa Anbunyapun merapal segel mereka, Ninja Iwa yang melihat itupun merapal segel pertahanan mereka.

 **Katon : Cho Goukka Mekkyaku**

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze**

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daittopa**

 **Fuuton : Repusho**

 **Wuuuussshh!**

Api Dari Naruto dan Angin dari Anbunya membuat Api yang Naruto keluarkan semakin besar Ninja Iwa yang sudah selesai merapal segelnyapun cepat-cepat menghentakkan ketanah tangan mereka

 **Doton : Tajuu Doryuheki**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu muncul banyak diding tanah melingdungi mereka semua Naruto yang melihat itupun membuka telapak tangannya lalu muncul tomoe-tomoe kecil di telapak tangannya

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melompat keatas lalu Tomoe yang ada di tangannya semakin besar.

 **Uchiha Magatama**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dua Puluh Uchiha Magatama Narutopun melesat ke arah Diding yang di buat Ninja Iwa.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Semua tembok yang di buat Ninja Iwapun runtuh, Ninja Iwa yang melihat itupun bergetar ketakutan

 **Wush! Wush! Wuuussh!**

Semua Uchiha Magatama dan Api Naruto yang masih melesat ke arah Ninja Iwapun membuat mereka pasrah.

 **Blaaaaar!**

" ARRRRRGGGHHH! " teriak Semua Ninja Iwa terkena Bakar Api Naruto.

Terlihat satu Ninja Iwa yang masih selamat melihat teman-teman mereka matipun bergetar ketakutan karena sadisnya Uzukage yang mereka lawan

 **Tap! Tap!**

Ninja Iwa itupun berlari ketakutan melihat Uzukage mendekat dan berniat kembali kedesanya yaitu desa Iwa.

Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum lalu diapun melihat semua Anbunya " Kalian kembalilah bertugas aku akan mengurus mayat-mayat ini " ucap Naruto semua Anbunyapun mengangguk.

Narutopun mengigit jari jempolnya lalu menghentakkannya ketanah.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genka Shitai**

 **Bllaaaarr!**

Lalu muncul sebuah gerbang di depan Naruto dan di gerbang itu bertuliskan 'segel', Narutopun membuat beberapa segel, dan setelah itu segel yang ada di gerbang itupun menghilang dan membuat gerbang itu terbuka dan setelah itu keluar rantai kegelapan mengambis semua mayat Iwa.

" Fuin! " ucap Naruto.

 **Sriing!**

Rantai itupun masuk dengan Mayat-mayat Ninja Iwa, dan setelah itu Gerbang itupun menutup dan langsung masuk kedalam tanah dan menyegel mayat-mayat Iwa.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genka.**

 **Kuchiyose ini Naruto temukan di Uzuhiogakure, Kuchiyose yang dimana Kuchiyose ini berbentuk gerbang, Kuchiyose ini bisa di gunalan untu Bertahan, Menyegel, dan Bertarung, Kuchiyose Ini merupakam Kuchiyose Gerbang Dunia Penjuru dimana Kuchiyose Ini memiliki banyak Gerbang dan berbagai Nama.**

" Akhirnya selesai juga " ucap Naruto " Lebih Baik aku segera kesana " ucap Naruto sambil Menyeringai.

 **Bziit!**

Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat Putih dan menyisakan tempat kosong disana.

.

.

 _ **Iwagakure No Sato.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ruang Rapat Iwa.**_

.

Terlihat petinggi-petinggi Iwa sedang membicarakan sesuatu lalu terdengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan itu.

 **Brak!**

Pintu itupun terbuka dengan keras dan menampakan Ninja Iwa yang sangat ketakutan.

" Ada Apa ini? " tanya Tsuchikage melihat Ninjanya ketakutan.

" Tsuchikage-sama kita dalam masalah " ucap Ninja iwa Ketakutan

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Tsuchikage binggung

" kita diserang oleh Uz_ "

 **Bziit!**

 **Craaash!**

Ucapan Ninja Iwa itupun terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul kilat putih di atas Ninja Iwa yang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya dan langsung menusuk kepala itu sampai tembus.

Semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya, Lain dengan Tsuchikage yang melihat orang yang baru datang itu dengan pandangan membunuh melihat orang yang sedang santai menduduki mayat Iwa dengan memegang pedang yang masih menancap di kepala Iwa.

" Apa kabar kalian Para Petinggi Iwagakure No Sato " Ucap Naruto yang baru datang dan melihat Petinggi Ninja Iwa dengan Mata Birunya.

 **Wush!**

Tiba-tiba Muncul Tsuchikage dengan lengan berlapis batu mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum

 **Tap!**

Tangan Tsuchikagepun tertangkap dengan satu tangan dari Naruto.

" Kau!. Akanku bunuh Kau Kiroii Senko " Ucap Tsuchikage geram.

" Hoho, apakah ini Tsuchikage, apakah kau tidak mau berkenalan dulu? " ucap Naruto

" Bukannya kau sudah tau Namaku, kalau kau melupakannya maka akan ku beritahu Namaku, Onoki " ucap Onoki memberitahukan Namanya

" Hoho Onoki ka? Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku " Ucap Naruto, lalu Narutopun menatap Onoki dengan tajam.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Uzukage dari Uzuhiogakure " ucap Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Semua yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Bziiit!**

Narutopun menghilang dari sana dan setelah itu dari atap muncul meteor yang menghancurkan ruangan itu.

 **Blaaaar!**

 **Bziit!**

Ledakan akibat hancurnya gedung Tsuchikage dan membuat tanah bergetar. Narutopun muncul tidak jauh dari desa Iwa melihat gedung itu hancur dengan senyumannya.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Onoki dari Langit dengan terbang di langit.

' Dia Uzukage, yang benar saja bukannya Desa itu telah Hancur? apakah dia kembali membangunnya? ' Batin Onoki.

" Yo, Tsuchikage-Jiji, Kau masih selamat " Ucap Naruto

" Kau! Akanku bunuh kau " ucap Onoki menyatukan tangannya lalu menariknya kembali dan keluar sebuah cahaya puting di tengah tangan Onoki, Naruto yang melihat itupun Melakukan hal yang sama tapi gaya yang berbeda, Narutopun menyatukan tangannya dan setelah itu Naruto memutar kedua tangannya dan kembali ketempat semula dam kembali menyatukan tangannya

 **Syut! Ngiiiit!**

Lalu muncul banyak Cahaya di belakang Naruto, Lalu Narutopun kembali membuka tangannya dan terlihat Cahaya diantara tangan Naruto.

' Ghh! Dia bahkan bisa mengunakan Jinton sebanyak itu yang benar saja! " batin Onoki terkejut.

 **Jinton : Genkai No Harakuri No Jutsu**

 **Jinton : Tajuu Genkai No Harakuri No Jutsu**

 **Wuush! Wuush**

 **Ngiiitt!**

Kedua jurus itupun beradu dan menyebabkan ledakan partikel dan Cahaya yang sangat terang.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah cahaya menghilang dan yang sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar ada di tanah.

Narutopun merapal segel lalu berjalan mendekati kawah Itu, Onoki yang melihat itupun menaikan alisnya.

 **Yoton : Yōgan no nami**

 **Wuush!**

Narutopun menyemburkan lavanya ke arah kawah itu dan menyebabkan kawah itu berisi Lava, setelah berisi penuh Narutopun bejalan ke tangah lava yang masih panas dan menyebabkan Onoki melebarkan matanya karena orang yang dia lawan mirip seperti orang yang dia kenal sebagai **Jinchuriki No Yonbi**.

' Son, pinjamkan kekuatanmu ' ucap Naruto lewat telepati.

 **' Tentu saja '** jawab Son

Narutopun memasang kuda kuda berjongkok dengan kedua tangan di sisi pinggangnya dengan tangan mengepal.

 **Yoton : Kakazan**

 **Wuuush!**

Semua Lava yang berada di bawah Narutopun melesat Keatas, Onoki yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya karena dia berada di lava itu berada dibawahnya

 **Wush! Wuuussh!**

Onokipun terbang menjauh dan menyebabkan lava itu hanya mengenai udara Kosong. Setelah agak jauh diapun menatap Naruto tajam

 **Doton: Retsudotenshou**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Narutopun langsung dijepit dua tanah yang langsung berbentul bola sebanyak tiga kali.

Onokipun melihat Ninja Iwa yang melakukan itupun tersenyum, Onokipun melakukan teknik Jinton Lagi danmengarahkannya ke Naruto yang sedang terkunci oleh Tanah.

 **Jinton : Genkai No Harakuri No Jutsu.**

 **Wuush!**

Jurus itupun melesat ke arah Naruto terkunci, semua yang melihat itupun tersenyum tapi tidak terlalu lama

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Muncul sebuah tangan dari akar dan melindungi Naruto.

 **Ngiitt!**

Semua Tangan dari akar itupun lenyap dan menyisakan tanah mengunci Naruto masih utuh. Semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

' Di-dia bisa Mokuton, siapa dia sebenarnya ' Batin Onoki tercengang

 **Blaaar!**

Tanah yang mengunci Narutopun meledak dan memperlihatkan sebuah tangan berwarna Biru Muda mengepal ke atas dan setelah asap menipis terlihat Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terlindungi Susano'o.

' I-itu Susano'o bagaimana dia bisa memiliki Susano'o ' batin Onoki.

 _" Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Uzukage, dari Desa Uzuhiogakure "_

' Bukannya dia dari Clan Uzumaki kenapa dia bisa memiliki Sharingan dan Susano'o ' batin Onoki mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi

Narutopun menghilangkan tangan yang di lapisi Susano'onya dan menatap semua Ninja Iwa dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya.

" Hah~ lebih baik aku selesaikan saja sekarang " ucap Naruto yang merangkai segel lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah.

 **Doton : Cho Ryuusei No Jutsu**

Lalu muncul sebuah Meteor di atas Desa Iwa, semua Ninja Iwa yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Syuut! Syuut!**

Lalu muncul sebuah katana berwarna biru muda di pinggang Naruto, Narutopun memegang kedua Katana itu dengan menyilang, Narutopun menarik Katana itu dengan cepat

 **Sriiing!**

Katana itupun membesar dan langsung menebas Meteor yang ada di atas, semua melebarkan matanya dengan keringat dingin mengalir didahi mereka, begitu juga Onoki.

 **" Susano'o No Shoshin "** gumam Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaarr!**

Tanah yang didekat Narutopun meledak dan menyebabkan gelombang angin dasyat dan mementalkan semua Ninja Iwa.

 **Sriinggg! Syuut! Bllaaaar!**

Bangunan-bangunan Iwapun terbelah menjadi dua, begitupun Meteor yang berada di atas Hancur menjadi beberapa bagian.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Serpihan meteor itupun jatuh ke desa Iwa layaknya Hujan batu. Naruto yang melihat itupun kembali mengecilkan pedang Susano'o sempurnanya dan memasukannya ke sarungnya.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

Kedua Katana itupun menghilang setelah di taruh kembali katana itu, Narutopun membalikan badannya dan pergi dari desa itu dengan Hiraishinnya.

 **Blaar!**

Terlihat dari balik runtuhan, terdapat Onoki dengan Nafas Ngos-ngosan karena kebanyakan menghabiskan Chakra untuk melindungi penduduknya.

' Hah Hah sialan dia seperti orang ' itu ' Cough! Cough! ' batin Onoki sambil terbatuk.

' Ugh, aku harus memberi taukan hal ini kepada yang lainnya ' batin Onoki.

.

.

 _ **Uzuhiogakure No Sato.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rumah Sakit Uzuhio**_

.

Terlihat seorang gadis seumuran Naruto duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menatap keluar dengan pandangan sendu.

 **Bziit!**

Gadis itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan dia melihat Uzukage datang di sampingnya.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , Yondaime Uzukage " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Fuuma Sasame " balas Sasame.

" Nah, Sasame-Chan kenapa kau memiliki luka seperti ini " tanya Naruto, Sasame yang dipanggil begitupun merona diapun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

" A-Aku Melarikan diri dari Otogakure " jawa Sasame dengan suara lirih di akhir katanya.

" Otogakure? Memangnya ada apa disana " tanya Naruto.

" Seseorang yang sangat kejam dan melakukan beberapa Eksperimen dan mengambil Nyawa Kakakku "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Orochimaru "

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo minna-san Gomen baru bisa Update, karena cerita iini saya ketik tiga kali dan yang ini ke empat kalinya saya mengetik cerita ini karena terus saja kena sial, pertama kehapus, kedua keluar sendiri, ketiga eror.**

 **Hoho bagaimana cerita ini jelekkah Hahahahaha Gomenna Minna.**

 **Baiklah kelanjutan berikutnya akan seru sepertinya karena Naruto akan melawan Orichimaru, Khuhuhu seperti apa kejadiannya kita lihat saja Nanti.**

 **Hoho sepertinya siapa pemberi Sharingan sudah terungkap disini dan Naruko juga akan bergabung di desa Uzuhiogakure sebagai pemimpin desa Amegakure.**

 **Pada saat Naruto dan Naruko bertarung itu adalah rencana Naruto agar Naruko menghilang layaknya di telan bumi tapi Naruto mengajak Naruko pergi dari tempat itu sebelum adu Rasengan terjadi muncul Chi Bunshin Naruto ditengah Rasengan Naruto dan Naruko, pada saat kesempatan itu Narutopun mengajak Naruko pergi dari sana.**

 **Desa Iwa telah hancur menjadi berkeping-keping tetapi para warga Iwagakure selamat gara-gara Onoki memasukan mereka ke dalam bawah tanah.**

 **Apakah Lemonnya jelek Gomenasai karena baru pertama kalinya. Kenapa saya membuat Naruto menyerang Desa Iwa dan Kumo karena pembalasan dendam desa Uzuhio.**

 **Naruto juga untuk pertama kalinya mencabut Katana Susano'o sempurnanya disini saya kasih sedikit Fightnya tapi untuk Chapter kedepan pasti saya akan buat lebih banyak.**

 **Kalian jangan marah-marah dulu dan bilang jangan buat Sasame masuk kedalam pasangan Naruto, Saya akan membuat Sasame menjadi adik angkat Naruto jadi jangan Khawatir, dan untuk dua Chapter lagi kita akan memasuki rapat para kage dan pelatihan Chakra Bijuu.**

 **Ok sampai disini saja dulu ok!**

 **Baiklah saya Dedek undur diri**

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna bagaimana Hari kalian!.**

 **Ok! Yoooshhaaaa! Ayo kita membicarakan tentang Chapter Ini!**

 **Di Chapter Ini Naruto akan pergi ke Otogakure untuk melawan Orichimaru dan mengajak Clan Fuuma ikut ke Uzuhiogakure.**

 **Naruto juga akan melawan ***** untuk pembalasan dendam, dan Naruto harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan ***** karena Chakra Kebencian dan ***** yang mengendalikan tubuh *****.**

 **Naruto juga akan melawan Gondaime Mizukage, Hoho seperti apa pertarungannya kita akan melihatnya Nanti. Hmm apa lagi ya? Ah Sodesyoka, Apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau Sasuke atau Siapa yang ada dikonoha masuk kedalam Uzuhio kalau ada beritahu alasannya dan kejadiannya maka saya akan coba masukkan.**

 **Untuk Pair Naruko? Hmm masih belum terpikirkan kalau Menma Mungkin dia Sakura Pairnya.**

 **Baiklah lebih baik kita mulai membaca bersama Chapter ini!**

 **Let's Go!**

 **.**

 **Opening Fict : One Ok Rock-Kaimu**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Attack in Otogakure, Revange Konoha, & Invasion Kirigakure**

 **.**

 **Uzuhiogakure No Sato**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Uzuhio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Orichimaru " ucap Sasame.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya, Orichimaru salah satu dari legenda Sannin, bagaimana Naruto mengenal Orichimaru, sebelum Naruto menerima beberapa Warga yang terbuang Naruto sempat melihat tanda di bahu salah satu warga yang masuk kedesanya, Narutopun menanyai siapa yang memberikannya tanda dan Orang itupun menyebutkan Orichimaru, bahkan Naruto harus terbaring selama Lima Hari di Rumah Sakit karena Naruto kehabisan Chakra untuk menghilangkan tanda kutukan Orichimaru.

" Orichimaru ya " Gumam Naruto, Narutopun melihat Sasame dengan pandangan sulit dia artikan " Ne, Sasame-Chan apa kau mau menjadi adik Angkatku " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman

" E-Eh! M-Maksud, Uzukage-Sama? " ucap sasame terkejut.

" Aku ingin kamu menjadi adikku angkatku, aku berpikir jika Clanmu mati semua, maka kau akan sendiri maka dari itu aku berpikir untuk mengangkatmu menjadi Adikku karena aku tidak ingin orang yang tidak bersalah menderita dan Juga aku akan mengantikan sosok Kakakmu itu dengan setulus Hati " Ucap Naruto tersenyum

 **Grep!**

Sasamepun memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang dipeluk Sasamepun melebarkan matanya dan setelah itu matanyapun berubah menjadi Sendu karena merasakan pakaiannya basah dan dia tau bahwa Sasame sedang menangis.

" Hiks Hiks Arigato Hiks Naruto-Nii-Chan " ucap Sasame sambil menangis karena senang ada yang mau menjadi kakaknya karena dia kehilangan Kakak, dia sempat berputus asa dan sekarang ada yang mau menjadi Kakaknya dia sangat merasa senang sekarang.

" Ssttt, Sudah tenanglah Sasa-Chan " Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sasame.

' Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua Orang menderita seperti yang aku alami, cukup hanya aku yang mengalaminya, biar aku yang menanggungnya jangan mereka ' Batin Naruto sendu dan penuh Tekad.

 **' tidak salah Jiji memilihmu Naruto-kun, kau memiliki hati yang sangat baik '** ucap Matatabi lewat Telepati

' Yah mungkin kau benar Matatabi, sudah cukup orang lain menderita biarkan aku yang Menangung beban mereka ' balas Naruto.

Narutopun mengajak Sasame keluar dari Rumah Sakit Uzuhio dan mengajak Sasame berkeliling Desanya, Sasame yang melihat desa/bisa dibilang Kota terkagum-kagum karena besarnya Uzuhio, setelah lama berjalan-jalan Narutopun mengajak Sasame kekediamannya.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki Naruto**

.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Hanabi-Chan bisa kau bukakan pintunya " ucap Hinata dari dapur karena mendengar ada yang datang, Hanabi yang ada berada di ruang Tamupun pergi ke pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

 **Kriet!_**

" Naruto-Nii-Chan " ucap Hanabi begitu melihat Kakak Iparnya datang.

" Halo Hana-Chan, aku mau kau berkenalan dengan kakak barumu " Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hanabi.

" Mou Nii-Chan hentikan " ucap Hanabi sambil mengembungan pipinya dan merapikan rambutnya.

" Hehehe, Ne Sasa-Chan kau masuklah lebih dulu aku mau kembali ke Kantorku, Dan Hana-Chan, dia adalah Kakak Barumu jadi ajak dia masuk ya " Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke Sasame dan Hanabi

" Baiklah Nii-Chan " ucap Sasame dan Hanabi.

 **Bziiit!**

Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung menghilang dengan Kilat Putihnya, Hanabi yang melihat Kakak Iparnya sudah pergi akhirnya menyuruh Sasame masuk.

.

.

 **Uzukage Room**

.

 **Bziiit!**

Terlihat Kilat Putih di Ruangan Uzukage dan Menampakan Naruto disana, Narutopun melihat Bunshin-Bunshinya yang tertidur di tempat Kerjanya dan Nampak semua tugas sudah selesai.

Naruto mendekati Bunshinya lalu membangunkan Bunshin- Bunshinnya.

" Hey, ayo bangun " ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Semua Bunshin Narutopun terbangun dan melihat siapa yang membangunkan mereka dan setelah itu semua Bunshin Narutopun bangun dengan panik melihat Bosnya yang membangunkan mereka.

" Hey-Hey ada apa dengan kalian " ucap Naruto melihat Bunshinnya kepanikkan.

" M-Ma-Maaf Bos K-Kami ketiduran " Ucap salah satu Bunshinnya dengan menunduk.

" Hey kenapa kalian harus berminta maaf, tidak apa, aku tau kalian pasti sangat kelelahan. Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh menghilang dan beristirahatlah " ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus.

" B-Benarkah? " tanya bunshin Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar Itupun mengangguk.

" Terima Kasih, Bos! " ucap serempak bunshin Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Semua bunshin Narutopun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap dan menyisakan Naruto yang asli.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Anbu berkode Inu di belakang Naruto sambil memberi hormat, " Salam Uzukage-Sama, Saya di suruh memanggil anda oleh seaeorang dari Gerbang Selatan, dia bilang dia adalah Kakak anda " ucap Anbu berkode Inu.

" Ah~ akhirnya datang juga dia, baiklah aku akan segera kesana, kau kembalilah bekerja " ucap Naruto sambil memandang Desanya.

" Ha'i! " balas Anbu Inu

 **Wush!**

Anbu itupun pergi dengan Shunsinnya dan menyisakan Naruto seorang.

 **Bziit!**

Tapi tidak terlalu lama Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat putih dan membuat Ruang Uzukage kosong.

.

 **Gerbang Selatan Uzuhiogakure**

.

Terlihat gadis berambut kuning di ikat Pony Taily sedang berdiri didepan Gerbang Selatan Uzuhio sambil berkecak pinggang di depan para Anbu Uzuhio, sementara Pria disamping gadisnya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ya mereka adalah Naruko dan Chi Bunshin Naruto.

" Aduh sudah aku bilang bukan bahwa aku adalah Kakak Naru-Chan " ucap Naruko sambil berkecak pinggang, tapi para Anbu tidak menanggapinya.

" Hmmmpp " Naruko yang di Acuhkanpun Mengembungkan pipinya dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

' Kawaii~ ' batin Para Anbu melihat Naruko seperti itu.

 **Bziit!**

Lalu muncul kilat putih didepan para Anbu dan Naruko dan memperlihatkan Naruto berpakaian Uzukage dan Memakai Topi Uzukagenya.

" Salam Uzukage-sama " hormat Semua Anbu kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya Tersenyum, Narutopun memberi tanda untuk berdiri semua Anbunya.

" Ohayo, Nee-Chan " Sapa Naruto

 **Grep!**

Narukopun memeluk Naruto dengan erat karena merindukan adiknya

" Ohayo Naru-Chan " balas Naruko.

Merekapun berpelukan lumayan lama, Naruto yang melihat Chi Bunshinnya sudah melakukan tugasnya memerintahkan untuk menghilang.

" Nah Nee-Chan, selamat datang di Desaku " ucap Naruto memberi jalan masuk untuk Naruko, Narukopun memasuki Desa Uzuhio kecuali Naruto yang masih diluar.

" Boar " panggil Naruto.

" Ha'k! " balas Anbu berkode Boar.

" Kau antarkan Naruko untuk berkeliling kau mengerti, jika sudah antarkan dia ke kediamanku " ucap Naruto.

" Ha'i " balas Anbu Boar

 **Wush!**

Anbu Boarpun menghilang dengan Shunshinnya, Naruto kemudian menghadap kepada Anbu penjaga gerbang Selatannya.

" Kalian sudah bekerja dengan bagus, terima kasih sudah menjaga gerbang ini " ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Semua Anbu yang mendengar itupun membungkuk untuk berterima kasih atas ucapan Uzukage mereka, bagi mereka menjadi Anbu di Uzuhio tidaklah buruk dimana pemimpin mereka yang berpengertian dan sangat senang membantu orang jika kesusahan.

" Ryuu, Kitten, Inu " panggil Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul tiga Anbu memakai topeng Naga, kucing dan Anjing didepan Naruto.

" Aku ingin kalian ikut denganku ke Otogakure, Kita akan berburu ular disana " ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

" Ha'i Uzukage-Sama " balas Ketiga Anbu Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto beserta tiga Anbunyapun melesat pergi ke Otogakure dengan Cepat.

.

.

 **Otogakure No Sato**

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat sebuah tempat berbentuk pohon tapi di tengah pohon itu terdapat lubang layaknya ruang bawah tanah didalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat cahaya minim dari lilin.

" Aarrrrghhh! " " Gyaaaagghh! " " Akhhhhh! " terdengar banyak teriakan dari ruangan itu dan terdapat satu Ruangan yang paling terang daripada ruangan lain, dan terlihat pria berambut Hitam panjang berkulit putih sedang melihat layar didepan entah apa yang ada disana.

" Cih! Sial semuanya sudahku Gunakan tapi tidak ada yang mau pada mereka " ucap Orang itu mendecih.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dan menampakkan pria berambut abu-abu dan menggunakan kaca mata.

" Bagaimana Orichimaru-sama " tanya Orang berambut Abu-Abu

" Seperti biasa Kabuto, mereka tidak bisa menampung kekuatan Kutukkan yang aku berikan sampai level 2 " ucap Orang berambut Hitam a.k.a Orichimaru membalas pertanyaan Orang berambut Abu-Abu a.k.a Kabuto

" Orichimaru-Sama sepertinya kita ketinggalan satu Orang lagi " ucap Kabuto.

" Ah, kau benar gadis itu " ucap Orichimaru mengingat seseorang " Lalu di mana dia sekarang " tanya Orichimaru

" Dia berhasil melarikan diri, Maafkan saya Orichimaru-Sama, Biarkan saya mencarinya " ucap Kabuto

" Tidak, jangan kau Cari Kabuto, yang pasti dia akan datang kesini sendirinya, Khuhuhuhu " ucap Orichimaru sambil tertawa keji.

.

.

 **Desa Otogakure**

.

Terlihat wanita berambut Kuning, memiliki tanda di keningnya, memiliki dada besar, di belakangnya terdapat Wanita berambut Hitam sambil Mengendong Seekor Babi mengejar wanita berambut kuning itu.

" Shizune, cepatlah! Aku ingin minum Sake " ucap Wanita kuning itu.

" Ts-Tsunade-Sama tunggu " ucap wanita berambut Hitam a.k.a Shizune menjawab panggilan dari wanita berambut Kuning a.k.a Tsunade.

.

 _ **Naruto Place**_

.

Terlihat Naruto beserta Anbunya berjalan di tengah Desa, banyak yang memperhatikan Naruto dan Anbunya.

" Uzukage-sama, apa ini tidak mencolok " tanya Anbu Kitten

" Tidak usah Khawatir mengenai itu, Ah kalian pergilah dan jagalah aku melalui B " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh Kebelakang, Anbu Naruto yang mengerti maksud Narutopun menghilang dengan Shunshinnya dan Menyisakan Naruto seorang.

Narutopun berjalan melihat Desa Otogakure, sampai di sebuah Kedai diapun masuk ke Kedai itu, Naruto yang baru saja masuk langsung dipandang dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang mendapat tatapan itupun hanya diam dan berjalan meja kedai.

" Aku ingin bertanya salah satu dari kalian, Apakah ada yang mengetahui dimana markas Orichimaru " Tanya Naruto.

 **Hening**

Semuanyapun menjadi hening tapi tidak beberapa lama seorang wanita mengangkat tangannya

" Aku mengetahuinya " ucap Wanita berpakaian Sexy.

Narutopun menoleh ke arah gadis itu lalu melihat Kesekelilingnya.

" Bisakah kau tunjukan dimana " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Lewat Sini " ucap Wanita itu menunjukkan jalannya di ikuti Naruto.

 **Skip**.

" Disinilah tempat Orichimaru " ucap Wanita itu menunjukkan tempat jalan buntu " Kau tunggulah disini " ucap Wanita itu sambil mundur.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu muncul balok Kayu menutup tempat Naruto keluar, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya berdiri tenang.

" Hahaha, kau terjebak Anak muda, sekarang serahkan barang yang kau miliki " Ucap Pria Tua dengan Anggotanya di atap.

Narutopun membalikkan badannya dan memberi tanda untuk Anbunya tidak bergerak, Anbu Naruto yang melihat tanda itupun menurut, karena bagi mereka Uzukage mereka sangatlah kuat.

" Ah aku terjebak ya " ucap Naruto pura-pura terkejut, Semua yang melihat itupun menaikan alisnya

" Sepertinya kau memiliki sudah mengetahui bahwa kami akan menjebakmu Anak Muda " ucap Pria Tua yang memimpin.

" Hahaha benarkah seperti itu, Pak Tua, menurutku kalian itu hanya biasa-biasa saja bagiku " ucap Naruto santai.

" Grrr, Kau! Semua serang dia " ucap Ketua Bandit.

" Hyaaaaa " semua bandit itupun menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum.

 **Blaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba tempat Naruto berdiripun meledak dan membuat para bandit menyilangkan tangannya. Lalu terlihat seorang Wanita berambut kuning dengan tangan memukul tanah di adalah Tsunade.

" Apa yang kalian Lakukan padanya " ucap Tsunade sambil menatap tajam para Bandit.

" Wow, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu " ucap Ketua Bandit, semua bandit yang melihat siapa yang datangpun menahan tawa mereka.

" SIKALAH JUDI " teriak semua Bandit

 **Twich!**

Alis Tsunadepun berkedut karena kesal, Naruto yang mendengar panggilan itupun menahan tawanya agar tidak salah paham.

" Hey, Nona biar aku saja menghadapi mereka semua jadi Nona tenang saja " Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil Kunainya lalu diputar-putarnya Kunainya.

" Heh! Jangan anggap kami remeh Bocah! " ucap Ketua Bandit menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum.

 **Syuut!**

Narutopun melempar kunainya mengelilingi para bandit itu, Para Bandit yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum meremehkan, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama.

 **Bziit!**

Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat putih, Tsunade yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya ' Itu jurus Kiiroi Senko ' batin Tsunade.

Krak! Kretek! Krak! Buagh! Crash! Kretek!

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Lalu Tsunadepun mengalahkan pandangannya, setelah itu Tsunadepun harus melebarkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa Bandit dengan keadaan Tangan dan Kaki patah.

Semua Bandit yang melihat itupun mundur karena ketakutan, " Si-Siapa Kau? " tanya ketua Bandit ketakutan.

" Hmm, aku rasa kalian pernah mendengar rumor tentang Uzuhiogakure bukan dari beberapa orang " ucap Naruto.

Semua bandit itupun mengangguk, memang benar mereka pernah mendengar tentang Uzuhiogakure dimana Kagenya yang sangat baik disana, tapi mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena Orichimaru.

" Baiklah izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan Diri, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Uzukage Dari Uzuhiogakure " ucap Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Semua yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya.

' Jadi dia adalah Uzukage/Dia adalah Seorang Uzukage ' batin para Bandit dan Tsunade terkejut.

 **Klontang!**

 **Bruk!**

Ketua Bandit itupun menjatuhkan senjatanya dan segera bersujud di depan Naruto.

" Tolong maafkan kesalahan Kami " ucap Ketua Bandit.

" Hahaha sepertinya diriku sudah terkenal " Ucap Naruto sambil Mengaruk kepalanya.

" Uzukage-sama tolong kami, tolong kami agar kami bisa keluar dari.. " " Aku sudah tau maka dari itu aku kesini " potong Naruto

" Apa kalian mengetahui dimana markas Orichimaru " ucap Naruto dan dibalas gelengan oleh semua bandit.

" Hah~ baiklah kalian boleh pergi, dan maaf atas kesakitan itu " Ucap Naruto.

Semua Bandit itupun pergi dari tempat Naruto, kecuali Tsunade.

" Siapa Kau sebenarnya? " Tanya Tsunade. Naruto yang mendengar itupun membalikkan badannya.

" Bukankah lebih baik, jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu Nona " Ucap Naruto, Tsunade yang mendengar itupun gelagapan.

" Namaku adalah Tsunade Senju " Ucap Tsunade.

" Ho, Clan Senju Ya, berarti kau adalah keturunan dari Shodaime Hokage, Hasirama Senju " ucap Naruto

" Dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku keturunan Dari Kakek " ucap Tsunade Syok karena orang didepannya mengetahui bahwa dia keturunan Hashirama.

" Kakek? Oh jadi dia kakekmu, berarti kau sudah tua, berarti aku memanggilmu Baa-Chan saja " ucap Naruto tanpa Dosa.

 **Twich!**

Alis Tsunadepun kembali berkedut.

" Ah, Aku hampir lupa kau juga termasuk tiga legenda Sannin seperti Ero-Sannin itu " ucap Naruto.

" Ero-Sannin? " beo Tsunade

" Jiraiya. Baiklah Tsunade-Baa-Chan aku harus pergi, dan sebaiknya kau juga kembalilah ke Konoha, tidak baik sebagai wanita hanya karena orang tercintanya meninggal dia harus melupakan hal itu, Kau berpikir apa mereka akan senang melihat dirimu yang sekarang, mereka pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini, Aku tau kau kehilangan adik dan Kekasihmu jangan buat mereka sedih. Baiklah saatnya berpisah dan kita akan bertemu lagi nanti " ucap Naruto membalikan badannya.

 **Bziit!**

Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat putih meninggalkan Tsunade yang temenung mendengar perkataan Naruto ' Nawaki, Dan ' batin Tsunade

 _" Karena menjadi Hokage adalah impianku " ucap Nawaki dan Dan_

' Aku akan menjaga tempat orang Tercintaku, dan menjaga Desa Kakek, aku tidak akan membuat kalian sedih, maka dari akulah yang akan melanjutkan Cita-cita kalian ' batin Tsunade sambil menatap langit dengan Senyumam

setelah itu Shizunepun datang dan melihat Tsunade tersenyum sendiri. " Shizune " panggil Tsunade

" Ha'i " balas Shizune

" Kita akan ke Konoha, kita akan pulang " ucap Tsunade

Shizune yang mendengar Itupun terkejut ketika Tsunade akan kembali ke Konoha. Dan dalam hati Shizune dia senang akhirnya Tsunade mau kembali kerumah

.

.

 **Di Luar Desa Otogakure**.

.

 **Bziit!**

Terlihat Kilat Putih di tengah Hutan dan menampakkan Naruto disana.

" Hah dimana Markasnya? " Gumam Naruto

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul tiga Anbu Naruto di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itupun menoleh kebelakang.

" Apa Kalian menemukannya? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, kami tidak menemukannya " jawab Anbu Inu

" Bahkan Kami sudah mencari sampai keluar desa Otogakure tapi tidak ketemu juga " timpal Kitten.

" Tunggu dulu jika markas Orichimaru tidak ada dimana-mana berarti " Gumam Naruto lagi

 **Kretek! Wuuush!**

Narutopun mengepalkan tanganya dan setelah itu tangan Narutopun terselimuti Susano'o.

" Dibawah! " teriak Naruto sambil melayangkan Tinju dengan tangan Susano'o ke tanah

 **Blaaar!**

Tanah itupun Hancur dan menampakkan sebuah Ruangan Bawah Tanah, Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto beserta Anbunyapun mendarat di salah satu Ruangan Orichimaru.

" Baiklah kalian berpencarlah aku juga akan mencarinya " ucap Naruto kepada Anbunya

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan Anbunyapun menyebar mencari Orichimaru.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun berlari di lorong bawah tanah, Narutopun melihat-lihat setiap ruangan tapi tidak ada Orichimaru.

 **Sreeet!**

Narutopun berhenti berlari ketika melihat Gadis berambut Biru menghadang jalannya.

" Siapa Kau? " tanya Gadis itu.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Uzukage " balas Naruto, sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

" Jadi Kau di ajak oleh Orichimaru karena kau membunuh seorang tak bersalah " Ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba, gadi berambut biru yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Guren, pengendali Kristal, aku mohon kau untuk berhenti mengikuti Orichimaru " ucap Naruto

" Memang Kenapa? " geram Gadis bernama Guren marah.

" Karena Kau hanya diperalat olehnya, apa kau pernah di puji olehnya apa pernah kau di banggakan, apa kau pernah terus bersama Orichimaru " ucap Naruto

Guren yang mendengar itupun terdiam, lalu diapun menggingat apa saja yang perlakuan Orichimaru padanya dan perkataan Naruto memang benar.

" Aku akan senang hati menerimamu menjadi bagian Uzuhiogakure, tapi kau harus membantuku menemukan Orichimaru " ucap Naruto.

" Tunggu, aku ingin kau membantu beberapa Orang disini juga, apa kau mau " ucap Guren

" Dengan senang Hati " balas Naruto

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Narutopun membuat dua bunshin untuk membantu Guren membebaskan orang-orang yang Orichimaru tahan. Setelah Guren menjelaskan dimana letak penjaranya, Gurenpun menunjukkan Jalan menuju Orichimaru di ikuti Naruto dari belakang.

 **Sreeet!**

Naruto dan Gurenpun berhenti berlari ketika orang yang di cari berdiri di depan mereka.

" Orichimaru " gumam Guren, Naruto yang melihat Orichimaru datangpun menatap datar Orichimaru.

" Guren, jadi kau sudah berani menghianatiku " ucap Orichimaru

" Itu karena perlakuanmu selama ini membuatku muak " ucap Guren Geram.

Orichimaru yang mendengar itupun menatap Intens Guren lalu menatap Naruto disamping Guren.

" Siapa kau pemuda-san " tanya Orichimaru

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

" Aku adalah Malaikat penyabut nyawamu disini " Ucap Naruto pada saat bersamaan Ketiga Anbu Narutopun menyerang Orichimaru dari belakang sambil memegang pedang mereka.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Tubuh Orichimarupun terputus menjadi tiga. Guren yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya karena Orichimaru mudah di kalahkan.

" Khuhuhu seranganmu ini tidak akan mempan terhadapku " ucap Orichimaru sambil menyatukan tubuhnya.

Naruto dan yang lain melihat itupun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Orichimaru kembali menyatu.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul kabutu dengan pisau Chakra di tangannya mengarahkanya ke Naruto, Naruto yang melihat serangan Kabuto mengarah kepadanyapun membungkus dirinya, Anbu dan Guren.

 **" Shinra Tensei "** gumam Naruto

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tempat Orichimarupun meledak dan membuat sebuah kawah besar **( Kayak tempat pertarung Naruto ekor empat melawan Orichimaru, segitu kawahnya )**

Terlihat di balik asap terdapat sosok berwarna Biru Muda tengah melingdungi Naruto, Anbu dan Guren dari beberapa runtuhan

 **Wush!**

Sosok itupun menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto, Anbu dan Guren disana.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Orichimaru dan Kabuto berjalan dengan Tatih-tatih karena mendapat luka dari Naruto.

" Khuhuhu sepertinya kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi wadah baruku " ucap Orichimaru.

" Kalian Hadapi orang berkaca mata itu, Orichimaru adalah buruanku " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pelan menuju Orichimaru.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun berjalan dengan pelan menuju Orichimaru, Orichimaru yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Jalan Narutopun menjadi kecepatan sedang, Tangan Narutopun teraliri listrik Hitam dan langsung membentuk pedang petir Hitam.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun berlari ke arah Orichimaru, Kabuto yang melihat itupun juga melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan Kabutopun saling berhadapan, Naruto yang melihat Kabuto mendekatpun melompat dan memutar tubuhnya.

 **Buagh!**

Wajah Kabutopun terkena tendangan Dari Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh Kabuto terpental ke kiri.

 **Ziiizz!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul banyak ular mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun menebas udara Kosong sampai 360 derajat

 **Crash! Crash!**

Ular itupun terpotong-potong akibat tebasan putaran Naruto. Orichimaru yang melihat itupun semakin menyeringai, Orichimarupun semakin memperbanyak ularnya, Naruto yang masih berputarpun mulai geram.

 **Bziiit!**

Pedang yang tadinya Hitampun berubah menjadi merah kehitaman.

 **Raiton Shoshin**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Semua Ular Orichimarupun terpotong-potong, Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama-lamapun melesat ke arah Orichimaru menggunakan Hiraishin tanpa kunai.

 **Bziiit! Buagh!**

Naruto muncul di belakang Orichimaru lalu memukul wajah Orichimaru hingga terpental.

Kabuto yang sedang bertarung dengan Anbu Naruto dan Guren harus mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat tubuh Orichimaru terkena pukul oleh Naruto.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Kabutopun kembali melihat musuhnya dan kembali bertarung dengan Anbu dan Guren.

 **Brak!**

Tubuh Orichimarupun Menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya, Orichimarupun melihat ke arah Naruto, dan dia melihat Naruto sedang melesat ke arahnya, tidak mau mati mudah Orichimarupun mengeluarkan ular lebih banyak lagi.

 **Ziiiiz!**

Setelah Banyak Ular keluar dari mulut Orichimaru, Naruto yang melihat banyak ular didepannya mengemgam Pedang Raitonnya, Lalu Narutopun melakukan gaya berputar ( sama kayak Choji, Nikudan Harishensa )

 **Raiton : Shoshi No Shensa**

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melesat layaknya Roda pemotong, Guren dan Kabuto yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Crash! Crash!**

Semua ular Orichimaru yang akan menyerang Narutopun terpotong. orichimaru yang melihat Naruto melesat dengan kecang ke arahnyapun membuka mulutnya.

 **Wush!**

Dari mulut Orichimaru, keluarlah Orichimaru kembali dan meninggalkan Orichimaru yang bersandar dipohon.

 **Blaaar!**

Pohon yang di sandari oleh Orichimarupun tumbang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang menatap tajam Orichimaru.

" Khuhuhu sepertinya kau bukan Orang biasa anak muda Khuhu " ucap Orichinaru sambil tertawa jahat.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Narutopun kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Orichimaru sambil memegang kepala Orichimaru, Orichimaru yang di pegang kepalanyapun tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya, Kabuto yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto tapi tidak semudah yang dia Kira.

 **Blar!**

Tubuh Kabutopun terpental karena Naruto telah memasang Kekai untuk tidak menghentikannya.

" Maaf saja Orichimaru, kau akan mati disini jadi maaf saja ya " ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya tapi dengan Aura Hitam dibelakangnya.

Orichimaru yang mendengar itupun bergetar ketakutan karena lawannya bukan orang sembarangan.

 **" Nigendo "** gumam Naruto

 **Syuut!**

Narutopun sengera menarik tangan yang ada di kepala Orichimaru dan terlihat arwah ditangan Naruto, Ya Naruto menyabut jiwa Orichimaru.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Orichimarupun ambruk dengan mata tanpa pupil,Kabuto yang melihat Orichimaru matipun melebarkan matanya

 **Shoton : Douri kesshō**

 **Blar! Blar!**

Dari dalam tanah keluar duri dari Kristal menuju Kabuto, Kabuto yang melihat itupun melompat ke atas.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah Kabuto melompat Kabuto harus kembali melebarkan matanya karena tiga Anbu Naruto telah mengelilinginya.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu**

 **Katon : Karyuu Endan**

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaar!**

Tiga jurus dari Anbu Naruto mengarah kearah Kabuto dan setelah itu ketiga juru itupun berbenturan hingga membuat sebuah ledakkan.

 **Tap!**

Terlihat Kabuto mendarat di tanah tapi dalam ke adaan tidak baik karena Tangan Kanannya telah hilang.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Anbu Naruto dan Gurenpun berdiri didepan Kabuto, Kabuto yang mengetahui bahwa mustahil melawan mereka akhirnya memilih untuk mundur.

" Kita akan bertemu lagi " ucao Kabuto

 **Boft!**

Kabutopun menghilang dengan Shunshinnya dan menyisakan Naruto, Guren dan Anbu Naruto.

" Hah~ baiklah sekarang kita akan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya " ucap Naruto memberi Komando.

 **Skip**

Terlihat benerapa orang berpakaian tahanan, dan beberapa orang yang menjadi Eksperimen dari Orichimaru sedang duduk di rerumputan menunggu seseorang, dan terlihat dua Bayangan Naruto mengawasi mereka agar tidal terjadi sesuatu.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu munculah Naruto, Guren dan Anbu ke tempat itu. Semua yang melihat itupun berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

" Baiklah kalian adalah Orang-orang yang digunakan Eksperimen oleh Orichimaru berkumpullah disana " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat kosong. Semua yang mendengar itupun melakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

Narutopun terus membagi dimana Orang yang hanya di tahan, Orang yang istimewa Orichimaru, dan beberapa Orang yang terkena Segel Kutukkan.

" Jadi semua sudah terkena segel Kutukkan ya? Guren, apa kau juga terkena " tanya Naruto dan di balas Gelengan.

" Baiklah kalian semua diamlah karena aku akan menghilangkan kekuatan Kutukkan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil merangkai segel.

Bunshin-Bunshin, dan Anbu Narutopun mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, setelah segel mereka selesai merekapun menghentakkan ke tanah.

 **Fuinjutsu : Kyūshū shīru**

Setelah itu muncullah Simbol-simbol Fuin dibawah kaki orang-orang yang memiliki segel kutukkan mereka dan setelah itu dari tubuh mereka keluar energi gelap dan setelah itu energi itupun turun terserap oleh simbol-simbo itu.

 **Skip!**

Cukup Lama bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya menyerap energi dari Orichimaru karena banyaknya energi gelap itu.

Narutopun menoleh ke sebuah kelompok dimana terdapat Wanita berambut merah menggunakan kaca mata, laki-laki berambut biru, laki-laki berambut Orange, Wanita berambut Merah menggunakan suling, orang berbadan gendut, orang bertangan enam, orang berkepala dua, dan orang yang memiliki tanda merah di atas matanya.

" Baiklah sekarang ingatan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Metsu**

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Semua tubuh Orang-orang Orichimarupun terjatuh pingsan, temasuk Naruto yang duduk dengan Nafas Ngos-Ngossan.

' Hah Hah menghilangkan energi gelap dan menghilangkan ingatan yang tidak berguna banyak menghabiskan Chakra apa lagi banyak sekali orangnya ' Batin Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit semuanyapun kembali terbangun dengam pandangan membinggungkan.

" Are? Kenapa aku bisa disini" tanya Gadis berambut Merah berkaca mata.

" Entahlah? " jawab laki berambut biru.

"halo, semua " sapa Naruto berjalan kearah Kelompok Orang Istimewa.

" siapa Kau? " tanya orang berambut Orange.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Uzukage, kalian adalah bagian dariku, aku mengajak kalian keluar waktu itu, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak mengingatnya " ucap Naruto berbohong. Mendengar perkataan Narutopun mereka mengangguk.

" Baiklah tolong perkenalkan diri kalian, aku baru pertama kali melihat kalian soalnya " ucap Naruto.

" Namaku Uzumaki Karin " gadis merah berkaca mata, Karin.

" Hozuki Suigetsu " laki berambut biru, Suigetsu.

" Jugo " laki berambut orange.

" Tayuya / Jirobou / Salkon / Kimimarou / Kidomaru " balas Sisanya ( malas ketik capek :v )

 **Deg!**

" Ada yang mendekat dengan jumlah banyak " ucap karin merasakan chakra seseorang.

" Inu, Ryuu, Kitten dan kalian berdua bawa mereka ke Uzuhiogakure dan berikan mereka tempat yang akan kalian tentukan " ucap Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

" Ha'i " balas mereka.

bunshin Narutopun membuat segel mereka bersamaan dan setelah itu muncul lubang Hitam dibawa Orang-Orang Orichimaru.

 **Jikkukan Hiraishi : Jikkukan Hōru**

Setelah itu semua Orang Orichimaru dan Anbunyapun masuk kedalam lubang Hitam dan menyisakan Naruto sendiri. Narutopun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Chakra yang Familiar.

 **' Naruto ini adalah Chakra diriku lagi satu '** ucap Kurama lewat telepati.

' Yah, aku tau ' balas Naruto

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat kelompok berisikan Rokie Konoha, Menma, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi dan orang berambut coklat di samping kakashi sampai di tempat Orichimaru. Semua yang baru sampai disana melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan mereka kecuali Pria berambut Cokelat dan Menma dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

" jadi Kau masih hidup brengsek " ucap Menma dengan KI membunuhnya di tunjukkan Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan KI Menma hanya diam tak bergerak.

' KInya meningkat pesat, jangan-jangan dia mengabungkan KInya dengan Chakra Kyubi ' batin Naruto.

 **Swuing! Blaaar!**

 **" Kau! Kau telah membunuh Ruko-chan "** ucap Menma sambil meledakkan Chakra Kyubi, semua yang melihat itupun menyilangkan tangan mereka untuk tidak terhempas karena tekanan Chakra Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Menma meledakkan Chakra Kyubi juga menyilangkan tangannya.

 **" akanku Bunuh Kau! "** ucap Menma dengan suara berat, dan terlihat matanya sudah berbentuk seperti Kyubi.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Menmapun menghilang dari tempatnya dan membuat tempat dia tadi berdiri hancur.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Menma sudah sampai didepannyapun melebarkan matanya. ' Cepat sekali ' batin Naruto.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Narutopun terkena pukulan Menma hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terpental sangat jauh.

 **Duak! Duak! Duak! Blaar!**

Tubuh Naruto terus terpental sampai menabrak pohon-pohon dan terakhir menabrak sebuah tebing hingga masuk dalam sekali.

 **" Khuhuhu bunuh.. Akanku Bunuh kau! "** ucap Menma dengan tawa sadisnya.

 **Wush!**

Menmapun kembali melesat ke arah tempat Naruto masuk tebing.

 **Wush!**

Menma dengan cepat sudah sampai di tempat Naruto sambil membawa Rasengan Raksasa.

 **Blaaaar!**

Namun secara tiba-tiba dari balik runtuhhan keluar sebuah tangan biru melayang ke arah Menma, Menma yang melihat ada tinju mendadak melebarkan matanya.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Tubuh Menmapun terkena pukulan tangan biru itu dan membuat tubuhnya terpental.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Menma yang melayangpun dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya berhenti melayang.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tangan biru itupun masuk kembali dan sesudah itu dari balik reruntuhan, Runtuhan itupun terpental dan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan tangan biru membungkus tangan Kanannya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Narutopun berjalan keluar dari balik lubang akibatnya sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

' Kekuatannya meningkat ' batin Naruto menatap tajam Menma.

 **" Kekuatan.. Kekuatan lebih banyak lagi "** gumam Menma, Naruto yang bisa mendengar gumam Menmapun mengkerutkan keningnya

 **' Naruto dia mengambil chakra kyubi secara paksa '** ucap Kurama

' Bagaimana mungkin ' batin Naruto syok

 **Wush!**

 **' Naruto dia datang '** ucap Kurama, Naruto yang mendengar itupun memperhatikan Sekelilingnya tidak ada tanda-tanda Menma.

 **Jrek!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara ranting patahpun memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Bugh!**

Tinju Menmapun ditahan oleh Naruto mengunakan lengannya, Narutopun menatap Menma tajam begitupun Menma.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan Menmapun saling menjauhi setelah menjauh Narutopun melakukan beberapa segel.

 **Fuuto : Fuutodama**

 **Bush! Bush!**

Narutopun menembakkan bola udara ke arah Menma, Menma yang tidak bisa melihat angin dari Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Wreck! Wreck!**

Tubuh Menmapun terkena bola udara Naruto dan menyebabkan pakaian Menma robek. Naruto yang melihat itu ada celah untuk membuat serangan kembali merapal segelnya.

 **Katon : Housenka No Jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan apinya lalu melempar Shuriken ke arah apinya

 **Syut! Syut!**

Semua Shuriken yang terkena api itupun melesat kearah Menma yang masih menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Semua Shuriken Naruto mengenai Menma yang masih menyilangkan tangannya, Naruto yang melihat itupun menaikkan alisnya karena Menma masih terdiam. Naruto yang masih memiliki banyak kesempatan langsung merapal segel kembali.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah menyebutkan jurusnya, muncul dua bunshin Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah Menma. Sementara Menma, dia masih diam tak bergerak.

 _ **Mind Scape Menma : On**_

.

 **" Hey, Gaki apa yang kau lakukan "** tanya Kyubi yang ada di tubuh Menma karena Chakranya terus di serap secara paksa

" Lagi.. Lagi.. Aku butuh banyak kekuatan " gumam Menma.

 **" Hey Kuso gaki, jika kau kebanyakkan menggunakan Chakraku maka kau akan mati "** ucap Kyubi.

" Khuhu mati? Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah sebelum aku bisa membalaskan dendamku " ucap Menma

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Menma

 _ **Mind Scape : Off**_

 **" Groaaaar! "** Menmapun meraug dan meledakkan kembali Chakranya.

 **Wussh!**

Kedua Bunshin Naruto yang melesat ke Menmapun harus berhenti karena kuatnya gelombang.

 **Blub! Blub! Blub!**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat gelembung-gelembung Orange menyelubungi tubuh Menma.

 **' Naruto berhati-hatilah dia sekarang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya '** ucap Kurama memperingatkan

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Menma yang sudah selesai meledakkan Chakranya langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan juga langsung menyerang dua Bunshin Naruto hingga menghilang.

 **Wush!**

Dengan sekejap Menma sudah berada di depan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Menma sudah berada didepannyapun kembali Syok.

' Terlalu cepat ' batin Naruto.

 **" Hyaaa! "** teriak Menma mengarahkan Tangan besarnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Tubuh Narutopun tertangkap tangan Chakra Kyubi Menma, terlihat Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari sana, Menma yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

' Cih! Kuso, dia sangat cepat sekali ' batin Naruto sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Menma.

 **' Naruto gunakan pelindungmu '** ucap kurama, Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung menutup matanya.

Menma yang melihat Naruto sudah tidak bergerak semakin besar seringainya. Menmapun memasukkan semua tubuh Naruto kedalam gengamannya

 **Crash!**

Menmapun langsung meremas tubuh Naruto hingga menyipratkan darah, semua yang menonton pertarungan itu menatap Honor Menma.

 **" Khuhu akhirnya kau mati juga "** ucap Menma dengan pandangan psikoplat.

" Benarkah " ucap seseorang dari belakang dan terlihat mata berbentuk Fuma Shuriken menatap Menma.

Semua yang mendengar dan melihat itupun melebarkan matanya, Menma yang baru akan menoleh kebelakang hanya bisa melihat mata yang memancarkan kekuatan.

 **Buagh! Wuush! Blaar!**

Tubuh Menmapun terpental karena sebuah pukulan dari Sosok Biru menyelubungi Seseorang di belakang Menma tadi dan membuat tubuh Menma menabrak beberapa pohon.

" Hah Hah untung aku masih sempat mengunakan Hiraishin pada waktu yang tepat " gumam Naruto.

Semua yang melihat Naruto masih Hidup melebarkan matanya apa lagi dengan Sosok biru besar yang menyelubunginya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Menma berjalan keluar dari tempat dia bertabrakkan dan terlihat dua ekor melambai-lambai di belakang Menma.

' Cih! Sialan dia sudah menggunakan dua ekor ' batin Naruto, Naruto yang baru mengingat Menma tidak datang sendiripun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah semua Ninja Konoha. ' Apa mereka tidak menyerang, Jika tidak berarti mereka membiarkanku melewanan Menma ' Batin Naruto

 **' Naruto awas dia atasmu '** ucap Kurama. Naruto yang mendengar ucapa Kuramapun menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat sebuah ekor melayang ke arahnya.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun menangkap Ekor itu dengan Susano'onya, Menma yang melihat ekornya ditangkap langsung melakukan kembali mengunakan Ekornya lagi satu.

 **Grep!**

Kedua Ekor Menmapun tertangkap oleh Sosok Susano'o Naruto, Naruto yang menangkap kedua Ekor Menmapun menyeringai.

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Menmapun tertarik ke arah Naruto, Menma yang melihat itupun membesarkan tangan Chakra Kyubinya dan langsung mengarahkanya ke Naruto

" Hyaaaaa " teriak Menma melesatkan Tangannya yang sudah besar.

 **Blaar!**

Tangan Kyubi Menmapun bertabrakkan dengan lengan Susano'o Naruto, Naruto yang masih memiliki

Lengan Susano'o Lagi satu langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Menma.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Tubuh Menmapun terkena pukulan Susano'o Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh Menma kembali kebelakang.

 **Grep! Wush!**

Naruto kembali memegang Ekor Menma dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

" Hyaaa " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Tubuh Menma yang di terbangkan kembali diturunkan layanknya pecut dan menyebabkan tubuh Menma masuk ke dalam tanah.

 **Blaaar!**

 **Krak! Krak!**

Ledakkan Chakra kembali terjadi pada tempat Menma dan menyebabkan tanah di bawah retak.

 **Wush!**

Lalu keluar ekor Lagi satu dari tanah dan mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Ekor itu melesat ke arahnyapun mengunakan tangannya lagi satu untuk menangkap Ekor Menma.

 **Grep!**

 **Blaar!**

Setelah berhasil menangkap Ekor Menma, dari dalam tanah keluar Menma dengan Rasengan Merah besar ke arah Naruto.

 **Tatsumaki Rasengan**

 **Blaar! Wush!**

Susano'o Naruto yang terkena Rasengan Menma terpental lumayan jauh dari jarak Menma. Naruto yang melihat kekuatan Menma semakin besar karena kebencianya harus mengaktifkan satu tahap Sharingannya. Narutopun menutup matanya untuk mengumpulkan semua Chakranya untuk memanggil Sosoknnya.

Sementara Menma dia sudah bertambah Satu ekor lagi, dan menjadi Empat Ekor.

 **Syuuut!**

Lalu tubuh Menma tertutupi kubah berwarna ungu, sementara yang lain yang hanya bisa menonton dari jauh menatap khawatir terhadap Menma.

" Kakashi-Sensei, bagaimana ini? " tanya Sakura.

" aku juga tidak tau, aku juga sebenarnya mau menolong Menma tapi gara-gara penghalang ini " ucap Kakashi sambil meninju udara Kosong.

 **Bzit!**

Terlihat percikan udara Kosong pada Udara kosong yang Kakashi pukul, semua yang melihat itupun hanya bisa berharap Menma tidak apa-apa.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Kubah yang menyelubungi Menmapun meledak dan menimbulkan gelombang udara yang sangat besar. Semua ( Kecuali Naruto dan Menma ) menyilangkan tangan mereka.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat mahluk berwarna Merah dengan ekor Empat menatap Naruto dengan mata putihnya.

 **Sring!**

Narutopun kembali membuka matanya dan terlihat Sharingan berbentuk Fuma Shuriken denga 8 sabit, Ya Naruto telah mengaktifkan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

 **Wush!**

" Hyyaaaaaaaa! " Narutopun berteriak dan tiba-tiba tubuh Narutopun mengeluarkan Api biru raksasa yang semakin membesar, semua yang melihat api itupun merasakan firasat buruk akan tiba.

 **Kretek! Ktetek!**

Lalu terlihat Sosok iblis berbentuk Samurai mulai membungkus tubuh Naruto dan terlihat sebuah Katana berukuran Sedang di kedua Pinggang Naruto beserta berisi Uchiha Magatama di punggung Naruto. Semua yang melihat Sosok Iblis di belakang Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin kecuali Menma.

 **Sring!**

Setelah semua tubuh Naruto terbungkus Susano Tenju mata sang Susano'opun menyala dan menyebarkan teror untuk membunuh siapa saja

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto dan Menmapun saling melesat hingga tak terlihat oleh pasang mata kecuali Sharingan.

 **Wush! Blaar! Wush! Blaar! Wush! Blaar!**

Naruto dan Menma saling baku pukulan tapi pukulan mereka bisa sama-sama ditahan **( Kayak pertarungan Toneri lawan Naruto )**

 **Wush! Blaar! Wush!**

Naruto dan menapun kembali adu pukul dan setelah itu merekapun saling menjauh, terlihat Naruto yang memakai baju Susano'o sangat kelelahan melawan wujud Menma yang berubah menjadi ekor empat.

 **Wush!**

Menmapun kembali melesat ke arah Naruto yang melihat itupun ingin kembali melesat tapi Kurama menghentikannya **' Naruto gunakan katanamu '** ucap Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun dengan cepat memegang katananya secara menyilang.

 **Sring! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Narutopun menarik kedua Katana itu dan langsung membuat gelombang ledakkan dan menghancurkan segalanya yang ada didepannya

 **Wush! Wuuussh!**

Menma yang masih melesat ke arah Naruto harus terkena tebasan katana Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental jauh.

Sekarang terlihat hutan yang dipenuhi oleh Hutan tadi sekarang menjadi gundul karena tebasan Naruto, dan terlihat tubuh Menma tergeletak du tengah Hutan gundul itu dan sudah tidak ada lagi Chakra Kyubi di tubuh Menma.

 **Bruk!**

" Hah Hah Hah sialan, aku harus mengunakan Susano'o sempurna dalam model armor gara-gara dia berubah menjadi Ekor Empat aku harus mengeluarkannya Hah Hah " ucap Naruto dengan deru Nafas yang sangat memburu.

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

Lalu Armor dan Kekai milik Naruto menghilang karena ke habisan Chakra, semua yang melihat Kekainya sudah menghilangpun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Team Konoha menyerbunya tersenyum seketika.

 **Ngoooong!**

Lalu muncul lubang hitam dibawah Naruto dan menghisap Naruto kedalamnya dan sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang Naruto mengumamkan sesuatu kepada Team Konoha.

" Kita akan bertemu lagi Minna " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat Sasame, Hinata, Naruko dan Hanabi sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan terlihat mereka tertawa bersama seperti pembicaraan yang lucu.

 **Ngoooong!**

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang Hitam di depan mereka dan mengeluarkan Pria berambut kuning jambril dalam keadaan lumayan parah.

" Anata/Nii-san/Naru-Chan/Naruto-Nii-Chan " teriak Hinata, Sasame, Naruko dan Hanabi menghampiri Naruto.

" Anata kau kenapa? " Tanya Hinata dengan liqued bening di matanya.

" Hehehe, sepertinya aku kecapekan melawan Nii-san karena dia memaksakan mengambil Chakra Kyubi " ucap Naruto lemah.

" Menma-Nii, Kuso! Naru biar Nee-chan melawannya " ucap Naruko geram.

" Tidak, tidak perlu dia sudah kalah jadi jangan khawatir " ucap Naruto. Narutopun dibawa ke kursi Sofa dan di baringkan tubuh Naruto di pangkuan Hinata. Naruko dan Hinata yang sudah membaringkan Naruto langsung mengobati Naruto dengan kemampuan medis.

Naruto yang di obati layaknya Raja hanya tersenyum kecil, setelah itu Narutopun menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa letihnya.

.

.

 **Konoha No Sato**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah terbaring di rumah sakit dengan luka yang cukup serius. Dan terlihat seorang Pria berambut kuning dan Wanita berambut Merah menatap pemuda yang terbaring dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" Anata, Kenapa kita harus menerima ke adaan seperti ini " ucap Wanita berambut Merah a.k.a Kushina lirih.

" Mungkin ini adalah akibat yang kita perbuat selama ini " ucap Minato lirih.

' Kami-Sama apakah ini hukumanmu, setelah kami kehilangan Naruko karena pertarungan melawan Naruto, apa kau juga akan membiarkan putraku lagi satu mati ' batin Minato menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

 **Kirigakure No Sato.**

 **.**

 **Mizukage Room**

.

Terlihat seorangbWanita berambut Maroon menatap dua buah kertas dengan mata melebar karena kedua kertas itu memberikan Informasi yang sama.

' Bagaimana ini Uzuhiogakure telah bangkit kembali dan telah mengalahkan Tsuchikage dan Raikage, bagaimana ini ' batin Mizukage ketakutan.

" Ao, cepat kau perintahkan seluruh Ninja dan Anbu untuk berjaga di luar desa, karena kita tidak tau kapan kita akan melawan Uzukage " perintah Mizukage.

" Ha'i, Godaime Mizukage " balas Pria bernama Ao, langsung melaksanakan tugas dari Mizukage

' Aku harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang ' batin Mizukage gugup.

.

.

 **Ke esokkan Harinya**

 **.**

 **Pagi Hari**

 **.**

 **Uzuhiogakure No Sato**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah tertidur di sebuah kursi Sofa dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

" Eghh " pria itupun terbangun dari tidurnya dan memperlihatkan mata biru yang indah. Pria itupun bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekitar.

" Hoaaamm, jadi aku tidur disini ya " Gumam Naruto.

' Sebaiknya aku merenovasi rumah ini ' batin Naruto.

Narutopun bangun dari Sofa dan langsung merapal segelnya.

 **Mokuton**

 **Blar! Blar!**

Rumah Narutopun bertambah luas dan membuat Rumah Naruto semakin membesar. Rumah Naruto terbuat dari element Mokuton, Jadi Naruto bisa menambahkan kamar atau apapun dengan element Mokutonnya, bahkan Naruto tidak perlu untuk mencat rumahnya karena element Mokuton Naruto bisa berubah warna dan bisa berubah wujud layaknya kayu menjadi batu.

Dan sekarang terlihat Rumah Naruto memiliki delapan Kamar tidur, ruang tamu semakin luas dan dapur semakin besar.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga dan memperlihatkan Hinata, Sasame, Hanabi, Naruko, Hiashi, Hanabi dan Neji turun dengan terburu-buru.

" Hey, Kenapa kalian terburu-buru tidak baik tau " ucap Naruto sambil melihat Keluarga barunya terburu-buru.

" A-Anata apakah kau tidak merasakkan ada gempa " ucap Hinata panik mendekati Suaminya padahal hanya getaran -_-.

" Gempa? Oh itu, maaf aku tadi hanya merenovasi rumah ini dengan element Mokutonku jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir " ucap Naruto, semua yang mendengar itupun bernafas lega.

" Ne Tsuma bisakah kau nanti membuatkan sarapan di kantorku, aku ada urusan disana " pinta Naruto

 **Cup!**

" Tentu saja Anata " balas Hinata sambil mengecup pipi Naruto.

" Untuk Nee-Chan aku harap Nee-Chan nanti ikut Neji-Nii untuk tugas Nee-chan Nanti " ucap Naruto melirik ke arah Naruko dan balas Anggukan.

" Dan untuk Sasa-Chan, Gomen aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu " ucap Naruto menyesal.

" Tidak apa Nii-san yang terpenting Aku sudah mempunyai keluarga baru " ucap Sasame sambil tersenyum.

" Baiklah aku pergi ke tempatku dulu ya, Ittekimasu " ucap Naruto

" Ittarashi " balas semuanya.

 **Bziit!**

Narutopun menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya dan menyisakan keluarganya yang akan melakukan aktifitas mereka.

 **Skip**

 **Uzukage Room**

.

Terlihat Naruto sedang membaca beberapa dokumen yang dia terima dari Anbunya mengenai Orang-Orang yang dia bebaskan waktu itu.

" Kitten " panggil Naruto

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul sosok Anbu bertopeng Kucing di hadapan Naruto.

" Aku ingin Kau memanggilkan Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Tayuya, Salkon, kidomaru, Jiroubo, Kimimaru dan Guren kesini " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Anbunya.

" Ha'i " balas Anbu Kitten.

 **Wush!**

Anbu Kittenpun menghilang dengan Shunshinya, Naruto yang melihat itu memutar Kursinya dan dia melihat ke arah Desanya yang damai.

.

 **Beberapa Menit Kemudian :v**

.

 **Kriet!_**

Setelah beberapa Menit menuggu akhirnya orang-orang yang dia panggil tiba, Naruto yang melihat Orang-Orang yang dia panggil langsung menghadap ke arah Mereka.

" Ada apa Uzukage-Sama memanggil kami " tanya Suigetsu.

" Aku Ingin kalian membantuku memimpin Desa yang aku ajak Aliansi " Jawab Naruto semua yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya karena Uzukage didepan mereka menunjuk mereka sebagai pemimpin.

" Salkon, Kidomaru, Tayuya. Aku ingin kalian memimpin Desa Iblis, aku mohon bantuan Kalian " ucap Naruto melirik ke arah Salkon, Kidomaru dan Tayuya.

" Ha'i Uzukage-Sama " balas Salkon, Kidomaru dan Tayuya sambil membungkukkan badan.

" Suigetsu, Karin, Jiroubo. Aku ingin kalian menjadi Pemimpin Desa Takigakure " ucap Naruto melirik Suigetsu, Karin dan Jiroubo.

" Ha'i Uzukage-Sama " balas Suigetsu, Karin dan Jiroubo sambil membungkuk.

" Guren, Kimimaru dan Nee-Chan " ucap Naruto

 **Kriet!_**

Pintu ruangan Narutopun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruko dan Neji datang keruangannya.

" Aku ingin Kalian menjadi Pemimpin Amegakure " ucap Naruto.

" Ha'i Uzukage-sama/Naru-Chan " ucap Guren, Kimimaru dan Naruko.

" Untuk Otogakure aku yang mengurusnya Kalian sekarang berkemaslah, Kecuali untukmu Nee-Chan " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu semuanyapun mengemaskan barang-barang mereka kecuali dan Neji yang disuruh diam di Ruangannya.

" Nee-Chan jika kau bertemu wanita berambut biru penguna kertas di Ame, salamkan salamku dan bilang dari Juniornya " ucao Naruto dengan senyumnya

" Junior? " beo Naruko

" Dia adalah Senpaiku bisa dibilang kami belajar pada Guru yang sama " ucap Naruto.

" Tentu saja Naru-Chan " ucap Naruko dengan senyum manisnya.

" Nee-Chan kau tidak perlu mengemasi barang-barangmu kau akan tetap tinggal dirumahku jadi Nee-Chan tidak perlu repot-repot " Ucap Naruto.

" Arigato Naru-Chan. Kalau begitu Nee-Chan pergi dulu, Jaa " ucap Naruko sambil membukuk dan melambaikan tangannya.

" Dan Untukmu Neji aku ingin kau masuk dalam bagian dari pemberian Surat di bagian barat desa, apa kau bisa " ucap Naruto menatap Neji

" Ha'i saya akan Usahakan Uzukage-Sama " balas Neji sambil membungkukkan badanya lalu pergi ke barat desa untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Naruto yang melihat semua sudah keluar langsung membuat Bunshin.

" Ada apa Bos? " Tanya Bunshin Naruto.

" Kau pasti juga tau, Pergilah ke Otogakure dan lakukam seperti biasa " ucap Naruto menatap Bunshinnya.

" Ha'i Bos! " balas Bunshin Naruto Mantap

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Bunshin Narutopun menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

 **' Naruto Sekarang tinggal Kirigakure yang belum kau Serang jangan buat jiwa mereka tidak tenang '** ucap Kurama lewat telepati.

' Aku Tau Kurama, aku akan mengumpulkan Chakraku dulu, jika sudah cukup baru aku akan menyerang Kirigakure ' balas Naruto.

' Kalian semua aku akan membalaskan kematian Kalian, jadi kalian tenang saja ' batin Naruto sambil melihat desanya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Masuk "

 **Kriet!_**

Pintu Ruangan kerja Narutopun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hinata datang kekantornya.

" Ah, Tsuma ada apa kau kemari? " Tanya Naruto bangun dari kursinya.

" Mou~, Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja pada suamiku " cemberut Hinata.

" Hahaha, Kau ini " ucap Naruto menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya, setelah Hinata di pangkuannya Narutopun memberi tanda pada Anbunya yang menjaganya keluar.

" Ne, Tsuma ada perlu apa?," tanya Naruto.

" tidak ada, H-Hanya saja " ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan wajah merona.

" Hmm, Hanya saja? " goda Naruto.

" Hanya Saja aku merindukan sentuhanmu " ucap Hinata dengan wajah Memerah.

" Begitukah? " tanya Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Hinata dengan pelan.

Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, Hinata yang melihat wajah Naruto mendekat Hinatapun menutup matanya.

 **Cup!**

Bibir Hinatapun dicium oleh Naruto, ciuman yang tadinya lembut di ganti dengan Nafsu dan Hinatalah yang mendominasi ciuman itu.

Hinata yang mulai Agresif mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan meninggikan badanya hingga membuat dada Hinata menghipit leher Naruto.

Merekapun saling melumat, bersilat ludah, menukar saliva masing-masing dan menyesap lidah pasangan. Naruto yang merasakan bahwa Hinata telah di kuasai Nafsupun tidak mau kalah dengan Hinata dalam berciuman.

 **Cup!**

Ciuman yang berdurasi lama itupun terlepas karena kebutuhan Oksigen, Terlihat kedua wajah mereka memerah, dan di bibir Mereka terlihat benang Saliva yang terhubung dengan bibir Mereka.

 **Cup!**

Naruto yang baru saja mau menghirup Oksigen harus mengurungkan niatnya Karena Hinata kembali menciumnya, Naruto yang kembali di Ciumpun terbuai akan manisnya bibir Hinata mengerakkan kedua tangannya. Tangan Kanan Narutopun merayap ke arah dada Hinata yang masih terbungkus Jaket Lavendernya dan Tangan Kiri Naruto merayap ke arah pantat Hinata, Kedua tangan Narutopun meremas Dada dan Bokong Hinata lembut.

" Hmmmmppp " Hinata yang masih mencium Naruto hanya bisa memdesah di dalam mulut Naruto, Lengan Hinata yang dikalungkan di leher Naruto berpindah ke Rambut Naruto dan menjambak Rambut Naruto lembut.

 **Cup!**

Ciuman itupun kembali terlepas dan sekarang terlihat bibir mereka yang memerah, tatapan mata yang sayu, wajah memerah karena Nafsu yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan, dan benang Saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir pasangan itu.

" Anata~ kumohon, Sentuh aku~ " bisik Hinata dengan Nada Sensualnya.

" Sesuai permintaanmu Tsuma " balas Naruto.

 **( Bayangin aja dulu bagian depannya nanti di bagian belakangnya baru ada :v )**

Kita tinggalkan dulu mereka berdua untuk sementara waktu

.

.

 _ **Amegakure No Sato**_

.

Terlihat seorang Gadis berambut Biru, bemata Orange memakai bunga biru di rambutnya sedang memandang langit yang selalu Hujan dengan pandangan sendu.

 **Swuuuush!**

Lalu di belakang Gadis itu terlihat sebuah pusaran dan mengeluarkan pria bertopeng orange.

" Jadi Kau berhianat kepada Akatsuki Konan " ucap Pria bertopeng melihat gadis bernama Konan.

" Aku mengajakmu bertarung " ucap Konan dengan menoleh Kebelakang

.

.

.

" Uchiha Madara "

 **( Kita skip Juga sama kayak di Canon )**

.

 **Back To Uzuhiogakure No Sato**

.

 **Uzukage Room**

.

Terlihat di lantai Ruang Uzukage terdapat banyak baju berserakkan dimana-mana dan terdengar suara desahan dimana terlihat Orang berbeda gender tengah melakukan hubunga intim di sebuah kursi.

" Ahhh, Hyaaahhh A-Anata~ ssshhh " desah sang Wanita.

" Ughhh Shhh Ohhhh T-Tsuma shhh " desah sang pria merasakan penisnya dipijat-pijat di Vagina sang Gadis.

Sang pria yang melihat dada Sang Wanita bergoyang-goyang langsung melahap dada kiri Wanita itu dan membuat Sang Wanita mendesah tak Karuan dan cengkram pada rambut Sang Pria semakin kencang.

" Ahhh, Ahhh Oohhh~ A-Anata~ A-Aku M-Mau K-Keluar" ucap Sang Wanita yang mengerakkan bokongnya semakin cepat.

" A-Aku Juga T-Tsuma Ki-Kita keluarkan bersama, Shhh " ucap Sang Pria juga merasakan akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

" ANATAAAAA~ / TSUMAAAAA " teriak Sang Pria dan Wanita bersamaan mengeluarkan Sperma dan Cairan Cinta mereka bersamaan.

" Hah Hah Arigato Naru-Kun " ucap Sang Wanita berterima kasih dengan sang Pria bernama Naruto.

" Arigato Mo Hime " balas Naruto kepada sang Wanita, Hinata.

" Aishiteru Tsuma " ucap Naruto menenggelamkan wajah Hinata didadanya.

" Aishiteru Mo Anata " Balas Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati istirahatnya didada Naruto.

 **Skip!**

 **Siang Hari**

 **.**

 **Uzukage Room**

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang telah bangun dari acara Naruhina mereka dan mereka telah menggunakan pakaian mereka setelah membersihkan diri mereka. Sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang membaca dokumen dari Aliansinya yang datang baru saja dan terlihat Hinata sedang berada di dapur membuatkan makanna untuk Naruto.

" Nah Anata ini dia ramen kesukaanmu " ucap Hinata sambil keluar dari dapur dan Membawa semangkuk Ramen.

" Wah Arigato Na Tsuma " ucap Naruto kembali meletakkan dokumennya untuk memakan Ramen buatan Hinata.

" Ne Tsuma kau tidak ikut makan? " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, Aku tidak lapar" balas Hinata.

 **Kraaauuuk~**

Terdengar suara perut mengaung di arah Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itupun memerah malu.

" Hahaha sepertinya kau tidak bisa berbohong Tsuma, Kemarilah " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pahanya.

Hinatapun mendekat ke arah Naruto dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto, merekapun memakan ramen itu dengan mesra, saling menyuapi dan tertawa bersama karena sebuah lolucon yang kita tidak bisa dengar ( Tentunya -_- ).

" Ne Tsuma, aku akan pergi ke Kirigakure untuk membalas jiwa-jiwa Uzuhiogakure kau pulanglah aku akan berangkat sekarang " ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai makan dan bangun dari kursinya setelah Hinata bangun dari Pangkuan Naruto.

" Ah apa itu adalah yang terakhir? " tanya Hinata dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto. " Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah Anata " balas Hinata

 **Cup!**

Hinatapun mencium pipi Naruto, Naruto yang dicium pipinyapun merona.

" Baiklah Aku berangkat, dan Hinata beritahukan Maketo dan Tou-san untuk membantuku menyelesaikan dokumen itu ya " ucap Naruto

" Tentu saja Anata " balas Hinata dengan senyumnya

 **Bziiit!**

Naruto yang sudah mendengar jawaban Hinatapun menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang pergi ke tempat Maketo ( Oc ) dan Tou-sannya untuk meminta bantuan memgerjakan dokumen Naruto. Maketo dan Hiashi merupakan wakil dari Naruto jika Naruto tidak ada maka mereka lah yang akan menyelesaikan tugas Naruto.

.

.

 **Di luar Kirigakure No Sato**

 **.**

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Terlihat sebuah Kilat Putih berpindah-pindah dari cabang kecabang dengan sangat cepat menuju Kirigakure.

 **Bziit!**

Kilat Putih itupun berhenti dan memperlihatkan Naruto di cabang pohon menatap desa Kirigakure yang banyak sekali penjagaannya.

" Hoho sepertinya Mizukage sudah menerima surat dari Tsuchikage dan Raikage rupanya " ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan Seringainya.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Narutopun kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan Gerbang desa Kirigakure, semua Ninja Kiri yang melihat itupun langsung masang posisi Siaga.

" Siapa Kau?! " tanya salah satu Ninja Iwa

" Aku adalah... " ucap Naruto sambil menunduk

" Shigami untuk membalas kematian warga Uzuhiogakure " ucap Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan.

.

 _ **Mizukage Room**_

.

Terlihat Mizukage sedang duduk di ruangannya dengan pandangan Kosong seperti memikirkan sesuatu

 **Bllaaaaaaaarrr!**

Mizukage yang mendengar ada suara ledakkanpun terbangun dari lamuannya.

 **Brak!**

Pintu Mizukagepun terbuka keras dan memperlihatkan Ao disana.

" Mizukage kita diserang " ucap Ao.

.

 **Naruto Place.**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Naruto memasuki Daerah Kirigakure melewati gerbang Api putih dan beberapa Ninja Iwa yang mati dan termakan Api putih itu.

 **Yoton : Yōgan dama**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat banyak bola Lava mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Bola lava itupun mengumamkan sesuatu.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

 **Wuuush!**

Dari bawah Naruto muncul pusaran Air dan langsung berubah menjadi Naga air dan melesat ke arah Bola lava.

 **Blaar!**

Bola Lava dan Naga Air itupun berbenturan dan membuat sekumpulan asap tebal.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju asap dan sampai di seberang Asap dia melihat Seorang Wanita di sampingnya terdapat dua Orang yang satunya membawa pedang dan satunya lagi adalah Ao.

" Pengguna Kekei Genkai Yoton ya kukira pengguna element itu sudah punah " gumam Naruto.

" Mizukage-Sama berhati-hatilah dia memiliki Chakra dalam jumlah banyak " ucap Ao denga mata Byakugan yang aktif.

" Ho, Byakugan ya tapi hanya satu, berarti kau mencuri mata Hyuga pada saat pertarungan dulu " ucap Naruto kepada Ao.

" Ao, Chojuro kalian bantu aku mengalahkannya " ucap Mizukage menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

" Hey, apa tidak sopan mengenalkan diri dulu Mizukage-Ba-a-Chan " ejek Naruto.

 **Twich!**

Alis Mizukagepun berkedut-kedut karena di bilang Nenek.

" Namaku Adalah Mei Terumi dan perlu kau ketahui, AKU MASIH MUDA! " teriak Mei di terakhir Kata.

" Heh, muda! kalau yang kulihat kau itu sudah tua " ucap Naruto tanpa Dosa.

 **Twich!**

" Bffttt " Ao yang mendengar itupun menahan tawanya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Ao di tatap tajam oleh Mei.

 **Yoton : Yōgan dama**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Meipun kembali menembakkan bola lava ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat jurus itu kembali mengumamkan sesuatu

 **Suiton : Kaiteshou**

 **Wuush!**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan Jurusnya, muncul putaran air dibawah Naruto dan langsung melindungi Naruto.

 **Blaaaar!**

Lava Meipun hanya menabrak putaran Air Naruto, Chojuro yang melihat itupun melesat dengan pedangnya.

" Hyaaa " teriak Chojuro yang sudah mengalirkan Chakranya ke pedangnya dan Pedangnya langsung membentuk sebuah Palu.

 **Wush!**

 **Trink!**

Pedang Chojuropun berbenturan dengan Pedang Naruto yang keluar dari putaran air.

" pedang _Hiramekarei_ , aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang bisa menggunakannya " ucap Naruto setelah menghilangkan putaran Airnya.

 **Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

 **Grooaar!**

Terlihat Naga Air mengarah kepada Naruto yang masih menahan pedang Chojuro dengan Satu tangannya, Naruto tanpa melihat apa yang mendekatpun merapal segel dengan satu tangan.

 **Hyoton : Hanten mirā**

 **Kring!**

Lalu didepan Naruto muncul sebuah Cermin Es berukuran besar dan memperlihatkan Mei di Cermin itu. Mei, Ao dan Chojuro yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

' Dia bisa Hyoton ' batin Mei, Ao dan Chojuro terkejut.

 **Blaaaar! Buagh!**

Setelah Naga Air Mei menabrak Cermin Es Itu Mei terpentel beberapa meter entah karena apa

" Mizukage-Sama! " teriak Ao dan Chojuro

' Ugh apa itu tadi, kenapa aku terpental sendiri ' batin Mei sambil berusaha berdiri

" Itu adalah Cermin pembalik, bagi jurus yang mengenai Cermin itu maka jurus itu akan kembali dan membuat si penguna jurus terkena serangannya sendiri " Jelas Naruto melihat wajah Mei yang penasaran

 **Tring! Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto yang sudah lama menahan pedang Chojuropun, akhirnya mendorong Chojuro, Lalu Naruto melompat dan menendang Chojuro ke arah Ao.

 **Grep!**

Tubuh Chojuropun berhasil di tangkap oleh Ao agar tidak terlalu jauh.

" Arigato Ao-Sama " ucap Chojuro.

" Hmm, melawan kalian bertiga lumayan membuatku kesusahan, Baiklah kalau begitu aku terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata kesukaanku " ucap Naruto sambil mengigit Jarinya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

 **Sring!**

Setelah mengucapkan Jurusnya dari tangan Naruto keluar sebuah asap dan setelah itu memperlihatkan _Shiyaki No Shimitāguri_ di kedua tangan Naruto.

" Ayo kita mulai " ucap Naruto sambil memutar Pedang Shiyakinya.

 **Syut!**

Narutopun Melempar pedangnya ke arah Ao, Ao yang melihat sebuah pedang mengarah padanya langsung mengambil kunainya.

 **Cklet! Ngiiit!**

Baru saja pedang itu sampai didepan Ao, Pedang itupun kembali di tarik, dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Naruto juga sudah melempar Sabit Shiyakinya ke arah samping.

 **Ngiieet! Crash!**

Pipi Aopun terkena Sabit Naruto dan membuat sebuah goresan lumayan besar pada pipinya.

" Ao/Ao-Sama! " teriak Mei dan Chojuro.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Hyaaa, tidak akanku maafkan " teriak Chojuro sambil melesat ke arah Naruto dengan pedangnya yang sudah kembali di alirkan Chakra.

 **Tring! Tring! Tring! Blaar! Tring!**

Serangan Chojuropun menjadi membabi buta tapi Naruto dapat menahannya dan menghindarinya.

 **Tring! Wush!**

Pedang Naruto dan Chojuropun kembali beradu dan setelah itu merekapun saling menjauh.

 **Futton : Kōmu no Jutsu**

 **Wuush!**

Naruto yang baru saja selesai menjauh harus masuk kedalam sebuah Kabut panas entah dari mana, Naruto yang melihat kabut menutupi pemandangannya langsung merapal segelnya

 **Fuuton : Reppushou**

 **Wuuuush!**

Semua kabut yang menutupi pemandangan Narutopun menghilang karena gelombang udara dari Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Dari belakang muncul Naga Air mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Naga Air mengarah kepadanya langsung merapal segel.

 **Doton : Cho Doryuuheki**

 **Blar!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Di belakang Naruto muncul diding Raksasa melindungi Naruto dari serangan Naga Air yang langsung menabrak Dinding Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Chojuro yang masih didepan Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Chojuro mendekatinya langsung merapal segelnya kembali

 **Katon : Goukka Mekkyaku**

 **Wuush!**

Narutopun menyemburkan Api bersekala besar ke arah Chojuro, Chojuro yang melihat Api mendekat ke arahnya dengan cepat berlari kembali sebelum terkena Api.

" Ninja Kiri hentikan Api itu! " seru Ninja Kiri datang ke tempat Pertarungan Mei dan Naruto

 **Suiton : Suijinheki**

 **Wuush!**

Semua Ninja Kiripun menyemburkan Airnya ke arah Api Naruto yang besar

 **Blaaaarr!**

Jurus Api dan Air itupun bertabrakkan dan membuat gelombang udara sedang

 **Bussssh!**

Setelah itu keluar sekumpulan asap akibat air dan api beradu dan menyebabkan keluarnya Uap.

Semua Ninja kiripun mulai bersiaga kalau terjadi sesuatu

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Mei, Chojuro dan Aopun berkumpul dengan semua Ninja Kiri

" Sial gara-gara asap ini kita tidak tau dimana dia " ucap salah satu ninja Kiri.

" Dia datang! " seru Ao dengan mata Byakugan

 **Wush!**

Terlihat Naruto keluar dari balik asap dan di belakangnya terdapat Cahaya merah sangat banyak, Narutopun menatap semua Ninja Kiri dengan Mata Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingannya

 **Katon : Ryuusei No jutsu**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluarlah sekupulan meteor api mengarah kepada Semua Ninja Kiri.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Semua Meteor itupun mengenai hampir semua Ninja Kiri, Mei yang melihat itupun mulai geram.

" Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja pertarungan ini cepat " gumam Naruto mengankat Tangan Kanannya ke atas setelah itu keluar aliran Listrik Empat Warna Biru, Kuning, Merah dan Hitam.

" kemarilah " gumam Naruto

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu keempat listrik itupun menembakan sedikit petir ke atas.

 **Jgler! Jgglleeeeerr!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir dan sepertinya tempat mereka sangat menjadi gelap

 **Fuuton : Reppushou**

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya Semua asappun menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto, Mei, Ao, Chojuro dan beberapa Ninja Kiri yang masih selamat, dan terlihat di atas mereka terdapat Awan Hitam dengan petir Empat warna.

 **Raiton : Yon No Kirin**

 **Jgler! Jgler! Jglleeeer!**

 **Groooaaaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya mucul empat Naga Petir di atas Naruto dengan mata merah menyala menatap semua Ninja Kiri dengan pandangan menyeramkan turun dan sampai di atas Naruto dan menatap Mei, dan Yang lainnya dengan mengintimidasi.

" Hancurlah berpeping-keping " Gumam Naruto, setelah itu Narutopun memberi tanda tangan yang di aliri empat Petir itu dan membuat semua Naga Petir itupun kembali ke atas

 **" Raiton : Ame No Kirin "** Gumam Naruto, dan setelah itu Narutopun menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

 **Jgleer! Jggleeer!**

Terdengar suara petir di arah desa Kiri dan terlihat terjadi hujan petir dan langsung menghancurkan desa Kiri.

" Baiklah serangan terakhir " ucap Naruto

 **Doton : Cho Ryuusei No Jutsu**

 **Wuush!**

Dari langit turunlah sebuah Meteor besar ke arah desa Kiri, semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **' Naruto Saiken yang lagi satu mengalami masalah cepat selesaikan pertarunganmu dan kita harus menolongnya '** ucap Kurama lewat telepati

' Baiklah Kurama, dan Saiken aku butuh bantuanmu seperti yang lain ' balas Naruto.

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi dan selamat menikmati seranganku " ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan menaruh Shiyaki No Shimitāguri di punggungnya.

" Hey, Jangan la.. "

 **Blaaar!**

Teriakan Aopun terhenti ketika Mei, Ao, Chojuro dan Beberapa Ninja Kiri terkena petir Naruto dan membuat mereka pingsan.

 **' Arah Jam Satu tujuh Kilo meter dari sini Naruto '** ucap Saiken lewat telepati.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun merapal segelnya lalu Narutopun terbang menggunakan jurusnya.

 **Tap! Syuut!**

Setelah kepergian Naruto tibalah A dan Oonoki di Kirigakure dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Mei ke tempat yang aman

" Sial, dia semakin kuat saja " ucap A geram.

" Untung aku sudah memasukkan semua warga Kiri ke Dalam ruang bawah tanah dengan cepat jika tidak maka habis sudah " ucap Oonoki menatap desa Kiri yang sudah Hancur.

" Eghh, Raikage, Tsuchikage " ucap lemah Mei melihat A dan Oonoki.

" Diamlah Mizukage semua akan baik-baik saja " ucao A sambil memapah tubuh Mei

" Tidak, semua tidak baik saja semua wargaku telah mati " ucap Mei lemah

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Mizukage, aku telah memasukkan mereka ke dalam tanah jadi mereka aman disana " Ucap Oonoki sambil membawa tubuh Chojuro dan Ao.

" Arigato Tsuchikage " ucap Mei sambil tersenyum lemah

" Baiklah aku akan membuat sebuah tempat sementara untukmu baru aku akan menyuruh semua Ninjaku datang kesini " ucap Oonoki.

" Baiklah kita harus memerintahkan desa Konoha dan Sunagakure untuk menyerang Desa Uzuhio " ucap A

" Tidak, jangan itu akan lebih memakan banyak korban, apa lagi pedang itu " ucap Oonoki mengingat katana Naruto yang membuat desanya Hancur.

" Pedang itu? " tanya A

" Pedang milik pemuda itu telah menghancurkan Desaku sampai hancur hanya dengan sekali tebas, jadi kita jangan mencari masalah dengannya, dia hanya ingin membalaskan kematian semua Ninja Uzuhiogakure jadi kita pantas menerima ini semua karena kesalahan desa kita sendiri " ucap Oonoki panjang lebar, Mei dan A yang mendengar penjelasan Oonokipun terdiam daan terjadilah keheninggan antara tiga Kage disana.

.

 **Diluar Desa Kiri.**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat seorang bermuka keriput dan seorang bermuka ikan dengan pedang di bahunya dan dia atas pedangnya terlihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sekarat.

" Ternyata menangkap Rokubi ini lebih susah di bandingkan Yonbi bukan begitu Itachi " ucap Orang bermuka Hiu a.k.a Kisame

" Hn " balas Itachi.

 **Wuush! Duaar!**

Dari langit turunlah seseorang dengan cepat dan membuat Itachi dan Kisame mrnghentikan Jalan mereka

" Uchiha Itachi dan Kishame Hoshigaki jadi kalian yang telah membunuh Rokubi " ucap Naruto yang baru saja tiba dan menatap Itachi dan Kisame dengan mata Sharingannya, Itachi yang melihat orang didepannya memiliki Sharinganpun terkejut tapi dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

" Ho, Clan Uchiha ya, Kukira hanya Kau dan Adikmu saja Uchiha terakhir, Itachi " ucap Kisame setelah melihat mata Naruto.

" Uchiha? Maaf saja, namaku Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto menatap Tajam Itachi dan Kisame.

" Uzumaki? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Sharingan? " Tanya Itachi.

 **Syut! Syut! Cklek!**

" Cerita yang panjang " ucap Naruto sambil memutar Shiyaki No Shimitāguri.

 **Bruk!**

Kisame yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Jinchuriki Rokubi kesembarang arah dan siap bertarung Kenjutsu dengan Naruto.

" Heh, kau memiliki Chakra yang banyak sepertinya kita akan pesta " ucap Kisame.

 **Cklek!**

" Maaf Saja, Kisame-san tapi pedangmu tidak akan bisa memakan Chakraku yang aku alirakan di pedang ini " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Kisame.

 **Krak!**

" Karena Chakra Pedang ini adalah Kegelapan " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Chakra Kegelapan.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kisame dan Narutopun sama-sama melesat dengan cepat ke arah Berlawanan, sementara Itachi hanya diam tidak bergerak.

 **Trink!**

Pedang Naruto dan Kisamepun beradu hingga membuat bunyi yang memekakan

" Ugh, kenapa Samehada tidak bisa menyerapnya " ucap Kisame sambil menahan Serangan Naruto.

" Heh!, sudah aku bilang bahwa pedang ini tidak mudah untuk di serap " ucap Naruto menunjukkan Seringainya

 **Tring! Wush!**

Naruto dan Kisamepun saling mendorong dan langsung saling menjauh untuk menjaga jarak, Kisame yang melihat Naruto masih melayang langsung merapal segel

 **Suiton : Bakusui Shouha**

 **Byuuur!**

Kisamepun Memuntahkan Air dalam skala besar ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Air Kisame yang masih keluar dari mulutnya langsung merapal segelnya

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze**

 **Wuuuushh!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu keluar tornado Angin dari ketiadaan dan langsung menghantam air Kisame.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang baru selesai berhenti melayang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat Itachi dan Naruto tidak melihat Itachi dimana-mana

 **Syut! Syut!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara lemparanpun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan Naruto melihat banyak Kunia mengarah kepadanya, Narutopun merapal segelnya kembali dan menyebutkan Namanya.

 **Fuuton : Reppushou**

 **Wuuuusshh!**

 **Tring! Tring!**

Semua kunai yang mengarah kepadanyapun terhenti karena gelombang Angin dari Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Kisame dan Itachipun kembali ketempat mereka berdiri semula tadi, Naruto yang melihat tidak ada yang beres langsung melempar kunai biasa ke arah Itachi.

 **Jleb!**

 **Koak! Koak!**

Setelah Kunai Naruto menancap di Itachi, tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi gagak-gagak, Naruto yang melihat Itachi berubah menjadi Gagak hanya diam tak bergerak.

Narutopun menutup matanya dan setelah beberapa detik, Narutopun kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan yang berputar cepat.

 **Krak! Krak! Pyaar!**

Dunia Genjutsu Itachipun hancur dan memperlihatkan Kisame didepan dan Itachi berada di belakang.

" Heh! Dunia Tsukiyomimu masih kurang untuk mengalahkan mata ini Itachi-san " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya acuh dan langsung merapal segelnya, Kisame yang melihat Itachi merapal Segel juga ikut membuat segel.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

 **Suiton : Goshokuzame.**

 **Wuuush! Wuuuush!**

Itachi yang menembakkan Bola Api dan Kisame yang menembakkan Lima Hiu ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar kedua Jurus itu.

 **Sreet! Wuush! Ngiieeet!**

Narutopun membuka kakinya sedikit setelah itu Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan mengengam rantai Shiyaki Sabit hingga membuat sabit itu berputar searah dengan Naruto.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Kedua Jurus itupun hancur karena tebasan Sabit Shiyaki, Itachi dan kisame yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Sreeet!**

Narutopun berhenti berputar dan sekarang Naruto berhadapan dengan Itachi, Naruto yang melihat Itachi didepannya seketika tersenyum.

 **Sriing!**

 **Kotoamatsukami**

 **Deg!**

Secara tidak sengaja Itachi melihat Enternal Mangenkyo Sharingan milik Naruto hingga menyebabkan Itachi terdiam lumayan Lama.

" Hoey, Itachi kenapa kau terdiam seperti itu " tanya Kisame.

" Maaf saja Kisame, aku akan keluar dari Akatsuki " Ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan jubah Akatsuki.

" Hoey, apa maksudmu " tanya Kisame tidak mengerti.

" Aku sudah tidak kuat menerima kenyataan ini, Aku akan ikut dengannya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan menceritakan kebenarannya " ucap Itachi sambil berdiri di samping Naruto.

 **Swuuuusssh!**

Lalu muncul sebuah pusaran di samping Kisame dan mengeluarkan Pria bertopeng berwarna putih dengan dua tiga lubang.

" Cih! Mau apa kau kemari Uchiha Madara " ucap Itachi geram.

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang mendengar nama itupun terkejut bahwa Uchiha madara masih hidup.

' dia Uchiha Madara, tidak itu tidak mungkin yang aku tau dari perpustakaan kuno Konoha dulu bahwa Uchiha Madara telah mati, apa maksudnya ini ' batin Naruto terkejut

" tentu saja mengambil buruanku " ucap Madara sambil mengangkat tubuh Jinchuriki Rokubi.

" Naruto-sama kita harus mengambil kembali mayat itu sebelum dia menjalankan sesuatu yang buruk " ucap Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya

" Heh! Walaupun kau kuat, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku " ucap Madara memperlihatkan Sharingan di mata kanannya dan Rineggan di mata kirinya

 **Deg!**

' Bagaimana dia memiliki Rinenggan, Kuso dia pasti bukan Orang yang bisa di anggap remeh ' bati Naruto terkejut melihat mata Rineggan

 **Swuuush!**

" Kita akan bertemu lagi Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi " ucap Madara masuk kedalam pusar bersama Kisame.

Sekarang Hanya tersisa Naruto dan Itachi disana, mereka yang melihat musuhnya sudah lari melepas posisi bertarung mereka.

" Itachi-san terima kasih karena kau mau berubah " ucap Naruto menatap Itachi.

" Tidak Naruto-sama aku yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu, jika saja kau tidak menyadarkanku pasti aku adalah Kakak yang tidak berguna " ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

" Ne Itachi-san apakah kau mengetahui apa yang mereka rencanakan " tanya Naruto, dan Itachipun memberitahu apa tujuan dari akatsuki adalah mengumpulkan para bijuu dan membuat dunia Genjutsu yang Itachi tau karena hanya beberapa orang yang di beritahukan rencana sebenarnya.

" Jadi begitu, Dunia Genjutsu ya " gumam Naruto " Baiklah Itachi-san terima kasih kau sudah memberitahukanku apa rencana Mereka " ucap Naruto tersenyum

" Tidak masalah " balaa Itachi.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu Narutopun membuat satu bunshin disampingnya dan di beri tanda oleh Naruto dan Narutop bunshin mengerti arti tanda itu.

" Ne, Itachi-san aku akan pergi ke Sunagakure terlebih dahulu, kau akan pergi Ke Uzuhio dengan bunshinku " ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah Naruto-Sama " balas Itachi.

 **Bziit! Bziiit!**

Naruto dan Itachipun menghilang secara bersamaan dan meninggalkan tempat pertarungan tadi.

.

.

 **Sunagakure No Sato**

.

Terlihat Seorang Laki berambut Merah dengan tato bertuliskan Ai sedang menatap desanya dengan senyummannya.

 **Bziit!**

Lalu didepan Meja laki yang menjabar Kazekage muncul Kilat Putih dan menampakkan Naruto disana.

" Ah, Naruto kau datang, sudah lama kau tidak kesini " ucap Kazekage a.k.a Gaara menyambut Naruto.

" Ya, mau bagaimana lagi aku harus mengurus desaku " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi.

" Desa? Apakah kau menjadi Hokage? " tanya Gaara.

" Tidak, Aku menjadi Uzukage di Uzuhiogakure " ucap Naruto

" Bukankah desa itu telah hancur? " tanya Gaara.

" Iya memang benar desa itu hancur tapi aku telah membangunnya kembali. Baiklah kita kesampingkan masalah itu dulu, Gaara aku ingin kau mengirim surat ke 4 desa besar lagi mengenai pertemuan Antar Kage lagi tiga Hari, dan katakan para Kage untuk membawa Jinchuriki Mereka ke tempat Rapat de Tetsu No Kuni, Aku juga akan kesana karena kita akan membahas masalah Biju dan Akatsuki " ucap Naruto serius dan panjang lebar.

" Berarti ini adalah pertemuan enam Kage? " tanya Gaara dan di balas Anggukan.

" Dan katakan para Kage untuk membawa pengawal terpecaya mereke karena kita tidak kapan mereka akan menyerang " ucap Naruto

" Baiklah Aku mengerti " balas Gaara, Naruto yang mendengar itupun meminta untuk pamit karena dia harus pulang sebelum malam. Tapi sebelum pamit.

" Gaara jika kau ingin ikut beraliansi dengan desaku, kau tinggal kirimkan surat kepadaku aku juga membutuhkan satu Aliansi lagi jadi jangan Sungkan " ucap Naruto menoleh kebelakang

" Terima Kasih atas tawarannya " balas Gaara

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Jaa Ne " pamit Naruto

 **Bziit!**

Narutopun menghilang dan meninggalkan Gaara yang kembali melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

 **Malam Hari**

 **.**

 **Uzuhiogakure No Sato**

 **.**

 **Makam Uzuhio**

.

Terlihat Naruto berdiri di bagian Depan Makam Uzuhio dan terlihat di setiap Nisan yang ada di sana terdapat lampu lentera dengan lilin didalamnya.

" Aku Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto, telah membalaskan kematiam kalian terhada Kumogakure, Iwagakure dan Kirigakure yang waktu itu menyerang desa ini! " teriak Naruto dan semua warga Uzuhiogakure yang mendengar itupun hanya menundukkan kepala mereka layaknya berdoa kepada jiwa-jiwa Warga Uzuhio yang dibunuh oleh Kumo-Iwa-Kiri.

" Aku, telah membalaskan kematian kalian dan aku berharap kalian bisa tenang disana, dan Aku Yondaime Uzukage berjanji kepada Kalian bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan desa ini hancur dan memakan Jiwa lebih banyak lagi! " teriak Naruto penuh Tekad dan hampir membuat semua bersorak tapi mereka tahan.

" Semoga kalian di jiwa Kalian tenang disana " ucap Naruto sambil melepas topi Uzukagenya

 **Tik! Tik!**

Layaknya memiliki Jiwa, semua Lampu Lentera yang berada di semua Batu Nisan di makam iti terbang kelangit layaknya jiwa mereka sudah tenang, Warga Uzuhio yang melihat semua lentera itu terbangpun juga melepas lentera yang mereka bawa.

" Hidup Uzukage-Sama! "

" Kami percaya padamu Uzukage-Sama "

Setelah itu terdengar suara sorak-sorak dari Warga Uzuhio karena mendengar ucapan Naruto pada saat berdoa.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya melirik kebelakang dan memperlihatkan Hinata mengunakan pakaian Yukata berwarna Lavender.

 **Grep!**

Hinata yang sudah sampai di samping Naruto langsung memeluk lengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Tingkah Istrinya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat istirinya sangat manja.

.

.

 **Other place**

.

Terlihat seorang pria memakai topeng sedang duduk bersila sambil menghadap ke sebuah patung yang tangannya di rantai

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Pria bertopeng yang mendengar suara langkah kakipun menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat seorang Pria memakai kudung berwarna merah mendekatinya.

" Siapa kau? " tanya pria bertopeng

" Aku adalah kawanmu aku ingin membantumu mengambil Bijuu untuk rencanamu itu " ucap Pria bertudung itu.

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu " ucap Pria bertopeng sinis

" Jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan menyebarkan identitasmu Madara Uchiha " ucap Pria bertudung itu dengan Seringainya.

" Apa Maksudmu? " tanya Pria Bertopeng a.k.a Madara.

 **Kuchiyose Edo Tensei**

 **Blaar!**

Tadi dalam tanah keluar sebuah peti seukuran manusia dan terlihat sosok mayat disana dan membuat Madara melebarkan matanya

" I-Ini " gagap Madara

" Aku bisa saja menyebarkan identitasmu dengan mudah tapi kau tidak mungkin akan bisa melawannya bukan " ucap Pria bertudung dengan Seringainya

" Dari mana kau mendapatkannya " Madara Geram

" Apakah itu penting? " tanya Pria bertudung

" Ck, Baiklah aku terima kau membantuku menangkap para Biju tapi sebutkan Namamu! " ucap Madara pasrah. Pria bertudung yang mendengar jawaban Madarapun menyeringai.

" Namaku Adalah... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kabuto "

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : Yo Minna-san Gomen Lama yah biasa Sekolah sampai Sore dan mencari inspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini.**

 **Hoho Orichimaru telah Mati, maaf ya Minna aku malas buat Fight antara Naruto dan Orichimaru jadi aku buat dia cepat mati karena kalian pasti tau kalau Orichimaru bertarung hanya mengunakan ular.**

 **Yosh! Mata Sharingan Naruto telah memasuki Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan dan Naruto telah menguasai Susano'onya layaknya Pakaian Samurai dan untuk Chapter depan kita akan memasuki Rapat enam Kage dan pelatihan Antara Jinchuriki hoho semakin greget Nih.**

 **Dan Itachi berubah pikiran setelah terkena Kotoamatsukami dan membuat Itachi berubah pikiran dan Keluar dari Akatsuki dan Masuk kedalam bagian Uzuhiogakure, Wow semakin seru nih. Oh iya! Saya juga mau minta pendapat kalian, apa perlu Sasuke dan Itachi bertarung?**

 **Maaf ya Minna jika cerita ini jelek, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Kenapa saya belum pernah membuat Naruto memasuki perubahan Rikudo Sanninya adalah Naruto harus bisa mendalikan Chakra Kesembilan Biju, maka dari itu di Chapter depan Naruto akan melawan Shukaku dan terus bertahap.**

 **Hahaha Gomen Minna jika perkataan di atas membingungkan saya juga binggung mau menjelaskan apa hahahahaha**

 **Jika ada yang minta keterangan mengenai identitas saya. Kalian bisa mencari Nama akunku di Facebook tapi duanya ganti dengan ( I ) besar.**

 **Baiklah sampai disini dulu ya Minna saya Dedek undur diri.**

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo Ohayo Na Minna-san!.**

 **Hoho saya kembali di cerita geje ini.**

 **Hoho sepertinya pada tidak sabar menunggu cerita ini, baiklah saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang chapter ini.**

 **Disini Naruto akan pergi ke Tetsu No Kuni dengan Hinata, Neji, Naruko, Hiashi, Itachi dan beberapa Anbunya. Naruto berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu disana.**

 **Dan dimana Hokage yang masih dijabat Minato akan di kawal oleh Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Menma, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Sakura.**

 **Seperti apa pertemuannya kita lihat saja!**

 **Oh ya! Kenapa Raikage mengetahui Naruto menjabat Uzukage adalah karena Tsuchikage yang mengirim pesan ke Raikage mengenai data dari Uzukage.**

 **Untuk pengambilan Chakra Biju nanti kita akan melihatnya seperti apa Hoho. Untuk yang kemarin kenapa Naruto yang melawan Menma dengan perubahan Ekor empat sudah kelelahan. Itu karena Naruto untuk pertama Kali mengeluarkan Perfect Susano'o dan mengubahnya menjadi Armor dan Naruto juga pasti sangat kelelahan karena sehabis mengurus tahanan Orochimaru, bahkan Naruto juga harus mengeluarkan banyak Chakra untuk mempertahankan Armor Susano'onya.**

 **Untuk Rineggan Naruto akan melatih kekuatan Mata itu disini, Naruto juga sudah Hampir menyempurnakan Tehnik Rineggan, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan si tangan mekanik dalam Rineggan.**

 **Baiklah ayo kita baca Let's Go!**

 **.**

 **Opening : One Ok Rock - Answer Is Near.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Power Of Rineggan, Meetings Six Kage & Intake of Chakra Bijuu.**

 **.**

 **Uzushiogakure.**

 **.**

 **Pagi Hari**

 **.**

 **Uzukage Room**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang Pria berambut Kuning dengan Kumis Kucing di kedua pipinya sedang melihat keluar jendela dan melihat perkembangan desa sana.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" Masuk! "

Setelah itu terdengar ketukkan dan orang itupun menyuruh siapa yang mengetuknya.

 **Kriet!_**

Setelah itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut Cokelat dan Pria berambut Cokelat bermata Lavender masuk keruangan itu.

" Ah, Rupanya kalian Neji-Nii, Tou-sama " ucap Pria itu

" Ada apa kau memanggil kami Naruto? " tanya Neji karena di panggil ke ruangannya.

" Begini, aku akan pergi ke Tetsu No Kuni untuk melakukan rapat enam Kage " ucap Naruto.

" Rapat Enam Kage? " tanya Neji.

" Ya, Aku akan pergi ke Tetsu No Kuni dan aku ingin Neji-Nii dan Tou-sama ikut kesana " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tujuannya.

" Kenapa kami harus ikut? " tanya Hiashi yang dari tadi diam.

" Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Neji dan Hiashi bingung dengan perkataan Naruto ' Untuknya ' batin keduanya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sadar apa maksud dari Naruto

" Kami mengerti maksud darimu " ucap Hiashi tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah sekarang Neji-Nii dan Tou-sama kembalilah bekerja, aku mau melatih diriku dulu " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya, Neji dan Hiashipun kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan Mereka.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah semua kembali Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan kilat Putih disana.

.

 **Traning Ground Uzukage**

.

 **Bziit!**

Di sebuah tempat yang bisa di bilang cukup Luas dan terdapat banyak Pohon-Pohon di tempat itu. Setelah itu terlihat kilat Putih muncul di tengah tempat itu dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya.

" sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya, baiklah saatnya melatih mata ini " ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Rineggan.

 **Tak!**

Narutopun menyatukan tangannya dan setelah itu Narutopun menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Shinra Tensei**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi Narutopun terpental ke belakang dalam jumlah cukup banyak dan luas hingga membuat kawah berdiameter 20 meter.

" Yosh! Sudah lebih baik sekarang. Sekarang Gakido " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segelnya

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Lalu Narutopun membuat sebuah Bunshin didepannya

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu Bos? " tanya Bunshin Naruto.

" Tolong kau gunakan Jutsu Rank-SSS+ itu " perintah Naruto

" Apa kau yakin Bos? " tanya Bunshin Naruto bertanya memastikan karena jurus itu adalah jurus yang sangat mematikan bahkan dia tau bahwa Bosnya yang menciptakan jurus itu. dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Bunshin Narutopun melesat ke atas hingga tidak terlihat karena tertutup Awan.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Muncul sebuah Cahaya di atas awan dalam jumlah banyak dan berbeda-beda Warna.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Bunshin Naruto dengan kedua tangan memegang sesuatu yang sangat besar dan di belakangnya juga terdapat sesuatu yang mirip ada di tangannya dalam jumlah banyak dan berbeda-beda Warna

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Bunshin Naruto melempar Jutsunya melesat kearah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Semua yang ada di tangan dan belakangnya secara serempak langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang asli melihat itupun berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan Chakranya, setelah cukup barulah dia menyebutkan Jutsunya.

 **Gakido.**

 **Blaar! Syuuuuut!**

Setelah itu semua jurus Bunshin Narutopun bertabrakkan dengan sesuat kasap mata dan langsung menyerap semua jurus itu sampai habis dalam waktu lumayan lama.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Bunshin Naruto yang sudah berhasil mendarat langsung saja mendekati Bosnya. Terlihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan tenang dan terlihat sedikit keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

" Yosh! Sekarang Gakido telah bisa menyerap Jutsu itu, sekarang Chikusodo " gumam Naruto.

" Bos kau tidak apa? " tanya Bunshin Naruto.

" Ya, Aku tidak apa sekarang kau boleh kembali " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu Bunshin Narutopun kembali menjadi kumpulan asap dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri disana. Setelah Bunshinnya menghilang Narutopun memandang kedepan dan langsung menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul banyak kumpulan asap tebal didepan Naruto, setelah menipis terlihat banyak binatang dengan mata Rinenggan dan memiliki beberapa tindikkan di bagian-bagian tertentunya ( kalian pasti juga sudah tau apa saja Kuchiyose Pain waktu di Canon jadi kita skip saja ).

" Baiklah sekarang pelatihan Rineggan ayo Mulai " ucap Naruto.

.

.

 _ **Kumogakure No Sato**_

.

 **Raikage Room**

.

Terlihat sang Raikage yang di kenal sebagai A. Sedang membaca surat yang di kirim oleh Sunagakure dengan serius.

" Mabui, panggilkan Shee, Darui dan Bee untuk datang ke ruanganku dan persiapkan persiapanku untuk berangkat ke Tetsu No Kuni aku akan pergi untuk Rapat para Kage.

" Ha'i Raikage-sama " ucap Mabui sambil pergi dari ruangan Raikage.

' Pertemuan Para Kage pasti dia ada disana ' batin Raikage sambil melihat Surat yang ada ditangannya. ' Ini akan menarik ' batin A menyeringai.

.

.

 _ **Iwagakure No Sato**_

.

 **Tsuchikage Room**

.

Terlihat seorang kakek sedang membaca sebuah surat yang sama dengan di terima Raikage, setelah itu Sang Tsuchikage a.k.a Oonoki menghela nafasnya.

" Kitsune " panggil Oonoki

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Anbu bertopeng rubah di depan Oonoki

" Tolong panggilkan Kurotshuci dan Kitshuci untuk datang kesini, dan bilang pada mereka untuk membawa barang yang di perlukan untuk pergi ke Tetsu No Kuni " ucap Oonoki

" Ha'i Tsuchikage-sama " balas Anbu Kitsune dan langsung menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

' Hah~ ini pertama kalinya aku ikut rapat para Kage apakah dia ada disana ' batin Oonoki sambil menatap kertas di tangannya

.

.

 _ **Kirigakure No Sato**_

.

 **Mizukage Room**

.

Terlihat sang Godaime Mizukage dengan julukkan yang di beri Author sendiri A Women Of Lava a.k.a Mei. Sedang melihat kertas di tangannya dengan pandangan serius.

" Ao persiapkan keberangkatanku menuju Tetsu No Kuni untuk Rapat para Kage dan ajak Chojuro untuk ikut dalam perjalanan ini " perintah Mei

" Ha'i, Mizukage-Sama " balas Ao dan langsung mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Mei.

' pertemuan para kage sepertinya akan menarik ' batin Mei

.

 **A/N : disini ketiga Tempat itu hanya kirigakure yang dibangun kembali dan berterima kasihlah kepada Oonoki dengan Element Dotonnya untuk membantu Negara Kiri.**

 **Back To Story**

.

.

 _ **Konoha No Sato**_

.

 **Hokage Room**

.

Terlihat seorang pria sedang membaca surat yang sama dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di diartikan.

" Yo Minato " sapa seseorang, Minato yang mendengar sapaan itupun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Jiraiya sedang duduk dijendela sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria bernama Minato.

" Jiraiya-Sensei " gumam Minato.

" Yo, Minato apa kau punya masalah " ucap Jiraiya sambil mendekati Minato.

" Ya, walapun sedikit ini mengenai Rapat para Kage dan Di surat ini Kazegake menyuruh para Kage untuk membawa para Jinchurikinya dan dia bilang ini akan membahaskan tentang akatsuki dan Biju. Aku takut kehilangan Menma, sudah cukup hanya Naruko yang hilang aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun " ucap Minato panjang lebar.

" jadi Begitu, Kau tidak usah Khawatir aku akan ikut bersamamu dan ajaklah Tsunade, Kushina, bocah Yang bernama Sasuke, muridmu Kakashi dan bocah bernama Sakura itu " ucap Jiraiya.

" Kenapa harus mereka? " tanya Minato

" Karena bagi mereka Menma adalah orang yang sangat berarti. Jadi mereka pasti akan melindungi Menma dengan segenap kekuatan Mereka " ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar.

" Begitu, Arigato Jiraiya-Sensei " ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat seorang pria tua sedang melihat entah apa kaden dia lihat.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul seorang Anbu di belakang orang tersebut.

" Salam Danzo-sama, saya ingin memberitahu bahwa Hokage akan pergi ke Negara Tetsu No Kuni untuk Rapat para Kage " ucap Sang Anbu.

" Kau boleh pergi " balas Danzo

' Khuhu sepertinya akan menarik ' batin Danzo menyeringai.

.

 _ **Uzushiogakure No Sato**_

.

 **Gerbang Utara Uzushiogakure**

.

Terlihat sepuluh Orang tengah berdiri dan terdapat banyak Orang tengah menanti keberangkatan sepuluh Orang itu. Salah satu Ciri dari kesepuluh orang itu.

Satu, memiliki rambut Kuning jambrik, kedua memiliki rambut berwarna Indigo, ketiga memiliki Rambut kuning di ikat Pony Taily, Ke empat dan kelima memiliki warna Rambut yang sama, ke enam memiliki rambut hitam kelam dan sisanya mereka memakai topeng a.k.a Anbu.

 **Sreet!**

" Yosh! Minna, doakan Kami agar bisa sampai disana! " teriak Pria berambut Kuning sambil mengangkat Topi Uzukage.

" Ya! Semoga selamat di perjalanan Uzukage-sama! "

" Hidup, Uzukage-sama "

Terlihat rombongan Warga berteriak semangat mendengar penuturan Uzukage mereka dan memberikan doa mereka kepada Uzukage mereka.

" Dan untuk kalian para Anbu " ucap Uzukage kepada semua Anbu yang ada didepannya.

" Ha'i Uzukage-sama " ucap semua Anbu serempak.

" Tolong jaga desaku " ucap Uzukage

" Ha'k Uzukage-sama " balas Semua Anbu.

" Sasa-Chan, Hana-Chan tolong jaga rumahya "

" Hm " Balas keduanya

" Kalau begitu kami berangkat " ucap Uzukage sambil membalikkan badannya dan langsung melangkah menuju Tetsu No Kuni untuk Rapat para Kage dan di ikuti sembilan orang di belakangnya.

" Ayo kita berangkat Tsuma, Nee-Chan, Neji-Nii, Tou-sama, Itachi-san, Ryuu, Inu, Kitten, Boar " ucap Uzukage a.k.a Naruto sambil melesat dengan kencang.

" Ha'i Anata/Naru-chan/Naruto/Naruto-sama/Uzukage-sama " balas Hinata, Naruko, Neji, Hiashi, Itachi dan ke empat Anbunya sambil memakai tudung mereka dan langsung melesat mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

 _ **Tetsu No Kuni**_

.

Terlihat seorang samurai tengah menatap sebuah kertas yang berada di tangannya dengan tenang.

" Tolong persiapkan tempat untuk pertemuan " ucap Samurai itu berhenti sebentar ketika melihat kertas itu kembali. " Enam Kage? " gumam Samurai itu.

" Enam Kage, bukannya di dunia ini hanya ada lima Kage? " tanya Pengawalnya yang memiliki luka di matanya dan menyebabkan dia hanya bisa melihat dengan satu mata.

" Aku juga berfikir begitu, tapi biarlah kita juga akan mengetahuinya Nanti. Sekarang persiapkan saja tempat Untuk pertemuan Rapat para Kage " ucap Samurai itu.

" Ha'i " balas pengawalnya

' Siapa Kage ke enam ' batin Samurai itu sambil melihat kertasnya kembali.

.

 **1 Day Later**.

.

 **Tetsu No Kuni**

.

Setelah perjalanan selama satu Hari Naruto dan yang lainpun sampai di daerah Tetsu No Kuni yang sangat tebal akan saljunya.

" Hachiim! " bersin Naruko " Ugh! Dingin sekali " gumam Naruko sambil gemetaran.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seketika Naruto berhenti dan menyebabkan semuanya juga berhenti.

" Kita istirahat untuk sementara disini " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

" Heeh! Kau gila! tidur di tengah salju! " ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kakaknya hanya bisa terkekeh.

 **Doton**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu Naruto merapal segel dan menghentakkannya ke tanah dan setelah itu keluar dinding membentuk sebuah Gua yang lumayan besar, tidak mau berlama-lama semuanyapun masuk kedalam Gua itu.

 **Kretek! Kretek! Byur!**

Setelah sampai di Gua Narutopun mengunakan element Mokutonnya dan setelah itu membakar kayu itu untuk menjadi api Unggun.

" Hah~ aku selamat " ucap Naruko sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah api untuk menghangatkan badannya, semua yang juga kedinginanpun mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruko.

" Anu, Uzukage-sama, kenapa Negara ini sangat dingin sekali? " tanya Anbu Kitten penasaran.

" Tetsu No Kuni atau bisa disebut Negara besi, Negara ini tidak pernah mengalami musim apapun kecuali musim dingin aku pernah berfikir mungkin karena dimana desa ini terdapat di daerah pegunugan dan ternyata dugaanku benar " ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Anbu Kitten.

" Ano, Naru-chan di Negara ini apakah ada Ninjanya? " tanya Naruko.

" tidak, di Negara ini tidak ada sama sekali Ninja tapi di Negara ini menggunakan Samurai " jawab Naruto.

" Eh! Samurai? Apa itu tidak terlalu lemah untuk pertahanan " kaget Naruko.

" Walaupun mereka Samurai, mereka juga sangat hebat jadi jangan terlalu menganggap remeh mereka " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukkan mengerti

" Ne, Tsuma kau bagaimana apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

" Umm, aku baik-baik saja Anata " balas Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Naruto " panggil Neji sambil menatap entah kemana

" Ada apa Neji-nii " tanya Naruto.

" di arah jam dua aku melihat Raikage melewati kita " ucap Neji sambil melihat keluar dengan Byakugan yang aktif. " lalu di arah jam 9, 10 meter dari sini aku melihat Tsuchikage. ". " Lalu di arah jam 4, 5 meter dari sini aku melihat Mizukage melewati kita. ". " Lalu dari arah jam 10, 7 meter dari sini, aku melihat Hokage melewati tempat kita " ucap Neji panjang lebar.

" Hmm, jadi ke empat kage secara bersamaan akan sampai di Tetsu No Kuni dan sepertinya Kazegake sudah sampai " gumam Naruto tersenyum

.

 **Sementara itu.**

.

" Hachiim! " bersin seseorang yang memiliki corat-coret di wajahnya " Ugh! Dingin sekali " ucap Orang itu.

" selamat datang di Tetsu No Kuni Kazekage-sama, aku adalah Mifune aku adalah pemimpin Negara ini " ucap Mifune menyambut Kazekage a.k.a Gaara.

" Terima kasih atas penyambutannya " balas Gaara.

" Huuu~ tempat ini dingin sekali bisakah kita masuk " ucap Pria bertato.

" Mungkin secangkir cokelat panas bisa menghangatkan anda " ucap Mifune.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage dan Hokage dengan pengawal mereka sampai di waktu bersamaan.

" Sepertinya kelima Kage sudah sampai, namaku adalah Mifune. kalian masuklah lebih dulu dan Hangatkan diri kalian dengan Cokelat panas " ucap Mifune sambil memberi masuk para Kage.

" Hachiim!, Ugh! Itu lebih baik " ucap Menma yang juga kedinginan.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu semua kagepun masuk kedalam, Mifune yang melihat semuanya masuk kedalampun kembali melihat kedepan untuk menunggu satu kage lagi.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu muncul sepuluh orang dengan tudung menutupi kepala mereka kecuali satu Orang dengan topi di kepalanya dengan warna Hitam pada Topinya dan terdapat lambang kanji Uzu di topinya.

" Siapa kau? " tanya mifune tenang.

" Aku adalah Yondaime Uzukage, dari Uzushiogakure " ucap Uzukage d menatap Mifune dengan mata Blue Shaphirenya.

.

.

 **Mettings Kage Room**

.

Terlihat Kelima Kage sedang berkumpul, Mifune yang masih belum datang dan yang membuat mereka bingung ada satu meja lagi yang masih kosong dan di belakangnya tidak ada lambang seperti mereka di belakangnya.

" Hah~ kenapa lama sekali " ucap Menma kesal.

 **Bletak!**

" Jangan berbicara sembarangan disini Gaki! " ucap Tsunade sambil menjitak kepala Menma.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Mifune menuju ketempatnya dengan tenang.

" Baiklah kita akan memulai rapat para Kage se.. " " Maaf Mifune-san tapi kenapa satu tempat itu ma.. " " Siapa bilang tempat ini kosong " ucapan Mifunepun di potong oleh Mei dan setelah itu ucapan Meipun di potong oleh Uzukage yang sudah berada disana entah sejak kapan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua melebarkan matanya ketika kemunculan Uzukage, bahkan pengawal para Kagepun juga terkejut ketika melihat terdapat sembilan orang juga sudah berada disamping mereka.

" Baiklah kalau begitu Rapat enam Kage kita mulai " ucap Mifune setelah itu ruangan itupun menjadi gelap dan langsung terang kembali karena sang Lampu hanya menyinari para kage.

" Aku yang mulai duluan, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui maksudku mengundang kalian berempat " ucap Gaara menatap A, Mei, Oonoki dan Minato.

" Berempat? " tanya Mei.

" sebenarnya ini adalah pertemuan ini di minta oleh Uzukage, dia memintaku untuk mengajak kalian berkumpul karena Akatsuki telah mengumpulkan beberapa Biju " jelas Garaa.

" Salah satunya Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi. Mereka telah mengumpulkan lima biju, dan yang masih ada adalah Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi dan Kyubi " lanjut Uzukage menunduk dengan topi masih di taruh di kepalanya sementara yang lain telah melepas topinya.

" Apa maksudmu memangil kami dan mengajak Jinchuriki dari desa kami? " tanya Minato.

" Aku ingin ke empat Jinchuriki ini mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu mereka, aku yakin Akatsuki pasti akan mengambil Chakra Biju lagi. Karena itu aku ingin mereka berlatih untuk mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu mereka untuk melindungi diri mereka, dan di antara Ke empat Jinchuriki ini yang sudah bisa mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu disini hanyalah Jinchuriki No Nibi dan Jinchuriki No Hachibi, Nii Yugito dan Killer Bee " jelas Uzukage.

 **Blaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Raikage memukul meja yang ada didepannya dengan keras hingga membuat para pengawal Kage keluar untuk melindungi Kage mereka kecuali pengawal Uzukage.

" Dari mana kau mengetahui nama dari Jinchuriki desa Kami, Uzumaki Naruto " marah A.

" N-Naruto " gagap Minato, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, Kushina dan Jiraiya.

" Hehehe " tawa kecil Naruto, Narutopun mengarahkan tangannya ke kearah topi.

 **Sreet!**

Narutopun menarik topinya dan memperlihatkan Rambut Kuning Jambrik dengan tanda kumis Kucing di kedua pipinya dan mata berwarna Blue Shapire menatap Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraiya, Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat siapa yang menjadi Uzukage melebarkan mata mereka.

" Apa Kabar Minna "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **( ya engaklah masih banyak bro :v )**

.

.

 **Diluar Tetsu No Kuni.**

.

Terlihat seorang pria bertopeng duduk di salju dan menatap sebuah tempat dimana tempat itu adalah tempat pertemuan para Kage dan di samping terlihat orang yang mirip seperti tanaman menyembul dari bawah dan hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya.

" Danzo sudah sampai di tempat itu " ucap Orang tanaman itu.

" Baiklah, kita mulai oprasinya " ucap Pria bertopeng.

.

.

 **Back To Mettings Room Kage.**

.

" K-Kau menjadi Uzukage " gagap Minato.

" Hmm, apakah kau tidak mengetahui bahwa anakmu ini adalah Uzukage ' **Tou-san** '? " ucap Naruto dan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

A, Mei dan Oonoki yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun melebarkan mata mereka, karena tidak percaya bahwa orang yang menjadi Uzukage adalah anak dari Kiroii Senko.

" Heh, memang benar bahwa kau adalah ayah yang terpayah Hokage " ucap Datar Naruto.

" K-Kau, adalah anak dari Kiroii Senko? " gagap Mei.

" Hn " balas Naruto.

" Grrr, Kau! " geram Menma.

 **Wush!**

" Enyahlah Bangsat! " teriak Menma dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya diam.

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba tangan Menmapun dengan cepat di tangkap oleh pengawal Naruto yang masih mengunakan tudung.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Lalu muncul lagi pengawal Naruto dan langsung memukul Menma bertubi-tubi.

 **Syuut! Wush! Blaaar!**

Lalu pengawal yang masih memegang tangan Menma langsung membuat Rasengan pada tangan yang bebas dan langsung mengarahkannya ke Menma.

' I-itu Rasengan ' batin Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kushina dan Tsunade.

 **Wuuush! Grep!**

Tubuh Menmapun langsung terpental kebelakang tapi dengan cepat Jiraiya menangkap tubuh Menma sebelum menabrak Tembok.

" Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuhnya Menma " ucap kedua pengawal Naruto menatap Menma dengan tajam. Minato dan yang lain yang melihat siapa kedua pengawal Narutopun melebarkan matanya.

" Na-Naruko " gagap Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

" Hi-Hinata " gagap Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Naruko dan Hinata melompat kebelakang Naruto dan lagi muncul tiga orang di belakang Naruto. Ninja Konoha yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

" H-Hiashi " gagap Minato dan Kushina

" N-Neji " Gagap Menma dan Sakura

" I-Itachi " gagap Sasuke.

Sementara pengawal Naruto yang disebutkan Namanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

" apa kabar Hokage " ucap Hiashi langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

" Hi-Hiashi bu-bukannya kau sudah mati " gagap Minato.

" Mati? Heh aku tidak mati, aku dan seluruh Clan Hyuga selamat dari kudeta " ucap Hiashi menjelaskan.

" Yang ada banyak darah di kediaman Hyuga hanyalah darah dari Chi Bunshinku " lanjut Naruto.

" Itachi sudah lama aku ingin membunuhmu disini " ucap Sasuke sambil menyabut pedang kusanaginya.

" Sasuke rupanya kau sudah besar, kau terlihat sangat tinggi sekarang " ucap Itachi memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Sasuke.

" Ggrr, kau pasti akan kubunuh sekarang juga " geram Sasuke

" Teme " panggil Naruto

" Hn "

" Ambil ini " ucap Naruto melempar Kunainya ke arah Sasuke.

 **Cklek!**

Kunai itupun berhasil di tangkap Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itupun menatap binggung Naruto.

" Aku akan memindahkan kalian berdua ke suatu tempat, kalian selesaikanlah urusan kalian disana dan disana tidak ada yang menganggu jadi kau bebas memgamuk sesukamu " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segelnya. " bersenang-senanglah " lanjut Naruto ketika telah selesai merapal segelnya

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Seketika Sasuke dan Itachipun menghilang dari sana.

.

.

 **Other Place.**

.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas dan terdapat banyak sekali pohon terlihat dua kilat putih dan menampakkan Sasuke dan Itachi disana.

" Tempat apa ini " gumam Sasuke ketika melihat tempat yang di bilang Naruto.

" Ini adalah tempat ruang dimensi dimana Naruto-sama selalu melakukan latihannya " ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

" Itachi! Ayo kita bertarung! " ucap Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Itachi

 **Wush!**

Itachipun tidak tinggal diam dan juga langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke.

" Itachi! " teriak sasuke

" Sasuke " ucap Itachi sambil mengambil Kunainya

 **Trink!**

.

.

 **Back To Metting Room Kage**

.

" Ehem, baiklah kita lanjutkan rapatnya " ucap Mifune menenangkan situasi yang mulai memanas dan dia juga sempat Syok karena yang menjadi Uzukage adalah anak dari Kiroii Senko.

" Raikage, apakah kau memiliki tempat di mana Jinchuriki bisa mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu " tanya Naruto.

" Grr, kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku " geram A.

" aku berfikir karena kau memiliki dua Jinchuriki yang bisa mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu, aku berfikir mustahil mereka bisa mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu di tempat terbuka " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Hah~ memang benar di desa kami memiliki tempat dimana tempat itu adalah air terjun kebenaran " jelas A

" Air terjun kebenaran? " tanya Minato.

" Ya, tempat itu ada di sekitar desa kami " jawab A.

" Menma, kita akan pergi ke Kumogakure dalam waktu dua hari jadi persiapkan dirimu " ucap Naruto memberitahu

" Memangnya kau siapa? Dan apa maksudmu kita? " tanya Menma tidak terima di perintahkan.

" karena kau Jinchuriki Kyubi dan aku juga kenapa aku ikut kesana, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti " jelas Naruto.

" Mizukage, perintahkan pengawal byakuganmu itu untuk mengaktifkan Byakugannya, aku merasakan akan ada yang datang " ucap Naruto melirik Mei.

" Seseorang si.. " " ada yang datang dengan sangat cepat " ucap Mei terpotong karena Ao ternyata sudah mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan dia melihat seseorang dengan sangat cepat datang ketempat mereka.

 **Srak! Srak! Srak! Srak!**

Satu-persatu lambang yang ada di belakang para kagepun robek. Semua kage yang melihat itupun terdiam.

" Di atas! " ucap Neji melihat ke atas dan terdapat dua Ninja salah satu memakai kaca mata dan satunya lagi berambut Orange.

" Wah! Wah! Rupanya rapat ini di datangi oleh enam kage " ucap seseorang dengan perban di matanya.

" siapa kau? " ucap A sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

" Danzo " geram Tsunade.

" Apa yang kau inginkan kesini pak tua " tanya Menma.

 **Wush! Cklek!**

" Danzo, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga " ucap Naruto sangat cepat sampai di belakang Danzo dan langsung mengalungkan pedangnya pada leher Danzo.

" Uzumaki Naruto, aku pikir kau sudah mati setelah membantai Clan Hyuga tapi kau masih hidup rupanya " ucap Danzo tetap tenang.

" Heh! Mati? lebih baik kau lihat siapa yang berada di sampingmu " ucap Naruto, terlihat di samping Danzo terdapat Neji dan Hiashi yang sudah menyiapkan Jyuken kepada Danzo.

" Ooh, ternyata Clan Hyuga masih hidup " ucap Danzo tetap tenang.

" Aku ingin bertanya padamu Danzo, apakah benar kau yang telah memerintahkan Tou-san untuk membuangku " tanya Naruto penuh penekanan dan langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya

" Khuhu, kau itu hanyalah sampah bagi Konoha kau itu lemah dan memiliki sedikit Chakra, maka dari itu kau itu tidak cocok untuk menjadi Shi.. "

 **Crash! Bruk!**

Ucapan Danzopun terpotong ketika Naruto langsung menebas kepala Danzo dan membuat tubuh Danzo kehilangan kepala.

 **Boft! Tak!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Danzo berubah menjadi kumpulan Asap dan menjadi batang kayu.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dua orang yang diatas para Kage juga menghilang dengan Shunshin Mereka.

" mereka melarikan diri, Grr " geram A.

" Biarkan Mereka lari Raikage kita akan kedatangan tamu " ucap Naruto.

 **Syuut!**

" Halo " ucap Makhluk putih keluar dari dalam tanah.

" dia " gumam Gaara

" Akatsuki " lanjut Naruto.

" Halo, ketua Akatsuki sudah masuk ke tempat ini, jadi dimanakah dia sembunyi " ucap orang itu.

" Apa! " geram A.

 **Grep!**

Dengan sangat cepat A langsung mencekik leher Orang itu a.k.a Zetzu.

" Cepat beritahu dimana dia! " ucap A penuh penekanan.

' di-dia sangat cepat ' batin Zetzu

" cepat beritahu aku! " tanya A marah.

.

.

 **Sementara di Luar tempat Rapat**.

.

Terlihat beberapa Samurai sedang berjaga di berbagai sudut.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu datang seorang bertopeng dan seorang bermuka ikan datang ke tempat itu. Semua Samurai yang melihat itupun langsung mengepung orang itu.

" Siapa Kalian? " tanya salah satu samurai.

Kedua orang itu tidak menjawab, lalu orang yang bertopeng langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Kuchiyose : Gedo Mazo**

.

 **Dalam Ruang Rapat**

.

 **Krek!**

Leher Zetzupun langsung dipatahkan oleh A.

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Groooaaaaaar!**

Lalu terjadi getaran lumayan besar di luar rapat dan juga terdengar suara monster diluar.

" Suara apa itu? " tanya Mei.

 **' Naruto itu adalah suara Gedo Mazo '** ucap Kurama melewati telepati.

' Gedo Mazo? ' tanya Naruto

 **' Gedo Mazo adalah monster berbentuk manusia/patung berbentuk Manusia, dia adalah wadah dimana kami para bijuu di kumpulkan dan akan menjadi Juubi '** jelas Son.

.

' suara apa itu ' batin Bee

 **' aku juga tidak tau tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk Bee '** Balas Hachibi melalui telepati.

.

" Mifune-sama " panggil Pengawal Mifune.

" ada apa? "

" dari luar kita diserang oleh orang bertopeng dan orang bermuka hiu disana dan terlihat Monster berbentuk patung Manusia mengamuk di luar " lapor Pengawal Mifune.

" Monster berbentuk patung? " gumam Semua, kecuali Naruto dan teman ( orang yang mengawalnya )

 **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu**

 **Boft!**

Naruto dengan cepat langsung menggigit jarinya lalu membuat Chi Bunshin.

" Bee-Nochan, Yugito-Nee, Ero Senin, Tsunade-Baachan, A-san. Kalian ikuti Chi Bunshinku pergi ke tempat itu dan lawan mereka " ucap Naruto.

" Oh Yeah/Ha'i/Hn/Hm/Cih! " balas Bee, Yugito, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan A

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Bee, Yugito, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan A'pun menghilang dengan Chi Bunshin Naruto.

.

.

 **Luar Ruang Rapat Kage**

.

Terlihat sebuah Monster tengah Mengamuk dan menghancurkan beberapa tiang yang ada di dalam gedung itu, dan juga terlihat banyak Samurai yang sudah gugur

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu munculah Naruto, Bee, Yugito, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan A di hadapan Monster itu.

" Yo makhluk apa dia Yo kenapa dia bisa muncul Yo " ucap Bee sambil Ngerap.

" aku tidak tau yang pasti kita harus menghentikannya " ucap Naruto berbohong.

" Ero Sannin aku ingin kau mengunakan sagemodemu dan buat Cho Odama Rasengan, Tsunade-Baachan aku ingin kau mengumpulkan Chakramu untuk pukulan super kuat untuk melumpuhkan Monster itu, Bee-Nochan, Yugito-Nee aku ingin kalian mengunakan jurus terkuat dari bijuu kalian, sementara aku dan A akan memberi waktu untuk kalian melakukan Rencanaku " ucap Naruto menjelaskan rencananya, semua yang mendengar itupun mengangguk menurut mereka rencana itu tidaklah buruk.

" Heh! Jangan terlalu percaya diri jika kalian bisa mengalahkan Gedo " ucap Pria Bertopeng.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

" kita lihat saja " balas Naruto yang sudah mengalirkan Dirinya dengan Petir Hitamnya di ikuti A yang langsung mengaktifkan Raiton No Yoroinya.

" Ayo Raikage "

" Hn "

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto dan A langsung melesat ke arah Gedo dengan sangat cepat.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan Cepat Naruto dan A langsung memukul wajah Gedo hingga membuat tubuh Gedo terpelanting ke belakang sedikit.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan bertubi-tubi Naruto dan A saling menyerang Gedo dari berbagai arah dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat tubuh Gedo ke arah mana-mana.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Dengan Cepat Naruto dan A kembali memukul wajah Gedo dengan keras hingga membuat tubuh Gedo terpelanting dengan sangat keras.

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh Gedopun langsung terjatuh.

 **Wush!**

" Hyaaaaa rasakan ini! " teriak Tsunade datang dari atas dan langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke Gedo.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Tsunadepun memukul Gedo dan langsung membuat Tubuh Gedo Masuk lumayan dalam ke tanah

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan cepat Tsunadepun pergi dari tubuh Gedo dan setelah itu muncul Jiraiya sambil membawa Cho Odama Rasengan.

" Hyaaa "

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan Angin cukup Besar terjadi di atas tubuh Gedo.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Jiraiya yang sudah menyerang Gedo juga langsung pergi dari sana dan dari atas muncul Bee dan Yugito yang sudah berubah menjadi Full Biju Mode dan siap melesatkan jutsu Mereka.

 **Bijuu Dama!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Booooooommm!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan sangat besar akibat jutsu yang memiliki nama Bijuu Dama.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Bee dan Yugitopun langsung menghilangkan Mode Mereka dan langsung mendarat di samping Naruto begitu juga dengan yang lain.

 **Groooarr!**

Setelah ledakkan terlihat Gedo berteriak lemah karena sudah tidak kuat lagi.

" Cih! Sepertinya dia sudah sampai batasnya " desisi Pria Bertopeng.

 **Boft!**

Lalu Gedo langsung menghilang dan menjadi kumpulan asap besar.

" Kisame, kau lawanlah mereka, aku akan masuk ke dalam ruangan Rapat" ucap Pria bertopeng.

 **Syuuuut!**

Lalu si Pria Bertopeng langsung terhisap sebuah pusaran yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

" Hah~ dasar " gumam Kisame.

" A-san, Bee-Nochan kalian lawanlah dia dengan cepat " ucap Naruto

" Wieeee!/Hn " balas keduanya.

 **Skip!**

Pertarungannya sama kayak Di Canon pertarungan antara Bee melawan Kisame tapi Kisame dengan cepat langsung kalah dengan Lariat.

.

.

 **Dalam Ruang Rapat.**

.

 **Syuuut!**

Lalu muncul sebuah pusaran di dalam ruang rapat dan mengeluarkan pria bertopeng dari pusaran itu.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah itu muncul A yang langsung muncul dari balik tembok yang dia hancurkan.

" Hn, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul " ucap Pria Bertopeng

Kejadian sama kayak di Canon :v.

" jadi sekarang apa? " tanya Minato

" kita akan pergi ke tempat Duo Uchiha itu lalu kita kejar Danzo " ucap Naruto.

" Bagaimana Caranya? " tanya Mei

" Ulurkan tangan Kalian "

Semua yang mendengar itupun mengulurkan tangan mereka kecuali pengawal Naruto.

" Kalian sudah ku tandai jadi bersiaplah " ucap Naruto.

 **Hiraishin**

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu semua langsung menghilang dan membuat tempat Rapat kage itu kosong.

.

.

 **Di Dimensi Pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi.**

.

Terlihat dimana tempat pertama yang banyak ada pohon sekarang terlihat banyak kawah, bekas bakar dan lain-lain di daerah itu karena pertarungan dari kakak dan adik ini.

 **Wush! Tring!**

Terlihat Sasuke yang sudah bertelanjang dada begitu juga Itachi yang masih mengunakan baju jaringnya sedang beradu pedang dan Kunai.

 **Wush!**

Merekapun langsung saling menjauh untuk menjaga jarak.

" Hah Hah Kuso! " geram Sasuke.

" Sasuke sudah cukup " ucap Itachi

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

" Aku akan memperlihatkan kebenarannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berbohong padamu " ucap Itachi.

 **Sring!**

 **Deg!**

Seketika Sasuke berhenti bergerak ketika melihat mata Itachi, setelah beberapa menit tubuh Sasukepun kembali bergerak dengan bebas

" J-jadi begitu, Danzo! " ucap Sasuke geram

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu muncul kilat Putih dan memperlihatkan para Kage beserta pengawalnya muncul dengan wajah kehijauan kecuali Naruto dan semua pengawalnya.

" apa kau sudah memperlihatkan semuanya Itachi-san " tanya Naruto.

" Ha'i Uzukage-sama " balas Itachi

" kalian berdua bersiaplah dan kumpulkan Chakra kalian untuk bertarung melawan Danzo " ucap Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menunjukkan Seringai mereka.

" Kalian bersiaplah "

.

.

 **Danzo Place**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Danzo dan pengawalnya sedang melompat-lompat dari atas pohon untuk melarikan diri.

" Danzo-sama sepertinya kita tidak dikejar " ucap orang berambut Orange

" Jangan terlalu percaya " balas Danzo

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu merekapun keluar dari Hutan dan muncul di sebuah jembatan.

 **Bziit!**

Lalu muncul Kilat Putih di belakang Danzo dan kedua pengawalnya dengan tangan Kanan yang sudah terbungkus tangan Susano'onya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush! Blaaar!**

Naruto langsung memukul Danzo dan pengawalnya dan membuat Danzo dan kedua Pengawalnya menabrak tanah dengan cepat.

 **Sreeet!**

Danzo dengan kedua pengawalnyapun keluar dari balik asap dengan selamat.

 **Tap!**

Lalu muncul Naruto dari atas dan turun dengan selamat agak jau dari Danzo.

" Uzumaki Naruto " gumam Danzo.

Naruto yang melihat Danzo sudah di depannya langsung merapal segel.

 **Bziit! Bziiit!**

Lalu muncul Kilat Putih di samping Naruto dan di berbagai arah dan menampakkan Sasuke dan Itachi berada di samping Naruto dan Kage lain beserta pengawalnya dan Jinchuriki mereka berada agak jauh dari Naruto.

" Bersiaplah untuk mati Danzo " ucap Naruto dengan Sharingan yang aktif di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Itachi

" Torune, Fu. Beri aku waktu " ucap Danzo sambil melepas segel yang ada di tangannya.

" Ha'i " balas kedua pengawal Danzo yang memiliki Nama Torune dan Fu.

 **Sring!**

Lalu Torune dan Fu menyabut Tanto mereka masing-masing.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Sring! Sring!**

" Teme, Itachi-san kalian diamlah sementara waktu aku akan mengurus mereka lebih dulu " ucap Naruto berjalan kedepan dengan pelan dan sambil menyabut pedang Ryuusei dan Myokubo No Tsuguri yang ada di punggungnya.

 **Wush!**

Torune dan Fu yang melihat Naruto maju langsung juga melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang melihat Torune dan Fu melesat kearahnya juga berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

 **Syut! Syut**

Lalu Naruto melempar kedua pedangnya Layaknya Kunai.

 **Trink! Trink!**

 **Syut! Syut!**

Torune dan Fu yang melihat pedang itu mengarah kepada mereka hanya menangkis pedang itu dan membuat kedua pedang itu berputar di tempat. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Dengan Cepat Naruto dan Bunshinnya sudah berada di samping Torune dan Fu dan memegang pedangnya, sementara Torune dan Fu melebarkan matanya.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Wajah Torune dan Fupun di tendang dari samping oleh Naruto dan Bunshinnya.

 **Duak! Bziit!**

Tubuh Torune dan Fupun saling bertabrakkan dan setelah itu muncul Naruto dengan Hiraishin dan terlihat tangan Kanannya sudah di bungkus oleh Susano'o.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Torune dan Fupun terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat sampai melewati Danzo dan langsung menabrak Tiang Tembok kedua Ujung tembok itu.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Tubuh Torune dan Fupun terjatuh karena sudah tidak kuat berdiri.

 **Bziit! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu muncul Naruto di atas Torune dan Fu sembil melempar pedang Shiyaki dan Sabit Shiyakinya.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

" Arrgghh! " " Gyaaaah! " teriak keduanya karena tertusuk.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat sambil memegang Rantai yang menghubungkan Pedang dan Sabitnya.

 **Tap! Sreeet!**

Naruto melangkah satu langkah dan tubuh Torune dan Fu juga ikut bergerak.

 **Tap! Sreet!**

Naruto kembali melangkah satu langkah dan Tubuh Torune dan Fu kembali mengikuti.

 **Tap! Tap! Sreeeet!**

Narutopun melangkah semakin cepat dan Cepat hingga berlari dan membuat tubuh Torune dan Fu terseret mengikuti Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wuuussh!**

Narutopun memutar kedua Rantainya dan membuat tubuh Torune dan Fu ikut berputar dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melompat tinggi dan masih memutar Torune dan Fu.

" Sekarang Itachi-san, Bos! " teriak Bunshin Naruto yang memutar Tubuh Torune dan Shiyaki.

" Ayo itachi "

" Hn "

 **Amaterasu!**

 **Kasai kurasshā!**

 **Syuut! Syuuut!**

Tubuh Torune Fu langsung terbakar oleh Api Hitam ( Torune ) dan Api putih ( Fu )

 **Amenokurassha!**

 **Wush! Wush! Duak! Blaaaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya Narutopun menarik rantainya dengan berlawan arah hingga membuat tubuh Torune dan Fu kembali bertabrakkan hingga membuat Api Hitam dan Api putih saling membakar dan setelah itu Api Putih menguasai api Hitam dan langsung meledak kecil dan terlihat tubuh Torune dan Fu telah lenyap.

.

 **Sementara di tempat Para Kage**

.

Semua yang melihat pertarungan itu kecuali Hinata, Naruko, Neji, Hiashi dan Para Anbunya menatap Honor pertarungan itu.

' api macam apa itu? ' batin Jiraiya

' J-jurus mengerikan ' batin Mei

' Grr, Kuso Gaki ' geram A karena kalah kekuatan

' Kuso! Bagaimana dia bisa sekuat itu ' batin Menma iri.

.

 **Back To Fight**

.

' dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Torune dan Fu dalam sekejap dia lumayan ' batin Danzo yang sekarang sudah melepas perban yang menutup tangannya.

" Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi mata kalian akanku ambil " ucap Danzo setelah melepas keseluruhan perban dan memperlihatkan banyak Sharingan di tangannya.

Semua yang melihat itupun syok karena banyak ada Sharingan di tangan Danzo.

' Itu Sharingan, Kuso pasti dia mengambil semua mata Sharingan setelah pembantaian ' batin Sasuke.

" Teme, Itachi-san jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kita akan mengalahkannya bersama karena kita sama-sama memiliki dendam terhadapnya " ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam Danzo dengan Sharingan.

Danzo yang mendengar itu merapal segel dengan pelan Itachi yang mengetahui segel itu menatap tajam Danzo.

 **Sreeet! Wuush!**

Dengan Cepat Danzo melesat ke arah Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi, Naruto yang melihat itu memberi tanda ke Sasuke dan Itachi untuk menghindar.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah Sasuke dan Itachi menjauh Danzo langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

 **Blaar!**

Tinju Danzopun menabrak sesuatu yang keras, seketika Danzo melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah tulang Rusuk berwarna Biru melindungi Naruto, Danzopun menatap Naruto dan dia melihat Naruto telah mengaktifkan Magenkyou Sharingan.

 **Tap! Grep!**

Danzo yang menatap mata Naruto langsung melangkah mundur tapi dengan cepat sebuah tangan berwarna biru menangkap Danzo.

" Apa itu? " tanya Sasuke

" Itu. Adalah Susano'o " jawab Itachi.

" Jadi ini yang bernama Susano'o " ucap Danzo yang masih tenang meskipun sudah di tangkap.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Sring! Cklek!**

Lalu muncul Sasuke dan Itachi di samping Danzo, Sasuke langsung menyiapkan Pedang Kusanaginya sementara Itachi menyiapkan Kunainya.

" aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau telah mempengaruhi Ayahku agar Ayahku membuangku " tanya Naruto penuh penekanan.

" Khu! Aku juga mau bertanya padamu dari mana kau mendapatkan Sharingan " tanya Danzo

" Uchiha Miroyu, mata-mata Clan Uchiha terhebat dan yang selamat dari pembantaian dan pembunuhan darimu Pak Tua " jawab Naruto

 **Deg!**

' U-Uchiha Miroyu, jadi dia masih hidup. Aku pikir dia sudah mati, Kuso! ' batin Danzo terkejut bahwa orang yang mengetahui semua kejahatannya, dia bahkan berusaha untuk membunuhnya tapi dia tidak menyangka orang itu masih hidup dan menyebarkan kejahatannya

 **Grep!**

" Ugh!... Cough! " batuk Danzo mengeluarkan Darah dari mulutnya karena cengkraman Naruto semakin keras.

" Cepat Jawab " geram Naruto

" Ugh! Aku tidak melakukannya dia sendiri yang melakukannya atas permintaannya sendiri " bela Danzo

" benarkah begitu lalu bagaimana dengan pembantaian Uchiha dan Hyuga?. Bahkan kau juga berniat mencari mata Byakugan bukan " ucap Naruto menekan setiap katanya.

" Khuhuhu itu memang benar aku melakukannya untuk kekuatan seharusnya aku yang menjadi Hokage kalian hanyalah manusi tidak ber... "

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Crash! Crash! Jraash!**

Kepala Danzopun langsung di tebas oleh Sasuke dan Itachi lalu Naruto langsung menghancurkan tubuh Danzo dengan mempererat gengamannya hingga Hancur.

" Selesai sudah " gumam Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan Susano'onya

" Ya, memang sudah selesai beristirahatlah dengan tenang " ucap Danzo dari belakang yang masih hidup.

 **Sring!**

Dengan Cepat Danzo mengeluarkan Kunai dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Danzo masih hidup melebarkan matanya dan belum sempat berputar.

 **Swuuiiit! Doom!**

Lalu muncul sebuah tangan berwarna merah dan langsung melindungi Naruto.

 **Trink!**

Kunai Danzopun langsung patah ketika berbenturan dengan Tangan itu.

 **Wush!**

Danzopun melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Sasuke dari belakang Danzo yang sudah merapal segelnya.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

 **Wuush!**

Lalu keluar Bola Api Raksasa dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah ke arah Danzo.

 **Blaar!**

Danzopun terkena telak serangan Sasuke.

" Apakah berhasil? " tanya Sasuke

" Tidak " balas Itachi

" Dia di atas " ucap Naruto menoleh kebelakang atas.

Dan disana terlihat Danzo berdiri tegak tanpa luka sekalipun.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Genjutsu? " tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa

" Tidak, ini bukanlah Genjutsu " balas Naruto

" dia menggunakan Teknik Izanagi " Lanjut Itachi

" Izanagi? " tanya Sasuke dan Naruto

" Ya, Izanagi teknik ini mirip seperti Genjutsu tapi penguna akan kehilangan satu matanya karena teknik ini mengorbankan mata penggunanya " ucap Itachi

" Jadi begitu, berarti mata-mata Sharingan yang ada di tangannya itu adalah korban dari penggunaan Izanagi " Ucap Naruto mengerti.

" berarti kita harus terus membunuhnya hingga mata itu habis " ucap Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

' Sepertinya Itachi mengetahui banyak tentang jurus ini Kuso! ' batin Danzo kesal.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Sring! Sring!**

Naruto beserta Bunshinya yang memegang Shiyaki memasang kuda-kuda sama, Danzo yang melihat itupun menyipitkan matanya.

 **Katon Shoshin nomai**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Lalu Naruto beserta Bunshinya menebas udara Kosong dengan berpindah-pindah tempat dan setelah itu keluar gelombang Api sangat banyak mengarah ke arah Danzo

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Danzopun terkena tebasan Naruto tetapi Danzo tidak menyadari bahwa Mata Sharingan yang ada di tangannya juga sudah tertebas beberapa hingga dia hanya bisa mengunakan Izanagi lagi beberapa kali.

 **Syuuung!**

Lalu tubuh Danzo berubah menjadi Ilusi dan terlihat Danzo berdiri tegak di tengah jembatan.

" Cih! Kuso! Bagaimana ini " ucap Sasuke.

" Kalian berdua kita serang dia secara bersama " ucap Naruto.

" apa Maksudmu? " tanya Sasuke

 **Wush! Wush!**

" Sudah lakukan saja? " balas Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Danzo di ikuti Itachi

" Hn "

Sasukepun juga ikut menyerang Danzo, Danzo yang melihat itu perapal segelnya.

 **Fuuton: Shinkugyoku**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Danzo menembakkan peluru Angin ke arah Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 _ **Slow Mosion : On**_

 **Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke dam Itachi menghindar ke atas dengan gerakan lamban

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Crash!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat peluru angin itu, melintas melewatinya dan mengenai sedikit bagian lengan Naruto.

 _ **Slow Mosion : Off**_

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi yang menghindar tadi sekarang terjatuh ke bawah dengan bebas.

" Anata!/Naru-Chan! " teriak Hinata dan Naruko

 **Jrek!**

Narutopun dengan cepat mengigit jarinya lalu merapal segelnya kembali.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Taka**

 **Boft! Wush**

KYAAAAAK! ( teriak Elang :v )

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul sebuah asap lumayan tebal dan keluar sebuah Elang dengan bentuk besar terbang dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi berada diatas burung itu.

' kalau begitu ' batin Danzo juga mengigit jarinya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

 **Booft!**

 **Blaaar! Wush!**

 **Grooaaaar! Ngoooooong!**

Lalu muncul asap lumayan besar di tempat Danzo, setelah itu terlihat monster berkepala Gajah dan berbadan Macan mengaung dan mengeluarkan suara teriakan Gajah

.

 **Tempat Para Kage**

.

" Bukankah itu " gumam Minato

" **Baku** " balas Jiraiya

.

 **Back To Fight**

.

 **Ngroaaar! Wuuush!**

Lalu Monster yang memiliki Nama Baku itupun membuka mulutnya dan berusaha menghisap apa saja.

" Ugh! " ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

" apa yang harus kita lakukan " ucap Sasuke yang juga menyilangkan tangannya berusaha untuk tidak terhisap.

" Naruto-sama gunakan element Api " ucap Itachi. Naruto yang mendengar itupun langsung merapal segelnya.

 **Katon : Goukka Mekyakku**

 **Wush!**

Narutopun menyemburkan Api dalam Skala besar dan terus bertambah besar akibat angin yang muncul karena Hisapan Baku.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Bakupun langsung terbakar Api Naruto karena besarnya Api.

' Cih! Dia mengetahui kelemahan Baku ' geram Danzo melihat Kuchiyosenya kalah dengan cepat.

" Teme siapkan Chidorimu, Itachi-san siapkan ke ahlian Kunaimu aku akan menyerangnya duluan " ucap Naruto

 **Wush !**

Setelah itu Narutopun melesat ke arah Danzo dengan cepat, Danzo yang melihat itupun merapal Segelnya

 **Fuuton: Shinkuha**

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu Danzo mengeluarkan Angin dan mengarahkannya ke tanah dan menghasilkan asap.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Narutopun masuk ke dalam asap itu, dan. Setelah masuk Naruto tidak menemukan Danzo

 **Wush! Sringsring!**

Lalu dari balik Asap terlihat sebuah Shuriken mengarah kepadanya

 _ **Slow Mosion : On**_

 **Wuush!**

Narutopun membungkukkan badanya kebelakang dan membuat Shuriken itu melintas melewati wajahnya, Naruto yang melihat kunai itu berlapis Angin hanya menatap datar Shuriken itu

 _ **Slow Mosion : Off**_

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul lagi Shuriken yang juga berlapis Angin mengarah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun memutar tubuhnya

 **Tring! Trinkrink!**

Lalu dengan tepat Naruto mengarahkan pedang Ryuuseinya pada lubang Shuriken dan berhasil memasukkan Shuriken itu.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul kembali Shuriken berisi Element Angin mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengarahlan Shuriken yang berisi Angin di depannya

 **Trinkrink! Tink!**

Shuriken itupun beradu dengan Shuriken yang Naruto tangkap dan membuat Shuriken itu terbang ke atas.

 **Kyaaak!**

 **Wush!**

" Bersiaplah Sasuke " ucap Itachi

" Hn "

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sasuke dan Itachipun ikut masuk kedalam Asap sementara sang elang terbang entah kemana.

 **Wush! Sringring!**

Narutopun melempar Shuriken yang dia tangkap ke atas.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Lalu Naruto menebas Udara Kosong hingga Membuat Asap yang tertutup tertebas dan memperlihatkan Danzo yang melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu.

 **Syuut! Syuut!**

Lalu muncul banyak Kunai mengarah kepada Danzo, Danzo yang melihat itupun mengambil kunainya

 **Tring! Tring!**

 **Wush!**

Danzopun menepis semua Kunai itu, lalu tanpa diduga muncul Sasuke dari depan sambil menyiapkan Chidori.

 **Chidori!**

 **Bziiit!**

Chidori Sasukepun mengenai Danzo dan setelah itu tubuh Danzopun kembali menghilang dan muncul lagi agak jauh dari Sasuke.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Jrash! Jrash!**

Lalu dengan Cepat Naruto menebas Danzo secara bersamaan dan setelah itu tubuh Danzo kembali menghilang dan menampakkan Danzo masih Hidup dan berada di belakang Naruto

' Jadi tinggal lagi satu ' batin Danzo melihat Sharingan yang ada di tengannya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Danzopun menoleh siapa yang berada di depannya dan dia melihat Naruto berdiri didepannya.

" Kau, Kau akan mati hari ini " ucap Danzo sambil melapisi kunainya dengan Chakra Angin

 **Swoong! Syuuut! Cklek! Bziiit!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuka tangannya lalu muncul sebuah bola Hitam dan langsung membentuk pedang hitam panjang dan Naruto langsung mengalirinya Chakra Petir Merah.

" Aku akan membunuhmu Gaki! " ucap Danzo sambil melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Kurasa itu mustahil tapi cukup sampai disini Pak Tua " ucap Naruto

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Terlihat Naruto sekarang berdiri di belakang Danzo padahal dia berada didepan Danzo tadi begitupun Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah berada di samping Naruto

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

" Arrggg! " teriak Danzo

Lalu tubuh Danzopun tertebas dan membuat Danzo berteriak kesakitan.

" Itachi sekarang cabut mata itu " teriak Naruto

 **Wush!**

Dengan cepat Itachi sudah berada didepan Danzo dan membuka perban mata kanan Danzo dan memperlihatkan mata Sharingan dari balik perban

" Maaf, aku ambil kembali " ucap Itachi

 **Crash! Wush!**

Setelah mencabut mata Danzo Itachipun melesat menjauh dari sana.

" Ughh! Sial bagaimana aku bisa kalah dengan mudah Cough! " ucap Danzo memuntahkan darah

" Itu adalah karena ke ambisianmu yang terlalu berlebihan " jawab Naruto

 **Jrak! Jrak! Jrak! Krakrakrak!**

Tiba-tiba tangan Kanan Danzo membesar dan setelah itu keluar pohon dari tangan Danzo dan terus membesar.

' Ugh! Jika begini aku akan dimakan oleh sel Hashirama ' batin Danzo berusaha lepas dari pohon itu.

" Kau ingin melarikan diri? Tidak mudah untuk itu " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas dan setelah itu keluar petir Empat warna pada tangan Naruto yang diangkat oleh Naruto.

 **Raiton : Yon Tensei Ryuurin**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Narutopun menembakkan ke empat petir itu ke arah Danzo dengan cepat layaknya Laser, sementara Danzo yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah

 **Blllaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan besar akibat dari petir Naruto hingga membuat jembatan itu terputus jalurnya.

" selesai sudah " gumam Naruto melihat sudah tidak ada Danzo lagi dan pohon itu.

.

 **Tempat para Kage**

.

" D-Danzo sudah mati " gagap Tsunade

' J-jurus petir itu, mengerikan ' batin A.

' C-Cikuso! Naruto-yaro! Dia semakin kuat saja! ' batin Menma iri

.

 **Back To Naruto Place**

.

" Teme kami akan kembali ke Uzushiogakure apa kau ingin tetap di konoha atau mengikuti kakakmu ke Uzushiogakure? " tanya Naruto

" Aku akan ikut dengan Itachi " balas Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum.

" Baiklah Itachi-san kau pegang tangan Teme " ucap Naruto dan langsung dilakukan oleh Itachi, Narutopun menoleh ke arah tempat Hinata, Naruko, Neji, Dan Hiashi dan memberi tanda kepada mereka.

" Ya~ sepertinya kita harus kembali pulang " ucap Hinata melihat tanda itu.

" N-Naruko " lirih Kushina berusaha memegang Naruko.

" Jaa Ne Kushina-sama " ucap Naruko datar

 **Bziiiit! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu semua Kelompok dari Uzushiogakure menghilang dari sana meninggalkan kage-kage lain.

" Jadi " gumam Gaara

" Sekarang apa? " tanya Minato

" BANGSATTTT! DIA MENINGGALKAN KITA DISINI, JIKA DIA KEMBALI AKAN KUBUNUH DIA! " teriak A karena di tinggal di tempat terlantar sementara yang lain hanya tertawa kikuk.

" Yo Brother dia sudah menitip pesan agar kau menaruh Kunai yang dia berikan ini di air terjun kebenaran Yo, Agar Nanti semua Jinchuriki bisa dengan cepat sampai disana Yo " ucap Bee sambil Ngerap dan memberi Kunai Naruto kepada A.

" Jadi begitu " gumam A, lalu mengambil Kunai itu dan dia melihat secarik surat disana, lalu diapun membaca surat itu.

 _" Maaf karena meninggalkan kalian. Tapi jika kalian ingin kembali ke Desa kalian dengan cepat berkonsentrasi saja maka kalian akan sampai didesa kalian. Maaf membuat kalian marah karena di tinggalkan._

 _Tertanda : Uzumaki Naruto "_

' Khu, dasar ' batin A sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Kalian bacalah surat ini " ucap A menyerahkan surat Naruto kepada yang lain, setelah semua selesai membaca surat itu satu persatu Kagepun menghilang dari sana dan membuat jembatan itu kosong.

.

.

 **Malam Hari.**

.

 _ **Uzushiogakure No Sato**_

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat Naruto memakai Kaos berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna Orange sedang tiduran di sebuah kasur King Size dan menatap langit kamarnya.

' Minna besok aku akan menunjukkan jati diriku kepada mereka bertiga, apa itu salah? ' tanya Naruto kepada Biju-bijunya.

 **' menurutku tidak Naruto, itu adalah keputusan yang bagus '** balas Gyuki

' Dan besok aku akan bertarung melawan kalian aku harap kalian, jadi aku harap kalian tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhku ' ucap Naruto

 **' Itu pasti Gaki '** balas Kurama.

 **Krieet!_**

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu terbukapun mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat Hinata yang berpakaiannYukata lavender dan membawa dua botol minuman ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat istrinya datang dan membawa minumpun bangun dari tidurnya.

" Ne, Tsuma apa yang kau bawa? " tanya Naruto begitu Hinata duduk di ranjang.

" Aku membawa minuman untukmu Anata, ini dari tou-sama yang memberinya, dia bilang kita harus meminumnya " ucap Hinata sambil memberikan satu botol minuman ke Naruto.

" Hm, begitu, kebetulan aku kehausan jadi, ayo kita minum Tsuma " ucap Naruto membuka tutup botol itu.

" Um "

 **Tink!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinatapun saling menyatukan botol

 **Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!**

Lalu Naruto dan Hinatapun meminum isi botol itu sampai habis, sementara di balik pintu Naruto, Hiashi yang mendengar Hinata dan Naruto sudah meminum minuman yang dia berikan hanya menyeringai kecil.

" Puah~ segarnya " desah Naruto ketika selesai meminum-minuman itu " Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh ya " gumam Naruto yang perlahan wajahnya memerah.

" Ugh~ N-Naruto-K-kun " gumam Hinata sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" I-ini S-Sake, To-Tou-sama " gumam Naruto yang sudah mulai mabuk.

" N-Naruto-K-Kun~ " ucap Hinata karena sudah mabuk. Narutopun menoleh ke arah Hinata dan melihat wajah Hinata yang seprtinya menahan Nafsu

 **Lemon : On**

Peringatan bagi yang belum cukup umur harap Skip!

" H-Hime " panggil Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" N-Naruto-Kun~ " panggil Hinata yang sekarang duduk di Pangkuan Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Hinata saling memajukan wajah dan membuat bibir mereka menyatu. Naruto dan Hinatapun saling bersilat lidah dan saling menukar Saliva dengan liar seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

 **Bruk!**

Hinatapun didorong pelan oleh Naruto hingga Hinata terletang di kasur dan Naruto menindih Hinata agar tidak bisa lari.

" Hmmpppp emmmmpp " desah Naruto dan Hinata didalam ciuman mereka.

" Puah~ Hah Hah " desah Naruto ketika melepas ciuman mereka.

 **Cup!**

Tapi baru beberapa detik Naruto dan Hinata kembali berciuman, Hinatapun mengalungkan lengannya kepada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lengan Hinata yang terbebas mengarahkannya ke dalam celana Naruto dan meremas bagian dalam itu dengan lembut

" Asshh H-Hime " desis Naruto dalam ciumannya. Naruto yang tidak mau kalahpun mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk melepas Yukata Hinata, setelah lepas terlihatlah tubuh polos Hinata tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Narutopun mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk meremas Dada Hinata dengan agak keras.

" Hmmpp Akhh N-Naru emmpp " desah Hinata dalam ciuman mereka.

" Puah~ Hah kau semakin Hah buas saja ya Hime " goda Naruto, Hinata yang di godapun merona.

Setelah itu Narutopun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga dan berbisik " bahkan istriku sudah nakal, tidak memakai Bra dan Celana Dalam. Tapi aku suka itu " bisik Naruto. Setelah itu Narutopun menjilat telinga Hinata dan mengulumnya.

Hinata yang merasakan deru Nafas Naruto pada telinganya merasakan sensasi geli, dan mendengar bisikkan dan pelakuan Naruto, Hinatapun makin merona dan mendesah geli karena telinganya di jilat.

" Sshhh Ahh~ N-Naru~ " desah Hinata sambil meremas Rambut Naruto gemas.

" teruslah desah Namaku Hime " bisik Naruto.

Lalu jilatan Narutopun berpindah ke leher Hinata dan memberikan Kiss Mark disana dan tangan Narutopun terus meremas Dada Hinata dan memelintir puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras. Hinata yang di perlakukan bergitupun hanya bisa mendesah dan mengeliat layaknya Cacing kepanasan.

" Ahh~ Shhh Na-Naru Ahhh " desah Hinata sambil melongos kanan-kiri

Setelah memberi Kiss Mark Narutopun berpindah ke Dada Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua payudara Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itupun memeluk kepala Naruto dan kadang menekan-nekan kepala Naruto.

" Ahh~ Hyyaaah~ " desah Hinata begitu Naruto menjilati bagian tengah payudaranya.

Setelah itu Narutopun mengarahkan kepalanya ke dada kiri Hinata dan mengulum dada itu dengan rakus layaknya bayi. Hinata yang merasakan dadanya dihisap bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah Naruto memainkan putingnya dan kadang dia merasakan Naruto mengigit kecil putingnya. Hinata yang merasakan kenikmatan itupun hanya meremas rambut Naruto

Tangan kanan Narutopun terus memijat dada Hinata lagi satu sementara tangannya lagi satu mengarah ke Vagina Hinata dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Vagina Hinata.

" Ahh~ L-Lebih C-cepat Hyaaa~ Shhh " desah Hinata karena Naruto memberinya kenikmatan dunia surga.

Jari Narutopun keluar-masuk didalam Vagina Hinata dengan cepat, Naruto bisa merasakan dinding-dinding itu seperti menghisap jarinya, Narutopun melepas kelumannya pada dada Hinata lalu kembali memberikan Kiss Mark pada leher Hinata.

" Ah! Ah! A-aku S-sampai~ NARU~! " teriak Hinata sambil memeluk erat Naruto karena sudah sampai pada batasnya.

" Hah Hah i-itu nikmat sekali N-Naru " ucap Hinata setelah menikmati setiap desiran kenikmatannya.

 **Bruk!**

Hinatapun mendorong Naruto kesamping hingga sekarang Naruto di bawah dan Hinata diatas.

 **Kreeett!_**

Hinatapun menarik reselting Celana Naruto dan melepaskan Celana dan Celana dalam Naruto dan terlihat sekarang penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak siap untuk di masuki, Hinata yang melihat penis Suaminya itupun makin merona.

Hinatapun langsung mejilati kepala penis itu begitu melihat ada cairan beninhmg pada penis itu. Naruto yang di manjakan seperti itupun hanya bisa mengerang Nikmat, Narutopun membuka kaos yang dia kenekan dan setelah itu memegang kepala Hinata untuk mengulum penisnya.

Setelah menjilat Penis Naruto, Hinatapun mengulum penis Naruto, Hinatapun menaik turunkan kepalanya, Hinata juga sering menghisap penis itu dengan keras seperti ingin menghisap semuanya, Hinatapun melebarkan matanya sesaat karena merasakan ada yang menaik turunkan kepalanya agak cepat, tapi Hinata membiarkan itu dan terus mengulum penis Naruto dengan cepat.

" Shhh ah Hi-Hime sshh " desis Naruto

Setelah beberapa menit Narutopun merasakan penisnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, Hinatapun juga bisa merasakan itu dan terus mengulum penis Naruto dan menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

" A-aku Ke-keluar H-hime Ahh " desah Naruto sambil menekan kepala Hinata

 **Crott.. Crott.. Crott..**

Narutopun memuntahkan spermanya di dalam Mulut Hinata, Hinatapun meneguk semua Semen itu dengan sekali teguk, lalu Hinatapun melepaskan kumulannya dan langsung menaiki tubuh Naruto.

" saatnya menu utama Na~Ru~To~Kun~ " ucap Hinata dengan nada sexual.

Hinatapun mengengam penis Naruto yang masih tegang itu lalu mengarahkannya ke Vaginanya. Sementara Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata.

 **Bleesh**

Penis itupun masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam Vagina Hinata, Hinatapun merem melek merasakan Penis Naruto telah masuk sepenuhnya, lalu Hinatapun mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang, Naruto yang melihat dada Hinata yang bergoyang-goyang karena gerakan Hinatapun meremas kedua payudara Hinata.

" Ohh~ Ohh~ N-Naru~ emmmpp " Hinatapun mendesah karena penis Naruto terus mengenai titik sensitifnya lalu Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan mencium Naruto dengan ganas.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahanpun membalikan ke adaan Sekarang Hinata di bawah dan Naruto di atas, Naruto dan Hinatapun terus melakukan kegiatan mereka tanpa melepas ciuman panas mereka.

Narutopun mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Hinatapun melenguh dalam Ciumannya, Tangan Hinatapun bergerak ke kepala Naruto lalu menarik kepala itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya sambil meremas rambut Naruto.

" Ohh~ Ahh~ l-lebih Ce-cepat N-Naru Ahh! Ohh~ " desah Hinata melepas Ciuman panasnya, Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Hinatapun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

Tubuh Hinatapun terhentak-hentak karena kerasnya gerakkan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat dada Hinata bergoyang Naik-Turun langsung melahap dada Kiri Hinata. Hinata yang diserang brutal oleh Narutopun hanya bisa mendesah Nikmat, tangan dan Kakinyapun dikalungkan pada tubuh Naruto agar Naruto terus memberikannya kenikmatan.

" Hyaa! Ahh! Ahh! L-lebih cepat! Na-Naru! Ohh! Hyaah! I-ini N-Nik-Nikmat S-sekali! Iyaaah~ " desah Hinata dengan keras begitu merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, perlahan rasa mabuk pada kedua pasangan itupun menurun tapi kegiatanmerekapun terus memanas.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Terdengar bunyi becek akibat kegiatan kedua pasangan itu dan derit ranjang menemani kegiatan mereka. Gerakan Narutopun semakin cepat, Narutpun melepas kulumannya pada Dada Hinata lalu pindah ke leher Hinata dan kembali memberinya Kiss Mark.

" Hyaa! Iyaah! N-Naru~ A-Aku A-akan k-Keluar! Ohh~ Akhh~ " desah Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena merasakan Vaginanya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu yang dia tahan dari tadi.

" Shh A-Aku J-juga k-kita k-keluarkan b-bersama " desisn Naruto juga merasakan ingin keluar, Gerakan Narutopun semakin cepat karena mereka akan mencapai puncak dari surga duniawi.

" NARUUUU~/HIMEEE! " teriak Hinata dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

 **Crott.. Crott.. Crott**

Naruto dan Hinatapun mengeluarkan cairan Cinta mereka secara bersamaan, Narutopun terus mendorong penis Hingga kedalam dibantu oleh Kaki Hinata untuk terus masuk kedalam dan membuat Penis Naruto menyentuh Rahim Hinata dan pada saat itulah sperma Naruto keluar didalam Rahim Hinata.

 **Bruk!**

Narutopun ambruk sambil menindih Hinata, nafas Naruto dan Hinatapun menderu karena permainan mereka berdua.

" Hah Hah Hi-Hime Hah i-itu tadi Hah Hah luar biasa " ucap Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun hanya tersenyum, Lalu Hinatapun kembali menarik kepala Naruto untuk kembali berciuman dengannya, sementara Naruto yang melihat Hinata menciumnya kembalipun membalas ciuman itu.

 **Lemon : Off**

 **( maaf jika jelek )**

" Puah~ Hah A-arigato Na-Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto yang mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnyapun menyeringai mesum.

" Hmm, apa kau mauku berikan Hukuman karena kau telah memanggil nama kecilku, dan kau membuatku kembali bergairah Hi-Me-Chan " bisik Naruto sambil mengerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

" Ahh~ hyaah~ T-tolong pe-percepat Gerakamu Naru Ohh~ " desah Hinata begitu merasakan penis Naruto kembali bergerak didalam Vaginanya, Naruto yang mendengar itupun menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakkannya.

 **Ronde selanjutnyapun dimulai. ( baiklah kita lewatkan itu dulu, jika pengen bayaing sendiri mereka sampai ronde 5 :v )**

.

.

.

 **Pagi Hari**

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang tidur sambil menindih Naruto tertidur sangat pulas akibat permainan mereka yang cukup panjang akibat dari sake lalu ke Nafsu mereka.

" Eghh " lenguh Naruto membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari memasuki kamar mereka. Narutopun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tidur diatasnya, Narutopun mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut tetapi itu membuat sang Wanita terbangun dari tidurnya.

" eghh " lenguh Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya, Hinatapun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang juga menoleh ke arahnya lalu Hinatapun tersenyum. " Ohayo Naru-kun " sapa Hinata.

" Ohayo Hime " balas Naruto juga tersenyum, tiba-tiba Hinata bangun dari tempat dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto bisa mendengar Hinata muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, Naruto yang Khawatirpun menyusul Hinata kekamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi dia melihat Hinata yang masih muntah-muntah tapi tidak keluar, Narutopun mendekati istrinya " Ne, Hime kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Naruto Khawatir.

" A-Aku tidak apa Naru, hanya saja aku merasa mual " jawab Hinata.

" Baiklah, kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil mengendong Hinata ala Bridal Style.

.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Uzushio**

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah kursi untuk menunggu hasil dar dokter yang ada di depannya.

" selamat Ohime-sama ( panggilan untuk istri Uzukage ) anda hamil " ucap selamat Dokter wanita itu.

 **Tik!**

 **Tik!**

 **Tik!**

 **Hening..**

.

" Eh? B-bisa anda ulang kembali " tanya Naruto tidak percaya, mungkin telinganya bermasalah.

" Selamat Uzukage-sama, Istri anda Hamil " ucap Dokter wanita itu lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun membinar matanya karena sembentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi ayah, begitupun dengan Hinata yang bahagia akan menjadi ibu.

 **Grep!**

Narutopun memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata yang di pelukpun sempat syok tapi setelah itu Hinatapun membalas pelukan Naruto.

" terima Kasih, karena telah menjadikanku ayah Hinata " ucap Naruto.

" Uzukage-sama itu masih lama " ucap Dokter wanita itu tersenyum kaku. Sementara Naruto hanya ketawa cengengesan.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat Naruko dan Sasame sedang masak didapur sedang memasak makanan sarapan untuk mereka, tapi Naruko yang sedang memasak sedang misuh-misuh gak jelas, Sasame yang melihat itupun berinisiatif bertanya.

" Ne, Nee-san " panggil Sasame.

" Um "

" Kenapa Nee-san dari tadi bicara-bicara sendiri? " tanya Sasame.

" Itu karena Hinata-chan dan Naru-chan tidak ada disini! Pagi-pagi sudah menghilang, setiap pagikan Hinata-chan membantu kita memasak, tapi di tidak ada disini, dan juga Naru pergi seenak saja pagi-pagi begini!, keterlaluan! " Ucap Naruko sebal sambil terus mengerakkan sendok pengorengam kesana-kemari dengan gaya ala ibu-ibu.

" Maksud Nee-san? " tanya Sasame polos.

" Maksudku mereka itu kencan " balas Naruko.

" Hah~ kalian itu, Naruto tidak mungkin pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk berkencan " ucap Hiashi di meja makan.

" Tapi bisa saja Naruto melakukan itu di ta.. "

 **Bletak!**

" aku tidak akan melakukannya disana baka Nee-san " ucap Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Naruko dengan Tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengendong kaki Hinata.

" Ittaii~ ke-kenapa Naru memukulku? " tanya Naruko sambil memegang kepalanya.

" itu ulahmu sendiri " balas Naruto cuek. Narutopun menurukkan Hinata dari gendongannya, lalu Hinatapun berlari ke arah Hiashi dan ...

 **Grep!**

Hinatapun memeluk Hiashi dengan erat dan air mata mengalir, Hiashi yang melihat tingkah Hinatapun menatap Naruto dan sedikit tersenyum.

" Apa Hinata hamil Naruto? " tanya Hiashi.

 **Byuuur!**

Hanabi yang baru saja meminum air harus menyemburkan kembali Air itu, tetapi pada saat menyembur malah ke arah wajah Neji dan memgenai Neji. Sementara Neji hanya diam tak bergerak sambil menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah terkejut dan wajah basah, Hanabi yang melihat Neji seperti itupun bersiul-siul tidak tau, sementara Naruko dan Sasamepun ( lebih tepatnya Naruko ) cengo mendengar perkataan Hiashi, sementara Sasame hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

" Hehehe, ya begitulah " balas Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Apa! Hinata-Chan/Hinata-sama/Hinata-Nee hamil! " teriak Naruko, Neji dan Hanabi.

" Um "

" Huwaaa, Hinata sudah hamil duluan! Hiks Hiks padahal aku juga ingin hamil tapi hiks hiks aku kalah selangkah dengan Hinata " teriak Naruko dan Pundung di pojok sambil mengorek-ngorek lantai. Semua yang melihat itupun hanya Sweatdrop.

" Ne, Nee-Chan jika kau ingin memiliki kekasih kenapa tidak memilih si Teme saja " celetuk Naruto.

" A-Apa! Dengan Si Muka Tembok! No Ways! " teriak Naruko tidak terima di pacarkan oleh Sasuke.

" Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda " ucap Naruto.

" Ne, Hinata ayo kita mandi dulu kita juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ke tempat Air terjun kebenaran " ucap Naruto.

" Eh? Aku juga ikut? " tanya Hinata sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" tentu saja Hime " balas Naruto sambil menarik kedua pipi Hinata.

" Mou.. Naru-Kun " ngambek Hinata.

Semua yang melihat itupun tertawa bersama. Setelah itu keluarga Narutopun menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa.

.

.

 **Konoha No Sato**

.

 **Gerbang Konoha**

.

Terlihat lima orang membawa tas seperti akan pergi dan terlihat juga ada dua wanita seperti mengantar mereka.

" Baiklah selagi aku pergi aku memerintahkan Tsunade-Hime untuk mengantikanku sebagai Hokage sementara " ucap Pria berambut Kuning a.k.a Minato.

" baiklah aku akan menggantikan posisimu untuk sementara " balas Tsunade.

" Anata berhati-hatilah " ucap Kushina.

" Ha'i aku berangkat dulu ya Tsuma " ucap Minato sambil mencium kening Hinata.

" Kaa-san, Kaa-san jangan khawatir aku pasti baik-baik saja " ucap Menma agar ibunya tidak Khawatir.

" Hah~ Yare-Yare kenapa aku harus ikut Sensei " ucap Kakashi malas

" Wooh! Kakashi ini adalah perjalanan yang seru jadi bakarlah semangat mudamu! " teriak Guy sambil merangkul Kakashi lalu dengan pose terakhirnya dengan senyum pepsoden.

" Hah~ " hela Jiraiya melihat kelakuan mereka.

" Baiklah sekarang kita berpegangan tangan aku sudah memberikan kunaiku kepada Raikage waktu itu jadi kita akan mengunakan Hiraishin " ucap Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya, semuapun saling berpegangan tangan, Minato yang melihat itupun berkonsentrasi lalu mengumamkan jutsunya

 **Hiraishin No Jutsu**

 **Bziiiit!**

Lalu Minato, Jiraiya, Menma, Kakashi, dan Guypun menghilang dan meninggalkan kilat kuning.

.

.

 **Sunagakure No Sato**

.

Terlihat Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro sedang berdiri di luar gerbang seperti menunggu seseorang.

" Hah~ apa kau yakin dia akan datang " ucap Kankuro bertanya kepada Gaara.

" Hn, dia pasti datang " jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh.

 **Bziiiit!**

Lalu muncul Kilat Putih didepan Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro dan menampakkan Naruto yang mengunakan pakaian Uzukage dan memakai topinya.

" Ohayo Gaara, Temari-san dan Kankuro-san " sapa Naruto

" Kau lama sekali Naruto " ucap Gaara mendekati Naruto

" hehe, Gomen, Bos sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatannya dan juga Bos sedang mengurus kepemimpinannya yang akan menjaga Uzukage untuk sementara " jelas Bunshin Naruto yang datang ke tempat Gaara

" Bos? Jadi kau adalah Bunshin? " tanya Kankuro.

" Hn "

" Baiklah sekarang ayo kita berpegangan kita akan berangkat sekarang " ucap Bunshin Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Semuanyapun saling berpegangan lalu Narutopun mengumamkan jutsunya

 **Jikkukan Hiraishin**

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu Naruto dan yang lainpun menghilang dengan kilat putih yang terbang ke atas dan meninggalkan tempat gurun yang kosong dan luas.

.

.

 _ **Uzushiogakure No Sato**_

.

Terlihat Naruto, Hinata, Naruko, sasuke, dan Itachi sedang berada di luar gerbang untuk pergi ke air terjun kebenaran.

" Nah, Tou-sama aku mohon jaga desaku " ucap Naruto kepada Hiashi.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto kami pasti akan menjag desa ini " ucap Hiashi sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

" Nah, Hana-chan, Sasame-Chan, tolong jaga rumah ya " ucap Hinata kepada Hanabi dan Sasame

" Ha'i Nee-chan/-san " balas Hanabi dan Sasame.

" Ne, Neji-nii aku juga mohon bantuanmu " ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Neji

" Hn " balas Neji

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami berangkat Minna " ucap Naruto. Dan di balas lambaian tangan oleh Semua warga Uzushiokagure, Narutopun merapal segelnya lalu menghentakkan ke tanah.

 **Jikkukan Hiraishi : Jikkukan Hōru**

 **Ngooong!**

Lalu muncul lubang Hitam dibawah Naruto dan yang lain dan langsung menghisap Naruto dan Yang lainnya ke bawah hingga semua sudah terhisap.

.

.

 **Pulau Kura-kura**

.

 **Air terjun kebenaran**

.

Terlihat A, Bee dan Yugito sedang berdiri di dekat Air terjun seperti menunggu orang.

 **Bziiiit!**

Lalu muncul kilat kuning di depan A dan menampakan Minato dan yang lainnya.

 **Jgleeer! Bziiit! Blaaaar!**

Lalu turun petir berwarna putih dan menghantam tanah dan meledakkan kilat Putih dan setelah itu terlihat Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro bersama Bunshin Naruto.

 **Ngooong!**

Lalu muncul lubang Hitam di samping Gaara dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan yang lain.

" Jadi kalian sudah datang " ucap A melihat semua sudah datang. " Hm, selamat datang di air terjun kebenaran " ucap A.

" Jadi ini disebut air terjun kebenaran, Indah sekali " gumam Naruto sambil melihat air terjun di depannya.

" Bee, kau jelaskanlah lebih dulu tentang hal ini " pinta A.

" Yo semua Jinchuriki dengarkan aku Yo kau harus berdiam di tempat tengah itu Yo lalu kau akan bertemu sisi gelapmu Yo lalu kau harus mengalakannya Yeah " ucap Bee sambil Ngerap.

" Sisi Gelap? " tanya Menma

" Artinya kau harus melawan bagian kegelapanmu " jelas Yugito.

" Baiklah aku duluan " ucap Naruto sambil melompat ke tempat ditengah air terjun lalu duduk disana dan berkonsentrasi disana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan "

Naruto yang mendengar suarapun perlahan membuka matanya lalu terlihat sembilan Bayangan di balik air itu.

" Nani? " tanya Naruto

" Bukannya mereka sudah membuangmu tapi kenapa kau memaafkan mereka "

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu " ucap Naruto

" Heh! Kau terlalu naif bukankah kau seharusnya membunuh mereka semua " ucap Naruto kegelapan keluar dari balik air terjun.

" Untuk apa aku membunuh mereka? " tanya Naruto tetap tenang menatap kegelapan dirinya yang berjumlah sembilan.

" Cih! Mereka telah membuangmu, menganggapmu sampah apa kau tidak merasakan sakitnya " desis Naruto kegelapan.

" Apa kau sudah tidak waras " teriak Naruto lain

" Bagiku itu bukanlah kejahatan, bagiku itu adalah takdirku tidak ada yang lain " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata " Aku tidak memiliki rasa dendam kepada mereka, anggap saja apa yang aku lakukan adalah hukuman dari dewa, aku hanya membalas nyawa yang tidak bersalah " jelas Naruto

" Kau! " desis Naruto lain

" Apa kalian tidak merasa, jika membunuh nyawa tidak berdosa itu adalah hal yang baik, bagiku dunia ini sama. Bunuh-saling membunuh, Kematian tidak bisa di hindari, pasti kematian akan datang mendatangi kita, akupun melakukan pembunuhan itu karena Nyawa tidak berdosa telah di bunuh jadi aku melakukan tugas dari dewa untuk membalas apa yang mereka lakukan " jelas Naruto

Sementara kesembilan Narutopun hanya terdiam. " Apa Kau tau bagaimana rasanya di Buang, di Hina, tidak dianggap. Sakit, Sakit sekali " ucap Naruto sambil meremas dada kirinya. " Tapi aku mengetahui janganlah mengambil jalan kegelapan, karena hidup bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku yang dulunya lemah sekarang menjadi kuat karena latihanku, aku yang dulu tidak di anggap sekarang di anggap oleh warga, aku yang dulunya di buang sekarang menjadi perhatian. Bagiku itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah sangat berarti di dunia ini " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Jangan bercanda mereka itu hanya penipu! Kau sudah masuk jebakan mereka, Mereka pasti akan kembali membuatmu sakit! Jika ada hal seperti itu dunia ini sama saja dengan Neraka! " teriak Yami Naruto

 **Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Naruto Yami, Naruto Yami yang dipelukpun terdiam.

" Jika kau menganggap dunia ini Neraka maka keluarlah dari sana, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sana ikutlah denganku " ucap Naruto.

" Kemana? "

" Dunia dimana kebaikan akan terlihat " ucap Naruto.

Perlahan Mata Naruto Yami yang tadinya hitam kembali semula begitupun yang lain, perlahan Naruto Yamipun lenyap menjadi cahaya.

 **( maaf jika tidak nyambung, susah nyari kata-kata )**

Narutopun perlahan membuka matanya lalu bangkit dari meditasinya, semua yang melihat itupun menatap Naruto penasaran.

" Yo Bagaimana Yo " tanya Bee

" Sepertinya berhasil " jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah sekarang giliran Jinchuriki No Ichibi " ucap Yugito

 **( Kita Skip lagi. Untuk Gaara, Gaara menceritakan apa arti penting itu teman sementara Menma sama kayak Naruto di Canon ).**

 **Byuur! Byuur!**

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lainnyapun memasuki air terjun dan melihat tempat yang sangat luas.

" Wow, tempat apa ini " kagum Menma.

" ini adalah ruangan para leluhur kami, dulu Jinchuriki kami sering berlatih disini " ucap A

.

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di sebuah pintu dan berisi patung monster Hachibi yang membuka mulutnya.

 **Skip saja.**

.

Naruto dan yang lainnyapun masuk semua, " Baiklah disini jika para Biju mengamuk kita akan menghentikan mereka disini, jadi persiapkan diri kalian jika terjadi yang tidak-tidak " ucap Yugito.

" Um, sebenarnya aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada kalian, Jinchuriki No Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi, Kyubi " ucap Naruto.

" memperlihatkan sesuatu? " tanya Yugito, Narutopun mengulurkan Tinju Tosnya kepada Bee, Yugito, Gaara dan Menma.

" Kita satukan Tinju tos kita dulu " ucap Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Bee, dan Menma yang melihat itupun membalas Tos Naruto.

.

 _ **Mind Scape Naruto : On**_

.

Gaara, Yugito, Bee dan Menma yang setelah melakukan Tos, mereka melihat sebuah tempat Hampa, Gelap dan Kosong disana.

" Yo Minna " panggil seseorang, merekapun menoleh kebelakang dan seketika merekapun melebarkan mata mereka.

" Hey-hey! Bukankah itu " ucap Menma dengan keringat dingin.

" Ba-bagaimana mungkin? " gagap Yugito

" ... " sementara Gaara hanya terdiam dengan wajah Syok

" Si-siapa kau sebenarnya " gagap Bee, " bagaimana kau memiliki kesembilan Biju " lanjut Bee.

 **Der!**

Terlihat kesembilan Biju tengah berkumpul dengan Kurama berada di tengah dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di kepala kurama dengan kaki kanan ditekuk dan tangan kanannya berada di atas lutut.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki No Subete o-jū, atau bisa kalian panggil Jinchuriki No Ichibi Made Kyubi " ucap Naruto. " Aku mendapatkan mereka dari seseorang, dan kenapa kalian tidak mati, itu karena mereka sebagian dari Bijuu kalian " ucap Naruto.

" Sebagian? Artinya mereka separuh dari Bijuu kami? " tanya Yugito

 **" Benar sekali Kitten "** balas Matatabi

 **" Kami sebenarnya di panggil oleh Rikudo-jiji " lanjut Gyuki.**

" Rikudo? Maksudmu Rikudo Sannin? " kejut Yugito.

" Ya, bahkan aku dilatih olehnya secara langsung dengannya selama delapan Tahun " ucap Naruto.

" De-delapan Tahun " gagap Menma, ' Cih! Pantas dia Kuat, dia bahkan dilatih oleh nenek moyang Shinobi ' batin Menma iri.

" Ne, Bee-Nochan, bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil Chakra Bijuu, aku sebenarnya belum bisa mengendalikan Chakra Bijuu " ucap Naruto.

" Yo Baiklah kalau begitu kita keluar dulu lalu kita mulai latihannya Yeah " ucap Bee.

.

 _ **Mind Scape : Off**_

.

Naruto, Menma, Gaara, Yugito dan Beepun membuka mata mereka perlahan lalu saling menjauhkan tangan kecuali Naruto dan Bee yang masih tos.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Naruto dan Beepun duduk bersila dan memulai latihan pengambilan bijuu.

.

 _ **Mind Scape : On**_

 _ **.**_

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang luas terlihat kesembilan Bijuu siap untuk melawan patner mereka.

 **Syuut!**

Lalu muncul Naruto di hadapan kesembilan bijuu dengan mata sage modenya.

' Dengarkan Naruto kau harus mendengarkan perintahku ini jika kau salah melakukannya maka kau akan mati ' ucap Bee lewat telepati, Beepun menjelaskan cara menyerap Chakra bijuu sama seperti di Canon.

' Kau siap Naruto ' tanya Bee

" Aku selalu siap " ucap Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul asap dari tubuh Naruto dan menutupi tubuh Naruto, setelah asap menipis terlihat sekarang Naruto menggunakan Jubah Sage Mode dengan Jubah Uzukagenya, di punggungnya terdapat dua buah Gulungan berukuran sedang saling menyilang, lalu di pinggannya terdapat pedang Ryuusei dan Myokubo dengan aura yang semakin besar.

 **" Hoo, sepertinya kau serius sekali Naruto "** ucap Son melihat Naruto mulai serius.

" Tentu saja karena aku akan melawan kalian semua secara sekaligus " ucap Naruto sambil menerjang kesembilan Bijuu. Kesembilan Bijuu yang melihat semangat Narutopun ikut menerjang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kesembilan Bijuunya sudah bergerak dengan cepat dia merapal segelnya sambil berlari.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul sepuluh kumpulan asap dari berbagai arah dan setelah itu terlihat semua Bunshin Naruto langsung menerjang kesembilan Bijuu.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu kesembilan Bijupun saling melompat ke atas kecuali Kurama yang masih berlari, lalu Kuramapun berputar dan mengayunkan satu ekornya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Kesepuluh Bunshin Narutopun juga berpencar dan yang tersisa hanya satu bunshin Naruto yang masih berlari.

 **Wush! Wuuushh!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Ekor Kuramapun mengenai Naruto, Kurama yang melihat itupun menyeringai tapi tidak beberapa lama seringai itupun menghilang di gantikan rasa kaget karena Naruto bisa menghentikan Ekornya.

.

 **Ngieeeeet! Wush!**

Chomei yang terbang ke ataspun harus berhenti karena Naruto sudah berada didepannya.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Narutopun menarik kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Lalu Naruto mengarahkan pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya kedepan sementara tangan kanannya kebelakang.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wuuuush!**

Lalu tubuh Narutopun berputar dengan cepat hingga membentuk seperti pemotong dan melesat ke arah Chomei.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Choemei yang melihat itupun memiringkan tubuhnya lalu melesat untuk menjauh tapi serangan Naruto itupun mengikuti Choemei dari belakang.

.

 **" Grooooaaar! "** teriak Son ketika melihat Naruto sudah didepannya.

 **" Hyaaah! "** teriak Son mengarahkan Tinjunya ke arah Naruto

 **Wuush! Blaaar!**

Tinju Sonpun dapat di tahan walaupun harus terdorong kebelakang lumayan jauh.

.

 **Duk! Duk!**

Terlihat Kokuo sedang berlari entah kemana

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Naruto dari atas dan sudah membawa sebuah Rantai di tangannya

 **Wush! Syut! Syut! Syut! Tring!**

Narutopun melempar rantainya hingga melilit pada leher Kokuo .

 **Wush! Tap! Sreeeet!**

Setelah mengalungkan leher Kokuo Naruto juga harus ikut terseret karena kuatnya kekuatan Kokuo.

.

 **Bush! Bush!**

Sementara itu terlihat dua bola api raksasa mengarah kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri diam di tempat.

 **Sring!**

Lalu kedua Bola itupun terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang begitu Naruto menebas kedua Bola api itu.

 **" Kau cukup hebat Naruto-kun "** ucap Matatabi begitu melihat jurusnya dapat di patahkan Naruto

.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu terlihat Gyuki sedang memukul-mukul sesuatu entah apa yang dipukul, kalau dilihat dengan telitk terlihat Naruto terus berusah menghindari serangan Gyuki.

.

 **Naruto Vs Kurama**

.

 **" Khe! Ini baru saja di mulai gaki "** ucap Kurama

.

 **Naruto Vs Son Goku**

.

 **" Selesai sudah "** gumam Son

.

 **Naruto Vs Matatabi**

.

 **" jangan Lengah Naruto-kun kami mulai serius sekarang "** ucap Matatabi

.

 **Battel Begin.**

.

 **Naruto Vs Kurama**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dengan cepat Kurama mengarahkan kedelapan ekornya dari atas kebawah di mana tempat Naruto berada.

 **Bllaaaaar!**

Kedelapan ekor itupun tepat mengenai Naruto dengan cepat.

.

 **Naruto Vs Choemie**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah sekian Lama terbang Choemeipun membalikkan bandannya lalu menerjang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Choemie menyerangnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

 **Wush! Duak!**

 **Boft!**

Choemeipun memiringkan tubuhnya lalu memukul Naruto menggunakan tanduknya kepada Naruto dengan keras dan membuat sang bunshin menghilang

.

 **Naruto Vs Son Goku**

.

 **Syuuuut!**

Tiba-tiba tangan Sonpun teraliri lava dan terus semakin panas, Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat menahannypun hanya pasrah.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan sedang pada tempat Naruto tadi dan membuat sang bunshin menghilang.

.

 **Naruto Vs Kokuo**

.

 **Duk! Duk! Sreet!**

 **Wush!**

Kokuo yang berlaripun berhenti dan itu membuat Tubuh Naruto terus terseret.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Lalu dengan cepat Kokuopun menendang Naruto dari depan dengan kaki belakang dan juga membuat tubuh Naruto menghilang.

.

 **Naruto Vs Matatabi**

.

 **" Ngwaaauu! "** ( teriak Kucing marah :v )

 **Wush!**

Dengan Cepat matatabi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan membuat Naruto masuk posisi siaga.

 **Wush! Bllaar!**

Namum dengan cepat Matatabi sudah berada di atas Naruto dan mengarahkan cakarannya pada Naruto dan itu berhasil.

.

 **Naruto Vs Gyuki**

.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Gyuki yang mulai gerampun mengulung dirinya, lalu Gyukipun berputar dengan cepat seperti Gasing

 **Bijuu Hachimatsu**

Lalu terjadi badai tornado yang menyapu apa saja kecuali para Bijuu yang masih bertahan.

.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Perlahan semua bunshin Narutopun menghilang, dan setelah itu merekapun melihat Naruto yang di ajak berputar oleh badai Gyuki, Gyuki yang melihat tubuh Naruto di atasnyapun menghentikan putarannya lalu melompat ke arah Naruto, para Biju yang melihat itupun juga mengikuti tingkah Gyuki.

" Minna gunakan ekor kalian " perintah Kurama sambil mengayunkan ekornya di ikuti oleh yang lain.

 **Bziit! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat putih dan membuat ekor kesembilan Bijuu mengenai tanah.

 **Bziiit! Wuush!**

Lalu muncul sebuah kilat putih dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang berhasil selamat, tapi dengan cepat Kurama sudah berada di belakangnya sambil mengarahkan tanganya pada Naruto

' Cepat ' batin Naruto.

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh Narutopun terkena serangan Kurama dan membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

 **" butuh seribu tahun untuk bisa mengalahkan kami gaki "** ucap Kurama.

" aku tidak butuh waktu sebanyak itu. jika aku bisa sekarang kenapa juga aku melawan kalian selain itu.. " ucap Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

 **Bziit!**

Lalu muncul kilat putih di belakang Kurama dan memperlihatkan Naruto memegang ekor Kuruma.

" Horaaaaa! " teriak Naruto membanting kurama.

 **Wush! Bllaar!**

Tubuh Kuramapun terbanting dengan sangat keras akibat kekuatan Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Naruto dengan Rasengan besar di tangannya

 **Senpo : Cho Odama Rasengan**

 **Wush!**

Narutopun mengarahkan Rasengannya ke kurama.

 **Duurr!**

Lalu tanpa diduga Isobu muncul dan mennyerang kayak roda.

 **Blaaaar!**

Rasengan Narutopun mengenai cangkan Isobu, Naruto yang melihat itupun mendecih.

 **Wush!**

Lalu kembali muncul Son dari samping sambil melayangkan tendangannya.

 **Bziiit! Bziit!**

Narutopun kembali menghilang dengan kilat putih dan muncul agak jauh dari kesembilan bijuu

' aku harus menggunakan teknik Ninjutsu jarak dekat dan jauh untuk mengalahkan mereka, kalau begitu ' batin Naruto.

Narutopun kembali merapal segelnya dengan cepat.

 **Senpo : Katon : Cho Goukka Mekyaku**

 **Wuuuush!**

Narutopun menembakkan api dalam jumlah besar ke arah kesembilan bijuu, Isobu yang melihat api itu mengarah kepada mereka langsung menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Suiton : Taju Suijiheki**

 **Byuur! Byuur!**

Lalu muncul air dalam jumlah besar dan banyak di depan kesembilan bijuu. Naruto yang masih menyemburkan apinyapun kembali merapal segel.

 **Senpo : Fuuton : Kamikaze Ryuu No Jutsu.**

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu muncul sebuah angin besar dan membuat api Naruto semakin besar dan bertambah api layaknya topan dan Api berbentuk Naga. Naruto kembali merapal segelnya lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah.

 **Senpo : Doton : Doryuuheki**

 **Blar! Blaar!**

Lalu muncul tembok tanah empat sudut melindungi Naruto

 **Wuuuush! Wuuush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Jurus Api Naruto dan Air milik Isobupun berbenturan dan membentuk sebuah asap.

 **" Semuanya ayunkan ekor kalian "** ucap Kurama

 **Wush! Wush!**

Semuanyapun mengayunkan ekornya dan membuat asap menghilang dan hanya tersisa kesembilan bijuu disana.

 **Duar! Wush! Grep!**

Lalu muncul Naruto secara mendadak di bawah tanah Saiken dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Saiken ke arah Shukaku

" Hyaaaa! "

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **" Ugh! "** lenguh keduanya

Tubuh Shukaku dan Saikenpun saling bertabrakkan

 **Bziit!**

Lalu muncul lagi Naruto dan membawa dua rasengan besar

 **Senpo : Cho Odama Raserengan**

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Tubuh Shukaku dan Saikenpun terkena Rasengan dan membuat tubuh mereka terpental ke arah teman mereka, Gyuki dan Son yang melihat itupun menyelamatkan Kedua teman mereka.

 **Grep! Grep!**

Kedua monster itupun berhasil di tangkap oleh Gyuki dan Son. Naruto yang melihat itupun kembali melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

 **Senpo : Suiton : Cho Taju Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul banyak Naga air mengarah kepada kesembilan bijuu, Matatabi yang melihat itupun membuka mulutnya lalu muncul sebuah bola api dari mulutnya

 **Hibijuu Dama**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Matatabipun menembakan jurusnya ke arah Naga air Naruto. Naruto yang sudah menandai semua bijuunyapun langsung menghilang dari sana.

 **Blaaaar!**

Benturan akibat jutsu Narutopun dan Matatabipun terjadi dan membuat sebuah ledakan lumayan dasyat. Kesembilan Bijuupun menatap tempat Naruto dan mereka melihat hanya tempat kosong disana.

 **Bziit! Buagh!**

Lalu muncul Naruto secara cepat memukul wajah Kurama menggunakan lengan yang telah terlapisi Susano'o.

 **Tap! Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto mendarat dan kembali menghilang.

 **Bziiit Buagh!**

 **Bziit! Buagh!**

Narutopun terus melakukan serangan yang sama sampai ke sembilan Bijuu terkena.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul seratus Naruto sambil membawa Rasengan besar.

 **Senpo : Cho Odama Rasen Tarengan.**

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaar!**

Serangan Narutopun tertahan akibat ekor kesembilan Biju yang saling melindungi.

 **Groooaaaar!**

Kesembilan Bijuupun mengaung bersama hingga membuat semua Naruto terpental.

' Ugh! Mereka kuat sekali jika mereka bekerja sama ' batin Naruto

 **" Ayo semua"** ucap Kurama membuka mulutnya begitu juga yang lain lalu dimulut mereka terkumpul Chakra merah dan biru yang mulai menyatu.

' Ohey-ohey, apa mereka serius ' batin Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan kesembilan Bijuunya.

 **Bijuu Dama!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kesembilan Bijuu dama itupun mengarah kepada Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Tap!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang baru mendaratpun langsung memanggil katana Susano'onya.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Blaaar!**

Narutopun menarik katananya secara menyilang dan langsung membuat gelombang dasyat.

 **Sring! Blaar!**

Kesembilang Biju dama itupun terbelah setelah itu meledak di tempat.

" Ohey! Bakayaro! Apa kalian ingin menghancurkanku! " teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kesembilan Bijuunya.

 **" Khe! Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta jangan segan-segan "** ucap Kurama

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Kuramapun langsung merapal segelnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas lalu muncul empat petir di tangan Naruto.

 **Raiton : Ame No Kirin**

 **Jglleeer! Jgleeeer!**

Lalu turun hujan Naga petir ke kesembilan biju dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Blaar! Blaaar! Wush!**

Kesembilan Bijupun saling menghindari dari serangan Naruto, Gyuki yang masih menghindarpun membuka mulutnya lalu muncul bola tinta dari mulutnya

 **Inku Dama!**

 **Tuuuuungg!**

Gyukipun menembakan jurusnya layaknya laser keatas hingga melenyapkan jurus Naruto. Naruto yang memiliki kesempatan langsung mengigit jarinya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genka.**

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Lalu muncul tujuh Gerbang besar di belakang Naruto dan ditengah segel terdapat lambang dari ketujuh gerbang itu. Narutopun merapal segelnya

" **Genka : Katon : Ryuu, Kai!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Kriing!**

Lalu gerbang yang berisi lambang api terbuka dan dari dalam terlihat mata merah menyala menatap kesembilan bijuu.

 **Groooaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam gerbang keluar Naga Api besar meliuk-liuk di udara.

" Ikozo! Ryuu! " perintah Naruto

 **Groooaar!**

Naga itupun menuruti perintah Naruto dan melesat ke arah Kesembilan Bijuu.

" Biar aku yang hadapi dia " ucap Isobu maju.

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Isobu dan Ryuupun saling bertarung dengan ganasnya.

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal enam gerbang baiklah " gumam Naruto sambil merangkai segelnya kembali.

" **Genka : Kinjutsu : Ryuu, kai!** " gumam Naruto. Lalu gerbang yang berisi lambang tanah, angin, petir, Air, kegelapan dan Cahaya terbuka dan sama seperti sebelumnya keluar Naga dari dalam dan langsung melesat ke arah Kesembilan Bijuu. Semua Bijuupun saling memilih musuh Mereka kecuali Gyuki dan Kurama yang asih diam.

" baiklah dengan begini kita seimbang " ucap Naruto.

 **" khe!, kau cerdik juga Gaki "** ucap Kurama.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melesat ke arah Gyuki dan Kurama dengan mata tertutup lalu Narutopun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Rineggannya.

Gyuki dan Kuramapun ikut melesat kearah Naruto, Narutopun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Gyuki dan Kurama

 **Shinra Tensei!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Gyuki dan Kuramapun terpental kebelakang cukup jauh akibat jurus Naruto

' Kuso! Dia sudah mahir menggunakan doujutsunya, kau sudah kuat Naruto ' batin Kurama sedikit senang.

 **Bansho Tennin!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Gyuki dan Kuramapun kembali tertarik dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kurama dan Gyuki tertarikpun tersenyum.

 **Bziiit!**

Narutopun menghilang dari sana dan membuat Kurama dan Gyuki masih melesat dan mereka melebarkan matanya karena mereka melesat ke arah Shukaku yang bertarung dengan Naga Petir.

 **Bziiiit!**

Naga petir Narutopun menghilang dan itu membuat Shukaku mengerutkan keningnya.

 **Duak!**

Tubuh Kurama dan Gyukipun bertabrakkan dengan Shukaku.

 **Bziit!**

Dari jauh muncul Naruto dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

' Kuso batas waktu jurus dari Ryuu tinggal beberapa detik lagi, aku terpaksa mengunakan mereka untuk membuat mereka juga kelelahan tapi aku salah Kuso! ' batin Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu semua Naga Narutopun menghilang dalam sekejap dan semua Kuchiyose Narutopun kembali masuk kedalam tanah. Semua Bijupun menoleh ke arah tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

' Kuso aku harus cepat jika tidak maka kapasitas Chakraku akan terus berkurang ' batin Naruto berpikir untuk menyelesaikan pertarungannya

 **Tink!**

Narutopun tersentak ketika melihat semua Bijuunya saling membuat Bijuu Dama dalam ukuran besar.

' Itu dia, jurus itu, aku harus melakukannya ' batin Naruto.

Narutopun mengadukan kedua tangannya dalam bentuk tos didepan dadanya lalu dia tarik kedua tangannya masih dalam tangan terkepal lalu muncul sebuah Bola energi yang makin lama makin besar.

" Hyaaaaa " teriak Naruto sedikit mrngarahkan bola Energinya ke atas lalu Naruto membuka mulutnya lalu mengabungkan energi Biju dama dan Goudama secara bersamaan ke dalam Bola Energi itu.

 **" jurus apa itu? "** tanya Matatabi melihat jurus Naruto.

 **" entahlah yang pasti itu sangat berbahaya "** ucap Gyuki.

Narutopun semakin menambah kekuatan Pada Bola Energinya dengan Lima element dan Kekei Genkai pada Energi bola itu. Dada Narutopun semakin membusung kedepan dan membuat bola Energi itu bertambah ke atas.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Naruto berusaha menjaga energi itu stabil.

 **Krak! Krak! Blaaar!**

Perlahan tanah Naruto pijakpun retak dan hancur, Bola Energi Narutopun semakin membesar melebihi Bijuu Dama

 **" Ohey-ohey! Itu bahkan lebih besar dari jurus kita "** ucap Shukaku melihat jurus Naruto semakin besar.

" ini adalah jurus terakhir untuk menambah kekuatan jurus ini " gumam Naruto.

" **Genkamon Kinjutsu, Kai!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Narutopun langsung mengeluarkan aura Putih, Cokelat, biru muda, kuning dan Merah. Dam semua aura itupun bergabung dengan Energi bola itu dan Kelima Aura itupun berputar-putar pada bola Energi itu dan langsung membentuk naga memutari bola itu.

" Hyaaaaa! " Narutopun menekan Bola Energi itu kembali dalam ukuran kecil, lalu Narutopun memakan bola Energi itu.

 **" Apa yang dia lakukan? "** tanya Son

 **Krak! Krak!**

Tanah yang dipijakpun semakin retak dan membuat kawah lumayan besar.

 **" Sekarang! "** teriak Kurama.

 **Bijuu Dama!**

Kesembilan Bijuupun menembakkan Bijuu Dama gabungan mereka bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

" **Kinjutsu : Cho Tensei Gouken Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken!** " teriak Naruto langsung menebakan energi besar layaknya laser dalam jangkauan luas.

 **Wuuuuush! Wuuuuuuush!**

Bijuu dama Kesembilan Bijuupun masih melesat ke arah Naruto, begitupun jurus Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Jurus Narutopun pecah menjadi banyak dan terus pecah dan pecah-pecahan itupun membesar seukuran Cho Odama Rasengan

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Wush! Wush!**

Jurus kesembilan Bijupun berbenturan dengan jurus Naruto dan meledak, tapi pecahan yang lain masih melesat ke arah Kesembilan Bijuu.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Pecah-pecahan itupun mengenai kesembilan Bijuu karena kesembilan Bijuu sudah mengeluarkan semua Chakra Mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kesembilan Bijuupun terseret beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seketika mereka syok karena melihat Chakra mereka sudah tertarik sedikit, dan merekapun melihat Naruto yang memegang chakra mereka.

" Heh! Pada saat jurusku tembakkan aku membuat sebuah Bunshin dan berubah menjadi pecah-pecahan itu, setelah mengenai kalian Aku menyuruh bunshinku untuk menarik chakra kalian, lalu menyuruh Bunshinku kembali dengan Hiraishin lalu Bunshinku menyerahkan Chakra kalian kepadaku dan beginilah hasilnya " ucap Naruto dengan keringat yang mengalir deras akibat jurusnya tadi.

 **" Kau lumayan juga Gaki "** puji Son.

" Kalau begitu serangan terakhir " ucap Naruto

 **Wush! Sringsring!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar Naruto lain sambil membawa banyak Rasengan besar dan berisi shuriken di Rasengannya melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Ini yang terakhir " ucap Naruto mengarahkan semua Rasengannya ke arah kesembilan Bijuunya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Terjadilah ledakan besar akibat jutsu Naruto yang merupakan Rank-SSS+nya

" Hyaaa! " teriak Naruto

 **' Ini adalah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya '** batin Kurama

 **' dia semakin kuat '** batin Son

 **' Jiji benar, Kau adalah renkarnasi dirinya yang kedua '** batin Matatabi

 **' Ayo! Naruto selesaikan! '** teriak Batin Kesembilan Bijuu Naruto yang mendengar suara merekapun mengeluarkan liqued bening karena bahagia mereka mempercayainya

" Hyaaaa! **Senpo : Kinjutsu : Tajuu Cho Mega Oodama Rasenshuriken Tarengan** " teriak Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Semua bijuupun terpental kebelakang dan mengeluarkan semua Chakra mereka.

 **Syuut!**

Semua Chakra Bijuupun masuk kedalam Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan itupun menutup matanya.

.

.

Narutopun membuka matanya, dan diapun melihat penampilannya dimana Tubuhnya di kelilingi Aura putih, tubuhnya berubah menjadi warna putih dengan jubah berkibar-kibar, terlihat di balik jubah terdapat lambang seperti Rikudo Sannin, lalu rambut yang warnanya kuning sekarang berubah menjadi putih silver, Kumis Kucing yang tipis menjadi tebal, di belakang punggungnya terdapat sembilan Goudama yang memiliki Chakra kesembilan Bijuu, mata yang awalnya biru berubah menjadi Senjurineringan ( mata senjutsu gabungan rineggan dan sharingan ). ( perubahannya sama kayak mode Kyubi tapi warnanya beda, dan didahinya ada sama kayak didahinya madara yang penutup mata ketiganya itu ).

" Sugoii, jadi ini perubahan setelah mengambil Chakra Bijuu " gumam Naruto memperhatikan dirinya

 **Swoong! Syuuut!**

Lalu muncul Goudama dari ketiadaan dan langsung membentuk tongkat Rikudo sannin, Naruto yang melihat itupun memegang tonkat itu.

 **Blaaar!**

Lalu terjadilah ledakkan chakra besar hanya sembentar.

 **" Ugh! Kau sudah selesai Naruto sekarang kunci kami dengan mojinmon Naruto "** ucap Kurama, Naruto yang mengerti maksud kuramapun mengabungkan tangannya

 **Senpo : Mojinmon Rikudo**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul tiang-tiang merah dari atas dan mengunci pergerakkan Kesembilan Bijuu.

 **" Kau sudah semakin Kuat Naruto "** ucap Kurama dengan yang lain bersamaan setelah itu kesembilan Bijuupun pingsan karena kehabisan energi.

Naruto yang melihat semua Bijuunya sudah pingsanpun menghilangkan perubahannya, lalu menatap kesembilan bijuunya dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Arigato... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Minna.. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note :**

 **Yo Minna-san bagaimana cerita ini.**

 **Yosh! Sekarang Naruto telah mengambil semua Chakra Bijuu dan perubahan Naruto bernama Chakra Kyubi Rikudo Juubi. Perubahannya sama kayak perubahan Naruto pas berhasil berteman dengan kurama tapi beda warna dan beberapa perubahan.**

 **Untuk di Chapter berikutnya Toneri, Momoshiki dan Kishiki akan bergabung dengan Madara untuk memulai perang, dan pertempuran selanjutnya menanti.**

 **Untuk ke hamilan Hinata sudah muncul, dan Hinata akan tetap ikut berperang. Nanti Naruto juga akan memberikan kekuatan Rinengan dan Mangenkyou Sharingan pada matanya, Naruto juga akan memberikan kekuatan Tenseigan pada Hinata, bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Untuk jurus Rank-SSS+ itu adalah jurus dari Naruto sendiri. Jurus ini merupakan jurus mematikan Naruto karena banyak dan besarnya jurus ini, Naruto mempelajari jurus ini pada saat dia sudah bertemu dengan Miroyu. Begitupun jurus ' Kinjutsu : Cho Tensei Gouken Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken ' dia membuat jurus itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertarungan dan Naruto juga baru menyelesaikan jurus yang dia buat sesudah selesai dari ivansi Kirigakure.**

 **Aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian sebenarnya aku ingin membuat sequel/sekuel dari cerita ini, nanti pengennya Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko mati pada saat selesai berperang dan di hidupkan kembali oleh Kami-sama di dunia DxD, anggap aja mereka di beri kesempatan ke dua dan mereka kembali berumur tujuh belas tahunnan dan pairnya jadi harem disana. Bagaimana menurut kalian?.**

 **Yosh! Dengan begini Chapter 8 End jadi sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya.**

 **Saya Dedek Undur diri. Sayonara~ ^_^.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Ohayo! Minna-san! ^_^**

 **Hoho sepertinya pada nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini, Hoho.**

 **Yosh! Saya akan memberikan sedikit info tentang kekuatan baru Naruto. Dimana Naruto yang sudah mengambil Chakra Semua Bijuu dan perubahannya kalian sudah tau, untuk kemampuan berikutnya Naruto dapat berubah dengan mode sesuai Chakra Bijuu, kalian penasaran kita akan melihatnya nanti.**

 **Untuk berikutnya, Goudama Chakra No Bijuu. Dimana Goudama ini memiliki. Warna yang sama dengan kekuatan Bijuu, dimana Ichibi Goudamanya berwarna Cokelat dan memiliki simbol-simbol Fuin, Matatabi dimana Goudamanya api Biru, Isoubu-Air, Son-lava, Kokuo-putih uap, Saiken-asam keunguan, Choemei-partikel biru kehijauan, Gyuki-tinta dan Kurama-putih keunguan.**

 **Naruto disini tidak memiliki mata ketiga seperti Madara dan Kaguya matanya masih dan kemampuan mata Naruto adalah Sendou ( Senpo Doujutsu ), dimana kemampuan mata ini digabung kemampuan Senjutsu, Gennjutsu dan Doujutsu.**

 **Untuk Rineggan dan Mangenkyou Sharingan maksud saya akan memberikannya kepada sasuke, untuk Tenseigan ya Hinata saya akan memberikannya.**

 **Hmm, sepertinya banyak yang setuju dengan rencana saya, yap! Saya tetapkan cerita ini ada sekuelnya dan untuk kematian itu akan saya ganti akibat dari efek samping sebuah jurus jadi kalian jangan khawatir akan hal itu, untuk Kandungan Hinata, Hmm mungkin akan hilang karena pergeseran ruang dan waktu dan membuat mereka kembali menjadi anak kecil sekitar sepuluh tahunan. Untuk pair, ya gimana ya, saya sih sudah menetapkan pilihan saya jadi kalian jangan khawatir dengan hal itu saya akan membuat yang sebagus-bagus masalah pair itu jika jelek ya mungkin hanya lima pasangan saja mungkin. Untuk tentang cerita Sekuel saya sudah memiliki sedikit kerangkanya jadi tinggal membayangkan dan membuatnya saja.**

 **Bagi yang tidak terima mohon maaf ya, tapi masalah cerita saya akan membuat cerita baru jika sekuel ini selesai jadi kalian tunggu saja ya.**

 **Ok! Ok! Kita cukupkan pembicaraan kali ini lebih baik kita mulai membaca cerita ini.**

 **Opening : Inoue Joe-Closer**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : New Power of Naruto, Joining descent Ootsutsuki & Start A Shinobi Great War 4.**

 **.**

 **Mind Scape Naruto : Off**

 **.**

Narutopun kembali membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata Blue Shapirenya, Bee yang melihat Naruto membuka matanya menatap Naruto penasaran begitupun Yugito, Gaara dan Menma.

" bagaimana, Naruto " tanya Gaara menatap Naruto, Naruto yang di tanyapun tersenyum

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Narutopun berubah menjadi putih dengan Jubah berkibar, sembilan Goudama di punggung dan membawa tongkat rikudonya dan jangan lupa mata yang telah berubah.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat " ucap Naruto menatap semuanya, semua yang melihat perubahan Naruto hanya terbengong, sementara Hinata dan Naruko entah kenapa wajah mereka memerah melihat penampilan Naruto yang menurut mereka ' Tampan ' hanya itu yang terbesit di pikiran mereka berdua.

Sementara Menma yang melihat perubahan dan merasakan Chakra Narutopun menatap iri Naruto ' Kuso! Bahkan dia bisa mengambil kesembilan Chakra Bijuu, seberapa kuat kau Naruto-yaro! ' batin Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan iri.

.

 **Sementara di dalam pedang Samehada**

.

Terlihat seseorang bermuka hiu a.k.a Kisame yang ternyata masih hidup dari serangan Combo AB dan ternyata bersembunyi di dalam pedangnya sendiri.

' jadi ini kekuatan dari Gaki itu, Chakra yang sangat banyak dan aura yang menakutkan ' batin Kisame sambil berkeringat dingin.

.

 **Diluar Samehada**

.

 **Deg!**

" perasaan apa ini aku merasakan keberadaan musuh " ucap Naruto menatap sekitar ketika merasakan sesuatu, semua yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun mengecek sekeliling.

" itu tidak mungkin, karena tidak ada yang bisa masuk kemari, karena pintu rahasia disini masih tertutup bakayaro! Konoyaro! " ucap Bee sambil ngerap.

.

 **Di dalam Samehada**

.

' tidak mungkin, Chakraku sudah bergabung dengan Samehada dan kutekan hingga titik terendah tapi dia bisa merasakannya ' batin Kisame terkejut.

.

 **Diluar Samehada**

.

" Ini bukanlah dari Chakra tapi hawa Kegelapan " seru Naruto " dan Aura ini berasal dari pedang itu " lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk pedang samehada yang ada di punggung Bee " Keluarlah Hosikage Kisame " ucap Naruto datar.

 **Wush! Sraaash!**

Tiba-tiba pedang yang ada di punggung Bee, setelah itu Samehada membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kepala Kisame.

 **Wush!**

" apa kabar manusia-manusia bodoh " ucap Kisame setelah mendarat dari melompat.

" Kau? Bukannya kau adalah makhluk Hiu itu, bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari serangan Combo AB kami Bakayaro! Konoyaro! " ucap Bee

" Heh! Yang kalian bunuh itu adalah bunshin Khususku " ucap Kisame.

" Bunshin Khusus? Heh! Apa yang kau maksud adalah Shiro Zetzu " balas Datar Naruto. Kisame yang mendengar itupun syok.

' Kuso! Dia mengetahui bahwa yang terbunuh itu Zetzu putih ' batin Kisame syok.

" Heh! Tapi kalian adalah makhluk bodoh, terima kasih kalian telah memberikanku informasi yang sangat berarti " ucap Kisame sambil menekan tombol rahasia

" kau! bagaimana kau mengetahui tombol rahasia ruangan ini " ucap A geram sambil melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

" khehehe, bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang susah, sampai tinggal manusia-manusia bodoh " ucap Kisame sambil merayap di dinding menggunakan kaki-kaki Samehada

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Kisame mencoba melarikan diri langsung menghilang meninggalkan jilatan api putih yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat dan keras Naruto langsung memukul Kisame hingga membuat dinding yang berada di ruangan itu hancur.

' cepat sekali ' batin semuanya.

' Ugh! Kecepatan yang luar biasa aku harus cepat ' batin Kisame mengeluarkan darah dan kembali melarikan diri.

" Tsuma, Nee-chan!. Kalian ikut denganku!, Teme, Itachi-san kalian tetap disini dan tolong bantu jaga Gaara dari amukan Chakra Shukaku " perintah Naruto

" Ha'i/Hn " balas Hinata, Naruko, Sasuke dan Itachi

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Narutopun keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat di ikuti Naruko dan Hinata.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Kisame terus berlari ke luar dari tempat itu, tapi Naruto lebih cepat mengejarnya, sementara Hinata dan Naruko berusaha mengejar Naruto.

 **Byur! Byur!**

Kisamepun keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush!**

Narutopun langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya dan langung mengenai Kisame dan langsung mementalkan tubuh Kisame.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Dengan cepat Kisamepun langsung menabrak bebatuan dengan keras dan menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal.

 **Byur! Byur!**

Lalu setelah itu Keluar Hinata dan Naruko dari balik air terjun dan langsung berdiri di Samping Naruto yang masih mengunakan modenya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah Naruko dan Hinata sampai Naruto langsung menghilangkan modenya, Narutopun menatap tempat kisame dan terlihat Kisame sudah terpisah dengan Samehadanya.

 **Kwakwakwak!**

Samehada yang baru terlepas dari Kisame langsung pergi menuju tempat Naruto, Naruko dan Hinata. Naruto yang menyadari tingkah dari sang pedang langsung menggigit jempolnya lalu membuat beberapa segel.

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul gulungan berukuran sedang dibawah Naruto, Narutopun langsung membuka gulungan itu sampai pada kertas yang kosong, lalu Naruto membuat beberapa segel.

 **Syuuuut!**

Setelah itu Samehada langsung terhisap kedalam gulungan itu dan setelah itu tertulis di gulung Samehada dengan huruf kanji = **鮫肌**

' Ugh! Sial dia mengambil Samehada ' batin Kisame berusaha berdiri tapi dia tidak bisa berdiri karena sudah ke habisan Chakra.

" Hime, tolong kau periksa Chakranya, apakah dia masih memiliki Chakra " ucap Naruto tanpa sadar menyebut panggilan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun menyeringai sedikit dan entah kenapa Naruko merasakan sensasi aneh, lalu diapun mengangguk.

 **Byakugan!**

 **Twuing!**

" Chakranya sudah melemah Anata " balas Hinata setelah melihat Chakra Kisame.

" Hime, Nee-chan. Kalian habisilah dia dengan kemampuan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil membalikan badannya, sementara Hinata dan Naruko menyeringai karena sudah lama mereka ingin memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka, sementara Kisame yang melihat seringai itu merinding disko dengan kerasnya

 **Wush! Syuuut!**

Kedua tangan Hinata langsung mengeluarkan api biru berbentuk singa, sementara Naruko tangannya membuat sebuah bola berwarna biru kehijauan.

 **Jūho Sōshiken!**

 **Taikyoko Rasengan!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan ledakan itupun menoleh kebelakang, dan dia melihat tubuh Kisame tanpa kepala.

" Hah~ kalian terlalu berlebihan " desah Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Kisame.

 **Swoong!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Goudama di dekat tubuh Kisame dan langsung membungkus tubuh Kisame.

 **Crak! Syuuuut!**

Narutopun langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan setelah itu Goudama yang membungkus Kisamepun mengecil dan terus mengecil sampai habis.

" Hah~ kalian kembalilah terlebih dulu, aku ingin disini untuk beberapa jam " ucap Naruto sambil memandang Air Terjun Kebenaran.

" Baiklah Naru-Chan, Nee-chan akan masuk duluan " ucap Naruko sambil masuk duluan dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tidak kembalipun menoleh kebelakang tapi Hinata tidak ada disana.

 **Bruk!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah dorongan dari depanpun terkejut ketika Hinata telah berada didepannya dan menahan Naruto supaya tidak lari.

" Hi-Hime-Chan? Apa yang kau lakukan " tanya Naruto gagap.

" Hmm, hanya memberikan hukuman kepada suamiku ini " jawab Hinata dengan senyuman menggoda, lalu Hinatapun menjijit sedikit dan berbisik kepada Naruto " bukannya kita sudah janji, jangan pernah memanggil nama kecil kita pada saat ada orang lain, atau kau akan kena hukuman, tapi kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil itu, kau harus dihukum " bisik Hinata sambil menjilati daun telingan Naruto.

" eghh.. M-memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu " tanya Naruto dengn wajah merona karena perlakuan Hinata.

 **Bruk!**

Hinatapun kembali mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring dan Hinatapun langsung menindih Naruto dan kembali berbisik.

" sebenarnya tidak, tapi pada saat itu aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil kau menghukumku, dan sekarang aku yang akan menghukummu A-Na-Ta~ " bisik Hinata.

 **Cup!**

Dengan cepat Hinatapun mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas, Naruto yang di cium ganaspun mencoba melepas ciuman itu tapi tenaga Hinata bertambah kuat jadi Narutopun akhirnya terdiam dan membalas Ciuman Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan Naruto sudah terdiam dan membalas Ciumannyapun terseyum, Hinata yang merasakan lidah Naruto berusaha masukpun membuka mulutnya. Naruto yang merasakan Hinata telah membuka mulutnyapun langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam dan mengajak Lidah Hinata menari.

 **Bruk!**

Narutopun membalikan badannya sehingga Hinata sekarang dibawah, Hinata yang di ganti posisinya langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, merekapun terus bersilat lidah dan saling menukar Saliva hingga membuat lelehan saliva melewati pipi Hinata.

" Puah~ Hah.. Hah.. Kau semakin liar saja Tsuma " balas Naruto sambil terengah-engah, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya merona mendengar perkataan suaminya, Hinatapun menarik kembali suaminya itu dalam ciuman cinta mereka yang sangat manis.

Merekapun kembali saling bersilat lidah dan saling menukar Saliva, setelah 15 menit merekapun melepas kembali Ciuman mereka karena kehabisan oksigen, terlihat benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir itu hingga putus, Naruto dan Hinatapun saling mengusap bibir masing-masing pasangan.

 **Cup!**

Lalu kembali berciuman hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu kedua pasangan itupun tertawa kecil bersama.

Sementara itu Naruko yang ternyata melihat adegan itu entah kenapa dia juga ingin di cium oleh Naruto, ' Ugh! Kenapa denganku? Diakan adikku dan dia juga sudah menikah, ugh! Ah! Lupakan saja! ' batin Naruko sambil kembali masuk.

.

 **Place Intake of Chakra Bijuu**.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata telah kembali ketempat pengambilan Chakra Bijuu dan terlihat Gaara dan Menma telah selesai mengambil Chakra Bijuu mereka.

" Oh! Jadi itu perubahanmu Gaara " ucap Naruto melihat penampilan Gaara, terlihat tubuh Gaara semuanya berwarna Cokelat dan tedapat beberapa fuin di tubuhnya dan terlihat mata Gaara berubah menjadi emas.

" Hm, iya ini adalah perubahanku " jawab Gaara menghilangkan perubahannya

" Heh! Bukan cuma Gaara tapi aku juga " ucap Menma dengan Bangga. Naruto yang melihat perubahan Menma hanya mengaguk malas.

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan melatih mode kita,Gaara, A-san, Minato-sama. Jika kalian disini apa kalian telah menyuruh Ninja-Ninja kalian untuk berkumpul untuk berperang? " tanya Naruto dan dijawab Gelengan Gaara dan Minato.

" lebih baik kalian kirim Bunshin atau Ninja pembawa pesan kepada Desa kalian, jika tidak sempat " ucap Naruto, lalu Naruto merapal beberapa segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

" kalian bisa mengirim Bunshin Kalian kepadaku. Aku akan mengirim mereka kedesa kalian jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot " ucap Naruto membuat tiga Bunshin untuk mengirim pesan.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat seorang pria bertopeng sedang menatap patung manusia dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa jelaskan.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat tiga orang dengan pakaian yang aneh mendekati pria bertopeng itu, sementara Pria bertopeng yang menyadari ada yang mendekatinya menoleh kebelakang dengan Sharingannya.

" Siapa kalian? Dan apa mau kalian ? " tanya Pria bertopeng

" Khuhu, jangan begitu madara Uchiha " balas Pria berambut putih.

" dari mana kau tau namaku? " tanya Madara dengan datar.

" Apakah itu penting " balas Pria berambut putih.

" Cih! Beritahu aku apa mau kalian? " tanya Madara.

" Khuhu kami hanya ingin bergabung denganmu karena kita memiliki ancaman yang sama " balas Pria berambut putih.

" Uzumaki Naruto " lanjut pria berotot warna putih.

Madara yang mendengar itupun menyeringai mendengar tujuan mereka.

" Baiklah jika kalian mau membunuhnya aku akan mengajak kalian ikut berperang tapi sebutkan nama kalian? " tanya Madara.

.

.

" Namaku Toneri/Momoshinki/Kinshinki "

.

.

 **4 days laters...**

.

 **Naruto Place**

.

Terlihat sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan memandang tempat itu penuh tekad.

 **Tak!**

Narutopun menyatukan tangannya lalu menutup matanya.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Narutopun berubah menjadi Cokelat dengan Jubah berkibar,berwarna cokelat full dan di punggungnya bertuliskan ' Fuin ', rambut yang tadinya kuning berubah menjadi cokelat, wajahnya tetap berwarna Tan, kumis yang bertambah tebal dan berwarna hitam, setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan bentuk mata seperti Shukaku.

" Jadi ini perubahan Shukaku, cukup menarik " ucap Naruto sambil menatap perubahannya, setelah itu Narutopun terus berubah sampai perubahan kesembilan ( kalian bayangin saja perubahan Naruto sama kaya mode Kyubi tapi dengan Chakra sesuai Bijuu ).

 **Wuush!**

Narutopun langsung berubah menggunakan perubahan Fullnya lalu menatap dua Orang yang berada didepannya.

" aku harap bantuannya Bee-Nochan, Yugito-Nee " ucap Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

" Yeah!/Um! " balas keduanya.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan Cepat Naruto melesat kearah Bee dan Yugito hingga membuat tanah yang dilewatinya hancur.

 **Syuuut!**

Dengan cepat Bee membungkus dirinya dengan Chakra Hachibi level 2 untuk menghindari serangan mematikan.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto memukul Bee dengan keras hingga menyebabkan tubuh Bee terpental jauh.

' ugh! Pukulannya sangat kuat ' batin Bee.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Bee terkena pukulan Naruto langsung menabrak pepohonan hingga sangat dalam.

 **Wush!**

Yugito yang melihat Naruto sudah berada didepannya Yugitopun langsung mengunakan Mode Full Bijunya. Naruto yang melihat Yugito berubah menjadi matatabi menunjukan seringainya. Narutopun mengangkat tangannya ke arah Matatabi yang sedang membuat Bijuu Dama dan sepertinya jurus itu mengarah kepadanya.

 **Bijuu Dama!**

 **Wush!**

Dengan cepat Bijuu Dama itupun melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih dia ditempatnya, Naruto yang melihat Bijuu Dama mengarah kepadanya melebarkan Seringainya.

 **Jikkukan Rikudo : Hiraishikudo!**

 **Ngooooong!**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya muncul lubang Hitam dengan aksen lambang tiga Tomoe memutari lubang Hitam itu.

 **Duur!**

Bijuu Dama Matatabipun berhenti ketika menabrak lubang Hitam itu, matatabi yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya.

' Apa dia bisa menghentikannya ' batin Matatabi.

" aku kembalikan bersiaplah " ucap Naruto memberitahu.

 **Syuuuut!**

Dengan cepat bijuu Dama Matatabi langsung terhisap lubang Hitam itu hingga tidak tersisa.

 **Ngoooong!**

Lalu muncul lubang hitam di atas Matatabi, Matatabi yang belum menyadari itupun hanya menatap Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Matatabi tidak mengetahuinya menunjukkan seringainya.

 **Bijuu Tensei Gyuura!**

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya, keluar sesuatu seperti laser mengarah kepada Matatabi, Matatabi yang baru menyadarinya hanya melebarkan matanya. Setelah itu terjadi ledakkan besar akibat dari jutsu itu dan membuat gelombang petir yang menyapu apa saja yang menghalanginya.

 **Lariat!**

 **Duaak!**

Lalu dari arah belakan Naruto muncul Bee yang masih dalam mode level 2 memukul Naruto dengan lengannya yang terbungkus tulang berbentuk banteng.

 **Sreet!**

Naruto yang mendapatkan serangan itupun terseret beberapa centi dari tempatnya berdiri, Bee yang melihat lariatnya dapat ditahan syok karena setahunya tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari jurua itu.

' Dia bisa menahan Lariat ' batin Bee.

Sementara itu Yugito yang masih dalam Mode Full Bijuu tapi sebagian tubuh Matatabi telah menghilang.

' Ugh! Serangan yang sangat dasyat ' batin Yugito menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri.

" Hah~ akanku selesaikan saja " gumam Naruto sambil menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali membukanya dan memperlihatkan Senjurineringan yang berputar cepat.

 **Deg!**

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Seketika Bee dan Yugito yang langsung menghilangkan Modenya terjatuh berlutut dengan pandangan ketakutan.

' Ke-Kekuatan yang sangat besar ' batin Bee dan Yugito.

Naruto yang melihat Bee dan Yugito sudah kalahpun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan padangan bosan.

" Hah~ apa tidak ada yang seru " gumam Naruto memandang langit biru di atasnya.

" Kyaaaaa! "

Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakanpun tersentak dari lamuannya

' bukankah suara itu Hinata! ' batin Naruto yang mendengar suara itu, pandangan Narutopun mengeras menjadi nafsu membunuh.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat putihnya.

.

.

 **Hinata Place.**

.

Terlihat seorang berambut putih menaiki seekor burung dan di temani pendeta yang membekap Hinata.

" Ugh! Lepaskan aku! " teriak Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri.

" aku tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu Byakugan No Hime " ucap orang itu.

" Byakugan No Hime " gumam Hinata.

" kita sudah di takdirkan untuk menikah jadi menikahlah denganku " ucap Orang itu.

" menikah, jangan bercanda aku sudah menikah " teriak Hinata tidak terima.

" kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu " ucap Orang itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau ditangannya.

 **Bziiit! Blaar! Blaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaar!**

Lalu muncul Naruto dari belakang yang sudah memakai Mode All Chakra Bijuu langsung memukul orang itu dengan cepat dan menyebabkan tubuh orang itupun menabrak tanah dengan keras hingga masuk kedalam, tidak sampai disitu Naruto membuat tangan buatan sampai sepuluh lalu mengarahkannya kepada orang itu berturut-turut.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu muncul satu tangan Naruto yang memukul pedeta itu membebaskan Hinata dari bekapannya.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Narutopun menghilang dari tempatnya setelah melancarkan serangan dan muncul di samping Hinata.

 **Grep! Bziit!**

Narutopun mengendong Hinata ala Bridal Styel lalu kembali mrmghilang dari sana.

 **Wush!**

Orang yang di pukul oleh Narutopun keluar dari lubang dengan cahaya hijau menyelubungi tubuhnya.

 **Bziit!**

Naruto dan Hinatapun kembali muncul di bawah. Naruto yang melihat musuhnya masih hidup menatap Orang itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

" Siapa Kau? " tanya Naruto penuh penekanan.

" Namaku Toneri Ootsutsuki, keturunan dari Hamura Ootsutsuki " ucap orang itu bernama Toneri.

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang mendengar nama itupun melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu.

" K-Kau keturunan dari adik Hagoromo-jiji " ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

" Khuhu sepertinya kau mengetahuinya, renkarnasi Ashura, Indra " ucap Toneri menatap Naruto denga pandangan mengejek.

" Apa maumu disini? " tanya Naruto meningkatkan eksitensi Chakranya.

" aku ingin menghancurkan dunia Rikudo dan membunuhmu disini " ucap Toneri.

" Menghancurkan dunia ini? Membunuhku? Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu " tanya Naruto sudah menegeluarkan api putih kecil di tubuhnya.

" Karena dunia ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dan kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu karena aku memiliki dendam terhadapmu " teriak Toneri.

" khe! Membunuhku? Menghancurkan dunia ini? Khuhuhu " ucap Naruto sambil tertawa, Hinata yang berada didekan Narutopun sedikit merinding ketika mendengar ketawa itu.

" apanya yang lucu " tanya Toneri menatap Naruto binggung.

" Khuhu, jika kau ingin membunuhku " ucap Naruto menatap Toneri dengan Senjurineringan yang berputar pelan.

 **Wush!**

" Kau harus memperhatikan sekitarmu Untuk mengalahkanku " Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang Toneri.

' C-Cepat! ' batin Toneri Syok karena kecepatan Naruto.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Narutopun dengan keras memukul Toneri hingga terpental jauh karena kerasnya pukulan Naruto.

' Ugh! Pukulannya lumayan juga ' batin Toneri.

 **Sreet! Swoong!**

Toneri yang masih melayang langsung membalikan badannya lalu muncul Goudodama dari telapak tangan Toneri dan langsung berputar dengan sangat cepat, Naruto yang melihat itupun memasang posisi siaga.

 **Ginrin Tensei Baku!**

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu muncul sebuah pusaran badai yang mengarah kepada Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto yang melihat Hinata akan terkena dampak dari serangan itupun tidak tinggal diam.

 **Bziit!**

 **Tak!**

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri di depan Hinata, lalu menyatukan tangannya.

" Hyaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto meningkatkan Chakranya.

.

.

 **Tempat pelatihan Chakra Bijuu**

.

.

Terlihat semua orang tengah memperhatikan pelatihan Chakra Bijuu Gaara dan Menma.

 **Deg!**

Seketika mereka semua tersentak karena merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar.

" Cha-Chakra besar m-macam a-ap-apa i-ini " gumam Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin

" sepertinya ada yang bertarung " ucap Yugito

Blaaaaar!

Lalu semuanyapun mengalihkan pandangan mereka keluar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi

.

.

 **Back to Naruto**

.

Terlihat di tempat Naruto terdapat banyak asap hingga tidak terlihat apapun disana.

 **Wush!**

Lalu muncul Toneri yang masih menggunakan Mode Tenseigannya menatap tempat Naruto dengan Seringainya.

" Khuhu, akhirnya aku sudah mem.. "

 **Deg!**

Seketika ucapan Toneripun berhenti ketika melihat sebuah Sosok manusia berwarna merah dengan prisai di tangan kirinya melindungi Naruto dan Hinata dari serangannya.

" Cih! Kuso! Tidak seperti yangku bayangkan " gumam Toneri melihat sosok Naruto

Hinata yang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang berada didepannya masih berdiri dengan gagahnya.

" A-Anata D-Daijobu? " tanya Hinata kepada Suaminya.

" Aku tidak apa Tsuma, Tsuma aku ingin kau tetap berada di belakangku, karena ini akan sangat berguncang " balas Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

" H-Ha'i " balas Hinata.

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya ini akan menyulitkan saja " ucap Toneri kepada Naruto.

 **Tak!**

" Heh! Jangan meremehkan musuhmu baka! " ucap Naruto sambil menyatukan tangannya.

" Heh! Kalau begitu coba kau tahan makhluk ini " ucap Toneri.

 **Wush! Bllaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas muncul sebuah kotak besar dengan di sisi-sisinya terdapat raut wajah-wajah.

" Bukankah itu " gumam Naruto.

" Iya! Ini adalah senjata Rikudo Sannin yang menyebarkan pencerahan Kotak Abadi " ucap Toneri dengan seringainya.

' Cih! Dia menggunakan Kotak Abadi itu Kuso! Ini akan merepotkan ' batin Naruto.

 **' Naruto kotak itu memang abadi, tapi kau juga bisa menghancurkan kotak itu '** ucap Kurama lewat telepati.

' begitu ya, arigato Kurama ' balas Naruto.

 **Twuung! Twuung!**

Seketika Narutopun tersentak ketika Kotak itu mulai terbuka.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu keluar seseorang dari dalam Kotak itu dengan pakaian robek-robek. Naruto yang melihat orang itupun keluar langsung merapal segel Bunshin.

" Heh! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya " balas Toneri

" Kita lihat saja, **Kage Bunshin No jutsu : Elemental!** " balas Naruto langsung menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul Lima belas Bayangan dengan warna berbeda dengan Naruto.

" Yo Bos! Sepertinya kau membutuhkan Bantuan untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu " ucap Naruto merah.

" Hah~ kita lebih baik mengalahkannya dengan cepat " balas Naruto Cokelat.

" Kalian bersiaplah karena kita akan memulainya " ucap Naruto asli kepada Bunshin Chakranya.

" Ugh! Ugh! Gyaaaaaahhh! " teriak Orang yang baru saja keluar dan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah sosok monster kurus, bergigi besar, tidak memiliki mata, bersayap, dan memiliki tangan yang tajam.

" M-Makhluk apa itu " tanya Hinata ketakutan.

" **Satori** " gumam Naruto Asli.

" Minna aku akan menyerangnya lebih dulu kalian jangan melakukan apa-apa dulu " lanjut Naruto sambil maju sedikit kedepan.

" Ha'i " balas semua Bunshinnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan Cepat Naruto melesat dan sampai di belakang Satori dan terlihat Tangan Naruto telah di lapisi Tangan Susano'o.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya

 **Wush!**

Tanpa diduga Satori menghindari serangan Naruto tanpa melihat.

' N-Nani? Seranganku dapat dia hindari ' batin Naruto terkejut.

" Hahaha, Makhluk itu dapat membaca isi Hati jadi kalian tidak akan mudah mengalahkannya " ucap Toneri tertawa ketika melihat Ekspresi Naruto.

 **Wush! Syut! Syut!**

Satori yang sudah selesai mrnghindarpun mengepalkan sayapnya lalu keluar bulu-bulu Satori layaknya peluru. Naruto yang melihat serangan itupun hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Doton : Hogo taka-sa**

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Lalu muncul sebuah pelindung tinggi melindungi Naruto yang masih melayang dari serangan Satori, Naruto yang tidak merasakan sakitpun membuka matanya dan dia melihat sebuah Dinding melindunginya, Narutopun melirik Bunshin Cokelatnya yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itupun membalas senyuman itu.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Narutopun menghilang dari tempatnya dan kembali ke tempat semula.

" baiklah kita buat rencana untuk menyerangnya kalian mengerti bukan " tanya Naruto kepada Bunshinnya.

" Tentu!/Hn! " balas semua Bunshinnya.

" Baiklah Tanah, Petir kalian duluan " ucap Naruto mengigit jarinya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Taka**

 **Boft!**

 **Wush!**

" Ikuzo! " balas Naruto tahan terbang dengan Kuchiyose Taka di ikuti dua temannya

" Ayo! " ujar Bunshin Petirnya

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto Petir juga melesat kearah Satori di ikuti kedua temannya juga.

 **Wush!**

" ikuzo! " Naruto Tanah di ikuti kedua temannya langsung melesat ke arah Satori dengan Tangan berlapis Tanah.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak ketiganya

 **Wush!**

Dengan mudah Satori menghindari serangan itu.

 **Blaaaar!**

Ketiga tinju itupun mengenai tanah dan mengakibatkan asap lumayan tebal.

 **Tap! Tap! Bziit!**

Lalu Muncul Naruto Petir di ikuti keduanya habis itu mereka bertigapun menghilang.

 **Bziit! Boft!**

Lalu muncul Kilat Merah, Biru dan Hitam di atas dan menampakan Ketiga Naruto itu sudah memegang pedang petir mereka dan terlihat bunshin mereka dibelakang siap menendang tuan mereka.

" Hyaaa! "

 **Duak! Wuuush!**

Ketiga Bunshin itupun menendang tuan mereka setelah itu Naruto yang memegang pedang petir itupun berputar layaknya roda.

 **Blaaaar!**

Dengan mudah kembali Satori menghindari serangan itu. Dan menyebabkan Ketiga Naruto petir itu menabrak tanah. Naruto berwarna biru di ikuti kedua temannya langsung merapal segel mereka bersamaan.

 **Suiton : Suiryuuheki!**

 **Tsuton : Suiryuutsu!**

 **Gyoton : Suiryuurai!**

Lalu Naruto menyemburkan airnya dalam skala besar dan air itu berbentuk tiga Naga air yang besar.

 **Grooaaaar!**

 **Syuuut! Jraaak!**

Satori yang melihat jutsu itupun membuka mulutnya dan memakan semua air itu.

' Cih! Dia dengan mudah mengelak semua serangann kami yang benar saja, apa yang harusku lakukan ' batin Naruto Asli yang melihat semua serangan bunshinnya di hindari.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Naruto merah dan putih berlari ke arah Satori dengan cepat, setelah lumayan dekat keduanyapun melompat ke atas hingga melewati Satori.

" Ayo! Hi! " ucap Naruto putih.

" Hn "

 **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!**

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze Ryuu!**

 **Wuuuuushh!**

Lalu Kedua Naruto itupun mengeluarkan jutsu Combine hingga membuat api raksasa mengarah kepada Satori.

 **Wuush! Blaar!**

Lagi-lagi Satori dengan mudah menghindari jutsu Naruto hingga membuat jutsu Naruto hanya mengenai tanah.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Semua Bunshin Narutopun berkumpul bersama dan menatap Satori dengan pandangan datar.

" Bagaimana ini Bos? " tanya Bunshin Naruto berelement Kekkei Genkai Jiston ( Gempa )

" Aku tidak tau, tapi kali ini biarkan aku saja melawannya " balas Naruto melirik dirinya yang berelement baru itu.

" Kau yakin bos? Dia bahkan bisa menghindari serangan kita dengan mudah " balas Naruto berelement Gyoton ( Torpedo ). Dan di balas dengan anggukan.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Semua Bunshin Narutopun menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata disana.

" Khuhu, apa kau menyerah Ashura No Indra? " remeh Toneri.

" Heh! Menyerah jangan bercanda aku masih memiliki beberapa rencana untuk membunuhmu " ucap Naruto sambil merangkai segelnya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Yosumi No Kami!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul kumpulan asap besar dalam jumlah empat dan memperlihatkan Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, dan Byako.

" Ada apa Naruto-sama memanggil kami " tanya Suzaku menatap Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

" Kalian bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan kalian " balas Naruto,

Semuanyapun menoleh kedepan dan mereka melihat Satori yang juga menatap mereka.

" Bukankah itu Satori " gumam Seiryuu

" Emm, aku ingin kalian melawannya " balas Naruto.

" Heh! Sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengannya pada akhirnya aku bisa melawannya " ucap Suzaku semangat.

" Kalian harus berhati-hati dia dapat membaca hati, jadi kita harus mengosongkan pikiran kita " ucap Naruto masih menggunakan modenya.

" Heh! Jangan khawatir Naruto-sama " ucap Byako mengalirkan badannya dengan petir.

" Aku akan membantu kalian sedikit " ucap Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke Satori.

 **Shinra Tensei!**

 **Bllaaaar!**

Lalu terjadi benturan antara Satori dengan benda tak kasap mata hingga membuat Satori terpental.

" Kalian selesaikanlah " ucap Naruto turun dari Suzaku.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan begitu Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu dan Byako langsung menerjang Satori yang masih terbaring.

" Hoo, Jadi kau menggunakan Kuchiyose, Hmm baiklah sekarang kau lawanlah aku " ucap Toneri meremehkan.

 **Wush!**

" aku memang akan melawanmu " ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Toneri.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

Dengan Cepat Narutopun memukul Toneri dengan keras hingga menyebabkan tubuh Toneri terpental kebelakang dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Toneri yang terpentalpun melawan dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto begitu pula Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Toneri.

 **Wush! Blaar! Wush! Blaar!**

Naruto dan Toneripun saling memberi baku hantam dengan cepat dan saling berpindah-pindah dengan kecepatan mereka.

.

.

 **Yosumi Vs Satori**

.

 **Buagh!**

Terlihat Satori terkena hantaman serudukan dari Suzaku yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terpental kebelakang. Byako yang berada di belakang Satori menyiapkan jutsunya

 **Raiton : Gyuurian**

 **Bziiiiit!**

Lalu Tubuh Byako langsung teraliri petir dan setelah itu Byakopun menembakkan petir berbentuk Naga ke arah Satori.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

 **Grooooaaaaaar!**

Petir Byakopun mengenai Satori dan membuat tubuh Satori kejang-kejang.

 **Wush!**

 **Katon : U~ēbu Phenex**

 **Wuuuush!**

Suzaku yang terbamg langsung mengunakan jutsunya lalu Suzaku mengepakkan sayapnya dengan keras lalu muncul gelombang Api berbentuk Phenex mengarah kepada Satori.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Groooaaaaar!**

Tubuh Satoripun terbakar Api Suzaku dimana apinya yang tidak pernah padam.

" Sekarang giliranku " ucap Seiryuu menyiapkan jurusnya.

 **Fuuton : Cho Kamikaze Kaiteshou**

 **Wuuuushh!**

 **Grooaaaaar!**

Api Suzakupun makin membesar dan langsung membakar habis Satori sementara Satori hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

" Genbu, Sekarang! " ucap Suzaku.

 **Doton : Bochi no tochi**

 **Blaaaaaar! Boooom!**

Setelah Genbu menyebutkan Jutsunya muncul Tangan besar dari tanah dan langsung menarik Satori masuk kedalam tanah dan disegel didalam sana.

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Toneri**

.

 **Wush! Blaar! Wush!**

Terlihat Naruto dan Toneri masih melakukan baku hantam dengan kekuatan mereka, Toneri melirik Ke tempat Satori dan Satori sudah menghilang dari sana.

' Sial! Mereka mengalahkan Satori ' batin Toneri.

" Heh! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja Toneri " ucap Naruto menatap Toneri.

" Khuhu kau pikir aku akan menyerah dengan mata Tenseigan ini kau bukanlah tandinganku, kau tau mata siapa ini? " ucap Toneri sambil memegang matanya.

" Siapa? "

" Adik dari Byakugan No Hime " balas Toneri

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan Toneri mendengar bahwa mata itu milik adiknya.

' Heh! Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya terpuruk ' batin Toneri

" Ho, benarkah? Jika mata itu milik Hana-chan, kenapa aku tidak merasakan bahwa Chi Bunshinku dalam bahaya " ucap Naruto sambil bejalan kedepan.

' Cih! Aku tidak menyangka kebohonganku akan terungkap dengan cepat ' batin Toneri.

" Bagaimana Toneri bisa kau jawab " tanya Naruto meningkatkan Chakranya dan terlihat Mode Chakranya bertambah besar dari sebelumnya. " Jika tidak maka biar aku yang akan mencari jawabannya " lanjut Naruto yang sekarang sudah memakai beberapa Armor Susano'o di bagian tubuhnya ( di kedua pundak, pinggang, lengan dan perutnya ).

" lebih baik kau menyerah saja Naruto " ucap Toneri membuka tangannya lalu terlihat di tangannya terdapa sebuah putaran dari Goudodama.

 **Syuuut! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat jurus itupun membuat Rasengan lalu melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Tidak akan.. Kubiarkan.. Dunia ini hancur " teriak Naruto mengarahlan Rasengannya ke Toneri.

 **Blaaaaaar! Wuuuush!**

Putaran Toneripun berbenturan dengan Rasengan Naruto lalu terjadi ledakan pusaran pada kedua jurus itu.

.

.

 **Yosumi Place**

.

Sekarang terlihat empat dewa mata angin sudah selesai mengalahkan Satori dan berniat untuk pergi.

" Sekarang kami serahkan sisanya padamu Naruto-sama " gumam Suzaku.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu Ke empat Dewa itu menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

.

 **Naruto Vs Toneri**

.

 **Raserengan!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Terlihat Naruto tengah menahan Goudama Toneri dengan Rasengannya dan menyebabkan tanah yang di pijak Naruto hancur.

 **Wush! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar Toneri dengan Goudodamanya yang melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun memutar tongkatnya.

 **Wush! Blar! Tring! Tring! Wush! Tring!**

Naruto yang melihat Goudodama itu makin mendekatpun langsung menghindar dan menyebabkan Goudodama itu masuk ketanah, tapi tidak hanya itu Goudodama lain muncul dan menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itupun menepis-nepis Goudodama itu dengam tongkatnya.

" Heh! Kau boleh juga Naruto " ucap Toneri yang mulai mengumpulkan Goudodamanya. Naruto yang merasakan firasat burukpun menyiapkan jutsu terkuatnya.

 **Tak!**

" Hyaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengumpulkan Energinya hingga membentuk sebuah Bola Energi berwarna hitam keunguan.

' Teknik apa itu ' batin Toneri.

" Hyaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto terus menambahkan Energinya pada bole Energi itu hingga melebihi matahari dan terlihat lima Naga berbeda warna memutari bola itu.

.

.

 _ **Kumogakure No Sato**_

.

Terlihat ke enam Kage sedang berdiskusi tentang aliansi mereka, tapi diskusi mereka terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang besar di bagian Timur Kumo agak jauh sebuah bola raksasa.

" Apa itu? " tanya Oonoki melihat bola itu.

" Hah~ sepertinya bos sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang kuat " hela Bunshin Naruto.

.

 **Naruto Vs Toneri Place.**

.

' sepertinya jutsu ini bukan sebarangan jurus ' Batin Toneri melihat jutsu Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang masih mengumpulkan Energi bolanya melirik kesamping dan dia melihat Hinata memegang tangannya dan terlihat di matanya tatapan membunuh kepada Toneri

" Ayo, Anata kita bunuh dia " ucap Hinata penuh penekanan.

" Ha'i Tsuma " balas Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

 **Syuuuuut! Grooooaaar!**

Lalu Hinata menambahkan Chakranya pada jutsu Naruto dan menyababkan Bola Energi Naruto terbungkus Api Ungu dan membentuk singa membungkus bola Energi itu.

" Arigato Tsuma sekarang biar aku yang menyelesaiknnya " ucap Naruto siap menyelesaikan pertarungannya, " Hyyaaaaaaaaa! " Narutopun menekan Bola Energi itu hingga mengecil lalu Naruto memakan Bola Energi itu.

" Matilah Kalian, **Kinrin Tensei Baku!** " teriak Toneri menembakan jurusnya layaknya laser.

Wuuuush!

Jutsu Toneripun melesat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata tapi mereka berdua masih diam di tempat mereka

" **Kinjutsu : Cho Tensei Gouken Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken Shoushisei!** " teriak Naruto

 **Twuuuung!**

Narutopun memuntahkan jutsunya dan setelah itu keluar sebuah laser besar yang terus meluas melesat ke arah jutsu Toneri.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Jutsu Narutopun pecah menjadi beberapa bagian lalu kembali membesar dengan Api ungu menyelubungi pecahan itu.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Jutsu Toneripun tertahan sesuatu yang besar dan terlihat banyak Sosok melindungi Naruto.

" Hyaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto yang terus meningkatkan Chakranya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Sosok itupun menepis serangan Toneri ke atas hingga menyebabkan laser itu melesat ke atas.

" Matilah kau! " teriak Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Toneri melebarkan matanya ketika melihat banyak laser mengarah kepadanya dengan sangat cepat, sementara Toneri hanya bisa pasrah karena sudah tidak mungkin untuk membuat kubah pelindung.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Semua Jutsu Narutopun meledak ketika sudah menabrak tubuh Toneri layaknya banyak kertas peledak yang meledak berkali-kali.

 **Tak! Syuuuut!**

Naruto kembali mengumpulkan Energi yang sama dengan cepat lalu dia kembali memakan Energi itu dan siap di lesatkan.

 **Kinjutsu : Cho Tensei Gouken Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken!**

 **Twuuuuuung!**

Lagi, Naruto memuntahkan laser dari mulutnya dan menembakkannya ke arah tempat Toneri.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar akibat jutsu Naruto hingga beberapa Radius kilometer.

" Arrrrrrrrrgggggg! " teriak Toneri tapi hanya sebentar teriakan itupun menghilang.

.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Naruto meningkatkan Chakranya kembali lalu beberapa Sosok itupun berubah menjadi sosok Iblis Tenju, salah satu dari Sosok itu maju kedepan lalu menepatkan sebuah Prisai besar untuk melindungi Naruto.

Setelah ledakkan usai terlihat sebuah Kawah dalam dan luas akibat ledakkan Naruto, sementara di tempat Naruto, masih terlihat sosok-sosok iblis itu masih berdiri sempurna tanpa hancur sekalipun.

 **Bruk! Wuush!**

Seketika Narutopun jatuh berlutut dan tubuh Naruto telah menghilangkan Mode Chakranya dan semua Sosok iblisnya dengan deru Nafas yang memburu.

' Hah.. Hah.. Sial aku harus mengeluarkan Hah.. jutsu itu untuk mengalahlan orang itu, Kuso! ' batin Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah, ' Dan Juga bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengeluarkan banyak Susano'o, yangku tahu seseorang hanya bisa memanggil satu Susano'o, mungkinkah ini keistimewaan mata itu sangat mengerikan ' lanjut Naruto

 **Tap! Tap!**

Hinata yang melihat Suaminya kelelahanpun berlari ke arah Naruto dengan wajah panik.

" A-Anata D-Daijobu? " tanya Hinata dengan pandangan panik.

" Aku tidak apa Tsuma hanya kelelahan saja " balas Naruto dengan tersenyum.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu datanglah Naruko, Bee, Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi, Yugito ke tempat Naruto.

" Naru-Chan! " teriak Naruko mendekati adilnya. Sementara yang lain menatap tempat itu menatap Honor tempat itu ' Me-Mengerikan ' batin Mereka.

" Naru-Chan, kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruko setelah sampai di tempat Naruto.

" Aku tidak apa Nee-chan, jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan " ucap Naruto menenangkan kakaknya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi " tanya Jiraiya yang sedari tadi melihat tempat itu.

" Banyak sekali " balas Naruto sambil berusaha duduk. " Tsuma, Nee-Chan, Teme. Kemarilah aku ingin kalian memberi kalian kekuatan " ucap Naruto.

" Kekuatan? Kenapa kau memberi kami kekuatan " tanya Naruko.

" sudah mendekatlah " balas Naruto, Naruko dan Sasukepun mendekati Naruto dan berjongkok didepan Naruto " kalian tutuplah mata kalian " perintah Naruto semuanyapun menutup matanya, lalu Narutopun mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Mata Hinata lalu Naruko dan Sasuke.

" Sekarang buka mata kalian "

Hinata, Naruko dan Sasukepun perlahan membuka mata mereka dan terlihat mata Hinata berubah menjadi Tenseigan bulan, sementara Naruko berubah menjadi Rinnegan, dan Sasuke memiliki Enternal Magenkyou Rinenggan.

" Apa yang kalian rasakan? " tanya Naruto kepada ketiganya.

" aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar " ucap Naruko dibalas anggukan Hinata dan Sasuke.

 **Suiton!**

 **Wush! Cring!**

Lalu Naruto membuat sebuah Cermin didepan Hinata, Naruko dan Sasuke. Sementara Hinata, Naruko dan Sasuke yang melihat mata mereka berubahpun melebarkan mata mereka begitu juga dengan yang lain.

" Hinata keturunan Byakugan No Hime, aku memberikanmu Mata Tenseigan karena kau sudah seharusnya memiliki mata itu, Naruko aku memberimu julukan Twins Fox dengan mata Rineggan yang kau miliki, aku memberikanmu mata itu karena keinginanmu untuk melindungi orang tercintamu, Sasuke aku memberimu julukan Jikukkan Shunshin dimana sebelah matamu memiliki Enternal Mangenkyou Rineggan dengan kemampuan berpindah dengan sangat cepat " ucap Naruto menjelaskan kekuatan mata Hinata, Naruko dan Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau memberikan kami kekuatan seperti ini Dobe? " tanya Sasuke.

" karena aku percaya kepada kalian " balas Naruto dengan senyumannya. Sementara yang lain mendengar perkataan Narutopun tertengun, lalu merekapun tersenyum bersamaan

" Arigato "

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat Pria bertopeng dengan orang berambut putih di ikat dan orang berotot tengah berbicara dengan orang berbentuk tanaman.

' jadi begitu dia sudah semakin kuat kuso! ' batin pria bertopeng kesal.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " tanya Pria berambut putih.

" Zetzu panggilkan Kabuto kesini, kita akan bersiap berperang " ucap Pria bertopeng.

.

.

 **~ Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi ~**

.

 **Esok Harinya**

.

 **Kumogakure No Sato**

.

Terlihat berbagai Ninja sedang berkumpul dari berbagai tempat dari Uzushio, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Ame, Taki, Oto dan Desa-desa aliansi dari Uzushio berkumpul di desa Kumo untuk bersiap berperang.

.

 **Tempat Para Kage.**

.

Terlihat semua kage telah berkumpul untuk menyiapkan pemimpin kelompok perang mereka.

" Hah~ jadi sudah waktunya ya " gumam Mei

" Raikage-sama aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada semua Shinobi untuk berperang " ucap Gaara kepada A.

" Apa itu? "

Sret!

Gaarapun menunjukkan sebuah Hitae-itai bertuliskan Shinobi ( 忍 )

.

Tempat perkumpulan Shinobi

.

Terlihat beberapa orang lalu-lalang sambil mengambil Hitae-itai baru mereka dan pergi ke pos mereka.

 **Poing! Poing!**

Terlihat seekor Babi sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru, seorang Shinobi yang melihat babi itu berhenti didepannyapun menatap sekelilingnya.

" Siapa yang punya babi ini? " tanya Shinobi itu entah kepada siapa.

" dia peliharaanku " ucap seseorang

Shinobi itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia melihat seorang Wanita berambut hitam pendek berada didepannya.

" Oh, begitu ini " ucap Shinobi itu memberikan babi itu kepada Wanita itu.

" Oi! Kaicho sudah datang! " seru salah satu Ninja, Shinobi yang mendengar itupun langsung berlari ke posnya. Setelah itu terlihat seorang Wanita berambut Kuning dengan pakaian Shinobi berdiri didepan barisan dengan Wanita yang memiliki peliharaan Babi.

" Namaku Senju Tsunade dan dia asistenku Shizune, Aku akan menjadi ketua kelompok medis disini jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian " ucap Wanita itu yang memiliki Nama Tsunade.

" Ha'k " balas semuanya

.

 **Tempat Barisan perang**

.

" Ugh! Ini pertama kalinya aku berperang aku gugup " ucap seseorang berbadan gemuk a.k.a Chouji.

" Tenangkanlah dirimu Chouji, ini adalah perang jadi kita harus siap bertempur. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku juga takut tapi kita harus melawan rasa takut kita " ucap Seseorang berambut Nanas menenangkan sahabatnya a.k.a Shikamaru.

" Jadi kau juga di Divisi V " ucap Seseorang membawa kipas a.k.a Temari

" Yah, merepotkan mau bagaimana lagi aku di butuhkan didivisi ini " balas Shikamaru " Chouji aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang kelompok perang ini, Divisi I difokuskan untuk pertarungan jarak menengah, Divisi II terdiri petarung jarak dekat, Divisi III bertugas memberikan dukungan bagi divisi pertama dan kedua, kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik diperlukan dalam divisi ini, Divisi IV, Divisi ini bertugas maju ke garis depan medan pertempuran dimana Divisi ini terdiri orang petarung jarak jauh, menengah dan dekat, Divisi V kita akan menjadi tipe penyerang jarak jauh dalam Divisi ini dan dimana aku menjadi tangan kanan dari pemimpin Divisi ini, Divisi VI diciptakan untuk tujuan taktik khusus dan ninja dengan keterampilan unik bergabung disini. Dan juga terdapat beberapa Divisi bantuan, Divisi Dukungan Logistik dan Medis, Divisi Serangan Kejutan, Divisi Sensor, dan Divisi Intelijen " jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat dari gedung Raikage pemimpin setiap Divisi berjalan kedepan untuk menatap kelompok mereka.

" Divisi I di pimpin oleh Darui dari Kumo, Divisi II di pimpin Kitsuchi dari Iwa, Divisi III di pimpin Kakashi dari Konoha, Divisi IV di pimpin oleh orang yang menjadi kunci perang Uzumaki Naruto dari Uzushiogakure sekaligus Yondaime Uzukage.. " ucap Shikamaru menatap Naruto tidak percaya begitu juga yang lainnya kecuali Neji, Hinata, Sasuke yang sudah tau tentang identitas Naruto.

" Shikamaru bisa kau lanjutkan tentang penjelasanmu " ucap Temari

" A-Ah! M-Maaf, Divisi V di pimpin sekaligus Panglima Aliansi Shinobi Gaara, Divisi VI di pimpin oleh Mifune dari Tetsu No Kuni " lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan.

" Dan yangku dengar dari Divisi pengintai Anko beserta timnya telah menemukan tempat Madara, dan juga pasukan mereka yang aku dengar berjumlah 18.000 pasukan " ucap Shikamaru.

" 180.000 " gumam Chouji.

" Tapi walaupun pasukan mereka banyak tapi kita juga memiliki banyak pasukan " ucap Shikamaru.

" Berapa? "

" 120.000 Pasukan "

.

 **Tempat para pemimpin Divisi.**

.

" Hah~ pada akhirnya kita mulai " ucap Kakashi dengan malas.

" Hn, ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi pemimpin perang sangat membosankan " balas Darui sambul mengaruk belakang lehernya.

" Ayolah! Apakah ini disebut pemimpin kalian semangatlah sedikit jika kalian lengah maka akan Banyak mengorbankan jiwa, jadi jangan sampai kita membuat lengah " ucap Naruto menatap Darui.

" Ano.. Uzukage-Sama.. Saya memimpin dari desa Kumo meminta maaf atas penyerangan Desa Uzushio waktu itu " ucap Darui sambil mengaruk pipinya.

" Kami dari Iwa juga meminta maaf " ucap Kitshuci

" Maa-Maa tidak usah begitu kalian sudah kumaafkan jadi tidak perlu begitu " ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di wajahnya.

.

 **Tempat Divisi Aliansi Shinobi**

.

Terlihat Semua Ninja yang tadinya heningpun memulai beberapa percakapan.

" Hey! Kau! " panggil Shinobi Iwa.

" Apa? " balaa Shinobi Uzushio

" Kau, bukannya kau dari Desa Uzushio " ucap Shinobi itu meninggi.

" Memangnya kenapa? "

" Gara-gara desa kalian desa kami hancur menjadi rata akibat serangan dari Uzukage kalian, kalian harus menerima balasannya " ucap Shinobi Iwa mau menerjang Shinobi Uzu tapi ditahan beberapa Ninja.

" Hey, bukannya kalian juga sudah menghancurkan desa kami, jadi itu adalah balasan apa yang terjadi pada desa kami "

" Apa kau bilang! "

.

 **Barisan Lain**

.

" Kenapa mereka ribut sekali " gumam Hinata yang berada di Divisi IV

" Mereka berkelahi tentang Negara mereka, Heh seperti anak kecil saja mereka " ucap Neji yang kebetulan di Divisi itu.

.

 **Barisan Lain**

.

" Hey! Kau! "

Terus terjado perkelahian di semua barisan tentang politik mereka masing-masing sementara yang sudah bisa memaafkan hanya bisa melerai.

.

 **Tempat pemimpin Divisi**

.

" Hah~ keributan tentang politik " gumam Kakashi yang melihat semuanya ribut-ribut.

.

 **Barisan pasukan**

.

 **Swuing! Blaar!**

Lalu muncul sebuah pasir di tengah-tengah orang berkelahi dan langsung memisahkan mereka, mereka yang menyadari itupun menghentikan perterangan mereka dan menatap Gaara yang melakukan hal itu

.

 **Tempat Pemimpin Divisi**

.

" Hah~ aku serahkan padamu Gaara " ucap Naruto melirik Gaara, Gaara yang mendengar itupun mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

"Demi nama baik, gengsi dan keunggulan negara dan desa. Shinobi saling membenci dan membenci satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Kebencian itu telah melahirkanku. Aku dulunya adalah senjata desa yang haus darah dan membenci seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini dan ingin menghancurkannya. Aku adalah **jinchuriki**. Tapi ketika seseorang memberitahuku bahwa aku temannya semua kebencian, Nafsuku menghilang menjadi rasa pengertian, Sampai pada saat Akasuki menyerang desa Suna dan menangkapku Seseorang datang menolongku . Dia berkata kalau dia adalah anak terbuang Hokage dari Konoha. Dia menolong untukku padahal aku bukanlah siapanya dia. Kami saling melukai, tapi dia menyebutku temannya. Dan asal kalian tahu, pria di sebelahku inilah orangnya, yang telah menghilangkan kebencian itu dari diriku dengan semangat juang dan hati baiknya. Dia lebih menderita dariku. Tapi, justru dialah yang membuatku begini. Dia berkali-kali menolongku. Aku merasa malu jika tak dapat menolongnya memenangkan peperangan ini. Kami merasakan luka yang sama. Dan sekarang ini kita semua merasakannya juga. Luka yang digoreskan orang-orang yang berniat menguasai dunia. Tidak ada Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Konoha, Uzushio ataupun Kiri. Yang ada hanyalah shinobi. Dan jika kalian masih memiliki dendam dengan Suna. Kalian bisa memenggal kepalaku setelah perang ini usai. Tapi, tolong pinjamkan kami kekuatan kalian. Kami berdua masih hijau, dan tidak punya pengalaman. Karena itu lah, tolong kami." ucap Gaara sambil berjalan ke samping Naruto.

"Kami adalah apa yang kalian sebut tunas muda. Dan jika kalian menginginkan masa depan yang cerah. Bimbing kami. Tuntun kami. Bantulah kami. Kami hanyalah bocah ingusan ceroboh yang hanya bisa meminta pertolongan. Kami masih bodoh. Yang kami inginkan hanyalah perdamaian. Bukan kekuatan ataupun kekuasaan. Kami sudah bosan dikucilkan, dihina, disakiti, dihindari, dibuang. Kami ingin hidup dengan tenang. Bukankah itu . . . kemauan semua orang. Karena itulah . . . tolonglah kami." Lanjut Naruto menatap semua Shinobi.

" Howaaaaa! " balas semua Shinobi

" Maafkan Aku, Aku salah "

" A-Ah, tidak-tidak aku juga bersalah " semua yang bertengkarpun saling memaafkan dan yang melerai pertengkaran itu tersenyum ketika semua sudah mereda.

" Woooooh! Semangatkan masa mudamu Naruto " teriak Lee bersemangat.

" Heh! Sepertinya seorang pahlawan membuat semua orang sadar " ucap Shikamaru.

" Aku Sebagai wakil dari Panglima Perang, Kita berangkat untuk melindungi Dunia! " teriak Naruto mengibas Tangan Kanannya.

" WOAAAAAAA! "

.

.

 **Madara Place.**

.

Terlihat empat Orang tangah menatap satu sama lain.

" Sudah waktunya " ucap Madara

" Hm " balas Momoshinki

" Kita mulai " Kabuto

 **Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Lalu muncul peti-peti dari dalam tanah dan memperlihatkan tubuh-tubuh orang mati.

" Penguna Kekkei Genkai. Bakuton No Gari, Kijin Zabuza, Hyoton no Haku, Shakuton No Pakura, Jiton No Toroi " ucap Kabuto " Lalu Shinobi dari Konoha, Hyuga Hizashi, Dan Kato " lanjut Kabuto " Lalu para Akatsuki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato " lanjut Kabuto " Para Kage terdahulu, Nindaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Raikage, Yondaime Kazekage dan Sandaime Mizukage " lanjut Kabuto ( Lagi )" Para Jinchuriki, Jinchuriki No Sanbi, Yondaime Yagura, Jinchuriki No Yonbi, Todo Roshi, Jinchuriki No Gobi, Han, Jinchuriki No Rokubi, Utakata, Jinchuriki No Nanabi, Fuu" lanjut Kabuto " Dan juga Seratus ribu Zetzu putih dan delapan puluh Ribu pasukan Kugutsu Toneri yang dia tinggalkan " lanjut Kabuto.

" Hn, Ayo kita berangkat! " ucap Madara berjalan keluar di ikuti Kabuto dan Momoshinki

" Perang dunia Ninja ke empat Dimulai "

.

.

 **Tempat pasukan Aliansi Shinobi**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat Enam barisan panjang dengah berlari di sebuah padang luas dimana enam kelompok ini siap berperang.

" Naruto-Sama sudah waktunya " ucap Itachi yang bersama Naruto.

" Aku mengerti "

Narutopun mengigit jarinya lalu membuat beberapa segel.

 **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul Lima Bunshin Di samping Naruto, Narutopun memberi tanda kepada bunshinnya untuk ikut setiap Kelompok.

" Baiklah saatnya berpencar " gumam Naruto merapal Segelnya.

 **Raiton : bakuhatsu-mono Ryuu!**

 **Wuuuush! Blaaar!**

Lalu Narutopun menembakan petir Naga diatas setelah itu petir itupun meledak di atas.

" Jadi sudah saatnya " gumam Gaara

"Semuanya perpencar " teriak Naruto

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu semua Kelompokpun berpencar ke tempat mereka masing-masing kecuali Divisi Narutp yang terus maju.

" Ikuzo Minna! " teriak Naruto

" Osh! "

.

 **Divisi Pengintai**

.

Delapan burung tinta terbang dengan belasan orang di atasnya. Mereka adalah tim penyergap. Mereka terbang dengan tujuh burung yang membentuk 'V' dan satu burung di belakang burung yang paling depan.

'Perang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengalaminya. Bagaimana kalau kami diserang dan hanya aku yang tersisa. Lalu aku ditangkap, diintrogasi, dan dicuci otak untuk melawan Karui dan Raikage-sama. Tapi kalau aku bisa melarikan diri, aku akan dianggap sebagai ninja yang mementingkan diri sendiri. Oh, bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah dibilang ninja terkuat yang berhasil bertahan. Akan banyak penggemarku dan aku akan jadi terkenal.' Batin Omoi (salah satu anggota tim penyergap dari Kumo) nista.

"Omoi... apa kau mendengarku. Kita akan mendarat di wilayah musuh, jangan bengong." Ucap Kankuro menyadarkan Omoi dari lamunannya.

"A-anu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu.. umur kita tidak beda jauh. Apa ini perang pertamamu? Apa kau tak merasa ragu?" tanya Omoi.

"Kesuksesan perang ini tergantung kita. Berhasil atau tidaknya begantung pada serangan kita. Kalau ingin melindungi keluarga dan temanmu, pikirkan saja cara menyukseskannya." Jawab Kankuro.

 **Wuush!**

Semua Divisi pengintaipun turun kebawah hingga menumukan sebuah tempat.

 **Crak! Crak!**

Semua burung tinta itupun pecah dan menghilang.

" Baiklah kita akan membuat markas disini " ucap Kankuro

 **Skip ( kejadian sama kayak di Canon )**

.

.

 **Divisi Naruto Place**

.

Terlihat kelompok Naruto terus bergerak maju menuju barisan depan dimana musuh mereka telah menunggu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu terlihat Sekumpulan Mahklul putih tengah mengarah kepada kelompok Naruto.

" Naruto! " ucap Itachi

" Aku tahu, kalian semua tetap maju dan jangan sampai berhenti " ucap Naruto melesat maju dengan pedang Petirnya.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melesat dengan kencang ke arah kumpulan Zetzu itu sementara para Zetzu melebarkan mata mereka.

' cepat ' batin mereka.

" Jangan pernah menghalangi kami " teriak Naruto menebas pedangnya.

.

.

 **Divisi pertama**

.

Terlihat Divisi pertama yang telah sampai di pos mereka tengah memantau dimana musuh mereka akan keluar.

" Hah, perang dunia Shinobi, Aku jadi gugup " gumam Tenten

" Jangan seperti itu kita adalah Shinobi jadi jangan menyerah untuk berperang kita tidak sendiri untuk berperang masih ada teman-teman dan keluarga yang akan membantu Kita " ucap Ayah Chouji Chouza Akimichi.

" Paman Chouza " gumam Tenten

" Jangan lengah mereka mulai bermunculan " ucap Chouza, tentenpun menatap kedepan dan dia melihat kumpulan Zetzu mulai muncul dan terlihat Zetzu, Hizashi dan Dan terlihat disana.

.

.

 **Divisi Dua**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Pada Divisi Dua, Kitsuchi sebagai pemimpin Divisi Kedua terus berlari dengan semua pasukannya di ikuti Naruto di sampingnya

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Kitsuchi-sama, kami mendengar dari markas pusat, tanda-tanda musuh " ucap Shinobi Kiri yang memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Kitsuchi.

" Semua Berhenti! " teriak Kitsuchi.

" tidak terus berlari aku yang akan membuat mereka keluar! " teriak Naruto langsung melesat kedapan.

 **Wush!**

 **Doton : Tochi-kiri!**

Narutopun melompat lalu memutar badannya, setelah itu Narutopun memukul tanah dengan samgat keras.

 **Blllaaaaar!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itj dari dalam Tanah keluar kumpulan Zetzu Putih dalam jumlah banyak melayang ke udara.

" Musuh! " teriak salah satu Shinobi

" Serang! "

" HOWAAAAA! " teriak kelompok Divisi Dua.

.

.

 **Divisi Tiga**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat Kelompok Kakashi masih bergerak menuju Pos Musuh mereka dengan melompati beberapa pohon. Lalu tidak beberapa lama muncul sebuah kabut di divisi tiga.

" Kabut ini " gumam Kakashi.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu!**

 **Wusssh!**

Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu langsung mengeluarkan pusaran angin untuk menghapus kabut yang menghalanginya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah kabut menghilang terlihat seseorang dengan pedang besar sudah berada di depan Naruto siap untuk menebas Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung memakai Mode Chakranya.

 **Swooong! Syuuut! Cklek!**

 **Tring!**

Setelah memasuki modenya, Narutopun mengeluarkan Goudodama dan membentuknya menjadi batang besi dan langsung menahan pedang besar itu.

" Kau lumayan juga gaki! " gumam Orang itu.

" Heh, kau juga hebat Shinobi-san " gumam Naruto dengan seringainya, " Tapiku harap kau jangan lengah " lanjut Naruto.

 **Fuuton : Kamaitopa!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika muncul sebuah Angin dan mendorong orang itu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu munculah Kakashi dan yang lain. Begitu juga dengan musuhnya.

" Momochi Zabuza, Haku No Hyoton, Gari No Bakuton, Pakura No Shakuton " gumam Kakashi menatap musuh mereka.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi " ucap Zabuza berdiri dan menaruh pedangnya di pundak

" lama juga tidak bertemu Zabuza " balas Kakashi.

" kau lumayan juga Zabuza-san " ucap Naruto menaruh Besi Hitam yang ada di tangan kanannya di pundak dan menatap Zabuza dengan pandangan datar.

" Kau juga hebat Gaki! Apakah kau anak kecil waktu itu " balas Zabuza dan bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Maaf, aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu denganmu, jika yang kau maksud adalah Menma dia adalah kakakku " balas Naruto menekan kata Menma.

Seketika Zabuza dan Haku yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun tersentak mendengar orang yang ada didepannya adalah adik dari anak kecil yang pernah mereka lawan.

" Kalian sangat mirip sekali " gumam Haku.

" Ya, begitulah " balas Naruto malas.

" Heh! Sepertinya kau sangat kuat dari pada dirinya " balas Zabuza.

" kaupun seperti itu" balas Naruto.

" kalau bolehku tau, siapa namamu? " tanya Haku.

" Uzumaki Naruto " balas Naruto

 **Deg!**

Seketika Zabuza dan yang lainnya tersentak ketika tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

" Kakashi kalian harus bisa menyegel kami, kami adalah edo tensei, jadi tubuh kami sudah abadi, sekarang kami di kendali penuh kami mohon bantuan kalian untuk menyegel kami " ucap Zabuza yang perlahan sudah dalam kendali penuh.

" Kalian jangan khawatir aku akan melakukannya " balas Kakashi mengangkat Hitae-itainya dan memperlihatkan Sharingan berputar, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Zabuzapun memasang posisi bertarung.

 **Kirigakure No Jutsu!**

 **Wuuuush!**

Perlahan muncul kabut tebal dan membuat para Shinobi tidak bisa melihat.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Naruto yang melihat munculnya kabut lamgsung membuat 20 bunshin, Narutopun memberi tanda kepada setiap Bunshinnya, Sementara para Bunshinya yang mengerti tanda itupun mengangguk.

" Semua bentuk posisi saling membelakangi dalam jumlah dua puluh orang, sekarang! " teriak Naruto.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun langsung melaksanakan perintahnya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu para Bunshin Naruto muncul di beberapa titik dimana batas Shinobinya berkumpul.

" Ikuzo! " teriak Bunshin Naruto perapal segel di ikuti tiga temannya.

 **Fuuton : Reputhosho!**

 **Wuush!**

Lalu muncul sebuah gelombang udara dan berusaha menghilangkan kabut milik Zabuza.

 **Wush!**

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Zabuza telah berada di atas Naruto dan siap menebas Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itupun membuat besi hitamnya.

 **Tring!**

Pedang Zabuza dan Besi Narutopun beradu hingga membuat suara nyaring.

 **Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyōsō**

 **Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah keluar duri-duri es yang langsung mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruto yang masih menahan pedang Zabuza melihat jurus itupun tersenyum.

 **Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu!**

 **Wush! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu mucul sebuah cermin air dan juga mengeluarkan Duri-duri Es dari cermin.

 **Blaaar!**

Duri Haku dan Duri Narutopun berbenturan dan menimbulkan asap menutupi Zabuza dan Naruto.

" Baiklah sekarang, Katon : Kaiteshiensho " gumam Naruto.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya muncul pusaran api memutari Naruto dan semakin besar. Zabuza yang tidak mau terpanggang langsung menjauh.

" Sekarang! " teriak Naruto yang masih dikelilingi api.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Dari atas terlihat Naruto menatap kebawah dengan tubuhnya yang di lapisi Petir Merah.

 **Raiton : Gaiton Raikenga!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya Narutopun melesat ke arah Zabuza layaknya Bor, Zabuza yang belum menyadarinyapun hanya terus memandang Naruto yang di selimuti Api, Zabuzapun merangkai segelnya dan siap untuk menyerang Naruto.

 **" Suiton : Suiryuuda.. "**

 **Blaaar!**

Perkataan Zabuzapun terhenti ketika tubuhnya terkena serangan Naruto. Sementara Haku yang menonton pertarungan itu melebarkan matanya.

" Zabuza-sama! " teriak Haku.

 **Jraash!**

Haku yang merasakan serangan dari belakangpun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah tangan tembus di bagian dada kirinya.

" Selesai sudah " gumam orang yang berada di belakang Haku a.k.a Kakashi.

.

.

 **Divisi Lima**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Gurun yang sangat luas hanya terdapat pasir dan beberapa batu tinggi di sana.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu terlihat di pasir ada jejak kaki tapi tidak ada tubuh orang yang melewati pasir itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Wuung!**

Seketika jejak itupun berhenti dan menampakan orang yang memiliki jejak itu ciri-ciri orang yang memiliki jejak itu seperti Mumi dimana tubuhnya dililiti perban kecuali mata dan hidungnya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu orang itupun menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan tiga peti disana.

 **Wush!**

Lalu peti itupun menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan tubuh dari peti itu.

" Dimana ini? " tanya seseorang berotot melihat sekeliling.

" Kita dalam perang dan kalau dugaanku benar ini adalah jurus Edo Tensei " balas Orang Mumi.

" Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan di hidupkan dengan jurus ini " balas orang memiliki kumis kecil.

" walaupun begitu kita sudah mati jadi apa gunanya " ucap seseorang berambut cokelat melipat tangannya didada.

" Hm, Siapa kau? " tanya orang berotot.

" Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku Rasa " balas orang yang di tanya dan dia adalah Sabaku Rasa ayah Gaara.

" Ho, jadi jaman telah berubah ya " balas orang berotot a.k.a Sandaime Raikage.

" Ah, aku mati waktu itu karena apa ya " gumam pelan orang berkumis tipis sambil memegang kepalanya sambil mengingat-ngingat kematiannya tampa memperdulikan yang lain, dia adalah Nindaime Mizukage.

" Kau mati karena melawanku " jawab orang Mumi yang bisa mendengar gumaman Ni Mizukage.

" Oh begitu, Ohey! Tunggu dulu bukannya waktu itu kau juga mati Nindaime Tsuchikage " balas Ni Mizukage menunjuk-nunjuk Nindaime Tsuchikage.

" Oh begitu, biarlah yang terpenting kita harus melepaskan jurus ini. Aku juga merasakan banyak chakra di sekitar sini dan dua di antara mereka memiliki chakra yang besar " jelas Nindaime Tsuchikage a.k.a Muu.

" Ohey! Aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahmu " teriak Ni Mizukage sambil bergulat dengan Muu.

" Apa! "

" Aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahmu Mumi! "

" Apa kau bilang Kumis kecil! "

" Mumi! "

" Kumis Kecil! "

" Mulut kesumbat! "

" Rambut Aneh! "

" Botak! "

" Tidak punya alis! "

 **Dong!**

Seketika tubuh Nindaime Mizukagepun mengeluarkan aura hitam, sementara dua kage lainnya yang melihat adegan itupun Sweatdrop. ' Apa mereka adalah kage, kenapa sifat mereka seperti anak kecil yang merebut sesuatu ' batin Dua Kage itu bersamaan.

.

 **Gaara and Naruto Place.**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat terdapat banyak Shinobi yang masih diam dk tempat mereka menunggu aba-aba.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Gaara tersentak seketika, Naruto yang berada di samping Gaara melihat Gaara tersentakpun tidak tau apa yang dia lihat dengan mata ketiganya, Ya Gaara sekarang sedang melihat musuh mereka dengam mata ketiganya.

" Ayah " gumam Gaara.

.

.

 **( Kita Skip sama kayak di Canon tentang laporang para kage itu, sama keberangkatan Oonoki )**

.

 **Divisi pertama**

.

 **Tring! Trank! Tring!**

Terlihat pada Divisi Satu sudah berperang dengan Zetzu Putih dan terlihat juga di tempat itu terjadi adu kunai-kunai untuk berperang.

 **Cleb! Clep!**

Lalu dari dalam air keluar dua orang berambut emas dan perak dengan kumis di pipi mereka.

.

.

Markas Pusat

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Ao tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar.

" Ada Chakra besar di Divisi Satu " teriak Ao.

" Jelaskan lebih jelas " teriak A.

" Apa ini tubuh mereka dikeliling Chakra Kyubi " ucap Ao merasakan Chakra musuh dari radar.

" Apa! Tidak mungkin " teriak A

.

 **Back To Divisi Satu**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka, Orang Berambut emas dan perak yang mendengar ada yang mendekatpun menatap siapa yang mendekat dan mereka melihat Darui dan Naruto yang datang ke arah mereka.

" Apa kabar Ginkaku, Kinkaku bersaudara, kalian ternyata di hidupkan kembali Ginkaku, Kinkaku. Tapi kalian Ginkaku, Kinkaku tidak seharusnya berada disini " ucap Darui kepada dua orang yang memiliki nama Ginkaku dan Kinkaku. " Akan kuselesaikan dengan petir hitamku, walaupun membosankan " lanjut Darui. Naruto yang memdengar perkataan Daruipun hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya didada dan juga menatap datar Ginkaku dan Kinkaku.

" Heh! Ginkaku ada yang bilang kalau diam itu emas " ucap Kinkaku

 **' Naruto, mereka adalah Ginkaku dan Kinkaku, mereka bukan orang yang sembarangan, mereka memiliki senjata Rikudo Sannin dan juga** **mereka memiliki sedikit Chakraku '** ucap Kurama lewat telepati.

' Jadi begitu ' batin Naruto

Narutopun maju dan berdiri di samping Darui.

" Ikozo! Darui-san " ucap Naruto langsung memasuki Mode Chakra Hachibi, Terlihat sekarang Tubuh Naruto berwarna Merah dengan tubuh terbungkus tulang-tulang ( Kayak perubahan Naruto ekor enam tapi tengkorak Kepalanya banteng ), Darui yang melihat perubahan Narutopun Syok karena perubahannya sama seperti Bee.

Daruipun tersadar dari keterkagetannya lalu dia merangkai segelnya begitu juga Naruto.

 **Ranton : kuropasha!**

 **Raiton : Kuro Ryuusha!**

 **Bziiiit! Bziiiit!**

 **Groaaaar!**

 **Grooooaaaaaar!**

 **Wuush!**

Lalu dari belakang Darui Dan Naruto Muncul dua Macan petir Hitam dan Juga Naga petir Hitam yang langsung melesat ke arah Ginkaku dan Kinkaku. Sementara Ginkaku dan Kinkaku yang melihat jurus itupun menghindar.

 **Blaaar! Bziiiiiit!**

" ARRRGGGGHHH! " jurus Petir Darui dan Narutopun hanya mengenai air dan menyebabkan Zetzu-Zetzu putih yang berada di dalam air berteriak kesakitan akibat petir Darui dan Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Wow, kau hebat juga bocah! " ucap Ginkaku yang sudah mendarat agak jauh dari Darui dan Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Wanita berambut kuning sebahu, memiliki dada yang besar memakai pakaian Kumo.

" Samui " gumam Darui.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nona-san? " tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Samui.

" Aku ingin membantu kalian " balas Samui tegas.

" Heh! Sepertinya ada tikus lagi satu " ucap Kinkaku.

Lalu Kinkaku dan Ginkaku membuka mulut mereka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di mulut mereka.

" Itu " gumam Samui

" Senjata Rikudo " lanjut Naruto.

Terlihat sekarang Ginkaku tengan memengang pedang dan sebuah kendi di tangannya, sementara Kinkaku memegang sebuah Kipas dan di tangannya terlilit sesuatu bercahaya kuning.

" itu adalah senjata Rikudo, Bashosen, senjata yang mampu mengeluarkan Element Api, Air, Angin, Tanah dan petir. Lalu Kokinjo tali yang mampu mengikat jiwa orang. Lalu Shinchiseiken, Senjata yang memberi kutukan kepada musuh yang telah terkena Kokinjo. Dan yang terakhir Benihisago, Senjata yang menyegel Jiwa dan Musuhnya di dalam kendi tanpa bisa keluar kecuali dikeluarkan oleh sang pengguna " jelas Samui yang menatap senjata yang di bawa Ginkaku dan Kinkaku.

" Wow! Aku tidak tau bahwa kau mengetahui banyak tentang senjata yang mereka bawa " kejut Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang berada di belakangnya.

" Ya~ karena senjata -senjata itu pernah ada di desa kami " balas Darui mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Hah~ begitu " balas Naruto " Baiklah sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan senjata 'San No Kami Tsuguri' miliku " seringai Naruto sambil mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah.

" San No Kami Tsuguri? " tanya Samui dan Darui.

 **Kuchiyose : San No Kami Tsuguri!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul Tiga Kumpulan asap besar di tempat Naruto setelah menyebutkan jutsunya. Dan setelah asap Menipis Terlihat Naruto memegang pedang besar di tangan kirinya dan Sebuah Sabit besar berada di tangan kirinya yang dia taruh di pundak, lalu di samping-sampingnya terdapat Pedang Raksasa layaknya Bor dengan Api Putih membungkus pedang itu dan juga Terlihat dua Pedang dengan bentuk sama memiliki Dua Mata Pedang Raksasa di kedua Sisi dengan petir Hitam menyelubungi Pedang itu.

" Inilah Senjataku 'San No Tsuguri' senjata perubahan dari Shiyaki No Shimitāguri, Nudoriru No Tsuguri dan Raikiyuu No Tsuguri milikku yang telah aku tambahkan kekuatannya dan Ketiga senjata ini mememiliki Nama, Shiyakami No Shimitāguri, Nodorikaru No Tsuguri dan Raikiyuumi No Tsuguri " ucap Naruto dengan seringainya

 **Wush!**

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu Narutopun membuat tangan bantuan dan membuat dua Bunshin di samping Nodorikaru dan Raikiyuumi.

" Ayo kita mulai Ginkaku-san, Kinkaku-san " ucap Naruto menatap Ginkaku dan Kinkaku dengan mata Senjurineringan berputar pelan

.

.

 **Kabuto Place**

.

" Huh! Sepertinya sudah saatnya pasukan Kugutsu bergerak " gumam Kabuto

.

.

 **Divisi IV**

.

 **Trink! Trink!**

Pada Divisi IV terlihat Semua Ninja tengah bertarung dengan Zetzu-Zetzu putih yang terus bermunculan dan terlihat beberapa Ninja sudah gugur.

 **Crash! Crash!**

" Kuso! Mereka tidak ada habisnya " umpat Naruto sambil membunuh Zetzu-Zetzu putih.

 **Puk!**

Narutopun tersentak ketika ada yang menabrak punggungnya dan sampingnya.

" Bagaimana ini Anata " tanya Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto saling memunggungi.

" Aku sebenarnya ingin menggunakan Katana itu, tapi itu terlalu beresiko " jawab Naruto.

" Lalu kita harus bagaimana? " tanya Neji yang juga berada di samping Naruto sambil memukul-mukul lawannya.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Naruto dan yang lainnyapun menoleh kesumber suara aneh dan mereka melihat pasukan-pasukan kugutsu mengarah kepada mereka.

" Kugutsu? " gumam Naruko yang ada di Divisi IV.

" Bela bantuanya " gumam Naruto " Tsuma kau ikut denganku melawan Kugutsu-Kugutsu itu, Neji, Naruko serahkan bagian Zetzu putih pada kalian " perintah Naruto yang sudah memasuki Chakra Mode Kokuo. Terlihat sekarang tubuh Naruto berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan asap dari tubuhnya, Jubah Putih yang berkibar dan mata yang berubah menjadi Kuning ke emasan.

" Ikuzo! "

" Ha'i! "

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinatapun melesat bersamaan ke arah para Kugutsu dengan cepat.

 **Krak! Krak!**

 **Sring!**

Sementara Kugutsu-kugutsu yang seperti memiliki jiwa mengetahui bahwa ada musuh langsung mengeluarkan senjata-senjata mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Naruto dan Hinata dengan** sangat cepat telah berada di depan para Kugutsu dengan tangan yang terlapisi Susano'o dan api biru berbentuk singa.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Naruto dan Hinata mengarahkan tinju mereka.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buag! Buagh!**

 **Krak! Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Setelah mengarahkan tinju mereka satu persatu Kugutsupun hancur berkeping-keping karena pukulan Naruto dan Hinata yang beruntun tanpa henti memukul Kugutsu-Kugutsu yang berada dimana saja.

" Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! " teriak Naruto yang terus memberikan pukulan pada semua Kugutsu dengan sangat cepat sampai tak terlihat di karenakan Modenya yang bisa menambahkan kecepatan orang yang mengunakan modenya. Begitu juga Hinata yang memukul semua Kugutsu hingga hancur

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Naruto dan Hinata berhenti memukul para kugutsu karena para kugutsu telah habis tapi sekarang di depan mereka berdiri sebuah monster berbentuk golem dan memiliki wajah seseorang di monster itu ( Golemnya Toneri ).

" Monster apa itu " gumam Hinata menatap Golem di depannya.

 **Wuuuushh!**

Seketika Narutopun mengeluarkan Susano'onya tapi kali ini Susano'onya berwarna Merah.

 **Kretek! Kretek!**

Perlahan keluarlah sosok yang menyerupai Naruto dengan membawa sebuah pedang dan prisai besar di tangannya.

" Hinata alirkan Chakramu ke Susano'oku kita akan menyerangnya bersama " ucap Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang ada di belakang

" Um! "

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Hinatapun menambahkan Chakranya pada Susano'o Naruto dan perlahan Susano'o Narutopun terbungkus Api Ungu dan langsung berbentuk armor Singa dengan mulut Singa mengeluarkan cahaya mata dari Susano'o.

" ikuzo! " ucap Naruto melesatkan Susano'onya

 **Wuush!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan Keras Narutopun menghantam Monster didepannya dengan prisai hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Syuuuuut! Sring! Bllaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Narutopun mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horisontal dan langsung memotong Monster yang ada didepannya hingga terbelah.

" Heh! Sepertinya terlalu cepat " gumam Naruto, namun seketika Naruto dan Hinatapun terbelak ketika melihat Monster yang terbelah kembali bersatu dan bangkit kembali.

 **Groooaaaar!**

Monster itupun mengaung keras dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

" Masih belum, Hyaaaaaaa! " gumam Naruto sambil berteriak meningkatkan Chakranya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wuuuuush! Boooooosssst!**

Perlahan Prisai dan pedang Narutopun menghilang dan warna Susano'o Naruto berubah menjadi Orange dan di tangannya keluar api putih menyelubungi tangannya.

 **Wush! Grooooaaaaar!**

Seketika Makhluk itupun melompat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung memerintahkan Hinata.

" Hinata alirkan Hakke Kuushou " perintah Naruto menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang di ikuti oleh Sang Susano'o, perlahan Api Putih di tangan Susano'o Narutopun membesar dan langsung membentuk Naga dengan mata merah menyala.

 **Hakke Kuushou!**

" Konoyaro! " teriak Naruto melayangkan Tinju Susano'onya

 **Blaar! Buagh! Wush!**

Seketika Monster itupun berhenti bergerak ketika terkena Hakke Kuushou dan langsung menerima pukulan dari Naruto dan mementalkan Monster itu hingga beberapa meter.

 **Tak!**

 **Chibaku Tensei!**

Setelah Itu Naruto menyatukan tangannya dan mengucapkan jurusnya, lalu keluar bola berwarna hitam dengan sedikit Cahaya mengingkari bola itu.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melempar bola itu ke arah di mana Monster bersar itu berada.

 **Swuiiiiing!**

 **Blaaaar! Bllllaaaar!**

Setelah berada di dekat Monster, Bola itupun mulai bercahaya terang, lalu tak lama tanah-tanah yang berada di bawah Bola itupun mulai terangkat ke arah bola itu.

 **Blaaaar! Wuush!**

 **Grooooaaar!**

Sementara sang Monster berusaha melarikan diri tapi gaya tarik dari sang bola membuatnya tidak bisa lari selain berteriak keras.

" sekarang penyelesaian " gumam Naruto.

 **Wush! Wuuuuuuusssh!**

Perlahan Susano'o Narutopun kembali berganti dari Orange menjadi Biru Muda dan terus membesar hingga hampir meyamai jurus Chibakunya.

" Perfect Susano'o " gumam Naruto

 **Der!**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto dan Hinata telah terbungkus oleh Susano'o sempurna dengan Dua tongkat besar, Dua buah katana, Dua tangan mengarah ke atas dengan di tekuk sedikit yang menjaga Sepuluh Uchiha Magatama yang melayang di atasnya dan Dua tangan kosong setelah dua tangan yang memegang tongkat.

" I-itu " " Besar sekali " " Owa " gagap para Shinobi melihat wujud Susano'o Naruto.

" Hah~ Naru-Chan terlalu berlebihan " gumam Naruko.

" Iie, coba kau lihat ke depan " jelas Neji menunjuk ke depan.

Didepan Naruto terdapa banyak Monster yang sama berlari ke arah Naruto hingga membuat beberapa hutan hancur.

" B-Banyak S-Sekali " gumam Naruko dengan mulut terbuka tidak percaya.

" Tsuma pegangan yang erat karena ini akan penuh guncangan " perintah Naruto sambil merapal segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul Bunshin Naruto di samping Naruto yang tengan menatap Padusukan Golem itu. " Sementara kau pasang sebuah pelindung untuk pasukan kita " perintah Naruto melirik Bunshin.

" Ay! Ay! Bos! " balas Bunshin Naruto dengan tangan hormat ala nakoda.

 **Bziiit! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Bunshin Narutopun menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan muncul di pasukannya, Narutopun langsung merapal segelnya setelah sampai disana.

 **Doton : Doryuhekami!**

 **Tak! Blaaaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya Narutopun menghentakkannya ke tanah lalu dari tanah keluarlah dinding tebal dalam jarak luas naik kepermukaan tanah.

" Kalian semua berpeganganlah! Ini akan sangat berguncang! " teriak Bunshin Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

 **Cklek! Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!**

 **Syut! Syut! Syut! Syuuuut!**

Sementara itu Susano'o Narutopun mulai bergerak, kedua tangan Susano'o Naruto yang tidak memegang apa-apa bergerak ke arah Katana yang sudah berada didepannya dengan tangan menyilang begitu juga dengan tongkatnya. Sementara Susano'o Magatama yang ada di atasnya berputar dengan sangat cepat layaknya shuriken.

" Enyahlah kalian, **Susano' o San Shokishoshin No Maruiken!** " teriak Naruto pada akhir katanya

 **Sring! Sring! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Bllllllaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!**

Setelah itu Narutopun mengayunkan kedua tongkat, Menarik kedua katana dan melempar semua Susano' o Magatama secara bersamaan dan langsung membuat tanah yang ada didepannya amblas dan membuat tanah berguncang dengan Hebat.

" K-Kekuatan macam apa ini " ucap salah satu Shinobi yang merasakan getaran dan kekuatan dari Naruto.

" Apakah Ini kekuatan dewa " balas Salah Satu Shinobi tidak percaya.

 **Sriiiiiiiiing! Blllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!**

Setelah itu Tebasan dan Serangan dari Narutopun perlahan membelah semua Monster Golem itu dan langsung meledak di tempat.

" Hyaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto meningkatkan lagi Chakranya.

 **Wuuush! ! Kretek! Kretek!**

Lalu Muncul api berwarna Orange di samping Susano'o Naruto dan terus membesar hingga mengeluarkan Sosok Perfect Susano'o dengan tangan yang terbungkus api putih besar dan dua buah katana mengantung di belakangnya.

" Hyaaaa matilah menjadi abu! **Ryuukurasshā Shousan!** " teriak Naruto. Setelah itu Susano, o Orange Narutopun mengarahlan tinjunya dan memukul udara kosong tapi Api putih yang di tangannya melesat ke arah Monster Golem yang masih terbelah dengan cepat.

 **Wuush! Tut! Tut! Twuiiiing! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Api putih itupun berhenti di tengah pasukan Monster Golem, setelah itu terlihat cahaya berkedap-kedip sebentar, lalu muncul Cahaya terang dan setelah Cahaya terang terjadi ledakan sangat besar dan langsung menghancurkan semua Monster Golem.

 **Wuuuush! Wuuuush!**

Setelah ledakan selesai terlihat sebuah kawah raksasa dengan lubang sedalam sepuluh meter dan lebar dua puluh meter. Setelah Naruto melihat iti perlahan dua Susano'o Narutopun menghilang dalam sekejap dan membuat Naruto dan Hinata jatuh kebawah.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Hinata yang jatuhpun menyeimbangkan diri mereka agar tidak mendapat luka pada saat mendarat dan merekapun mendarat dengan selamat disana.

" Hah~ sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan Bos " gumam Bunshin Naruto melihat perbuatan Bosnya.

.

.

 **Divisi Tiga**

.

 **Tring! Tring! Tring!**

Sementara di pasukan Kakashi terlihat Naruto sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Tujuh Pemegang Pedang Kirigakure yang muncul setelah penyegelan Haku, Terlihat dengan mudah Naruto terus menangkis pedang-pedang dari Tujuh Pemegang Ninja yang menyerangnya secara beruntun.

 **Tring! Tring!**

Terlihat pemegang Shibuki, Kubikiribucho, Kiba dan Nuibari mengeram ke arah Naruto yang dengan sangat mudahnya menahan pedang mereka hanya dengan senjata pedang dan sabit.

" Heh! Apakah ini Tujuh Legenda Pemegang Pedang Ninja, Heh Lemah! " ucap Naruto meremehkan musuh yang ada di depannya.

" Grrr, Kau akan merasakan rasanya hancur berkeping-keping " geram Orang pemegang Pedang Shibuki a.k.a Jinpachi.

" Heeh, benarkah? " ejek Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari atas muncul seseorang dengan membawa senjata Palu dan Kapak, Naruto yang menyadari itupun menyeringai.

 **Wuuuush! Triiing!**

Lali Muncul Sebuah tulang-tulang berwarna biru muda dan langsung melindungi Naruto dari serangan orang yang muncul diatas.

" Lebih baik kalian jangan segan-segan " ucap Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Lalu muncul dua buah tangan tulang dan langsung memukul Musuhnya hingga terpental beberapa meter.

 **Raiton : Kiba!**

 **Fuuton : Shinkuha!**

Serorang pemegang pedang Kiba a.k.a Ameyuri langsung melancarkan jutsunya ke arah Naruto, lalu muncul sebuah petir dari pedangnya dan langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itupun merapal segelnya dan langsung menembakan anginnya ke arah petir Ameyuri dan membuat petir Ameyuri berhenti ketika terkena angin Naruto.

" Pemegang Pedang Kiba-Ameyuri Ringo, Pemegang Shibuki-Jinpachi Munashi, Pemegang Kubikiribucho-Momochi Zabuza, Pemegang Nuibari-Kushimaru Kuriarare, pemegang Kabutowari-Jinin Akebino sepertinya hanya kalian yang masih membawa senjata-senjata kalian ya " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Ameyuri, Zabuza, Jinpachi, Kushimaru, Lalu Jinin dengan pandangan datar lalu menatap ke atas dan terlihat keadaan sudah mulai malam. " Sudah malam ya " lanjut Naruto.

.

.

 **Kabuto Place**

.

" Sebaiknya aku tarik kembali bidak-bidakku untuk beristirahat dan sisanya kuserahkan kepada kalian Kugutsu Toneri dan Shiro Zetzu " ucap Kabuto menarik kembali bidak-bidaknya.

.

 **War Place**

.

Perlahan semua edo tenseipun kembali ke dalam peti mereka dan menghilang dari sana, semua Ninja yang melihat itupun bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka menghilang.

.

.

 **Skip!**

.

 **Divisi IV**

.

Pada Divisi IV terlihat sekarang semua pasukan Ninja tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon-pohon dengan api unggun untuk pencahayaan mereka dan ada beberapa Shinobi di atas pohon untuk memantau adanya serangan musuh.

Dan disana juga terlihat Bunshin-Bunshin Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah kayu berbentuk Naga dengan mata terpenjam dengan Mode All Chakra Bijuunya untuk mengetahui sifat jahat dari semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu di salah satu dahan pohon terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah duduk di bawah pohon sangat jauh dari rombongan tengah menatap bulan yang berwarna merah di atas mereka, ya mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdua-an.

" Ne, Tsuma bolehkah aku bertanya? " tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ada di pangkuannya memeluk erat perut Hinata yang menatap bulan di atasnya begitu.

" Bertanya apa Anata? " tanya Hinata yang tadinya menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Jika aku mati dalam perang ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

" kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? "

" Aku.. Aku hanya.. Hanya merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu nantinya pada saat perang, jadi aku ingin bertanya padamu jika aku mati pada.. "

 **.**

 **Grep!**

Naruto yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tersentak ketika Hinata memeluknya dengan erat, dapat dia rasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar dan dia bisa mendengar isakan Hinata, Naruto tahu Hinata menangis, Narutopun mengelus punggung Hinata pelan untuk menenangkan istrinya.

" Baka!.. Naruto-Kun No Baka!.. " lirih Hinata memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

" Gomen " Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinatapun menunduk sambil terus mengelus punggung Hinata dan terus mungucapkan kata maaf kepada Istrinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinatapun berhenti menangis dan melepas pelukannya, Lalu kedua tangan Hinatapun membungkus kepala Naruto dan menyatukan kening mereka, Narutopun tertengun karena perbuatan Hinata, Dia dapat melihat Mata Hinata yang tadinya berhenti mengeluarkan air mata kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

" Jika kau mati.. Maka aku akan ikut bersamamu.. Kemanapun.. Kapanpun.. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu.. Aku tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan nyawa.. Yang aku hanya inginkan.. Ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya.. Maka dari itu Aku akan mengikuti dirimu.. Itulah jawabanku karena itu.. Jika kau mati.. Maka aku akan ikut bersamamu " ucap Hinata sambil menitikan air mata.

" Hime, T-Tapi b-bayi k-kita " gagap Naruto.

" Kau pikir.. Apa pentingnya anak jika tidak ada ayah.. Jika kita mati kita akan hidup besama disana.. Jika takdir membuat kita mati bersama.. Apa gunanya melawan takdir.. Jika kau mati apa artinya hidupku didunia ini tanpa matahariku.. Kau itu adalah Hidupku.. Jantungku.. Cahayaku.. Ayah dari anak kita.. Masa depanku maka dari itu aku akan selalu bersamu karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku " ucao Hinata menekan kepala Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinatapun tertengun mendengar perkataan Istrinya perlahan Tangan Narutopun melingkar di pinggang Hinata dan memeluk Hinata erat untuk memperdekat jarak mereka.

" Aishiteru Tsuma " ucap Naruto perlahan dari mata Narutopun mengeluarkan air mata, air mata itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagian.

" Aishiteru Mo Anata " balas Hinata semakin menekan kepala Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Kedua bibir itupun menyatu menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka, Hinatapun mengalungkan kepala Naruto dan terus menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Perlahan Ciuman itupun menjadi panas dan liar, Lidah Naruto dan Hinatapun saling bertarung dan saling menukar saliva mereka dan merasakan Saliva pasangan mereka.

Perlahan Narutopun memutar posisi mereka hingga Hinata sekarang bersandar di pohon dengam tangan masih mengalung pada kepala Naruto, sementara kedua tangan Naruto mengunci kepala Hinata dengan tangannya berada di kiri dan kanan kepala Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinatapun melepaskan Ciuman mereka karena kehabisan oksigen, Naruto juga dapat merasakan Hinata menjambak rambutnya agak keras. Telihat wajah kedua pasangan itupun memerah dan juga terlihat benang saliva menjembatani Bibir kedua pasangan itu.

Perlahan Naruto dan Hinatapun duduk kembali pada posisi awal mereka, merekapun saling menjalarkan perasaan mereka masing-masing merasakan kehangatan tubuh pasangan mereka.

" Aishiteru Tsuma " ucap Naruto sambil mencium kepala Hinata.

" Aishiteru Mo Anata " balas Hinata sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note :**

 **Yo Ohayo! Minna-san! ^_^**

 **Haha Gomenne Minna aku baru bisa update sekarang, pasti pada sudah menunggu lama ya.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan kekuatan baru Naruto disini**

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu : Elemental :**

 **Jutsu ini merupakan inspirasi dari Boboiboy, dimana Tanah memiliki tiga perubahan tanah ( Doton ), Gempa ( Jiston ) baru, Meteor ( Ryuuton ) baru. Angin ( Fuuton ), Topan ( Taifuton ) baru, Badai ( Ranton ). Air ( Suiton ), Tornado ( Toruton ) baru, Tsunami ( Tsuton ) baru. Petir ( Raiton ), Halilintar ( Hariton ) baru, Kilat ( Inabiton ) baru. Api ( Katon ), Lava ( Yoton ), Api Biru ( Honoton ) baru. Kegelapan ( Meiton ) baru, Cahaya ( Hikaton ) baru.**

 **Untuk Susano' o Naruto telah bertambah kuat dan bertambah menjadi beberapa yaitu.**

 **S. Biru : Tongkat, Katana dan Magatama.**

 **S. Orange : Api putih dan Katana.**

 **S. Hitam : Sabit, Rantai dan Katana**

 **S. Emas : Katana.**

 **S. Silver : Kapak dan Katana**

 **S. Merah : Prisai, Pedang Dan Katana**

 **S. Ungu : Panah dan Katana.**

 **S. Hijau : Bor dan Katana**

 **Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana Naruto memiliki banyak Susano'o itu karena mata barunya yang terus meningkatkan kekuatan Naruto hingga bisa membuat Naruto membuat Susano' o Baru.**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto sudah memasuki level Kami Shinobi jadi dia sekarang telah bertambah kuat, Untuk Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruko telah di berikan kemampuan baru yaitu Doujutsu. Umm, apa lagi ya. Ah So! So! Untuk Toneri saya buat dia mati karena kenafsuannya akan kekuatan, Untuk Hanabi dia masih sehat-sehat saja, Toneri berbohong akan kematian Hanabi untuk menurunkan semangat Hinata tapi itu malah membuatnya menjadi kuat maka dari itu Toneripun saya buat mati cepat, dan untul Momoshinki dan Kinshinki itu adalah pertarungan yang akan sangat seru di banding yang lainnya dimana pertempuran itu akan ada Kaguya dan Madara.**

 **Umm, untuk Sekuel sekali lagi mohon maaf ya Minna karena mungkin akan harem pairnya. Alasanku sih.**

 **1\. Apa pernah kalian melihat Fanfic dimana Fanfic yang gininya High School DXD ada Hinatanya sampai tamat?**

 **2\. Yang kedua sama seperti di atas tapi bagian harem.**

 **3\. Ya, gimana ya, gara-gara baca cerita yang ada hinatanya tapi di pasangkan dengan Yuuto Kiba malah membuat hati saya tidak tenang malahan. Malah terus terpikirkan.**

 **4\. Ya Gimana caranya mejelaskan ya, saya sebenarnya ingin membuat Sekuel ini karena saya ingin ada pair yang ada Hinata sampai tamat. Kalian coba cari ada cerita Naruto yang pairnya Harem ada Hinatanya sampai tamat, harus Rate M bukan T.**

 **Ya hanya itu saja yang saya bisa jelaskan kenapa saya ingin membuat cerita Sekuel. Untuk Chapter berikutnya pertarungan Para Kage dan Kage terdahulu di Divisi V akan dimulai, Hoho seperti apakah itu kalian tunggu saja! ^_^**

 **Jsaya juga mohon untuk kritikan dan saran juga ya ;). Mohon maaf Minna tadi ada yang salah pada keterangan Susano' o jadi saya perbaiki sedikit jika tidak terlihat Susano' o yang bawa sabit berwarna Hitam.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 9pun selesai, jika kalian ingin Share kalian boleh Share tapi harus ada nama pembuatnya dan jika ada yang ingin add Facebookku namanya Dedek Dwipayana II gambarnya Naruto yang memakai mode Kyubi Rikudo. Baiklah kalau begitu Saya Dedek Undur diri, Sayonara Naa~ Minna! ^_^**

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna-San ^_•, saya kembali mengupdate Cerita geje ini.**

 **Yosh! Saatnya memberikan sedikit bocoran.**

 **Di Chapter ini Pertarungan Trio Kage Vs Four Kage, dan setelah itu aka terjadi pertarungan Dark Legend Shinobi Vs Ni Kami Shinobi, Hoho seperti apa ceritanya kita akan melihatnya nanti.**

 **Mou~ kalian kenapa tidak mau adanya harem sih~. Sebenarnya aku mau memasukin Rias, Akeno, Naruko dan Seraffal saja tidak banyak kok kenapa kalian begitu sih Hmmmpp. Jika yang ini tidak boleh aku sebenarnya berencana membuat cerita baru dimana Naruto dan Hinata yang masih kecil di dunia Shinobi tidak di anggap oleh Warga dan keluarganya dan pada saat itu Naruto dan Hinatapun berencana melarikan diri tapi mereka masuk lubang hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Sebenarnya aku memang pengemar NHL tapi ya untuk Sekuel ini aja biar ada haremnya. Untuk cerita yang tadi di atas baru saya beri Naruhina. Sebenarnya saja juga ingin membuat sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari Film Rango dan dimana pairnya juga Naruhina. Jika yang ini tidak boleh pair harem mungkin cerita yang tadi saya beri tahu akan saya jadikan pair harem tapi senjata, Kekuatan, Jurus dan yang lainnya akan saya masukan juga ke Fanfic itu bagaimana?.**

 **Baiklah dari pada menunggu kita mulai saja membacanya.**

 **Opening Fanfic : One Ok Rock - Mighty Long Fall**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Battel Four Kage Before and Future Kage, Battel Of Youkai and Battel Dark Legend Shinobi and Ni Kami Shinobi.**

 **.**

 **Divisi I**

Terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri didepan pantai sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun karena yang lain tengah beristirahat, di pikirannya dia berfikir kenapa pasukan musuh mundur dia hanya sempat beberapa menit bertarung dengan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku tetapi mereka di tarik mundur hingga dia harus mengembalikan pedang tiga dewanya.

" Hah~ sepertinya sudah mau pagi " gumam Naruto menatap kedepan melihat matahari mau terbit

 **.**

 **Pagi Hari**

 **.**

 **Divisi IV**

 **.**

Terlihat pada Devisi IV Naruto beserta pasukannya sekarang semua telah bangun dari istirahat mereka dan siap kembali berperang.

" Bagaimana Neji " tanya Naruto kepada Neji sambil melipat tangannya.

" Mereka datang " balas Neji dengan mata Byakugan yang aktif.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Setelah mengucapkan itu muncul Zetzu-Zetzu putih dari dalam tanah dan langsung berlari ke arah pasukan Naruto.

" Ikuzo! Minna! " teriak Naruto.

" HOOWWWAAA! "

.

.

 **Divisi lima**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada Divisi Lima juga terlihat Semua pasukan Gaara sekarang tengah bersiap untuk menyerang Para Kage yang telah berada di depan mereka, Tapi mereka harus menunggu perintah dari Panglima mereka.

" Sebaiknya kita mulai menyerang mereka " gumam Gaara.

 **Syuuut!**

Setelah Gaara berbicara muncul seorang kakek tua dalam ke adaan melayang berdiri di samping Gaara

" Heh! Sepertinya kau semangat dalam perang ini Oonoki-Jiji " ejek Naruto melirik ke arah Oonoki yang baru saja datang.

" Heh! Aku datang kemari karena aku ingin melawan seseorang " balas Oonoki tidak mau kalah.

" Apa maksudmu Nindaime Tsuchikage, Muu-sama? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Darimana Kau mengetahui tentang Muu-sama? " tanya Oonoki terkejut bahwa pemuda yang berada di samping Gaara mengetauhi identitas dari Gurunya.

" Aku hanya merasakan Chakranya dan pada saat aku mengecek Chakranya aku melihat dia bisa menggunakan element Angin, Api dan Tanah, dan itu merupakan bagian dari Kekkei Touta, orang yang terpilih dan orang yang bisa mengendalikan lebih dari dua element. Dan kau juga merupakan bagian dari Kekkei Touta jadi aku memprediksi bahwa mungkin dia Gurumu. Untuk bagaimana aku mengetahui identitas Muu-sama, aku membaca beberapa gulungan sejarah tentang para kage " jelas Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya ' sebenarnya aku mengetahuinya dari Son ' tambah Naruto.

" Baiklah saatnya kita bergerak " lanjut Naruto menutup matanya " Mari berdansa " gumam Naruto memperlihatkan Sharingannya.

.

 **Four Kage Before Place**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat San. Rai, Yon. Kaze, Ni. Mizu, dan berjalan dengan sangat santai dan bersamaan tanpa saling mendahuli.

" Huh! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan melawan orang-orang dari desaku " ucap Nindaime Mizukage

" Ya, mau bagaimana lagi karena kita Edo Tensei kita tidak bisa melawan jutsu ini " jawab Muu

" Walaupun begitu pasti desa kita telah bertambah kuat, mereka pasti bisa menghentikan kita " balas Sandaime Raikage.

" Hn " balas Rasa

 **Wuuuuush!**

Seketika tempat ke empat kage itupun mengelap, merekapun menengok kedepan dengan ekspresi santai. Dan didepan mereka terlihat sebuah ombak pasir mengarah kepada ke empat kage.

' Pasir mungkinkah Shukaku ' batin Rasa melihat gelombang pasir besar didepannya.

 **Tak! Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Rasapun menghetakkan tangannya lalu keluar pasir berwarna emas dari bawah.

" Emas " gumam Sandaime Raikage. " Jadi begitu kau adalah pengguna pasir emas rupanya " lanjut Raikage menatap Rasa.

" Dunia telah berubah " gumam Mizukage.

 **Bllllaaaaarrr!**

Pasir berwarna Cokelat dan Emaspun bertabrakan dan pelahan geombang pasir itupun berhenti bergerak

" Pasirnya Berhenti " gumam Tsuchikage.

" itu di karenakan emas lebih berat dari pada pasir, jika pasir di gabungkan dengan emas maka pasir akan menjadi berat, aku biasa mengunakan ini untuk menghentikan Shukaku " jelas Rasa menatap ke atas dan dia melihat Gaara tengah melayang dengan pasirnya.

" Gaara " panggil Rasa pada anaknya.

" Haloo, Ayah " balas Gaara.

 **Swuuiing! Grep!**

Secara tiba-tiba dari bawah muncul pasir mengikat kaki Raikage, Mizukage dan Rasa sementara Muu yang menyadarinya segeram menjauh dari sana. Muu yang sudah menjauh dan memiliki kemampuan sensorpun menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat Oonoki yang sudah siap melesatkan jutsunya.

" Kau sudah tua Oonoki, kau sekarang bertambah kuat rupanya " ucap Muu kepada Oonoki yang juga menggunakan jurus yang sama kepada Oonoki.

" **Jinton : Genkai Harakuri No Jutsu!** / **Jinton : Genkai Harakuri No Jutsu!** " teriak Oonoki dan Muu bersamaan melesatkan jutsunya.

 **Wush! Twiiiiiing!**

Setelah kedua jurus itu melesat, kedua jurus itupun berbenturan dan membuat sebuah Bola Cahaya dan semakin membesar dan menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalanginya.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah beberapa menit Cahaya itu menghilang dalam sekejap dan terlihat dibawa sudah ada kawah dan terlihat kawah itu sangat rata.

" Jurus Jintonku bukanlah seperti biasanya " gumam Oonoki.

" Bukankah dia Bocah Oonoki itu " gumam Mizukage, " Aku seperti melewati waktu saja " lanjut Mizukage.

 **Tak!**

Rasa menghentakkan tangannya kepada pasir yang mengikat mereka dan membuat pasir yang mengikat mereka terlepas.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah Para kage terlepas tiba-tiba muncul Naruto dengan Hiraishin yang sudah berada didepan Raikage dan Mizukage. Sementara Raikage dan Mizukage melihat seseorang sudah berada didepan merekapun melebarkan matanya. ' C-cepat sekali ' satu kata dalam pikiran mereka.

 **Wush! Duak! Duak!**

Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Dua Kage langsung menendang kedua kage dengan kedua kakinya pada bagian dada kedua Kage hingga beberapa meter.

' Ugh! Tendangannya kuat sekali ' batin Raikage.

' Ghh, dia kuat sekali ' batin Mizukage.

" Sekarang Gaara! " teriak Naruto langsung menjauh dari sana.

 **Swuing!**

Gaara yang mendengar perintah Narutopun langsung mengarahkan pasirnya. Rasa yang melihat pasir Gaarapun juga mengarahkan pasie emasnya.

 **Swuing! Blaaar!**

 **Swuing! Grep!**

Pasir Gaarapun mencoba menyerang dari atas tapi Pasir Rasa berhasil memahan serangan Gaara, tidak sampai disitu Gaarapun mengarahkan pasirnya lewat bawah dan membuat pasirnya mengikat Rasa, Raikage, dan Mizukage.

" Ugh, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan " gumam Mizukage berusaha melepaskan diri. Rasa yang juga tidak bisa bergerakpun menyerang Gaara menggunakan pasirnya.

 **Swuuing! Blaaar!**

Rasapun mengarahkan Pasirnya ke atas tapi Gaara berhasil menahan serangan Gaara.

 **( Skip aja ya ceritanya sama kayak di Canon ).**

" Kerja Bagus Gaara " ucap Naruto sambil memandang Gaara dari jauh.

" Oh, Fuin'kah? Bagus Kazekage sekarang segel kami " teriak Mizukage " Eh, Apa ini " Lanjut Mizukage terkejut ketika kertas Fuin yang ada di tempatnya terkena jurusnya. Sementara Raikage juga menghancurkan Kertas Fuinnya dengan element petir.

" Apa-apaan Ini padahal aku sudah siap di segel " teriak Mizukage tidak terima.

" Ugh! Tubuh kita bergerak sendirinya jadi kita di kendalikan agar kita tidak di segel " balas Raikage berusaha keluar.

" Cih! " decih Mizukage

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Mizukage Dan Raikagepun mengancurkan Pasir yang menangkap mereka dan langsung melesat ke arah pasukan Shinobi, Sementara Gaara yang melihat itupun syok.

 **Wush! Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah berhasil terbebas Mizukage dan Raikagepun dengan cepat melesat ke arah Pasukan Gaara.

" Mereka datang! " teriak Temari memperingatkan pasukan Gaara, Naruto yang melihat dua kage itu melesat ke arahnya langsung merapal segelnya.

 **Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu!**

 **Swush! Twuing! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah merapal segel Narutopun langsung menyebutkan jutsunya, setelah itu muncul sebuah cermin dan mencopy Raikage dan Mizukage.

' Apa Jurus Peniru ' batin Raikage.

' Itu jurus Mizukagami, rupanya dia mempunyai jurus itu ' batin Mizukage.

 **Wush! Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Bllaaar!**

Secara bersamaan Mizukage dan Raikahe mengarahkan tinju mereka di ikuti copyan mereka dan membuat tinju mereka beradu dan membuat sebuah asap lumayan tebal.

" Sekarang Kepung mereka! " perintah Temari, Semua Shinobi Divisi Empatpun lansung bergerak mengepung dua kage itu.

.

.

 **Oonoki Vs Muu**

.

" **Jinton : Genkai Harakuri No Jutsu!** / **Jinton : Genkai Harakuri No Jutsu!** " teriak Oonoki dan Muu bersamaan menembakkan jutsu mereka, ya, sekarang Oonoki tengah bertarung dengan Muu di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Tempat Gaara dan Naruto.

" Kau masih terlalu lemah Oonoki " ejek Muu pada Oonoki, Oonoki yang mendengar perkataan gurunya ( Mantan Guru ) itu mendecih tidak suka.

 **Syuuut!**

Seketika Muupun menghilang dengan kemampuan kamuflasenya, sementara Oonoki meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

" Kau salah melawan orang Oonoki, lebih baik kau memanggil bantuan untuk mengalahkanku " ucap Muu yang entah ada di mana.

" Jangan terlalu meremehkanku " balas Oonoki merapal segel.

 **Iwa Bunshin No Jutsu!**

Setelah merapal segel Oonokipun menyebutkan jutsunya dan Setelah itu keluarlah tanah dari mulut Oonoki dan berbentuk dirinya dan jadilah Bunshin tanah dari Oonoki.

" Jadi kau menggunakan itu, mungkin itu akan berguna " balas Muu entah dari mana.

.

.

 **Gaara, Naruto Vs Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Mizukage**

.

Di tempat Gaara dan Naruto terlihat Raikage dan Mizukage tengah di kepung oleh beberapa Ninja hingga membuat tubuh mereka terkunci.

" Dengarkan Aku, Aku adalab Nidaime Mizukage, Kemampuanku adalah Genjutsu dan Kuchiyoseku adalah.. " jeda Mizukage sambil menggigit jempolnya

 **Boft!**

" Ohamaguri! " teriak Mizukage berada di atas Kuchiyosenya.

" Aku adalah Sandaime Raikage, aku pengguna Raiton, kalian harus mengalahkanku dengan element Angin agar bisa memgalahkanku " jelas Raikage " Pengguna Angin ikut aku " lanjut Raikage yang entah pergi kemana.

" Pengguna Angin dan beberapa tim penyegel ikut denganku, sementara yang lain tetap disini " perintah Temari dan di balas anggukan beberapa pasukannya. Sementara Mizukage memandang Gaara yang masih terbang di atasnya dengan pandangan aneh.

" Ayo Kazekage apa yang akan kau lakukan? " gumam Mizukage itu.

" Kalian hadapi dia " perintah Gaara kepada pasukannya.

" Eh? " " Kazekage-sama? " " Nani? " binggung semua pasukan yang tersisa karena di perintahkan untuk melawan Nindaime Mizukage.

" Ohey!-Ohey! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku ini pengguna Genjutsu, jadi aku harus di kalahkan oleh orang yang kuat kau taukan Fartamorgana ! " teriak Mizukage tidak terima.

" Naruto, ayo kita pergi ke tempat Tsuchikage " ajak Gaara pergi ke tempat Oonoki di ikuti Naruto dari belakang.

" Serahkan saja pada kami! "

" semoga berhasil! "

" Kami akan mengalahkanmu Kumis Tipis! " teriak Semua Ninja sementara yang terakhir itu entah bermaksud apa memanggil musuhnya dengan panggilan itu.

" kumis kecil " gumam Mizukage dengan urat didahi dan tempat alisnya yang tidak memiliki alis itu berkedut-kedut kesal. " JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU BEGITU! AKANKU HABIS KALIAN SEMUA! " teriak Mizukage marah " Grrrr" lanjut Mizukage dengan geraman.

" Owoh! Dia mengamuk! "

" Ugh! "

" Uwaa! "

" Eh? " Mizukage yang tadinya marah langsung memandang binggung semua Shinobi di depannya dan dia melihat semua Ninja itu bersiaga jika dirinya menyerang, Mizukage yang melihat itupun berkecak pinggang dan menghela nafas beratnya " Hah~ merepotkan~ " gumam Mizukage pasrah.

" Ayo kita kalahkan dia! " teriak salah satu Shinobi

" Hoooo! " balas semua Shinobi

" Ayo semua! " teriak ( lagi ) salah satu Shinobi

" Hoooo! "

" Bagus sepertinya kalian mulai semangat " gumam Mizukage memandang semua Shinobi yang ada di sekitarnya. " Dengar, kalian tidak ada gunanya melawan diriku yang ini, dengar kalian harus menghancurkan cangkang dari kerang ini maka Genjutsuku akan terlepas! " teriak Mizukage begitu kerangnya mengeluarkan asap.

.

.

 **Oonoki Vs Muu**

.

.

Terlihat di tempat Oonoki, Oonoki tengah mencari keberadaan Muu tapi hampir semua Iwa Bunshinnya sudah dilenyapkan.

 **Wuuuush! Sreeesh!**

Tiba-tiba muncul jurus Jinton dan menghancurkan Iwa Bunshin Oonoki sementara Oonoki semakin was-was karena Muu tidak dapat di temukan.

" Di belakangmu Tsuchikage! " ucap Muu yang masih menghilang dan ternyata sudah ada di belakang Oonoki, Oonoki yang mendengar itu langsung menghindar tapi sepertinya gerakannya yang cepat membuat kesalahan.

 **Kretek!**

' Arkh! Pinggangku kambuh lagi ' batin Oonoki yang ternyata membuat penyakit pinggangnya kambuh. Tubuh Oonokipun turun dengan perlahan, setelah itu munculah Muu yang sudah menghilangkan kamuflasenya.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Gaara dengan pasirnya, Muu yang melihat itupun kembali membuat jutsunya " **Jinton : Genkai Harakuri No Jutsu** " ucap Muu menyiapkan jutsunya untuk Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya menatap Muu diam atau lebih tepatnya di belakang Muu. Di belakang Muu terdapat Naruto dengan tubuh berwarna Kuning dan di tangannya terdapat Rasengan berukuran sedang dan tiga rasengan kecil di Rasengan sedang itu.

" **Wakusei Rasengan!** " teriak Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya ke arah Muu.

 **Wuush!**

Dengan mudah Muu menghindari serangan Naruto. " Dia bisa menghindar " gumam Naruto.

" Muu adalah pengguna Sensor " jelas Oonoki yang sempat melihat serangan Naruto.

" Gaara! Pasir! " teriak Naruto, Gaara yang mendengar itupun langsung membuat pasir di mana arah Naruto berada.

 **Wush! Crak! Wush!**

Setelah adanya pasir Narutopun membuat tangan buatan memanjang dan sampai di pasir yang di buatkan Gaara setelah itu Narutopun mendorong tangan Buatannya itu untuk kembali ke atas.

' Hmm, menggunakan pasir untuk pijakan ya, dia lumayan juga ' batin Muu melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. " Menghindarlah seranganku lebih cepat darimu " ucap Muu memperingatkan.

 **Sreet! Wuuuush!**

Naruto yang sudah mengarah je arah Muu langsung mengarahkan Rasengannya ke Muu dan langsung mendorong Rasengannya dengan tangan Buatan yang memanjang langsung ke arah Muu, Semetara Muu, Gaara dan Oonoki syok melihat itu.

 **Blar!**

Rasengan Narutopun mengenai Muu dan terus membawanya ke atas, " Putaran Ini adalah yang tercepat, **Rasengan!** " teriak Naruto dan langsung mendorong Muu ke bawah dengan lengannya dan akibat dari dorongan ledakan Rasengan.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaaaaaaar!**

Muu yang terkena Dorongan Anginpun tidak bisa menghindar dan hanya bisa diam dan terus terseret beberapa meter akibat jurus Naruto.

 **Tak!**

Tiba-tiba Muncul Tsuchikage di belakang Muu dan mengucapkan jurusnya " **Doton : Kajūgan no Jutsu** " ucap Oonoki.

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya tiba-tiba tempat Muu terjadi ledakan kecil dan memperlihatkan Muu yang masih diam tidak bergerak sama sekali " Aku telah membuatmu menjadi lebih berat, jadi sekarang kau tidak akan bisa bergerak " Ucap Oonoki kepada Muu

 **Skip!**

 **( Kejadian Penyegelan sama tapi tanpa ada pemberitahuan Shikaku )**

 **.**

 **Divisi lima Vs Nidaime Mizukage**

 **.**

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Terlihat pada pasukan Gaara tengah melempar Shuriken pada Mizukage dan terlihat sekarang tubuh Mizukage tengah tertancap di sebuah batu dengan beberapa Shuriken di tubuhnya.

" A-apakah berhasil " gumam Salah satu Shinobi, tapi seketika Mizukage kembali membuka matanya dan membuat semua kaget.

 **Swuung!**

Dengan mudah Mizjkage terlepas dari Shuriken-Shiriken yang menancap di tubuhnya layaknya hologram.

" Berapa kali sudahku bilang tidak ada gunanya menyerangku, aku ini Fartamogana " ucap Mizukage dengan suara kecil tapi dapat didengar oleh semua Shinobi.

" Jaa, jadi kami harus apa? "

" Kan aku sudah bilang kalian harus menghancurkan Kerang itu dulu, dialah yang membuatku menjadi begini " ucap Mizukage menjelaskan.

" Tapi.. "

" Apa! " teriak Mizukage begitu ada yang shinobi yang sepertinya ada masalah.

" Kami sudah menggunakan untuk yang tadi " jelas Shinobi itu, Mizukagepun melihat kebelakang dan dia melihat banyaknya Shuriken dan Kunai tertancap di sana, seketika Wajah Mizukage menjadi honor dan menatap semua Shinobi di depannya.

" Hhiii " takut semua Shinobi begitu menatap wajah Honor Mizukage, setelah itu Mizukagepun memberi isyarat untuk ke depan tapi seorang shinobi langsung bertanya.

" Aku " tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Cepat dan kumpulkan lagi senjata kalian " jelas maksud Mizukage.

" Ah!, Sumimasen " ucap Orang yang tadi menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Ayo! Semua " ajak salah satu shinobi

Setelah itu Semua Shibobipun mencari senjata mereka masing-masing. Dan terlihat wajah mereka sepertinya kebinggungan mencari senjata mereka.

" mencari kerangkah " gumam Mizukage.

" Sumimasen, etoo " gugup salah satu Shinobi sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Merepotkan " gumam Mizukage dengan pelipis berkedut kesal.

 **( Kita pindah Scane saja kejadian sama kayak di Canon )**

 **.**

 **Gaara, Naruto dan Oonoki**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Swuuush!**

Pada tempat Tiga kage kita Naruto yang tengah berlari dengan mode Kyubi, Gaara yang terbang menggunakan pasir dan Oonoki tengah terbang sekarang sedang menuju salah satu medan perang.

" Naruto " panggil Gaara sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Hm "

" Apakah ini perubahan barumu? " tanya Gaara, sementara Oonoki hanya diam sambil memperhatikan dua remaja itu.

" Tidak ini adalah perubahan Chakra Kyubi dengan kemampuan ini kecepatan, insting dan Kekuatanku meningkat " jelas Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Gaara dengan Sharingannya, setelah mengatakan itu Narutopun merapal segelnya.

 **Boft! Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul asap kecil di samping Naruto dan keluar Bunshin Naruto dari balik asap. Setelah membuat Bunshin Narutopun merogoh kantung senjata dan mengeluarkan Kunai cabangnya yang sudah lama dia tidak keluarkan.

 **Bziiiit!**

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu Narutopun mengalirkan petir pada Delapan kunai yang dia gengam lalu dia lempar ke arah Atas Kanan dengan keras hingga membuat kunai-kunainya melesat dengan sangat cepat.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah Kunai Narutopun membuat dua Shuriken petir dari jutsu petirnya.

 **Raiton : Raifuma Shuriken!**

 **Syut! Syut!**

Narutopun kembali melempar Shurikennya ke arah dimana Kunainya juga tadi dilempar.

" Baiklah sekarang aku akan ke tempat Sandaime Raikage, kalian pergilah ke tempat Nidaime Mizukage " ucap Naruto melirik Gaara dan Oonoki.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melompat ke arah kanan, setelah itu Narutopun memandang Gaara dan Oonoki dari atas " Jaa Ne! " ucap Naruto sambil memberi hormat dua jari di pelipis dan mengarahkannya kedepan

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Narutopun menghilang sana dengan kilat berwarna putih.

" sekarang lawan kita adalah Nidaime Mizukage " ucap Oonoki.

" Pengguna Genjutsu ya " gumam Gaara.

" Ya, sebaiknya kita cepat " perintah Bunshin Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke tenpat Nindaime Mizukage.

.

.

 **Shinobi Divisi lima Vs Nidaime Mizukage**

.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Pada tempat Mizukage terlihat semua Shinobi tengah menyerang sosok kerang dengan Shuriken dan Kunai mereka dan membuat sebuah ledakkan tapi Sosok kerang itu tidak pernah lenyap.

" Masih belum " ucap Mizukage " ayo lagi " perintah Mizukage, seketika Semuanyapun kembali mengambil senjata-senjata mereka, Mizukage yang melihat ninja kiripun memanggil " Hey, Kau! " panggil Mizukage sambil menunjuk ninja kiri didepannya.

" Ah, aku " tunjuk Dirinya sendiri.

" bukankah kau dari desa kiri apa desa kiri tidak memberitahukan tentang kelemahanku " tanya Mizukage.

" Gomenasai Nidaime, tapi yangku tau hanya tentang Godaime saja " jelas Ninja kiri itu.

" Agrrrhh! Kenapa bisa begini, lebih baik waktu itu aku meninggalkan tentang sejarahku pasti tidak akan begini " teriak Frustasi Mizukage, seketika Mizukagepun tersentak ketika tanah yang dia pijak berubah ' i-ini bahaya ' batin Mizukage.

" Ohey! Kalian saatnya untuk serius " teriak Mizukage.

" Tapi kami sudah serius dari tadi " balas salah satu Ninja Shinobi.

" tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku mengeluarkan jutsunya sendiri " jelas Mizukage dan pelahan dari bawah muncul gelembung-gelembung di dekat Mizukage

" **Mizu Fusen no Jutsu** , cepatlah menghindar " ucap Mizukage.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu semua gelembung Mizukagepun melesat ke arah para Shinobi dengan cepat.

" uwaa! " teriak para Shinobi sambil menutup mata.

 **Katon : Goukaheki!**

 **Wuuuushhh!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah api besar melindungi para Shinobi dari gelembung-gelembung Mizukage

" Ah? " gumam Mizukage begitu melihat dinding api itu. Setelah api menghilang terlihatlah Naruto berdiri di depan barisan dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Ho, sepertinya musuh yang seimbang telah tiba " ucap Mizukage menatap Naruto dengan pandangan senang

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lagi-lagi gelembung Mizukage melesat ke arah para Shinobi, sementara Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam.

 **Swuuiing!**

 **Blar! Blar!**

Lalu muncul sebuah basir dalam jangkauan luas melindungi Naruto dan yang lainnya.

" Ho, sepertinya Kazekage juga disini " ucap Mizukage menatap ke atas dan terlihat Gaara yang terbang dengan pasirnya.

" Kazekage-sama! " panggil semua Shinobi.

" Jangan lengah kalian! " teriak Mizukage

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lagi-lagi gelembung Mizukage melesat ke arah para Shinobi yang masih terlindung pasir.

 **Blar! Blar blaar!**

Semua Gelembung Mizukagepun menyerang pertahanan Gaara hingga hancur.

" kalian.. Kalian memakai sistem macam apa melawan yang lebih kuat baru yang lemah " teriak Mizukage tidak terima

" Memang itu yang kami lakukan " balas Naruto datar.

" Ugh! Lalu kenapa kalian tidak melawanku tadi hah! " teriak Mizukage lagi.

" Memang benar dari penampilannya sudah terlihat, kau memang kuat " puji Gaara dengan muka datarnya.

" Heh!, sepertinya kalian sadar " balas Mizukage senang tapi ada kata yang menganjal dari perkataan Gaara " Ohey! Apa maksudmu dari penampilannya? " tanya Mizukage kesal.

" Itu karena kau berkumis tipis " celetuk Salah satu shinobi.

 **Twitch! Twitch!**

Pelipis Mizukagepun berkedut-kedut karena kesalnya.

" ku beri tahu kepada kalian tidak ada gunanya menyerang diriku yang ini, hancurkan kerang itu maka semua ini akan berakhir " jelas Mizukage.

" Kau pikir kami sedang apa " balas Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya, seketika Mizukage tersentak ketika mengerti maksud dari Naruto

" Ah, jadi begitu " gumam Mizukage

 **( Skip sampai Oonoki di tembak Mizukage )**

.

.

 **Temari Vs Sandaime Raikage**

.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

 **Bziiit!**

" Dia orang sangat cepat sekali " gumam Salah satu Ninja

' Cih! ' batin Temari. Pada tempat Raikage dan temari terlihat temari sangat kesusahan melawan Raikage karena kecepatannya yang sangat cepat.

" Sekali lagi aku ulangi, aku pengguna Raiton, jadi gunakan serangan Fuuton jarak jauh untuk melawanku " jelas Raikage tentang kelemahannya.

' Kalau begitu ' batin Temari " Pengguna element Angin Jaral jauh bentuk tiga formasi " perintah Temari membuka Kipaa besarnya

" Ha'k " balas Dua orang yang juga membawa kipas.

Wush! Wush! Wush!

" **Fuuton : Kakeami!** " teriak Temari mengibaskan kipasnya di ikuti dua orang di belakangnya

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu keluar gelombang angin meluas ke arah Raikage dengan kecepatan sedang.

' Heh! Jadi begitu ' batin Raikage menatap jurus itu semakin mendekat ' Bagus ' batin Raikage mengetahui jurus itu akan mengenainya.

 **Bllllaaaaarrr!**

Jurus Combine Temaripun mengenai Raikage, Temari yang melihat itupun tersenyum " Tim penyegel segera segel " perintah Temari " Ha'k " balas tim penyegel berlari ke arah Raikage.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika tempat Raikagepun meledak dan menyebabkan tim penyegel terkena sedikit ledakan dan membuat sebuah asap tebal karena area berpasir.

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat Raikage masih berdiri tegak dan terlihat luka-luka yang di terima kembali bergenerasi

' Cih! Jika begini terus maka.. ' batin Temari kesal

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari kumo dan berdiri di depan Temari, sementara Raikage yang mengenalnyapun memanggil " Dodai! " panggil Raikage

" Ha'i Raikage " balas orang bernama Dodai.

 **( Skip lagi sama seperti di Canon tapi sampai sebelum Naruto datang )**

.

" Di kelompok kami tidak ada pengguna element angin yang lebih kuat " jelas Temari tentang pasukannya.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa Kunai menancap tidak jauh dari tempat Temari dan pasukannya.

" Kunai siapa itu? " gumam Dodai

" Ada! " teriak seseorang

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu muncul kilat putih didekat beberapa Kunai yang tertancap dan memperlihatkan Naruto disana, semua yang melihat itupun tercengang

 **Sringsring! Sringsring! Cklek! Cklek!**

Lalu datang dua Shuriken dari atas dan terbuat dari petir ke arah Naruto, Dengan Mudah Narutopun menangkap dua Shuriken itu tanpa melihat.

 **Wush!**

" Aku! " teriak Naruto begitu melompat ke atas dengan Shuriken yang dia tangkap tadi

 **Sret! Sret! Syuuut! Syuuut! Sringsring! Sringsring!**

Narutopun melempar sedikit Shurikennya lalu membuat Rasengan di kedua tangannya dan Kedua Shuriken itupun bergabung dengan Rasengan Naruto dan membuat Rasengannya berisi Shuriken yang berputar.

Raikage yang melihat itupun harus menyipitkan matanya karena Naruto berada di antara matahari hingga membuatnya susah melihat.

' Bu-bukankah itu Naruto ' batin Temari terkejut.

 **Wush! Wush!**

" Hyaa! " Narutopun mengarahkan Kedua Shurikennya dengan tangan Chakranya menuju Raikage.

 **Wush!**

Dengan mudah Raikage menghindari kedua Rasengan Naruto, Temari yang melihat itupun terkejut.

" Tidak! Masih belum Raikage.. " teriak Dodai.

" Aku tahu, Raikage itu sangat cepat jadi ini masih belum! " balas Naruto

 **Syut! Syut!**

 **Jraaaaakk! Jraaaak!**

Naruto melempar Kedua Shurikennya ke arah Raikage dan membuat tanah yang di bawahnya terpotong.

' Jadi begitu jika begini ' batin Temari mengerti, Semua yang melihat itupun semakin Was-was.

 **Wush!**

Dengan mudah Raikage kembali menghindar serangan Naruto dengan mrelompati Rasengan Naruto.

" sial dia bisa menghindar " kesal salah satu Shinobi.

' Jika begini terus, kita harus menarik perhatiannya ' batin Temari, seketika Semua melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto telah berada di depan mereka dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

' Ok, jika begini ' batin Naruto

 **Syut! Syut! Syuuut!**

 **Wush!**

Kedua Rasengan Narutopun berhenti di kedua tangan Naruto setelah itu Narutopun mengabungkan kedua Rasengannya itu lalu melesat ke arah Raikage dengan cepat.

" pasti Kena! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan jutsunya.

Blaaar!

Tubuh Raikagepun terkena Rasengan Naruto " Ini adalah jurus favoritku, **Rasegarai Shuriken!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuush! Syuut! Twuing! Blaaaaaar! Bziiiiiit!**

Tubuh Raikagepun terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat lalu jurus Narutopun meledak dengan dasyat hingga membuat ledakan petir dasyat.

" Waaa! " teriak para Shinobi karena kuatnya serangan Naruto.

' Jurus itu kuat sekali, kalau begini ' batin temari " Tim Penyegel! " teriak Temari begitu ledakan telah reda.

" Ha'k! " balas tim Penyegel maju kedepan, setelah sampai didepan tim Penyegel mulai menyegel Raikage yang tengah sekarat

' Berhasil! ' batin Temari

 **Sraak!**

Tapi Raikage menghancurkan kertas tim penyegel dan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

' Apa ' batin Naruto terkejut karena jurusnya dapat di kalahkan.

' Raikage kau memang penuh kejutan ' batin Dodai.

Perlahan Raikagepun bangkit dan luka-lukanya kembali bergenerasi.

' Dia bisa mengalahkan Rasenganku ' batin Naruto.

 **' Naruto dia bukan orang sembarangan dia itu ayah dari A, Sandaime Raikage, kemampuannya adalah kemampuan tercepat dari pada A dia juga bisa menggunakan petir hitam seperti Darui '** ucap Gyuki melalui telepati

' Gyuki, apakah kau pernah melawannya? ' tanya Naruto.

 **' Ya, itu sudah lama dia menggunakan Inhon Nukite untuk memotong semua ekor-ekorku '** balas Gyuki

' Souka, arigato Gyuki ' ucap Naruto kepada Gyuki.

 **Bziiiit!**

Tubuh Raikagepun teraliri petir birunya dan siap menyerang. Naruto yang melihat itupun menoleh kebelakang.

" Kalian jangan ada yang membantu untuk sementara biar aku yang hadapi dia " perintah Naruto.

" Tap-Tapi.. " " Tidak ada tapi-tapi " ucapan Temaripun di potog oleh Naruto karena temari tidak menyetujuinya " Jika ada waktu maka kalian bantulah aku " lanjut Naruto dengan senyumnya. Naruto menghadap ke arah Raikage lalu diapun mulai menutup matanya.

" Hah~ " Narutopun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu dia hembuskan perlahan, perlahan tubuhnyapun mengeluarkan aura putih dari kecil dan perlahan membesar

 **Wuuuush!**

Seketika terjadi ledakkan angin pada tempat Naruto dan sekarang tubuh Narutopun telah berubah menjadi putih dan terlihat putaran Angin mengelilingi tubuh Naruto

" **Fuuton No Yoroi** " gumam Naruto, perlahan Narutopun membuka matanya dan terlihat mata yang tadinya Sharingan berubah menjadi mata berwarna Putih ke abu-abuan.

 **Wuush! Wuuush!**

 **Bllllaaaaaaaarrr!**

Dengan Cepat Raikage melesat ke arah Naruto, Begitu juga Naruto, setelah itu secara bersamaan Naruto dan Raikagepun saling beradu tinju hingga membuat tanah yang di pijak mereka hancur

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Raikagepun saling menjauh karena terlalu dekat, Naruto yang sudah berhenti dari berhentinyapun mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

 **Kretek! Wuuuuushh!**

Perlahan Narutopun mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras hingga terdengar suara, perlahan setelah itu tangan Narutopun terbungkus Aura Putih dan semakin membesar, perlahan di Aura itu terlihat mata merah menyala menatap Raikage.

" **Fuuton : Ryuushou Buro!** " teriak Naruto memukul udara kosong.

 **Booooossst!**

Tapi pukulan Naruto yang memukul udara kosong ternyata mengeluarkan pusaran Naga putih ke arah Raikage.

 **Bziiit! Blllaar!**

Raikage yang melihat itupun menghindar dengan kecepatannya sementara itu Naga Putih dari Narutopun menabrak bebatuan yang ada di belakang Raikage tadi hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Narutopun terus memukul udara kosong dan melesatkan pukulan Naga Putihnya ke arah Raikage dimana dia berhenti maka Naruto akan melesatkan pukulannya tapi Raikage dengan mudah menghindarinya.

" **Fuuton : Kami-Fujin!** " ucap Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya pada udara kosong.

 **BoBoBoBoooooooooooost! Blllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!**

Secara perlahan pukulan Naruto mengeluarkan angin kecil lama-kelamaan Angin itupun membesar menjadi badai Angin dan membuat pasir yang ada di bawahnya hancur.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

Raikage yang tadinya menghindarpun harus berhenti karena kencangnya Angin membuat kecepatan petirnya merendah, dengan cepat Raikagepun menyilangkan tangannya agar tidak terseret, Mata Raikagepun harus menyipit karena pasir-pasir yang terbawa Angin Naruto menciptakan badai pasir hingga membuat Raikage kesusahan melihat.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Lalu di beberapa tempat sekitar Raikage tertancap kunai bercapang tiga tanpa sepengetahuan Raikage.

 **Bziiit! Wuuuush! Buagh! Bziiit!**

Setelah itu muncul Kilat putih pada salah satu kunai dan memperlihatkan Naruti yang masih dengan Aura putihnya langsung melesat ke arah Raikage dan memukul Raikage dengan keras, setelah berhasil memukul Raikage Narutopun kembali menghilang dan menyisakan kilat putih.

 **Bziiit! Wuuuush! Buagh! Bziiit!**

 **Bziiit! Wuuuush! Buagh! Bziiit!**

 **Bziiit! Wuuuush! Buagh! Bziiit!**

Naruto terus melakukan hal yang sama dan membuat Tubuh Raikage limlung kemana-mana.

.

.

 **Kabuto Place**

.

' Ghh! Jika begini terus akan merepotkan aku harus mengeluarkan Petir itu ' batin Kabuto kesal karena bidaknya di serang secara beruntun

.

 **Naruto Vs Sandaime Raikage**

.

 **Bziiiit!**

Perlahan Tubuh Raikagepun mengeluarkan petir hitam dari tubuhnya, Lalu Raikagepun mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan.

' Itu petir hitam, jika begitu berarti dia mulai serius baiklah kalau begitu ' batin Naruto yang berada di belakang Raikage tanpa sepengetahuannya.

 **Wuush! Bzzziiiiiittt!**

Perlahan Aura putih yang menyelubungi Narutopun menghilang dan di gantikan dengan petir Hitam. Narutopun mengangkat tangannya k e samping perlahan Narutopun membentuk sebuah pedang petir hitam di tangannya.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melesat ke arah Raikage dengan pedang Petir yang berada di tangannya, Raikage yang baru menyadari Naruto berada di belakangnyapun membalikan badannya.

" **Kuroi Kaminari!/Ranton Nagashi!** " teriak Raikage bersamaan dengan Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar pada tempat Naruto dan Raikage dan membuat sebuah asap tebal yang menghalangi kelompok Temari.

' A-Apakah berhasil ' batin Temari. Setelah asap menipis terlihat Raikage dan Naruto saling memunggungi musuh mereka, terlihat Naruto menunduk dan membuat matanya tertutupi poni rambutnya, dan pada Raikage terlihat didada yang memiliki luka berhuruf Z terkena pedang Naruto hingga tembus tubuhnya

 **Krak! Krak! Szeeezh!**

Perlahan tubuh Raikage terkelupas dan bagian tubuh yang terkelupas itupun terbang di bawa angin.

' Jadi begitu ' batin Dodai terkejut karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Raikage, sementara Temari tersenyum karena berhasil.

 **Sreet! Swuuing!**

Dengan cepat tim penyegelpun menyegel Raikage dan Raikage berhasil di tangkap.

" Yaata! " teriak Para Kunoichi yang ada di kelompok Temari.

" Owooooh! Uzukage-sama kerja yang bagus! " teriak salah satu Shinobi disana dan dibalas gumaman Naruto.

" Kau cerdik juga Naruto " puji Dodai ketika di samping Naruto

" Hahaha, paman bisa saja, lebih baik kita mulai pergi ke tempat Gaara, karena urusan kita sudah selesai disini, Ikozo! " perintah Naruto.

" Osh! "

.

.

 **Divisi Satu**

.

 **Naruto Vs Ginkaku and Kinkaku**

.

Pada Divisi satu, terlihat Naruto berdiri di depan Ginkaku dan Kinkaku dengan tangan kosong karena pedang San No Kami Tsugurinya telah dia kembalikan ketika malam waktu itu.

" Heh, kita ketemu lagi bocah " ucap Ginkaku.

" kau benar Ginkaku-san " balas Naruto datar.

Sementara Darui yang berada di tempat lain memperhatikan Naruto yang memintanya untuk tidak melawan Ginkaku dan Kinkaku tetapi agar Naruto yang akan melawan dua bersaudara itu.

' Hah~ Gomen, Naruto-san aku jadi merepotkan ' batin Darui tidak enak.

Kita kembali kepada tokoh kita sekarang.

" Heh! Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan kami sendiri Bocah! " remeh Kinkaku.

" Aku tidak pernah takut terhadap kalian.. " ucap Naruto memengang kedua pedang yang ada di kedua pinggangnya dengan tangan menyilang " Ayo kita mulai " lanjut Naruto dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

" Ho, Sharingan ya " gumam Ginkaku menyiapkan Shinchiseikennya begitu juga Kinkaku menyiapkan Bashosennya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Kinkakupun mengipaskan Bashosennya dan membuat Bashoshen mengeluarkan element Angin. Naruto yang merasakan sebuah Angin menarik pedang yang ada di kiri dan mengumamkan sesuatu.

" **Kawasu Shoshin** " gumam Naruto menarik pedangnya.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Bllaaarr!**

Setelah menarik pedangnya, pedang Narutopun mengeluarkan gelombang Angin dan menuju kedepan. Setelah itu terjadi benturan Angin dan membuat Air yang di bawah mereka begocang. Narutopun meyipitkan matanya ketika Ginkaku tidak ada disana.

 **Wush!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Ginkaku di belakang Naruto dan siap menyerang dengan Shinchiseikennya.

 **Wush! Trink!**

Dengan cepat Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan menahan pedang Ginkaku dengan pedang Myokubonya.

" Kau cepat juga bocah! " puji Ginkaku

" Hn " balas Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang masih menahan Ginkaku melirik kebelakang dan dia melihat Kinkaku tengah melesat ke arahnya. Tidak mau ambil resiko Narutopun menutup matanya.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Narutopun menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya dan membuat Kinkaku dan Ginkaku melebarkan matanya.

' A-Apa bukannya itu jurus Nidaime Hokage ' batin Ginkaku dan Kinkaku terkejut.

" Terkejut " intrupsi di belakang Ginkaku dan Kinkaku.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Seketika tubuh Ginkaku dan Kinkaku terpental kedepan karena tendangan dari belakang.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu muncul Naruto di samping Kinkaku dan menendang kepala Kinkaku hingga membuat tubuh Kinkaku ke arah Ginkaku yang ada di sampingnya.

 **Buagh!**

Setelah itu tubuh Ginkaku dan Kinkakupun bertabrakkan dan secara tidak sengaja Ginkaku terkena Kokinjo ' Sial aku terkena Kokinjo ' batin Ginkaku.

 **Bziiit! Bziit!**

Setelah menendang Gin dan Kin muncul sebuah kilat putih di depan Gin dan Kin bersaudara dan memperlihatkan Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu tubuh Gin dan Kin pun kembali seperti semula tetapi dari mulut Gin keluar sebuah aura biru.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Naruto yang melihat aura biru itupun melempar dua kunai biasanya ke arah Gin dan Kin, Kinkaku yang melihat itupun hanya menyeringai.

 **Bziiiit!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto telah berada di depan Gin dan Kin dengan kedua pedangnya yang sudah dia cabut, Kin yang melihat itupun membulatkan matanya. ' N-Nani ' batin Kinkaku terkejut.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Dengan cepat Narutopun memotong tangan Kinkaku yang memegang Bashosen dan Kinkaku yang memegang Shichiseiken dan Benihisago.

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu kembali muncul Kilat Putih di depan Ginkaku dan Kinkaku dan langsung mengambil Shichiseiken dan Benihisago, sementara Naruto lagi satu mengambil Bashosen.

 **Crash!**

Naruto yang memegang Shichiseikenpun langsung memotong aura biru yang ada di mulut Ginkaku hingga terputus.

" Hisap dia Benihisago! " perintah Naruto.

 **Syuuut!**

Dengan cepat Aura Biru itupun terhisap ke dalam Benihisago dan di segel disana.

" B-Bagaimana K-Kau mengetahui C-Cara me-menggunakan S-Senjata Rikudo " Gagap Ginkaku berkeringat dingin.

" Memang benar kata Jiji waktu itu, ' Kata memanglah sebuah kutukan, tapi kutukan akan kalah dengan hati kita ', dari mana aku belajar mengetahui cara menggunakan senjata ini, Dari Jiji'ku, ada kata terakhir " Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata dan setelah itu Narutopun menjelaskan dari mana dia mengetahui cara penggunaan senjata Shichiseiken dan Benihisago dan dengan seringai pada kata terakhirnya.

" T-Tolong A-Aku Kinkaku " pinta Ginkaku ketakutan.

" Sayang sekali tapi aku akan menyegelmu disini " ucap Naruto menunjukan sebuah tulisan di pedang Shichiseiken dengan bertuliskan ' Kinkaku '.

 **Syuuuut!**

" KINKAKU! " teriak Ginkaku yang mulai terhisap ke dalam Benihisago.

' Sekarang dia sudah tersegel, tinggal Satu orang lagi ' batin Naruto senang dan kembali menatap Kinkaku yang tengah menunduk menyebabkan matanya tertutupi bayangan.

" beraninya Kau.. " Gumam Kinkaku " Beraninya Kau! " teriak Kinkaku sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang bercahaya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan pada Kinkaku hingga membuat air yang di pijak Naruto bergelombang dengan dasyat.

' Ada apa ini ' batin Naruto berusaha menyimbangkan dirinya.

 **Wuush!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Semua Shinobi yang melihat sebuah serangan mengarah kepada mereka langsung menjauh dari sana dan membuat serangan itu hanya mengenai dinding kosong.

Setelah itu terlihat Kinkaku sekarang telah berubah menjadi Sosok monster berwarna merah darah dengan enam ekor melambai-lambai.

' Ohey! Bukannya itu perubahan Chakra Bijuu, dan Chakra ini, Chakra milik Kurama ' batin Naruto Syok.

" Beraninya kau melakukan itu terhadap Ginkaku " ucap Kinkaku dalam mode Chakra Kyubi level 2.

 **Blup! Blup!**

Perlahan Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra Orange dan membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan chakra itu.

' I-Ini Kurama ' batin Naruto terkejut karena Chakra Kurama membungkusnya.

 **' Kau diam saja Gaki, aku ada sedikkit urusan dengannya jadi kau nikmati saja pertarungan kita ini '** balas Kurama lewat telepati.

 **Wuuush! Bllaarrr!**

Perlahan Tubuh Narutopun tertutupi kubah Ungu dan hanya beberapa detik Kubah itupun meledak dan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan Mode Chakra Kyubi Ekor 6 dengan tulang-tulang membungkus tubuh Naruto.

 **" Jadi kau juga memiliki Chakra Kyubi Gaki "** ucap Ginkaku melihat tubuh Naruto juga memiliki Chakra Kyubi.

 **" Heh! Lebih baik kita mulai pertarungannya "** balas Naruto dengan suara Kurama yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaar! Blaaar!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto dan Kinkaku melesat ke arah lawan mereka setelah itu Naruto dan Kinkaku saling bertabrakan dengan tangan mereka saling mengenggam.

 **" Groooarr! "** teriak Kinkaku dengan suara monsternya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Naruto yang di kendalikan Kurama mengayunkan ekornya ke arah Kinkaku, Ekor Narutopun mengenai tubuh Kinkaku dengan sangat keras.

 **" Grooaaarr! "** teriak Kinkaku berusaha mendorong Naruto.

 **Syuuut! Buagh!**

Naruto yang berusaha didorongpun membuat dirinya yang baru dan langsung memukul wajah Kinkaku.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Kinkaku yang terkena pukulan Naruto mundur perlahan dengan tangan mengenggam pipinya yang terkena pukul.

 **" apa hanya segini saja "** ejek Kinkaku.

 **Wuush!**

Naruto yang mendengar ejekan itupun langsung menghilang disana dengan sangat cepat bahkan sampai tidak terlihat.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Secara tiba-tiba Kinkaku terkena serangan dan membuat sebuah ledakan besar pada tempat Kinkaku, air yang di bawahnyapun berguncang dengan kerasnya.

 **Wush! Blar! Wush! Blar! Wush! Blar!**

Ternyata serangan itu berasal dari Naruto yang berlari dengan sangat cepat dan menembakan Biju Dama berukuran kecil ke arah Kinkaku secara berturut-turut.

 **Wush! Blar! Wush! Blar!**

Naruto terus memberikan serangan Biju Dama pada Kinkaku tanpa henti hingga membuat air yang di bawah semakin berguncang

 **Wuush! Sraaaaash!**

Setelah selesai memberi serangan Naruto kembali berlari dengam kencang mengelilingi tempat Kinkaku hingga membelah air. Pada tempat Kinkaku terlihat Kinkaku masih berdiri tetapi tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap-asap layaknya terbakar.

 **' Ugh! Serangannya dasyat sekali '** batin Kinkaku yang masih dengan modenya.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di depan Kinkaku dan memukul wajah Kinkaku yang tidak sempat menghindar dan menyebabkan tubuh Kinkaku melayang ke atas.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu kembali muncul Naruto di samping tubuh Kinkaku yang melayang dan memukul Kinkaku dari samping.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto terus memukul Kinkaku tanpa kesempatan menghindar dan menyebabkan tubuh Kinkaku teroper-oper.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto kembali muncul di atas Kinkaku dan memukul Kinkaku ke arah bawah dan membuat tubuh Kinkaku melesat ke arah bawah dengan cepat.

 **Blaaaaar! Byuuuuur!**

Tubuh Kinkakupun masuk kedalam air dengaj cepat dan membuat sebuah ledakan sedang di air.

 **" Darui-san luncurkan petirmu ke arah air! "** teriak Naruto kepada Darui yang berada di atas tebing dengan yang lainnya.

" Wakatta! " balas Darui, Daruipun kembali merapal segelnya dan perlahan tangan Daruipun mengeluarkan Petir Hitam. " **Ranton : Kuropasha!** " teriak Darui mengarahkan petirnya ke arah air.

 **Bziiiiiitt!**

 **" Grooooooaaaaaar! "** petir Daruipun mengenai air dimana tempat Kinkaku berada dan membuat air itu teraliri petir. Kinkaku yang terkena petir Daruipun hanya bisa mengaung keras karena tidak bisa bergerak.

 **Blup! Blup!**

Untuk Naruto, Naruto yang berada di atas mulai membuat Biju Dama untuk serangan terakhir.

 **Biju Dama!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Narutopun memakan Biju Damanya lalu menembakkan kembali Biju Damanya layaknya peluru.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Tubuh Kinkakupun terkena Biju Dama Naruto dan membuat Biju Dama Naruto meledak-ledak bertubi-tubi.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Syuuut! Bziiiiit!**

Narutopun medarat dia air dari terbangnya dan setelah Mendarat Naruto kembali Biju Dama tapi sekarang Biju Damanya teraliri petir

 **Puuuuuung!**

Narutopun menbakan Biju Damanya kembali ke tempat Kinkaku dan Jurus Naruto itu melesat dengan kencannng ke tempat Kinkaku.

 **Blaaaarrr! Bziiiiit!**

 **" Groooaaaaar! "** Biju Dama Narutopun meledak dan pada ledakkan itu terlihat percikan petir pada ledakkan itu, sementara Kinkaku yang terkena serangan itu hanya bisa meraung.

 **' Naruto aku serahkan sisanya padamu disini '** ucap Kurama kepada Naruto

 **Wuush!**

Perlahan perubahan Kyubi Narutopun menghilang dan memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto seperti semula. Narutopun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Rinenggannya, dia juga mengingat bahwa dia di beritahu ada lima senjata Rikudo tapi dia telah mengambil tiga, satu masih berada di tangan kinkaku yang tersisa hanyalah..

 _Kohaku no jōhei_

Senjata yang merupakan senjata Rikudo yang tersisa,Kouhaku no Jouhei merupakan sebuah Guci besar yang dapat menyegel targetnya jika target merespon si pengguna benda ini, sehingga alat ini akan lebih efektif dan ampuh untuk menyegel musuh. Tapi masalahnya dia..

.

.

 **Tidak tau dimana senjata itu..**

.

Namun dia mengingat perkataan Rikudo-Jiji waktu dia masih berlatih di sebuah pulau waktu itu _" Naruto, aku akan memberi taukan padamu, tentang senjata-senjata miliku, yang pertama Bashosen senjata ini berbentuk seperti kipas, yang kedua Shichiseiken senjata ini adalah pedang yang bisa di buka tutup, Ketiga Kokinjo berbentuk tali yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning, Keempat Benihisago berbentuk seperti kendi dan yang terakhir Kohaku no jōhei, senjata ini berbentuk seperti kendi besar, kemampuan senjata ini bisa menyegel apapun jika yang tersegel berinteraksi dengan senjata ini, tapi aku sudah tidak membawa senjataku, jika membutuhkannya kau tinggal mengkuchiyose senjata-senjata itu dengan menyebutkan nama senjatanya "_

' Benar juga Kohaku no jōhei, itu yang aku butuhkan sekarang ini ' batin Naruto, Narutopun mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu melakukan beberapa segel.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Kohaku no jōhei!** " teriak Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke air

.

.

 **Kumogakure No Sato**

.

Terlihat sebuah kendi di ikat dengan Rantai di sebuah ruangan kosong di daerah Kumo, ya itu adalah senjata Rikudo Sannin, Kohaku no jōhei.

 **Boft!**

Seketika Senjata itu menghilang dan meninggalkan asap, setelah asap menghilang hanya ruangan kosong saja yang tersisa disana

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Kinkaku**

.

 **Boft!**

Muncul kumpulan Asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan Kohaku no jōhei dari balik asap.

' Bukankah itu Kohaku no jōhei ' batin Kinkaku dan Darui yang melihat senjata itu.

" Yosh! Kinkaku-san kita mulai kembali pertarungannya " ucap Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di kedua gagang pedangnya.

 **Wush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Kinkaku yang masih diam di tempat karena lemas karena efek petir Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan terpaksa Kinkaku mengarahkan ekor-ekornya untuk menyerang Naruto, sementara Naruto yang melihat itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Craaaaaash!**

Narutopun menarik kedua pedangnya dan menyebabkan Ekor-ekor Kinkaku terbelah menjadi dua, setelah itu Narutopun menatap ke arah Kinkaku yang agak jauh darinya.

" **Shinra Tensei** " gumam Naruto

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Kinkaku terpental seperti terkena energi kasap mata.

' Ugh! Apa itu tadi ' batin Kinkaku ke sakitan.

 **Sring! Sring! Cklek!**

Secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah Rantai dan mulai mengikat Kinkaku, Kinkaku yang terikat Rantai itupun mencari ujung Rantai itu dan dia melihat Naruto berada di atas dengan memegang sebuah Rantai yang mengikat dirinya.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Naruto menarik Rantainya sekuat tenaga.

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Kinkakupun tertarik ke atas karena tarikan Naruto, Kinkaku melihat tangan Kanan Naruto tengah menyiapkan pukulan ke arahnya denga tangan yang terbungkus Api Putih, tidak mau ambil resiko, Kinkakupun mengarahkan ekornya ke arah Naruto.

 **Grep! Grep!**

Tanpa disangkan muncul enam tangan berbentuk tulang menangkap semua ekor Kinkaku.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Kinkaku karena sudah dekat.

 **Buagh!**

Pukulan Narutopun mengenai wajah Kinkaku dengan sangat keras, tidak sampai disitu Narutopun menambahkan sesuatu..

" **Shinra Tensei** " gumam Naruto.

 **Booooooost!**

Tubuh Kinkakupun terpental sangat cepat ke arah bawah setelah Naruto melepas ekor Kinkaku, tubuh Kinkaku terbakar Api Putih Naruto karena pukulan tadi dan menyebabkan Chakra Kyubinya menghilang secara perlahan.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Kinkakupun menabrak Air dengan sangat keras hingga membuat ledakan di dalam air.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat tidak jauh di tempat Kinkaku, Narutopun melirik kebelakang dan melihat dirinya lagi satu tengah bersiap menyegel Kinkaku

 **Cleb! Cleb!**

Perlahan Kinkakupun keluar dari air dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu diapun menatap Naruto dengan tajam, dia tidak mengetahui Naruto tengah menyiapkan Kohaku No Johei.

" Kinkaku-san " panggil Naruto yang menyiapkan Kohaku tapi yang berada di depannya mengikuti gerakan perkataan Bunshinnya dan terlihat Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Kinkaku seprti bersuara.

" Apa " balas Kinkaku.

 **Syuuuut!**

Perlahan Tubuh Kinkakupun tertarik ke dalam Kohaku, sementara Kinkaku melebarkan matanya.

' N-Nani ' batin Kinkaku terkejut.

" Maaf Kinkaku-san sepertinya sampai disini saja kita bertarung " ucap Naruto yang berada di Kohaku dengan senyumnya.

" Arrrrrghhhhh! " teriak Kinkaku mulai disegel.

 **Tak!**

Setelah masuk ke Kohaku Narutopun menutup Kohaku dan Kinkakupun berhasil tersegel.

" Kerja bagus Bunshin " ucap Naruto mendekati Bunshinnya dengan Shichiseiken di punggung, Benihisago juga ada di punggungnya.

" Um " balas Bunshin Naruto mengangkat Kohaku dan menaruh Bashosen di punggung.

" Sekarang lawan yang tersisa adalah mereka berdua " gumam Naruto menatap Kakuzu dan Dan yang bertarung melawan pasukan Aliansi dengan Zetzu putih.

" Ikuzo! " Perintah Naruto

" Osh! "

.

.

 **Divisi IV**

.

Pada Divisi empat terlihat pasukan Naruto masih terus di hadang dengan Zetzu putih dan beberapa Kugutsu yang menyerang mereka dan itu membuat mereka kewalahan, kadang-kadang mereka juga di serang beberapa Golem dan membuat pasukan Naruto lumayan kewalahan melawan mereka.

' Cih, mereka tidak ada habisnya ' batin Naruto kesal.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Naruto terus menebas para Zetzu putih yang mendekatinya dengan kedua pedangnya sehingga kedua tubuh itu terbelah

" Naruto, kau pergilah ke barisan depan biar kami yang menghadang mereka " ucap Neji sambil memukul Zetzu dan Beberapa Kugutsu.

" Tapi jika begitu maka.. " " kau harus percaya " ucapan Naruto terpotong karena ucapan Neji meyakinkan.

" Baikalah kalau begitu " balas Naruto, Narutopun membuat beberapa segel

 **Boft!**

Muncul bunshin Naruto di samping dan memberikan tanda kepada si Bunshin, sementara si Bunshin mengangguk mengerti.

" Tsuma, Nee-Chan, Bee-Nochan, Yugito-Nee, Menma. Ayo kita pergi ke barisan depan " perintah Naruto kepada Hinata dan Naruko.

" Ha'i! " balas Hinata dan Naruko pergi mengikuti Naruto yang telah pergi duluan di ikuti Bee, Yugito dan Menma

 **Duk! Duk!**

Tubuh Naruto bunshinpun bertabrakan dua orang dari belakang diapun melirik ke belakang.

" Bagaimana sekarang Dobe? " tanya Sasuke yang berada disana.

" kita terpaksa harus mengeluarkan Susano'o kita untuk melawan mereka, jika tidak maka akan lebih banyak nyawa melayang " ucap Naruto.

" Apakah ini perlombaan? " tanya Itachi menyeringai.

" Heh! Sepertinya kau mengerti pemikiranku Itachi-san " balas Naruto juga menyeringai.

" Perlombaan? " beo Sasuke.

" Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih banyak membunuh.. " ucap Itachi mengaktifkan Susano'onya. " Para musuh menggunakan Susano'o " lanjut Naruto juga mengaktifkan Susano'onya.

" Hey! Bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya " teriak Sasuke tidak terima.

" Kau tinggal berkonsentrasi saja Sasuke " balas Itachi.

Wuush!

Perlahan tubuh Sasukepun mengeluarkan sosok berwarna ungu ( sama kayak di canon ), sekarang terlihat tiga Susano'o saling membelakangi ( Susano'o Naruto biru ).

" Baiklah sekarang kita mulai berlomba " ucap Naruto menyeringai

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

.

.

 **Divisi V**

.

 **( Kita Skip lagi sampai Madara Uchiha biar hemat, pertarungan Melawan Nindaime Mizukage sama kayak di Canon ).**

" Cha-Chakra apa ini " teriak terkejut salah satu Shinobi.

" Um, ada apa? " tanya Oonoki.

" Aku merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar, Disana " teriak Shinobi itu sambil menunjuk sebuah Batu yang tinggi ( Kalian pasti sudah tau ). Dan disana terlihat Muu menatap semua Ninja Shinobi.

" Bukankah itu Muu-sama, bukannya kita telah menyegelnya " gumam Naruto.

" Apakah dia membelah diri " gumam Tsuchikage tapi masih dapat didengar.

" Membelah diri? " tanya Naruto.

" Muu-sama bisa membelah dirinya, tapi kekuatannya di bagi menjadi setengah " jelas Oonoki.

" bukan dia, tapi yang lagi satu " teriak Shinobi itu lagi.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat debelakang Muu, seorang berambut hitam sepunggung dengan pakaian Era Kuno berjalan kedepan.

" Di-dia " gagap Oonoki, " Uchiha Madara " lanjut Oonoki, terlihat di atas tengah berdiri Uchiha Madara dengan rambut yang bergerak-gerak karena angin.

" Jadi itu wajah di balik topengnya " gumam Naruto menatap wajah Madara.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " ucap Gaara terbelak.

" Ada apa? " tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

" Lihat matanya, bukankah itu mata edo tensei, itu artinya dia sudah lama mati " jelas Gaara, Narutopun menatap Madara dengan intens dan dia melihat mata itu memang mata Edo Tensei.

" Lalu wajah siapa yang ada di balik topeng itu " gumam Oonoki.

" Jadi Madara yang menyatakan perang ini, bukanlah Madara yang asli sekarang ini " ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

" Mungkin saja " balas Gaara

" Kau yang sudah lama menjadi Shinobi, apa kau yakin dia adalah Uchiha Madara " ucap Temari menatap Oonoki.

" Ya di memang Uchiha Madara, tapi yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menyegelnya " balas Oonoki, Naruto yang mendengar itupun merangkai beberapa segel.

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul kumpulan asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan Bunshinnya disana.

 **Madara Place**

" Jadi ini kumpulan para Shinobi " gumam Madara menatap para Shinobi.

" Ya, kita berada di dalam Perang Shinobi sekarang dan lihat di ikat kepala mereka tertulis kata Shinobi " jelas Muu

" Edo Tensei, jurus yang menghidupkan seseorang, aku heran kenapa si pengguna memanggilku, apa kau tau apa tujuan mereka? " ucap Madara panjang lebar.

" entahlah " balas Muu

 **Deg!**

" Namaku Kabuto akulah yang menghidupkanmu " ucap Kabuto melalui tubuh Muu dengan kendali penuh.

" berbicara melalui Edo Tensei kau memang licik " desis Madara melirik je arah Muu yang di kendalikan

" Jangan khawatir kau adalah yang terspesial dari Edo Tenseiku " ucap Kabuto.

" Kau, tau apa soal tubuhku? " tanya Madara menatap tajam Muu yang di kendalikan.

" Tidak ada, tapi aku adalah sekutumu jadi aku ingin kau menunjukan kekuatan Uchiha yang legendaris itu " ucap Kabuto melalui Tubuh Muu.

 **Swuing!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Muncul sebuah serangan pasir ke arah Madara dan Muu tapi dengan mudah Madara dan Muu menghindarinya.

" Sepertinya ini akan sulit " ucap Gaara.

 **Wush!**

Bunshin Narutopun melompat tinggi ke depan dengan sangat kencang sementara Naruto ( Chi Bunshin dari yang asli ) hanya menatap Bunshinnya diam.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan bersamaan Naruto berdiri didepan Semua pasukan Gaara dan Madara mendarat agak jauh dari pasukan Shinobi.

" Terserah!/Ayo! " gumam Madara dan Naruto bersama dan Madara memperlihatkan Sharingannya begitu juga Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

( **Hahaha gak kok bercanda agar tidak tegang saja, saya mau memberitahu, kalau setiap Naruto yang berada di setiap Divisi kecuali Divisi IV itu adalah Chi Bunshin, jadi Chi Bunshinnya juga bisa membuat Bunshin, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan )**

.

.

.

.

Madara dan Naruto sekarang saling bertatapan dengan mata kutukan mereka, sementara para Shinobi semakin Was-was.

 **Tap!**

Madarapun berjalan satu langkan dan membuat semua Shinobi mulai bersiaga.

 **Tap!**

Narutto yang melihat Madara berjalan satu langkahpun juga mengikuti Madara.

 **Tap!**

Madara kembali berjalan satu langkah dan Semua Shinobipun menyiapkan senjata mereka dengan takut dan berkeringat dingin.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun kembali berjalan satu langkah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Madarapun mulai berjalan lambat tapi setiap detik Madarapun mulai berlari ke arah pasukan Shinobi.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang melihat Madara berlari ke arah merekapun juga berlari ke arah Madara.

 **Wush!**

 **Bugh!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto dan Madarapun berlari ke arah musuh mereka, setelah dekat Madarapun mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto begitu juga Naruto, dan Pukulan Madara dan Narutopu saling berbenturan.

 **Wush! Sret! Buagh!**

Narutopun manarik pukulan Madara lalu setwlah dekat Narutopun memukul Madara dengan agak keras.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Madara dan Narutopun terus memberikan pukulan-pukulan mereka tapi semua serangan mereka dapat di tahan dengan pertahanan mereka.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Wush!**

Mata Madarapun menatap sekitarnya dengan Sharingan yang bergerak liar menatap sekitarnya, setelah itu Madarapun mulai melesat ke arah pasukan Shinobi.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat Madara melsat ke arah para Shinobipun tidak tinggal diam dan dia juga melesat ke arah pasukan Shinobu dimana Madara pergi kesana.

" Hm " gumam Gaara ingin mengarahkan pasirnya tapi..

" Matte, Gaara kau harus di pulihkan dulu, Naruto bisa kau gunakan Modemu itu lagi " ucap Temari menghentikan Gaara dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" aku bisa menggunakannya tapi belum saatnya " balas Naruto sambil membuat segel.

 **Boft! Boft!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Muncul dua kumpulan asap di samping Naruto, setelah itu keluar dua bunshin Naruto langsung melesat ke depan.

" semuanya jangan tatap matanya " perintah Oonoki ketika Madara sudah dekat.

" HooooooowaaaaAAAAAAAA! " teriak para Shinobi melesat bersamaan ke arah Madara dengan kedua Bunshin Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Madara yang masih berlari ke arah kumpulan Shinobi itu hanya menatap datar mereka.

 **Blaaar!**

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Kedua bunshin Naruto yang berada di depan kumpulan Shinobi seketika terpental karena kecepatan Madara yang tidak terlihat.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah berhasil mementalkan kedua Bunshin itu, Madara mulai memukul para Shinobi satu persatu hingga tumbang. Naruto yang masih di belakang Madara mulai geram.

 **Bugh! Sreet! Buagh!**

Pukulan Madara seketika di tahan oleh Naruto dengan menahan pukulan itu, Setelah di tahan Narutopun memutar badannya lalu muncul Bunshinya dari belakang dan memukul Madara.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

 **Buagh! Bugh! Bugh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Madara yang tadi terkena pukulan itupun, tidak terasa sama sekali langsung melompat kembali mengarah ke kumpulan Shinobi, setelah Madara mendarat terjadi ledakan angin, setelah itu Madara kembali menyerang para Shinobi di dekatnya, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat menahan serangan Madara dan saling memberikan Serangan gabungan dengan para bunshinnya.

Buagh! Cklek!

Madara memukul Shinobi yang membawa pedang hingga terpental sangat jauh dan membuat Shinobi itu melepaskan pedangnya, Madara yang melihat pedang itu telepas langsung mengambil pedang itu.

 **Trink! Trink! Crash! Crash!**

Dua Shinobi yang melihat ada celah langsung menyerang Madara dengan pedang mereka, Tapi dengan Mudah Madara menahan serangan itu, dengan cepat Madara menebas pedangnya ke arah kedua Shinobi itu hingga mati.

 **Syut!**

Seorang Shinobi kembali melihat celah ketika Madara melawan beberapa Shinobi langsung melempar kunai yang berisi peladak ke arah Madara.

 **Cklek! Sreet! Syut!**

Tapi dengan mudah Madara menangkap kunai itu dan mengambil kertas peledak itu dan menempelkan kertas peledak yang dia ambil kepada Shinobi yang berada di depannya, setelah itu Madara kembali melepar kunai itu ke arah Shinobi yang melepar dan membuat orang yang tadi melempar terkena kunainya sendiri.

 **Buagh!**

Madara dengan cepat menendang Shinobi yang tadi dia tempelkan kertas peledak ke arah kumpulan Shinobi.

" Wuah! Aaaa! " panik Shinobi yang di tempelkan kertas peledak.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Kertas peledak itupun meledak dan membuat kumpulan asap hingga menutupi beberapa Shinobi dan Madara.

Dengan sangat cepat Madara menebas pedangnya kepada para Shinobi tapi dengan cepat Naruto datang dan menahan pedang Madara dan terjadi pertarungan kenjutsu antara Naruto dan Madara.

 **Trink! Buagh!**

Narutopun mendorong pedangnya kedepan, setelah itu menendang Madara hingga Madara terpental beberapa meter.

 **Wush!**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Madara yang telah berhenti terpental dengan cepat menyerang kumpulan Shinobi dengan pedangnya, Madara yang sudah sampai dengan cepat membunuh kumpulan Shinobi dengan membabi buta, padahal dirinya sendiri tapi bisa menghabisi banyaknya Shinobi seorang diri.

Muu yang terbang di atas menyaksikan pertarungan itu hanya diam dan hanya menonton di sana.

 **Trink!**

 **Sring!**

Madara yang masih menyerang beberapa Shinobipun langsung menahan Seorang Shinobi yang ingin menyerangnya, setelah di tahan Madarapun menatap mata Shinobi itu dengan Sharingannya, Shinobi yang di tatap dengan Sharingan itupun bergetar ketakutan karena mata itu.

 **Crash!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah berhasil mendiamkan orang itu Madarapun menebas orang itu, setelah itu datang Shinobi menyerang dengan kunai yang di lapisi Angin, Madara yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan orang itu dengan mudah.

 **Grep!**

Setelah mendapat celah Madarapun mencekik orang itu dan mengangkatnya keatas.

" apa kau mau berdansa denganku? " tanya Madara pada Shinobi yang dia cekik.

 **Wuuuuuushhh! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika muncul sebuah Angin besar mengarah kepada Madara, Madara yang menyadari itupun menoleh ke arah di mana Angin itu datang, dan pada Angin itu telihat Naruto juga melesat ke arahnya dengan tangan berlapis tanah, setelah itu tubuh Madarapun terpental eangat jauh karena pukulan Naruto dan element Angin yang entah dari siapa hingga membuatnya keluar barisan Shinobi.

 **Sreeet!**

Madarapun mendarat sempurna dan mulai berdiri perlahan karena posisinya yang agak sedikit membungkuk.

 **Sring! Wush!**

" Jangan remehkan aku! " teriak Temari dan Naruto bersamaan, ternyata angin itu berasal dari temari.

 **Puk! Puk!**

Madara yang mendengar itu hanya dia dan menepuk bahunya. Setelah itu Madara membuat sebuah segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul lima kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Bunshin Madara.

' Ghh! perasaan ini ' batin Naruto, Naruto yang merasa perasaannya tidak enak langsung membuat beberapa segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul tiga kumpulan asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan tiga Naruto dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari yang lain.

" Ada apa Bos? " tanya Bunshin Naruto berelement Tsuton/Gyoton

" Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, bersiaplah " jelas Naruto dan Memperingatkan ketiga Bunshinya itu.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** "

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** "

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** "

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** "

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** "

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** "

Teriak Semua Madara bersamaan menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tercipta gelombang Api Raksasa dengan Beberapa Naga Api Besar melesat ke arah kumpulan Shinobi.

" **Tsuton, Toruton, Suiton**. Keluarkan element air kalian " perintah Naruto asli.

" **Suiton : Suijihiheki** "

" **Toruton : Suiposeidon Ryuu** "

" **Tsuton : Shigami Kyuryuu** "

 **Wuuuuush!**

 **Byuuuuuur!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsu mereka, Bunshin Suiton mengeluarkan Gelonbang Air, Bunshin Toruton mengeluarkan Gelombang air berbentuk Neptunus dan Tsuton mengeluarkan Air berbentuk Shigami di ikuti sembilan Naga Air.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Api besar Madara dan Air Naruto bertabrakan dengan sangat keras dan membuat ledakan udara.

 **Sheeeeezz!**

Karena Api dan Air saling beradu keluarlah sebuah uap dari tengah api dan Air hingga menyebar menutupi semua pasukan Shinobi.

Semua Shinobi yang masuk dalam jangkauan Asappun semakin was-was karena musuh tidak terlihat.

" Dia datang! " teriak salah satu Shinobi.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluar Madara dengan melompat dan terlihat banyak bola api di belakangnya.

" Sial itu teknik **Katon : Ryuusei No Jutsu** , kalau begitu. Kalian mengerti bukan " gumam Naruto menatap bola Api di belakang Madara dan setelah itu melirik ketiga Bunshinnya, sementara ketiga bunshin Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ketiga Bunshin Naruto yang memiliki element Air itupun membuat beberapa segel yang sama dengan cepat.

 **Blup! Blup! Blup!**

Seketika muncul bola Air berukuran seperti Odama Rasengan di beberapa titik.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Semua bola Api Madara bergerak ke arah para Shinobi dengan cepat ketiga bunshin Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

" **Suiton : Goumizu Dama!** " ucap Ketiga Bunshin Naruto bersamaan mengarahkan semua Bola Airnya ke Bola api Madara.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Semua Bola Air Narutopun melesat ke arah Bola Api Madara dengan cepat, setelah itu Bola Api Madara dan Bola Air Naruto bertabrakkan hingga membuat beberapa kumpulan asap.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink!**

 **Craaash!**

Setelah melesatkan Bola apinya Madara kembali menyerang pasukan Shinobi tapi muncul satu Shinobi langsung menyerang Madara dengan pedangnya tapi dengan mudah Madara menahan serangan itu dan mulai beradu Kenjutsu tapi dengan mudah Madara mengalahkan Shinobi itu.

 **Trink! Sraaak!**

Madara kembali menahan serangan Shinobi yang datang dari belakang, tapi dengan mudah Madara menahan serangan itu dan ingin menebas Shinobi itu tapi muncul sebuah pasir melindungi Shinobi itu, sementara Madara menatap pasir itu datar.

 **Wush! Trink! Sraaak!**

Madara seketika melompat kebelakang dan mulai menyerang Shinobi yang ada di belakangnya tapi muncul kembali pasir yang melindungi Shinobi itu.

 **Wush! Swuuiiing!**

Madara seketika melompat mundur ketika muncul gelombang pasir mengarah kepadanya.

" Akanku hentikan disini! " tegas Gaara mengarahkan pasirnya.

 **Swuiing! Swuiing!**

Gaara terus mengarahkan pasirnya kepada Madara tapi dengan mudah Madara menghindari serangan itu.

 **Tap!**

" **Cho Mega Oodama Rasengan** " ucap Naruto berada di atas Madara yang baru saja mendarat dan membawa Rasengan Super Besar

" **Doton : Chidokaku** " ucap Oonoki menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Braaaaaak!**

Seketika Madara menaik karena muncul sebuah batu mengangkat Madara ke atas.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya ke Madara.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar dan membuat beberapa Shinobi terpental.

" Ugh! "

" Um " gumam Naruto dan Oonoki terkejut.

 **Kretek! Kretek! Wush!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Terlihat sebuah tulang berwarna biru tengah melindungin Madara dari serangan Naruto, setelah itu Tengkorak itu mendorong Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto terpental.

" **Grooooaaaaaar!** " teriak sosok manusia berwarna biru dengan dua wajah di depan dan belakang dan memiliki empat tangan, ya itu adalah Susano'o Madara.

" Susano'o, dia telah mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan " gumam Oonoki melihat mata Madara yang telah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan

 **Sring! Sring!**

Lalu muncul sebuah Kris di kedua Tangan Susano'o Madara, semua Shinobi yang melihat itu mulai ketakutan akan kekuatan Madara. Naruto yang melihat itu tidal tinggal diam dan langsung melesat ke arah Susano'o Madara.

 **Wush! Trink! Blaaar!**

Susano'o Madara seketika bergerak dan mengarahkan senjata kepada para Shinobi, tapi muncul Naruto dengan pedang beraura Emas menahan Kris Susano'o Madara hingga menyebabkan Tanah yang di pijaknya hancur.

 **Wush! Trink! Blaaaar!**

Lalu Tangan Susano'o lagi satu bergerak untuk menyerang Naruto yang menahan Krisnya tapi dengan cepat kembali muncul Naruto lain dengan prisai merah melindungi Naruto yang menahan Krisnya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu muncul kemblai Naruto lain di depan Madara dan memukul Susano'o Madara hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Sring! Sring! Cklek!**

 **Wush!**

Lalu entah dari mana muncul dua Rantai Chakra mengikat tubuh Susano'o Madara dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga terbang.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu muncul Naruto dengan kecepatannya lalu menendang Wajah Susano'o Madara hingga terpental lumayan jauh.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu muncul lagi Naruto Lain dan juga menedang Susano'o Madara dan membuat terpental kembali.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu Naruto yang berada di arah Terpentalnya Madara kembali menendang Madara hingga terpental kembali.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Lalu muncul Naruto lain dari atas dan memberikan tendangan salto kepada Susano'o Madara hingga membuat Susano'o Madara terpental kebawah dan menabrak beberapa Batuan yang ada di bawahnya.

 **Wush! Sreeet!**

Lalu muncul tiga Naruto mengarah pada Madara dengan berputar dan siap memberikan tendangan pada Madara sementara Naruto yang di tengah menyiapkan pukulannya, Madara yang masih dengan Susano'onya tapi Madara diam di tempat tidak bergerak sama sekali.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Seketika Madara mengerakkan Susano'onya dan menusuk Kedua Naruto yang ada di depannya dan kedua Naruto yang tertusuk itu meledak menjadi kumpulan asap

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Sementara tersisan Satu Naruto yang berada di tengah langsung memukul Susano'o Madara dengan keras hingga menyebabkan Susano'o Madara masuk kedalam.

 **Wush! Tak!**

 **Booom!**

Setelah memberika pukulan pada Susano'o Madara, Naruto keluar dari bebatuan dan merentangkan tangannya dan setelah itu menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, setelah itu Bebatuan di mana ada Madara langsung mengunci Madara di sana.

 **Sring!**

Tapi setelah itu keluar sebuah Kris berwarna Biru mengarah kepada Naruto yang berada di luar, tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan itu.

 **Blaaaar! Sriing!**

Seketika bebatuan yang mengunci Madara hancur berantakkan setalah itu Susano'o Madara langsung membuat dua senjata lagi kepada dua lengan Susano'onya, Naruto yang merasakan sebuah firasat langsung menyiapkan pedang Myokubonya.

 **Swuing!**

Namun muncul sebuah Pasir menghentikan gerakan Susano'o Madara, Naruto yang menyadari pasir itupun melirik ke arah Gaara dengan Sharingannya.

" Tidak akanku biarkan! " tegas Gaara.

" Hn, walaupun begitu kalian tetaplah lemah " balas Madara dengan nada datarnya.

 **Sreeet! Sring!**

Pasir Gaarapun dapat di patahkan dengan mudah oleh Madara, setelah terlepas Ke empat Senjata Madarapun saling menebas ke arah Naruto dan membuat dua gelombang berbentuk X mengarah kepada Naruto.

' Seharusnya dia sudah mengumpulkan Chakra Senjutsu sekarang ' batin Naruto melirik ke belakang, di bagian belakang terlihat Bunshin Naruto tengah mengumpulkan energi Senjutsu ketika berada dalam kabut.

 **Boft!**

Bunshin itupun menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

 **Syuuurt!**

Perlahan Kelopak Narutopun berwarna orang dan mata Narutopun berubah menjadi mata katak berwarna emas.

" **Kawashu Shoshin** " gumam Naruto.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Narutopun menarik pedang Myokubo dan langsung menebas udara kosong secara horisontal, setrlah itu keluar gelombang udara yang lumayan lamban mengarah pada serangan Madara.

 **Blaaar!**

Serangan Madarapun dapat di tahan karena gelombang Udara Senjutsu Naruto hingga membuat beberapa asap.

' Cih! ' batin Gaara merasa tidak bisa menghentikan Madara.

" Maaf, sekarang kami siap, kalian menjaulah sedikit " ucap Bunshin Naruto dengan kedua tangannya membawa dua Rasenshuriken berbeda dan di kiri dan Di kanannya juga membawa Rasenshuriken tapi masing-masing satu.

" Majulah Kazekage " ucap Oonoki di belakang Gaara sambil menyentuh kendi Gaara.

" **Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu** " ucap Oonoki.

 **Deeer!**

" Sekarang pasirmu menjadi kuat " jelas Oonoki.

 **Swuuush!**

' Dengan pasir ini mungkin bisa ' batin Gaara, " majulah Naruto " ucap Gaara mengarahkan pasirnya ke Madara.

" Yosh! Ikuzo! " balas Naruto maju kedepan sambil membawa Rasenshurikennya bersama kedua bunshinnya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Pasir Gaarapun menabrak Susano'o Madara dan menutupi setengah ' Jika itu pertahanan luar maka aku akan membuat pasir di bawahnya ' batin Gaara.

 **Swuing! Grep! Wush!**

Lalu muncul pasir dari bawah dan menangkap tangan Madara dan membawanya keluar dari Susano'o

" Hikke!.. " teriak Gaara, sementara Madara hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. " Naruto!.. " lanjut Gaara.

 **Sringsring! Sringsring!**

" Hyaaa! "

" **Senpo : Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!** "

" **Senpo : Hyoton : Resenshuriken!** "

" **Senpo : Ryuusei : Rasenshuriken!** "

" **Senpo : Jinton : Rasenshuriken!** " teriak Ke empat Naruto dari berbagai sisi lalu melempar semua Rasenshuriken mereka ke arah Madara, Sementara Madara yang melihat itupun mengarahkan tangannya ke salah satu Rasenshuriken.

 **Sring!**

 **Syuuuuut!**

.

.

.

 **Markas Pusat**

.

 **Blup! Blup!**

Pada Markas pusat terjadi keheningan dan hanya terdengar gelembung air pada radar.

" Kenapa si orang bertopeng itu mengaku sebagai Madara? " ucap Shikaku memecahkan keheningan

" adanya Madara memang sulit untuk di percayai, walaupun kita percaya, keberadaanya akan membuat takut seluruh dunia, Namanya saja memiliki kekuatan, Nama itulah yang membawa kita sampai kesini, membodohi kita dan menjerumuskan ke perang ini " ucap Tsunade geram yang lain hanya terdiam mendengar itu.

" Jika begitu siapa wajah dari balik topeng itu " gumam Minato

" Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting kita harus menyegel Madara " balas Tsunade.

" Selain itu... "

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara Place**

.

" Kita telah tertipu habis-habisan " lanjut Tsunade.

" Kalian itu terlalu lemah bagiku " ucap Madara setelah menyerap ke empat Rasenshuriken Naruto dan memperlihatkan Mata berpola riak dan berwarna ungu..

 **Rinenggan**

" d-dia menyerap ke empat Rasenshurikenku, dan b-bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki Rinenggan " gagap Naruto tidak percaya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah menyerap semua jurus Naruto, Madarapun melompat mundur dan berdiri di tempat Muu.

" Sudahku duga, setelah Sharingan akan menjadi Rinnengan " ucap Kabuto.

" Aku membangkitnya di ambang kematianku. Namamu Kabutokan, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap tubuhku " ucap Madara meminta penjelasan.

" seperti yang sudah aku bilang, aku membuatmu dalam keadaan Prima " jelas Kabuto.

" Kuso, kau mengetahui rahasia di dalam tubuhku? " ucap Madara geram " Kau bahkan tak bisa membaca ukiran batu rahasia Uchiha, tapi kau masih bisa membongkarnya? " lanjut Madara.

" Aku hanya menggabungkan data Orichimaru-sama dan eksperimenku dan aku mencobanya, dan kau sekarang membuktikan kebenaran dugaanku, Rikudou Sannin, Kau bisa memiliki kekuatan Dewa itu, itu berkat Kekuatanku yang bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat " jelas Kabuto panjang lebar.

" Jangan salah Sangka. Ini bukanlah Kekuatanmu " ucap Madara membuat satu segel dan kembali membangkitkan Susano'onya.

 **Trek!**

Kedua pasang Tangan Susano'o Madarapun membuat sebuah segel dan setelah itu kedua pasang tangan lagi membuat satu segel.

Perlahan tempat pasukan Gaarapun menjadi gelap, semua Shinobipun menatap ke atas.

 **Klontang!**

" Haha, Kuso! " tawa garing salah satu Shinobi.

" Mana mungkin "

" A-apa-apaan itu "

Gumam semua Shinobi putus asa. Sementara Naruto yang melihat ke atas hanya diam tapi terlihat dirinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" I-Itu di luar kemampuan Kita! " gumam Temari ketakutan.

" Apa Ini kekuatan Dewa? " gumam Gaara dengan wajah Syok, sementara Oonoki yang menatap ke atas memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan.

Ya semua Pasukan Divisi V tengah ketakutan akan apa yang dilakukan Madara.

Menjatuhkan Meteor.

Terlihat di atas pasukan divisi Empat, jatuh Meteor berukuran raksasa dengan lamban.

" Meteor? Bagaimana Mungkin? "

" Apakah Itu Ninjutsu Beneran? "

" Kita tak bisa kabur! "

" Gawat "

Terjadi Ricuh semua Shinobi karena jatuhnya meteor membuat mereka jatuh harapan.

" Ini masih terlalu dini untuk menyerah! " teriak Oonoki kepada semua Shinobi " Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba!, Lakukan apapun yang kalian bisa! " lanjut Oonoki langsung terbang ke atas ke arah Meteor.

" Tsuchikage-Sama! " teriaksalah satu Shinobi ketika melihat tindakan Oonoki

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Oonoki langsung membuat segel Bunshin.

 **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

.

.

 **Naruto ( Real ) place**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Pada tempat Naruto yang asli sekarang dia, Hinata, Naruko, Bee, Menma dan Yugito tengah berlari menuju garis depan untuk melawan pria bertopeng.

 **Deg!**

 **Sreeet!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak dan berhenti berlari, semua yang melihat itupun juga berhenti berlari.

" Ada apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Yugito menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap ke arah kiri dengan padangan geram.

' kekuatan besar apa ini? ' batin Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan firasat buruk dengan cepat membuat segel.

 **Boft!**

Muncul kumpulan Asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan Bunshin Naruto berelement Ryuuton.

" Kau tau harus apa! " perintah Naruto asli sambil kembali berlari ke garis depan, sementara Bunshin Naruto hanya mengangguk.

 **Wush!**

Dengan cepat Bunshin Narutopun melesat ke udara dan mulai mencari letak kekuatan itu.

" Ada apa Naru-chan? " tanya Naruko di belakang Naruto.

" Aku hanya merasakan sebuah firasat buruk pada Divisi lima semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa " balas Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

 **Divisi V Place.**

.

Terlihat sekarang pada Divisi Lima terdapat Lima Ratus Bunshin Naruto dengan menatap ke atas.

" Kalian Tau harus Apa! " perintah Naruto juga melesat ke atas.

" Osh! "

" Ayo Minna! " ucap Bunshin Naruto juga melesat ke atas, seratus Bunshin Narutopun juga melesat ke atas untuk menghentikan Meteor itu.

" Semuanya pergilah sejauh mungkin " perintah Gaara, tanpa ambil pusing Semua Ninjapun mulai berlari tunggal lanang kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang masih diam di tempat

" apakah itu akan mengenai kita? " tanya Kabuto.

" Pastinya, point Utama dalam Edo Tensei adalah mengorbankan seseorang. Kita akan kembali utuh dalam waktu Singkat " ucap Madara panjang lebar " Orang yang bisa terbang? " gumam Madara begitu melihat Oonoki terbang ke atas dengan beberapa Bunshin Naruto.

" Dia pasti si bocah Ryotenbi " gumam Madara lagi " Tapi siapa bocah yang terbang bersama bocah Ryotenbi itu " gumam Madara begitu melihat Naruto yang terbang bersama Oonoki

 **Wuuush!**

Sementara Itu Oonoki dan Beberapa Bunshin Naruto masih terbang ke arah Meteor yang ada di atas mereka.

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Setelah Sampai Semua Naruto dan Oonoki mulai mencoba menahan laju Meteor dari Bawah.

" Ikuzo! Minna! **Doton!** " teriak Bunshin Naruto memimpin.

" **Chōkeijūgan No Jutsu** " lanjut Semua Bunshin beserta Oonoki.

 **Swuing!**

Seketika Berat Meteor itupun menjadi lebih Ringan tapi walaupun sebanyak seratus Kali di hilangkan beratnya, tapi sang Meteor masih melaju kebawah walaupun lamban.

 **Wush!**

Sementara Chi Bunshin Naruto yang di kirim Naruto Asli pada saat berpencar dan yang memiliki lima ratus Bunshin tengah melayang di udara dan melihat Meteor itu agak jauh.

" sebuah Meteor berukuran Besar, berarti aku harus menghancurkan ya berkali-kali " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Meteor yang berada agak jauh darinya dengan cepat Narutopun mengigit jempolnya lalu membuat beberapa segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul lima kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Lima pedang.

' Jika menghancurkannya dengan kelima pedang ini aku harus cepat melakukan serangan kombine ' batin Naruto.

 **Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!**

Lalu tanpa di diduga muncul tiga Naruto bunshin dan mengambil tiga pedang yang melayang.

" Baiklah kami akan membantu Bos! " ucap Semangat Bunshinnya.

" Heh! Baiklah kita lakukan dengan semangat! " teriak Naruto semangat.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Lalu dari dada Naruto keluar dua Rantai Chakra dan langsung melesat ke arah Meteor dan menancap disana.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Setelah Itu Narutopun memegang kedua Gagang pedang yang ada di pinggangnya secara menyilang.

" Ikuzo! "

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan cepat Ke empat Naruto itu melesat ke arah Meteor dengan pedang mereka dan meninggalkan kedua pedang yang masih melayang.

 **Wuush!**

Naruto yang menggunakan Rantai Chakra dengan cepat melesat ke arah Meteor dan meninggalkan yang lain masih di belakang.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Setelah dekat dengan Meteor Naruto yang menggunakan Rantai Chakrapun langsung menarik kedua pedangnya, dan sekarang Dirinya tengah di seberang Meteor.

 **Braaaak!**

Dan Setelah itu Meteor itupun terbagi menjadi dua, mungkin akibat dari tebasan Naruto yang menggunakan Rantai Chakra tadi.

 **Jleb! Wush! Tap! Tap! Jraaak!**

Lalu muncul sebuah Pedang menancap di atas Meteor, setelah itu terlihat Naruto lain turun dengan cepat ke arah Meteor dengan Menarik Rantai yang berada pada pedangnya. Setelah sampai Berpijak pada Meteor, Bunshin Narutopun berlari mengelilingi Meteor dengan senjata Sabit yang terikat dengan pedangnya tadi di arahkan ke Meteor dan menghancurkan bagian Meteor yang dia seret ujung sabitnya ke Meteor.

 **Braaaaak! Wush!**

Setelah merasa Cukup Naruto Bunshin Itupun melompat Menjauh dari Meteor itu.

 **Sring! Braaaak!**

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Braaaaaak!**

 **Sriing! Braaaak!**

Ke empat Naruto terus menghancurkan Meteor dengan senjata mereka bawa dari berbagai arah mereka menebas hingga sang Meteor perlahan mulai hancur.

" sekarang tinggal penyelesaian " gumam Naruto Chi Bunshin.

 **Bziiiit!**

Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah pada Dua Pedang yang masih melayang tidak jatuh sama sekali.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Narutopun memegang kedua Gagang senjata itu secara menyilang, lalj dia lirik semua Bunshinya yang berada di bawah, sementara para Bunshin yang mengerti akan apa yang di lakukan Bosnya mulai merapal segel.

" **Doton : Ishi no rebarejji!** " teriak Seluruh Bunshin Naruto.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak**!

Lalu dari bawah muncul sebua Batu berbentuk kotak panjang langsung menumpu sang Meteor.

" hyaaaaa! " teriak Gaara juga mengarahkan Pasirnya untuk menahan Laju Meteor.

" Ugh! Ayo semuanya " teriak Naruto yang masih menahan laju Meteor dari bawah.

" HAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Semua Naruto.

' sekarang serangan terakhir! ' batin Naruto.

 **Susano'o Shoshin**

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto yang memegang dua pedang yang ternyata Katana Susano'o Langsung menarik kedua pedangnya dan setelah itu keluar gelombang Biru horisontal mengarah ke pada Meteor dengan sangar cepat

.

.

Tug! Tug!

" Sepertinya bocah Ryotenbi itu sudah berkembang " gumam Madara.

 **Der!**

Terlihat sekarang Meteor Madara telah berhenti dalam bentuk setengah Meteor karena ke empat Naruto menghancurkan setengah Meteor bersama serangan terakhir tadi yang ternyata hanya bisa menghancurkan setengah Meteor dan terlihat dari berbagai sisi Meteor sekarang tengah di tahan dengan banyak penumpu Meteor dari batu dan Pasir Gaara.

Semua Pasukan Gaara yang melihat itu bernafas lega karena sang meteor telah berhasil di hentikan.

" kalau begitu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap yang kedua "

 **Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Muncul lagi sebuah Meteor Dari atas dan membelah awan.

" Nani! " teriak Empat Naruto yang terbang membawa senjata mereka ketika melihat ada Lagi Meteor lagi satu.

" Apa yang terjadi di atas? " tanya Oonoki.

" Sepertinya ada satu Meteor lagi, kalau begitu.. " balas Bunshin Naruto lalu turun kebawah.

 **Tap! Swuuuuush!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah sampai dibawah Tangan Narutopun terbungkus Tangan Susano'o berukuran besar, setelah itu Narutopun kembali melesat ke atas dan mempersiapkan tinjunya.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Naruto.

 **Buagh! Blaaaaaaar! Wuuush!**

Meteor Madarapun langsung di pukul oleh Naruto dan menyebabkan Meteor itu melesat ke atas karena pukulan Naruto dan menyebabkan Meteor itu menabarak Meteor lagi satu yang ada di atasnya sampai hancur.

" Ohey! Persiapkan diri kalian! " teriak Chi Bunshin Naruto yang membawa Katana Susano'o.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang membawa senjata bernama Shiyaki langsung melesat ke arah Meteor lagi satu yang melesat ke arah bawah pasukan.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Jrak!**

Narutopun melempar Senjata Sabitnya sampai meneglilingi Meteor itu lalu Sabit itupun menancap pada Meteor itu.

" Haaaa! " teriak Naruto menarik Rantai senjatanya itu.

 **Sring! Braaaaak!**

Meteor itupun terpotong karena tarikan rantai Naruto dan membuatnya terbelah dengan belahan berbentuk Vertikal.

 **Tug! Tug!**

Sementara serpihan-serpihan Meteor terus berjatuhan ke bawah karena serangan Naruto yang membuat beberapa bagian Meteor mengikis.

" Ikuzo! Minna! " perintah Bunshin Naruto yang masih di bawah.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Langsung empat ratus bunshin Naruto yang tersisa langsung melesat ke arah serpihan Meteor-Meteor dan menghancurkan serpihan itu sebelum jatuh mengenai mereka.

 **Wuuuuush! Sriing! Braaak!**

Sementara itu Naruto yang membawa Katana Susano'o membesarkan Pedangnya lalu di tebaskan pedangnya pada satu Bagian Meteor hingga kembali terbelah.

' Cih! Jika begini maka akan merepotkan ' batin Naruto.

 **Wuush! Blaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar pada setengah Bagian Meteor yang telah di potong Naruto tadi.

' Apa itu? ' batin Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu kembali terjadi ledakan pada Meteor Madara hingga membuat sebagian Meteor yang terpotong hancur sementara bagian lagi satu masih mengarah kebawah. Chi Bunshin Naruto yang melihat kembali ledakan itupun menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat Naruto lain tengah terbang dengan batu-batu sedikit bercahaya menggelilingi Naruto itu.

" **Ryuuton** , sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Chi Bunshin Naruto kepada dirinya yang memiliki element Ryuusei.

" Hn, Bos kita memerintahkanku untul datang kemari dan membantu kalian karena kekuatan besar ada disini " jelas Naruto berelement Meteor itu. " Baiklah lebih baik aku hancurkan saja Meteor dan serpihan itu sekaligu " gumam Ryuusei Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Meteor dengan serpihan-serpihan Meteor.

" **Ryuuton : Ryuusei Bakuhatsu!** " gumam Ryuusei Naruto lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Semua Meteor dan Serpihannya meledak dengan sangat keras hingga membuat asap lumayan tebal. Sementara Madara menatap intens Naruto.

' Dia bisa menghancurkan Meteorku dengan satu jurus ' batin Madara.

" Hoy! Lebih baik kau hilangkan semua Bunshinmu itu " perintah Ryuusei Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Lalu kelima Ratus Naruto yang di panggil tadi oleh Chi Bunshin langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

" ada apa ini? " gumam Oonoki ketika melihat semua Bunshin Naruto menghilang dan diapun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terbang bersama satu dirinya yang terlihat berbeda dari Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Oonokipun terbang menuju Tempat Naruto berada begitu juga Gaara.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Ryuusei Naruto pada Chi Bunshin Di sampingnya.

" Dia adalah Uchiha Madara yang sesungguhnya! " balas Naruto.

 **Deg!**

" Apa Maksudmu? " tanya Ryuusei Naruto terkejut.

" Selama ini kita telah di tipu oleh pria bertopeng itu dan yang ada di sana adalah Uchiha Madara yang asli " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Oonoki yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Narutopun menengok ke tempat Pasukan terlihat beberapa Pasukan masih selamat dan dia juga melihat banyak Shibobi tewas karena Serpihan Meteor dan tebasan pedang.

" Apa ini semua karena perbuatannya? " tanya Ryuusei Naruto ketika melihat semua itu, semua yang mendengar itupun tidak ada yang bersuara.

" Khuhuhu, sepertinya kau bukan Bocah sembarangan, Gaki " ucap Madara menatap dua Naruto yang terbang di atasnya.

" Uchiha Madara " gumam Oonoki geram. Sementara Dua Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam tak bersuara.

" Khuhuhu, Hey! Tidak baik menatap seseorang seperti itu loh! " ucap Madara sok memberi Nasehat.

" Ohey! Kau mengerti jalan pikiranku? " tanya Ryuusei Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

" Hn " balas Naruto mengangguk.

 **Wuuuuush!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Chi Bunshin Narutopun berubah dan sekarang menggunakan Mode Kyubinya, sementara Ryuusei Naruto membuat Meteor-Meteor kecil bercahaya mengelilingi tubuhnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan Cepat Kedua Naruto itu melesat ke arah Madara sampai tidak terlihat dan tanpa berkedip tempat Madara dan Kabuto tadi langsung meledak, mungkin karena kecepatan Naruto.

 **Wuuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan di tanah dan memperlihatkan Naruto dalam Mode Kyubi dan Naruto Ryuusei memberikan tinju Mereka kepada Madara sementara Madara menahan kedua serangan itu dengan masing-masing satu tangan.

" Heh! Masih terlalu lemah " ejek Madara.

 **Sreeeet! Buagh!**

Kedua Naruto yang tinjunya di tahanpun langsung memutar kedua tangan Madara, lalu Ryuusei Naruto langsung menendang Madara hingga terpental lumayan jauh.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto dan Ryuusei Naruto kembali berlari ke arah Madara dengan cepat, lalu Naruto dalam Mode Kyubi langsung melesat ke arah Madara terlebih dahulu lalu menyeruduk tubuh Madara hingga terdorong kebelakang.

 **Sreeet! Buagh!**

Madara yang selesai terseret langsung di kejutkan ketika Ryuusei Naruto akan memberikannya pukulan, tapi dengan cepat Madara menghindar dan menendang Ryuusei Naruto hingga terpental ke samping

 **Buagh! Sreeet! Wush! Wush! Buagh!**

Madara yang akan menyerang Ryuusei langsung di tendang oleh Naruto dalam Mode Kyubi hingga terseret beberapa meter, Madara yang telah berhenti terseret mencoba menyerang Naruto Mode Kyubi tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindar tapi pada serangan ke empat Naruto terkena pukulan Madara.

 **Sreet! Wush! Grep!**

Lalu Datang lagi Ryuusei Naruto dan langsung melesat ke belakang Madara dan memeluk Madara dari belakang untuk mengehtikan pergerakan Madara

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Setelah berhasil mengunci pergerakkan Madara, Ryuusei Naruto langsung menyeruduk Madara hingga terjungkal bersama ke belakang.

 **Sriiiing! Buagh!**

 **Cklek! Tring!**

Ryuusei Naruto yang masih terjungkal bersama Madara langsung membuat pedang dari Meteornya dan siap menebas Madara tapi Madara dengan cepat menendang bahu Naruto hingga meneyebabkan pedanngnya terlepas.

 **Cklek! Tring!**

Lalu dari belakang dengan cepat Naruto dalam mode Kyubi menangkap pedang Ryuusei dan akan menebas pedangnya pada Madara tapi Madara dengan cepat menahan pedang Naruto dari pedang yang dia ambil dari beberapa mayat Shinobi setelah itu Madarapun menjauh dari Dari kedua Naruto itu.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang memegang pedang Meteor dari Ryuusei langsung berlari cepat ke arah Madara.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Naruto dan Madarapun langsung beradu Kenjutsu dengan sangat sengit dan juga membuat Madara lumayan kwalahan.

 **Sreet! Buagh! Buagh!**

Lalu muncul kembali Ryuusei Naruto menendang tangan Madara hingga melepaskan pedangnya, setelah berhasil, diapun langsung menendang Madara hingga terpental.

 **Bziiit! Buagh!**

Tanpa kedipan mata muncul kilat putih di bawah Madara dengan cepat langsung menendang dagu Madara hingga Madara terpental ke atas.

' Ugh! Bukankah itu jurus Tobirama ' batin Madara.

" Haaaa! " teriak Naruto dalam Mode Kyubi yang telah berada di samping Madara .

 **Buagh!**

Naruto yang berada di samping Madara langsung memukul Madara hingga terpental beberapa meter.

 **Buagh!**

Lalu muncul lagi Ryuusei Naruto langsung menendang balik Madara ke arah Naruto.

 **Wuuuush!**

Tanpa mau ambil resiko Madara langsung membungkus dirinya dengan kerangka susano'o, Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Naruto memutar tubuhnya lalu menendang balik Madara ke arah Ryuusei Naruto.

 **Bruuuuk! Buagh!**

Tangan Ryuusei Naruto langsung terbungkus srrpihan-serpihan bebatuan hingga membuat tangannya terbungkus lengan batu lalu kembali memukul Madara ke bawah dengan tangannya itu.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Tubuh Madara yang terbungkus Susano'o dengan cepat jatuh kebawah ke arah Batu-batuan yang di gunakan untuk menahan Meteor Madara tadi hingga hancur.

 **Wush! Syutyut! Syutyut!**

Setelah mendarat keras kedua Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Madara dan memutar tubuh Mereka untuk memberikan serangan mereka.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Krak! Blaaaaar!**

Kedua tendangan Naruto itupun mengenai Kerangka Susano'o Madara hingga retak lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

' H-hancur ' batin Madara terkejut.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah memberikan tendangan mereka, merekapun langsung memberikan pukulan terakhir mereka hingga tubuh Madara masuk ke dalam.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kedua Naruto yang telah memberi pukulan pada Madara langsung melompat menjauh karena sudah memberi sesuatu ke pada Madara.

" Hah.. Hah.. Dia musuh yang lumayan merepotkan " ucap Naruto yang masih menggunakan mode Kyubi dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kecapekan melawan Madara.

" Kau benar " balas Ryuusei Naruto, lalu Ryuusei Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan menutup matanya.

 **Ryuuton : Taju Bakuhatsu Ryuusei!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya Ryuusei Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah tempat Madara berada.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari atas jatuh banyak Meteor mengarah ke tempat Madara dengan cepat dan terlihat semua Meteor Naruto terbakar Api merah menyala.

' Ugh! Kekuatan Gaki itu kuat sekali ' batin Madara yang kesakitan dan terlihat luka-luka yang di dapat mulai bergenerasi kembali dengan perlahan ' Ugh! Bahkan dia bisa memanggil Meteor. Aku harus menggunakannya ' batin Madara lagi.

 **Wuush!**

Perlahan Tubuh Madarapun terbungkus Susano'o dengan dua wajah dan ke empat tangan Susano'o madara mengarah ke atas kepala Susano'o untuk mengunakan kekuatannya

" Kau terlambat " gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Blaaar! Blaaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Semua Meteor Narutopun langsung meledak dan membuat getaran

" Ugh! Ada apa ini " ucap Salah satu Shinobi menyilangkan tangannya karena kuatnya angin.

" Ugh! Apakah ini kekuatan bocah itu, kuat sekali " gumam Oonoki.

 **Wuuush!**

Seketika ledakan pada semua Meteor Naruto terhisap oleh Madara, sementara Naruto yang melihat jutsunya di serap melebarkan matanya.

" Sayang sekali tapi sampai di sini saja " ucap Madara menyeringai.

 **Blaaaar!**

Dari atas kembali muncul Meteor berukuran lebih besar dari yang pertama dan kedua dan Meteor yang sekarang bergerak lebih cepat dari pada yang sebelumnya.

" Kuso! " geram Ryuusei Naruto ketika melihat Meteor itu. Sementara Naruto yang dalam mode Kyubi langsung merapal segelnya.

" **Doton!** "

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Sebelum ucapan jurus Naruto selesai sang Meteor telah jatuh dan membuat gempa denga sangat dasyat.

.

.

 **Markas Pusat**

.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

" Ada apa ini! " teriak Shikaku ketika merasakan getaran yang sangat besar.

" Terjadi sesuatu, pada Divisi lima terjadi ledakkan besar karena jatuh Meteor mengenai Divisi Lima " jelas Inoichi

" Ini hasil dari getaran itu " ucap Ao.

" Apa ada kabar dari Divisi lima " tanya A.

" Apa ini, aku tidak bisa mendeteksi siapapun " ucap Ao.

" Mungkinkan itu jutsu Madara jika begini maka.. " ucap Shikaku.

" Aku akan pergi! " tegas Tsunade

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara Place**

.

Terlihat pada Divisi Lima, tempat itu sekarang tengah tertutup asap yang sangat tebal karena Serangan Madara. Terlihat banyak Mayat Shinobi berserakkan karena Meteor Madara membuat ledakan tadi dan menyebabkan beberapa serpihan mengenai beberapa shinobi.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat di balik asap keluar salah satu Shinobi berjalan tertatih mencari Ninja yang selamat, lalu dia melihat seseorang masih berlutut dengan prisai tanah melindunginya, dia mencoba menepuk pundak orang itu.

 **Bruuk!**

Ternyata Ninja itu telah mati dengan luka yang sangat serius, sementara yang selamat tadi menatap Meteor Madara dengan pandangan ketakutan.

" A-apa-apaan ini " gumamnya.

Sementara Gaara masih selamat berkat pelindung pasirnya yang melindungi dirinya dan Temari.

 **Blaaaar!**

Dari dalam tanah terjadi ledakan kecil dan setelah itu keluar dua Naruto dan Dodai yang selamat karena kecepatan Naruto dalam membuat jutsu.

" Hah.. Hah.. Untung aku sempat memindahkan diri kita ke bawah " gumam Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" ugh! Dimana yang lain " ucap Ryuusei Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan panik.

Lalu pada satu tempat terlihat ninja iwa tengah menatap seseorang tengah terbaring di tanah dengan pandangan panik.

" Tsuchikage-Jisan! " teriak Naruro berlari ke arah tempat ninja Iwa yang tengah menjaga seseorang

Tsuchikage, Oonoki.

" tenang saja dia tidak apa, tapi luka yang di terimanya sangat fatal. " jelas Ninja Iwa menenangkan.

Sementara Madara tengah bergenerasi bersama Kabuto dengan sangat cepat.

" jadi ini kekuatan Rikudo Sannin? Luar biasa " puji Kabuto.

" Hn, pemandangan ini mengingatkanku akan masa lalu " ucap Madara ketika menatap banyak mayat yang berserakan di mana-mana.

" Namamu Kabuto bukan, apa yang kau tau tentang diriku? " tanya Madara kepada Kabuto.

" Yangku tau pada saat pertempuranmu melawan Hasirama di lembah akhir kau tidak mati. Demi mendapatkan kekuatan Senju kau sengaja kalah dari Hasirama agar kau bisa mengambil kekuatan Senju Hasirama " jelas Kabuto " apa aku salah? " tanya Kabuto.

" Karena itulah aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini " jawab Madara sambil mengecek bagian dalam tubuhnya ( sama kayak di Canon ).

" Ah, aku baru ingat aku ingin mencoba sesuatu " ucap Madara membuat beberapa segel

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu.**

 **Deg!**

.

 _ **Mind Scape All Naruto and Menma**_

.

" Ugh! P-perutku p-panas sekali " ucap Naruto dan Menma memegangi perutnya sambil berlutut.

" Chakra ini, Madarakah? " gumam Kurama.

.

 _ **Mind Scape Off**_

.

" Naruto! Daijobuka? " tanya Dodai yang melihat Naruto kesakitan

" Sepertinya Kyubi belum di tangkap, ya " gumam Madara

"Karena itulah perang ini di bentuk,lihat masih ada yang selamat dari seranganmu itu khusunya Kazekage dan Tsuchikage dan lihat Orang yang tadi menjadi lawanmu dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Kabuto sambil menunjuk Naruto yang memegangi perutnya.

" Uzumaki, Clan itu bukannya Clan milik Uzumaki Mito " gumam Madara.

" tapi dia hanyalah Chi Bunshin dan yang kau harus ke tahui bahwa ada dua Jinchuriki Kyubi disini " jelas Kabuto.

" dua Jinchuriki Kyubi? " tanya Madara.

" Namikaze Menma, dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi kedua, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Kyubi di bagi dua, Chakra Yin dan Yang " jelas Kabuto.

" Begitu "

" apa kita akan mencari yang asli? " tanya Kabuto

" Tidak, aku mau mencoba sesuatu sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya " ucap Madara membuat satu segel.

 **Deg!**

" Mereka di sana! Arah jam satu " teriak Ninja Iwa yang menjaga tsuchikage membuat semua melihat ke arah yang di bilang.

 **Blaar!**

Di belakang Madara terlihat keluar banyak akar-akar pohon besar keluar dari tanah dan sepertinya siap untuk menyerang.

" Ugh! Dia bisa Mokuton " gumam Dodai geram.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang tadinya memegangi perutnyapun berdiri dan berjalan ke depan di ikuti Ryuusei Naruto yang juga berjalan ke depan.

" Jika dia menggunakan Mokuton, maka aku juga akan menggunakannya " ucap Naruto membuat beberapa segel di ikuti Ryuusei Naruto.

" **Mokuton : Jukai Koutan!** "

" **Mokuton : Taju Jukai Ryuu Kouton!** "

" **Ryuusei : Ryuusei Ryuu Kouton!** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note**

 **Yo, Minna-san akhirnya update juga ya ^_^**

 **Ah, sepertinya terlalu overpower ya? Hahaha kalian jangan khawatir nanti Madara akan setingkat dengan Madara seiring waktu nanti karena nanti juga keturunan Ootsutsuki akan bergabung untuk berperang jadi Nenek Shinobi melawan Ni Kami Shinobi hoho pasti sangat dasyat.**

 **Ah, untuk Sequel Saya boleh bertanya pendapat kalian, sebenarnya Sequel ini nanti pairnya akan saya tambahkan Rias, Akeno, Dan Naruko saja apa boleh?**

 **Jika tidak maka saya juga akan membuat cerita dari HSDXD tapi ceritanya harem, apa boleh?. Saya juga berencana membuat Fanfic Baru dari inspirasi Film Rango, Fanfic ini akan saya kasih Pair bagi NHL, Naruhina bagi yang mendukung fanfic ini saya akan buatkan, saya juga berencana membuat fanfic Naruhina tentang sekolahan jika kalian mendukung saya akan buatkan juga kok.**

 **Ah, Soudes, aku baru ingat, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini? Maaf ya saya ke banyakan Skip kayaknya karena terlalu banyak jadi saya skip saja, hemat.**

 **Untuk Semua Susano'o Naruto itu tidak berlebihan kok, malah Nanti Naruto akan melawan tiga puluh Dua Susano'o sempurna Madara bersama lima Kage nanti. Untuk Golem Toneri, nanti Toneri di bangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei jadi bagaimana Golem-golem Toneri ada itu adalah jawabannya.**

 **Yosh kalau begitu pada Chapter ini aku nyatakan selesai dan di Chapter berikutnya perkumpulan enam kage melawan Madara Uchiha, dan juga pertarungan Naruto Vs Nagato hohoho seperti apa tunggu saja!.**

 **Ah iya semua, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IMLEK, GALUNGAN DAN KUNINGAN bagi yang merayakan ya!.**

 **Baiklah saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa Ne~ ^_^.**

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna-san saya kembali meng-update cerita ini.**

 **Hah~ sepertinya memang tidak boleh harem, baiklah untuk sequel nanti akan tetap menjadi Naruhina bagaimana pendapat kalian, saya juga sudah buat cerita tentang High School Dxd dan cerita yang satu itu baru harem, dan apakah kalian sudah membaca cerita saya yang baru, bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lama saya akan menjelaskan kekuatan baru Naruto, Ryuuton, kekkei Genkai dari Element Tanah Dan api, Jiston, Kekkei Genkai Dari Tanah dan Angin.**

 **Taifuton, Kekkei Genkai Dari Fuuton Dan Ranton, Toruton Kekkei Genkai dari Fuuton, Dan Suiton. Tsuton, Kekkei Genkai dari Suiton dan Ranton,**

 **Lalu Hariton, Inabiton Kekkei Genkai dari Raiton Dan Ranton. Honoton, Kekkei Genkai dari Katon dan Chakra Matatabi. Meiton, Kekkei Genkai dari kegelapan Hati sementara Hikaton, Kekkei Genkai dari kebaikan Hati.**

 **Untuk bocoran sedikit tentang cerita ini. Disini Ke enam kage akan berkumpul dan melawan Madara, sementara kelompok Naruto, Naruto akan melawan Nagato dan Konan, dan setelah pertarungan Nagato, kita akan kembali ke tempat tujuh legenda ninja pedang dan sebelum itu kita juga akan ke divisi I untuk melihat Naruto melawan Gedo Mazo. Dan untuk Tsunade di mana awalnya dia adalah ketua dari Tim Medis, Tsunade menyerahkan tugasnya pada Shizune dan dia diam berada di markas pusat karena Minato yang meminta, Untuk Hiruzen dia masih berada di Konoha. Baiklah tanpa bambigu kita mulai.**

 **Warning : Bagi yang tidak Suka silahkan tekan tombol Back.**

.

 **Open Fanfic :** **Kana Boon-Silhoutte**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 :** **Seven gathering Kage, Middel War, And Battel is Begining**

.

.

" **Mokuton : Jukai Koutan!** "

" **Mokuton : Taju Jukai Ryuu Kouton!** "

" **Ryuuton: Ryuusei Ryuu Kouton!** "

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Akar-akar Pohon di belakang Madarapun melesat ke arah Naruto begitu juga Akar-akar berbentuk Naga dari Naruto yang juga melesat ke arah Madara.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dari atas muncul banyak Meteor dan dengan cepat turun ke arah akar-akar Madara.

 **Krak! Blar! Blaaar!**

Meteor-meteor itupun pecah dan membuat pecahan Meteor itu langsung membentuk beberapa Naga meteor dan Naga itupun melesat ke arah akar-akar Madara.

" **Ryuuton : Bakuhatsu Ryuu!** " gumam Ryuusei Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Beberapa tempat akar Madarapun hancur setelah Naga-naga Meteor Naruto menabrak akar-akar Madara hingga hancur.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Dan setelah itu Naga-naga Kayu Narutopun menabrak akar-akar pohon Madara untuk menahan serangan itu.

" Ho, kau lumayan juga gaki " puji Madara ketika melihat Mokutonnya dapat di tahan.

" Cih! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berkeliaran Madara! " teriak Naruto kepada Madara.

" Khuhu benarkah begitu " ucap Madara meremehkan Naruto.

" Naruto, kurasa batasku sudah habis, kuserahkan semua padamu " ucap Ryuusei Naruto yang perlahan hancur.

" Baiklah "

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Ryuusei Narutopun hancur berkeping-keping menjadi tanah.

" Heh, sepertinya batas waktumu sudah habis Gaki " Ucap Madara begitu melihat Ryuusei Naruto telah hilang.

" Heh! Jangan anggap remeh Kami Madara " ucap Oonoki yang baru saja sadar.

" Ho " gumam Madara.

( Kita Skip Lagi sampai A, Tsunade, Minato dan Mei sudah berteleport ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainya )

 **Wuuush!**

 **Bziiiiiit!**

 **Buaagh! Buaaagh!**

Madara dan Muu'pun melesat ke arah Naruto, Oonoki dan Gaara yang masih terdiam, tapi tanpa diduga muncul kilat Petir didepan Madara dan Muu dan memperlihatkan A, Tsunade dan Minato, setelah itu A dan Tsunadepun menendang Madara dan Muu.

" Daijobuka Tsunade-hime? " tanya Minato yang mengalami sedikit luka.

" Ha'i , aku tidak apa " jawab Tsunade dan luka-luka di tubuh Tsunadepun. Menghilang dengan sendirinya, terima kasihlah pada teknik Byakuonya.

 **Bziiit!**

Tak berapa lama, Muncullah Mei dengan teknik teleportasi.

" Heh, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul " gumam Naruto.

 **Tak!**

" Baiklah dengan begini Nana Kage telah berkumpul " lanjut Naruto memukul kepalan tinjunya. " Bersiaplah Madara! " lanjut Naruto langsung memasuki mode Kyubinya.

" Heh! Walaupun kalian bertujuh mustahil untuk mengalahkanku " ucap Madara angkuh.

" Tsunade-Baachan, tolong sembuhkan Oonoki-jiji dulu, Raikage, gunakan kecepatanmu untuk melawan Madara, Mizukage, Gunakan element Yotonmu untuk membekukan Madara begitu ada kesempatan, Gaara kau juga bantu Mizukage, dan Hogake.. " jeda Naruto " Mohon bantuannya, kau dan aku akan membantu Raikage " lanjut Naruto.

" Yosh! Ikuzo! " ucap A semangat.

 **Wush! Wush! Syuut!**

A dan Narutopun melesat ke arah Madara, sementara Minato melempar kunai Hiraishinnya.

 **Syuut!**

Kunai Milik Minatopun dapat dihindari oleh Madara dengan mudah.

 **Bziit!**

Lalu Minatopun menghilang dan muncul di belakang Madara dengan Kunai yang tadi dia lempar. Dan terlihat Tangannya sudah membawa Rasengan.

" Rasengan! " ucap Minato mengarahkan Rasengannya.

 **Blaaar! Syyuuuuut!**

Rasengan Minatopun bertabrakan sesuatu yang kasap mata dan menyerap Rasengan Minato

 **Wush! Wush!**

Madara yang masih menyerap Rasengan Minatopun harus di kejutkan karena A dan Naruto telah berada di depannya.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Pukulan A dan Narutopun mengenai tubuh Madara hingga Madara terpental lumayan jauh karena dua pukulan.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " ucap Madara sambil menembakkan Api-api Naga ke arah Naruto, A dan Minato.

 **Wush! Wush! Bziit!**

Naruto, Minato dan A'pun menghindari naga-naga api itu dengan kecepatan mereka.

" **Mokuton : Mokuryuu No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto sambil membuat segel.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Lalu muncuk Naga kayu di belakang Naruto dan melesat ke arah Madara.

 **Wuuuush! Sring! Braaak!**

Madara yang melihat Naga kayu itupun tidak tinggal diam, Madarapun mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan menebas kepala Naga Naruto.

" Tsunade Baachan! " teriak Naruto.

" Konoyaro! " teriak Tsunade sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke bawah.

 **Blaaaar! Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Tanah yang ada di bawah Madarapun hancur dan membuat sebuah kawah lumayan dalam akibat pukulan Tsunade, Madara yang melihat lubang itupun melebarkan matanya.

 **Bziiit! Buagh!**

Dengan sangat cepat Narutopun muncul di atas Madara dan memukul Madara hingga membuat tubuh Madara melesat kebawah.

" Sekarang! Mizukage! Gaara! " perintah Naruto.

" Yoton! " ucap Mei sambil mengeluarkan lavanya ke arah Kawah.

 **Swuuuiiing!**

Sementara Gaara mengarahkan Pasirnya untuk membungkus Madara Nanti.

" Baiklah sekarang kekkei Genkaiku " gumam Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" **Yoton : Kakazan!** "

 **Wuush!**

Lava yang berada di bawah Madarapun naik ke atas dan memenuhi Kawah itu.

' Kuso! ' batin Madara.

 **Bruuust!**

Tubuh Madarapun masuk kedalam Lava-Lava yang ada di dalam kawah.

" Gaara! " teriak Naruto lagi.

 **Swuiing!**

Gaarapun mengarahkan pasirnya hingga membentuk sebuah Piramid besar terbuat dari pasir.

" **Sabaku Sotaiso Fuin!** " teriak Gaara.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang tadi melayangpun medarat di tahan dengan sempurna dan tersenyum karena Madara telah di segel

" Yosh! Dengan Begini Madara telah tersegel " ucap Naruto semangat.

" Heh! Jangan pernah meremehkanku Gaki! " ucap Madara di dalam.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Pasir Gaarapun meledak dan memperlihatkan Tiga puluh lima Madara dengan satu Madara yang asli.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Ke tiga puluh lima Madara itupun terbagi menjadi tujuh kelompok dengan masing-masing berisi lima orang melawan Satu Kage.

" Sekarang baru seimbang, Sekarang beritahu aku apa kalian ingin mereka menggunakan Susano'o atau tidak " tanya Madara dengan seringainya.

" Grrr, Kisama! " umpat A.

" jawab Aku Nana Kage " Perintah Madara.

" Jangan bercanda, jika mereka menggunakannya kita pasti akan kalah " gumam Minato.

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

Tanpa diduga ketiga puluh lima Madara itupun mengeluarkan Susano'o Mereka dan itu membuat semuanya melebarkan matanya.

" I-Ini.. " gumam Mei

" Biar aku yang menjawabnya, Mereka akan menggunakannya " ucap Madara dengan seringai kejinya.

" Bagaimana ini satu melawan lima " ucap Minato.

" Tidak, Tujuh melawan Tiga Puluh Lima, jangan menyerah walaupun apa yang terjadi kita serang mereka bersama " ucap Oonoki menyemangati.

" Ha'i " jawab semuanya.

 **Wuush! Wuuush!**

Semua Kagepun melesat melawan lima-lima Madara sementara Madara yang asli hanya menonton saja.

.

.

 **Divisi Tiga.**

.

 **Sring! Sring! Ckelk!**

Pada Divisi tiga terlihat tujuh Legenda Ninja pedang tengah terikat oleh lima buah rantai berwarna putih dan membuat tubuh ketujuh Ninja legenda pedang itu tidak bisa bergerak.

" Hah.. Hah.. Saatnya menyegel kalian " gumam Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Narutopun mengigit jempolnya lalu membuat serangkaian Segel.

 **Kuchiyose : Genka Fuin!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul gerbang berukuran sedang berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan rantai-rantai raksasa sambil mengikat tubuh ketujuh Ninja pemengang pedang itu.

" **Fuin** " ucap Naruto.

 **Sriing!**

Rantai itupun tertarik kedalam bersama ketujuh Ninja legenda pedang itu.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah memasukan ketujuh Ninja itu Gerbang itupun kembali memasuki tanah.

" Yosh! Sekarang tinggal Bakuton dan Shokuton " gumam Naruto sambil menatap Pakura dan Gari di depannya.

 **Wush! Tap!**

" Kau tidak apa Naruto? " tanya Kakashi dengan pedang Kubikiribuchou di pundaknya.

" Um, aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap!**

" sekarang kita harus bagaimana Kakashi? " tanya Gai

" Aku punya ide untuk menyegel mereka cepat, Gai-san bisa kau gunakan Hirutora milikmu, aku ingin mengabungkannya dengan dua buah jurus, artinya kau harus mengeluarkan dua Hirutora " pinta Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Gai.

" Mengeluarkan dua Hirutora? Itu mustahil bagiku " balas Gai tidak percaya.

" Karena itu aku akan memberikan Chakraku sedikit kepadamu, maka kau bisa mengeluarkannya " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Gai.

' C-Chakraku meningkat ' batin Gai begitu merasakan Chakranya meningkat pesat.

" Kau siap Gai-san " tanya Naruto sambil merangakai segel bunshin.

 **Boft!**

" Aku selalu siap sekarang " jawab Gai semangat " **Hachimon Tenko : Kyomon, kai!** " teriak Gai dan terlihat sekarang Gai telah di kelilingi Aura biru.

 **Wuush!**

Begitu juga Naruto sekarang Naruto telah memasuki Mode Hachibinya. " Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto kepada Bunshin di sampingnya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Bunshinnyapun berlari ke arah Pakura dan Gari, Gai yang melihat itupun menyiapkan Hirudoranya.

 **Syuuut!**

Perlahan tangan Naruto asli membentuk sebuah Rasengan pada saat itulah Gai menyebutkan Jutsunya.

" **Ni Hirutora!** " teriak Gai.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Grooaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya keluar dua buah macan dari angin menuju ke arah Naruto.

" Sekarang! " perintah Naruto asli.

 **Sreeeeet! Wush!**

Naruto yang aslipun berhenti berlari sementara Bunshin Naruto melompat kebelakang Hirudora.

 **Wuuush! Syuuuut!**

Satu Hirudora Gai'pun mengenai Naruto tapi perlahan Hirudora itupun bergabung dengan Rasengan Naruto.

" Yosh, dengan begini persipan selesai, tinggal teknik Genkamon, Bunshin sekarang waktunya " perintah Naruto sambil kembali berlari.

" Wakkata, **Genkamon**.. **Katon**.. **Ryuu** **Kai!** " balas Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Genkamonnya. Sekarang Terlihat Tubuh Naruto telah berubah menjadi warna merah dengan aura api mengelilingi tubuhnya.

" Haaaa! " teriak Naruto menyiapkan Tinjunya dengan Aura Api yang terus berkumpul di tangannya.

 **Katon : Ryuudora!**

 **Wuuuuuushh!**

Narutopun memukul Udara Kosong didepannya dengan keras, lalu keluar kumpulan Api berbentuk Naga Raksasa melesat ke arah Hirudora yang masih melesat di samping Naruto yang asli.

 **Wuuuuushh!**

 **Grooooaaaaaaaarrrrrr!**

Api itupun menyatu dengan Hirudora Gai dan membuat Api itu semakin Besar. Pakura dan Gari yang melihat itupun bersiap menghindar sebelum..

 **Twuink!**

Tiba-tiba pergerakan Pakura dan Garipun terhenti karena sesuatu.

" **Kagemane No Jutsu** , Sukses " salah Satu Ninja dari Klan Nara.

" Rasakan Ini " ucap Naruto melompat ke arah Pakura dan Gari.

 **Fuuton : Rasen Taikyotora!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah menghantamkan Jutsunya terjadi ledakan Besar akibat dari Dua Jutsu meledak bersamaan.

" Tim Penyegel, Segel Mereka " perintah Kakashi.

" Ha'k " jawab tim penyegel.

 **Syuuuut!**

Kertas Tim Penyegelpun di arahkan kepada Tubuh Pakura dan Gari yang masih utuh setengah dan mulai menyegel mereka, setelah tersegel semuanyapun bernafas lega.

" Baiklah Kakashi-san saatnya kita menuju garis depan " ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali di samping Kakashi.

" Benar, baiklah Semuanya, saatnya kita berangkat menuju garis depan " perintah Kakashi.

" Ha'k "

.

 **Divisi I**

.

Terlihat Pada Divisi Satu, pasukan Edo Tensei sudah dapat di lumpuhkan seperti Dan Kato, yang telah di kurung teknik Shishienjin, Hizashi yang di gengam oleh Choji yang berubah menjadi Cho Baika No Jutsu, begitu juga Kakuzu.

" Kerja bagus Choji " puji Asuma.

" Khuhu ini belumlah selesai " tawa Kakuzu.

" Hm, apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto.

" Kalian akan mengetahuinya sesaat lagi " jawab Kakuzu

Lalu dibagian atas tebing terlihat semua pasukan Shinobi tengah berpenjar untuk memantau sekitar mereka.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu datang seseorang bertopeng putih dengan tiga lubang pada topengnya, Dua di antara semuanyapun menoleh ketika ada yang datang.

" K-kau! "

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Secara langsung dari tanah keluar sosok Patung Manusia dengan sembilan mata dan tangan terantai keluar dari tanah.

 **Tank!**

Rantai tangan Patung itupun patah dan membuat tangan Patung itu terbebas.

 **Groooooaaaaaaaar!**

Patung itupun berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga mencapai tempat Naruto yang lumayan jauh dari tempat monster itu.

" Suara apa itu? " gumam Darui.

" Ghh, sepertinya Madara datang, aku akan mencoba menahannya, Kalian Segellah terlebih dahulu mereka berdua, Choji, Paman Chouza aku ingin kalian memberiku waktu, kalian tahan patung itu dengan sebisa kalian! " perintah Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Mode Kyubinya.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Perlahan Tubuh Narutopun telah terbungkus Susano'o berwarna biru dan sudah memiliki Kaki.

" Kerjakan! " perintah Naruto.

 **Wuuush!**

Susano'o Narutopun melompat tinggi hingga menebus awan, Darui yang menyadari perintah Narutopun mengerjakan perintah Naruto begitu juga Choji dan Chouza.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Choji dan Chouzapun pergi ke arah Gedo berada dan merekapun terkejut ketika melihat Patung itu.

" Majulah, Gedo Mazo " perintah Madara palsu

 **Blar!**

Gedo Mazopun berlari ke depan menuju Choji dan Chouza.

" Tou-san " panggil Choji.

" Aku tahu " jawab Chouza.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

 **Buaaagh!**

Gedo yang berlaripun terhenti karena Chouza menahan laju Gedo, Tapi tanpa Diduga Gedo kembali mendorong Chouza hingga terseret.

" Sekarang Choji " perintah Ayahnya.

" Haaa! " teriak Choji mengarahkan tinjunya yang dilapisi Chakra biru.

 **Buaagh!**

Gedopun terkena serangan Choji hingga beberapa meter tapi Gedo dapat menahan serangan itu, Choji yang melihat itupun Syok.

" Dia bisa menghentikan pukulanku " gumam Choji tidak percaya.

" Apa " ucap Chouza tidak percaya.

 **Groooooaaaar! Wuuuuuuush!**

Patung Gedopun berteriak dan mementalkan Choji dan Chouza.

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Choji dan Chouza yang terpentalpun berhenti terpental karena ada yang menahannya dari belakang, Madara yang melihat sosok siapa yang menahannyapun bergumam " Susano'o " gumam Madara palsu.

Terlihat di belakang Choji dan Chouza berdiri Susano'o sempurna Naruto menahan Choji dan Chouza dengan tangannya.

" Apa kalian tidak apa Choji, Paman Chouza " tanya Naruto.

" Um, kami baik-baik saja " jawab keduanya.

" Baiklah sekarang biar aku yang melawannya " ucap Naruto memandang Gedo yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai.

Sementara Madara Palsu sekarang tengah mencari sesuatu dengan Sharingannya setelah ketemu Madara Palsupun masuk kedalam pusaran.

" Baiklah ayo maju " ucap Naruto mengendalikan Susano'onya.

 **Blaar! Blaar!**

Susano'o Narutopun berlari ke arah Gedo begitu juga dengan Gedo yang berlari ke arah Susano'o Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Susano'o Naruto dan Gedopun bertabrakan dan saling memukul satu sama lain.

 **Buaagh!**

Gedopun terkena pukulan Susano'o hingga membuat Gedo terseret beberapa meter.

 **Groooooaaar!**

 **Bziiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Gedopun berteriak sambil mengeluarkan Petir yang di milikinya Naruto yang melihat itupun tidak tingal diam.

 **Cklek! Sriiiiing!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Narutopun mengarahkan tangan Susano'onya untuk mencabut Katananya, setelah tercabut, Tanah yang di bawah Susano'o Narutopun hancur dan membuat gelombang angin besar.

 **Sraaaaaash! Blaaaaar!**

Petir Gedopun terbelah menjadi dua hingga terkena Gedo mazo.

 **Syuuuut!**

Disisi lain terlihat Satu kendi dan Satu Gentong tengah di jaga dengan sangat ketat tapi tanpa diduga muncul Madara Palsu dari pusaran dan mengambil kedua benda itu, Darui yang menyadari itupun melesat ke arah sana.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Darui yang baru sampai, melihat Shinobi-Shinobi yang menjaga kedua benda itu telah di kalahkan semua.

" Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengambil isinya " jelas Madara palsu.

 **Twuuink!**

Tiba-tiba Madara palsu tidak bisa bergerak, Madara palsupun memutuskan menoleh kebawah dan dia melihat jutsu Kagemane No Jutsu, Madara palsupun memutuskan melihat siapa yang memiliki jutsu tersebut dan dia melihat seseorang memiliki rambut seperti nanas yang ternyata memiliki jutsu tersebut dialah Shikamaru.

" Sesuai dugaanku, kau mengunakan Monster patung itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar kau bisa mengambil Ginkaku, Kinkaku. Dengan kata lain kau hanya memancing semua orang agar kau bisa mengambil Ginkaku dan Kinkaku " ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan tujuan Madara palsu.

" Sepertinya, Shinobi memiliki Ninja yang cukup pintar " puji Madara palsu.

" Jadi dugaanku benar " gumam Shikamaru.

" Tapi, kau harus pintar dari itu " ucap Madara Palsu.

" Mungkinkah " ucap Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu.

 **Wuush!**

Sisi lain Gedo yang masih bertarung dengan Susano'o Naruto melompat tinggi sampai melewati Susano'o Naruto menuju ke arah tempat Madara palsu.

" Kuso! Dia melompat " umpat Naruto juga terbang untuk menghentikan Gedo

 **Wuush!**

Gedo yang sudah sampai di tempat Madara palsu, Gedopun mengarahkan kakinya kepada Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang melihat itupun mengumpat " Kuso! " umpat Shikamaru.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar! Buuaaagh! Boooooom!**

Patung Gedopun menginjak tempat Shikamaru berada hingga hancur, namun setelah itu Susano'o Narutopun menerjang Gedo hingga masuk kedalam air. Sementara itu Madara Palsu telah hilang dengan kedua benda yang menyegel Ginkaku dan Kinkaku. Sementara itu terlihat Shikamaru tengah digendong oleh Choji dan Darui tengah di gendong Chouza.

 **Blaaaaaaar! Grooooaaaaaaar!**

 **Boft!**

Susano'o Naruto dan Gedo Mazopun keluar dari dalam air, setelah keluar Gedopun meraung keras dan menghilang setelah itu dan meninggalkan Susano'o Naruto dan beberapa Shinobi yang terluka.

" Cih! Mereka mundur " umpat Naruto yang melihat itu.

 **Wuuush!**

Susano'o Narutopun menghilang dan menjatuhkan Naruto dari ketinggian.

 **Tap!**

Narutopun mendarat dengan sempurna dan menatap Shinobi-Shinobi yang selamat. " Kalian beristirahatlah dulu, Dua jam lagi kita berangkat menuju Garis depan dan beberapa Ninja juga mohon untuk berjaga disini untuk menjaga satu Edo Tensei itu, baiklah sekarang beristirahatlah " perintah Naruto

" Hoaaa! "

.

.

 **Divisi VI**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Pada Divisi VI semua Pasukan sekarang juga tengah bergerak menuju Garis depan dengan Kebanyakan Samurai, Kankuro, dan Chi Bunshin Naruto, Tapi selama perjalanan mereka juga bertemu Zetzu-Zetzu putih tapi mereka hanya acuh dan langsung menerobos.

.

 **Divisi II.**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Pada Divisi Dua tidak kalah Sama dengan Divisi lain, Mereka sekarang tengah berlari menuju garis depan, pasukan yang berisi Shino, Kiba, Hana dan yang lainnya juga terus maju kedepan tak luput mereka juga menyerang Zetzu-Zetzu putih yang muncul

.

 **Divisi IV**

.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Pada Divisi IV Naruto, Itachi Dan Sasuke masih berlomba siapa yang Yang paling banyak membunuh dan sekarang Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke masih tengah melawan para Golem-golem yang masih tersisa sedikit lagi.

 **Brak! Brak!**

" Heh! Dobe kau sudah berapa? Aku sudah 246? " tanya Sasuke sombong sambil memanah-manah para Golem

" Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum itachi-san " balas Naruto sambil menyerang para golem.

" Aku 367 " jawab Itachi.

" Nani! Kau sudah sebanyak itu " kaget Sasuke kalah dari kakaknya.

" Hey, itu masih belum seberapa, aku sudah 598 " jawab Naruto tertawa senang.

" Nani! Kau brengsek Dobe aku tidak akan kalah darimu " balas Sasuke siap untuk melawan para Golem tapi semua Golemnya telah habis.

" Aku pemenang " ucap Naruto senang, Sementara Sasuke diam menganga.

" Itachi-san aku ingin Kau dan Teme pergi ke tempat Kabuto dan hentika Edo Tensei, sementara aku, aku akan mengajak semua pasukan menuju garis depan " perintah Naruto

" Baiklah, Ayo Sasuke " perintah Itachi masih mengaktifkan Susano'onya dan melesat menuju tempat Kabuto di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

" Baiklah, kalian semua, kita berangkat menuju garis depan sekarang " perintah Bunshin Naruto.

" Hoaa! "

.

.

 **Naruto Place.**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Pada tempat Naruto, Naruto beserta yang lainnya masih berlari menuju garis depan tapi itu tidak bertahan lama.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu muncul dua orang didepan Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahui siapa kedua orang itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Nagato, Konan " panggil Naruto

" kau, apakah kau Naruto? " tanya gadis berambut biru a.k.a Konan.

" Ya, ini aku " jawab Naruto " Aku tidak percaya bahwa kalian juga akan di bangkitkan " gumam Naruto.

" Anata, kau mengenal mereka? " tanya Hinata.

" Um, mereka adalah murid dari Ero-Sannin, Jiraiya, Yang berambut putih itu adalah Nagato, sementara Yang gadis berambut biru itu adalah Konan. " jelas Naruto

" Kau sudah banyak berubah Naruto " puji Nagato begitu melihat Perubahan Naruto.

" Ah, ya ini adalah perubahan Chakra Kyubi, dengan ini aku akan menghentikan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

.

 **Kabuto Place**

.

' Sepertinya hari ini keberuntunganku, Aku akann menggunakan Kartu As dan K'ku ini Khuhuhu ' batin Kabuto tertawa.

.

 **Back To Naruto**

.

 **Deg!**

 **Sreet!**

' Kuso, tubuhku bergerak sendiri ' batin Nagato begitu tangannya bergerak ke arah Naruto

 **Bansho Tenin**

 **Wuush!**

' Kuso, ini Bansho Tenin ' batin Naruto begitu tubuhnya tertarik.

 **Sreeet! Wuuush!**

Tubuh Nagatopun bergerak lagi dan mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah air dan mengeluarkan batu besar.

 **Wuush!**

Batu itupun bergerak kedepan Naruto bermaksud untuk membenturkan Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam.

 **Shinra Tensei!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Batu itupun terpental membuat Nagato dan Konan harus menghindar dengan melompat menjauh.

" Reflek yang bagus Naruto " puji Nagato.

" Minna, Biar aku yang melawan Nagato, Kalian hadapi Konan " perintah Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Nagato.

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Nagato sambil mengarahkan tangannya Naruto

" **Shinra Tensei** " Ucap Naruto juga mengarahkan Tangannya ke Nagato

 **Blaaaar!**

Dua Gelombang Kasap matapun berbenturan bersamaan dan membuat hembusan angin kecil. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa tidak ada cara lain selain bertarung Taijutsupun memutuskan menggunakan tehnik Tendo.

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Naruto lagi mengarahkan tangannya ke Nagato.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Nagatopun terkena Shinra Tensei hingga beberapa meter, Nagato yang terpentalpun langsung merapal segel.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah Nagato menyebutkan Jutsunya Nagatopun menghentakkan tangannya ketanah dan mengeluarkan dua kumpulan asap besar, dan setelah asap menipis terlihat Kuchiyose berbentuk burung aneh dan Anjing.

" Naruto, cepat segel kami " teriak Nagato yang berada di atas burung.

" Aku sudah tau " balas Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

" Aku pinjam kekuatamu, **Amaterasu!** " ucap Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat darah mengalir di mata kanannya.

 **Wuuuuush!**

 **Grooooooaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Kuchiyose Anjing Nagato terbakar oleh Api Hitam milik Naruto, sementara Nagato telah terbang dengan burungnya.

.

 **Konan Vs Hinata, Yugito, Bee, Menma, Naruko**

.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Pada Sisi lain terlihat Konan tengah melawan Hinata, Yugito, Bee, Naruko dan Menma, terlihat Konan tengah mengarahkan Kertas-kertas Shurikennya ke arah Mereka, Hinata yang melihat itupun memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat.

" **Kaiten!** " ucap Hinata menyebutkan Jutsunya.

 **Trank! Trank!**

Shuriken-Shuriken Konanpun menabrak Kaiten Hinata dan membuat Semua Shuriken itu terpental kembali.

 **Wush!**

Yugito yang melihat ada kesempatanpun melesat ke arah Konan.

 **Sring!**

Dari Tangan Yugitopun keluar sebuah Cakar mirip kucing, Konan yang melihat itupun membuat dinding kertas.

 **Sriing!**

Tapi dengan Mudah Yugito merobek Dinding itu dan membuat Konan melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush!**

" Weeeeaaa! " Yugito yang merasakan Bee melesat ke arah Merekapun menghindar dari sana, alhasil Beepun melancarkan serangannya ke Konan, sementara Konan hanya bisa syok melihat itu.

" Lariat! " teriak Bee mengarahkan Lariatnya kepada Konan.

 **Buagh! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Konanpun terkena Lariat hingga membuat tubuhnya tepental ke arah Hutan dan membuat pohon-pohon di tabraknya tumbang.

" Kami urus ini, kalian berdua pergilah dan bantu Naruto " Ucap Yugito.

" Baik, kami serahkan pada kalian " balas Naruko, lalu pergi ke tempat Naruto bersama Hinata dan Menma.

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Nagato**

.

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

Sementara di tempat Naruto melawan Nagato, Naruto masih berdiri di tempat sementara Nagato masih terbang di langit, Naruto yang melihat ketinggian Nagatopun berfikir bagaimana Caranya agar dia bisa kesana.

 **Tink!**

" Itu dia " gumam Naruto menyadari kebodohannya, Narutopun mengigit jempolnya lalu kembali merangkai segelnya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Taka!**

 **Booft!**

Setelah menyelesaikan Segelnya, Narutopun menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan menyebutkan jutsunya, setelah itu Muncul kumpulan asap di tempat Naruto, Nagato yang melihat itupun menyipitkan matanya.

 **Wuush! Kyaaaaaaak!**

Tak berapa lama keluar sosok Elang dari balik asap dan di atas itu terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di atas badan elang itu.

" Dengan ini sama-sama di udara " gumam Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Kau cukup pintar Naruto " puji Nagato.

" baiklah ayo kita mulai " balas Naruto

.

.

 **Kabuto Place**

.

' Sepertinya aku harus mengendalikan Nagato dengan penuh, jika dia lolos maka rencanaku akan gagal ' batin Kabuto sambil membuat satu segel

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Nagato**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Nagatopun tersentak, dan warna mata Rineggan yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap, Naruto yang melihat perubahan mata Nagatopun menyipitkan matanya.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Nagato.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tanah-tanah yang ada di bawah hancur seperti ada yang mendorongnya, Naruto yang mengetahui itupun mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

" **Shinra Tensei** " gumam Naruto.

 **Blaaaar!**

Tanah yang di bawah Narutopun juga ikut hancur karena jutsu Naruto, tapi tanpa diduga, Shinra Tenseinya dan Shinra tensei Nagato berbenturan didepan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto dan Elangnya terpental sedikit.

 **Wush! Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah Naruto berhenti terpental Naruko, Menma dan Hinatapun sampai di atas burung Naruto.

" Naru-chan dimana musuhnya? " tanya Naruko begitu sampai di tempat Naruto, musuhnya tidak terlihat.

" Dia ada di burung itu " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Hinata sambil menatap burung di depannya dengab Byakugan.

" Tsuma, bisa kau gunakan kekuatan Tenseiganmu itu, aku ingin kau gunakan **Ginrin Tensei Baku** kepadanya " pinta Naruto sambil menoleh ke Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

" Um, Aku mengerti " balas Hinata, Hinatapun mulai menutup matanya untuk memasuki mode tenseigan, sementara Menma hanya diam tak bergerak.

 **Sriing!**

Hinatapun membuka matanya dan terlihat mata Hinata telah berubah menjadi Tenseigan, Hinata yang sudah memasuki mode Tenseiganpun mengangkat tangannya ke arah burung Nagato.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Lalu muncul lima Goudodama dari ketiadaan dan berputar cepat.

" **Ginrin Tensei Baku!** " teriak Hinata melesatkan jutsunya.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul pusaran tornado dari teknik Hinata, Sementara Nagato yang melihat itupun mengarahlan tangannya ke arah tornado itu.

" Hinata, kembalilah dan matikan mode tenseiganmu sekarang biar aku yang menyelesaikannya " perintah Naruto dan terlihat Naruto telah menutup mata Kanannya sementara Mata kirinya masih terbuka, perlahan Darah keluar dari mata itu, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihat Mata Kanan Naruto telah berubah menjadi Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan " **Howaito Kasai Hakai** " gumam Naruto.

 **Swuuiiiinngg!**

Sekarang putaran Tornado Hinatapun bergabung dengan api putih hinata dan membuat sebuah pusaran api putih.

 **Wuuushh! Kyaaaaak!**

Burung Nagatopun terkena api putih Naruto tetapi Nagato sudah turun dari sana. Naruto yang melihat Nagato tidak adapun memandang sekelilingnya, namun baru mau menengok kebelakang, Nagato telah menyebutkan Jutsunya.

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Nagato.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma terpetal akibat dari Jutsu Nagato.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Yang lainnya masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka dan mendarat sempurna.

" Tsuma, Daijobu? " tanya Naruto Khawatir.

" Um, Daijobu Anata " balas Hinata.

" Kuso! Apa itu tadi " geram Menma.

" Itu adalah Shinra Tensei, Energi kasap mata yang bisa mementalkan apa saja tanpa menyentuhnya " jelas Naruto, " Kalau begini akan susah, Nee-Chan, Tsuma, kalian mendekat denganku " perintah Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Naruko dan Hinata. Hinata dan Naruko yang mendengar perintah Naruto segera kebelakang Naruto.

 **Wuuuush!**

Narutopun mengaktifkan Susano'o merahnya dan keluarlah Sosok Naruto dengan Prisai dan Pedang.

" Ohey, aku bagaimana! " teriak Menma.

" Lebih baik kau fokus, Baka " jawab Naruto datar. " sekarang akanku ratakan Hutan ini " lanjut Naruto menyiapkan pedang Susano'onya.

 **" Menma melompatlah yang tinggi jika kau tidak ingin mati "** ucap Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Menma.

" Eh, memangnya kenapa " tanya Naruto.

 **" Sudah lakukan Saja! "** bentak Kurama

" B-Baik " gagap Menma.

 **Wuush!**

Menmapun melompat keatas, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya cuek. " Haaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengerakkan Susano'onya berputar 360 derajat.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Pedang Susano'o Narutopun berputar 360 derajat sesuai gerakan tubuh Naruto tapi semua Hutan masih utuh, Menma yang melihat dari ataspun bingung kenapa bisa begini.

" Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa " tanya Menma

 **" lihat saja dulu "** jawab Kurama.

Naruto yang sudah menebas pohon sekelilingnya dengan 360 derajat, Narutopun mengumamkan jutsunya tadi.

 **Tsuguri Shoushin!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Semua Pohon Di sekitar Naruto hingga 10 meter telah tumbang menjadi dua, dan di salah satu tempat telihat ceceran darah berwarna Ungu, Naruto yang melihat itupun menatap sekelilingnya dengan cepat, setelah menemukan darah ungu yang terus bergerak tapi tidak terlihat apa, Narutopun menyeringai melihat itu.

 **Bzit! Bziit! Bziiiiiit!**

Tangan Kanan Narutopun mengeluarkan percikan petir berwarna merah dan setelah beberapa detik keluar sebuah busur panah terbuat dari petir merah di tangan kanan Naruto.

" Kita lihat seberapa cepat kau bisa menghindari ini Nagato " gumam Naruto memegang busurnya menggunakan tangan kiri, lalu tangan kanannya menarik tali busur panah itu dan seketika keluar anak panah berbentuk seperti tombak berwarna merah. Narutopun membidik darah yang bergerak itu dengan fokus, setelah menemukan titiknya Narutopun menyebutkan sesuatu.

" **Raiton : inguarōmisairu** " ucap Naruto.

 **Phaats!**

Panah itupun terlepas dari panah dan melesat ke arah Darah yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari,

 **Wush! Wush!**

Walaupun darah itu telah menghindar kesana-kesini, Panah itu tetap mengejarnya dengan sangat cepat.

 **Craaaaaaash! Bziiiiiiiiiiit!**

Panah Itupun mengenai darah yang bergerak itu, lalu tak lama setelah mengenai darah itu keluar sejenis bunglon aneh, dan ternyata Bunglon itulah yang memiliki darah ditubuhnya. Setelah panah itu tertancap ( tembus ) di tubuh Bunglon, Panah itupun menghantarkan listriknya kepada Sang Bunglon.

 **Boft!**

Bunglon itupun berubah menjadi kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Nagato dengan tangan yang menyatu, Naruto yang menyadari apa yang di lakukan Nagatopun segera membuat segel bunshin.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

" Kalian, Kalian keluarkan tiga jutsu terkuat kita, Kita harus menghancurkan jutsu itu " perintah Naruto kepada tiga bunshinnya

" **Chibaku Tensei** " ucap Nagato sambil membuka tangannya, di tangannya terlihat sebuah bola dengan lingkaran putih terbang ke atas, Naruko, dan Menma yang belum tau itu apa hanya bisa menyipitkan mata mereka.

 **Blaaaaar! Blar! Blaar!**

Setelah terbang tinggi bola itupun menarik tanah-tanah sekitarnya menuju ke arahnya, Tanah yang di injak Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menmapun tertarik dan membawa mereka terbang ke atas, Sementara Bee dan Yugito yang masih bertarung melawan Konan melihat jutsu itu hanya bisa mendoakan mereka selamat.

" Jutsu apa itu? " tanya Menma.

" Itu teknik **Chibaku Tensei** , jutsu sejenis bola Hitam yang bisa menarik apa saja di sekitarnya, dengan kata lain jutsu itu bisa digunakan untuk membuat planet baru " jelas Naruto.

" P-planet Baru " gagap Menma tidak percaya.

" Karena itulah aku menciptakan ketiga bunshin ini, Aku dan ketiga bunshinku akan menghancurkan jutsu itu, baiklah ayo mulai " jelas Naruto sambil membidik Chibaku Tensei dengan busurnya lalu, di tariknya tali busur panah petir itu.

 **Bzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiittttt!**

Setelah tali busur itu di tarik, keluar anak panah berukuran besar tengah di bidik oleh Naruto sementara tiga bunshinya yang melihat itupun tidak mau kalah.

" Yosh! Aku tidak mau kalah! " ucap Bunshin Naruto 1

 **Wush!**

Bunshin itupun berpindah ke tempat lain, kedua Bunshin sisanya yang melihat itu hanya diam

 **Sreet!**

" Haaaaaa! "

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah menentukan posisinya Bunshin 1 itupun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengam sedikit di tekuk, setelah itu keluar tiga Tomoe berwarna Merah berputar di atas Naruto.

" Kami juga tidak akan kalah! " balas kedua Bunshin Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kedua Bunshin itupun berpencar dan mencari posisi mereka, setelah mendapatkan posisi bagus kedua Bunshin itupun membuat jutsu mereka

 **Sreeet! Tuuuuuuuut!**

Bunshin Dua Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Chibaku Tensei, setelah itu Chakra Merah dan Chakra biru mulai berkumpul membuat sebuah bola energi berwarna ungu.

 **Tak!**

" Haaaaaaaaa! "

Sementara Bunshin 3 yang sudah menemukan posisinya, menyatukan tinju tos didepan dadanya, lalu di tarik perlahan keluar sebuah bola energi mulai berkumpul dan mulai membesar setiap detiknya.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Sementara **Chibaku Tensei** Nagato telah hampir membentuk sebuah Bola berukuran besar, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma yang melihat mereka semakin dekat dengan Chibaku Tensei semakin was-was.

 **Syuut! Grap! Gleek!**

Bushin 3 yang menurutnya cukuppun mengecilkan bola energinya, lalu dimakannya bola energi itu.

" Sekarang! " perintah Naruto Asli.

" **Raiton :Maruchi inguarōmisairu!** " ucap Naruto Asli sambil melepaskan anak panahnya

 **Syuuuut!**

" **Uchiha Magatama Blade** " ucap Bunshi 1 melesatkan jutsunya

 **Wuuush!**

" **Bijuu Dama!** " ucap Bunshin 2

 **Wuuuush!**

" **Kinjutsu : Cho Tensei Gouken Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken!** " ucap Bunshin 3 menembakkan jutsunya layaknya laser.

 **Wuuush! Pyar! Pyar!**

Anak panah Naruto yang melesat ke ataspun pecah menjadi beberapa panah kecil dan kembali melesat ke arah jutsu Nagato.

 **Wuuuush! Twuink!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ke empat jutsu itupun bersamaan mengenai Chibaku Tensei dan setelah itu ledakan Besarpun terjadi hingga membuat Nagato yang berada di bawah menyipitkan matanya.

 **Tug! Tug!**

Setelah ledakan menghilang terlihat didepan Nagato terdapat kawah lumayan besar dengan asap tebal menutupi tempat itu, tak luput juga di atas Nagato berjatuhan serpihan-serpihan Batu yang hancur akibat jutsu tadi.

 **Jraaaaak!**

Seketika Nagatopun tersentak akibat sesuatu menusuk dirinya, dan benar saja, sebuah pedang berwarna merah dari balik asap tengah menusuk dirinya, dan di balik asap itu terlihat Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma tengah berdiri dengan tenang dan terlindungi dari Susano'o Naruto.

 **Krak!**

" sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali " ucap Nagato yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya dan terlihat tubuhnya mulai terkikis.

" Baguslah, kau akanku segel dengan pedang ini, ini adalah pedang Shira No Tsuguri, jadi aku akan menyegelmu sekarang, Jaa Ne~ Nagato " ucap Naruto.

" Um, Jaa Ne, Naruto " ucap Nagato menutup matanya dan tubuh Nagatopun perlahan berubah menjadi warna putih.

 **Sriing! Greeb**!

Pedang Susano'o itupun tercabut dari tubuh Nagato dan pedang itu berubah menjadi tangan dan menagkap tubuh Nagato dan mulai meyegel Nagato.

 **Wuuuush!**

Tubuh Nagaropun terbakar api dari pedang Naruto hingga hangus menjadi debu dan yang tersisa hanya Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma.

 **Wuuuush!**

Susano'o Narutopun perlahan menghilang dan yang tersisa hanyalah ke heningan.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tak berapa lama muncul Bee dan Yugito ke arah Naruto sambil mengendong tubuh Konan yang sudah lemas.

" Konan " panggil Naruto mendekati tubuh konan.

" Hah.. Hah.. Di mana Nagato " tanya Konan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Um, dia sudahku segel, sekarang hanya kau yang belum ku segel, sebelum itu apa kau ada kata-kata terakhir? " jelas Naruto dan bertanya kepada Konan.

 **Cup!**

Naruto yang merasakan sensasi lembut pada bibirnyapun melebarkan matanya begitu sadar bahwa Konan tengah menciumnya tapi hanya beberapa detik, Naruto yang di cium seperti itupun merona.

" Arigato " ucap Konan dengan rona pada wajahnya walaupun di edo tensei setelah mengucapkan itu Konanpun menutup matanya. Naruto yang mendengar kata itupun membuat segelnya.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genka Tengoku! "** ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah gerbang berwarna putih dengan di tengah gerbang terdapat gambar Sayap besar berwarna putih.

 **Kriiieeet!**

 **Sriiing!**

Gerbang itupun mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan satu rantai berwarna putih dan mulai melilit tubuh Konan.

" Semoga kau tenang Konan, Fuin! " ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

 **Sriiing! Kriiiiieeet!**

Rantai yang melilit tubuh Konanpun tertarik kembali kedalam, setelah semua rantai itu masuk, gerbang itupun mulai menutup dan kembali masuk ke tanah.

.

.

 **Kabuto Place**

.

Kabuto yang merasakan Nagato dan Konan telah hilangpun mengeram.

 **Buagh!**

" Sial! " umpat Kabuto sambil memukul tanah di bawahnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Kabutopun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan dia melihat Sasuke dan Itachi datang ketempatnya.

" Wah, Wah sepertinya aku ketahuan " ucap Kabuto sombong.

" Yakuzi Kabuto, Kami akan menghentikanmu disini " ucap Itachi sambil mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

" Khuhuhu dua Uchiha terakhir menjadi satu, Khuhuhu menarik sekali " ucap Kabuto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

 **Naruto Place.**

.

Naruto yang masih berjongkokpun mulai berdiri, namun Seketika Narutopun tersentak ketika merasakan aura membunuh di belakangnya, Narutopun menoleh patah-patah ke arah belakang dan terlihat Hinata memandang Naruto dengan senyum manisnya atau bisa di bilang sadis.

 **Gleeek!**

" A-aku bisa jelaskan Tsuma, dia adalah Senpai aku, dia adalah murid dari Ero-Sannin jadi dia adalah Senpaiku, dan aku juga tidak tau dia bakal melakukan itu " jelas Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin.

Perlahan Hinatapun mulai menurunkan aura membunuhnya dan membalikan badannya dari Naruto dengan melipat tangannya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata marahpun menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Hinata.

 **Grep!**

" tolong maafkan aku Tsuma " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

" Aku akan memaafkanmu.. Tapi.. " ucap Hinata pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto seorang.

" Tapi? "

" Cium aku dulu " lanjut Hinata dengan wajah merona sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang berada di kanan.

" Apa tidak apa disini? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Um "

" Baiklah "

 **Cup!**

Narutopun mencium Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata yang dicium hanya menutup matanya menikmati ciumannya. Sementara Naruko dan Yugito wajah mereka memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka, Menma hanya bisa mengumpat tidak jelas, Bee dia mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya entah apa itu.

" sudah Hime, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan " ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan ciumannya. " Baiklah Minna, kita lanjutkan perjalanan " perintah Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto, Hinata, Naruko, Yugito, Bee dan Menma akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

.

.

 **Nana Kage Vs Madara.**

.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Pada tempat para Kage, terlihat Ketujuh Kage kesulitan melawan Susano'o Madara kecuali Naruto.

" Haaaaa! " teriak Tsunade mengarahkan tinjunya pada Salah satu Susano'o dan pada tubuh Tsunade terdapat patahan dari senjata Susano'o Madara tapi Tsunade masih hidup karena teknik Byakuonya yang aktif.

 **Blaaar!**

" Tsunade kau tidak apa? " tanya A sambil menahan pukulan Susano'o Madara.

" Iya aku tidak apa " jawab Tsunade sambil mencabut patahan Senjata yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

 **Wuush! Blaaar!**

Namun baru saja Tsunade ingin berjalan Tsunade telah di serang oleh Susano'o Madara.

" Tsunade! " teriak A.

 **Greb!**

A yang berteriak langsung di tangkap oleh Susano'o Madara.

 **Sriing!**

 **Deg!**

Susano'o itupun mengarahkan A ke Madara, Madara yang melihat A sudah di depannya langsung menatap mata A dengan mangenkyou Sharingannya, A yang melihat mata itupun menjadi lemas.

 **Bruuk!**

' Kuso, bagaimana aku bisa terkena Sharingan ' batin A.

 **Sreeeet!**

Kelima Susano'o Madara yang melawan A'pun mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah A yang lemas dan siap menusuk A tapi..

 **Blaaar! Wuuush!**

Sesuatu dari tanah keluar dan mengambil A, dan setelah itu kelima Senjata Susano'o itupun hanya menebas tanah kosong. Madara yang melihat itupun hanya diam. Disisi lain

 **Blaaaar!**

Di tempat Oonoki keluar dari tanah sebuah tangan dan menurunkan A yang masih terkena Genjutsu, Oonoki yang melihat itupun menyentuh A

" Kai! " ucap Oonoki melepaskan Genjutsu Madara

" Terima Kasih, Tsuchikage " ucap Raikage.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Gaara dan Mei terlihat terkena pukulan Susano'o hingga mementalkan mereka.

" ugh, mereka kuat sekali " gumam Mei

" Kuso! Jika begini terus aku terpaksa menggunakan modeku " ucap Gaara

" jangan gegabah Gaara, Naruto memintaku agar kau tidak menggunakan Mode itu, itu akan sangat berbahaya " ucap Shukaku kepada Gaara.

 **Bziit! Bziit! Bziit!**

Sementara itu Minato terus berpindah-pindah tempat dengan Hiraishin.

" Hah.. Hah.. Karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Hiraishin aku kehabisan Chakra " gumam Minato dengan nafas terengah-engah.

 **Bziiiit**!

Sementara itu di tempat Oonoki dan A, muncul kilatan Putih dan memperlihatkan Naruto sambil mengendong Tsunade ala Bridal Style.

" Uzukage! Tsunade! Kau selamat! " ucap A

" Ya, berkat Gaki ini aku selamat " ucap Tsunade sambil turun dari Gendongan Naruto.

" kalian semua diamlah disini aku akan menjemput yang lainnya " ucap Naruto

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

 **Bziiiit!**

Dengan cepat Narutopun berpindah ke tempat Mei dan Gaara lalu kembali menghilang bersama Mei dan Gaara dan kembali muncul di tempat Minato dan kembali menghilang lagi bersama Minato.

 **Bziiiit!**

Narutopun kembali muncul bersama Minato, Mei dan Gaara di tempat A, Oonoki dan Tsunade.

" dengan begini kita akan saling melindungi " ucap Naruto.

" Heh! Sepertinya aku harus meningkatkan levelnya, Khuhuhuhu " gumam Madara sambil tertawa keji.

 **Wuuuuush! Wuuuuush!**

Seketika Madara aslipun mengeluarkan Susano'onya hingga menjadi sangat tinggi begitu juga dengan Semua Bunshinnya. Semua Kage yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya kecuali Naruto yang mengeram.

Terlihat sekarang di hadapan para Kage terdapat 35 Susano'o Madara yang sempurna dan menatap ke para Kage dengan aura yang kelam.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto ' Aku terpaksa memasuki mode All Biju jika begini ' batin Naruto, Narutopun menatapbke atas dan dia melihat bahwa tempat mereka tertutupi awan tebal, seketika diapun menoleh kebelakang " Kalian Semua cepat berkumpul di belakangku! " perintah Naruto

" Kenapa? " tanya Mei

" Cepat lakukan atau kita akan Mati! " teriak Naruto, semua yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun menurut dan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

 **Wuush!**

Narutopun berubah menggunakan Mode All Bijunya. " Haaaaaa! " teriak Naruto

 **Wuuuuush!**

Sesudah itu Narutopun mengeluarkan Susano'o birunya hingga memiliki Kaki.

" Kalian, Pegangan yang erat! " perintah Naruto.

 **Wuush!**

Susano'o Narutopun melompat setinggi mungkin hingga menembus awan.

" Hm, apa yang dia lakukan " ucap Madara.

 **Jgleeeer! Jglleeer!**

Tiba-tiba Awan diatas Madara mengeluarkan Petir-petir dengan warna berbeda.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar**

Lalu dari balik awan turun sosok dengan sangat cepat hingga tidak terlihat, setelah itu sosok itupun terjatuh ketanah dengan sangat keras hingga tanah bergetar, Madara yang melihat sosok didepannyapun melebarkan matanya.

 **Der!**

Sekarang didepan Madara terdapat Sembilan Sosok Susano'o Sempurna dengan warna berbeda, dan Madara melihat Naruto berada ditengah Susano'o paling tengah dengan Susano'o berwarna putih dan memiliki semua Senjata yang ada pada Susano'o di samping-sampingnya.

" dengan begini kita seimbang Madara! " teriak Naruto.

" Heh, kau bersembilan sementara aku berbanyak, kau terlalu menganggap remeh diriku " ucap Madara sambil mengendalikan semua Susano'onya untuk menarik Katana.

" Heh! Kita lihat saja! " balas Naruto.

 **Sriiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Semua Susano'o Madarapun menarik katana mereka hingga membuat tanah di sekitarnya Hancur.

" Heh! Tidak semudah itu " ucap Naruto.

 **Wush! Sriiiing!**

Susano'o Naruto berwarna merah dengan cepat melesat kedepan Naruto, lalu Susano'o itu memanjangkan Prisainya dan menaruhnya didepan.

 **Traaaaaaaaaaaaaank!**

Benturan keraspun terjadi akibat gelombang Pedang Madara bertabrakkan Dengan Prisai Susano'o Naruto.

" sekarang giliranku " ucap Naruto.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Setelah itu semua Susano'o Narutopun memegang Katana Mereka kecuali Susano'o merah Naruto.

 **Sriiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Semua Susano'o Narutopun menarik Katana Mereka hingga membuat Tanah di bawahnya lebih Hancur di bandingkan Madara.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

35 Susano'o Madarapun terkena Tebasan Udara Kosong Naruto hingga terpental beberapa Meter.

" Haaa! " Teriak Naruto.

 **Sreeet!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Ungu Naruto menarik Busur panahnya dan setelah itu keluar anak panah berwarna Ungu dengan api hitam menyelubungi panah itu.

" **Enton : Susano'o Kagutsuchi!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Syuuuut! Pyaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya Panah itupun melesat ke arah Susano'o Madara dan lima Susano'o Madarapun terkena panah itu hingga hancut.

' apa dia bisa menghancurkan Susano'oku ' batin Madara terkejut.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Naruto

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Hitam yang dari tadi diampun mulai bergerak dan melesat ke arah Madara.

 **Sreeet! Sriiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah dekat, Susano'o itupun menebaskan Sabitnya secara Vertikal dari bawah ke atas dan Sabit itupun mengenai dua Susano'o Madara, setelah itu kedua Susano'o itupun meledak.

" Haaa! "

 **Wush! Buagh! Sriiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu Susano'o berwarna Orange milik Narutopun melesat ke arah Tiga Susano'o Madara dan memukul ketiga Susano'o itu hingga tembus dan meledak.

" Haaaaaa! "

 **Wuush! Sriiiiiiiing! Pyaaaaaar!**

Susano'o Naruto yang berwarna birupun mulai bergerak dan melesat ke arah Empat Susano'o Madara yang terpisah, setelah dekat Narutopun menebaskan Katananya kepada Susano'o Madara hingga hancur.

 **Blaar! Blaaaar!**

Sementara itu Susano'o Naruto yang berwarna Silver tengah bertarung dengan lima Susano'o Madara Naruto yang tidak ingin Susano'onya Hancurpun mengendalikan Susano'onya.

" Haaaa! "

 **Wush! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Susano'o Narutopun memutar tubuhnya dan menebas kelima Susano'o itu, setelah selesai berputar, Kelima Susano'o Madarapun meledak bersamaan.

 **Sriiiing! Blaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu Susano'o Emas milik Naruto yang di kepung oleh Enam Susano'o Madarapun memutar tubuhnya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Susano'o Silver dan menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Pyaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu Susano'o Naruto yang berwarna Hijau melesatkan Senjata Bornya ke arah enam Susano'o Madara hingga Tembus dan membuat ke enam Susano'o itu hancur.

" Kuso, dia sudah banyak sekali menghancurkan Susano'oku " geram Madara ketika melihat hanya tersisa Lima Susano'o miliknya saja sementara itu Naruto masih memiliki sembilan Susano'o.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Semua Susano'o Narutopun berjalan ke arah Susano'o berwarna putih dimana Naruto dan para Kage berada di sana dan setelah sampai Semua Susano'o Narutopun kembali ke posisi awal mereka.

" S-Sugoi " gumam Mei ketika melihat semua pertarungan itu.

" Bahkan dirinya hanya berdiam disini sementara itu semua Susano'o itu bergerak sendirinya dengan dia yang mengendalikannya disini benar-benar hebat " gumam Tsunade.

' Naruto, apakah ini benar-benar dirimu ' batin Minato sambil menatap punggung anaknya.

" Sekarang kau akan kalah Madara! " teriak Naruto sambil mengerakkan Susano'o Putihnya.

" Kau terlalu meremehkanku Gaki " ucap Madara anggkuh

" Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa bukan aku menyerangmu secara sekaligus " balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu Semua Susano'o Narutopun berlari ke arah Madara sementara Kelima Susano'o Madara yang melihat itupun memasang posisi siaga.

 **Sriiiiiiing! Pyaaaaaaar!**

Lagi-lagi Susano'o Hitam Naruto menebas Susano'o Madara dengan cara yang sama sehingga menghancurkan dua Susano'o Madara.

 **Sriiiiing! Pyaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Silver Naruto menebaskan Kapaknya kepada Dua Susano'o didepannya hingga Hancur dan yang tersisa hanya susano'o dimana Madara asli berada. Semua Susano'o Narutopun melesat ke arah Madara bersamaan namu tidak berapa lama..

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Semua Susano'o Narutopun menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Madara yang melihat itupun menyeringai.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Bruk!**

Semua Kage yang terjatuh dari ketinggianpun mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah kecuali Naruto yang terjatuh dengan sangat keras di tanah.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kuso.. Hah.. Hah " gumam Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi wajah Naruto

" Ohey, Naruto daijobu ka? " tanya Tsunade sambil mengobati Naruto.

" Sial di sudah mencapai batasnya " gumam A ketika melihat Naruto sudah sangat kelelahan.

" Sekarang biarkan Naruto beristirahat, sekarang Kita yang akan melawan Madara, dia sudah membantu kita mengalahkan semua Madara dan Susano'o itu, sekarang adalah giliran kita " ucap Oonoki.

" Ha'i "

.

 **Naruto Place**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Di tempat Naruto, terlihat Naruto, Hinata, Naruko, Yugito, Bee dan Menma tengah melompati beberapa pohon menuju garis depan.

" Sebentar lagi " Gumam Naruto

 **Tap! Wush!**

Setelah Naruto menginjakan kakinya pada pijakan berikutnya, Narutopun melesat kedepan dengan sangat cepat dan tak berapa lama Naruto bisa melihat Madara bertopeng dengan lima Jinchuriki Edo Tensei dan memiliki Mata Sharingan di kanan dan Rineggan di Kiri.

 **Buaaagh!**

Narutopun membenturkan kepalanya kepada Madara palsu itu dengan keras tapi topeng itu tidak hancur, Naruto yang melihat topeng itu sangat keraspun melesatkan tendangannya ke kepala Madara.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Tiba-tiba tendangan Naruto melewati tubuh Madara palsu itu, semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

 **Sreet! Buagh!**

Setelah melewati kepala Madara palsu itu dengan cepat Madara palsu menendang Naruto hingga terpental kebelakang.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang bisa menyeimbangkan dirinyapun memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan sempurna dengan yang lainnya.

" Halo, Madara atauku harus panggil Siapa " ucap Naruto memandang Madara bertopeng.

" Apa maksudmu Naru-chan? " tanya Naruko

" Dia bukanlah Madara. Madara yang asli sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Chi Bunshin milikku dengan para Kage lainnya, aku merasakan Chakra milikku terkuras 30% karena mengeluarkan semua Susano'oku. Sebenarnya kau siapa? " ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan bertanya kepada pria bertopeng didepannya dengan datar

' mungkinkah, dasar Kabuto ' batin pria bertopeng itu. " Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi siapa-siapa, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tobi " ucap orang bernama Tobi itu seolah tidak peduli.

" Hinata, Nee-chan, kalian tetap diam di belakangku, Sementara Bee, aku ingin kau melawan yang bertopi itu, Yugito kau lawan yang memakai yukata biru itu, Menma aku ingin kau melawan gadis berambut hijau itu, sementara aku akan melawan mereka bertiga " ucap Naruto menjelaskan rencananya, semua yang mendengar itupun mengangguk. " Baiklah sekarang berpencar! " perintah Naruto

 **Wush! Wush!**

Seketika semuanyapun berpencar kecuali Naruto, Naruko dan Hinata, setelah semuanya berpencar Narutopun menggigit kedua jempolnya hingga berdarah, lalu Narutopun melakukan masing-masing satu tangan melakukan segel masing-masing

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**

 **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu!**

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah mengucapkan Jutsunya, muncul empat kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Tiga Bunshin Naruto sementara Naruto yang asli tengah memegang senjata Shiyakinya " Baiklah, Hinata, Nee-chan ikut bersamaku, kita serang bersama " perintah Naruto " Ikuzo "

.

 **Bee VS Han**

.

 **Bugh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Pada tempat Bee, terlihat Bee tengah melancarkan serangannya kepada Han dan Han juga melancarkan serangannya dan membuat mereka saling beradu hantam pukulan.

" Bakayaro, Konoyaro kau akan aku kalahkan Weeeeaa! " ucap Bee sambil ngerap dan memberikan tendangan putarannya pada Han.

 **Bugh!**

Tendangan Beepun dapat di tahan oleh Han, Bee yang melihat itupun syok.

 **Buagh! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah menahan tendangan Bee, Hanpun menendang Bee dengan kekuatannya hingga membuat Bee terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon.

.

 **Yugito Vs Utakata**

.

 **Blup! Blup!**

Terlihat pada pertarungan Yugito melawan Utakata, Utakata mengeluarkan banyak gelembung miliknya ke arah Yugito, Yugito yang melihat gelembung-gelembung itu hanya bisa menghindar karena jika terkena bisa bahaya.

.

 **Menma Vs Fuu**

.

Sementara pertarungan Menma melawan Fuu, terlihat Menma dengan susah payah mengejar Fuu yang selalu terbang kesana-kesini " Hey tunggu " ucap Menma mengejar Fuu

.

 **Tobi, Roshi, Yagura Vs Naruto, Hinata, Naruko.**

.

 **Wush!**

Pada pertarungan utama, terlihat Naruto, Tiga Chi Bunshin, Hinata dan Naruko tengah melesat ke arah Tobi dari atas dengan cepat.

" Kalian bertiga! " ucap Naruto. Ketiga Chi Bunshin itupun mengangguk dan membuka pergelangan tangan mereka

" **Rasengan** " teriak ketiganya sambil membuat Rasengan, Yagura yang melihat itupun membuat segelnya.

 **Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu!**

 **Swush! Twuing! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya Muncul sebuah cermin air dan mengeluarkan Tiga Naruto yang sangat persis dengan Chi Bunshin Naruto

" **Rasengan!/Rasengan!** " teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mengadu Rasengan Mereka.

 **Bruuuush!**

Setelah itu Copyan Naruto dari Yagurapun berubah menjadi asap namun Ketiga Chi Bunshin itu tetap melesat ke arah Tobi.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Syuuut!**

Kedua Chi Bunshin Narutopun memukul Yagura dan Roshi untuk memisahkan mereka, sementara satu Chi Bunshin lagi mengarahkan pukulannya kepada Tobi tapi pukulan itu hanya menembus tubuh Tobi

" Kau terlalu meremehkanku " ucap Tobi.

" Kita lihat saja " balas Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Tobi dan Narutopun saling melompat jauh. Namun tanpa diduga muncul Naruto asli di belakang Tobi mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Tobi.

 **Syuuut!**

Lagi-lagi pukulan Naruto menembus Tobi, Naruto yang melihat itupun mendecih, " Aku ini abadi, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku " ucap Tobi sombong

" Benarkah " jawab Naruto

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika Narutopun menghilang dengan kilat putih.

" **Shinra Tensei** "

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tobi terpental akibat sesuatu yang kasap mata dan itu adalah karena Naruko telah menggunakan mata Rineggannya

" **Shinra Tensei!** " ucap Naruto

 **Blaaaar!**

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Naruko

 **Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Tobipun terus di berikan Shinra Tensei hingga membuat tubuh Tobi terpental kesana-kemari.

 **Wush! Kretek! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu muncul lagi Naruto Bunshin dengan tangan terlapisi Susano'o dan setelah itu Naruto Bunshinpun memuluk Tobi hingga masuk ke tanah.

.

 _ **Chi Bunshin 1 Vs Roshi**_

.

" **Yoton : Yogan Dama** " ucap Roshi sambil menembakkan bola-bola Lava ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun merepal segelnya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan airnya.

 **Wuuush! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu Air yang di keluarkan Narutopun berubah menjadi Naga air dan mencari semua bola-bola lava itu hingga hancur.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 2 Vs Yagura**

.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " ucap Yagura

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya di belakang Yagura keluar lima naga air melesat ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri diam, Naruto yang melihat air itu mengarah kepadanyapun mengangkat tangannya ke arah lima naga itu.

" **Shinra Tensei** " gumam Naruto

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Semua Naga air itupun hancur seketika sebelum menyentuh Naruto " masih terlalu lemah " ucap Naruto.

.

.

 **Bee Vs Han**

.

Pada pertarungan Bee, Bee masih terduduk setelah menerima tendangan dari Han, sementara Han tengah mendekat kepadanya.

 **' Bee, gunakan Bijuu Full Mode '** ucap Hachibi kepada Bee lewat telepati.

 **Blup! Blup!**

" Oh, Yeah " gumam Bee, perlahan tubuh Beepun mengeluarkan Chakra merah dan mengeluarkan Ekor tentakelnya.

 **' Bee, ratakan hutannya '** ucap Hachibi

" Aku, Killer Bee dari Kumogakure akan menghabisi kalian semua, Weaaa! " ucap Bee yang sudah menjadi Biju Hachibinya.

" Nee-chan, Tsuma, Menma, Yugito melompat ke atas " ucap Naruto ketika melihat Bee telah berubah menjadi Full Biju

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seketika semuanyapun melompat , Naruto yang sudah melompatpun merapal segelnya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Suzaku!**

 **Boft! Wush!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya, muncul kumpulan asap besar di tempat Naruto terbang, setelah itu dari balik asap keluar sebuah Burung dengan berbulu api dan Naruto yang berada di punggung Burung itu.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Burung itupun menukik ke bawah dan menangkap Naruko, Hinata, Menma dan Yugito.

" Kalian akan kuhancurkan " ucap Bee mengulung dirinya dengan tentakelnya.

 **Sreeet! Syuuuuuuut! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tentakel-tentakel itupun berputar pelan lalu menjadi cepat hingga menghancurkan tanah di sekitarnya, begitu juga para Jinchuriki yang terbawa putaran itu

 **Bijuu Hachimatsu!**

" Suzaku, aku ingin kau mengeluarkan apimu pada putaran Hachibi agar putaran itu bergabung dengan apimu dan membakar mereka " perintah Naruto

 **" Ha'i Naruto-sama "** patuh Suzaku mulai menarik sayapnya.

 **" Katon : Goukaphex "** ucap Suzaku.

 **Wuuush!**

Suzakupun mengepakkan sayapnya dan setelah itu keluar api besar berbentuk Burung mengarah kebawah dimana Bee masih berputar.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Api itupun bergabung dengan putaran Bee dan menjadi putaran api yang membakar Hutan sekitarnya.

.

.

 **Markas Pusat**

.

" Terjadi ledakan Chakra yang cukup besar di garis besar " ucap Ao ketika merasakan sesuatu di garis depan.

" Itu pasti Naruto dan yang lainnya , bagaimana kabar disana " tanya Shikaku

" Sugoi, Hachibi dan Uzukage Sama bekerja sama dan membakar seluruh hutan " ucap Ao tidak percaya.

" Hm, baiklah sekarang kita fokuskan terhadap yang lain dulu, bagian itu kita urus saja nanti " ucap Shikaku sambil memikirkan rencana berikutnya.

" Ha'i "

.

 **Back To Naruto**

.

Pada tempat Naruto terlihat tempat yang tadinya berisi banyak Hutan di gantikan dengan tanah yang hancur san hutan-hutan yang hangus terbakar.

" Dimana mereka " ucap Menma sambil menatap kebawah mencari para Jinchuriki Edo Tensei. Setelah menatap sekeliling, Menmapun melihat para Jinchuriki sekarang tengah bergenerasi dengan cepat " Itu Mereka " ucap Menma sambil menunjuk para Jinchuriki.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Tanpa diduga para Jinchuriki langsung berubah dengan mode Biju mereka dan terlihat tubuh mereka berubah menjadi merah dengan ekor sesuai Jinchuriki.

" M-Mereka berubah " gagap Naruko.

 **Wuuush!**

" Menyebarlah " perintah Tobi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam tanah.

 **Wush! Wush!**

" sialan, dari tadi dia berada di dalam tanah rupanya " ucap Yugito.

Naruto yang melihat Jinchuriki dengan ekor tujuh mengarah kepadanyapun bergumam " **Shinra Tensei** " gumam Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Jinchuriki itupun terpental hingga lumayan jauh, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Jinchuriki berekor tiga tengah mengarah kepada mereka

 **Buagh!**

" **Sangosho** " ucap Yagura sambil memukul Menma hingga terjatuh.

 **Krak! Krak!**

" A-apa ini " gumam Naruto begitu melihat kerang muncul di punggungnya

" Menma! " panggil Bee

 **Blaar!**

Lalu seketika Bee tersentak ketika melihat sebuah lava di bawah Menma

" **Kakazan** " ucap Jinchuriki ekor empat Roshi.

 **Wuuush!**

Lava itupun bergerak ke atas menuju Menma, Bee yang melihat itupun dengan cepat menagkap Menma.

 **Wuush! Seeeez!**

" Ugh! " pekik Bee ketika lava itu mengenai tangannya.

" Menma kau tidak apa? " tanya Bee.

 **Wush!**

Dan tanpa diduga Dari balik asap keluar Kokuo dan siap menyeruduk Bee.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Dan tanpa diduga lagi muncul Naruto didepan Kokuo dan memukul Kokuo hingga terpental.

 **Wush!**

Dan tanpa diduga lagi muncul Tobi dari atas dan bersiap menangkap menma tapi itu tidak bertahan lama..

" **Konoha Dai No Ikisenpu** " ucap Gai yang baru saja datang sambil menendang kepala Tobi.

 **Syuuuut!**

Tendangan Gaipun hanya melewati kepalanya saja, sementara tangannya yang akan menyentuh Menmapun juga menembus Menma.

 **Crash! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu muncul Kakashi memotong Kulit Bee untuk mengeluarkan Menma yang tersangkut disana dan setelah berhasil mereka bertigapun pergi menjauh.

 **( Kita Skip Lagi sampai Pelepasan kurama, untuk Son Goku sama kayak di Canon tapi Menma yang sudah di mengalahkannya , dan sementara Naruto dia masih di atas Suzaku dengan bertapa sambil mengumpulkan Energinya begitu juga Yugito )**

.

 **Naruto Place**

.

Naruto yang berada di atas Suzakupun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap kebawah dimana Gai dan Kakashi tengah di bidik dengan lima Biju Dama sekaligus, Naruto yang melihat itupun menutup kembali matanya.

 **Mind Scape : On**

.

" Minna apa kalian sudah siap " tanya Naruto sambil mendekati kesembilan Bijunya.

 **" tentu saja kami siap "** jawab Kurama.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Kalau begitu kita mulai " ucap Naruto sambil berhenti berjalan dan menatap kebelakang

" Keh! "

.

 **Mind Scape : Off**

.

 **Syuuuut! Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi All Biju Mode dengan Api Putihnya berkobar besar.

" Naruto-sama, cepat hentikan serangan itu " pinta Suzaku

" Naru-kun "

" Naru-chan "

" aku sudah tahu " jawab Naruto sambil menghilang dari sana.

.

 **Kakashi, Gai, Menma, Bee Vs Five Jinchuriki**

.

" Naruto! " teriak Bee

 **Wuush!**

Semua Biju Dama itupun melesat ke arah kakashi dan yang lainnya tapi..

 **Syuuut! Blaaaar!**

Sesuatu berwarna putih dengan cepat melintasi mereka dan memebtalkan kelima Biju Dama itu ke segala arah semua yang melihat siapa pelakunyapun melebarkan matanya

" N-Naruto " gagap Mereka.

" Hai, sepertinya aku terlambat " canda Naruto.

" Cih! Dia mementalkannya kalau begitu " gumam Tobi.

 **Wuush!**

Keliman Biju itupun melesat ke arah Naruto, Kakashi dan yang lainnya, Naruto yag melihat itupun menyeringai.

" Ikuzo Minna " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kelima Biju itu dengan mata Senjurineringan'nya.

 **Wuuuuush!**

 **Groooooooaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Narutopun mengeluarkan Monster dengan sembilan Kepala dan Tubuh Monster itu berwarna putih tengah berlari sambil mengaung keras.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Monster itupun mementalkan kelima Biju itu sekaligus dengan sekali serang, Ya monster itu adalah pergabungan antar sembilan Biju dengan kepala Kurama berada di tengah.

 **( Kita Skip Lagi sampai beradu Biju Dama, pertarungan sama kayak di Canon, Hemat braay, orang sakit jangan terlalu di paksa untuk menulis )**

.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Setelah Kelima Biju itu berkumpul merekapun membuat sebuaj Biju Dama Gabungan dengan berukuran sangat besar. Naruto yang melihat itupun juga membuka mulut Kesembilan Bijunya.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Biju Dama Narutopun bertambah seiringnya waktu dan lebih besar dari kelima Biju didepan mereka.

" **Biju Dama!** " ucap kelima Biju

" **Biju Dama!** " ucap Naruto

Wush! Wush!

Kedua Biju Dama itupun melesat ke secara bersamaan setelah di tembakkan.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar akibat kedua Biju Dama berbenturan hingga membuat hembusan angin besar. Tobi yang berada di patung Gedopun menyilangkan tangannya agar tidak terpental, Sementara Bee melindungin dirinya dengaj tentakelnya, sementara Suzaku berusaha agar bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya

Wush! Wush!

Dan setelah ledakan mereda dari balik asap keluar lima Tangan tengah mengarah kepada Kelima Biju itu.

Greb! Greb! Grep!

Tangan itupun mencekik leher kelima Biju itu atau lebij tepatnya.

" aku medapatkannya " ucap Naruto

Terlihat di setiap Ekor yang tengah mencekik kelima Biju terdapat Bunshin Naruto dengan menggunakan Mode Kyubi tengah menangkap besi Hitam yang ada pada Kelima Biju itu.

" Ayo, kita tarik bersamaan dan setelah itu kita pasti menang " ucap Naruto, sementara kesembilan Biju Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu

Deg!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo, Uhuk, Minna-san**

 **Uhuk uhuk, Gomen Na Minna aku lama updatenya karena saya sakit dan juga saya sudah membuat cerita baru, tapi sudah sekitar 16.000 word pada Chapter 1nya, aduh.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Terserah kalian saja mau bilang apa.**

 **Untuk Juubi, dia bangkit Nanti, Chakra Ichibi nanti di ambil hanya separuh oleh Tobi, begitu juga dengan Yugito maka Jubipun bangkit. Untuk Sequel, kalian sudah bisa baca di paling atas bahwa pairnya Naruhina tapi kemungkinan selesai cerita ini, saya belum bisa membuatnya dimana saya akan menyelesaikan cerita baru saya.**

 **Untuk Biju Mode Naruto, Sama seperti yang diCanon tapi warnanya putih dengan sembilan kepala dimana Kurama paling tengah. Maaf terlalu banyak Skip, saya Capek karena saya sakit, jangan paksa diri saya, saya juga butuh istirahat apalagi saya sudah janji bahwa saya akan update sekarang ya saya update sekarang**

 **Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, Madara akan datang ke garis depan dan pertempuran sebenarnya baru di mulai.**

 **Dengan begini Chapter 11 selesai, sampai berjumpa di Chapter berikutnya.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, bagi yang mau Flame, silahkan, toh gue juga gak bakal peduli, bisa saya hapus juga.**

 **Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian!**

 **Ya saya kembali mengupdate Cerita ini, baiklah dari pada banyak bicara saya akan menjawab beberapa Pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab, untuk Cerita tidak ada yang bisa saya jelaskan karena belum ada sesuatu yang baru baiklah kita mulai menjawab.**

 **Uzumaki277 : Naruto memang mendamaikan Dunia dan kenapa Naruto menyerang Tiga Negara besar yang ternyata pelaku Pembantaian Uzumaki, itu Karena Naruto ingin membalaskan kematian Clannya agar jiwa-jiwa Clan Uzumaki yang dibunuh bisa tenang itu saja.**

 **Guest : Kalau masalah Kinshiki dan Momoshiki itu Nanti akan muncul pada saat Madara bergabung sama Obito. Bertemu Rikudo Sannin lagi, tidak!. Kaguya? Tentu akan hidup.**

 **Guest : Untuk Madara apa di segel, jiwanya di ganti Kaguya.**

 **Asyifaaulia31 : Untuk Semua Jutsu Naruto, anggap saja itu semua ada pada Gulungan-Gulungan Yang di berikan Rikudo Sannin.**

 **Auliaprimarahman : Kamu Nanya sakura belajar Jutsu Tsunade dari mana? Um, Anggap saja Ada Gulungan atau kemampuan Alaminya, untuk Jiraiya untuk di perang dia tidak ikut karena berkelana, Tsunade masih perang dengan Madara, Orichimaru sudah mati tapi bangkit kembali Nanti, Hiruzen? Dia masih Di konoha.**

 **Baiklah kurasa sudah semua terjawab kalau begitu kita mulai membaca ceritanya.**

 **Warning : Gak Suka jangan Baca, jika bosan tinggal klik tombol Back**

.

 **Open Fanfic : Otakebi Boy Wao**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Disclosure of the Tobi, Awakening Juubi and Middel War Part 1**

.

 **Deg!**

.

Seketika Narutopun melebarkan Matanya ketika dirinya tidak ada di medan perang dan dirinya berada di tempat lain dengan kelima Biju duduk tenang didepannya.

" Kami sudah lama menunggu " ucap Seseorang di atas kepala Sanbi/Isobu.

" Um, apakah ini tempat telepati Para Bijuu? " gumam Naruto.

" Ya seperti itulah " ucap Seseorang di belakang Naruto, Narutopun menoleh dan di belakangnya terdapat kesembilan Bijunya dan yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi adalah Kurama.

 **" Dengan kata lain, Kau sudah bisa berhubungan dengan mereka walaupun mereka telah di Edo Tenseikan, dan juga disini ada Jinchuriki juga ternyata "** jelas Kurama.

" Selamat Datang, Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Orang yang ada di kepala Sanbi.

" Um? Bukannya Kau Yondaime Yagura? " ucap Naruto memandang orang bernama Yagura dengan mata menyipit.

" Um, sepertinya kau mengetahui diriku? " tanya Yagura.

" Um, tanyakan pada Kura-kura di belakangku ini, dia banyak bercerita tentangmu " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Isobu di belakangnya.

" Kita berbicara disini karena suatu hal, kau tahu? " tanya pemuda di Rokubi, Utakata.

" Um, aku harus mengeluarkan diri kalian dari patung itu agar Juubi tidak bangkit " jawab Naruto.

 **" Sepertinya diri kita yang setengah telah menjelaskan bagaimana kelemahan dan apa yang akan terjadi rupanya "** ucap Son Goku.

 **" Itu tidak benar, Son justru kami hanya menjelaskan tentang Masa lalu pada zaman kita, dan untuk kelemahan kami, kami tidak memberitahunya karena dia bisa mengalahkan kami bersamaan dengan kekuatannya sendiri "** sangkal Kurama sambil melilitkan Ekornya pada Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke kepala.

" Baiklah, Aku berjanji, aku akan mengeluarkan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

" Kalau begitu ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Untuk Namaku kau sudah tahu sendiri, Yodaime Mizukage Yagura " ucap Yagura dengan badan mulai bercahaya.

" Namaku Roshi " ucap Laki-laki bernama Roshi di Son Goku.

" Han " ucao Datar pria bertopi di Kokuo.

" namaku Utakata " ucap pemuda di Saiken.

" Namaku Fuu " ucap Gadis berambut Hijau semangat di kepala Choemei.

 **Triiiing!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh kelima Jinchuriki dan Bijunyapun bercahaya terang dan hingga menutupi tubuh Naruto.

" Hoooaaaaa! " teriak Naruto.

 **Jrak! Jrak! Jrak!**

Kelima Besi Hitam yang tertusuk pada kelima Jinchuriki atau Biju berhasil di tarik Oleh Naruto, Tobi yang melihat itupun mendecih sementara yang lainnya tersenyum.

 **Wuuush!**

Perlaha Perubahan Mode All Bijunya menghilang dan menurunkan Naruto, Guy, Kakashi dan Menma secara perlahan.

" Walaupun kau sudah mengalahkan mereka tapi tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku " ucap Tobi angkuh.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Lalu dari mulut Gedo muncul lima Rantai yang melesat ke arah kelima Biju hingga tertancap pada Bijuunya, setelah itu Rantai itupun menarik kembali Kelima Biju kedalam patung itu hingga tidak tersisa.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Hinata, Yugito, Dan Naruko yang tadi ada di Suzakupun turun dan mendarat di belakang Naruto.

" A-Anata Daijobu? " tanya Hinata Khawatir.

" Um, Daijobu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kita harus melawannya untuk mengulur waktu " perintah Naruto.

" Kau terlalu percaya diri Naruto " ucap Tobi.

Semua yang mendengar itupun memandang tobi binggung. " sekarang peperangan baru saja di mulai " ucap Tobi menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

.

 **Sementara Itu di waktu yang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengaktifkan Bijuu All Modenya**

.

 **Nana Kage Vs Madara.**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat terdapat Banyak Kawah dan tanah yang hancur karena pertempuran Dua Dewa dan terlihat sosok biru tegak tengah berjalan menuju tempat Nana Kage berada, dialah Madara dengan Susano'o perfect.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Susano'o itupun terus berjalan menuju Nana Kage dengan kaki besarnya hingga membuat getaran-getaran.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Aku harus mengirim Gaara ke Garis depan Hah.. Hah.. " gumam Chi Bunshin Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena efek dari pembangkitan kesembilan Susano'onya, dengan patah-patah Chi Bunshin itupun merapal segel bunshin.

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul kumpulan Asap di samping Gaara dan menunjukan Bunshin Naruto yang juga dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Gaara, Hah.. Hah.. kita harus pergi dari sini dan Hah.. Hah.. berkumpul dengan yang lainnya " Ucap Bunshin Naruto.

" Tap- " " tidak ada tapi-tapian " potong Oonoki " Kau harus membantu Naruto yang asli, cepat pergilah " lanjut Oonoki.

 **Puk!**

" Ayo " ajak Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Gaara.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Gaarapun menghilang dari situ dengan Hiraishin, semua yang berada disitupun bernafas lega.

" Heh! Sepertinya kalian sudah menyerah Para Kage " ucap Madara dengan seringainya.

" Kami tidak akan pernah menyerah " ucap Oonoki lantang.

" Hoho berani sekali, tapi cukup sampai disini " ucap Madara sambil mengendalikan Susano'onya untuk menebaskan pedangnya

.

 **Sementara itu**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang luas terdapat Rombongan Shinobi tengah bergerak menuju garis depan, ya Semua Divisi telah berkumpul dan maju menuju Garis depan.

" Kalian sudah tahu bukan? " Ucap Salah Satu Chi Bunshin Naruto yang ada didepan dan di balas Anggukan oleh ketiga lainnya " Baiklah semua kalian pergilah ke barisan depan, Kami sudah mencapai batas kami, teruslah maju kedepan " teriak Chi Bunshin Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Ke empat Chi Bunshin itupun melompat ke atas dan perlahan Badan mereka mulai bercahaya.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu merekapun melesat ke dua arah dengan sangat cepat.

.

 **Nana Kage Vs Madara**

.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Triiing!**

Di tempat Madara dan Go Kage terlihat Dua Cahaya tengah melesat ke arah Chi Bunshin Naruto dan masuk kedalam tubuh Chi Bunshin itu.

" Matilah Kalian " ucap Madara menebaskan pedang Susano'onya secara Vertikal.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan! " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto lantang.

 **Wuuuuush! Traank!**

Lalu dari tubuh Naruto kembali muncul Susano'o berwarna putih langsung menahan pedang Madara dengan dua Tangan.

 **Wuuuuush! Buagh!**

Sementara itu muncul satu tangan lagi mengarahkan senjata tongkatnya kepada Susano'o Madara hingga jatuh berlutut.

 **Traaank!**

Tangan Yang memegang Pedang Madarapun mendorong pedang Itu ke atas hingga membuat tubuh Susano'o Madara agak limlung.

 **Sriiing! Pyaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu muncul lagi Dua Tangan Susano'o Naruto sambil menebaskan kedua Katananya kepada Madara hingga Susano'o yang melindunginya Hancur.

 **Tap!**

" sepertinya kau bukan orang sembarangan " ucap Madara yang mendarat tidak jauh dari Nana Kage.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Bugh!**

Dengan cepat Susano'o itupun kembali menghilang dan membuat Naruto kembali jatuh berlutut.

" Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mencapai batas Kalian " ucap Madara lagi sambil merapal segelnya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Dan lagi dari atas kembali muncul sebuah Meteor yang siap memusnahkan apa saja yang ada di bawah sana, semua yang melihat itupun mengeram.

" Nikmatilah Kematian Kalian " ucap Madara langsung pergi dari situ.

" Oi, Tsuchikage, apa kau bisa menghancurkannya dengan Jintonmu? " tanya A.

" Tidak aku sudah kehabisan Chakra " jawab Oonoki.

" Hah.. Hah.. Tidak ada cara lain selain menghancurkan meteor itu, sebenarnya aku bisa memindahkannya ke dimensi lain tapi, aku butuh, 70% Chakra untuk menggunakan teknik itu " ucap Naruto dengan mengatur nafasnya.

" Ck, apakah kita akan mati disini " ucap Tsunade sambil menatap meteor yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam mereka.

" Hah.. Hah.. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu cara " jawab Naruto membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto. " Aku akan menghancurkannya tapi resikonya kita akan terkena ledakan besar " jelas Naruto terlebih dahulu.

" Lakukanlah, jika cepat maka kita akan lebih mudah! " perintah Raikage.

" Jangan terlalu Hah.. Menganggap ini.. Gampang.. Ledakan ini Hah.. Tetap akan besar walaupun Meteor itu jauh! " ucap Naruto sedikit emosi.

" Lakukanlah Naruto " ucap Oonoki, Narutopun mengarahkan Tangannya ke arah Meteor lalu dikepalnya tangan itu " **Ryuuton : Bakuhatsu Ryuusei** " gumam Naruto lemah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Meteor itupun meledak dengan sangat dasyat hingga membuat kumpulan asap yang sangat tebal.

.

 **Back To Naruto Vs Tobi**

.

 **Bziiit!**

Tak lama Muncul Gaara dan Bunshin Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Naruto yang melihat itupun mendekati Gaara.

" Gaara! Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Hah.. Hah.. Bos Hah.. Dia akan datang.. Hah.. " ucap Bunshin Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Aku tahu, kau menghila- "

 **Boft!**

Perkataan Narutopun terhenti ketika bunshin itu telah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

' Cih!, sepertinya Chi Bunshiku lagi satu telah di kalahkan ' batin Naruto geram.

 **Triiing!**

Tiba-tiba dua Cahaya masuk ketubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya sebentar.

' Apa itu tadi ' batin tobi ketika melihat cahaya itu.

" A-Anata A-Apa itu tadi? " tanya Hinata begitu melihat tubuh Suaminya bercahaya walau sebentar.

" Tidak ada, hanya aku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali karena Semua Chi Bunshiku telah memberikan aku kekuatan, Namun aku tidak merasakan satu Chi Bunshinku " jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan Matanya.

" Khuhuhu sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan semuanya " ucap Tobi sambil tertawa dan membuat satu segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul empat Kumpulan Asap di samping Tobi dan memperlihatkan Dua buah kendi, Dua buah Ekor dan Satu tanduk.

" Bukankah itu Benishago, Kohaku No Johei " gumam Naruto begitu melihat senjata itu.

" Dan itu adalah potongan Ekor Bijuku " gumam Gaara dan Yugito begitu melihat potongan Ekor biju mereka ada disana.

" Yo, Yo kenapa tanduk Hachibi ada disana Yo " tanya Bee sambil ngerap.

 **" mungkinkah pada saat aku mengamuk menhancurkan Kumo seseorang mengambil tandukku "** gumam Hachibi yang ada di tubuh Bee.

" Dengan begini Juubi akan bangkit kembali " ucap Tobi menyeringai di balik topengnya.

 **Geerk!**

Setelah mengatakan Gedopun memakan Semua itu tanpa tersisa satupun.

 **Grooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba patung Gedo itupun berteriak seperti kerasukan dan kesembilan Matanya mengeluarkan darah, bahkan teriakannya dapat membawa tanah-tanah melayang ke atas.

" a-ada apa ini? " ucap Gaara berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dari getaran tanah.

" Apakah Juubu akan bangkit? " gumam Kakashi.

" Cih! Kuso! Bagaimana mungkin? " ucap Gai sambil mendecih.

" Khuhuhu walaupun sedikit Chakra Juubi bisa saja bangkit karena yang inginku lakukan hanyalah Proyek Mugen Tsukoyomi " ucap Tobi sambil tertawa.

" Mugen Tsukoyomi, Mata bulan, Apa maksudmu dimana semua orang akan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi dimana mimpi itu seperti kenyataannya atau terwujud, jangan bercanda! untuk apa kau membuat proyek itu! " ucap Naruto marah ketika mengetahui Mugen Tsukiyomi.

" khuhu walaupun begitu tidak ada salahnya mencoba " jawab Tobi santai.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Seketika Narutopun melesat ke arah Gedo dengan tangan telah memegang Biju Dama.

 **Wush!**

Narutopun melompat tinggi dan siap membenturkan Biju Damanya, Tobi yang melihat itupun merapal segel.

" **Uchiha Hekki** " ucap Tobi.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Lalu muncul sebuah Kekkai berwarna Merah melindungi Gedo, semua yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya, Naruto yang tidak terkejutpun tetap akan membenturkan Bijuu Damanya.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " ucap Naruto

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bijuu Dama Narutopun membentur Kekkai itu dan meledak dengan dasyat tapi Kekkai itu masih utuh tak terluka.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Dengan cepat Narutopun mengunakan Hiraishin dan sampai pada tempatnya semula.

" Kekkai itu kuat sekali " gumam Naruto.

" Khuhuhu dengan begini tinggal menunggu Juubi Bangkit " Ucap Tobi senang.

" Heh! Jangan pikir aku akan diam saja! " ucap Menma siap melesat ke arah Tobi tapi di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Jika kau menyerangnya sendiri maka kau akan mati sia-sia " ucap Naruto " Kita berbanyak sementara dia sendiri, jadi kita harus bekerja sama melawan Orang itu " ucap Naruto, semuanyapun mengangguk, sementara Menma mendecih.

" Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Tobi di ikuti yang lain kecuali Bee dan Yugito.

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Naruko melancarkan serangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Tobi terpental kebelakang begitu terkena energi kasap mata dari Naruko.

" **Bansho Tenin** " ucap Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kepada Tobi.

 **Wuuush!**

Seketika tubuh Tobi tertarik gravitasi dan melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat ada keuntunganpun menyiapkan senjata kipasnya.

" Ayo Kakashi! " ucap Gai melesatkan tendangannya bersama kakashi hingga tendangan mereka terdapat percikan listrik.

 **Syuuuut!**

Seketika tendangan dua rival itupun menembus tubuh Tobi, Tobi hanya melirik ke arah Kakashi sementara Kakashi juga melirik ke arah Tobi, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung melesat ke arah Tobi.

 **Syuut! Buagh!**

Setelah Kakashi dan Gai selesai melewati tubuh Tobi dengan cepat Naruto memukul Tobi di bagian tope g hingga membuat Tobi terpental beberapa Meter.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Dengan tepat Tobipun menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali seperti semula dan terlihat, sebagian Topengnya telah Hancur

" Kerja Bagus Naruto " puji Kakashi.

" tidak, hanya saja aku membutuhkan 0,05 detik untuk bisa memukulnya itupun harus sangat cepat, jika aku melakukannya lagi maka akan sangat kesusahan " ucap Naruto menjelaskan caranya tadi.

" Itu waktu yang sangat singkat " gumam Naruko.

" Kakashi apa kau bisa Mengunakan Kamuimu, Aku sempat berpikir tentang jutsunya itu jadi aku mohon bantuanmu " pinta Naruto kepada Kakashi.

" Ha'i akanku coba " jawab Kakashi, Narutopun mendekati Kakashi dan berbisik tentang rencananya, Kakashi yang mengertipun mengangguk

' Ck, dia berhasil menghancurkan topengku, aku harus berhati-hati ' batin Tobi kesal karena topengnya hancur setengah di bagian mata Rineggannya saja, sementara yang lain masih utuh.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai " ucap Naruto menarik kedua pedangnya. " Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto dan Dkkpun melesat ke arah Tobi bersamaan, Menma yang paling pertama melesatpun melesatkan Taijutsunya kepada Tobi, Tapi semua serangan Menma menembus tubuh Tobi.

" **Dynamite Entry!** " ucap Gai melesatkan tendangannya ke arah Tobi, tapi sekali lagi serangan itu tertebus tubuh Tobi.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Dengan cepat Narutopun melesatkan Kedua pedangnya ke arah Tobi.

 **Syuut!.**

Secara bersamaan Naruko muncul didepan Tobi dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya.

 **Syuuut!**

Kedua pedang Narutopun menembus badan Tobi sementara itu Rasengan Naruko hampir mengenai Tobi tapi..

" **Kamui!** " ucap Kakashi sambil mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

 **Syuuuut!**

Perlahan muncul sebuah pusaran dan menghisap Rasengan Naruko.

 **Syuuut!**

Sekarang tubuh Naruko melewati tubuh Tobi hingga semua tubuh Naruko melewati Tobi tiba-tiba.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Tobi meledak dengan sendirinya hingga membuat Topi terpental sedikit dengan baju yang sobek akibat ledakan tadi.

" Seperti yangku duga " ucap Naruto tersenyum.

 **Tap!**

" apa maksudmu mengerti? " tanya Kakashi yang baru saja sampai dengan yang lainnya.

" Jutsu yang dia gunakan adalah Jutsu yang sama sepertimu, Yaitu Kamui " jelas Naruto, Kakashi yang mendengar itupun melebarkan matanya.

" Tapi bagaimana mungkin " ucap Gai tidak percaya.

" Karena Jutsunya itu berhubungan dengan Dimensi Kamui Kakashi dan itu cukup membuktikannya " jawab Naruto.

" Apakah kau? " gumam Kakashi tidak yakin.

" Kakashi jangan melamun, kita harus membuka topeng itu terlebih dahulu, jika sudah maka kau boleh bertanya padanya sesukamu " ucap Naruto menyadarkan Kakashi ' Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membuka topeng itu dengan Hiraishin Level 3ku, tapi itu bisa saja membuatnya menggunakan teknik itu lagi, Api Putih dan Api Hitamku, mustahil untuk menggunakannya, hanya satu cara yaitu dengan Kamui Kakashi, tapi Kakashi membutuhkan banyak Chakra, Ck, ini merepotkan ' batin Naruto sambil menatap Tobi yang berusaha berdiri.

' hanya satu cara melawannya yaitu menggunakan Rineggan. Berarti aku harus melawannya bersama Naruko, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan dengan mengecek pergerakannya dengan Byakugan Hinata, berarti aku harus bertiga ' batin Naruto lagi. " Nee-chan gunakan Rinegganmu, Tsuma kau ikutlah juga aku membutuhkan bantuanmu " pinta Naruto kepada Naruko dan Hinata.

" Ha'i " jawab Hinata dan Naruko.

" Kalian beristirahatlah, Menma kau istirahatlah disini, biar aku yang menanganinya " perintah Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dengan Mata yang sudah berubah menjadi Rinenggan

" Ck!, jangan selalu memerintahkanku! " ucap Menma tapi tetap di lakukan.

" Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto sambil berlari kedepan bersama Naruko dan di belakangnya Hinata.

 **Syuuuut! Wush! Wush!**

Tobipun mengeluarkan pusarannya dan dari pusaran itu keluar bayak Besi dan Shuriken besar mengarah kepada Naruto, Naruko dan Hinata.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Semua Besi dan Shuriken itupun terpental kembali menuju Tobi.

' Interval Waktu hanya lima detik, untuk itu aku harus membutuhkan Hiraishinku untuk menyerangnya ' batin Naruto.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Narutopun menghilang didepan Tobi dan muncul dibelakang Tobi.

" Nee-Chan! " perintah Naruto.

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Naruko mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Tobi.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Tobipun terpental kebelakang Tobi yang merasakan ada bahaya di belakang mengaktifkan pusarannya.

 **Syuuut!**

Perlahan Tubuh Tobipun terhisap kedalam Pusaran, Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itupun juga masuk kedalam pusaran.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruko dan Hinata yang melihat itupun berhenti berlari.

 **Syuuuut!**

Tak Lama muncul Tobi dari pusarannya kembali tanpa sadar bahwa Naruto telah memasuki Pusarannya.

" Baiklah sekarang saatnya " gumam Naruko sambil membuat Rasengan. " Hinata kau tetap diam disini dulu, tapi perhatikan dia dengan byakuganmu " pinta Naruko.

" Ha'i! " jawab tegas Hinata.

" Ck! Jutsu seperti itu tidak bisa melukaiku " ucap Tobi Angkuh.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Kita lihat saja " balas Naruko sambil berlari ke arah Tobi " Rasakan ini " ucap Naruko melempar Rasengan biasanya.

 **Syuuut!**

Seperti Biasa Rasengan Naruko yang di lemparkan ke wajah Tobi tertembus. Lalu didalam Pusaran atau dimensi lain, Wajah Tobi yang berada di dimensi melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto berada di depan wajahnya dengan Rasengan di tangannya.

' S-sejak kapan ' batin Tobi terkejut.

" Siapa kau.. " ucap Naruto mengarahkan rasengannya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

.

.

" ...sebenarnya "

.

 **Di luar Dimensi**

.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Kepala Tobi yang berada di luar Dimensi itupun meledak dengan keras membuat semua yang disana terkejut.

 **Bziiiit!**

Lalu didepan Naruko muncul kilatan putih dan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan keringat mengalir deras. ' Kuso! Keluar Dari dimensi itu membuatku banyak menguras tenaga agar tidak berpindah Dimensi lain ' batin Naruto.

" Naru-chan, Daijobu? " tanya Naruko mendekati tubuh Naruto.

" Ha'i, Nee-chan " jawab Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri. Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah wajah dari balik topeng itu, Memiliki rambut hitam pirang pendek, muka sebelahnya sedikit terlihat tua, Kakashi dan Gai yang mengenal orang itupun melebarkan mata mereka.

" O-Obito " ucap Kakashi lirih

" Apa kabar Kakashi? " tanya Obito datar.

" Kakashi, Kau mengenalnya? " tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

" Khuhuhu bisa di bilang kami satu Tim dulu dengan Yondaime Hokage, Minato " Bukan Kakashi yang menjawab melainkan Obito.

" A-Ayah " gumam Menma tidak percaya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Lalu tiba-tiba di samping Obito muncul sosok berambut pirang sepunggung berwarna hitam dan menggunakan baju Zirah.

" Kau lama sekali Obito " ucap Sosok itu, yaitu Madara.

" Maafkan Aku Madara " balas Obito.

" Kau!.. Madara! " ucap Naruto tidak percaya bahwa orang ini sudah berada didepannya.

" Khuhuhu kita bertemu lagi Gaki " ucap Madara menyerigai keji.

" Kau!... Kau apakan Mereka! " tanya Naruto marah kepada Madara, Tapi tidak di jawab sama sekali " Jawab Aku! " teriak Naruto lagi menatap Madara dengan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

" Umm, bagaimana ya, mungkin mereka sudah mati " jawab Madara.

.

.

.

 **Roku Kage Place**

.

Terlihat di tempat para Kage terdapat Asap tebal akibat ledakan Meteor Madara dengan jutsu Naruto, dan setelah asap menipis terlihat ke empat Kage tengah terlindung Sosok berwarna merah dengan Prisai di tangannya yang di arahkan ke atas, sementara itu Naruto terlihat terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh terbelah, Walaupun dia Chi Bunshin tapi dirinya tidak bisa hilang sesuai dengan perintah bosnya.

 **Wuuush!**

Sosok itupun menghilang dengan sendirinya dan membebaskan Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage, Hokage, Tsunade yang melihat ke adaan Naruto terbelahpun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto di ikuti yang lain.

" Naruto! " teriak para Kage.

" Naruto bertahanlah kami akan menolongmu " ucap Tsunade sambil mengobati Naruto.

" A-Ah kalian semua selamat " ucap Naruto lemah.

" Naruto bertahanlah " ucap Minato sambil berjongkok di samping Tsunade.

.

.

 **Back To Naruto**

.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun mengeram dan perlahan dari mata kanannya keluar darah segar, Obito dan Madara yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Narutopun bersiaga.

" **Amakasai!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Lalu muncul Api putih melingkari Madara dan Obito, Obito yang melihat Api Putih itupun masuk kedalam Kamui bersama Madara. Lalu Madara dan Obito kembali keluar melalui Kamui di luar Api putih Naruto.

" Obito " gumam Kakashi.

" Kakashi bukan saatnya melamun, untuk masalah Masa lalumu bisa di bicarakan Nanti tapi kita harus menghentikannya " bentak Naruto kepada Kakashi " Walaupun dia teman seTim, sahabat, keluarga, kau harus menghentikannya! " Lanjut Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Madara dan Obito.

Obito yang melihat itupun tersentak, lalu di cabutnya Kipas yang ada di tangannya lalu diserahkannya kepada Madara. " Itu Punyamu aku kembalikan " ucap Obito, Madara yang mendengar itupun hanya diam, Lalu Madarapun juga langsung melesat ke arah Naruto yang melesat ke arahnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Pukulan Narutopun membentur Kipas Madara lalu merekapun menyebutkan jutsu mereka bersamaan.

" **Uchiha Geshi/Uzumaki Renshi** " ucap Madara dan Naruto bersamaan.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Madara dan Narutopun saling terpendal bersamaan karena dua jurus itu saling beradu.

 **Sreeeet!**

" Bangunlah Kakashi! " teriak Naruto sambil kembali melesat ke arah Madara di ikuti Oleh Naruko dan Menma.

" Kakashi sadarlah! " teriak Gai di samping Kakashi.

" A-ah? " tanya Kakashi sadar dari lamuannya.

" Ayo kakashi kita hentikan Obito " ajak Gai sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Kakashi kau lawanlah Obito, biar kami yang melawan Madara! " teriak Naruto sambil menyerang Madara bersama Naruko dan Menma, sementara Madara dengan mudah menahan dan menghindari serangan Saudara-Saudari itu.

" Hah~ kau benar... Ayo kita selesaikan Obito " ucap Kakashi menatap Obito tajam.

" Khuhuhu, inilah kakashi yangku kenal ayo kita mulai " ucap Obito menyeringai

.

 **Trio Brother Vs Madara**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Terlihat Madara yang sedang bertarung dengan tiga bersaudara-saudari itu tengah menghindari serangan mereka yang di lancarkan bersama tapi dengan mudah dia menahan dan menghidar dari serangan itu, hingga membuat ketiga Saudara-saudari itu mengeram kesal.

" Jangan cuma menghindar Madara! " teriak Menma sambil mengarahkan tendangannya ke Madara.

 **Wush!**

Madara yang melihat itu langsung melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari ketiga Saudara-Saudari itu.

" Kuso! " umpat Menma.

" Ne, Aku punya usul tapi kita harus menyerangnya bersama " ucap Naruto yang berada di tengah, Menma yang melihat sosok adik yang dulunya dibencipun terdiam lalu di alihkan pandangannya ke Naruko yang juga menatap Naruto

" Anoo.. Naruto.. " " sekarang bukan waktunya mementingkan masalah Pribadi Menma-Nii " potong Naruto, Menma yang mendengar panggilan Narutopun bergetar karena sudah lama dirinya tidak mendengar panggilan itu " Kita harus mengalahkannya bersama, Kau ikut? " tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Ha'i " balas Menma dengan menitikkan air mata.

 **Tak!**

" Baiklah sekarang Tiga Bersaudara sudah bersatu, Bersiaplah kalah dari Kami Madara! " ucap Naruto sambil memukul lengannya ( seperti berkumpulnya tim 7 )

" A-Anata " panggil Hinata yang ada di belakang Naruto

" Um? "

" Bolehkah aku membantu? "

" Tentu " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

" Khuhuhu walaupun kalian berempat, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku " ucap Madara Angkuh.

" Jika tidak dicoba mana tahu! " balas Naruko sambil melesat ke arah Madara, Menma yang melihat Saudarinya melesat ke arah Madarapun mengikuti dari belakang.

" Tsuma, kau perhatikan Madara dengan Byakuganmu " pinta Naruto.

" Ha'i " balas Hinata.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu Naruko dan Menma masih melancarkan serangan mereka ke arah Madara tapi dengan mudah Madara menghindari serangan-serangan itu.

" **Shinra Tensei!** "

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Madara yang masih menghindar terkena Gelombang Kasap mata dan membuatnya terpental.

 **Wuush! Tap!**

Madara yang terpental langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mendarat sempurna di tanah, Madarapun menatap tajam Naruto sebagai pelaku serangan itu, terlihat Mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi Rinenggan menatap Madara tajam.

" Nee-chan, kau serang dia dengan Shinra Tensei, sementara Aku dan Menma akan menyerangnya dengan jurus pamungkas kami " perintah Naruto

" Ha'i " balas Naruko langsung melesat ke arah Madara. " **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Naruko mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Madara.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Lagi-lagi tubuh Madara terseret beberapa meter akibat Jurus Naruto membuat Madara harus menguatkan pijakannya.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruko meninggi

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lagi-lagi dan lagi Madara terkena gelombang kasap mata dan membuat Madara terpental lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

 **Syuuuuuuuuut!**

Sementara itu terlihat Naruto dan Menma sekarang tengah membuat Biju Dama Gabungan mereka dan sudah siap untuk di serang kepada Madara.

" Ikuzo! Nii-chan "

" Osh! "

 **Bziiiiit! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Menmapun menghilang dengan kilat putih dan muncul di atas Madara yang masih terpental.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " ucap Naruto dan Menma bersamaan.

" **Gakido!** " ucap Madara.

 **Syuuuut!**

Tiba-tiba Biju Dama Naruto terserap oleh Madara, Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum.

" HAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto.

 **Syuuuuuuuuut!**

Biju Dama yang tadinya menyusutpun bertambah besar setelah Naruto berteriak, Menma dan Madara yang melihat itupun melebarkan mata mereka.

" **SHINRA TENSEI!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Gakido Madarapun pecah ketika Biju Dama itu terdorong lagi oleh Shinra Tensei dan menyebabkan Biju Dama itu terkena Madara dan membuat ledakan besar, sementara Naruto dan Menma telah menghindar dengan Hiraishin dari Naruto.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Sementara itu Kekkai yang melindungi Gedo mulai retak.

 **Wush! Wush! Bugh! Bugh! Syuuut!**

Lalu disisi lain terlihat Kakashi dan Gai sekarang tengah melawan Obito, Kakashi dan Gaipun menyerang Obito dengan Kerja sama mereka tapi Obito dengan mudah Menghindar, menahan dan membiarkan sebuah serangan menembus tubuhnya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Obitopun menjauh dari Kakashi dan Gai menjaga jarak mereka, setelah cukup jauh Obitopun merapal segelnya.

" **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu** " ucap Obito menembakkan bola Api ke arah Kakashi dan Gai, Kakashi yang melihat itupun merapal segelnya.

" **Doton : Doryuuheki** " ucap Kakashi sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu muncul dinding Tanah di depan Kakashi dan Gai melindungi mereka dari Api Obito.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Sementara itu Kekkai yang melindungi Gedo semakin retak, Naruto yang melihat itupun berniat untuk menghancurkannya tapi dia tunda karena..

" Jangan, pergi Gaki " panggil Madara keluar dari dalam kawah dengan Susano'o melindunginya, Naruto yang melihat itupun mengeram lalu kembali menyerang bersama kakak-kakaknya.

" Yugito ayo! " ucap Bee masih dengan mode Hachibinya memerintahkan Yugito untuk menghancurkan kekkai itu. Yugito yang mendengar itupun mengangguk lalu merubah dirinya ke Mode Nibi.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Lalu kedua Bijuu itupun membuka mulut mereka dan membuat Bijuu Dama gabungan mereka untuk di tembakkan kepada Kekkai itu.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu tiga bersaudara sekarang tengah menghindar dari serangan Madara yang menyerang mereka secara acak dan membuat Madara geram karena mereka selalu menghindar

" Nii-chan! Nee-chan! " kode Naruto.

" Ha'i! " balas Naruko dan Menma

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Menma melesat ke arah Susano'o Madara dan memukul di tengah susano'o hingga terjadi benturan.

" Heh! Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan Susano'oku hanya dengan pukulanmu itu " ucap Madara sombong.

" Aku sudah tahu! " balas Menma

" Shinra Tensei " ucap Naruko yang ada di belakang Madara.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Susano'o Madara terpental kedepan karena energi kasap mata, sementara Menma sudah menghindari dari sana.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata sekarang membungkus tubuh mereka dengan Susano'o berwarna orange seukuran sama dengan Madara.

" Tsuma aku sudah memberikan kontrol Susano'o ini kepadamu, gunakan Jouho Soushikenmu lalu serang dia menggunakan Hakke Rokujuonshou " perintah Naruto

" Hai' i " balas Hinata.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Sekarang Tangan Susano'o Naruto terbungkus oleh Api Biru dengan bentuk singa.

" **Jouho Soushiken** " ucap Hinata.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Susano'o Madara.

" **Hakke Rokujuonshou!** " ucap Hinata.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Susano'o Narutopun melesatkan dua pukulan ke arah Susano'o Madara hingga membuat Susano'o Madara bergetar.

" **Yonshou!** "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Susano'o Naruto kembali melesatkan empat pukulan ke arah Susano'o Madara.

" **Hachi Shou!** "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

" **Juroku Shou!** "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

" **Sanjuu Nishou!** "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

" **Rokujuu Yonshou!** "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Krak! Krak! Krak! Pyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

setelah memberikan 64 pukulan atau 128 pukulan ( Jika digabung ) Susano'o Madarapun Retak dan Hancur berkeping-keping, Madara yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Buagh! Wuuuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu Susano'o Naruto kembali memberikan pukulan pada Madara dan membuat tubuhnya terpental dan menabrak tanah.

" **Biju Dama!** " teriak Bee dan Yugito menembakan Biju Damanya ke Gedo yang terlindungi Kekkai.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Biju Dama itupun meledak setelah menabrak Kekkai Gedo dan membuat kumpulan asap tebal.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Gai masih melawan Obito, terjadi saling serang disana tapi semua serangan itu dapat di hindari dengan sangat mudahnya.

" **Dynamite Entry!** " ucap Gai melesatkan tendangannya.

 **Buagh! Wush! Tap!**

Obitopun terkena tendangan Gai dan membuat Obito terpental tapi dengan mudah Obito mengembalikan posisinya sebelum menabrak tanah.

" Menyerahlah Obito ini sudah berakhir " ucap Kakashi

" Ya.. " jawab Obito, tapi " Dunia ini sudah berakhir " lanjut Obito sambil menatap Kakashi tajam.

" Khuhuhu sudah selesai, dengan begini.. " ucap Madara berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya dan tertawa keji.

 **Groooooooaaaaaaaar!**

" Perang sebenarnya baru di mulai! " lanjut Madara, dan terdengar suara Aungan Keras setelah asap menipis dan terlihat Monster berekor sepuluh seperti Hachibi tapi lebih besar, memiliki satu mata berwarna merah ditengah dengan Gabungan Rineggan dan Sharingan, dan memiliki gigi tajam

" I-itu J-juubi " ucap Naruko tergagap

" Ki-kita terlambat " ucap Menma terbata.

 **Groooooooaaaaaaaar!**

Juubi kembali mengaung dengan keras dan membuat gelombang Udara, Naruko dan Menma yang melihat itupun langsung melesat ke arah Susano'o Naruto.

" Cih! Kita terlambat " gumam Naruto.

 **" Naruto jangan melamun! "** bentak Son

 **" Dia tidak memiliki perasaan! Dia Energi alam itu sendiri! "** ucap Kurama.

" Alam?.. Itu dia! " ucap Naruto tahu sesuatu.

" jika aku menggunakan Sennin Modeku mungkin aku bisa tahu kekuatannya " guman Naruto langsung menutup matanya untuk mengambil Sennin Mode.

 **" Percuma Naruto! Jika kau melakukan itu.. "** ucap Kurama tapi terlambat Naruto sudah memasuki Sennin Mode dan seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan energi Juubi.

 **" Itu adalah Kekuatan yang tidak bisa di ukur! "** lanjut Kurama, ketika melihat Energi Juubi yang tidak bisa di ukur ( kayak di Canon )

" Khuh!... Yang benar saja " gumam Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu Madara dan Obito melompat ke kepala Juubi dan langsung mengendalikan Juubi dengan pikiran mereka.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu Bee dan Nibi langsung berkumpul dengan Susano'o Naruto dan yang lainnya.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu Naruto langsung menghilangkan Susano'onya dan langsung memasuki Mode All Biju dan mengeluarkan Biju Mode dengan kepala Sembilannya.

" Aku ingin mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukoyomi secepatnya " ucap Obito kepada Madara yang ada di sampingnya.

" Menggunakan teknik itu butuh waktu lama, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba sedikit kekuatan Juubi " jawab Madara.

" Kau seperti bocah Madara " desis Obito.

" Tidak, yang bocah itu adalah orang yang menyerang seenaknya " ucap Madara sambil menyeringai.

 **Grooooooaaaar!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu Juubipun mulai bergerak hingga membuat kumpulan asap dan membuat tubuhnya tertutupi.

 **" Oi, dia mulai bergerak "** ucap Gyuki

 **" Jangan bilang kau akan bersembunyi di tentakelmu karena takut "** ejek Kurama.

" Menma-nii kau masukilah Mode Bijuumu dan bawa Kakashi dan Gai bersamamu, sementara aku akan mengajak Naruko-Nee dan Tsuma bersamaku, Gaara kau juga masuklah ke Mode Bijumu " perintah Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

" Ha'i " balas Menma yang sudah mengaktifkan Mode Kyubinya.

" Wakata " balas Gaara yang juga sudah berubah menjadi Shukaku

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Gelombang yang di buat Juubi sampai di tempat para Biju dan membuat mereka harus bertahan agar tidak terpental.

 **" Dengar, kita harus mencari titik buta monster itu lalu serang dengan Bijuu Dama, sesuai perintahku "** ucap Kurama yang ada pada Naruto.

" Kyubi kau seperti pemimpin saja " ucap Kakashi

 **" Hah? Emang kenapa? "** ucap Kurama sambil melirik ke arah Kakashi

" Tidak sebenarnya aku senang mendengarnya " jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

 **" Hey, sebaiknya kita mulai diriku lagi satu "** ucap Kurama lagi satu di tubuh Menma.

 **" Ya, dan Kakashi untuk perkataanmu tadi.. "** jeda Kurama.

 **" Katakan setelah kita menang! Ikuzo! "** lanjut Kurama sambil berlari menjauh di ikuti Gyuki, Matatabi, Kurama dan Shukaku dari belakang.

" Ah? " gumam Naruto yang masih menggunakan Sennin Mode ketika merasakan sesuatu.

 **Wuuuush! Boom!**

 **Groooooooaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap muncul tangan Juubi dan menyerang mereka secara bersaman tapi serangan itu meleset dan membuat kelima Bijuu itu terpental, lalu dari balik asap keluar Juubi sambil mengaung keras.

 **Wuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kelima Bijuu itupun berusaha menyeimbangkan diri mereka lalu setelah berhasil, tubuh mereka tidak berhenti tetapi tetap terseret beberapa meter karena itu.

" Dia cepat sekali! " gumam Naruto menatap tajam Juubi

" Bahkan dia tidak memberikan kami kesempatan kepada kita untuk membuat rencana " gumam Menma

" kuso! " umpat Gai

 **Sreeet!**

 **Grooooooaaaaar!**

Setelah kelima Biju itu berhenti terseret Juubi kembali mengaung dengan keras.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Juubi kembali berlari mengunakan kedua tangannya. Kurama ( Naruto ) yang melihat itupun berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Juubi.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu kurama Naruto melompat tinggi dan siap melayangkan pukulannya kepada Juubi

 **Buagh!**

Namun, Juubi langsung memukul Kurama Naruto hingga terpental sangat jauh.

" Sekarang Gyuki! " ucap Bee.

Juubi yang merasakan firasat langsung menengok ke kanan dan terlihat Gyuki sedang menyiapkan Biju Dama, lalu di tengok kekiri terlihat Matatabi juga menyiapkan Biju Dama, dan juga ternyata Shukaku dan Kurama Menma juga menyiapkan Biju Dama lalu di alihkan pandangan kedepan ternyata Kurama Naruto juga menyiapkan Biju Dama bukan hanya satu tapi sembilan.

" **Rokuzon Biju Dama!** " ucap Gyuki, Matatabi, Shukaku dan Kurama Menma memakan Biju Dama mereka lalu menembakkan enam Biju Dama berukuran kecil-kecil.

" **Rokuju san Biju Dama!** " ucap kesembilan Kepala Mode Naruto menembakkan Enam Biju Dama ( 63 Biju Dama ) ke arah Juubi.

" Tidak perlu menghindar akan hal itu " ucap Madara yang juga tidak mengetahui bahwa ada 12 Biju Dama mengarah dari belakang.

" Aku ingin mengumpulkan Energi Jubi sebanyak mungkin " ucap Obito

 **Graak! Syuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Juubi membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengumpulkan Energi Biju Damanya.

" Itu " Ucap Matatabi

" Gawat! " ucap Kurama Naruto.

 **Grak! Twuuuuuuuuuung!**

Setelah itu Juubi memakan Biju Dama itu dan menembakan Laser ke arah Biju Dama Matatabi.

 **Syuuuuut! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Ke enam Biju Dama Matatabi meledak setelah terkena Biju Dama Jubi sementara Matatabi telah melesat ke arah belakang Naruto

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Lagi Jubi mengarahkan lasernya ke arah 63 Biju Dama Naruto.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Namu tidak semua terkena serangan itu dan Biju Dama yang tersisa langsung mengenai wajah Juubi dan meledak disana.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu Biju Dama Gyuki, Kurama Menma dan Shukaku mengenai Jubi hingga membuat tubuh Juubi tertutup ledakkan.

 **Grooaaaaaaaar!**

Juubi yang terkena serangan seperti itupun mengaung dengan keras karena kesakitan, Sementara itu Obito dan Madara berusaha mengendalikan Juubi sebelum lepas kendali.

" Naru-chan sekarang apa? " tanya Naruko kepada Naruto.

" Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya " Jawab Naruto sambil memandang ke atas Juubi dan terlihat dua Bunshin Naruto berada di atas Juubi dengan Bola Energi di mulut mereka.

" Ghh, aku terlalu fokus terhadap Juubi " gumam Obito ketika melihat ke atas.

" Matilah Kalian, **Kinjutsu : Cho Tensei Gouken Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken!** " ucap Kedua Bunshin Naruto menembakkan Kedua Jutsunya ke arah Juubi.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan Besar Hingga ledakan itu menutupi Juubi dan membuat gelombang angin dasyat.

" Jadi itu maksudmu penyelesaian " ucap Naruko ketika melihat itu.

" Hehehehe " balas Naruto sambil tertawa

Setelah asap menipis terlihat sebuah Kubah berwarna Hitam berada di tempat Juubi namun di atasnya terdapat lubang besar, Naruto dan yang lain melihat itupun melebarkan mata mereka.

" Pe-pelindung " gagap Menma yang sudah bersama Naruto begitu juga yang lain.

 **Krak! Krak! Pyaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Kubah Hitam itu pecah dan memperlihatkan Tubuh Juubi penuh dengan luka.

" walaupun menggunakan Pelindung, Jutsu itu tidak bisa menahan serangan tadi, benar-benar Jutsu yang kuat " gumam Bee.

" Wah, wah sepertinya Goudodamaku tidak bisa menahan seranganmu itu " ucap seseorang muncul di samping Jubi dengan Banyak Golem tanah dan tubuh Orang itu terselimuti chakra Hijau, lalu muncul juga dua orang di samping Juubi ciri-cirinya satu berotot, satu menggunakan tudung.

" K-Kau! " gagap Hinata.

" Toneri! " geram Naruto ketika melihat Toneri ada di hadapannya.

" Kau mengenalnya? " tanya Naruko

" Dialah yang berusaha mencuri Hinata waktu itu " jawab Naruto.

" Lalu kalian berdua siapa? " tanya Naruto ketika melihat Dua orang yang belum dia ketahui.

" Namaku adalah Kinshiki Ootsutsuki, sementara itu dia adalah Momoshiki Ootsutsuki " ucap orang bernama Shinshiki memperkenalkan diri.

 **Deg!**

" Ka-Kau ju-juga keturunan Jiji " ucap Naruto terkejut.

" khuhuhu sepertinya kau membutuhkan Bantuan Obito " ucap Momoshiki kepada Obito

" Bagaimana dengan Orang itu? "

" Dia masih melakukan permainan anehnya " jawab Momoshiki

.

 **Other Place**

 **( Kita Skip saja pertarungan Duo Uchiha melawan Kabuto sama seperti di canon dan Itachi juga sudah melepaskan edo tensei )**

.

 **Middel War Place**

.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Terlihat Para Golem tengah bertarung dengan Ke sembilan Susano'o Naruto, dilihat dari kondisi para Golem sudah banyak yang kalah, sementara itu Ke lima Biju tengah bertarung dengan Duo Uchiha dan Trio Ootsutsuki.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Terlihat sekarang Chi Bunshin Naruto yang dibuat sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Toneri, sekarang Naruto memberikan sebuah pukulan terhadap Toneri dan membuat tubu Toneri terpental karena mereka bertarung di udara.

" ayo kita selesaikan sekarang " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto langsung memasuki mode Kyubinya.

" Heh! " tantang Toneri.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

 **Duo Ootsutsuki Vs Chi Bunshin Naruto 2.**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu di lain sisi sekarang Kinshiki tengah bertarung Kenjutsu bersama Chi Bunshin Naruto sementara Momoshiki hanya menonton dari atas.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Sekarang Chi Bunshin Naruto dan Kinshiki tengah memgadukan kedua senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan dentingan keras.

" Cih! Kau akan kalah Gaki! " ucap Kinshiki sambil terus menebaskan senjata Kapak sinar merahnya ke arah Chi Bunshin Naruto yang terus menghindar.

' Cih! Jika saja mereka tidak bisa menyerap Jutsu aku pasti akan menang ' umpat Naruto " Kita lihat saja! " balas Naruto menebaskan senjata Sabitnya.

 **Trink! Trink! Wush! Trank! Trink!**

Tebasan Sabit Naruto dapat di tahan oleh Kinshiki tapi Naruto kembali menyerang Kinshiki menggunakan pedangnya hingga membuat ke adaan berbalik dimana sekarang Kinshiki yang mrnghindar sementara Naruto yang menyerang secara membabi buta.

.

 **Duo Uchiha Vs Five Biju**

.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Terlihat di lain sisi Kelima Biju sekarang tengah saling menghindar dari ekor Juubi yang menyerang mereka secara bersamaan.

 **Grep! Grep! Grep!**

Setelah itu muncul sepuluh Tangan dari tanah mencengkram kesepuluh ekor Juubi.

" Sekarang! " perintah Kakashi

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu dari depan muncul Kurama Naruto langsung memukul Juubi hingga terpental beberapa meter.

 **Wuuuuuush! Wuuuuush! Wuuuuush!**

Perlahan kelima Biju yang sudah berkumpul menghilang secara bersamaan karena sudah mencapai batas mereka.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu semua mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna dan terlihat dari bawah ternyata Juubi sangatlah besar

" Ghahahaha sepertinya kau kehabisan waktu Naruto " ucap Obito sambil tertawa.

 **" Naruto, biarkan kami mengisi chakra kami dalam waktu 10 menit, kau gunakan saja Susano'omu dulu "** ucap Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto.

 **" Bee, aku juga butuh waktu "** ucap Gyuki dalam tubuh Bee.

 **" Aku juga Kitten "**

 **" Aku Juga Gaara "**

" Ghh! Baiklah sekarang adalah rencana penguluran waktu, Kakashi, Gai!.. Kalian bantu Chi Bunshinku melawan Kinshiki dan Momoshiki. Gaara kau hadapi Toneri bersama Chi Bunshinku. Sementara Aku, Tsuma, Menma-Nii, Naruko-Nee akan melawan Madara dan Obito. Untuk jaga-jaga.. " perintah Naruto panjang lebar sambil merapal segel bunshinnya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Muncul delapan Bunshin Naruto di depan Naruto Asli.

" Masing-Masing Bunshinku ini akan membantu kalian, sementara aku hanya berempay saja " lanjut Naruto.

" Baiklah, Ayo kita tunjukan kemampuan kita Kakashi! " ucap Gai semangat.

" Berhati-hatilah Naruto " ucap Gaara setelah itu Gaarapun pergi ke tugasnya di ikuti 4 bunshin Naruto begitu juga Kakashi dan Gai yang langsung ke postnya bersama 4 Bunshin Naruto.

" Baiklah kita mulai! HAAAAA! " ucap Naruto di akhiri teriakannya

 **Sring! Wush!**

Susano'o Hitam Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan Para Golem Toneri seketika memutar sabitnya lalu melesat ke arah Juubi dengan sangat cepat berkat bantuan sayapnya.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan Juubi! " ucap Obito angkuh.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Kesepuluh Ekor Juubi melesat ke arah Susano'o Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Seketika Sabit yang tadinya seukuran dengan Susano'onya berubah menjadi lebih besar dan hampir menyamai Juubi.

 **Sreeet! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto berhenti dan menunduk dari Kesepuluh Ekor itu, Obito dan Madara yang melihat itu terkejut.

 **Sriiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto langsung memotong kesepuluh ekor Juubi menggunakan sabitnya hingga membuat tanah yang dibawah Hancur akibat ledakan sabitan Susano'o Naruto.

' Di-Dia memotong ekor Juubi ' batin Obito terkejut.

 **Grooooooooaaaaaaar!**

Juubi yang ekornya terpotong berteriak kesakitan karena semua ekornya telah di potong menjadi setengah, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil.

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Toneri**

.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Wush!**

Lalu di lain sisi atau bisa di bilang di langit terlihat Toneri dan Naruto sedang bertarung dengan kecepatan mereka hingga yang terlihat seperti Meteor yang sedang beradu.

 **Wush! Buagh! Wush!**

Lalu Naruto dan Toneri saling menjauh untuk menjaga jarak mereka.

" **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!** "

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu entah dari mana muncul empat Rasenshuriken langsung menghantam Toneri dan terjadi ledakan angin akibat itu.

" Kalian terlambat " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Gaara yang terbang dengan pasirnya sementara ke empat bunshin Naruto terbang tanpa bantuan apapun.

" Maaf " jawab Salah satu Bunshin.

" Ghahahaha, sekarang ini aku abadi kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan serangan seperti itu " ucap Toneri yang telah terkena Rasenshuriken tapi tubuhnya bergenerasi.

" Dengar, Gaara aku ingin kau gunakan pasirmu untuk menyerangnya, sementara kami juga akan menyerangnya dengan pasir sebagai pijakanmu " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto menjelaskan rencananya.

" Baik/Osh " balas Gaara dan Ke empat Bunshinnya.

" baiklah ayo mulai! "

.

.

 **Momoshiki, Kinshiki Vs Naruto.**

.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink! Wush! Blar! Blar! Trink! Trink!**

Lalu disisi lain Naruto masih bertarung Kenjutsu dengan Kinshiki dan terlihat mereka seimbang dalam memaikan Kenjutsu dimana semua serangan mereka dapat di hindar dan di tahan.

" Kau terlalu lambat Kinshinki " ucap Momoshiki ketika melihat pertarungan itu.

 **Trink! Trank!**

Namun karena melamun atau apa, Senjata Kinshiki terlepas dari tangannya dan membuat Naruto tersenyum melihat itu.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu dari belakang muncul Gai langsung menendang pinggang Kinshiki hingga terpental kesamping.

 **Sreeeeet!**

Kinshiki yang terpental langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menghentikan laju terpentalnya, lalu di tatapnya tempat Naruto dan terlihat Chi Bunshin Naruto telah bersama empat bunshinnya dan Duo Rival.

" Dengar, mereka tidak bisa diserang dengan Ninjutsu karena mereka akan menyerapnya dan menggunakan kembali jutsu tersebut, maka dari itu Salah satu Bunshin pergi bersama Kakashi dan Gai melawan orang berbadan besar itu " ucap Naruto menjelaskan rencananya, lalu di alihkan pandangannya ke atas dan terlihat Momoshiki menatap mereka dari langit " Aku dan sisa bunshin akan melawan Orang yang terbang itu " lanjut Naruto.

" Baiklah " balas semuanya.

" Ayo mulai! ".

.

.

 **Naruto, Gaara Vs Toneri**

.

 **Wush! Tap! Buagh! Buagh!**

Sementara itu terlihat Toneri berusaha lari dari lima Naruto yang mengejarnya dengan bantuan Pasir dari Gaara, Namun satu bunshin berhasil memukul Toneri hingga membuat Toneri terpental kebawah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Toneri yang terpental kebawah langsung memperbaiki posisinya hingga dia mendarat sempurna, dan setelah itu Toneri langsung di kepung empat lima sudut ( satu berada di atas )

" menyerahlah Toneri " ucap salah satu Bunshin.

" Heh! Aku tidak akan menyerah " balas Toneri mengeluarkan banyak Goudodama berwarna Hijau.

" Minna hindari semua Goudodama itu! " ucap Chi bunshin Naruto yang berada di atas.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Semua Goudodama Toneri melesat kepada Lima Naruto yang menyudutkannya.

 **Wush! Wush! Blar! Blar! Wush! Wush!**

Sekarang Kelima Naruto atau Satu Chi Bunshin dan Empat Bunshin dari Naruto asli terus menghindari semua Goudodama Toneri dengan sebisa mereka hingga membuat mereka kewalahan.

' Ck, ini merepotkan saja ' batin Chi Bunshin Naruto sambil terus menghindar. ' Baiklah tidak ada cara lain ' lanjut Naruto

 **Wush! Duak!**

Chi Bunshin Naruto langsung menendang Goudodama Toneri hingga membuat Goudodama itu terpental jauh.

" Semua, tendang Goudodama itu sebisa kalian biar aku yang akan melawan Toneri " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Toneri

" Baik " balas Ke empat Bunshinnya langsung menendang semua Goudodama yang melesat ke arah mereka.

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Sementara itu Chi Bunshin Naruto kembali beradu pukulan dengan Toneri hingga gerakan mereka tidak terlihat.

.

.

 **Duo Ootsutsuki Vs Naruto.**

.

 **Wush! Buagh! Trink! Trank! Trink! Buagh!**

Sementara itu di sisi lain Kinshiki tengah bertarung melawan Naruto, Kakashi dan Gai, Dari Kondisi Kinshiki kalah dalam pertarungan dimana semua serangannya ditahan oleh Naruto dan dia mendapatkan serangan dari Duo Rival itu

 **Trink! Trank! Trink!**

Sekarang Kinshiki tengah beradu Kenjutsu dengan Kakashi yang menggunakan kunai dan memojokkan Kakashi di batu.

" Kau terpojok! " ucap Kinshiki senang.

" Apa kau mengatakan dirimu? " tanya Kakashi ketika Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya.

" Kurang ajar! "

 **Buagh!**

Dengan keras Naruto langsung memukul Perut Kinshiki hingga mementalkan Kinshiki kebelakang.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Gai dan langsung menendang Kinshiki hingga masuk kedalam tanah

 **Wush! Trink! Trink! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu di tempat Momoshiki terlihat Momoshiki kesusahan melawan Empat Naruto karena dirinya diserbu dari berbagai arah.

" Grrrrr, kau terlalu menyebalkan " geram Momoshiki didepan Naruto.

" Aku suka hal itu " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " ucap salah satu Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Momoshiki terpental akibat energi kasap mata, tak sampai disitu Naruto kembali menyebutkan jutsunya.

" **Bansho Tenin!** " ucap Bunshin 2

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu jatuh Batu-batu dari atas langsung mengenai Momoshiki Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Batu yang menimpa Momoshiki hancur akibat ledakkan dan dari balik asap keluar Momoshiki dengan wajah Garangnya.

" Gggrrr, keterlaluan " geram Momoshiki.

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara**

.

 **Trank! Blaar!**

Lalu di lain sisi Susano'o Naruto berwarna merah tengah menahan Juubi dengan prisainya lalu didorongnya kembali Juubi untuk membuat Juubi menjauh.

" Ghhh, masih satu menit dan ini selesai " gumam Naruto sambil berkeringat karena sudah batasnya.

 **Bruk!**

Dan benar saja, batasnya sudah habis, sekarang Naruto jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan.

 **Wuuush! Wuuush! Wuuush!**

Sementara itu kedelapan Susano'o Naruto langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

" Hah.. Hah.. Sudah batasku.. Hah.. Nee-Chan.. Tsuma.. Hah.. Lakukan medis pada diriku " pinta Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Ha'i "

Setelah itu Naruko dan Hinata langsung melakukan pengobatan Medis kepada Naruto, sementara Menma sekarang berdiri di depan Naruto.

" Khuhuhu sepertinya kau kehabisan chakra Naruto " ucap Madara tertawa keji.

" Kembali " ucap Naruto lirih.

.

.

 **Naruto, Gaara Vs Toneri**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Semua Naruto yang berada pada tempat Toneri tersentak ketika mendengar sesuatu di pikiran mereka.

" Kita kembali! " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto.

 **Bziit! Bziit! Bziit!**

Setelah itu Semua Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin begitu juga Gaara meninggalkan Toneri sendiri.

.

 **Duo Ootsutsuki Vs Naruto, Duo Rival.**

.

 **Deg!**

Tak beda dengan di tempat Toneri, di tempat Duo Ootsutsuki juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" Kita kembali! " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto

 **Bziit! Bziit! Bziit!**

Semua Naruto dan Duo Rival langsung menghilang dari sana dan meninggalkan Duo Ootsutsuki.

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara**

.

 **Bziit! Bziit! Bziit!**

Setelah itu Semua Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi dan Gai kembali di tempat Naruto, sementara Bee dan Yugito, dia dari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertarungan Susano'o Naruto.

" Naruto kenapa kau membawa kami kembali? " tanya Kakashi sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih terlihat kelelahan.

" mereka sudah hampir sampai " jawab Naruto, Kakashi yang mengerti maksud Narutopun mengangguk " Kalian para Bunshin, Kecuali Chi Bunshin menghilanglah " perintah Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu kedelapan Bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

" Khuhuhu sepertinya kau sudah menyerah Naruto " ucap Madara senang.

" lebih baik kalianku akhiri saja " ucap Obito sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah tempat Naruto.

 **Graak! Twuuuuuuuuuuung!**

Lagi Juubi membuka mulutnya dan mengumpulkan energinya.

" Ya.. Semua akan berakhir " gumam Naruto tersenyum.

 **Grak! Wuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah cukup Juubi langsung memakan bola energi itu dan menembakkannya ke arah tempat Naruto, Semua yang melihat itupun hanya diam di tempat tidak takut akan hal itu.

 **Wuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba serangan Juubi berbelok dan mengenai Gunung dan membuat ledakkan besar.

" Ghhh " gumam Obito ketika merasakan ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya.

" Hehe, sepertinya semua sudah datang pada waktunya " ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

 **Wush! Wush!**

" Maaf kami terlambat " ucap Hiashi yang baru datang dengan yang lain.

" Aku tidak percaya dia bisa bebas dari Shintenshin dan Byakugan dalam waktu sepuluh detik " ucap Ino yang baru saja sampai dengan dipopong Hanabi.

" Naruto-Nii kau tidak apa? " tanya Hanabi.

" Maa~ aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto.

" Hey, lebih baik kau jangan sombong Kuso! " ucap Kiba yang baru saja datang dengan Shino dan keluarga Shino.

 **Bletak!**

" Jangan sembarangan bicara kepada Uzukage! Anak Kampret " ucap Ibu Kiba yang baru saja datang langsung menjitak kepala Anaknya.

" **Mushi Dama No Jutsu** " ucap Shino dan keluarganya mengeluarkan banyal serangga.

" **Kirigakure No Jutsu** " ucap beberapa Ninja Kiri yang sudah sampai mengeluarkan Kabut untuk menutupi tempat mereka.

" Yosh, dengan begini kita tidak akan ketahuan " ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap sekeliling.

" Divisi Satu, sudah sampai! " ucap Darui

" Divisi dua, Juga sudah sampai! " ucap Kitsuchi

" Divisi Tiga juga sudah Sampai! " ucap Kakashi ketika menoleh kebelakang pasukannya sudah sampai.

" Divisi Empat Juga sudah sampai! " ucap Neji yang menjawab karena dia yang mengantikan posisi Naruto untuk sementara.

" Divisi Lima, hanya tersisa diriku " ucap Gaara.

" Divisi Enam sudah sampai " ucap Mifune.

" Tim Sensor sudah sampai " ucap Shee.

" Tim Medis juga sudah sampai " Ucap Sakura sambil mengobati beberapa orang yang terluka.

" Khe! Mereka menggunakan kabut itu untuk menutupi diri mereka " gumam Madara.

" Lebih baik tunjukan diri kalian " ucap Toneri sambil membuat Goudodama putar di tangannya " **Ginrin Tensei Baku!** " ucap Toneri menembakkan putaran angin.

 **Wuuuush!**

" **Kirimai no Jutsu!** "

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluar pusaran angin dan berbenturan dengan Angin Toneri, akibat hembusan angin semua pasukan terlihat.

" Kau lihat Madara! Inilah Aliansi Shinobi! Dan Ini adalah Jutsu terkuat Kami.. " ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Pasukan.

.

.

.

" Shinobi Rengo No Jutsu! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo, Minna-san bagaimana kabar kalian.**

 **Yap! Maaf saya lama update karena saya sekalian mengupdate cerita saya hingga dua Chapter yang baru, untuk Chapter ini bagaimana menurut kalian?.**

 **Untuk Sedikit penjelasan.**

 **Madara dan Toneri sudah dilepaskan dari Edo Tensei tapi mereka berhasil mematahkan Edo Tensei di karenalan Toneri melakukan sesuatu terhadap Tubuh Madara sebelum di bangkitkan jadi Tadi Madara dan Toneri tidak terpengaruh.**

 **Um? Apa lagi ya, ah untuk di cerita ini Momoshiki dan Kinshiki telah keluar dari persembunyian, Untuk Golem-Golem dalam perang telah terbukti siapa yang mengendalikannya begitu juga Kugutsu, untuk Chapter depan Middel War Part 2 akan di mulai dan sepertinya pertarungan ini akan sampai di Middel War Part 5 jadi tinggal lagi tiga atau dua Chapter dan cerita ini selesai dan akan masuk kedalam Sequel, untuk penggemar Naruhina saya akan menetapkan Pairnya Naruhina karena kita penggemar NHL.**

 **Baiklah sekian dulu karena sudah tidak ada Informasi yang bisa di jelaskan jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan langsung lewat PM. Lalu bagi yang Flame jika tidak suka Gak usah Baca.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 12 selesai, baiklah Saya Dedek, undur diri Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan. Ah! Untuk yang Ujian dan UKK, semoga berhasil ya!**

 **Baik saya undur Diri, semoga kalian sehat selalu!**

 **Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian!**

 **Maaf lama Update karena saya membuat ulang cerita Hero Soulless Dragon'nya atau bisa di bilang membuat yang baru tapi kekuatan berbeda tapi pairnya tetap seperti di Hero Soulless Dragon.**

 **Baiklah untuk di cerita ini pasti sudah pada menunggu ya, baiklah saya akan memberikan sedikit bocoran tentang Cerita ini.**

 **Di cerita ini Naruto dan Seluruh Aliansi akan melawan Trio Ootsutsuki dan Duo Uchiha, sementara itu Sasuke dan Itachi akan membangkitkan Orochimaru dan pergi ke konoha untuk membangkitkan Duo Brother Shinobi dan mengajak Hiruzen pergi ke medan perang waaah! Tidak sabarnya!**

 **Baiklah untuk sekarang saya akan membalas beberapa Review terlebih dahulu**

 **e ( Nama yang aneh ) : Jika menurut elo kayak gitu gak usah baca, lo asal suruh aja. buat nae cerita'mu sendiri.**

 **MATA : Ya, sekarang Aliansi Shinobi mulai bergerak.**

 **Asyifaaulia31 : Tidak, Naruto tidak bertemu Rikudo Sannin Lagi.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Terima Kasih atas dukungan'nya.**

 **Guest : Ini sudah lanjut**

 **Zero1234 : Arigato atas ucapannya Zero-san kau telah membuatku tetap semangat dengan kata-katamu.**

 **Guest : Untuk nama Bayi Naruto dan Hinata. Itu belum terjadi, soalnya Nanti Naruto dan Hinata akan pindah Dimensi dengan menggunakan teknik penyegel dengan menyegel Kaguya, Kinshiki, Momoshiki, Toneri. Dan itu menyebabkan tubuh mereka menjadi batu dan di pindahkan ke dimensi DxD dan pada saat setelah 1000 tahun berlalu nanti disana. Naruto dan Hinata'pun terbebas dari patung batu dan setelah terbebas, tubuh mereka tidak seukuran orang dewasa melainkan seumuran 10 tahunan karena pergeseran Waktu, dan kandungan yang ada di tubuh Hinata menghilang dari sana.**

 **Oh, untuk Sequel. Kalian tidak perlu mencari lagi karena saya akan menggabungkan'nya dengan Fanfic ini tapi namanya saya ganti, agar di Chapter ini bisa mencapai sekitar 25'an.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lagi ayo kita mulai membaca.**

 **Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE**

 **.**

 **Open Fanfic : Sukima Switch-LINE**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Middel War Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Shinobi Rengo No Jutsu** "

 **.**

Semua yang melihat seluruh pasukan aliansi Shinobi telah berkumpul sedikit terkejut melihat jumlah Shinobi yang banyak.

" **Shinobi Rengo No Jutsu**? Bukan'kah itu terlalu aneh? " tanya Madara.

" Kami akan mengalahkan kalian dengan jutsu ini " ucap Naruto datar.

" Kau salah, justru kalian'lah yang akan kalah, karena.. " jeda Obito

" Heh! Jika begitu.. Maka.. " jeda Naruto

.

.

" Dunia Ini " Obito

" Dunia Ini " Naruto

.

.

" Akan segera Berakhir!/Tidak akan'ku biarkan Berakhir! " teriak Obito dan Naruto bersamaan.

" Ayo semua! "

" Ini adalah pertempuran terakhir kita! "

" HOOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAA! "

" Dengar Kalian Bagi pengguna Byakugan dan beberapa Ninja aku ingin kalian melawa Orang yang bernama Toneri yang berwarna hijau itu!.. Lalu untuk pengguna Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu! Aku ingin kalian menyerang Dua Orang itu! Sementara yang lainnya serang Juubi! " teriak Naruto memberi perintah.

" HOOOOOWWAAAAAA! "

" Baiklah sekarang berpencar! " teriak Naruto lagi sambil membuat segel tangan.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Semua Ninja'pun mulai berpencar ke musuh yang telah di tentukan. Sementara para musuh hanya menyeringai.

 _" Terima kasih Uzukage-sama kau sudah memberi kami waktu "_ ucap Shikaku dari markas pusat.

 _" Tidak itu sudah seharusnya, Shikaku-san aku ingin kau menghubungkan diriku ke semua Shinobi, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa rencana untuk melawan mereka "_ pinta Naruto

 _" Tentu "_

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 _" Dengar ini aku Uzukage yang berbicara! Kalian bagi yang melawan Dua Orang yang terbang itu jangan gunakan Ninjutsu sama sekali jika kalian menggunakannya maka jutsu kalian akan diserap dan akan di kembalikan! "_ perintah Naruto kepada seluruh Shinobi melalui pikiran.

 _" Baiklah pengguna Raiton! Gunakan Teknik kalian untuk membuat cahaya untuk membuat Juubi susah melihat! "_ perintah Naruto lagi dari pikiran.

" Ikuzo! **Raiton : Reiza Sakasu!** " ucap Darui mengeluarkan jutsunya di ikuti yang lain yang memiliki jutsu yang sama.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

" **Raiton : Raikojuu!** " ucap Shee mengeluarkan jutsu juga di ikuti yang lain.

 **Sriiiiing!**

" **Raiton : Hikari Raiu!** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu ketiga jutsu itu'pun keluar bersamaan dan membuat cahaya terang hingga membuat Juubi susah melihat, begitu juga Obito, Madara, Kinshiki, Momoshiki, Toneri.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Kinshiki, Toneri dan Momoshiki'pun di pukul oleh beberapa Shinobi dan mengajak mereka menjauh dari Juubi.

 _" Desa Kiri dan pengguna Fuuton kalian keluarkan jutsu kalian "_ perintah Naruto lagi.

" Ikuzo! **Kirigakure No Jutsu** " ucap Seluruh Ninja Kiri

" Baiklah ayo! **Fuuton : Bōfū** " ucap Menma mengeluarkan jutsunya

" **Fuuton : Kiryu Ranbu** " ucap beberapa pengguna Fuuton

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Kabut-Kabut dari Ninja Kiri'pun tertiup angin dan membuat semua kabut itu mengelilingi Juubi

 _" Setelah Clan Aburame menyebarkan serangga-serangga mereka, sekarang Pasti mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi kita "_ ucap Naruto tersenyum

Sementara itu Obito terlihat kesusahan melihat di luar kabut, dan itu membuat Obito geram.

 **Sriiing!**

Obito'pun mengaktifkan Sharingan'nya namun tetap tidak bisa melihat keluar.

" kita tidak bisa mendeteksi mereka " ucap Obito geram.

" Sepertinya mereka hebat juga " gumam Madara.

.

 **Aliansi Shinobi Vs Duo Ootsutsuki**

.

 **Trink! Trink! Buagh! Buagh! Trink!**

Sementara itu, Sekarang Kinshiki dam Momoshiki terlihat ke susahan karena banyaknya yang menyerang mereka dan membuat mereka kewalahan.

" Kisama! Akanku bunuh kalian! " ucap Kinshiki siap menebaskan senjata pedangnya.

 **Wuush! Triiiiink!**

Namun, pedang Kinshiki dapat di tahan oleh mudah oleh beberapa Aliansi yang menggunakan pedang, Kinshiki yang merasa dikalahkan sedikit emosi.

 **Trink! Buagh! Buagh! Trink!**

Sementara itu Momoshiki juga terlihat kesusahan melawan beberapa Shinobi karena kecepatan mereka.

" Kuso! Jika saja Gaki itu tidak memberi tahu'kan tentang teknik kita pasti kita bisa menang lebih cepat " umpat Momoshiki

.

.

 **Aliansi Shinobi Vs Toneri.**

.

" **Hakke Kusho!** "

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan Toneri, terlihat keluarga Hyuga kecuali Hinata tengah bertarung melawan Toneri, sementara Toneri terihat kesusahan padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan teknik terkuatnya.

" Kuso! Kalian para manusia lebih baik musnah! " teriak Toneri siap melayangkan jutsunya " **Kinrin Tensei Baku!** "

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Jutsu Toneri'pun melesat kepada keluarga Hyuga layaknya laser, Keluarga Hyuga yang melihat itupun tidak tinggal diam.

" Keluarga Hyuga ayo " ucap Hiashi.

" **OoKaiten!** " teriak seluruh keluarga Hyuga sambil memutar tubuh mereka 360 derajat hingga membuat sebuah pelindung Chakra berukuran raksasa.

 **Twuuuuuuuung!**

Jutsu Toneri'pun terpental karena Ookaiten dan melesat ke arah Juubi. Toneri yang melihat jutsunya kembali di tahan'pun mengeram.

.

.

 **Aliansi Shinobi Vs Juubi**

.

 **Swuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu Jutsu Toneri yang terpental ke arah Juubi dari belakang'pun mengenai Juubi dan membuat ledakan besar, Naruto yang melihat kesempatan bagus'pun memberikan kembali perintahnya dari pikiran.

 _" Pengguna Doton, Gunakan element Doton Kalian agar Juubi masuk ke dalam Tanah! "_ perintah Naruto.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai " ucap Kitsuchi " **Doton : Daichidokaku** " teriak semua pengguna Doton sambil menghentak'kan tangannya ke tanah

 **Krak! Krak! Krak! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu tanah yang ada di Bawah Juubipun mulai retak dan langsung hancur dan membuat Juubi turun kedalam tanah.

" Ayo sekarang giliran kita, **Yoton : Sekkaigyo No Jutsu** " ucap Kurotsuchi di ikuti dari beberapa Ninja Iwa menyemburkan jutsu semen mereka.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Dari berbagai Arah Juubi'pun tersiram oleh bubuk-bubuk semen dari Desa iwa, Sesudah itu Naruto'pun kembali melakukan perintahnya.

 _" Pengguna Suiton, gunakan element kalian "_ perintah Naruto

" kalian dengar! Ayo! **Suiton : Boru No Jutsu!** " ucap Salah satu Shinobi langsung menyemburkan airnya di ikuti yang lain.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuuus!**

Kembali dari segala arah turun air dengan jumlah banyak dan langsung bercampur dengan bubuk-bubuk semen yang ada di sekitar Juubi dan membuat semen asli.

Naruto'pun maju ke tempat Juubi dan memberikan perintah lagi.

 _" Kalian pengguna Katon! Gunakan element api kalian bersamaan denganku! "_ perintah Naruto sambil merapal segelnya.

" Ha'i! "

" **Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku!** " ucap Naruro dan seluruh Shinobi pengguna Katon menembak'kan Api mereka ke arah Juubi.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Dari segala arah keluar Api dengan kapasitas besar langsung membakar Juubi dan memanaskan semen-semen yang ada di tubuh Juubi dan hingga kering Semen itu semuanya'pun menyelesaikan api mereka.

.

 **Aliasi Shinobi Vs Duo Ootsutsuki**

.

 **Trink! Trink! Trank! Trank!**

Terlihat sekarang Momoshiki dan Kinshiki tengah bertarung di udara dengan para Aliansi Shinobi yang terbang dengan pasir Gaara, mereka berdua semakin mengeram karena seluruh Shinobi bisa saja memiliki cara untuk melawan mereka.

" Kuso! Matilah kalian! " teriak Momoshiki tidak tahan sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya kedepan dan memperlihatkan Rinenggan di tangannya.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Tanpa diduga muncul Naruto di belakang Monoshiki dan Kinshiki dengan kedua tangan telah terlapis Susano'o, Sementara Momoshiki dan Kinshiki melebarkan matanya ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu Naruto langsung memukul Momoshiki dan Kinshiki ke arah lubang Juubi, Setelah urusannya sudah selesai dengan dua orang itu Narutopun menghilang dari sana dengan hiraishinnya.

.

.

 **Aliansi Shinobi Vs Toneri.**

.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Lalu di tempat Toneri terlihat Toneri juga kesusahan menahan pukulan-pukulan Dari Keluarga Hyuga yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah, walaupun matanya Tenseigan tetap tidak bisa melawan Keluarga Hyuga yang berada di tingkat bawahnya.

" Jangan pernah meremehkan keluarga Hyuga dari Desa Uzushiogakure " ucap Serempak keluarga Hyuga melancarkan serangan mereka bersama.

" **Hakke Kusho!** " teriak Serempak mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Toneri'pun terhatam pukulan angin dari Keluarga Hyuga dan membuat tubuhnya terpental ke atas.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Dan saat itu juga muncul Naruto di belakang Toneri, setelah itu Naruto'pun mengarahkan tangan'nya ke belakang Toneri.

" **Goudodama!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Goudodama berukuran kecil dan mementalkan Toneri ke arah Lubang Juubi.

 **Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat di tanah dan membelakangi keluarga Hyuga.

 _" Dengar sekarang Semua berkumpul ke tempat Juubi! "_ perintah Naruto melalui pikiran'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seluruh Ninja'pun mengikuti perintah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun juga pergi kesana.

 **Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!**

Sementara itu Tubuh Momoshinki, Kinshiki dan Toneri bersamaan terjatuh di atas Juubi karena perbuatan Naruto dengan wajah terkena duluan, Obito dan Madara sempat Sweadrop ketika melihat keturunan dari Rikudo Sannin seperti ini.

Obito'pun menatap ke atas dan seketika itu juga Obito sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu melihat seluruh Shinobi secara besar-besaran siap menyerang.

" Baiklah Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto sambil melompat ke dalam lubang Juubi di ikuti yang lainnya bagaikan kumpulan semut yang menyerbu sekumpulan gula.

" Inilah **Shinobi Rengo No Jutsu!** Dattebayo! " ucap Naruto.

" Sangat menyedihkan " gumam Madara.

" Kau benar " ucap Momoshinki membenarkan ucapan Madara

" Dan sepertinya Juubi juga sudah siap " gumam Obito begitu melihat sepertinya Juubi akan berubah.

" Dengan begini semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia! " ucap Madara menyeringai.

' I-Ini ' batin Naruto begitu melihat Juubi akan berubah kembali.

" **Goudodama!** " teriak Naruto

" Terlambat " ucap Obito

 **Praaaaaaank!**

Dan saat itu juga dari dalam lubang keluar sesuatu berbentuk Hitam dengan beberapa Shinobi di atasnya, dan terlihat dari dalam lubang keluar sepuluh tangan panjang yang ternyata mementalkan itu.

" Kuso! Dia berubah lagi.. Semua! Turun dari sini " umpat Naruto dan memberikan perintah kepada seluruh Shinobi.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seluruh Shinobi'pun menurut dan mulai turun dari tempat mereka ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Juubi, Kecuali Hinata, Naruko, Menma, Bee, Yugito, dan Gaara yang masih diam di tempat itu bersama Naruto

" Kalian juga pergi'lah " ucap Naruto juga mengetahui mereka masih diam di sana.

" Kau bodoh Naru-chan kami tidak akan meninggalmu sendiri " ucap Naruko sedikit membentak Naruto

" Naruko-chan benar Naruto, kami tidak akan membiarkan adik kami sendiri " ucap Menma

" Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan'mu sendiri Anata " ucap Hinata disamping Naruto.

" Yo! Yo! Karena kita akan melakukannya bersama yeah! " ucap Bee sambil ngerap.

" Heh! Baiklah kalau begitu ayo " ucap Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan mereka " baiklah sekarang aku ingin kalian mengalirkan chakra kalian ke tangan lalu hentakan pada Goudodama ini " perintah Naruto

" Baiklah " balas semuanya.

Setelah itu mereka'pun mengalirkan chakra mereka ke tangan lalu siap menghentak'kan tangan mereka ke arah bawah.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Goudodama Naruto'pun kembali menekan tangan-tangan Juubi yang berusaha mengeluarkan Goudodama itu. Setelah itu barulah mereka pergi menjauh dari sana dan berkumpul dengan yang lain

 **Grep!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengepal'kan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tempat Juubi berada langsung meledak begitu Naruto melakukan itu, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sedikit tersenyum, lalu senyum itu luntur dengan kebodohan'nya.

" Baka, aku lupa kalau Momoshiki bisa menyerap jutsu " gumam Naruto, seluruh Biju di tubuh Naruto'pun sweatdrop mendengar itu

' Dia memang kuat, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit pelupa ' batin para Biju.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu kembali keluar Sepuluh Tangan dari dalam lubang Juubi dan mengeluarkan Tubuh Juubi yang kurus dengan Mata Sharinenggan yang ada di depan, dan mulutnya ada di samping kiri ( Kalian pasti tau kayak gimana )

 **Groooooaaaaar!**

Juubi'pun mengaung dengan kerasnya seolah tak terkendali, Sementara Obito dan Madara yang ada di atas Juubi'pun berusaha menyeimbangkan diri mereka

" Obito gunakan sel Hashirama untuk mengendalikan Juubi kembali " ucap Madara mengalirkan sel Hashirama ke arah Juubi di ikuti Obito

Sementara itu Momoshiki yang melayang di samping Juubi menyeringai " Matilah kalian makhluk Vulgar " ucap Momoshinki mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah seluruh Shinobi

 **Wush! Bziit! Syut! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Tangan Kiri Momoshiki'pun menembakan banyak jurus ke arah Aliansi Shinobi. Naruto yang melihat itu'pun tidak tinggal diam

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Dua Susano dengan warna sama Merah dan mengeluarkan Prisai raksasa mereka untuk melindungi seluruh Shinobi.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

 **Prank! Praaank! Praank!**

Seluruh Jutsu Momoshiki'pun dapat di tahan oleh Naruto dengan Susano'onya dan beberapa jurus Momoshiki juga mengenai tanah.

" Hahahaha rasakanlah ini " ucap Momoshiki tertawa psikopat. Sementara Naruto hanya mengeram melihat aksi Momoshiki

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah Itu Momoshiki membuat Goudodama berwarna merah dengan petir merah mengalir di Goudodama itu, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun melebarkan sedikit matanya.

" Rasakan ini " ucap Momoshiki melesatkan Goudodama itu dengan lambat. Naruto yang melihat itu'pun dengan cepat langsung merapal segel bunshin.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul Bunshin Naruto di barisan depan dengan Mode Kyubinya " Ayo kurama, kau sudah siap? " tanya Naruto

 **" Kheh! Aku sudah siap kapan'pun "** balas Kurama

" Baiklah! Hooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Kurama dan langsung meningkatkan kekuatan'nya.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Mode Kyubi Naruto'pun mulai membara dengan besarnya " Hoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto dengan kepala Mengadah ke atas

 **Groooooooaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Mode Kyubi Naruto'pun keluar dan mengangkat tangan'nya.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Mode Kyubi Naruto'pun menahan Goudodama Momoshiki dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah itu Naruto'pun membungkus Goudodama itu sebelum meledak

" Aku akan memindahkannya " ucap Naruto Bunshin

 **Swuiiiing!**

Setelah itu Goudodama dan Naruto Bunshin'pun menghilang dari sana.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan di daerah lain dan di asumsikan bahwa itu adalah Goudodama Momoshiki.

" Hah~ untung saja tidak ada yang terkena " ucap Naruto bernafas lega begitu ingatan bunshin Naruto masuk ke kepalanya

" Ho, sepertinya kau bisa menahannya ya baiklah sekarang giliranku " ucap Toneri sambil melesatkan Kinrin Tensei Bakunya ke Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun langsung membuat Susano'o kembali

 **Wuuuush! Sreeet!**

Lalu dari depan muncul Susano'o emas Naruto dan siap menebaskan kedua katana'nya.

 **Sriing! Sriiing!**

Kedua Katana itupun menebas Jutsu Toneri hingga terbelah menjadi dua dan itu membuat Toneri mendecih sedikit

" Kuso! Mereka itu " umpat Menma

" Kalian jangan ada yang keluar terlebih dahulu " ucap Naruto memberitahu seluruh Aliansi Shinobi dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

" Heh! Aku ingin mencoba sedikit kekuatan Juubi " ucap Obito mengarahkan tangan'nya ke arah Naruto

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Juubi'pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai membuat Biju Dama berwarna merah, Naruto yang melihat itupun melebarkan matanya

" Rasakan ini " ucap Obito

 **Syuut!**

Biju Dama itu'pun melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itupun tidak mau mengalah, Naruto'pun mengarah'kan tangan kanannya ke arah Biju Dama itu.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Duo Uchiha Brother Place**

.

Terlihat, di sebuah Gua yang gelap terlihat Itachi dan Sasuke sekarang tengah menghadap kepada Kabuto yang telah terkena Izanami Itachi dan menyebabkan satu mata Itachi buta.

" Dengan begini Edo Tensei telah lepas " ucap Itachi.

" tapi Nii-san, matamu.. " ucap Sasuke menjeda ucapannya

" Tenang saja, berkat bantuan Naruto-sama pada saat aku di Uzushiogakure, Naruto-sama memberikanku dua mata. Jika satu mataku buta maka Mata'ku akan kembali seperti semula " ucap Itachi menghadap Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan Matanya yang buta telah kembali seperti semula.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas terjadi ledakan dan membuat atap gua terbuka dan memperlihatkan bulan purnama.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Setelah itu muncul Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Kidomaru, Salkon, Tayuya, jiroubo, Kimimaro di tempat itu

" Kalian? Kenapa kalian datang kesini? " tanya Itachi.

" Kami kesini karena perintah Naruto-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membantu kalian " jawab Salkon

" Itachi-san, Sasuke kami kesini karena kami menemukan sesuatu di tempat Orochimaru bagian utara " Ucap Suigetsu sambil menyerahkan sebuah Gulungan.

Itachi'pun mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya, setelah itu Itachi'pun menyipit'kan matanya.

" Ini " gumam Itachi

" Benar, pada saat kami disuruh mencari keberadaan kalian, kami sempat melewati markas Orochimaru, Kami mencoba mencari tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam sana dan kami menemukan Gulungan itu " jelas Kimimaro

" Kita harus membangkitkan'nya " ucap Itachi sambil melihat tubuh Anko, Jugo dan Salkon'pun mengangkat tubuh Anko dan membawanya ke hadapan Itachi dan memperlihatkan tanda kutukan seperti Sharingan.

" Sasuke kau dulu pernah terkena segel kutukan bukan, kau tahu maksudku bukan " ucap Itachi menatap Sasuke dan di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke'pun mendekati tubuh Anko dan merapal beberapa segel

" **Kaijo Fuin** " ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh tanda kutukan itu.

 **Zeez~**

Setelah itu Dari tanda Kutukan itu'pun mengeluarkan ular raksasa, Ular itu'pun membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan Orochimaru dari sana.

" Tidak'ku sangka bahwa kau yang akan membangkitkanku Sasuke-kun " ucap Orochimaru

" Orochimaru lama tidak berjumpa " balas Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

" Itachi, ternyata kau disini rupanya, apa mau'mu datang kemari? " tanya Orochimaru memandang Itachi intens

 **Tap! Tap!**

Itachi'pun mendekati Orochimaru dan memberikan gulungan di tangan'nya ke Orochimaru, Orochimaru yang melihat itu'pun menaikan alisnya. Lalu di ambilnya gulungan itu dan di bukanya gulungan itu.

" Jadi kalian ingin bertemu dengan mereka " tanya Orochimaru setelah membaca gulungan itu.

" Hm, aku ingin kau membangkit'kan mereka " jawa Itachi

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Orochimaru'pun mendekati tubuh Kabuto dan mengambil kembali Chakra miliknya yang ada pada Kabuto hingga tubuh Kabuto seperti semula.

" Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian, kita akan ke tempat spesial " ucap Orochimaru sambil menatap semuanya.

" Kemana? " tanya Sasuke

" Tempat dimana semua itu berasal " jawab Orochimaru dan itu membuat Mereka menaikan alisnya.

" Ayo, kita pergi " ucap Orochimaru

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat seseorang Pria berambut putih panjang sekarang tengah bersender di suatu pohon dengan mata terpejam, pelahan orang itupun membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata hitamnya berbentuk tanda kurang walaupun kecil

" Yosh, persiapan sudah selesai sekarang saatnya membantu yang lain " ucap Pria itu langsung melompati satu-satu pohon ke suatu tempat.

.

.

 **Middel War Place**

.

Terlihat di tempat Obito, Madara, Momoshinki, Kinshinki dan Toneri melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di depan'nya.

 **Der!**

Terlihat, Biju Dama Juubi tengah berhenti di depan lubang hitam kecil didepan'nya dan ternyata lubang kecil itu adalah jutsu Naruto.

" **Kyūin kō sunpō** " ucap Naruto.

 **Ngooooooong! Syuuuuuut!**

Lubang Hitam kecil itu'pun berubah menjadi besar dan menghisap Biju Dama Juubi kedalamnya.

 **Ngooong!**

Lubang Hitam itu'pun menyusut setelah menghisap Biju Dama Juubi.

" Wah, kau semakin hebat saja Gaki " ucap Madara

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " deru nafas Naruto karena menggunakan teknik tadi untuk menahan Biju Dama Juubi.

 **Syuuuuuut! Wuuuush!**

Juubi'pun kembali menembak'kan Biju Damanya , tapi sekarang ke arah Lain entah apa yang dia cari.

" Kuso, sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu " umpat Menma melihat gelagat aneh Juubi.

" Mungkinkah " gumam Naruto.

 **Syuuuuuut! Wuuuuush!**

Juubi'pun kembali menembak'kan Biju Damanya, Neji yang melihat arah itu'pun melebarkan matanya.

" Arah itu! " gumam'nya.

.

 **Markas Pusat**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Ao tersentak begitu merasakan sesuatu yang besar ke arah mereka.

" Shikaku-san " ucap Ao, Shikaku yang tau maksud Ao'pun menatap ke atas dengan senyum sedih

" Kesini ya " gumam Shikaku

" Shikaku " panggil Inojin " bagaimana ini " tanya'nya

" Kita harus melakukan tugas terakhir kita. Karena kita adalah Shinobi " ucap Shikaku

.

.

 **Middel War Place**

.

 **Deg!**

Sementara itu Shikamaru, dan Ino tersentak begitu sesuatu masuk ke kepala mereka, setelah itu mereka'pun memejamkan mata mereka dan terlihat cairan bening keluar dari mata mereka

.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar jauh dari tempat medan perang akibat Biju Dama Juubi, Madara yang melihat itu'pun tersenyum begitu juga yang lain.

" Akhirnya otak dari Perang ini telah kita habisi " gumam Madara.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu Naruto, hanya diam tapi dia melangkah satu langkah kedepan dari pada yang lain.

" Anata " gumam Hinata

" Naruto/Naru-chan " gumam Menma dan Naruko

" Kalian dengar! " teriak Naruto, membuat semua menghadap ke arah Naruto. " Tidak ada gunanya menangis.. Jika kalian ingin menang maka kuat'kan tekad kalian! " teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas.

 **Brak! Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Naruto'pun menghentak'kan kakinya dengan keras dan membuat tanah yang ada di bawahnya retak sampai ke seluruh Shinobi Aliansi.

" KALIAN SEMUA! KUATKAN TEKAD KALIAN MELAWAN MEREKA! JIKA KITA KALAH DALAM PERANG INI MAKA SEMUA AKAN BERAKHIR! JANGAN LUPA! BAHWA KITA SHINOBI! SHINOBI RELA MENGORBANKAN NYAWA MEREKA! ITULAH JIWA SHINOBI! TEKAD YANG MEMBARA! " teriak Naruto dengan keras.

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi Mode All Biju dan untuk seluruh Shinobi terkejut begitu sebuah Chakra berwarna merah menyelubungi tubuh mereka.

" I-Ini Cha-Chakra Bi-Biju.. Bukan ini Chakra Naruto " gumam Shee susah memprediksi Chakra siapa yang menyelubungi mereka.

Sementara Itu Obito, Madara, Momoshinki, Kinshinki dan Toneri begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

' Dia membagi Chakra Kyubi pada seluruh Shinobi. tidak mungkin.. ' batin Madara

" Heh! " desis Obito sambil mengerak'kan ekor Juubi ke arah Aliansi Shinobi.

Hanabi yang melihat itu'pun menyiapkan jutsu'nya " **Hakke Kusho!** " teriak Hanabi

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Ekor Juubi'pun terpental dengan keras ke arah belakanh dan disana ada Toneri, Toneri yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Toneri'pun menghindari Ekor itu dan membuat Ekor itu menabarak tanah, Hanabi yang melihat itu'pun sedikit terbengong akan kekuatan'nya.

" Hanya menggunakan **Hakke Kusho** bisa memental'kan ekor Juubi " gumam Hiasi.

" Cih! " desis Obito kembali melesatkan ekornya.

" Kinshiki " perintah Momoshinki

" Ha'i Momoshiki-sama " balas Kinshinki juga melesat kebawah.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Toneri sambil melesat'kan banyak Biju-Biju Dama berwarna hijau.

" Ayo! Semuanya! " teriak Menma

" Jangan sia-sia'kan Jiwa Naru-chan! " teriak Naruko.

" Hoooooowwwwaaaaa! "

 **Triiink! Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Setelah itu Kinshiki yang akan menebaskan pedangnya langsung di tahan oleh Kakashi menggunakan Kubikiribucho, Kinshiki'pun menatap tajam Kakashi akan hal itu.

" Lawan'mu bukan hanya aku " ucap Kakashi

" **Konoha Senpu!** "

 **Duak!**

Dan dari depan muncul Lee dan Gai langsung menendang wajah Kinshiki hingga kebelakang.

" Ikuzo Lee " ajak Gai

" Ha'i Gai-Sensei " balas Lee

 **Wuuush!**

 **Twus! Twus! Twus!**

Sementara itu Beberapa Shinobi juga mulai bergerak maju sambil mementalkan Goudodama-Goudodama Toneri, Toneri yang melihat Chakra yang menyelubungi mereka'pun mendecih karena Chakra itu melindungi mereka.

" **Hakke Kusho!** " teriak Hiashi melancarkan jutsunya ke Toneri.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Toneri'pun terkena jutsu Hiashi hingga menyebab'kan dirinya terpental kebelakang.

" Kuso! Mati'lah Kau! " umpat Toneri siap dengan jutsunya lagi " **Ginrin Tensei baku** "

" **Shinra Tensei** "

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Jutsu Badai Toneri'pun kembali di hentikan dengan Energi kasap mata dari Naruko dan Energi itu juga mementalkan Toneri hingga menabrak tanah.

" Ayo kita juga menyerang mereka! " ucap Naruto sambil berlari kedepan dengan Dua Rasenshuriken di kedua Tangan'nya di ikuti yang lain.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara Itu Seluruh Ekor Juubi terus menyerang beberapa Shinobi tapi mereka semua berhasil memghindar dan itu membuat Obito mendesis.

 **Wuuuuuush! Jraaaaaash!**

Setelah itu Mereka semua'pun melompat bersama hingga barisanereka berbentuk seperti burung dan memotong Dua Ekor Juubi di depan mereka.

" Rasakan Ini! " teriak Naruto melempar kedua Rasenshuriken'nya.

 **Srash! Srash!**

Lalu Kedua Rasenshuriken Naruto'pun langsung memotong Pikiran mereka untuk mengendalikan Juubi dan membuat Juubi sedikit limlung

Obito dan Madara'pun mulai melompat mundur tapi Seluruh Shinobi tetap mengikuti mereka.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Obito dan Madara'pun mendarat dengan sempurna di ikuti seluruh Aliansi Shinobi yang akan melawan dua orang itu

" Kau lihat inilah kekuatan para Shinobi jangan pernah meremehkan kami " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Place**

.

Terlihat di Suatu tempat Konoha, terlihat Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, dan yang lain'nya juga bisa merasakan kekuatan Juubi dan Naruto.

" Cepat Orochimaru kita harus menyelesaikan perang ini " ucap Itachi

" Hm, Ikuti aku " ajak Orochimaru

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat banyak sekali reruntuhan Kuil Nakano dan salah satu tempat terlihat ada sebuah Gubuk kecil yang ternyata sudah di datangi oleh mereka, Orochimaru'pun mengambil salah satu topeng dan menyuruh Itachi membuka jalan masuk ke artefak Uchiha.

Setelah itu Orochimaru'pun menghadap mereka semua.

" Sekarang dengar aku akan membangkit'kan mereka jadi menjauh'lah sedikit " pinta Orochimaru sambil memakai topeng Devil.

Mereka semua'pun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat itu.

" Tapi sebelum memulai'nya aku ingin Kalian mencarikan'ku tubuh Zetzu Putih sebanyak tiga " pinta Orochimaru.

Itachi yang mendengar itu'pun langsung merapal segel Kai di tangan'nya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul tiga kumpulan asap di depan Orochimaru dan memperlihatkan Zetzu-Zetsu putih yang telah terikat entah kapan mereka mendapatkannya.

" kerja bagus " balas Orochimaru langsung merapal segelnya " **Shiki Fujin!** " ucap Orochimaru

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul'lah sosok dewa kematian di belakang Orochimaru, lalu Dewa Kematian itu'pun merobek perutnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan tiga roh, satu roh masuk ke dalam tubuh Orochimaru dan Duanya lagi masih melayang di sampingnya.

" Sasuke, Itachi siapkan Dua Zetzu putih secara berpisah, dan Suigetsu siapkan Aku Satu Zetzu dan Buka mulutnya " perintah Orochimaru cepat.

Mereka'pun melakukan'nya dengan cepar, setelah selesai mereka'pun kembali menjauh, Orochimaru'pun kembali merapal segel dan menghentak'kannya ke tanah.

" **Edo Tensei No Jutsu** " ucap Orochimaru. Setelah itu Dua Roh yang ada di atas Zetzu'pun masuk kedalam Tubuh Zetzu dan pemulaian Edo Tensei'pun di mulai, dan setelah selesai Dua Zetzu tadi'pun berubah memjadi Dua Sosok orang yang satu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan Baju Jirah berwarna cokelat, ciri orang kedua orang berambut putih pirang dengan wajah ada sedikit ada tanda merah di pipinya dan memakai sesuatu di wajahnya ( itu yang biasa di pakai Yamato )

" Mereka sudah tiba " ucap Orochimaru sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Setelah itu Ular besar berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru dan masuk kedalam mulut Zetzu yang di bukakan oleh Suigetsu

" Orang yang mengetahui segalanya " jeda Orochimaru dengan tubuh Zetzu

.

.

.

.

" Dua Kage kakak beradik "

.

.

.

.

" Senju Hasirama dan Senju Tobirama "

.

.

.

.

 **Middel War Place**

.

Terlihat di medan perang masih belum ada yang menyerang sebelum di berikan perintah, mereka semua masih berdiam begitu juga pihak musuh, seketika Naruto tersentak begitu mengingat Juubi, Naruto'pun melirik ke tempat Juubi yang sepertinya siap lepas kedali.

" Semuanya Kita mundur sesaat! " perintah Naruto sambil merapal segel'nya.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Seketika Naruto dan seluruh Aliansi'pun berpindah sedikit menjauh dari Juubi dengan teknik Hiraishin. " Semuanya alirkan Chakra Kalian pada tanah dan jangan sampai jatuh " perintah Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto'pun merapal segel panjangnya, sesudah itu Naruto'pun mengepalkan tangan'nya

" **Doton : Dojō o gyakuten** " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pukulan'nya ketanah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tanah yang ada di bawah Naruto dan Seluruh Shinobi'pun berputar balik hingga menyebab'kan Naruto dan seluruh Aliansi berada dalam bawah tanah.

" Naruto kenapa kau melakukan ini? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Kalian konsentrasi saja pada chakra kalian agar tidak jatuh, karena ini akan sedikit berguncang " balas Naruto dan itu membuat semua binggung.

 **Grooooooooaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu sekarang Juubi tengah mengaung dengan kerasnya hingga meledakan tempatnya hingga berbentuh kawah, ledakan Chakra Juubi belum ada pertanda berhenti, dan di tempat perang terlihat terjadinya badai Angin, Air dan Petir seperti alat penyapu bersih karena mereka semua menyapu apa saja yang ada.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu, di tempat para Shinobi tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk bergelantungan sekarang mulai bergetar-getar dengan keras tapi Tanah yang mereka pijak tidak hancur.

" Jadi ini maksudmu? " tanya Shikamaru.

" Benar, sekarang Juubi tengah mrngamuk liar pasti, ledak'kan Chakranya sangat'lah besar jadi aku melakukan ini agar kita tidak terkena dampaknya " jelas Naruto dan dapat balasan dari Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman.

' Tidak hanya kuat, tapi juga cepat bertindak, kau memang hebat Naruto, kau memang pantas di bilang Kage ' batin Shikamaru.

 **Blar! Blaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di bagian atas Ledakan Chakra Juubi tidak ada henti-hentinya begitu juga badainya, dan sekarang terlihat tubuh Juubi yang tadinya kurus sekarang berubah menjadi berotot dan berisi.

Setelah itu Badai dan Ledakan Chalra Juubi'pun terhenti. Di tempat yang agak jauh dari Juubi terlihat sebuah Kubah berbentuk Goudodama besar mulai menyusut dan memperlihatkan Madara, Obito, Momoshinki, Kinshinki dan Toneri, yang menggunakan Goudodamanya untuk melindungi mereka.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tanah yang dimananya terdapat Banyak Shinobi'pun kembali berputar dan membuat mereka ke tempat semula. Dan seketika mereka melebarkan mata mereka begitu melihat kehancuran yang di buat Juubi.

Lalu Sementara itu Juubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat besar, semua yang melihat itupun bersiaga.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu Semua Chakra yang menyelubungi tubuh mereka tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat semua kebingungan.

 **Bruk!**

Mereka yang mendengar ada yang terjatuh'pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke depan dan terlihat Naruto yang jatuh dengan berlutut dengan satu kaki

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " deru Nafas Naruto karena membagi Chakra Biju dan dirinya dalam jumlah banyak kepada seluruh Shinobi.

" Bertahanlah Naruto " ucap Sakura sambil berlari kebelakang Naruto dan mengobati Naruto dengan jutsu medisnya.

" Aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk mengumpulkan Chakraku jadi kalian tenang saja " ucap Naruto menenangkan.

 **Sraaaak! Sraaaak!**

Perlahan Benda yang di keluarkan oleh Juubi perlahan terbuka namun pelan dan apakah yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

 **Itachi DKK Place**

.

" ternyata mereka " gumam Itachi

" Ah? Di-dimana kita " ucap Hashirama sambil memandang sekitar.

" Entahlah seingat'ku setelah kita bertarung dengan Hiruzen dan dia mengikat jiwa kita di Shiki Fujin, aku langsung tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa " jawab Tobirama.

" Selamat datang Hashirama, Tobirama " ucap Orochimaru dan membuat kedua orang itu memandang Orochimaru

" kau.. Orochimaru apa kau menggunakan kami untuk berperang lagi " tanya Tobirama geram

" Tenang dulu Tobirama-sama, untuk penjelasan kenapa aku membangkit'kan kalian, kalian bisa tanyakan pada dia " ucap Orochimaru sambil menunjuk Itachi.

" Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage. Uchiha Madara telah bangkit dan memulai perang saat ini " jelas Itachi

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hashirama dan Tobirama tersentak begitu mendengar akan hal itu.

 **Puk!**

" Hah~ dunia memang selalu di penuhi pertarungan " gumam Hashirama menyesal.

" Hm, aku juga merasakan Chakra sangat besar di bagian barat mungkin kita sebaiknya mulai berangkat " ucap Tobirama.

" Kalian tunggu dulu sebentar kita harus menjemput satu orang lagi " ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum

" Satu orang lagi? " beo Hashirama

" Hm "

.

.

.

.

" Hiruzen Sarutobi "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hokage Place**

.

Terlihat di ruang Hokage terdapat Hiruzen tengah duduk di Kursi kagenya sambil memandang keluar. Dan kenapa dirinya tidak ikut ke Medan perang, karena dirinya sudah tua ya mau bagaimana lagi.

 **Kriiiieeeet**

Pintu Hokage itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hashirama, Tobirama, Orochimaru dan yang lain'nya datang. Hiruzen yang melihat itu'pun melebarkan matanya.

" Ha-Hashirama-Se-Sensei, To-Tobirama-Sensei... Orochimaru " gumam Hiruzen

" Apa kabar Hiruzen-sensei " sapa Orochimaru ramah.

" Grr, apa kau berencana menyerang konoha " tanya Hiruzen sambil mengambil posisi bertarung

" Tenang'lah Hiruzen, kami datang kemari karena ingin mengajakmu ke medan pertempuran karena Uchiha Madara telah bangkit kembali " jelas Tobirama atas kedatangannya

" Ap-Apa Uchiha Madara telah bangkit? " tanya Hiruzen dan di dijawab oleh Anggukan semuanya kecuali Hashirama yang sedari tadi asik melihat ruangan Hokage jaman sekarang.

" Wah! Tempat Hokage jaman sekarang telah berubah, ya. Oh ya Hiru-kun ( panggilan untuk Hiruzen dari Hashirama author sendiri yang buat ) sekarang Jabatan Hokage sudah sampai mana? " tanya Hashirama penasaran

" Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri dari sini Hasirama-Sensei " jawab Hiruzen sambil menunjuk keluar Jendela. Hashirama'pun menoleh keluar dan setelah itu..

 **Dong~**

Hashirama'pun pundung dengan aura hitam di atasnya " Tsunade.. Apa desa baik-baik saja " gumam Hashirama pundung.

" Un, memangnya ada apa dengan itu Shodaime-sama? " tanya suigetsu.

" Tidak, hanya saja dia selalu mengikuti kebiasaanku yaitu.. " jeda Hashirama

.

" Judi. Hahahahahahaha " lanjut Hashirama sambil tertawa garing,Semua yang melihat dan mendengar itu'pun Sweatdrop.

" Baiklah sekarang ayo kita bersiap berangkat " ucap Hiruzen yang telah selesai memakai pakaian perangnya.

" Baiklah Ayo "

.

.

.

.

 **Middel War Place.**

.

Terlihat sekarang benda yang di keluarkan oleh Biju berubah menjadi bentuk bunga bangkai yang mekar dengan lebarnya. Semua Shinobi yang melihat itu'pun semakin was-was.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Lalu Juubi mulai mengumpulkan Energinya dan membuat Biju Dama berukuran besar dan berwarna merah, seluruh Shinobi yang melihat itu'pun semakin was-was.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga " ucap Momoshiki sambil memakan pil chakranya.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Momoshiki'pun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan keluarlah Lima element saling memutar dan di tengah kelima element itu terbentuk kembali Biju Dama Miliknya.

" Gh, tidak akan sempat kalau menghindar " gumam Shikamaru " Ino Aku ingin kau menghubungkan'ku dengan Naruto " pinta Shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang baru saja di sembuhkan oleh Sakura sekarang telah bangun kembali dan siap kembali bertarung, dia juga bisa melihat musuh tengah menyiapkan Dua Biju Dama ke arah mereka.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun tersentak begitu ada suara yang masuk ke kepalanya.

 _" Naruto ini aku Shikamaru apa kau bisa meberi tahukan segel_ _ **Doton : Doryuuheki**_ _kepada seluruh Shinobi "_ tanya Shikamaru dari pikiran.

 _" Jadi begitu, kau berencana untuk menahan dua bola itu "_ balas Naruto

 _" benar "_

 _" Dengar jika kau menggunakan teknik itu maka hasilnya akan sia-sia. Aku akan memberitahukan kepada'mu segel Doton apa yang harus kita semua gunakan "_ ucap Naruto

 _" Jutsu apa itu? "_

 _" Jutsu_ _ **Doton : Tetsu no kabe**_ _, ini adalah jutsu baruku tapi ini akan menguras banyak chakra "_ ucap Naruto memberitahukan tentang jutsunya. _" Jutsu ini mirip seperti Doryuuheki tapi bedanya ini terbuat dari besi "_ ucap Naruto memberi tahu'kan bentuk Jutsu'nya.

 _" Baiklah kita coba gunakan itu"_ balas Shikamaru _" Ino "_

 _" Aku tahu "_ balas Ino lalu berkonsentrasi dan mengirimkan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru, setelah selesai semua Ninja'pun bersiap.

 **Sret! Sret! Sret!**

Naruto'pun membuat segelnya secara perlahan di ikuti oleh seluruh Shinobi Aliansi, seketika mereka sadar bahwa beberapa segel yang dibuat Naruto berbentuk aneh. Setelah selesai mereka'pun memejamkan mata mereka

" Matilah makhluk vulgar " ucap Momoshiki sambil melesatkan Biju Damanya dengan Lima elementnya begitu juga dengan Juubi juga menembak'kan jutsunya

 **Wuuuuuush! Wuuuuuuush!**

" sekarang! " perintah Naruto

" **Doton : Tetsu no kabe!** " teriak seluruh Shinobi sambil menghentak'kan tangan mereka ke tanah.

 **Praaank! Praaaank! Praaank! Praaank!**

Setelah itu dari dalam tanah muncul dinding-dinding Besi dalam jumlah banyak bermaksud menahan kedua Biju dama itu.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah itu Kedua Biju Dama itu'pun berbenturan dengan dinding-dinding besi itu dan membuat beberapa dinding terpental dan ada juga yang lenyap.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Tersisa lagi lima Dinding Besi untuk menahan kedua Biju Dama itu. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang datang'pun tersenyum.

 **Wush!**

Naruto'pun melompat ke arah Biju Dama Momoshiki lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Biju Dama itu.

 **Bziiiit! Bziiiit!**

Seketika kedua Biju Dama itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan menyisakan kilat putih di Biju Dama Momoshiki dan Kilat Kuning di Biju dama Juubi.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi dua ledakan di tempat berbeda dan ledakan itu sangat besar hingga hembusan angin dari ledakan itu sampai ke tempat aliansi.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu lima Dinding Besi milik Aliansi kembali masuk ketanah, Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengambil kunai spesial miliknya dan melemparnya ke atas.

 **Jleb! Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu dari atas tertancap sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga di dekat Naruto dan setelah itu muncul kilat kuning dan memperlihatkan seseorang tengah berlutut dengan satu kaki di kunai itu.

 **Cklek!**

Pad saat bersamaan Kunai Naruto'pun jatuh dan Naruto langsung mengenggam kunai itu.

" Maaf, apa Aku terlambat " ucap seseorang berambut kuning seperti Naruto, memiliki mata yang sama tapi tidak memiliki kumis kucing di pipinya dan di punggungnya terdapat tulisan **Yondaime Hokage -** **四代目火影**

" Kau tepat waktu " jeda Naruto sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tou-chan "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Minna-san bagaimana kabar kalian? Nanggung Ya? Hahahaha maaf-maaf tapi hanya segini yang bisa saya buat, kenapa lama tapi segini? Agar kalian penasaran dan sabat menunggu (# menyeringai)**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Maaf lama saya butuh istirahat untuk merefreshkan pikiran saya terlebih dahulu. Masa kalian menyuruh saya terus bekerja, kan Manusia ada batasnya.**

 **Ah, sekarang Trio Hokage mulai bergerak dan Juubi mulai tidak terkendali makin seru saja, um untuk peperangan berikutnya adalah One Family Vs The Devil.**

 **Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa One Family? Hahaha kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.**

 **Ah, untuk Doton : Tetsu no kabe. Itu adalah Jutsu perubahan tanah menjadi besi. Jutsu ini mirip seperti Kakuzu yang bisa mengeraskan tubuh dan Jutsu ini'pun tercipta, Teknik dinding Besi ciptaan Naruto selama dirinya menjadi Uzukage, sebelum membiarkan Nagato pergi, Naruto pernah meminta kepada Nagato agar mengirim tentang profil Akatsuki.**

 **Untuk Hero Soulless Dragon, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama sepertinya karena saya masih fokus untuk cerita ini dan membuat Cerita baru untuk mengantikan Hero Soulless Dragon. Ya kenapa saya ganti karena banyak yang tidak suka karena tidak asik, ya maka dari itu saya membuat ulang tapi hampir mirip dengan yang saya buat.**

 **Dan untuk hari ini adalah hari spesial buat saya karena apa? Tanggal 12 Maret 2000. Kalian tahu apa artinya itu?**

 **Baiklah jika sudah saya undur diri karena saya mau tidur ngatuk. Baiklah denga begini aku nyatakan Chapter 13, selesai dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

 **Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian!**

 **Maaf lama Update kalian pasti sudah tahu apa penyebab'nya.**

 **Ya, lebih baik biarkanlah mereka mau Flame sebanyak-banyak'nya bisa di hapus juga Review mereka.**

 **Baiklah lebih baik saya kita mulai kecerita dan untuk penjelasan dan balasan Review itu nanti baiklah ayo kira mulai.**

 **.**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock - Chaomstyh**

.

Chapter 14 : Middel War Part III

.

" Tou-chan " gumam Naruko dan Menma begitu melihat sang Ayah datang.

" Minato-kun " panggil Kushina mendekati Minato.

" Kaa-chan " gumam Naruko dan Menma lagi.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu di belakang Minato datanglah Oonoki, A, Mei, Tsunade dan Chi Bunshin Naruto yang di popong oleh A.

" Lihat ke semua kage telah berkumpul "

" bagus dengan begini kita pasti menang! "

" Bos.. Hah.. Hah... Daijobuka? " tanya sang Chi Bunshin masih dengan nafas terburu-buru.

" Um, aku tidak apa " balas Naruto

" Kalau begitu terima'lah kekuatan tersisa'ku Bos " ucap sang Chi Bunshin mengarakan tinju'nya ke Naruto.

" baiklah "

 **Tak! Syuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Chi Bunshin'nya'pun mengadu tinju mereka dan setelah itu Chi Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi Chakra berwarna emas dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

" Heh! Walaupun para kage telah datang'ku rasa itu masih belum cukup untuk menghentikan Serangan ini " Gumam Obito sambil menatap Juubu yang kembali membuat Biju Dama merah'nya.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Bijuu Dama Juubi'pun kembali di tembak'kan kepara Aliansi Shinobi. Minato yang ingin menghentikan'nya kembali dengan Jikkugan Kekkai langsung dihentikan oleh Naruto.

" Tou-chan tidak perlu melakukan'nya " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Traaaank!**

Lalu dari samping Naruto muncul katak raksasa dengan tameng di tangan'nya dan memukul Biju Dama Juubi dengan tameng'nya dan hal itu membuat Bijuu Dama Juubi terpental ke arah lain.

" Kau tepat waktu Gamaken " ucap seseorang di atas katak itu yang memiliki Nama Gamaken.

" Jiraiya-sensei " panggil Minato.

" Yo, akhirnya aku tepat waktu " ucap Jiraiya dan langsung turun dari Gamaken dan berkumpul dengan Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Menma, Tsunade, Hinata dan Naruto.

" Heh! Apa'nya yang tepat waktu! Kau terlambat sekitar 25 Jam yang lalu! Aku memerintahkan'mu untuk mengambil Chakra Senjutsu dalam waktu 30 menit! Kenapa kau lama sekali! " teriak Naruto di telinga Jiraiya dan membuat Jiraiya merinding.

" Maa-Maa aku hanya mencari Inspi.. "

 **Buuaaagghh!**

" Jangan pernah menyebutkan hal itu lagi Baka Ero-Sennin! " teriak Naruto lagi sambil memukul kepala Jiraiya hingga terbaring. " sekarang kita lagi berperang tapi kau melakukan hal nista itu, aku berjanji jika perang ini usai kau akan'ku hukum di dunia Genjutsu Ero-Sennin " ancam Naruto dengan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan yang sudah aktif dan itu membuat Jiraiya merinding

" Sudah'lah Naruto, lebih baik kita fokus untuk melawan mereka " ucap Menma menenangkan adik'nya itu. Dia saja juga merinding mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

" Maa, apa yang dikatakan Menma-Nii memang benar kita harus fokus melawan mereka " ucap Naruko membenarkan perkataan Menma

" Ano.. Naruto " ucap Minato gugup.

" Sudahlah Tou-chan, aku sudah memaafkan kalian, jadi... " jeda Naruto " Ayo kita lakukan bersama " lanjut Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang tepat ayah'nya berada.

" Maa, Baiklah ayo kita lakukan " ucap Minato senang karena anak'nya mau memaafkan'nya.

" Baiklah ayo kita lakukan " ucap Naruto mengepal'kan tangan'nya.

" Khe! Dasar manusia Vulgar " ucap Momoshiki.

" Mereka sangat menyedih'kan " ucap Toneri sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada.

" Tou-chan, Aku ingin kau ikut dengan Bunshin'ku untuk melawan Orang yang berotot itu " pinta Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minato " Lalu Ero-Sennin dan Tsunade-Baachan, aku ingin kalian melawan orang yang terbang itu, dan jangan gunakan Ninjutsu karena dia bisa menyerap semua jutsu " ucap Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

" Lalu Menma-Nii, dan Naruko-Nee. Aku ingin kalian melawan Obito dan Madara bersama para Aliansi " perintah Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka " Lalu untuk Keluarga Hyuga aku ingin kalian melawan Toneri dengan keahlian kalian! " teriak Naruto dan dibalas teriakan para Keluarga Hyuga.

" Sementara aku dan Tsuma akan melawan Juubi " ucap Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraan'nya " Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo! " ucap Naruto langsung melesat kedepan di ikuti seluruh pasukan Shinobi yang sudah mendapatkan tugas mereka.

" Heh! Ayo kita serang mereka " ucap Madara sambil melesat maju di ikuti Obito, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, dan Toneri.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto membuat bunshin'nya.

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul kunpulan asap di samping Minato dan mengeluarkan Clon Naruto, setelah itu Naruto'pun memberi tanda pada Minato dan Minato yang mengerti tanda Naruto langsung mengambil beberapa kunai bercabang'nya.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu Minato langsung melempar Semua Kunai'nya Ke atas, Secara bersamaan Saat itu Naruto'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin'nya dan muncul di depan Kinshiki secara tiba-tiba.

 **Duuak! Wuush!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menendang dagu Kinshiki hingga terpental ke atas, Naruto yang merasa berhasil memisah'kan Kinshiki'pun juga melompat mengikuti tubuh kinshiki.

" Konoyaro! " teriak Tsunade mengarahkan Tinju'nya ke tubuh Momoshiki, Momoshiki yang melihat pukulan Tsunade'pun mencoba menahan pukulan itu.

 **Buagh! Wuuuuush!**

Namun hal itu adalah masalah karena pukulan Tsunade sangatlah keras bahkan bisa menghancurkan gunung, Momoshiki yang terkena pukulan Tsunade'pun terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat bahkan Momoshiki sampai menabrak-nabrak bebatuan yang ada di belakang'nya.

 **Wuuush!**

Lalu dari belakang Momoshiki muncul Jiraiya dengan Sage Mode'nya dan langsung memukul udara kosong disamping Momoshiki.

 **Buaaagh!**

Namun hal tak terduga kembali terjadi begitu Momoshiki kembali terpental, padahal Jiraiya tidak mengenai'nya. Itu karena pukulan tangan kosong katak yang dia pelajari dari Fukasaku.

" Shanaroo! " teriak Sakura muncul dari atas dan siap untuk memukul Momoshiki, tidak mau mati, Momoshiki'pun langsung membuat pelindung dari Goudodama'nya dan membuat pukulan Sakura membentur pelindung Momoshiki.

" **Hakke Kusho!** " teriak Hanabi melesatkan jutsu'nya.

 **Buaagh!**

Toneri yang bertarung dari langit'pun langsung terkena pukulan Angin Hanabi, Toneri yang dikalahkan oleh anak seumuran Hanabi'pun geram dan langsung melesatkan salah satu Goudodama'nya ke arah Hanabi.

" **Kaiten!** " teriak Neji muncul di depan Hanabi dan melindungi Hanabi dari jutsu kaiten'nya.

" **Gatsuga!** " teriak Kiba muncul dengan Akamaru layak'nya bor ke arah Toneri, Toneri yang melihat itu langsung membuat pelindung dari Goudodama'nya untuk menahan serangan Kiba dan Akamaru.

 **Syuuut!**

Lalu dari sisi lain salah satu senjata layak'nya pisau dengan empat lubang berisikan chakra langsung melesat ke arah Toneri, Toneri yang menyadari itu'pun langsung menghidar dan menoleh siapa yang melakukan'nya dan tak lain dia adalah Asuma.

" Cih! Menganggu saja " ucap Toneri langsung melesatkan Dua Goudodama ke arah Asuma.

" **Nikudan Shensha!** " teriak Choji dalam bentuk Bola langsung melesat ke arah Dua Goudodama Toneri.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu kembali dari sisi lain muncul beberapa senjata-senjata ke arah Toneri, Toneri'pun semakin geram akan serangan tiba-tiba yang selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 **Syuuut!**

Dengan langsung Toneri menutup tubuh'nya dengan Goudodama untuk melindungi'nya secara sekaligus dari pada harus kembali menerima serangan mendadak.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Wush! Syut! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu Menma, Naruko, Oonoki, Gaara, Mei, A dan Beberapa Aliansi Shinobi tengah bertarung sengit bersama Madara dan Obito, bahkan beberapa Aliansi Shinobi sudah ada beberapa yang mati akibat Madara dan Obito, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat aliansi shinobi mati'pun mengeram akibat itu.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruko melesatkan jutsunya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Obito yang tidak bisa menangkal jutsu Tendo Naruko, harus terkena gelombang tak kasap mata dan harus terpental beberapa Meter, sementara itu Mei yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel'nya.

" **Yoton : Yogan Dama!** " ucap Mei sambil melesat'kan Bola-bola lava ke arah Obito.

 **Syut! Syu** **t** **! Syut!**

Seperti biasa, Semua Jutsu terus melewati tubuh Obito dan menyebabkan bola-bola lava itu meleset, Mei yang melihat itu mendecih kesal.

" Raaaaa! " teriak A mengarahkan seluruh tinju'nya ke arah Madara, namun Madara dengan mudah menghindari semua pukulan A, Oonoki yang memiliki kesempatan'pun langsung menyiapkan jutsu andalan milik'nya.

" **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu!** " ucap Oonoki melesatkan jutsu'nya.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Jutsu Oonoki'pun melesat ke arah Madara namun Madara menyerap jutsu itu dengan Rinenggan'nya, namun seketika Madara terkejut atas kedatangan Menma dengan Bola berwarna ungu besar di tangan'nya.

" **Biju Dama!** " teriak Menma.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Wush!**

Sementara itu Di tempat Naruto asli dan Hinata sekarang tengah berlari ke arah Juubi yang kembali membuat Biju Dama berwarna merah dari benda mulut'nya itu. Naruto yang melihat sempit'nya waktu'pun langsung melirik ke Hinata, sementara Hinata mengerti tatapan Suami'nya itu.

Tanpa makan banyak waktu, Hinata'pun langsung memasuki Mode Tenseigan'nya yang mirip Toneri, tapi warna Mode Tenseigan Hinata berbeda warna karena warna Mode Tenseigan Hinata adalah Ungu. Setelah itu Hinata'pun mengumpulkan Goudodama'nya lalu siap melesatkan jutsu andalan Toneri.

" **Kinrin Tensei Baku!** " teriak Hinata melesatkan laser berwarna ungu ke arah Biju Dama Juubi.

 **Buuuuum!**

Biju Dama Juubi'pun langsung terdorong kebelakang dan langsung masuk kedalam mulut Juubi dan meledak di perut Juubi.

 **Bruk!**

Hinata yang tadi berlari'pun berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata menggunakan Mode Tenseigan'nya dan melakukan Jutsu tingkat atas dari Tenseigan.

Naruto yang melihat Istri'nya mencapai batas'pun langsung memasuki Mode Kyubi'nya hingga mengeluarkan sosok Rubah berwarna kuning dengan Hinata dan dirinya di dalam sosok rubah itu.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Sosok Rubah itu'pun berlari ke arah Juubi dengan sangat cepat, sementara Juubi masih harus berusaha berdiri akibat dari ledakan di perut'nya membuat'nya lemas.

 **Wuush!**

Sosok Rubah kuning itu'pun melompat dengan tinggi dan langsung melesat'kan Cakar'nya ke arah Lidah berbentuk bunga bangkai itu.

 **Craaash!**

Salah satu daun Bunga itu'pun terputus dan membuat Juubi mengaung dengan keras'nya akibat kesakitan.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Duak! Duak! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Naruto Bunshin dan Minato sekarang tengah melawan Kinshiki dengan terus menyerang Kinshiki dengan Hiraishi mereka dan membuat Kinshiki layak'nya Bola yang selalu di oper kemana-mana.

' Ghh! Jika begini terus maka aku akan mati ' batin Kinshiki sambil berusaha menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang selalu terkena serang.

" Sekarang Tou-chan " perintah Naruto dengan Rasengan di tangan'nya.

" Ho! " balas Minato juga menyiap'kan Rasengan di tangan'nya.

" **Dynamite Hiraishi**.. " ucap Naruto dam Minato sambil mengarahkan Rasengan di tangan mereka secara acak dengan Rasengan hingga membuat tubuh Kinshiki terluka parah.

 **Bziiit!**

" **Cho Mega Rasentarengan!** " lanjut Naruto dan Minato muncul di atas Kinshiki dan mengabungkan Rasengan mereka hingga berukuram raksasa dan langsung mengarah'kan'nya keperut Kinshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaaar! Wuuuuuuush!**

Rasengan itu'pun mengenai Kinshiki hingga memental'kan Kinshiki kebawah dengan Cepat dan Rasengan milik Naruto dan Minato masih menempel di perut Kinshiki sampai membuat Tubuh Kinshiki masuk kedalam Tanah.

 **Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Sementara itu Di pelindung milik Momoshiki perlahan mulai retak akibat pukulan Sakura yang terus menerus memukul Goudodama Momoshiki.

 **Pyaaaaar!**

Pelindung Goudodama itu'pun hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, Momoshiki yang melihat pelindung'nya hancur melebarkan matanya terkejut karena Sakura berhasil merusak pelindung'nya.

 **Wush! Buaaagh!**

Lalu dari depan muncul Tsunade dan langsung memukul Momoshiki di wajah'nya dan hal itu tentu saja menyebab'kan Momoshiki terpental sangat keras kebelakang hingga batu-batu di belakang'nya hancur.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Momoshiki'pun berhenti terpental dan langsung jatuh berlutut karena sudah tidak kuat lagi.

' Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Kuso.. Mereka itu ' batin Momoshiki geram

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu, Toneri masih berlindung di Goudodama'nya karena dia merasakan getaran-getaran di pelindung'nya karena serangan-serangan dari keluarga Hyuga.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu Hanabi, Neji, dan Hiashi langsung melompat ke arah Goudodama yang melindungin Toneri dan siap melakukan jutsu mereka.

" ayo Hanabi, Neji " perintah Hanabi

" ha'i! " balas Hanabi dan Neji

" **Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!** " ucap Hanabi, Neji dan Hiashi bersamaan

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

" **Nishou!** " ucap Hanabi, Neji dan Hiashi melesatkan dua pukulan bersamaan hingga membuat Goudodama Toneri bergetar.

" **Yonshou!** " ucap Hanabi, Neji dan Hiashi lagi melesatkan empat pukulan bersamaan dan kembali membuat getaran yang lebih keras dari sebelum'nya.

" **Hachishou!** " ucap mereka lagi melesatkan delapan pukulan.

" **Juu rokushou!** "

" **Sanjuu nishou!** "

" **Rokujuu yonshou!** " ucap mereka menyelesaikan jutsu mereka dan terus memukul Goudodama Toneri sebanyak 384 kali dan hal itu membuat getaran pada Goudodama semakin keras.

 **Krak! Krak! Krak!**

Perlahan Goudodama Toneri'pun mulai mengalami keretakan, Toneri yang melihat Goudodama'nya retak melebarkan matanya.

" **Gatsuga!** " teriak Kiba sambil melesatkan jutsu andalan'nya ke arah Goudodama Toneri.

 **Pyaaaaaaaar!**

Goudodama itu'pun hancur menjadi berkeping-keping dengan Kiba mendorong tubuh Toneri dengan jutsu'nya dari Goudodama itu.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Tubuh Toneri'pun terpental ke atas lumayan jauh, namun Toneri bisa mengatasi'nya dan membuat tubuhnya berhenti, namun untuk ke adaan Toneri bisa di bilang lumayan parah karena di perut'nya ada lubang berukuran sedang karena jutsu kiba tadi.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kuso! " umpat Toneri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

 **Wush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Madara, terlihat dari balik asap akibat ledakan Biju Dama Menma keluar Madara yang tidak terluka sama sekali akibat dari regenerasi'nya, tiba-tiba Madara tersentak begitu dia merasakan Chakra yang sangat familiar baginya.

" Khuhuhu Hasirama! " ucap Madara tertawa senang.

 **Wush! Syut! Trink! Bugh! Trank! Trink!**

Sementara di sisi lain sekarang Obito tengah bertarung dengan Kakashi dan Naruko, pertarungan mereka berlangsung lumayan sengit dimana ke ahlian menghidar dan membaca gerakan lawan dilakukan oleh mereka karena mereka petarung dengan Doujutsu.

 **Triink!**

Shuriken raksasa Obito dan pedang Kubikiribuchou Kakashi'pun kembali beradu hingga menciptakan percikan Api. Mereka'pun saling menatap tajam satu sama lain pada musuh mereka, lalu Obito tersenyum dan mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan'nya.

" **Kamui!** " ucap Obito berusaha menghisap Kakashi namun.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " ucap Naruko mengarahkan tangan'nya ke arah Obito.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Obito'pun terpental ke samping dan batal menghisap Kakashi.

 **Bziiiit!**

Lalu dari atas tubuh Obito muncul A dengan Raiton No Yori'nya dan siap melesatkan pukulan'nya.

" Raaaaaaa! " teriak A

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Obito'pun terkena pukulan A dan menyebabkan'nya masuk ke dalam tanah.

" Ghhaa! Kuso! " umpat Obito dengan darah mengalir di mulut'nya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara disisi lain Naruto bersama Hinata sekarang tengah berusaha menghindar dari serang-serangan dari Ekor Juubi dengan Mode Kyubi Naruto.

 **Crash! Crash!**

Dengan cepat Naruto'pun mencakar ekor Juubi yang ada di depan'nya hingga terpotong.

 **Wush!**

Lalu Naruto'pun kembali melesat ke arah Juubi sambil membuat Biju Dama.

 **Wush!**

" **Biju Dama!** " teriak Naruto menembak'kan Biju Dama'nya sambil melompat.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Lidah Juubi yang berbentuk bunga bangkai itu'pun terkena Biju Dama dan meledak dasyat hingga ledakan sampai mengenai kepala Juubi.

 **Blaar!**

Naruto'pun mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari Juubi, setelah itu Naruto sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan Chakra yang lumayan besar di belakang'nya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu dari belakang Naruto muncul Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah tiba di medan perang, Naruto yang melihat siapa saja datang langsung tersenyum.

" Kau lama sekali Itachi-san, Sasuke " ucap Naruto menyambut mereka.

" Gomen Naruto-sama, ternyata kami lumayan kesusahan melawan Kabuto " ucap Itachi meminta maaf.

" Soouu~, jadi begini medan perang saat ini " gumam Hashirama sambil memandang sekitar.

" Hm, Chakra disini sungguh luar biasa " gumam Tobirama membenarkan

" Ti-tidak mungkin " gumam salah satu Shinobi tidak percaya.

" Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage datang kemedan perang "

" Naruto? Kau Naruto'kan? " tanya Hiruzen sambil perubahan Naruto dalam bentuk Kyubi Mode.

" Ya, ini aku Hiruzen-jiji " balas Naruto

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu tak jauh dari situ turun sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Naruto hingga terjadi ledakan sedang dan asap yang lumayan tebal.

" Sudah lama aku menunggu'mu Hashirama! " teriak Madara yang ternyata datang dengan wajah garang'nya.

" Aku akan melawan'mu nanti Madara " ucap Hashirama sambil menunjuk Madara.

" Hah! " teriak Madara.

" Aku akan menyegel Juubi terlebih dahulu " ucap Hashirama lagi.

" Hah kau seperti biasa Hashirama " Gumam Madara menghela nafas'nya.

" Itu Karena, dia sedang berusaha menyerang kami sekarang " ucap Hashirama sambil menunjuk Juubi yang perlahan mulai bangkit.

" Hashirama-san, aku mohon bantuan'nya untuk melakukan segel 10 Tiang, Aku akan membantu'mu dengan segel'ku " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" Baiklah " balas Hashirama sambil merapal segel'nya.

" **Senpo : Mojinmo Juuho** " ucap Hashirama menyebutkan jutsu'nya dengan Sage Mode'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari atas turun, beberapa Tiang-tiang merah dan langsung menghentikan pergerakan Juubi, Naruto yang melihat Hashirama sudah berhasil melakukan tugas'nya'pun langsung menyebutkan jutsu'nya.

" **Riku : Mojinrenggan!** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsu'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu kembali dari atas muncul Lima Tiang berwarna berbeda turun di lima arah berbeda yang agak jauh dari Juubi.

 **Twuuung! Twuuung!**

Lalu dari Atas Tiang muncul Mata Rineggan berukuran sedang terbuka begitu juga dengan Empat tiang lain'nya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Juubi yang berusaha bebas dari Mojinmo Hashirama terdiam dam berhenti bergerak.

" Dengan begini Juubi akan lebih tenang " gumam Naruto.

 **Srak! Srak! Srak!**

Namun pada tubuh Juubi mulai keluar tonjol-tonjolan dan menjadi Juubi kecil, Naruto yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Juubi terkejut akan hal itu.

" Ada apa Anata? " tanya Hinata penasaran akan tingkah Naruto.

" Kuso, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia melawan Mojinrenggan dengan paksa " balas Naruto tidak percaya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu Naruto bunshin dan Minato sekarang sudah mendarat tidak jauh dari lubang yang di akibat'kan oleh Rasengan mereka.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Lalu dari lubang itu keluar Kinshiki yang penuh dengan luka dan menatap Naruto dan Minato geram.

" Khe! Sepertinya ini akan menarik " gumam Momoshiki terbang dan pergi ke atas Juubi.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sementara Obito menghilang dengan Kamui'nya dan muncul kembali di atas kepala Juubi.

" Kalian benar-benar sudah melewati batas " ucap Kinshiki geram sambil membuat banyak senjata dari cahaya merah di belakang punggung'nya.

 **Wuuush!**

Kinshiki'pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan Minato dengan semua senjata'nya sementara Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa menghindar.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sementara Momoshiki mengambil salah satu Juubi kecil dan merubah'nya menjadi Chakra pil dan memakan pil itu.

 **Wuuuuush!**

" Haaaa~ dengan begini kekuatan'ku lebih dari cukup " ucap Momoshiki merasakan kekuatan luar biasa " Dan sekarang saat'nya untuk merasakan sakit Manusia-manusia vulgar " lanjut Momoshiki sambil mengarah'kan tangan kiri'nya ke Tsunade, Jiraiya dan para Aliansi Shinobi.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang melihat itu langsung mengigit jempol mereka dan langsung merapal segel mereka.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Sanju Rashomon** " ucap Jiraiya, Tsunade dan satu orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Jiraiya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu muncul sembilan kumpulan asap di depan Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sosok yang belum di ketahui dan para aliansi Shinobi.

 **Wush! Syut! Bziit! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari tangan Momoshiki, keluar berbagai jurus ke arah Jiraiya dan yang lain'nya. Sementara Jiraiya yang menyadari ada seseorang di samping'nya langsung menoleh dan dia melihat sosok orang berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang

" Orochimaru " panggil Jiraiya terkejut

" Yo sudah lama tidak bertemu Jiraiya, Tsunade " sapa Orochimaru ramah

" Orochimaru apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Tsunade langsung To The Point.

" Tentu saja membantu seperguruan'ku melawan'nya " jawab Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru " gumam Jiraiya

" Sudah'lah Jiraiya. Lebih baik kita harus mengalah'kan'nya terlebih dahulu " ucap Orochimaru tanpa menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, Jiraiya yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan Tsunade tersenyum melihat kedua teman satu team'nya telah berbaikan.

 **Wuuush!**

Sementara itu Toneri yang juga bisa mengambil Chakra dari Juubi-Juubi kecil itu langsung terbang kesalah satu Juubi kecil dan menghisap Chakra'nya, dan stelah itu tubuh'nya yang tadinya berlubang kembali seperti semula, Toneri yang melihat itu menyeringai senang.

" Kuso! Kita harus membuat barier agar Juubi-Juubi kecil itu tidak menyebar " umpat Gai yang melihat pasukan Juubi kecil berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Baiklah Tobirama, Hiru-kun, kita harus membuat sebuah kekkai agar bisa menahan mereka " ucap Hashirama.

" Tapi kita butuh empat orang untuk membuat kekkai itu Hashirama-Sensei " Ucap Hiruzen memberitahukan.

 **Boft!**

Tiba-tiba muncul kumpulan asap di samping Hashirama dan memperlihatkan Naruto dalam mode Kyubi'nya.

" Gunakan'lah bunshin'ku aku dan yang lain akan mencoba menahan mereka " ucap Naruto asli masih dalam mode Kurama lalu melesat ke arah Pasukan Juubi kecil bersama beberapa Aliansi Shinobi.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Tobirama menatap Naruto.

" Nama'ku Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Uzukage dari Uzushiogakure " jawab Naruto memperkenal'kan diri

" Uzumaki? " gumam Hashirama begitu mendengar marga itu.

" Hm, dia adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina, lalu untuk rambut'nya itu. Dia mengikuti gen dari ayah'nya " jelas Hiruzen karena dia tahu pasti mereka akan bertanya seperti itu makanya dia'lah yang menjawab.

" Souka " balas Tobirama.

" Waaa! Aku tidak tahu bahwa bocah seperti'mu menjadi Uzukage. Kau pasti hebat " puji Hashirama.

" Tidak juga " balas Naruto " Baik'lah sekarang lebih baik kita memulai membuat Kekkai, aku sudah menentukan lokasi kalian akan berada dengan Hiraishin milik'ku jadi siap'kan diri kalian " ucap Naruto lagi sambil memegang bahu Tobirama dan Hiruzen.

" Heh~ kau bisa menguasai Hiraishin " ucap Hashirama tidak percaya

" Heh! Sepertinya kau sangat pintar dan cepat dalam membuat strategi " ucap Tobirama melirik Naruto dengan senyuman yang jarang dia keluarkan.

" Aku sangat tersanjung karena dua Kage kakak beradik memuji'ku tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat baik'lah ayo mulai " ucap Naruto senang lalu kembali ke mode Serius'nya.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Lalu Naruto bersama Tobirama dan Hiruzen'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin milik Naruto dan muncul di titik yang sudah Naruto tentu'kan. Setelah sampai mereka berempat'pun langsung merapal segel Kekkai yang hanya bisa di kuasai oleh Kage-kage.

" Ikuzo! " teriak Hashirama " **Ninpou : Shisekiyoujin** " ucap mereka serempak.

 **Swuuuuuuung!**

Lalu dari empat titik yang bisa di bilang sangat luas keluar sinar merah memanjang ke atas dan setelah itu terbentuk'lah Kekkai berwarna merah.

" Sekarang akan aku buat celah agar para Shinobi bisa masuk " gumam Hashirama " Mokuton Bunshin " ucap Hashirama menyebut'kan jutsu'nya.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Lalu dari tubuh Hashirama keluar sembilan Bunshin Kayu dan berpencar dalam dua kelompok.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kelompok kedua yang terdiri dari lima orang bunshin sekarang tengah berdiri di depan Madara yang tengah duduk di tanah dengan santai.

" Aku tidak mau melawan kalian. Aku ingin melawan Hashirama yang asli " ucap Madara bosan.

" ... " kelima Bunshin Hashirama tidak menjawab melain'kan bersiaga jika ada yang mencurigakan.

 **Naruto, Aliansi Vs Army Juubi Small, Toneri, Monoshiki, Kinshiki, Obito**

.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Trink! Tink! Blaar!**

Sementara itu didalam Kekkai terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Para Aliansi melawan Juubi-Juubi kecil sampai-sampai separuh pasukan Aliansi gugur karena mati akibat tebas-tebasan dari Senjata yang ada di tangan mereka.

Sementara itu Momoshiki masih melesatkan Semua Jutsu'nya dari tangan'nya hingga membuat ramon retak. Lalu untuk Naruto bunshin dan Minato masih berusaha harus menghindar dari serangan beringas Kinshiki.

 **Bziit!**

Minato yang sudah mencapai batas penggunaan Hiraishin'nya'pun harus berhenti karena Chakra'nya tinggal sedikit, Kinshiki yang melihat mangsa'nya lemah'pun menyeringai.

 **Wush!**

" Akhirnya kau akan mati " ucap Kinshiki senang dan langsung menebaskan kapak yang ada di tangan'nya ke arah Minato.

 **Triiiink!**

Namun tanpa diduga muncul Choujuro dengan pedang Hiramekare menahan kapak Kinshiki, Kinshiki yang melihat ada yqng menghalangi'nya'pun semakin geram akan hal itu.

 **Kwak! Kwak! Kwak!**

Tiba-tiba Kinshiki tersentak begitu melihat banyak gagak mengepung'nya, Kinshiki yang kesusahan bertarung akibat itu'pun berusaha mengusir gagak-gagak itu.

 **Wush!**

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Kurotsuchi didepan Kinshiki dan pada saat bersamaan Gagak-gagak itu langsung menghilang.

 **Buuaagh!**

Dengan keras Kurotsuchi'pun memukul Kinshiki hingga terpental kebelakang.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Kinshiki'pun menabrak batu dengan keras dan membuat tubuh'nya berhenti terpental, Kinshiki'pun menatap Kurotsuchi tajam.

" Kisama! " umpat Kinshiki.

" **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu** "

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Tubuh Kinshiki'pun langsung terbakar oleh Api yang datamg dari tiga sudut dan itu dari Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke yang membakar Kinshiki.

" Baiklah dengan begini kita bisa ulur waktu, Sekarang ayo kita mundur untuk sesaat " perintah Naruto sambil memopong Minato menjauh di ikuti dengan yang lain.

 **Bugh! Duak! Buagh! Blar!**

Sementara itu beberapa Ninja Aliansi sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Toneri yang melesatkan banyak Goudodama ke arah mereka, dan mereka bisa mengatasi'nya berkat keluarga Hyuga yang memberi tahu mereka bagaimana cara'nya menahan serangan-serangan itu.

" Menma-Nii kita harus menyerang'nya dengan satu jutsu dan peluang kita hanya tergantung pada Naru-chan " ucap Naruko memeberi usul dan dibalas anggukan mengerti Menma, tak lama setelah itu muncul Naruto yang memopong Minato, bersama Beberapa Ninja lain'nya.

" Naruto kita harus menyerang'nya dengan jutsu tingkat tinggi, kau tahu bukan bola bernama Goudodama itu sangatlah keras jadi kita harus menyerang'nya dengan satu Jutsu yang bisa langsung menghancurkan Goudodama itu " ucap Menma memberitahukan rencana'nya dan dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto, Naruto'pun menyerah'kan tubuh Minato kepada Itachi.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengarahkan tangan'nya ke depan dan muncul'lah Rasengan berwarna Hijau dari tangan Naruto " Kalian bisa Sage Mode? " tanya Naruto dam dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko dan Menma " Gunakan Sage Mode kalian dan arahkan tangan kalian ke Rasengan'ku " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Menma dan Naruko.

" Haaaa! " teriak Kinshiki dari balik Api

 **Wuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba api yang mengelilingi Kinshiki mengilang dan memperlihatkan Kinshiki yang tubuhnya sudah berwarna merah dengan senjata merah yang panjang.

 **Braak!**

Tiba-tiba Tiang berwarna cokelat yang ada didekat Juubi patah dan mulai hancur. Naruto yang melihat tiang'nya hancur harus melebarkan matanya karena hal itu.

 **Grooooaaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba Juubi mengaung dengan keras'nya dan itu membuat semua menoleh ke arah Juubi.

" Kuso! Domojin hancur " umpat Naruto melihat Domojin hancur. Saat bersamaan Menma dan Naruko selesai memasuki Sage Mode mereka.

Sage Mode Menma memiliki pupil berwarna Hijau dan garis strip di pupil'nya dan di kelopak Menma berubah menjadi warna kuning ( bentuk'nya sama seperti Naruto memasuki Sage Mode yang ada di Canon )

Lalu untuk Sage Mode Naruko berbeda warna dengan Menma dimana mata Naruko berwarna merah dengan pupil berbentuk tanda kurang dengan kelopak berwarna biru.

 **Sret! Sret!**

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah iti Menma dan Naruko'pun mengarahkan tangan mereka ke arah Rasengan Naruto yang sudah berbentuk Oodama, lalu tiba-tiba Rasengan itu membesar dan semakin membesar hingga menyamai Biju Dama Para Bijuu, bahkan warna Rasengan Naruto yang tadi'nya Hijau langsung bertambah warna dengan warna Orange dan Biru Muda.

Menma dan Naruko yang melihat perubahan dari Rasengan yang mereka buat melebarkan mata mereka sedikit, lalu mereka mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Rasengan itu hingga putaran-putaran Rasengan dari tiga warna mengelilingi mereka.

" Ini adalah Jutsu terkuat yang aku buat, Jutsu ini bernama Senpo : Santaikyouku Rasenrengan " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang jutsu'nya

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Sementara itu Juubi kembali membuat Biju Dama merah'nya yang ukuran'nya lebih besar dari sebelum'nya Menma yang melihat itu hanya mendecih karena jutsu ini sebenar'nya untuk Toneri tapi Juubi kembali membuat Biju Dama.

 **Blaar!**

" Tetap lanjut'kan biar aku dan Tsuma yang mengurus Biju Dama itu " ucap Naruto yang menghilang'kan mode rubah'nya tapi masih menggunakan Mode Kyubi. " Ikuzo, Tsuma " ucap Naruto mengarah kan tangan'nya ke Hinata dengan lengan terbuka.

" Ha'i " balas Hinata juga mengarah'kan tangan'nya.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu dari kedua tangan itu Terbentuk'lah Rasengan berwarna Orange dengan Di kelilingi Cincin api biru dan Empat cincin dua Cincin berwarna hitam dalam bentuk menyilang.

" Heh! Dasar mahkluk vulgar sekarang apa kalian bisa menahan ini juga " tantang Momoshiki sambil membuat Biju Dama berwarna merah dengan petir mengelilingi'nya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Kushina dimana tempat Minato berada, sementara Sasuke yang ingin menolong di tahan oleh Itachi.

" Tapi Nii-san.. "

" Tenanglah Sasuke " potong Itachi dan membuat Sasuke terdiam. " kau akan melihat kekuatan Naruto-sama beserta keluarga'nya sekarang " lanjut Itachi dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin binggung.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap disamping Minato dan memperlihat'kan Naruto dengan Mode Kyubi'nya.

 **Sreet! Syuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto Bunshin 2 langsung mengangkat tangan dan langsung membuat Rasengan berwarna biru, Jiraiya yang melihat itu langsung mengarah'kan tangan'nya ke Rasengan itu dan membuat Rasengan itu pelahan membesar, Minato yang sudah agak baik'kan juga membantu dengan mengarah'kan tangan'nya ke Rasengan Naruto, dan perlahan Rasengan itu kembali membesar dan bertambah warna hijau, Tsunade dan Kushina yang melihat itu juga langsung mengarah'kan mereka ke Rasengan Naruto dan perlahan Rasengan Naruto kembali membesar dan berubah warna menjadi putih ke kuningan akibat dari Chakra Uzumaki.

" Ero Sennin, Tsunade-Baachan. Kalian boleh melepas'kan tangan kalian, biar aku, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan yang menyerang'nya " perintah Naruto, sementara Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya mengikuti saja.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat Tiga Rasengan besar dengan warna berbeda sekarang sudah berbaris untuk menghancurkan tiga Biju Dama dari musuh mereka.

" Hike! " teriak Naruto Asli langsung melesat maju bersama Hinata dengan Rasengan berwarna Orange dengan tiga Cincin berbeda mengelilingi Rasengan itu. Lalu di ikuti Bunshin 1 bersama Menma dan Naruko dan yang terakhir di ikuti Bunshin 2 bersama Minato dam Kushina.

" Khe! Menyedih'kan " gumam Momoshiki.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Momoshiki dan Toneri secara bersamaan melempar Biju Dama mereka pada Saat Juubi sudah menembak'kan Biju Dama'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu Naruto bersama yang lain'nya langsung melompat ke arah ketiga Biju Dama itu dan langsung mengarah'kan Rasengan mereka yang sudah siap menghancurkan ketiga Biju dama itu.

" **Senpo : Cho Mega Daishou Raseringgu!** " teriak Naruto dan Hinata

" **Senpo : Cho Mega Santaikyouku Rasenrengan!** " teriak Naruto Bunshin 1, Menma dan Naruko

" **Senpo : Cho Mega Taikyokou Uzumaki Rasenrengan!** " teriak Naruto Bunshin 2, Minato dan Kushina

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ketiga Jutsu itu'pun berbenturan dengan Ketiga Biju Dama itu hingga membuat gelombang angin dasyat dan tanah di bawah'nya membentuk kawah.

" Gwaaaaaaa! " teriak Para Aliansi berusaha menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terpental bahkan pasukan Juubi kecil harus terpental karena kuat'ny angin dan membuat mereka berbenturan dengan Shisekyoujin dan membuat tubuh mereka terbakar.

" Jadi ini kekuatan Uzugake " gumam Salah satu Ninja Iwa.

" Hiike! Uzukage-sama! " teriak salah satu Ninja Uzushiogakure memberi semangat kepada kage'nya di ikuti yang lain.

" Ayo! Uzukage! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto bersama kedua Bunshin'nya.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Ketiga Bijuu dama itu'pun terdorong kebelakang dengan sangat cepat karena Naruto menambah'kan kekuatan masing-masing Rasengan dengan Chakra All Biju Mode'nya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar! Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Ketiga Biju Dama Itu'pun meledak tapi tidak menghentikan Ketiga Rasengan Raksasa itu Toneri dan Momoshiki yang melihat itu melebar'kan mata mereka melihat jutsu mereka dikalah'kan, tidak mau kalah Mereka'pun langsung membungkus tubuh mereka dengan Goudodama mereka.

" Sekarang hancurkan pelindung itu " perintah Naruto asli yang telah menghilang'kan Daishou Rasen'nya dan langsung mengendong Hinata terbang ke atas hingga melewati awan.

" Hiike Menma-Nii, Naruko-Nee! " Teriak Bunshin 1 dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

" ayo Tou-chan, Kaa-chan " ucap Bunshin 2 dibalas anggukan Minato dan Kushina.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak mereka bersamaan mengarah'kan kedua Rasengan besar mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Pyaaaaaaaaaaaaars!**

Pelindung yang melindungi Momoshiki dan Toneri seketika hancur begitu kedua Jutsu itu membentur Goudodama mereka, Toneri dan Momoshiki yang melihat Goudodama mereka hancur melebarkan mata mereka.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto beserta keluarga'nya langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin Naruto dan muncul lumayan jauh dari mereka.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Lalu dari awan yang tadi'nya gelap mulai bercahaya terang entah karena apa. Momoshiki, Toneri dan Kinshiki yang masih bertarung dengan Kakashi dan Choujuro seketika mendongak ke atas menatap awan, sementara Kakashi dan Choujuro langsung menjauh dari Kinshiki begitu melihat ada'nya tanda bahaya di sana.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Naruto dengan Hinata di gendongan Naruto bagian punggung turun dari awan dengan di belakang'nya terdapat banyak Rasenshuriken berukuran besar dan warna yang berbeda-beda juga turun mengikuti Naruto.

" Haaaaa! **Senpo : Kinjutsu : Tajuu Cho Mega Oodama Rasenshuriken Tarengan** " Teriak Naruto melesatkan semua Rasenshuriken'nya ke segala arah kecuali di para Aliansi Shinobi

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan beruntun akibat Rasenshuriken Naruto yang mengenai tanah bahkan Juubi harus mengaung dengan keras'nya karena terkena beberapa Rasenshuriken dari Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mendarat di samping Menma yang sudah bergabung dengan aliansi Shinobi sambil menurun'kan Hinata dari gendongan'nya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di tempat para musuh terus terjadi ledakan beruntun dari Rasemshuriken Naruto yang turun dari atas seperti tidak ada habisnya.

 **Hashirama Bunshin and Madara Place.**

.

 **Kretek! Kretek!**

Sementara itu di tempat Madara, terlihat Madara masih duduk dengan santai setelah memgalah'kan kelima Bunshin Hashirama, lalu di toleh'nya kedal barier dan Madara langsung terseyum sendiri.

" Khuhuhu sudah saat'nya " gumam Madara.

 **Middel War place**

.

Lalu di dalam barier terlihat semua Shinobi sekarang tengah menunggu hasil dari serangan Naruto yang telah usai dan membuat asap tebal menutupi musuh.

Setelah asap menipis, terlihat Juubi masih di kekang oleh Mojinmo tapi tubuhnya sudah mendapat banyak luka, lalu untuk Obito terlihat tubuh Obito juga terdapat beberapa luka di tubuh'nya mungkin itu karena Obito sempat terkena serangan Naruto.

Lalu disisi lain Toneri masih dengan Mode'nya dengan beberapa pecahan Goudodama mengelilingi'nya dan juga Nafas Toneri terlihat terengah-engah karena harus mengeluarkan banyak Chakra untuk menahan Goudodama itu.

Lalu disisi lain lagi terlihat sebuah Kubah berwarna merah cerah perlaha. Terbuka dan memperlihat'kan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang terluka parah mungkin karena Jutsu-Jutsu Naruto.

" Hah.. Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki jutsu seperti itu " gumam Toneri dengan tersengal-tersengal karena jutsu Naruto.

" Hah.. Hah.. Momoshiki sudah waktu'nya " ucap Kinshiki kepada Momoshiki.

" apa kau yakin? " tanya Momoshiki entah apa yang dia rencanakan, sementara yang di tanya mengangguk.

 **Braaak! Greep!**

Lalu dari bawah muncul Zetzu hitam dan langsung memeluk tubuh Obito dan mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Obito.

" K-Kuro Ze-Zetzu " gumam Obito melirik ke arah Zetzu hitam yang mulai menyatu dengan tubuh'nya.

" Sudah waktu'nya " gumam Zetzu Hitam mengendalikan tubuh Obito sambil membuat satu segel, sementara Obito tidak bisa melawan.

 **Madara Place**

.

Madara yang sudah mendapat'kan tanda Zetzu Hitam juga langsung membuat satu segel yang sama seperti di buat Obito.

 **Naruto Place**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto yang dari tadi memerhatikan musuh'nya langsumg tersentak begitu melihat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi karena mata Senjurineringan'nya.

" Kuso kita harus menghentikan Obito sebelum sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi! " teriak Naruto kepada seluruh Shinobi dan hal itu membuat semua Shinobi bersiap menyerang Obito

 **Bziiiit! Craaaaaash!**

Lalu tiba-tiba Minato menghilang dan langsung menebas'kan kunai'nya begitu sudah ada di depan Obito. Sementara Minato yang melihat Obito masih hidup langsung melebar'kan mata'nya terkejut.

' Obito ' batin Minato.

 **Bruk!**

Setelah itu tubuh Obito ambruk karena tebasan Minato, sementara Minato hanya bisa terdiam.

 **Wuush!**

" aku mulai Kinshiki " ucap Momoshiki terbang di atas Kinshiki sambil mengarah'kan tangan kanan'nya yang berisi Rinenggan ke Kinshiki.

" Ha'i " balas Kinshiki.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

" AAAARRRGHHH! " teriak Kinshili begitu terhisap karena Rinenggan yang ada di tangan Momoshiki hingga membentuk sebuah buah aneh berwarna merah. Momoshiki yang sudah menyerap Kinshiki dan mengubah'nya menjadi buah yang ada di tangan'nya langsung memakan buah itu hingga habis.

Sementara Toneri sekarang dia tengah menyerap chakra-chakra yang ada di tubuh beberapa Juubi kecil dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya mendapat'kan banyak chakra.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu muncul Kilat putih dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang datang, namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung memopong tubuh Minato dan pergi jauh dari sana.

" Naruto apa yang kau lakukan! " tanya Minato kepada anak'nya.

" Dia akan berubah! " jawab Naruto sambil melirik tubuh Obito.

 **Madara Place**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di tempat Madara masih duduk tenang walaupun dirinya sudah di kepung kembali dengan Lima Bunshin Hashirama.

" Apa yang terjadi " gumam Mokuton Bunshin 1 Madara entah kepada siapa.

" Hmm, aku rasa gagal " balas Madara sambil tersenyum sendiri.

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Sementara itu tiba-tiba Juubi mulai terhisap sebuah pusaran di tempat Obito bahkan Mojinmo tidak bisa menghentikan itu.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto sambil merapal segel'nya

 **Twung! Twung! Twung! Twung!**

Lalu Empat Tiang tersisa yang memiliki masing-masing nama Fujinmo, Suijinmo, Raijinmo, dan Kajinmo mulai bercahaya.

" **Fuin Rikumon** " Ucap Naruto menyebut'kan Jutsunya

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Empat tiang itu'pun mengeluarkan rantai element mereka dan langsung melesat ke arah Obito yang menghisap Juubi.

 **Sret! Sret! Cklek!**

Tapu terlambat Juubi sudah terhisap sepenuh'nya dan membuat Obito terbungkus sesuatu berwarna putih, sementara empat rantai Naruto sudah mengikat sesuatu yang putih itu.

" Kuso aku terlambat " umpat Naruto

" Naze Naruto? " tanya Minato.

" Dia sudah menyerab Juubi, Kuso ini pasti rencana Madara untuk melakukan itu " Jawab Naruto sambil menatap benda putih yang masih membungkus tubuh Obito.

 **Krak! Krak! Pyar!**

Perlahan benda putih itu'pun retak dan hancur seperti kaca, sementara Naruto masih menatap tajam sosok yang ada di benda putih itu yang sekarang masih terikat empat rantai itu.

" menggunakan jutsu untuk membuat pohon Shinju ( Pohon Dewa ) dan melakukan Mungen Tsukiyomi... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Jinchuriki Juubi**_ "

 **Madara Place**

.

 **Tap!**

Sementara itu di tempat Madara terlihat sekarang Hashirama yang asli sudah datang ke tempat Madara. Madara yang melihat lawan lama'nya datang'pun menyeringai.

" Kau masih lambat seperti dulu Hashirama " ejek Madara sambil bangun dari duduk'nya.

" Gomen tapi aku akan menghentikan'mu disini Madara " balas Hashirama sambil merapal segel'nya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!** " ucap Hashirama sambil menyemburkan air berbentuk Naga ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat itu'pun menyeringai.

" **Katon : Goukaryuu No Jutsu** " ucap Madara juga menyemburkan api berbentuk naga ke arah Naga air Hashirama.

 **Blaaaar!**

Kedua jutsu itu'pun berbenturan dan langsung meledak'kan asap tebal, lalu Hashirama kembali merapal segel'nya begitu merasakan ada yang mengarah kepada'nya.

" **Mokuton : Hobi No Jutsu** " ucap Hashirama.

 **Krak! Krak! Grep!**

Lalu dari depan Hashirama muncul rakasasa dari element Mokuton dan langsung menangkap pedang kris berwarna biru dari balik asap, setelah asap menipis terlihat ternyata Madara sudah mengaktif'kan Susano'onya.

 **Swuuuush!**

Madara kembali mengarah'kan Senjata Kris'nya ke arah Raksasa Mokuton itu, Hashirama yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

 **Grep!**

Senjata itu'pun kembali ditangkap dengan mudah oleh raksasa itu, Madara yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung melesatkan salah satu tangan'nya yang bebas ke arah Raksasa itu

" **Mokuton : Mokuryuu No Jutsu** " ucap Hashirama menyebut'kan jutsu'nya.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu dari punggung Raksasa itu muncul Naga Kayu dan langsung melilit tangan Susano'o Madara menghentikan gerakan tangan Susano'o Madara.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba api Susano'o Madara membara dan langsung membentuk Susano'o perfect'nya. Hashirama yang melihat itu langsung kembali merapal segel'nya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul kembali Raksasa Mokuton yang lebih besar dan menyamai tinggi Susano'o Madara.

" Khe! Kau masih seperti dulu Hashirama! " ejek Madara sambil melesat ke arah Hashirama.

 **Blaaar!**

Susano'o Madara dan Raksasa Mokuton Hashirama'pun saling bertabrak'kan dan saling mendorong satu sama lain.

 **Blaar!**

Lalu Raksasa Hashirama langsung mendorong Susano'o Madara dengan keras hingga tubuh Susano'o Madara mundur ke belakang.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Susano'o Madarapun langsung melesatkan pukulan'nya ke arah raksasa mokuton itu tapi dengan mudah berhasil ditahan oleh Raksasa itu.

 **Cklek! Sring!**

Lalu Susano'o Madara mengerak'kan tangan Susano'onya ke arah Katana'nya lalu menebas'kan'nya ke arah Raksasa itu namun Hashirama berhasil menghindar.

 **Buummm!**

Akibat tebasan Madara Barier Shisekiyoujin berbenturan dengan gelombang angin pedang Susano'o itu. Sementara para Aliansi yang menonton pertandingan itu terkagum-kagum.

" Jadi seperti ini pahlawan kita bertarung "

" Sugoi~ pertarungan ini seperti monster "

 **Naruto Place**

.

" Jinchuriki Juubi? " tanya Minato " Bukan'nya di dunia ini hanya ada 9 Jinchuriki? " tanya Minato lagi meminta kepastian.

" Memang benar di Dunia ini hanya ada 9 Jinchuriki. Namun sebenar'nya Juubi merupakan kumpulan Biju dari ekor 1 sampai 9, jika kesembilan Biju di gabungkan maka terbentuk'lah Juubi, dan sekarang Juubi telah bangkit walaupun itu hanya sebagian dari Biju, dan tadi Madara sepertinya melakukan pengendalian agar bisa mengendalikan tubuh Obito dan melakukan segel kontrak, Kuso! Aku tidak memikir'kan'nya sampai kesana! " jelas Naruto kepada Minato, Naruto tahu bahwa Mustahil ada'nya Jinchuriki Juubi tapi sepertinya dia tidak memikir'kan Rencana Madara untuk menjadi'kan Obito Jinchuriki Juubi.

Perlahan Sosok Obito yang sekarang menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi'pun terlihat ( penampilan sama seperti di canon ) setelah itu Obito memandang sekitar'nya, Naruto yang melihat Obito sudah keluar langsung mempersiaga'kan diri'nya.

 **Swuuush! Swuuush!**

Lalu dari punggung Obito keluar empat tangan merah memanjang sampai menyentuh Empat sudut Shisekiyoujin. Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Obito langsung merapal segel'nya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Ke empat Rantai yang melilit tubuh Obito'pun ditarik dengan kuat'nya setelah Naruto merapal segel'nya dan membuat Obito susah bergerak.

 **Pyaaaaaaar!**

Namun secara tidak terduga, muncul Momoshiki yang sudah berubah ( Seperti di Canon ) menghancurkan ke empat rantai element itu, Naruto yang tidak menduga itu'pun melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari belakang Naruto muncul Toneri dengan Tenseigan Mode'nya dan siap menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

" **Hakke Kusho!** "

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Toneri'pun langsung terpental begitu serangan tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengenai'nya. Tak lama setelah itu datang'lah Hinata, Menma, Naruko, dan Kushina.

" Anata Daijobu? " tanya Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Kuso apa yang terjadi, kenapa Juubi menghilang? " tanya Menma yang belum mengetahui akan tentang Juubi.

" Menma-Nii, Juubi ada di hadapan kita, Obito menyerap Juubi dan menjadikan dirinya Jinchuriki Juubi " jawab Naruto berusaha memikir'kan sesuatu untuk menghentikan tiga monster yang menjadi musuh'nya.

Sementara itu di luar Shisekiyoujin terlihat empat Kage sekarang tengah berusaha agar bisa menahan Shisekiyoujin agar tidak hancur.

" Guh! Aku tidak kuat lagi " Gumam Hiruzen yang sudah tidak kuat karena usia'nya.

" Bertahanlah Jiji! " teriak Naruto Bunshin.

" Guh! Apa yang dia ingin lakukan " gumam Tobirama juga berusaha menahan Barier'nya agar tidak hancur.

 **Sraaaaaaak!**

Namun Shikekiyoujin pada akhirnya robek karena kekuatan Juubi lebih kuat, Hashirama Bunshin, Tobirama, Hiruzen dan Naruto bunshin melebarkan matanya.

" Khe, kekuatan ini lebih besar dari pada kalian " ucap Obito sambil mengibaskan tangan'nya menyebarkan Api merah ke empat sudut.

 **Sriiiiiiiiing!**

Sekarang muncul Kembali Shikekiyoujin namun yang membuat'nya adalah Obito dan menjebak semua Aliansi Shinobi.

" Kuso kita terjebak " umpat Tobirama.

" Khehehe, sekarang kalian akan merasakan kekuatan kami " ucap Momoshiki sambil ketawa kejam.

" Hah.. Hah.. Yang benar saja " gumam Hiruzen dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Jiji! " panggil Naruto Bunshin mendekati Hiruzen dan langsung mengalirkan Chakra Kyubi'nya untuk mengobati Hiruzen.

 **Tap!**

Terdengar suara kaki yang mendarat dari atas dan terlihat Naruto berdiri paling depan dari pasukan lain dengan Sayap api di belakang'nya.

" Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! " teriak Menma begitu melihat Naruto di depan.

" Tentu saja melawan mereka " jawab Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk membiarkan rambut pirang panjang'nya menutupi mata'nya.

" Kau gila! Kau melawan tiga orang sekaligus dengan kekuatan yang besar! " teriak Menma tidak terima jika adik'nya melawan Momoshiki, Obito dan Toneri yang memiliki chakra besar.

" Kalau seperti itu maka aku juga akan mengeluarkan kekuatan'ku! " teriak Naruto sambil mengankat kepala'nya menatap Momoshiki, Obito dan Toneri dengan mata Senjurineringan miliknya.

 **Blaaar! Wuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tempat Naruto berpijak'pun meledak dan membakar Naruto dengan api putih yang muncul dari bawah, tak lama setelah itu api itu'pun padam dan memperlihatkan perubahan Naruto, ciri-ciri Naruto sekarang memiliki Rambut pirang putih dengan penutup dahi Rikudo, Kumis Kucing yang semakin tebal, menggunakan Jubah panjang dengan lambang Rikudo Tomoe di belakang'nya, di belakang'nya terdapat 10 Goudodama dengan Masing-Masing Chakra Biju dan dirinya, lalu di pundak, lengan, Dada, dan pingang'nya terdapat seperti pelindung Susano'o berwarna biru ( Lihat saja di Cover'nya seperti itu perubahan'nya, kalau tidak jelas cari saja di Facebook saya ).

 **Taak!**

" Kalian akan'ku hentikan disini " ucap Naruto lantang sambil menghentak'kan tongkat Rikudo'nya.

" Khe! Walaupun kau mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan'mu kau tidak akan bisa mengalah'kan kami " ejek Toneri sombong.

" Jangan pernah meremehkan'ku! " ucap Naruto sambil memutar tongkat Rikudo'nya

 **Music Background : Keisei Gyakuten.**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya hingga menyebabkan tanah yang dipijak'nya hancur. Obito, Momoshiki dan Toneri yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Toneri muncul Naruto dengan tongkat Rikudo'nya.

 **Duaaaaak! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto langsung memukul Tongkat'nya ke arah Toneri, Toneri yang tidak siap'pun harus terkena pukulan itu dan terpental kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

 **Swuush!**

Lagi Naruto kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba dan sekarang Naruto muncul di samping Obito, Obito yang memiliki insting tajam'pun mengarahkan tongkat'nya ke Naruto.

 **Traaaaank!**

Kedua tongkat itu'pun berbenturan hingga menimbulkan percikan api.

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu kembali lagi Naruto menghilang dan muncul di atas Obito dengan tangan berwarna Biru muncul dari punggung'nya.

 **Buuaagh!**

Tangan itu'pun berhasil memukul Obito dan menyebab'kan Obito terpental kebawah.

" Khe! Kau merepot'kan Juga rupa'nya " Gumam Momoshiki bersiap menyerang ke arah Naruto.

 **Wuuush!**

Namun sebelum Momoshiki menyerang Naruto, Momoshiki di kejut'kan akan kemunculan Naruto di belakang'nya dengan Tangan berlapis Tangan raksasa berwarna Orange dengan api putih menyelimuti Tangan'nya.

 **Buuuaaagh!**

Momoshiki yang belum siap'pun harus menerima pukulan Naruto hingga harus terpental ke depan.

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu tiba-tiba dari bawah muncul sebuah Batu tepat di depan Momoshiki, sementara Momoshiki terkejut akan kedatangan Batu itu.

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh Momoshiki'pun menabrak batu itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Wuush! Duuuaak!**

Lalu dari balik pecah-pecahan batu itu muncul Naruto kembali dan menendang wajah Momoshiki dan menyebab'kan tubuh Momoshiki terpental kembali.

 **Wuuush!**

Lalu kembali muncul sebuah batu lebih besar dari sebelum'nya di depan Momoshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Momoshiki'pun kembali menabrak batu itu hingga kembali hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Wuush! Buuuuaagh!**

Lalu dari depan Momoshiki muncul Naruto kembali dan mengarah'kan kepalan tangan'nya yang di lapisi tulang tangan berwarna biru ke arah wajah Momoshiki. Kepalan itu'pun mengenai wajah Momoshiki dan menyebab'kan tubuh'nya kembali terpental.

 **Wuuuush!**

Lagi-lagi dan lagi kembali muncul batu yang lebih besar dari kedua batu itu di depan Momoshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Momoshiki'pun kembali mengenai batu itu hingga hancur menjadi beberapa bagian

 **Wush! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu dari atas muncul kembali Naruto dengan sebuah Palu besar berwarna hitam, Naruto'pun memutar tubuh'nya dan hal itu juga membuat palu itu ikut berputar.

 **Buuaaaagh! Wuush!**

Palu itu'pun mengenai tubuh Momoshiki dan menyebabkan tubuh Momoshiki terpental kebawah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari bawah kembali tanah itu meninggi dan naik menuju Momoshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaarr!**

Tanah itu'pun terbelah menjadi dua begitu tubuh Momoshiki menabrak tanah itu!

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melesat ke arah Momoshiki sambil memutar tubuh'nya dan siap mengarahkan serangan kaki'nya.

 **Wush! Buaaagh! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Toneri di samping Naruto dan memukul Naruto hingga menempel ditanah dengan mata tertutup.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Momoshiki'pun melompat menjauh dari tanah itu dan menyeringai setelah itu.

 **Taaak!**

Lalu Momoshiki menyatukan tangan'nya dan saat itu juga Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tanah yang tadinya terbelah kembali menyatu begitu Momoshiki menyatukan tangan'nya.

 **Wuuush!**

" TEEEMEE! " teriak Menma muncul dari atas dengan mode Kyubi'nya dan mengarahkan tangan kurama ke arah Momoshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Pukulan itu'pun meleset karena Momoshiki menghindari pukulan itu. Sementara Momoshiki tersenyum meremehkan

 **Sraaaash! Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari belakang Momoshiki muncul Naruto yang selamat dari Tanah itu dan kembali melesat ke arah Momoshiki hingga membuat tanah di bawah'nya hancur.

 **Wuuush! Buuuaagh!**

Tubuh Momoshiki'pun terdorong kedepan begitu Naruto menendang punggung Momoshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu Obito yang sudah berdiri di kejutkan kedatangan tubuh Momoshiki dan juga ikut terdorong ke depan.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu untuk Toneri, dia juga dikejut akan tubuh Momoshiki dan Obito yang terpental ke arah'nya. Karena tidak sempat menghindar'pun tubuh Toneri'pun ikut terdorong.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu Sekarang terlihat Menma dalam Mode Kurama dan Naruto yang masih dengan Mode Surikudo dan terbang dengan sayap api'nya mengejar tubuh Momoshiki, Obito dan Toneri yang masih terpental.

" Ikuzo! Menma-Nii " aba-aba Naruto kepada Menma dan di balas anggukan oleh Menma. Lalu Naruto dan Menma'pun mengumpulkan Energi untuk membuat Biju Dama dan setelah itu memakan Biju Dama itu.

" **Rokuzo Biju Dama!** " ucap Naruto dan Menma bersamaan menembak'kan Enam Biju Dama kecil ke arah Momoshiki, Toneri dan Obito.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan sebanyak 12 kali akibat 6 Biju dama Naruto dan Menma mengenai Momoshiki,Toneri dan Obito.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu dari balik asap muncul Naga Kayu melesat ke arah Menma dengan cepat, Naruto yang menyadari itu juga merapal segel'nya.

 **Blaaaaar! Greep!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul tangan dari tanah dan menangkap Naga Kayu itu.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat, Momoshiki, Toneri dan Obito berdiri dengan beberapa luka di tubuh mereka akibat ledakan tadi.

' Kuso, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyerap'nya ' batin Momoshiki binggung karena tidak bisa menyerap jutsu tadi.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

Sementara itu Obito kembali merapal segel tangan'nya dan setelah itu dari dalam tanah keluar akar-akar pohon dan mulai menyatu hingga membentuk pohon raksasa dan akar-akar di bawah pohon bergerak menuju para aliansi shinobi.

" Sial semua menjauh dari akar itu! " perintah Gaara, semua Ninja'pun berusaha menjauh dari akar-akar itu, tapi juga ada beberapa yang tertangkap dan di serap chakra'nya sampai habis.

" Akar itu menyerap Chakra " gumam Tsunade.

Naruto yang melihat itu'pun memutar tongkat'nya lalu merapal segel'nya dengan lengan yang bebas.

" **Doton : Taju Te Rando** " ucap Naruto

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul tangan-tangan tanah dan langsung menangkap semua akar-akar pohon itu.

" Kuso, apa yang terjadi " gumam Hashirama sambil melompat-lompat menghindari akar-akar pohon yang berusaha membentuk sebuah pohon.

" akar-akar ini tengah membentuk sebuah pohon " jawab Madara yang juga menghindar-hindar dari akar pohon itu.

" sebuah pohon? " tanya Hashirama.

" Shinju " jawab Madara singkat.

" Maksudmu! Pohon Dewa itu! " tanya Hashirama tidak percaya.

" Sepertinya kau mengetahui'nya Hashirama " tanya Madara.

" Aku mengetahui'nya dari buku sejarah yang ada di Uzushiogakure waktu itu jadi aku mengetahui'nya " jawab Hashirama

" Jika seperti itu apa kau tahu tentang awal Shinobi? " Tanya Madara.

" ... "

" akan aku ceritakan tentang itu kembali, dahulu manusia tidak tahu apapun tentang Chakra. Saat itu manusia tetap bertarung satu sama lain. Pohon Shinju tak pernah terlibat dengan pertarungan mereka dan dia di sembah sebagai pilar suci, tapi suatu hari, Shinju berbuah dan katanya hanya muncu satu setiap sepuluh abad. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi legenda menyebut jika tidak boleh ada satu'pun yang boleh menyentuh buah itu.

Namun secara tidak sengaja, seorang putri memperoleh kekuatan'nya dan memenangi perang dengan memakan buah itu. Lalu dia mendapatkan kekuatan Dewa, dan katanya dia mengakhiri perang dengan kekuatan'nya sendiri, dan Putri itu bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

" Jadi kalau begitu? "

" Hm, Dia adalah Manusia pertama yang memiliki Chakra, lalu Kaguya melahirkan Dua Putra yang tertua bernama Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, dan yamg termuda bernama Hamura Ootsutsuki. Namun pohon Shinju bangkit dan mengamuk bermaksud mengambil kembali Chakra'nya dan Shinju itu adalah Juubi.

Lalu Hagoromo dan Hamura berusaha menghentikan Juubi tapi kekuatan Shinju sangat kuat kuat. Setelah itu Hagoromo menghentikan Juubi dengan kekuatan'nya dengan cara menyerap Juubi dan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi pertama.

Hagoromo'lah yang mengajarkan manusia tentang chakra dan menjadi penemu Ninshu, dan saat itulah dia dikenal sebagai Rikudo Sannin " ucap Madara menyelesaikan penceritaan'nya.

" Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? " tanya Hashirama terkejut.

" Khuhuhu itu tidaklah penting sekarang " jawab Madara tertawa kejam

" Kuso apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " gumam Shikamaru.

" Cih! Dia sudah membangkitkan'nya " umpat Naruto sambil memandang ke atas tepat ujung pohon.

" Khahahaha! Dengan begini semua akan berakhir " ucap Momoshiki tertawa.

" Kalian akan merasakan bagaimana itu dunia tanpa adanya peperangan sekarang " ucap Obito tersenyum keji.

" Gh! " gumam Naruto menatap tajam Obito.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Bee, Gaara, dan Yugito di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu'pun bertanya " Ap yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang

" Tentu saja membantu " jawab Gaara.

" Jika kalian ingin membantu lindungi Semua Shinobi " ucap Naruto lagi memberikan perintah sementara Bee, Gaara dan Yugito terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto'pun berjalan kedepan sendirian sementara yang lain hanya bisa terdiam, setelah itu Menma'pun mengejar Naruto dan berjalan di samping Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Nii-chan? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arh Menma.

" Tentu saja membantu'mu " balas Menma.

" Walaupun aku perintah kau untuk tidak ikut kau pasti akan ikut bukan Nii-chan? Ternyata keras kepala'mu tidak pernah hilang " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum akan sifat Menma kakak'nya.

" haha sepertinya begitu " ucap Menma juga tersenyum lalu memasuki Mode Kyubi'nya

" Nii-chan, aku ingin kau mengendalikan Kurama dan aku akan berada di atas kepala kurama untuk menyerang mereka " ucap Naruto memberitahukan rencana'nya dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Menma, karena Menma tahu setiap rencana adik'nya pasti berhasil di lakukan.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Menma'pun mengeluarkan Mode Kurama'nya sementara Naruto, melompat ke atas kepala Mode Kurama Menma.

" Hiike! Nii-chan! " perintah Naruto

" Yosh! Ikuzo! " balas Menma.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Menma'pun berlari ke arah Momoshiki, Toneri dan Obito dengan sangat cepat, Toneri yang melihat itu'pun merapal segel'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Meteor-meteor berukuran sedang ke arah Menma dan Naruto.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Dengan cekatan Menma'pun menghindari meteor-meteor itu, Naruto yang ada di atas kepala Kurama'pun langsung menghilangkn tongkat Rikudo'nya

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengibaskan tangan kanan'nya dan muncul sebuah Busur panah petir berwarna merah berukuran sedang.

 **Sreeet!**

Naruto'pun membidik'kan panahnya dalam posisi Horisontal ( Seperti Crossbown tapi di atas lengan Naruto ) dan menarik tali busur merah'nya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu muncul'lah anak panah berukuran sedang.

 **Wuuush!**

Naruto'pun melepaskan panah'nya dan membuat panah itu melesat ke arah Momoshiki, Toneri dan Obito dengan sangat cepat.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Namun nasib sepertinya menyelamatkan Toneri karena panah itu melesat melewati kepala Toneri dan menusuk pohon Shinju di belakanga'nya hingga tembus.

 **Sreeeet! Bziiiiit! Wuuuush!**

Naruto'pun kembali menarik tali busur'nya dan kembali muncul anak panah dari petir dan melesat ke arah mereka kembali.

 **Bziiit!**

Namun sekarang anak panah yang tadi'nya satu berubah menjadi banyak ke arah Momoshiki, Toneri dan Obito.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Namun kembali beberapa anak panah meleset dan mengenai pohon Shinju.

 **Jleeb!**

Tapo satu anak panah berhasil tertancap di kaki Toneri dam langsung mengalirkan petir'nya keseluruh tubuh Toneri.

" Aaarrrrrkkk! " teriak Toneri kesakitan.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu Momoshiki dan Obito terbang menjauh seperti mengajak Naruto menjauh dari sana, Menma dan Naruto'pun mengikuti Momoshiki dan Obito.

 **Sreet! Bziit! Wush! Sreet! Bziit! Wush! Sreet! Bziit! Wush!**

Naruto terus melesatkan panah-panah'nya ke arah Momoshiki dan Obito namun Momoshiki dan Obito berhasil menghindari semua panah-panah itu.

 **Wuush!**

Lali dari depan Momoshiki dan Obito muncul Itachi dengan Susano'nya siap menebaskan pedang Totsuka'nya ke arah Momoshiki dan Obito.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Lagi dan lagi serangan seperti itu kembali meleset dan membuat pedang itu menebaskan tanah.

" Jangan ikut membantu Itachi-san! Kembali ketempamu! " peetintah Naruto begitu melewati Itachi

" Tapi.. "

" Ini perintah! " teriak Naruto memotong perkataan Itachi.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lari Kurama'pun semakin cepat begitu juga dengan terbang Momoshiki dan Obito. Naruto yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal itu'pun menarik kembali busur'nya dan setelah itu keluar anak panah petir'nya. Naruto'pun menutup matanya untuk merasakan arah gerak Momoshiki dan Obito.

 **Sreeeet!**

Anak panah yang tadinya di arahkan ke Momoshiki dan Obito'pun di gerak'kan kekiri lalu Busur itu'pun langsung di arah'kan ke Kanan dan saat itu Naruto'pun langsung melepaskan anak panah'nya membuat anak Panah yang di arah'kan ke kiri langsung berbelok ke kanan.

 **Bziiit!**

Anak panah itu'pun kembali mengandakan diri tapi lebih banyak dari sebelum'nya.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Beberapa Anak panah petir itu'pun berhasil mengenai Momoshiki dan Obito, Naruto dan Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Ayo Menma-Nii " perintah Naruto sambil menarik Busur'nya dan keluar anak panah yang lebih besar dari anak panah sebelum-sebelum'nya.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sementara Menma mengangguk dan langsung membuat Biju Dama'nya. Naruto'pun mengerak'kan panahnya kebawah lalu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto'pun menganggkat panahnya ke atas dan saat itu atau sat bersamaan anak panah itu'pun terlepas.

Anak panah yang tadinya terlepas kebawah'pun langsung berlekok naik dan menyebab'kan'nya lurus kedepan bahkan tanah dibawah'nya sampai menimbulkan asap.

 **Syut! Trink!**

Lalu Naruto mengambil kunai'nyq dan melemparnya ke arah Panah itu dan kunai itu'pun mengenai panah itu dan menyebab'kan'nya terpental ke atas hingga melewati Barier dan awan.

" **Biju Dama!** " teriak Menma menembak'kan Biju Dama'nya. Obito yqng menyadari'nya'pun melesatkan salah satu Goudodama'nya ke arah Biju Dama itu.

 **Duuaaak!**

Namun muncul Goudodama lain dan mementalkan Goudodama milik Obito. Obito yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Goudodama itu'pun melebarkan matanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Biju Dama itu'pun meledak begitu mengenai Obito dan Momoshiki dan menimbulkan asap yang tebal.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat Momoshiki dan Obito masih terbang utuh dengan beberapa Goudodama berbentuk pelindung melindugi mereka.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Jraak! Jraak! Jraak!**

Lalu dari atas muncul hujan anak panah petir dan berhasil mengenai Momoshiki dan Obito yang tidak mengetahui akan hujan anak panah itu. Momoshiki dan Obito'pun terus terkena panah itu bahkan hingga ratusan dan tertancap di tanah layaknya kurungan.

 **Syut! Syuuuuut!**

Setelah berhasil mengurung Obito dan Momoshiki, Naruto'pun mengarahkan Goudodama No Nibi ke arah kurungan itu dan membesarkan Goudodama itu.

" **Senpo : Riku Goudodama Nibi** " gumam Naruto

 **Twuuuuush! Blaaaaar! Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu Goudodama itu'pun melesat kearah Momoshiki dan Obito dan meledak menyebarkan api biru bercorak hitam.

 **Twuuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Goudodama dan meledak di kurungan petir Naruto dan menyebabkan api biru Naruto menghilang, Naruto yang tidak melakukan hal itu'pu menoleh ke atas dan terdapat Toneri di atasnya.

" Kuso, tadi itu sudah bagus tapi dia itu " geram Menma.

 **Wuuush!**

Lalu dari balik asap muncul Obito dengan dua Goudodama berbentuk tangan dan di arah'kan ke Menma dan Naruto.

 **Greep! Greep!**

Naruto dan Menma'pun berhasil di tangkap dan di bawa terbang ke atas oleh Obito.

 **Syut! Bziit! Wush! Boom! Wuush! Syut!**

Sementara itu Momoshiki mengarahkan tangan kanan'nya ke arah Naruto dan setelah itu keluar berbagai macam jutsu melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat semua jutsu itu mengarah kepada'nya'pun menutup mata kirinya dan melebarkan mata kanan'nya.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Semua jutsu Momoshiki'pun berhasil mengenai Naruto dan meledak bertubi-tubi, sementara Menma yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Obito kembali melesat kebawah dengan sangat cepat siap untuk membanting Naruto dan Menma ke tanah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu, terjadi ledakan besar akibat dari Obito membanting Naruto dan Menma. Setelah asap menipis terlihat hanya Obito, Momoshiki dan Toneri disana, tubuh Naruto dan Menma tidak ada disana.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah lima detik lalu muncul kembali Naruto sambil memopong Menma dengan jutsu Naruto yanh tidak di ketahui oleh mereka. Momoshiki, Obito, Toneri dan Menma yang tersengal-tersengal terkejut bahwa mereka selamat.

" **Doujuhiraishin** , teknik perpindahan yang dilakukan dengan satu mata yang bisa berpindah dalam jangkauan luas sekitar 13 KM, dengan jutsu ini aku bisa berpindah sesuai tempat yang aku inginkan begitu mataku ini melihat daerah yang cocok untuk berpindah " ucap Naruto menjelaskan jutsu yang dia gunakan tadi.

' Anata? ' batin Hinata khawatir akan Suami'nya.

" Kau.. Istri Naruto bukan? " tanya Minato kepada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

" Ha'i Aku istri Naru-kun, Uzumaki Hinata " jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh Minato.

" Eh! Kau putri Hiashi bukan? " tanya Minato lagi terkejut akan orang yang dia kenal.

" Um " balas Hinata singkat.

' Aku tidak menyangka Naruto menikah dengan putri Hiashi, kau sangat beruntung ne Naruto ' batin Minato iri akan anak'nya yang mendapatkan istri yang baik.

Kembali ke tokoh utama, sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah memopong Menma menghadap Obito, Momoshiki dan Toneri.

 **Wuuuush! Syuuuut!**

Setelah itu Obito'pun terbang tinggi sedikit lalu Dia membentuk Goudodama'nya dalam bentuk Prisai dan Pedang berbentuk DNA manusia.

" **Nunoboku No Tsuguri** " gumam Naruto begitu melihat pedang itu.

" Sepertinya kau mengetahui pedang ini Naruto, pedang ini adalah pedang Rikudo Sannin yang membentuk benua dan melawan Juubi " ucap Obito menjelaskan kembali tentang pedang itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara Naruto tidak menyahut tetapi dia berjalan kedepan bersama Menma yang sudah bisa berjalan kembali.

" Nii-chan kau masih sanggup? " tanya Naruto yang sudah berhenti berjalan.

" Um " balas Menma

" Ayo kita kalahkan mereka Nii-chan " ucap Naruto sambil menghentak'kan tongkat'nya

 **Wuuuuuush! Kretek! Kretek!**

" Agar aku bisa istirahat di desa'ku dengan tenang " lanjut Naruto begitu Kyubi Menma terbungkus Topeng Susano'o berwarna biru milik Naruto.

 **Wuuuush!**

Mode Kyubi Menma'pun terbungkus Susano'o Naruto berwarna biru sambil membawa dua tongkat di tangan'nya dan tangan bantuan di belakang'nya sambil membawa Uchiha Magatama.

" Ini pasti pernah di lakukan oleh Madara " gumam Naruto sambil mengendalikan Susano'o dan Kyubi Menma untuk berdiri.

 **Blaar! Blaaar!**

Kurama dalam armor Susano'o itu'pun berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna'nya dan langsung memasang Posisi bertarung'nya.

" Cih! Lebih baik aku membantu dari pda harus diam seperti ini " gumam Momoshiki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Pedang Merah besar bercahaya'nya.

" Aku juga akan membantu " balas Toneri sambil mengeluarkan pedang Kinrin'nya namun dalam ukuran Sedang dan memanggil Golem'nya.

" Ayo kita mulai " ucap Naruto sambil mengerak'kan tongkat'nya ke arah Obito.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Tongkat itu'pun tertahan oleh Prisai Obito, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun tidak tinggal diam, lalu Naruto langsung mengarahkan tiga ekor'nya le arah Prisai itu.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Prisai itu'pun terdorong kebelakang begitu ketiga ekor Naruto mengenai prisai hitam itu.

 **Swuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari sisi lain muncul Momoshiki sambil menebaskan pedang'nya secara Horisontal namun berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto dan membuat tebasan itu mengenai tebing.

 **Syuuut! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto'pun mengendalikan Tangan Susano'o yang mengendalikan Magatama lalu melempar tiga Magatama ke arah Momoshiki.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Tiga Uchiha Magatama itu'pun mengenai Momoshiki dan menyebabkan ledakan berukuran sedang.

 **Wuush!**

Dengan cekatan Menma langsung mengendalikan Mode Kyubinyabdan langsung melompat ke atas begitu Golem Toneri berlari ke arah'nya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Mode Kyubi Menma yang terlapisi Susano'o Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang Sayap biru besar dan terbang di atas Obito, Momoshiki dan Toneri.

 **Swuiiiiiing!**

Sementara itu Toneri langsung memanjangkan pedang Kinrin'nya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

 **Swuuuuuuuush! Praaaaank!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Susano'o berwarna merah di depan Naruto dan menahan pedang itu dengan prisai merah'nya.

Swuuuuush! Sriiiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaar!

Lalu kembali muncul Susano'o berwarna Hitam dan langsung menebaskan Sabit'nya secara vertikal dan menghancurkan Golem Toneri.

" Kuso dia bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o sesuka hatinya " gumam Toneri begitu melihat golem'nya hancur. Toneri yang tidak mau kalah langsung merapal segel'nya

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah Meteor dengan di lapisi api jatuh dari atas dan ke arah Naruto dan Menma yang terbang, Naruto yang melihat itu merapal segel'nya.

 **Boft! Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul asap di atas Naruto dan mengeluarkan Bunshin Naruto yang melesat ke arah Meteor itu.

 **Swuuush! Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu Muncul dua Katana berwarna Emas di pinggang Naruto, Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan Katana itu'pun memegang gagang katana emas itu dengan posisi menyilang.

" HAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto sambil menarik pedang'nya.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba kedua Katana itu membesar dan membelah Meteor itu menjadi dua. Naruto Bunshin yang melihat itu tersenyum

 **Swuuuush! Syuuuut! Wuuuush!**

Lalu kembali muncul Susano'o berwarna ungu di atas Meteor yang terbelah menjadi dua itu dan langsung mengarah'kan senjata panah'nya ke arah Belahan Meteor itu, setelah itu muncul Anak Panah Susano'o berwarna ungu besar di busur panah'nya. Lalu Susano'o itu'pun melepaskan anak panah'nya dan membiarkan anak panah itu melesat ke arah Belahan Meteor itu.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu Anak Panah Susano'o itu terbelah menjadi banyak dalam ukuran kecil-kecil dan mengjancurkan belahan Meteor itu sampai tidak tersisa.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Lalu kembali muncul dua kumpulan asap dari atas dan mengeluarkan dua Bunshin Naruto yang telah memasuki Mode Kyubi'nya.

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Lalu kedua Bunshin itu langsung membuat dua Rasengan berukuran raksasa dan siap di arahkan ke arah Momoshiki dan Toneri.

Momoshiki dan Toneri yang melihat itu'pun juga langsung membuat jutsu mereka dimana Momoshiki membuat Rasengan berwarna merah pekat sementara Toneri membuat Goudodama hijau'nya.

 **Wuuush!**

Momoshiki dan Toneri'pun langsung melesat ke arah kedua Bunshin itu meninggalkan Obito sendirian.

 **Wuush!**

Sementara itu Naruto dan Menma yang masih terbang langsung melesat ke arah Obito sambil mengarahkan Senjata Tongkat Lucifer ( Ingat mirip di lost saga ) ke arah Obito, Obito yang melihat itu juga langsung mengarahkan senjata Nunoboku'nya ke arah tongkat itu.

" **Senpo : Cho Oodama Rasengan!** " teriak kedua Bunshin Naruto sambil mengarahkan Rasengan mereka ke arah Momoshiki dn Toneri. Begitu juga dengan Momoshiki dan Toneri yang juga mengarahkan jutsu mereka ke arah bunshin Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Ke empat jutsu itu'pun saling berbenturan dan menimbulkan gelombang angin yang keras, Momoshiki dan Toneri berusaha mendorong jutsu mereka agar bisa mengalahkan kedua Bunshin Naruto di hadapan mereka tapi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melakukan'nya.

 **Traaank!**

Sementara itu Tongkat Lucifer milik Naruto dan Nunoboku milik Obito'pun berbenturan dengan keras bahkan bunyi dentingan itu sampai bisa di dengar seluruh Shinobi.

 **Krak! Krak! Pyars! Pyars!**

Perlahan pedang Nunoboku mulai retak dan hancur, sementara Tongkat Lucifer milik Naruto terus melesat maju dengan hancurnya pedang Nunoboku milik Obito.

 **Craaaaaaaaaash!**

Tongkat itu'pun berhasil mengenai sebagian tubuh Obito, sementara Obito melebarkan matanya.

 **Sriiing! Bziit!**

Sementara itu dari belakang Momoshiki dan Toneri muncul Tobirama dan Minato dengan Hiraishin mereka lalu memegang pundak Momoshiki dan Toneri dan menghilang dari sana dan muncul di daerah lain.

Sementara Momoshiki dan Toneri melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sebuah panah api hitam melesat ke arah mereka, tidak mau mati Toneri dan Momoshiki'pun membuat pelindung.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuush!**

Lalu di sisi Obito, dari sobek'kan yang di sebab'kan Tongkat Lucifer Naruto, keluar sembilan Chakra berwarna Hijau membentuk sembilan Bijuu, Naruto yang sudah berhasil'pun memgalirkan kesembilan Chakra Bijuu'nya ke ekor Mode Kurama Menma.

Kesembilan Chakra itu'pun menyatu dengan ekor Mode Kurama Menma, sementara Obito yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya kembali.

 **Swuuush! Swuuush! Swuuuush!**

Lalu di dekat kesembilan Ekor Mode Kurama Menma muncul Susano'o Merah, Ungu, Hitam, Emas, Hijau, Silver, dan Orange dan langsung memegang ekor itu dan membantu Naruto menarik Ekor itu.

" Keluarlah kalian! " teriak Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Kesembilan Chakra Bijuu yang ada pada tubuh Obito'pun keluar sepenuh'nya dan kesembila Chakra itu langsung membentuk kesembilan Biju walaupun mereka hanyalah Chakra namun hanya Chakra Kyubi yang masuk kembali ketubuh Naruto

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Kedelapan Bijuu itu'pun mendarat dengan sempurna bahkan menyebab'kan tanah bergetar. Lalu untuk seluruh Shinobi yang dari tadi diam tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya was-was karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perang yang terjadi disana.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba Naruko dan Hinata langsung berlari ke arah tempat Naruto berada, semua Shinobi yang melihat itu'pun juga ikut pergi kesana.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Lalu untuk Naruto dan Menma, Menma telah menghilangkan Mode'nya namun Naruto masih dengan Mode Rikudo'nya. Menma'pun jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersengal-tersengal begitu'pun Naruto, terlihat keringat mengalir deras dari wajah'nya. Lalu Naruto kembali merapal sebuah segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di atas Pohon Shinju dan memperlihatkan Naruto Bunshin tanpa Mode apa'pun.

 **Syuuut! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu Naruto Bunshin itu mengangkat tangan'nya dan muncul Rasenshuriken dari tangan'nya.

 **Wuush! Bruuk!**

Sementara itu Tubuh Obito sudah kembali seperti semula dan mulai jatuh dari atas, tubuh itu'pun mengenai tanah dengan keras'nya, Obito hanya bisa meringis karena sudah di kalah'kan.

' Rin ' batin Obito.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Sementara itu Rasenshuriken Naruto perlahan mulai membesar dan semakin membesar, setelah merasa cukup Naruto Bunshin'pun melempar Rasenshuriken'nya ke arah Madara yang sudah di segel dengan Mojinmo Hashirama lalu menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

" Dengan Begini ku tidak akan bisa menyerap jutsu lagi Madara " ucap Hashirma dengan tubuh tertancap beberapa besi hitam, sementara Madara hanya diam sekarang tubub Madara tengah tertindih Mojinmo dar ukuran kecil hingga terbesar.

 **Wuush!**

Lalu Hashirama segera melompat menjauh dari sana begitu merasakan jutsu Naruto mengarah kepada Madara.

" Kerja bagus Naruto " gumam Hashirama.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Rasenshuriken itu'pun meledak begitu berhasil mengenai Madara. Lalu disisi Narut asli, sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat'nya dengan keringat mengalir deras.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Naru-chan! Menma-Nii! "

" Anata! " teriak Naruko dan Hinata mendekati Naruto dan Menma, dengan cepat Hinata'pun mengalirkan Chakra Medis'nya ke arah Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruko yang mengalirkan Chakra Uzumaki'nya ketubuh Menma

Sementara itu di tempat Madara terlihat ledakan Rasenshuriken Naruto telah mereda dan memperlihatkan Madara yang sepertinya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Lalu muncul Hashirama beserta Hiruzen dan Sai di tempat Madara. Sementara Madara tertawa kecil akan sesuatu.

" Aku berterima kasih kepadamu Naruto " gumam Madara.

 **Braak!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul Zetzu hitam dan langsung menyaru dengan tubuh Obito.

" Aku rasa Madara sudah tidak membutuh'kanmu lagi Obito " ucap Zetzu Hitam.

" Kuso! Kuro Zetzu " umpat Obito kepada Zetzu

" Kita mulai! " ucap Zetzu Hitam mengendalikan tubuh Obito melakukan satu segel tangan, Naruto yang melihat segel itu melebarkan matanya

" Kuso! Yamete! " teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah tubuh Obito.

" Terlambat " ucap Madara menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Gedo Rinne Tensei** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo Bagaimana kabar kalian?**

 **Haha bagaimana cerita'nya? Maaf saya tidak bisa sampai kebangkitan Kaguya karena setelah kebangkitan Kaguya itu bakal sebentar setelah itu masuklah ke Sequel, jadi mungkin di Chapter depan akan terjadi kebangkitan Kaguya dan akan menjadi Chapter terakhir dari Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi**

 **Lalu untuk penjelasam beberapa jutsu yang ada di Chapter ini,**

 **Doujuhiraishin, Teknik Hiraishin dengan menggunakan mata. Teknik ini seperti Hiraishin namun harus menggunakan matanya untuk berpindah, mata ini seperti bulan, dan jutsu mata hiraishin ini bisa melihat luasnya daerah dengan jankauan 13 KM ( Seperti God Eyes ).**

 **Lalu Riku : Mojinrenggan, ini adalah jutsu Rikudo Sannin, kalian tahukan tiang-tiang Mojinmo, bentuknya sama seperti itu namun memiliki warna, Mojinrengga ada lima tiang yang pertama Domojin ( Cokelat ), kedua Fumojin ( Putih ), ketiga Suimojin ( Biru muda ),ke empat Raimojin ( Kuning ) dan yang terakhir Kamojin ( Merah ). Lalu di atas Tiang itu juga terdapat mata Rinenggan, jutsu ini seperti penyegel dimana lima sisi akan di kendalikan dengan Rinenggan yang ada di atas Tiang.**

 **Author : Hm... Apa lagi ya sepertinya tidak ada, baiklah sekarang ayo kita jawab beberapa Review yang ada di chapter sebelum'nya.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **.**

 **-Sama : Um.. Sebenarnya saya tidak sampai kesana bahkan saya tidak ingat kalau Madara juga punya senjata seperti itu, Shiyaki No Shimataguri adalah senjata ciptaan saya di Fanfic Two Brother Uzumaki dan saya memasukan'nya kembali ke Fanfic ini, untuk bentuk Sabit, sabitnya mirip seperti sabit Shinigami digabungkan dengan pedang Hitam panjang dengan rantai. Untuk rantai di senjata Madara'kan Pendek tapi kalau di ssenjata saya itu Rantainya terlihat pendek tapi bisa memanjang.**

 **Adahe : Ha El Yuhu~ kamu bisa baca gak sih,dari Chapter 1 sampai sekarang, lu pasti Skip-Skip makanya kamu gak tahu apa-apa. Dari Chapter 1 loh Naruto sudah berlatih sama Rikudo Sannin selama 8 Tahun. 8 TAHUN noh! Bahkan Naruto sudah menjadi Uzugake dan sudah memiliki kekuatan Rikudo dalam 8 tahun + 2 tahun berapa itu? Makanya jika baca jangan skip-skip atau langsung ke end'nya tahu. Bahkan semua disini tahu bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan'nya dengan hasil latihan namun saya memang sengaja tidak perlihatkan Baka!. Kalau masalah Fanfic lain, jangan masukin Reviewmu itu kesini bilang di PM.**

 **Si Muka Jahat : Oodama dan Mega beda, Cho Oodama bentuk'nya ya kau tahu sendiri, lalu untuk Cho Mega bentuknya lebih besar dari Cho Oodama.**

 **Name Uzukage : Untuk Gai membuka gerbang ke delapan itu akan terlihat di Chapter berikut'nya.**

 **Guest : Untuk cerita ini akan sepertinya akan tamat lagi satu Chapter dan setelah itu langsung lanjut ke Sequel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 14 selesai. Dan satu Chapter lagi selesai sudah ^_^**

 **Untuk Chapter selanjut'nya mungkin akan agak lama karena saya mau melanjutkan The Protect dan Naruto Lovely Many Girl'nya. Jangan marah ya ^_^.**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu saya Dedek, undur diri Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15 End

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

Summary : Naruto Anak yang memiliki sedikit Chakra dibuang oleh keluarganya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan disana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari seorang Kakek yang bisa melayang dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan dia akan membuat perdamaian Dunia

Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy Dll.

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, Jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " Berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **" Halo " Biju**

 **' Halo ' batin Biju**

 **Note :**

 **Yo! Minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian!**

 **Baiklah ini adalah Fanfic terakhir dari Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi dan akan berlanjut ke Season 2 setelah Fanfic ini selesai**

 **Eh! Kenapa yang Review tumben sedikit? Biasanya bisa lebih dari 30 Review?**

 **Ah! Sudahlah baiklah saya ingin menyarankan bahwa kalian lebih baik menggunakan music yang saya list'kan karena pertarungan disini akan lebih ekstrim dimana Gai akan membuka gerbang kedelapan, lalu Naruto akan memasuki Mode Rikudo Fullnya dan pertarungan antara Ni Kami Shinobi melawan Trio Ootsutsuki**

 **Baiklah ini list lagu yang kalian harus gunakan**

 **Skillet-Monster**

 **One Ok Rock-Clock Strike**

 **Naruto Shippuden Ost-Keisei Gyakuten**

 **Yosh! Ayo kita mulai Membaca ceritanya!**

 **Open Fanfic : Yazamaru-Kaze**

 **Chapter 15 : Middel War Part End ( Day The end to Hero Shinobi )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Gedo Rinne Tensei** " ucap Zetzu hitam dan Madara bersamaan.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba dari tempat Madara terjadi ledakan besar, sementara di tempat Obito, Zetzu hitam telah pergi dari tubuh Obito.

 **Craaaash!**

" AAAAARRRGHHH! " teriak Obito begitu mata Rinenggannya di cabut oleh Zetzu hitam

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Naruto yang masih menggunakan Mode Rikususano'onya dan langsung memopong Obito pergi dari sana ke tempatnya kembali.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menolongku? " tanya Obito dengan nafas terengah-engah kepada Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

" Karena kau belum boleh mati " jawab Naruto " Ingat kau masih memiliki mimpi menjadi Hokage bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya saat aku mencabut semua Chakra biju tadi " tanya Naruto kepada Obito, sementara Obito terkejut atas perkataan Naruto.

" Dengar jangan hanya orang yang kau cintai mati, kau menjadi seperti ini. Apa kau tidak merasa bagaimana perasaannya saat dia melihatmu seperti ini? " tanya Naruto sementara Obito terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto " Kau masih memiliki sahabat seperti Kakashi-san, Guru seoerti Tou-chan, teman-teman dari seluruh desa konoha. Jangan pernah menyianyiakan mereka. Karena mereka selalu mendukungmu dan berusaha membawamu kembali " ucap Naruto lagi

" Dan jangan berpikir Perempuan bernama Rin itu sudah pergi dari sisimu, karena dia akan selalu di hatimu. Dan dia akan selalu mengawasimu " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus, sementara Obito tersentak mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto

" Aku, akan selalu mengawasimu Obito-kun "

' Rin ' batin Obito

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali berkumpul bersama Naruko, Hinata dan Menma " Naruto, kenapa kau membawanya? " tanya Menma

" Kita harus menolongnya, sekarang hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi, kita akan pergi ke tempat para Bijuu bersiaplah " ucap Naruto tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung merapal segel satu tangan.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan yang lainnya'pun menghilang dari sana dengan Hiraishin

 **Bijuu Place**

.

 **Bziiiit!**

Sementara itu di tempat Gaara, Bee, Yugito, Minato, Kakashi, Kushina dan yang lainnya beserta Kedelapan Bijuu tengah menunggu hasil dari peperangan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

Setelah itu muncul kilatan putih di depan mereka dan memunculkan Naruko, Menma, Hinata dan Naruto yang memopong Obito, Minato dan Kakashi yang melihat Obito bersama Naruto segera berlari ke arah sana

" Obito! " teriak Minato dan Kakashi sambil mengambil alih tubuh Obito dari Naruto.

" Ugghh, Gomen Ne Sensei, Kakashi " ucap Obito lirih

" Obito, jangan banyak bicara dulu kau harus segera di sembuhkan " ucap Kakashi sambil membaringkan Obito

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Madara, sekarang terlihat Madara yang masih dalam bentuk Edo Tensei mulai terkelupas dan berganti menjadi tubuh aslinya dan Mata Rinenggan miliknya juga perlahan mulai lenyap.

" Khuhu akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bulu-buluku bersemangat " gumam Madara tertawa keji

" **Amaterasu!** "

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Madara terbakar oleh Api Abadi, Amaterasu namun sepertinya Madara tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

" Ho, aku bisa merasakan Dua Mangenkyou Sharingan yang sangat kuat di sekitar sini " gumam Madara dan di depan Madara terlihat Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri berhadapan dengan Madara.

" Ayo Nii-san " ucap Sasuke sambil memutar pedang Kusanaginya

" Hn " balas Itachi sambil melesat ke arah Madara di ikuti Sasuke.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, terlihat Obito sekarang tengah di sembuhkan oleh Tsunade dan Sakura sementara yang lain masih belum bereaksi sama sekali.

 **Wuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbang pelan ke atas sambil menghadap ke arah kedelapan Bijuu yang masih belum menyatu dengan Jinchuriki mereka.

" Kalian, aku ingin kalian bertarung bersamaku dan melawan Madara, jika kalian membawa Jinchuriki kalian maka Jinchuriki kalian akan mati.

Sekarang Madara telah bangkit lagi dengan jutsu Gedo Rinne Tensei, dan dia berusaha kesini untuk menangkap kalian kembali namun sekarang dia tengah dihadang oleh Sasuke dan Itachi jadi aku mohon kalian mau membantu " ucap Naruto lantang kepada para Biju sementara Para Bijuu kecuali Kurama saling menoleh dan tersenyum bersama

" Tentu " balas mereka serempak.

.

.

 **Sasuke, Itachi Vs Madara**

.

 **Wush!**

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

 **Wush! Blar! Bugh!**

Sementara itu di tempat Madara berada, sekarang Madara tengah berusaha menghindar dan menahan serangan dari kedua Kakak beradik itu, Madara bisa merasakan Chakra Sasuke dan Itachi sangat kuat dan itu membuat Madara menyeringai

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Madara melompat tinggi dan merapal segelnya " Katon : Goukka Mekyaku! " ucap Madara sambil menyemburkan api berskala besar ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi.

 **Bziiit!**

Namun dari belakang Itachi dan Sasuke muncul Naruto dan memegang pundak Mereka dan membawa mereka pergi dari sana dan itu membuat Madara mendecih dalam hati.

.

 **Aliansi Place**

.

 **Bziiiit!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto kembali muncul Naruto beserta Sasuke dan Itachi di sampingnya, sementara Sasuke terkejut karena dirinya dan kakaknya yang tadi melawan Madara sekarang sudah berada di tempat aliansi shinobi.

" Lebih baik kau tidak ikut Sasuke, Biar aku dan para Bijuu yang menyerang mereka " ucao Naruto sambil menatap tajam kedepan.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

" Uwaaah! " " Arrrghh! "

Setelah terjadi ledakan di depan Naruto dan membuat beberapa Ninja di sana berteriak kesakitan akibat ledakan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 **Tap! Syuuuut!**

Lalu daru balik asap muncul sebuah kaki di atas tubuh Ninja yang sudah pingsan dan menghisap Chakra Ninja itu hingga habis.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah muncul hembusan angin dan menghilangkan asap yang menghalangi dan memperlihatkan Madaranyang bertelanjang dada, Mata tertutup, Di dadanya terlihat wajah Hashirama dari Sel Hashirama dengan lambang Sage Modenya

" Aku akan menangkap kalian kembali Makhluk-makhluk menjijikan " gumam Madara sambil mengahadap ke arah para Bijuu dan Naruto walaupun dengan mata tertutup.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari samping Madara muncul Momoshiki dan Toneri yang masih dengan Modenya terbang di samping Madara.

" Kalian lebih baik istirahat dulu biar aku yang mengurus mereka " perintah Madara memasang kuda-kuda siap melesat, Naruto yang melihat langsung menatap Shukaku

" **Fuuton Dama! "** ucap Shukaku sambil menembak'kan bola-bola angin ke arah Madara.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Madara yang baru saja melesat terpaksa berhenti karena tubuhnya terkena Bola Angin Shukaku, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menatap Matatabi.

" Rasakan ini " ucap Matatabi sambil mengarahkan cakarnya ke arah Madara

 **Blaaar!**

Cakar Matatabi'pun berhasil mengenai Madara dan membuat tubuh Madara terpental kebelakang.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Namun sekali lagi muncul Isobu seperti Roda dan menabrak tubuh Madara dan membuat tubuh Madara kembali terpental

 **Buuuagh!**

Lalu kembali muncul Kokuo dan menyeruduk Madara dan mementalkan'nya ke atas.

 **Buuaagh!**

Lalu muncul lagi Son dari atas dan memberikan sebuah tendangan kepada Madara dan membuat Madara terpental kebawah.

 **Buuuagh!**

Lalu Gyuki yang melihat tubuh Madara ke arahnya langsung melesatkan pukulan'nya dan membuat tubuh Madara terpental ke atas.

 **Buuuaaagh!**

Lalu kembali lagi muncul Chomei dan langsung memukul Madara dengan kepalanya.

 **Sruuuuuush!**

Sementara itu Saiken segera menyiapkan Asam perekat dimana Madara akan jatuh, setelah itu Madara'pun jatuh tepat di Asam Saiken, setelah itu Shukaku langsung melesatkan tangan pasirnya ke arah Madara.

" **Sabaku Sotaiso Fuin "** ucap Shukaku membuat penjara piramid dengan segel fuin **" Yosh dengan begini dia berhasil di segel "** ucap Shukaku senang.

 **Sraaaaaaaash!**

Namun tanpa di duga dari dalam pasir keluar senjata Kris berwarna biru dan setelah itu mengeluarkan Susano'o Madara dari dalam Sabaku Sotaiso milik Shukaku.

 **Wuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Menma dalam Mode Kyubinya dan menyerang Madara menggunakan ekornya, Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Menma melebarkan matanya.

" Kalian gunakan ekor kalian " ucap Menma.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Secara bersamaan kedelapan Bijuu itu'pun menggunakan ekor mereka untuk menyerang Madara, sementara Naruto harus menyilangkan tangannya agar tidak terpental dari ledakan serangan ekor para Bijuu yang dasyat.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar Madara yang selamat namun salah satu tangannya telah hilang dan itu membuat Menma tersenyum.

 **Wuuush!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul Zetzu Putih di samping Madara

" Aku sudah mendapatkan'nya " ucap Zetzu putih sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Madara.

 **Craaaash!**

Tiba-tiba Madara memotong tangan Zetzu dan mengabungkannya dengan lengan yang putus, lalu dia memasang sesuat di matanya, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan matanya.

" Dengan begini pertarungannya akan lebih seru " gumam Madara menyeringai sambil merapal segel

 **Boft!**

Lalu muncul kumpulan Asap besar di belakang Madara dan memperlihatkan patung Gedo

" Minna cepat pergi dari sini! " teriak Naruto memberi peringatan.

" Limbo " gumam Madara sambil melebarkan mata Rinenggan'nya.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Tiba-tiba kesembilan Bijuu dan Naruto terpental kebelakang hingga tak sadarkan diri kecuali Naruto yang masih berusaha menahan sesuatu yang memukulnya terus menerus.

" Kuso! Ini... " gumam Naruto

" Dengan begini mereka akan jinak " gumam Madara lagi sambil merapal segel.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Lalu dari mulut Gedo muncul Sembilan Rantai dan langsung menginkat kesembilan Biju Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" Nii-chan! " teriak Naruto panik

" Khuhu dengan begini selesai sudah " gumam Madara tertawa keji

" Ghhhh, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan Mode Kyubi " gumam Menma berusaha melawan tarikan dari Gedo

" Bertahanlah Nii-chan! " teriak Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Menma

 **Wush! Wush!**

Namun seketika Naruto berhenti begitu Momoshiki dan Toneri muncul di depan'nya "Grrr, jangan halangi aku " ucap Naruto mengeram.

 **Sriiiing! Sriiiing!**

Dan saat itu juga Kesembilan Rantai itu'pun berhasil menarik kesembilan Bijuu dan membuat Menma kehilangan Bijuu'nya Naruto yang melihat Kyubi lepas dari tubuh Menma menegang dan mengeraskan wajahnya

" NII-CHAN! " teriak Naruto makin panik

 **Bzit! Bzit!**

Lalu muncul Tobirama di samping Menma dan membawa Menma pergi ke tempat aman.

" HAAAAA! " teriak Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya dengan tongkat Rikudonya.

 **Buuuuuaaaaaagh!**

Kepala Toneri'pun terkena pukulan dari tongkat Naruto begitu juga Momoshiki dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka terpental kesamping.

 **Craaaaak!**

Setelah kesembilan Bijuu masuk kedalam Gedo, mata Gedo yang tadinya terpenjam'pun terbuka semua.

" Yosh dengan begini persiapan selesai " gumam Madara melebarkan seringainya.

.

 **Naruto place**

.

 **Wuuush! Tap!**

Sekarang untuk Naruto, Naruto sekarang tengah terbang menuju tempat Menma berada dengan kecepatan tinggi, setelah sampai Naruto'pun mendekati tubuh Menma

" Nii-chan! Bertahanlah! " teriak Naruto sambil mengalirkan Chakra Rikudonya.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Lalu semetara itu di belakang Madara datang Lima Patung Budha berukuran besar dan di atas patung itu terdapat seseorang seperti tumbuhan dengan wajah pusaran

" Khahaha dengan begini lebih seru " ucap manusia tanaman itu dengan suara child dish

" **Naruto, keluarkan Kohaku Johei dan Benishago dari tubuhmu dan ekstrakan Chakra Kyubi di dalamnya dan masukan ke tubuh Menma, dengan begitu dia akan selamat "** ucap Kurama kepada Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Menma.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Namun Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Madara dan kelima patung budha didepan'nya.

" Menma-Nii! " teriak Naruko sambil berjongkok di samping tubuh Menma.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di dekat Menma dan memperlihatkan Naruto bunshin dengan tubuh biasanya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto berhenti berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk

" Beraninya kau... " gumam Naruto, Madara, Toneri, Momoshiki dan Manusia Tumbuhan di atas budha menatap Naruto binggung " Beraninya kau.. " gumam Naruto semakin jelas

 **Krak! Krak! Blaaar!**

Lalu tanah di bawah Naruto mulai mengalami keretakan dan membuat sebuah kawah dengan Naruto di tengahnya.

" Kalian.. AKAN AKU HABISI! " teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat di matanya mengalir air mata akan kesedihan'nya

 **Tak!**

" **SENPO : MOKUTON : SHINMANSUSENJU DAICHI RYUUU!** " teriak Naruto lagi sambil menyatukan tangan'nya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah keluar sebuah Patung Budha lebih besar dari Budha Musuhnya, dengan Sepuluh ribu tangan di belakangnya dan di belakangnya juga terdapat seratus Naga kayu menatap musuh mereka dengan aura intimidasi

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto memperbesar chakra miliknya " MATILAH KALIAN! " teriak Naruto

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu seratus Naga di punggung Budha Naruto langsung melesat ke arah empat Budha manusia tanaman dan langsung melilit ke empat budha itu erat.

 **Bllaaaaaar! Bllaaaaar!**

Ke empat Budha itu'pun meledak bersama dengan Naga kayu itu dan menyisakan satu Budha, Toneri yang melihat itu langsung membuat moster Golem'nya yang seukuran dengan budha Naruto.

" HAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu seratus tangan Budha Naruto bergerak dan menyatu hingga membentuk tangan raksasa dan melesat ke arah Golem Toneri.

 **Blaaaaaar! Blaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Golem Toneri yang melihat serangan itu segera menangkap tangan Budha Naruto, namun setelah itu Tangan budha itu meledak secara beruntun dan membuat golem Toneri hancur.

" **CHOJO KEBUTSU**.. " teriak Naruto namun Naruto menjeda ucapannya

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sembilan ribu lebih tangan itu'pun melesat ke arah Budha Manusia tanaman, sementara Manusia tanaman yang melihat itu juga tidak tinggal diam dan melesatkan seribu tangan'nya.

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Ke seribu tangan Budha itupun tertahan dengan seribu tangan Budha Naruto tapi sisa tangan Budha Naruto tetap melesat ke arah Budha Manusia tanaman itu dan membuat hancur budha itu

" **BAKUHATSU!** " lanjut Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu semua tangan Budha Naruto'pun meledak dengan dasyatnya bahkan tanah bergetar dengan keras.

" AAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH! " teriak Manusia tanaman lenyap menjadi abu

" Grrrrrr " geram Naruto sambil menatap tajam Madara

 **Wuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto yang menggunakan Mode Rikususano'o menghilang dan membuat Naruto turun dari langit dengan wajah berkeringat.

" Hah.. Hah.. " deru nafas Naruto.

" Khe! Spertinya dia sudah sampai batas " ejek Momoshiki sombong

" Kalau begitu biarkan dia merasakan rasanya kesakitan terlebih dahulu baru kita bunuh dia " ucap Madara sambil menyerap Gedo yang sudah berubah menjadi Juubi.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul api putih di tubuh Madara dan mengubah Madara menjadi Mode Rikudo dengan satu Rinenggan.

" Hah... Hah.. Dia.. Berubah menjadi Rikudo.. " gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

" Dengan begini aku tinggal menunggu mataku lagi satu " gumam Madara

 **Braaak!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul Zetzu Hitam dan langsung memberikan Mata Rinenggan di tangan'nya " Dengan begini permainan akan lebih seru " ucap Madara sambil mengambil Rinenggan itu dan memasangnya di mata yang kosong.

' Guuuhhh, gawat ' batin Naruto.

" **Hirutora!** "

 **Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari belakang Naruto muncul sebuah pusaran berbentuk Macan melesat ke arah Madara, Naruto yang mengetahui siapa pemilik jutsu ini seketika melebarkan matanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Madara, Toneri dan Momoshiki'pun berhasil menghindari serangan itu dan menatap seseorang berambut hitam dan berpakaian hijau berdiri di samping Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini! " bentak Naruto namun orang itu tidak mendengarkan.

" Aku akan mengalahkan'nya dengan gerbang terakhirku " ucap Orang itu

" Apa kau gila! Jika kau membuka gerbang kedelapan itu artinya sama saja kau bunuh diri, Maito-san! " teriak Naruto kepada orang yang bernama Maito Gai

" Walaupun aku mati, aku akan tetap menggunakan'nya " balas Gai sengit, Naruto yang melihat kesungguhan Gai hanya bisa mendecih lalu menutup matanya untuk mencari jalan keluar.

" Baiklah aku izinkan kau menggunakan gerbang terakhir namun aku ingin kau mendekat kemari dulu " ucap Naruto mengizinkan dan menyuruh Gai mendekat, Gai'pun mendekat ke arah Naruto, setelah itu Naruto'pun menaruh tangan kanannya di dada kiri Gai.

 **Tuuung!**

Setelah itu didada Gai muncul tanda segel Matahari milik Ashura, Gai bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang meningkat di tubuhnya.

" Dengan begini kau tidak akan mati, namun luka fisik yang akan Kau terima nanti tidak bisa bertahan, namun dengan ini ketahanan fisikmu akan bertahan selama 10 menit jika batas waktu 10 menit'mu habis maka ketahanan fisikmu akan hilang " ucap Naruto menjelaskan apa yang di lakukan, Gai yang mendengar bahwa sang Uzukage yang di takuti memberinya kekuatan semakin bersemangat.

" Khe! Walaupun kau menggunakan Uap Biru, Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan'ku, kecuali kau menggunakan Uap Merah " ucap Madara sombong " Uap merah adalah tahap pembukaan, sepertinya daun kering yang jatuh dari pohon'nya "

" Ya, kau benar namun Aku Maito Gai akan mengalahkan'mu disini Madara " ucap Gai lantang sambil menghadap ke arah Madara.

" **Hachimon Tenko...** " jeda Gai sambil menunjuk jantungnya dengan jempol " **Shinmon, Kai!** " lanjut Gai.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Gai'pun mengeluarkan Uap merah dan kekuatan yang besar, Madara yang melihat itu sempat jengah namun karena kesombongan'nya dia bisa menghilangkan kejengahan'nya.

" Oo, Jadi dia membuka gerbang kematian " gumam Momoshiki sambil mengarahkan tangan'nya ke arah Gai " tapi itu sia-sia saja " lanjut Momoshiki

" Tunggu! Biar aku yang melawan'nya, kalian urus saja Gaki itu " ucap Madara melarang Momoshiki, Momoshiki yang mendengar itu mendecih tapi tetap di lakukan.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Gai langsung melesat ke arah Madara dengan sangat cepat bahkan gerakan'nya tidak bisa terbaca oleh Madara.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Gai di belakang Madara dan membuat Madara terkejut.

" **Sekizo! Insoku!** " ucap Gai sambil melesatkan jutsu pukulan kosongnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh madara'pun terkena pukulan Gai dan menyebabkan Madara terpental

 **Wuush!**

" **Nisoku!** " ucap Gai sambil muncul di sisi lain dan melesatkan kembali pukulan kosongnya.

 **Krak!**

Setelah itu terdengar suara retakan kecil pada tulang tangan Gai, Gai yang merasakan tangan'nya sakit meringis sedikit

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah berhasil mengatasi sakitnya Gai'pun menambah kecepatannya dan menyerang Madara dengan pukulan **Sansoku** dan **Yonsoku** , pukulan Kosong Gai seperti permanen dan Madara sudah menerima empat pukulan tangan kosong dan membuat tubuhnya terdiam di udara dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Gai dari jauh dan langsung melesat ke arah Madara dengan sangat cepat, Madara yang merasakan bahaya'pun segera membungkus dirinya dengan Gudoudama miliknya

" **Gosoku!** " ucap Gai sambil melesatkan pukulan terakhir.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Krak! Krak!**

Seperti angin Pukulan Gai. Yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari Gudoudama itu'pun mengenai Gudoudama Madara dan membuat Gudoudama Madara retak tak lama setelah itu.

 **Pyaaaaaaar!**

Tak butuh waktu lama Gudoudama Madara'pun hancur dan membuat pukulan Kosong Gai mengenai Madara hingga terpental ke arah akar pohon Shinju.

Sementara itu Momoshikki dan Toneri sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang duduk bersila sambil mengarahkan tangan'nya kedepan tongkat Rikudo yang melayang di depan'nya.

" Haruskah kita menyerangnya? " tanya Toneri mulai bosan

" Ya, dari pada kita menjadi batu disini " ucap Momoshiki siap mengeluarkan jutsunya

" **Shinra Tensei!** "

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Momoshiki dan Toneri terpental begitu suatu energi kasap mata, Momoshiki dan Toneri'pun berusaha menyeimbangkan diri mereka, setelah berhasil mereka'pun terkejut begitu melihat Naruko datang ke tempat Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nee-chan? " tanya Naruto kepada Naruko tanpa membuka matanya.

" Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendiri dan meninggalkan kami! " teriak Naruko membentak Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam, kenapa Naruko membentak Naruto kita lihat kejadian'nya saat Naruto mengeluarkan **Shinmansusenju Daichi Ryuu.**

.

 _ **Flasback On**_

.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Minato begitu melihat Menma tengah sekarat.

" Madara telah berhasil menarik Kyubi dari tubuh Menma-nii " jawab Naruko sambil membaringkan kepala Menma di pahanya.

" Minna tolong tenang, aku akan memberikan Sebagian Chakra Kyubi milikku kepada Nii-chan, dengan begitu Nii-chan akan hidup lagi " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel panjang.

" Kau gila! Kau bisa mati jika kau melakukan itu! Jika kau membagi Kyubi lagi itu sama saja sia-sia karena Kyubi hanya ada Chakra Yin dan Yang, jika kau memberikan'nya kau yang akan mati! " bentak Minato sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

" aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku menyelesaikan perang ini Tou-chan " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakan tangan'nya " **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Kohaku Johei, Benishago** "

 **Booft! Boooft!**

Setelah itu muncul dua kumpulan asap di belakang Naruto dan memperlihatkan Kohaku Johei dan Benishago, semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" Bukan'nya alat itu menyegel Kinkaku dan Ginkaku " gumam Darui, Shikamaru yanv paling dekat dengan kedua senjata itu langsung mengerti maksud Naruto.

" Jangan katakan kau akan mengeluarkan mereka dan mengambil chakra Kyubi yang ada di tubuh mereka Naruto " tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu terkekeh kecil.

" Lebih tepatnya hanya mengambil Chakra Kyubinya saja, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan mereka " ucap Naruto sambi menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan menuliskan beberapa tulisan kanji di dada Menma. Setelah selesai Naruto'pun merapal segel panjangnya kembali.

 **Triiiiiiinnngg!**

Setelah itu muncul lingkaran Yin dan Yang di bawah Kohaku dan Benishago begitu juga di dada Menma muncul aksara-aksara Clan Rikudo

" **Riku No Jutsu : Chakura tensō o chūshutsu** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya

 **Blub! Blub! Blub!**

Setelah itu dari Kohaku dan Benishago, keluar chakra-chakra berwarna merah dan mulai menyatu Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan semua Chakra Kyubi di Kohaku dan Benishago'pun tersenyum.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Lalu Chakra merah itu dengan cepat langsung melesat ke arah tengah tulisan Kanji di dada Menma dan masuk seutuhnya.

" Dengan begini Menma akan hidup kembali jadi kita tinggal menunggunya " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya, semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto bernafas lega.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali mengigit jempolnya dan merapal segel kembali dan menghentak'kan'nya ke tanah

 **Boooft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulam asap dan memperlihatkan sebuah Gulungan berukuran besar, Naruto'pun membuka gulungan itu dan mencari sesuatu di dalam gulungan itu.

" Ano apa yang kau cari Anata? " tanya Hinata.

" Ah ketemu " gumam Naruto dan memperlihatkan isi gulungan tersebut ke arah Naruko terlihat di gulungan itu terdapat dua tulisan yang pertama _**Nami No Tsuguri**_ dan yang kedua _**Kaze No Tsuguri**_ , setelah itu Naruto'pun merapal segelnya kembali.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu keluar dua kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan dua pedang berbeda sarung, pedang pertama memiliki panjang 150 Cm dengan sarung berwarna Hit dan bergagang hitam, lalu pedang kedua sama seperti pedang pertama namun sarung pedang kedua berwarna putih begitu juga gagangnya

" Nee-chan, ambilah pedang Kaze ini " ucap Naruto sambil melempar pedang bersarung putih ke arah Naruko, dengan reflek Naruko'pun menangkap pedang itu, setelah itu Naruto meletakan pedang bersarung hitam di samping Menma

" Kenapa kau memberikan pedangmu kepada kami? " tanya Naruko was-was karena pikirannya sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

" Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku dan akhir kita bertemu.. " ucap Naruto menjeda ucapan'nya " Jaa Ne Minna " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum.

" Matte! " teriak Naruko berusaha mengapai Naruto.

 **Boft!**

Namun Naruto langsung berubah menjadi kumpulan asap, semua yang disana terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu Hinata langsung melesat ke arah dimana Naruto berada dengan byakugannya, Naruko yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Aku titip Menma kepada kalian! " teriak Naruko sambil melesat mengejar Hinata, semua yang mendengar itu kembali terdiam.

.

 _ **Flasback Off**_

.

Setelah mendengar cerita Naruko, Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

" Hi-Hime juga kesini " gumam Naruto

 **Grep!**

Tiba-Tiba Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan di belakangnya dan dia bisa mendengar isak di belakangnya.

" A-Anata jangan tinggalkan aku dan anakmu ini " isak Hinata di punggung Naruto, Momoshiki yang melihat kesempatan langsung mengarahkan tangan kanan'nya ke arah Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko.

 **Wuush! Wush! Blaar! Bziit! Twuuung!**

Setelah itu keluar berbagai jutsu dan juga Biju dama merah berukuran kecil ke arah Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik Naruko dan memutar badan'nya lalu memeluk Hinata dan Naruko.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu muncul Api merah menyelubungi mereka dan mengeluarkan Susano'o Level 2 dan mengeluarkan Prisainya untuk menahan serangan Momoshiki

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu semua jutsu dan Biju dama milik Momoshiki meledak bertubi-tubi begitu mengenai Susano'o Naruto, Momoshiki terus melesatkan jutsu'nya seperti harus melesatkan seratus jutsu.

Setelah merasa cukup Momoshiki'pun menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan, sementara di tempat Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko terlihat tempat itu sekarang tertutupi asap tebal, dan terlihat sebuah Bayangan besar di balik asap tersebut

Momoshiki yang bisa melihat apa sosok bayangan itu langsung terkejut, sementara itu Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko yang merasa Momoshiki sudah berhenti langsung melepaskan pelukan'nya dan menoleh kebelakang, dan mereka melihat Susano'o mereka sudah hancur setengah tapi di depan Susano'o mereka terlihat sebuah tangan raksasa berwarna kuning terbuka berdiri tegak.

" Sepertinya aku tepat waktu " Naruto, Hinata dan Naruko yang mengetahui suara itu seketika tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang

" Yo " ucap sosok dengan jubah kuning dengan Sembilan Tomoe di punggungnya dan sepuluh Gudoudama di belakangnya dan di punggungnya juga terdapat sebuah pedang bersarung hitam

" Menma-Nii!/Nii-chan!/Menma! " teriak Naruko, Naruto dan Hinata terkejut begitu melihat Menma datang ke tempat mereka. ( Perubahan Menma sama seperti di perubahan Naruto di Canon pas mendapatkan kekuatan Rikudo )

" Apa aku terlambat? " tanya Menma sambil berdiri di samping Naruto.

" Kau terlambat sedikit Menma-Nii " ucap Naruko sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada.

" Ya, maafkan aku. Tapi aku binggung kenapa aku masih hidup? " gumam Menma sambil mengusap dagunya berpikir dan melirik Naruto.

" Itu akan aku jelaskan Nanti Nii-chan, yang terpenting kita harus menghentikan mereka " ucap Naruto sambil memutar tongkat Rikudo'nya dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

.

 _ **Gai Vs Madara Rikudo**_

.

" Ghahahahaha! Bagus! Buat darahku lebih mendidih " ucap Madara tertawa psikopat walau ke adaannya sudah tidak di katakan baik.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di balik bebatuan keluar Gai yang sudah berbentuk bara api dan menatap Madara dengan mata putihnya

' Hampir sepuluh menit, aku harus menyelesaikan'nya. Ternyata dengan bantuan Uzukage aku bisa menggunakan'nya tanpa rasa sakit, Arigato Uzukage-sama ' batin Gai sambil melepas rompinya dan memasang posisi serangan terakhirnya.

" Haaaa! " teriak Gai

 **Wuuuusshh! Grooooaaaaarrrr!**

Setelah itu tubuh Gai mengeluarkan Api Merah terang dan membentuk wajah Naga.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Gai'pun melesat ke arah Madara dengan sangat cepat dengan Naga Api menyelubunginya hingga kebelakang. Madara yang melihat itu berusaha melesatkan Gudoudamanya namun Gudoudama itu meleset karena Konsentrasi Madara buyar

" **Yagai!** " teriak Gai sambil melesatkan Flying kick ke arah Madara

 **Buuaaaagghh!**

" Coouuughhh! " batuk Madara mengeluarkan darah segar setelah terkena tendangan Gai.

 **Kraaaaak!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tendangan Gai yang berbentuk Naga Api itu'pun terus melesat bahkan akar-akar pohon Shinju hancur karena itu, dam tendangan Gai berhasil membawa Madara hingga batang bawah Pohon Shinju

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Hinata, Menma, Naruko yang mendengar sebuah ledakan di dekat Pohon Shinju langsung menoleh ke arah Pohon Shinju.

" Minna kita mundur dulu sebentar, kita harus menyelamatkan Maito-san " gumam Naruto dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Menma, Hinata dan Naruko, sementara mereka mengangguk mengerti

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghiraishin mereka meninggalkan Momoshiki dan Toneri, Mereka yang di tinggalkan'pun mengeram dan pergi ke tempat Madara berada.

.

.

Sementara itu sekarang terlihat Madara tengah bersandar di pohon Shinju dengan sebagian tubuhnya hancur, sementara Gai dia berlutit tidak jauh dari Madara dengan nafas terengah-engah

' Sudah sepuluh menit ' batin Gai.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu muncul Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko di samping Gai, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menempelkan tangan kanan'nya di dada Gai dimana tanda simbol matahari rikudo akan memudar dan setelah itu Gai'pun hilang kesadarannya, setelah itu Naruto'pun mengirim Gai kembali ke tempat Aliansi dengan Hiraishin

" Kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup " gumam Madara tapi masih bisa di dengar, sekarang tubuh'nya tengah terobati dan mulai kembali akibat kekuatanya

" Itu karena tekatku " jawab Menma namun matanya melirik ke arah Naruto dan terlihat seulas senyuman terbentuk di bibir Menma

 **Syuuuuut! Swuush! Sringsring!**

Sementara itu Naruto membuka tangan kanan'nya lebar-lebar dan setelah itu di tangan Naruto muncul sebuah bola lava dengan Shuriken api berputar cepat di tengah bola itu, bola itu'pun semakin membesar, Madara yang melihat itu'pun langsung menyebutkan jutsunya

" **Limbo** " gumam Madara.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruko

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan kecil di depan mereka namun Madara tidak terkena efek " Aku seperti melihat bayangan Madara " gumam Naruko.

" Aku juga bisa merasakan'nya " ucap Menma sambil membuat dua tongkat hitam dari Gudoudamanya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto'pun melesat ke arah Madara dengan Bola Lava Shuriken di tangan'nya, Madara yang melihat Naruto melesat ke arahnya melebarkan matanya.

Tidak mau mati Madara'pun melesat kesamping, Namun Naruto berhasli mendapatkan titik yang akan di carinya.

" Rasakan ini! " ucap Naruto sambil siap melempar bola di tangan'nya " **Senpo : Yoton : Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken** " ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan jutsunya ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat jutsu Naruto melesat ke arahnya langsung saja membungkus dirinya dengan Gudoudamanya.

" Dengan begini berakhir sudah kau pohon Shinju " gumam Naruto

 **Twuuuuuuuuuuuush! Pyaaaaaaaaaaaaaars!**

Setelah itu Rasenshuriken itu'pu meledak dan memotong Pohon Shinju dan menghancurkan Gudoudama Madara

 **Tempat Aliansi**

.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Sementara itu di tempat aliansi muncul kilatan putih dan memperlihatkan Gai yang masih menjadi bara.

" Gai-sensei " teriak Lee sambil mendekati Gai begitu juga Kakashi dan Minato.

" Gai... Kau " gumam Kakashi tidak percaya

" Kau membuka gerbang kedelapan " lanjut Minato terkejut " Tapi... "

" Aku tidak apa... Ini berkat Uzukage yang sudah membantuku untuk bertahan agar aku tidak mati dengan kemampuan'nya " ucap Gai menenangkan, yang lain yang mendengar itu'pun bernafas lega.

" Cih, sombong sekali Naruto itu " gumam Kiba iri

 **Buuaagh!**

" Jika kau menghina Kakak iparku, maka kau akan'ku hajar " ucap Hanabi datar sambil memberikan bogeman kepada Kiba.

" Ano.. Neji-kun " gumam Tenten disamping Neji, Neji yang mendengar Tenten memanggilnyapun menatap Tenten " Bo-Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? " tanya Tenten dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Hm.. Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencoba menanyakan'nya nanti kepada Naruto, Tenten-chan " jawab Neji lembut, sementara Tenten yang mendengar Neji memanggilnya dengan embel -chan memerah.

" Ano.. Kau siapa? " tanya Sakura begitu melihat perempuan berambut orange berdiri di samping Hanabi

" Namaku Fuuma Sasame, adik angkat Naruto-nii " jawab Sasame sambil tersenyum

" Ck, Naruto itu benar-benar " gumam Kiba lagi dan seketika Kiba berjengit begitu merasakan delikan tajam dari Hanabi.

" Haaah~ berhentilah mengeluh Kiba, Naruto itu Uzugake, sementara kau adalah Chunin, kau itu harus tahu dimana posisimu " ucap Shikamaru sambil menghela nafasnya

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu pandangan mereka teralih ke suara sumber ledakan di Pohon Shinju dan seketika mata mereka melebar begitu melihat Pohon Shinju terpotong menjadi dua dan dimakan api

" Itu pasti jutsu dari Naruto " gumam Jiraiya terkagum

" Ck, benar-benar " gumam Kiba semakin iri

" ... " sementara Minato hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap ke arah Pohon Shinju dengan sendu

" Naruto " lirih Minato

.

 **Trio Kage Place**

.

" Ughh, pohon'nya terbelah " gumam Hashirama lemah tidak bisa bergerak karena Madara telah menancapkan besi-besi hitam ke tubuhnya dan mengambil Chakra Sage Modonya

" Bertahanlah Hashirama-sensei " ucap Hiruzen sambil berusaha menarik besi-besi hitam di tubuh Hashirama

" Itu pasti jutsu Bocah itu " gumam Tobirama sambil menatap Pohon Shinju yang akan roboh

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara**

.

Terlihat di tengah belahan Pohon Shinju terdapat Madara yang tengah terbaring dan menatap Pohon Shinju di atasnya yang akan roboh

 **Wuuuush!**

Sementara itu terlihat di Udara Toneri dan Momoshiki yang baru saja sampai di kejutkan bahwa Naruto, Naruko, Hinata dan Menma sudah sampai disana dan memotong Pohon Shinju.

" Ck! Konoyaro! " umpat Toneri sambil melesatkan ratusan Gudoudama berwarna hijaunya, Naruto, Naruko dan Menma yang merasakan bahaya'pun segera melirik kebelakang.

" **Shira Tensei!** " ucap Keras Naruko, sementara Naruto bersama Menma membuat pelindung Gudoudama.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Beberapa Gudoudama itu'pun tertahan namun ada beberapa yang melesat ke arah mereka, dengan kesempatan Naruto'pun merapal segel dan menghentak'kan'nya pada Gudoudama di atas.

" **Guyoudama!** " ucap Naruto

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari pelindung Gudoudama itu muncul tonjol-tonjolan dan berubah menjadi lava dan melesat ke arah hujang Gudoudama Toneri.

 **Booooooom! Booooooom!**

Ledakan bagai dua meteor berbenturan'pun terjadi di udara akibat Gudoudama lava Naruto dan Toneri berbenturan menyebabkan beberapa hujan lava, Toneri yang merasa jutsunya sia-sia mendecih marah.

" **Khuhuhu kau membutuhkan kekuatan? "** seketika Madara, Momoshiki, Toneri dan Naruto tersentak mendengar suara yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

" Suara ini... " gumam Toneri

" Tidak salah lagi... " lanjut Momoshiki

.

.

.

.

.

" **Juubi No Shinju** " ucap Naruto dengan hati bergetar begitu menyebutkan namanya.

.

.

.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Madara

" **Khuhuhu akulah Juubi No Shinju, jiwa dari pohon Shinju "** jawab suara itu yang tak lain adalah pohon Shinju

" Apa maksudmu dengan membutuhkan kekuatan? " tanya Madara lagi

" **Karena kau memang membutuhkan kekuatan bukan? "** jawab Shinju dengan pertanyaan balik

" Bagaimana caranya? "

" Kau seraplah aku maka kau akan mendapatkan'nya "

Tanpa bambigu Madarapun mulai menyentuh potongan Shinju dan menyerapnya. Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat Shinju diserap terkejut melihatnya.

" Kuso! Semua menjauh dari sini " perintah Naruto sambil melompat mundur dengan memopong Hinata, sementara Menma memopong Naruko. Momoshiki dan Toneri yang melihat musuh mereka berusaha kaburpun langsung melesat ke arah mereka.

 _ **Play : One Ok Rock-Clock Strike**_

 **Wuush!**

Momoshiki dan Toneri'pun melesat ke arah Naruto dan siap melesatkan jutsunya, Menma yang menyadari itu langsung membuat tameng Gudoudama di depan Naruto, Naruto yang mendapatkan kembali kesempatanpun langsung merapal segel dengan satu tangan dan kembali menghentak'kan tangan'nya ke arah Gudoudama itu.

" **Goubarudama** " gumam Naruto.

 **Blub! Blub!**

Setelah itu kembali muncul Tonjol-tonjolan di Gudoudama Menma dan mengeluarkan Gudoudama berbentuk gelembung terbang di depan Naruto.

Momoshiki dan Toneri yang melihat jarak gelembung itu sangat dekat dengan mereka'pun terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu di gelembung itu.

 **Plak! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu salah satu gelembung itu'pun pecah dan menyebabkan ledakan begitu juga dengan gelembung yang lain.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluar Momoshiki dan Toneri dengan tangan menyilang di depan wajah mereka, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah batu besar tengah melesat ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Batu itu'pun menabrak tubuh Toneri dan Momoshki dan membawa tubuh mereka melesat kembali ke arah Naruto dan yang lain, setelah itu mereka kembali melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Naruto sudah menyiapkan tangan Susano'o berwarna Orange dengan Api Biru di tangan tersebut

" **Juhono Susahoishiken!** " ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan dan mengerak'kan tangan Susano'o itu.

 **Buuuuuuaaggghh! Blaaaaaaar!**

Tangan itu'pun berhasil mengenai Momoshiki dan Toneri dan mementalkan Mereka kembali dengan sangat cepat sementara batu yang tadi membawa mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

' Ugghhh, tubuhku ' batin Momoshiki dan Toneri merasakan tubuhnya ke sakitan.

" **Senpo : Cho Tatsumaki Rasenshuriken** " setelah itu terdengar suara dari atas dan membuat Momoshiki dan Toneri mendongak, dan bisa mereka lihat sebuah Jutsu berwarna orange dengan Shuriken berputar mengarah kepada mereka, Momoshiki yang melihat ada jutsu mengarah kepadanya'pun mencoba akan menyerap jutsu tersebut.

" **Ginrin Tensei Baku** "

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Momoshiki yang akan menyerap jutsu tersebut terhenti karena sebuah jutsu putaran angin mengenai dia dan Toneri dan membuatnya membatalkan menyerap jutsu tersebut.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Jutsu itu'pun berhasil meledak di dekat Momoshiki dan Toneri menyebabkan mereka mendapatkan sedikit luka.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Lalu dari samping muncul sebuah Biju Dama melesat ke arah mereka, Toneri yang menyadari itu segera membuat Gudoudama besar untuk menahan Biju Dama itu.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Namun tiba-tiba Biju Dama itu menghilang dari pandangan'nya dengan Kilat putih, tanpa di sadari di atas mereka sudah ada Naruto dengan Biju Dama di tangan'nya.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuut!**

Lalu Biju Dama di tangan'nya itu muncul lingkaran cincin Api Biru dan Api Hitam " Bijuni Dama! " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan Biju Dama itu ke arah Momoshiki dan Toneri.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Biju Dama itu'pun meledak dan menyebarkan Api Biru bercampur Hitam, sementara Naruto sudah melompat dan berkumpul dengan Naruko, Menma dan Hinata.

" Nee-chan kau bisa menggunakan Jutsu yang aku ajarkan waktu itu? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Naruko " Nii-chan, aku ingin kau menggunakan Jutsu Angin Kamikaze kita akan menyerangnya dengan jutsu kombinasi " perintah Naruto sementara Menma hanya mengangguk, setelah itu mereka'pun merapal segel bersama setelah selesai mereka'pun menyebutkan jutsunya.

" **Suiton : Tatsumakisenpū** " ( Naruko )

" **Katon : Uzumaki Ryugouka** ( Naruto )

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze!** " ( Menma )

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Tiga Jutsu berbeda itu'pun melesat ke arah Api biru bercampur hitam itu, Jutsu yang awalnya terpisah itu'pun menyatu hinggae membentuk sebuah putaran dengan gabungan tiga element putaran itu berwarna orange melesat dengan cepat ke arah api biru bercampur hitam itu.

" **Senpo : Konbinēshon: Raundoea hiryū** " ucap Naruto menyelesaikan pemgucapan jutsu gabungan kakak-kakaknya dengan dirinya

 **Twuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu jutsu itupun meledak dan menyebabkan terbentuk dua tornado lapisan luar Api dan di dalam air.

" Sugoi " gumam Hinata terkagum akan apa yang di lakukan Naruto beserta Kakak-Kakak iparnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika jutsu kombine itu hancur begitu terjadi sebuah ledakan dari dalam, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata dan Menma langsung bersiaga begitu terjadi ledakan itu.

Setelah jutsu itu lenyap terlihatlah Momoshiki dan Toneri dengan ke adaan luka bakar dan di atas mereka terdapat Madara yang sudah pulih.

" Khuhu sudah waktunya, Momoshiki, Toneri lebih baik kalian melindungi diri kalian sebelum terkena jutsu ini " ucap Madara sambil terbang tinggi, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memasang wajah panik.

" Semua Kita mundur! " teriak Naruto membuat Naruko, Menma dan Hinata terkejut atas teriakkan Naruto

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun menghilang dengan kilatan putih dan muncul di tempat Aliansi Shinobi.

" Naruto " gumam Minato melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" Semua! Berkumpul menjadi satu dan jangan ada yang berpencar! " teriak Naruto, seluruh Ninja yang mendengar itu segera berkumpul menjadi satu dan mereka binggung kenapa Uzukage atau Kami Shinobi itu terlihat panik

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul delapan Susano'o Naruto dan membungkus Semua Shinobi dengan Lima Sayap lebar mereka, begitu juga Naruto, Naruto langsung menutup Dirinya beserta Menma, Hinata dan Naruko dengan Susano'o berwarna putih.

" Apa yang Naruto lakukan? " tanya Jiraiya tidak mengerti

" Madara akan mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukoyomi, itulah yang akan dia lakukan dengan kata lain Naruto berusaha melindungi kita " jawab Shikamaru

 **Wuush!**

 **Krak! Krak! Kraaaak!**

Setelah sejajar dengan bulan Madara'pun mematahkan penutup jidatnya hingga menunjuk jidatnya yang memiliki luka vertikal

" Ghee! Aku harus mengalirkan Chakra penangkal untuk menahan Jutsu itu " gumam Naruto sambil mencoba menahan Chakranya yang terus berkuras

" **Naruto gunakan Chakra kami untuk melakukan'nya "** ucap Matatabi

" Khehehe, itu tidak dibutuhkan, kalian bisa melihat di atas kalian " ucap Naruto terkekeh, sementara para Bijuu mencoba melihat ke atas dan begitu terkejutnya mereka dimana di atas mereka terdapat Gumpalan Chakra berukuran besar tidak hanya satu tapi di berbagai tempat di atas mereka atau lebih tepatnya di Mind Scape mereka.

" Itu adalah Chakraku dengan banyak chakra itu aku bisa bertahan hingga yang akan aku lawan bangkit " ucap Naruto, semua yang mendengar penuturan Naruto menaikkan alis mereka

 **Sreet!**

Setelah itu luka vertikal Madara terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata Rinenggan merah dengan Sembilan Tomoe

" **Mungen Tsukiyomi** " gumam Madara

 **Twuuuuuuuuung!**

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg!**

Setelah itu dilangit terlihat bayangan seorang wanita tengah menyeringai, Naruto yang bisa melihat bayangan itu sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan bulan yang berwarna merah itu langsung berubah persis seperti mata yang ada pada dahi Madara

' Itu Dia ' batin Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Senjurineringan miliknya, setelah itu keluarlah sinar terang menyinari Enam Negara besar, setelah itu semua warga yang melihat langit yang tadinya malam berubah menjadi terangpun terheran, namun sesuatu terjadi pada seluruh warga, semua yang terkena sinar matanya berubah menjadi Rinenggan, namun Uzishiogakure, Otogakure, Amegakure, Takigakure dan seluruh Aliansi Negara Uzushiogakure tidak terkena dampak dimana Kekkai mereka menangkal sinar tersebut.

" **Mokuton Hinjutsu : Jukai Koutan** " ucap Madara menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul akar-akar pohon besar di lima Negara dan melilit seluruh warga, dan dimedan perang, ada beberapa Shinobi yang juga terkena termasuk Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen. Naruto yang baru sadar ada satu orang yang dia anggap kakek juga terkena jutsu tersebut.

" Kuso " umpat Naruto " Sekarang semua warga terperangkap dunia mimpi, kita juga tidak bisa keluar sebelum 10 menit menunggu jutsu tersebut hilang " gumam Naruto sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya mengeram

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Anata? " tanya Hinata kepada Suaminya.

" Aku memiliki beberapa rencana, namun aku harus membutuhkan izin " jawab Naruto sambil merapal segel

.

.

 **Boft!**

Sementara itu di tempat aliansi Shinobi muncul Kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Naruto, Naruto'pun berjalan menuju Hiashi berada

" Tou-sama aku ingin berbicara padamu " ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius, Hiashi yang melihat itu'pun mengangguk.

Sementara di sisi Minato dan Kushina, bisa mereka lihat dari jauh Naruto tengah berbicara kepada Naruto dan wajah Hiashi seperti menunjukkan kesedihan.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun berjalan menuju arah Minato dan Kushina, Kushiba yang melihat Naruto kembali'pun langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

" Naruto apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? " tanya Minato

" hanya urusan pribadi Tou-san " jawab Naruto " Tou-san, Kaa-san, tolong jaga Nee-chan, dan Nii-chan jika aku tidak kembali ya " pinta Naruto sambil melepas pelukan ibunya

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? " tanya Minato tidak mengerti

" Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali atau mungkin selamanya, jadi jika aku tidak kembali tolong jaga Kakak ya tou-san "ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang melebar

" Apa yang kau katakan! Kau baru saja kembali bersama kami! Dan kau mau pergi lagi! Tidak! Tidak! " teriak Kushina sedih, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat ibunya menanggis.

" Gomen ne Kaa-san " gumam Naruto sambil menatap mata ibunya, setelah itu Kushina pingsan dan Minato sesegera mungkin menangkap tubuh istrinya itu.

" Kushina-chan? " panggil Minato

" Aku membuatnya tertidur Tou-san, jadi tidak apa " ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan ayahnya " kalau begitu Jaa Ne " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali menjadi kumpulan asap, setelah itu Naruto mendapatkan ingatan dari Bushin'nya tersebut membuat Naruto harus menahan sesuatu di hatinya

" Gomen Tou-san, Kaa-san " gumam Naruto sambil merapal segel.

 **Bziiiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu seluruh Aliansi'pun menghilang dengan kilat putih begitu juga dengan Susano'onya. Setelah sepuluh menit cahaya bulan Tsukiyomi 'pun menghilang dan mengembalikan Bulan seperti biasa, tidak ada tanda Rinenggan dan Sharingan.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilangkan Susano'onya begitu juga yang ada di para Aliansi Shinobi yang entah di pindahkan kemana. Begitu juga dengan Momoshiki dan Toneri, mereka'pun menghilangkan Gudoudama yang melindungi mereka dan siap bertarung kembali begitu juga Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko.

 **Wuush! Tap!**

Setelah itu dari atas Madara'pun mendarat di depan Naruto dan yang lain'nya, Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Madara semakin menggeram.

" Jadi kau selamat gaki " ucap Madara kepada Naruto, Naruto yang memdengar itu'pun mendecih.

 **Jraaaaaash!**

Lalu dari belakang, seseorang telah menusuk tangan'nya hingga tembus, tangan itu berwarna hitam, semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya kecuali Naruto, Momoshiki dan Toneri

" Khuhuhu terima kasih atas semuanya Madara " ucap sosok berwarna hitam yang tak lain adalah Kuro Zetzu

" Ku-Kuro Zetzu " gumam Madara tidak bisa bergerak

" Jadi benar dugaanku selama ini, kau akan membangkitkannya kembali bukan! Kuro Zetzu Ootsutsuki! " teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Kuro Zetzu dengan tongkat Rikudo Ashura.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto, termasuk Kuro Zetzu yang terkejut bahwa Naruto mengetahui identitasnya

" O-Oo-Ootsutsuki " gumam Madara tidak percaya

" Apa maksudnya ini Naru-chan? " tanya Naruko tidak mengerti

" Dia akan membangkitkan Nenek Moyang yang di takutkan di dunia ini, Jiji pernah bilang jika dia bangkit maka masalah besar akan terjadi " jawab Naruto, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut

" Dengan kata lain.. " jeda Menma

" AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! " teriak Madara begitu tubuhnya sudah mulai di kendalikan Kuro Zetzu

.

.

.

" Sebuah Penghianatan " lanjut Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sosok yang ada di depan'nya, semua yang disana seketika Hening begitu melihat Madara telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut putih panjang, memiliki tanduk, bermata Byakugan, memakai jubah Rikudo panjang dan terlihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik dari luar namun jahat di dalam hati.

 **Gluk!**

Naruto'pun harus meneguk ludahnya dengan berat begitu melihat sosok yang sangat di takuti di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

" _**Kaguya Ootsutsuki**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flasback On**_

.

 **Pelatihan Naruto di pulai tak terhuni pada tahun ke 6**

.

" Naruto kemarilah " ucap Hagoromo memanggil Naruto yang tengah berlatih jutsu element Apinya, Naruto yang di panggil'pun menghentikan latihan'nya dan mendekati Hagoromo " duduklah ada yang ingin aku ceritakan " perintah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun menurut dan duduk didepan Hagoromo

" Naruto, kau sekarang sudah berumur 14 tahun, dan Kau sudah menjalani latihan ini selama 6 tahun dan kau berhasil melakukan'nya dengan sempurna, sekarang aku rasa kau sudah cocok untuk aku beritahu akan hal ini " ucap Hagoromo, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kakek atau Senseinya itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

" Dengar aku akan menceritakan tentang pemilik Chakra pertama di dunia ini, sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa itu Chakra? " tanya Hagoromo, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun mengaruk kepalanya

" Kalau tidak salah.. Chakra adalah kumpulan energi yang berada di tubuh kita, dimana Chakra ini terbagi dua yaitu Yin dan Yang, Chakra Yin adalah Chakra yang memiliki suatu perubahan dimana dia bisa menggunakan'nya sebagai jutsu, lalu Chakra Yang dimana Chakra ini berfungsi di bagian dan diluar tubuh, Chakra Yang merupakan Chakra alami dari tubuh, Jika Chakra Yang tidak ada maka tubuh kita tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Lalu Chakra yang merupakan Chakra gabungan dari Yin dan Yang adalah Chakra asli dimana Chakra ini berfungsi multi bisa digunakan jutsu ataupun pertahanan tubuh " jawab Naruto mengingat—ngingat perkataan Senseinya dulu.

" Bagus, sekarang apa kau tahu siapa pemilik Chakra pertama? " Naruto yang mendengar itu mengeleng cepat.

" Baiklah akan aku ceritakan, dahulu manusia tidak tahu apapun tentang Chakra. Saat itu manusia tetap bertarung satu sama lain. Pohon Shinju tak pernah terlibat dengan pertarungan mereka dan dia di sembah sebagai pilar suci, tapi suatu hari, Shinju berbuah dan katanya hanya muncul satu setiap sepuluh abad. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi legenda menyebut jika tidak boleh ada satu'pun yang boleh menyentuh buah itu.

Namun secara tidak sengaja, seorang putri memperoleh kekuatan'nya dan memenangi perang dengan memakan buah itu. Lalu dia mendapatkan kekuatan Dewa, dan katanya dia mengakhiri perang dengan kekuatan'nya sendiri, dan Putri itu bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Lalu Kaguya melahirkan dua putra, Kakak Tertua Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, dan yang termuda adalah Hamura Ootsutsuki "

" Tunggu Jiji! Jadi orang pertama yang memilikki chakra adalah Ibu Jiji? " potong Naruto dan di balas anggukan untukk pertanyaan tadi.

" Lalu saat itu Pohon Shinju atau Juubi bangun dan mencari Chakranya dan ingin merebutnya kembali, Namun Aku berhasil mengalahkan Juubi dengan menyerap Juubi dan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi dengan bantuan adik'ku.

Setelah itu Aku'pun mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga Dunia Shinobi setelah berhasil membagi Juubi menjadi 9 Biju, sementara Sang Juubi sudah di pindahkan kedalam bulan dan di jaga oleh adik'ku.

Lalu setelah beberapa tahun, aku'pun memiliki Dua Putra, Yaitu Ashura Ootsutsuki dan Indra Ootsutsuki, setelah mereka besar, aku'pun melatih kedua putraku dan memberikan mereka kekuatan.

Kekuatan Indra, adalah Doujutsu, kemampuam mata yang sangat kuat, Doujutsu Indra adalah Sharingan dan Chakra yang di milikinya adalah Chakra Yin.

Lalu Ashura, Ashura memiliki kekuatan Senjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, beserta Taijutsu, Kekuatan Ashura adalah yang terkuat dari Kakaknya Indra.

Saat itulah terjadi pemberontakan yang di lakukan Indra dengan melawan adiknya sendiri. Hasil peperangan itu'pun imbang dimana Ashura dan Indra berperang hingga kekuatan mereka mencapai batas, lalu Regenerasi berikutnya'pun lahir dan renkarnasi terakhir dari mereka adalah kau. Kau memiliki Sebagian Sifat Indra dan sebagian'nya lagi Ashura, namun yang mendominasi di dalam dirimu adalah Sifat Ashura.

Lalu kenapa aku melatihmu disini karena, Sang Juubi yang dua kenal sebagai Gedo Mazo telah dicuri, lalu aku juga merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kebangkitan ibuku " ucap Hagoromo panjang lebar dan menjelaskan kenapa dia melatih Naruto.

" Tunggu itu artinya Juubi bisa saja bangkit kembali, dan Ibu Jiji akan bangkit, dengan kesimpulan mereka akan membuat bencana dan yang mereka incar adalah aku bukan begitu " ucap Naruto memberikan pendapatnya, dalam pikiran'nya Juubi dan Kaguya memiliki kekuatan yang sama jika Juubi mencari kekuatan'nya yang hilang pasti begitu juga dengan Kaguya yang akan mencari kekuatan'nya yang hilang, karena Hagoromo adalah Salah Satu Chakra Utama dari Kaguya dan setelah itu turun ke arah Dua putranya dan berikutnya sampai ke generasi terakhir yaitu dirinya yang memegang kedua bagian Chakra Kaguya.

" Kau pintar Naruto, memang benar kau mewarisi sifat Ashura " puji Hagoromo, Hagoromo tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mendapat titik dari apa yang dia lakukan dan ceritakan, bahkan dia belum menjelaskan'nya tapi dia sudah mendapatkan titik dari pembicaraan ini.

" memang benar jika mereka bangkit maka mereka akan mencari dirimu, maka dari itu latihan ini kau jalani agar suatu hari entah itu kapan kau sudah siap melawan mereka " ucap Hagoromo, sementara Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk latihan

" Naruto aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau tahu ada berapa Negara yang di takuti dan yang terbesar di dunia Shinobi? " tanya Hagoromo.

" Kalau tidak salah, yang terbesar adalah Negara Iwagakure, lalu yang kedua Sunagakure, ketiga Kumogakure, ke empat, Konohagakure dan yang terakhir Kirigakure " jawab Naruto

" Namun apa kau tahu bahwa ada 1 Negara lagi yang terbesar, tapi Negara itu telah lenyap karena perang Ninja kedua yang dilakukan oleh Ninja Iwa-Kiri-dan Kumo, Negara itu adalah Uzushiogakure, kampung'mu " ucap Hagoromo memberitahukan Jawaban yang sebenarnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun terkejut ternyata Kampungnya juga merupakan yang terbesar namun lenyap pikir Naruto

" Setelah kau menyelesaikan latihanmu, aku ingin kau memperbaiki Negara itu kembali Naruto " perintah Hagoromo dan di balas anggukan dari Naruto.

" Ano.. Jiji, sebelum aku melawan Kaguya, boleh aku tahu jutsu, ciri-ciri dan kemampuan yang dia miliki? " tanya Naruto, dengan begini Naruto bisa saja mencari titik lemah dari Kaguya, jika tidak bisa mati dia.

" Kaguya Ootsutsuki, dia memiliki Ciri-ciri rambut putih, Bermata Byakugan, perparas cantik, memiliki tanduk, mengunakan Kimono besar dengan di bagian lengan'nya terdapat Sosok Hitam bernama Kuro Zetzu Ootsutsuki, Kaguya memiliki semua Jutsu dan kemampuan Kaguya melakukan perpindahan dimensi, dia bisa memasukan, memindahkan dan mengeluarkan target dari Dimensi miliknya.

Dimensi miliknya adalah Dimensi dari berbagai Element, Api, Tahan, Air, Udara, Petir, Es, lava, angkasa, asam dan masih banyak lagi, setelah pelatihan ini kau akan aku ajarkan cara menangkal Jutsu dimensi itu, bisa bahaya jika kau menerima jutsu dimensi itu dan juga Kaguya memiliki besi berwarna silver, ini adalah senjata ampuhnya, jika terkena maka kau akan menjadi abu.

Lalu julukan dari Kaguya adalah Dewi kelinci, Usagi No Mikoto dan Dewi Iblis, Akuma No Mikoto " jawab Hagoromo menjelaskan secara detail mengenai Kaguya

" Matte Jiji, maksudmu dengan Kuro Zetzu itu siapa? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Itu akan terjawab nanti, baiklah lanjutkan latihan'nya " ucap Hagoromo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ya walaupun begitu dengan begini dia bisa mengetahui sedikit tentang Kaguya.

.

 **Flasback Off**

.

Naruto yang mengingat kejadian pada saat dia berlatih bersama Jiji atau Senseinya itu, dam tebakkan Hagoromo benar semua, Gedo Mazo yang hilang dari bulan yang sekarang ada di sini, lalu kebangkitan Kaguya. Dan sekarang saatnya dirinya untuk menjalankan tugas dari Rikudo.

" Kaguya.. Ootsutsuki " gumam Menma

" Kau mengenalnya Naru-chan? " tanya Naruko.

" Aku mengenalnya hanya sebatas cerita dari Senseiku yaitu Rikudo Sannin, putra dari Sosok itu sendiri " jawab Naruto sambil memandang Kaguya tajam.

 **Deg!**

" Ma-Matte dengan kata lain dia adalah Ibu dari Rikudo Sannin? " tanya Menma.

" Um, sekarang kita tidak bisa kabur dari sini, berarti kita akan melawan'nya " jawab Naruto sambil menghentak'kan tongkatnya.

Sementara itu Kaguya sekarang tengah menatap ke arah Naruto dengan Byakugan yang telah aktif, bisa dia lihat di dalam Diri Naruto terdapat, dua Chakra dan Satu Chakra yang masih belum bangkit di tubuh Naruto.

" Chakraku " Gumam Kaguya.

" Ternyata begitu ternyata kau yang telah mencuri patung Gedo " ucap Toneri sambil memandang sosok hitam yang ada di lengan Kaguya.

" Khuhuhu itu memang benar " jawab Kuro Zetzu

" Cih, Kisama! " umpat Toneri

" Berhentilah marah Toneri, Kau jangan macam-macam dengan Kaguya-sama " bentak Momoshiki sementara Toneri hanya mendecih.

" Baiklah kita mulai " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel dengan cepat.

 **Sruuuuuuuush!**

Lalu Dari belakang Kaguya muncul robekkan celah dimensi yang akan melebar dan sebelum itu Naruto menyelesaikan segelnya.

" **Senporinggan : Kaiofuin!** " ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Sruuuuush!**

Setelah itu lubang celah yang terbuka itu kembali tertutup membuat Kaguya melebarkan matanya begitu juga dengan Momoshiki dan Toneri.

" Dengan begini, Jutsu Dimensi Itu sudah tidak berguna, sekarang akulah yang akan menentukan. " gumam Naruto, Jutsu _**Senporinggan : Kaoifuin**_ , merupakan Jutsu gabungan dari Senjutsu dan Rinenggan, Jutsu yang bisa menghenti semua Jutsu tapi Jutsu ini hanya bisa menyegel Satu Jutsu yang di jadikan target, namun Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan jutsu ini dengan berhasil menyegel semua Jutsu sang target, namun tadi Naruto hanya mencari Jutsu Dimensi Kaguya beserta Besi Silver milik Kaguya namun Kaguya tidak menyadari itu

" Bu, berhati-hatilah dia bukan orang sembarangan " ucap Kuro Zetzu, Kaguya yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam.

" Toneri sudah saatnya kita mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga kita " ucap Momoshiki sambil mengeluarkan sepuluh Pil Chakra miliknya dan memakan'nya, sementara Toneri hanya mengangguk dan Toneri menutup matanya dan memubukanya kembali, Mata Tenseigan yang tadinya agak redup itu'pun menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan kedepan dengan memegang tangan Hinata, Menma dan Naruko mengikuti di samping mereka.

" Sepertinya kita harus serius sekarang " ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

" Ya, kita harus menyelesaikan perang ini bukan " ucap Menma membenarkan sambil memasuki Mode Kyubi Rikudonya.

" Ya, kalau begitu kita harus menyelesaikan'nya " ucap Hinata sambil memasuki Mode Tenseigan, Mode Tenseigan Hinata persis seperti Toneri, Namun yang membedakan adalah warna dimana Mode Hinata berwarna Lavender, dan di belakang Hinata terdapat Sepuluh Gudoudama berwarna Ungu lalu Rambut panjang'nya berkibar dengan indahnya layaknya api.

 **Tak! Wuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu Naruton langsung menghentak'kan Tongkat bulan Indra dengan keras, setelah itu tubuh Naruto terbakar Api putih dan menghilang setelahnya, sekarang terlihat tubuh Naruto tengah menggunakan Baju Rikudo miliknya, Rambut Pirangnya yang tadinya Kuning sekarang berubah menjadi putih, di dahinya juga terdapat penutup Dahi Rikudo, lalu Rambut di sebelah pipinya di ikat ( Seperti Ashura ), Sepuluh Gudoudama dengan Sembilan di antaranya berisi Chakra para Biju, sepasang Sayap Api besar di punggungnya, dan di belakangnya juga terdapat Uchiha Magatama berukuran sedang berputar pelan

" Ya, kalau begitu Ayo, Tsuma, Nee-chan, Nii-chan " ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri.

 _ **Play Music : Naruto Shippuden Ost-Keisei Gyakuten.**_

 **Wuuuush! Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri'pun melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah Naruto,Hinata, Menma dan Naruko, begitu juga sebaliknya melesat dengan ceoat ke arah mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar hingga tanah dibawah hancur membentuk kawah dan membuat puing-puing batu besar ( Hampir sama seperti di Boruto saat Naruto-Sasuke melawan Momoshiki di pohonnya itu ).

 **Srraaaaash! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu di tanah yang datar telihat Garis Api memanjang sepanjang tanah hingga berhenti sangat jauh dan memperlihatkan Momoshiki, Kaguya dan Toneri tengah menahan Pukulan dari Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko.

" Khe! " seringai Momoshiki, Naruto yang sudah melihat celah membalas dengan seringai balik.

 **Sreeet!**

Dengan cepat Menma, Naruko langsung menepis tangan Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri hingga menyebabkan ada celah.

 **Wuuuush! Duuuak!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto dan Hinata'pun melompat sejajar dengan kepala Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri lalu menendang ketiga Wajah itu hingga menyebabkan tubub mereka terpental ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa bebatuan besar hingga hancur.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruto berlari ke arah Kaguya, Momoshiki dengan sangat cepat, Naruto yang paling cepat dengan segera menambah kecepatan'nya disusul oleh Menma.

 **Duaaagh!**

Dengan kecepatam sangat tinggi dengan cepat Naruto langsung menyeruduk Momoshiki hingga terpental kebelakang, Toneri yang di samping Momoshiki melihat jarak Naruto yang sangat dekat berusaha untuk menyerang Naruto.

 **Wush! Buagh! Bugh! Bugh! Tap! Tap!**

Namun muncul Hinata sambil memberikan pukulan Taijutsu Hyuga kepada Toneri, namun Toneri menyerang balik tapi serangan itu berhasil di tanah oleh Hinata, Toneri yang melihat kehebatan Hinata'pun mendecih dan siap melayangkan Besi Hitam miliknya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Namun muncul Naruko sambil menyerang Toneri dengan Shinra Tensei hingga menyebabkan tubuh'nya terpental kebelakang.

 **Sreet! Tap! Sret! Sret! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Menma sekarang tengah melawan Momoshiki dan menghindari setiap pukulan dari Momoshiki, namun seketika Menma mendapatkan celah dan langsung memukul Momoshiki hingga terpental ikut kebelakang.

 **Tap! Bugh! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Naruto sekarang tengah bertarung dengan Kaguya, bahkan setiap serangan Kaguya berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto, langsung menubruk tubuh Kaguya hingga bergelinding kebelakang.

 **Sreeeet! Buaaagh!**

Dengan sekali ayunan tangan ke atas Naruto'pun mengeluarkan besi hitam'nya dan siap menusuk'kan'nya ke arah Kaguya, Namun Kaguya menendang bahu Naruto sehingga pengangan besi hitam itu terlepas.

 **Cklek!**

Namun muncul sebuah tangan berwarna biru dan langsung mengambil besi itu dan kembali melesatkan'nya ke arah Kaguya.

 **Triiiiiing!**

Namun tanpa di sangka Kaguya mengeluarkan Besi silvernya sehingga besi Hitam Naruto dan Besi silver Kaguyq beradu dan menyebabkan tubuh Naruto terbang sedikit dan menjauh dari Kaguya.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Dengan cepat Kaguya mengayunkan kedua tangan'nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa besi silver ke arah Naruto.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Namun Muncul Menma dengan pedang Nami'nya dan menahan semua besi silver itu dan melesat ke arah Kaguya bersama Naruto.

 **Buaagh!**

Setelah sampai di dekat Kaguya, Naruto'pun mengerak'kan Tangan Biru di punggungnya dan memukul Kaguya hingga terpental kebelakang.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Secara bersamaan Momoshiki, Toneri dan Kaguya menabrak sebuah batu besar yang sama dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka berhenti.

 **Bziiiit!**

Namun baru saja berhenti Muncul Naruto dengan Hiraishinya dan melesatkan tongkat Rikudo bagian Ashura ke arah dagu Kaguya.

 **Buagh! Duak! Duak!**

Setelah berhasil mengenai dagu Kaguya tubuh Kaguya'pun terpental ke atas, setelah itu Naruto memutar tubuhnya cepat dan menendang dagu Momoshiki dan atoneri sehingga mereka mengikuti jejak Kaguya.

" Rasakan Kombinasi ini " ucap Naruko sambil melayangkan tangan Kuning besar di tangan kanan'nya ke arah Momoshiki, Kaguya, dan Toneri.

 **Buuaaagghh! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Pukulan itu'pun berhasil mengenai Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka terpental dan menabrak dengan batu besar dan berpencar ke segala arah.

 **Duuuaaaakk!**

Lalu dari arah lain muncul Naruto dan menendang wajah Kaguya hingga terpental kembali.

 **Syut! Buuaagghh!**

Begitu juga di sisi laon di tubuh Toneri yang terpental terpisah bersama Momoshiki dan Kaguya muncul Hinata dan langsung memberikan pukulan pada kepala Toneri hingga terpental.

 **Wush! Duuaak!**

Sementara di Momoshiki, di belakang Momoshiki muncul Menma dan langsung mendang badan Momoshiki hingga terpental.

 **Buuaaghh!**

Naruko yang melihat tubuh Kaguya ke arahnya langsung memukul balik Kaguya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali terpental ke arah Naruto.

 **Buuaaaghh!**

Hinata yang melihat tubuh Momoshiki ke arahnya juga mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Naruko yaitu memukul balik Momoshiki hingga tubuhnya kembali ke arah Menma.

 **Buuaagghh!**

Menma bisa melihat tubub Toneri terpental ke arahnya langsung menyeringai, di kumpulkan energi kyubi yang ada ke tangan'nya dan langsung memukul tepat pipi Toneri dan kembali ke arah Hinata.

 **Buuuaaggh!**

 **Buuuaaggh!**

 **Buuuaaggh!**

Saling pukul dan oper'pun terjadi Ketiga Tubuh itu terus terpental kesana kemari hingga beberapa kali.

 **Duuuaak!**

Namun serangan berikutnya berhasil membuat ketiga tubuh itu berbenturan dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka berhenti menjadi bola.

 **Wush! Syut! Syut! Buuaagghh!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Naruto dan langsung melakukan gerakan memutar dan mengarahkan serangan kaki yang sudah di lapisi Kaki Susano'o hingga tendangan itu berhasil mengenai ketiga tubuh itu hingga terpental kebawah tepat ke arah Bebatuan besar yang di akibatkan awal serangan tadi.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ketiga tubuh itu'pun berhasil mengenai batu itu dan membuat batu itu terbelah menjadi dua, bahkan ketiga tubuh itu sampai menyentuh tanah kembali namun dalam ke adaan terlentang.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko melesat bersama dan melakukan gerakan memutar untuk memberik serangan berikutnya, Momoshiki yang melihat itu langsung saja mengeluarka dua rantai merah dan berhasil mengenai Menma dan Naruko hingga membuat mereka keluar dari sana dan hanya tersisa Naruto dan Hinata.

Saat bersamaan Naruto dam Hinata berhenti berputar dan saat mereka berhenti badan mereka berpapasan satu sama lain.

 **Syuuuuttt!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata'pun mengabungkan tangan mereka dan membentuk Rasengan berwarna Biru Muda, Toneri yang melihat itu langsung membungkus dirinya dan yang lain agar tidak terkena serangan itu.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Rasengan Naruto dan Hinata'pun tertahan oleh Gudoudama Toneri, namun Hinata tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengalirkan Chakra Tenseigan miliknya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Gudoudama itu'pun hancur namun Momoshiki, Kaguya dan Toneri tidak ada di dalam'nya.

Naruto dan Hinata'pun saling menatap sekitar dan mereka menemukan Momoshiki, Kaguya dan Toneri sudah di luar, Narutonyang mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi langsung menarik Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

 **Tak!**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Saat itu juga Momoshiki menyatukan tangan'nya setelah itu Batu yang terbelah dimana Naruto dan Hinata di tengahnya itu langsung menyatu menguncu Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Muncul kembali Naruko yang sudah lepas dari Rantai Momoshiki dan langsung melesat ke arah Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri dengan pedang Kaze di tangan'nya.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Namun dari tanah muncul duri-duri tanah yang muncul untuk menyerang Naruko, namun Naruko dengan mudah menghindar dan menghancurkan batu-batu itu dengan pedangnya ( sama kayak sasuke pas di Boruto ).

 **Sreet!**

Seketika tubuh Naruko berhenti, Naruko yang tidak bisa bergerak'pun langsung menoleh kebawah dan dia melihat kakinya telah masuk kedalam tanah, lalu dia kembali mendongak dan dia melihat Momoshiki melesat ke arahnya dengan mengayunkan senjata palu merahnya.

 **Syuuuut! Buuaaggh!**

Namun tanpa di duga muncul Menma di depan Naruko dan langsnu membuat prisai Gudoudama untuk melindungi dirinya dan Naruko, dan hal itu berhasil mementalkan Menma dan Naruko, dengan beberapa batu-batu.

 **Sreeet!**

Menma dan Naruko'pun berhasil menghentikan terpentalnya mereka dan menatap Momoshiki tajam, sementara itu Kaguya mengarahkan tangan'nya ke arah Menma dan Naruko.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu batu-batu si sekitar Menma dan Naruko mulai mengeluarkan api dan langsung melesat ke arah Menma dan Naruko.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

 **Brak! Brak!**

Namun muncul Susano'o berwarna merah dan membungkus Menma dan Naruko melindungi mereka dari batu-batu api itu, namun lama kelamaan semua batu-batu itu menyatu hingga membentuk matahari kecil dan bersinar terang dan panas

 **Shhss!**

" Ugghh! " gumam Menma dan Naruko merasakan sakit pada kulit mereka yang terkelupas akibat dari panasnya batu-batu itu.

 **Greeep! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Kaguya mengepalkan tangannya. Setelah itu matahari itu'pun meledak dan mementalkan Menma dan Naruko dari Susano'o yang sudah hancur.

" Khuhuhu " tawa Kaguya senang

 **Braaaak!**

Namun seketika tanah bergetar membuat Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri kehilangan kendali.

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu dari balik belahan batu yang mengunci Naruto dan Hinata kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan Sosok berwarna putih besar dari sana.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan Mode Bijuu'nya yang memiliki sembilan kepala dan dua belas kepala itu. Mode Bijuu Naruto'pun mendekati tubuh Menma dan Naruko, Setelah memasukan Menma dan Naruko, Hinata dan Naruto bisa melihat kulit mereka yang terkelupas.

" Ghhh! GHAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto murka dan langsung membuat Chakra Bijuunya teralir ke arah Naruko dan Menma dan mengobati luka mereka.

 **Groooooooaaaaaaaaar!**

Kesembilan kepala itu'pun mengaung dengan kerasnya dan berbalik ke arah Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri berada.

 **Wuush! Wuuush! Wuuush!**

Namun Kaguya dan Momoshiki tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengarahkan tangan mereka ke arah Mode Bijuu Naruto dan keluarlah banyak Naga tanah yang melesat ke arah Mode Bijuu Naruto.

 **Graap! Graap!**

Naga-Naga itu'pun mengigit beberapa bagian tubuh Mode Bijuu Naruto, di kedua lengan, Bahu, dan paha.

 **Blaaaaar! Greeep!**

 **Jraaaaash!**

Mode Bijuu Naruto'pun mendarat dan langsung menangkap tubuh Naga-naga yang mengigit lengan dan bahunya lalu menariknya hingga terputus.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Lalu dari arah lain muncul Burung Api raksasa dan mengarah kepada Mode Bijuu Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja menangkap burumg api itu, lalu di depan mereka banyak bebatuan bergerak da seperti membentuk sesuatu.

" Ghh " gumam Naruto begitu merasakan perlawan dari burung api itu " Ah? " gumam Naruto lagi sambil menoleh siapa yang menyentuh tangan'nya dan dia melihat Naruko dan Menma yang tersenyum padanya, Naruto yang melihat membalas senyuman mereka.

" HAAAAAAAAA! " teriak lantang Naruto

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu Mode Bijuu Naruto'pun langsung merobek burung api itu hingga lenyap.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Mode Bijuu Naruto mengeluarkan Delapan pasang tangannya dan juga langsung menambahkan Susaso'o ke Mode Bijuu'nya ( Bentuk pergabungan sama seperti di Boruto The Movie )

Terlihat sekarang Mode Bijuu Naruto menggunakan Armor badan berwarna Biru, di bagian lengan pertama dan Kakinya juga menggunakan armor warna yang sama, di kepala tengah bagian Kurama, terbungkus Armor Susano berwarna putih.

Lalu di samping kepala Kurama Kepala Son Goku terbungkus dengan Armor berwarna Orange, di samping Son, Isobu terbungkus Armor berwarna Silver, di samping Isobu, Matatabi terbungkus Armor berwarna hitam, di samping Matatabi, Shukaku terbungkus Armor berwarna ungu.

Di samping kurama lagi, kepala Kokuo terbungkus Armor berwarna Emas, di samping Kokuo, Saiken terbungkus Armor Hijau, di samping Saiken Choemei terbungkus Armor berwarna Merah, sementara Gyuki terbungkus Armor berwarna Biru

Di lengan di bagian kedua tangan'nya di tutupi armor Susano' berwarna putih, ketiga Merah, Empat Ungu, Kelima Hijau, ketujuh Hitam, kedelapam Emas, kesembilan Silver.

 **( artinya satu tubuh Mode Bijuu itu terdapat Sembilan kepala dan sembilan pasang tangan, seperti Rahwana dan kesembilan tangan'nya seperti Dewa )**

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah Naruto selesai, didepan'nya terlihat Monster Golem seukuran'nya dengan enam pasang tangan langsung mengayunkan tangan'nya ke arah Mode Bijuu Susano'o Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tanpa di duga kesembilan Kepala Bijuu itu menyatu begitu juga dengan kesembilan tangan'nya hingga kesembilan kepala itu menyatu dan membentuk wajah Naruto yang terarmor Susano'o ( sama pas Sasuke Vs Naruto di lembah akhir perubahan terakhir Susano'o Sasuke ),di punggunya terdapat Sepuluh Gudoudama berwarna Hitam dan di belakang Gudoudamanya terdapat Uchiha Magatama berputar-putar

Lalu Mode Bijuu Susano'o Sempurna Naruto itu'pun mengarahkan Prisai besarnya kedepan dan di tengah prisai itu terdapat Gagang pedang.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Naruto'pun menarik pedang itu dan terlihatlah sebuah Pedang besar berwarna Putih, Lalu Naruto'pun mengarahkan Pedangnya untuk siap memotong Golem itu.

 **Wuuush!**

Ayunan tangan Monster Golem itu'pun meleset karena Narut menunduk'kan badan'nya.

 **Trank!**

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengunakan prisainya untuk menahan ke enam lengan Golem itu agar tidak bergerak, dengan cepat Naruto'pun mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil memotong tubuh Golem itu hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar bahkan tanah di bawahnya hancur.

 **Wuuuuush! Sriiiiiiiiiiing! Cklek!**

Lalu Prisai dan Pedang itu menghilang digantikan dengan senjata sabit berwarna Hitam besar, tangan Naruto'pun langsung mengenggam senjata itu erat dan siap menebaskan senjata itu layaknya Shinigami.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sekali lagi Naruto lansung menebaskn sabitnya secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas sehingga Golem yang sudah terbelah menjadi Dua kembali terpotong menjadi empat.

 **Blaaaaar!**

" Aaaarrkkkk! " teriak Momoshiki, Kaguya dan Toneri marah karena di kalahkan setelah keluar dari Golem itu, sementara di dalam Susano'o Naruto Perfect, terlihat Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat pertarung tadi terkagum-kagum

" Sugoi " gumam Hinata, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Ibu di kalahkan! " teriak Kuro Zetzu.

" Khe! Jangan kira jika Ibumu itu adalah Nenek Moyang Shinobi maka dia akan lebih kuat, masih banyak yang lebih kuat darinya, dan sekarang dia sudah berdiri di hadapan'nya, yang dia lawan bukanlah orang biasa " ucap Naruto tidak takut " Karena Aku adalah Ni Kami disini " ucap Naruto sedikit narsis.

" Cih! Jangan Sombong! " ucap Kuro Zetzu marah.

 **Syut!**

Setelah itu Kaguya melesatkan Sebuah Gudodama ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam begitu juga yang lain.

Wuuuuuuush!

Lalu Momoshiki juga ikut menyerang dengan mengeluarkan banyak banyak air layaknya peluru air ke arah Naruto, setelah itu barulah Naruto merapal segelnya.

" **Raiton : Inton Raiha!** " ucap Naruto

 **Bziiiiiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu dari Gudoudama Kaguya terlihat ada aliran listrik di besi tersebut dan langsung menyebarkan petirnya ke arah Air Momoshiki, Momoshiki yang tidak menyangka akan hal itu berusaha menyelesaikan jutsunya namun Air dan Petir itu sangat cepat merambat dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terkena petir Naruto.

" AAAAAARRRGGGHHH! " teriak Momoshiki.

 **Triiink!**

Namun Gudoudama tersebut tidak bisa melukai Naruto karena Naruto masih berada di dalam Susano'o Bijuu Perfect'nya.

" Ghhh, rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidak membantu " ucap Toneri sambil mengeluarkan Banyak Gudoudama dan menyatukan semuanya.

" **Taju Kinrin Tensei Baku!** " ucap Toneri sambi melesatkan banyak lasernyabke arah Susano'o Bijuu Perfect Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar akibat Jutsu Toneri yang berhasil mengenai Naruto, dan menimbulkan asap tebal.

" Apakah berhasil " gumam Toneri, setelah asap menipis terlihat Susano'o Bijuu Perfect Naruto masih berdiri Kokoh tanpa ada kerusakan, Toneri yang melihat itu terkejut.

" Ghhhhh, Ibu keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu " perintah Kuro Zetzu

" Haaaaaaaaa " teriak Kaguya sambil mengubah wujudnya menjadi Monster Kelinci putih, bahkan di belakangnya terlihat wajah-wajah para Bijuu.

Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang melihat Kaguya berubah terkejut, tapi tidak untuk Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum, walaupun ukuran'nya lebih besar dari padanya itu tidak masalah baginya.

 **Sraaaaaaaak! Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari punggung Susano'o Bijuu Naruto, keluar Lima pasang Sayap dan mengepak'kan Sayapnya untuk menyamai tinggi Monster Kaguya sedikit.

" Pertarungan ini seperti tidak ada habisnya " gumam Menma

" Ya seperti itulah, melawan'nya sangatlah menyusahkan " ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kakaknya.

" Aku juga tidak akan diam " ucap Momoshiki sambil berubah kembali menjadi Monster Golemnya.

" Aku juga " balas Toneri sambil berubah menjadi Moster Golem yang berbentuk seperti Kura-kura.

Play Music : **Skillet-Monster**

Sekarang terlihat Tiga Monster dan Satu Susano'o Bijuu saling berhadapan untuk menentukan siapa yang menang.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiing!**

Susano'o Naruto'pun membuka tangan'nya dan membuat Senjata Rikudo Miliknya yang lebih besar.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Bijuu Naruto'pun melesat dengan sangat cepat berkat bantuan sayap'nya ke arah Kaguya, Momoshiki yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Susano'o Bijuu Naruto dan Golem Momoshiki'pun saling bertabrak'kan dan langsung saling mendorong membutikan kekuatan, namun Momoshiki yang menemukan celah langsung melayangkan tendang ke arah perut Susano'o Bijuu Naruto, Hinata yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia'pun mencoba ikut mengontrol Susano'o Bijuu Naruto.

 **Greeep!**

Dan berhasil Hinata berhasil mengendalikan Susano'o Bijuu Naruto dan menyebabkan muncul satu tangan dan menangkap kaki Golem Momoshiki.

" Kerja bagus Tsuma " ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong Golem Momoshiki, Toneri yang tidak ingin kalah langsung melesat ke arah Tubuh Susano'o Bijuu Naruto bermaksud menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

" Nii-chan, kau juga bisa ikut bantu aku untuk menghadang Toneri " ucap Naruto, Menma yang mendengar itu mengangguk cepat.

 **Wush! Wush! Syuuuuuut!**

Menma'pun mencoba mengerak'kan Uchiha Magatama Naruto, setelah berhasil Menma'pun mengerak'kan Uchiha Magatama itu ke arah Golem Toneri.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu ledakan'pun terjadi pada Golem Toneri akibat Uchiha Magatama Naruto

 **Wuush! Wuush! Wuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Naruto dan Momoshiki yang merasakan bahaya langsung menghindar, Naruto dengan terbang, Momoshiki kesamping, dan setelah itu Sebuah Bola berwarna Ungu besar melewati tempat mereka tadi dan meledak dengan besarnya.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Bijuu Dama'pun menoleh ke arah Monster Kelinci ( Kaguya ) berada, dann saat dia menoleh dia melihat Kaguya melesat ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka seperti siap memakan Naruto.

 **Graaakk!**

Namun Naruto berhasil menahan mulut Kaguya dengan Tongkat Rikudo'nya.

 **Wush!**

 **Buuaaggh!**

Lalu Kaguya dengan cepat mengayunkan ekornya dan memukul Naruto hingga terpental ke atas.

" Ughh, benar-benar merepotkan " gumam Naruto sambil mengendalikan Susano'o Bijuu'nya untuk berhenti terbang ke atas.

" Akan sulit jika Tiga melawan Satu, kita harus bagaimana? " tanya Menma.

" Akanku Gunakan Jutsu serangan terakhir dengan menggunakan hampir seluruh Chakra'ku, jika mereka kena maka mereka akan ke bentuk tubuh biasa mereka " ucap Naruto sambil mengerak'kan kedua tangan Susano'o Bijuu'nya kedepan.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu terbentuklah Gudoudama berukuran raksasa, dan Gudoudama itu bertambah di lapisi Gudoudama element Tanah, Angin, Air, Petir, Api, Lava, Es, Partikel, Besi, dan Lapisan terakhir adalah Gudoudama Yin dan Yang.

" Ghhhhh harus bisa bertahan " Gumam Naruto sambil menahan energi itu agar tidak lepas kendali.

Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang melihat kesuguhan Naruto, terdiam, Naruto rela menggunakan semua kekuatan'nya hanya untuk menyelesaikan perang ini dan melindungi mereka, namun mereka tidak bisa membayar berapa banyak hutang yang mereka punya pada Naruto.

Dengan tekad, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata'pun membantu mengendalikan Susano'o Bijuu tersebut.

 **Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu muncul tiga pasang tangan dan membantu mengendalikan Bola Energi itu, Bola Energi itu'pun bertambah besar dan di Bola iti bertambah Dua Cincin Api Biru mengelilingi Bola itu dalam bentuk silang, dan di Bola itu juga terasa bertambah Energi Sage Mode dan sekarang Gudoudama itu bertambah Shuriken besar berputar cepat di tengah-tengah Gudoudama itu.

" Kalian.. " jeda Naruto sambil menatap Menma, Naruko dan Hinata.

" Kami akan membantumu " ucap Menma

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan'nya sendiri Anata " ucap Hinata

" Karena kita adalah keluarga " lanjut Naruko.

" Kalian... " gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

" Khe jika begitu kami juga tidak akan diam " ucap Momoshik sambil berubah menjadi lengan Golem dan membantu Kaguya membuat Gudoudamanya, begitu juga Toneri

" Sudahlah Naruto Ayo kita lakukan bersama " ucap Menma sambil tersenyum ke arah adiknya.

" Ha'i " balas Naruto semakin semangat " Baiklah Ayo! " ucap Naruto mengendalikan Susano'o Bijuu'nya ke arah Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri berada.

" **Gudoudama Ootsutsuki!** " ucap Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri bersamaan dan menembak'kan Gudoudama berwarna Hijau kemerahan itu.

Naruto beserta yang lain melihat itu'pun juga tidak tinggal diam dan siap melancarkan Bola Energi di tangan Susano'o Bijuu mereka.

" **Senpo Rikudo : Gudoudama Shousen Uzumaki Shuriken!** " teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan Bola energinya itu.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar**

Gudoudama Naruto dan Gudoudama Kaguya, Toneri dan Momoshiki'pun berbenturan hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar bahkan tanah di bawahnya hancur membentuk kawah raksasa.

" Haaaaaaaaaaa " teriak Naruto sambil terus mendorong Gudoudamanya sekuat tenaga.

" Ayo kau pasti bisa Naruto! " ucap Menma sambil membantu mendorong Gudoudama Naruto dan memberi semangat kepada Naruto.

" Ayo Anata! " ucap Hinata juga memberi semangat.

" Ayo Naru-chan! " ucap Naruko juga.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flasback On**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pelatihan Naruto di pulau tak berpenghuni pada Tahun ke 7.**_

.

 **Srash! Wush! Srash!**

Terlihat dimalam yang sunyi Naruto sekarang tengah berbaring di pantai di temani Api unggun dan bintang-bintang di langit, bisa dilihat wajahnya seperti merindukan sesuatu.

" Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... Nii-chan... Nee-chan... Hime... Jiji...Bagaimana ke adaan kalian " gumam Naruto sendu.

" Naruto " panggil Hagoromo, Naruto yang mendengar Hagoromo memanggilnya'pun bangun dari terbaringnya dan melihat ke arah Hagoromo yang terbang ke arahnya.

" Ada apa Jiji? " tanya Naruto

" Kau sedang apa disini? " tanya balik Hagoromo

" Aku hanya sedang menenangkan diriku, aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya menyegel Kaguya saja Jiji, setelah Jiji menceritakan hal tentang Kaguya, aku berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana mengalahkan'nya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan caranya yang lebih ampuh.

Jika kesimpulan'nya Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Kaguya maka aku harus menggunakan teknik Fuin penyegel, tapi aku tidak tahu Fuin apa yang harus aku pakai " curhat Naruto.

" Hmm, apa kau merindukan Pacarmu itu? " goda Hagoromo dan membuat Naruto gelagapan.

" bu-bukan ha-hal itu... Tapi memang begitu sih " ucap Naruto malu-malu.

" Hahahaha kau ini, kau masih berumur 15 tahun tapi sudah punya pacar, pasti.. Sekarang dia sangat merindukanmu " ucap Hagoromo sambil mengelus rambut Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap kembali bintang.

" Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku " gumam Naruto lirih

" Itu karena ada sebab'nya yang pasti Orang tuamu menyayangimu, tidak mungkin ada orang tua yang membuang anaknya tanpa sebab bukan " ucap Hagoromo sambil melayang entah kemana " Karena Keluarga pasti akan bersatu, walaupun mereka telah terpisahkan " lanjut Hagoromo dan setelah itu Hagoromo'pun menghilang. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Jijinya hanya bisa terdiam.

.

 _ **Flasback Off**_

.

' benar ' batin Naruto

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Gudodama Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri'pun meledak di tempat, Namun itu tidak menghentikan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko. Mereka terus melesat ke arah Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri

' Keluarga akan tetap satu walaupun telah berpisah! ' batin Naruto berteriak lantang.

" Haaaaa! Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan Gudoudamanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan sangat besar beradius 20 KM akibat Jutsu Naruto

.

 _ **Aliansi Place**_

 _ **( sebelum ledakan terakhir tadi )**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat seluruh Aliansi tengah berlari menuju tempat Naruto dan Kaguya bertarung, awalnya mereka terkejut bahwa Naruto memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang lebih jauh, membuat mereka harus kembali.

" Apa yang pikirkan gaki itu, kenapa dia memindahkan kita " gumam Jiraiya sambil berlari

" Entahlah, yang pasti dia bisa mengalahkan Madara karena di bukanlah orang sembarangan " ucap Orochimaru

' Naruto apa yang kau pikirkan ' batin Minato sambil sesekali melihat ke adaan Istrinya yang dia gendong di punggung. Bisa dia lihat Kushina masih tertidur namun matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

" Na-Naruto " gumam Kushina lirih.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terdengar suara ledakan cukup besar membuat semua terkejut, didepan mereka terlihat sebuah ledakan besar dari jauh, bahkan mereka bisa melihatnya.

" Naruto " gumam Minato, Naruto sebenarnya bisa menggunakan Hiraishin, Namun tidak bisa entah karena apa " bertahanlah Naruto " Gumam Minato.

.

 _ **Naruto Place**_

.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Terlihat di sebuah kawah berukuran besar, terdapat Kaguya, Toneri dan Momoshiki yang sudah. Ke bentuk semulanya kecuali Momoshiki yang permanen, namun Chakra mereka benar-benar terkuras abis.

Sementara di hadapan mereka terlihat Menma, Naruko dan Hinata masih berdiri tegak, kecuali Naruto yang berlutut dengan banyak keringat mengalir daro wajahnya.

" Hah.. Hah . Sudah mencapai batas ya " gumam Naruto dengan deru nafas memburu.

" Naruto! Sisa Chakra yang kau miliki hanya tinggal dua! Gunakan dengan sangat baik! " perintah Kurama, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Hah.. Hah.. Tak kusangka... Dia bisa membuatku begini " ucap Kaguya dengan nafas tidak teratur

" Kalian akan aku segel sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari posisi berlutut'nya dan melakukan beberapa segel.

" **Rikudo No Jutsu : Kyuinfuin!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Twuuuuuung!**

Setelah itu di sekitar Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri muncul Sembilan lingkaran dengan masing-masing tertulis angka menggunakan kanji.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Lalu dari kesembilan lingkaran itu keluar rantai dan mengikat tubuh Momoshiki, Kaguya dan Toneri.

" Kisama! " umpat Toneri sambil berusaha lari namun tidak bisa

" Ugghh! Aku merasakan Chakraku di hisap " ucap Momoshiki merasakan chakranya terserap.

" Benar, Jutsu ini akan menyerap Chakra Kalian lalu mengubahnya menjadi Chakra alam dan menyebarkan'nya ke seluruh tempat " ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

" Baiklah sekarang tinggal Jiwa Kalian saja " ucap Naruto.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Naruto keluar tiga rantai dan menancap pada Jantung Momoshiki, Toneri dan Kaguya.

" IBU! Bertahanlah! " teriak Kuro Zetzu.

 **Craaaaaaash!**

Namun tanpa di duga Menma langsung memotong lengan Kaguya memisahkan Kaguya dari Kuro Zetzu.

 **Bruk!**

Tangan itu'pun di buang oleh Menma secara kasar, setelah itu Menma langsung membuat Biju Dama dan langsung melesatkan'nya ke arah Kuro Zetzu.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! " teriak Kuro Zetzu.

" Benar juga Para Bijuu aku harus melepaskan'nya " gumam Naruto lagi sambil melakukan beberapa segel.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu kembali muncul Sosok Susano'o Naruto berwarna putih dan mengayunkan pedang'nya ke arah Kaguya.

 **Syuuuuuuuuut!**

Pedang itu'pun tembus melewati tubuh Kaguya, Toneri dan Momoshiki, setelah itu Chakra yang berkumpul di pedang Susano'o Naruto'pun langsung berubah menjadi kesembilan Bijuu, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun tersenyum.

 **Sriiing!**

Pelahan Chakra Naruto terus berkurang, menyerap Chakra Kaguya, Momoshiki dan Toneri sangat membutuhkan waktu.

" Hah.. Setelah ini aku akan menyegel kalian dan pergi bersama kalian " ucap Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami!? " teriak Toneri

" Menyegel kalian menjadi batu, segel ini memiliki efek samping, jika target terkena jutsu ini maka dia akan berubah menjadi batu, tapi sang pengguna juga akan terkena " ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Toneri, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto

" A-Anata " lirih Hinata.

" Gomen Tsuma, aku tidak bisa bersamamu " ucap Naruto juga lirih

" Tapi kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Meninggalkan bayi ini.. Hiks.. Kebahagian keluarga kita.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenangan kita.. Masa depan kita... Masa bersama anak kita... Keluarga kita... Hiks.. Hiks.. " ucap Hinata mulai menanggis sambil membayangkan kehidupan mereka nanti dan yang lalu, Naruko dan Menma hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Hinata dan Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, terlihat di pipi Naruto turun setetes air dan jatuh ketanah.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa kau.. Ingin membuat anakmu merasakan sakit.. Hiks jika dia tahu bahwa ayahnya mati saat dia lahir.. Dia... "

" Sudah cukup Hime " potong Naruto, Hinata mendongak'kan wajahnya begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia bisa mendengar suara Naruto serak

Apakah dia?

Menanggis?

" Hiks.. Hiks sudah cukup " ucap Naruto sambil terisak, Hinata yang mendengar itu'pun semakin menitik'kan air matanya, setelah beberapa detik Hinata'pun menghapus air matanya dan berjalan kesamping Naruto, setelah sampai Hinata'pun merapal segel, Naruto yang mengetahui segel itu melebarkan matanya.

" Matte! " ucap Naruto mencoba menghentikan Hinata namun terlambat.

" **Hyuga No Jutsu : Kyuinfuin** " ucap Hinata.

 **Sriiiiiiiing**

Setelah itu dari bawah Momoshiki, Toneri dan Kaguya muncul lambang Hyuga dan mengeluarkan rantai ungu dan mengikat tubuh Kaguya, toneri dan Momoshiki.

" Apa yang kau lakukan! " teriak Naruto

" Jika kau pergi maka aku akan mengikutimu! " ucap Hinata sambil mendekatkan dirinya bersama Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu menggigit bibirnya keras.

" Kenapa.. Kenapa.. Hime.. "

" Karena Aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, jika kita tidak bisa bahagia disini.. Kita akan bahagia bersama di atas sana " jawab Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata bergetar.

" **Uzumaki Fuin : Hachifuin** "

" **Namikaze Fuin : Rokufuin** "

 **Sriiiiing! Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul 6 lingkaran lambang Namikaze dan di tengan enam lingkaran itu terdapat lingkaran lambang Uzumaki.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu dari setiap lingkaran mmengeluarkan banyak rantai dan terus mengikat tubuh Kaguya, Toneri dan Momoshiki. Naruto yang mendengar ada yang ikut'pun menoleh kesamping dan dia melihat Naruko dan Menma ikut mengeluarkn tekni Fuin.

" Nee-chan.. Nii-chan.. " gumam Naruto.

" Kami akan ikut bersamamu Naru-chan " ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

" Aku akan ikut denganmu Naruto, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu karena aku masih memiliki hutang kepadamu " ucap Menma juga, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan itu semakin gemetar.

" **Kurama kembalilah ke Jinchuriki'mu, kami akan kembali akan pergi ketubuh Naruto "** ucap Matatabi sebelum menjadi gumpalan Chakra dan melesat ke arah Naruto begitu juga yang lain kecuali Kurama yang pergibke tubuh Menma

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah kedelapan Jinchuriki memasuki tubuh Naruto, Naruto bisa merasakan Chakranya meningkat sedikit.

" Apa itu tadi " gumam Naruto.

" **Itu adalah Chakra Kami, Kami sudah memasuki tubuhmu tadi, mungkin dengan begini itu akan berguna untuk tahap terakhir "** ucap Matatabi

" Minna Hontouni Arigato.. Arigato... " balas Naruto melalui pikiran'nya dan berterima kasih.

" Baiklah jika begitu.. Sekarang tahap terakhir " ucao Naruto memberi perintah, sementara Naruko, Hinata dan Menma yang mendengar perkataan Naruto teersenyum dan melakukan segel bersama.

" **FUIN!** " teriak mereka serempak.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu tubuh Momoshiki, Toneri dan Kaguya'pun bersinar dan perlahan berubah menjadi batu

" AAAAARRRGGGGHHH! " teriak Kaguya, Toneri dan Momosshiki sebelum menjadi batu sepenuhnya.

 **Braaaakkkk!**

Entah keberuntungan atau apa Setelah itu patung itu'pun hancur begitu tertimpa batu raksasa yang datang dari atas dengan begini pertanda perang telah usai.

" Ughhh! " lenguh Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma merasakan sakit pada tubuh mereka.

" Nii-chan " gumam Naruko sambil memeluk Menma.

" Naruto kami duluan " ucap Menma sebelum menjadi patung batu dimana Menma dan Naruko saling berpelukan.

" Ughh Hime " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata, sementara Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Aku senang.. Bisa bersamamu sampai akhir " ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Hinata.

Lengan Hinata'pun berpindah ke arah leher Naruto, mereka'pun saling menatap untuk terakhir kalinya. sekarang kaki mereka sudah menjadi batu.

" Aku juga senang.. Anata.. Akhirnya kita bisa bersama selamanya.. " bals Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto menggunakan satu tangan sementara satu tangan'nya lagi masih memeluk leher Naruto.

" Naruto! "

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar suara teriakan,pun menoleh dan melihat selurub Aliansi tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

" Naruto/Hinata! " teriak Minato Kushina dan Hiashi.

" Hehehe Ne Tsuma apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk terakhir kali " ucap Naruto sambil kembali menatap istrinya.

" Ciuman terakhir " balas Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Hinata'pun mencium Naruto lembut sementara Naruto membalas ciuman Hinata, setelah itu tinggal bagian atas kepala maka mereka'pun akan menjadi batu.

" Sayonara... Minna " ucap Naruto dan Hinat dalam hati, setelah itu tubuh mereka'pun menjadi batu dengan. Bentuk patung yang saling berciuman.

 **Sriiiiiiiiing!**

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul Lingkaran Lambang Rikudo dan menghisap kedua Patung itu kedalam, Minato yang melihat semakin mempercepat larinya, namun terlambat kedua patung itu telah lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

" Naruto! " teriak Minato sambil menurunkan Kushina dan mengali tanah dimana patung tadi berada untuk mencari Patung itu.

" Naruto! Menma! Naruko! " teriak Minato sambil terus menggali tapi tidak ketemu, Semua Ninja disana memandang sedih seluruh tempat dimana pertempuran hebat Naruto berada.

" Menma " gumam Sasuke lirih

" Naruko " lirih Sakura

" Naruto.. " lirih Jiraiya

" Hinata.. " Lirih Hiashi sambil menitik'kan air mata.

" Naruto-Nii " lirih Sasame

" Hinata-Nee, Naruto-Nii " lirih Hanabi.

" Naruto Gomenasai Hiks.. Hiks.. " lirih Kushina.

" Hiks.. Hiks " tangis Minato'pun pecah karena kehilangan ketiga anaknya sekaligus, mereka baru saja berkumpul kembali namun takdir berkata lain bahwa mereka harus berpisah

Apa ini hukuman dari Kami-sama, jika benar dia menyesal membuang Naruto dulu, jika saja dia tidak mendengar perkataan Danzo pasti hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi

" NARUTO! "

.

.

.

2 tahun Setelah Kejadian itu, mereka'pun membuat dua patung dimana patung pertama Naruko dan Menma yang saling berpelukan dan patung kedua dimana Naruto dan Hinata saling berciuman.

Kedua patung tersebut tersebar di berbagai Negara, mereka menghormati ke empat pahlawan yang telah berjasa, Minato sebagai Yondaime Hokage mengundurkan diri menjadi Hokae dan menyerahkan jabatan berikut pada Kakashi, sementara Minato ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya bersama sang Istri dengan anak ke 4 yang mirip seperti Naruto namun tidak memiliki kumis kucing, karena persis, Minato'pun menamainya Namikaze Naruto.

Sementara untuk Gai, dia sudah kembali pulih seperti biasa setelah satu tahun dalam perang.

Setelah satu tahun berlalu sejak perang Sakura'pun menikah bersama Sasuke dan pindah ke Negara Uzushiogakure, sementara Itachi menikah bersama Karin, Jabatan Uzukage sekarang di pegang oleh Hyuga Neji, Neji mengambil jabatan Uzukage karena Neji berjanji akan menjaga Uzushigakure dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu Hanabi, sekarang telah menjadi penasehat Uzukage begitu juga Sasame

Lalu pada tahun kedua Seluruh Negara bersatu dan menjadi Aliansi Uzuhiogakure, kedamainan setelah perang terlihat sangat indah di sana dan merekka tidak akan melupakan bagaimana perjuangan pahlawan mereka dan Seluruh Ninja memberikan Naruto sebuah julukan

" **Kami No Shinobi** " dan " **Nirikudo Sannin** "

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang terang, terdapat sosok berambut putih menatap ke arah di mana tempat tak terbatas itu dengan sebuah senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

" Sudah saatnya " gumam Sosok berambut putih itu berbalik sambil menatap empat sosok di belakangnya.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Ya maafkan aku soal waktu itu " ucap Sosok berambut putih itu.

" ... "

" ... "

" Baiklah kalau begitu selamat jalan " ucap Sosok berambut putih itu, setelah itu ke empat sosok itu'pun lenyap menjadi pertikel cahaya, sementara sosok itu hanya terseny dan kemudian menghilang menjadi cahaya.

.

 **~~~-~~Finish~~-~~**

.

 **Note : Ghaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Hehehe saya disini membuat Kaguya sedikit mengeluarkan jutsu karena Kaguya hanya mampu mengeluarkan element berdasarkan Dimensi yang dia punya.**

 **Lalu untuk berikutnya Fanfic ini akan lanjut ke Season 2 pada Chapter 16. Lalu saya hanya meminta pendapat boleh? Bagaimana kalau Pasangan Naruto bertambah satu orang saja yaitu Yasaka Hime? Hanya itu.**

 **Baiklah Saatnya membalas Review kalian :**

 **Lucy Jeager Ackreman : Yap! Kau bisa melihat ceritanya bukan.**

 **Dika123 : Terima kasih atas infonya**

 **Arif : Maaf aku tidak mengerti maksud kamu?**

 **Asyifaaulia31 : Kaguya, sudah jelas di cerita tadi, dimana Kaguya berencana mengambil kembali chakra'nya makanya dia menyerang Naruto.**

 **Lalu Momoshiki, tentu saja mencari Chakra Para Bijuu untuk di jadikap Obat, dia bekerja sama sama kabuto agar bisa mencapai tujuan'nya itu.**

 **Lalu Toneri, tentu berencana menghabisi umat Manusia karena patung Gedo di curi, dan dia membenci Naruto karena dia berpikir bahwa Narutolah yang melakukan'nya**

 **Bagaimana cara saya tahu cerita selak-seluk Naruto, itu tidak semuanya benar, saya hanya mengingat-ngimgat dari Film dan Komik yang saya baca saja.**

 **Lalu untuk bahasa jepang? Hanya sedikit bisa. Lalu kenapa di setiap Cerita pintar dalam mengarang hal tentang jutsu, itu hanya terlintas dalam pikiran'ku sendiri, jika Saya membayangkan Jutsu yang cocok maka saya akan memikirkan jutsu yang cocok untuk tandingan'nya.**

 **The Areaser : Kamu ngomong apa ya? Disini Madara saya buat sejajar sedikit sama Naruto, kenapa tidak suka? Orang Mode Susano'o Naruto yang di Chapter 14 itu hanya Mode Level pertama yang di cerita ini baru Mode Fullnya keluar.**

 **Taufiqqurrahman172 :**

 **Tentu saja bro**

 **Yang akan ikut sudah terjawab, Yaitu Naruko, Menma dan Hinata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai! Dengan begini bisa lebih tenang sedikit. Baiklah dengan begini berakhir sudah Cerita Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi, dan sampai jumpa di Season 2, Naruto : Second Change In New Dimension.**

 **Dan Thanks untuk para Fav dan Follow cerita ini! Semoga kita bertemu lagi di Season 2.**

 **Kalau begitu saya Dedek, Undur diri! Sayonara~ ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Change In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x ?

Naruko x ?

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan dan lain-lain

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Open Fanfic : Lia- Bravely You**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya kita bertemu di Season 2!**

 **Yosh! Kali ini saya akan memperlihatkan lanjutan dari cerita Naruto : Power Of Kami Shinobi.**

 **Untuk Voting! Masih berlanjut hingga Chapter 3 ( 18 ).**

 **Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!**

.

 **Chapter 16 : New Mision, Littel Battel and New Adventure in New Dimension**

 **.**

 **Surga**

Terlihat di surga, terdapat Empat orang yang baru saja sampai menatap gerbang besar di depan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman.

Namun tak lama setelah itu di depan mereka muncul Sosok Rambut putih dengan sebuah tongkat berdiri didepan mereka

 **[" Ikuti Aku, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian "]**

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang terang, terdapat sosok berambut putih menatap ke arah di mana tempat tak terbatas itu dengan sebuah senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

 **[" Sudah saatnya "]** gumam Sosok berambut putih itu berbalik sambil menatap empat sosok di belakangnya.

" Ghaaa~ aku pikir aku akan bisa tenang sekarang " ucap pemuda berambut Merah sambil mengerak-gerak'kan kepalanya

" Sudahlah ini juga kesempatan yang bagus bukan Nii-chan " ucap Perempuan rambut kuning di ikat pony tail

" Haaah~ sudahlah, aku pikir aku bisa tenang bersama, tapi sepertinya takdir memberi kita satu kesempatan " ucap Pria berambut kuning sambil memeluk Wanita berambut indigo di sampingnya

 **[" Ya maafkan aku soal waktu itu "]** ucap Sosok berambut putih itu.

" Daijobu, Arigato telah memberikan kami kesempatan ke 2 dan bisa melihat kedamaian di dunia kami, Kami-sama " ucap Pria berambut kuning

" kalau begitu kami akan ke tubuh kami sekarang " ujar Pria itu sambil tersenyum

 **[" Baiklah kalau begitu selamat jalan "]** ucap Sosok berambut putih itu, setelah itu ke empat sosok itu'pun lenyap menjadi pertikel cahaya, sementara sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang menjadi cahaya.

.

.

.

 **12, Maret 1014**

 **Pulau Jepang bagian barat.**

.

Terlihat di sebuah Pulau yang terdapat banyak pohon, terjadi kejanggalan dimana semua hewan-hewan disana menjadi agresif seperti terkena sesuatu atau takut sesuatu.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bziiiiit! Ngooooong!**

Lalu dari atas langit sekitar setinggi 150 Kaki, muncul percikan-percikan petir berwarna ungun dan semakin besar hingga memunculkan lubang hitam.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari lubag tersebut mengeluarkan dua patung dengan gaya berbeda jatuh ke tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Patung itu'pun jatuh ketanah namun patung itu tidak hancur bahkan lecet sama sekali, waktu'pun terus berganti, Detik kemenit, menit ke jam, jam ke hari, hari ke minggu, minggu ke bulan, bulan ke tahun dan terus sampai 1000 tahun berlalu patung itu masih berdiri disana namun patung itu sekarang telah di tumbuh-tumbuhi lumut.

 **Krak! Krak! Krak! Sriiiing! Twuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!**

Setelah itu terjadi kejanggalan pada kedua patung itu, kedua patung itu'pun mengalami keretakan dan hancur dan menimbulkan sebuah cahaya yang terbang ke atas langit dan ledakan angin besar menyebar ke seluruh pulau yang bernama jepang.

 _ **Underworld**_

.

 **Deg!**

' E-Energi macam a-apa ini, be-besar sekali ' batin seorang pria berambut merah

.

.

 _ **Grigory**_

.

 **Deg!**

' Ughh! Energi ini terlalu besar, siapa yang memiliki energi seperti ini ' batin pria berambut hitam berponi kuning.

.

 _ **Heaven**_

.

 **Deg!**

' Energi apa ini, sangat kelam dan Suci, bahk-bahkan energi ini menyamai kami-sama' batin pria berambut putih.

.

 **Hutan Hukitos**

.

Terlihat di sebuah hutam yang merupakan tempat kedua patung tadi terdapa sebuah kawah berukuran sedang dengan empat Anak kecil di sana.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Tsuma, Daijobu'ka? " tanya anak kecil laki-laki sekitar berumur 15 tahun dengan rambut berwarna kuning pirang menggunakan pakaian kimono putih.

" Hm, Daijobu Anata " balas Anak kecil perempuan seumuran anak laki-laki tadi, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut indigo dan memakai baju dan celana hitam dan memakai rompi.

" Yatta~! Akhirnya bebas juga " teriak Anak kecil perempuan berumuran sama seperti kedua anak tadi, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut di ikat pony tail dan memakan jaket orange hitam dan celana hitam.

" Hhaaah~ pegalnya " gumam Anak kecil laki-laki berambut merah berpakaian, Jaket merah dan celana hitam yang agak robek-robek.

" ... "

" ... "

Mereka'pun terdiam lalu Saling memandang hingga beberapa menit mereka'pun melebarkan mata mereka.

" APA YANG TERJADI PADA KITA! " teriak mereka kompak.

" Ba-Bagaimana mungkin.. Tubuhku, tubuhku kembali berumur 15 tahunan " gumam anak laki-laki berambut kuning sambil menatap tubuhnya.

" Tu-Tubuhku kembali menjadi anak kecil.. Itu artinya " gumam anak perempuan sambil mengelus perutnya.

" ... "

" ... "

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Hwuuuaaaaaa! Naru-kun! Anak kita! " tangis anak perempuan berambut indigo dan memeluk laki-laki di sampingnya erat dan menangis di dada laki-laki itu.

" Maa-Maa mungkin ini karena pergeseran waktu.. " ucap laki-laki bernama Naru atau Naruto itu " Gara-gara pergeseran waktu menyebabkan tubuh kita kembali pada umur 15 tahunan " gumam Naruto lagi.

" Ma-Maaf Ne Hime, aku sepertinya menghilangkan anak kita... Aku akan menebusnya nanti Hime "

" Naru-kun mesum! " pekik sang perempuan sambil memukul dada Naruto pelan seolah dia tahu maksud Naruto, dialah Hinata.

" Ghaa~ kalian itu " ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Menma sambil berkecak pinggang.

" Lebih baik bukan'nya kita harus melihat tempat ini dulu " usul anak perempuan yang pasti Naruko

Yap sekarang mereka telah bebas dari efek jutsu penyegelan mereka saat melawan Kaguya, Toneri dan Momoshiki, dan efeknya membuat tubuh mereka kembali ke usia anak-anak sekitar 15 tahunan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu ' Tempat macam apa ini, Aku merasakan banyaknya berbagai Energi ' batin Naruto

 **[" Ini adalah Tempat dimana kau akan menjalankan Misimu "]** setelah itu terdengar sebuah suara memasuki pikiran'nya dan Naruto mengetahui suara itu

" Kami-sama? " gumam Naruto

 **[" Tempat inilah dimana kalian akan menjalankan tugas kalian. Jika kalian ingin mengetahui tugas apa saja yang kalian harus kerjakan, kau tinggal menggunakan teknik Kuchiyosemu "]** ucap Kami-sama lalu memutuskan kontaknya dengan Naruto

.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu di atas mereka muncul tiga lingkaran dengan warna berbeda dan memperlihatkan, pria berambut merah dengan 12 sayap berbentuk kelelawar, Pria berambut hitam berponi kuning dengan 12 sayap burung berwarna hitam, dan Pria berambut putih ke kuningan dengan sayap burung putih.

" Ghh. Siapa mereka, aku merasakan sebuah Energi Negatif dan Positif di tubuh mereka " gumam Naruto sambil maju kedepan dan mendorong Menma dan Naruko kebelakang untuk melindungi mereka.

" Apa mereka pemilik energi ini " gumam pria berambut merah sambil menatap tak percaya pada Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko.

" Mungkin saja, bagaimana kalau kita coba " ucap Pria berambut hitam berponi kuning itu sambil menembak'kan energi cokelat ke arah Naruto.

 **Sreet! Blaaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan tangan kanan'nya ke arah energi itu, setelah itu Energi itu berhenti seketika sebelum mengenai Naruto, ketiga pria yang melihat itu terkejut.

" **Shinra... Tensei** " gumam Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata berpola riak air.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Energi cokelat itupun terpental kembali ke arah Pria berambut cokelat, pria itu yang melihat energinya berbalik arah langsung menunduk untuk menghindari serangan'nya sendiri.

" Dia bisa mementalkan Energi Azel, mustahil " ucap Pria berambut putih kekuningan tidak percaya.

" Bagaimana mungkin bocah sepertinya melakukan'nya? " tanya pria berambut merah entah kepada siapa.

" Energi mereka Pria berambut merah dan hitam berponi kuning itu lumayan kelam, Sepertinya itu Energi Negatif... Lalu pria berambut putih itu memiliki Energi Positif, aku bisa merasakan Energi suci dari dalam dirinya... Tapi jika Negatif dan Positif bermusuhan, kenapa mereka seperti sudah berteman " gumam Naruto sambil menatap ketiga pria di depan'nya.

" Sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarang, sepertinya kita harus melawan'nya " ucap Pria berambut hitam berponi kuning.

" Apa kau serius Azazel? " tanya Pria berambut merah kepada Pria berambut Hitam berponi kuning yang memiliki nama Azazel.

" Tentu saja, jika tidak mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Sirzech, Michael bersiaplah " ucap Azazel sambil menatap Pria berambut merah bernama Sirzech dan yang satunya lagi Michael.

" Sepertinya mereka akan menyerang " ucap Menma sambil bersiap menyerang.

 **Sriiing!**

Namun sebelum menyerang muncul Lingkaran merah di bawah Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko dan mengilang setelah itu.

.

 _ **Underworld**_

.

 **Sriiiing!**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang tandus, Kering dan minim cahaya dikarenakan awan-awan berwarna ungu menutupi langit ( tempat hampir sama di Boruto The Movie saat Boruto menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi tidak ada pohon ).

Lalu dari langit muncul kembali lingkaran merah dan mengeluarkan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko dan karena tidak ada pijakan membuat mereka terjatuh kebawah.

" Apa itu tadi? " tanya Naruko sambil menatap lingkaran merah yang ada di atas.

" Itu seperti Jutsu Teleport, namun dengan sistem berbeda " jawab Naruto sambil menatap ke arah depan dimana Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael terbang di dengan sayap mereka dan menyaksikan mereka jatuh.

' Cih! Baiklah jika kalian ingin bertarung, maka akan aku layani ' batin Naruto sambil mengigit jempolnya dan merapal sebuah segel.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Suzaku!** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentak'kan tangan'nya di udara.

 **Booooft!**

Setelah itu muncul Kunpulan Asap besar hingga menutupi Naruto dan yang lain, sementara Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael terkejut akan apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Michael

" Apa mereka meledak'kan diri? " gumam Sirzech.

 **Wuuush! Kyaaaaaaaaak!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluarlah se ekor burung berbulu api dan mengepak'kan Sayapnya menunjuk'kan jati dirinya, dan di atas badan burung itu terliht Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang selamat.

" Di-Dia bisa memanggil burung phenex " gagap Sirzech begitu melihat Suzaku

" Bocah macam apa dia " gumam Azazel

" **Naruto-Sama! Kau masih selamat! Aku kira kau.. "**

" Kita bicarakan itu nanti Suzaku, kita harus melawan mereka terlebih dahulu " potong Naruto sambil menunjuk Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael.

" **Baiklah Naruto-sama "** jawab Suzaku

" Dia bisa bicara " gumam Michael sambil menatap Suzaku tidak percaya.

" Kita mulai Suzaku, kau keluarkan element api'mu sementara aku akan mengeluarkan element anginku " perintah Naruto sambil merapal segel, sementara Suzaku mengangguk dan menarik Sayap'nya lebar-lebar.

" **Katon : Kasai furattā "** ucap Suzaku sambil mengibaskan sayap'nya dan mengeluarkan Dua Api berbentuk sayap ke arah Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel.

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze** " ucap Naruto sambil menembak'kan dua badai angin.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Api dan Angin itu'pun bergabung hingga membentuk dua pusaran api, Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan begitu kedua pusaran api itu menabrak Azazel, Michael dan Sirzech dan menimbulkan kumpulan asap.

Setelah asap menipis, terlihat Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael masih selamat dan terlihat sebuah kekkai yang melapisi tubuh mereka.

" Kekkai? " gumam Menma begitu melihat iti.

" Sepertinya begitu " balas Naruto

" Sepertinya kau membuat sebuah kesalahan Azel " ucap Sirzech setelah menghilangkan kekkainya.

" benar, jika saja jika kau tidak menyerang'nya dia pasti tidak akan melawan " timpal Michael

" Aku juga tidak menyangka bakal seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka akan melawan keturunan Phenex disini, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya " ucap Azazel sambil menatap tajam Naruto, sementara Naruto membalas tatapan Azel dengan wajah garang.

" Oi, Azel jangan menambah masalah! " bentak Sirzech.

" Naruto apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Menma kepada adiknya

" Aku akan melawan mereka, kalian jaga saja Hinata, biar aku yang mengurus mereka, setidaknya aku bisa mereleks'kan tubuh'ku " jawab Naruto sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan.

" Naru-chan, kau ingat pesan Kami bukan, jangan sampai membunuh orang tidak bersalah " peringat Naruko

" Tentu saja aku ingat Nee-san, aku Cuma ingin bermain sebentar " jawab Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kita mencoba untuk bersahabat dengan'nya " usul Sirzech dan di balas anggukan Azazel dan Michael.

" Y-Yo, Bocah si-siapa kalian? " tanya Azazel dengan nada tergagap.

" Bukan'nya kalian yang harusnya memperkenalkan diri duluan? Dan kenapa kau menyerang kami? " tanya balik Naruto dengan nada datar.

' Datar banget~ ' batin Sirzech dan Azazel.

" A-Ah soal itu gomen, kami merasakan sebuah Energi yang cukup besar, dan Energi itu aku merasakan'nya ada pada tubuhmu, jadi untuk mengeceknya aku mencoba menyerangmu, lalu siapa aku, Aku Azazel orang Super Mesum dan super ganteng " ucap Azazel nista.

 **Gubrak!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu hampir terjungkal, Sementara Menma, Sirzech mereka'lah yang terjungkal, sementara Michael hanya terdiam, Naruko dan Hinata menutup mulut mereka mual.

" Hah~ kau mengingatkan'ku pada guruku Ero " ucap Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya " Tapi saat kau menyerang itu, kau bisa saja melukai kakak-kakak'ku beserta istriku " ucap Naruto kembali dengan nada datar.

" Istri? " beo Azazel

" Perempuan ini adalah Istrinya " ucap Menma yang sudah sadar dari terjungkalnya dan menunjuk Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, sementara Hinata memerah.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN! MANA ADA SEORANG BOCAH SUDAH MEMILIKI ISTRI! " teriak Azazel terkejut.

" Bocah? Yang benar saja, kami ini sudah berumur 1018 tahun " ucap Naruto membenarkan.

" Eh! " pekik Azazel " Kalau begitu siapa namamu? " tanya Azazel langsung

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto.

" Kenapa namamu seperti nama pelengkap ramen? " tanya Azazel

 **Twich!**

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di ejek'pun mengeram, dirinya tidak akan bisa memaafkan siapa yang berani mengejek nama pemberian ayahnya, walaupun apa yang di bilangnya itu merupakan kenyataan.

" Oi! Azel! Kau membuatnya marah " ucap Sirzech menyadarkan Azazel sebelum terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** " ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan Api berskala besar ke arah Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael.

" Kerja bagus Azel " ucap Sirzech sambil menatap tajam Azel.

 **Wuuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Namun sebelum mengenai Azazel, Michael, dan Sirzech, muncul dinding es dan menahan Api Naruto.

" Hyoton? " gumam Naruko

" Apa kalian itu bodoh? " ucap seseorang dengan suara child dish, Azazel, Sirzech dan Michael yang mengenal suara itu menghela nafas mereka.

" Untung kau datang tepat waktu Serafall " ucap Sirzech, dan terlihat di samping mereka, terdapat perempuan berambut hitam dengan pakaian Cosplay dan sebuah tongkat.

" Hmmph, masa hanya berbicara pada anak kehmmp " sebelum ucapan perempuan bernama Serafall itu selesai dengan cepat Sirzech menutup mulut mungil itu.

" Jangan sebut dia seperti itu, umurnya 1018 tahun " bisik Sirzech, sementara Sera yang mendengar itu terkejut.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba dinding Ice Sera hancur berkeping-keping dan terlihat di antara puing-puing Ice itu, terdapat Naruto dengan tangan yang di lapisi tangan Berwarna biru.

" Ghh, kekuatan'nya luar biasa, baiklah kurasa kita harus melawan'nya untuk saat ini " ucap Sirzech sambil mengalirkan sesuatu berwarna meraj di tubuhnya.

" Energinya meningkat " gumam Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun meningkatkan energinya sedikit.

 **Deg!**

' E-Energinya besar sekali ' batin Sirzech gemetar begitu Naruto baru saja melepas sedikit Chakra miliknya.

' k-kuat sekali ' batin Sera ketakutan

' Cih! Ini akan susah ' batin Azazel.

 **Bziiiit!**

Seketika semua terkejut begitu melihat Naruto yang tadinya agak jauh dari mereka sudah berada di depan mereka tanpa kedipan mata.

' Ce-cepat sekali ' batin Mereka terkejut.

 **Wuush! Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto'pun memukul perut Azel hingga terpental kebelekang dengan sangat cepat, Sirzech, Michael dan Serafall yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka dan pergi menjauh dari Naruto

' Kecepatan'nya luar biasa ' batin Michael

 **Wuush! Blaaaaar!**

Sementara tubuh Azel terus terpental hingga menabrak tebing hingga hancur ' Ughh, pukulan'nya kuat sekali ' ringis Azazel.

Setelah itu pandangan Naruto terganti ke arah belakang begitu sesuatu berwarna merah melesat ke arahnya.

 **Bziiit! Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan Hiraishin'nya Naruto'pun menghilang dari sana dan membuat sesuatu berwarna merah itu melesat ke arah bebatuan dan saat mengenai bebatuan, batu itu langsung hancur.

Naruto yang muncul agak jauh dari Batu itu'pun bergidik ngeri ' Mengerikan jika terkena sekali ' batin Naruto, setelah itu Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Sirzech.

 **Duuaaak!**

Dengan gerakan' cepat Naruto'pun menendang kepala Sirzech hingga, Sirzech terpental ke bawah.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto perlahan di bekukan oleh sebuah Ice, Naruto yang melihat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak'pun memberontak namun tidak bisa.

" Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, karena kau itu imut dan tampan " ucap Serafall yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto " Tapi kau harus mati disini " lanjut Serafall sambil menunjuk'kan senyum manis'nya, Naruto yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang Serafall katakan terdiam namun sedetiknya dia menyeringai.

" Heh~ mati.. " jeda Naruto sambil menunduk'kan kepalanya " Heh! Jangan bercanda " ucap Naruto lagi sambil menatap Serafall tajam dengan mata Sharingan'nya.

' Ma-Mata macam apa itu? ' batin Serafall ketakutan.

 **Kyak! Kyak!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi beberapa burung gagal dan membuat Sera terkejut, dan begitu juga tempatnya terbang menjadi gelap.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Tiba-tiba muncul empt Rantai tan langsung mengikat tangan dan kaki Serafall hingga berbentuk X.

" Ughh lepaskan " lenguh Serafall berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya.

" Disini aku dewa, kau akan merasakan rasa sakit selama 72 jam disini dan 3 detik di dunia nyata " ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul jauh dari Sera lalu kembali menghilang

" Mari kita mulai " bisik Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sera dan kembali menghilang

Setelah itu muncul bayangan Kurama dan itu membuat Serafall gemetar ketakutan, Kurama'pun membuka mulutnya dan...

 **Graaaaaak!**

.

" Aaaaarrkkkkk " setelah itu Serafall teriak sambil memegang kepalanya, tadi Naruto yang menghilang kini kembali dan semua kembali normal, rupanya itu adalah Genjutsu milik Naruto.

Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel yang mendengar Serafall berteriak'pun terkejut " Sera!/Serafall! " teriak Azazel, Sirzech dan Michael melesar ke arah Serafall dan Naruto berada.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Tiba-tiba Ice yang membekukan Naruto mulai mengalami keretakan, Naruto yang memiliki kesempatan'pun menutup matanya lalu kembali membukanya dan sekaramg terlihat Naruto telah menggunakan mata Rinenggan'nya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Ice yang membekukan Naruto'pun hancur dan membuat Naruto bebas, setelah itu Naruto'pun melesat ke arah Serafall yang masih berteriak dan memukul tengkuk Sera dan membuat Serafall pingsan.

Setelah pingsan'nya Sera, barulah Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael datang " Apa yang kau lakukan pada Serafall! " teriak Sirzech yang sudah mulai emosi.

" Hmm, hanya menghilangkan hama penganggu " jawab Naruto datar, Sirzech yang mendengar itu langsung emosi dan langsung meningkatkan energi miliknya.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Tanah yang di bawah Sirzech'pun mengalami keretakan, namun Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali dan hanya menunjuk'kan wajah datarnya.

" Oi! Sirzech, jangan mencoba melawan'nya kau tahu bukan dia itu seperti apa " ucap Azazel memperingatkan namun tetap tidak didengar.

" Aku tidak peduli, kita harus membuatnya kalah disini sekarang juga " balas Sirzech, baru saja Dia akan menembakan Energi merahnya seketika dia terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah Energi yang meningkat pesat.

" Khuhuhu akan aku tunjukan siapa kekuatan terbesar disini " ucap Naruto tertawa keji

 **Twuuuuuuuuuuush!**

 **Krak! Blaar! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melepaskan semua Chakra miliknya hingga membuat gelombang besar bahkan mementalkan Sirzech, Azazel, Michael dan Serafall yang pingsan, begitu juga tanah di bawah Naruto hancur hingga membentuk sebuah kawah bahkan tempat Naruto berdiri terbentuk kumpulan Asap melambung tinggi.

Sementara itu Sirzech, Azazel, Michael dan Serafall yang berada di pelukan Sirzech, sekarang tengah berusaha bangun akibat terpentalnya mereka.

" Ughh, Energinya besar sekali " gumam Sirzech sambil berusaha bangun, begitu juga yang lain'nya.

 **Deg!**

Namun seketika mereka kembali berlitit begitu merasakan sebuah Energi yang begitu kelam ' E-Energi macam apa ini, te-terlalu kelam ' batin Michael gemetar.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat sosok bayangan raksasa dengan warna biru dan mata merah, dialah Susano'o Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

" I-Iblis Tengu " gumam Azazel dengan wajah pucat basi.

" Di-Dia bisa memanggil Iblis Yokai juga " gumam Sirzech tidak percaya.

 **Wuush!**

Tiba-tiba Susano'o itu mulai bergerak dan siap menebaskan tongkatnya yang besar itu, sementara Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel yang melihat itu mutup mata mereka rapat-rapat.

Setelaj beberapa menit, mereka tidak merasakan sakit, mereka'pun membuka mata mereka dan terlihat Naruto berdiri depan mereka sambil mengulurkan tangan.

" Butuh bantuan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael yang melihat itu sempat terbengon, namun berikutnya mereka menerima uluran itu.

" Gomenne, aku membuat kalian seperti ini " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk bekakang kepalanya

" ... "

" ... "

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, lalu yang tadi itu apa?

" Hahaha pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua iti tadi.. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian itu saja, dan dari yang'ku lihat kalian lumayan juga " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangan'nya di dada

" ... "

" ... "

Lagi-lagi Mereka hanya bisa memblakkan mata mereka, begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto, maksudnya tadi itu... Hanya permainan? Berarti mereka hanya di jadikan..

Azazel yang mendengar itu ingin sekali memukul kepala Pria yang menjadi Bocah itu namun dia tahan agar tidak menimbulkan masalah kembali.

" Ano.. Uzumaki-san.. Sebenarnya.. "

" Siapa Aku, itu akan aku jawab. Sebelum kalian menjelaskan tentang Dunia ini, siapa kalian dan apa Energi-Energi yang ada di tubuh kalian " potong Naruto sambil memperlihatkan wajah serius.

" Namaku Sirzech Lucifer, pemimpin Maou Akuma ( Iblis ), Energi yang kau maksud mungkin Sihir, Sihirku adalah Power Of Destruction " ucap Sirzech memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Azazel, kau sudah tahu itu, aku wakil Gubernur Da-Tensei, aku.. Tidak begitu tahu mengenai kekuatan'ku yang pasti, setiap Da-Tensei memiliki Light Spear " ucap Azazel memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

" Namaku Michael, aku adalah Gubernur Tensei, Kekuatan'ku adalah Cahaya dan tempatku berada adalah Heaven " Ucap Michael memperkenalkan dirinya ramah.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku anggap kalian sebagai teman pertamaku di dunia ini " ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan'nya dan mereka menerima uluran itu dan saling bersalaman.

" Baiklah karena kalian teman yang aku percaya, aku dan yang lain akan memperkenalkan diri " ucap Naruto sambil menjentik'kan jari'nya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul'lah Susazu beserta, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma yang berada. Setelah mendarat Mereka'pun melompat dan mendarat di samping Naruto.

" Kau boleh pergi Suzaku " perintah Naruto.

" **Ha'i Naruto-sama, semoga kita bertemu lagi "** ucap Suzaku sebelum menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

" Suzaku? Bukan'nya itu adalah Dewa penjaga arah mata angin? " tanya Azazel dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Uzukage dari Uzushigakure, jika kalian tidak pernah mendengarnya itu karena aku berasal dari Dimensi lain dan menerima sebuah tugas " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya secara detail, entah kenapa dirinya bisa mempercayai mereka.

" Namaku Uzumaki Hinata, Istri dari Naru-kun " ucap Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum dan mengalungkan lenga'nya di lengan Naruto.

" Namaku Namikaze Menma, Kakak dari Naruto " ucap Menma datar, dirinya masih belum bisa mempercayai mereka, namun jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Naruto, maka dirinya tidak akan tinggal diam.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruko, Kakak kedua Naru-chan, salam kenal " ucao Naruko ramah.

" Tunggu Dimensi lain? " tanya ulang Sirzech dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh mereka

" Lalu tugas, apa yang kalian kerjakan? " tanya Michael, Naruto yang mendengar itu merapal segel dan mengehentak'kan'nya ke tanah.

" **Kuchiyose** " ucap Naruto

 **Boft**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan, Naruto'pun membuka gulungan tersebut dan membaca gulungan itu

 _Target :_

 _. Colossal_

 _. Armor_

 _. Female_

 _. Dancing_

 _. Otosaka Yuu_

 _. Chakra 1 : Shukaku_

 _. Chakra 2 : Matatabi_

 _. Chakra 3 : Isobu_

 _. Chakra 4 : Son Goku_

 _. Chakra 5 : Kokuo_

 _. Chakra 6 : Saiken_

 _. Chakra 7 : Choemei_

 _. Chakra 8 : Gyuki_

 _. Chakra 9 : Kurama_

 _Kalian harus mencari semua yang ada di atas dan ambil kekuatan mereka, untuk Chakra Shukaku hingga Kurama, kalian harus mencarinya di setiap Dimensi dimana kesembilan Chakra dari setengah kesembilan Bijuu berpencar._

 _Jika sudah maka kalian bebas dari tugas dan kembali ke Alam Surga._

 _Pertanda : Kami-sama_

Naruto yang melihat isi tulisan itu'pun hanya memblak'kan Matanya, Chakra Bijuu'nya kembali terbagi dan sekarang berada Di dimensi lain, Naruto yang memikirkan itu'pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, namun dia akan berusaha untuk mencarinya.

Lalu dia kembali membaca List 1 hingga kelima, dia tidak mengerti maksud dari kelima List itu, apa mereka sangat berbahaya?

Hanya satu pemikiran Naruto, mengambil kembali Chakra Bijuu'nya dan Mengambil beberapa Kekuatan dari Dimensi lain.

" Haahh~ kalian bacalah " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan gulungan'nya ke arah Menma, Menma'pun membaca gulungan itu bersama Menma, Naruko dan Hinata.

" Gomen, aku belum bisa memberitahukan'nya kepada kalian " ucap Naruto sambil meminta maaf.

" Ah, tidak apa, aku tahu itu pasti masalah pribadi, namun jika kami bisa membantu, kami akan membantu dengan usaha kami " ucap Sirzech sambil tersenyum.

" Arigato, Sirzech-san " balas Naruto.

" Uzumaki-san, aku ingin tanya apa Energi yang kau dan Kakak-Kakak beserta Istrimu miliki? " tanya Azazel, mencari sedikit informasi bukan masalah bukan?

" Energi yang ada di dalam tubuh kami itu, adalah Chakra... " Naruto'pun menjelaskan Apa itu Chakra kepada Azazel, Sirzech dan Michael ( penjelasan Chakra ada di Chapter 15 ), sementara mereka mengangguk paham.

" Ano... Uzumaki-san pertanyaan ini terus menonjol di kepalaku.. Jika kalian kakak beradik, kenapa Marga kalian berbeda? " tanya Michael.

" Haahh~ aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi, itu adalah kenangan kami yang buruk " jawab Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya.

" Baiklah kami paham akan hal itu " ucap Michael pada akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang marga itu.

" Ano.. Uzumaki-san, maaf telah membawa kalian kemari, sebagai gantinya saya akan memberikan kalian tempat tinggal, namun ada syaratnya " ucap Sirzech membuat barter, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun hanya menaikkan alisnya.

" Aku ingin Kau selalu mengawasi adik'ku Rias Gremory dan juga Adik dari Serafall, Sona Sitri " ucap Sirzech menjelaskan tawaran'nya " Oh! Kita melupakan'nya " ucap Sirzech sambil memandang Serafall yang masih pingsan.

" Gomen, mungkin aku terlalu memukul tengkuknya agak keras sehingga dia pingsan " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Hah~ sudahlah Nasi sudah menjadi bubur " ucap Azazel pada akhirnya bersuara setelah lama terdiam.

" Baiklah aku terima tawaran itu, jika menyangkut keselamatan Orang, kami akan membantu " ucap Naruto semangat, sementara Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat Naruto semangat hanya tersenyum.

Sementara Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel yang melihat tekad Naruto tersenyum simpul ' Anak yang menarik '.

.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **Kediaman Baru Naruto**

.

Sekarang terlihat di sebuah kediaman besar bertingkat dua terdapat empat kamar dengan kamar mandi di setiap kamar, Satu dapur, Satu Ruang tamu, Satu Halaman belakang, dan Satu ruang makan.

Dan salah satu kamar terlihat di salah satu kamar, terdapat Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang bertelanjang sedang membuka'kan Kimono Rikudo Naruto dengan wajah merona, bahkan Naruto juga memerah saat melihat tubuh Istri'nya yang menggoda dan dirinya berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

 **Cup!**

Setelah melepaskan Kimono Naruto dan menyisakan celana panjang Hitam'nya, Hinata'pun mencium bibir Naruto ganas, Naruto di perlakukan seperti itu'pun kehilangan kendali dan membalas Ciuman itu dengan nafsu, Hinata yang merasa Naruto membalas Ciuman'nya itu'pun mengalungkan lengan'nya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 **Bruk!**

Setelah itu Hinata menjatuhkan badan'nya ke kasur sehingga tubuh Hinata tertindih oleh Naruto, Naruto yang merasa Hinata keberatan'pun membangunkan sedikit badan'nya agar Hinata tidak keberatan.

Setelah itu mereka'pun melepaskan Ciuman panas mereka sehingga terbentuk jembatan Saliva, kedua tangan Naruto yang dari tadi terdiam itu'pun bergerak ke arah dada Hinata dan meremasnya lembut.

" Kau sudah membangunkan Nafsumu Hime, dan aku akan membuatmu mendesah namaku terus " bisik Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itu semakin memerah, lengan'nya yang masih di leher Naruto menarik kepala itu ke leher'nya dan setelah itu dia berbisik ketelinga Naruto.

" Lakukanlah~ aku sudah tidak sabar~ " bisik Hinata dengan nada mengoda, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun tersenyum dan memulai aksinya.

" Aaahhhh~ "

.

Dan malam itu'pun hubungan Suami dan Istri berlanjut hingga sekarang, Bagaimanakah Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko menyesaikan tugas mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya ketemu juga di Season 2, walaupun baru sedikit dan Alurnya agak bagaimana gitu.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf jelek otak saya lagi butuh Istirahat. Jadi saya mohon saya butuh libur sekitar 3 minggu untuk merefreskan pikiran saya.**

 **Yap! Naruto beserta Kakak-Kakak'nya dan Istrinya akhirnya terbebas kembali dan mendapatkan tugas dari Kami-Sama di Surga, ternyata Jiwa Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma belum di berikan pergi kesurga melainkan diam di perbatasan Neraka dan Kehidupan, mereka'pun dibiarkan terdiam disana sambil memandang dunia bawah selama 2 tahun.**

 **Dan setelah dua tahun, akhirnya sang pahlawan bangkit kembali setelah tertidur 1000 tahun menjadi batu dan menjalankan Misi terbarunya!**

 **Dan untuk Voting? Hasilnya masih seimbang, jadi Voting sebanyak yang bisa kalian lakukan, namun jika nama'nya tetap sama maka Nilai'nya tetap mendapat 1 poin. Hasil dari Voting akan selesai di Chapter 18, sebenarnya Pair Masih Naruhina tapi hanya bertambah satu orang saja, jadi tentukan pilihan kalian**

 **Lalu untuk Reader bernama Heres. Sepertinya kamu ngajak berantem ya setiap chapter Flame-Flame, apa maumu sih! Aku tidak mendengar orang pendapat orang lain? Memangnya pendapat apa! Orang belum nentukan! Lebih baik mati ke sana! Banyak bacot ke disini! Coba deh Reader yang lain baca Reviewnya di brengsek sekali ini orang hanya bisa flame-flame, kalau ke bawa masalah cerita lain jangan kesini bangsat.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah jika begitu Saya Dedek, Undur diri, dan maaf saya terpaksa memberikan hasil jelek di chapter pertama pada Season 2'nya tapi saya janji setelah ini saya akan mencoba membuat yang lebih bagus.**

 **Kalau begiti Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x ?

Naruko x ?

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko.

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali lagi pada Cerita Season 2!**

 **Baiklah tanpa basa-basi saya akan menjelaskan tingkatan Naruto beserta Tuhan dan Maou.**

 **Menurut kalian mana tinggian Maou dari pada Tuhan?**

 **Menurutku tuhan'lah yang lebih tinggi dari Maou, karena dialah maha pencipta.**

 **Jika Sang Kami melawan Maou siapa yang menang?**

 **Aku tahu Maou itu memiliki kekuatan yang kuat dan bisa membunuh Tuhan, namun tidak semua Maou akan selamanya kuat. Seperti pertarungan sebelum'nya Naruto masih memiliki Kekuatan Rikudo, Bijuu, Senjutsu, Doujutsu terkuat, Susano'o bahkan Chakranya yang telah terkumpul cukup banyak setelah 1000 tahun tertidur.**

 **Naruto merupakan Ni Kami atau Tuhan ke 2 yang telah di berikan Jabatan Tuhan berikutnya oleh Tuhan pertama secara lansung di surga.**

 **Kekuatan yang bisa menyamai Tuhan, Hanya yangku perkirakan, hanya Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon, Draig, Albion, Thirexa dan Cao-Cao.**

 **Yah~ kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana Jika Maou melawan Ni Kami secara langsung apa lagi dia yang sudah berpengalaman berperang melawan Dewi yang di takuti di Dunia Ninja dan Monster yang paling di takuti**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja ke cerita~**

 **Open Fanfic : Fear and Leathing Las Vegas – Juts Awake**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 : First School and Start Mision**

 **.**

 **2 year later...**

Selama Dua Tahun, Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tinggal di Kota yang bernama Kuoh, dan selama 2 Tahun mereka disana, mereka sudah mendapatkan beberapa info mengenai Kota Kuoh, beserta Isi-Isinya walaupun tidak sampai informasi terdalam.

Yang mereka tahu, dulu terjadi perang antara Akuma, Da-Tensei, dan Tensei. Dan juga pertarungan antara Great Red Vs Ouorobos Dragon dan Red Dragon Emperor melawan White Dragon.

Namun Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan Informasi, bahwa ada yang lebih kuat darinya dan mereka adalah Great Red, Ophis, dan Thirexa. Thirexa adalah monster pembawa kiamat di dunia ini, maka Dari Itu Naruto akan mencoba mencari informasi monster itu lebih dalam lagi dan akan melenyapkan'nya.

Selama 2 Tahun Naruto beserta Sirzech dan Azazel'pun saling memberikan Informasi, Naruto mendapatkan Informasi mengenai dunia'nya secara lengkap begitu juga mereka.

Mereka baru tahu, bahwa yang berdiri di depan mereka adalah seorang ninja dan juga mereka terkejut akan kemampuan Naruto yang besar.

Selama Naruto mencari Informasi mengenai dunia ini, Naruto juga telah menyebarkan Bunshin'nya dan juga Bunshin Menma untuk mencoba mencari keberadaan salah Satu Chakra Bijuu.

Dan selama 2 Tahun Naruto hanya mendapatkan bahwa hanya beberapa kelompok Iblis yang di beritahu Sirzech, Gremory, Sitri, dan Phenex. Selama 2 tahun tak ayal Serafall selalu menggoda Naruto, dan hal itu menyebabkan pertengkaran antara Hinata dan Serafall dan saling melempar sihir Es mereka bahkan itu membuat Naruto pusing, setelah kejadian itu Serafall di beritahu bahwa Naruto telah berteman kepada mereka dan sebagai syarat adalah menjaga adiknya, dengan senang hati Sera juga akan berteman dengan Naruto, karena jika menyangkut keselamatan adiknya dia akan memberikan tanggung jawab itu kepada Naruto yang Notabenya adalah Ni Kami.

Baiklah kita kesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu, sekarang terlihat di sebuah tempat yang luas, terdapat beberapa kawah, pohon hangus dan beberapa tebasan pada pohon di tempat itu.

Wush! Wush!

Setelah itu dari atas terlihat dua sosok tengah terbang dialah Sirzech Lucifer dengan Sayap Iblisnya, dan Naruto dengan sayap apinya.

Terlihat Sirzech tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sementara Naruto terlihat biasa saja tidak ada tanda kelelahan sama sekali dalam dirinya.

" Haaa " teriak Sirzech sambil menembak'kan power of destruction'nya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu merapal segelnya.

" **Fuuton : Goudama** " gumam Naruto sambil menembak'kan bola udara ke arah Power Of Destruction Sirzech.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Bola angin itu'pun berhasil mengenai Sihir Sirzech dan menyebabkan Ledakan sedang.

" Ne, Sirzech-san apa kau mau kita hentikan ini? " tanya Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto merasa kasihan karena mereka sudah sparring selama 2 jam.

" Hah.. Hah.. " balas Sirzech dengan anggukan kepala dan turun perlahan ke tanah begitu juga Naruto.

" Aku tidak menyangka.. Hah.. Berlatih langsung.. Hah.. Dengan Utusan Tuhan seperti ini " ucap Sirzech dengan ngos-ngosan, sebenarnya Sirzechlah yang meminta untuk berlatih meningkatkan kekuatan'nya kepada Naruto, dia ingin meningkatkan kekuatan'nya agar dirinya bisa melindungi semuanya, kapan lagi dirinya akan bisa menjadi lebih kuat kalau tidak sekarang ketika mendapatkan kesempatan.

" Maa-Maa~ walaupun begitu kau sudah cukup kuat bagiku " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk bekakang kepalanya.

" Tapi itu kenyataan, dulu Aku sebenarnya pernah melawan Tuhan, namun tidak seperti sekarang ini.. Hanya melawan utusan'nya saja sudah membuatku begini, tapi. Terima kasih kau mau sparring bersamaku, dengan begini mungkin aku bisa meningkatkan kekuatan'ku kembali " ucap Sirzech panjang lebar. Dirinya memang jarang berlatih meningkatkan kekuatan'nya walaupun jabatan'nya adalah Maou, namun walaupun begitu dirinya tidak boleh merasa lebih kuat karena dia baru pemimpin, berlatih adalah hal yang harus di lakukan beberapa hari sekali agar kekuatan'nya tidak sampai disitu saja.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Underworld dulu, sudah waktunya aku melanjutkan tugasku, Naruto-kun, ingat besok kau beserta, Kakak-Kakak'mu dan Istrimu akan besekolah di Kuoh Gakuen dimana Adik'ku dan Serafall bersekolah, tolong jaga mereka " ucap Sirzech sebelum pergi.

" Tentu jangan sungkan untuk berlatih bersamaku lagi, dan untuk soal itu aku ingat, aku akan melakukan'nya kau santai saja " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sirzech'pun menghilang dengan lingkaran Gremory begitu juga Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hirashin'nya setelah Sirzech pergi.

.

 **12.00 PM**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

.

Terlihat di kediaman Naruto, terlihat di ruang tamu terdapat Menma yang tengah tiduran di sofa yang panjang, Naruko yang tengah membaca Gulungan-Gulungan Jutsu pemberian Naruto yang di ajarkan Rikudo, dan Hinata yang berada di dapur tengah membersihkan tumpukan piring-piring kotor.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu muncul kilatan putih dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan Hiraishin'nya di ruang tamu.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sofa di samping Naruko

" Okaeri Naru-kun/Naru-chan " balas Hinata dan Naruko yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka sambil menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Bagaimana Naruto? " tanya Menma dalam ke adaan tiduran, dia sebenarnya tidak tidur melainkan tidur-tiduran.

" Ya.. Hari ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya " jawab Naruto sambil memasukan uang pemberian Sirzech pada saat sebelum sparring ke dalam dompet'nya. rupanya Naruto melakukan bisnis dengan itu.

" Bagaimana apa ada kabar dari para bunshin? " tanya Naruto dan di balas gelengan Menma " Hahh~ berarti kita harus mengirim beberapa Chi Bunshin untuk mengelilingi Dimensi dan mencari target " gumam Naruto menghela nafas.

" Bagaimana caranya? " tanya Naruko sambil mengulung Gulungan'nya.

" Dengan menggunakan Jutsu _**Pōtaru sunpō**_ , jutsu ini adalah Jutsu pembentukan Portal Dimensi, Aku bisa menggunakan'nya lagi pula Chakra'ku sudah melebihi kapasitas " ucap Naruto menjelaskan jutsunya itu.

" Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan pergi? " tanya Menma sambil bangun dari tiduran'nya.

" Aku akan mengirim empat Chi Bunshin'ku, mereka akan aku berikan Chakra 20% dari yang aku punya " jawab Naruto sambil mengigit jempolnya dan melakukan beberapa segel.

" **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentak'kan tangan'nya di Meja.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu Muncul empat kumpulan asap dan memperlihatkan Empat Chi Bunshin Naruto " Kalian sudah tahu tugas kalian " ucap Naruto Asli sambil melempar empat gulungan ke masing satu Chi Bunshin satu.

" Ha'i " balas mereka

" Kalau begitu berangkatlah, disini biar aku yang urus " perintah Naruto asli lagi.

Setelah itu ke empat Chi Bunshin Naruto'pun melakukan Segel serempak dan menyebutkan segel mereka bersama.

" **Pōtaru sunpō** " Ucap Mereka serempak.

 **Ngong! Ngong! Ngong! Ngong!**

Setelah itu muncul empat lubang hitam di atas masing-masing Chi Bunshin, lalu ke empat Chi Bunshin itu'pun memasuki lubang mereka dan siap untuk menjalankan tugas mereka.

" Aku serahkan pada kalian " gumam Naruto, setelah itu ke empat lubang itu'pun menutup dan menyisakan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko dalam keheningan

" Sekarang.. Bagaimana dengan Para Bunshin Kita? " tanya Menma

" Kita biarkan mereka mencari untuk beberapa minggu, jika tidak di temukan maka kita akan menghilangkan mereka " jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa " Ne.. Apa Azel-san sudah kesini? " tanya Naruto

" Belum, dia belum datang kesini " jawab Naruko sambil kembali melanjutkan membaca gulungan berikutnya.

" Hahh~ untuk sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu hasilnya, dan selagi kita menunggu lebih baik kita akan mengawas adik Sirzech-san dan Sera-san, dan juga menjaga Manusia-Manusia dari Iblis liar " ucap Naruto sambil memikirkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin mencari informasi lebih banyak tentang tempat yang mereka tempati namun dia belum bisa melakukan'nya karena dia tidak begitu mengetahui selak-seluk dimensi yang dia tempati sekarang.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menggunakan Sharingan untuk mencari informasi dengan cepat, namun dirinya ingin menggunakan usahanya sendiri untuk sementara, jika waktunya sangat sempit maka dia akan menggunakan'nya untuk mencarinya.

 **Sriing!**

Saat Naruto tengah berpikir muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna cokelat dan memperlihatkan Azazel dengan empat buah Kotak di sampingnya.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah Azazel.

" Maaf, aku harus mengemaskan peralatan sekolah kalian dan pakaian pengintai kalian, itulah sebab'nya aku lama " jawab Azazel sambil melempar kotak di sampingnya ke setiap orang.

" Itu adalah Pakaian Kuoh Gakuen dimana kalian akan bersekolah besok, dan untuk Informasi mengenai Iblis yang ada di Kuoh juga ada disana khususnya untuk kotak Naruto, semoga kalian berhasil " ucap Azazel cepat lalu kembali menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

" Orang itu mengingatkan'ku pada Teme " gumam Menma sambil berkecak pinggang.

" Sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang penting, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap saja, aku yang akan melakukan pengintaian pertama, karena aku bisa saja bertemu dengan Adik Sirzech " ucap Naruto langsung, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk.

" Mendokusai, kenapa Tuhan dan mereka memberi tugas seperti ini kepada kita, aku berpikir akan lebih menarik jika tenang di atas sana " gerutu Menma

" Maa~ kau ingat bukan Dunia ini seperti apa, dan dia mengirim kita karena... " jeda Naruko, Menma yang mendengar perkataan adiknya terkekeh lalu diliriknya Naruto yang tengah bermesraan di dapur.

" Ya, Karena Dia telah memberikan Naruto jabatan'nya.. "

.

.

.

.

.

" Sebagai _**Ni Kami-sama**_ "

.

.

 _ **Underworld**_

.

Terlihat di dunia bawah terdapat empat Maou tengah berdiskusi di meja bundar.

" Kita harus tetap mengawasi mereka, aku merasakan mereka itu sangat tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama " pendapat Azazel

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Azel, kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia bersifar ramah kepada kita? Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa mempercayai mereka, tapi cobalah untuk berteman dengan mereka " ucap Serafall sedikit memberi saram kepada Azel.

" Azel, kenapa kau seperti tidak bisa mempercayai mereka? " tanya Sirzech

" Aku merasa, mereka seperti mencari sesuatu, jika pendapatku, mereka pasti mencari suatu sumber energi yang hilang dari mereka " ucap Azazel menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak mempercayai mereka.

" Jika itu tidak membuat masalah bagi dunia ini itu tidak apa, tapi jika sumber Energi yang kau bilang itu benar biarkan mereka mencarinya, siapa tahu energi itubsangat berharga " ucap Michael mengemukakan pendapatnya.

" Aku sepedampat dengan Michael, Aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan persahabatan dalam dirinya, memang benar dirinya memiliki Energi yang mereka bilang Chakra itu besar dan Energi itu terasa bercampur aduk antara kegelapan dan kesucian, tapi jika dia memiliki niat buruk dia pasti sudah membunuh kita dengan kekuatan'nya yang besar itu. " ucap Sirzech, sementara Azazel hanya menunduk dan membenarkan Perkataan Sirzech.

Dalam pertarungan'nya 2 tahun lalu, dia juga tahu bagaimana kekuatan yang dimilikinya, waktu itu bisa saja mereka mati dengan kekuatan yang menyerupai Iblis Tengu itu, dia belum pernah melihat Raja Iblis Yokai setinggi itu, mengingatnya membuatnya gemetar. Setelah itu Azel menghela nafasnya mungkin memang benar dirinya terlalu tidak bisa mempercayai mereka, mungkin saatnya mencoba cara lain.

" Baiklah akan aku coba untuk berteman dengan mereka " jawab Azazel sebagai keputusan, mereka yang mendengar itu'pun tersenyum.

" Jangan khawatir Azel, aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, sebagai bukti kita akan melihat bagaimana mereka akan menjaga dunia atas " ucap Sirzech memberi semangat kepada Azazel, sementara Azazel hanya tersenyum.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Senin, 13 Maret 2014**_

 _ **05.00 AM**_

 _ **Kediaman Naruto**_

.

 **Kriiiiiiiiiiing! Cklek!**

Di sebuah kamar terdengar suara alarm Jam menandakan waktunya bangun tapi waktu belum menandakan waktunya matahari terbit.

Lalu sebuah tangan seputih susu menekan Alarm itu untuk mematikan Alarm itu. Setelah mematikan alarm, pemilik tangan itu'pun membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata seindah berlian yang sayu, perlahan Wanita itu'pun mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya, namun dia merasa ada yang menahan'nya.

Wanita itu'pun menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat Pria berambut kuning dengan tiga guratan tipis di pipinya tengah memeluknya, Wanita yang melihat Pria itu'pun tersenyum lalu mengerak'kan badan'nya untuk berhadapan dengan Pria itu dan mengelus pipi Pria itu.

" Naru-kun ayo bangun ini sudah pagi " ucap wanita itu lembut, bagai terompet kerajaan Pria itu'pun membuka mata'nya dan memperlihatkan mata blue shaphire.

" Ohayo Hime " sapa Pria yang memiliki nama Naruto itu dengan senyum kecil, Wanita yang melihat senyum pria itu'pun merona.

" Ohayo Naru-kun " balas sang Wanita yang memiliki nama Hinata, membalas senyuman Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto sementara Naruto membiarkan hal itu sebelum dirinya membalas ciuman itu, ciuman yang tadinya lembut'pun berubah menjadi lumatan dan saling menukar Saliva.

Hinata yang tadi'nya di samping Naruto'pun mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh Naruto dan masih berciuman, setelah beberapa menit, mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terlihat benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir itu.

" Ne Hime bukan'nya ini masih jam lima pagi? " tanya Naruto begitu melihat jam'nya dan di balas anggukan oleh Hinata " Ini'kan masih pagi Hime " ucap Naruto sedikit membentak Hinata yang menyiapkan alarm jam segitu, padahal dirinya masih lelah karena dirinya dan Hinata bermain hingga tengah malam.

" Aku hanya ingin bermain satu kali lagi, tidak apa bukan.. " jeda Hinata dengan tampang mengoda dan mendekat'kan mulut mungilnya ke arah telinga Naruto " Morning sex? " bisik Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya, sebenarnya mereka hanya bermain pada saat baik, namun entah mengapa sepertinya Hinata terkena penyakit penyuka sex, namun tidak setiap kalinya bermain.

Setelah itu Hinata mengerak'kan tangan'nya dan memasukan Penis Naruto yang sudah menegang ke Vagina'nya

" Aahh~ " desah Hinata begitu semua penis Naruto telah masuk semuanya, Hinata'pun mengerak'kan bokongnya naik-turun dengan sangat cepat entah mendapat tenaga dari mana.

" Ahh~ pe-penismu shh~ menyentuhk~ rahimku~ Na-Naru " desah Hinata di samping telinga Naruto sambil mengalungkan lengan'nya di leher Naruto, Naruto yang dari tadi diam'pun mengerak'kan bokongnya hingga menimbulkan tabrakan antara tubuh Hinata dan Naruto, Desah Hinata'pun semakin menjadi, lalu tubuhnya menengang saat merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

Setelah itu Hinata'pun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dengan dihiashi teriakan nyaring Hinata, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam rahim Hinata, cairan cinta dan sperma Naruto'pun meleleh keluar karena perut Hinata tidak sanggup menahan'nya.

Setelah itu mereka'pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan melakukan kegiatan mereka kembali di kamar mandi, setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka, Naruto dan Hinata'pun menggunakan pakaian Kuoh Gakuen mereka, dimana Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata tampak Tampan dan Cantik.

Setelah selesai, mereka'pun beranjak menuju ruang makan dan terlihat Naruko tengah menyiap'kan sarapan dengan wajah memerah, sementara Menma duduk di salah satu kursi makan dengan wajah memerah beserta hidung tersumpal tisu.

" Nii-san, kau kenapa? " tanya Naruto

" Itu karena kalian! Pagj-pagi sudah berteriak-teriak, bahkan tadi malam juga begitu sampai membuatku tidak bisa tidur " gerutu Menma, sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

" Kalian itu memang sudah menikah, tapi bisakah kalian melakukan'nya tanpa berisik " Nasehat Naruko sambil membawakan sarapan ke meja makan, seperti ibu-ibu dan hanya di tanggapi cengkiran Hinata dan Naruto.

" Suami-istri sama saja " gumam Menma

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai sarapan'nya " ucap Naruko mennyelesaikan pembicaraan itu dan semua mengangguk mengerti.

" Ittadakimasu! " ucap mereka serempak.

" Ne, kemarin aku ingin bertanya soal ini, bagaimana cara para Iblis membuat Peerage atau Bidak itu? " tanya Naruko dan itu membuat semua menoleh ke arah Naruko.

" Um, aku juga belum mengetahui soal itu.. Lebih baik kita lihat saja mengenai dunia ini terlebih dahulu " ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan makan'nya dan yang Cuma mengangguk saja dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

.

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **07.00 AM**_

 _ **Kuoh Gakuen**_

.

Terlihat sekarang di depan gerbang Kuoh Gakuen terilhat banyak sekali teriak-teriakan perempuan, apa yang sebenarnya terjai?

" KYAAAA! Siapa kedua pemuda itu! Tampan sekali! "

" KYAAAA! Pemuda berambut Kuning itu tampan sekali "

" Pemuda berambut merah itu juga tidak kalah gantengnya! Dan wajah mereka mirip sekali! "

" Apa mereka Saudara? "

" KYAAAA! Jika itu benar aku mau memiliki salah satu dari mereka! "

Yap rupanya teriak-teriakan dari Girl Fans dari Naruto dan Menma, Menma yang mendengar teriak-teriakan itu hanya mendengus, sementara Naruto terlihat biasa saja seolah teriakan itu tidak penting.

' Menyesal aku ingin seperti Teme ' batin Menma yang dulu sangat iri kepada Sasuke.

Sementara Hinata tengah menunduk'kan kepalanya seperti menahan emosi, semoga saja mereka tidak terkena Jyuuken milik Hinata. Naruto yang menyadari tingkah Istrinya hanya terkekeh, lalu di pegang'nya tangan Istrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Hinata.

" Tenang saja Hime, yang aku cintai hanya dirimu " bisik Naruto dan membuat Hinata tersadar dan merona, Naruko yang berada di samping Naruto dan bisa mendengar bisikan itu mencubit pingang adiknya hingga membuat sang pemilik meringis.

" Kenapa sih Nee-san? " Tanya Naruto kesal.

" Gombal " ucap Naruko singkat

Sekarang mereka berhenti di persimpangan Koridor Sekolah, mereka menatap sekliling dan mereka... Tersesat di sana karena mereka tidak mengetahui ruang kepala sekolah.

" Bagus, sekarang kita tersesat " geruru Menma.

" Sedang apa kalian disini? "

Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang mendengar suara datar dan tegas, itu'pun menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat seorang perempuan bermata vioelt, rambut hitam sebahu, memakai kaca mata dan memakai wajah datar.

' Datar ' batin Menma dan Naruko saat melihat wajah perempuan itu.

' Apakah dia.. ' jeda Naruto " Ano.. Senpai, kami sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah, tapi kami tidak tahu tempatnya, karena kami murid baru disini " ucap Naruto sopan

" Jadi kalian murid baru? " tanya perempuan itu dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh mereka " Baiklah, ikuti aku, aku akan mengantar kalian menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dan perkenalkan Namaku Sona Sitri, ketua Osis kuoh gakuen " perintah Perempuan bernama Sona itu sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

' Sudahku duga ' batin Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang sudah menebak sejak awal.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Kaichou bisa memanggilku Naruto " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

" Namaku Uzumaki Hinata, Kaichou bisa memanggilku Hinata " ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku, Namikaze Menma, Kakak pertama Naruto, Kaichou bisa memanggilku Menma " ucap Menma ramah.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruko, aku Kakak ke dua Naru-chan, Kaichou bisa memanggilku Naruko " ucap Naruko

" Kakak? Tapi kenapa marga kalian berbeda? "

" Itu adalah masa lalu Kaichou " jawab Menma, Sona yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu Sona berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah tanpa banyak bicara di ikuti Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko di belakangnya.

' Jadi ini adik sera-san.. Sangat bertolak belakang ' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan Serafall yang ceria dan Sona yang datar, terbalik sekali bukan.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Ruang kepala sekolah**

.

Sekarang kita berpindah ke ruang kepala sekolah, terlihat di sana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tengah duduk sambil menghadap kepada kepala sekolah untuk menunggu hasil dari kepala sekolah.

" Jadi kalian adalah Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko? " tanya kepala sekolah sambil di jawab anggukan oleh mereka " Baiklah karena umur dan kelas kalian cocok, aku menempatkan kalian di Kelas XI-B, Sitri-san, bisa kau antar mereka ke kelas? " ucap kepala sekolah lagi sambil menatap Sona yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

" Ha'i " balas Sona singkat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko'pun bangun dari kursi mereka dan membungkuk kepada kepala sekolah lalu pergi menyusul Sona.

.

.

 _ **Class XI-B**_

.

 **Tok! Tok!**

 **Kreeet!**

" Sumimasen, Koharo-sensei, aku membawa murid baru " ucap Sona sambil membuka pintu kelas itu dan membuat semua menoleh ke arah Sona.

" Oh, baiklah terima kasih, Sitri-san " ucap guru bernama Koharo sambil berjalan ke arah Sona dan menerima kertas pemberian dari kepala sekolah, sementara Sona mengangguk dan bersiap pergi kembali ke kelas'nya, namun sebelum itu Sona menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Semoga kita bertemu lagi " ucap Sona lalu kembali berjalan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, Uzumaki-san dan Namikaze-san silahkan masuk " perintah Koharo.

Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko'pun memasuki kelas dan baru saja masuk ke kelas Semua sudah ribut dengan pikiran masing-masing, terutama pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah tersenyum mesum.

" Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian " perintah Koharo dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 17 tahun, dan statusku sudah menikah karena paksaan dari orang tua kami, Hobi'ku, bermain pedang, Teakwondo, Karate, Silat dan juga memasak, Hal yang paling aku suka adalah kedamaian, Cinta dan kasih, yangku benci Arogan, Sombong, serakah, pembenci, pendendam dan sifat mesum seperti kau " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar dan perkataan terakhir sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah tersenyum mesum tersadar dan hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal, semua Perempuan di kelas itu yang mendengar itu seketika pundung dengan wajah sedih, sekarang para laki-laki'lah yang semangat marena sekarang adalah perkenalan Hinata, semoga saja mereka tidak di jatuhkan meteor oleh Naruto.

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Uzumaki Hinata, umurku 17 tahun, dan statusku adalah istri dari Naru-kun, Hal yangku suka dan benci sama seperti Naru-kun " ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

Seketika para lelaki di kelas tersebut ikut pundung bersama perempuan disana ' Ternyata mereka itu pasangan suami-istri ' batin Mereka menangis lebay.

" Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Menma, Umurku 17 tahun, dan statusku adalah Sebagai Kakak pertama dari Naruto, kenapa marga kami beda itu adalah urusan pribadi, Hal yang aku suka, berlatih, menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi keluargaku, Hal yangku benci sama seperti adik'ku " ucap Menma memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengedipkan satu mata birunya dan itu membuat semua murid perempuan disana pingsan.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruko, umurku 17 tahun, Statusku sebagai Kakak kedua Naru-chan, hal yang aku suka adalah berbagai macam hal, hal yang aku benci sama seperti Kakak dan Adik'ku " ucap Naruko memperkenalkan diri'nya dengan senyum manis'nya dan itu membuat semua murid laki-laki disana mimisan.

" Haahh~ merepotkan " gumam Koharo memijit pelipisnya frustasi, sementara mereka hanya terkekeh.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **10.30 AM**_

 _ **Breaktime**_

.

Setelah kejadian banjir darah dan Air mata ( dari perempuan ) kelas'pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran'nya dengan Naruto duduk di belakang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tadi tersenyum mesum, Menma di samping Naruto, Hinata di belakang Naruto dan Naruko di belakang Menma.

Sekarang jam tengah menunjukkan waktunya jam istirahat, di kantin terlihat sangat ramai bahkan tempat duduk disana sangat penuh, lalu dimana para tokoh kita?

Rupanya sekarang mereka tengah berada di halaman sekolah dengan duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan di belakang mereka terdapat sebuah gedung tua namun mereka tidak memperdulikan'nya.

Sekarang terlihat di bawah pohon rindang Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tengah memakan bekal buatan Naruko, dengan Hinata sambil menyuapi Naruto, Menma dan Naruko yang memakan bekal mereka sendiri-sendiri.

" Hmphhmph, Whah mhashakan Nhee-san ehnak jhuga " puji Naruto dengan mulut berisi makanan.

" Telan dulu makananmu baka " ucap Menma tak abis pikir akan sifat adiknya.

" Hahaha gomen " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya sementara Hinata memgerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya dari Naruto, Naruto yang tahu Istrinya cemburu'pun terkekeh dan mendekati istrinya dan membisik'kan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata senang.

" Ne Hime, Masakan Hime paling enak kok, aku ingin besok Hime menyiapkan bento untuk'ku ya aku rindu masakanmu " bisik Naruto dan tentu saja membuat Hinata merona dan kembali menatap Naruto dan membalas bisikan Naruto.

" Tentu saja Anata-kun, tapi aku meminta jatahku nanti di rumah " bisik Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar itu merona tipis lalu mengangguk mengerti.

" Ayo Naru-kun buka mulut " ucap Hinata sambil menyuapi Naruto dan Naruto menerima suapan itu, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat kemesraan Adik dan adik ipar mereka hanya cemberut karena belum pernah menikah.

" Enak ya Ruko-chan memiliki pasangan hidup? " tanya Menma dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Menma, seandainya saja kita tidak berubah menjadi batu kita pasti sudah menikah dengan pasangan hidup kita " lanjut Menma, Naruko yang mendengar penuturan Kakaknya menaikkan alisnya.

" Kenapa tumben Menma-Nii membahas itu? Apa Menma-Nii cemburu dengan Naru-chan dan Hina-chan? " tanya Naruko beruntun dan membuat Menma memainkan makanan'nya

" Ya, begitulah " jawab Menma malu-malu, Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya geleng-geleng.

" Fuahh~ kenyangnya " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah kenyang, Hinata dan Naruko'pun membereskan bento mereka dan kembali ke dalam kelas mereka

" Ne Naruto, apa sudah ada kabar dari para Bunshin? " tanya Menma dan di balas gelengan dari Naruto " Haah~ sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lama, aku juga sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan Kurama... Bagaimana ya kabarnya " gumam Menma sambil mengelus perutnya yang berisikan Bijuu bernama Kurama, sang Kyubi No Yoko, patnernya yang membantunya dalam berperang bersama Adiknya

" Ya, aku juga menunggu kabar dari mereka, mungkin mereka tengah mengumpulkan chakra mereka kembali " ucap Naruto jujur, sebenarnya dirinya juga menunggu para Bijuunya berbicara padanya, saat setelah selesai berperang, Kesembilan Bijuu'nya seperti menghilang

 **Bruk!**

Secara tidak sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang di depan'nya karena asyik mengobrol, karena bersalah Naruto'pun menolong orang itu.

" Senpai tidak apa? " tanya Naruto kepada orang yang rupanya seorang perempuan berambut merah, bermata green-blue, Bertubuh sexy dan dada yang ukuran'nya masih kalah dengan Tsunade dan Hinata.

" Ah, Daijobu, aku tidak apa terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan'ku " ucap Perempuan itu sambil membungkuk'kan badan'nya.

" Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menabrak Senpai " ucap Naruto juga membungkuk'kan badan'nya

" Ano apa benar kamu Rias Gremory? " tanya Naruto.

" Benar " jawab singkat perempuan yang rupanya adalah Rias, adik dari Sirzech Lucifer " Memang ada apa? " tanya Rias.

" Ah, tidak, hanya saja aku pernah sedikit mendengar tentangmu saja " jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya " perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ini Uzumaki Hinata, Ini Namikaze Menma, dan ini Namikaze Naruko, kami dari melas XI-B " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Istri beserta Kakak-Kakak'nya

" Salam " ucap Hinata, Menma dan Naruko ramah, sementara Rias hanya membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

" Rias-chan! "

Rias yang mendengar namanya di panggil'pun menoleh ke samping yang kebetulan ada koridor dan memperlihatkan seorang Perempuan berambut hitam di ikat pony tail hingga paha, bermata vioelet tengah berlari ke arahnya.

" Akeno-chan " balas Rias saat perempuan bernama Akeno itu sudah di dekatnya.

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? " tanya Akeno

" Aku hanya sedang berbicara pada kouhai-Kouhai kita " balas Rias singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto beserta Hinata, Menma dan Naruko.

" Ara-Ara apa yang terjadi tadi sebenarnya disini? "

" tidak apa hanya karena dia menabrak'ku saja tadi " jawab Rias dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan kecil Akeno.

" Perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno, salam kenal fufufufufu " ucap Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Jadi rumor itu benar, bahwa kalian itu adalah Duo Great Onee-sama " ucap Menma yang dari tadi terdiam.

" Ara-Ara jadi kalian sudah tahu? "

" Hm "

" Maa~ Rias-Senpai, Akeno-Senpai.. Kami permisi, kami harus kembali ke kelas, semoga kita bertemu lagi, Jaa " ucap Naruto sopan lalu pergi menuju ke kelasnya setelah melambaikan tangan ke arah Rias dan Akeno, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma hanya mengikuti Naruto menuju kelas mereka.

" Fufufufu mereka itu benar-benar menarik " gumam Akeno setelah sepeninggal Naruto dan yang lain.

" Hm, terutama si Naruto-san itu, dia terlihat sopan sekali " timpal Rias " Ne ayo kita kembali Akeno kelas sudah mau dimulai " ucap Rias berjalan ke kelasnya di ikuti Akeno disampingnya

Semmentara Di sisi Naruto, terlihat sekarang Naruto tengah mengusap dagu'nya sedang menginggat data yang dia baca kemarin mengenai Rias Peerage.

' Rias Gremory, adik dari Sirzech Gremory yang sekarang menjadi Sirzech Lucifer, Rias memiliki tiga peerage, yang pertama Akeno-senpai, Akeno merupakan teman terbaik Rias setelah Sona, Sihir yang di milikinya berbasis Petir dan Halilintar dan dia juga memiliki julukan Sadistic, lalu yang kedua... '

" Oi, Naruto " panggil Menma menyadarkan Naruto dari pikiran'nya

" Kita akan memasuki kelas jangan melamun " bentak Menma dan Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mengaruk belakang kepalanya, dari faktor tinggi Naruto'lah yang lebih tinggi dari mereka berempat, Menma kedua, Hinata ketiga dan Naruko ke empat.

Mereka'pun memasuki kelas mereka dan melanjutkan pelajaran mereka.

.

.

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **13.00 PM**_

 _ **Kediaman Naruto**_

.

Terlihat di hari yang panas di karenakan Matahari sudah di atas, membuat semua orang mengeluh karena panasnya cuaca. Seperti di kediaman Naruto saat ini, terlihat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di Kolam Air dengan merendamkan kaki mereka ke dalam air kecuali Naruto yang tengah bermeditasi di bawah Air terjun dekat mereka, di rumah Naruto terdapat dinding setinggi 13 Meter jadi tidak terlalu khawatir jika ada yang melihat.

" Hhaahh~ leganya " lenguh Menma menikmati dingin'nya air, sementara Naruko menimpali perkataan Menma, lalu pandangan Menma teralih ke arah Naruto yang masih bermeditasi di bawah air terjun, ada rasa iri ketika melihat adiknya sudah menjadi kuat namun dia tetap berlatih, namun dirinya tidak akan menyerah kalah dari adiknya dan akan mengikuti langkah adiknya bersama.

" Nii-san " panggil Naruto masih dengan posisi meditasi dan tanpa melihat ke arah Menma, Menma yang dipanggil'pun membalas dengan gumaman.

" Element yang Nii-san miliki, bukan Cuma Angin saja buka? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak sebenarnya Nii-san punya 2 Element Angin dan Api, namun Nii-san tidak bisa menggunakan Element api terlalu banyak dan yang mendominasi diriku adalah Element angin " jawab Menma.

Setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan Mata yang berbeda dari mata Biru'nya, sekarang Mata Blue Shaphire yang lebih terang dari sebelum'nya. Naruto'pun bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke dekat Menma, setelah dekat Naruto'pun merapal segel'nya.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di tangan Naruto dan memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang dengan tulisan ' Fuuton '

Naruto'pun melempar gulungan itu ke arah Menma, dengan reflek Menma mengambil gulungan itu dan menatap binggung Naruto " Itu Gulungan Jutsu Fuuton milik'ku, disana terdapat Jutsi dari Rank-D hingga Rank SS, semoga itu berguna untukmu Nii-san " jelas Naruto sambil duduk di samping Menma menikmati air kembali.

 **Grep!**

" Arigato Naruto! Kau memang Otoutoku yang baik! " ucap Menma senang sambil memeluk adiknya itu, sementara Naruko dan Hinata yang melihat interaksi antara kakak dan adik itu hanya tersenyum senang.

" Haahh~ rasanya membosankan jika kita hanya diam disini, apa lagi ini masih siang, lebih baik aku tidur siang saja " gumam Naruto sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

" Eh? Matte Naru-kun " panggil Hinata sambil menyusul Naruto, sekarang tinggal Naruko dan Menmalah yang tersisa di kolam.

" Ne Nii-san, apa kita juga ikut tidur siang? " tanya Naruko dan langsung dibalas gelengan Menma.

" Aku yakin mereka pasti tidak tidur siang " ucap Menma dengan wajah merona, Naruko yang mendengar perkataan Menma menaikkan alisnya.

" Aahh~ Motto~ N-Naru-kun~! "

Naruko yang baru menyadari perkataan Menma mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah merah, setelah itu terjadilah keheningan kembali dengan suara desah-desahan kecil dari kamar Naruto.

" N-Ne Ruko m-mau mencuci pakaian dulu " ucap Naruko tergagap dengan wajah merah dan pergi menuju Kamar Mandi di dekat dapur, sekarang tinggal Menmalah yang sendirian disana, Menma yang sendirian'pun menghela nafasnya.

" Merepotkan "

.

.

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **17.00 PM**_

 _ **Kamar Naruto**_

.

" Egghh " lenguh Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, Hinata'pun bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto setelah bermain 2 jam tadi " Ahh~ " desah Hinata saat penis Naruto lepas karena dirinya tadi masih menyatu dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan Hinata terbangun'pun ikut bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke arah Hinata yang tengah menduduki perutnya.

" Haah~ kau sudah bangun Hime " ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Hinata dari perutnya dan bangun dari kasurnya.

" Um " balas Hinata sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara Naruto memakai celana'nya kembali dan mengambil Handuk lalu pergi ke halaman belakang menuju air terjun.

.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Terlihat di bawah Air terjun Naruto kembali melakukan meditasi'nya yang tadi siang dia tunda.

 **Deg!**

Setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terlihat Mata Naruto berubah menjadi Senjutsukyubi ( Mata tanda tambah itu ), dalam pengelihatan Naruto, terlihat Empat bayangan Naga dengan mata menyala menatap ke arahnya.

' I-Ini... Mungkinkah, Yon Dragon Emperor ' batin Naruto sambil menatap empat bayangan di depan'nya tajam ' Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon, Draig, dan Albion ' batin Naruto sambil menatap satu persatu bayangan Naga di depan'nya.

' Jadi mereka rupanya ' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum ' Sekarang aku sudah tahu mengenai tubuh kalian dan semoga kita bertemu lagi ' batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan membuka'nya kembali dan memperlihatkan Mata Senjurineringgan'nya.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto terbakar Api putih di bawah air terjun, namun api itu tidak mau padam, Naruto tidak takut setelah mengeluarkan Api putih dan Kekuatan matanya karena Naruto sudah memasang Kekkai penahan agar tidak ada Chakra yang keluar dan menimbulkan masalah.

" Naruto! " panggil Menma sambil berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat kakak'nya datang langsung menghilangkan api putih dan Mata Dewa'nya mengembalikan mata Blue Shaphirenya.

" Ada apa kak? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak, hanya saja kenapa mau melepaskan kekuatanmu? " tanya Menma dan hanya di balas cengkiran Naruto.

" Hahaha Gomen, aku hanya mencoba sesuatu " balas Naruto dan membuat Menma menghela nafas dan kembali kedalam, Naruto yang melihat kepergian Menma langsung menghela nafasnya.

" Belum saatnya, aku harus mencari info mereka lebih detail sebelum mengatakan'nya " gumam Naruto sambil melanjutkan Meditasinya

 **[" Sudah lama tidak berbicara Naruto "]**

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang sudah lama di tunggu'pun tersenyum

" Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu Minna " balas Naruto

 **[" Gomen Naruto kami harus mengumpulkan Chakra kami apalagi Justu yang gunakan terakhir telah memisahkan kami dengan beberapa chakra kami jadi kami harus mengumpulkan'nya lagi "]** ucap Bijuu berbentuk Kura-kura dialah Isobu.

" Daijobu, aku tahu nasib kalian seperti apa " ucap Naruto menenangkan.

 **[" Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja Ne Naruto "]** ucap Kurama sambil tersenyum

" Ya kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan.. Saat ini aku dan yang lain tengah menjalankan Misi terakhir dari Kami-sama dan dia memberikan jabatan'nya kepadaku sebagai Ni-Kami-sama, dan sekarang sudah tugasku untuk menyelesaikan'nya " curhat Naruto

 **[" Maa~ kau tenang saja Naruto-kun kami sudah mengetahui semua itu, dan juga semoga para Bunshin'mu berhasil menemukan sebagian Chakra kami "]** ucap Matatabi dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Naru-kun " Naruto yang mengenal siapa yang memanggil'nya'pun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap ke arah Pintu menuju ke dalam rumah dan terlihat Hinata tengah membawakan Naruto sebuah baju Hitam belengan panjang, dan celana berwarna Hitam, Naruto yang melihat Istinya membawakan baju tersenyum dan menyelesaikan meditasinya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

" Ini pakaianmu " ucap Hinata menyerahkan pakaian Naruto, Naruto'pun mengambil pakaian'nya dan mengecup dahi Hinata lembut.

" Arigato Hime " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah balik air terjun, setelah lima menit, keluarlah Naruto dari balik air terjun dengan pakaian yang di bawakan oleh Hinata, terlihat sekarang Naruto terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut Kuning Jambrik ( di kedua sisinya seperti sasuke panjang sampai dagu, Sasuke yang shippuden ), Baju lengan panjang dengan resleting terbuka dan memperlihatkan kaos putih dan celana Hitam panjang yang menambah penampilan'nya semakin terlihat gagah, bahkan Hinata sampai meneteskan satu tetes darah dari hidungnya.

" Hi-Hime ka-kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto panik saat melihat hidung Hinata meneteskan darah.

" A-Ah! A-Aku ti-tidak apa-apa, hehehehe, ak-aku akan mempesiapkan makan malam " ucap Hinata tergagap dan langsung berlari kedalam rumah, sementara Naruto hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya lalu mengikuti Hinata kedalam.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **20.00 PM**

Terlihat sekarang di ruang tamu Naruto beserta Menma tengah mempersiapkan tugas pengintaian mereka dengan Naruto memakai Jubah bertudung dengan topeng Kitsune, sementara Menma menggunakan Topeng Dark ( Topengnya yang ada di NRTN ).

" Baiklah kami akan melakukan pengintaian dulu, kalian jagalah rumah " ucap Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas

" Kau tenang saja Naru-chan, kami akan menjaga rumah ini " ucap Naruko sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Naruto.

" Kalau begitu kami pergi, Ittekimasu " ucap Menma sambil menghilang dengan sunshin'nya sementara Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin'nya.

 **Bzit!**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lalu dari atap rumah lain muncul Naruto dan Menma, dan mereka berlari ke suatu tempat karena mereka merasakan ada suatu energi negatif disana.

" Ne Nii-san " panggil Naruto pada kakak'nya yang ada disamping.

" Hm? "

" Apa kau sudah dapat berbicara dengan Kurama? "

" Belum, aku belum mendapatkan kontak dengan'nya "

" Kau bersabarlah Nii-san, Kurama yang ada di tubuhku mengatakan Kurama yang ada di tubuhmu sekarang tengah mengumpulkan energinya, mungkin besok dia akan menghubungimu "

" Nani! Kau sudah berbicara dengan Kurama! Kapan!? " tanya Menma

" Hehehe baru saja tadi " jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengkiran'nya " Yosh! Kita sudah sampai " ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan lompatan dari satu atap ke atap lain begitu juga dengan Menma, didepan mereka terlihat sebuah pabrik berukuran sedang yang sudah tidak terpakai.

" Sepertinya ada sebuah Kekkai penghalang disana " gumam Menma, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan kunai istimewanya dan melemparnya ke arah pabrik.

 **Trink!**

Seketika Kunai itu terpental terkena sesuatu yang kasap mata, Naruto yang melihat itu dari balik topeng Kitsune'nya langsung memegang bahu Menma.

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan muncul kembali di dalam kekkai " Ayo " ajak Naruto sementara Menma mengikuti saja.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto dan Menma tengah memperhatikan dari atas Pipa, mereka melihat Rias beserta Peerage'nya, tengah melawan Dua Iblis Liar Minotaur, terlihat mereka sudah kewalahan melawan kedua Iblis yang iblis yang lebih besar dari mereka itu.

" **Khuhuhu, apa hanya segini kemampuan kalian? "** ucap Minotaur 1 sombong.

" **Cih! Kalian itu hanyalah seogok sampah, lenyaplah kalian "** ucap Minotaur 2 sambil siap melesatkan kapak'nya.

 **Boft!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto telah mengeluarkan senjata Shiyaki'nya dan Menma mengeluarkan pedang Nami'nya.

" Ikkuzo! " ucap Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan Menma menggunakan kecepatan'nya

 **Wuuush!**

 **Triiiink! Triiiink!**

Setelah kapak itu di tebas, Tanpa diduga Kitsune ( Naruto ) dan Dark ( Menma ) muncul dan menahan serangan Kedua Minotaur.

" **Grrrr, siapa kalian "** geram Minotaur 1 sambil menatap Kitsune tajam.

" **Kami adalah Shinigami dalam hidup'mu "** jawab Kitsune dengan nada datar dan langsung mendorong pedang Hitam'nya dan membuat tubuh Minotaur kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **Sreet! Syut! Syut! Syut! Cklek!**

Lalu Naruto melempar Sabit Shiyaki'nya ke arah Minotaur itu dan membuat tubuhnya terikat Rantai yang menghubungkan Pedang Hitam'nya, lalu Naruto menangkap kembali Sabitnya dan melompat ke atas mengajak tubuh Minotaur itu terbang ke atas.

" **Grrr, sepertinya kau akan aku habisi setelah mereka "** ucap Minotaur 2.

" **Coba saja kalau kau bisa "** balas Dark lalu mendorong pedang Nami'nya.

 **Srash! Srash! Srash!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Menma'pun menebas-nebaskan pedang Nami'nya dan membuat beberapa luka di tubuh Minotaur 2

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Sementara itu Kitsune dengan gerakan kilat telah menebas-nebaskan tubuh Minotaur yang di tangkap dari nerbagai arah, bahkan Tubuh Minotaur itu terdiam di udara tidak jatuh sama sekali seperti tidak ada gravitasi.

 **Sring! Bziitt!**

Setelah memberikan tebasan terakhir Kitsune'pun menghilang dengan Kilatan putih dan muncul di atas Minotaur.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Lalu dari tangan'nya muncul Sebuah Bola berwarna Biru berputar dengan sangat cepat, Kitsune'pun menghantamkan Bola itu ketubuh Minotaur itu dan membuatnya terpental kebawah setelah terlepas dari rantai Shiyaki.

" **Grrr, Kisama! Akan aku habisi kau! "** teriak Minotaur 2 marah

" **Aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi "** Ucap Dark santai.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dan setelah itu sesuatu dari atas langsung menghantam tubuh Minotaur itu hingga menimbulkan asap.

" He-Hebat me-mereka bisa mengalahkan kedua Minotaur itu dalam sekejap " gagap Pemuda berambut kuning

" ... "

" ... "

Sementara Rias dan Akeno hanya terdiam dan masih dalam ke adaan Syok saat kedatangan Dark dan Kitsune, sandainya mereka tidak datang mereka pasti sudah menjadi daging cincang.

" E-energi kedua sosok itu, cu-cukup kuat " gagap Gadis bertubuh loli dan memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

Setelah asap menipis, terlihatlah Tersisa Satu Minotaur yang tengah terluka parah dan berusaha berdiri sementara teman'nya lagi satu sudah mati menjadi daging-daging cincang.

" **K-Ki-Kisama "** geram Minotaur itu.

 **Wuush! Greep!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Kitsune muncul dibelakang Minotaur itu sambil menjambak kepala Minotaur itu dan menarik kepala itu hingga membuat kepalanya mengadah dan menatap sosok yang menggunakan topeng Kitsune

" **Ka-Kau siapa? "** tanya Minotaur itu mulai ketakutan.

" **Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku adalah Shinigami dalam hidup'mu, namun akan aku beritahukan namaku.. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Namaku Kitsune "**

.

.

.

.

" **Aku adalah Kami untukmu "**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Other Dimension**_

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang terbilang sangat luas, terdapat pohon-pohon berukuran besar dan sangat tinggi hingga membuat sinar matahari agak susah masuk ke dalam hutan itu.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bziiiiiit! Ngooong!**

Lalu dari atas hutan tersebut muncul percikan petir dan memunculkan lubang hitam berukuran sedang.

 **Tuuung!**

Lalu dari lubang tersebut keluarlah Chi Bunshin Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuhnya jatuh kebawah.

" Jadi ini Dimensi pertama yang aku datangi " gumam Naruto sambil menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk mendarat dengan sempurna.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Karena jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto'pun mendarar ke tanah hingga menimbulkan sebuah kawah berukuran sedang

.

.

.

.

.

" Saatnya melakukan Misi "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yahhh~ akhirnya~ berhasil Update**.

 **Yosh! Saya sempatkan untuk Update walaupun saya janji akan mengambil Cuti.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf masih gantung.**

 **Yosh! Saatnya melakukan Misi! Misi pertama dari Chi Bunshin Pertama Naruto.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan tentang kekuatan Naruto lagi sekali disini, Kekuatan Naruto yang ada di Dunia Shinobi tidak menghilang melainkan**

.

 **Aku Kau dan Celana dalammu : Hal itu memang saya sengaja karena saya ingin, saya ingin memperpanjang Chapter.**

 **.**

 **Indra Kp : Arigato atas saran'nya tapi Gomen'ne saya tidak bisa mengikuti saranmu, Hontouni Gomenasai.**

 **.**

 **Javier : Untuk pedang yang kamu beri saya simpan dulu, mungkin nanti saya tentukan.**

 **.**

 **Eidofasya9 : Eh! Kena tipu ya? Hahaha gomen-gomen, dan terima kasih atas pemberian semangatnya.**

 **.**

 **Grand580 : Untuk itu akan terjawab di Chapter berikut.**

 **.**

 **: Memang itu akan terjadi nanti dan pertarungan'nya hanya Naruto saja nanti.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah sekian Review yang bisa saya balas, untuk Pair Naruto maksudnya hanya bertambah satu orang jadinya Naruto punya 2 pasangan, Hinata masih menjadi istri Naruto namun, namun sepertinya tidak akan terjadi mini harem karena Hinata memimpin 85% dan Mini Harem 75%.**

 **Voting terakhir adalah Chapter berikut, jadi Voting sebanyak mungkin. Um, apa lagi ya. Ah! Untuk para Reader yang merasa tersinggung atas perkataan kemarin, Gomenasai, saya hanya terlalu emosi terhadap Reader bernama Heres dan Seres, mereka itu benar-benar buat Emosi. Coba deh kalian baca reviewnya pasti nyebelin sekali..**

 **Baiklah kalau begitu dengan begini chapter 17 selesai, sampai jumpa di Chapter 18, kalau begitu saya Dedek, undur diri, Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x ?

Naruko x ?

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko.

" Halo " berebicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan cerita ini! Hmm.. Sepertinya pada gak sabar?**

 **Baiklah tapi kita bahas terlebih dahulu mengenai sedikit Chapter ini, disini Naruto dan Menma akan memperlihatkan jati diri mereka melalui bayangan dengan nama Kitsune dan Dark, sementara Chi Bunshin 1 Naruto akan melakukan Misi pertamanya dan akan melawan monster-monster yang belum dia lihat bagaimana ceritanya.**

 **Lalu untuk para reader mohon maaf jika cerita terlalu mainstream namun itu sudah masuk kedalam kerangka cerita dalam pikiran dan jiwa saya. Jadi mohon maaf sekali.**

 **Baiklah untuk info selanjutnya kita akan melanjutkan'nya Nanti sekarang ayo kita mulai.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

 **( kamera menunjukkan gambar angkasa dengan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Narukonyanng tengah menunduk'kan kepala mereka )**

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

 **( lalu gambar terganti menjadi empat bagian dengan masing-masing satu mata )**

 **Here we go!**

 **( lalu setelah itu mereka membuka mata mereka bersamaan )**

 **( lalu gambar terganti dengan judul cerita ini )**

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

 **( Lalu gambar kembali terganti dengan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko saling membelakangi dari jauh )**

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

 **( lalu gambar menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menunduk'kan kepalanya dan Naruto mengerak'kan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kamera )**

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

 **( lalu gambar di gantikan dengan gambar Issei yang tengah menutup matanya dan di belakangnya terdapat kembaran'nya yang berupa Yami Issei )**

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

 **( lalu gambar di ganti kembali dengan gambar Mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi matanya Yu Otosaka saat mengaktifkan kemampuan merampas )**

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

 **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Naruto )**

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Rias beserta Peeragenya yang berada di ruangan ilmu penelitian gaib )**

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

 **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Sona yang berada di koridor sekolah )**

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Empat Maou )**

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

 **( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu kamera bergerak ke depan Naruto yang mengangkat topengnya )**

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

 **( setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Senjurinneringan miliknya yang berputar cepat, dan kamera masuk kedalam pupil mata Naruto, hingga menjadi gelap )**

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

 **( dan setelah itu terbentuk gelombang air kecil )**

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang saling menutup mata, lalu membuka mata mereka dan melesat maju )**

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko melawan kelompok Vali, hingga gambar terakhir memperlihatkan Vali dan Naruto saling mengadu tinju )**

 **Naki sou demo**

 **( hingga gambar kembali berubah menjadi bulan purnama )**

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju depan )**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

 **( gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Ophis juga yang berjalan kedepan )**

 **( lalu gambar memperlihatkan Naruto dan Ophis yang saling berhadapan )**

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

 **Chapter 18 : Mision 1 – Protect Sister Lucifer and Leviathan / Take Power Female Titan.**

 **.**

" **Nigendo "** ucap Kitsune

 **Syuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Kitsune menarik tangan'nya dan terlihat sebuah roh keluar dari tubuh Minotaur itu, Rias beserta Peerage'nya melebarkan matanya.

" Di-Dia mencabut nyawa Minotaur itu " ucap Pemuda berambut kuning tidak percaya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Minotaur yang tak bernyawa itu'pun jatuh dengan mata tanpa pupil, Kitsune yang masih memegang nyawa Minotaur itu'pun mengepalkan tangan'nya dan menyebabkan nyawa minotaur itu pecah atau lenyap.

" **Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan Kitsune "** Ucap Dark sambil berjalan mendekati Kitsune yang membelakangi Rias beserta Peeragenya.

" **Jika itu menyangkut masalah keselamatan orang maka aku akan melenyapkan pembuat masalah itu "** jawab Kitsune, lalu Kitsune membalik'kan badan'nya dan menatap Rias dan Peeragenya dari balik topeng.

" **Kalian tidak apa? "** tanya Dark mewakili Kitsune.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas Rias dan Peerage'nya sambil tergagap

" **Syukurlah kalau begitu "** ucap Kitsune singkat lalu pergi berjalan keluar pabrik di ikuti Dark di belakangnya.

" Ma-Matte! " teriak Rias menghentikn Kitsune dan Dark yang akan keluar dari pabrik " Si-Siapa kalian? Dan Kalian ini apa? " tanya Rias menajamkan pengelihatan'nya.

" **Namaku adalah Kitsune "**

" **Namaku adalah Dark "**

" **Lalu Kami ini apa? Sudah jelas kami manusia "** jawab Kitsune menjawab pertanyaan kedua Rias.

" Bagaimana mungkin Manusia seperti kalian memiliki kekuatan yang sehebat itu? " tanya Rias tidak percaya.

" **Itu terserah padamu Rias Gremory "** ucap Kitsune dengan menyebutkan nama lengkap Rias dan itu membuat Rias terbelak karena Sosok didepan'nya mengetahui namanya bahkan dia saja tidak.

" Dari mana kau tahu namaku? " tanya Rias tajam

" **Hmm.. Mudah saja dikarenakan rambut merahmu yang merupakan keturunan Gremory dan jika tebakanku benar.. "** jeda Kitsune, lalu tangan kanan'nya naik secara perlahan sambil menunjuk Rias **" Kau adalah Adik dari Sirzech Lucifer "** lanjut Kitsune.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Rias dan para Peerage tersentak akan perkataan Kitsune, bagaimana dia tahu akan identitas Rias.

" **Oi, Kitsune jangan berlebihan "** Bentak Dark sementara Kitsune hanya membalasnya dengan gindikan bahu lalu menurunkan kembali tangan'nya.

" **Jika sudah maka kami akan pergi dari sini "** ucap Dark sambil berjalan keluar Pabrik di ikuti Kitsune di belakang'nya.

" Tunggu! " teriak Rias lagi dan membuat Kitsune dan Dark memutar matanya " Apa kalian pengguna Sacred Gear? " tanya Rias lagi dan mendapat tawa dari Kitsune dan Dark

" **Sacred Gear? Maaf Gremory-san_ tapi kami tidaklah memiliki benda seperti itu "** balas Kitsune.

" Kalau begitu aku ingin kau membuktikan'nya, Yuuto-san " ucap Rias langsung memberi perintah.

" Ha'i " balas pemuda berambut kuning langsung melesat dengan pedang di tangan'nya.

" **Nii-san kau diam saja "** perintah Kisune lalu merangkai masing-masing tangan dengan segel tangan satu.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul dua kumpulan asap di tangan Kitsune bahkan asap itu sampai menutupi tubuh Kitsune dan Dark, sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu terus melesat maju.

' Apa itu tadi ' batin Rias

 **Wuuuush!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar sebuah pedang berwarna Hitam mengarah pada leher Pemuda berambut kuning itu, dia yang merasakan bahaya'pun langsung menunduk dan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah asap itu.

 **Triiiiink!**

Setelah itu terdengar suara dentingan pedang di balik asap, setelah asap menipis terlihatlah Kitsune yang sedikit berlutut sambil menahan pedang Pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan satu pedang di kepalanya.

" **Kau harus cepat dari ini, Yuuto Kiba "** ujar Kitsune.

 **Duuak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune'pun menendang kaki pemuda bernama Kiba itu hingga limlung ke belakang, dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune'pun berdiri lalu memutar badan'nya dan menebaskan pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya pada udara kosong di depan Kiba.

" **Kawhasu Shoshin "** gumam Kitsune

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Kiba terpental kebelakang dengan sangat ceoat seperti terkena sesuatu yang kasap mata.

" Kiba!/Kiba-Senpai! " teriak Rias, Akeno dan sisa Peerage Rias.

" Apa itu tadi? " gumam Kiba sambil berusaha berdiri.

" I-Itu Senjutsu " balas perempuan berambut putih tergagap.

" Senjutsu? " gumam Akeno

" Hn "

" Dari mana kau tahu, Koneko-chan? " tanya Rias pada perempuan yang bernama Koneko Toujou itu.

" Aku bisa merasakan'nya karena aku juga pengguna Senjutsu " balas Koneko

" **Ayolah kami harus pergi "** ucap Dark mulai bosan

 **Sring! Sring! Wush! Wush! Cklek! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Kitsune memutar kedua pedang di tangan'nya sesaat lalu setelah itu kedua pedang'nya langsung terbungkus sarung mereka yang muncul dari ketiadaan dan menaruhnya di punggunya.

" **Ne Dark kita pergi "** balas Kitsune sambil memegang bahu Dark lalu menghilang dengan kilatan putih. Rias beserta peeragenya yang melihat itu hanya terdiam.

" Selanjutnya bagaimana Buchou? " tanya Akeno

" Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Onii-san " jawab Rias ' sebenarnya siapa mereka ' lanjut Rias dalam batin.

 **Bziit!**

Sementara itu di luar pabrik tepatnya di salah satu atap rumah muncul kilatan putih dan memperlihatkan Kitsune dan Dark disana

" Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto " bentak Dark atau Menma

" Maa~ bermain sedikit tidak apa bukan " balas Kitsune atau Naruto

" Hahh~ terserah kau saja " balas Menma

" Ne Nii-san aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kau mau ikut? " tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan, Naruto dan Menma'pun pergi sambil melompati atap-atap rumah menuju tujuan mereka.

Sementara itu terlihat di langit ada seorang pria dengan 12 sayapnya terbang menatap kepergian Naruto dan Menma

" Sebelum aku mempercayai kalian, aku ingin mengetes kalian terlebih dahulu " gumam Pria itu lalu melesat ke suatu tempat.

.

 **Konstruksi Bangunan**

.

Terlihat di tempat pembanguna paling atas terdapat seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah bersandar dengan sombongnya di atas bangunan, lalu pemuda itu menoleh kesamping dan melihat pria berambut hitam dan memiliki poni kuning berjalan ke arahnya.

" Ada apa kau kemari? " tanya pemuda itu

" Aku memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untukmu.. "

.

.

.

.

" Vali "

.

 **Other Dimension**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat sekaramg Chi Bunshin Naruto tengah berjalan ke di dalam Hutan yang akan penuh dengan pohon besarnya, Bahkan Chi Bunshin Naruto tampak kebinggungan mencari jalan keluar.

" Haah~ kemana jalan'nya ini.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat jalan sesungguhnya " gumam Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

 **Duaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto mendengar suara tembakan, Naruto'pun menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat sebuah asap hitam terbang tinggi.

' Asap Hitam? ' batin Naruto

 **Trak! Trak!**

Setelah itu Naruto mendengar suara derap sepatu bergerak dengan cepat, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun langsung memutar badan'nya.

 **Grep!**

Lalu tanpa di duga kedua tangan'nya langsung digenggam erat oleh dua orang dan dibawa pergi entah kemana.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gaki! " teriak Pria mengunakan penutup kepala membentak Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya melirik sekilas, lalu pandangan'nya kembali ke arah depan'nya dan seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat ada sosok monster aneh berlari ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat.

Tak beberapa menit mereka'pun keluar dari hutan dan begitu juga sang Monster.

" Makhluk apa mereka itu? " gumam Naruto

" Apa kau belum mengetahuinya? Mereka adalah Titan, dan jenis mereka jenis aneh " ucap pria berambut cokelat

" Cih! Karena kau kita tidak bisa membunuhnya " gumam pria penutup putih.

" siapa kalian? " tanya Naruto

" Namaku Komandan Ness " ucap pria berpenutup putih

" Namaku Shin " ucap pria berambut cokelat.

Lalu mata Naruto melirik ke arah samping dan seketika Naruto memblak'kan matanya saat melihat ada seseorang yang akan dimakan.

" Ghhhh " geram Naruto dengan paksa Naruto'pun menarik kedua lengan'nya hingga terlepas.

 **Sraaaaaas!**

Kaki Naruto'pun bergesekan dengan tanah, tak mau lama-lama Naruto'pun merapal segelnya dan langsung menghilang dengan cepat.

' Ke-Kecepatan'nya.. Luar biasa ' batin Ness.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto langsung menebaskan seluruh tubuh Titan yang akan memakan orang itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan membuat orang yang akan dimakan bebas.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun kembali menuju ke Ness dengan sepasang sayap api dipunggung'nya.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Dengan gerakan cepat kembali Naruto menebas-nebaskan pedang'nya dan membuat Titan yang ada di dekat Ness dan Shin menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilangkan sayapnya dan berlari di tengah Ness dan Shin.

" Ka-kau.. Siapa kau? " Tanya Ness dengan nada sedikit takut.

" Untuk itu aku belum bisa memberitahumu " jawab Naruto datar " Cih! Bagaimana bisa di tempat seperti ini ada monster seperti mereka! " gumam Naruto marah

" tidak ada yang tahu " jawab Shin

 **Duuaaar!**

Seketika pandangan mereka teralih kedepan dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan menunggangi kuda tengah menembak'kan Asap hitam ke atas.

" Asap Hitam? " gumam Shin.

Lalu pandangan Naruto teralihkan kebelakang dan dia melihat Titan perempuan berlari dengan sangat cepat bahkan dia bisa menyamai kecepatan Naruto, Ness dan Shin.

" Kuso! Dia terlalu cepat " gumam Ness

" Ness-san beritahu yang lain'nya, biar aku yang mengurusnya " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel.

 **Boft!**

Lalu dari atas muncul kumpulan asap dan mengeluarkan Bunshin Naruto, sang Bunshin'pun merapal segel'nya

' Di-Dia bisa mengandakan diri? ' batin Ness dan Shin terkejut

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Naruto muncul pedang Shiyaki miliknya.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Lalu Bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan Dua rantai putih dan menancap di tubuh titan perempuan itu.

 **Sriiiing!**

Lalu Naruto'pun menarik rantainya tanpa tangan dan membuat tubuhnya melesat ke arah titan perempuan itu.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lalu Bunshin Naruto'pun melakukan gerakan manuver memutar hingga membuat dirinya seperti pemotong daging.

 **Traaaank!**

Namun tebasan Naruto tertahan sesuatu seperti es di leher belakang Titan perempuan itu.

' Hyoton!? ' batin Naruto terkejut

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat Titan perempuan itu menoleh kebelakang, Naruto yang merasakan bahaya'pun langsung mengadukan giginya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Bunshin Naruto'pun menghilang dan muncul di samping Chi Bunshin Naruto " Dia bisa melakukan Hyoton? Apa maksudnya ini? " tanya Bunshin Naruto entah kepada siapa

" Hyoton? " gumam Ness.

" itu adalah kekuatan Es atau kristal, dengan kata lain dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan'nya untuk melindungi daerah yang dia ingin lindungi " jelas Chi Bunshin Naruto

 **Tink!**

Seketika Chi Bunshin Naruto tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu ' Female.. Female.. Female... ' batin Naruto terus menyebutkan nama tersebut ' Souka jadi dia targetnya ' batin Naruto langsung menatap tajam Female Titan di depan'nya.

" Kau terbanglah ke atas dan lihat semua tempat jika ada Monster-monster itu habisi mereka " perintah Chi Bunshin Naruto dan dibalas Bunshin Naruto dengan anggukan.

 **Syut! Cklek!**

Sang Bunshin'pun memberikan Shiyaki ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto menerima senjata itu

 **Wush!**

Sang Bunshin'pun mengeluarkan sayap apinya dan langsung terbang tinggi " Jika dia bisa menggunakan teknik kristal untuk melindungi tubuh tertentu, pasti dia memiliki akal " ucap Ness dengan wajah syok.

" Ness-san, Shin-san. Aku akan melawan'nya kalian tetaplah disini " ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan Shiyaki'nya.

 **Wush! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu Naruto melompat dan menyentak'kan dadanya kedepan dan mengeluarkan dua rantai putih.

 **Jleb! Jleb! Sriiing!**

Kedua rantai itu'pun menancap di salah satu pohon dan langsung menarik tubuh Naruto melesat kedepan ( caranya sama seperti menggunakan mesin Manuver 3D pembasmi Titan ).

" Dia hebat " Gumam Ness

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Jleb! Jleb! Sriiiiiing!**

Naruto terus melakukan hal itu untuk mengikuti Female Titan yang sepertinya mengejar pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi menembak'kan asap.

" sepertinya dia mencari seseorang. Lebih baik aku mengikutinya saja dulu " gumam Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyelamatkan pemuda itu namun dia ingin tahu apa yang dicari Female Titan itu, jika waktu mendesak maka dia akan langsung menyelamatkan'nya.

 **Sriiing! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghentikan mengikuti Female Titan itu saat melihat Titan itu sudah menangkap pemuda itu namun dia belum bereaksi sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit Titan itupun melepaskan pemuda itu dan pergi kembali mencari orang yang dia cari. Merasa aman Naruto'pun mengeluarkan kembali kedua rantainya dan langsung melesat ke tempat pemuda itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" Oi! Daijobuka!? " teriak Naruto berlari ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu, sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu tersentak begitu melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" A-Ah! Daijobudayo! " teriak pemuda itu sambil berusaha bangun " ka-kau? Si-siapa? " tanya pemuda itu tergagap saat Naruto sudah di depan'nya.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto singkat " Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? " tanya Naruto

" Ti-tidak ada di-dia hanya menatapku lalu pergi begitu saja " jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap ke arah lari Female Titan tadi " Ngomong-ngomong.. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu siapa kau? " tanya pemuda itu.

" Ya.. Aku memang baru disini dan siapa aku itu akan aku jawab nanti, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengejar Titan itu " ucap Naruto, sementara pemuda itu mengangguk

" Ka-Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri, namaku Armin Arlet " ucap pemuda bernama Armin.

 **Trap! Trap!**

Lalu pandangan mereka teralihkan ke samping dan mereka melihat seseorang berambut vanila menunggangi kuda berlari ke arah mereka " Oi! Armin! " teriak pemuda itu, sementara Armin hanya melambaikan tangan'nya.

" Ayo cepat naik " perintah pemuda itu kepada Armin dan memberikan kudanya satu lagi kepada Armin, lalu pandangan pemuda itu teralihkan ke arah Naruto.

" Siapa kau? " tanya pemuda itu.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " jawab Naruto

" Apa yang kau lakukan.. Dan.. Dimana kudamu? " tanya pemuda itu binggung.

" sebenarnya aku kesini dengan berlari " jawab Naruto dan membuat Armin dan pemuda itu terbengong " lalu siapa kau? " tanya Naruto

" Namaku Reiner Braun " jawab pemuda bernama Reiner.

" Yosh, kita harus mengejar Titan itu sebelum terjadi masalah besar, Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah Titan perempuan itu berlari, sementara Armin dan Reiner hanya terbengong melihat Naruto berlari sangat cepat tanpa menunggangi kuda.

" Sepertinya dia lumayan dalam hal berlari " gumam Armin lalu mengikuti Naruto begitu juga Reiner.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu Titan perempuan tetap berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama hingga membuat Naruto, Armin dan Reiner bisa mengikutinya.

" Dia itu mirip seperti Eren " gumam Armin dan bisa di dengar jelas oleh Naruto.

" Eren? " beo Naruto.

" It-itu.. " gagap Armin sambil memandang ke arah lain.

" Daijobu, aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini " ucap Naruto meyakinkan dan membuat Armin menatap mata Naruto dan bisa dilihat Mata Naruto menunjukkan keyakinan.

" Hahh~ Eren adalah temanku, dia juga bisa berubah menjadi Titan sepertinya " ucap Armin menjelaskan siapa Eren.

" Titan.. Sepertinya " gumam Naruto

" dia memiliki Akal sepertinya manusia-manusia biasanya, ah! Aku lupa aku harus mengirimkan sinyal " ucap Armin hampir siap menembak'kan sinyal.

 **Duuaar!**

Seketika mereka tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara di belakang mereka, mereka'pun menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut sedikit berwarna ungu berlari ke arah mereka dengan kudanya.

" Jean! " teriak Armin dan Reiner senang sementara Naruto masih menatap ke arah depan

' Memiliki akal.. Bisa berubah.. Dengan kata lain itu artinya ada yang berubah menjadi Female Titan itu.. Tapi siapa? Dan apa tujuan'nya ' batin Naruto memikirkan segala yang menurut dia mencolok.

" Naruto-san " panggil Armin dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari pemikiran'nya dan menatap Armin.

" Perkenalkan Namaku, Jean Kirschtein " ucap pemuda bernama Jean kepada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" Kalian tetaplah pada posisi, aku akan menyerangnya dengan anak buahku " ucap Naruto sambil menaruh senjata Shiyakinya di punggung.

" Anak buahmu? " tanya Jean.

" Hn " balas Naruto singkat.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan kembali satu Rantainya ke arah Kaki Titan perempuan yang ada di depan samping kanan'nya hingga menancap di paha Titan itu, Jean, Armin dan Reiner yang melihat itu terkejut akan rantai yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, rantai yang bisa berbelok, dan rantai yang berwarna putih terang

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Rantai itu'pun menarik tubuh Naruto untuk melesat ke arah Titan perempuan itu, sementara Titan perempuan itu menengok ke arah belakang dan bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah melesat ke arahnya.

Armin yang merasakan bahaya yang akan menimpa Naruto'pun langsung melebarkan matanya saat Titan perempuan itu akan melesatkan tendangan belakang ke arah Naruto.

" Naruto-san awas! " teriak Armin.

 **Bziiit! Blaaaaar!**

Sebelum tendangan itu mengenai Naruto, Naruto telah menghilang dengan Hiraishinya membuat tendangan itu hanya mengenai tanah di bawahnya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu muncul kilatan putih di depan Titan perempuan itu dan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan tangan berlapis lengan Susano'o, bahkan Titan perempuan itu tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto berada di depan'nya.

 **Buuaaggh!**

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto'pun memukul wajah Titan perempuan itu hingga terpelanting ke belakang, Armin, Jean dan Reiner yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto berhasil memukul Titan perempuan itu.

 **Bziiit! Buuaaghhh!**

Sebelum tubuh Titan Perempuan itu jatuh ketanah Naruto kembali muncul di belakang Titan Perempuan itu dan langsung memukul punggung Titan Perempuan itu hingga menyebab'kan'nya terpental sangat jauh.

 **Wuuush!**

" Ap-Apa itu " gumam Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan syal merah di lehernya saat melihat Titan Perempuan melewatinya.

" Kapten Levi, itu... " gumam pemuda berambut Cokelat bermata hijau saat melihat Titan perempuan itu juga melewatinya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Titan perempuan itu'pun jatuh kedalam Hutan dengan sangat kerasnya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang dengan Hiraishin'nya dari pandangan Jean, Armin dan Reiner, sementara Armin hanya terbengong seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

' Tadi itu... Apa... Aku belum pernah melihat tangan berwarna Orange besar begitu.. Apa mungkin dia Titan seperti Eren ' batin Armin sambil terus memikirkan hal apa yang tadi dia lihat

' sebenarnya siapa kau... '

.

.

.

.

.

.

' Uzumaki Naruto-san '

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DXD**_

.

" Hachiiim! " bersin Naruto

" Daijobu, Naruto " tanya Menma yang ada di samping Naruto.

" Yah~ sepertinya ada yang membicarakan diriku " balas Naruto sambil mengosok hidungnya menghilangkan gatal di hidungnya.

" Paling Istrimu yang membicarakanmu " balas Menma sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Menma berhenti melompati-melompati atap dan mendarat di sebuah taman, Menma yang di ajak Adiknya ketaman'pun menaikkan alisnya

' Kenapa taman? ' batin Menma.

" Aku tahu pemikiranmu Nii-san, tapi ada sesuatu di sekitar sini yang aku rasakan mirip seperti Chakra Isobu " ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Menma dengan Mata yang telah menjadi Sage Mode Kyubi.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto'pun berjalan menuju Air Pancur dimana dia merasakan energi yang dia rasakan, setelah sampai di depan air pancur Naruto'pun menatap genangan air di bawahnya, setelah itu perlahan terbentuk sebuah tulisan

' _**Jiwa yang tenang akan menimbulkan kedamaian sementara Jiwa yang Hancur akan menimbulkan bencana '**_

' Apa maksudnya ini ' batin Naruto dengan mengerutkan alisnya.

" Doushitte Naruto? " tanya Menma sambil mendekati adiknya, setelah sampai di dekatnya Menma'pun melihat arah apa yang Naruto lihat, setelah itu dia'pun melihat tulisan itu.

" _Jiwa yang tenang akan menimbulkan kedamaian sementara Jiwa yang Hancur akan menimbulkan Bencana_. Apa ini semacam teka-teki " tanya Menma saat sudah membaca tulisan itu.

" Ya.. Itu benar " gumam Naruto sementara Menma hanya mengacak rambutnya dari balik tudung.

" Hah~ aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai teka-teki, namun aku hanya mendapatkan sedikit jawaban tentang ini, yaitu **Air** " ucap Menma memberitahukan jawaban yang ada di benaknya.

' _**Air**_? ' batin Naruto ' Itu dia ' ucap Naruto sadar saat menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

 **[" Mizu No Kami, Aku Naruto, menjawab pertanyaanmu dan jawaban'nya adalah air, dimana Air yang tenang akan membawakan kedamaian dan akan selalu tenang dan makmur, sementara Air yang hancur atau mengamuk akan membawakan sebuah ke hancuran bagi seluruh umat manusia "]** ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu Tulisan itu'pun mulai menyatu dan langsung membentuk sebuah kalung Kristal berwarna Biru Muda, Naruto yang melihat kalung itu langsung mengambil kalung itu dan melihat kalung itu.

 **Sret!**

" Kalung? " gumam Menma sambil mengangkat topengnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya

 **Sret!**

" Bukan hanya kalung " ucap Naruto juga mengangkat topengnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang senang " lihat " ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kalung itu, Menma'pun melihat ke arah Kalung itu dan seketika dia tersentak saat melihat tulisan di Kalung Kristal itu walaupun kecil.

' _**Mizu No Kami-Sanbi No Isobu '**_

 **[" Akhirnya kau mendapatkanku Naruto-sama "]** terdengar Suara dari kalung yang berkalap-kelip di tangan Naruto, bahkan membuat Menma terkejut hingga melompat kebelakang Naruto.

" Ya walaupun sangat lama dikarenakan teka-teki yang lumayan susah Isobu " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **[" Khahahaha, Iya_ Kami-Sama membuat sebuah Teka-Teki untuk membebaskan kami dan dia yakin hanya kau yang bisa menjawab Teka-Teki itu "]** ujar Isobu tertawa senang.

" Ne selamat datang kembali Isobu " ucap Naruto sambil memakai kalung dimana Chakra atau Setengah Isobu berada.

 **Twung!**

Setelah selesai memakai kalung Jiwa Isobu, Kalung itu'pun bersinar dan setelah itu tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Aura Biru Muda, setelah beberapa menit Aura itu'pun menghilang. Lalu Naruto membalik'kan badan'nya dan melihat Menma yang terbengong melihatnya.

" Doushitte Nii-san? " tanya Naruto dan membuat Menma tersadar dari lamuan'nya.

" Ah! Iie, sekarang aku sedikit paham mengenai kenapa para Bunshin tidak menemukan Keberadaan Kesembilan Jiwa Bijuu, ternyata mereka tersebar di berbagai tempat atau Dimensi dalam bentuk benda.. Dan setelah kita menemukan mereka kita akan mendapatkan sebuah teka-teki " ucap Menma memberitahukan pendapatnya yang ada dipikiran'nya mengenai kenapa para Bunshin tidak pernah menemukan Kesembilan Jiwa Bijuu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, dirinya juga percaya perkataan Kakaknya itu. Pikiran Naruto'pun juga begitu. Dirinya berpikir kenapa Para Bunshin tidak pernah datang di karena'kan Jiwa Bijuu berada di berbagai tempat dalam bentuk benda, jadi akan sangat sulit menemui mereka.

" Hah~ " Naruto'pun menghela nafasnya saat berbagai spesiqulasi masuk kedalam pikiran'nya.

Mungkin dengan mengisi perut'nya akan bisa menghilangkan pikiran'nya itu.

Mungkin saja?

" Ne Nii-san kau mau ikut mencari makan? "

" Tentu "

.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

Setelah beberapa menit setelah Titan Perempuan jatuh ketengah hutan, sekarang Armin, Jean dan Reiner sudah berada di atas pohon bersama teman-teman'nya untuk menunggu kabar dari Kapten mereka.

Sementara itu di salah satu pohon terlihat Armin tengah melamun memikirkan tentang Chi Bunshin Naruto yang mementalkan Titan Perempuan itu kedalam hutan yang mereka tempati sekarang untuk menunggu kabar dari Kapten.

" Armin " panggil Jean dan membuat Armin tersentak.

" Ah! Ya Jean " ujar Armin sambil menoleh ke arah Jean.

" Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian tadi? " tanya Jean memastikan.

" U-Um " balas Armin sedikit gugup " Aku masih saja memikirkan hal itu. Lengan Orange itu, bahkan ukuran lengan itu lebih besar dari tangan'nya, bahkan dengan sekali pukulan dia juga bisa memukul Titan itu hingga terpental kedalam hutan ini " ucap Armin lagi

' Bahkan dia bisa mengeluarkan rantai dari dalam tubuhnya dan juga menghilang dengan sangat cepat ' batin Armin lagi sementara Reiner dan Jean yang mendengar itu hanya membenarkan dalam hati, mereka juga memiliki pemikiran seperti Armin.

" Doushitte Armin? " tanya perempuan berambut hitam dengan syal di lehernya khawatir kepada Armin.

" Ah! I-Iie hanya masalah kecil, Mikasa " ucap Armin sedikit gugup, sementara perempuan bernama Mikasa itu hanya menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar Nada Armin yang terlihat.

" Masalah kecil? " tanya perempuan berambut kuning polos.

" Maa~ itu bukanlah hal yang penting Krista " ucap Reiner menjawab pertanyaan perempuan bernama Krista itu.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Ness dan Shin di samping Armin, sementara Armin hanya terdiam atas kedatangan Sersan'nya.

" Arlert-san, kau bertemu dengan'nya? " tanya Ness dan Armin yang tahu maksud dari Sersan'nya mengangguk " kalau begitu jangan bocorkan hal ini dulu, tunggu sampai waktu yang tepat " ucap Ness lagi.

" Hmm sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu " gumam pemuda sedikit botak sambil menatap Armin berbicara kepada Ness.

" Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya Connie " ucap Jean kepada pemuda bernama Connie itu.

" Hah~ mau sampai kapan kita disini " gumam Mikasa bosan.

" Hiiii! Me-Mereka datang! " pekik seorang perempuan ketakutan.

" Ada Apa Sasha!? " tanya Mikasa pada perempun bernama Sasha yang tadi ketakutan, lalu arah pandang Mikasa melihat kebawah dan dia melihat banyak Titan telah berkumpul berusaha menangkap mereka.

" Sepertinya mereka telah menemukan kita " celetuk seseorang berambur cokelat.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu tiba-tiba dari atas jatuh batu-batu besar dan langsung menimpa seluruh Titan yang ada disana, bahkan semua melompat mundur karena keterkejutan mereka.

" A-Apa itu? " gagap Pemuda berambut hitam.

" Batu? " gumam Jean

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul beberapa orang menggunakan jubah bertudung dan memakai topeng-topeng yang berbeda, semua yang melihat itu langsung bersiaga.

" Tenang'lah kami disini tidak ingin bertarung, karena kami datang kesini.. " jeda Sosok bertopeng Inu.

.

.

.

" Atas Perintah dari Naruto-sama "

.

.

.

 **Dalam Hutan**

.

 **Trap! Trap!**

Terlihat di dalam Hutan terdapat Enam Orang dengan kuda mereka tengah berlari melewati Hutan dengan sangat cepat, mata mereka tidak pernah berhenti menatap sekitar dikarena'kan Hutan ini adalah Hutan dimana Titan Perempuan itu jatuh tadi.

" Bagaimana ini Titan perempuan itu tadi jatuh disini dan sekarang kita berada di dalamnya, kita seperti masuk ke dalam perangkap " gumam Pria tua sambil mentap sekitar.

" Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Kapten Erwin " gumam Pria berambut Kuning.

" Kapten Levi, apa kau tahu soal ini? " tanya Pemuda Berambut cokelat kepada orang paling depan.

" Tidak... Aku tidak tahu.. " balas Orang bernama Levi.

" Cih! Jika seperti ini akan sangat susah " ucap Pria berambut cokelat.

" Eld-san, Petra-san, Gunther-san, Oulo-san. Kumohon tenanglah " ucap Pemuda berambut cokelat menenangkan situasi.

" Bagaimana kami bisa tenang Eren " ucap Perempuan bernama Petra kepada Pemuda berambut Cokelat yang tak lain adalah Eren.

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu pandangan mereka teralihkan akibat Sebuah Suara rantai yang cukup keras, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Rantai putih itu terus melesat lalu berbelok ke dan melewati mereka dan menancap di salah satu pohon depan mereka.

" Rantai apa itu? " gumam Levi.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu dari belakang mereka ada seseorang yang keluar dari balik pepohonan membelakangi mereka.

 **Blar! Braaaak!**

Lalu dari balik pohon itu keluar Titan Perempuan dan langsung melenyapkan orang itu.

" Haa! " kejut Eren saat melihat Titan perempuan itu muncul.

" Terus maju! " Perintah Levi.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Titan Perempuan itu'pun melompat saat melihat Rantai putih itu dan berusaha menangkap Eren.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Namun tangkapan'nya gagal dan kembali berlari mengejar Eren.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Sementara itu dari samping muncul Naruto dengan pedang Shiyaki dan langsung mengarahkan sabitnya pada kaki Titan perempuan itu.

 **Craaaaaash! Buuuumm!**

Sabit itu'pun berhasil melukai Kaki Titan perempuan itu hingga dalam dan membuat jatuh Titan perempuan itu.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Titan perempuan itu, Naruto'pun mengeluarkan kembali Rantainya dan mengikuti Eren dari belakang.

" Kerja Bagus " puji Petra pada Naruto.

" ... "

" ... "

Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam saat melihat Naruto, mereka belum pernah melihat Naruto dan juga rantai putih itu, dan juga bagaimana bisa rantai itu keluar dari dada Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilangkan rantainya dan berlari di samping Eren " Apa Kau Eren? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan lemah Eren.

" Eren-san, aku ingin memberitahukanmu mengenai Titan perempuan itu, dia sedang mencarimu, jadiku peringatkan agar kau terus berlari bersama senpai-senpaimu ini " perintah Naruto.

" Apa Maksudmu? " tanya Oulo.

" Aku mengetahui bahwa Eren bisa berubah menjadi Titan dan Titan perempuan itu sama seperti Eren, untuk itu aku ingin bertanya padamu disini, dimana tempat kau mengendalikan Titan itu " tanya Naruto.

" I-Itu.. Ada di belakang leher " jawab Eren.

" Bagus.. Dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui kelemahan'nya " ucap Naruto lalu memperlambat Larinya.

 **Sreeet!**

Naruto'pun berhenti berlari dan menatap Titan perempuan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu.

" Jadi mereka memiliki kekuatan bergenerasi. Kalau begitu.. " ucap Naruto menjeda ucapan'nya sambil merangkai segel.

.

.

" Kita lihat seberapa lama kau akan bertahan "

.

.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku No Chi!** "

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DXD**_

.

 **Slurrrrp~**

" Thaaah~ enaknya " ucap Menma di samping Naruto saat sudah menghabiskan kuah Ramennya, ya sekarang mereka tengah berada di kedai Ramen, mereka sangat jarang memakan ramen dikarena'kan Hinata melarang makan Ramen terus, dan jadilah begini. Tidak dapat makan ramen di rumah, maka mereka'pun memakan'nya di luar.

" Haah~ walaupun sudah makan aku masih memikirkan hal ini " gumam Naruto.

" Um? Mengenai Kesembilan Jiwa Bijuu? " tanya Menma dan dibalas anggukan Naruto " Sudahlah tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, kita akan mencari jawaban mereka bersama " balas Menma lalu membayar Ramen'nya, sementara Naruto sudah keluar duluan karena dialah paling pertama selesai.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Menma kembali berhenti di taman, entah kenapa kaki mereka membawa mereka kesini " Ada yang datang " ucap Naruto sambil memakai topengnya begitu juga Menma

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu dari balik pohon keluar seorang pemuda berambut Putih silver dengan menatap Kitsune dan Dark tajam lebih tepatnya kepada Kitsune.

" Jadi.. Kau Kitsune? " tanya pemuda itu

" **Apa maumu? "** tanya balik Kitsune.

" Aku ingin bertarung dengan'mu " ucap pemuda itu lantang

" **Bertarung? Memangnya kau siapa? "** tanya Kitsune menatap tajam Pemuda itu dari balik topeng'nya.

" Namaku Vali, Pemegang Sacred Gear _**Vanishing Dragon**_ atau lebih tepatnya _**White Dragon Emperor**_ " ucap pemuda bernama Vali itu langsung memasuki Mode Balance Breakernya

 **Deg!**

Seketika Kitsune dan Dark tersentak atas perkataan Vali.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Vali langsung melesat ke arah Kitsune dan Dark, Kitsune yang melihat itu langsung menyuruh Dark mundur.

" **Dark mundur "** perintah Kitsune sambil menoleh ke arah Dark sesaat lalu menoleh kedepan kembali.

 **Wush! Bugh! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Kitsune'pun melayangkan tinju kanan'nya dan membuat Tinju Vali dan Kitsune beradu dan membuat ledakan gelombang angin yang cukup kuat.

" Seperti yang dia bicarakan kau cukup kuat " ucap Vali menyeringai di balik Balance Breakernya, sementara Kitsune hanya terdiam dari balik topeng.

' **Aku harus membuat Kekkai agar tidak ada yang melihat pertarungan ini '** Batin Dark sambil merapal segel.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu muncul Kekkai tak kasap mata menutupi pertarungan Kitsune dan Vali, Kitsune yang merasa sudah saatnya melawan Target yang dia cari'pun langsung memasang posisi seriusnya.

 **Sret! Bugh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune langsung mengenggam tangan Vali dengan erat lalu melompat dan melesatkan tendagan'nya pada Vali, Vali yang melihat itu langsung menahan tendangan Kitsune.

 **Wuuush!**

Dan tanpa diduga dari punggung Kitsune muncul tangan besar berwarna ungu langsung melesat ke arah wajah Vali, Vali yang belum siap akan hal itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Buuuuaaggh!**

Tangan besar itu'pun berhasil memukul Vali hingga terpental kebelakang sangat jauh.

' Apa itu? ' batin Vali sambil menatap Kitsune yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan berwarna ungu di belakang'nya ' Aku belum pernah melihat orang sepertinya... Khuhu ini akan menarik ' batin Vali lagi senang

 **[" Oi! Apa kau bodoh! Dia memiliki Kekuatan melebihi Great Red bahkan Thirexa [666], jika kau membuatnya mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang mustahil kau kalahkan "]** ucap Patner Vali yaitu Albion.

' Heh! Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan aku buat dia mengeluarkan kekuatan'nya ' batin Vali sambil melesat ke arah Kitsune kembali.

Kitsune yang melihat itu hanya mendecih dari balik topengnya, lalu Kitsune mengangkat sedikit topengnya hingga semulut lalu kembali menyebutkan jutsunya.

" **Katon : Goukka Shinigami "** ucap Kitsune dan langsung menyemburkan api dalam skala besar.

 **Wuuuush! Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu dari Api yang di keluarkan Naruto berubah menjadi Dewa Shinigami dalam bentuk api dan menebaskan sabitnya ke arah Vali.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Vali'pun kembali terpental ke belakang, tidak mau kalah Vali'pun mengumpulkan energi biru di tangannya lalu menembak'kannya ke arah Kitsune.

 **Sret! Wuuush!**

Kitsune yang melihat itu mengarahkan tangan kanan'nya kedepan dan membuat Energi biru itu berhenti bergerak ke arah Kitsune, Kitsune yang melihat itu langsung menyerap energi Biru Vali.

' Dia bisa menyerap energi'ku ' batin Vali

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Vali yang merasa kurang langsung melesatkan banyak energi biru ke arah Kitsune, Kitsune yang melihat itu hanya terdiam.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Kitsune menghilang dari sana dengan kilatan putih dan membuat Energi biru Vali meleset. Lalu Kitsune'pun muncul di depan Vali secara tiba-tiba bahkan Vali terkejut dari balik topengnya.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune'pun menendang perut Vali dengan lututnya hingga armor Naga Vali retak. Merasa belum Kitsune'pun melesatkan pukulan'nya.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune'pun sudah menghujam Vali dengan tiga pukulan hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Vali yang merasa diremehkan'pun melesat ke arah Kitsune dan melesatkan semua pukulan'nya, Kitsune yang melihat itu hanya terdiam.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap! Buagh! Sret! Duak!**

Kitsune'pun menghindari dan menahan semua serangan Vali, namun ketika Kitsune mendapat celah Kitsune'pun memukul dada Vali dan menendang dagunya hingga membuatnya terpental sedikit ke atas.

 **Syuuuuuuuut!**

Tanpa buang waktu Kitsune'pun membuka lengan'nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah energi berbentuk bola berwarna biru.

" **Rasengan! "** ucap Kitsune sambil menghantamkan jutsunyabke arah Vali.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Vali'pun terkena Rasengan Kitsune dan menyebab'kan'nya terpental lumayan jauh

" **Cih, dia ini maniak bertarung rupanya "** gumam Kitsune bosan.

" Bagus! Buat aku lebih semangat! Keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu! " teriak Vali kembali bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah Energi biru besar ke arah Kitsune.

 **Sreet! Wuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara Kitsune hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat Energi itu meleset dan meledak di belakang Naruto.

" **Cih! Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku? Untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat? Cih dasar arogan "** ucap Kitsune mengejek Vali, Vali yang mendengar itu emosi dan kembali melesat ke arah Kitsune

 **[" Naruto-sama gunakanlah Kekuatan Balance Breaker'ku "]** ucap Isobu dari kalung Kitsune atau Naruto itu.

" **Bagaimana caranya? "** tanya Kitsune

 **[" Kau tinggal memegangku lalu menutup matamu, lalu tarik aku dan arahkan tangan kanan'mu yang menggenggamku dan buka lebar tangan'mu dan sebutkan Balance Breaker Sword lalu genggam erat kembali diriku "]** jelas Isobu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kitsune'pun mengenggam kalung Kristal birunya lalu menutup matanya.

 **Sret! Sret!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune'pun menarik kalung itu hingga terlepas lalu mengarahkan tangan kanan'nya yang menggenggam kalung kristal biru kedepan dan membuka tangan'nya.

 **[" Balance Breaker Sword "]** ucap Kitsune lalu mengenggam kembali kalung birunya.

 **Sriiiing! Twuuung!**

Seketika tangan Naruto yang menggenggam kalung biru itu mulai bercahaya mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang dan mengeluarkan sebuah energi yang sangat kuat bahkan Vali yang akan melayangkan tinju ke arah Naruto seketika terhenti bergerak.

' Uuggh.. Apa ini ' batin Vali berusaha memukul Kitsune namun tidak bisa.

' Ini.. ' batin Kitsune saat merasakan sebuah kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuhnya ' Bagus ' lanjut Kitsune tersenyum.

 **Twuuuuuuuuuuuuung!**

 **Twuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Kitsune langsung mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara Monster Ikan Paus ( maaf jika tidak cocok ), setelah mengeluarkan itu keluar sebuah gelombang ledakan dan mementalkan Vali, sementara Vali membiarkan tubuhnya terpental karena sekarang Vali tengah memegang telinganya yang sakit saat mendengar suara yang di keluarkan Kitsune, sementara Dark tetap berdiri tegak dengan Chakra berwarma Orange menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" Aarggggh! Telingaku! " teriak Vali kesakitan

 **[" Vali! Bertahanlah! "]** teriak Albion khawatir terhadap patnernya.

 **Sret !Swuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Kitsune mengangkat sedikit topengnya hingga memperlihatkan mulutnya saja, lalu mengumpulkan udara di sekitarnya hingga membuat bola udara, kedua tangan Kitsune'pun berusaha menekan bola udara itu bahkan tangan Kitsune tampak tampak gemetar melawan tekanan Bola Udara itu.

 **Graak!**

Setelah itu Kitsune memakan bola udara itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangan'nya di depan wajah'nya.

" **HaaaaAAAAAAA! "** setelah itu Kitsune mengibaskan kedua tangan'nya dan berteriak dengan kerasnya.

 **Twuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!**

Setelah itu dari mulut Kitsune keluar sebuah gelombang pusaran udara dengan sebuah suara ikan paus.

 **Blaaaaaar! Pyaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Gelombang itu'pun menabrak tubuh Vali dengan sangat keras dan mementalkan'nya hingga jauh dan menabrak sebuah pohon hingga hancur, bahkan Balance Breaker'nya hancur bekeping-keping.

" Ghhh.. A-Apa itu tadi.. " gumam Vali sambil berusaha berdiri tidak memperdulikan telinga kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sementara di tempat Kitsune terlihat di tangan kanan Kitsune terdapat sebuah Pedang panjang Biru Muda dengan gagang berbentuk wajah Isobu, Kitsune yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu kembali menutup topengnya.

" **Dengan Begini pergilah kau dari sini "** ucap Kitsune sambil mengangkat pedang Biru Mudanya ke udara.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Air Pancur di belakang Naruto, seluruh Airnya keluar dengan deras dan meninggi dan terus meninggi hingga membentuk gelombang Tsunami.

" **Tidurlah dengan santai "** lanjut Kitsune **["** **Three** **Water Big Dragon "]** ucap Kitsune langsung mengarahkan pedang Biru mudanya ke arah Vali.

 **Wuush! Wuush! Wuush!**

Setelah itu Air yang berbentuk Tsunami itu terbagi menjadi tiga hingga membentuk Tiga Naga Besar dan langsung melesat ke arah Vali, sementara Vali yang melihat itu langsung menyilangkan tangan'nya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu ketiga Naga itu langsung menabrak tubuh Vali hingga membuat Vali terpental semakin jauh.

' Ini Aneh kenapa dia tidak bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukan'nya dia White Dragon Emperor ' batin Kitsune bingung.

" Khuhuhu terima kasih atas semuanya " ucap Vali sambil berdiri kembali dan menunduk'kan wajahnya.

 **[ Divine ]**

Setelah itu terdengar suara dari tangan Vali, sementara Kitsune hanya tersentak saat merasakan kekuatan'nya menurun sedikit.

' **Apa yang terjadi? '** batin Kitsune bingung.

" **Khuhu sejak awal aku sengaja menyentuhmu agar aku bisa menarik sebagian kekuatan'mu menjadi milikku, kemampuanku adalah mengambil kekuatan lawan namun ketika aku harus menyentuhnya "** ucap Vali tertawa sombong dan menjelaskan mengenai kemampuan'nya dan langsung kembali memasuki Mode Balance Breaker.

" **Kitsune lebih baik kita selesaikan ini bersama "** ucap Dark sambil berdiri di samping Kitsune dengan Chakra berbentuk rubah merah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

' Yokai ya ' batin Vali dari balik Balance Breakernya.

" **Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain "** balas Kitsune lalu mengenggam erat pedang Biru Muda di tangan'nya **" walaupun kau mengambil sebagian kekuatanku.. "** jeda Kitsune

" **Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa membuatnya kembali kepadaku "** lanjut Kitsune **" HAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Kitsune lantang.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Kitsune langsung terbungkus Susano'o Tengu berwarna Biru dengan sayap yang memegang dua buah katana ( artinya Tubuh Kitsune ter-Armor dengan Susano'o ).

" Ghh. Kekuatan'nya meningkat drastis " gumam Vali saat merasakan kekuatan'nya turun sedikit dan merasakan Aura besar pada Kitsune

 **[" Vali berhati-hatilah! Sekarang kekuatan'nya sudah keluar seperempat! "]** teriak Albion.

" **Ikuzo Dark "** perintah Kitsune sambil menyiapkan pedang Biru yang masih dia pegang.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Dark langsung mengambil posisi layaknya rubah sementara Kitsune menyiapkan posisi menyerang.

" **Hikke! "**

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Kitsune dan Dark melesat ke arah Vali dengan sangat cepat bahkan Vali tidak bisa melihat gerakan mereka.

' C-Cepat sekali ' batin Vali terkejut.

 **Buuaagghh! Buuaagghh!**

Setelah itu muncul beberapa pukulan dari udara kosong mengenai tubuh Vali hingga menyebabkan tubuh Vali terhentak kebelakang.

' Apa itu tadi ' batin Vali sambil menatap sekitar.

 **Wush! Buaggh!**

Lalu tanpa diduga Vali yang baru mau menoleh ke kanan harus menerima sebuah pukulan dari tangan berwarna merah mengenai wajahnya.

 **Buuaggh! Buuaaggh! Buuaagh!**

Setelah itu muncul berbagai serangan dari berbagai arah hingga membuat tubuh Vali bergerak kesana-kesini.

 **Wuuush! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu muncul serangan air dari atas dan langsung menghantam tubuh Vali dan membuat tubuh Vali terdiam tidak bergerak dan terus menerima serangan yang sangat cepat itu.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sementara di lain sisi, Terlihat Dark membuka topengnya sedikit lalu membuka mulutnya hingga membentuk sebuah bola Energi, sementara Kitsune menyiapkan katana'nya

" **Bijuu Dama! "** teriak Dark sambil menembak'kan bola energi itu ke arah Vali.

" **Tengu Kawashoshin! "** ucap Kitsune sambil menarik satu katana Susano'onya

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan sangat besar yang di akibatkan Bijuu Dama Dark dan Tebasan Pedang Susano'o Kitsune. Setelah asap menipis terlihat Vali tengah tergeletak lemas dengan luka bakar mengenai sebagian tubuhnya.

 **Wuuuush! Wuush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Dark kembali berdiri sementara Kitsune menghilangkan armornya dan juga pedang Jiwa Isobu yang kembali menjadi kalung dan memasangnya kembali di lehernya.

" **Ikuzo Dark kita pulang "** ucap Kitsune sambil menyentuh bahu Dark.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Kitsune dan Dark menghilang dengan kilatan putih. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menonton pertarungan itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Vali diam.

' Apa aku salah? ' batin Orang itu sambil mendekati tubuh Vali.

.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Chi Bunshin pertama terlihat di hadapan'nya telah terjadi kebakaran hutan yang di akibatkan olehnya dengan mengeluarkan Teknik _**Katon : Goukka Mekyaku No Chi**_ , jutsu perubahan dari _Katon : Goukka Mekyaku_.

Jutsu ini merupakan Jutsu Api Abadi dimana Api ini akan Abadi dan tidak pernah padam seperti _**Amaterasu**_ dan _**Amashirohakai**_ miliknya.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto tengah bersiaga saat terlihat sosok bayangan berdiri tegak di balik apinya.

" Ini dia~ " gumam Naruto menutup matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan mata Rineggan'nya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari balik api keluarlah Female Titan yang tengah berlari ke arahnya tanpa memperdulikan ada api yang membakar lengan dan punggungnya.

 **Sriiiiiiiing! Sriiiiiiing!**

Lalu dari belakang Titan Perempuan itu muncul Dua Rantai putih dan memperlihatkan dua Bunshin Naruto yang tengah memegang Pedang Shibuki dan Kubikiribuchou siap untuk menebaskan pedang mereka pada leher Titan perempuan itu.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Setelah kedua bunshin itu'pun melakukan manuver berputar untuk membuat serangan'nya semakin kuat.

 **Traaaank!**

Kedua pedang itu'pun tertahan akibat Kristal Es di belakang leher tersebut, Bunshin Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan kertas peledak dari senjata Shibukinya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan akibat peledak Shibuki, namun Kristal itu masih kokoh, Kedua Bunshin Naruto yang gagal melihat itu memutuskan untuk melompat mundur.

' Jadi begitu.. Kenapa Kami-sama memerintahkan'ku untuk mengambil kekuatan'nya. Kekuatan'nya adalah Kristal Es keabadian ' batin Naruto masih memasang posisi siaga saat Titan perempuan itu masih berlari ke arahnya.

" Tapi apa kristal itu akan bertahan selamanya " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Tiga Kunai istimewanya.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Naruto'pun melempar Satu Kunainya di tempat hingga membuat kunai itu berputar di tempat

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang dari sana dan muncul di belakang Titan Perempuan itu dan langsung melempar satu kunai'nya ke arah leher belakang Titan Perempuan itu.

 **Jleb!**

Kunai itu'pun menancap pada leher belakang Titan perempuan itu, Titan perempuan yang merasakan Naruto di belakangnya langsung menutup lehernya menggunakan tangan'nya dan berbalik kembali melesat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat langkah keduanya berhasil langsung kembali melempar salah satu kunai'nya dengan cepat ke arah kepala Titan Perempuan itu dan kunai itu juga berhasil menancap di kepala Titan perempuan itu.

' Dengan begini persiapan selesai ' batin Naruto

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Lalu Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di Kunai yang masih berputar di tempat awal yang dia lempar dan kembali menghilang dan muncul agak jauh dari Titan perempuan itu.

" Yosh! Jika dia Hyoton maka aku akan menggunakan Yoton " gumam Naruto mengarahkan lengannya kesamping.

 **Syuuuuuuut! Sringsring! Sringsring!**

Setelah itu terbentuklah Yoton Rasenshuriken miliknya yang dalam bentuk Oodama.

" Rasakan ini **Yoton : Oodama Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Naruto sambil melempar jutsunya.

" Dengan begini selesai sudah " gumam Naruto sambil kembali merangkai segel.

" **Hirashin Shifuto!** " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Rasenshuriken Yoton itu menghilang saat pertengahan melesat ke arah Titan Perempuan itu, Titan perempuan yang melihat jutsu Naruto menghilang melebarkan matanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan bakar pada leher belakang Titan perempuan bahkan kepalanya hampir menghilang namun masih bertahan setengahnya.

Naruto yang melihat rencananya berhasil langsung berpindah ke leher belakang Titan Perempuan dan dia bisa melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning tengah menutup matanya.

" jadi dia " gumam Naruto lalu memegang kepala perempuan itu dengan tangan kirinya dan merapal segel menggunakan satu tangan'nya lagi.

" dengan begini Kekuatan'nya akan menghilang " ucap Naruto sambil memegang dahi perempuan itu " **Rikudo Daikiofuin** " gumam Naruto lalu menarik tangan kanan'nya dan terlihat sebuah Aura Biru keluar dari dahi perempuan itu dan berkumpul di tangan kanan Naruto, Aura biru itu terus berkumpul seperti tidak ada habisnya, sementara perempuan itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

" AAAAAARRRKKKKK! " teriaknya menahan sakit

Sementara di tempat Armin, terlihat Armin dan yang lain'nya tengah melesat bersama puluhan ANBU buatan Naruto yang ternyata mereka hanyalah Bunshin Naruto yang lain yang hanya tengah melakukan Henge mendengar suara teriakan perempuan kesakitan dengan sangat keras, Armin yang mengenal suara itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sementara Naruto terus menghisap seluruh Kekuatan perempuan itu, bahkan Naruto lumayan kelelahan mengambil kekuatan itu.

' Kuso! Tidak ada habisnya ' batin Naruto.

Lalu mata Naruto langsung menoleh kesamping saat matanya menangkap sebuah tangan bergerak ke arahnya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih.

 **Bziiiit!**

Naruto'pun menghilang dari sana dan muncul di depan Titan Perempuan agak jauh dari sana dengan badan terbang tinggi sejajar dengan tinggi Titan perempuan itu.

" Yosh! Tinggal sedikit lagi " gumam Naruto tersenyum

 **[" Naruto gunakan Susano'omu saja untuk melawan'nya "]** usul Kurama, Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin memperlebar senyuman'nya

" Yosh! Ini yang aku sukai " ucap Chi Bunshin Naruto senang " **Susano'o!** " teriak Naruto keras.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto langsung terbungkus oleh sosok astral raksasa setinggi Titan perempuan itu, sosok astral itu berwarna orange dengan Api putih menyelimuti tubuhnya

" Yosh! Ayo kita mulai Female Titan " gumam Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Titan perempuan itu begitu juga Titan perempuan itu.

 **Bugh! Tak! Tak! Buagh!**

Susano'o Naruto dan Titan Perempuan itu'pun saling menyerang bersama, Titan perempuan melesatkan tiga pukulan ke arah Susano'o Naruto, namun Susano'o Naruto berhasil menahan dan menepis setiap serangan Titan Female itu. Melihat ada celah tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan pada wajah Titan Femali itu hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Sringsring!**

Setelah berhasil berhenti terseret, Titan Female itu'pun mengkristalkan tangan'nya agar lebih keras, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

Titan Female itu'pun melesatkan tangan kanan'nya yang di lapisi Kristal tak tinggal diam Naruto'pun juga mengarahkan tangan Susano'o'nya yang terlapisi Api Putih hingga berbenturan.

Titan Female yang masih terbakar beberapa Api dari Goukka Mekyaku No Chi terlihat masih melekat di tubuh Titan Female itu namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh baginya.

 **Wush! Duuaak!**

Tanpa di duga Titan Female itu langsung menendang kedua Kaki Susano'o Naruto hingga terjungkal kebelakang, tidak mau kalah, Naruto'pun mengarahkan kedua tangan Susano'onya untuk menyentuh tanah lalu memutar tubuh Susano'onya dan melesatkan salah satu kakinya ke arah Kaki Titan Female itu

 **Duaaaaksraaas!**

Kaki itu'pun terlepas tari tubuh Titan Female itu membuat Titan Female itu susah berdiri di karenakan satu kaki.

 **Wuuuush! Buuaaagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto'pun langsung melayangkan Tinju Api Putihnya ke arah perut Titan Female itu hingga terpental ke atas.

 **Sringsring!**

Tiba-tiba Api Putih yang menyelimuti tangan Susano'o Naruto hilang dan di gantikan dengan Kristal Es berbentuk Naga berduri.

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Titan Perempuan itu'pun jatuh kebawah dengan sangat cepat dan sebelum menyentuh Tanah Naruto langsung melayangkan tinju Kristal Durinya.

" Dengan begini.. " jeda Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

" Selesai sudah "

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **05.30 AM**

 **Selasa, 14 Maret 2014**

 **Kediaman Naruto.**

.

 **Kriiiiiiiiiing! Cklek!**

Terlihat di pagi yang subur, Di kamar Naruto terdengar suara Alarm jam menandakan waktunya untuk bangun, dengan malas tangan Naruto'pun mencari jam itu begitu juga lengan Hinata mencari Jam itu dengan malas, sekarang terlihat Naruto tidur dengan ditindih oleh Hinata yang di atasnya dengan tertutupi selimut dikarenakan Permainan yang dibuat Hinata kemarin malam.

" Eghhh.. Berisik " gumam Naruto terpaksa bangun dan menekan Jam itu dan kembali tidur.

" Eggghhh~ padahal aku masih lelah karena Naru-kun " gumam Hinata yang ternyata juga terbangun.

" Kenapa aku? " gumam Naruto

" Karena kau mengajak'ku bermain sampai 2 jam "

" Yang mengajak main siapa? "

" Kamu "

" Kamu "

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dua sejoli itu untuk sejenak, sekarang kita beralih ke kamar Menma.

 **Kriiiiiiiing! Cklek!**

" Enggghh.. " lenguh Menma malas setelah mematikan alarmnya, dengan terpaksa Menma bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, terlihat dengan jelas matanya sedikit memerah di akibatkan suara permainan Naruto dan Hinata dan karena pulang sekitar Jam 11 malam.

" Hoooaaaam~ membosankan~ " lenguh Menma bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di Dapur Naruko sudah bangun dari awal dan sedang memasak di dapur, terlihat diwajahnya terbentuk senyum indah, sepertinya dia sedang senang.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di tangga, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata turun menuju dapur dengan pakaian kuohnya, Hinata yang melihat Naruko sedang memasak langsung membantu Naruko sementara Naruto pergi mengambil air.

" Ohayo Naruko-nee/Nee-san " sapa Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan

" Ohayo mo Hinata-chan, Naru-chan " balas Naruko tersenyum manis.

" Sepertinya Nee-san senang sekali " ucap Naruto lalu meminum air putih di tangan'nya.

" Hihihi Aku merasa sangat senang saja " ucap Naruko malu-malu, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

" Apa Naruko-nee di tembak seseorang? " tanya Hinata.

" Eh! Ti-Tidak ma-mana mungkin.. Ne-Nee-san orang di tembaki seseorang hmmmph " ucap Naruko keceplosan.

 **Bruuust~**

Seketika Naruto yang meminum air langsung menyemburkan airnya dan selamat tidak ada yang terkena semburan maut itu

" siapa dia Nee-san? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Me-Memang ad-ada apa? " tanya Naruko gagap

" Beritahu aku siapa dia? " tanya Naruto lagi

' Dasar Sis-con ' batin Hinata.

" Maa~ Naru-kun, sudahlah mungkin nanti kita akan tahu di sekolah " ucap Hinata menenangkan suaminya itu, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu juga Naruko walau hanya sesaat.

" Hoooaaam~ ada apa ini ribut-ribut di pagi hari " ucap Menma muncul dari tangga dan berjalan menuju mereka dengan wajah malas.

" Maa-Maa~ tidak ada kok " elak Naruko sambil menyenggol Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mengerti maksud Nee-san'nya itu hanya mengangguk membetulkan.

" Are? Nii-san kenapa dengan wajahmu? " tanya Naruto baru sadar saat melihat wajah Nii-san'nya yang kelelahan itu.

" Haahh~ itu semua karena misi kita malam tadi dan suara kalian berdua yang memekakkan telingaku tahu " ucap Menma sambil menghela nafas kasar.

" Hahaha Gomenne Nii-san " ucap Naruto tertawa canggung dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Menma sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

" sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kalian duduklah dulu, aku mau mandi setelah mandi baru kita makan bersama " tutur Naruko sambil membawakan beberapa sarapan yang dibuatnya dan juga Hinata dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

" Hhaaahhh~ kemarin malam itu benar-benar melelahkan dan juga... Kenapa Vanishing Dragon datang mencarimu? " gumam Menma sambil menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya.

" sepertinya ada yang memberitahukan mengenai diriku kepadanya, dari sifat yang aku lihat mengenainya dia memiliki sifat Maniak bertarung, Arogan, sombong dan sok kuat. Aku tahu dia pemegang Sacred Gear Vanishing Dragon yang merupakan Rival dari Red Dragon Emperor yang aku dengar dari Sirzech-san, namun sepertinya dia terlalu menyombongkan dirinya itu kuat " Ucap Naruto mengenai isi pikiran'nya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu muncul Lingkaran sihir di belakang Menma dan mengeluarkan Michael dan juga seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan gaun putih'nya.

" Michael-san? Kenapa Anda kemari? Dan.. Siapa yang bersamamu itu? " tanya Naruto binggung.

" Aku kemari karena suatu hal.. Dan mengenai perempuan disampingku ini, dia adalah adikku " jawab Michael dengan senyum simpulnya.

" perkenalkan namaku Garbiel, salam kenal " ucap perempuan bernama Garbiel itu.

" Salam " balas Naruto, Menma dan Hinata yang baru saja datang sambil meletak'kan Ramen di meja Naruto.

" Jadi apa yang membuatmu kemari Michael-san? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Kami kesini karena ingin memberikanmu sebuah hadiah dan kami ingin kau menerimanya " jawab Michael

" Hadiah? " beo Menma.

" Aku sebagai pemimpin di surga dan pengikut Tuhan.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Memberikanmu Pedang _**Heaven Sword**_ yang merupakan pedang surga tempat kami... Dan kami ingin memberikanmu sedikit kekuatan dari Naga Surga... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Heaven Booster Armor**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Bagaimana ceritanya jelek'kah? Ah biarkan saja kalian ingin mengomentari apa.**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya Naruto sudah menjalankan misinya walaupun disini baru setengah terlihat dan Naruto sudah menemukan satu Jiwa Bijuu yang di ubah dalam bentuk benda yaitu Isobu dalam bentuk Kalung.**

 **Di setiap kesembilan Jiwa Bijuu telah disimpan kekuatan yang lumayan besar seperti Kalung Jiwa Isobu yang memiliki kekuatan Balance Breaker Sword, Balance Breaker Isobu adalah sebuah pedang berwarna Biru muda terang dengan gagang bergambarkan Isobu.**

 **Lalu teka-teki di atas tadi itu merupakan hasil dari pemikiran yang tidak di sengaja, dimana Jiwa yang tenang akan membuat kedamaian sementara Jiwa yang hancur akan menimbulkan bencana, dan jawaban adalah air.**

 **Kenapa Air? Jika Air yang tenang akan menimbulkan kedamaian sementara Air yang mengamuk akan menimbulkan bencana, seperti Tsunami.**

 **Lalu Michael memberikan pedang legendaris milik Heaven kepada Naruto, lalu Naruto juga di berikan sedikit kekuatan dari Heaven Dragon yang merupakan Naga Surga yaitu Heaven Booster Armor.**

 **Lalu sekarang mengenai Voting telah di tutup dan dimenangkan oleh Hinata dengan suara 89 % dan Mini Harem 82% jadi pemenangnya Hinata dan artinya Pair Naruto tetap Hinata**

 **Lalu sekarang untuk menjawab beberapa Review sekalian**

 **.**

 **Razor04 : Tidak Rias tidak memaksanya nanti.**

 **Rest of life : Ya~ bisa dibilang begitu**

 **Sena : Ya, lebih bagus author lama dari pada newbie tahu sudah kamu hebat, terima kasih saja atas sarannya.**

 **Risaldi : Permohonan terkabul di atas.**

 **: Tidak, Menma tidak akan jadi musuh, nanti Menma bakal kuat juga kok, nanti Naruto yang akan mengajarkan Menma.**

 **Yellow flash115 : Masalah Request itu coba saya pikirkan dulu.**

 **Raihan : Ya itu kesukaanmu bukan aku.**

 **Crucufix : Arigato atas semangatnya.**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 18 telah selesai dengan begini mungkin saya akan melanjutkan The Protect atau My Love is My Patner, entahlah, entah kenapa saya ketagihan melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Ah! Ini bagi orang yang ngeflame fic orang pakai nama saya. Begini, kenapa kalian senang sekali mencari masalah bagi author lain? Entah siapalah yang pakai nama saya untuk ngeflame fic orang, jik boleh jujur, saya sudah punya dua akun, yang pertama DedeJ Dwipayana itu dari akun Facebook dan yang saya pakai ini dari Google.**

 **Ane tidak pernah mengflame fic orang bagi yang percaya silahkan, bagi yang tidak percaya lebih baik kalian lompat kejurang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu, saya juga penggemar Naruhina, bagi fic yang Hinatanya dark saya gak pernah suka dan tidak pernah baca, apa lagi flame kayak tidak ada kerjaan.**

 **Yosh! Dengan begini Ch 18 selesai, sampai jumpa di Chap 19, dengan begini saya Dedek undur diri Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x ?

Naruko x ?

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko.

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update! Entsh kenapa saya terlalu ingin melanjutkan fanfic ini!.**

 **Maaf minna, kenapa saya tidak bisa menerima pendapat orang karena saya ( maaf ini tidak bermaksud sombong ), sudah menentukan'nya, kenapa kalian yang malah sewot ( bagi yang tidak memiliki akun ). Jika menurut kalian hebat, buktikan diri kalian lebih baik dari saya dan author lain.**

 **Jika kalian berpendapat saya hanya melanjutkan fic ini untuk mencari Review kalian salah besar, saya hanya ingin membuat para penggemar Fic ini terpuaskan.**

 **Baiklah kita lupakan sejenak, sekarang kita lebih baik melanjutkan membacanya**

 **.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

 **( kamera menunjukkan gambar angkasa dengan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Narukonyanng tengah menunduk'kan kepala mereka )**

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

 **( lalu gambar terganti menjadi empat bagian dengan masing-masing satu mata )**

 **Here we go!**

 **( lalu setelah itu mereka membuka mata mereka bersamaan )**

 **( lalu gambar terganti dengan judul cerita ini )**

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

 **( Lalu gambar kembali terganti dengan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko saling membelakangi dari jauh )**

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

 **( lalu gambar menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menunduk'kan kepalanya dan Naruto mengerak'kan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kamera )**

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

 **( lalu gambar di gantikan dengan gambar Issei yang tengah menutup matanya dan di belakangnya terdapat kembaran'nya yang berupa Yami Issei )**

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

 **( lalu gambar di ganti kembali dengan gambar tangan yang terangkat dan penuh darah dan mengepalkan tangannya )**

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

 **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Naruto )**

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Rias beserta Peeragenya yang berada di ruangan ilmu penelitian gaib )**

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

 **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Sona yang berada di koridor sekolah )**

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Empat Maou )**

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

 **( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu kamera bergerak ke depan Naruto yang mengangkat topengnya )**

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

 **( setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Senjurinneringan miliknya yang berputar cepat, dan kamera masuk kedalam pupil mata Naruto, hingga menjadi gelap )**

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

 **( dan setelah itu terbentuk gelombang air kecil )**

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang saling menutup mata, lalu membuka mata mereka dan melesat maju )**

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang melawan Kuroka )**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **( Gambar diganti menjadi Naruko yang melawan Arthur )**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **( Gambar terganti dengan Menma yang melawan Bikou )**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto melawan Vali dann Vali dan Naruto saling mengadu tinju )**

 **Naki sou demo**

 **( hingga gambar kembali berubah menjadi bulan purnama )**

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju depan )**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

 **( gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Ophis juga yang berjalan kedepan )**

 **( lalu gambar memperlihatkan Naruto dan Ophis yang saling berhadapan )**

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19 : Mision 2 :** **Heart's** **Of** **Jungles** **and First Date Hyoudo Issei.**

 **.**

" Memberikan'ku **Heaven Sword** dan **Heaven Booster Armor**? " tanya Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Michael.

" Gomen'ne Michael-san, sebenarnya aku menerimanya tapi belum saatnya. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, untuk menerima hadiahmu itu. Tapi.. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa aku ini. Kenapa kau ingin memberiku kedua senjata terkuat tempatmu itu kepadaku? " ucap Naruto menolak hadiah Michael dan bertanya kembali kepada Michael.

" Kami merasakan ada yang sedang mengincar kedua benda tersebut karena itu, kami ingin memberinya kepadamu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, karena hanya kaulah yang bisa kami percaya " bukan Michael yang menjawab tapi Garbiel.

" Naruto, aku ingin kau menerimanya. Jika ada yang mengincarnya maka aku ingin kau menerima kekuatan itu " perintah Menma kepada Naruto walaupun dirinya sedikit iri, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk

" Baiklah Michael, aku menerimanya " ucap Naruto, sementara Michael dan Garbiel yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah Naruto dan bersinar terang, setelah beberapa menit lingakaran itu meresap kedalam tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya sementara lalu meredup kembali.

" Terima kasih, maaf telah mengganggu kalian " ucap Michael meminta maaf.

" Iie-iie, tidak apa " ucap Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangan'nya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu Michael dan Garbiel'pun mengilang dalam lingkaran sihir, dam saat itu juga muncul Naruko yang sudah berpakaian Kuoh.

" Are? Ada apa ini? " tanya Naruko begitu melihat semua terlihat serius.

" Tidak, hanya Michael-san saja yang datang kesini. Aku bingung kenapa mereka memberikan semua kekuatan kepadamu Naruto? " ucap Menma iri terhadap adiknya.

" Maa~ entahlah Nii-san, aku juga bingung, bagiku aku yang sekarang sudahlah lumayan kuat, jika aku terlalu kuat itu akan membuatku seperti Monster yang haus akan kekuatan, maka dari itu aku menolaknya tapi kau menyuruhku untuk menerimanya jika aku melawan dari Tiga Monster terkuat di dunia ini dan kekuatan'ku kalah, maka aku akan menggunakannya " balas Naruto serius.

" memberikan? Kekuatan? Monster? " beo Naruko polos.

" sudahlah kita bicarakan itu nanti " omel Hinata dan menyuruh mereka makan bersama.

.

06.30 AM

Kuoh Gakuen

.

Tap! Tap!

Terlihat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju sekolah setelah selesai makan, terlihat Naruto dan Menma tengah membicarakan mengenai misi selanjutnya, sementara Naruko dan Hinata tengah berbicara mengenai masalah pribadi mereka.

" Ohayo! Uzumaki-san! Namikaze-san! " Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang mendengar sebuah panggilan seketika menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut Cokelat tengah melambaikan tangan'nya ke arah mereka.

" Ohayo " balas mereka serempak saat pemuda itu sudah di dekat mereka " Bukan'kah.. Kau Hyoudo Issei? " tanya Menma sambil menatap pemuda berambut cokelat bernama Hyoudo Issei itu dari atas sampai bawah.

" Ha'i, Namaku Hyoudo Issei, salam kenal Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san " balas Issei ramah.

" Maa~ apa yang membuatmu memanggil kami? " tanya Menma.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin berteman dengan kalian, karena aku tidak memiliki teman selain Matsuhada dan Motohama " ucap Issei dengan pipi merona dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Souka? Demo.. Aku peringatkan agar kau tidak berpikiran mesum terhadap Istriku dan Nee-sanku? " peringat Naruto tajam.

" Serahkan saja padaku! " ucap Issei semangat, Naruto dan yang lain melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Ne, Ayo kita berangkat nanti kita terlambat " ucap Hinata menyadarkan mereka semua dan berjalan bersama menuju Kuoh Gakuen.

.

 **Class XI-B**

.

 **Kreeeeet** _

Pintu kelas XI-B, itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto, Hinata, Menma, Naruko dan Issei, semua pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arah mereka sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Naruto, Hinata, Menma, Naruko dan Issei langsung berjalan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

' Aku bingung kenapa Tuhan ingin memberiku takdir dengan kekuatan Overpower... Apa akan ada yang menjadi lawan yang tangguh atau apa ' batin Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan diri.

 **[" itu benar, kau akan melawan sesuatu yang sangat kuat suatu saat nanti Naruto-sama "]** ucap Isobu dalam bentuk kalung.

" Isobu? Kau mengetahuinya? "

 **[" Kami kesembilan Bijuu diberikan sebuah ingatan mengenai sesuatu yang sangat kuat akan menjadi lawanmu nantinya... Tapi kami tidak diberitahu untuk memberikannya kepadamu untuk saat ini "]** jawab Isobu memutuskan kontaknya dengan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

' sesuatu yang kuat? Apa? Bagiku yang paling kuat di dunia ini adalah Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon, dan Thirexa [666]. Jika salah satu dari mereka aku yakin yang akan menjadi lawanku hanyalah Thirexa. Jika yang lain aku bisa mengatasinya ' batin Naruto semakin frustasi.

 **Kreeeet_**

Pintu kelas itu'pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Koharo-sensei, Naruto yang sadar dari pikiran'nya langsung mengelengkan kepalanya keras dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi dalam belajar.

Hinata yang menyadari akan pikiran Naruto hanya menatap khawatir terhadap suaminya.

.

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

 _Taman Sekolah.._

Tempat biasa Naruto dan yang lain'nya sering beristirahat untuk memakan bekal mereka, seperti biasa mereka sekarang tengah berada di tempat mereka biasa istirahat, disisi Naruto, terlihat Naruto tengah melamun bahkan makanan'nya masih ada setengah.

Hinata yang melihat itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dan menepuk bahu Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" Apa kau memikirkan masalah tadi? " tanya Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" Aku hanya berpikir kenapa aku diberikan kekuatan sekuat ini, dulu aku yang lemah sekarang menjadi kuat dan menjadi Ni Kami-sama, tapi mereka yang lemah maupun kuat tetap memberikanku kekuatan tambahan, aku jadi berpikir apa ini takdirku atau aku akan di takdirkan melawan orang yang lebih kuat dariku " curhat Naruto dengan wajah murung, Hinata yang melihat dan mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

" Bagiku, kau hanyalah Naruto, Naruto yang kuat dan bisa menghadapi apapun masalahnya, walaupun kau di beri kekuatan yang kuat, aku yakin kau pasti menggunakannya jika perlu, maka dari jangan khawatir, walaupun kau kuat belum tentu kau terlalu kuat, pasti ada yang lebih kuat dibanding dirimu " ucap Hinata menyamankan posisinya pada bahu Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hinata terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil.

Naruto'pun mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dan mencium pucuk kepala Hinata lembut, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat keserasian kedua sejoli itu tersenyum simpul.

" Hhaah~ baiklah jika Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dari yang lain maka aku akan berusaha untuk membuat diriku kuat seperti Naruto! " gumam Menma semangat, Naruko yang melihat semangat Kakaknya hanya terkekeh kecil.

" Nii-san " panggil Naruto, Menma yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah Naruto, " Selesai pulang sekolah kita bertemu di halaman belakang rumah kita, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu dan mengajarkan sesuatu kepadamu " perintah Naruto.

" Memberiku sesuatu? Mengajarkan sesuatu? Memangnya apa itu? " tanya Menma dan hanya dapat kedipan dari Naruto seperti berkata 'Rahasia', Menma yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ne, Nii-san sudah saatnya melepaskan mereka " ucap Naruto merapal segelnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Hinata yang berada di sampingnya langsung memegang Naruto sebelum jatuh kebelakang.

" Ugggghhh.. Kepalaku " gumam Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan keringat mengalir deras dari wajahnya

" Naru-kun! Daijobu!? " tanya Hinata panik.

" Hah.. Hah. Ak-Aku tidak apa... Hah.. Hanya saja seluruh Memori mengenai para Bunshinku yang aku kirim langsung masuk ke kepalaku dan memberatkan otakku " jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menormalkan pikiran dan badan'nya " Nii-san, lebih baik kau berhati-hati.. " peringat Naruto sementara Menma hanya mengangguk lemah.

 **Deg!**

.

.

.

.

 **Class XI-B**

.

" Uggghh.. " lenguh Menma lemas, yap setelah melepaskan segel Kage Bunshin, Seluruh Memori Bunshin Menma langsung menerobos masuk kedalam otak Menma, dan kejadiannya lebih parah di banding Naruto.

" sudahku bilang berhati-hati Hhaaah~ " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya melihat nasib Menma.

" Hmm? Memangnya ada apa dengan Nii-sanmu itu? " tanya Issei yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Tidak, dia hanya salah berjalan dan jadinya dia menabrak pohon, dan begitulah hasilnya " Jawab Naruto berbohong.

" Souka? Ne.. Naruto, aku mau tanya bagaimana rasanya melakukan 'itu'? " tanya Issei sambil berbisik dengan wajah mesum, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berkedut alisnya karena teman barunya ini mengingatkan pada gurunya yaitu Ero Sannin atau Jiraiya, setelah itu Naruto menyeringai saat mendapatkan sebuah ide.

" Kau ingin tahu? " bisik Naruto dan dibalas anggukan semangat Issei " Yakin kau ingin tahu? " Anggukan Issei semakin cepat.

" dengar rasanya sungguh enak.. Bahkan kau akan ketagihan melakukan'nya, sempit sekali dan rasanya di pijat-pijat gitu... " bisik Naruto, belum selesai Naruto berbisik Issei sudah pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

' Mendokusei ' batin Naruto.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

" Ghha.. Gghaaa "

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sekarang terlihat di Dimensi Chi Bunshin 1 Naruto, terlihat tubuh Titan Female tengah terbungkus dengan Kristal Es Akibat pukulan Naruto tadi, dan sekarang Tubuh Titan itu sudah tanpa kepala, sementara di leher belakang Titan itu terdapat Naruto yang mengeluarkan kemampuan dari pengguna Titan itu hingga sang pengguna terlihat matanya melotot keluar.

 **Syuuuut!**

" akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto setelah selesai mengambil kekuatan Kristal Es Abadi Titan Female itu.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu terlihat energi Titan Female yang sudah terserap semua berkumpul di tangan Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah Kristal berwarna biru berukuran sedang.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... Apa Hah... Hah.. Yang kau lakukan... Hah... Padaku " tanya Perempuan berambut kuning dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Aku hanya mengambil kemampuanmu itu agar tidak membahayakan yang lain'nya " ucap Naruto lalu menyimpan Kristal Es di tangan'nya di Fuin penyimpanan barang yang ada di lengan'nya.

" Khuhu, memangnya ada hal seperti itu " ucap Perempuan itu tertawa datar.

" Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? " tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok.

" Apa hubungan'nya denganmu? " tanyanya datar.

" Apa kau... " jeda Naruto terdiam, perempuan itu menatap mata Naruto dalam, dia bisa melihat Mata Naruto yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tanda Koma, perempuan itu belum pernah melihat mata mengerikan seperti itu.

" Haaah~ ternyata begitu " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya dan membuat perempuan itu bingung " Jadi Kau hanya diperalat oleh ayahmu " lanjut Naruto dan membuat perempuan itu tersentak.

" Apa yang kau tahu dariku!? " tanya Perempuan itu Emosi.

" Yangku tahu, kau adalah Annie Leonheart, perempuan yang baik, polos dan senang membantu teman, tapi akibat ayahmu kau berubah menjadi datar, berdarah dingin, dan menjadi senjata mematikan. Kau tahu kenapa ayahmu memberikan kekuatan ini. Agar kau membunuh semua Manusia dan menjadi Titan terkuat dari hasil Ayahmu itu " Jawab Naruto sambil kembali berdiri.

" Senjata? Heh! Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!? "

" KALAU BEGITU BISA KAU JELASKAN APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI DALAM MODE TITANMU ITU!? "

Seketika perempuan itu terdiam mendengar teriakan Naruto, dirinya bisa melihat mata Naruto penuh akan Emosi dan kekuatan yang sangat kelam, ya sekarang Mata Naruto telah memasuki Mode Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

" Apa kau ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan dalam Mode Titanmu itu? Apa kau ingat? " tanya Naruto datar, sementara perempuan itu hanya menunduk'kan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. " kau telah membunuh banyak orang, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, orang-orang yang ingin kedamaian, orang-orang yang berusaha bertahan untuk keluarga mereka. Apa kau tidak merasakan itu? " tanya Naruto, sementara perempuan bernama Annie hanya terdiam.

" Pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan berikutnya, menjadi senjata mematikan? Atau mencari jalan kebaikan? " ucap Naruto sambil membalik'kan badan'nya dan melompat turun dari Tubuh Titan perempuan itu.

 **Tap!**

Setelah Naruto mendarat Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat tanda goresan pada batang-batang pohon, Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba berjalan mundur hingga dia bisa melihat sebuah tulisan dari hasil gores-goresan yang ada menjadi satu.

' _**Jiwa Yang tua akan menjatuhkan jiwanya ke tanah dan menyisakan tempat kosong, namun dengan Jiwa yang baru akan lahir bersama hingga membentuk tempat bagi para makhluk hidup '**_

Naruto yang melihat itu mengaruk belakang kepalanya bingung **[" Naruto aku mendapat kabar dari Kurama Asli yang ada di tubuh Naruto Asli. Itu adalah sebuah teka-teki dari misi kita, kau harus menjawab teka-teki itu, siapa tahu kau akan mendapatkan target yang kita cari "]** ucap Kurama, membuat Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba menjawab teka-teki itu.

' Apa yang harusku jawab, Jiwa yang tua akan jatuh? Apa itu? ' batin Naruto.

 **Wuuush!**

Tanpa diduga muncul hembusan angin memutari Naruto bersama daun-daun, Naruto yang menyadari itu menatap ke atas, bisa dia lihat pohon-pohon besar dengan daun hijau lebatnya mengelilingi dirinya.

' Daun? ' batin Naruto sambil menangkap satu daun yang kering, pandangan Naruto seketika beralih ke arah dalam hutan tempatnya berdiri. ' Hutan? ' batin Naruto lagi.

 **Tink!**

' Jangan-jangan ' batin Naruto menemukan sesuatu.

 **[" Mori No Kami, Aku Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu, jawaban'nya adalah Hutan, dimana Pohon yang tua akan menjatuhkan seluruh daun'nya lalu jatuh ketanah dan mati dan menjadi hutan gundul, namun dengan kehidupan baru, Hutan barupun muncul dan membuat sebuah rumah bagi para binatang "]** jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Hembusan Angin semakin kencang dan membentuk pusaran angin di penuhi daun, Naruto bahkan harus menyilangkan tangan'nya agar debu-debu dan daun-daun tidak menutup matanya.

 **Wuussshhh~~**

Setelah itu Angin itu berhembus lebih pelan dan daun-daun yang berputar berpencar dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan Kristal berwarna Hijau, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendekat dan mengambil kalung itu.

 **[" Hhaaah~ melelahkan menunggumu disini Naruto-sama "]** ucap kalung di tangan Chi Bunshin Naruto.

" Jadi ini yang mereka bilang. Jadi siapa disini? "

 **[" Aku Kokuo Chakra Biju Ekor Lima yang berada di dalam tubuhmu "]** ucap kalung yang rupanya jiwa Kokuo.

" Souka jadi itu kau Kokuo, selamat datang kembali " ucap Naruto sambil kembali mengeluarkan Kristal Biru yang tadi dia simpan di fuin penyimpanannya.

 **Sreet! Wuush! Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto melempar kedua benda itu ke atas dan setelah itu kedua benda itu menghilang dengan kilatan putih.

 **Sring! Sring! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangan'nya kesekitar dan dia bisa melihat Armin, Jean, Reiner, Ness, Shin, Eren dan yang lain'nya berkumpul bersama dengan kiriman Seluruh Bunshin'nya.

" Itu.. " gumam Jean tidak percaya " Annie? "

" Jadi dia Titan Female itu " gumam Armin syok, lalu mata Armin berpindah ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tegak di samping tubuh Titan Female yang membeku dalam kristal es.

" Siapa dia? " gumam Mikasa baru pertama kali melihat Naruto.

" Dia.. " jeda Reiner.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Tanpa di duga semua langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka kecuali Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan teman-teman'nya yang terkejut apa yang terjadi.

" Hooi~ Hooi~ apa maksudnya ini? " ucap Naruto santai seperti tidak takut.

" Kami berpikir kau adalah Titan baru disini.. Aku memperhatikan pertarunganmu dengan Titan Female itu tadi " ucap Pria berambut kuning berwajah tegas dialah, Komandan Erwin.

" Menyaksikanku? Titan? Itu hanyalah omong kosong " ucap Naruto mengelak.

" Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk memberikanmu sesuatu " ucap Erwin.

 **Dduuuaaar! Duuuuaaar! Duuuuaaar!**

Setelah itu terdengar suara tembakan dari berbagai arah melesat ke arah Naruto, membuat Naruto mendecih dalam hati dan harus menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

 **Wuuuuuussssh!**

 **Groooaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

" Hachiiim~ "

" Naru-kun, Daijobu? " tanya Hinata khawatir.

" Ah! Iie, hanya saja seperti ada yang masuk kehidungku " ucap Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya.

Sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko sudah berada di rumah mereka lebih tepatnya halaman belakang rumah mereka, Tadi Naruto memiliki janji kepada Menma dan disinilah mereka.

" Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau berikan Naruto? " tanya Menma.

" Nii-san, kau duduklah dulu " pinta Naruto, Menma'pun menurut dan duduk bersila di depan Naruto.

 **Puk!**

" Tahan ya, Nii-san " pinta Naruto lagi saat menyentuh kepala Menma, sementara Menma hanya menaikkan alisnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Menma tersentak dan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke otaknya, setelah 10 detik, Naruto'pun menjauhkan tangan'nya dari kepala Menma, sementara Menma menatap tubuhnya seperti ada energi besar mengalir di tubuhnya.

" Aku sudah membuka Gerbang Element Apimu Nii-san, tidak hanya itu, aku juga memberikanmu tambahan Element yaitu Tanah, Air dan Petir " ucap Naruto memberitahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

" Matte? Itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan 5 Element sepertimu? " tanya Menma dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto " Sugoi~ " gumam Menma.

" Mou~ Naru-chan, aku juga mau " manja Naruko kepada adiknya.

" Hehehe jadi Nee-san juga mau? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan paling semangat. Setelah itu Naruto'pun juga memberikan Tiga Element kepada Naruko yang berupa Element Api, Petir dan tanah.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Setelah selesai memberi kekuatan pada Naruko, muncul kilatan putih dibelakang Naruto dan memunculkan Bunshin Naruto yang mendapatkan tugas mencari Energi di daerah Gua dekat pantai kuoh.

" Kau sudah kembali? " tanya Naruto asli.

" Ha'i, aku menemukan kedua benda ini " ucap Bunshin Naruto sambil memperlihatkan dua pedang " Pedang yang hitam ini bernama, **Elucidator** dan yang berwarna putih kebiru biruan bernama **Dark Repulser** " ucap Bunshin Naruto menyerahkan kedua pedang itu. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kedua pedang itu dan menganalisa Energi kedua pedang itu.

' Ini.. ' jeda Naruto. **[" itu adalah** _ **Ice Booster Sword**_ **dan** _**Dark Booster Sword**_ **"]** ucap Isobu membuat Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya **[" Jangan bilang kau dari awal tidak tahu dan berpura-pura tahu "]**

" Hehehehe " tawa Naruto canggung.

 **[" Kau sudah berubah menjadi bodoh ne Naruto "]** ejek Kurama.

" Urusai! " teriak Naruto " Hhaaahh~ kau boleh menghilang " perintah Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

 **Boft! Bziiit!**

Bunshin Itu'pun langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap, baru saja Bunshin itu menghilang, muncul Kilatan putih kembali dan memperlihatkan Kalung berkristal hijau dan Kristal berwarna Biru. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kedua benda itu.

" Apa itu? " tanya Menma sambil mendekati Naruto begitu juga yang lain.

 **[" Ugggghhh, melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu membuatku mual "]** ucap Kalung Hijau di kristal Naruto.

" Kokuo? " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Ah! Naruto-sama ternyata kau, ya ini aku, aku baru saja di kirim oleh Chi Bunshinmu ke sini, dan Kristal biru yang ada di tanganmu itu adalah Target berkode Female "]** ucap Kokuo memberitahu, sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk.

" akhirnya Tiga Misi selesai sekaligus " gumam Naruto sambil memakai kalung kedua, dan memperhatikan Kristal Es di tangan'nya " sekarang aku harus apakan kristal ini " gumam Naruto, lalu pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah Hinata

" Hime? "

" Hm? "

" Aku ingin Kau menerima Kekuatan Kristal Es ini " pinta Naruto sambil menyerahkan kristal di tangan'nya.

" Kenapa aku? " tanya Hinata.

" Karena jika aku menerimanya sama saja aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru, sementara kalian akan tertinggal jauh denganku, maka dari itu aku ingin kalian berjalan bersama di sampingku " jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan kristal di tangan'nya ke tangan Hinata.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hinata tersentak saat Kristal itu berada di tangan'nya, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan Kristal itu tiba-tiba mengalir di tubuhnya.

 **[" Sepertinya, Kekuatan Kristal itu bereaksi terhadap tubuh Istrimu "]** Ucap Kurama pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk tahu.

 **[" Naruto aku ingin memberitahukan ini padamu, ini mengenai Kami Setengah Jiwa Para Bijuu, ketika kau menggunakan kalung ini, maka Jiwa Kami akan langsung bergabung dengan Bijuu di tubuhmu. Dengan kata lain, kami sudah bersatu dengan sempurna, dan kenapa kami bisa berbicara melewati kalung ini, anggap saja ini adalah tempat kontak kami terhadap Patner kami "]** ucap Isobu memberitahu.

" Souka? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah mendengar suara Isobu yang ada di tubuhku " balas Naruto mengerti.

" Naru-kun? " Naruto yang mendengar Hinata memanggilnya langsung tersadar dari pembicaraan'nya dengan para Bijuu dan mengalihkan pandangan'nya ke arah Hinata, seketika Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mulutnya.

" Ano.. Kenapa aku seperti ini? " tanya Hinata sambil menatap penampilan'nya yang sekarang menggunakan Gaun berwarna biru muda dengan jubah transparan ( Penampilan'nya sama seperti Elsa, Frozen ).

' Demi Dewa.. Ada Ratu dihadapanku ' batin Naruto.

" Naru-kun? Kenapa kau memperhatikan diriku seperti itu? " tanya Hinata

" ... " namun Naruto tidak menjawab.

" Halo~ Naru-chan! " panggil Naruko

" ... "

" Naruto! Hey Naruto! " panggil Menma berusaha menyadarkan Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung tersadar dan memperbaiki sikapnya tadi.

" Ah! Go-Gomen, ka-kau terlihat seperti Ratu.. Dan kenapa kau seperti ini itu karena kekuatan kristal es itu masuk ke tubuhmu " ucap Naruto salah tingkah dan menjelaskan kenapa Hinata seperti itu, sementara Hinata yang mendengar itu merona, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Setelah itu muncul lingkaran Sihir di belakang Naruto dan memperlihatkan Sirzech beserta perempuan berpakaian maid.

" Sirzech-san apa kau datang untuk berlatih kembali? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan Sirzech.

" Tentu, aku ingin berlatih kembali denganmu, sebagai gantinya aku akan membayarmu " ucap Sirzech..

" Tidak aku tidak butuh bayaran, hanya informasi yang aku butuhkan " tolak Naruto dan melakukan penawaran.

" Baiklah, aku terima "

" Ne, Sirzech-san, siapa wanita yang ada belakangmu itu? " tanya Menma.

" Namaku Grayfia, istri Sirzech-kun, salam kenal " ucap Wanita bernama Grayfia memperkenalkan dirinya dan statusnya, Naruto dan Menma yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam lalu saling berpandangan.

' Dia menikahi Maidnya? ' telepati mereka ' Aneh '

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat latihan bersama, dan Sirzech, aku ingin kau memberitahuku sesuatu mengenai.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Vanishing Dragon** "

.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

Sementara itu di dimensi yang di tempati Oleh Chi Bunshin 1 Naruto, terlihat di tempat Chi Bunshin tadi berdiri terlihat sekumpulan asap menutupi tempat Naruto berdiri. Dan terlihat di berbagai sudut terdapat banyak tali besi yang mengarah ke arah dimana tempat Naruto berdiri.

Sebelumnya, Terjadi banyak tembakan yang ternyata itu adalah panah besi yang di tembak'kan ke arah Naruto dan beginilah hasilnya.

Sekarang terlihat asap sudah menipis dan terlihat sosok bayangan besar dengan banyak tangan menangkap semua anak-anak panah besi itu, semua seketika melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok berwarna biru dengan banyak tangan menangkap semua serangan mereka dan terlihat Naruto masih berdiri tegak di dalam sosok itu.

" Di-Dia juga Titan " gumam Eren tidak percaya.

" Hahh~ sudahku bilang bahwa aku bukanlah Titan seperti mereka " gumam Naruto frustasi.

" Bagaimana kami bisa percaya kepadamu? " tanya Levi tajam.

" Hmm? Bagiku kalian hanya tinggal melihat hasil yangku tangkap dan yang kalian incar dan aku sedang mencari sesuatu di dunia ini " jawab Naruto datar.

" Mencari sesuatu? " tanya Erwin lagi.

" Hn, aku mencari target berkode Female, Armor, Dancing, dan Colosal " jawab Naruto jujur.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto ' Mungkinkah... ' batin Mereka semua

 **Wuuuush!**

Naruto'pun menghilangkan Susano'onya dan membuat yang lain sedikit bersiaga jika terjadi sesuatu mencurigai

 **Sriiing!**

" Apa Eren juga targetmu? " tanya Mikasa yang entah kapan sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto.

" Dari Kecepatan, ketajaman, keahlian, perasaan, perkataan dan sifat. Kau sangat hebat Nona-san, dam kepedulianmu itu sangatlah kuat jadi jangan sia-siakan hal itu " ucap Naruto tidak takut kepada Mikasa.

" Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa Eren juga targetmu? " tanya Mikasa lagi dengan Nada penekanan di setiap kata.

" Bisa saja, namun itu tergantung, dia berbuat baik atau jahat. Dan untuk kesalahanmu ini coba perhatikan sekitarmu... " jawab Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dan memberi perintah kepada Mikasa, setelah itu Mikasa memperhatikan sekitarnya, baru saja akan menoleh ke kiri, sudah ada mata pedang sangat dekat dengan matanya.

Sekarang terlihat Mikasa tengah di kepung oleh Pasukan ANBU buatan Naruto ( Mereka hanya Bunshin yang menggunakan Henge ) dari berbagai arah dengan pedang sudah sangat dekat dengannya jika Mikasa melakukan kesalahan, maka Semua ANBU akan langsung menusuk Mikasa. Sementara Mikasa dan semuanya terkejut atas kecepatan yang dimiliki Pasukan ANBU Naruto.

" Kau harus teliti dalam menganalisa musuhmu sebelum menyerang " ucap Naruto menghilang dari tahanan pedang Mikasa lalu kembali muncul di depan Mikasa.

' Di-Dia bisa menghilang dan muncul kembali? Dia seperti hantu... ' batin Armin terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan.

" Aku punya penawaran terhadapmu? " ucap Erwin kepada Naruto.

" Tawaran? "

" Hm, bergabunglah dengan kami pasukan Pengintai, mala kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari " tawar Erwin

" Kapten Erwin, kau yakin? " tanya perempuan berambut ungu dengan kaca mata, Hange Zoe.

" Hmm... Aku terima saja, lagi pula... Aku memiliki tugas untuk mengajari Annie-san tentang suatu kehidupan " jawab Naruto, lalu mengalihkan pandangan'nya pada Annie yang di bawa ke arahnya.

" Tunggu " tahan Naruto ketika Annie sudah di sampingnya " Kau sudah punya jawabanmu? " tanya Naruto

" Ha'i, aku akan berjalan di jalan kebenaran... Dan kumohon ajari aku arti kehidupan agar aku bisa menemukan jati diriku " balas Annie Lirih.

" Akanku lakukan " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil " bawalah dia " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari dua orang yang membawa Annie.

" Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku memiliki firasat ada Banyak Titan sedang berlari ke sini ? Perintah Erwin

" Tunggu " cegat Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Tubuh Titan Female yang masih terbeku dalam Kristal Es. Lalu Naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali memperlihatkan Mangenkyou Sharingan'nya

" **Amaterasu** " gumam Naruto

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Titan itu langsung terbakar oleh Api Hitam, semua yang melihat Api itu terkejut karena belum pernah melihat api itu

" Sekarang kita pergi, Api ini akan menyebar dan menghalangi mereka, dan dari kalian jangan menyentuh api ini, karena Api ini sangat mematikan " peringat Naruto.

" Baiklah ayo! Kita berangkat! " perintah Erwin.

" HAAAAAA! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Traning Ground**

.

 **Sret! Bugh!**

Sekarang terlihat di tempat latihan, Naruto dan Sirzech tengah melakukan latihan bela diri atau Taijutsu, terlihat Naruto dan Sirzech bertarung dengan sengit dan melancarkan serangan mereka.

" _**Vanishing Dragon**_ , adalah Naga Surgawi berwarna putih dan memiliki nama Albion, dia merupakan rival dari Red Emperor Dragon, Sacred Gearnya bernama Divining Divine, hanya itu saja yang aku tahu " ucap Sirzech menjelaskan tentang Vanishing Dragon sambil bela diri.

" Lalu apa kau tahu siapa pemuda bernama Vali? " tanya Naruto sambil melesatkan tendangan ke arah Sirzech.

 **Tap!**

" Tidak.. Aku tidak tahu mengenainya " balas Sirzech sambil menangkap tendangan itu.

Sementara itu di sisi lain Sekarang Menma tengah berlatih bersama Bunshin Naruto tentang Element Jutsu Rank-B.

" Baiklah ayo sekali lagi Nii-san " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan Menma, Menma'pun merapal Segelnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " ucap Menma menyemburkan Naga Api berukuran sedang.

" Bagus, sekarang sudah ada peningkatan, ayo coba lagi Nii-san, jangan khawatir jika Nii-san kehabisan chakra aku akan memberikan'nya agar Nii-san bisa berlatih kembali " ucap Naruto dan membuat Menma semakin semangat.

Sementara Di sisi Naruko, sekarang Naruko tengah berlatih bersama Bunshin Naruto yang lain tentang Jutsu Air Rank-A

" Baiklah ayo sekali lagi Nee-san " perintah Naruto.

" **Suiton : Suijiheki!** " Ucap Naruko sambil menyemburkan Air berskala besar, setelah itu Naruko kembali merapal segelnya " **Raiton : Chidori Nagashi** " gumam Naruko sambil menyatukan jutsunya.

' Aku tidak menyangka Nee-san bisa secepat ini belajar semua gulungan yang aku berikan ' batin Naruto tersenyum.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruko dan mendapat acungan jempol dari Naruto.

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan berpindah ke Jutsu Element Angin " ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Naruko semakin semangat.

Sementara di Sisi Hinata, Hinata sudah memasuki mode Kristal Es'nya dan berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan Kristal Esnya.

" Hime, jangan paksakan dirimu " ucap bunshin Naruto khawatir

" Daijobu Naru-kun, lagi pula aku ingin membiasakan diriku dengan kekuatan ini " ucap Hinata menenangkan Suaminya itu.

 **Sret! Tap! Tap! Buagh! Tap! Sret! Bugh!.**

Sementara di tempat Naruto Asli, terlihat Naruto bersama Sirzech masih bertarung sengit mereka saling melesatkan pukulan, dan tendangan mereka dan semua berhasil di tahan dan di tangkap namun salah satu serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai badan Sirzech tapi itu tidak menghentikan pertarungan seru itu.

 **Wush! Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Mereka'pun langsung melompat menjauh sama lain untuk mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu

" Kau.. Hah.. hebat.. Hah.. juga Sirzech-san " ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kau juga " balas Sirzech yang juga tersengal-sengal.

" Baiklah ayo kita istirahat sebentar " ajak Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Sirzech, mereka'pun berjalan menuju pohon dimana Grayfia duduk yang menonton pelatihan itu.

" thaaa~ " gumam Naruto baru saja duduk akibat kelelahan.

" Um, arigato Grayfia-chan " ucap Sirzech berterima kasih kepada istrinya karena Grayfia memberikan minuman kepadanya.

" Mau? " tawar Sirzech sambil memberikan satu gelas teh dingin.

" Um, Arigato " balas Naruto sambil menerima gelas itu.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan antara Sirzech dan Naruto dan yang terdengar hanya suara-suara Jutsu dari latihan Menma, Naruko dan Hinata.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan mengenai Vanishing Dragon? " tanya Sirzech tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" Kemarin, aku diserang oleh pemuda bernama Vali dan dia tidak tahu siapa aku tapi dia tahu nama samaranku, dan dia bilang dia adalah pemegang Vanishing Dragon, dia sepertinya memiliki sifat maniak bertarung, dia sepertinya memiliki sifat ingin menjadi yang paling kuat " Jawab Naruto sambil memandang pelatihan Hinata.

" Kemarin? " tanya Sirzech

" Hn, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia cari, tapi sepertinya ada yang memberitahu mengenai diriku kepadanya dan membuatnya ingin melawanku " ucap Naruto sambil meminum tehnya.

" Naruto-san aku punya sedikit permintaan " ucap Sirzech sedikit serius.

" Apa itu?

" Aku ingin kau membiarkan Issei menjadi Iblis dalam Peerage adikku "

" Kenapa harus? "

" Karena dia adalah pemegang Red Dragon Emperor "

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak namun dirinya kembali mode seriusnya.

" Aku tahu ini mengejutkan namun, aku ingin pemuda bernama Issei itu berada dalam perlindungan adik'ku, dengan membiarkan'nya mati maka Rias akan mereinkarnasikan Issei menjadi iblis dengan Devil Piece " lanjut Sirzech

" Membiarkan'nya mati, siapa yang akan membunuhnya memang? " tanya Naruto.

" Kau akan tahu besok " balas Sirzech dan kembali berdiri " Baiklah, kurasa sampai disini saja kita latihan, aku harus memiliki pekerjaan yang aku miliki di Underworld " ucap Sirzech sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama istrinya.

" Hah~ mendokusei " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya dan mengambil gulungan misinya dan membaca isinya

 _ **Target :**_

 _ **. Colossal**_

 _ **. Armor**_

 _ **. Female ( Complete )**_

 _ **. Dancing**_

 _ **. Otosaka Yuu**_

 _ **. Chakra 1 : Shukaku**_

 _ **. Chakra 2 : Matatabi**_

 _ **. Chakra 3 : Isobu ( Comp**_ _ **lete )**_

 _ **. Chakra 4 : Son Goku**_

 _ **. Chakra 5 : Kokuo ( Complete )**_

 _ **. Chakra 6 : Saiken**_

 _ **. Chakra 7 : Choemei**_

 _ **. Chakra 8 : Gyuki**_

 _ **. Chakra 9 : Kurama**_

' Yosh, tinggal Sebelas Misi lagi ' batin Naruto ' Aku percayakan pada kalian Minna ' batin Naruto lagi sambil memandang langit yang akan menjelang sore.

" Baiklah Menma-Nii! saatnya menjalankan tugas! "

.

.

 _ **Other Dimension**_.

.

Terlihat di sebuah gedung sekolah, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan perempuan berambut cokelat menggunakan pakaian sekolah hijau putih tengah duduk termenung tak memperdulikan baju mereka yang berisi darah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika mereka tersentak saat sesuatu jatuh di samping mereka dengan keras, mereka'pun menatap apa yang jatuh di samping mereka, dan seketika mereka tersentak ketika melihat seorang pemuda atau bisa dibilang pria yang terbaring.

" IITTEEE! " teriak pemuda itu kesakitan " Kenapa aku harus jatuh dari ketinggian 150 meter! " teriak pemuda itu sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

' bagaimana bisa orang itu masih hidup walau sudah jatuh dari ketinggian segitu ' batin dua orang itu.

" I-itte, ghhhh akhirnya aku sampai juga " gumam pemuda itu berusaha bangun dan merenggangkan badan'nya, setelah itu pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan'nya ke arah dua orang yang memperhatikan'nya.

" siapa kau? " tanya pemuda berambut cokelat waspada.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " jawab pemuda yang ternyata Chi Bunshin Naruto yang ke dua.

" Apa kau juga termasuk bagian dari mereka? " tanya pemuda itu

" Mereka? " beo Naruto.

 **Braak!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar sesuatu yang ingin di dobrak, Naruto'pun mengalihkan pandangan'nya ke arah samping dan dia bisa melihat banyak Zombie berusaha masuk ke tempat mereka.

" Bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk seperti mereka disini? " tanya Naruto

" Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi mereka telah tersebar kemana-mana " jawab Perempuan berambut cokelat.

" Jadi untuk pertama kali siapa nama kalian " tanya Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" Namaku Takashi Kumoro " jawab pemuda berambut cokelat

" Namaku Rei Miyamoto " Jawab perempuan berambut cokelat.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul tiga kumpulan asap di depan Naruto dan memperlihatkan senjata kesukaan'nya yaitu Shiyaki, Ryuusei dan Myokubo. Sementara Rei dan Takashi melebarkan mata mereka saat Naruto bisa mengeluarkan banyak senjata tajam.

Naruto'pun menaruh Shiyaki di punggung'nya sementara Ryuusei dan Myokubo di genggam oleh Naruto. " Baiklah sebagai langkah awal aku akan membantu kalian bebas dari sini, tapi kalian persiapkan senjata kalian " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil posisi begitu juga Rei dan Takashi.

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto menebas udara kosong dengan pedang Myokubo dan membuat gerbang yang terdapat banyak Zombie terpental.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun berlari dengan sangat cepat kedepan dimana para Zombie mulai berdatangan.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Jraaaaaaaaaaaarsh!**

Lalu Naruto'pun melakukan serangan membabi buta untuk membuka jalan bahkan belum sempat semua Zombie mendekatinya semua sudah tersungkur dengan kepala terlepas dan badan terpotong sementara Rei dan Takashi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dan menatap kagum Naruto.

" Sugoi, dia bisa bermain pedang dengan sangat ahli " gumam Takashi terkagum.

 **Crash!**

" Ne! Apa masih ada orang di gedung ini? " tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan tebasan'nya.

" Ada, tolong buatkan jalan untuk kami " jawab Takashi dan meminta kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Kalian duluan dulu aku akan menyusul " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Takashi dan Rei, setelah kepergian mereka Naruro'pun menyeringai mengerikan.

" Kalian akan aku hanguskan Monster! **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** "

.

 **Time Skip**

,

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto tengah berlari bersama Rei dan Takashi setelah berhasil menyusul mereka.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seketika mereka menghentikan berlari mereka saat melihat banyak Zombie di depan mereka, Naruto dan Takashi yang melihat itu hanya mendecih, mau tidak mau mereka harus melawan mereka.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Takashi dan Rei kembali berlari dengan senjata siap di tangan mereka.

" Kalian beritahu saja aku dimana tempat teman kalian, Aku akan membuatkan jalan " perintah Naruto lagi sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto langsung sudah berada di ujung para Zombie, sementara Takashi dan Rei yang melihat Naruto menghilang melebarkan mata mereka dan menghentikan lari mereka.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Setelah itu semua Zombie di deoan mereka ambruk menjadi dua bagian dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto berada di depan mereka.

" Ayo cepat " teriak Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang tanpa menyadari ada salah satu Zombie mendekat ke arahnya.

" Naruto-san! Awas! " teriak Takashi.

 **Braaaaak!**

Sebelum Zombie itu menyentuh Naruto sebuah pedang kayu langsung menghancurkan kepala Zombie itu, sementara Naruto hanya melirik siapa yang melakukan'nya, dan dia bisa melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru dan wanita berambut kuning di sampingnya.

" Arigato.. " ucap Naruto sambil menghapus darah di pipinya.

" Sama-sama " balas perempuan berambut biru " Dari yang aku lihat sepertinya kau bukan siswa disini " ucap perempuan itu sambil membuat posisi siaga.

" Memang benar, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kalian siapa " ucap Naruto juga langsung menyiapkan posisinya.

" Namaku Bujisima Saeko, dan wanita berambut kuning itu adalah guru UKS kami, Marikawa Shizuka " jawab Perempuan bernama Saeko memperkenalkan diri dan gurunya.

" Hmmm.. Aku seperti mendengar suara tembakan " gumam Shizuka.

 **Bhit! Bhit!**

Naruto juga bisa mendengar suara itu dan suara itu semakin jelas, Naruto langsung saja mencari sumber suara itu begitupun mereka semua langsung mengikuti Naruto.

 **Sreeet!**

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pemuda gendut dan perempuan berambut pink tengah berjalan mundur sambil menembaki Zombie-Zombie dengan senjata buatan'nya, Naruto yang merasa tidak ada siapa di belakangnya'pun langsung menggigit satu pedangnya dan mengibaskan tangan kanan'nya.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Busur panah ungu di tangan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat senjata angkuhnya sudah muncul'pun langsung memasukkan kedua pedangnya dan menarik tali busurnya.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul anak panah berwarna ungu dan siap di tembakan Naruto. " Kalian! Menunduk! " teriak Naruto dan membuat pemuda berbadan gemuk dan perempuan berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menunduk.

 **Pheeeeeest! Wuuuuuush! Jraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!**

Setelah itu anak panah itu'pun terlepas dan melesat ke arah semua kepala Zombie itu, dan target berhasil mengenai semua kepala Zombie itu hingga anak panah itu tertancap di tembok ujung.

' Su-Sugoi! ' batin pemuda berbadan gemuk memandang keahlian Naruto dengan mata membinar.

" kalian tidak apa? " tanya Naruto mendekati kedua orang itu.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas kedua orang itu kembali berdiri.

" jadi nama kalian siapa? " tanya Naruto

" Namaku Hirano Kotha " jawab Pemuda berbadan gemuk

" Namaku Takagi Saya " jawab perempuan berambut oink datar.

' Datarnya ' batin Naruto dan Kotha.

" Kotha! Takagi-san! " panggil Takashi yang baru saja datang.

" Takashi-san! " balas Kotha sambil melambaikan tangan'nya.

" Kalian tidak apa? " tanya Saeko

" Um! Berkat pemuda ini kami selamat, dia bahkan membunuh semua Zombie dengan satu panah! Lihat! " ucap Kotha semangat dan menunjuk dimana anak panah Naruto menancap, semua yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka karena mereka belum pernah melihat pemanah ahli seperti itu.

" Baiklah sekarang kita harus pergi kebawah dan kabur dari tempat seperti ini " usul Saya dan di balas anggukan mengerti mereka semua kecuali Naruto yang menaruh senjata busur panahnya di punggung dan mengambil senjata Shiyaki.

" serahkan semua itu padaku " ucap Naruto sambil memotong lantai dibawah mereka berbentuk lingakaran.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Setelah itu Naruto menancapkan pedang dan sabitnya dan memegang rantai yang menyatukan senjata itu.

" Baiklah pegangan! " ucap Naruto sambil melompat.

 **Braaaaak!**

Setelah Naruto menghentak'kan kakinya keras, lantai dibawah mereka'pun terjatuh kebawah dengan sangat cepat dan terus jatuh menuju lantai bawah.

" Kyaaaaaaa! " teriak Rei sambil memeluk Takashi.

" Ugghhh! Kita akan terjatuh " ucap Saya

" Itu tidak akan terjadi " balas Naruto

 **Wuuush!**

Dan tepat seperti yang Naruto katakan, lantai yang mereka pijak berhenti sebelum mengenai tanah, rupanya Naruto mengalirkan chakra pada kakinya agar lantai yang jadi pijakan mereka tidak terjatuh

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Braaak!**

Setelah itu Naruto menarik senjatanya dan saat itu pula lantai itu terjatuh.

" Baiklah saatnya keluar dari sini " ucap Saeko sambil turun dari lantai berbentuk bundar itu begitu juga mereka semua dan berlari keluar gedung sekolah.

 **Braaaak!**

Baru saja mereka membuka pintu sekolah mereka kecuali Naruto melebarkan mata mereka saat banyak Zombie ada di depan mereka dan memakan banyak orang kecuali mereka yang tidak di lihat.

" Benar dugaanku " gumam Takashi mengepalkan tangan'nya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melirik sekilas Takashi lalu kembali melirik kedepan kembali. Lalu Mata Naruto menatap jeli semua Zombie yang tengah bergerak mencari beberapa orang yang tengah berteriak ketakutan dan kesakitan, mereka hanya terdiam tapi mereka tidak dicari dan hanya satu kesimpulan yang Naruto ambil.

" Mereka bergerak dengan mengikuti suara " ucap Naruto dan Saya bersamaan, seketika mereka'pun saling memandang tajam.

" Apa maksud kalian? " tanya Rei bingung.

" Mereka bergerak berdasarkan suara, jika kita tidak berisik mungkin kita tidak akan di ikuti " jawab Saya menjelaskan, sementara Naruto membiarkan Saya menjelaskan'nya dan lebih memilih memandang kedepan, lalu pandangan Naruto terhenti pada sebuah Bis Mini yang pintunya terbuka.

" Apa kita bisa menggunakan kendaraan itu? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bis mini itu, seketika semua menoleh ke arah tunjuk Naruto dam tersenyum.

" Matamu jeli juga " puji Saya.

" Ayo kita tidak punya banyak waktu " ucap Saeko sambil berlari ke arah Bis Mini itu bersama yang lain.

Setelah berhasil memasuki bis mini kecuali Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Bis Mini sementara Kotha tengah mencoba menghidupkan mesin mobil bersama Shizuka.

" Naruto-san masuklah! " teriak Rei tapi tidak di respon oleh Naruto tengah melihat sesuatu, Rei yang tidak mendapat respon seketika menoleh ke arah Naruto menoleh dan dia melihat beberapa orang tengah berlari menuju tempat mereka berada.

" Tunggu! " teriak salah satu orang yang pasti dia adalah Sensei.

" Gaaaaaaghh "

 **Grep! Bruk!**

Salah satu siswa seketika terjatuh saat salah satu Zombie menangkap kakinya dan membuatnya panik.

" Tolong-tolong aku Sensei! " teriak anak itu ketakutan dan memeluk kaki Senseinya erat, sementara beberapa muridnya sudah berlari menuju tempat dimana bis mini itu ada.

Sriiiiiing!

Namun sebelum mereka masuk Naruto sudah menahan mereka dengan pedangnya dan menatap tajam murid-murid itu.

" Lebih baik kalian pergi dan cari kendaraan lain " ucap Naruto datar dan membuat mereka semua ketakutan.

 **Buuaaghh!**

Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangan'nya dan dia melihat Sensei itu menendang wajah muridnya sendiri, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun mengeram.

 **Grep! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menangkap semua tangan murid itu dan melemparnya ke arah Sensei itu dan membuat mereka terjatuh bersama.

" Kalian lebih baik mati dari pada hidup karena mementingkan diri sendiri " ucap Naruto datar dan membuat Rei, Takashi, Saya, Saeko terdiam atas perkataan Naruto.

 **Bruuuuuuuuum!**

Setelah itu mesin bis itu'pun hidup dan membuat semua bernafas lega " Kalian harusnya saling melindungi bukan mengorbankan teman kalian, ini adalah hukuman bagi kalian, semoga kalian selamat " ucap Naruto sambil masuk kedalam Bis.

" Ayo Jalan! " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari Shizuka yang mengendari bis itu.

 **Bruuuuuuuum~**

Bis Mini itu'pun berjalan dengan kencang menuju tempat yang aman sementara Sensei dan murid-muridnya berlari menjauh mencoba selamat dari beberapa Zombie yang tengah mengejar mereka.

Sekarang kita beralih ke dalam bis, terlihat semua tengah terdiam di dalam tanpa ada niat bersuara, Takashi duduk dengan Rei, Saeko yang duduk sendirian, Saya yang duduk bersama Kohta dan Naruto yang duduk sendiri di tempat samping Shizuka.

' Haaah~ kenapa dunia ini seperti ini ' Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

" Sekarang kita akan kemana? " tanya Shizuka.

" yang terpenting kita harus mencari tempat yang aman " ucap Saya sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

" Tapi kita juga butuh senjata untuk melindungi diri kita " ucap Kotha

" Diamlah kau gendut " ucap Saya dan membuat Kohta ketakutan.

" tidak, apa yang dikatakan Kotha-san benar, kita harus mencari senjata, tapi dimana? " ucap Naruto menyetujui usul Kotha tapi dia tidak tahu dimana tempat senjata dan terpaksa harus menutup matanya

" Aku tidak tahu tempat mengenai senjata " ucap Takashi di balas anggukan semua kecuali Shizuka.

" Aku tahu dimana " jawab Shizuka dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya

" kau tahu? " beo Kotha yang mendengar jawaban Shizuka

" Aku tahu tempatnya, kita cari senjata di tempat itu " ucap Shizuka tersenyum menggoda.

" Kalau begitu, Shizuka-san aku mohon bantuanmu " ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan semangat Shizuka.

" Baiklah~ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DXD**_

.

 **20.00 PM**

 **Wush! Tap! Wush! Tap!**

Sekarang di tempat Naruto asli, terlihat Naruto dan Menma tengah menjalankan misi pengintai yang biasa mereka lakukan. Sekarang Naruto dan Menma sudah menggunakan penyamaran mereka dan melompati-melompati atap rumah menuju target mereka.

" Nii-san aku mendapat kabar dari Kurama, bahwa Chi Bunshin 2'ku sudah sampai di dimensinya " ucap Naruto kepada Menma yang ada di sampingnya.

" Souka? Jadi tinggal lagi 2 " balas Menma mengerti

" Ngomong-ngomong soal Kurama, bagaimana Kurama yang ada di tubuhmu Nii-san? " tanya Naruto, karena tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar dari Kurama yang ada di tubuh kakak'nya.

" Ya, dia sudah kembali tadi, dia baru saja mengabariku " balas Menma tersenyum.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun berhenti melompat ketika mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gang yang sepi.

" jadi ini tempatnya " gumam Naruto.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Trink! Craaash!**

Setelah itu mereka menyipitkan mata mereka saat mendengar suara pertarungan, Naruto dan Menma yang mendengar itu langsung berlari dimana sumber suara itu.

Setelah ketemu mereka langsung bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan, dan mereka bisa melihat Sona beserta Peerage'nya tengah bertarung dengan Wearwolf, Minotaur dan Spideres.

" Tiga Iblis liar " gumam Menma

" Lebih baik kita bersiap " ucap Naruto menyiapkan pedang barunya.

 **Buaaagh!**

Sementara di pertarungan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning terkena pukulan dari Minotaur dan terpental kebelakang dimana teman-teman'nya berkumpul dan tidak kuat lagi bertarung.

" Saji! Jangan paksakan dirimu! " teriak Sona kepada Peeragenya.

" Uggghhh... Mereka kuat sekali " gumam pemuda bernama Saji itu berusaha berdiri.

" **Khahahaha, apa segini saja kemampuan kalian "** ejek Wearwolf

" **Lebih baik kalian mati menjadi mangsa kami sekarang "** lanjut Minotaur sambil menyiapkan kapaknya.

" Bagaimana ini Kaichou " tanya Perempuan berambut hitam bernama Tsubaki Shinra.

" Aku juga tidak tahu " balas Sona mengeram dalam hati.

" **Matilah kalian! "** teriak Minotaur menebaskan kapaknya, sementara Sona sudah menyiapkan pelindungnya.

 **Triiiiiink!**

Sebelum Kapak itu mengenai pelindung Sona, Muncul Kitsune di depan Sona dan menahan kapak itu dengan pedang berwarna biru, Dark Repulser.

" **Grrrr.. Penganggu saja "** gumam Minotaur mengeram.

" **Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memangsanya "** ucap Dark yang muncul di belakang Minotaur sambil menyiapkan tebasan pedang Nami'nya.

 **Craaaaash!**

Kepala Minotaur itu'pun terlepas dengan tubuhnya, membuat Sona dan para Peeragenya melebarkan matanya ' Ge-Gerakan mereka sangat cepat ' batin mereka tergagap.

 **Bruuuk!**

Tubuh Minotaur itu'pun terjatuh tanpa kepala, sementara Kitsune menatap Wearwolf tajam begitu juga Wearwolf.

" **Dark, biar aku yang melawan Anjing itu, kau atasi belalang itu "** ucap Kitsune sambil menyiapkan pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser.

" **Grrrr... Apa kau bilang! "** ucap Wearwolf marah dan langsung melesat ke arah Kitsune sementara Spideres melesat ke arah Dark.

" **Kita mulai, Dark! "** ucap Kitsune mengatur Posisi'nya begitu juga Dark.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Setelah itu Dark langsung melesat ke arah Spideres dan langsung menendang dagu Spideres hingga terpental ke atas dan Dark lansung mengikuti tubuh Spideres membiarkan Wearwolf melawan Kitsune.

 **Wush! Trink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kitsune, Kitsune langsung menghindari serangan cakaran Wearwolf dan mengarahkan pedang Elucidatornya kedepan menahan cakaran Wearwolf.

 **Wush! Buuaaagh!**

Dengan segera, Kitsune memutar badan'nya dan menendang perut Wearwolf hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kitsune langsung menebas tubuh-tubuh Wearwolf hingga terdapat banyak goresan, sementara Sona dan Peeragenya hanya menatap Kitsune kagum atas pertarungan'nya.

" Sugoi, serangan'nya bahkan tidak terlihat " ucap Saji terkagum, sementara yang lain hanya menyetujui perkataan Saji.

" **Ghgh.. Kisama "** umpat Wearwolf.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Sementara itu disisi Dark, Dark telah menebas seluruh tubuh Spideres hingga membuat tubuh Spideres berhenti bergerak dan tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan.

 **Sriing!**

Lalu di sisi Kitsune, Kitsune menyiapkan pedang Dark Repulser untuk di tancapkan ke tanah.

" **Sekarang bekulah menjadi Es "** ucap Kitsune **[" Ice Kristal! "]** ucap Kitsune lantang.

 **Jleb! Pyaaaaaaaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu Kitsune menancapkan pedangnya dan saat itu Wearwolf langsung terbeku dalam bentuk Kristal Es.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Sementara Dark menyiapkan Energi Biru di tangan'nya dan siap menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

" **Rasengan! "** ucap Dark melesatkan jutsunya ke arah Spideres.

 **Blaaaaar! Pyaaaaaaang!**

Setelah itu tubuh Spideres terkena Rasengan Dark dan melesat ke arah Wearwolf yang membeku, lalu kedua Iblis itu'pun bertabrak'kan dengan keras dan menandakan pertarungan berakhir dengam tubuh Wearwolf hancur berkeping-keping dan tubuh Spideres yang sudah hancur.

 **Tap!**

" **Fiiuuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga "** gumam Dark yang sudah mendarat di samping Kitsune.

" **Ya, walaupun kita harus mengeluarkan kekuatan kita hanya untuk melawan mereka "** balas Kitsune sambil memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarung di balik punggungnya.

" Siapa Kalian? " tanya Sona serius.

" **Namaku adalah Kitsune sementara yang disampingku ini adalah Dark "** jawab Kitsune mewakili sambil Menghadap ke arah Sona.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan apa kalian pengguna Sacred Gear? " tanya Sona lagi.

" **Haaah~ Iblis memang sepertinya buta, kau tidak lihat tentu saja kami disini membantu kalian! "** ucap Dark sedikit Emosi

" **Lalu untuk pertanyaan kedua? Itu sudah pernah kami dengar dan jawaban kami tidak "** lanjut Kitsune lalu berjalan keluar di ikuti Dark.

" Tunggu! " ucap Sona mencegah Kitsune dan Dark " Apa tujuan kalian? "

" **Hm? Tujuan? Tujuan kami hanya ingin menenangkan dunia ini "** jawab Dark **" Jika sudah kami akan pergi? "**

" ... "

" **Baiklah kami permisi "** ucap Kitsune sambil merapal satu segel.

 **Wush! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Dark dan Kitsune menghilang dari pandangan Sona dan Peeragenya.

" Sekarang bagaimana tentang mereka Kaichou? " tanya perempuan berambut putih, Momo Hanakai.

" Kita biarkan mereka, jika mereka tidak menyerang kita, mungkin saja perkataan mereka benar " jawab Sona sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya ' Namun apa benar tadi itu bukan Sacred Gear. Namun dari Energi kedua pedang tadi itu adalah Energi yang bukan biasa ' lanjut Sona dalam batin.

" Jadi sekarang... " Jeda perempuan berambut cokelat, Reya Kusaka.

" Kita kembali sekarang, untung Kitsune-san dan Dark-san tidak membuat kerusakan pada tempat ini, jadi kita bisa pergi " jawab Sona dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari mereka semua.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Kitsune dan Dark, sekarang tengah kembali ke tempat mereka karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka.

" Haaaah~ pada akhirnya selesai " gumam Menma sambil melepas topeng Dark'nya.

" Hm.. Aku sempat berpikir, Sona akan menanyakan banyak hal mengenai kita dan senjata ini " balas Naruto sambil membuka topeng dan tudungnya.

" Hooaaam~ sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, aku sangat capek " ucap Menma sambil menguap, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Gomen lupa tanggal jadi maaf jika tanggalnya berubah.**

.

 **Rabu, 15 Maret 2016**

 **Kediaman Naruto ( Bagian Kamar Naruto )**

 **05.30 AM**

.

 **Kriiiiiiing~ Cklek!**

Di pagi atau bisa di bilang pagi sebelum matahari terbit terdengar suara alarm berdering, Naruto yang sudah bangun'pun menekan alarm itu untuk berhenti bunyi.

" sudah pagi ya " gumam Naruto, lalu Naruto menurunkan Hinata perlahan dari atas tubuhnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto'pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian Kuoh dan dia sudah melihat Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya, karena Naruto tahu Hinata pasti sudah bangun. Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju Halaman belakang rumahnya dan duduk bersila di halaman itu dan memulai meditasinya.

.

 _ **Mind Scape : On**_

.

Sekarang Naruto telah memasuki Mind Scapenya dan melihat kesembilan Patnernya tengah tidur bergerombol, Kurama yang merasa Naruto datang'pun membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk seperti anjing rumahan. **#dilempar Kurama.**

 **[" Ada Apa kau ke sini Naruto? "]** tanya Kurama dan di balas helaan nafas Naruto.

" Aku hanya masih memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi kepada Issei " jawab Naruto dan membuat Kurama hanya mengangguk mengerti.

 **[" Dengar Naruto, biarkan dia menjadi budak perempuan bernama Rias itu, jika dia memiliki kekuatan hebat tapi tidak ada yang membimbing dan melatihnya itu sama saja dengan kebohongan belaka dimana dia memiliki kekuatan tetapi tidak bisa menggunakan'nya "]** ucap Kurama memberi jalan keluar dan hanya di balas anggukan pelan Kurama

" Haahh~ sudahlah kita bicarakan ini lain kali saja, aku akan kembali, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan, Sore Jaa Na " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana.

 _ **Mind Scape : Off.**_

Setelah berbicara dengan Kurama, Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah wajah Hinata yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

" Hi-Hime " gumam Naruto dengan wajah merona tipis.

" Oh? Kau sudah selesai, sekarang ayo cepat siapkan dirimu kita akan berangkat " ucap Hinata sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dan memberikan Tas'nya Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tas itu

.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **06.30 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Seperti Biasa Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko berjalan menuju Kuoh dengan berjalan kaki, karena rumah mereka hanya sekitar Enam Blok dari rumah menuju sekolah. Pada saat sampai di blok ke dua, mereka melihat Issei tengah berjalan bersama perempuan berambut Hitam. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, Issei yang pertama kali sadar'pun menoleh kedepan dan melihat Naruto dan yang lain saat itu juga Issei melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto dan yang lain.

" Ohayo! Naruto-san! Menma-san! Hinata-san! Naruko-san! " sapa Issei setengah berteriak.

" Ohayo " balas mereka

" Nah Yuuma-chan perkenalkan mereka adalah teman-temanku, Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko. Dan kalian perkenalkan dia adalah Kekasihku Amano Yuuma " ucap Issei memperkenalkan Naruto dan yang lain begitu juga dengan perempuan berambut hitam itu.

" Perkenalkan namaku Amano Yuuma, salam kenal " sapa Yuuma sambil tersenyum dan ramah, tapi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko hanya menatap intens Yuuma.

' Energi ini, mirip seperti Azel-san/pak tua itu ' batin Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma saat merasakan sebuah energi di tubuh Yuuma.

" Ano.. Hei kenapa kalian terdiam? " tanya Issei menyadarkan Naruto dan yang lain.

" Ah! Maaf, Salam kenal Amano-san " balas Naruto mewakili semuanya.

" Ayo kita berangkat bersama nanti kita terlambat " ucap Menma dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension SNK**_

.

 **Kota Shingshana ( maaf lupa nama kotanya )**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang luas layaknya perumahan, terlihat di sebuah tempat Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju suatu tempat dengan pakaian Hitam berbalut Rompi Cokelat berlambang dua sayap dan celana Hitam berbalut sepatu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai tujuan yaitu sebuah penjara, dia'pun membuka gerbang penjara itu dan terlihat perempuan berambut kuning tengah terduduk dengan tangan di rantai dialah Annie.

" Ayo Annie, saatnya pelajaran pertamamu " ucap Naruto dan membuat Annie mendongak dan berdiri secara perlahan.

.

 **Tempat pelatihan**

.

Sementara itu di tempat pelatihan, Terlihat Eren, Mikasa dan Armin tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi sambil menatap kosong kedepan, yang ada di sana hanyalah keheningan tidak ada yang ingin berbicara.

" Armin " panggil Mikasa membuat Armin menoleh ke arah Mikasa " Bisa kau jelaskan siapa pemuda bernama Naruto itu " tanya Mikasa.

" Itu tidak perlu " seketika Eren, Mikasa dan Armin menoleh ke samping dan mereka melihat Naruto beserta Annie berada di samping mereka " ikutlah denganku akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu itu " lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan kembali di ikuti Annie. Eren, Mikasa dan Armin yang mendengar itu saling berpandang dan mereka langsung mengikuti Naruto.

" Sekarang akan aku jelaskan arti tentang kehidupan kepadamu Annie, Kehidupan adalah sebuah Jiwa yang mati maka akan lahirlah jiwa yang baru, dengan kata lain orang yang sudah meninggal maka lahirlah kehidupan baru beruba anak atau bayi. Hidup adalah sebuah kata yang gampang di artikan, Hidup untuk menikmati dunia, hidup untuk berperang dan yang lain. Tapi hidup bukanlah seperti itu " ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil berjalan bersama Annie, Eren, Mikasa dan Armin yang mendengarkan secara sesama.

" Hidup.. Dimana kau akan mencari apa arti hidup itu, dulu aku pernah di buang oleh orang tuaku, aku sempat berpikir hidupku adalah untuk dibuang atau menjadi senjata balas dendam, namun aku sadar hidupku bukanlah seperti itu, aku sadar bahwa hidupku adalah untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Eren memiliki kehidupan yang menyakitkan dan dia memiliki kekuatan menjadi Titan tapi dia menggunakan'nya sebagai alat pembantu. Sementara kau memiliki kekuatan menjadi Titan tapi kau menggunakannya sebagai alat membunuh " ucap Naruto lagi sambil duduk di bawah pohon di ikuti yang lain sementara Annie hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Dengar aku tahu masa lalumu, kau hanya di peralat oleh ayahmu, hidupmu bukanlah untuk itu, hidupmu adalah hanya untuk melindungi orang-orang disini, sekarang cobalah rubah dirimu, hidup itu bukan hanya milikmu tapi milik semua orang " ucap Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasan'nya.

" ... " Annie yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tak bersuara.

" Dengar aku tidak mengambil kekuatan perubahan Titanmu, tapi kau sekarang tidak akan bisa berupah tanpa ada tujuan yang baik, jadi gunakan untuk kebaikan " ucap Naruto lagi

" Um.. Arigato " jawab Singkat Annie lalu berjalan kembali ke selnya karena sudah batas waktu.

" Sekarang untuk kalian... "

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku akan menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

 **12.30 PM**

 **Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..**

Lalu disisi dimensi Naruto yang asli, terdengar suara jam pertanda pelajaran telah berakhir, semua murid yang mendengarnya dengan segera mengemasi barang mereka dan pergi ke rumah, sementara di kelas Naruto, Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko saja yang masih di kelas, sementara yang lainnya sudah pulang, apa lagi Issei, Issei pergi duluan dengan kecepatan 100 Km/s ( emangnya balapan :v ) karena dia berkata pada saat istirahat dia akan memiliki rencana kencan dan disinilah mereka sekarang tengah berdiskusi untuk rencana selanjutnya.

" Untuk kali ini kita akan bergerak bersama, aku takut jika yang menyerang Issei nanti banyak maka dari itu kita semua akan memantaunya " ucap Naruto memberitahukan semua harus ikut.

" Aku setuju dengan Naruto, kita juga harus bersama, kita tidak tahu siapa tahu **Great Red, Ouorobos Dragon, Vanishing Dragon** akan menyerang " jawab Menma setuju

" Hm.. Kalau aku hanya setuju saja " ucap Naruko sambil menyilangkan tangan'nya di depan dada.

" Hm.. Hey para penguping keluarlah " ucap Naruto sambil menatap ke arah pintu kelas, setelah itu keluarlah Rias dan Akeno yang rupanya menguping pembicaraan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko

" Ara-Ara kita ketahuan ya " ucap Akeno dengan nada biasanya

" Aku bisa merasakan pergerakkan, nafas dan suara decit sepatu kalian, jadi sedang apa kalian disini " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Kami mendengar Naruko-san mengatakan sesuatu jadi kami penasaran apa yang kalian ikuti " jawab Rias jujur.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menatap mata Rias dan Akeno dan mengaktifkan sharingannya tanpa di ketahui Rias dan Akeno, setelah beberapa detik Naruto menonaktifkan Sharingan'nya dan mengangguk-ngangguk

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit Gremory-Senpai, Himejima-Senpai " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar di ikuti Hinata, Menma dan Naruko meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno.

" Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan " gumam Rias sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

" Ara-Ara apa kau khawatir Buchou? " tanya Akeno

" Hm.. Hanya sedikit " jawab Rias.

Sementara itu disisi Naruto, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah

" Baiklah saatnya kita pulang " ucap Naruto sambil merangkai segel.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan yang lain menghilang dengan kilatan putih

.

.

 **Time Skip.**

 **17.00 PM**

 **Taman**

Sekarang terlihat Issei tengah berkencan dengan Yuuma dengan sangat mesra, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Kitsune, Dark, Usagi dan Wolf memantau mereka dari balik bayangan, dari awal mereka sudah mengawasi Issei dan Yuuma hingga sekarang.

' **Thhaaaa~ lama sekali '** batin Dark kesal.

" Arigato Issei-kun atas semuanya " ucap Yuuma sambil tersenyum manis, sementara Issei hanya merona malu " Ne Issei-kun boleh aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu? " tanya Yuuma dan di balas anggukan Issei.

" Maukah kau mati untukku? " pinta Yuuma membuat Issei terbengong seperti orang bloon.

" Maaf, Yuuma-chan bisa kau ulangi? " pinta Issei sambil mengorek kupingnya.

" Hahahahaha " bukan jawaban yang di dapat Issei melainkan tawa keji Yuuma.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Yuuma berubah dengan pakaian sexy dan mengeluarkan sayap hitam. Sementara Issei ketakutan dan berjalan mundur.

" Si-Siapa kau? " tanya Issei ketakutan

" Hahaha Namaku adalah Raynare, aku datang untuk membunuhmu Red Dragon Emperor " ucap Yuuma yang memiliki nama asli Raynare.

" Membunuhku ke-kenapa? "

" karena kau adalah pembawa bahaya bagi tuanku " jawab Raynare sambil menyiapkan light Spear dan melemparnya ke arah Issei.

 **Jleeb!**

" Aaarrrrkkk! " teriak Issei kesakitan ' mu-mungkin ini akhir bagiku ' batin Issei sebelum ambruk.

" Hahahahah menyenangkan sekali " tawa Raynare semakin keras.

 **Bziiiit! Buuuuaaaagh!**

Setelah itu muncul sesuatu dari belakang Raynare dan mementalkan Raynare hingga kebawah dan menabrak tanah, sementara Raynare yang menerima serangan kejutan itu harus menerima rasa sakit dan melihat siapa yang melakukan'nya.

" Ggrrrr... Siapa kau? " tanya Raynare geram saat melihat sosok bertopeng di depan'nya.

" **Namaku Adalah Kitsune... "** jeda sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kau tidak akan aku maafkan! "**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[" Dark Kristal Booster Sword! "]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Note : Yo! Yo! Yo! Akhirnya Update! Bagaimana ceritanya!? Bagus tidak!?**_

 _ **Yosh Misi dari Chi Bunshin 2 telah berjalan, dan tugasnya adalah menyelamatkan Takashi, Rei, Kotha, Saya, Saeko, dan Shizuka dari serangan Zombie.**_

 _ **Lalu Jiwa kedua telah di dapat yaitu Kokuo, Jiwa hutan. Maaf jika teka-tekinya tidak Nyambung tapi itulah teka-teki yang aku dapatkan.**_

 _ **Dan saya juga meminjam dua pedang SAO sementara yaitu Elucidator dan Dark Repulser. Untuk di berikutnya mungkin saya akan meminjam pedang Asuna Yuuki. Lalu Hinata mendapatkan kekuatan baru yaitu**_ _ **immortal**_ _ **Kristal Ice, perubahan Hinata sama seperti Elsa, dirinya bisa mengendalikan Es Kristal sesukanya.**_

 _ **Lalu Naruko dan Menma juga mendapatkan kekuatan baru yaitu kekuatan Lima Element, Naruto memberikan kekuatan kepada Naruko dan Menma agar tingkat mereka sejajar.**_

 _ **Hmm.. Ah! Ini adalah permintaan saya, bagi kalian yang mengenal semua nama senjata api mohon bantuannya ya saya mencari-cari nama senjata, seperti Mini Manchine Gun, Shoutgun putar ( apa nama lengkapnya ), Spass, M-4, Ak-47, Difender, Type-25 dan lain-lain, ya pokoknya nama senjata yang kalian tahu dan tuliskan ciri-cirinya.**_

 _ **Lalu sekarang saya akan memberi sedikit pemberitahuan mengenai sesuatu yang ada di review**_.

 **Guest**

 **Sorry thor, ini pertama kalinya gue review fic elu tp gw sering baca koq, dan gue gk terlalu masalah dgn kekurangan-kekurangan dific ini, yg penting gue cukup bisa nikmatin, yah meskipun isinya... yah, gue gk pantas blg jeleklah, krn klo gue disuruh bikin fic, gue yakin hasilny pasti jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih buruk dari lu :v**

 **nah, trus knp gue tiba-tiba review? Gue minta maaf bgt krn review gue gk ada hub nya dgn isi cerita, dan gue jg minta maaf krn gue make kotak review lu sementara reviewnya gk gue tujukan ke elu author-san.**

 **To the point aja, gue temennya Arkana, dan gue gk suka nama temen gue dibawa-bawa ke masalah yg bhkn dia gk tahu. Buat lu, yg punya akun novizuliana27, lu jgn sembarangan nge judge Arkana gitu. Elu kenal Arkana gk? Lu tau dia gk? Gk kn? Trus atas dasar apa lu nuduh dia kyk gitu?! Gue kenal Arkana, dan dia bkn org yg kyk lu sebutin. Skali lg gue ingetin ke elu, lu jgn sembarangan nge judge org, aplg lu gk kenal sama org nya. Camkan itu baik-baik!**

 **Dari kata-kata direview lu, yg ada malah lu yg bisa bikin adu domba. Arkana yg gk tau apa-apa lu bawa-bawa disini. Hanya krn seorang reader mem flame fic ini, krn 'katanya' si author mem flame fic arkana lebih dulu, dan lu bknnya complain ke yg review tp malah menuduh Arkana sendiri yg ngelakuin hal kekanak-kanakan kyk gitu biar dpt simpati. Simpati apaan? Arkana bhkn gk kenal sama authornya dan gk pernah baca ficnya. Trus, saingan? Saingan apaan? Woy bi*ch, bknnya mau ngebanding-bandingin yah (minta maaf skali lg nih author-san), ficnya Arkana bahkan punya lebih byk review dari fic ini, dan yg lebih penting bkn byk krn flame. Gue gk blg fic Arkana gk prnah ada flame, tp flame yg masuk itu hanya jd bahan tertawaan doank. Krn apa? Flame itu hanya berisi complain pair, pair dan pair, gk kyk fic ini yg flamenya beragam mulai dari alur, isi, penokohan, kekuatan karakter dsb. Dan asal lu tahu, flame yg diterima Arkana itu hanya dari para NHL bocah (mungkin lu salah satunya) yg baru tau ffn itu ada unt apa, hingga gk bisa nerima Hinata gk jd pair Naruto. Berbeda dgn para NHL yg udah dewasa pemikirannya dan lebih bisa menghargai dan menerima pilihan org lain meski gk sepaham sama mereka. Mereka lebih milih ninggalin fic Arkana dgn cara baik-baik tnp meninggakkan cacian dan kata kasar dan malah tetap nyemangatin author buat lanjutin ficnya meski mereka udah gk bakal baca (gue salut sama anak NHL yg kyk gini). Tp tetap aja, meski ditinggal beberapa pembaca, fic Arkana tetap punya review lebih byk dari fic ini. Lantas saingan sperti apa yg anda maksud, novizuliana27-sama? Darimana lu bisa nyimpulin hal kyk gitu? Biarpun lu pake kata 'jangan-jangan' diawal kalimat lu, tetap aja lu bawa-bawa nama Arkana, org yg gk tau apa-apa tentang hal ini. Elu nantang gue flame pake akun? Gue emang gk punya akun, dan ini jg bkn flame buat author. Jd gue nantangin balik lu buat pm langsung ke akun Arkana klo lu gk seneng dgn kata-kata gue diatas. Gue akan blg ke Arkana klo ada pm dari novizuliana27 itu ditujuin ke gue, dan gue yg akan bakal bales langsung lewat akun itu! sorry bgt thor, gue jd ikutan nyampah dikotak review lu thor. Gue cuma gk seneng aja temen gue dijelek-jelekin. Maaf sekali lagi...**

 **Author : Hmm sabar saja kak atau mas, saya tidak tahu Anda siapa tapi terima kasih atas semua ucapannya ( ini tulus bukan maksa ), bagi flamer baca ya, kalian bisa baca tulisan di atas, saya tidak pernah mengenal arkana, dam saya juga tidak pernah mengflame ceritanya. Mencari simpati, adu domba dan yang lain-lain.**

 **Lalu dari si Rian Nugraha**

 **Logikanya gini thor, lo blg lo nggk prnh flame ff arcana, trus tau darimana lo tau tuh ff hinatanya dark? Pan di summary cuma ditulis antagonist hinata. Antagonis bkn brarti dark. Banyak ff xoverDxd yg issei jadi antagonis, tp dalam artian dia belagu, songong, terlalu ngebanggain kekuatan, slalu ngerendahin naruto dan lain2. Tp bkn dark. Lalu gimana lo tau hinata dark di ff itu? Itu artinya lo sempat baca! Gw nggk percaya kata2 lo, trus apa? Lompat kejurang? Gw lompat kejurang sambil nyeret lo. Gw nyangkut ditebing, tp lo trus kebawah ampe mampus!**

 **Dan buat lo, novizuliana, lo jg nggk usah songong jd orang. Sok ngebelain author, tp lo liat jg nih author kayak apaan! Pake nuduh2 author lain lagi lo. Coba lo yg gw tuduh sbg PSK tnpa bukti, lo bakal seneng nggk diblg gitu? Lo bakal nerima2 aja nggk? Gw nggk punya akun, kalo lo nggk terima kata2 gw, lo bisa cari gw di fb dgn nama sama!.**

 **Author : jiah, songong, ini baca pak tua yang mukanya jelek. Memang aku tahu fic hinatanya antagonis itu bisa di bilang pahlawan atau apalah aku gak peduli, aku hanya lebih suka seperti Hinata-Hinata biasanya, nig bagi semua gue ngaku, memang aku pernah membaca fic itu sekali tapi aku gak pernah lagi membacanya, apa lagi nge fav ceritanya, lo lihat di stories gue, ada gak ceritanya ada gak!? Lu nyeret gue? Maaf saja aku Masih disini mungkin yang elu seret itu dirimu sendiri, lu lompat jurang sama gue? Kak punya otak gak? Aku saja masih bisa update bagaimana bisa aku lompat ke jurang dan mati?**

 **Untuk Novizuliana saya tidak tahu apa yang kalian permasalahin dengan Arkana jika kamu bisa jujur disini saya terima dan bisa kita selesaikan baik-baik, dan untuk Rian, elu juga jangan songong jadi orang elu bilang fic orang jelek belum tentu ceritamu bagus dari semua Author yang sudah berusaha sebisa mereka membuat cerita.**

 **Nih baca perkataan gue, Sebaik-baiknya cerita belum tentu ceritamu lebih baik dari dia, karena kita tidak tahu mana yang Cerita yang bagus dan mana yang jelek. Elu mah hanya bisa ngeflame, PSK? Apaantuh, maaf saja aku masih dalam masa pembelajaran dan tidak pernah memiliki seorang pacar jadi tidak pernah begituan jika elu yang di gituin baru aku ketawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan muka elu yang nangis seperti nahan boker.**

 **Lalu Ass Kicker, kalau lu gak suka gak usah baca apa susahnya sih, ini bagi pembenci cerita ini, kalian membaca di cerita ini sama saja kalian seperti anjing yang masuk ke rumah orang dan teriak-teriak gak jelas, samakan, masuk cerita orang langsung flame itulah kalian seperti anjing.**

 **Kenapa saya melanjutkan cerita saya karena masih ada yang mau membacanya, dan itu adalah penyemangat bagi saya.**

 **Haaah~ bagi kalian pembaca saya harap jangan tersinggung itu semua adalah perkataan untuk Rian.**

 **Baiklah kita skip saja, lalu untuk cerita yang lain, My Love Is My Patner tinggal 25% lagi maka fic itu akan terupdate lalu My Love Is Sister, siapa yang kaliam pilih silahkan tulis saja di review dan kalin jug bisa menulis karakter lain selain kesembilan kakaknya karakter harus yang ada di Naruto.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Ch 19 selesai, sampai jumpa di chapter 20, pertemuan Great Red dan kekuatan baru Naruto, Byakugan.**

 **Saya Dedek undur Diri Jaa-ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x ?

Naruko x ?

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko.

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update! Entah kenapa saya terlalu ingin melanjutkan fanfic ini!.**

 **Hmmm... Baiklah sekarang sedikit penjelasan mengenai chapter 20.**

 **Naruto, Menma, Hinata, dan Naruko akan bertemu sosok tandingan yang setara dengan Kami-sama dan Naruto akan membangkitkan kekuatan yang telah tertidur lamanya.**

 **Lalu pertempuran Chi Bunshin 2 melawan Zombie di Dimensi High School Dead Of Dead akan belangsung dengan senjata-senjata mematikan.**

 **Yap lebih baik kita lansung saja Hikkoyo!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

 **( kamera menunjukkan gambar angkasa dengan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang tengah menunduk'kan kepala mereka )**

 **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**

 **( lalu gambar terganti menjadi empat bagian dengan masing-masing satu mata )**

 **Here we go!**

 **( lalu setelah itu mereka membuka mata mereka bersamaan )**

 **( lalu gambar terganti dengan judul cerita ini )**

 **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**

 **( Lalu gambar kembali terganti dengan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko saling membelakangi dari jauh )**

 **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**

 **( lalu gambar menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menunduk'kan kepalanya dan Naruto mengerak'kan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kamera )**

 **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**

 **( lalu gambar di gantikan dengan gambar Issei yang tengah menutup matanya dan di belakangnya terdapat kembaran'nya yang berupa Yami Issei )**

 **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**

 **( lalu gambar di ganti kembali dengan gambar tangan yang terangkat dan penuh darah dan mengepalkan tangannya )**

 **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**

 **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Naruto )**

 **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Rias beserta Peeragenya yang berada di ruangan ilmu penelitian gaib )**

 **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**

 **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Sona yang berada di koridor sekolah )**

 **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Empat Maou )**

 **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

 **( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu kamera bergerak ke depan Naruto yang mengangkat topengnya )**

 **Kimi ga shinjiteru**

 **( setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Senjurinneringan miliknya yang berputar cepat, dan kamera masuk kedalam pupil mata Naruto, hingga menjadi gelap )**

 **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**

 **( dan setelah itu terbentuk gelombang air kecil )**

 **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang saling menutup mata, lalu membuka mata mereka dan melesat maju )**

 **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**

 **( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang melawan Kuroka )**

 **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

 **( Gambar diganti menjadi Naruko yang melawan Arthur )**

 **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

 **( Gambar terganti dengan Menma yang melawan Bikou )**

 **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto melawan Vali dann Vali dan Naruto saling mengadu tinju )**

 **Naki sou demo**

 **( hingga gambar kembali berubah menjadi bulan purnama )**

 **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

 **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju depan )**

 **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**

 **( gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Ophis juga yang berjalan kedepan )**

 **( lalu gambar memperlihatkan Naruto dan Ophis yang saling berhadapan )**

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 : Meeting with the Great Red and New Power Naruto, Byakugan.**

 **.**

 **[" Dark Kristal Booster Sword "]** ucap Kitsune Lantang.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu Pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser disatukan dan mulai bercahaya terang bahkan Raynare harus menutup matanya.

" Arrgg mataku " jerit Raynare sambil berjalan mundur. Setelah itu cahaya mulai meredup dan memperlihatkan pedang hitam kebiruan ( bentuknya sama seperti Elucidator tapi lebih panjang )

" **Bersiaplah "** ucap Kitsune sambil berlari ke arah Raynare.

 **Craash! Craash!**

Kitsune'pun menebaskan pedangnya pada dua sayap Raynare hingga putus dan tergantikan dengan sayap es.

" Aaarrrrkkk " jerit Raynare merasakan sakit pada sayapnya.

 **Sreeet! Duuuaaak!**

Kitsune memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menendang tubuh Raynare hingga terpental kebelakang.

 **Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Usagi di belakang tubuh Raynare dan menyiapkan tinjunya.

" **Hakke Kusho! "** teriak Usagi kembali mementalkan Raynare.

 **Tap!**

Lalu muncul Dark di depan tubuh Raynare dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

 **Sreet! Buaaagh**

Dark lalu melakukan gerakan memutar dan mendaratkan serangan tendangan pada tubuh Raynare hingga terpental ke samping.

 **Tap!**

" Baiklah Ayo Kita selesaikan ini! " teriak Wolf sambil menyiapkan pedang'nya.

" Ha'i " balas Kitsune, Dark dan Usagi sambil menyiapkan pedang mereka.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Kitsune, Dark, Usagi dan Wolf menyiapkan posisi mereka dengan mengelilingi Raynare empat sudut.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Craash! Craaash! Craaash! Craash!**

Setelah itu Kitsune dan Dark melesat bersamaan dan langsung melakukan serangan tebasan membabi buta dengan cepat bahkan Raynare tidak sempat menghindar.

 **Craash! Craash! Craaash!**

Setelah itu Kitsune dan Dark melompat menjauh dan membiarkan Usagi dan Wolf menyerang Raynare dengan pedang mereka dengan gerakan cepat bahkan sekarang Tubuh Raynare sudah banyak goresan.

 **Sriiiing! Craaaaaaaaaaaash!**

Setelah itu Kitsune dan Dark kembali menyerang Raynare dengan gerakan memutar dan membuat tubuh Raynare terdapat banyak tebasan dan terpental ke atas.

 **Wush! Duaaak!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Usagi dan Wolf dan menendang tubuh Raynare kebawah dengan keras.

 **Bziit! Bziit! Bziit!**

Setelah itu Kitsune, Dark, Usagi dan Wolf menghilang dengan kilatan putih dan kembali ke tempat mereka awal.

" **sekarang serangan terakhir "** gumam Kitsune.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Sebelum tubuh Raynare menyentuh tanah Kitsune, Dark, Usagi dan Wolf langsung menebaskan pedang mereka dengan sangat cepat dan saling membelakangi

" **Dengan begini.. "** jeda Kitsune **" Matilah "** lanjut Kitsune langsung membagi pedangnya kembali menjadi dua dan memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya yang ada di samping pinggang Kitsune.

 **[" Destruction Dark Ice "]** gumam Kitsune

 **Cklek!**

 **Pyaaaaaaash! Boooooooooooooom!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Raynare membeku dalam kristal Es lalu meledak dengan keras dengan Aura Kegelapan menyelimuti ledakan pada Kristal Es yang menghancurkan tubuh Raynare.

" **Kau mungkin terlalu berlebihan menghabisi Da-Tenshi itu Kitsune-kun "** ucap Usagi sambil berjalan ke arah Kitsune.

" **Bagiku itu lebih pantas karena dia telah membunuh Hyoudo-san "** ucap Kitsune sambil menepuk kepala Usagi yang tertutup tudung. **" Usagi-chan, sembuhkan luka Hyoudo untuk sementara "** perintah Kitsune di balas anggukan oleh Usagi. Lalu Usagi mendekati tubuh Issei dan mengobati luka Issei.

" **Dark, lempar pedang Nami ke arah Timur, lapisi pedang itu dengan angin "** perintah Kitsune lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Dark.

" **Haahh~ jangan seenaknya memerintah! "** ucap Dark tapi tetap di lakukan dan melempar pedang Naminya ke arah timur.

 **Braaaaaak!**

Pedang itu'pun menembus pohon di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan pria bertopi dari balik pohon korban dari pedang Nami.

" Kalian sepertinya bukan orang biasa " ucap Pria itu.

" **Dan kau sepertinya teman dari Wanita tadi "** balas Kitsune dingin.

" Khahahahaha itu benar, namaku Dohnassek, aku akan melawanmu sekarang " ucap pria bernama Dohnassek sambil mengeluarkan pedang Light Spear.

" **Aku rasa dengan Taijutsu sudah cukup untuk melawanmu "** ucap Kitsune sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda

" Cih, jangan meremehkanku " ucap Dohnassek emosi karena di remehkan.

 **Bziiiit!**

" **Aku beritahu satu hal padamu... "** jeda Kitsune yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Dohnassek, sementara Dohnassek melebarkan matanya begitu melihat kecepatan Kitsune **" Aku paling benci lama-lama "** lanjut Kitsune.

 **Buaagh!**

Setelah itu Kitsune'pun memukul kepala Dohnassek hingga terpental ke samping. Tidak ingin lama-lama Kitsune'pun melapisi tangannya dengan Api putih miliknya dan melompat ke atas.

" **Amashirohakai "** ucap Kitsune melayangkan pukulan api putihnya.

 **Buuuaagh! Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu pukulan Kitsune'pun berhasil mengenai tubuh Dohnassek dan langsung terbakar oleh api putih.

" Arrrrkkk, panas-panas " teriak Dohnassek berusaha memadamkan api putih di tubuhnya.

" **Api itu tidak akan padam jadi hanguslah menjadi abu "** ucap Kitsune menghilangkan api putih di tangannya dan kembali ke kelompoknya.

" **Bagaimana? "** tanya Kitsune.

" **Um, dia sudah kuberi perawatan namun nyawanya tetap tidak bisa kita selamatkan "** jawab Usagi sambil berdiri setelah mengobati Issei.

 **Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan Rias dan Akeno. Kitsune, Dark, Usagi dan Wolf yang melihat kedatangan Rias dan Akeno hanya menoleh diam.

" Kitsune-san! Dark-san! " teriak Rias terkejut karena dua Sosok yang dulu menyelatkannya berada di depannya lagi.

" **Rupanya kau lagi Gremory-san "** balas Kitsune singkat. Rias yang merasa tadi ada musuh di tempat mereka datang pun menoleh sekitar dan seketika dirinya terkejut melihat tubuh Dohnassek yang hangus di lahap api putih, dan tempat ledakan Kristal Es yang tersisa hanya kaki yang membeku.

" Ara-Ara sepertinya dia sangat sadis membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Hyoudo-kun " gumam Akeno saat melihat seluruh tempatnya.

" **Apa perlu kalian disini "** tanya Usagi mewakili semuanya.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Lagi pula Siapa kalian berdua!? "teriak Rias sambil menunjuk Usagi dan Wolf yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

" **Namaku Usagi, kekasih Kitsune-kun "** balas Usagi sambil berdiri di samping Kitsune.

" **Namaku adalah Wolf "** jawab Singkat Wolf.

" Ara-Ara jadi Kitsune-kun punya kekasih " gumam Akeno sedikit cemberut.

" **Kami tahu kalian ke sini karena ingin mereinkarnasikan Hyoudo-san menjadi Iblis, jadi jika kalian ingin melakukannya aku mengajukan satu syarat "** ucap Kitsune sambil berjalan mendekati Rias dan berhenti di sampingnya Rias.

" Syarat apa? " tanya Rias

" **Aku ingin kau melindunginya karena dia masih dalam tahap awal. Setelah waktu cukup kami akan melatihnya, bagaimana? "** tawar Kitsune, Rias yang mendengar itu memikirkan penawaran Kitsune. Kitsune yang melihat Rias tengah memikir berjalan menuju tubuh Dohnassek yang masih terbakar api putih, lalu Kitsune berjongkok dan menyentuh api putih itu.

" Hmm~ apa yang dia lakukan " gumam Akeno sambil menatap Kitsune, Rias yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Akeno lalu melihat ke arah Kitsune.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Lalu Api Putih itu'pun menyatu dengan tangan Kitsune dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto ( seperti terserap ), Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu hanya terkagum.

Setelah semua berhasil diserap Kitsune'pun kembali berdiri. **" Jadi... "** jeda Kitsune.

" **Bagaimana? "** tanya Kitsune yang muncul di belakang Rias dan Akeno, dan berhasil membuat Rias dan Akeno terkejut. Bahkan mereka tidak melihat gerakan Kitsune.

" Haaahh~ baiklah aku setuju " jawab Rias yakin.

" **Kalau begitu kami akan menunggu hasilnya "** ucap Kitsune sebelum menghilang di ikuti Dark, Wolf, dan Usagi meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno.

" Haahh~ sepertinya masalah akan panjang " hela Rias sambil berkecak pinggang.

" Aku penasaran siapa mereka sebenarnya " gumam Akeno dan di balas anggukan setuju dari Rias. Tanpa basa basi Rias'pun mereinkarnasikan Issei menjadi iblis dengan bidak Pion. Setelah selesai Rias'pun menteleportasikan Issei kerumah, sementara Rias dan Akeno kembali ke tempatnya.

.

Sementara di tempat Kitsune, Dark, Usagi, dan Wolf sekarang mereka tengah berada di dekat danau untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

" Ghaaa~ merepotkan " hela Menma sambil melepas topeng Darknya.

" Naru-kun kau harus membayar ini nanti " ucap Hinata cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

" Iya-iya sayang " balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

" Walaupun merepotkan tapi rasanya menyenangkan melawan seperti mereka-mereka itu " balas Naruko ( Wolf ) sambil menyamankan duduknya.

" Rupanya kau yang melewati waktu " Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang mendengar suara langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan mereka melihat seorang perempuan muda berambut merah dan memakai Gaun merah berdiri di belakang mereka.

" Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa kau? " balas Naruto sambil memasang posisi siaga dan berdiri di depan Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang juga memasang posisi siaga.

" Yangku maksud adalah kau adalah orang yang melewati ruang dan waktu. Dan siapa aku... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku adalah _**Great Red**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension H.O.T.D**_

.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto, Takashi, dan Kotha tengah berusaha membuka sebuah Loker penyimpanan senjata di rumah sahabat Shizuka. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berhasil melewati beberapa Zombie dari berbagai rintangan ( kejadian sama seperti di Canon, jika kalian kurang bayangin sendiri, hemat Word :v )

" Hahh~ bagaimana ini loker ini susah sekali terbuka " gumam Kotha " dan juga para perempuan... " jeda Kotha lagi dengan wajah memerah

 **Gluk**

Takashi yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya berat dirinya juga bisa mendengar suara desah-desahan di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya biasa saja karena dirinya sudah sering mendengar itu, ya jelas orang dia sudah Nikah.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah linggispun mengambil linggis itu dan memasukkan ke sela pintu loker.

" Ichi, Ni, San! " gumam Naruto.

 **Braaaak!**

Lalu Naruto'pun menendang linggis itu dan berhasil membuka loker itu, setelah itu terlihat senjata Sniper, dan Shotgun.

" Kyaaa! Sniper jenis M40A3 dan AS50 " teriak Kotha senang saat melihat isi loker. Naruto yang melihat senjata itu terdiam, lalu di ambilnya dua senjata Shotgun yang berjenis sama.

" Kyaa! winchester model 1887, Shotgun terhebat yang di buat Amerika! " teriak Kotha lagi.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto'pun memutar kedua Shotgun itu dan kembali memegang senjata itu biasa ( Shotgun putar yang ada di PB itu loh ).

" Hmm... Senjata ini menarik. Aku ambil senjata ini " gumam Naruto sambil menaruh kedua Shotgun itu di punggungnya. Lalu Naruto kembali mengambil linggis di bawahnya dan membuka Loker kedua dan terlihat Senjata jenis Riffel, Machine Gun, dan senjata jenis berat.

" Woow! Kriss SVD, M16, Dan Bazooka! Aku tidak menyangka, teman Marikawa-sensei banyak memiliki senjata hebat! " teriak Kotha lagi.

 **Bletak!**

Naruto yang agar risih langsung menjitak kepala Kotha agar diam " jangan berisik " ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Setelah itu pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah dua Peti besar di dalam loker, Naruto'pun mengambil empat peti besar itu sendiri, sementara Kotha dan Takashi hanya melongo bagaimana mungkin satu orang bisa mengangkat satu peti besar yang pastinya sudah sangat berat.

Naruto'pun membuka empat peti itu dan terlihatlah senjata berat bermoncong panjang " Waaaaa! Senjata M-25 Mini Gun! " teriak Kotha spontan melihat senjata itu.

" Yosh! Ini yang aku butuhkan " gumam Naruto dan mengangkat senjata itu dan mencobanya mengarahkan ke Kotha, Kotha yang melihat itu memucat.

" Ja-jangan sembarangan walaupun tidak ada pelurunya " ucap Kotha takut.

" Hehe, sekarang tinggal me-set senjata-senjata ini " gumam Naruto sambil menaruh M-25 Mini gun di bawah.

 **Grep! Nyuut~**

" Naruto-kun~ " ucap Shizuka yang muncul di belakang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto spontan membuat dua asetnya menyentuh punggung Naruto.

" Shizuka-san? " gumam Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat wajah Shizuka yang sayu dan rona merah di pipinya.

" Gwaaaah! Marikawa-sensei! " teriak Kotha sambil menutup wajahnya, sementara Takashi hanya melongo dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

" Hehe, wajahmu itu imut sekali~ apa lagi pipimu yang seperti kumis kucing itu " ucap Shizuka sambil mengelus-elus pipi Naruto.

' Bau ini ' batin Takashi.

" Shizuka-san, ada apa denganmu? " tanya Naruto membiarkan Shizuka mengelus pipinya.

" Tidak ada~ " balas Shizuka sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ada level bahaya'pun mencoba berjalan menjauh namun tidak di sangka Shizuka langsung naik ke gendongan Naruto membuat alis Naruto sedikit berkedut.

' Kami-sama apa ini siksaan ' batin Naruto.

" Naruto-kun~ " gumam Shizuka limlung ke belakang, Naruto yang merasa Shizuka hampir jatuhpun spontan memegang bokong Shizuka.

" Ahhh~ " desah Shizuka, membuat wajah Naruto sedikit merona.

' Kuso! Kisama! Apa lagi sekarang! ' batin Naruto mengumpat.

" Mou~ Naruto-kun hentai! " ucap Shizuka sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya.

" Shizuka-san, aku rasa kau harus istirahmmmp " ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Shizuka menciumnya, Naruto yang melihat Shizuka menciumnya melebarkan matanya, sementara Takashi dan Kotha membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar.

" sudahku bilang aku baik-baik saja~ " gumam Shizuka melepas ciuman'nya dan langsung tertidur di gendongan Naruto.

' Ghhh Gomenne Hime ' batin Naruto merasa bersalah, dengan perlahan Naruto'pun menurunkan Shizuka ke kasur dan kembali ke tempat senjatanya.

" Kau hebat bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Marikawa-sensei " puji Takashi sambil menyengol-nyengol Naruto dan hanya di balas gumaman Naruto.

Naruto'pun memasukkan peluru M-25 dan melilitkan sisa peluru kebahunya ( Naruto membawa M-25 dengan satu tangan, peluru senjatanya ini banyak jadi sisanya di lilitkan di bahunya dalam bentuk silang ).

' Senjata ini lumayan berat, jika satu tangan pasti getaran senjata ini besar ' batin Naruto sambil menilai M-25 di kedua tangannya, setelah itu Naruto mengubah posisi senjata di letakan di bahu Naruto. ' begini lebih baik ' batin Naruto tersenyum.

 **Braak! Braak!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun meletakkan senjatanya kembali dan duduk di bawah dekat ranjang dimana Shizuka tidur.

" Ne, Naruto-san aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengangkat senjata seberat ini dengan satu tangan! " puji Takashi sambil mencoba mengangkat M-25 lagi satu tapi tidak bisa.

" Maa, itu karena aku sering melatih ototku " balas Naruto tanpa menoleh dan memasukkan peluru Shotgun kedalam Shotgun winchester.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek!**

Setelah terisi Naruto'pun memutar Shotgunnya. " Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah melihat orang sepertimu yang bisa mengangkat dua senjata ini sekaligus " puji Takashi dan hanya di bakas kekehan dari Naruto.

" Bagiku itu bukanlah apa-apa " balas Naruto sambil memasukkan peluru Kriss SVD.

 **Cklek! Ckrek!**

Setelah itu terdengar suara peluru masuk dan Naruto menarik pelatuk samping senjata Kriss tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto mencoba membidik sasarannya dan setelah itu Naruto menyeringai membuat bulu Kotha sedikit merinding saat melihat seringai itu.

" Ja-jangan menunjukkan se-seringai itu " mohon Kotha takut, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

" Baiklah aku akan ke dapur dulu aku ingin mengambil air, dan Kotha-san tolong kau kumpulkan semua Senjataku ini " ucap Naruto dan memberi perintah kepada Kotha dan hanya di balas anggukan mengerti.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dengan tenang dengan Shotgun di tangan kanan'nya, entah kenapa dirinya tidak mau melepaskan senjata itu, setelah sampai di dapur Naruto'pun mencari kulkas dan membuka isi kulkas siapa tahu ada minuman.

" sedang mencari minum? " Naruto yang mendengar suara di belakangnya'pun menoleh dan terlihat Saeko yang hanya menggunakan apron putih tanpa menggunakan baju.

" ini " ucap Saeko sambil menyerahkan segelas teh dingin, Naruto'pun mengambil teh itu dan meminumnya sampai habis.

" Jadi... Naruto-san, kau dari sekolah mana? " ucap Saeko memulai pembicaraan sambil mencuci beberapa perabotan.

" Haaahh~ aku dari sekolah Kuoh Gakuen " jawab Naruto setelah menghabiskan tehnya.

" Kuoh? Aku tidak pernah mendengar sekolah itu? " tanya ulang Saeko tidak percaya " dan aku mendengar Kumoro-kun bahwa kau datang dari ketinggian 150 meter dan jatuh di dekat mereka dan kau masih hidup, bagaimana mungkin? Siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya ulang Saeko.

" Hahhh~ bisa di bilang aku dari Organisasi Rahasia, dan kenapa aku bisa hidup setelah jatuh dari ketinggian 150 meter, itu karena aku sudah sering melompat dari gedung yang tingginya bisa mencapai 200 meter " jawab Naruto bohong.

" Organisasi Rahasia? apa nama Organisasi itu? "

.

.

.

.

.

" Exterminator Zombie "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang mendengar pengakuan dari perempuan di depannya melebarkan mata mereka.

" Ka-kau Gr-Great Red? " tanya Menma bergetar.

" Hmm.. Sekarang pertanyaanku adalah, Siapa kalian? Dan apa tujuan kalian? " tanya Great Red datar.

" Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, penerus dari Dunia, Ni-kami-sama! " ucap Naruto lantang " dan apa tujuan kami disini adalah untuk melindungi Dunia ini! "

" Khahahaha! Kami-sama? Mustahil, Tuhan disini hanya satu dan bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi Kami-sama? " ucap Great Red sangat tidak percaya. " dan melindungi Dunia ini? Omong kosong! "

" kalau begitu aku menantangmu? " ucap Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk Great Red.

" Menantangku? "

" Dari dulu aku sudah ingin mencarimu dan melawanmu, aku tahu cepat atau lamban aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu karena... " jeda Naruto " karena kau adalah penjaga Dimensi "

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto melebarkan mata mereka termasuk Great Red, tidak ada yang pernah tahu keberadaannya selain rivalnya dan sekarang seorang pemuda di depannya tahu mengenainya.

" kalau begitu aku terima tantanganmu itu, jika aku menang maka bersiaplah untuk lenyap, jika kau menang kau boleh melakukan apapun " ucap Great Red memberikan tawaran dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum misterius.

" aku terima " balas Naruto sambil merapal segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di tangan Naruto dan menunjukkan senjata Shiyakinya, setelah itu Naruto menaruh senjatanya dipunggungnya dan menyuruh Menma, Hinata, dan Naruko mundur dan membuat kekkai.

" Kalian mundurlah dan buat Kekkai Agar tidak ada yang melihat pertarungan ini " perintah Naruto.

" Itu tidak perlu, aku akan membawa kalian ke dimensi yang bisa kita gunakan untuk bertarung " ucap Great Red sambil memunculkan sebuah lubang dimensi di bawah mereka.

Setelah itu mereka'pun terhisap dan di keluarkan di sebuah tempat yang luas penuh rumput, Tebing-tebing dan air.

" sekarang ayo kita mulai " ucap Great Red menyiapkan posisi berdiri tenang, sementara Naruto menyiapkan posisi bertarung Ninjanya.

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

Setelah itu Great Red melesatkan dua Naga api ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal segelnya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari belakang Naruto keluar Naga Air dan melesat ke arah Naga Api Great red.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua kekuatan itu'pun berbenturan dan menyebabkan asap tebal hingga membuat Naruto maupun Great red susah melihat musuh mereka.

" Kau cukup lumayan juga bocah! " remeh Great Red

" Bocah? Maaf saja.. " jeda Naruto sambil merapal segel " Aku sudah berumur 1016 tahun " lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" **Suiton : Senryuudanhekki!** " ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan air skala besar, sementara di sisi Great Red hanya meyipitkan matanya menunggu apa yang terjadi.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluar gelombang Air raksasa dengan Seribu Naga Air melesat ke arah Great Red, sementara Great Red yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Dengan cepat Great Red'pun mengibaskan tangan'nya dan memunculkan Tornado Api Raksasa di depannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun kembali berbenturan dan menimbulkan ledakan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Great Red sambil merapal Segelnya, sementara di Balik Asap Great Red telah menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

 **Sreeet!**

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Great Red'pun mengangkat tangannya dan saat itu muncul Dinding Api menjulang tinggi di depan Great Red, Naruto yang bisa melihat Api itu hanya tersenyum.

" **Fuuton : Shinkuha!** " ucap Naruto lagi sambil menghembuskan angin pemotong.

 **Jraaaaaaaaash!**

Api itu'pun terpotong menjadi dua hingga membuat jalan untuk masuk, Naruto yang melihat jutsunya berhasilpun berlari semakin cepat.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto berhasil memasuki daerah Great Red berada, sementara Great Red hanya diam tenang. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Great Red hanya menaikkan alisnya.

" Kau cukup kuat rupanya " gumam Great Red dengan tubuh mengeluarkan aura merah. Sementara Naruto yang merasakan kekuatan Great Red meningkat hanya semakin bersiaga.

 **[" Kau akan kalah disini! "]** ucap Great Red dengan suara yang berubah dari yang tadi. Naruto yang mendengar suara Great Red berubahpun mencoba melompat mundur tapi kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan karena kakinya sekarang tengah terperangkap di dalam tanah.

' sejak kapan kakiku terkubur ' batin Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Great Red'pun berubah menjadi Naga Merah Raksasa dengan mata emas menyala, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit mengeluarkan keringat.

' Jadi ini sosok Great Red ' batin Naruto

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Great Red'pun melesatkan Ekornya ke arah Naruto yang terjebak, sementara Naruto hanya menyilangkan tangan'nya.

 **Buuaaagh! Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Ekor Great Red'pun berhasil mengenai Naruto dan mementalkan Naruto menuju tebing, tubuh Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai tebing hingga tebing menjadi longsor akibat Naruto.

" Naru-kun! " teriak Hinata dari jauh yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

 **[" Apakah ini kekuatan dari Ni-Kami-sama? "]** ejek Great Red.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Suzaku!** "

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tebing dimana Naruto berada langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan asap tebal.

 **Wuuush! Kyaaaaaaakk!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluarlah Suzaku dan Naruto di atas kepala Suzaku.

 **[' Burung Phenex? Apa dia dari Clan Phenex? ']** batin Great Red terkejut.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genbu!** " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Booffftt!**

Setelah itu Suzaku'pun berubah menjadi kumpulan asap di gantikan kura-kura dengan leher di lilit ular.

 **Boooooom!**

Genbu'pun mendarat tidak jauh dari Great Red sementara Great Red hanya terkejut saat Suzaku di gantikan dengan Genbu.

" Genbu, keluarkan Jutsu Air terkuatmu, aku akan mengeluarkan Raiton untuk menambah daya serangnya " perintah Naruto.

" **Ha'i Naruto-sama "** balas Genbu, setelah itu Naruto'pun merapal segelnya.

" **Suiton : Hōsuihō "** ucap Genbu menembakkan Air skala besar.

" **Ranton : Kuropansa!** " ucap Naruto menembakkan macan petir hitam.

 **Wuuuussshhh! Bzitzit!**

Setelah itu air Genbu dan petir Naruto'pun bergabung dan melesat ke arah Great Red dalam wujud Naga, Great Red yang melihat itu'pun tidak mau kalah.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Great Red'pun juga menembakan Api Merahnya ke arah Air Petir Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun kembali bertabrakkan dan menyebabkan ledakan besar, Naruto dan Great Red yang melihat Jutsu merek selalu berbenturanpun mendecih bersamaan.

" Genbu kau kembalilah " perintah Naruto

" **Ha'i Naruto-sama "** balas Genbu.

 **Boofftt**

Genbu'pun menghilang dengan kumpulan Asap, Naruto yang merasa Genbu sudah menghilang terjatuh dari ketinggian.

 **Tap!**

Namun Naruto berhasil mendarat dan menatap Sosok Naga Great Red menjulang di depannya.

' Jika aku menggunakan Air pasti dia akan menggunakan Api, jika Angin, kekuatan apinya akan semakin besar, petir aku tidak yakin bisa mengenainya ' batin Naruto ' kalau begitu.. ' batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan'nya.

" **Doton : Fīrudoibara no dojō Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke tanah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun mengenai tanah dan membuat tanah bergetar dengan keras dan setelah itu dari tanah keluar banyak Duri tanah berukuran besar dan panjang melesat ke arah Great Red, sementara Great Red yang melihat itu hanya diam.

 **Wuuuush!**

Great Red'pun mengepakkan empat sayapnya dan terbang tinggi menghindari Jutsu Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Great Red terbangpun mendecih.

 **[" Khahahaha apa ini saja kemampuanmu, kau saja tidak bisa melukaiku "]** ejek Great Red membuat Naruto mengertakkan giginya.

" kalau begitu coba kau hindari ini " balas Naruto sambil merapal segel. " **Doton : Cho Senryuusei No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto.

Great Red yang melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya mengernyit heran.

 **[" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? "]** tanya Great Red.

" Tunggu saja " balas Naruto.

 **Wuuush! Wuuuush! Wuuush!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul Meteor-Meteor jatuh dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat pertarungan mereka, Great Red yang melihat Meteor-Meteor itu melebarkan matanya

 **[' Meteor? Dia bisa menjatuhkan Meteor ']** batin Great Red **[' Apa benar dia adalah Dewa ']**.

" Jika serangan ini gagal akanku buat dia menjadi naga panggang " gumam Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Setelah itu Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata rinengan'nya .

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto'pun terbungkus Oleh Susano'o Perfectnya bahkan Great Red terkejut bahwa musuhnya bisa memanggil Iblis Yokai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" Sekarang aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatan Ni-Kami-sama padamu " ucap Naruto menatap datar Great Red.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto'pun menarik ke enam senjata Katana miliknya hingga menyebabkan tanah di bawahnya meledak membentuk kawah raksasa, bahkan Great Red terpental sangat jauh akibat tebasan katana Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaaaaar!**

Sementara semua Meteor yang akan jatuh seketika bberhenti dan terbelah menjadi dua. Naruto yang melihat itu'pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah semua Meteor itu.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " gumam Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelaj itu semua Meteor itu'pun terpental ke arah Great Red dan mengelilingi Great Red.

" **Doton : Ryuusei Bakuhatsu!** " gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu semua serpihan Meteor dan belahan Meteor itu'pun meledak dengan beruntun, sementara Naruto hanya diam melihat jutsunya berhasil mengenai Great Red.

" Aku tidak percaya Naruto akan mengeluarkan Susano'o untuk melawan Naga Surgawi yang menyamai Kami-sama itu " gumam Menma yang dari tadi melihat pertandingan dari jauh

" Aku tahu apa yang Naru-chan lakukan jadi kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan " ujar Naruko sambil melipat tangannya.

 **[" Apa hanya segini kemampuan Kami-sama "]** Naruto yang mendengar suara itu'pun sedikit terbelak bisa dia lihat dari balik Asap Great Red berdiri kokoh tapi tubuhnya terdapat berbagai luka kecil.

 **[" Butuh 1000 tahun untuk mengalahkan diriku "]** ucap Great Red sombong dan menembakkan laser Hijau ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat laser itu'pun melebarkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto'pun meledak akibat Laser dari Great Red, sementara Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang melihat Susano'o Naruto meledak melebarkan mata mereka.

" NARUTO! " teriak Menma keras.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluar Naruto yang masih menyilangkan tangan'nya dengan jubah tudung yang sudah sobek sana-sini akibat ledakan tadi.

 **Sreeeeeet!**

Naruto'pun terus terseret kebelakang dan berhenti beberapa meter, sementara Great Red yang melihat Naruto masih hidup sedikit mendecih.

' Sepertinya aku harus mengaktifkan kekuatanku untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatannya ' batin Naruto masih menyilangkan tangan'nya di depan wajahnya.

 **[' perasaan apa ini ']** batin Great Red saat merasakan firasat buruk.

 **Swuuuush~**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Naruto keluar Aura berbagai warna Sementara Great Red yang tadi ingin mendekati Naruto berhenti berjalan dan terlihat tubuh Great Red bergetar.

 **[' Ke-Kekuatan macam apa ini? Ke-Kenapa tu-tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakkan ']** batin Great Red.

" **Rikudo Sannin** " gumam Naruto

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto'pun meledakkan Chakra dan Aura besar dan tubuh Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi Rikudo Sannin miliknya " masih belum " gumam Naruto.

 **Bhaaaats! Bhaaaaats!**

Setelah itu dari punggung Naruto muncul lima pasang Sayap dengan lima element, sementara Great Red perlahan menyusut dan berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya dengan posisi berlutut.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto'pun berjalan pelan menuju Great Red yang berlutut dan menghentak-hentakkan tongkatnya. Setelah sampai Naruto'pun mengarahkan tongkat Indra ke arah leher Great Red.

" Kau kalah " ucap Naruto, sementara Great Red hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit tidak terjadi apa-apa

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku " tanya Great Red masih tertunduk

" karena itu tidak ada gunanya " balas Naruto sambil menghilangkan perubahannya dan memperlihatkan Tubuh Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, Great Red yang merasa tekanan kekuatan Naruto telah lepaspun terduduk, dan saat itu juga Great Red melihat tubuh Naruto, Great Red yang melihat tubuh atletis Naruto merona.

" sekarang aku ingin kau memenuhi syarat yang kau katakan tadi " ujar Naruto sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Great Red, sementara Great Red hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Sekarang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? " tanya Great Red.

" Hmm apakah benar kau adalah Rival dari Thirexa [666]? " tanya Naruto dan membuat Great Red terkejut atas pertanyaan Naruto.

" Mau apa kau? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Thirexa? " tanya Great Red tajam.

" Aku hanya ingin mencari infonya saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" Benar, Aku adalah Rival dari Thirexa " jawab Great Red jujur.

" Baiklah kita ganti topik, aku juga ingin tahu apalah kau sahabat dari Ouorobos Dragon? " tanya Naruto.

" kami adalah sahabat terdekat tapi semua itu berubah saat aku menjadi pemimpin jalur ruang dam waktu " jawab Great Red lirih.

" Souka? Aku mengerti sekarang " gumam Naruto sambil berbaring " Ouorobos Dragon bisa dibilang iri terhadap dirimu dan bisa kutebak pasti dia berusaha merebut jabatanmu itu dengan melawanmu " ucap Naruto berpendapat dan membuat Great Red melebarkan matanya.

" Dengar, sekarang aku ingin kau berkerjasama denganku " ujar Naruto sambil bangun dari terbaringnya.

" Bekerja sama? " beo Great Red.

" Aku ingin kau memberitahuku mengenai Thirexa dan Ouorobos. Jika kau melawan dua makhluk ini bisa aku katakan kau akan kalah. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu melawan mereka, karena aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai ini " ucap Naruto memberi penawaran membuat Great Red terdiam seperti memikir.

" Kenapa kau ingin membantuku? " tanya Great Red lagi

" Pertama, Thirexa dan Ouorobos adalah Rivalmu, jika Ouorobos membebaskan Thirexa dan bekerja sama maka kau akan kalah, kedua aku membantumu karena aku peduli padamu dan tujuanku adalah membunuh Monster itu " jawab Naruto mantap

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Menma, Hinata dan Naruko di dekat Naruto, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat dan menangis sesegukkan.

" Syukurlah Hiks... Hiks kau baik-baik saja " isak Hinata sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

" Jadi pertarungan sudah berakhir? " ujar Menma memecahkan suasana dua sejoli tadi.

" Umm, aku menyerah, sekarang aku tidak akan pernah menyerang kalian " balas Great Red sambil tertunduk, Great Red'pun berdiri dan menghilang dalam celah dimensi setelah mengembalikan Naruto dan yang lain ke tempat awal mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto tengah berada di atas benteng Kota Shingshana, dirinya sekarang tengah bertugas mengawas jika ada titan-titan yang datang maka dia bertugas untuk membunuhnya.

" Naruto-san beristirahatlah kau sudah mengawas sejak siang tadi, kau pasti sangat lapar " ucap Armin di belakang Naruto bersama Eren dan Mikasa.

" Tidak apa aku tidak la.. "

 **Kraaauuuk~**

Semua yang mendengar itu menahan tawa kecuali Naruto yang memerah malu " yakin kau tidak lapar? " goda Mikasa, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, kalian tetaplah disini " ucap Mikasa lalu pergi mengambil makanan untuk Naruto.

" Ne, Naruto-san apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka? " tanya Armin sambil duduk di samping Naruto begitu juga Eren.

" Hm, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka " jawab Naruto semangat.

 **Zraaaaaashhhh! Sriiiiiiing! Tap!**

Tak lama muncul kembali Mikasa dengan banyak makanan yang bisa dibilang cukup untuk mereka berempat.

" Ini dia " ucap Mikasa sambli meletakkan makanan Naruto di samping Naruto dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

" Arigato Mikasa-chan " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu roti dan memakannya.

" Um, sama-sama " balas Mikasa ramah.

" Ne Mikasa-chan? Dimana kau membeli Syal itu? " tanya Naruto tertarik dengan Syal merah Mikasa.

" Oh ini? Ini pemberian Eren " jawab Mikasa dengan rona tipis, Naruto yang menyadari itu menyeringai menggoda.

" Jadi... Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Eren? " goda Naruto dan membuat Mikasa salah tingkah sementara Eren hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung, kalau Armin jangan di tanya dirinya juga tersenyum dia tahu maksud dari Naruto.

" Eh! A-Aku d-dan E-Eren hanya teman d-dekat kok " elak Mikasa dengan wajah memerah membuat Naruto dan Armin ingin tertawa.

Lalu pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah depan, seketika matanya menyipit saat melihat banyak Titan berjalan ke arah benteng mereka.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kita sudah menutup Benteng Maria? ( maaf kalau salah ) " gumam Armin terkejut

" Menutup? " tanya Naruto

" Waktu itu di benteng maria tempat para Titan masuk dan mengacaukan tempat ini, Eren menutup lubang yang di ciptakan Colossal dengan perubahannya " jelas Armin.

" Tapi itu bisa saja Titan-Titan yang memang sudah ada di tempat ini " balas Naruto sambil berdiri. " baiklah kalian tetaplah disini biar aku yang menghabisi mereka semua " perintah Naruto sambil melompat turun.

 **Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengalirkan chakranya ke kaki dan menempel di dinding.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melesat kembali kebawah dengan cepat dan tangan yang terkepal.

" Haaaa! " teriak Naruto.

 **Buaagh! Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memukul tanah dengan keras dan membuat tanah meninggi sendirinya dan mementalkan semua Titan di hadapannya.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melesat ke atas dimana para Titan berkumpul dan memunculkan sabit hitam Susano'o Reapernya.

" **Reaper Death!** " teriak Naruto sambil menebaskan Sabit Raksasanya.

 **Sriiiiiiiiing! Jraaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menebaskan sabitnya ke arah semua leher Titan dan hasilnya semua kepala Titan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

 **Tap! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mendarat dengan sempurna di depan bangkai Titan yang menumpuk seperti gunung.

 **Sreeet! Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah semua bangkai Titan dan terbentuklah sebuah Bola Energi raksasa berwarna Hitam di tangan Naruto.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Bijuu Dama Naruto'pun melesat dengan cepat membawa semua bangkai itu pergi jauh, sejauh-jauhnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terlihat dari jauh sebuah cahaya terang menyinari malam yang bisa di katakan itu adalah akibat dari Bijuu Dama Naruto. Armin, Eren dan Mikasa yang melihat pertarungan dan perbuatan Naruto hanya membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang dengan kilatan putih dan muncul di samping Armin.

" Aku rasa itu sangat berlebihan " gumam Armin dan hanya di balas kekehan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Kamis, 16 Maret 2016**

 **06.30 AM**

 **Naruto Side.**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang di sisi Naruto yang asli, Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko tengah berjalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seketika Naruto dan yang lain berhenti saat seorang perempuan berambut merah yang mereka temui kemarin malam tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

" Ohayo, Naruto-kun " sapa Great Red sambil tersenyum manis.

" ... " sementara Menma, dan Naruko yang mendengar itu melebarkan mata mereka, sementara Naruto, dirinya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kalau Hinata?

Hinata rupanya menatap tajam sosok Jelmaan Naga Merah itu yang memanggil Suaminya seperti seorang kekasih.

" Apa maksudmu memanggil Naru-kun seperti itu? " tanya Hinata tajam.

" Hmm.. Emang ada yang salah? Dan emangnya siapa kau? " balas Great Red tidak mau kalah.

" Aku adalah Uzumaki Hinata, istri dari Naru-kun " jawab Hinata mantap, sementara Menma dan Naruko sudah menjauh dari sana saat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

" He-Hey tenanglah.. "

" Jadi kau istri Naruto-kun? Menurutku kau itu lemah " ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan ucapan Great Red.

" He-Hey jangan asal po.. "

" Heh! Lemah melawan Suamiku saja kau kalah! "

" Hey.. "

" Apa kau bilang, Hantu kegelapan! "

" Apa maksudmu, Naga Perawan! "

Naruto yang ucapannya selalu terpotongpun mengeram kesal, tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya.

" Kalian berhentilah! " teriak Naruto marah dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

 **Blaam! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghentakkan kaki ketanah dengan keras hingga membuat sebuah kawah berukuran sedang di jalan. Hinata dan Great Red yang tadi berdebatpun berhenti saat tahu Suami atau sang Kami marah sekarang.

" Haaah~ kalian tenanglah jangan mencari keributan disini " omel Naruto " Baiklah kita ganti topik, Red-san, bisa aku memanggilmu begitu? "

" Red-chan, panggil aku Red-chan " balas Red membuat Hinata mendelik kepada Red.

" Sudahlah Hime, kau tetaplah Himeku jadi jangan khawatir " ujar Naruto membuat Hinata merona karena panggilan Hime " Haahh~ baiklah Red-chan, ada apa kau kemari, dan sebaiknya kau cepat karena kami akan terlambat " tanya Naruto cepat.

" Aku kesini karena aku menerima tawaranmu " jawab Red sambil tersenyum manis.

" Yosh, dengan begini aku bisa tenang, sekarang tinggal menunggu yang lainnya saja " gumam Naruto senang " lalu... Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau beritahu? " tanya lagi Naruto memastikan dan di balas anggukan dari Red.

" Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi nanti Na-Ru-To-Kun " ucap Red menggoda Naruto sementara Hinata memerah wajahnya karena marah.

" Maa~ Hinata-chan tenanglah " ucap Naruko mendekati adik iparnya dan menenangkan adik iparnya agar tidak lepas kendali.

" Haaaahhh " Hinatapun menghela nafasnya kasar dan mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

" Naru-kun, aku harap kau tidak bermain perempuan di belakangku tanpa izinku " ancam Hinata dan di balas anggukan Naruto, sementara Hinata yang tidak terima jawaban itu'pun menggenggam kerah baju Naruto erat dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

" Jawab dengan jujur " pinta Hinata.

" baik aku tidak akan berhmmmp " ucapan Naruto'pun terpotong saat Hinata memagut bibirnya dengan nafsu, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam hati akan sifat Hinata yang membuatnya semakin mencintainya, Naruto'pun membalas Ciuman Hinata dengan lembut tidak mengingat dimana mereka.

" Baiklah~ aku harap kalian menghentikan kegiatan kalian dan ayo berangkat sekolah! " ucap Menma menyadarkan kedua sejoli yang terbawa cinta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension H.O.T.D**_

.

Sementara di sisi Chi Bunshin 2 sekarang Naruto tengah berjaga di lantai dua dengan senjata M-16 di tangannya, dirinya tengah memantau jalan yang ada di depan mereka. terlihat banyak Zombie yang sepertinya bergerak ke arah rumah mereka.

" Sepertinya mereka bergerak ke arah sini " gumam Naruto sambil memasang superosor ( itulah pengecil suara di senjata CS, M4. )

 **Bhit! Bhit! Bhit!**

Naruto'pun menembakkan senjatanya ke arah kepala Zombie-Zombie hingga Zombie yang terkena tembak jatuh.

 **Doooor! Dooor!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar dan melihat, suara tembakan dengan beberapa Zombie kepalanya pecah, mata Naruto'pun melirik ke arah samping dan dia bisa melihat Kotha yang memegang Sniper jenis M40A3. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat jelas mimik senang, Menyeringai dan Maniak.

' Sepertinya dia maniak dalam menembak ' batin Naruto tersenyum.

 **Guk! Guk!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara gonggongan anjingpun menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dan dia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah ketakutan dan seekor Anjing kecil yang tengah berusaha menolong anak kecil itu.

" Kuso! Ada anak kecil yang dalam bahaya " umpat Naruto sambil menaruh M16 dan mengambil Winchester di punggungnya.

" Kotha-san! Perintahkan yang lain untuk bersiap! Aku akan menyelamatkan anak itu " ucap Naruto sambil melompat dari lantai dua.

 **Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat dengan sempurna dan memutar Shotgunnya. Semua Zombie yang mendengar suara kedatangan Naruto'pun menoleh ke arah dimana Naruto berada dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

 **Duaaar! Duaaar!**

 **Jraaash! Jraaash!**

Naruto'pun langsung menembakkan kedua Shotgunnya ke arah samping dan mementalkan seluruh Zombie yang ada di sampingnya.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memutar kedua Shotgunnya dan melesat cepat ke tempat anak kecil itu berada.

 **Duaaar! Duaaar! Syutsyut! Cklek! Duaaar! Duaaar!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto'pun terus menembak-nembak semua Zombie di hadapannya bahkan kecepatannya bermain senjata sangat cepat dan membuat Zombie yang akan menyerangnya terkena tembakan.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan cepat Naruto'pun memasuki halaman rumah dimana gadis kecil itu berada, seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya saat tiga Zombie hampir mencapainya, dengan cepat Naruto'pun kembali berlari ke arah Tiga Zombie itu.

 **Buuaaagh! Buaagh! Buaagh! Duaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto'pun menendang ketiga Zombie itu menjauh dan menembakkan Shotgunnya ke arah kepala ketiga Zombie itu.

" Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto cepat.

" O-Onii-chan " gumam gadis itu menangis dan berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat.

" Daijobu, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, sekarang saatnya kita kabur dari sini " balas Naruto dan menoleh cepat ke arah pintu dimana para Zombie mulai berdatangan.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek! Duaaaar!**

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto'pu n memutar Shotgunnya kembali dan menembakkan dua Shotgunnya hingga mementalkan seluruh Zombie yang akan masuk.

 **Braaak!**

Lalu Naruto'pun menutup pintu dimana Zombie itu akan masuk dan bersandar pada pintu dengan nafas lega.

" Hah.. Hah.. Aku harus mengisi ulang peluru senjata ini " gumam Naruto.

 **Ckrek! Ckrek!**

Lalu Naruto'pun membuka Shotgunnya dan mengisi ulang kedua Shotgunnya secara bergantian, sementara Gadia kecil yang di selamatkan Naruto masih memeluk Naruto erat seolah tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek!**

Setelah terisi Naruto'pun memutar Shotgunnya dan menatap dimana Kotha tengah membantunya dengan Snipernya begitu juga Takashi.

" Naruto-san! Bertahanlah dari sana! Kami sudah menyiapkan kedaraan! " teriak Takashi memberitahu

" Kotha-san! Takashi-san! Kalian naiklah kedalam Mobil itu, pastikan kalian membawa semua Senjata itu dan Kotha-san, bawa langsung semua senjataku kedalam mobil! " balas Naruto.

" Aku mengerti! " balas Kotha dan langsunh mengerjakan perintah Naruto begitu juga Takashi.

" Yosh~ nah Gadis kecil, siapa namamu? " tanya Naruto awal.

" Ma-Maresato Alice " jawab Gadis kecil itu yang memiliki nama Alice.

" Baiklah Alice-chan, naiklah ke punggungku, kita akan pergi dari sini " perintah Naruto sambil berjongkok, Alice yang mendengar itu'pun menurut dan Naik ke Gendongan Naruto " Ano apa dia anjingmu? " tanya Naruto lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Alice

" Namanya Zeke " ucap Alice

" baiklah Zeke, kau ikuti kami dari belakang karena ini akan sangar berbahaya " peringat Naruto.

 **Braaak!**

Lalu dengan keras Naruto'pun menendang pintu di depannya dengan keras hingga terlepas dan menindih beberapa Zombie.

 **Duaar! Duaar!**

Lalu Naruto'pun menembak satu Shotgunnya ke bawah di mana Zombie yang tertindih pintu dan satu Shotgun lagi ke arah depan dimana salah satu Zombie berusaha menyerangnya.

" Zeke tetap disini, aku tidak ingin kau kena tembak " perintah Naruto lagi dan entah kenapa Zeke menurut.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek!**

Lalu Naruto'pun memutar shotgunnya dan menatap sekitarnya.

 **Duaar! Duaaar!**

Naruto'pun kembali menembakkan senjatanya saat dimana dari Kedua Sisi ada Zombie yang mendekat ke arahnya.

 **Syutsyut! Cklek!**

" kuso! mereka tidak ada habisnya " umpat Naruto.

 **[" Naruto, alirkan Chakra Element Api kepada Dua Senjata di tanganmu dan lihatlah hasilnya "]** ucap Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun mengernyit bingung tapi tetap di lakukan. Naruto'pun mengalirkan Chakra apinya kepada Winchester di tangannya.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelaj itu Winchester yang ada di tangan Naruto'pun berubah menjadi silver dengan api melapisi kedua Senjata itu, Naruto yanv mrlihat perubahan senjatanyapun tersenyum.

" Matilah kalian " gumam Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya.

 **Duaar! Duaar! Wuuuuush! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menembakkan Shotgunnya dan langsung menghanguskan sebagian barisan Zombie, Naruto yang melihat hasil senjatanya'pun tersenyum puas

 **Criiiiit!**

Setelah itu di hadapan Naruto berhenti sebuah Mobil tentara dan bisa di yakinkan itu adalah Kotha dan Takashi, Naruto'pun naik ke atas Mobil dan menyuruh Kotha untuk membawa Alice dan Zeke.

" Jalankan Mobilnya! Aku yang akan mengurus masalah menembak! " perintah Naruto lagi.

 **Duaar! Duaar!**

 **Wuuush! Wuuuuush!**

Naruto'pun kembali menembakkan Shotgun Apinya dan menghanguskan Sebagian barisan Zombie, Bahkan. Takashi, Kotha, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka dan Saya terbelak atas tembakan Naruto.

" Jalan! "

 **Kriiiit! Bruuuuum!**

 **Duaaar! Duuuaaaar!**

Mobil Tentara itu'pun melaju dengan kencang menuju tempat yang aman namun di depan mereka terdapat banyak Zombie yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka, namun Naruto kembali menembakkan Shotgunnya dan berhasil menghabisi Satu barisan Zombie dan membuat mereka lolos.

" Yosh! Akhirnya selesai! " gumam Naruto sambil menaruh Shotgunnya dipunggung.

 **Braak! Braak!**

Seketika Naruto yang ada di atas Mobil langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan dia melihat sosok Monster Raksasa aneh seperti Komodo menghancurkan rumah-rumah seperti mencari mangsanya.

' Makhluk macam apa mereka ' batin Naruto mengeram.

" Kotha! Siapkan Dua M-25 mini gun! " perintah Naruto.

" Memangnya ada apa? " tanya Kotha sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya ke atas mobil.

" kau lihat itu! " tunjuk Naruto dan membuat Kotha menoleh dan seketika wajahnya pucat.

" Ghaaaa! Naruto-san senjata ini terlalu berat! " teriak Takashi dari dalam.

" Hahh~ sepertinya aku harus mengambilnya sendiri " gumam Naruto sambil masuk kedalam Mobil.

" Memangnya ada apa di luar sana? " tanya Rei.

" A-Ada Monster ya-yang belum pernah kita te-temui " jawab Kotha takut

" Kalian! Angkat kedua Senjata itu dan taruh dia atas mobil dan gunakan sebagai tembakan " perintah Naruto lalu kembali keluar, Semua yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya kecuali Shizuka yang fokus mengemudi.

" Aku Mengerti! Takashi-san ayo bantu aku! " ucap Kotha tiba-tiba membuat semua orang terkejut.

" Hei! Kau tahu senjata itu berat! " omel Takashi.

" Sudah bantu saja! " balas Kotha dan mencoba mengangkat satu dan dia bisa, Takashi yang melihat itu'pun menganga dan mencobanya dan dirinya juga bisa mengangkatnya.

" Senjata ini menjadi ringan " gumam Takashi dan mengikuti Kotha yang sudah memasang Mini Gun di atas Mobil.

Sementara Naruto, Naruto telah bersiap menembakkan Mini Gun yang ada di pundaknya tapi dia jaraknya terlalu jauh. " Kotha gunakan kedua senjata itu untuk menembak para Zombie di depan, biar aku yang akan menembak di belakang " perintah Naruto lagi

" Lalu aku bagaimana? " tanya Takashi yang merasa tidak dapat tugas.

" Kau bisa membantu dengan Sniper " balas Naruto.

 **Criiiit!**

Setelah itu Mobil mereka'pun berbelok ke kiri, setelah beberapa meter dari belokkan.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Sosok Monster itu'pun keluar dengan mengamuk dan mengejar mereka " Monster apa itu! " teriak Takashi yang melihat monster itu.

" Matilah kau! " teriak Naruto.

 **Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Naruto'pun menembakkan kedua Mini Gun di tangannya dan berhasil mengenai beberapa tubuh Monster itu tapi Monster itu tetap berjalan mengejar mereka.

" Kuso dia kuat sekali! " umpat Naruto.

 **Duaaaar! Crkek!**

" Kau benar bahkan senjata Sniper ini tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menaruh kedua Minigunnya di atas mobil dan melompat ke arah Monster itu.

" Naruto-san! " teriak Takashi.

 **Wuush! Buuaaaggh!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memukul wajah Monster itu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

 **Tap! Tap!**

" sekarang... "

.

.

.

.

" Lawanmu adalah Aku! "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

 **13.30 PM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara di sisi Naruto yang Asli, sekarang Naruto tengah berjalan pulang bersama Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan Issei, tadi saat pulang sekolah mereka bertemu Issei jadinya merekapun pulang bersama.

" Nah, sekarang saatnya berpisah, Jaa Ne " ucap Issei sambil berpisah karena dirinya harus berbelok di blok kedua.

" Um Jaa Ne Issei " balas Naruto " Hahh~ kenapa setiap hari selalu merepotkan " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Sudahlah jangan mengeluh, karena hidup itu indah " balas Menma

 **Twich!**

Seketika Alis Naruto berkedut-kedut seperti kesal " Nii-san dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu? " tanya Naruto.

" Dari Tou-chan " jawab Menma polos.

' Apa-apaan itu hidup itu indah, indah pantatmu ' batin Naruto.

 **Skip time**

 **15.00 PM**

 **Traning Ground**

.

Sekarang Naruto beserta yang lain tengah berada di Traning Ground, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata sekarang tengah berlatih meningkatkan kekuatan mereka, sementara Naruto tengah bermeditasi di bawah pohon.

" Lama tidak bertemu Naruto " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu'pun tersenyum

" Lama tidak bertemu Jiji " balas Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan dirinya sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya dengan di hadapannya sosok yang melatihnya selama 8 tahun.

 _ **Hagoromo Ootsutsuki**_.

" Sepertinya hidupmu sangat susah ne " ujar Hagoromo

" Maa~ memang benar tapi aku menikmatinya " ucap Naruto tersenyum seperti biasanya " Ne, ada perlu apa kau kesini? "

" Kami kesini karena ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal " bukan Hagoromo yang menjawab melainkan sosok dari balik bayangan yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Siapa? " tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" Namaku Hamura Ootsutsuki, adik Hagoromo Ootsutsuki " jawab Sosok itu yang rupanya Hamura.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar nama itu " Hamura Ootsutsuki " gumam Naruto. " Ada apa kau kesini Hamura-Jiji? " tanya Naruto.

" aku kesini ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa... " jeda Hamura " Kau memiliki Byakugan "

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto menegang, Byakugan, bukankan itu hanya di miliki oleh Clan Hyuga.

" Naruto, dari awal kau sudah memiliki Byakugan, hanya saja kemampuan itu belum bisa kau keluarkan, dan sekarang kekuatan itu sudah bisa kau keluarkan " jelas Hagoromo.

" tapi bagaimana mungkin, Byakugan adalah Kekkei Genkai dari Clan Hyuga, lalu bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki Byakugan? " Tanya Naruto lagi, karena dirinya tahu Byakugan hanyalah bisa digunakan Clan Hyuga.

" Dari kau saat kau dibuang kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Byakugan No Hime, maka dari itulah kau memilikinya, jika pasangan Byakugan Hime adalah keturunan dari Hagoromo maka dirinya akan mendapat Byakugan " jelas Hamura.

" Jika begitu pasti istri dari Salah satu anak Hagoromo adalah keturunan darimu " ucap Naruto mengucapkan pendapatnya.

" tepat " balas Hagoromo. Setelah itu Naruto'pun menutup matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali dan terlihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi tanpa pupil dan yang tersisa dari mata itu adalah warna biru saja ( sama seperti Himawari tapi tidak ada urat-uratnya )

" Jadi ini kemampuan Byakugan " gumam Naruto lalu kembali menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali dan mengembalikan matanya semula.

" Benar, kemampuan Byakuganmu bisa melihat seluruh Chakra, mau Chakra alam, Tubuh, Dunia dan para Bijuu kau bisa melihatnya, dan jarak dari kemampuan Byakuganmu bisa mencapai lebih dari 20 Kilometer " jelas Hamura.

' Sugoii ' batin Naruto.

" Baiklah Naruto hanya itu yang ingin kami bicarakan jadi sampai ketemu lagi " ucap Hagoromo lalu menghilang begitu juga Hamura.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun membuka matanya dan dirinya telah kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto'pun menutup matanya sesaat lalu kembali membukanya " Byakugan " gumam Naruto " Ternyata ini nyata " gumam Naruto lalu menonaktifkan Byakugannya.

" Baiklah~ " jeda Naruto sambil berdiri " Saatnya mencoba beberapa Jutsu " gumam Naruto lalu merapal segel

" **Senpo : Mokuton : Shinsu Senju** "

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Rupanya Gaki itu disini " gumam Pria berambut Hitam duduk di singgasana

" Akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan kekalahanku waktu itu " gumam Pria berambut putih berbadan besar menyeringai.

" Khuhuhu tapi sebelum itu kita harus mengumpulkan pasukan terlebih dahulu " balas Wanita berambut putih panjang.

" Tentu saja " balas Pria bertudung.

" Dengan senang hati " lanjut Pria berambut putih kehijauan.

" Khahahahahahahahaha! "

.

.

.

.

 **Other Dimension**

.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzit! Bzitzitzit! Ngoooooooooong!**

Sementara itu disisi Dimensi lain, terlihat di atas langit muncul percikan petir ungu dan membentuk sebuah lubang Hitam dan mengeluarkan Chi Bunshin 3 Naruto.

Terlihat ada yang jangal dengan Chi Bunshin 3 Naruto, dirinya terlihat tengah pingsan dan terus jatuh kebawah.

Other Side atau lebih tepatnya di dekat tempat Naruto jatuh.

" Hei lihat! Ada orang jatuh! " teriak pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan kaca mata.

" Ehhh! Ki-kita harus bagaimana! " teriak perempuan berambut kuning panik.

" Kita harus menyelamatkannya " balas Pemuda berambut cokelat sambil berlari ke tempat Chi Bunshin 3 Naruto akan jatuh.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu akhirnya tubuh Naruto jatuh ketanah hingga menyebabkan ledakan besar dan kawah berukuran sedang. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ketiga orang tadi di tambah perempuan berambut putih datang ke tempat Naruto dan melihat Tubuh Naruto yang pingsan.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

" Egghh " lenguh Naruto bangun dari Pingsannya, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit rumah berwarna cokelat

" Oh! Kau sudah sadar? " tanya pemuda berambut cokelat saat melihat Naruto sadar.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang dia alami di lubang ruang dan waktu.

' Kuso! Bagaimana mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin mereka disini! ' batin Naruto mengeram ' Kusoo! Jika begini aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan kepada Bos bahwa mereka telah kembali! ' batin Naruto lagi ' semoga saja kau baik-baik saja Bos ' batin Naruto.

" Ohey! Kau tidak apa? " tanya pemuda itu kepada Naruto.

" Ah! Um.. Daijobu... Ngomong-ngomong aku dimana? " tanya Naruto mencairkan Suasana

" Kau ada di apartemen kami " jawab pemuda itu.

" Kami? " beo Naruto

" Ah! Kau sudah sadar Onii-chan " seketika Naruto menoleh saat ada sebuah suara perempuan dan Naruto melihat seorang perempuan berumur 13 tahun berambut ungu dan memiliki mata violet

' Kawaii ' batin Naruto.

" Ahh, ya aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto tersadar atas kekagumannya " Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian Siapa? " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya kepada dua orang di depannya.

" Namaku Otosaka Yu " ucap pemuda bernama Yu

" Namaku Otosaka Ayumi desu~ " ucap gadis bernama Ayumi ceria.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar satu nama tadi ' itu nama target yang aku cari ' batin Naruto ' aku tidak boleh langsung saja mengambil kekuatannya, aku harus mencari tahu mengenai tempat ini dan dunia ini terlebih dahulu ' batin Naruto lagi.

" Salam kenal, Yu-san, Ayumi-chan " balas Naruto ramah.

" Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu, tadi kau jatuh dari langit? " tanya Yu khawatir.

" Ah, aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto sambil berdiri tegak, Yu yang melihat itu menatap tidak percaya, hey bayangkan kalian jatuh dari langit pasti patah tulang, sementara Naruto dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

" Ah, terima kasih telah merawatku, aku pasti merepotkan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

" Tidak merepotkan kok, ayu senang karena Onii-san datang " ucap Ayumi dengan wajah merona.

" Ano, Yu-san berapa umurmu? " tanya Naruto.

" 15 tahun " jawab Yu

" Souka? Ano mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi apa kalian mau mengangkatku sebagai kakak angkat kalian? " ujar Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

" Kakak angkat? Kenapa? " tanya Yu.

" Aku... Sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi dan juga aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal " jawab Naruto sambil menunduk.

" Ma-Maafkan aku tidak..

" Tidak apa, aku tahu kau tidak tahu mengenai diriku " ucap Naruto menenangkan.

" Ne, bagaimana Ayumi? " tanya Yu meminta keputusan.

" Tentu saja Ayu mau desu~, apa lagi memiliki Dua Onii-chan rasanya menyenangkan desu~ dan juga Ayu memang ingin memiliki Onii-chan seperti Naruto-Onii-chan " jawab Ayumi sangat senang dengan mata membinar.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami menerimamu di keluarga ini " jawab Yu juga mengikuti adiknya.

" Arigato " balas Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

 **20.00 PM**

 **Wush! Tap! Wush! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto dan Menma tengah melompati beberapa atap dan melesat menuju rumah, baru saja mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka membunuh sepuluh Iblis Liar tanpa ada gangguan dari Kelompok Rias maupun Sona.

" Ghaaaaa~ merepotkan, kenapa kita selalu bekerja seperti ini " hela Menma merasa bosan karena selalu bertugas malam.

" Sudahlah Nii-san, anggap saja ini sebagai latihan meningkatkan Chakramu " ujar Naruto menenangkan Kakaknya.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu mereka berhenti di salah satu atap ketika Azazel muncul di depan mereka.

"Azazel-san? " gumam Naruto

" Ada apa kau kemari pak tua? " tanya Menma

" Anoo.. Aku ingin meminta maaf mengenai penyerangan waktu itu " jawab Azazel sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya dan ucapan Azazel membuat Naruto maupun Menma bingung.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Menma tajam.

" Anoo.. Apa kalian ingat pemuda bernama Vali? "

 **Deg!**

" Kau! " geram Menma.

 **Wush! Braaak! Blaaaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Menmapun mendorong Azazel hingga terpental ke gang sempit dan membuat ledakan sedang, dan sekarang terlihat di gang itu Menma yanh sekarang tengah menyudutkan Azazel dengan tangan di leher Azazel.

" Jadi begitu! Kau yang menyuruhnya menyerang kami! " teriak Menma marah.

" Ughh! Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melakukannya " ucap Azazel kesusahan.

" Terpaksa! "

" Nii-san hentikan " ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Menma

" Demo!? "

" Aku mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya.. " jeda Naruto " dia melakukannya karena dirinya masih belum percaya kepada kita, dan dia mengirim Vanishing Dragon untuk melawanku, dengan kata lain dia ingin mengetes kemampuan kita apakah benar kita bisa melindungi dunia ini " jelas Naruto kenapa Azazel mengirim Vali, semua jelas karena Sifat Azazel selama ini dimana dia yang selalu cuek dan datar kepada mereka. Sementara Azazel hanya bisa terkagum atas perkataan Naruto, semua yang di katakan Naruto adalah kebenarannya.

" Cih! " decih Menma sambil menarik tangannya dari leher Azazel. " Kali iniku maafkan kau " gumam Menma.

" Sekarang Azel-san apa kau sudah bisa mempercayai kami? " tanya Naruto.

" Um, aku sudah mempercayai kalian " balas Azazel.

" Baiklah, jika itu saja kami akan kembali, dan jaga muridmu itu agar tidak menyerang kami lagi " lanjut Naruto lalu melesat pulang di ikuti Menma di belakangnya.

" Haahh~ aku harap keputusan ini benar " gumam Azazel.

.

 **Jum'at, 16 Maret 2016**

 **06.30**

 **.**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terlihat seperti biasa Naruto, Hinata, Menma, Naruko dan Issei berjalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen dengan berjalan kaki, Naruto dan Issei membicarakan hal mesum, bukan berarti Naruto ikut membicarakannya hanya... Menetralisir pikiran Issei.

Sementara para wanita, mereka membicarakan masalah pribadi hingga..

 **Bruk!**

" Ittaii~ " secara tidak sengaja Naruto menabrak seorang biarawati hingga terjatuh dan memperlihatkan celana dalam putihnya, Issei yang melihat itu tersenyum mesum, Menma yang melihat senyum itu langsung menjitak kepala Issei.

" Aduh~ kenapa aku selalu terjatuh " gumam Biarawati itu lirih.

" Ah! Gomen apa kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, biarawati itu'pun menerima uluran Naruto dan mulai berdiri.

 **Wuuush~**

Setelah itu muncul hembusan angin dan membuka tudung biarawati itu dan terlihatlah perempuan berambut kuning bermata hijau dan memiliki wajah manis.

' Kawaii~ ' batin Menma dan Issei merona.

' Cantik ' batin Naruto juga merona tipis.

' Ta-Tampan ' batin Biarawati itu merona saat melihat wajah Naruto.

" Ah! A-Arigato Pemuda-san " ucap Biarawati itu sambil membungkuk'kan badan'nya dan memakai tudung'nya kembali.

" Maa-Maa aku yang salah jadi aku yang harus minta maaf " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepala'nya

" Umm maaf kami belum memperkenalkan diri Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siswa dari Kuoh Gakuen " ucap Naruto lagi memperkenalkan dirinya

" Namaku Uzumaki Hinata "

" Namaku Namikaze Menma "

" Namaku Namikaze Naruko "

" Kalau Aku Hyoudo Issei "

" Salam Kenal Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san, Hyoudo-san. Namaku Argento Asia desu, salam kenal " balas Asia ramah.

" Hmm.. Dari yang aku lihat sepertinya kau baru dari sini ya? " tanya Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya dan menatap Asia dari bawah sampai atas.

" Ha-Ha'i ak-aku orang baru disini, aku sedang mencari gereja di sekitar sini " jawab Asia salah tingkah saat Naruto memperhatikannya.

" Souka? Jika kau mencari gereja sekitar sini aku tahu tempatnya, tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana apa kau mau kami antar? " ucap Issei.

" Apa tidak merepotkan? " tanya Asia merasa membuat repot.

" Daijobu, kami senang bisa membantumu " jawab Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Asia di balik tudung lembut, hal itu membuat Asia merona sementara Hinata hanya cemberut karena sedikit cemburu.

" Tapi sebelum berangkat... " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat sedikit tudung Asia yang menutupi setengah matanya " Kau seharusnya tidak menutupnya hingga matamu juga, cukup sampai rambut " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Bluushh~**

Wajah Asia'pun memerah total " A-Ari-Arigato Uzumaki.. " perkataan Asiapun terhenti alibat dari jari Naruto yang menempel di bibir Asia.

" Panggil saja kami dengan nama kai " ujar Naruto

" Ba-Baiklah Na-Naruto.. -kun " ucap Asia atau lebih tepatnya berbisik.

" Nah, sekarang ayo kami antar kau hingga sampai di gereja " ucap Naruto berjalan di depan menunjukkan jalan, sementara Asia hanya mengikuti.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terkagum atas kemampuan Asia yang bisa menyembuhkan luka seseorang seperti anak kecil yang jatuh saat mereka pergi ke gereja, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka'pun sampai di gereja.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Issei tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di gereja yang ada di hadapannya.

' Pe-Perasaan apa ini, ak-aku merasa aku akan mati jika masuk kedalam gereja ini ' batin Issei takut. Sementara Naruto yang melihat ketakutan Issei tersenyum

' Jadi begitu, Iblis takut terhadap gereja ya? ' batin Naruto.

" Terima kasih semua, apa kalian ingin berkunjung? " tanya Asia.

" Ah! Gomen Asia-san aku harus berangkat ke sekolah, mungkin lain kali saja " jawab Issei langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju sekolah.

" Maa~ maafkan temanku itu, dia memang seperti itu " ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

" Um.. Tidak apa, aku tahu kok " gumam Asia mengerti.

" Kalau begitu kami berangkat ke sekolah dulu, Jaa Ne, Asia-chan " ujar Naruto lalu pergi menuju sekolah bersama Hinata, Menma, dan Naruko, sementara Asi yang sudah melihat Mereka menjauh'pun memasuki gereja.

" Ne Hime, kenapa kau selalu menggandengku? " tanya Naruto karena dari awal Hinata selalu menempel padanya.

" Ini agar Naru-kun tidak selingkuh " jawab Hinata

" Eh! " pekik Naruto terkejut.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime**

.

Seperti biasa Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beristirahat di taman sekolah, dan sekarang menu mereka adalah Nasi Goreng. Naruto seperti biasa di suapi Hinata, sementara Menma dan Naruko makan sendiri.

" Ummm~ seperti biasa, masakan Hime paling enak " puji Naruto setelah menelan nasi goreng di mulutnya, sementara Hinata tersipu karena pujian Naruto.

" Kyaa! Kiba-kun ayo pergi bersamaku! "

" Kiba-kun apa kau ada acara! "

" Kyaaa! Kiba-kun mau makan bareng aku! "

Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang mendengar suara teriakan dari Fans Girl'pun menoleh, bisa dia lihat Pemuda bernama Kiba Yuuto tengah di kepung oleh banyak gadis.

" Hahh~ perempuan memang selalu merepotkan " gumam Menma sambil melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam namun pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu di balik semak-semak.

" **Byakugan** " gumam Naruto " Haaahhh~ Teme Issei " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar.

" Kenapa? " tanya Hinata

" Dia mengintip Para gadis tengah berganti baju, aku melihatnya dengan Byakugan milikku " jawab Naruto, seketika Naruto tersentak saat merasakan aura hitam di sampingnya.

" Aku tidak melihat tubuh mereka Hime, bagiku tubuhmulah yang paling indah daripada mereka " Lanjut Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itu memerah, rupanya Hinata marah karena Naruto di kira mengintip.

" Naru No baka! " teriak Hinata sambil memukul bahu Naruto pelan.

" Byakugan? Kau memiliki Byakugan? " tanya Naruko tidak percaya.

" Umm.. Aku mendapatkannya karena aku menikah dengan pewaris Clan Hyuga, Byakugan No Hime " Jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata dan mencium pipi Hinata, Hinata yang di cium pipinya memerah.

" Oh! Rupanya kalian disini, Naruto-san, Hinata-san, Menma-san, Naruko-san " Naruto dan yang lain mendengar sebuah suara'pun menoleh dan terlihatlah Rias, Akeno dan seorang perempuan berambut putih, dialah Koneko Toujou.

" Oh! Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai dan... "

" Koneko, Koneko Toujou "

" Ah! Koneko-chan " lanjut Naruto

" Boleh kami bergabung? " tanya Rias dan di balas anggukan dari Naruto.

" Ne-Ne apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanya Rias yang duduk di samping Naruto.

" Maa~ kami hanya memakan Bekal kami " jawab Naruto.

" Ara-ara, siapa yang membuatnya? " tanya Akeno dengan nada khasnya.

" Himeku " jawab Naruto sambi merangkul Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, Rias yang mendengar itu'pun tersenyum lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ne, apa kau sedih karena kau di tunangkan dengan Pria yang tidak kau sukai? " seketika Rias, Akeni dan Koneko tersentak akibat perkataan Naruto.

' Darimana dia tahu? ' batin Rias, Akeno dan Koneko serempak.

" aku bisa melihatnya dari sifat dan pandanganmu itu " lanjut Naruto seolah tahu maksud dari tatapan Rias, Akeno dan Koneko. Tapi itu membuat Rias, Akeno dan Koneko menatap Naruto curiga.

" Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu karena Naruko-Nee pernah merasakannya " ucap Naruto lagi dan ucapan itu membuat Naruko menyemburkan minumannya.

" Souka? " gumam Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto. " lalu apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruko-san dalam pertunangan itu " tanya Rias lagi.

" Aku dan Menma-Nii membawa Nee-chan kabur dari pertunangan itu hingga sang tunangan menganggap bahwa Kami menghilang " jawab Naruto dan jawaban Naruto hanya mendapat anggukan dari Rias, Akeno dan Koneko.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke kelas duli, sampai bertemu lagi nanti Senpai " ucap Naruto lagi bangun dari duduknya begitu juga Hinata, Menma dan Naruko dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-san akan tahu aku dalam masalah pertunangan " gumam Rias.

" Ne apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruko-senpai, Buchou? " tanya Koneko dengan suara datarnya seperti biasa.

" entahlah " jawab Rias.

Sementara di sisi Naruto

 **Bugh!**

Naruko yang ada di samping Naruto'pun memukul bahu Naruto hingga membuat yang punya kesakitan

" Ittaii~ kenapa kau memukulku Nee-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil mengelus bahunya yang sakit.

" Jangan pernah menggunakanku sebagai contoh perjodohan, aku saja belum pernah berjodoh " jawab Naruko membentak adiknya

" Ha'i-Ha'i Gomenasai " balas Naruto lesu.

" Naruko-chan! " Naruko yang mengenal suara itu'pun menoleh dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut Hijau panjang ( Seperti Kumagami di Charlotte ) berwajah tampan dengan menggunakan kacamata bening.

" Ry-Ryu-kun " gagap Naruko dengan rona di wajahnya.

 **Sreet!**

Dengan cepat Naruto dan Menma'pun langsung berdiri di depan Naruko bermaksud melindungi Naruko, sementara Pemuda bernama lengkap Hasiko Ryuko itu berhenti di depan Naruto dan Menma.

" Hey! Apa maksudnya ini? " tanya Ryuko kepada Naruto dan Menma.

" Jadi kau orang yang menembak Naru-chan? " tanya Menma datar.

" Cih! Kalau iya kenapa? Emangnya kalian siapa? " tanya Ryuko sombong.

" Kami adalah Nii-chan dan Otouto'nya Naruko-nee " jawab Naruto juga datar.

" Heh! Kakak dan adik? Omong kosong, aku tidak peduli jadi menyingkirlah aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruko-chan " ucap Ryuko sok memerintah, sementara Naruko hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya Ryuko.

" Heh! Menyingkir? Kaulah yang menyingkir dari sini brengsek, kau kira aku dan Menma-nii tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di bekakang Naruko-nee! " teriak Naruto emosi " kau melakukan hubungan lain dengan wanita lain! Bahkan kau telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan semua wanitamu! " teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Ryuko

" Cih! Omong Kosong! Dari mana kau tahu! Kau bahkan tidak memiliki bukti! " teriak Ryuko tidak kalah sengit. Bahkan pertengkaran itu sampai membuat semua Siswa dan Siswi menonton pertengkaran itu.

" Kau mau bukti? " tanya Menma sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan memperlihatkan gambar Ryuko tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

" Kami waktu itu sedang pulang dari mengerjakan tugas dan kami melihatmu dan wanita ini bercumbu di sebuah gang dan kami mengetahuimu karena wanita ini berkata ' bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai, Namikaze Naruko? ' dan saat itulah kami mengetahui sifatmu dan melindungi Naru-chan! " teriak Menma keras hingga terdengar banyak orang, bahkan Ryuko yang melihat bukti itu mengeram dan melesat ke arah Naruto dan Menma.

" Kurang Ajar! " teriak Ryuko, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" pergi sana! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya kepada wajah Ryuko.

 **Buuaaagh! Wuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Pukulan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai wajah Ryuko dan mementalkan Ryuko hingga batas koridor dan menabrak dinding hingga retak.

" Ada apa ini? " sebuah Inturuksi yang terdengar datar dan tegas terdengar oleh semua murid membuat semua murid tegang, kecuali Naruto, Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang dan dia meihat Sona Sitri sang ketua Osis berdiri di belakangnya.

" Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Uzumaki-san? " tanya Sona datar.

" hanya melindungi keluarga tercintaku " jawab Naruto tegas.

" melindungi? " tanya ulang Sona, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan ke arah Sona dan menyerahkan Handphone di tangannya dan kembali berjalan ke kelas bersama Naruko, Menma dan Hinata. Sementara Sona yang menerima Handphone itu menatap punggung Naruto bingung, lalu di cobanya membuka Handphone itu dia terkejut atas apa yang ada di Handphonenya itu.

" Nee-chan, jika Nee-chan di tembak oleh pemuda yang mencintau Nee-chan, Nee-chan harus memberitahu kami " peringat Naruto dan di balas anggukan mengerti oleh Naruko.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

 **20.00 PM**

.

 **Wush! Tap! Wush! Tap!**

Sekarang terlihat di malam yang sunyi, terdapat Naruto dan Menma yang menjalankan tugas mereka seperti biasa, mereka terus melompat dan melompat menuju target yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **Tap!**

Seketika Naruto dan Menma berhenti di suatu kediaman dan mereka melihat Issei yang tengah memasuki sebuah rumah yang terlihat sepi.

" Kenapa kita berhenti? " tanya Menma.

" Itu karena... Issei ada di dalam situ jadi kita harus menolongnya. Aku merasakan Energi Suci yang bisa saja membunuh Issei " jawab Naruto sambil memakai topengnya, Menma yang mendengar itu terbelak dan memakai topengnya juga memakai topengnya.

Sementara disisi Issei, sekarang Issei tengah berlutut karena kakinya yang terkena tembak oleh seseorang yang biaa di bilang gila dengan pistol dan pedang cahaya di tangannya.

" Ugggh, kuso! " umpat Issei.

" Khahahaha! Saatnya merasakan sakit yang lebih Iblis! " ucar Pemuda gila sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah dada Issei.

 **Twuuush! Traaaaaank!**

Saat pemuda itu menembakkan pistolnya dan menembakkan peluru Cahaya, muncul Kitsune dan langsung mementalkan peluru cahaya itu dengan pedang Elucidator di tangannya.

" **Maaf saja... "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya! "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Yo! Akhirnya bisa Update!.**

 **Chachacha, bagaimana ceritanya! Baguskah!? * teriak pakai toa.**

 **Khahaha! Baiklah saatnya membahas sedikit tentang chap ini, akhirnya kebenaran dari Kekuatan dari Byakugan yang ada di tubuh Naruto terungkap. Kekuatan Byakugan Naruto muncul karena Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Byakugan No Hime. Saya mendapatkan ide ini karena saya melihat foto Ashura bersama kekasihnya yang memiliki mata Byakugan.**

 **Lalu bagaimana pertarungan Naruto dan Great Red, serukah? Maaf, saya terlalu susah dalam scane fightnya itu. Dan Chi Bunshin 1, telah mengungkapkan kebenarannya kepada Eren, Armin dan Mikasa di Dunianya, sementara Chi Bunshin 2 telah memiliki Misi untuk melindungi para Siswa dari cengkraman Zombie dengan senjata mematikan dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya, dan sekarang Chi Bunshin 3, telah sampai di Dimensinya dan memiliki firasat buruk saat di dimensi ruang dan waktu.**

 **Baiklah sekarang kita balas sedikit review sekarang :**

 **.**

 **Asyifaaulia31 : Dimensi yang berisi Zombie, High School Dead to Dead, sementara yang berisi titan Shingen No Kyiojin.**

 **.**

 **Kantongbelong : The Protec istirahat sebentar, saya ingin melanjutkan Tiga Fic saya dulu.**

 **.**

 **Arif : Tidak, kekuatan Naruto tidak terlalu berlebihan, malah cukup untuk Naruto.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Nara : Musuh Naruto masih Rahasia dan itu adalah sebuah kejutan untuk nanti**

 **.**

 **Reza : Tidak Naruto tidak kembali ke Konoha.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah! Akhirnya Chap 20 selesai, dan di Chap 21, Naruto akan kembali melanjutkan misinya. Kalau begitu saya Dedek undur Diri, Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Keterangan :**

 **.**

 **Chi Bunshin 1 : Shingen No Kyojin**

 **Chi Bunshin 2 : High School Dead Of Dead**

 **Chi Bunshin 3 : Charllote**

 **Chi Bunshin 4 : ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x ?

Naruko x ?

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko.

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update! Entah kenapa saya terlalu ingin melanjutkan fanfic ini!.**

 **Hmmm... Baiklah sekarang sedikit penjelasan mengenai chapter 21**

 **Naruto, akan melakukan pertarungan sengit melawan seseorang tak terduga dari Da-Tenshi, dan di Chapter ini adalah Chapter yang paling merepotkan yang saya buat karena Sang Chi Bunshin 4 telah memasuki Dunia Dimensinya bukan dimensi seperti yang lain melainkan sebuah dunia Game.**

 **Lalu Naruto akan menyelamatkan senpainya dari sebuah pertunangan dalam bentuk Duel.**

 **Yosh! Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 _ **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**_

 _ **( kamera menunjukkan gambar angkasa dengan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang tengah menunduk'kan kepala mereka )**_

 _ **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**_

 _ **( lalu gambar terganti menjadi empat bagian dengan masing-masing satu mata )**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

 _ **( lalu setelah itu mereka membuka mata mereka bersamaan )**_

 _ **( lalu gambar terganti dengan judul cerita ini )**_

 _ **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**_

 _ **( Lalu gambar kembali terganti dengan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko saling membelakangi dari jauh )**_

 _ **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**_

 _ **( lalu gambar menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menunduk'kan kepalanya dan Naruto mengerak'kan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kamera )**_

 _ **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**_

 _ **( lalu gambar di gantikan dengan gambar Issei yang tengah menutup matanya dan di belakangnya terdapat kembaran'nya yang berupa Yami Issei )**_

 _ **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**_

 _ **( lalu gambar di ganti kembali dengan gambar tangan yang terangkat dan penuh darah dan mengepalkan tangannya )**_

 _ **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**_

 _ **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Naruto )**_

 _ **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Rias beserta Peeragenya yang berada di ruangan ilmu penelitian gaib )**_

 _ **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**_

 _ **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Sona yang berada di koridor sekolah )**_

 _ **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Empat Maou )**_

 _ **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**_

 _ **( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu kamera bergerak ke depan Naruto yang mengangkat topengnya )**_

 _ **Kimi ga shinjiteru**_

 _ **( setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Senjurinneringan miliknya yang berputar cepat, dan kamera masuk kedalam pupil mata Naruto, hingga menjadi gelap )**_

 _ **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**_

 _ **( dan setelah itu terbentuk gelombang air kecil )**_

 _ **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang saling menutup mata, lalu membuka mata mereka dan melesat maju )**_

 _ **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**_

 _ **( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang melawan Kuroka )**_

 _ **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**_

 _ **( Gambar diganti menjadi Naruko yang melawan Arthur )**_

 _ **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**_

 _ **( Gambar terganti dengan Menma yang melawan Bikou )**_

 _ **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto melawan Vali dann Vali dan Naruto saling mengadu tinju )**_

 _ **Naki sou demo**_

 _ **( hingga gambar kembali berubah menjadi bulan purnama )**_

 _ **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju depan )**_

 _ **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**_

 _ **( gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Ophis juga yang berjalan kedepan )**_

 _ **( lalu gambar memperlihatkan Naruto dan Ophis yang saling berhadapan )**_

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21 : Mision 3 : Mision in Dimension Game, Save Senpai** **Marriage** **, Heart Of Sand.**

 **.**

 **Other Dimension.**

 **.**

" Engghh " lenguh pria berambut kuning Jambrik memiliki 3 garis seperti kucing di kedua pipinya, memiliki mata Shaphire seindah lautan luas.

" Huuaaa " kejut pria itu sadar saat dirinya berada di bawah pohon rindang. Pria itu'pun bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

' Jadi.. Aku sudah sampai di dimensi yang aku cari ' batin Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh dalam pandangannya, saat beberapa orang lewat dirinya bisa melihat sesuatu seperti berwarna hijau dan nama orang beserta seperti tabung berwarna hijau.

' Apa ini ' batin Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya, dirinya lalu memperhatikan dirinya, sekarang dirinya tengah menggunakan baju Putih polos, Jubah Merah berkerah tinggi, Celana Hitam panjang.

' Dan juga penampilanku berubah ' batin Naruto lagi lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Lalu seketika Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut Hitam berjubah hitam, dan perempuan berambut cokelat memakai jubah berwarna putih merah.

" Siapa Kau? " tanya Pemuda itu santai. Naruto yang merasa keadaan berbahaya merapal sebuah segel dan keluarlah sebuah pedang kesukaan miliknya Shiyaki No Shimitāguri

 **A/N : Senjata Shiyaki No Shimitāguri, kenapa senjata ini seperti ada dimana-mana, karena Naruto memiliki lebih dari sepuluh Buah, maka dari itu Naruto bisa mengeluarkannya dari berbagai tempat, back Stories.**

" Oi, tenang kami bukan musuh, hanya saja kami belum pernah melihatmu " ucap Pemuda itu menenangkan sebelum terjadi keributan.

" Souka aku pikir kalian akan menyerangku " jawab Naruto santai dan menaruh senjatanya di punggungnya " Namaku Naruto " lanjut Naruto lagi sambil meletakkan satu lengannya di pinggang.

 **Blush~**

Dan entah kenapa perempuan berambut cokelat di samping pemuda berambut hitam itu merona secara tiba-tiba

' Ta-Tampan ' batinnya.

" Aku belum pernah melihat dan mendengar nama itu " ucap Pemuda itu sambil mengusap dagunya.

" Hmm? Memangnya ada apa? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Dalam Game SAO Bukannya kita bisa melihat list name dari pemain, tapi aku baru melihat namamu " gumam pemuda itu dan bisa di dengar Naruto.

' Game SAO ' batin Naruto

" Gomen, tapi maaf apa itu SAO? " tanya Naruto

" Tunggu, apa kau lupa dengan SAO? " tanya perempuan berambut cokelat dan di balas gelengan Naruto.

" Hhaahh~ SAO artinya Game Sword Art Online " jawab pemuda berambut hitam menghela nafasnya.

' Dunia Game, kenapa aku bisa disini, apa salah satu jiwa Bijuu ada disini ' batin Naruto ' tapi, jika begitu aku harus mencari tahunya, aku akan mengikuti Game ini untuk sementara ' batin Naruto lagi.

" Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah memiliki teman? " tanya pemuda berambut hitam dan di balas gelengan dari Naruto.

" Souka? Kalau begitu " gumam Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menyentuh udara kosong di depannya dan keluar sebuah tabel di depannya, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak namun langsung mengendalikan dirinya.

Lalu Naruto mencoba mengikuti gerakan tangan pemuda itu, hingga di sebuah tabel di depannya tertulis sebuah tulisan terima Friends, Naruto yang melihat tulisan Ok,pun menyentuhnya.

Setelah itu di pandangan Naruto terlihat sebuah tulisan bernama Kirito dan Asuna.

" Kirito dan Asuna " gumam Naruto.

" Baiklah sebagai awal biar aku melihat infomu " gumam Pemuda bernama Kirito lalu mencoba membaca list Naruto dan seketika dirinya melebarkan matanya.

" L-Level 200 de-dengan Hp : 1.300.000 CP : 1.000.000, Skill : Al-All Infinite " gumam Kirito tergagap, bahkan perempuan bernama Asuna juga tidak kalah kejutnya bahwa orang yang baru saja berteman dengan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

' Jadi begitu, Di dunia ini darahku dan kekuatanku segitu, aku memang sering bermain Game Online, dan aku juga mengingat bagaimana tentang beberapa Game, jadi begitu ' batin Naruto tersenyum.

" Ka-Kau! Ba-Bagaimana mungkin, ak-aku saja baru level 87, ka-kau, apakah Kau Cheater! " tanya Asuna tajam.

" Khe! Cheater! Maaf saja aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu " jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Bohong! "

" Tidak, dia tidak bohong Asuna, dia bersungguh-sungguh, ini adalah list asli " potong Kirito membuat Asuna terdiam.

" Thee! Sekarang kita akan kemana? " tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

" Hmm.. Dengan adanya dirimu, kita akan lebih mudah melawan Dugeon berikutnya, Dugeon Berikutnya ada di lantai 55, tapi aku butuh sebuah senjata tambahan " jelas Kirito sambil mengusap dagunya.

' Pedang ya ' gumam Naruto sambil memandang langit.

" Naruto-san, bolehkah aku melihat senjatamu? " pinta Kirito dan di turuti oleh Naruto.

" Shiyaki No Shimitāguri, aku baru dengar senjata ini, hmm arti senjata ini, Ikatan yang tidak akan pernah putus, Skill senjata ini sangat tinggi Ne~ " gumam Asuna membaca list keterangan power senjata Naruto.

" Maa itulah senjataku " balas Naruto sambil mengambil senjatanya kembali dan menaruhnya di punggung. " Tadi kau bilang tengah membutuhkan senjata bukan? Aku ikut denganmu, aku juga butuh penambahan Skillku " ucap Naruto lagi dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari Kirito.

" Hihi, jika begitu aku antar kalian ke toko pedang temanku, tidak jauh dari sini " ujar Asuna sambil terkikih kecil, Naruto yang melihat wajah Asuna sedikit merona karena kecantikannya.

" Maa~ kalau begitu mohon bantuannya "

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

" Grrrr, siapa kau! Muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengganggu kesenanganku saja! " teriak Pemuda gila itu pada sosok Kitsune.

 **Wush!**

" **Sosok kegelapan "** secara tiba-tiba muncul Dark di depan pemuda itu dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

 **Buaaggh!**

Setelah itu Dark memukul perut Pemuda itu dan mementalkannya beberapa meter.

" Si-Siapa kalian? " tanya Issei sambil tergagap.

" **Namaku Kitsune, sementara sosok yang memukulnya tadi dia adalah Dark, kami adalah Sosok Bayangan pelindung dunia "** jawab Kitsune sambil melirik Issei sekilas lalu kembali menghadap ke pemuda gila didepannya.

" Grrr, kalian! Akanku tunjukan kemampuan Dari Freed Zelzan! " teriak pemuda itu yang ternyata memiliki nama Freed.

" Kyaaa! " seketika Issei, Kitsune dan Dark tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan yang mereka kenal dan orang yang mereka kenal.

" A-Asia " gagap Issei.

' **Asia-chan? Kenapa dia disini '** batin Kitsune dan Dark.

" Oh! Asia, apa kau baik-baik saja? " ucap Freed sambil menoleh kebelakang.

" **Cih! Ini semakin merepotkan "** gumam Kitsune sambil menyiapkan pedang Dark Repulsernya.

" Ghahaha! Pedang seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan pedang dari pecahan dewa! " teriak Freed sambil tertawa kejam dan melesat ke arah Kitsune.

" **Begitukah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan kemampuanmu! "** tantang Kitsune sambil mengarahkan pedang Dark Repulser ke bawah.

 **[" Ice Temperature "]** gumam Kitsune lalu menancapkan pedangnya ketanah.

 **Wuuuuushh~**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba suhu di dalam rumah menjadi dingin, bahkan Freed yang ingin menyerang Kitsune langsung mengigil karena dingin.

 **[" Ice Fields Thorny "]** lanjut Kitsune

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Lalu dari lantai kayu yang terlapisi es, keluar Es-es berduri dan melesat ke arah Freed, Freed yang melihat itu'pun melebarkan matanya.

 **Wush! Craash!**

Lalu dengan cepat Freed menghindar namun ada satu Es Duri berhasil melukai pipi Freed, setelah itu Freed dengan cepat melesat ke asia dan menggendong Asia paksa. Setelah itu keluarlah Rias dan Peeragenya.

" Kita akan bertemu lagi " balas Freed lalu menghilang dari lingkaran sihir.

" Asia! " teriak Issei mencoba mengapai Asia.

" Gomenne Issei-san " gumam Asia lirih dan menitikkan air mata.

" **Kalian bawa Issei pergi "** perintah Dark.

" Ayo Issei " gumam Kiba sambil memopong Issei lalu menghilang dari lingkaran sihir.

" **Haaahh~ sepertinya ini semakin merepotkan "** gumam Kitsune lalu membuka sedikit topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

" **Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan dengan mayat ini? "** tanya Menma menatap mayat yang di bunuh Freed.

" **Aku akan menenangkan jiwanya "** jawab Naruto lalu berjongkok di mayat itu dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah mayat itu.

 **Wuuush! Swuush~**

Setelah itu Mayat itu'pun terbakar api putih dan melenyapkan mayat itu dalam sekejap. **" Beristirahatlah dengan tenang "** gumam Naruto lalu berdiri kembali.

" **Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali, kita pasti akan mendapatkan tugas yang lebih berat besok, jadi kita beristirahat sekarang "** ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari Menma.

" **Aku bingung kenapa Asia-chan bisa disini "** gumam Menma dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

" **Karena dia adalah pengikut Tuhan "** jawab Naruto lalu memegang bahu Menma.

" **Hah! "**

.

.

.

 **Dimension Charllote.**

.

 **Selasa, 26 Agust 2015**

 **Apartemen.**

 **05.00 AM**

.

" Egghh " lenguh Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dirinya menatap sekitar, sekarang Naruto tengah tisur di sofa, sementaea Yu dan Ayumi masih tertidur dibawah.

" Lebih baik aku buatkan makanan untuk mereka " gumam Naruto lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Naruto'pun membuka kulkas dan melihat isi kulkas " Hmm, hanya bisa buat Mi Rebus ya " gumam Naruto.

" Huaaaam~ Ohayo " gumam Ayumi yang rupanya sudah bangun dan dia melihat Naruto yang berada di dapur.

" Ohayo Naruto-Onii-chan! " ucap Ayumi lebih semangat membuat Naruto terkejut dan tanpa sengaja kebentur atas kulkas.

" Ittaii~... Oh, Ohayo Ayumi-chan " balas Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

" E-Eh! Ap-Apa Naruto-nii-chan tidak apa-apa? " tanya Ayumi panik.

" tenang saja, aku tidak apa " balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Ne, sedang apa kau di pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini? " tanya Naruto sambil kembali mengecek bahan-bahan yang bisa di masak.

" Ayu sudah sering bangun pagi, dan Ayulah yang sering membuat sarapan, sekarang Ayu akan memasak sarapan kembali " jawab Ayumi sambil memakai Apron dan mengembungkan pipinya.

" Souka? Jadi.. Sekarang apa yang akan kau masak? " tanya Naruto sambil menutup kulkas dan mendekati adik angkatnya.

" Ayu akan membuat Nasi Goreng kesukaan Yu-nii-chan " jawab Ayumi girang.

" Kau sepertinya menyayangi Kakakmu itu ya " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Hehehe "

" Hoaaam~ Ohayo " gumam Yu yang rupanya baru bangun.

" Ohayu mo Yu " balas Naruto yang baru saja duduk di kursi dekat meja makan.

" Ohayo kosaru~ " balas Ayumi menjeda masaknya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan memasaknya.

" Ne, Nii-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti, kami akan berangkat kesekolah, apa tidak apa jika kau sendiri disini? " tanya Yu sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Maa~ Daijobu, mungkin Nii-chan akan keliling-keliling " jawab Naruto dan membuat Yu mengangguk mengerti.

" Ini dia masakan dari ayu " ujar Ayumi sambil membawakan Tiga Nasi Goreng dengan saus di atas nasi goreng dengan tulisan, ' Selamat '.

' Ini lagi ' batin Yu

" ... " Sementara Naruto hanya diam menatap makan itu. Setelah itu Naruto mencoba mengambil satu sendok dan memakannya.

' I-Ini Enak ' batin Naruto lalu memakan kembali Nasi Goreng itu dengan lahap sementara Yu hanya menatap Kakak Angkatnya honor.

' Dia menyukainya sampai seperti itu! ' teriak Yu dalam hati.

" Hmmp, Enak, aku tidak menyangka bahwa masakan Ayumi-chan enak " puji Naruto setelah menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu beberapa menit atau detik itu.

" Waaahh~ Hontoni? Waahh~ mendapat pujian dari Naruto-nii-chan~ " teriak Ayumi girang.

" Ne, Nii-chan, apa kau tertarik masuk ke dalam sekolahku? "tanya Yu tiba-tiba.

" Hmm.. Akan aku pikirkan " jawab Singkat Naruto.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan bersiap-siap dulu, sampai ketemu lagi Nii-chan " ujar Yu lalu bangun dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya begitu juga dengan Ayumi.

 **Time Skip.**

" Ittekimasu! " ujar Ayumi dan Yu pergi dari apartemen.

" Ittarashi! " balas Naruto, setelah kepergian Mereka Naruto'pun menghela nafasnya.

" Yosh, saatnya melihat dunia ini "

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension SAO**_

.

 **Toko Senjata**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Chi Bunshin 4 Naruto, sekarang Naruto, dan Kirito tengah melihat-lihat pedang di toko itu, Naruto melihat pedang disana sangat tidak ada yang menarik itulah pikir Naruto.

 **Kriing~**

Setelah itu pandangan Naruto teralih saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan dia melihat perempuan berambut pink dengan pakaian maid keluar dari pintu itu, dan Naruto yakin dia adalah pemilik toko itu.

" Selamat datang di Toko senjata Liszabeth, ada yang bisa saya bantu " ujar perempuan bernama Liszhabeth.

" O-Oh, aku mencari pedang yang bagus apa ada? " tanya Kirito

' apa uangnya cukup ' batin Liszabeth.

" Jangan khawatir masalah uang, aku mencari pedang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti pedang ini " ujar Kirito sambil memberi pedangnya.

" Semua pedang bukannya sa_ uggh " ucapan Liszabeth'pun terpotong begitu pedang Kirito ada di tangannya ' Berat ' batinnya.

" Elucidator? " gumam Liszabeth " aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya, mungkin ini pedang Iblis yang di ambil saat Bosnya kalah " gumam Liszabeth.

" Namamu Liszabeth bukan? " tanya Naruto yang dari tadi diam dan di balas anggukan olehnya.

" Apa kau memiliki mesin mempertajam pedang? " tanya Naruto lagi sambil menarik pedang dan Sabit Shiyakinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja Liszabeth " aku ingin kau mempertajam senjata ini, dan juga aku juga mencari pedang seperti Kirito katakan " ujar Naruto lagi.

" Shiyaki No Shimitāguri? " gumam Liszabeth ' Aku baru pernah mendengar nama dengan senjata seperti ini dan juga kekuatan pedang dan Sabit ini bukan biasa, seperti kekuatan kegelapan yang mengalir ' batin Liszabeth.

" Ano.. Liszabeth-san " panggil Kirito membuat Liszabeth tersadar dari pikirannya.

" Ah, maaf, untukmu aku akan mempertajamkan senjatamu dalam waktu 10 menit, lalu untukmu bagaimana dengan senjata ini " ujar Liszabeth kepada Naruto lalu memberikan satu pedang kepada Kirito.

Kirito'pun mengambil pedang itu dan mencoba melakukan beberapa gerakan " pedang ini terlalu ringan " ujar Kirito.

" Tentu saja, karena aku membuatnya dari bahan yang berdasarkan dari kecepatan " balas Liszabeth.

Setelah itu Kirito mencoba pedang itu dengan mengadunya dengan pedangnya, setelah di adu pedang itu'pun patah dan lenyap membuat Liszabeth dan Kirito terdiam, sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Huuuaaaaa! Apa yang telah kau lakukan! " teriak Liszabeth

" A-A.. " Kirito kehabisan kata-kata dia sudah tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa.

" Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu! Hah! " teriak Liszabeth sambil memegang kerah Kirito.

" Ma-Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu akan seperti itu " gagap Kirito.

" Jadi menurutmu pedangku lebih buruk darimu! "

" A-A.. Seperti itulah "

" Hmmph, aku rasa tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu, jika kau ingin pedang seperti yang kau cari, kau harus mencari bahannya dulu " ujar Liszabeth.

" Mencari Bahan? " tanya Naruto yang dari tadi terdiam.

" Hmm.. Kalian harus mencari bahan pedang kalian baru aku akan membuatkan pedang kalian inginkan " ujar Liszabeth lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan mencari bahan-bahan kami dulu " ujar Kirito dan melangkah ingin keluar.

" Tunggu Kirito, senjataku belum selesai, setelah itu baru kita pergi bersama " cegah Naruto membuat Kirito berhenti melangkah.

" Tapi sebelum itu, aku memiliki satu syarat " ucap Liszabeth tiba-tiba sambil mempertajam senjata milik Naruto.

" Syarat? " beo Kirito.

" Aku akan ikut dengan kalian sekalian mencari beberapa bahan, bagaimana? " tanya Liszabeth ( kejadian sama seperti di Canon )

" Baiklah ini senjata milikmu " ujar Liszabeth sambil memberi senjata Naruto yang telah di pertajam.

" Um, Arigato " balas Naruto sambil menaruh senjatanya di punggung dan mengeluarkan sekantung uang " Ambillah, itu anggap saja bayaran karena kau telah mempertajam senjata ini " ucap Naruto

" Baiklah ayo kita berangkat "

.

 **Ladang Es**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto, Kirito dan Liszabeth sekarang tengah berjalan di tempat ladang Es, entah kenapa Naruto dan Kirito ingin pergi ke tempat ini.

" Huff~ dinginnya " gumam Liszabeth sambil berhenti berjalan.

" Oi, apa hanya segitu saja batasmu? " tanya Kirito mengejek Liszabeth.

" Jangan sembarangan! " teriak Liszabeth. Tanpa di duga, Kirito langsung memberikan jubah untuk musim dingin kepada Liszabeth, Liszabeth yang menerima jubah itu'pun terkejut

" E-Eh! Lalu kau bagaimana!? " tanya Liszabeth.

" Kau gunakan saja, karena kau seorang perempuan " ujar Kirito lalu kembali berjalan.

" Kata-katanya kejam sekali " gumam Liszabeth ' Hangat ' batin Liszabeth saat merasakan jubah Kirito.

 **Grooooaaaaaaar!**

" Liszabeth, bersembunyilah biar kami yang urus di sini " perintah Naruto yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Um " balas Liszabeth lalu bersembunyi di salah satu tempat kristal Es

 **Groaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di hadapan Naruto dan Kirito, sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan dengan seekor Naga Es berukuran besar.

" Heh! Sepertinya bahan yangku cari sudah ketemu " gumam Naruto sambil menarik Shiyakinya.

 **Syuuuuut**

Naga Es itu'pun langsung mengumpulkan energinya di mulut, Liszabeth yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" Itu Nafasnya! Menghindar! " teriak Liszabeth.

 **Twuuuuush!**

Naga Itu'pun menembakkan nafas Esnya ke arah Naruto dan Kirito, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun merapal segel tangannya.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** " ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menyemburkan Api dalam skala besar ke arah Naga Es itu, sementara Liszabeth dan Kirito yang melihat Naruto bisa menyemburkan api melebarkan mata mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaars!**

Setelah itu kedua jurus itu'pun beradu dan menyebabkan ledakan asap partikel Es, Naga Es yang melihat asap itu'pun mengaung keras karena mangsanya tidak terlihat.

' Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengeluarkan Element api ' batin Kirito dan Liszabeth tidak kalah kompak.

 **Swuuuush!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar Naruto melesat kencang ke arah Naga Es yang melayang di udara, sementara Naga Es yang melihat kedatangan Naruto kembali menyiapkan Nafas Esnya.

 **Bziiiit! Sraaaaaash!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Naruto telah menghilang dan muncul di depan Naga Es dan menebaskan pedang dan Sabitnya hingga membuat Naga Es itu membatalkan serangannya.

" Baiklah sekarang waktunya penghabisan " gumam Naruto menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kembali dan memperlihatkan sharingannya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang dan menyerang Naga Es itu dari berbagai arah dengan cepat, bahkan Bekas tebasan Naruto hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuh Naga Es itu, sementara Kirito dan Liszabeth yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka karena kecepatan Naruto dalam menyerang.

' Sa-sangat cepat, ak-aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya ' batin Kirito sambil mengengam erat pedangnya.

' Su-Sugoii, dia sangat hebat.. Siapa dia sebenarnya ' batin Liszabeth.

 **Syut! Syut! Cklek! Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul rantai berwarna hitam dan langsung mengikat Naga Es itu dan menariknya ke sebuah lubang besar.

 **Wuuuush! Buaaaaagh! Wuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun muncul dari atas dan memukul Naga Es itu ke arah bawah hingga masuk ke dalam lubang berserta dirinya.

" Naruto-san! " teriak Kirito dan Liszabeth begitu melihat Naruto ikut terjatuh kedalam lubang. Mereka'pun mendekati lubang itu dan mereka melihat hanyalah kegelapan di karenakan lubang itu sangat dalam.

 **Sraaaaashh!**

Tanpa diduga tanah yang mereka pijak longsor dan membuat mereka ikut terjatuh " Aaaa!/Kyaaaaa! " teriak Kirito dan Liszabeth.

.

" Engghh " lenguh Liszabeth bangun dari pingsannya, dirinya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga dia ingat bahwa dirinya terjatuh kedalam lubang.

" Huwaaa! Ittaii " ringis Liszabeth merasakan sakit pada bahunya.

" Kau sudah sadar " Liszabeth yang mendengar suara itu'pun menoleh dan dia melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk dengan api unggun di depannya dan di belakangnya terlihat bongkahan Es yang dia tahu itu adalah es-es yang ada di tubuh Naga lawan Naruto tadi.

" A-Ah! Sekarang kita ada dimana " tanya Liszabeth sambil memandang sekitar.

" Sekarang kita masih berada di dalam lubang tadi, kalian terjatuh dan aku menyelamatkan kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu melindungi kalian " jawab Naruto sambil memandang api unggun didepannya.

" Ah! I-Iie aku rasa ini saja sudah cukup " balas Liszabeth salah tingkah. Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun bangkit dan mendekati Liszabeth dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah bahu Liszabeth.

Liszabeth yang melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan bingung, namun kebingungan itu terjawab saat sakit di bahunya menghilang " Aku rasa ini sangat lebih dari cukup " ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu kembali ke posisinya dia.

' Dia.. Bisa melakukan sihir pengobatan ' batin Liszabeth " Oh! Naruto-san dimana Kirito-san ? " tanya Liszabeth baru mengingat bahwa Kirito tidak terlihat.

" Oh? Dia? Dia ada di sampingmu " jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat di sampingnya, setelah itu pandangan Liszabeth'pun menoleh ke sampingnya dan benar, Kirito ada di sampingnya dan dia baru sadar bahwa tangan Kirito menggenggam tangannya erat.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah Liszabeth'pun memerah karena tangannya di genggam oleh pemuda yang merebut hatinya.

" Sepertinya kau menyukainya ya? " celetuk Naruto dan membuat Liszabeth salah tingkah, Naruto yang melihat sifat Liszabeth terkekeh karena sifatnya mengingatkannya pada istrinya.

" Maa~ sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, besok kita akan keluar dari lubang ini, aku akan berjaga " perintah Naruto dan membuat Liszabeth mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan seenaknya memerintah baka! " ucap Liszabeth tapi tetap di turuti.

" Haaaahhh~ " hela Naruto ' Lebih baik aku juga beristirahat, aku sudah sangat lelah sekali ' batin Naruto memejamkan matanya menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Wuuusshh~**

Sementara itu Di sisi Naruto Asli, Naruto sekarang tengah berada di atap sekolah memperhatikan semua murid di bawahnya, angin berhembus lembut membuat rambut pirang panjangnya mengikuti arah gerak angin, Mata Naruto hanya terkunci pada seseorang yaitu Hyoudo Issei

Naruto bisa melihat Issei tengah menyendiri di sebuah pohon rindang, dia tahu bahwa temannya itu trauma karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya, Naruto juga bisa merasakan hal itu, perasaan kecewa saat temanmu membutuhkanmu, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

" Bagaimana sekarang, Naru-kun? " tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto dan berjalan dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

" Aku akan membantunya, aku tidak ingin dia terus Trauma seperti ini, bagaimana menurutmu Hime? " Jawab Naruto mantap.

" Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjawab itu " ujar Hinata sambil merangkul lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

" Ne, Naru-kun? " ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa menit.

" Hm? "

" Apa kau punya waktu? "

" Hm? Memangnya ada apa? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Hihihi, aku hanya ingin " jeda Hinata sambil merangkul leher Naruto.

 **Bruk!**

" Bersetubuh denganmu sekali saja " lanjut Hinata dengan posisi dirinya di bawah dan Naruto di atas, wajah Hinata terlihat sayu dan di kuasai nafsu, Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat Hinata seperti itu'pun gemas dan langsung menyerang leher Hinata.

" Aahh~ " desahan'pun lolos dari bibir mungil itu saat Naruto memberikannya kiss mark.

" Kau yang memulainya duluan Hime, jadi aku tidak akan segan-segan " bisik Naruto membuat Hinata semakin memeluk lehernya erat.

" Aahhhh~ "

.

.

.

 **13.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu disisi Issei, sekarang Issei tengah berjalan dengan gotai menuju rumah karena dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Asia dengan kekuatannya.

' Kuso! Seandainya saja aku kuat aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya ' batin Issei mengepalkan tangannya.

" Issei-san " Issei yang mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya'pun tersentak dan dia menatap ke depan dan dia melihat Asia berdiri didepanya.

" Asia " gumam Issei.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa, aba-aba Issei'pun memeluk Asia erat membuat Asia bingung akan tingkah Issei.

" Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa " ujar Issei setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hmm aku baik-baik saja kok "

" Ne, Asia "

" Nani? "

" Apakah kau mau ikut denganku jalan-jalan sambil melihat tempat ini? "

" ... "

" Ya, aku mau "

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, sekarang Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko tengah berada di taman, bagian barat, mereka sekarang tengah duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang kecuali Naruko yang tengah berlatih pedang Kaze'nya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika mereka tersentak saat merasakan sebuah energi Suci bercampur beberapa energi iblis, berada di sekitar taman, Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko'pun saling berpandang dan mengangguk bersama.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun menghilang dengan Shunshin mereka dan muncul di salah satu pohon dengan penyamaran mereka, mereka bisa melihat Issei yang tengah jatuh berlutut dengan luka di perut, dan mereka juga bisa melihat seorang wanita berpakaian Sexy, tengah memeluk Asia erat.

" Grrr, lepaskan Asia, Kalawarner! " teriak Issei.

" Khahaha! Menarik sekali, tapi sampai disini saja pertemuan kita Red Emperor " balas Wanita bernama Kalawarner lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama Asia, Issei bisa melihat Asia yang tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat senyum Asia.

" Dengar, kalian tetap disini, biar aku yang berbicara dengannya " perintah Naruto memakai topengnya dan turun dari pohon.

 **Tap!**

Naruto'pun mendarat dengan sempurna, Issei yang mendengar suara itu'pun menoleh dan dia melihat Kitsune yang ada di bawah pohon, Setelah itu Issei'pun tersentak dan berlari ke arah Kitsune.

" Ka-Kau! Kitsune bukan! " tanya Issei cepat.

" **Sepertinya kau masih mengingatku, benar aku adalah Kitsune, dan sepertinya aku terlambat membantumu "** jawab Kitsune.

" Tidak! Masih belum terlambat, aku mohon, hanya Kau dan temanmu Dark-san saja yang bisa membantuku, kumohon bantu aku " pinta Issei sungguh-sungguh, Kitsune yang mendengar kesungguhan Issei'pun termengung.

" **Sebelum aku membantumu, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau ingin menolongnya, dia adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan Suci, sementara kau orang yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yaitu Iblis. Kau tahu bukan Iblis sangat takut dengan kekuatan suci, jika kau terkena maka kau akan mati. Apa alasanmu menyelamatkannya? "** tanya Kitsune panjang lebar, Kitsune sebenarnya ingin membantu tanpa disuruh, namun dengan bertanya seperti ini dia akan tahu apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

" Bagiku, tidak masalah dia itu Iblis, Da-tenshi, Tenshi. Bagiku dia adalah teman terbaikku, karena itu aku tidak peduli, sekalipun tubuhku hancur aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya, sekalipun aku mati, aku akan menolongnya karena aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku! Karena bagiku kita sama-sama manusia sudah sepantasnya kita saling menolong! Maka dari itu! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Asia dari para Da-tenshi dan kembali ke tempat yang sesungguhnya! " jawab Issei panjang lebar dengan penuh tekad. Kitsune yang mendengar jawab Issei tersentak saat dirinya mendengar salah satu kata yang pernah dia gunakan saat dia berlatih dengan Rikudo Sannin.

' _Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Sensei! '_

' Kau mirip sepertiku ne Issei ' batin Naruto di balik topeng Kitsune tersenyum kecil.

" **Baiklah "** jeda Kitsune sambil memberi tanda dengan satu jari.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu turunlah Usagi, Dark dan Wolf di samping Kitsune, Issei yang melihat kedatangan Usagi, Dark dan Wolf secara tiba-tiba terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut.

" Si-Siapa mereka, ji-jika Dark-san aku sudah kenal ta-tapi siapa mereka berdua? " tanya Issei tergagap.

" **Mereka berdua adalah Usagi dan Wolf, mereka juga temanku "** jawab Kitsune **" Baiklah, dengar ini Hyodou-san, kami berempat akan membantumu, tapi sebelum itu.. "** jeda Kitsune.

" Sebelum itu? " tanya Issei.

" **Sebelum kita menyelamatkan perempuan bernama Asia itu, kau harus meminta izin dengan Ketuamu "** lanjut Dark

" **Karena kami tidak mengajakmu begitu saja, jika kau mendapatkan Izin maka kami akan membantumu "** Lanjut Wolf melanjutkan perkataan Dark.

" Begitu.. " gumam Issei " Baiklah aku akan mencobanya " ujar Issei sambil berlari cepat ke tempat Buchounya.

" **Apa kau yakin dia akan mendapatkan Izin Naruto? "** tanya Dark.

" **Jawabannya adalah tidak, kau tahu sendiri Bagi Rias, Issei adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam Peeragenya, namun setelah Issei keluar dari tempat Rias, kita akan mengajaknya menjemput Asia "** jawab Naruto di balik topeng Kitsunenya.

" **Yosh~ ayo kita ke tempat Rias "** ajak Naruto sambil menghilang dengan Shunsin di ikuti Dark, Usagi dan Wolf.

.

 **Tempat penelitian ilmu gaib.**

.

 **Plak!**

Terdengar suara tamparan di dalam ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, ya terlihat Rias yang telah menampar Issei, sementara Issei hanya bisa terkejut atas tamparan dari Rias.

" Berapa kali aku katakan, kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana, kenapa kau keras kepala Isse-kun? " tanya Rias membentak Issei.

" Karena.. "

" **Karena mereka adalah teman "** seketika perkataan Issei terpotong oleh seseorang, seketika semua menoleh ke arah pintu dan mereka melihat Kitsune, Dark, Wolf dan Usagi yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Kitsune-san " gumam Issei, sementara Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko hanya melebarkan mata mereka karena tidak bisa merasakan kedatangan Kitsune.

" **Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, aku memberimu tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Issei dan membantunya. Tapi sepertinya kau melanggarnya.. Maka dari itu aku datang untuk menolong Hyoudo-san "** ujar Kitsune datar dan berjalan ke samping Issei.

" Tapi.. "

" **Tidak ada tapi-tapian "** potong Kitsune **" Ikuzo, Hyoudo-san "** ajak Kitsune sambil menyentuh bahu Issei.

" O-Oh? Ha-Ha'i " balas Issei tergagap.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Kitsune, Usagi, Dark, Wolf dan Issei menghilang dalam sekejap bahkan Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba terkejut melihat mereka menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

.

 **Gereja tua**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Kitsune, Dark, Usagi, Wolf dan Issei kembali muncul di depan sebuah Gereja tua, Issei yang mengenal gereja tua itu'pun mengepalkan tangannya.

' Bertahanlah Asia ' batin Issei.

" **Baiklah ayo "** ajak Kitsune.

 **Wush! Duaak! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Kitsune melompat ke arah pintu gereja dan menendang pintu gereja hingga terlepas, setelah itu pandang Kitsune'pun teralih saat satu orang yang kemarin menjadi lawannya berdiri di depannya.

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi manusia rendahan! " ujar Freed, Kitsune yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan merapal sebuah segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di tangan Kitsune dan memperlihatkan Shiyaki No Shimitāguri.

" Khahaha! Kau nekat juga manusia! Namun apa kau bisa mengalahkan kami! " tanya Freed sambil menunjuk ke atas dimana ada 100 pasukan malaikat jatuh.

" **Maaf saja... "** jeda Kitsune **" namun aku tidak sendiri "**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncullah Dark, Usagi, Wolf dan Issei di samping Kitsune, sementara Freed yang melihat Issei menyeringai.

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya iblis rendahan juga datang " ejek Freed.

" Kembalikan Asia, Freed! " teriak Issei lantang dan memperlihatkan Booster Gearnya.

 **[Boost]**

" Khuhu, maaf saja, dia sedang dalam upacara pelepasan, jadi ucapakan selamat tinggal padanya " jawab Freed tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" Apa kau bilang! " tanya Issei marah.

" **Dengar, Usagi-chan, Wolf, Dark kalian habisi pasukan Da-tenshi itu, sementara aku dan Hyoudo akan melawan Freed "** ucap Kitsune menjelaskan rencananya.

" Aku suka rencana itu " balas Issei penuh emosi

 **[Boost]**

" **Baiklah ayo! "**

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension H.O.T.D**

.

 **Sraaaaaaash~**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 2, Sekarang mobil yang di tumpangi oleh, Naruto, Takashi, Kotha, Saya, Shizuka, Rei dan Alice tengah melewati arus air di bawah jembatan, setelah perjalanan panjang mereka dengan melawan monster besar kemarin malam, membuat mereka harus mencari tempat yang sangat aman.

 _ **Flasback On**_

.

" Grrrrr " geram monster seperti Komodo terhadap Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

" Marikawa-sensei! Hentikan mobilnya! " teriak Takashi.

 **Kriiiiit!**

Dengan cepat Shizuka'pun menginjak rem dan membuat mobil berhenti mendadak.

" Ada apa? " tanya Saya bingung.

" Naruto-san melawan Monster Besar di belakang kita harus menolongnya " jawab Takashi sambil ingin keluar dari mobil.

" Kalian tetap disana! " teriak Naruto

" Tapi! "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian! " potong Naruto.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Monster itu'pun berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun melakukan posisi siaga.

 **Wush!**

Setelah monster itu dekat Naruto'pun melompat tinggi dan melewati Monster besar itu.

 **Tap! Grep!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mendarat di dekat ekor Monster itu dan menggenggam erat ekor Monster itu.

" Hoooraaaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil menarik ekor Moster seperti Komodo itu hingga membuat Moster itu terangkat.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Monster itu'pun terbanting dengan kerasnya akibat dari Naruto, Sementara Kotha dan Takashi hanya bisa menatap Naruto terkagum saat bisa membanting monster besar itu.

" Graaaaaarrrr! " teriak Monster itu berusaha kembali berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan garang.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Tanpa di duga, muncul dua Monster sejenisnya di sampingnya, Naruto yang melihat tiga Monster besar di hadapannya hanya bisa mendecih.

 **Sreeeet!**

Moster besar pertama'pun melesatkan ekornya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah ekor itu.

 **Grep!**

Ekor itu'pun berhasil di tangkap oleh Naruto, mata Naruto'pun kembali menoleh ke samping saat melihat Monster 2 juga melesatkan ekornya ke arahnya.

 **Wuuush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto'pun menunduk membuat ekor itu meleset.

 **Buuaagh! Blaaaaaar!**

Tanpa di duga Monster ketiga melesatkan ekornya dan mementalkan Naruto ke arah perumahan hingga membuat rumah itu hancur.

" Naruto-san! " teriak Kotha dan Takashi.

" Hoaaaaaa! " teriak lantang Naruto di balik reruntuhan.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Reruntuhan itu'pun terpental dan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan pakaian yang sudah sobek-sobek dan beberapa luka.

" Pertarungan ini belum selesai, makhluk brengsek! " teriak Naruto kembali melesat ke arah ketiga Monster di depannya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Ketiga Monster itu'pun melesatkan ekornya kembali ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun tidak tinggal diam.

 **Sreeet! Blaaaaar!**

Dengan reflek, Naruto'pun memiringkan badannya membuat ketiga ekor itu hanya mengenai tanah.

" Kalian tidak sepantasnya ada di sini " ujar Naruto datar dan kembali melesat ke arah ketiga Monster di depannya dengan Dua Winchester di tangannya.

 **Wush! Craak! Duuaaaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto'pun melompat ke arah salah satu Monster dan langsung menempelkan kedua Shotgun Apimya ke arah kepala Monster pertama, lalu Naruto menekan pelatuk senjatanya membuat peluru Shotgun api itu meledak di dalam kepala Monster itu.

 **Craaaash!**

Lalu Monster kedua dengan cepat langsung memakan Naruto tanpa tersisa, Takashi dan Kotha hanya melebarkan mata mereka saat Naruto telah di makan.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tanpa di duga kepala beserta tubuh monster kedua meledak dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih hidup dengan lendir Monster yang memakannya tadi.

 **Sreeet!**

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto berpindah kebawah Monster tiga dan mengarahkan Winchester ke perut Monster itu

" Lenyaplah! " teriak Naruto lantang.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Monster Ketiga'pun mengikuti jejak kedua temannya, sementara Kotha dan Takashi hanya membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar, karena terkejut, bagaimana senjata Shotgun seperti itu bisa meledakkan ketiga Monster hingga lenyap.

 **Bruuk!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto'pun ambruk dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana hitam yang sudah ada beberapa sobek di sana-sini, tanpa pikir panjang Takashi dan Kotha'pun memopong Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan pelarian mereka karena tempat itu telah di kepung oleh banyak Zombie.

.

 _ **Flasback Off.**_

.

Sekarang terlihat di dalam Mobil, Naruto tengah terbaring dengan bersandar di salah satu kursi, disampingnya terdapat Takashi yang juga tertidur di samping Naruto, sementara di samping Takashi terdapat Rei yang tidur sambil bersandar di bahu Takashi, sementara di kaki Naruto, terlihat Saeko yang tertidur pulas dengan air liur mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

" Eegghh " lenguh Rei bangun dari tidurnya, seketika Rei tersentak saat dirinya tertidur di bahu Takashi dan langsung menjauhi Takashi dengan wajah merona, lalu pandangan Rei teralih ke arah Naruto lalu ke arah Saeko yang tertidur di paha Naruto.

' Dasar ' batin Rei.

Setelah itu Takashi'pun bangun dari tidurnya " Huaaam~ " Takashi'pun menguap dengan lebarnya dan matanya melihat Rei yang sepertinya memandang sesuatu, Takashi'pun ikut menoleh ke arah Rei toleh, dan saat bersamaan Saeko'pun juga bangun dari tidurnya.

' Sa-Saeko-senpai! ' batin Takashi tergagap melihat posisi Saeko.

" Sepertinya kau menikmatinya ya? " tanya Rei, Saeko yang sadar dirinya tertidur di paha Naruto'pun merona dan segera bangun dari posisinya.

" Ghh " lenguh Naruto bangun dari pingsannya, Naruto'pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mengambil kesadarannya.

" Ah! Naruto-san kau sudah sadar " ujar Takashi membuat semua menoleh ke arah Naruto kecuali Kotha, Alice dan Saya yang tengah memantau di atas.

" Ittee, apa yang terjadi " gumam Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya

" Kau pingsan setelah melawan tiga Monster waktu itu " jawab Takashi, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun hanya mengangguk lemah lalu mencoba berdiri.

" Kotha-san, Saya-san bisa kalian masuk sebentar aku ingin menghirup udara segar " pinta Naruto, Kotha dan Saya'pun menurut dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, setelah masuknya mereka Naruto'pun naik ke atas mobil dan duduk di atas Mobil.

" Kau tadi lihat, tubuh Naruto sangat Atletis, aku tidak menyangka Naruto-san memiliki tubuh seperti itu " ujar Kotha iri terhadap tubuh Naruto, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

" Baiklah sebentar lagi kita sampai di darat " ujar Shizuka memberi tahu. Tak menunggu lama, mobil itu'pun sudah sampai di seberang, setelah beberapa menit berganti pakaian mereka kembali, mereka'pun menatap sekitar dengan pandangan waspada kecuali Naruto yang terlihat santai.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang bertelanjang dada'pun berjalan ke sebuah toko baju di depannya dengan santai, sementara yang lain hanya bisa mengawasi dari jauh karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

 **Braaak!**

Naruto'pun membuka pintu toko itu dengan cara menendang pintu itu, Mata Naruto'pun menyipit karena matanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan karena lampu toko itu tidak hidup. Tak ambil pusing Naruto'pun berjalan masuk ke dalam toko hingga bagian terdalam toko, setelah melihat-lihat, Naruto melihat sebuah jaket Hitam berlengan panjang ( baju Naruto the Last ), Naruto'pun mengambil jaket itu dan memakainya, lalu pandangan Naruto kembali teralih saat melihat sebuah Jubah putih bergaris merah ( Jubah Kirito saat mengikuti guild Asuna ).

Naruto yang tertarik dengan jubah itu'pun mengambil jubah itu dan menggunakannya, setelah itu pandangan Naruto kembali teralih saat melihat celana hitam panjang dan Naruto juga mengambil celana itu dan mengganti celananya yang sudah robek-robek.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju keluar toko, tangannya lalu mengambil salah satu kunai di belakangnya dan menebaskannya ke arah kanan.

 **Craaash!**

Dari balik bayangan muncrat darah dan jatuh sebuah tubuh Zombie tanpa kepala, setelah keluar dari toko, Takashi beserta yang lain bisa melihat penampilan Naruto yang terlihat gagah dari sebelumnya.

" Takashi-san, apa ada Granat disana? " tanya Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan toko.

" Oh! Ini! " ujar Takashi sambil melempar satu granat ke arah Naruto.

 **Grep! Sring! Wush! Duaak!**

Lalu Naruto dengan refleks menangkap granat itu dan menarik sumbu Granat, setelah itu Naruto melempar granat itu ke atas dan memutar tubuhnya dan menendang granat itu hingga masuk ke dalam toko.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Toko itu'pun meledak dengan dahsyatnya dan terlihatlah Naruto dengan jubah berkibar dengan background ledakan.

" Huwaaaa! Kenapa kau meledakkan toko itu! " teriak Kotha lebay.

" Tidak perlu seperti itu, kalian masih memiliki baju tapi aku sudah hancur karena pertarungan kemarin, sekarang kita harus bergerak ke arah timur, aku yakin kita pasti aman di sana " ujar Naruto sambil menaruh Winchester Apinya di punggung.

" Kenapa harus timur? " tanya Rei.

" Karena arah barat sudah terkepung " jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah barat, dimana banyak Zombie yang telah berkumpul dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Ghaaa! Ini gara-gara kau! Karena kau meledakan toko itu mereka berjalan ke arah sini " ucap Saya marah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

" Oh kalau begitu maafkan aku " ucap Naruto santai dan membuat alis Saya semakin berkedut.

" sudahlah, ayo cepat Naik " perintah Takashi dan masuk kedalam mobil begitu juga dengan yang lain kecuali Naruto yang naik ke atas mobil.

 **Bruuuuuummm~**

Mobil itu'pun kembali melaju ke arah timur dengan kecepatan sedang, sementara Naruto dari atas Mobil kembali mengeluarkan empat granat dan langsung menarik sumbunya

" Fire In The Hole " teriak Naruto sambil melempar empat Granat di tangannya ke arah para Zombie.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Ke empat Granat itu'pun langsung meledak begitu jatuh di barisan Zombie dan membuat barisan Zombie hancur, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Bruuuum~**

Mobil itu'pun melaju semakin kencang meninggalkan para Zombie.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD.**

.

 **Triink! Traank! Triiiink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli, sekarang terlihat Naruto dalam penyamaran sosok bernama Kitsune tengah bertarung Kenjutsu dengan Freed yang menggunakan pedang pecahan Excallibur miliknya, sementara Issei diam di tempat yang jauh sambil mengumpulkan energi sihir naganya.

" Ayo, lebih banyak lagi " gumam Issei

 **[Boost]**

Sementara itu disisi Dark, Usagi dan Wolf bertarung melawan pasukan Da-Tenshi, namun hampir semua pasukan Da-tenshi dapat dikalahkan karena tidak sebanding melawan mereka, namun semua Pasukan Da-Tenshi selalu bertambah setiap menitnya.

" **Kuso, mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya "** umpat Dark.

" **Dark, keluarkan element petir "** ujar Wolf sambil merapal segel di ikuti Dark.

" **Raiton : Chidori Nagashi! "** ucap Dark dan Wolf bersamaan

 **Bzitzitzit! Bziiiiiit!**

Setelah itu tubub Dark dan Wolf'pun menembakkan listrik ke arah para Da-tenshi dan berhasil mengenai mereka hingga membuat mereka kejang-kejang.

" **Usagi "** ujar Wolf, sementara Usagi hanya mengerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

 **[" Ice Freezy "]** gumam Usagi.

 **Pyaaaarsh**

Seketika semua Da-tenshi yang terkena petir'pun langsung terbungkus dalam bentuk kristal Es, Setelah itu Dark dan Wolf kembali merapal segel bersama.

" **Raiton : Reiza Sakasu "** ucap Dark dan Wolf lagi bersamaan.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari tangan Dark dan Wolf keluar banyak peluru Listrik dan langsung menghantam pasukan Da-tenshi yang beku dalam sihir Usagi dan menghancurkan tubuh mereka menjadi partikel es

 **Trink! Trink! Twuush! Triink!**

Sementara itu Disisi Kitsune, Kitsune menahan pedang Freed dengan ke ahliannya bahkan Freed sempat melesatkan peluru cahayanya ke arah Kitsune namun dengan Refleks Kitsune menunduk dan melesatkan pedangnya ke arah Freed namun Freed berhasil menahannya.

" Lebih baik kau menyerah Manusia! " ucap Freed di depan wajah Kitsune.

" **Heh~ menyerah? Lebih baik kau lihat dirimu sendiri sekarang.. "** jeda Kitsune **" Hyoudo sekarang! "** lanjut Kitsune dalam perintah.

 **[Explosion!]**

" Yosh! Rasakan ini brengsek! Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei sambil melesatkan sebuah bola merah ke arah Freed.

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Entah keberuntungan atau apa, bola Merah Issei meleset dan meledak di dekat Freed dan Kitsune.

 **Trank! Duaaak!**

Kitsune yang sudah bosan langsung mendorong pedang Freed lalu menendang perut Freed hingga terpental beberapa meter.

" Ghh! Akan aku ingat ini! " ucap Freed langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir karena mustahil melawan 4 Sosok misterius dan 1 pemegang Sacred Gear, Booster Gear yang setara atau melebihi Maou.

" Ayo! Aku menemukan jalan Rahasia " ujar Issei sambil masuk ke dalam lubang rahasia yang ada di lantai, kenapa ada lubang itu karena Ledakan Issei tadi.

Setelah itu Kitsune, Dark, Usagi dan Wolf langsung menyusul Issei, setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung lorong, mereka melihat sebuah tempat yang gelap dengan tempat yang tinggi terdapat Asia yang tengah di gantung di tiang Berbentuk T.

" Asia! " teriak Issei.

" I-Issei-san " balas Asia

" Oh? Kau datang juga Iblis rendahan.. Dengan bela bantuan ya " gumam wanita yang memiliki nama Kalawarner.

" Kalawarner! Lepaskan Asia! " teriak Issei lagi.

" Khuhu melepaskannya? Maaf saja karena ritual akan segera dimulai " ujar Kalawarner dengan seringainya.

 **Triiiiink!**

Tiang yang mengikat Asia'pun mulai bercahaya, dan hal itu menandakan pelepasan Sacred Gear Asia akan dilepas.

" Kyaaaaaa! " teriak Asia kesakitan.

" Bertahanlah Asia! " teriak Issei dan ingin berlari ke arah tempat Asia.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Tanpa diduga muncul Pasukan Da-Tenshi yang menghadang Issei, Issei yang melihat itu mengeram.

" **Amashirohakai "**

 **Wuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tersengar suara Kitsune dan saat itu juga hampir Semua pasukan Da-Tenshi langsung terbakar Api putih dan lenyap dalam sekejap. Issei yang sempat melihat Api putih itu terkejut sampai kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kitsune kembali.

" Kitsune-san apakah kau? "

" **Benar, itu Apiku, Hyoudo sekarang yang terpenting kau selamatkan Asia, biar kami yang melawan para Da-tenshi itu "** ujar Kitsune sambil memutar Sabitnya.

" Baiklah terima kasih Kitsune-san " setelah mengucapkan itu Issei'pun kembali melesat ke tempat Asia berada di ikuti Kitsune, Usagi, Wolf dan Dark di belakang.

 **Sreeet! Sringsring!**

Sambil berlari, Kitsune mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke samping dan terbentuklah sebuah Bola berwarna biru dengan shuriken berputar cepat dengan bola itu.

" **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken! "** ucap Kitsune sambil melempar jutsunya ke arah para Da-Tenshi.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan dasyat akibat Jutsu Kitsune, bahkan Issei harus berhenti sesaat karena kuatnya daya angin.

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya orang yang memakai topeng rubah itu hebat, ini pasti akan menarik jika tuan mengetahuinya " gumam Kalawarner.

" **Kitsune, jangan gunakan element angin itu akan membuat Issei kesusahan "** ucap Dark memberi tahu, sementara Kitsune hanya bisa mendecih di balik topengnya.

" **Baiklah kalau begitu "** gumam Kitsune kembali merapal segel **" Mokuton : Mokuryuu No Jutsu "** ucap Kitsune lagi.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari dalam tanah muncul Naga Kayu dan melesat ke atas dengan Issei di kepala Naga Kayu Kitsune.

" Huwaaaa! " teriak Issei panik.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naga Kayu Kitsune'pun menurunkan Issei di tempat tujuan lalu kembali melesat kebawah dimana para Da-tenshi ada.

 **Booooom!**

Naga Kayu itu'pun langsung menghantam semua Da-tenshi tanpa tersisa, sementara Kitsune, Usagi, Dark dan Wolf berlari ke tempat Issei berada karena sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi.

" Asia! " teriak Issei sadar bahwa dirinya sudah ada di tempat Asia, " ... " namun seketika Issei terdiam saat benda sacred Gear Asia sudah terlepas, ya Asia sudah mati.

" Khahaha! Dengan ini aku akan abadi! " teriak Kalawarner senang setelah menggunakan Sacred Gear Asia.

 **Bziiit! Duaaak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Kitsune'pun muncul di belakang Kalawarner dan langsung menendang kepala Kalawarner hingga terpental ke samping beberapa meter.

" **Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu "** gumam Kitsune datar sambil memutar senjata'nya.

" Khahaha! Apa itu saja seranganmu, itu saja belum bisa melukaiku karena aku sekarang abadi " ucap Kalawarner sombong sambil mengeluarkan Light Swordnya.

" **Tidak ada manusia yang abadi disini kau tahu "** balas Kitsune sambil melesat ke arah Kalawarner.

 **Triiink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Dark, Usagi, Wolf Dan Issei, Issei masih terdiam mematung karena dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Asia, Sementara Dark, Usagi dan Wolf sudah melepaskan Asia dari tiang dan membawanya ke tempat Issei terdiam.

" **Oi! Hyoudo-san ayo kita pergi dari sini "** ujar Wolf berjongkok di depan Issei.

" aku gagal menyelamatkan Asia, aku gagal menyelamatkan Asia " gumam Issei lirih.

" **Dengar mungkin kau tidak dapat menyelamatkannya, namun kau sudah berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya "** ujar Wolf sambil menepuk bahu Issei.

" Tapi.. Apa gunanya jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya " gumam Issei semakin lirih.

" **Dengar, Kitsune sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan Asia bukan? Kitsune itu bukan orang yang suka mengingkar Janji, apa yang janjikan selalu dia tepati, kau harus percaya padanya, karena dia bukan orang yang suka melihat kesedihan seseorang "** ujar Dark sambil mengendong tubuh Asia ala Bridal Style kebawah di ikuti Usagi dan Wolf meninggalkan Issei yang masih mematung.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink! Wush!**

Sementara itu di sisi Kitsune dan Kalawarner, mereka masih bertarung dengan pedang mereka seperti tidak ada yang mau menyerah, setelah itu Kitsune'pun melompat menjauh begitu juga Kalawarner yang terbang menjauh dengan sayap hitamnya.

 **Tap!**

Kitsune'pun mendarat di samping Issei, setelah itu Kitsune'pun menaruh Shiyaki di punggungnya dan menarik Elucidator dan Dark Repulser.

" Khahaha! Mau sebanyak apapun kau menyerangku, luka-lukaku akan kembali, aku ini abadi " Ucap Kalawarner sombong.

" **Cih! Jika seperti itu.. "** jedaKitsune

 **[Dark]**

 **[Ice]**

Seketika Kalawarner dan Issei melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang keluar dari kedua pedang Kitsune.

" **Maka.. "**

 **[Dark]**

 **[Ice]**

" **Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! "** lanjut Kitsune lantang.

 **[Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark]**

 **[Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice]**

Setelah mengatakan itu Elucidator dan Dark Repulser meningkatkan kekuatannya sebanyak 10 Kali lipat, Issei yang melihat kedua Pedang Kitsune meningkatkan kekuatannya melebarkan matanya.

' I-itu seperti milikku ' batin Issei

" Khahaha! Walaupun kau meningkatkan kekuatan pedangmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku " ucap Kalawarner sambil membuat Light Spear berukuran besar.

" **Kita lihat saja "** balas Kitsune sambil melempar kedua pedangnya ke atas dan mengambil Shiyaki dengan cepat.

 **Sriiiiing! Sriiiiiing! Cklek!**

Lalu Kitsune muncul di belakang kalawarner dan langsung mengikat Kalawarner dengan rantai senjatanya, sementara Kalawarner terkejut karena dirinya sudah terikat dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Setelah itu Kitsune melempar pedang dan Sabitnya ke arah ujung-ujung dinding hingga menancap membuat tubuh Kalawarner melayang di atas.

 **Bziiit! Cklek! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Kitsune'pun kembali ke tempat awalnya dan menangkap kembali kedua pedang yang tadi dia lempar ke atas.

" Uggh! Lepaskan aku manusia brengsek! " teriak Kalawarner marah

" **Hyoudo-san apa kau masih memiliki energi? "** tanya Kitsune tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kalawarner.

" Iya, aku masih memiliki sedikit tapi itu cukup untuk Dragon Shot " jawab Issei sambil kembali bangkit dan berdiri di samping Kitsune.

 **Tink!**

" **Itu sudah cukup "** balas Kitsune sambil menyatukan kedua ujung mata pedangnya.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu terbentuk sebuah bola Berwarna Hitam dengan Cincin Biru muda memutari bola itu.

" Baiklah, Ikuzo Draig " ucap Issei sambil menunjukkan sarung Booster Gearnya.

 **[Explosion]**

" Ini untuk Asia! Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei sambil menembakkan laser merah ke arah Kalawarner.

 **[" Balldodaice "]** ucap Kitsune sambil melempar sihirnya ke arah Kalawarner

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

" Aaaaaaarrrkkkkk! " teriak Kalawarner

Setelah itu kedua sihir itu'pun meledak dengan dasyat hingga membuat Issei terpental, Namun Kitsune berhasil menangkap Issei dan mempertahan Issei pada posisinya.

Asap akibat kedua sihir itu'pun menipis dan terlihatlah hanya rantai yang bergelantungan dan Sacred Gear Asia yang masih melayang.

" **Akhirnya dia lenyap "** guman Kitsune sambil memasukkan kedua pedangnya dan melesat ke arah Sacred Gear Asia.

 **Sret! Sriiing! Sriiing!**

Setelah sampai Kitsune'pun mengambil Sacred Gear Asia dan menarik kembali senjatanya.

 **Tap!**

" Ayo Hyoudo-san kita temui yang lain " ucap Kitsune yang sudah mendarat di bawah dan berlari ke tempat Dark dan yang lain, sementara Issei mengangguk dan kembali turun melalui tangga.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Dark, Usagi dan Wolf, sekarang mereka tengah menunggu Kitsune dan Issei yang belum kembali, sementara Usagi masih melakukan pengobatan sementara pada tubuh Asia.

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Kitsune dan Issei yang baru saja selesai bertarung dengan Kalawarner.

" **Akhirnya kalian datang "** ujar Wolf sambil berkecak pinggang.

" **Maaf ternyata melawan orang yang sedikit abadi itu lumayan susah "** balas Kitsune sambil melirik Issei yang duduk di samping tubuh Asia.

" Bagaimana keadaannya Usagi-san? " tanya Issei khawatir.

" **Hyoudo-san, kau pasti tahu bahwa jika Sacred Gear lepas dari tubuh manusia pasti akan mati "** jelas Kitsune membuat Issei terdiam membatu.

" **Tapi.. "**

 **Sriiiing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah Rias dan Akeno dari lingkaran sihir Gremory.

" **Dia hanya bisa di selamatkan dalam bentuk Reinkarnasi Iblis dengan bantuan Evil Piece, Gremory-san aku ingin kau merenkarnasikan Asia Argento menjadi Iblis dan menjadi keluargamu. Kau masih memiliki hutang kepadaku maka dari itu kau harus menepati janjimu "** ujar Kitsune sambil menyerahkan Sacred Gear Asia kepada Rias.

" Akan aku lakukan " jawab Rias mengambil Sacred Gear Asia dan mulai perenkarnasiannya. Setelah selesai pereinkarnasian, Asia'pun membuka matanya perlahan dan dia bisa melihat wajah Issei yang senang melihatnya.

" I-Isse-san " gumam Asia saat Issei memeluknya erat

" Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja " gumam Issei terharu.

" **Baiklah dengan begini hutangmu sudah lunas, namun janjiku untuk melatih Hyoudo-san masih berlaku jadi kau masih memiliki janji untuk menjaga Hyoudo-san jangan lupakan itu "** ucap Kitsune panjang lebar.

" Melatihku? " tanya Issei penasaran.

" Aku tidak akan melupakannya " balas Rias.

" **Kalau begitu kami pamit "** lanjut Kitsune sambil menghilang di ikuti Dark, Usagi dan Wolf.

' Sebenarnya, siapa kau Kitsune-san ' batin Issei dan Rias.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension SNK**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin Naruto 1, terlihat di dimensi yang dia tempati sekarang langit tengah di cat kanvas berwarna hitam dengan bintang-bintang di langit, sementara Naruto sekarang tengah berjalan bersama Annie, Annie keluar bersama Naruto karena Naruto yang mengajaknya keluar ke sebuah pasar.

" Ne, Annie-san apakah kau pernah melihat tempat seperti ini? " tanya Naruto pada Annie yang ada di sampingnya.

" Tidak, aku tidak pernah, karena aku terlalu sering berdiam diri di rumah " jawab Annie jujur, setelah belajar bersama Naruto selama 2 minggu akhirnya Annie'pun banyak berubah dan mulai terbiasa berbicara di banding dulu, sekarang'pun dia sering bersosialisasi dengan yang lain.

" Ah, benar juga, dengar jika kau sering keluar dan melihat tempat seperti ini kau pasti akan senang karena jarang ada tempat pasar seperti ini menjadi tempat taman hiburan " jelas Naruto mengenai tempat yang dia kunjungi sekarang.

" Apa yang membuat kita senang? " tanya Annie penasaran.

" pertama bagiku tempat ini sangat bagus untuk anak-anak, anak seumuran kita, dan para keluarga, mereka bisa menikmati semua ini dengan senang, kedua ikatan pada satu sama lain akan semakin mengerat menjadi cinta, ke tiga kau bisa melihat banyak senyuman kesenangan dari mereka " setelah menjelaskan itu Naruto'pun kembali berjalan, sementara Annie menatap sekitarnya dan semua perkataan Naruto benar semua di bisa melihat banyak orang yang menikmati tempat ini, dan dia juga bisa melihat pasangan-pasangan yang jatuh cinta.

" Hei, apa kau ingin di sana terus! " Annie yang mendengar panggilan Naruto'pun tersadar dan langsung mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

" Ne, lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini? " tanya Annie saat sudah di samping Naruto.

" kita akan mencoba beberapa permainan kau mau? " usul Naruto sambil berhenti di salah satu kedai melempar panah kecil ke sasaran.

" boleh juga " jawab Annie tertarik dan membayar pemilik kedai.

" Perempuan duluan " ucap Naruto seperti orang kerajaan, Annie yang melihat itu terkekeh.

 **Syuut! Tap!**

Annie'pun melempar pelurunya satu dan meleset, sisa peluru tinggal tiga, Annie'pum terus mencoba dan akhirnya peluru terakhir berhasil mengenai titik tengah sasaran.

" Selamat nona " ucap pemilik kedai sambil memberikan sebuah boneka kecil.

" hahaha, baiklah Annie-san, lihat dan perhatikan " ujar Naruto tertawa dan sedikit sombong.

 **Syut! Syut! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto'pun langsung melempar empat pelurunya sekaligus dan membuat ke empat peluru itu saling berbenturan dan berpencar, akhirnya ke empat peluru itu'pun menancap di empat sasaran dengan sangat sempurna, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum, berterima kasihlah pada kemampuannya bermain Shuriken dan Kunai, dengan begitu dia bisa mengenai semua sasarannya.

" Wah! Wah! Luar biasa, aku belum pernah melihat itu tuan, selamat kau mendapatkan hadiah Jackpot ini " ucap Pemilik kedai tersanjung dan mengeluarkan sekantung uang penuh, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun mengambil uang itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, sementara Annie terdiam memperhatikan sasaran yang berhasil di kenai Naruto.

" Hoi, Annie ayo " ujar Naruto beberapa langkah dari Annie, Annie yang tersadar'pun mengikuti Naruto kembali.

" Ne, bagaimana caramu melakukannya? " tanya Annie.

" Oh mengenai tadi? Itu sudah ke ahlianku, jadi itu sudah biasa " jawab Naruto simpel, tak lama setelah itu Naruto dan Annie'pun bertemu Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sahsa, Reiner, Krista, Jean dan yang lain yang kebetulan berada di sana.

" Ah! Naruto-san, Annie " panggil Armin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Yo Minna sepertinya kalian juga menikmati tempat ini ya " sapa Naruto kepada mereka.

" Ya, seperti itulah " balas Mikasa.

" Ano.. Naruto-san apa yang kau bawa itu? " tanya Jean penasaran melihat kantung berisi uang Naruto.

" Oh, ini? Ini hasil dari permainan yang aku mainkan di satu kedai " jawab Naruto " Ma! Karena kita semua disini, aku traktir kalian makan bersama " lanjut Naruto membuat semua di sana tersenyum.

" Benarkah? " tanya Armin antusias.

" Tentu saja " balas Naruto

" Yeaaaaah! "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension Charllote.**_

.

 **Wuuuushh~**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 3, Naruto sekarang tengah berada di lantai atas Apartement menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya membuat rambut panjangnya menari mengikuti angin.

" Haaahh~ kenapa aku belum menemukan bukti mengenai dunia ini " gumam Naruto tertunduk lemas.

 **[" Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan "]** ucap Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto.

" Apa itu? "

 **[" Dari pada kau kesepian disini, lebih baik kau pergi ke mesir dan hentikan pertempuran antara Negara yang bernama Israel dan Afganistan itu. Kau tidak ingin banyak korban bukan? "]** usul Kurama

" boleh juga " balas Naruto.

 **Bhaaaatsh! Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengeluarkan sayap anginnya dan terbang menuju mesir.

.

 **Akademi Hoshinouni**

 **Ruang Osis.**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Yu, sekarang Yu tengah berkumpul di ruang Osis bersama perempuan berambut kuning, pria berambut abu-abu dan perempuan berambut putih.

" Ngomong-ngomong kemana dia kenapa lama sekali? " tanya Yu sudah tidak sabar.

" Bersabarlah " balas perempuan berambut putih.

 **Braaaak!**

Setelah itu pintu ruang Osis itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan orang berambut cokelat panjang basah kuyup.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Pemuda itu'pun berjalan ke sebuah meja besar dengan peta besar di meja dan menjatuhkan setetes air ke tempat yang ada di peta.

" Kemampuan... Kami-sama " ucap pemuda dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua tersentak saat mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut cokelat tadi yang sekarang sudah pergi.

" Kekuatan Kami-sama!? Bagaimana itu mungkin!? " tanya Pemuda berambut abu-abu tidak percaya.

" kau benar, mustahil ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu " ucap perempuan berambut putih setuju. " lalu di mana tempatnya? " tanya Perempuan itu lagi.

" Ini, bukannya ini tempat tinggalku dan Ayumi? " gumam Yu.

" Mustahil, disana hanya ada orang-orang dewasa, dan pemuda yang ada di rumah itu juga pasti orang dewasa " balas perempuan itu sambil menggebrak mejanya.

" Memang benar, Naruto-nii berumur sekitar 18 tahun, jadi mustahil baginya memiliki kekuatan " balas Yu juga setuju.

" Naruto-nii? " tanya Perempuan berambut kuning yang dari tadi diam.

" Um, di memintaku menjadikannya kakak angkat bagi kami " jelas Yu.

" Otosaka-san, aku ingin kau menyelidiki pemuda itu kita tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau salah, dan juga katakan padanya bahwa besok dia akan bersekolah di sini juga untuk jaga-jaga " perintah perempuan berambut putih.

" aku mengerti "

.

 **Mesir.**

.

 **Wuush!**

Sementara itu Naruto terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas awan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya, setelah sampai dengan cepat Naruto'pun turun kebawah dimana tempat perang sudah dimulai.

 **Sraaash!**

Naruto'pun mendarat sempurna di pasir dan langsung bersembunyi, Mata Naruto'pun mengintip ke tempat perang dan seketika dirinya melebarkan mata mereka saat orang-orang yang berperang anak-anak yang masih muda namun bisa mengeluarkan berbagai kekuatan yang berbeda-beda.

' Apa ini, kenapa mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ' batin Naruto ' Anak-anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang unik seperti mengeluarkan petir, Api, mengendalikan benda, mengeluarkan besi, menghentikan peluru, mengendalikan Es dan bisa meledakkan diri, dunia macam apa ini ' batin Naruto lagi

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mendongak dan dia melihat sebuah badai pasir besar dan beberapa pasir mulai membentuk sebuah tulisan.

' _**Jiwa yang menyakitkan mata akan pergi mengikuti angin, namun jiwa yang hancur akan melebur dan tetap bersatu membentuk sesuatu yang kuat '**_

' Sebuah teka-teki ' batin Naruto melihat tulisan itu, setelah itu Naruto'pun melihat pasir di bawahnya dan mulai menulis

 **[" Suna no Kami, aku Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu, jawabanku adalah pasir, dimana debu yang menyakitkan mata akan mengikuto angin, namun tanah yang kokoh mulai melebur dan membentuk sebuah gundukan pasir, maka oasir itu tidak akan pernah bisa di kalahkan dan akan membentuk sebuah badai "]** itulah Yang Naruto tulis.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Setelah itu tulisan itu'pun mulai menghilang dan Naruto menunggu reaksi berikutnya.

 **Braaash!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah keluar sebuah kalung berkristal cokelat dan melayang di depan Naruto.

' Jiwa Bijuu ' batin Naruto dan mengambil kalung itu.

 **[" Akhirnya kau datang Naruto-sama "]** ujar kalung itu.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu Shukaku " balas Naruto sambil memakai kalung itu.

' Baiklah saatnya menghentikan perang ini ' batin Naruto. Naruto'pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri tegak di tempat perang terjadi tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

" Akanku buat kalian berhenti " gumam Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" **Fuuton : Torunēdo suna no arashi "** ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke pasir.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Perlahan badai pasir yang akan menerjang Naruto'pun langsung membelah membentuk sebuah pusaran tornado pasir, begitu juga pasir-pasir yang ada di bawah.

Seketika perang dari dua Negara itu'pun terhenti akibat badai pasir yang dibuat Naruto, salah satu Orang yang melihat Naruto'pun bergumam.

" Apakah dia juga memiliki kekuatan, tapi dia seperti orang dewasa "

" Ucapakan selesai pada perang walau sementara " gumam Naruto sambil mengangkat sedikit tangannya.

" Ayo.. "

 **Braak!**

" Shukaku! "

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

.

 **Skip Time**

 **18.00 PM**

 **Apartement Yu.**

.

 **Kreeet~**

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu apartement yang dia tinggali sekarang.

" Hhmmmp " gumam Ayumi yang ada di depan pintu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

" kau kenapa Ayumi-chan? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Naruto-niichan dari mana saja? " tanya Ayumi masih dengan suara gambek.

" Oh, tadi Nii-chan pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat " jawab Naruto bohong.

" Eh? Pergi ke suatu tempat dimana? " tanya Ayumi antusias.

" Rahasia "

" Hhmmmpph " Ayumi yang mendengar itu'pun mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

" Oh, Nii-chan, kau sudah datang " ujar Yu yang baru keluar dari dalam.

" Ya, tadi aku ke suatu tempat hingga aku lupa waktu " balas Naruto sambil memeluk adik angkatnya yang masih ngambek.

" Souka? Ne, Nii-chan aku di beritahu untuk mengajakmu ke sekolahku besok, kau akan bersekolah disana besok " jelas Yu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto.

" Eh? Jadi Naruto-niichan akan bersekolah dengan Yu-niichan? Kenapa tidak di sekolah ayu " gumam Ayumi sedikit sedih.

" Hehe, jika Nii-chan bersekolah disana, Nii-chan yakin nanti semua perempuan disana merebut Nii-chan nanti " celetuk Naruto sambil mencium pipi Ayumi lalu mencubit pipi adiknya yang cemberut.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD.**_

.

 **Sabtu, 18 maret 2016**

 **05.30 AM**

 **Kediaman Naruto.**

.

Sementara disisi Naruto yang asli, sekarang terlihat di kamarnya Naruto tengah bergelut dengan sang istri di bawah selimutnya. Salahkan Hinata yang meminta pajaknya pada pukul 4 pagi.

" Ahhh~ ohhh~ l-lebih cepat~ Ohhh~ Iyaaah~ " desah Hinata di dekat telinga Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

" Sesuai keinginanmu Hime, Ahhh~ " balas Naruto juga mendesah karena jepitan Hinata.

" Aahhh~ Naruu~ ak-aku mau keluar~ "

" Aku juga "

" Aaaahhhh~/Aaahhkk! " pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan mengalami klimaks.

" Hah.. Hah.. Terima kasih Naru-kun " bisik Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Hehe.. Namun Hime.. Kenapa kau seperti ini, kau seperti penyuka.. Hubungan sex? " tanya Naruto heran.

" Itu rahasia " bisik Hinata lalu mencium pipi Naruto cukup lama.

" Ne ayo kita mandi bersama? " usul Naruto sambil meremas dada kiri Hinata yang besar.

" Ahhh~ hmmp~ ayo " ujar Hinata sambil mendesah

Mereka'pun mandi bersama dengan bermain satu ronde, setelah cukup mereka'pun kembali berpakaian kuoh dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Setelah sampai di meja makan mereka bisa melihat Menma yang tengah duduk dengan wajah memerah dengan hidung tersumpal tisu, sementara Naruko terlihat biasa saja walaupun pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

" Kalian itu selalu saja " ujar Menma sedikit membentak sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

" Ne, apa ada kabar dari mereka? " tanya Naruto baru saja duduk di kursi.

" Belum, belum ada kiriman ataupun surat " jawab Naruko.

 **Deg!**

' _Bos kau mendengarku! '_ seketika Naruto tersentak saat sebuah suara memasuki kepalanya.

' _Siapa ini? '_ tanya Naruto asli

' _Ini aku Chi Bunshin pertamamu '_ balas yang rupanya Chi Bunshin pertama.

' _Bos, aku juga ada, aku Chi Bunshin 2mu '_

' _Hey, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku juga ada '_ ujar Chi Bunshin 3

' _Yosh, akhirnya terhubung '_ gumam Chi Bunshin 4.

' _Ada apa kalian menghubungiku melalui telepati? '_ tanya Naruto asli.

' _Bos, aku sudah menemukan empat target disini, sisa lagi 3 target maka misiku disini akan selesai '_ jawab Chi Bunshin 1.

' _Sementara aku, aku tidak menemukan target, aku berada di dimensi penuh zombie, dan aku sekarang tengah bersama beberapa anak muda yang selamat dari kumpulan itu '_ jawab Chi Bunshin 2.

' _Sementara aku, aku berada di dunia Game, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa disana, aku juga belum menemukan target disini, tapi aku akan berusaha mencarinya '_ jawab Chi Bunshin 4

' _... '_ sementara Chi Bunshin 3 hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

' _Hmmm? Kenapa kau diam Chi Bunshin 3? '_ tanya Chi Bunshin 2.

' _Bos, aku menemukan dua target disini dan salah satunya adalah Jiwa Bijuu, Shukaku, aku akan mengirimnya kepadamu nanti dan target kedua adalah orang yang bernama Otosaka yu '_ ujar Chi Bunshin 3.

' _Begitu ya '_ gumam Naruto asli.

' _Tapi.. '_

' _Hm? Tapi apa? '_ tanya Chi Bunshin 4.

' _Kita mendapatkan sebuah masalah besar '_ lanjut Chi Bunshin 3 serius.

' _Masalah? '_ tanya Chi Bunshin 2.

' _Mereka, ada disini '_ jawab Chi Bunshin 3.

' _mereka? '_ beo Chi Bunshin 1.

' _Perang Dunia Ninja ke 4 '_ jawab Chi Bunshin 3.

 _Deg!_

Seketika mereka'pun tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Chi Bunshin 3.

' _Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin!? Bukannya mereka sudah mati!? '_ tanya Chi Bunshin 2 panik.

' _Itulah yang aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sempat bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka dan aku hampir kalah kalau saja tidak ada sebuah batu raksasa yang muncul disana '_ balas Chi Bunshin 3 mengepalkan tangannya.

' _mereka semakin kuat rupanya '_ gumam Chi Bunshin 1.

' _Bos, aku hanya ingin memberitahu, berhati-hati dengan mereka '_ ujar Chi Bunshin 3 memutuskan kontaknya begitu juga yang lain.

" Naruto, ada apa? " tanya Menma bingung karena dari tadi Naruto diam.

 **Braak!**

Bukan menjawab Naruto malah menggebrak meja di depannya.

' Kuso bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin mereka disini ' batin Naruto menggeram ' Aku harus menyelidikinya ' batin Naruto lagi.

" Naru-kun, apa ada masalah? " tanya Hinata khawatir.

" Mereka di sini " jawab Naruto

" Eh? "

" Mereka di sini " jawab Naruto lagi.

" Siapa? " tanya Menma.

" musuh Perang Shinobi " jawab Naruto lagi.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tersentak saat mengerti maksud dari Naruto

" Bagaimana mungkin? " tanya Menma tidak percaya.

" Itulah yang aku akan selidiki, aku juga memiliki firasat bahwa mereka akan kembali membuat masalah di dunia ini " jawab Naruto serius.

" Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Naruko.

" kita akan menunggu hingga mereka keluar dulu baru kita akan menyerang mereka " jawab Naruto

" Baiklah/Hn/Wakkata "

.

 **Time Skip**

 **10.30 AM**

 **Breaktime.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seperti biasa Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko selalu beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah, sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka beristirahat.

" Apa! "

Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang mendengar teriakan itu'pun menaikkan alis mereka.

" Itu seperti suara Issei " gumam Naruto, lalu mata Naruto menoleh ke sebuah gedung di tempat biasa mereka tempati untuk istirahat " Aku yakin pasti ada masalah disana " gumam Naruto lagi.

" Lalu bagaimana sekarang? " tanya Menma.

" Kita kesana "

.

 _ **Ruang Ilmu penelitian gaib**_.

.

" tidak akan aku biarkan Buchou, bertunangan orang sepertimu! " teriak Issei sambil menunjuk pria berambut pirang di depannya.

" Heh! Harusnya kau sadar Iblis rendahan, kau itu bukan siapa-siapanya Rias-chan " ujar Pria itu.

" Apa kau bilang Ayam! " balas Issei emosi.

" Heh! Iblis ren.. "

" Cukup Raiser! " bentak Rias marah.

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya kau membelanya ya Rias " goda Pria bernama Raiser ingin menyentuh pipi Rias.

 **Grep!**

Namun sebelum menyentuh Rias, tangan Raiser telah di genggam seseorang dan dia adalah..

Kitsune.

Semua yang melihat kedatangan Kitsune melebarkan mata mereka, bahkan mereka tidak merasakan kedatangannya.

" **Apa yang terjadi di sini? "** tanya Kitsune basa-basi sambil mempererat genggamannya.

" Siapa kau? " bukannya menjawab Raiser membalikkan dengan pertanyaan.

" **Itu tidaklah penting "** balas Kitsune sambil melempar Raiser.

 **Sreet!**

Namun Raiser berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya dan berdiri beberapa meter di depan Kitsune.

" Hey, Rias-chan, siapa dia? " tanya Raiser menatap tajam Kitsune.

" Dia adalah Kekasihku " balas Rias sambil merangkul lengan Kitsune, sementara semua melebarkan matanya, bahkan Issei yang mendengar itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sementara Naruto di balik topengnya melotot tidak percaya.

' Oh, Kami-sama, semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk ' batin Naruto.

" Khe! Manusia sepertinya kekasihmu, omong kosong! Orang sepertinya tidak pantas bersanding denganmu " ucap Raiser tidak percaya.

" **begitukah Ayam tua? "** balas Kitsune mengejek Raiser.

" Pffft " Issei yang mendengar ejekan itu menaham tawanya bahkan Rias, Akeno, Koneko yang datar dan Kiba yang selalu tersenyum hampir tertawa juga

" Grrr apa kau bilang! " ucap Raiser terbawa emosi dan menembakkan Bola Api ke arah Kitsune

" **Gremory, mundurlah "** perintah Kitsune sambil berjalan sedikit ke depan.

 **Sreet! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Kitsune mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bola api itu, bola api itu'pun berhenti membuat semua melebarkan mata mereka.

" **Apa hanya segini yang kau punya Ayam tua "** balas Kitsune mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Blaaarssh~**

Api Raiser'pun seketika lenyap begitu Kitsune mengepalkan tangannya.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan aku! " teriak Raiser sambil menembakkan banyak bola api ke arah Kitsune.

 **Pyaaaarsh! Shhhhhh~**

Seketika dari lantai muncul kristal es dan menghentikan bola api Raiser, semua yang melihat itu kembali melebarkan matanya.

 **Tap!**

Seketika semua menoleh kebelakang kecuali Kitsune, dan mereka melihat Usagi yang berada di belakang Kitsune.

" **Ada apa sebenarnya di sini Hyoudo-san? "** tanya Dark yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Issei.

" Huwwaaaa! Da-Dark-san? " pekik Issei terkejut

" **Jawablah "**

" O-Oh, pria itu Raiser Phenex, memaksa Buchou untuk menikah dengannya, padahal Buchou tidak mencintainya " jawab Issei menatap tajam Raiser.

" **Jadi begitu "** gumam Dark.

" Kalian para sosok misterius, siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian disini? " tanya Wanita berpakaian Maid, dialah Grayfia Gremory.

" **Bukankah, Kau istri dari Maou Lucifer? Kenapa kau membiarkannya bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya? "** tanya Kitsune datar.

" Karena itu sudah menjdi kewajiban.. "

" **Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar hal-hal yang berisi kewajiban busuk itu! "** potong Kitsune emosi sambil menunjuk Grayfia untuk diam.

" **Jika kau berada di posisinya apa yang akan kau rasakan? "** tanya Kitsune datar membuat Grayfia terdiam

" Cih! Manusia rendahan sepertimu tidak berhak berbicara masalah pribadi kami! " teriak Raiser sambli melempar bola api raksasa ke arah Kitsune.

 **Sreeet! Blaaaar! Sringsring!**

Dengan cepat Kitsune'pun mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bola api Raiser dan membuat bola itu kembali berhenti, seketika bola api Raiser mengeluarkan shuriken api yang berputar cepat di bola api Raiser, Raiser yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

 **Wuush!**

Tanpa kedipan mata, Kitsune telah berada di depan Raiser dengan Bola Api Raiser, Raiser yang melihat kemunculan sosok yang tidak di kenalnya melebarkan matanya.

" **Aku kembalikan padamu.. "** ujar Kitsune. **" Katon : Cho Odama Rasenshuriken "** lanjut Kitsune

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Bola Api Raiser'pun berhasil mengenai dirinya sendiri hingga membuat sebuah ledakan berukiran besar namun hampir menghancurkan gedung itu, bahkan semua harus membuat sihir pelindung untuk berlindung dari beberapa api yang mengarah kepada mereka.

" Uughhh, kisama " gumam Raiser dengan setengah tubuh lenyap yang mulai bergenerasi

" **Hmm.. Sepertinya kau membuat kerajaan harem ya "** gumam Kitsune yang melihat para Peerage Raiser semua adalah perempuan.

" **Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau sudah memiliki banyak wanita tapi kau ingin menambahnya lagi, cih dasar Iblis murahan "** ucap Kitsune penuh penekanan.

" Grrr, diam kau! " balas Raiser kembali melesat ke arah Kitsune.

 **Braaak!**

Seketika Raiser berhenti berlari saat lehernya tengah di pukul oleh lengan dari sosok bertopeng kelinci.

" **Hakke Riatshou "** gumam Usagi.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika Raiser kembali terpental kebelakang dan menabrak dinding dengan keras, bahkan semua kembali melebarkan mata mereka kecuali Kitsune, Dark dan Wolf yang melihat itu.

" Ghhh Dasar manusia rendahan " umpat Raiser dengan leher robek dan mulai bergenerasi.

" **Kau seharusnya sadar kau berurusan dengan siapa Ayam tua, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melukai kami sedikitpun "** ujar Kitsune datar.

" Cih! Aku tidak peduli kalian itu apa, tapi aku akan tetap menikahi Rias-chan " balas Raiser kembali berdiri.

" Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan Ranting Game " usul Sirzech yang berdiri di samping Grayfia.

" Onii-sama " pekik Rias terkejut.

" Ranting Game hah? Aku terima " balas Raiser menyeringai senang.

" Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain aku juga akan menerimanya " balas Rias tidak terima namun terpaksa tidak ada pilihan lain.

" Baiklah kita akan bertanding 4 hari lagi, sampai jumpa Rias-chan " balas Raiser lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama para Peeragenya.

" **Maou-san, kita bertemu di tempatku nanti, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan "** ujar Kitsune kepada Sirzech, sementara Sirzech mengangguk mengerti **" Ma~ sepertinya kalian akan melakukan latihan yang cukup berat ne~ "** gumam Kitsune berdiri di depan Rias.

" Ya, seperti itulah " balas Rias sambil menunduk.

" **Ne, kenapa kau tadi mengatakan bahwa Kitsune-kun adalah kekasihmu? "** tanya Usagi dengan nada datar berdiri di samping Kitsune. Hinata, sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal tadi, dia tahu itu untuk membuat pria bernama Raiser itu tidak menikah dengannya, namun Hinata ingin tahu, apa benar dia suka atau tidak.

" Se-sebenarnya, ak-aku melakukannya untuk membuat Raiser batal menikah denganku " jawab Rias gugup.

" **Daijobu, aku tahu kau melakukan itu untuk hal baik jadi tidak apa-apa "** balas Kitsune sambil mengelus rambut merah Rias membuat Rias merona **" Baiklah kami harus kembali, sampai jumpa "** lanjut Kitsune lalu kembali menghilang begitu juga Dark, Usagi dan Wolf.

" Rating.. Game? " tanya Issei tidak mengerti.

" Itu akan aku jelaskan nanti " ujar Rias lalu menghadap ke kakaknya. " Onii-sama, sepertinya kau mengenal Kitsune-san? " tanya Rias penasaran.

" Ya~ bisa di bilang begitu, baiklah sampai ketemu lagi " setelah mengatakan itu Sirzech'pun langsung pergi begitu juga Grayfia.

.

 **Atap Sekolah**

.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah, terlihat Naruto, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang memakan bekal mereka di sana, akhirnya mereka terpaksa makan di sana karena tidak ada waktu, namun mereka tidak menyesal karena mereka bisa menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka.

" Ne, Naruto " panggil Menma.

" Hm? "

" Apa kau yakin mereka akan menang? " tanya Menma.

" Aku rasa tidak, mereka masih muda jadi mungkin saja mereka akan kalah " jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Kau benar " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu'pun menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Sirzech yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Rias baru pertama kalinya mengikuti Ranting Game, dan pasti mereka akan kalah dalam Ranting Game " jelas Sirzech.

" Kenapa kau menjodohkan Rias dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Itu adalah sebuah rahasia " jawab Sirzech.

" Ranting Game akan di laksanakan dalam empat hari lagi.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Sirzech

" Aku akan mengawasi mereka saja, dan jika mereka kalah, maka aku akan mengacaukan pernikahan itu, karena aku tidak senang melihat seorang perempuan menikah dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya " jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Itulah yang aku harapkan " lanjut Sirzech lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

" Apa maksud dari perkataannya " gumam Menma tidak mengerti.

" Sudahlah kita lupakan masalah itu sejenak, kita akan memperhatikan pelatihan mereka mulai besok " ucap Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok di belakangnya.

.

.

 _ **Dimension SAO**_

.

Sekarang di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, Naruto sekarang tengah memutar-mutar Shiyaki miliknya untuk melemparnya ke atas dan membebaskan dirinya, kirito dan Liszabeth.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melempar kedua senjatanya ke atas hingga melewati lubang.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Kedua senjata itu'pun menanjap dalam dan terjepit di salah satu kristal.

 **Sring! Sring! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Naruto melilitkan rantai senjatanya ke tubuh Kirito, Liszabeth dan bahan pedang yang dia miliki.

" Ikuzo " gumam Naruto sambil menarik rantainya.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun melesat ke atas dengan cepat hingga berhasil keluar dari lubang dan mendarat sempurna karena Naruto.

" Yosh, ayo kembali kita harus cepat " ucap Naruto sambil menormalkan kembali rantainya lalu menaruh senjatanya di punggung.

" Ha'i " balas Kirito dan Liszabeth.

.

 _ **Toko Liszabeth**_

.

 **Tink! Tink!**

Setelah kembali ke toko, Liszabeth'pun langsung menimpa bahan-bahan senjata Naruto sementara Kirito sudah mendapatkan senjatanya dan senjata itu adalah _**Dark Repulser**_ , bahan dari tinja Naga Es yang di lawan Naruto.

 **Triiiiiiink!**

Setelah semua bahan Naruto di timpa, bahan itu'pun langsung membentuk pedang yang berbentuk seperti pedang Baru Kirito namun pedang ini lebih panjang dan berwarna biru muda.

" Nama pedang ini, _**Ice Repulser**_ , hasil dari Kristal-kristal yang kau bawa tadi " jelas Liszabeth saat melihat penjelasan pedang itu. Naruto'pun langsung mengambil pedang itu dan mencoba beberapa gerakan.

" Yosh, ini lebih dari sempurna " gumam Naruto tersenyum puas dan ingin mengeluarkan uangnya kembali namun di tahan oleh Liszabeth.

" Iie, aku tidak butuh, uang yang tadi kau berikan itu sudah cukup " ucap Liszabeth.

 **Braak!**

Setelah itu pintu toko Liszabeth'pun terbuka dengan keras dan memperlihatkan Asuna yang tersengal-sengal.

" kenapa Asuna-chan? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ayo cepat, saatnya kita melawan Dugeon berikutnya " jawab Asuna terlihat marah.

" Souka, jadi sekarang waktunya, kalau begitu kami pergi Liszabeth-san " ucap Naruto lalu pergi di ikuti Kirito.

.

 _ **Tempat Dugeon Lantai 55.**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto, Asuna dan Korito berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap namun mata mereka selalu mengawasi sekitar mereka jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik.

" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh " gumam Kirito memandang sekitar.

" Baiklah kalian bersiaplah " ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memasang posisi siaga.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang tadinya gelap mulai terang dengan munculnya api di setiap obor dan di depan mereka terlihat Monster berbentuk Wearwolf dengan pedang raksasa di kedua tangannya menatap mereka garang.

" Ya Tuhan, darahnya empat " gumam Naruto saat melihat darah Dugeon di depannya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul juga Wearwolf berukuran kecil dengan pedang seukuran dengannya dengan darah dua.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Ketiga Wearwolf itu'pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Asuna dan kirito. Mereka yang melihat itu langsung menarik senjata mereka .

 **Triink!**

Pedang Naruto'pu berbenturan dengan pedang Wearwolf kecil di depannya begitu juga dengan Kirito, sementara Asuna menahan pedang Wearwolf berukuran besar sendirian.

" Asuna-chan bertahanlah " ucap Naruto sambil mendorong pedang Wearwolf kecil lalu menendang Wearwolf hingga terpental beberapa meter

 **Swuuuush! Triiinkk!**

Wearwolf raksasa yang melihat senjatanya di tahan'pun melesatkan pedangnya lagi satu namun tanpa di duga Naruto menahan pedang itu dengan satu Sabit miliknya.

 **Sriiiing! Triiiink!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mendorong pedang Wearwolf hingga kebelakang lalu Naruto memuyar sabitnya dan mendorong pedang Wearwolf yang di tahan Asuna hingga terbebas.

" Arigato Naruto-san " ucap Asuna berterima kasih.

" masih belum waktunya untuk berterima kasih " ucap Kirito sambil menyerang Wearwolf kecil di depannya hingga darah Wearwolf tinggal satu setengah.

 **Grrrrrrr!**

Naruto yang merasakan Wearwolf kecil yang sempat menjadi lawannya kembali menyerangnya menatap tajam Wearwolf itu.

 **Triiink! Sraaaaaash! Pyaars!**

Sebelum pedang Wearwolf itu berhasil melukai Naruto, Naruto menahan dengan mudah pedang Wearwolf dan menebas balik Wearwolf kecil yang menjadi lawannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

" Asuna-chan, kita harus melakukan serangan combo, biar aku yang melawannya dan kau berikan serangan jika ada celah " ucap Naruto menjelaskan rencananya

" Baiklah " balas Asuna menyiapkan pedangnya.

 **Wush! Sring! Trink!**

Lalu Naruto'pun melesat dengan kencang dan menebaskan sabitnya secara vertikal namun Wearwolf berhasil menahan serangan Naruto dengan satu pedangnya.

 **Sriing! Triiink!**

Wearwolfpun membalas serangan Naruto dengan menebaskan pedangnya lagi satu namun Naruto berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan pedang di tangan kirinya.

 **Groooooar! Blaaaaar!**

Tanpa di duga Wearwolf mengaumg dengan keras dan menembakkan nafas api miliknya dan membuat Naruto terpental hingga ke ujung tembok.

" Naruto-san! " teriak Asuna dan Kirito.

 **Sriiing! Traaaank!**

Tanpa di duga Wearwolf kembali menyerang dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Asuna, sementara Asuna melebarkan matanya karena tidak siap, namun tanpa di duga Naruto sudah berada di depannya dan menahan pedang Wearwolf kembali.

" Naruto-san! " gumam Asuna terkejut karena Naruto sudah di depannya.

" Asuna-chan menghindar! " perintah Naruto.

 **Buuaagh! Blaaaar!**

Lagi, Naruto kembali terpental karena tendangan dari Wearwolf, Asuna hanya bisa berjalan mundur sambil mencengkeram pedangnya kuat-kuat.

" Asuna bertahanlah " ucap Kirito yang ingin melesat ke arah Asuna namun di tahan kembali oleh dua Wearwolf kecil kembali.

" Kuso " umpat Kirito tidak bisa menyelamatkan Asuna.

 **Grooooarr! Sriiiiing! Triiiiink!**

Wearwolf raksasa yang sudah menendang Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Asuna dan menebaskan pedang miliknya ke arah Asuna namun Asuna berhasil menahannya, tapi darah Asuna semakin menyusut dan semakin menyusut.

" Kuso aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya " gumam Kirito sambil menyerang dan menahan serangan dari wearwolf kecil.

 **Sriiiing! Jraaaash!**

Seketika Asuna dan Kirito melebarkan matanya saat Wearwolf akan menebaskan pedangnya Naruto kembali muncul di depan Asuna dan mengorbankan tubuhnya menjadi tameng.

" Na-Naruto-san " gumam Asuna tidak percaya.

" Jangan pernah berani melawan perempuan Anjing liar " ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam dan menebaskan sabitnya secara Vertikal.

 **Traaaaank!**

Tanpa di duga salah satu pedang Wearwolf itu'pun hancur berkeping-keping, tanpa bambigu, Naruto'pun kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke arah pedang yang lagi satu.

 **Traaaaaank!**

Pedang itu'pun kembali patah dan sekarang Wearwolf sudah tidak memiliki senjata.

" Sekarang saatnya pembalasan " gumam Naruto lalu menatap Wearwolf di depannya menyeringai.

' I-itu... apakah dia akan ' batin Kirito mengingat posisi Naruto sekarang

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!**

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Setelah Itu Naruto'pun terus menebaskan pedangnya kepada Wearwolf dengan cepat bahkan bekas luka goresan di tubuh Wearwolf terlihat jelas, Asuna yang melihat permainan senjata Naruto terkagum.

 **Grroooaaar! Blaaaaar!**

Ketika Naruto akan melancarkan serangannya kembali, Wearwolf langsung menembakkan nafas apinya ke Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan berhenti di samping Asuna.

" Hah.. Hah.. Asuna-chan aku akan melakukan serangan sekali lagi setelah itu kau serang dia dan jadikan serangan terakhir " ucap Naruto tersengal-sengal.

" Baiklah " balas cepat Asuna.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Setelah itu senjata yang di tangan Naruto berubah menjadi senjata Sabit Raksasa milik Susano'onya, Asuna dan Kirito yang bertarung melihat Sabit Naruto tidak percaya.

" Baiklah Ayo! " ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Wearwolf yang sudah tidak bisa mengerakkan beberapa badannya.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah sampai di depan Wearwolf Naruto'pun menebaskan sabitnya secara Vertikal hingga membuat Wearwolf seketika berhenti bergerak.

 **Tap! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah mengubah sabitnya kembali menjadi senjatanya tadi Naruto dan Asuna'pun bersamaan melesat dan menyiapkan serangan terakhir mereka.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Asuna'pun sudah berada di posisi saling membelakangi dengan Wearwolf ada di tengah posisi

 **Pyaaaaaaash! Pyaaaash! Pyaaash!**

Setelah itu Wearwolf itu'pun hancur berkeping-keping begitu juga dengan wearwolf kecil-kecil. Asuna yang berhasil mengalahkan Dugeon itu bersama Naruto'pun tersenyum namun seketika dirinya tersentak saat dirinya melihat darah Naruto yang sekarat.

 **Bruuk!**

Setelah itu pandangan Asuna teralihkan ke arah Naruto yang jatuh berlutut dengan sabit penumpu bebannya.

" Naruto-san " pekik Asuna sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Sreeet! Grep!**

Tepat sebelum jatuh Asuna telah menangkap Naruto yang akan jatuh dan memangkunya di pahanya.

" kenapa? Kenapa kau melindungiku? " tanya Asuna lirih entah kenapa dadanya merasakan sakit saat melihat Naruto terluka.

" Hehe, itu sudah kewajibanku " jawab Naruto lemah.

" Kenapa, bukannya saat terkena serangan seperti itu darahmu seharusnya sudah setengah ataupun berkurang seperempat kenapa saat ini darahmu melemah? " tanya Kirito sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto.

" Itu karena Sabit tadi dan Skillku " jawab Naruto " aku menggabungkan Senjata ini dengan taruhan adalah darahku hingga titik lemah, kalian tahu Sabit itu adalah senjata Shinigami maka dari itu taruhannya adalah darah maupun nyawa " jelas Naruto.

' Skill penggabungan senjata Sugoi ' batin Kirito kagum.

" Namun sekarang kau jangan banyak bicara dulu kita akan kembali ke tempat kami, Ayo Kirito-san " ucap Asuna dan di balas anggukan mengerti oleh Kirito

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

 _4 Days laters..._

Selama empat hari Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko selalu mengawasi perkembangan pelatihan Rias beserta para Peeragenya, mereka melihat sedikit perkembangan kekuatan Rias beserta para Peerage'nya ya pertama Issei yang sekarang bisa melakukan Desert Break, bahkan Menma harus selalu membawa tisu agar tidak mimisan bagaimana tidak karena sihir itu digunakan pada Asia dan membuat bajunya terbuka hingga polos, bahkan Naruto harus melempar batu untuk mengenai kepala Issei hingga berdarah.

Mereka juga bisa melihat perkembangan Issei dalam kecepatan, kekuatan dan energi sihirnya dengan berlatih bersama Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba.

Baiklah kita kesampingkan hal itu, hari ini adalah pertandingan Ranting Game di Underworld, sekarang Naruto, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata menonton pertandingan Rias beserta para peeragenya bersama Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael.

" Mereka lumayan juga " gumam Azazel.

" Ya, mereka hampir bisa mengalahkan Raiser yang tersisa Rook, Queen dan Kingnya saja, aku penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya " ucap Menma setuju, selama 4 hari, hubungan Menma dan Azazel semakin akur.

Seketika semua tersentak saat Queen dam Rook Raiser berhasil mengalahkan Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko. Awalnya mereka sudah terpojok tapi bagaimana bisa mereka kalah.

" Cih, sepertinya mereka menggunakan air mata Phenex " decih Azazel

" Air Mata Phenex? " tanya Naruko

" Jadi begitu, dengan kata lain mereka bermain curang " balas Naruto mengerti.

Lagi mereka semua harus melebarkan mata mereka saat Issei di kalahkan dan Rias menyatakan menyerah, Naruto yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar dengan langkah keras semua yang melihat Naruto pergi menatap bingung Naruto.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Michael lembut.

" Aku akan pergi, Menma, Tsuma, Naruko, bersiaplah dalam 3 jam, kita akan mengacaukan pernikahan itu " jawab Naruto datar sambil memakai jubah bertudungnya dan memakai topeng Kitsunenya dan terlihat di lubang mata Kitsunenya mata Senjurineringgan miliknya.

.

 _ **Tempat pernikahan.**_

.

Terlihat di tempat pernikahan terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah bahagia dan ada juga yang sedih seperti Rias yang sedih atas pernikahannya.

 **Braaak!**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka keras hingga menghancurkan pintu itu, semua undangan disana sampai terkejut saat pintu itu terbuka keras dan memperlihatkan Kitsune dengan lubang mata yang menyala terang.

" Kitsune-san! " pekik Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia dan Issei melihat kedatangan Kitsune.

" Wah! Wah! Sepertinya kau.. "

 **Braaaaak!**

Sebelum Raiser selesai berbicara, Kitsune langsung memukul lantai di bawahnya hingga retak dan hancur. Bahkan semua harus menyeimbangkan diri mereka agar tidak terjatuh akibat guncangan tanah di bawah mereka.

" Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan ! " teriak Raiser kepada Kitsune.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Sementara Kitsune hanya diam, namun Kitsune muncul di depan Raiser dengan kilat putih membuat Raiser kembali melebarkan matanya.

 **Buuaaghh!**

Dengan keras Kitsune'pun memukul wajah Raiser hingga terpental kebelakang, semua pengawal yang disana'pun langsung menyerbu Kitsune, sementara Kitsune hanya diam tak bergerak.

" **Genjutsu "** gumam Kitsune.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua pengawal yang akan menyerang Kitsune tersentak dab berhenti bergerak saat mata mereka melihat tempat yang sangat gelap tanpa ada siapapun.

Tak lama setelah itu di hadapan mereka muncul rubah ekor sembilan dengan wajah garang membuka mulutnya hingga membentuk bola energi.

 **Blaaaaar!**

.

Sementara di dunia nyata, semua pengawal yang akan menyerang Kitsune bergetar ketakutan bahkan mereka kembali mundur menjaga jarak.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan, serang dia! " teriak Raiser yang sudah berdiri dan melihat para pengawal yang mundur.

" **Jika kau berani lawan Kami, dengan para Peeragemu itu "** tantang Kitsune langsung.

" Sepertinya ini akan menarik " bisik Azazel yang kebetulan juga di sana.

" Heh! Menantangku apa kau serius? " tanya Raiser tidak percaya.

" **Jika kau menang kau boleh melanjutkan pernikahan ini, tapi jika kau kalah maka kau harus pergi dari hidup Rias selamanya "** tantang Kitsune.

" Khahaha! Manusia rendahan menantangku? " tanya Raiser mengejek.

" Walaupun dia manusia jangan remehkan dirinya " ujar Sirzech yang berdiri di samping Kitsune.

" Baiklah-baiklah kalau begitu aku terima tantanganmu " balas Raiser menyeringai.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul Dark, Usagi dan Wolf di samping Kitsune, begitu juga dengan Raiser yang mengeluarkan para Peeragenya.

" Grayfia, pindahkan mereka ke arena bertarung " perintah Sirzech.

" Ha'i " balas Grayfia singkat, setelah itu Grayfia'pun memindahkan Kitsune dan Raiser ke tempat bertarung.

" Baiklah lebih baik kita mulai saja, manusia " ucap Raiser sombong.

" **Aku akan memberi mereka sedikit ketakutan kalian diamlah dulu "** ujar Kitsune memberi perintah.

" **Tsukiyomi "** gumam Kitsune memperlihatkan mata Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Raiser beserta para Peeragenya begitu juga para tamu yang menonton pertarungan itu tersentak saat melihat mata Kitsune dan tempat mereka bertarung mulai berubah.

' Ap-apa yang terjadi ke-kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakkan ' batin Raiser berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya.

" Ke-Kenapa kita berpindah tempat " gumam Rias

" **Kalian merasakan kekuatan dari mata ini, jadilah debu "** ucap Kitsune lantang.

 **Twuuuiiiing! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncul cahaya terang dan langsung menyinari tempat Raiser hingga membuat tanah dipijaknya hancur.

" Aaaaaarrrrkkkkk!/kyaaaaaaa! " teriak Raiser dan Para peeragenya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika mereka kembali tersentak saat mereka masih hidup, mereka ingat mereka sudah mati, tapi mereka masih berdiri tegak di tempat mereka tadi.

" **sekarang hukuman kematian "** ucap Kitsune sambil memperlihatkan mata berpola riak.

 **Wuush! Twuuiing! Buaaagh!**

Setelah Itu Kitsune melesat ke arah Raiser yang masih membeku dan memukul dagu Raiser hingga terpental ke atas, namun para Peerage Raiser juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Raiser.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubub Raiser dan para peeragenya'pun menempel di sebuah batu raksasa yang melayang.

 **Wuush! Buuuaaaghh!**

Setelah itu Kitsune kembali muncul di depan Raiser dan memukul wajah Raiser hingga menembus batu raksasa itu begitu juga dengan para peeragenya.

 **Blaaaar! Wuush! Twuiiing! Buaaagh!**

Setelah itu kembali muncul Kitsune dan terlihat dari kehampaan ada bayangan Kitsune dan bersama-sama memukul Raiser beserta para peeragenya hingga kepala mereka menancap di tanah.

" **Hukuman dimulai "** ujar Kitsune sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Wuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari atas turun banyal meteor dan menimpa Raiser beserta para peeragenya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Raiser kembali tersentak saat dirinya sudah kembali ke tempat awal mereka bertarung, namun seketika Raiser melebarka. Matanya karena para Peeragenya sudah kalah dengan lemas dan di ikat agar tidak bergerak.

' Apa yang terjadi, bukannya tadi dia menjatuhkan meteor kenapa aku masih hidup ' batin Raiser bingung.

" Ada apa ini?, kenapa Raiser masih hidup? Bukannya tadi Raiser sudah mati terkena meteor? Dan kenapa tempat kita kembali seperti semula? Dan.. Bagaimana mungkin mereka sudah mengikat Para Peerage Raiser dengan cepat? " tanya Issei beruntun dirinya sekarang benar-benar tidak mengerti sementara yang lain menyetujui perkataan Issei bahkan mereka juga melihatnya.

" Genjutsu " ucap Sirzech membuat semua menoleh ke arah Sirzech " Genjutsu, Kitsune menggunakan teknik ilusi untuk membuat sang lawan melihat ilusi tingkat dewa, bagi yang melihat mata itu maka dia akan terperangkap di dunia ilusi hingga sang pengguna melepaskannya " jelas Sirzech

" Bagaimana mungkin, hanya dengan melihat matanya saja " gumam Rias tidak percaya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku tadi? " tanya Raiser waspada.

" **Hanya memberitahumu sedikit mengenai kekuatanku "** jawab Kitsune datar.

" Cih! Lenyaplah! " ujar Raiser menembakkan bola api raksasa ke arah Kitsune.

" **Dark, Usagi keluarkan element air, aku dan Wolf akan mengeluarkan petir "** perintah Kitsune sambil merapal segel.

" **Ha'i "** balas Usagi, Wolf dam Dark bersama.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu "** ujar Usagi dan Dark bersamaan sambil menyemburkan Naga Air raksasa.

" **Raiton : Gian "** ucap Kitsune dan Wolf bersamaan.

 **Wuush! Blaaaar! Wuush!**

Salah satu naga air dari Dark dan Usagi'pun berhasil menghancurkan bola api Raiser dan sisa Naga Air yang tidak terkena bola api Raiser melesat ke arah Raiser dengan aliran petir di air itu.

 **Bziiiiiit**!

" Aaarrrkk! " teriak Raiser terkena air Dark dan Usagi dengan aliran petir yang menyengat tubuhnya.

" **Ranton : Ryuukopahsa "** gumam Kitsune sambil mengentakkan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

Petir hitam Kitsune'pun merambat dan terus merambat ke arah Raiser karena di tanah terdapat beberapa air akibat Jutsu Dark dan Usagi.

 **Bziiiiit!**

" Aaaaarkkk! " teriak Raiser semakin keras saat petir Kitsune kembali mengenai tubuhnya.

" Sugoi, bahkan Kitsune tidak membiarkannya bergerak sama sekali ataupun membalas serangan Kitsune " gumam Issei terkagum.

" Grrrr, kisama " umpat Raiser sambil menahan sakit.

" **Wolf, Dark, kuberi kalian menyerang "** perintah Kitsune lagi.

" **Baiklah "** balas Dark dan Wolf sambil mengangkat sedikit tangan mereka.

 **Syuuuut! Sringsring!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Dark dan Wolf keluar bola berwarna biru dan mulai mengeluarkan Shuriken yang berputar cepat.

" Si-Sihir macam apa itu, pu-putarannya sangat cepat " gagap Kiba yang pertama kali melihatnya.

" bahkan Energinya sangat dasyat " balas Sona yang juga disana.

" **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken "** teriak Dark dan Wolf sambil melempar Jutsu mereka.

" Mereka melemparnya! " ucap Issei tidak percaya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun berhasil mengenai Raiser dan menyebabkan ledakan dasyat, bahkan semua yang melihat pertandingan itu menganga tidak percaya kecuali Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah Raiser yang berdiri tegak dengan luka yang bergenerasi namun pakaiannya sudah sobek semua dan yang tersisa hanyalah celana panjang putihnya yang tinggal sepaha.

" Khe! Tidak ada gunanya menyerangku, aku ini tidak bisa mati.. " jeda Raiser sombong " sekarang giliranku " lanjut Raiser sambil melesatkan banyak bola Api dan Api Skala besar miliknya ke arah Kitsune.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Api Raiser'pun berhasil mengenai Kitsune, sementara Dark, Usagi dan Wolf hanya menonton dari jauh sambil menjaga para Peerage Raiser.

" Hahaha, akhirnya dia mati " gumam Raiser senang.

" **Apa hanya ini "** Raiser yang mendengar suara itu melebarkan matanya, dirinya melihat Kitsune yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikit'pun.

" Cih, masih belum " balas Raiser sambil kembali melesatkan Apinya ke arah Kitsune, namun Kitsune hanya menerimanya tanpa melawan.

" kenapa Kitsune-san tidak melawan? " gumam Koneko.

" Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat " jawab Sirzech.

" Hah.. Hah.. " nafas Raiser terengah-engah karena kelelahan dirinya sudah banyak melesatkan apinya namun Musuhnya sama sekali tidak melawan.

" Aku tanya apa hanya segini? " Raiser yang mendengar suara itu kembali mengeram namun seketika Raiser bergetar saat melihat sosok astral berwarna biru berwajah pria berambut pirang dengan kumis tipis di dua pipinya sambil memegang dua tongkat matahari dan bulan.

" Ap-apa itu? " gagap Sona tidak percaya.

" Sosok macam apa itu, dia melindungi Kitsune-san " lanjut Rias terkejut pertama kali melihat sosok itu.

" Bah-bahkan energi sosok itu sangat besar " gagap Asia gemetar.

" Aku tidak percaya dia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.. Aku jadi ingin di latih olehnya " gumam Issei semangat.

" **Baiklah sekarang diriku yang menyerang "** lanjut Kitsune sambli mengerakkan Sosoknya.

" Sosok itu bergerak " gumam Kiba

 **Wuuuuush! Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu Sosok itu'pun mengibaskan kedua tongkatnya kedepan dan membuat Api yang mengelilinginya ke arah Raiser, Raiser yang melihat apinya di kembalikan tidak percaya dan terpaksa harus menyilangkan tangannya

 **Wuuush!**

Api yang mengelilingi Raiser'pun membesar dan membentuk pusaran tornado api raksasa.

" **Dengan begini lenyaplah "** gumam Kitsune menutup matanya sesaat lalu kembali membukanya **" Amaterasu "** lanjut Kitsune.

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Api yang tadinya merah'pun berubah di gantikan oleh Api Hitam besar, bahkan semua yang melihat api itu terkejut karena pertama kalinya melihat api itu.

" Ap-Api apa itu, hitam sekali " gumam Kiba takut.

" Arrrrrrrkkk, hentikan! Hentikan! Aku menyerah! " teriak Raiser dari dalam tornado api.

 **Sreeet!**

Setelah itu Kitsune mengibaskan tangan kanannya membuat tornado api itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan Raiser yang terbakar api hitam, Kitsune yang melihat itu menatap tubuh Raiser yang masih berdiri namun Raiser berusaha memadamkan api itu, tak lama setelah itu api hitam itu'pun menyusut dan memperlihatkan tubuh Raiser yang terkelupas.

" Hah.. Hah.. " deru nafas Raiser tersengal-sengal.

" **Kau sudah kalah jadi jauhi Gremory selamanya "** ucap Kitsune datar lalu berjalan menuju kelompoknya, namun Raiser yang mendengar itu mengeram dirinya yang masih bisa melesatkan sisa kekuatannya'pun melesatkan bola api berukuran sedang ke arah Kitsune.

 **Sreet! Wuuush!**

Tanpa melihat Kitsune memiringkan kepalanya membuat Bola Apinya Raiser meleset, namun dengan cepat Kitsune meraih Bola api itu lalu melemparnya kembali ke arah Raiser.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Raiser'pun kembali menerima serangannya sendiri sementara Kitsune telah kembali berjalan menuju kelompoknya.

" **Ayo kita kembali "** ujar Kitsune.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu Kitsune beserta yang lain di kembalikan ke tempat pernikahan dengan Raiser yang pingsan akibat kelelahan yang fatal karena Amaterasu dan begitu juga para Peerage Raiser yang pingsan akibat pukulan di leher dari Dark, Usagi dan Wolf.

" **Dengan begini kau tidak jadi menikah dengannya Gremory-chan, jadi kau tenang saja "** ucap Kitsune sambil berdiri di depan Rias dan mengelus rambut Rias.

" A-Arigato K-Kitsune-san, kau menyelamatkanku " balas Rias menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

" **Itu sudah kewajibanku menyelamatkan orang yang di paksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya "** balas Kitsune juga.

" N-Ne Kitsune-san bo-bolehkah aku memberimu ha-hadiah " pinta Rias malu-malu.

" **Apa itu? "**

Bukan menjawab Rias mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Kitsune yang tertutup topeng.

 **Cup!**

Setelah itu Rias'pun mengecup pipi Kitsune yang tertutup topeng, Semua yang melihat itu tidak percaya apa yang di lakukan oleh Rias.

" I-Itu adalah Hadiahku " jawab Rias sambil tergagap malu.

" **O-Oh? "** gumam Kitsune tidak jelas.

 **Grep!**

Namun tanpa di duga Usagi langsung memegang kerah jubah tudung Kitsune dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, setelah itu Usagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kitsune yang tertutup tudung

" **kau harus membayar semua ini Naru-kun, aku tidak peduli, kau harus membayarnya "** bisik Usagi atau Hinata.

 **Gleek**

Sementara Kitsune hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya berat, sepertinya dirinya akan melayani sang istri kembali, dia tidak yakin apa tubuhnya kuat atau tidak, namun dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

" **Baiklah "** jawab Kitsune pada akhirnya membuat Usagi tersenyum di balik topengnya setelah itu Usagi'pun melepaskan kerah Kitsune **" Kalau begitu kami sudah selesai di sini, dengan begini kami akan kembali, Sore Jaa na "** lanjut Kitsune lalu menghilang begitu juga Usagi, Dark dan Wolf.

" Ara-Ara Buchou kenapa kau mencium Kitsune-san? " tanya Akeno menggoda Rias.

" Ak-Aku melakukannya karena dia menyelamatkanku tahu " balas Rias memalingkan wajahnya.

' Kuso! Kitsune-san mendapatkan ciuman dari Buchou aku tidak boleh kalah ' batin Issei mengepalkan tanganya iri.

" Yare~ Yare~ sepertinya dia sudah membuat adikmu menyukainya Sirzech " gumam Azazel.

" Ya mungkin kau benar "

.

 **Di kediaman Naruto**

 **21.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan yang lain sekarang Naruto tengah bergelut dengan Hinata di kasur, ya setelah menyelamatkan Rias dari pernikahan Hinata langsung meminta bayarannya tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang lelah, namun mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim, mereka hanya melakukan ciuman panas, Narutolah yang memiliki ide itu jika tidak bisa melalukan hubungan intim maka dia akan melakukan ciuman saja.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak masalah, yang dia bisikan tadi ke Naruto hanyalah kebohongan belaka, dirinya sangat peduli dengan Naruto, Cintanya, Suaminya. Dirinya sebagai istri dari Naruto tidak akan membiarkan tubuh Suaminya terlalu lelah, dirinya tahu Naruto pasti sangat lelah dan akhirnya tujuan sebenarnya berhasil, dirinya hanya ingin berciuman dengan Naruto, entah kenapa setelah melihat Rias yang mencium Naruto walaupun di topeng bukan di pipi aslinya membuatnya ingin mencium atau di cium oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto'pun menemukan cara untuk memuaskan birahinya.

" Fuaaah~ Hah.. Hah.. " desah Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dengan nafas memburu dan saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka'pun kembali berciuman namun kali ini ciuman berubah menjadi lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

" Bagaimana Hime? " tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

" Hehe, aku menyukainya, kau sudah melunasi hutangmu " jawab Hinata tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang ada di atasnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu'pun tersenyum lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping istrinya dan membawa istrinya ke pelukan hangatnya.

" Hime, gomenne membuatmu cemburu tapi sumpah aku tidak melakukan itu tadi " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

" Um, Daijobu, aku tahu itu bukan salahmu " balas Hinata sambil mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Naruto sambil merasakan detak jantung Naruto.

" Ne, Hime apa kau sudah ada tanda-tanda? " tanya Naruto.

" Um-um belum, sepertinya waktu itu aku masih dalam masa tidak suburku " jawab Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Souka? Tapi untunglah, aku tidak ingin kembali kehilangan calon anak kita, namun setelah semua ini berakhir maka kita akan membuat keluarga kita " Gumam Naruto sambil mencium kening Hinata

" Aku tahu "

" Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur "

" Oyasumi Anata "

" Oyasuminasai Tsuma "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Music End : Yui – Life

 _ **Fix gitar**_

( gambar memperlihatkan rumput yang bergoyang di sinari cahaya matahari terbit )

 _ **Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

 _ **Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

( Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di bawah pohon )

 _ **Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

" _ **Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

 _ **Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

( Gambar Hinata yang juga menatap ke arah matahari terbit di jendelanya dengan rambut melambai di kenai angin )

 _ **Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mau**_

 _ **Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

 _ **Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

( Kamera bergerak turun dengan Gambar di isi Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta kelompoknya, Sona dan juga kelompoknya hingga para Maou, begitu juga teman Naruto yang ada di dimensi lain, kecuali Asuna, Krista, Ayumi, dan Saeko )

 _ **Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

( Gambar di bagi empat persegi dengan gambar di kiri Asuna yang menatap bulan di atasnya di bawah pohon, di gambar kanan dengan Ayumi yang juga menatap bintang dengan tangan di belakang, Rias yang ada di ruangnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela, dan Akeno yang juga menatap langit malam di kuilnya ).

 _ **Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di kiri Krista yang juga menatap malam di atas tembok dan Gambar di kanan dengan Saeko yang juga menatap malam di atas gedung dengan katana di pundaknya, Sona yang ada di ruang osisnya yang juga menatap keluar jendela melihat langit malam, dan Red yang berada di atas rumah-rumah yang juga menatap malam )

 _ **Ano**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti hingga sebatas wajah dengan Gambar kiri Asuna menoleh ke arah kamera dan gambar kanan begitu juga dengan Ayumi, Rias dan Akeno yang menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **Sora**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Krista dan juga Saeko, Sona dan Red yang juga menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **koete yukeru ka na?**_

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang di sinari bulan tapi hanya setengah dan Naruto perlahan menutup matanya )

 _ **Nante omottanda**_

( lalu gambar kembali hanua di ganti dengan pipi Naruto yang teralir air mata )

 _ **Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

( lalu Gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Asuna, Rias, Akeno dan Ayumi yang bergerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu )

 _ **Sore wa mada mie nai**_

( Gambar kembali diganti dengan Gambar tangan Krista, Sona, Red dan Saeko yang juga melakukan hal yang sama )

 _ **Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang juga mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dan secara bersamaan Asuna, Ayumi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Krista dan Saeko yang memeluk tubuh Naruto )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Pakaian Kitsune juga pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser yang menancap di sinari bulan )

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Yosh! Yosh! Akhirnya Update kembali!**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya! Jelekkah? Jika jelek mohon di maafkan.**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja, Akhirnya Semua Chi Bunshin telah sampai di dimensi mereka dan Naruto atau Chi Bunshin 4 berada di dunia Game anta berata :v.**

 **Hmm, dan juga sepertinya dari semua Dimensi yang di jelajahi oleh Chi Bunshin ada yang jatuh cinta, hoho tapi untungnya bukan Naruto asli.**

 **Apa lagi ya, ah, pada akhirnya Chi Bunshin 3 telah memberitahukan kepada Naruto asli bahwa mereka telah ada di dunia ini dan bagaimana kelanjutan Naruto bersama Kakak dan Istrinya.**

 **Dan juga pada akhirnya Jiwa Shukaku telah berhasil di dapatkan dan target yang tersisa hanyalah Colossal, Armor, Dancing, Otosaka yu, Matatabi, Son Goku, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki dan Kurama.**

 **Lalu keterangan sedikit mengenai Jutsu yang di keluarkan Hinata, Jutsu Hakke Riatshou adalah gabungan dari teknik Hakke Kusho dan Lariat. Lalu teknik Balldodaice, ini hanya kata gabungan dari Ball ( bola ), Do ( Guododama ), Da ( Dark, kegelapan ), Ice ( Ice, Es ). Lalu Genjutsu Naruto yang di perlihatkan kepada Raiser itu mirip seperti Genjutsu Shisui, dan yanv terakhir adalah Jutsu Madara yang ada di Naruto Ultimate Ninja Strom 4, perubahan rikudonya. Lalu pedang Ice Repulser, itu juga perubahan dari Dark Repulser.**

 **Cha~ lalu mengenai fic yang lain, mungkin akan agak lama, gomenne. Untuk penyuka cerita The Protect, itu mungkin akan saya lanjutkan setelah cerita Lemon Sister ( ini nama cerita My Love is Sister, nanti di ganti ).**

 **Ok, kita akan membalas beberapa Review dulu :**

 **.**

 **Agustatsumi : Ya maaf saya memang sengaja melakukan itu karena Naruto adalah Kami jadi Naruto tidak boleh membunuh orang sembarangan apa lagi orang yang telah membantunya selama 2 tahun kecuali saat dirinya menyamar.**

 **Taufiqqurrahman172 : 1. Mungkin saja.**

 **2\. Untuk yang kedua itu akan terjawab di chapter pertemuan 4 fraksi.**

 **3\. Kekuatan Otosaka Yu merampas kekuatan tapi untuk saat ini Yu belum mengetahui kekuatannya sama seperti di Canon.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Haha sabar Nee-san, Hinata pasti masih milik Naruto.. Walaupun tidak yakin :v (# bercanda ).**

 **Asyifaaulia31 : Ada beberapa yang terlibat nanti, seperti yang pertama Shingenki No Kyojin, High School To Dead, Charllotte, Sword Art Online, One Piece. Tapi mohon bantuan kalian untuk One Piece karena tidak pernah nonton.**

 **Grand560 : Hinata tetap pairnya Naruto tapi untuk para Chi Bunshin sepertinya akan ada cinta lain.**

 **The KidSno OppAi : Chi Bunshin ada di Dimensi Sword Art Online.**

 **Jafuc : Terima kasih atas sarannya, sebenarnya Naruto itu baik namun dia tidak bisa membela yang telah membunuh banyak manusia jadi begitulah Naruto membunuhnya dan juga Naruto tidak bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya seperti memaafkan musuhnya karena dirinya menyamar, jika tidak menyamar pasti Naruto akan membantunya.**

 **Arif : Tidak akan terjadi tapi justru Naruto yang mengambil kekuatan Yu.**

 **Uzumaki Nara : Haha maaf saya tidak bisa menemukan musuh yang lebih kuat selain mereka berlima dan juga mereka akan berbeda disini kekuatan mereka berbeda nanti.**

 **Titoallstar : Boleh juga.**

 **Namenarurinne : Ini sudah panjang.**

 **Ashuraindra64 : Masalah buatmu? Kalau tidak suka tidak perlu flame langsung out bro.**

 **Uzumaki Nara : Tidak mereka tidak akan jadi musuh Naruto hanya mereka berlima.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah dengan begini Chapter 21 selesai dan Di Chapter 22, Misi Naruto semakin sulit, yosh kalau begitu saya dedek undur diri sampai jumpa~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko.

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Sekarang pertarungan penentu rahasia di balik topeng empat orang misterius akan terungkap, beserta pertemuan empat fraksi dan pertarungan yang terjadi kembali. Hoho sepertinya akan jadi semakin seru..**

 **Baiklah sekarang kita hentikan pembicaraannya dulu dari pada kelamaan, baiklah kita mulai tapi kita buka dengan opening dulu ya!.**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Rising Hope**

 _ **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**_

 _ **( kamera menunjukkan gambar angkasa dengan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang tengah menunduk'kan kepala mereka )**_

 _ **Hey, welcome to recessed reality, Can you please standby?**_

 _ **( lalu gambar terganti menjadi empat bagian dengan masing-masing satu mata )**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

 _ **( lalu setelah itu mereka membuka mata mereka bersamaan )**_

 _ **( lalu gambar terganti dengan judul cerita ini )**_

 _ **Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou?**_

 _ **( Lalu gambar kembali terganti dengan Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko saling membelakangi dari jauh )**_

 _ **Imeeji doori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou**_

 _ **( lalu gambar menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menunduk'kan kepalanya dan Naruto mengerak'kan kepalanya menghadap ke arah kamera )**_

 _ **Meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa disutooshon**_

 _ **( lalu gambar di gantikan dengan gambar Issei yang tengah menutup matanya dan di belakangnya terdapat kembaran'nya yang berupa Yami Issei )**_

 _ **Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta ruuto, abaredasu**_

 _ **( lalu gambar di ganti kembali dengan gambar tangan yang terangkat dan penuh darah dan mengepalkan tangannya )**_

 _ **Pay attention! Hey what is it?**_

 _ **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Naruto )**_

 _ **Watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Rias beserta Peeragenya yang berada di ruangan ilmu penelitian gaib )**_

 _ **Are you serious!? No no no, don't worry 1, 2, 3**_

 _ **( gambar kembali berubah menjadi kelompok Sona yang berada di koridor sekolah )**_

 _ **Fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Empat Maou )**_

 _ **Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**_

 _ **( Gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera, lalu kamera bergerak ke depan Naruto yang mengangkat topengnya )**_

 _ **Kimi ga shinjiteru**_

 _ **( setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Senjurinneringan miliknya yang berputar cepat, dan kamera masuk kedalam pupil mata Naruto, hingga menjadi gelap )**_

 _ **boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai**_

 _ **( dan setelah itu terbentuk gelombang air kecil )**_

 _ **Tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang saling menutup mata, lalu membuka mata mereka dan melesat maju )**_

 _ **Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboeta tte**_

 _ **( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang melawan Kuroka )**_

 _ **Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**_

 _ **( Gambar diganti menjadi Naruko yang melawan Arthur )**_

 _ **Kono negai tatoe mahou ga naku tatte kanaenakya, chikatta**_

 _ **( Gambar terganti dengan Menma yang melawan Bikou )**_

 _ **Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai aru'n da yo**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto melawan Vali dann Vali dan Naruto saling mengadu tinju )**_

 _ **Naki sou demo**_

 _ **( hingga gambar kembali berubah menjadi bulan purnama )**_

 _ **kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**_

 _ **( lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju depan )**_

 _ **Nigitta messeeji that's rising hope**_

 _ **( gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Ophis juga yang berjalan kedepan )**_

 _ **( lalu gambar memperlihatkan Naruto dan Ophis yang saling berhadapan )**_

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

 **Chapter 22 : The Misterious is Broken, Metting Four Fraksion and The Battel is beginning.**

 **.**

 _ **Kamis, 23 Maret 2016**_

 _ **Kediaman keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze.**_

 _ **Pukul 05.30 AM**_

.

Di pagi yang cerah atau bisa di bilang di pagi pada matahari yang akan terbit, terlihat di kamar Naruto dan Hinata, kedua pasangan itu masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka karena kelelahan, namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama karena jam alarm membangunkan mereka berdua.

Kedua pasangan Suami dan Istri itu'pun membuka mata mereka perlahan dan hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah wajah pasangan mereka, mereka'pun saling melempar senyum mereka.

" Ohayo, Hime " sapa Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

" Ohayo mau Anata " balas Hinata juga mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Mereka'pun saling berciuman, bukan ciuman nafsu melainkan ciuman berdasarkan cinta mereka, ciuman pagi kasih sayang, setelah beberapa menit mereka'pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan saling tersenyum bersama.

" Ne, aku akan pergi mandi lebih dulu.. " " Kenapa tidak bersama saja Hime? " potong Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata yang akan bangun.

" Mou~ nanti jadinya bukan mandi " ucap Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Hahaha.. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan itu, jika aku butuh aku pasti akan melakukannya, tapi sekarang aku tidak butuh " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

" Baiklah tapi janji tidak akan melakukan itu disana? " ucap Hinata sambil menatap mata Naruto.

" Janji " balas Naruto lalu mencium bibir Hinata sebentar. Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawanya sampai kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka'pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Setelah beberapa menit kembali, Naruto dan Hinata'pun sudah memakai baju Kuoh Gakuen, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana Naruko yang sedang memasak dengan baju kuohnya, sementara Menma duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah tertunduk dengan mata terpejam.

" Ohayo Nee-chan " sapa Naruto sambil duduk di seberang Menma sementara Hinata membantu Naruko menyiapkan sarapan.

" Ohayo mo Naru-chan " balas Naruko. Setelah menyapa Naruko, Naruto'pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma yang sepertinya masih tertidur, dengan ide jahil yang muncul di kepalanya, Naruto mengambil salah satu anggur di meja makan dan melemparnya ke kepala Menma sedikit keras.

 **Pukk!**

" Ittaii~ " ringis Menma terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggosok kepalanya yang sakit sedikit akibat lemparan Naruto.

" Sudah bangun Nii-chan? " tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil.

" Ittaii~ kau melemparku dengan anggur ya Naruto. Hahh~ kau ini. Ya, entah kenapa aku masih merasa ngantuk " ucap Menma menghela nafasnya lelah.

" Jika kau sakit, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Menma-nii " ucap Naruko yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan duduk disamping Menma menatap khawatir kakaknya.

" Ah! Daijobu.. Mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur, jika aku sakit aku pasti sudah sembuh di sembuhkan oleh Kurama " ucap Menma menenangkan.

" Benar juga " gumam Naruko ingat tentang Kurama.

" sudahlah lebih baik kita mulai makannya " ucap Naruto.

" Ittadakimasu " ucap mereka serempak.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Baru beberapa suap mereka makan, muncul sesuatu bercahaya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berwarna cokelat.

" Sepertinya kirimannya sudah datang " gumam Naruto sambil mengambil kalung itu dan menggunakannya.

 **[" Akhirnya aku sampai juga, rasanya melewati ruang dan waktu itu membuatku mual "]** gumam Shukaku dari kalung.

 **[" Cih hanya segitu saja kau sudah mabuk "]** ejek Kurama.

 **[" Apa kau bilang bola bulu "]**

 **[" kau juga apa! Rakun! "]**

" Ne, sebaiknya kita sekarang berangkat " ucap Menma yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya begitu juga yang lain.

" Ma~ kurasa kau benar " ucap Naruto setuju lalu bangun dari kursinya berangkat menuju Kuoh Gakuen.

.

Selama perjalanan Naruto selalu bertanya mengenai dimensi yang di kunjungi oleh Chi Bunshin 3nya, dan yang membuatnya terkejut, di dunia itu rupanya ada anak-anak kecil yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa.

Sampai di blok ke dua, seperti biasa mereka bertemu Issei yang menunggu mereka, dan akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, tanpa mereka sadari jauh di atas belakang mereka terlihat sosok berambut hijau menatap mereka kecuali Issei tajam dengan seringai di mulutnya.

" **Khuhu! Akhirnya aku tahu dimana dia berada "** gumam sosok itu tertawa kejam, sementara Naruto yang memiliki firasat buruk menoleh ke belakang dimana sosok tadi berada tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa di sana.

' Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak ' batin Naruto yang rupanya menyadarinya karena mata Byakugan yang sudah aktif.

.

.

 _ **Dimension Charlotte.**_

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara di dimensi Chi Bunshin 3, sekarang Naruto tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya dimana kelas XII-A, dan sekarang dirinya tengah di antarkan oleh ketua osis sekolah barunya.

" Sumimasen "

 **Kreeet..**

Pintu kelas itu'pun terbuka dan setelah itu Ketua Osis itu'pun berbicara dengan guru dan memberitahu bahwa ada murid baru, setelah selesai ketua osis itu'pun berbalik menuju kelasnya melewati Naruto.

" Arigato telah mengantarku.. Err "

" Nao, Tomori Nao " ucap perempuan itu bernama Nao.

" Baiklah Tomori-san, arigato telah mengantarkanku " ucap Naruto berterimakasih.

" Sama-sama " balas Nao singkat dengan wajah datar " ngomong-ngomong, setelah istirahat kita bertemu nanti lagi, aku ingin berbicara denganmu " ucap Nao lagi.

" Tentu saja ".

Setelah berbicara dengan Nao, Naruto'pun memasuki kelasnya dan seketika dirinya terkejut karena semua orang di kelas itu adalah perempuan.

" Kyaaa! Akhirnya ada cowok ganteng! "

" Kyaaa! Akhirnya cinta yangku tunggu sudah datang! "

Naruto yang mendengar hampir satu kelas itu berteriak karena tergila-gila membuat alis Naruto sedikit berkedut karena terkena sial.

' Kuso! Kenapa kelas seperti ini yang aku dapat ' batin Naruto mengumpat.

" Baiklah dengarkan dia adalah murid baru disini, perkenalkan dirimu " perintah sang guru.

" Haahh~ namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 18 tahun dan aku sudah menikah saat umurku 8 tahun karena permintaan dari kedua orang tua kami " ucap Naruto setengah berbohong, semua perempuan disana yang mendengar Naruto sudah menikah langsunv terdiam seperti patung sementara sang guru juga syok karena murid barunya sudah menikah.

" Kyaaa! Walaupun begitu aku mau kok jadi yang kedua! "

" Aku juga! "

" Aku juga! "

' Mendokusei ' batin Naruto semakin berkedut.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Ruang Osis**.

.

Sekarang Naruto telah berada di ruang osis karena Nao menjemputnya, dirinya bisa melihat Yu adik angkatnya, Nao yang baru dia kenal dan dua orang yang belum di kenalnya.

" Baiklah dia adalah Anggota baru kita, Uzumaki Naruto-senpai, disini aku adalah ketua osisnya kau sudah mengenalku bukan? " dan di balas anggukan Naruto " Lalu pemuda yang menjadi adik angkatmu itu kau sudah pasti tahu, lalu perempuan yang berambut kuning ini adalah Yusa Kurobane, dan pemuda satu itu adalah Takajo Jojiro " jelas Nao mengenai anggotanya.

" Salam " balas Naruto singkat.

" Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu? " tanya Nao serius.

" Apa itu? " tanya Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

" Saat kau terjatuh dari langit bagaimana kau masih hidup? " tanya Nao membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak saat pertanyaan itu di layangkan.

' Ini berbahaya, belum waktunya aku memberitahukan identitasku ' batin Naruto.

" Bagaimana Uzumaki-senpai? " tanya ulang Nao.

" Aku waktu itu jatuh dari langit karena aku berusaha menyelamatkan orang yang hampir bunuh diri dari kapal ketinggian 300 meter di atas awan, masalah saat aku jatuh dan tidak terluka, anggap saja itu adalah keistimewaan tubuhku yang sembuh dalam beberapa hari atau sehari, ataupun beberapa menit " jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong.

" Keistimewaan " gumam Takajo.

" Seperti halnya ini " jelas Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu pensil di dekatnya.

 **Jraaak!**

Semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya saat Naruto menusuk lengan kirinya hingga tembus, setelah itu Naruto mencabut pensil itu dan memperlihatkan lengannya yang bolong, tak lama setelah itu lubang itu menutup sendirinya membuat yang lain melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat itu.

" Sudah lihat bukan " ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan lengannya kembali ke saku celana.

' Apakah itu kemampuannya ' batin Nao masih belum yakin.

 **Braaak!**

Setelah itu mereka terkejut saat pintu ruang itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemuda berambut basah yang berjalan menuju meja besar di depannya.

 **Clup!**

" Kemampuan.. Terbang " ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi dari situ.

" Yosh! Ini dia " ucap Tomori tiba-tiba sambil membanting buku di tangannya dan memperlihatkan gambar pegunungan tetapi ada yang aneh di gambar itu.

" Orang yang melayang juga di temukan di jepang? " gumam Yu saat membaca bacaan itu.

" Jadi kau maksud bayangan hitam itu adalah orang yang terbang itu " balas Takajo di balas anggukan oleh Yu

" Mungkin, ini Cuma sebuah berita di majalah seperti ini, tapi jika kita mempercayai ini, itu akan sangat membantu, ayo! " ucap Nao

" Kemana? " tanya Yu.

" ke gunung ini bukan? " tanya Takajo

" Ini hanya pemikiran, tapiku pikir ini adalah tempat dimana dia berlatih terbang " jelas Nao.

" Dengan kata lain kita akan mengawasi tempat itu terus hingga orang itu keluar, aku benar bukan? " lanjut Naruto meminta kepastian

" tapi jika kita mengawasi tempat itu terus? Sampai kapan? " tanya Yu

" tentu hingga orang itu keluar " jawab Nao

" %&#*$# " ucap Yusarin.

" Jangan membuat Yusarin berbicara seperti itu " pinta Takajo.

" Ano.. Emangnya ada apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Dia tengah di rasuki oleh kakaknya namanya Misa, Kemampuan Yusarin adalah membiarkan tubuh orang mati masuk kedalam tubuhnya sementara kakaknya.. " jeda Yu sambil menatap Takajo yang memohon kepada Yusarin yang di rasuki Misa.

" Ano.. Bisakah kau kembalikan Yusarin " pinta Takajo.

" Emangnya kau siapa? Aku yang menentukannya tahu " jawab Misa sambil mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

" Karena kau seperti ini! Tahu! " balas Takajo.

" Pengendali api ya " gumam Naruto.

" Baiklah Ayo kita pergi ke supermarket " ujar Nao.

.

.

 _ **Dimension DxD**_

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli, Naruto sekarang tengah sendirian di bawah pohon tempat biasa dia istirahat. Sekarang dirinya tengah berbaring sambil memandang awan di langit mengingat masa lalunya bersama Shikamaru dan Choji.

' Bagaimana kabar kalian ' batin Naruto tersenyum lirih.

" Naru-kun? " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah panggilan itu'pun menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat Hinata yang duduk di atasnya.

" Daijobu Naruto? " tanya Menma sambil duduk di samping Naruto yang sekarang tiduran di pangkuan Hinata.

" Daijobu.. Hanya saja aku ingin sekali kembali ke Konoha ataupun Uzushiogakure walaupun hanya sesaat " jawab Naruto sambil memandang istrinya berserta kedua kakaknya.

" Konoha ya " gumam Naruko.

" Aku jadi rindu " gumam Menma menunduk.

" Tou-san " gumam Hinata.

 **[" Kalian dengarkan aku "]** semua yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sekarang setengah dirinya sudah di kendalikan oleh Kurama.

" Kurama? " gumam Menma.

 **[" Aku bisa saja membawa kalian kembali ke Konoha dan Uzushiogakure, tapi batas waktu kalian hanya 3 jam, kalian jangan khawatir, saat kalian pergi, Jutsu ini akan menghentikan waktu di sini selama kalian pergi hingga kembali "]** jelas Kurama.

" Apa kau bisa melakukan itu Kurama " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Tentu "]**

" Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Kurama " pinta Naruko.

 **[" Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat "]** peringat Kurama.

 **Sriiiing! Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Menma, Hinata, dan Naruko bercahaya dan menghilang dengan sangat cepat, sementara tempat dimensi yang di tinggali sekarang waktunya telah berhenti.

.

 _ **Dimension Konoha.**_

.

 **Sriiing! Blaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi desa Konohagakure, dimana Desa yang dulunya desa kecil sekarang sudah menjadi kota besar bagi para ninja, di bagian timur Konoha, muncul cahaya dan menunjukkan Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang sudah sampai.

Mereka bisa melihat kota kelahiran mereka masih berdiri hingga sekarang.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto tersenyum lirih.

" Akhirnya kita telah sampai di tempat misi kita! " semua yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah samping dimana mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning seperti Naruto berjalan bersama seseorang yang di kenal mereka.

" Konohamaru " gumam Naruto.

" Moi Naruto, jangan banyak mengeluh " ucap Perempuan berambut hitam berkaca mata.

" Memangnya kenapa? " tanya 'Naruto' tidak senang.

" Itu namamu Naru-kun? " ucap Hinata sambil menepuk bahu suaminya.

" Sudahlah Sarada, Naruto, harusnya kalian seperti Mitsuki, dia saja tidak mengeluh " ucap pria bernama Konohamaru menenangkan.

" Urusai, Konohamaru-sensei " teriak Sarada dan 'Naruto'

 **Bziit!**

Setelah itu mereka terkejut saat melihat kilatan putih di depan mereka dan memperlihatkan pria berambut kuning jambrik panjang menggunakan jubah putih berisi lambang api merah dan dua pedang di pinggangnya.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Mitsuki bersiaga.

" Apakah musuh? " tanya 'Naruto'

" Bukan.. " jawab Konohamaru sambil menitikkan air mata.

" Dia adalah.. " pria berambut kuning itu'pun mengangkat kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Uzumaki... Naruto.. Sensei " lanjut Konohamaru melihat sosok yang sudah lama hilang yaitu Naruto.

.

.

.

" lama tidak bertemu Konohamaru "

.

.

 _ **Konoha Side.**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Selama di perjalanan, Konohamaru tidak pernah berhenti bertanya tentang keadaan empat sosok pahlawan yang di kira seluruh dunia shinobi telah meninggal, bahkan semua warga juga terkejut bahwa empat pahlawan yang menyelesaikan perang Dunia Shinobi 4 masih hidup dan mereka melihat itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri

" mereka, bukannya mereka adalah pahlawan perang Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko yang di katakan sudah menghilang dan meninggal itu " gumam Sarada tidak percaya

" Dan juga.. Nama itu.. Sama sepertiku, seperti yang di katakan Kaa-chan " gumam 'Naruto'

Sekarang mereka tengah berhenti di sebuah rumah yang masih di ingat oleh 'Naruto'.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Naruto'pun mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan pelan.

" Ha'i tunggu sebentar " sebuah suara manis terdengar di telinga'Naruto' dan mengingat suara itu.

 **Kreeeet**

Pintu itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan anak perempuan cantik berwajah polos menatap bingung sosok yang tidak di kenalnya.

" Siapa? " tanya anak itu.

" Halo adik kecil.. Siapa namamu " tanya Naruto berjongkok di depan anak kecil berambut merah itu mengelus rambut itu lembut.

" Namaku Namikaze Sara " jawab anak bernama Sara itu.

" Siapa Sara? " tanya wanita dari dapur sambil melihat keluar, seketika wanita itu menegang karena mengenal empat sosok di depannya

" Tadaima.. "

.

.

.

.

.

" Kaa-chan "

.

.

 _ **Skip Time.**_

.

Di kediaman Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina, atau Namikaze Kushina, masih terlihat cantik dari sebelumnya dan dirinya merasa senang bahwa anak-anaknya masih hidup dan datang kerumahnya.

Sementara Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko hanya tersenyum mengingat rumah yang sekarang mereka datangi tidak pernah berubah.

" Jadi.. Kau adalah 'Naruto' anak ke empat dari Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ya? " tanya Naruko kepada 'Naruto' disampingnya.

" Ya.. Bisa di bilang begitu " jawab 'Naruto' sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya berbicara kepada tiga kakaknya dengan satu kakak iparnya.

" Ne, Sara-chan, kau sudah berumur berapa? " tanya Menma sambil mengelus rambut adiknya di pangkuannya.

" 6 tahun " jawab Sara.

" Ne bagaimana rasanya hidup setelah 1000 tahun? " tanya Kushina tidak pernah menghilangkan senyumnya dan duduk di samping Naruto yang masih memandang sekitar.

" ya.. Rasanya sangat susah di jelaskan.. Seperti bebas " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum " Lalu bagaimana ke adaan Kaa-chan selama Kami tidak ada " tanya balik Naruto

" selama 10 tahun seperti neraka kau tahu " jawab Kushina tersenyum lirih mengingat selama 10 tahun telah kehilangan ke tiga putranya.

" Gomenne Kaa-chan " ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

" Daijobu " jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum senang " Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah punya anak? " tanya Kushina kepada Naruto dam Hinata.

" belum, kami masih belum memikirkannya " jawab Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto di sampingnya.

" Ne.. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Tou-chan? " tanya Naruto.

 **Kreeet**

" Tadai.. Ma " ucap Pria yang baru saja pulang terkejut melihat tiga sosok di kenalnya.

" Okaerinasai.. "

.

.

.

.

.

" Tou-chan "

.

.

 **~ Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension ~**

Selama makan siang, kekeluargaan yang telah lama hilang kembali muncul di keluarga Namikaze dengan kembalinya ke tiga anaknya yang di kira telah lama hilang atau meninggal.

" Tou-chan senang kalian bisa kembali ke sini " ucap Minato sambil memeluk ke tiga anaknya termasuk Hinata.

" Kami juga senang Tou-chan, tapi kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini " ucap Naruto membalas pelukan ayahnya.

" Kenapa? " tanya Kushina khawatir.

" Kami harus pergi ke desaku, Uzushiogakure, aku harus pergi mengantarkan Himeku ini bertemu ayahnya dan kembali ke tempat dimana kami sekarang berada " jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya." Kenapa, Nii-chan ingin pergi lagi? " tanya Sara sedih mengetahui bahwa kakak-kakaknya yang baru saja bertemu akan pergi lagi.

" Gomenne, Sara-chan, tapi Nii-chan harus melakukan tugas Nii-chan.. Sebagai Ni Kami-sama " ujar Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sara yang ada di gendongan Kushina. Semua kecuali Menma, Hinata dan Naruko terkejut akan perkataan Naruto.

" Naruto.. Kau.. Seorang Kami-sama? " tanya Minato tidak percaya.

" Ma~ soudana " jawab Naruto sebisanya.

" Ne, Nii-chan, apa kita akan bertemu lagi? " tanya 'Naruto'

" Hmm-Hmm aku rasa tidak, tapi aku akan mencobanya " jawab Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto'pun mencium keluarganya begitu juga Hinata, Menma dan Naruko.

" Kami pergi Minna " ucap Naruto sambil merangkai segel.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun menghilang meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze yang kembali sedih karena harus berpisah kembali, namun di hati mereka, mereka senang bahwa anak-anaknya atau kakak-kakaknya masih hidup.

' Nii-chan, aku pasti akan melampauimu dan kita akan bertemu di tempatmu berada nanti ' batin 'Naruto' bertekad kuat sambil memandang langit yang sudah hampir sore.

.

.

 _ **Uzushiokagure No Sato.**_

.

Sementara itu di desa Uzushiogakure No Sato, dulunya desa yang berlapisi 3 tembok raksasa itu sekarang berubah menjadi lima dimana sekarang tempat-tempat itu telah bersisi kota-kota besar.

Di tempat kage terlihat pria berambut cokelat panjang seperti iklan shampo sekarang tengah duduk di meja kerja Kage dengan mood yang kurang enak.

" Hhaahh~ kenapa kertas seperti ini tidak ada habisnya " gumam Pria itu.

" Karena kau adalah Uzukage, kau seharusnya beruntung karena kau menjadi Uzukage saat ini " ucap Pria berambut panjang dengan jubah hitam dan mata setengah sharingan dan setengahnya lagi Rinenggan.

" Kalau saja, Naruto tidak mati pasti aku sudah bisa bermain ranjang dengan Tenten-chan di rumah " gumam Pria itu.

" Sepertinya kau berubah drastis ne Neji-nii, Sasuke" ucap Seseorang di belakang pria bernama Neji dan Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dan mereka seketika terkejut saat sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan beserta ketiga orang di kenalnya berdiri di belakang mereka.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension H.O.T.D**_

.

 **Duuaar! Duaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 2, sekarang dirinya beserta para kelompok yang selamat dari ancaman Zombie sekarang tengah berusaha melawan para Zombie yang berdatangan ke tempat mereka, mereka sekarang terjebak karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi remnya blong dan membuat mereka menabrak toko besar di bagian pintu hingga bolong.

Sekarang Naruto, Takashi, Saeko dan Rei tengah menembak para Zombie yang akan medekati mereka, sementara Kotha, Saya, Shizuka dan Alice membantu mengangkat para senjata masuk ke dalam toko dimana hanya itu tempat perlindungan mereka.

 **Duaar! Duaar! Syuut! Syuut! Cklek! Cklek!**

" Cih mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya " umpat Naruto karena Zombie yang terkena peluru apinya kembali membuat barisan yang lebih tebak dan membuat peluru apinya hanya menghabisi sedikit kumpulan Zombie.

" Jalan satu-satunya kita adalah masuk ke dalam toko itu, mereka tidak akan bisa masuk karena pintu toko itu tertutup mobil " ucap Takashi memberitahukan apa yang harus di lakukan.

" Kalian pergilah, biar aku dan Naruto-san yang mengurus mereka " ucap Saeko dan di balas anggukan oleh Takashi dan Rei.

" Sebaiknya kita habisi sebagian dari mereka dan menyusul ke dalam " usul Naruto

" Aku setuju " jawab Saeko sambil menyiapkan pedangnya. Mendengar itu Naruto'pun menaruh shotgunnya di punggung dan mencabut kedua pedangnya.

" Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto sambil berlari ke depan di ikuti Saeko di belakangnya.

" Graaahh "

 **Jraaash! Jraaash!**

Baru saja Zombie yang akan menangkap Naruto langsung saja di tebas Naruto menjadi dua hingga memuncratkan darahnya ke wajah Naruto.

" Cih, menjijikan sekali " gumam Naruto sambil terus berlari.

 **Wush! Duak! Sriiing! Craash!**

Setelah sampai di tengah para Zombie Naruto'pun menendang salah satu Zombie dengan Flying Kick lalu melakukan manufer memutar sambil menebaskan pedangnya hingga memutuskan kepala para Zombie yang mengerumuninya.

 **Sriing! Craash! Craash!**

Sementara Saeko terus menebaskan pedangnya hingga sudah beberapa Zombie telah tumbang.

" Cih! Kalau begini " gumam Naruto sambil melapisi Pedangnya Chakra Angin lalu memutar tubuhnya.

 **Sriiiiiing! Craaaaaaaaash!**

Setelah memutar tubuhnya dan menebaskan kedua pedangnya secara 360 derajat, semua Zombie yang mengerumuninya tumbang terbelah menjadi dua

" Saeko-san, saatnya kembali " perintah Naruto sambil berlari ke arah toko di ikuti Saeko, Saeko'pun memasuki toko terlebih dahuli sementara Naruto masih di luar sambil merangkai segelnya.

" Raiton : Reiza Sekkazu! " ucap Naruto sambil menembakkan banyak laser ke arah para Zombie.

Bziiiiiiit!

Sebagian pasukan Zombie'pun mengalami kejang-kejang begitu Jutsu Naruto mengenai mereka, melihat kesempatan Naruto'pun memasuki toko di dalamnya bergabung dengan yang lain.

 **~ Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension ~**

" Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Kotha sambil menyiapkan senjata Snipernya yang dia bawa.

" untuk sementara kita akan mengecek sekitar, kalian pilih saja baju ganti kalian, aku akan menjaga kalian bersama Takashi " perintah Naruto sambil meletakkan senjata M-25 di kedua pundaknya.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian mereka'pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan naik ke lantai 2 dan bertujuan pergi ke lantai teratas.

" Cih, sepertinya saat kita terus naik ke lantai tertinggi akan susah melihat karena lampu di atas padam " gumam Saya.

" Walaupun begitu kita harus tetap ke lantai atas " ucap Takashi.

" Tunggu " ucap Naruto sambil berhenti berjalan dan menatap sekitar waspada " sepertinya para Zombie telah menguasai tempat ini terlebih dulu " gumam Naruto tersenyum.

Semua yang mendengar itu tersentak dan melihat ke sekitar mereka bisa melihat banyak Zombie menyebar di tempat mereka, namun mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan yang lain.

" Sepertinya ini akan semakin sulit " gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension Charlotte.**

.

Sementara itu di dimensi Chi Bunshin 3, sekarang dirinya tengah duduk di salah satu pohon sambil menikmati jagung bakar yang di but oleh mereka di tempat tujuan mereka mencari orang yang bisa terbang, namun belum ada tanda-tanda.

" Nii-chan " panggil Yu sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

" Um? Ada apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Nii-chan.. Aku ingij bertanya sesuatu kepadamu? " tanya Yu serius.

" Apa itu? " tanya Naruto.

" Apakah benar itu kemampuan alami Nii-chan? " tanya Yu.

" Haaahh~ masalah itu lagi.. Sebenarnya.. Bukan itu saja " jawab Naruto, entah kenapa dirinya ingin mengungkapkan identitas.

" Bukan itu saja? " tanya ulang Yu.

" Aku harap kau.. Sedikit merahasiakan ini " pinta Naruto sambil membuka tangannya.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu keluar api berwarna merah terang, namun sesaat dan Naruto menghilangkan api itu kembali.

" Pengendali api " gumam Yu tidak percaya.

" sementara dirimu, apa kemampuanmu? " tanya Naruto sekarang.

" kemampuanku hanya mengendalikan tubuh orang hanya dalam lima detik " jawab Yu sambil menatap ke atas.

' Mengendalikan tubuh orang hanya dalam 5 detik.. Aku rasa tidak seperti itu ' batin Naruto masih belum yakin.

" Baiklah saatnya kita kembali berkumpul aku rasa Tomori-san akan membicarakan sesuatu " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat Nao, Takajo dan Yusa.

" Kalian dari mana saja? " tanya Takajo

" Hanya mencari tempat yang sedikit tenang " jawab Naruto bohong.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian pergilah mandi di sungai, sementara Yusa-san aku sudah menyiapkan tempat mandi untuknya " perintah Nao.

" Hooo! Aku tidak bisa mandi dengan Air Yusarin! " teriak Takajo sambil menangis lebay.

" Menjijikkan! " teriak Nao.

' Yang benar saja ' Batin Naruto.

.

.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto, Takajo dan Yu, tengah mandi di sungai, di sisi Naruto sekarang Naruto bertapa di bawah air terjun berukuran sedang yang kebetulan ada di sana, sementara Takajo dan Yu berendam di air sungai.

" Huuwaa~ segarnya " gumam Yu merasakan dinginnya air.

" Hmm, kau benar " ucap Takajo membenarkan. Setelah itu pandangan Takajo berpindah ke arah Naruto yang masih bertapa di bawah air terjun membiarkan dirinya di basahi oleh air.

" Otosaka-san, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? " tanya Takajo.

" Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bertapa " jawab Yu sebisanya.

' Hahhh~ masih belum tersambung ' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya dan membuka matanya.

" Uzumaki-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Takajo.

" Aku hanya bermeditasi sambil menikmati dinginnya air " jawab Naruto tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya " dari yangku lihat, sepertinya kau berotot saat kau tidak menggunakan baju, sementara saat kau memakai pakaian kau seperti orang kurus " ujar Naruto mengenai pengeliatannya.

" Ah? Oh! Soudana, kemampuanku adalah teleportasi, namun kemampuan ini tidak berhenti seperti di tempat yang aku inginkan, maka dari itu aku melatih ototku agar aku kuat menahan sakit akibat dari kemampuan ini " jelas Takajo.

' Seperti orang berlari cepat tapi tidak bisa berhenti ya ' batin Naruto.

" Kau benar-benar serius na " gumam Yu.

" Sebenarnya Otosaka-san ada dua orang yang lebih kuat di bandingkanmu dia adalah si Kami, namun kita belum mengetahuinya dan yang terakhir.. " jeda Takajo.

' Kami? ' batin Naruto tersentak ' apa itu diriku, jadi begitu.. Dengan kata lain mereka mencurigaiku adalah orang pemilik kekuatan Kami.. Sepertinya orang basah itu hebat juga ' batin Naruto tersenyum.

" Tidak.. Tidak jadi.. " lanjut Takajo tersenyum jahil.

" Ehh~ itu malah membuatku semakin penasaran tahu " ujar Yu semakin penasaran.

' Ma! Sepertinya ini akan menarik '

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension Uzushiogakure**

 **.**

" Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya Neji, selama 10 tahun ini? " tanya Naruto sambil memandang Desa buatannya. Menma yang melihat desa buatan adiknya hanya terkagum karena desa Uzushiogakure sangatlah indah

" sulit di percaya kau tahu, semua Negara yang kau ajak aliansi hampir semua meminta perpindahan ke desa ini, tapi desa ini kehabisan tempat untuk mereka, maka dari itu, kami membuat dua lapis tembok kembali untuk mereka " jawab Neji menjelaskan tentang 10 tahun terakhir ini.

" Ne Teme, sepertinya kau memiliki anak perempuan yang sangat cantik ne? " goda Naruto.

" Eh? Kau bertemu anakku? " tanya Sasuke.

" Um, dia bernama Sarada Uchiha, aku tidak menyangka kau menikah dengan monster itu " ujar Naruto membayangkan kehidupan Sasuke bersama Sakura.

" Urusai! "

" Ne, Neji-niisan, apa ayah ada di rumah? " tanya Hinata.

" Tentu, dia pasti merindukan kalian " jawab Neji tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan ke sana, Jaa Na " ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya sementara Naruko dan Menma mengikuti Naruto dengan shunshin mereka

.

 _ **Kediaman Hyuga**_

.

Sementara itu di kediama Hyuga terlihat di suatu Ruangan terdapat pria yang sudah tua tengah memperhatikan sebuah foto dimana terdapat pria berambut pirang tengah tersenyum dengan wanita berambut indigo di sampingnya.

" Hahh~ sudah 10 tahun kalian pergi, tapi sampai sekarang kalian belum di temukan... Dimana kalian sekarang? " gumam Pria itu entah kepada siapa.

" Kami sudah kembali kok " pria tua yang mengenal suara manis itu'pun dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat ke empat sosok yang di hargai oleh warga dunia Shinobi dan dua orang yang menjadi keluarganya.

" Na-Naruto.. Hi-Hi-Hinata " gagap pria tua itu.

" Hihihi.. Tadaima Tou-san " ucap Hinata setelah selesai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ayahnya.

 **Grep!**

" Okaerinasai.. " jawab Pria yang memiliki nama Hiashi sambil memeluk Naruto dan Hinata, sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

" Kalian pasti Naruko-chan dan Menma-kun, aku tidak percaya kalian sekarang sudah dewasa " ucap Hiashi setelah melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan Hinata dan berbicara pada Menma dan Naruko yang ada di samping Naruto.

" Ya begitulah paman " jawab Menma sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Ne, aku mau bertanya pada kalian, selama ini kemana kalian? Setelah perang usai, kalian berubah menjadi batu, lalu menghilang di telan bumi? Banyak yang mengira kalau kalian sudah meninggal dan menghilang kalian tahu? " tanya Hiashi beruntun.

" Hahh~ sebaiknya aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu Tou-san " hela Naruto.

.

.

" Seperti itu " gumam Hiashi setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Naruto " Aku tidak menyangka menantuku ini adalah seorang Kami " goda Hiashi.

" Haahh~ ya walaupun begitu, aku juga tidak terlalu menunjukkan kemampuan asliku pada mereka, kecuali aku melawan mereka nanti.. " ujar Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

" Mereka? " tanya Hiashi

" Tou-san tidak akan percaya jika Tou-san mendengarnya " ucap Hinata " ngomong-ngomong.. Dimana Hanabi-chan, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya? " tanya Hinata.

" Dia sekarang sudah menikah dengan Konohamaru, mungkin di sekarang.. "

" Tou-chan~ apa kau di dalam " perkataan Hiashi'pun terpotong oleh suara Child Dish yang membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk dulu..

" ... "

" ... "

Seketika terjadi keheningan begitu seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan pita di kedua rambutnya terkejut melihat dua sosok yang sangat di rindukannya.

" Na-Naruto-nii-chan.. Hi-Hinata-nee-chan " gagap Wanita itu.

" Konbanwa, Hanabi-chan " sapa Hinata

" Hanabi-chan, apa kau disini? " tak lama setelah itu kembali muncul seorang wanita berambut oranye panjang memasuki ruangan itu, dan sama seperti Hanabi, dirinya terkejut melihat siapa di hadapannya.

" Na-Naruto.. O-onii-san " gagap Wanita itu.

" Yo.. Sasa-chan " sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **Greep**

Tak menunggu lama, mereka'pun langsung memeluk erat kakak mereka yang sangat mereka rindukan, sementara Menma dan Naruko hanya menatap mereka senang karena keceriaan keluarga ini kembali... Walaupun.. Hanya sesaat.

" Onii-san dari mana saja? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu? " tanya Sasame kepada kakaknya.

" Hahaha.. Gomen'ne membuatmu khawatir " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut adiknya yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Ne Nee-chan apa Nee-chan baik-baik saja saat kalian pergi? " tanya Hanabi.

" Kami baik-baik saja.. Malah kami sudah memiliki kehidupan baru disana " jawab Hinata.

" Wooh~ Naruto-nii-chan, kau terlihat semakin tampan ne~ " goda Hanabi begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan dimana rambut pirangnya yang sudah panjang dan rambut yang ada di samping-sampingnya juga sudah mulai panjang sampai melewati dagu seperti Minato.

" tapi.. Kenapa aku melihat kalian seperti berumuran 18 tahunan? " tanya Hanabi melihat wajah mereka masih muda.

" Hahaha.. Kau salah Hana-chan, kami sudah berumur 1016 tahun, namun kami terlihat seperti orang muda karena kami kembali ke umur 15 tahun setelah bebas dari efek Fuin pada perang dan tertidur selama 1000 tahun menjadi batu, dan setelah itu kami bebas dan menjalankan kehidupan selama 2-3 tahun disana " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, membuat Hiashi, Hanabi dan Sasame terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto.

" Ne, Nee-chan, bisakah kami ikut dengan kalian ke tempat kalian? " tanya Hanabi.

 **[" Itu mustahil "]** semua yang mendengar itu kembali tersentak saat Naruto kembali di kuasai oleh Kurama.

 **[" Jutsu ini tidak bisa mengajak orang dari tempat tujuan ke tempat kita berpindah, jika kita memindahkan mereka mengajak masuk ke dimensi kita, bisa saja tubuh mereka hancur akibat lubang dimensi "]** jelas Kurama membuat Hanabi tertunduk sedih.

" Ne, Hanabi-chan, bukannya kau sudah ada Konohamaru disini, kenapa kau ingin ikut? " tanya Hinata penasaran akan permintaan adiknya.

" Bukan aku, tapi kami semua, keluarga kalian, ingin bersama kalian hidup seperti sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya " jelas Hanabi.

" Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, karena di dunia itu, akan terjadi kembali sesuatu yang sudah di takuti yaitu perang dunia Shinobi ke 4, jika kalian kesana, kalian akan terlibat kembali, kami tidak bisa membuat kalian dalam bahaya di dunia itu " Ujar Menma serius.

" Di dunia itu, berisi kekuatan yang bernama Sihir, dan kelompok di sana adalah Akuma, Da-tenshi, dan Tenshi, mereka selalu berperang hingga menimbulkan kekacauan, dan juga kekuatan yang terkuat disana bernama Sacred Gear, kekuatan yang hampir melebihi dewa " lanjut Naruko menjelaskan.

" Mustahil " ujar Hiashi tidak percaya.

" Memang mustahil, tapi kekuatan itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto yang sekarang adalah Ni Kami, yang memiliki kekuatan Rikudo dan para bijuu dan juga kekuatan dari dimensi lain " ucap Menma sambil memandang Naruto takjub yang masih berbicara bersama Sasame.

 **Sriiiiing**

Tak lama lama setelah itu Naruto, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata bercahaya membuat Hiashi, Sasame dan Hanabi terkejut.

" Yahh~ sepertinya sudah waktunya " gumam Menma.

" Ne, Tou-san kami kembali dulu, jika kami ada waktu, kami pasti akan datang, Jaa Na " ujar Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

" Ne, Sasa-chan, semoga kita bertemu lagi ya, Tou-san salamkan salam perpisahanku dengan Neji, dan beritahu dia tolong lindungi desaku ini " ucap Naruto memberikan salam terakhirnya.

" Ya, aku pasti akan menyampaikannya " jawab Hiashi.

" Kalau begitu kami pamit " ucap Naruto tersenyum senang.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko'pun menghilang meninggalkan secercah cahaya di tempat mereka tadi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension SAO**_

.

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, sekarang dirinya tengah duduk di ranjang dengan perban menutupi perut atletisnya akibat luka pertarungannya melawan Wearwolf seminggu yang lalu, sementara itu disisi Kirito, sekarang Kirito tengah berbaring di bawah pohon dengan memandang langit, sementara Asuna, dirinya sekarang tengah menaiki tangga lantai 2 dimana Naruto berada.

 **Kreeet**

" Naruto-san " panggil Asuna sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan membawakan makanan untuk Naruto.

" Ah, Asuna-san, maaf membuatmu kerepotan karena diriku ini " ucap Naruto merasa tidak enak.

" Daijobu, sudah kewajiban kita untuk menolong bukan " jawab Asuna sambil menaruh makanan Naruto di meja sampingnya dan duduk di samping Naruto.

" Hehehe.. Kau mungkin benar "

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan kembali karena bingung harus berbicara apa.

" Ano.. Naruto-san? "

" Nani? "

" Kenapa.. Kenapa kau melindungiku dari serangan Wearwolf waktu itu? " tanya Asuna malu-malu.

" Hahaha.. sudah kewajiban kita bukan untuk menolong sesama " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

" tapi kau bisa saja mati tahu! Hanya sekali serang bisa saja kau mati " ujar Asuna mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aku tidak akan mati sebelum tujuan permainan ini selesai " jawab Naruto dengan tekad kuat, Asuna yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam, bukan hanya karena perkataannya, dirinya terpaku pada Mata Shaphire Naruto yang penuh tekad dan kedamaian di dalamnya itu, dia seperti di bekukan di dunia es yang sejuk.

' Indah dan Tampan ' batin Asuna merona dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

" Ano.. Asuna-san " panggil Naruto menyadarkan Asuna dari halusinasinya.

" E-Eh!? " pekik Asuna dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah " Go-Gomenasai, ak-aku akan keluar dulu " ujar Asuna tergagap dan langsung pergi sebelum bertambah malu.

" Mattaku, dia itu " gumam Naruto lalu memandang keluar jendela dengan senyuman di bibirnya ' tapi.. Dia manis juga ' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu di balik dinding kamar Naruto, terlihat Asuna yang mengintipnya dengan rona di wajahnya.

' Ap-apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.. Ke-kenapa aku hampir menciumnya.. Uggh.. Memalukan ' batin Asuna lalu pergi dari sana dengan wajah merona dan tersenyum sendiri-sendiri ' tapi.. Kenapa saat aku di dekatnya.. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku ya.. Aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi '.

Sret! Sret!

Sementara Naruto sekarang dirinya tengah membuka perban yang menutupi perutnya dan terlihatlah dada yang sangat atletis akibat latihan yang sering di jalaninya, setelah itu Naruto'pun menggunakan pakaiannya dan menaruh Shiyaki dipunggung dan Ice Repulser dan Ryuusei di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

Di sisi Kirito, sekarang Kirito tengah bersandar di bawah pohon seperti menunggu seseorang, tak lama setelah itu muncul Asuna yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Kirito

" Um, sepertinya dia tidak bisa ikut lagi " jawab Asuna

" Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa ikut " ujar Naruto yang baru saja muncul di balik pohon yang Kirito sandari.

" E-Eh!? Na-Naruto-san, ke-kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya istirahat? " tanya Asuna beruntun dengan rona tipis di wajahnya karena masih mengingat kejadian tadi.

" Maa~ aku baik-baik saja kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku masih bisa bertarung " ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kemampuan pedangnya dengan cepat " Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita akan melawan Dugeon lantai 68 bukan? Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung jadi aku akan semangat melawannya kalau begitu " ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan seringai keji membuat Kirito merinding melihatnya.

' Mengerikan ' batin Kirito.

" Tapi sebelum itu kita harus membeli perlengkapan Hp dan Krital Teleport untuk jaga-jaga " usul Asuna.

" Boleh juga "

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah membeli perlengkapan yang di inginkan Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna'pun pergi ke tempat Dugeon berikutnya, sekarang dirinya beserta Kirito dan Asuna tengah berjalan menuju pintu gerbang melawan Dugeon.

" Yosh, ikuzo " gumam Naruto sambil membuka gerbang itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito'pub memasuki tempat itu dengan perlahan.

 **Wuushh! Wussh!**

Setelah itu muncul api-api biru di sekitar obor dan memperlihatkan Monster seperti Minotaur tapi berkepala Kambing dengan tanduk besar dan pedang raksasa di tangannya.

" Jadi nama Dugeon berikutnya The Gleam Eye ya " gumam Naruto sambil mundur sedikit dari tempat itu, ada yang berbisik di telinganya untuk mundur dari situ.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini! " teriak Kirito yang lari duluan dari situ di susul oleh Asuna dan Naruto.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension SNK**_

.

 **Sriiing! Sriiiing!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 1, Naruto sekarang tengah melewati pohon setelah misi pengintai yang dia dapat untuk mengawasi bagian timur Kota Shingshana, dirinya sekarang kembali dengan senyum bahagia karena dirinya sudah menyelesaikan misi dan memiliki janji dengan Krista yang mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah tempat entah dimana.

" Yosh.. Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali sebelum Krista-san marah " gumam Naruto sambil terus melesat dengan rantai putihnya namun setelah itu pandangan Naruto teralih ke salah satu bagian tembok bagian utama, karena dirinya sebenarnya melewati tempat itu dia melihat seseorang bertudung tengah berdiri di depan gerbang yang terkunci itu.

' siapa dia? ' batin Naruto lalu pandangan Naruto teralihkan ke arah belakang sosok itu dan dirinya melihat banyak para Titan yang tengah berkumpul.

" Shimata! Apa yang dia lakukan " gumam Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah tembok utama dan berdiri di atas tembok itu.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Baru saja Naruto sampai, dirinya di kejutkan dengan datangnya petir oranye menyambar orang itu dan merubahnya menjadi Sosok raksasa seperti manusia dan melebihi dari tembok yang di tempatinya sekarang.

" Hah! " teriak Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat di depannya.

 **Shhhhh!**

Setelah itu keluar uap angin dan mementalkan Naruto hingga jatuh, namun dengan cepat Naruto mengendalikan dirinya dan menempelkan Rantainya pada tembok sebelum jatuh.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto teralihkan ke arah pintu gerbang yang hancur akibat serangan sosok raksasa di depannya.

" Naruto-san, Daijuobu? " tanya Eren yang baru saja datang.

" Aku tidak apa tapi kita harus cepat memberitahu semua warga untuk pindah dan juga menutup pintu itu! Armin pergilah dan beritahu semua untuk mengeksekusi warga, Eren, Mikasa kalian bantu aku melawan sosok itu " perintah Naruto sambil melesat ke atas di ikuti Eren dan Mikasa.

" Kuso, bagaimana mungkin Collosal ada di sini " gumam Mikasa hingga terdengar oleh Naruto.

" Collosal.. " gumam Naruto semakin cepat melesat ke atas dan mendarat di depan wajah makhluk yang memiliki Nama Collosal itu.

" Kau.. " ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat pelan kepalanya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu

" Aku akan melenyapkanmu disini! " teriak Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Collosal dengan pedang Shiyaki di kedua tangannya.

" Naruto-san! Matte! " teria Eren.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Collosal yanv melihat Naruto melesat ke arahnya'pun langsung mengerakkan tangan raksasanya untuk memukul Naruto, namun karena lamban Naruto telah memunculkan lengan Susano'onya dan memukul Collosal hingga terpental ke belakang.

 **Blaaaaar**

Tubuh Collosal'pun terjatuh dan menimpa beberapa Titan-Titan lainnya.

 **Wuuuuuuush! Blaaaar!**

Karena melayang, Naruto'pun mengeluarkan Susano'o Biru'nya dan mendarat sempurna di depan para Titan-Titan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

 **Sriiiiing! Sriiiing!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan kedua tongkat Susano'onya lalu melesat ke arah Titan yang akan menyerangnya.

" Sugoi, dia bisa langsung mengeluarkan monster apa namanya? " gumam Jian yang baru saja datang dan melihat pertarungan Naruto.

" Susano'o.. Jadi seperti itu.. " gumam Eren.

 **Craaash! Craaash!**

Sementara itu Naruto masih terus menebaskan tongkatnya ke arah leher-leher Titan hingga membuat beberapa Titan telah mati akibat tebasan Naruto.

 **Buaaagh!**

" Naruto-san! " teriak Eren.

 **Blaaaar!**

Karena terpental, Naruto'pun langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke tanah sebelum dirinya menyentuh tembok, mata Naruto'pun menoleh ke arah Collosal sebagai pelaku utama yang menendangnya karena ukurannya yang kecil darinya.

" heh! Sepertinya aku harus serius untuk mengambil kekuatanmu itu " gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata Senjurinerigan miliknya.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuushh!**

Susano'o Naruto yang tadinya kecilpun berubah menjadi raksasa dengan berubah menjadi Sosok Iblis Tengu dengan dua tongkat di tangannya, enam tangan yang memegang sebuah katana dan dua tangan lagi mengendalikan Uchiha magatama di atasnya

" So-Sosok macam apa itu, itu bahkan hampir melebihi Collosal " gumam Mikasa terkejut begitu melihat Susano'o sempurna Naruto

" Kalian sekarang lebih baik musnah dari sini " ujar Naruto sambil mengendalikan Susano'onya untuk menarik ke enam Katananya, menebaskan kedua tongkatnya dan siap melesatkan seluruh Uchiha Magatama miliknya.

" **Susano'o : Kyudaiki Kazebakuhatsu** " ucap Naruto sambil menebaskan seluruh senjatanya dan juga melesatkan Uchiha Magatamanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu tubuh Collosal dan para titan terpental kebelakang akibat tebasan ke enam katana Naruto dan juga berhasil memotong kepala para Titan hingga putus dan yang tersisa hanyalah Collosal yang masih berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya, namun tak lama setelah itu kedua lengannya terputus akibat tebasan silang tongkat Naruto yang baru saja datang, setelah itu Tubuh Collosal kembali terkena Jutsu Naruto yaitu Uchiha Magatama dan membuat sebuah ledakan besar beradius sekitar 5 KM

" Sugoi! Hanya dengan sekali tebasan senjata itu mereka langsung kalah " gumam Eren

Setelah asap menipis terlihat tidak ada siapapun disana yang ada hanyalah kawah saja, Naruto yang melihat Collosal menghilang mendecih lalu menghilangkan Susano'onya.

" ini sama seperti waktu itu " gumam Eren mengeram karena Collosal pergi.

' Kuso! Aku tidak menyangka targetku itu besar sekali, kenapa aku tadi tidak mengeluarkan Biju Modeku saja agar cepat.. Dan juga.. '

.

' Siapa sosok yang berubah jadi Collosal itu '

.

.

.

 _ **Dimension H.O.T.D**_

.

 **Briiiiiiiiiit!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 2, sekarang tengah menembak para Zombie yang mencoba menaiki eskalator ke lantai 4 dimana mereka sekarang berada dengan senjata M-25 di kedua pundaknya.

" Cepatlah! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama! " teriak Naruto pada semuanya yang sekarang tengah mendorong sebuah beberapa lemari raksasa untuk menutup jalan di Eskalator dan tangga.

 **Braak! Braaak!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun menjatuhkan lemari-lemari itu agar saling menumpuk hingga membentuk tembok.

" Yosh! Sekarang kalian naiklah ke Lift, aku akan melindungi kalian terlebih dahulu " perintah Naruto

" baiklah ayo! " ujar Takashi langsung berlari ke arah lift di ikuti yang lain, sementara Naruto menatap waspada ke arah tempat Eskalator dan tangga yang sekarang sudah di tutup dengan berbagai benda.

 **Crak! Crak!**

Seketika Naruto mendengar suara darah jatuh dari atas membuatnya melirik ke atas dengan tajam dan dia melihat Monster yang Komodo yang merayap di atasnya dan menatap dirinya kelaparan.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto

 **Wush! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Komodo itu'pun melesat ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Komodo itu namun seluruh pelurunya berhasil mengenai dirinya tapi tidak berefek padanya.

" Shimatta! " ucap Naruto lalu menghindar dari Komodo itu

" Braaaaaaasssh! " teriak Komodo itu ke arah Naruto yang mengarahkan kedua M-25'nya.

" Na-Naruto-san " gumam Saeko berhenti berlari saat dirinya melihat Naruto tengah berusaha melawan Komodo raksasa di hadapannya.

" Saeko-san pergilah biar aku mengurusnya! " teriak Naruto melihat ke arah Saeko sesaat lalu kembali menghindar dari serangan ekor Komodo di hadapannya.

" Cih! Kau benar-benar merepotkan ya! " ujar Naruto mendecih karena tidak di beri kesempatan melawan.

 **Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Naruto'pun kembali menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Monster Komodo di hadapannya, kembali Komodo itu masih bisa bergerak membuat Naruto mengeram.

" Kuso! Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawannya dengan mengubah senjata ini menjadi senjata Api " gumam Naruto lalu mengalirkan chakra apinya ke senjatanya.

 **Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Naruto'pun kembali menembakkan Pelurunya ke arah Komodo di hadapannya dan efeknya menembus kulit Komodo dan membakar bagian dalam Komodo membuat Komodo itu kesakitan.

" Graaaaaaaah! "

 **Sring! Sring! Wush! Craaaaaash!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mencabut kedua pedang di pingangnya dan langsung melesat ke arah Monster Komodo di depannya dan menebaskan pedangnya memutuskan Kaki Monster lawannya.

" Graaaaaahhh! "

Setelah berhasil membuat Monster Komodo itu lumpuh Naruto'pun tersenyum, namun Senyuman itu hilang karena Muncul Lagi Monster Komodo di belakangnya.

" Kuso! Yang benar saja " gumam Naruto lalu kembali berlari menyusul yang lain yang telah menunggu di lift.

" Cepat Naruto-san " teriak Takashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk masuk.

 **Sreeet! Ting! Bruk!**

Naruto'pun meraih tangan itu dan langsung di tarik masuk kedalam lift, setelah masuk Naruto'pun bersandar pada dinding lift dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Hah.. Hah.. Yang benar saja " gumam Naruto sambil melepaskan M-25 di pundaknya karena keberatan.

" Daijobuka? Naruto-nii? " tanya Alice khawatir.

" Daijobu, hanya terlalu lelah " jawab Naruto sambil meregangkan ototnya " sekarang kita akan naik ke lantai paling atas, berdoa saja, kita menemukan bantuan " ujar Naruto membuat semua terdiam.

.

.

 **Ting! Treeet!**

Pintu lift itu'pun terbuka setelah sampai di Lantai paling atas, seketika Semua keluar dengan perlahan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena sebagian atau hampir keseluruhannya telah hancur dan berisi para Zombie.

" I-Ini mustahil " gagap Rei.

" Wooohh~ banyak sekali " gumam Shizuka.

" Hey itu Helicopter! " teriak Saya sambil menunjuk ke arah Helicopter tempur di atas mereka.

" mereka tidak akan menjemput kita, aku yakin itu " ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan M-25'nya di pundak kembali.

" mereka pasti menuju ke suatu tempat " ujar Kotha memberikan pendapatnya.

" jika seperti itu mari kita menuju tempat itu " ujar Naruto tersenyum keji.

" Eh! Kembali? Apa kau gila! " teriak Saya tidak setuju.

" tapi setuju tidak setuju kalian akan pergi ke sana denganku! " ujar Naruto sambil menekan sebuah tombol.

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Lalu di lantai ke tiga, terjadi ledakan menghancurkan sebagian gedung yang mereka tempati membuat gedung itu limlung ke kebelakang.

" Kyaaa! Apa yang terjadi " teriak Rei sambil berpegangan.

" aku memasang Bom di lantai ke tiga " jawab Naruto

" Apa! " teriak Saya tidak percaya.

" Ma! Kalian mau ikut denganku atau mau menjadi Zombie? " tanya Naruto lalu melompat ke arah depan, semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam lalu mereka'pun saling berpandangan.

" Mendokusei " ujar Takashi lalu menyusul Naruto dan begitu juga yang lain

 **Breeeeet!**

Setelah itu mereka terkejut karena mereka meluncur kebawah karena merengnya gedung.

" Kyaaaa! Apa yang kita lakukan! " teriak Rei sambil memeluk Takashi

" Pegangan! " teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke jendela atau kaca-kaca di bawahnya.

 **Briiiit! Pyank! Pyank!**

Kaca-kaca itu'pun pecah dan membuat sebuah lubang dan tak lama setelah itu mereka'pun masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Mereka'pun mendarat di salah satu trampoling dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju lantai satu di mana Mobil mereka berada, Semua Zombie yang ada di Toko itu sudah musnah akibat bom Naruto tadi.

" Cepat masuk ke mobil, gunakan saja mobilnya itu akan membantu kita untuk pergi sementara! " perintah Naruto sambil naik ke atas Mobil, yang lain hanya mengikuti dan langsung naik ke dalam mobil.

 **Bruuuuuum!**

Mobil itu'pun langsung mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mementalkan beberapa Zombie di belakang, Karena Rem Blong, Saya yang mengemudi'pun langsung menginjak gas dan membuat Mobil itu kembali melaju ke depan menuju tujuan berikutnya.

" Kita maju saja dulu, setelah jauh kita ganti mobilnya " ujar Naruto di atas mobil.

.

 **Dimension DxD.**

.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli, Naruto beserta yang lain baru saja sampai setelah pergi ke di mensi mereka dan membuat Waktu kembali berjalan biasa.

" Haahh~ akhirnya kita kembali " gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tenang begitu juga dengan yang lain.

 **Kriiiiiing**

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara jam sekolah menandakan pelajaran akan di lanjutkan, Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang baru saja sampai hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dengan malas berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **12.45**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka setelah berpisah dengan Issei dan Asia yang sekarang tinggal di rumah Issei.

Sampai di Blok ke empat, Mereka melihat dua orang bertudung tengah meminta-minta di jalanan namun tidak ada yang peduli dengan mereka.

.

Sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tengah menunggu dua Orang bertudung tadi yang sekarang dengan lahap memakan makanan yang di buatkan oleh Hinata dan Naruko di bawah pohon dekat taman, mereka melihat kedua orang itu seperti orang yang belum makan selama dua bulan.

" Fuuaah~ arigato atas makanannya " ucap Perempuan dengan rambut orange sambil mengelus perutnya.

" Arigato pemuda-san, semoga jiwamu di berkati " ucap Perempuan berambut biru datar lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

" Apakah seperti itu orang berterima kasih pada orang yang menolongnya? " tanya Menma Sinis merasa tidak senang akan sifat perempuan berambut biru di depannya.

" Itu bukanlah hal yang penting " ujar balik perempuan itu.

" Apa ini sifat anak buah Michael-san? " ejek Naruto membuat langkah perempuan itu berhenti.

" Kau kenal Michael-sama? " tanya perempuan berambut orange

" Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, aku bahkan mengenal kalian Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou " ujar Naruto tersenyum.

" Sebenarnya siapa kau? " tanya Perempuan bernama Xenovia.

" Chachacha~ aku mengenal kalian karena kemarin aku melihat kalian bertarung dengan salah satu Kelompok dari Gremory dan juga ingin membunuh Asia yang juga dari aliran Tuhan " jelas Naruto.

" Dia itu adalah Iblid, dan Iblis itu harus di habisi oleh kami! " teriak Xenovia marah.

" Tapi, bagaimana jika salah satu atau dua kelompok dari Iblis itu baik? " tanya Balik Naruto tajam

" Hal seperti itu adalah mustahil " balas Xenovia.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kita taruhan? " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya.

" taruhan? "

" Taruhannya adalah kau harus melihat kebaikan yang ada di kelompok Gremory, Jika Kau kalah kau harus mau bergabung dengan kelompok Gremory, dan jika Aku kalah maka aku akan bergabung dengan kelompok Gremory " jelas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

" Heh! Tidak buruk kalau begitu aku terima " ujar Xenovia tanpa pikir panjang.

" Ano.. Xenovia-chan, tidakkah seharusnya kita mempertimbangkannya? " tanya Irina khawatir.

" Sudahlah Irina, ayo kita pergi dari sini " perintah Xenovia lalu pergi di susul Irina.

" Taruhan yang bagus Naruto " ucap Menma sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

" Heh! Pengawal Surga seperti itu, memalukan sekali, untung saja dia tidak tahu siapa yang di ajak bicara, dia pasti akan menyesal " ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Lebih baik kita kembali saja, aku memiliki firasat aneh nanti Sore " ujar Naruko dan dituruti oleh yang lain.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Bruk!**

Sementara itu di tempat tidak di ketahui terlihat seorang berambut hijau keputihan tengah menjatuhkan tubuh seseorang dengan kasarnya kepada Empat Sosok di depannya.

" Ini orang yang akan membantu kita *****-sama " ucap Sosok itu

" Teme! Apa yang kalian inginkan! " ujar Pria yang merupakan keturunan da-tenshi mengeram.

" kami hanya ingin kau mengikuti permintaan kami " jawab Pria berambut hitam yang duduk di singgasananya dengan datar.

" heh! Mengikuti perintahmu! Memangnya kau siapa! " tanya pria itu sinis

 **Syuuut! Ckreek!**

Setelah itu muncul rambut panjang mengingatnya dan membawanya ke hadapannya.

 **Sriing! Deg!**

Seketika pria itu tersentak saat dirinya melihat mata Pria di depannya.

" sekarang apa kau berani melawan? " dibalaa gelengan ketakutan pria itu.

" kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku "

.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **15.00**

 **Traning Ground**

.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Sementara itu disisi Naruto, Naruto sekarang tengah bermeditasi di bawah air terjun.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat dirinya merasakan kekuatan kegelapan besar tengah berada di Kuoh Gakuen.

 **Sreeet!**

Pintu belakang rumah itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang sudah menggunakan penyamaran mereka dan membawakan pakaian Kitsune miliknya.

" Naru-kun, cepat! " ucap Hinata memberikan jubahnya dan di ambil oleh Naruto dan menggunakannya dengan cepat.

" Ayo Kita pergi! "

.

.

 **Kuoh Gakuen.**

.

Sementara itu Kuoh Gakuen terlihat terjadi sebuah pertempuran antara Da-Tenshi san kelompok Rias, terlihat Kelompok Rias tengah kelelahan melawan Da-tenshi tingkat S di hadapannya, sementara Asia sekarang dirinya tengah mengobati Irina, dan Koneko yang kelelahan, sementara Xenovia, Akeno, Rias, Kiba dan Issei masih bertahan

" Heh! Apa hanya ini kemampuan dari adik Maou menyedihkan, padahal dirinya sudah memiliki Sekiryuutei, tapi masih saja lemah " ejek Da-tenshi yang terbang dengan sepuluh sayap hitamnya.

" Urusai! Lawanmu adalah aku Kokabiel! " teriak Issei sambil berusaha berdiri.

" Heh! Dasar lemah! " ucap Kokabiel sambil melesatkan Light Spear miliknya ke arah Issei.

 **Triiink!**

Seketika Light Spear miliknya terpental seperti ada Pelindung kasap mata, bahkan semua bingung melihat kejadian itu.

" Apa yang terjadi " gumam Pria bernama Kokabiel itu " Freed coba kau serang dia " perintah Kokabiel pada Freed yang merupakan anak buahnya.

" Baiklah Kokabiel-sama! " balas Freed sambil melesat ke arah Issei dengan pedang Excallibur Mimic dan pistol cahayanya.

 **Triiiiink!**

Baru saja akan menebaskan pedangnya Freed di kejutkan ada yang menahan pedangnya dan dirinya terkejut bahwa Yang menahan pedangnya adalah Wolf.

" **Maaf saja tidak akanku biarkan kau membunuhnya "** ujar Wolf sambil mendorong pedangnya hingga membuat tubuh Freed ke belakang.

 **Swuuuush! Buaagh!**

Tanpa di duga setelah itu dari depan muncul Api Singa Biru dan langsung mementalkannya jauh di belakang Kokabiel.

" Cough! Apa itu tadi " gumam Freed sambil memuntahkan darahnya akibat singa biru tadi

 **Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Usagi dengan tangan di lapisi Api Biru berbentuk singa membuat semua yang disana terkejut.

 **Bziiiit!**

Secara bersamaan Muncul Dark di depan Kokabiel dengan Tangan Membawa Bola Biru Raksasa begitu juga di belakang Freed mumcul Kitsune dengan tangan berlapis lengan raksasa berwarna biru.

" **Hoaaaa!/Rasengan "** teriak Kitsune dan dark

 **Buagh! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Freed dan Kokabiel saling terpental akibat dari dua serangan tadi dan mengakibatkan tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan

 **Bziiiiiiiit!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Kitsune dengan bola biru besar di tangannya.

" **Cho Oodama Rasengan! "** ucap Kitsune melayang jutsunya

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Jutsu Kitsune'pun berhasil mengenai Kokabiel dan Freed hingga menyebabkan mereka menabrak tanah di bawahnya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Kitsune kembali ke kelompoknya dengan kilat putih dan menaruh pedangnya di pundak.

" **Maaf kami terlambat "** ucap Kitsune

" Iie kau datang di waktu yang tepat Kitsune-san " ujar Issei senang begitu Kitsune dan yang lain datang membantu.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Xenovia belum mengenal Kitsune.

" Dia adalah Kitsune, sosok misterius yang selalu menolong kami " jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi kau Kitsune yang selalu di bicarakan itu.. Kau kuat juga " ucap Kokabiel kembali terbang dengan sayapnya.

" **Wolf, bantu aku melawan Pria terbang itu, Sementara Dark, Usagi, bantu yang lainnya melawan Zelzan-san "** perintah Kitsune sambil mencabut pedang Shiyaki yang selalu di punggungnya **" sebelum kita bertarung siapa namamu tuan? "** tanya Kitsune sopan.

" Kau memiliki sopan santun ne, namaku adalah Kokabiel, panglima Da-tenshi " ujar Kokabiel memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sombong.

" **akan aku ingat nama itu "** balas Kitsune lalu menghilang di ikuti Oleh Wolf.

" Heh! Mereka berdua ceoat juga " puji Freed sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

" **Usagi, keluarkan Jutsu airmu aku akan mengeluarkan Jutsu anginku untuk membekukan airmu "** ujar Dark memberitahukan rencananya " **Lalu Quarta-san, Yuuto-san aku ingin kalian menebaskan pedang kalian pada Zelzan-san setelah kami bekukan, lalu Himejima-san, Gremory-san dan Hyoudo-san tembakkan dengan bola energi kalian "** ujar Dark lagi memberi perintah.

" Yosh/Hn " balas mereka semua

" **Baiklah Ikuzo "** ujar Dark sambil merangkai segel di ikuti Usagi.

" **Suiton : Bakusui.. "** ucap Usagi sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan gelombang air sedang hingga ke kaki Freed.

" Heh! Serangan seperti ini sangat mustahil untuk mengalahkanku " ucap Freed menyombongkan diri

" **Ryuuha! "** lanjut Usagi.

 **Sraaaaaaash!**

Setelah itu dari bawah Freed muncul Naga Air dan langsung memakan Freed.

" **Fuuton : Kikō chenjā "** ucap Dark lalu suhu di sekitar air meninggi dan membekukan Naga Air yang memakan Freed.

" **Sekarang! "** perintah Dark.

 **Wush! Sriiing! Pyaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu Xenovia dan Kiba'pun menebaskan pedangnya hingga membuat naga es yang membekukan Freed hancur.

 **[Explosion!]**

" Yosh! Terima ini! Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei sambil menembakkan laser merahnya Ke arah Freed di ikuti Rias dengan Power Of Destructionnya dan Akeno dengan petirnya

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

" Aaaaaaaarrrrrkkkkkkk! " teriak Freed lenyap dari bumi.

 **Bziiit!**

Sementara itu di pertarungan Kitsune, Wolf dan Kokabiel, Kokabiel menatap sekitar waspada, dirinya tidak bisa melihat kecepatan Kitsune dan Wolf yang kelewat cepat.

 **Bziiiit! Duuaak!**

Secara mengejutkan muncul Wolf di depan Kokabiel dan menendang dagu Kokabiel hingga terpental semakin atas.

 **Bziiit! Buaagh! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Kitsune'pun muncul di atas Kokabiel dan mengarahkan lengannya yang terbungkus Susano'o ke arah Kokabiel, pukulan Kitsune'pun berhasil mengenai badan Kokabiel dan mementalkan Kokabiel hingga menabrak tanah.

" Uggh~ seperti yang dikatakan kah memang hebat " ucap Kokabiel sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan Light Sword miliknya.

 **Triiiink!**

Baru saja Kokabiel akan menyerang dirinya terkejut akan kedatangan Wolf yang menebaskan pedangnya membuatnya harus menahan pedang itu dengan Light Swordnya.

' Kecepatan mereka hebat sekali, bahkan aku tidak di beri kesempatan membalas ' batin Kokabiel menyeringai " Bagus-bagus sekali.. Buat diriku semakin bersemangat " ujar Kokabiel membuat Wolf dan Kitsune menatap Kokabiel bingung.

" **Kitsune, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan ini "** ujar Wolf sambil terus mendorong Kokabiel.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Kitsune, dan Wolf tersentak saat energi yang di keluarkan oleh Kokabiel bukanlah Energi yang biasa, mereka mengenal chakra ini dan mereka bisa melihat dua mata berwarna merah yang mereka kenal juga.

" **Mata itu "** gumam Wolf

" **Jadi dia sudah memberikan sebagian kekuatannya padanya "** lanjut Kitsune sambil melesat ke arah Kokabiel.

" Heh! " seringai Kokabiek mendorong Wolf " Haaaaaa! " teriak Kokabiel meledakkan kekuatannya.

 **Sreeet!**

Seketika Kitsune yang akan menyerang Kokabiel terhenti akibat ledakan kekuatan Kokabiel, Kitsune harus melebarkan matanya saat Kokabiel sudah di depannya dengan tangan berlapis cahaya.

" Matilah kau! " teriak Kokabiel sambil memukul topeng Kitsune dan mementalkannya beberapa meter.

" Kitsune-san! " teriak Rias beserta para Peerage.

Kitsune yang topengnya sudah hancur'pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu perlahan Kitsune mengangkat kepalanya, entah kebetulan muncul hembusan angin dan membuka tudung Kitsune dan terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang menatap tajam Kokabiel.

" Na-Naruto " gagap Issei tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya

" Seperti yang di katakan mereka, rupanya kau memang bukan bocah biasa Gaki! " ucap Kokabiel semakin menyeringai.

" Heh! Sepertinya mereka menggunakan tikus hingga diriku kelelahan lalu mereka keluar seperti kucing pemangsa, heh! Menjijikan sekali " balas Naruto sambil memutar pedang Elucidatornya lalu menaruhnya di pundak.

" Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan ini "

" dengan senang hati " balas Naruto lalu mengadu kedua giginya.

 **Bziit!**

 **Triiiiing!**

Naruto'pun langsung menghilang begitu muncul percikan di giginya dan muncul di depan Kokabiel sambil menghunuskan pedang Dark Repulser miliknya namun berhasil di tahan oleh Kokabiel

" **Hakke Kusho! "**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Kokabiel terpental ke samping begitu merasakan ada pukulan Angin kosong, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun memberi tanda pada Dark, Wolf dan Usagi.

" Ikuzo, Nee-chan, Nii-chan, Hime " ucap Naruto sambil merangkai sebuah segel panjang.

" Heh! Sepertinya kita tidak perlu menggunakan identitas kita lagi " ucap Menma sambil membuka topeng Darknya begitu juga Naruko dan Hinata.

" Men-menma-san, Naruko-san dan Hinata-san adalah Dark, Wolf dan Usagi " gagap Kiba

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai, **Isobu!** " teriak Naruto langsung.

 **Booooft!**

 **[" Grooooaaaaar! Ikuzo! "]** teriak Naruto yang berubah menjadi Sanbi lalu menggulungkan ketiga ekornya pada Menma, Naruko yang menyiapkan pedang mereka dan Hinata yang sudah menyiapkan Shoushiken miliknya.

 **Brrrrrrrrrrrrt!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memutar dirinya seperti gasing dan melesat ke arah Kokabiel yang menatap awas mereka.

 **Traaaaaaaaaaank!**

Putaran Naruto'pun tertahan oleh Pelindung Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang melihat serangan itu tidak berhasil mengenai dirinya'pun menyeringai.

 **Kraaak!**

Namun lama-kelamaan Kekkai itu mengalami keretakkan membuat Kokabiel melebarkan matanya.

 **Pyaaang!**

 **Craaaaaaaaaaash!**

Kekkai itu'pun mengalami kehancuran menyebabkan Kokabiel terkena putaran Gasing Naruto.

 _ **Slow Mosion : on**_

.

Dalam Gerak lambat kita bisa melihat Menma yang di ajal dalam putaran itu menebaskan pedang yang di lapisi petirnya ke arah Kokabiel berikutnya Naruko yang menebaskan pedang berlapis anginnya dan yang terakhir Hinata yang langsung menutuk Titik kekuatan Kokabiel dengan Tanketsu miliknya dan menanamkan sesuatu di dalam Tubuh Kokabiel dengan cepat

.

 _ **Slow Mosion : Off.**_

 **Brrrrrrrt! Blaaaast!**

Setelah merasa cukup Naruto'pun menghentikan putarannya dan melempar Naruko, Hinata, dan Menma ke atas, sementara Naruto melompat mundur ke atas.

" Naruto! Sekarang! " teriak Menma.

" Rasakan Ini, **Mini Bakuhatsu Bijuu Dama!** " ucap Naruto yang sudah berubah kembali ke bentuk semulanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

" Aaaaaarrrkkkkk! " teriak Kolabiel merasakan kedua lengannya dan Kakinya menghilang dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Kokabiel mengalami ledakan begitu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, Semua yang melihat ledakan itu hanya bisa menyilangkan tangan mereka karena kuatnya angin ledakan.

" Masih belum " gumam Naruto sambil kembali merapal segel " **Senpo : Mokuton : Shinshusenju!** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan kedua tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah muncul patung Budha raksasa dengan seribu tangan di belakangnya, semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya akan kekuatan Naruto.

" Ke-Kekuatan yang sungguh luar biasa " gagap Rias.

" Sugoi! Naruto bisa memanggil patung Budha sebesar itu " puji Issei.

" Saatnya mencoba Jutsu baru ini " ucap Naruto mengalirkan chakranya.

 **Blaaaaar! Wush!**

Setelah itu Patung Budha yang di kuasai Naruto melepaskan seribu tangan di belakangnya dan berlari ke arah Kokabiel yang masih melayang dan langsung memukul Kokabiel secara beruntun.

" Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Hime Alirkan Chakra Api dan Angin kalian pada Budhaku ini ada yang inginku beritahu padanya " perintah Naruto sambil masih memukul Kokabiel seperti samsak, sementara yang lain hanya bisa mengikuti.

 **Buaaagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memukul Kokabiel ke atas dengan sedikit keras, setelah melihat itu Naruto'pun menyeringai.

" inilah kekuatan dari... " jeda Naruto

 **Buaaagh!**

" _**Konoha dan Uzushiogakure**_! " lanjut Naruto begitu melayangkan pukulan ke atas dimana Tubuh Kokabiel berada dan membuat lambang Konoha dan Uzushiogakure dari ujung jarinya menggunakan Element api dan Angin

" Ghaaaaaaakkk! " teriak Kokabiel sementara lalu hilang di telan angin akibat Kedua element yang bergabung itu membuat tubuh Kokabiel akhirnya hancur menjadi abu.

" Wooooooh! Sugoi! " teriak Issei senang sementara yang lain hanya menatap Naruto menakutkan.

 **Braaaaak!**

Tubuh Budha itu'pun kembali masuk ke dalam tanah sementara Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat tugasnya sudah selesai langsung melesat dan bergabung dengan Kelompok Rias.

" Ka-Kau? Bukannya kau yang waktu itu " tunjuk Xenovia terkejut akan pria di depannya adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar.

" Yo, Quarta-san, sepertinya kau sudah bisa berteman dengan Iblis ne " ejek Naruto karena menang taruhan.

" U-Urusai! "

" Jadi yang selama ini menolong kami adalah Naruto-san " gumam Riad masih tidak percaya.

" Woooh! Naruto kau memang temanku yang hebat setelah ini tolong latih aku ya! " pinta Issei sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

" kalian jangan senang dulu Sebenarnya pertarungan ini belum berakhir " balas Menma sambil bersiaga di ikuti Naruto yang menatap tajam sosok besar berotot yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

" siapa dia, aku pertama kali melihat orang itu " gumam Kiba.

" Lama tidak bertemu Kyubi " ucap Pria itu datar.

" Lama juga tidak bertemu pak tua! " balas Naruto datar dan tajam.

" Kau masih mengingatku rupanya " ucap Pria itu sambil mengeluarkan senjata merah di balik punggungnya.

" Dan kau juga masih mengingatku! " balas Naruto sambil mencabut kedua pedangnya lalu melesat dengan petir hitam ke arah Pria itu.

" Ce-cepat sekali " gagap Rias.

" Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Biar Naruto yang melawan orang itu " perintah Menma sambil merangkai beberapa segel.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tanah yang mereka pijak'pun bergerak ke belakang membuat jarak mereka menjauh dari pertarungan.

" Kenapa kita mundur? " tanya Xenovia.

" Dia bukan musuh biasa, dia adalah musuh lama kami saat di dimensi kami, hanya Naruto yang bisa melawannya jika kalian melawan dengan sihir kalian dia akan menyerapnya. Maka dari itu Kalian harus melawannya dengan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu " jelas Naruko

" Namun senjata yang dia miliki bukan senjata biasa, senjatanya berasal dari punggungnya itu memiliki variasi berbeda-beda maka dari itu kalian harus cepat melawan orang itu seperti yang di lakukan Naruto sekarang " lanjut Menma sambil menatap pertarungan kecepatan Naruto dan pria besar tadi dengan Petir Hitam dan Petir Ungu yang selalu beradu dengan cepat di berbagai arah.

" Lalu siapa nama Musuh Naruto sekarang ini? " tanya Akeno.

" Namanya... "

.

.

.

.

" _**Kinshiki Ootsutsuki**_ "

.

 **Trink! Trink! Trank!**

Sementara itu di dalam pertarungan terlihat Kecepatan Petir Naruto dan Petir Kinshiki sangat cepat bahkan kamera tidak bisa melihat kecepatan gila mereka.

 **Bziiiiit! Trank! Wush!**

Setelah itu terlihat kedua petir kembali beradu dan membuat percikan api, lalu mereka'pun saling melompat menjauh menjaga jarak mereka.

" Kecepatanmu memang tidak berubah " ucap Kinshiki sambil mengeluarkan Pedang merah dan Pisau Merahnya.

" Namun kecepatan ini bukanlah kecepatan biasa " balas Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Kinshiki dengan petir hitam di ikuti oleh Kinshiki dengan petir ungunya.

 **Trink! Traank! Triiink!**

Setelah saling beradu, Mereka'pun kembali melancarkan serangan pedang mereka secara membabi buta dan secara acak, bahkan yang lain melihat pertarungan itu terkagum atas kecepatan pedang mereka.

 **Buaagh!**

Melihat celah Naruto langdung menendang Kinshiki hingga terpental ke belakang namun tanpa di duga Kinshiki langsung menangkap kaki Naruto dan membanting Naruto.

 **Blaaaar!**

" Cih! " decih Naruto sambil berguling ke samping begitu Melihat Kinshiki kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke arahnya.

" Kau kuat seperti biasanya " puji Naruto, namun tidak di tanggapi oleh Kinshiki yang mengeluarkan kapak merahnya dan kembali melesat ke arah Naruto dengan petir ungunya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menatap ke atas dan dia melihat Kinshiki yang menebaskan kapaknya ke arahnya.

 **Jraaaaaak!**

Seketika semua yang melihat pertarungan itu melebarkan mata mereka kecuali Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang melihat Naruto bertukar tempat dengan Pohon di belakang Kinshiki.

" pohon? Dia bisa menukar tempat? " gumam Kinshiki tidak percaya.

" Heh! Walaupun kita kembali bertemu, tapi kekuatanku.. " jeda Naruto yang menutup matanya dan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan Mata Senjurineringan miliknya " Bukanlah seperti yang dulu "

 **Bziiiit! Duak!**

Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto'pun menendang dagu Kinshiki hingga terpental ke atas dan langsung merapal beberapa segel.

 **Wuuuush! Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari lima Sisi keluar Susano'o berwarna Merah, Biru, Hijau, Ungu, dan Hitam dengan Uchiha Magatama di tangan mereka.

" **Uchiha Magatama Amashirohakai!** " ucap Naruto mengendalikan Kelima Suano'onya melempar semua Uchiha Magatama itu ke arah Kinshiki.

 **Blaaaaaaaar! Twuuush!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar dengan Api putih membara, namun tak lama setelah itu Api Putih Naruto menghilang akibat gelombang angin dasyat yang ada di tempat Kinshiki membuat mata Naruto menajam dengan gigi beradu menahan emosinya.

" Kau juga disini rupanya Bajingan! " ucap Naruto emosi.

" Khahaha! Apa aku membuatmu marah, oh, rupanya Hime juga disini " ucap Pria berambut Hijau yang terbang di depan Kinshiki " Kinshiki kau kembalilah duli, aku ingin menghadapinya sekali saja " perintah pria itu.

" Jangan terlalu menganggapnya remeh " ucap Kinshiki lalu menghilang dalam lubang dimensi.

" Dia.. " gumam Naruko.

" Toneri " gumam Hinata

" Ootsutsuki " lanjut Menma.

" Apa maumu disini? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja melawanmu dan mengambil kembali Byakugan Himeku " jawab Pria bernama Toneri itu.

" Jika kau melakukannya aku sungguh tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirimu! " teriak Naruto marah sambil meningkatkan energinya.

 **Deg!**

" Ke-Kekuatan Naruto-san meningkat pesat " gumam Kiba sambil berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh berlutut.

" Kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu marah, memangnya apa Naruto memiliki suatu dendam? " tanya Issei.

" Sepertinya Naru-chan masih mengingat kejadian waktu di dimensi kami di mana dia berusaha menculik Hinata dari Naruto, dan Naruto membenci hal itu, apapun yang membuatnya kehilangan Hinata, siapapun yang membuatnya kehilangan Hinata siapapun yang melukai Hinata akan mati di tangannya karena Naru-chan sangat mencintai Hinata, karena Hinata adalah Cintanya dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan " jelas Naruko karena hanya dirinya yang mengetahui kejadian waktu pelatihan di pulau kura-kura.

 _ **Naruko pov**_

Sekarang diriku tengah berada jauh dari tempat Naru-chan dan musuhnya Toneri Ootsutsuki bisa aku lihat Naru-chan menahan emosinya untuk tidak keluar hanya karena melawannya, kami disini tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali melihat dari jauh, dalam pikiranku aku berpikir mencoba membantu dengan cara apapun tapi tidak ada rencana yang cocok untuk membantu Naru-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan

 _ **Naruko Pov End**_

.

 _ **Hinata Pov**_

.

" Naru-kun " gumamku menatap khawatir Suamiku yang melawan orang yang paling di bencinya begitu juga denganku, aku masih mengingat bagaimana dia ingin menculikku tapi aku berhasil di selamatkan oleh Naru-kun, aku bisa melihat amarah yang sangat besar di arahkan ke Toneri, aku sempat berpikir untuk membantunya namun aku takut membuat Naru-kun marah dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, aku hanya berharap Naru-kun tidak mengamuk melawan Toneri jika aku membantu

 _ **Hinata Pov End**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Hinata'pun berlari ke arah Naruto dan berdiri di samping Naruto, semua yang melihat Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto khawatir karena Hinata ikut melawan.

" Kalian jangan khawatir.. Kalian akan melihat kekuatan cinta mereka saat ini " ucap Menma menenangkan yang lain dan menatap NaruHina takjub.

" Hime, kenapa kau tidak kembali? " tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

" Aku akan membantumu Naru-kun. Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau benci padaku, yang terpenting aku ingin bersamamu melawan orang itu bersama " jawab Hinata mantap membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Mattaku~ sepertinya Istriku ini terkena sifatku ini " gumam Naruto sedikit Narsis.

" Heh! Renkarnasi Rikudo dan Byakugan No Hime bersatu? Khuhu kalian memang pasangan yang cukup aneh bagiku " ucap Toneri sombong.

" Khe! Asal kau tahu saja, istri Rikudo Sannin juga adalah keturunan dari Byakugan No Hime, jadi maaf saja.. Kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan " balas Naruto menyeringai.

 **Wuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun langsung memasuki Mode Kyubi Rikudo Miliknya begitu juga Hinata yang masuk ke dalam mode Tenseigan miliknya, Semua yang meihat Naruto dan Hinata berubah menatap mereka kagum.

" Sugoii~ bahkan Hinata-san memiliki kekuatan seperti ini " gumam Kiba.

" Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu sebelum mereka " ucap Naruto sambil memutar kedua pedangnya.

" Heh! Hal seperti itu mustahil untuk sekarang " balas Toneri mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Twooooong! Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari atas terbuka celah Dimensi dan mengeluarkan Meteor raksasa, semua yang melihat Toneri mengeluarkan Meteor terkejut begitu juga Sona dan para Peeragenya yang membuat kekkai di luar.

" Heh! Meteor? kau lupa? Bahwa aku juga bisa mengendalikan Meteor " ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Meteor yang baru saja keluar setengah harus meledak karena kepalan tangan Naruto yang bisa mengendalikan Meteor.

Toneri yang lupa akan kekuatan Naruto hanya mendecih dan langsung memasuki mode Tenseigannya.

" Hime, kau lakukan seperti biasanya aku yang akan melakukan serangan lebih dulu " perintah Naruto.

" Heh! Sekarang coba kau lawan Jutsu ini dengan kedua pedangmu itu **Kinrin Tensei Baku!** " teriak Toneri menembakkan laser ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengarahkan pedang Elucidatornya ke arah laser Toneri

 **[" Laser Sword of Darkness! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Pedang Elucidator milik Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam dan aura itu langsung melesat seperti laser.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun berbenturan dan membuat sebuah kumpulan asap tebal, setelah itu di balik asap keluar laser Kegelapan Naruto yang masih memanjang, Toneri yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan menghindar dari sana.

 **Craaaaank!**

Tanpa di duga laser kegelapan Naruto mengeras dan membentuk sebuah pedang, Naruto yang melihat sudah selesai langsung menebaskan secara Vertikal dadi atas ke bawah dimana Toneri berada, Toneri yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan tongkat hitamnya dan menahan pedang Naruto.

" Hime " gumam Naruto dan di mengerti oleh Hinata.

" **Shoushikirin Tensei Baku!** " teriak Hinata menembakkan laser berwarna biru dengan bentuk seperti singa ke arah Toneri, Toneri yang menyadari itu langsung menutup dirinya dengan Gudoudama, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengalirkan energi kegelapannya

 **[" Explosion Darkness "]** ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Twuuuush!**

Setelah itu terjadi gelombang ledakan kegelapan dan berhasil membuat tubuh Toneri gemetar akibat efek Jutsu Naruto tadi dan membuatnya tidak konsen dalam membuat pelindung.

' Kuso! ' umpatnya

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan dasyat akibat Jutsu Hinata, semua yang melihat itu menyilangkan tangan mereka karena kuatnya ledakan, Naruto yang merasa Toneri masih hidup langsung mengembalikan pedangnya ke bentuk semula lalu mengeluarkan energi sebanyak mungkin hingga membentuk sebuah rubah raksasa.

 **Graap! Graaap!**

Tangan Rubah Naruto'pun langsung menangkap dua buah Katana besar berwarna biru membuat Naruto semakin mengeram begitu mengenal siapa pemilik Katana itu.

" Khuhu sepertinya kau sudah besar ya " ucap seseorang di balik asap.

" Dan kau semakin kuat saja " balas Naruto datar

" Apa! Mustahil, Mustahil serangan Hinata-san tidak mempan terhadapnya " ucap Issei tidak percaya.

" Tidak serangan Naru-chan tertahan oleh temannya yang muncul sekarang ini. Dia adalah... " gumam Naruko dan di balas anggukan oleh Menma

" _**Uchiha Madara**_ "

.

Setelah asap menipis terlihat Susano'o Perfect Madara berdiri dengan tegap dengan mengenggam kedua katananya yang sekarang di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Apa mau kalian disini? " tanya Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

" Kami hanya ingin bertemu denganmu " ucap Madara menghilangkan Susano'nya dan berpijak pada Gudoudama Toneri yang ada di belakangnya yang terselamatkan dari Jutsu Hinata.

" bertemu denganku? " gumam Naruto menghilangkan modenya begitu juga Hinata.

" selama 1000 tahun kita tidak bertemu kau sudah berubah, bahkan kau sekarang menjadi Ni-Kami di dunia ini " ucap Madara membuat semua melebarkan matanya.

" Ka-Ka-Kami-sama " gagap Xenovia.

" dari mana kau tahu semua jtu? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Tidak susah mendapatkan informasi kau tahu? Bahkan tidak susah membuat seseorang untuk mengacaukan tempat ini? "

" Jadi kau yang mengirim Kokabiel kesini? "

" Khuhuhu seperti biasa kau pintar Gaki, benar aku menyuruhnya untuk membuat kekacauan disini, dan juga tidak susah mengetahui kau masih hiduo karena Chi Bunshinmu itu. Ma! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, sampai jumpa Gaki! " ucap Madara lalu menghilang dalam celah Dimensi di ikuti Toneri

 **Buagh!**

Naruto yanv melihat kepergian Madara dan Toneri langsung memukul Tanah di bawahnya karena dugaannya memang benar dan juga perkataan Chi Bunshinnya waktu itu semuanya benar.

" Kuso! Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih hidup! Siapa yang memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua di dunia ini, aku harus bertemu dia dan memberinya pelajaran! " umpat Naruto sambil terus memukul tanah di bawahnya.

" Ano.. Menma-san kenapa dengan Naruto-kun? " tanya Akeno.

" Naruto tengah melampiaskan amarahnya pada tanah di bawahnya, Kalian semua sudah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Kami-sama sekarang, dulu Naruto pernah melawan ketiga Orang yang dia lawan kembali, kami waktu itu juga ikut membantu, namun karena tekad, kami menyegel Mereka menjadi batu dan efeknya kami berubah menjadi batu, kalian tahu Naruto selalu ingin melihat kedamaian tapi dimana ada kedamaian di situ ada kehancuran.

Naruto tidak pernah bisa tenang karena kehancuran ini, kami seharusnya tenang karena kami sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugas kami mendamaikan dunia, namun sekarang Naruto harus kembali mengulanginya dengan melawan mereka yang dia sangat takuti " jelas Menma panjang lebar dan menatap Naruto khawatir karena harus melawan musuh yang sudah pernah dia lawan lagi.

 **Grep!**

Naruto yang akan memukul tanah kembali berhenti begitu Hinata memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya, Naruto yang merasakan Hinata memeluknya terdiam.

" Daijobu.. Daijobu.. Naru-kun. Jangan sakiti dirimu, jangan buat aku tersakiti juga. Jika menyakiti dirimu itu membuat diriku juga merasakan sakit yang sama, jadi kumohon tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah untukku "

" Tapi Hime.. Aku.. "

" Apa pernah kita kalah melawan mereka Naru-kun? "

" ... "

" tidak bukan, bahkan kita menyelesaikan perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, namun akhirnya kita mati juga, tapi kita di beri kesempatan kedua untuk hidup dan juga melawan mereka, mungkin Kami-sama menulis takdir kita kembali dan hidup di sini bahagia, jadi jangan menyerah Naru-kun karena kami akan selalu membantumu melawan mereka " ucap Hinata panjang lebar dan menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Cup!**

Hinata'pun mencium Naruto dengan lembut membuat Naruto hanya terdiam membatu, setelah beberapa menit Hinata'pun melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

" Aku mencintaimu Naru-kun, dan aku.. Akan selalu membantumu melawan mereka dan menuntunmu ke jalan cahayamu " ucap Hinata membuat Naruto gemetar mendengar perkataan Hinata.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Hime.. Dan tolong.. Jangan membuat dirimu bahaya karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan cahayaku ini " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hinata, Hinata terkikih mendengar perkataan Naruto dan mengelus rambut suaminya itu.

" Namun dengan adanya Kami, kami berhasil membuat Naruto mencapai kedamaian di dunianya dan sekarang kami akan membantunya kembali melawan mereka meski mati ataupun hidup, karena kami adalah keluarga, sudah sepantasnya kami saling membantu dan hidup bersama meski di jalan yang susah ataupun yang baik " lanjut Menma membuat semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma.

" Ano.. Menma-san apakah kami bisa membantu? " tanya Issei

" Kenapa kau ingin membantu? "

" Aku adalah teman Naruto, jika Naruto memiliki tujuan untuk membuat kedamaian maka aku akan membantunya dirinya yang sudah banyak berkorban tapi dirinya tidak pernah melihat indahnya kedamaian, maka dari itu aku akan membantunya untuk melihat kedamaian itu " jawab Issei mantap membuat Menma sedikit tersentak akan sifat Issei seperti adiknya.

" Kau hampir mirip sepertinya ne " gumam Menma membuat Issei tidak mengerti

" eh? Apanya yang mirip? " tanya Issei tidak mengerti

" Lupakan soal itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau yakin ingin menolong Naruto? Apa kau yakin dengan kekuatanmu itu? " tanya Ulang Menma, Issei yang mendengar itu terdiam dan menatap ke arah sarung tangannya, Menma benar dirinya masih belum kuat, bahkan melawan Kokabiel saja dirinya tidak bisa.

" Jika kau merasa kurang, datang saja ke rumah kami, mungkin Naruto akan melatihmu " lanjut Menma tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Syok Issei.

" Kau tidak seperti biasanya Menma-nii? " tanya Naruko yang melihat perubahan Menma.

" Ya~ sudah saatnya aku berubah dan membantu adikku itu, aku tidak ingin dia selalu kerepotan melawan mereka dan kembali mati " jawab Menma " Ah! Benar juga, Quarta-san, taruhan yang kau lakukan dengan adikku masih berlaku, maka sekarang kau harus menjadi budak Gremory, karena kau sudah melihat kebaikan mereka dengan melawan Da-tenshi tadi itu " ucap Menma lagi.

" Kenapa kau yang mengurusnya? " tanya Xenovia sinis.

" karena aku tidak ingin menganggu momen mereka " jawab Menma tajam membuat Xenovia menghela nafasnya.

" Baiklah " jawabnya akhirnya.

" Ano.. Naruko-san, Kami.. " " Jika kalian ingin membantu Naru-chan, kalian hanya perlu mengikuti Issei dengan datang ke rumah kami, mungkin Hinata-chan atau alu akan melatih kalian yang perempuan " potong Naruko, karena Naruko tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Rias.

" Hm, arigato " ucap Rias.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam bertubuh kecil tengah memandang langit kehitaman dengan pandangan datar seperti apa yang dilihatnya selalu kegelapan, tak lama setelah itu muncul lubang dimensi dan mengeluarkan sosok berambut hitam yaitu Madara.

" Apa maumu kesini? " tanya perempuan itu datar.

" Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu penawaran? " jawab Madara menyeringai

" Penawaran? "

" Kau pasti akan tertarik.. "

.

.

.

.

" _**Ouorobos Dragon**_ "

.

.

.

 **Naruto Place**

 **Kediaman Naruto.**

 **22.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu sekarang Naruto tengah terlelap tidur akibat kelelahan melawan Kokabiel, Kinshiki, Toneri dan Madara, namun Hinata masih terjaga dan menatap suaminya yang sudah tidur duluan saat di Kuoh, ya Naruto tertidur di pelukan Hinata, dan entah Kenapa Hinata tidak meminta bantuan untuk membawa Naruto pulang tadi, tapi dia justru membiarkan Naruto tidur di pundaknya.

Mungkin dia tidak ingin membangunkan Suaminya itu.

Hinata mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto lalu dirinya memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya itu.

" Emm, Hime.. Tetaplah bersamaku " igau Naruto sambi memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata tanpa sadar, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan dirinya merona karena Naruto memeluknya.

" Aku akan selalu bersamamu Anata " bisik Hinata lalu mencium bibir Naruto sekilas " Aku mencintaimu Anata "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension Charlotte**

.

 **07.00 AM**

.

 **Sraaaaaaash!**

Sementara itu Chi Bunshin 3 sekarang tengah duduk di tanah sambil menunggu jagung bakar yang kembali di buat oleh Nao, semalam mereka tidak mendapatkan hasil dan semoga sekarang mereka mendapatkan hasilnya.

" Ano.. " seketika mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda berkaos putih dan menggunakan rompi biru dengan pengikat kepala muncul di seberang mereka " Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? "

' Ada orang? Apa dia orangnya? ' batin Yu.

" Tidak kami hanya kabur dari rumah, mungkin kami disini akan selamanya HaHaHa " ucap Nao berbohong.

' Baka! Jangan berbohong dengan tawa seperti itu ' batin Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap pemuda di depannya tajam.

" Apa yang kalian maksud adalah apa kalian akan di sini selamanya? " tanya pemuda itu

" Benar. Kita akan di sini selamanya karena orang tidak akan menemukan kita " jawab Nao

" Tapi aku menemukan kalian... Aku yakin orang tua kalian juga khawatir " ucap pemuda itu sambil menekan tombol Hpnya.

" Jika kau menelepon polisi kau juga akan ke tangkap lo " ujar Nao

" Hah? Kenapa? "

" Karena ini adalah tanah milik orang lain " jawab Nao tersenyum misterius.

" Eh! " kejut Takajo, Yu dan Yusa, sementara Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

" Aku baru ingat, saat kita masuk aku melihat papan bertuliskan tanah milik privat, jadi begitu.. " gumam Naruto sambil melirik Nao ' dia bukan hanya pintar tapi cerdik juga '

" dan ini juga.. " lanjut Nao sambil menunjukkan gambar orang terbang " ini kau bukan? "

" Apa itu? " tanya pemuda itu

" Sebuah artikel mengenai kau berlatih terbang " jawab Nao

" Heh! Terbang? " tanya pemuda itu sinis.

" Di Gunung yang dapat di masuki. Kau akan mudah ketahuan, tempat ini tertutup dan bagimu ini tempat yang cocok buatmu " jelas Nao tanpa menghilangkan senyum misteriusnya

" Tapi kami kemah disini dan kami tidak akan segera pergi, Kau tidak sabar dan akhirnya kau keluar. Dan kau ingin mengusir kita agar kau bisa berlatih terbang lagi " lanjut Nao

" Aku tidak bisa terbang. Kalian ini aneh. Aku akan memanggil polisi " ucap pemuda itu mengelak dan membalikkan badannya.

" Aku pikir kau sendiri juga aneh, karena sendirian kesini, iyakan? " tanya Naruto juga ambil angkat bicara.

" Aku sedang mencari kenari? " jawab pemuda itu

" Tidak ada kenari disini kau tahu " balas Naruto tajam.

" Ghh "

" Ne bahkan aku sudah merekammu bahwa kau ada di sini " ujar Nao dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

" Menyebalkan berikan kamera itu padaku " ucap Pemuda itu sambil melompat turun.

 **Sraaaaak!**

Tanpa di duga Pemuda itu jatuh ke sumur tua yang tertutup oleh daun-daun.

" Dapat! " ucap Nao semangat

" Kau menggunakan sumur itu? " tanya Yu tidak percaya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu mereka terkejut bahwa pemuda yang jatuh tadi kembali ke atas dengan kekuatan terbangnya.

" tentu saja, jika kau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang dalam, kau pasti akan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk keluar, walaupum aku sudah menaruh mantel di bawahnya. Aku dapat hasil yang bagus " jelas Nao sambil merekam pemuda yang terbang itu dengan seringai senangnya.

" Jebakan yang bahkan tidak di beritahukan oleh kami, benar-benar iblis " ucap Takajo sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya

' Tidak usah sampai mengatakannya iblis baka, hanya seperti itu kau menyebutnya iblis, jika dia tidak memberitahukanmu kalau dia membunuh orang tuamu baru namanya iblis ' batin Naruto melirik Takajo dengan alis berkedut.

" berikan padaku " ucap pemuda itu sambil merebut kamera Nao, sementara Nao melakukan perlawanan.

" Otosaka-san tolong kendalikan tubuhnya " pinta Takajo.

" Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko lagi " ucap Yu malas.

" Kuso! " umpat Nao karena kameranya di dapatkan

" Heh! Selamat tinggal " ucap Pemuda itu lalu terbang tinggi-tinggi.

" Kuso! Dia kabur " ucap Nao.

' Cih tidak ada pilihan lain ' batin Yu

 **Truuuiiing!**

Setelah itu Yu mengaktifkan kemampuannya dan terlihat mata Yu berwarna hijau, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam karena ini kesempatannya untuk mencari tahu kekuatan Yu.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Pemuda yang terbang, dirinya membuka matanya dan terlihat mata yang persis dengan Yu, dirinya terkejut karena dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian dan dia bisa melihat kota jepang dari atas ' ti-tinggi sekali ' batin Yu yang ada di tubuh pemuda terbang itu.

" Hey, apa yang terjadi dengan Yu? " tanya Naruto melihat tubuh Yu yang seperti tidak ada jiwanya.

" Sekarang Otosaka-san tengah berada di tubuh pemuda yang terbang itu, sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis " jelas Takajo.

" Kalian Baka, itu akan membunuhnya, Kuso tidak ada pilihan lain " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Api dari tangan dan Kakinya " Bertahanlah Yu! " teriak Naruto sambil terbang untuk menyelamatkan tubuh Yu.

' Di-Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Api untuk terbang ' batin Takajo terkejut.

' Aku harus mengontrol tubuh ini berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti! ' batin Yu di dalam tubuh Pemuda yang jatuh itu.

 **Bwuuush!**

Seketika tubuh pemuda yang di kendalikan Yu yang akan jatuh berhenti terjatuh dan perlahan jatuh kembali tapi tidak terlalu tinggi.

' Dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan pemuda itu ' batin Naruto yang masih terbang dan langsung melesat di mana tubuh pemuda itu jatuh.

" Wuuaaaah! " teriak Yu

" Tadi itu hampir saja " ucap Takajo

" seharusnya tadi aku tidak banyak Komplain saja " gumam Yu menyesal.

.

Sementara itu di tubuh Pemuda yang jatuh terlihat banyak luka memar akibat terjatuh tadi, tak lama setelah itu datang Nao dan Naruto yang mendarat sempurna di samping Nao.

" Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? " gumam pemuda itu tidak mengerti

" Luka memar akibat jatuh dari ketinggian tidak buruk " gumam Nao lalu pandangan Nao teralih ke arah Naruto " dan juga sepertinya pemilik kemampuan Api Terbang kita juga temukan " gumam Nao membuat Naruto mendecih.

" Siapa kalian sebenarnya? " tanya pemuda itu

" Kami juga memiliki kemampuan spesial juga " jawab Nao saat semua sudah berkumpul " Tapi kemampuan ini hanyalah penyakit yang ada selama remaja dan setelah dewasa maka kemampuan itu akan menghilang, Tapi jika seseorang mengetahui kau memiliki kemampuan kau akan digunakan sebagai percobaan, kau tidak maukan?" lanjut Nao membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

" bahan percobaan? "

" Bagaimana jika saat kau terbang kekuatanmu menghilang? Kau akan jatuh dan mati, apa kau pikir hanya kau yang punya? " jelas Nao

" Misa-san bisa kau tunjukkan " pinta Nao

" Ha'i-Ha'i " balas Misa yang merasuki tubuh Yusa dan mengeluarkan api dari tangannya.

" Souka, aku berpikir ini hanya untuk diriku saja tapi ternyata masih ada yang lainnya juga " gumam pemuda itu sambil duduk " Aku ingin suatu hari nanti, aku terbang bebas menembus langit. Meski aku bermimpi menjadi Skyhigh Saito si bintang Hollywood " gumam pemuda itu sambil memandang langit

' Nama aneh macam apa itu? ' batin Yu

" aku tahu perasaanmu namun walaupun begitu berjanjilah jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu itu lagi " pinta Nao membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

" Wakkata " gumamnya.

" terima kasih banyak " ucap Nao membuat semua tersenyum kecuali Naruto

" ini berakhir dengan baik " ucap Takajo tersenyum

" Ya, meski sangat lama " balas Misa sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya

" Hah~ itu benar sekali " balas Yu sambil memandang ke atas.

Sementara Yang lain menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk pulang Naruto masih di tempat dan berbicara dengan pemuda tadi.

" Dengar aku ingin mencoba satu hal, bisa kau terbang hanya sedikit saja? " pinta Naruto membuat pemuda itu bingung.

" bukannya aku di larang untuk.. " " sudah lakukan saja, aku ingin melihat saja " potong Naruto membuat Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya

Namun setelah mencoba terbang tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat pemuda itu kebingungan sementara Naruto hanya menatap tajam apa yang terjadi.

" Eh! Aku.. Tidak bisa terbang lagi " gumam Pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan dirinya dan melihat ke arah Naruto namun Naruto sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

" Kau lama sekali Nii-chan " ucap Yu yang sudah selesai menyiapkan barang begitu juga yang lain, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan mengemaskan barangnya.

' Tadi Pemuda itu terbang dengan kemampuannya, namun setelah Yu memasuki tubuhnya kekuatan pemuda itu menghilang ' batin Naruto sambil mengendong tas miliknya ' dengan kata lain, kekuatan Yu bukan hanya mengendalikan tubuh orang melainkan merampas kemampuan ' batin Naruto ' Aku harus berhati-hati '

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Jum'at, 24 Maret 2016**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap**!

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto Asli, sekarang dirinya tengah berjalan bersama Hinata, Naruko, Menma, Issei dan Asia yang kebetulan bertemu saat berangkat sekolah, Issei tidak ada habisnya menanyakan apa yang akan di ajarkan Naruto Nanti membuat kepala Naruto pusing memikirkannya, sementara yang lain hanya menatap mereka lucu.

Deg!

" Arkkk! " teriak Issei merasakan sakit pada tangannya, Naruto yang berada di sampingnya langsung memegang bahu Issei.

" Daijobu, Issei? " tanya Naruto khawatir, lalu pandangan Naruto teralihkan ke arah Pintu gerbang sekolah dan dia melihat pemuda berambut silver bersandar pada dinding dengan sombong.

" Rupanya Hakuryuuko ada disini " ucap Menma sambil berdiri di samping Issei.

" lama tidak bertemu Sekiryuutei " ucap pemuda itu sambil berdiri di hadapan Semuanya.

" Apa maumu Hakuryuuko? " tanya Rias yang baru saja muncul dengan Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia dan Koneko

" Hanya ingin berbicara dengan Rivalku ini " balas pemuda itu " Ngomong-ngomong, namaku adalah Vali, salam Hyoudo-Issei " lanjut pemuda bernama Vali itu.

 **[" Sepertinya patnermu itu kuat juga Albion "]** puji Draig membuat Issei pundung.

 **[" Walaupun Kuat dia masih lemah dan tidak bisa mengalahkan Manusia bernama Kitsune "]** celetuk Albion membuat semua melebarkan matanya kecuali Naruto dan Menma yang diam karena merekalah orang itu.

" Heh! Kalah melawan manusia, sungguh memalukan " ejek Issei.

" Dan kau juga kalah melawan Kokabiel, padahal dirimu adalah Sekiryuutei " balas Vali.

" Itu karena diriku belum kuat, aku berjanji, suatu saat aku akan menjadi kuat dan mengalahkanmu dan aku akan membuat kerajaan haremku! " teriak Issei semangat dan tidak pernah lupa dengan kata andalannya.

" sementara itu sepertinya Kau mengajak Manusia ikut dalam Kelompokmu ne Gremory " sambil menatap Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko

" Walaupun mereka manusia, mereka bukanlah manusia biasa yang kau bisa anggap remeh " balas Rias sambil menatap wajah Naruto, dan setelah itu wajahnya merona karena wajah Naruto yang terlihat serius terlihat keren.

" Heh! Sebaiknya aku pergi karena aku sudah tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian, sampai ketemu lagi Sekiryuutei " ucap Vali lalu terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya.

" Heh! Sepertinya akan tertulis sebuah sejarah bahwa Manusia bisa mengalahkan Salah satu pemegang Naga Surgawi " ucap Menma sambil menatap Vali yang terbang menjauh.

" Sudahlah ayo kita masuk dan Kalian, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian " ucap Rias menyudahi pembicaraan itu.

.

.

 **Ruang Ilmu penelitian Gaib**

.

Terlihat di ruang Ilmu penelitian gaib, sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tengah duduk di sofa sambil berbicara mengenai pelatihan mereka.

" Naruto-kun, aku ingin memintamu untuk melatih Isse-kun mengendalikan kekuatannya, kau sudah berjanji akan melatihnya bukan saat kau menjadi Kitsune, maka dari itu aku mohon kau menepati janjimu itu " pinta Rias serius.

" Heh! Walaupun kau memberitahuku aku pasti akan melakukannya, namun kita akan berlatih di tempatku sekarang, aku sudah memiliki pelatihan yang cocok untuknya " balas Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada " Lalu untuk kalian Akeno-chan, Asia-chan, Rias-chan, kalian akan berlatih bersama Hime, lalu Koneko karena kau pengguna Senjutsu kau akan berlatih dengan Menma-nii, dan yang terakhir Xenovia-san dan Kiba-san kalian akan berlatih pedang dengan Naruko-nee, walaupun dia perempuan jangan menganggap dirinya remeh, sementara Issei kau berlatih dengan diriku " jelas Naruto mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

" Ara-Ara, padahal aku juga ingin berlatih dengan Naru-kun " gumam Akeno membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa, maka dari itu kau berlatihlah dengan Hime " balas Naruto serius

" Ah, aku hampir lupa.. " gumam Rias membuat semua menolehnya.

 **Skip saat pelepasan Gasper**

" Souka, ternyata kau memiliki Peerage tersembunyi, baiklah dia juga akan berlatih dengan Hime, sekarang bersiaplah aku akan memindahkan kita ke tempat pelatihan " perintah Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" **Jikkukan Hiraishin : Jikkukan Horu!** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Ngooooooong!**

Setelah itu muncul lubang hitam dibawah mereka dan langsung menghisap mereka hingga tak tersisa.

.

 **Traning Ground**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat, yang terdapat Air terjun, Banyak pohon, Danau dan banyak lagi muncul Lubang hitam dari tanah dan mengeluarkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

" Selamat datang di tempat latihan kami " ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan luasnya tempat latihannya.

" Ini sungguh luar biasa " puji Xenovia sambil menatap sekitar.

" Issei, kau ikut aku menuju air terjun sementara Hime, Nee-chan dan Nii-chan lakukan tugas kalian " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Hinata, Menma dan Naruko " Semoga berhasil melatih mereka Hime " bisik Naruto sambil menarik Hinata ke pelukannya, sementara Hinata yang di peluk Naruto merona dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

" Kau juga Anata " balas Hinata juga berbisik ke telinga Naruto

 **Cup!**

Mereka'pun berciuman di depan umum tak memperdulikan sekitar, sementara yang lain melihat itu merona, sementara Issei melihat itu dengan Hidung mengeluarkan darah dengan senyum mesum menemani.

 **Buaagh!**

" Dilarang mesum " ucap Koneko datar.

" Baiklah Issei ayo kita pergi ke air terjun " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke air terjun besar di ikuti Issei di belakangnya sementara yang lain sudah pergi ke post mereka masing-masing.

.

 **Naruto and Issei side.**

.

 **Sraaaaaaaaaash!**

Di sisi Naruto dan Issei, sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di air terjun besar di depan mereka, sementara Issei bingung kenapa Naruto mengajak kemari.

" Aku tahu kau pasti bingung kenapa aku mengajakmu kes sini, tempat ini aku beri nama Air Terjun kebenaran " jelas Naruto melihat wajah kebingungan Issei.

" Air terjun kebenaran? " beo Issei.

" Tempat ini adalah langkah awal bagimu untuk memulai latihanmu, kau harus mengalahkan dirimu yang lain yang ada di hatimu " jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk dada Issei.

" Diriku yang lagi satu? " Beo Issei.

 **[" Dengan kata lain, kau harus mengalahkan kegelapan jiwamu untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku "]** jelas Draig mengerti

" Draig? Kau paham masalah ini? " tanya Issei.

" Benar, jika dirimu di kuasai kegelapan hati maka kekuatanmu tidak stabil dan akan mengambil alih tubuhmu dan menghancurkan tubuhmu " jelas Naruto secara rinci membuat Issei meneguk ludah dengan susah payah membayangkan dirinya hancur dan tidak bisa membuat harem, oh tidak-tidak.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? " tanya Issei.

" Kosongkan saja pikiranmu, ingat masa lalumu hingga sekarang dan cari jawaban dari semua itu akan pertanyaannya nanti, sekarang kau tinggal duduk di sana dan berkonsentrasilah dan coba masuki alam bawah sadarmu " perintah Naruto dan di balas anggukan mantap oleh Issei, Issei'pun segera bermeditasi, sementara Naruto hanya berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya.

 **Mind Scape Issei**

.

" Siapa? "

Seketika Issei melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara seperti dirinya, seketika dirinya terkejut saat dirinya berada di ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

" Siapa itu? " tanya Issei

" Justru siapa dirimu? " seketika Issei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah air di depannya dirinya bisa melihat ada sosok di sana

" _Kosongkan pikiranmu "_ ucapan. Naruto terngiang di kepalanya, Issei yang mendengar itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya " Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? " balas Issei.

" Bukankah sudah jelas, aku adalah kau, dan kau.. " jeda sosok itu.

 **Sraaaash!**

Sosok itu'pun keluar dari air dan membuat Issei tersentak saat melihat sosok itu

" Adalah aku " lanjut sosok itu yang merupakan Yami-Issei.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat Naruto masih setia menunggu Issei yang masih bermeditasi, tak lama setelah itu muncul robekan dimensi di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan Red dari sana, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh ke belakang

" Red-chan, ada apa kau ke sini? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Red yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Aku melihat bahwa kau berhasil mengalahkan Kokabiel, dan bertarung kembali melawan musuh dari Dimensimu dan melatih mereka untuk menjadi kuat, jadi aku datang untuk melihat dan melihat keadaanmu " jawab Red sambil memandang khawatir Naruto.

" Kau bisa melihatnya? "

" Tentu saja karena aku Naga penjaga dimensi aku bisa melihat semuanya " ucap Red narsis.

" Heh! Kau seperti stalker " ejek Naruto membuat Red mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aku bukan stalker " bantah Red.

" Terserah "

.

.

 **Menma and Koneko Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Menma dan Koneko sekarang Mereka berada di salah satu Danau dan mereka berdiri berseberangan.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melatih energi Senjutsu, kau pasti tahu Senjutsu bukan? " tanya Menma seperti guru.

" Hmm, aku juga pengguna Senjutsu, jadi aku sudah tahu mengenai itu " balas Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

" Hahh~ yare-yare susah juga mengajari murid dengan wajah datar seperti itu " gumam Menma menghela nafasnya " Baiklah, jika begitu kita akan melakukan perkenalan Senjutsu, Senjutsuku adalah Katak, Energiku terkumpul di seluruh tubuh dari kepala hingga kaki, aku bisa mengubah Chakra alam menjadi Chakra alami dan membuat Kekuatanku tidak terbatas, namun jika aku terlalu banyak mengambil Chakra alam maka aku akan menjadi batu " lanjut Menma memperkenalkan tentang senjutsunya.

" Aku, Senjutsu Neko, kemampuan Senjutsuku membuat tubuhku menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan Iblis liar besar sekali'pun, jika aku memiliki banyak Senjutsu maka telinga dan ekorku akan keluar menandakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki banyak Chakra Senjutsu berbasis angin dan kekuatan " jelas Koneko panjang lebar.

" Angin ya, itu akan menguntungkan kita dalam latihan karena aku juga adalah pengguna angin, sekarang kita akan mengumpulkan energi Senjutsu kita hingga batas maksimal " ucap Menma sambil mengumpulkan Chakra senjutsunya di ikuti Koneko yang mengumpulkan Energi senjutsunya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlihat kelopak Menma berubah dan mata Menma juga sudah berubah dan Menma sudah memasuki Sage Modenya.

 **Wuusshh!**

Setelah itu muncul hembusan angin memutari Menma seperti layaknya pelindung, setelah itu Menma'puj berdiri dan menatap Koneko yang masih mengumpulkan Energinya.

" Sudah aku sudah merasa cukup " Ucap Koneko sambil membuka matanya.

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan memukul Tebing di samping kita dengan sekali pukul, pastikan kau mengumpulkan energi Senjutsu ke tanganmu lalu lepaskan dengan sekali pukulan itu " perintah Menma di balas anggukan mengerti Koneko.

 **Sreet! Sreeet!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun memasang posisi memukul dan mengalirkan seluruh energi Chakra Senjutsu mereka ke tangan.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **.**

Setelah itu Menma dan Koneko'pun memukul tebing di hadapan mereka namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi Pukulan Menma menyebabkan sebuah kawah berukuran sedang dengan retakkan mencapai ujung tebing, sementara Koneko tangannya menembus tebing dengan retakkan mencapai setengah tebing, Koneko yang melihat perbedaan itu melebarkan matanya.

" Kau lihat sekarang? " tanya Menma di balas gelengan Koneko setelah melepaskan tangannya " Kau terlalu berfokus pada kekuatan, saat kau memukul tebing kau memusatkan pada kekuatan bukan pada kekuatan alamimu yaitu angin, jika kau berfokus pada angin maka kekuatan dan Angin akan menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah kehancuran " jelas Menma membuat Koneko tidak mengerti.

" Contohnya pukulanku tadi, aku memusatkan Chakra Senjutsuku pada angin dan Kekuatan, begitu pukulan yang berfokus pada kekuatan menyentuh tanah akan membentuk sebuah lubang, maka saat itu lepaskan Chakra Senjutsu angin sepenuhnya, maka Angin yang ada di dalam lubang itu akan terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kekuatan, kekuatan itu'pun akan menyebabkan ledakkan dan bisa menghancurkan bagian dalam tebing dan membuat ledakan besar, Angin bukanlah Element biasa, dia adalah element pembawa kehancuran, dia bisa merusak bagian dalam maupun luar jadi jangan selalu tergantung akan kekuatan tetapi pada alam karena itulah Senjutsu " jelas Menma panjang lebar membuat Koneko mengangguk mengerti.

" Ano.. Jika itu terjadi pada tubuh manusia maka.. " jeda Koneko

" Benar, maka tubuhnya akan hancur, tapi jika kau memfokuskan Kekuatan lebih besar di banding Angin maka dia hanya akan menerima luka fisik dan tubuhnya akan terpental ke belakang akibat dorongan angin " jawab Menma membenarkan

" Sulit di percaya " gumam Koneko sambil memandang tangannya

" Namun kekuatan ini memiliki beberapa risiko " ucap Menma selanjutnya membuat Koneko mendongak.

" Kekuatan ini akan merusak organ yang kau aliri Senjutsu jika kau menahannya terlalu lama, Jika kekuatan dan Angin seimbang maka itu tidak akan menimbulkan apa-apa, tapi jika kekuatan melebihi angin maka tulangmu akan mengalami keretakan, jika Anginmu lebih kuat maka sarafmu akan hancur dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan tanganmu ataupun tubuhmu " Jelas Menma panjang lebar membuat Koneko melebarkan matanya.

" Ano.. Menma-sensei, jika Chakra Senjutsu di gabungkan dengan Element lain apakah bisa? " tanya Koneko membuat Menma tersenyum akan pertanyaan itu.

" Pertanyaan Bagus, Kau bisa menggabungkan Element lain selain Angin namun kau juga harus berfokus pada kekuatan element itu. Seperti ini " ucap Menma sambil melakukan Posisi memukul ke Tebing yang utuh di samping kawah pukulan pertamanya.

 **Bzitzit! Bzitzitzit!**

Setelah itu terlihat percikan petir keluar dari tangan Menma, Koneko yang melihat element Menma melebarkan matanya.

 **Buaagh! Blaaaaaaaaaar! Bzitzitzitzit!**

Setelah itu Menma'pun memukul tebing di hadapannya hingga membentuk kawah berukuran besar kembali dan setelah itu dari celah retakkan keluar petir Menma dan membuat banyak retakkan pada tebing hingga energi petir mengumpul menjadi satu di titik pukulan Menma lalu meledak dengan dasyatnya hingga membuat Koneko menyilangkan tangannya demi menghalangi cahaya petir Menma.

Setelah reda Terlihatlah lubang raksasa di tempat Menma memukul tadi dan juga retak-retakkan tebing berukuran sedang hingga mencapai ujung tebing.

" Kau bisa melihat efek jika kau memfokuskan pada Element dan Kekuatan tadi, ini adalah efek dari perubahan dari element dan tingkat kau menahan kekuatan Senjutsumu " jelas Menma " Saat merasa kau cukup melepaskan Energi elementmu tarik kembali Chakra Senjutsu angin itu hingga menjadi satu dan lepaskan kembali Chakra itu maka tubuh musuhmu akan hancur berkeping-keping " lanjut Menma.

" Dalam Senjutsu ada Banyak element yang bisa di gunakan, yang paling mematikan adalah Angin, petir, Air, Api, Partikel, dan Es, jika itu masuk ke dalam tubuh maka semua organ ataupun tubuhnya akan mati " jelas Menma membuat Koneko melebarkan matanya.

" Namun sekarang yang kau perlu latih saat ini adalah melatih Senjutsu Angin dan Kekuatanmu agar stabil untuk pelajaran ini kau masih belum sanggup mengendalikannya maka dari itu kita mulai dari tahap awal lebih dulu "

" Ano.. Sensei, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai musuh kita nanti.. " tanya Koneko membuat Menma paham maksudnya

" Mengenai musuh awal kita nanti aku yakin yang akan melawan kita pertama adalah Shiro Zetzu, Shiro Zetzu adalah manusia tanaman berwarna putih, dia bisa meniru wajah orang atau bentuk orang dengan mengambil chakra lawannya dan akan membuat dirinya menyamar sebagai teman dan menyerang dari dalam " jawab Menma sambil mengelus dagunya

" Shiro Zetzu ya.. " gumam Menma

" Ada apa Sensei? " tanya Koneko

" Ah.. Aku hanya berpikir jika menggunakan Senjutsu kita tidak bisa membedakan mereka musuh atau teman, yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah Naruto, dialah penemu Materi ini, dan dialah yang menciptakan semua ini dan mengembangkan Senjutsu hingga tingkat yang tidak bisa di capai oleh yang lain. Mungkin Naruto bisa mengajarimu bagaimana cara melawan mereka nanti. Tapi sekarang kembali latihan "

" Baiklah "

.

.

 **Hinata, Asia, Akeno, Rias and Gasper Side.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata, pelajaran pertama Hinata yang akan di ajarkan adalah pelajaran menjadikan kekuatan alami sebagai senjata.

" Ano.. Hinata-san, apa yang akan kita latih sekarang? " tanya Asia.

" Kita akan berlatih kemampuan alami kalian sebagai kekuatan dan senjata kalian " jawab Hinata.

" Eh? Maksudnya? " tanya Rias tidak mengerti.

" Seperti halnya Asia-chan, dia memiliki Sacred Gear bernama Twillight Healling, kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan, namun dalam kemampuan itu bisa saja menjadi senjata menyerang ataupun mengobati jarak jauh " jelas Hinata sambil memegang pundak Asia " Asia coba kau satukan Kekuatan penyembuhmu dalam satu titik lalu tembakkan pada pohon itu " perintah Hinata.

" Ha'i " balas Asia mencoba melakukan apa yang disuruh, Asia'pun mengumpulkan energinya pada satu titik dan tak lama setelah itu terbentuk sebuah bola berwarna hijau.

" sekarang lepaskan " perintah Hinata.

 **Twuuuush! Braaaak! Boooooom!**

Setelah itu Asia'pun melepaskan energi itu dan mengarahkannya pada pohon di hadapannya, energi itu'pun menembus pohon di hadapannya dan masuk ke dalam hutan dan meledak dengan dasyat membuat semua yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kekuatan yang untuk penyembuh bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

Bahkan Asia gemetar saat dirinya baru tahu memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

" tenang saja kemampuan itu tidak membunuh tapi membentuk sesuatu yang baru lihatlah " tunjuk Hinata di mana di hadapan mereka tumbuh sebuah Pohon raksasa yang tadinya tidak ada " sihir tadi mengambil seluruh inti sari Pohon tadi dan meledakkannya dimana dia mendarat dan menumbuhkan Energi itu menjadi lebih besar maka terbentuklah pohon itu, misalnya jika salah satu Iblis liar terkena itu, maka kegelapan dalam dirinya akan terhisab dan di ledakkan dan terbentuk energi baru yaitu energi cahaya, dimana iblis yang liar menjadi tenang dan seperti iblis lainnya " jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

" dengan kata lain energi tadi adalah sumber kehidupan baru " pendapat Rias.

" benar sekali " balas Hinata tersenyum.

" Lalu untuk Akeno-chan dan Rias-chan, kalian juga bisa mengubah Energi kalian menjadi senjata, misalnya Rias, kumpulkan Energi Power of Destructionmu dan fokuskan energi itu dalam bentuk sebuah senjata dalam bayanganmu " perintah Hinata Rias dan Akeno'pun menurut dan mencoba mengumpulkan energi mereka.

 **Sriiiiing! Bziiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Rias dan Akeno terbentuk sebuah pedang Api Hitam beraura merah dan pedang cahaya dengan aliran petir menyelimuti pedang itu.

" selamat, kalian sudah bisa mengendalikan sihir kalian walaupun baru satu senjata " puji Hinata sambil tersenyum karena pelajarannya cepat selesai.

" Lalu untukmu.. Aku tidak tahu kemampuanmu jadi aku ingin tahu dulu kemampuanmu mungkin aku bisa membantunya nanti? " tanya Hinata pada Gasper.

" Dia memiliki kemampuan menghentikan waktu namanya _**Forbidden Balor View**_ " jelas Rias mengenai kemampuan Gasper.

" Jadi begitu, ya itu kemampuan yang sudah bagus, namun kau harus belajar mengendalikannya agar teman-temanmu tidak terkena efeknya " perintah Hinata.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas Gasper gugup.

" Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan "

.

.

 **Naruko, Xenovia dan Kiba side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruko, sekarang Naruko tengah mengajarkan kecepatan bermain pedang miliknya pada dua orang ahli pedang juga tapi Naruko tidak yakin mereka cepat bermain pedang.

" Baiklah sekarang kita akan melatih kecepatan kalian bermain pedang, pertama dirimu Xenovia-san " perintah Naruko sambil menyiapkan pedang Kazenya.

" Baiklah mohon bantuannya " ucap Xenovia sambil menyiapkan pedang Durundalnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Triink! Triink!**

Kedua pedang itu'pun beradu hingga membuat percikan, mereka'pun mendorong pedang mereka dan kembali menebaskan pedang mereka namun berhasil di tahan oleh lawan mereka.

" Dalam pelajaran menyerang menggunakan pedang, kau harus cepat walaupun pedangmu itu besar " ucap Naruko sambil mendorong pedang Xenovia dam menyerang Xenovia secara membabi buta namun Xenovia hanya bisa menahan serangan itu tanpa membalas.

 **Triink! Triink! Triink!**

Naruko'pun terus menyerang Xenovia hingga Membuat Xenovia selalu mundur akibat serangan Naruko.

" pelajaran kedua, jangan fokus pada satu titik saja " ucap Naruko sambil menundukkan badannya.

 **Duaak!**

" Uwaah! " pekik Xenovia karena kakinya di tendang membuatnya terjatuh karena kekurangan keseimbangan, Xenovia yang melihat Naruko kembali menyerangnya langsung menahan pedang itu dengan Durundalnya.

" Pelajaran ketiga, jangan terlalu fokus pada musuhmu " ucap Naruko lalu menghilang dari pandangan Xenovia.

 **Triink! Triink! Triiink!**

Seketika Xenovia tersentak saat merasakan ada serangan tak terlihat, Xenovia'pun melindungi dirinya dengan pedangnya namun serangan tak terlihat itu selalu mengincar pedang Durundal milik Xenovia.

" Pelajaran ke empat kau harus cepat dalam melawan maupun pedangmu besar ataupun kecil " ucap Naruko yang muncul di belakang Xenovia yang melebarkan matanya.

 **Sring! Jleb! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruko'pun menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan meledakkan chakra anginnya membuat Xenovia terpental, sementara dari pandangan Kiba yang jauh dari latihan dirinya melihat Naruko tanpa berkedip.

Bisa dia lihat Naruko seperti malaikat baginya, rambut yang di ikatnya berkibar, tubuh yang langsing, wajah yang manis segalanya yang ada di Naruko membuat Kiba tidak bisa bernapas hanya dengan melihat Naruko.

' Cantik sekali ' batin Kiba.

Sementara itu di latihan Naruko merapal segelnya dan langsung menggenggam pedangnya yang menancap.

" **Suiton : Bakusui Shōha** " ucap Naruko

 **Blaaaaaaaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu dari celah pedang keluar gelombang air dan melesat ke arah Xenovia, Xenovia yang melihat gelombang air itu langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah untuk membelah air itu namun sepertinya dia lupa bahwa jika air akan berafektif dengan..

Petir.

" **Raiton : Jibashi!** " lanjut Naruko

 **Bzit! Bzitzitzit!**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya dari gagang pedang Kaze Naruko keluar petir dan merambat ke air, Xenovia yang melihat itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dan terpaksa terkena petir itu.

" Aaaaarrrrkkk! " Teriak Xenovia lalu pingsan karena daya petir yang menyengat tubuhnya, Kiba yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

' Bukan hanya cantik tapi mengerikan ' batinnya.

" Selanjutnya kau " ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk Kiba yang gelagapan.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto, Red And Issei**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto dan Red mereka masih menunggu Issei yang masih meditasi dan tidak ada hasilnya

" Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini di alam bawah sadarnya " gumam Naruto sambil melirik jamnya sudah 20 menit dirinya menunggu.

.

 **Mind Scape Issei**

.

Sementara itu di Alam bawah sadar Issei sekarang Issei tengah berhadapan dengan Yami-Issei tidak ada reaksi apapun pada dua kubu, mereka hanya diam seperti patung.

" Jadi kau adalah kegelapan diriku? " tanya Issei yang dari tadi diam dan memecahkan kesunyian selama 20 menit.

" Bukankah kau ingin menjadi kuat? " tanya Yami Issei

" Hah? "

" Bukankah kau ingin kuat, kalau begitu biarkan diriku yang menjadi dirimu dan kau hanya perlu melihat kekuatan itu " ucap Ulang Yami Issei membuat Issei terdiam.

" _Jika kau membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih tubuhmu maka kau akan mati "_ ucapan Naruto kembali berputar di kepalanya, Issei yang mengingat perkataan Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Maaf saja aku hanya ingin kuat dengan kemampuanku sendiri " jawab Issei mantap.

" Sepertinya kau sudah dewasa ya, tapi kebodohanmu itu masih saja sama " ejek Yami Issei membuat Issei mengernyit heran " Apa kau lupa, kau ingin membuat kerajaan harem bukan, tapi Buchoumu dan Queen Buchoumu itu mencintai seseorang yaitu temanmu sendiri "

" ... "

" Apa kau tidak marah, dia yang kau dambakan menyukai orang lain, seharusnya dia milikmu bukan orang lain "

" Kau bodoh ya, kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk mencintai kita, jika dia mencintai orang lain apa salahnya " bentak Issei

" waktu itu kau di jadikan budak oleh Buchoumu itu, apa kau tidak merasa malu, hidup sebagai iblis hanya demi kepentinganmu saja " balas Yami Issei.

" Bukankah kau sama saja mementingkan dirimu demi mengambil alih tubuhku " balas Issei tidak kalah sengit

" Rupanya bocah sepertimu susah untuk di ajak bicara ya! " teriak Yami Issei sambil melesat ke arah Issei, sementara Issei hanya membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

 **Greep!**

Tubuh Yami Issei langsung disambut pelukan oleh Issei, Yami Issei yang merasakan itu melebarkan matanya.

" Apa kau marah hanya karena itu? Kau tidak perlu marah karena itu. Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi kita tidak boleh egois, karena kau dan aku itu sama kita akan menjalaninya bersama dan menjadi kuat bersama " ucap Issei panjang lebar, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan kata-kata itu.

Yami Issei yang mendengar itu'pun tersentak perlahan tubuh Yami Issei'pun memudar menjadi partikel cahaya, sebelum tubuhnya sepenuhnya menjadi cahaya, Yami Issei tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Arigato.. Diriku "

.

 **Mind Scape Off**

.

Issei yang sudah berhasil melalui tahap awalpun membuka matanya dan tersenyum puas.

" Yatta! Aku berhasil! Naru.. To " ucapan Issei'pun terhenti begitu melihat Wanita berambut merah berdiri di samping Naruto, Issei yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum mesum Naruto yang menyadari itu menghela nafasnya dan mengerakkan satu jarinya naik turun.

 **Duuaak!**

Lalu dari bawah muncul tanah dan langsung mengenai dagu Issei membuat Issei jatuh ke dalam air.

" Mesum di larang dalam latihan " ucap Datar Naruto sambil duduk di bawah di ikuti Oleh Red " kenapa kau juga ikut duduk? " tanya Naruto

" Mou~ apa tidak boleh? " tanya Great Red sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Tidak begitu.. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana Naga sepertimu mengikuti? Apa aku kelihatan enak untuk di santap? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ya, kau enak untuk di makan " jawab Red cepat dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

 **Duaak!**

Tanpa di duga kepala Red terbentuk sesuatu yang keras berbentuk es, Naruto yang mengetahui pelakunya menatap dari jauh terlihat Hinata sang pelaku menatap tajam Red dengan asap menggebu di kepalanya.

" Ittaii~ " rintih Issei keluar dari air bersamaan dengan Red yang mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu Naruto? " tanya Issei sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Itu karena kau menatap wanita ini dengan mesum " balas Naruto.

" Memangnya siapa wanita di sampingmu itu? "

" Aku istri dari Naruto-kun " jawab Red sambil mengalungkan lengannya di lengan kekar Naruto.

 **Duuaak!**

Kembali kepala Red terkena pukulan gagang pedang Wyukoame dari Hinata yang sudah di belakang Naruto sekarang.

" Jangan pernah kau menganggap Naru-kun itu istrimu Naga perawan " balas Hinata dengan aura gelap.

" Apa maksudnya ini Hantu malam? " tanya Red emosi.

" Kau yang apa! Naga perawan mengambil suami orang! " balas Hinata tidak kalah sengit.

" Memang kenapa! Siapa tahu Naruto-kun ingin membuat harem! " balas Red

" Itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan sebelum dia minta izin terhadapku! "

.

" Ano.. Naruto, aku ingin bertanya Naga? " tanya Issei

" Oh, dia adalah perwujudan Great Red, Naga dimensi rival dari Ouorobos Dragon " jawab Naruto

" Hehh~ "

" Ohayo~ Naruto-kun " sapa Akeno yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan memeluk lengannya erat hingga terapit dua aset besarnya.

" Akeno-chan? " gumam Naruto tidak mengerti

" Jika kalian terus berkelahi bolehkan Naruto-kun buatku? " tanya Rias muncul di sisi Naruto satunya dan memeluk erat lengan Naruto.

" Hal seperti tidak akan aku biarkan! " teriak Red dan Hinata bersamaan dan menatap tajam Rias.

" Ara-Ara kalau begitu aku saja " ucap Akeno

" Akan lebih baik kuhabisi kalian saja! " teriak Red dan Hinata menarik Akeno dan Rias menjauh dari Naruto dan setelah itu terjadilah main pukul, tendang, cakar, jambak dan yang menurut kalian paling ekstrim kecuali di banting

" Hahhh~ mattaku " gumam Naruto memijit pelipisnya sementara Issei hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian awal tadi " kita lupakan saja mereka, kita masuk ke tahap 2, tahap ini kau akan bertemu dengan Draig dan melawannya untuk mengambil sebagian kekuatannya " lanjut Naruto menjelaskan latihan tahap 2.

" Hah! Melawannya kau gila! Aku bisa mati tahu! " teriak Issei.

 **Sriiiing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan Michael dari lingkaran itu, Issei yang melihat seseorang keluar terkejut dan terpelanting kebelakang karena terkejutnya

" Aku dengar kau ingin melatih salah satu Naga Surgawi yang merupakan rival dari Vanishing Dragon, jadi aku datang untuk memberikan pedang Suci ini padanya " ucap Michael sambil menunjukkan pedang Sucinya dan menjelaskan kedatangannya.

" Kau datang saat yang tepat Michael-san, orang yang kau cari ada di hadapanmu sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei.

" Jadi kau pemegang Red Emperor Hyoudo-Issei-kun? Perkenalkan aku Michael, pemimpin Tenshi " ucap Michael dengan senyum biasanya.

" A-Ah! Salam Michael-sama " ucap Issei memberi salam dengan tergagap.

" Isseibaku ingin kau mengeluarkan Booster Gearmu dan pegang pedang suci itu, dan lihat selanjutnya " perintah Naruto membuat Issei bingung

" Bukannya Iblis takut akan kekuatan Suci? "

" Sudah lakukan saja! " Issei yang mendengar itu mengangguk tidak yakin, Issei'pun mengeluarkan sarungnya dan memegang pedang itu.

 **Sriiiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu keluar sinar terang membuat Issei harus menutup matanya sementara Naruto dan Michael hanya tersenyum melihat cahaya itu

" Sepertinya berhasil " gumam Naruto, setelah cahaya mereda terlihat sarung tangan Issei bergabung dengan pedang suci tadi, Issei yang melihat terbelak tidak percaya.

" Sekarang Pedang itu bernama Ascalon, gunakan itu untuk melawan Draig, dan Michael-san, arigato sudah membantu " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu, sudah kewajibanku. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke surga karena urusanku masih banyak " pamit Michael lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

" Kau sudah siap? " tanya Naruto

" Aku masih merasa belum siap, bagaimana kalau aku mati? " jawab Issei takut

" Tidak jika aku ikut membantu " balas Naruto tersenyum

" Eh! Apakah bisa? " tanya Issei.

" Tentu " balas Naruto sambil mengulurkan tinju tosnya pada Issei " Balas saja tos ini dan konsentrasilah ke Tempat Draig dan lawan dia " jelas Naruto, Issei yang mendengar itu'pun membalas tinju Naruto dan berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

.

 **Mind Scape On**

 **.**

Issei yang merasa sudah sampai di alam bawah sadarnyapun membuka matanya dan dirinya terkejut bahwa tempat Draig sungguh berapi.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu? " tanya Naruto yang muncul di samping Issei.

" sedikit takut " balas Issei.

 **[" Akhirnya kalian sampai juga, aku siap untuk bertarung melawanmu Patner, begitu juga denganmu Kami-sama "]** ucap Draig muncul dari atas dengan terbang menggunakan sayapnya.

" tidak, yang akan mengalahkanmu hanyalah Issei.. " jeda Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan memutar jarinya hingga keluar Kunai Spesial miliknya dan melemparnya pelan ke mulutnya dan mengigitnya.

 **Wuuuuushhh!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto terselimuti Chakra kuning dengan sepuluh bola hitam di belakangnya dan sembilan Tomoe di belakang jubahnya " Sementara aku hanyalah membantunya melumpuhkanmu " lanjut Naruto sambil membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata Senjukyubinya.

 **Syuut! Triink!**

Setelah itu Naruto membuang kunainya dan memukulnya ke arah Draig, Issei yang melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan hanya melihatnya dan mencoba mengumpulkan energi di sarungnya.

" Kita mulai " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menghilang dari pandangan Draig dan Issei yang terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto.

" _Issei kau bisa dengar aku "_

" _Naruto? "_ balas Issei saat mendengar suara Naruto.

" _Kau tidak perlu mengumpulkan energi, kau sudah memiliki kekuatan batas di sini, sekarang tembakan Dragon Shot ke arah kunai itu dan setelah itu kembali tembakkan Dragon Shot ke arah Draig "_ perintah suara Naruto dan langsung di turuti Issei.

" Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei sambil menembakkan laser ke arah Kunai Naruto

 **Bziiiit! Bziiiit!**

Lalu muncul Naruto di kunai yang di lemparnya tadi dan mengambil Dragon Shot Issei lalu kembali menghilang.

" Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei lagi sambil kembali menembakkan lasernya ke arah Draig.

 **[" Itu masih belum kuat Aibo! "]** balas Draig sambil menghindari Kunai Naruto lalu menembakkan laser hijau ke arah Laser Issei.

 **Bziiiit!**

Di Kunai yang melewati Draig muncul Naruto kembali dengan Bola Merah di tangannya.

" **Rasenryuuha!** " teriak Naruto sambil mengembalikan serangan Issei dengan gabungan jutsunya ke arah Draig.

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaaar!**

 **[" Groooaaaar! "]** teriak Draig saat punggungnya terkena tembakan Naruto sementara Dragon Shot Issei berbenturan dengan Laser Draig.

" Jangan terlalu fokus pada satu musuh saja Draig, ingat masih ada aku " ucap Naruto sambil mendarat di salah satu tanah berduri.

 **[" gerakanmu memang cepat sekali, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sudah ada di belakangku, aku memang tidak bisa meremehkanmu "]** balas Draig dan kembali terbang.

" Issei, tahan Energi Dragon Shotmu dan jangan kau tembakkan, kau tinggal menggunakannya sebagai pukulan energi saja dan arahkan ke diriku dan lihat apa yang terjadi " perintah Naruto

" Apakah aku sanggup? " tanya Issei.

" Aku percaya padamu " jawab Naruto membuat Issei tersentak.

" Baiklah akan aku usahakan " balas Issei sambil mencoba mengumpulkan energi Dragon Shotnya dalam satu titik seperti Rasengan.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Naruto yang melirik Issei yang sudah melakukan tugasnya langsung membuat Rasengan miliknya dalam ukuran sedang, setelah cukup Naruto'pun melirik Issei kembali dan dia melihat Energi Dragon Shot Issei sudah terkumpul secukupnya.

" Itu sudah cukup Issei, sekarang kau mengarahkan energi itu seperti Jutsuku ini dan arahkan itu kepadaku " perintah Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Issei.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah mengarahkan kedua kekuatan itu tiba-tiba tubuh Draig berpindah dan berada di tengah-tengah membuat Draig terkena kedua kekuatan itu.

 **[' Ap-Apa yang terjadi tubuhku berpindah tempat ']** batin Draig terkejut.

" Tubuh Draig berpindah " gumam Issei.

" sekarang lepaskan kekuatanmu Issei! " teriak Naruto " **Oodama Rasengan!** /Dragon Shot! " teriak Naruto dan Issei bersamaan.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Jutsu merekapun menyebab ledakan besar akibat kedua kekuatan itu yang berhasil mengenai Draig, Issei yang terkena dorongan angin ledakan terpental jauh dan tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk berhenti terpental.

' Kuso! Aku tidak bisa berhenti ' batin Issei.

 **Bziiit! Puk!**

Lalu dari belakang Issei muncul Naruto dan langsung memegang bahu Issei untuk berhenti.

" Naruto? " gumam Issei

" Aku sudah menarik Kekuatannya tapi dia masih belum mau lepas dari tubuhnya, sekarang yang kau perlu lakukan bersamaku adalah mendorongnya agar kekuatannya lepas dari tubuhnya.

" Matte, jika begitu Draig tidak akan memiliki kekuatan!? " teriak Issei

" Tidak yang aku masukan dan sambungkan ke tubuhmu itu hanyalah sebagian kekuatannya jadi, lakukan saja perintahku! " jawab Naruto di akhiri dengan melesat ke arah Draig yang kembali terbang di ikuti Issei yang paling belakang karena kecepatan lari Naruto sungguh cepat.

 **[" Grrrr, sungguh menyakitkan.. Sekarang aku tidak akan tinggal diam! "]** teriak Draig membuat bola-bola api raksasa dan melesatkannya ke arah Naruto

 **Blaaaaar! Blaaaaaar!**

Naruto dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan Draig tanpa terkena sedikitpun, Naruto yang masih berlari melihat celah untuk menyerang Draig langsung mengeluarkan tongkat hitamnya di lengan kiri dan membuat Bijuu Dama di tangan Kanannya.

" Issei! Siapkan Dragon Shotmu untuk menembak Draig saat aku membawanya ke bawah! " teriak Naruto memberi perintah dan langsung melempar tongkat hitamnya ke arah Draig lalu menghilang dengan kilat putih.

 **[" Heh! Serangan yang kedua kalinya tidak akan berpengaruh padaku! "]** gumam Draig sambil memukul ke samping Tongkat hitam itu.

 **Bziiiiit! Boof!**

Lalu dari belakang Draig muncul Naruto dengan Bijuu Dama di tangannya dan tongkat yang tadinya di pukul ke samping oleh Draig berubah menjadi Bunshin Naruto dan melesatkan rantai putih miliknya ke arah Draig.

 **Syut! Syut! Cklek!**

Rantai Naruto'pun berhasil mengikat Draig agar tidak bergerak, Naruto Asli yang melihat itu tersenyum

" **Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Naruto sambil melesatkan Bijuu Damanya ke arah Draig.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Jutsu Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Draig kembali dan meledak di bawah begitu keras.

 **Tap!**

" Sekarang Issei! " perintah Naruto yang mendarat di samping Issei.

" Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei menembakkan lasernya kembali ke arah Draig yang masih terdiam.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Draig'pun kembali terdorong ke belakang akibat Sihir Issei dan membuat kekuatan Draig hampir lepas.

" Issei sekarang adalah yang terakhir, sekarang aku ingin kau gabungkan Dragon Shot'mu itu ke Rasengan milikku, dan tahap dua selesai sudah " perintah Naruto sudah menyiapkan Rasengan.

" Yosh! Ini yang terakhir " ucap Issei semangat dan langsung menggabungkan Dragon Shotnya dengan Rasengam Naruto.

 **[" Ghhh, sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, jadi selesaikanlah sekarang "]** perintah Draig yang sudah menyerah karena mustahil Mengalahkan Dua orang dan salah satunya orang itu adalah Kami-sama dan orang yang sangat cepat dalam bertarung.

" Baiklah, Ikuzo! " ucap Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Draig di ikuti Issei.

" Rasakan ini **[" Cho Rasengan Ryuugenki! "]** " teriak Naruto dan Issei bersamaan dan menembakkan kekuatan gabungan mereka ke arah Draig.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua gabungan Jutsu itu'pun berhasil mengenai Draig dan terus mendorongnya ke belakang.

 **[' Sepertinya kau sudah semakin Kuat Aibo, dan semoga dengan ini kau tidak akan kalah dengan Rival kita ']** batin Draig tersenyum dalam hati.

 **Booooom!**

Setelah terjadi ledakan Draig'pun terlepas dari kekuatannya sementara sebagian kekuatannya masuk ke dalam tubuh Issei.

Issei yang tadi memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya perlahan dan dirinya terkejut ketika dirinya memasuki Mode Balance Breaker miliknya.

" Selamat Issei " ucap Naruto memberi selamat.

" Tapi, apa bedanya aku hanya memasuki Mode Balance Breaker? " tanya Issei.

" itu bukan Mode Balance Breaker tapi Mode Dragon Breaker " ucap Naruto membenarkan.

" Dragon Breaker? " tanya Issei.

" ini adalah perubahan dari Balance Breaker milikmu, kau bisa melihat perubahannya " ucap Naruto sambil membuat cermin dari es, Issei yang melihat perubahannya terkejut.

Dragon Breakernya memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Kepalanya juga berubah dan menyerupai wajah Draig, Ekornya juga lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan di belakang punggungnya terdapat Enam Sayap, satu Sayap mekanik, Satu sayap Draig asli dan satu lagi sayap api, Issei yang melihat itu berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

" Baiklah saatnya kembali " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari pandangan Issei tapi Sebenarnya Naruto tidak kembali melainkan ke tempat Draig dan mengelus Draig khawatir " maaf membuatmu seperti ini " ucap Naruto

 **[" Tidak apa, ini sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu Patnerku, tolong jaga dia dan lindungi dia, mungkin dia sekarang tidak membutuhkanku "]** ucap Draig.

" Jangan bodoh, dia tidak akan seperti itu, dengar kau juga berguna untuknya jadi jangan terlalu berpikiran Negatif, aku hanya melatihnya bukan menjaganya " dengan mengatakan itu Naruto'pun kembali sepenuhnya sementara Draig hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

.

 **Mind Scape off**

.

Setelah berhasil mengambil sebagian kekuatan Draig, Naruto dan Issei'pun membuka mata mereka dan sama-sama tersenyum.

" Yatta! " teriak Issei senang. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu pandangan Naruto teralih ke kumpulan asap dimana rupanya Hinata, Red, Akeno dan Rias masih berkelahi karenanya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan mencoba mendekati kumpulan asap itu.

" Hey kalian berhentilah kenapa kalian bertengkar hanya karena aku ini? " lerai Naruto.

" Ini karena Aku menyukaimu!/Istrimu! " jawab Red, Rias, Akeno dan Hinata bersamaan.

" Eh? Siapa yang bilang menyukaiku tadi? " tanya Naruto saat salah satu kata terdengar di telinganya, Menyukainya?.

 **Bluusshh~**

Wajah Red, Rias dan Akeno'pun merona dan membuang muka bersamaan.

" lu-lupakan " ucap Red, Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dan pergi menjauh yang terpenting dekat dengan Naruto.

" Haahh~ merepotkan, Ne Hime, sebaiknya kau kumpulkan yang lain untuk Istirahat, kami sudah selesai latihan mereka pasti juga capek " ucap Naruto kepada Hinata.

" Akan aku lakukan, tapi.. " jeda Hinata sambil memegang kerah Naruto dan menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti " Aku ingin kau berjanji tidak akan selingkuh denganku sebelum aku memberimu izin? " lanjut Hinata.

" Apa yang membuatmu aku berjanji padamu? " tanya Naruto tersenyum akan sifat protektif istrinya.

" Kau tidak perlu bertanya, karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya " jawab Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Cup!**

Kedua bibir itu'pun kembali bersatu, ciuman berdasarkan Cinta tidak ada nafsu dan yang lain melainkan berdasarkan naluri mereka.

Setelah ciuman suami-istri, Hinata'pun pergi memenuhi perintah suaminya, sementara Naruto dan Issei berkumpul di bawah pohon dekat air terjun.

" hwuaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga, apa akan ada tahap berikutnya Naruto? " tanya Issei sambil bersandar.

" Ada, yaitu tahap 3, tahap ini adalah melatih kemampuan barumu itu agar stabil " jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

" Ha'i serahkan padaku soal itu " ucap Issei yakin

" Aku berikan kau tanggung jawab itu, gunakan kekuatan itu dengan baik " ucap Naruto lalu menoleh ke langit ' semoga dengan ini dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat ' batin Naruto

.

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, Naruto sekarang tengah bersandar pada salah satu batu bersama Kirito dan Asuna yang terlihat kelelahan akibat lari saat melawan Bos The Gleam Eye. Sementara mereka menenangkan nafas mereka Naruto mengawas sekitar untuk melindungi jika ada serangan mendadak.

" Hah.. Hah.. Apa ada yang mengejar kita? " tanya Kirito

" Untuk saat ini tidak, tapi.." jeda Naruto sambil menarik Sabit di punggungnya.

 **Sriiiiiiing! Jleb!**

Naruto langsung melemoar sabitnya ke salah satu tempat dan menancap di salah satu tiang batu.

" Keluarlah, dan tunjukkan diri kalian " perintah Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dengan memegang senjata sabitnya, setelah mengatakan itu keluarlah beberapa orang dan salah satu orang itu memiliki rambut pirang berwarna sedikit pink ( maaf kalau salah ) memakai ikat kepala dan memakai pakaian seperti samurai.

" Cline? " gumam Kirito saat melihat orang itu.

" Kirito-san? " gumam pemuda bernama Cline.

" Kau mengenalnya? " tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Kirito.

 **Sriiiiiing! Cklek!**

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menarik rantainya membuat sabitnya tertarik kembali, dengan reflek Naruto menangkap sabitnya dan meletakkannya di punggung kembali.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Kirito-san, bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya Cline saat sudah di hadapan Kirito

" Seperti yang kau lihat kami baik-baik saja " balas Kirito sambil menjabat tangan Cline.

" Ngomong-ngomong siapa pirang ini? " tanya Cline.

 **Twich!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengeram dalam hati, namun demi menjaga harga diri Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan " Namaku Naruto, bukan pirang " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" Souka? Namamu seperti nama maka.. "

 **Sriiing!**

Sebelum perkataan Cline selesai, Naruto sudah mengacungkan pedang Shiyaki miliknya dengan aura kegelapam yang pekat.

" Jika kau mengejek namaku aku bersumpah akan memotong kepalamu itu " ucap Naruto datar dan tajam, sementara yang lain kecuali Asuna yang entah kenapa malah terpesona meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah.

' Me-mengerikan ' batin Mereka.

" Hey, kalian! " semua yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat mereka sudah di kepung beberapa orang.

" Siapa mereka? " gumam Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

" mereka The Army " jawab Kirito yang masih terlihat biasa saja.

" Serahkan salah satu peta kalian dan kami akan membiarkan kalian hidup, namun jika tidak kalian akan kami bunuh " ancam salah satu orang yang di yakini sebagai ketua.

" yang benar saja, apa kalian ingin melawan Boss tanpa rencana yang matang! " bantah Asuna tidak setuju.

" Lakukan saja! Itu bukan urusan kalian " balas Ketua Army.

" Sudahlah, aku akan memberikan Mapku " ucap Kirito menyudahi dan memberikan Mapnya pada Ketua the Army

" dengan begini lebih sempurna, sampai jumpa pecundang " setelah mengatakan itu para The Army'pun pergi ke tempat Boss meninggalkan Naruto, Kirito, Asuna, Cline dan teman-teman Cline yang terdiam.

" Jadi sekarang kita akan melakukan apa? " tanya Cline.

" Kita ikuti mereka, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada mereka nanti " jawab Naruto sepihak dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat Boss, namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti melangkah karena Asuna memegang tangannya.

" Apa kau gila! Kau ingin mati! " teriak Asuna membentak.

" Bagiku itu tidak masalah, karena aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah sebelum mencapai tujuanku " jawab Naruto lalu kembali berjalan, Asuna yang mendengar itu termengung dan tanpa sadar mengikuti Naruto melangkah menuju tempat Boss, tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Naruto sekarang saling berpegangan saling memberitahu satu sama lain bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Kirito dan Cline yang melihat itu hanya saling pandang lalu mengikuti Naruto dan Asuna yang melangkah menuju Boss.

.

 **Boss Place**

.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto dan yang lain'nya'pun sampai di tempat Boss dan saat bersamaa mereka melebarkan mata mereka saat Mereka melihat The Army terjebak melawan The Gleam Eye dan tidak bisa berkutik.

" Baka, melawan Boss tanpa persiapan apa mereka itu bo.. "

 **Wuush! Buaaagh!**

Perkataan Asuna'pun terpotong karena Naruto yang di sampingnya melesat dengan kencang ke arah Gleam Eye dan menendang punggung Gleam Eye hingga terjatuh.

" Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dia bangkit! " perintah Naruto dan langsung di turuti oleh The Army yang ketakutan, pandangan Naruto langsung teralih ke arah Gleam Eye yang perlahan kembali bangkit dan menatap dirinya dengan mata merahnya.

" sepertinya kau marah padaku ne? " tanya Naruto setengah bercanda dan menyiapkan Sabit Shiyakinya.

" **Grrrrrr "** geram Gleam Eye pada Naruto dan menyiapkan pedang besarnya.

 **Praaank!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memutuskan Rantai kegelapan yang menyatukan Sabit Shiyaki dan Pedang Shiyaki miliknya.

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melesatkan rantainya ke arah kaki Gleam Eye dan menariknya ke arahnya " Kirito! Asuna-chan! Bantu aku mengalahkannya " Perintah Naruto lalu menggigit rantai kegelapannya dan melesat ke arah Gleam eye yang ke arahnya.

" Baiklah " balas Kirito dan Asuna lalu melesat ke arah Gleam eye bersama Naruto.

 **Sring! Twuuuung!**

Sambil berlari Naruto menyiapkan Sabitnya dan mengalirkan Energi kegelapan hingga Sabitnya terlapisi Aura Hitam panjang tajam.

 **Craaaash!**

Naruto langsung menebaskan sabitnya saat Gleam Eye di hadapannya dan mengurangi setengah darah Gleam Eye.

" **Graaaahh! "** teriak Gleam Eye.

 **Craaash! Craaash!**

Kembali Gleam Eye menerima serangan dari Kirito dan Asuna yang menebaskan pedangnya ke arahnya hingga mengurangi kembali setengah darah Gleam Eye hingga tersisa hanya tiga darah.

" Tersisa segitu ya, Kirito, Asuna serang dia dengan kemampuan pedang kalian! " perintah Naruto kembali dan menarik rantainya kembali membuat tubuhnya kembali melesat ke arah Gleam Eye.

 **Triiiink!**

Tanpa di duga Gleam Eye berhasil menahan sabit Naruto dengan pedang besarnya, Naruto yang melihat perlawanan itu tersenyum.

 **Triiink! Traaank! Trink!**

Naruto dan Gleam Eye'pun saling melancarkan serangan mereka namun semua serangan mereka berhasil saling di tahan oleh lawan merekan

" **Graaaaaah! "** teria Gleam Eye sambil menyemburkan api biru ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto memiringkan badannya dan menarik rantainya hingga membuat Gleam Eye kembali terjatuh.

 **Tink!**

Setelah kembali menarik rantainya, Naruto'pun kembali menyatukan rantainya dan kembali melesat ke arah Gleam Eye yang tersisa Dua darah saja.

 **Buuaagh! Blaaaaar!**

Tanpa di duga Gleam Eye melesatkan tendangannya ke arah Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental dan menabrak dinding hingga masuk ke dalam

" Naruto-san!/Naruto-kun! " teriak Kirito, Cline dan Asuna yang masih berlari ke arah Gleam Eye yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Tanpa Diduga Gleam Eye kembali bangkit dan melesat ke arah Asuna yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan dirinya, Kirito yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" Asuna! Awas! " teriak Kirito menyadarkan Asuna yang melamun dan melebarkan matanya saat Gleam Eye akan menebaskan pedangnya ke arahnya.

 **Jraaash!**

Seketika semua kecuali Asuna yang masih mematung melebarkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang melindungi Asuna dengan mengorbankan tangannya untuk menahan pedang besar itu hingga berdarah, sementara Asuna yang baru menyadari ada seseorang yang dia khawatirkan di depannya kembali melebarkan matanya karena Pria itu kembali melindunginya.

" Heh! Menyerang seorang wanita.. " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gleam Eye tajam " tak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi! " Lanjut Naruto dengan teriakan.

 **Wuussh! Buuaagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto melempar pedang Gleam Eye ke samping dan menendang Gleam Eye hingga mundur ke belakang.

" Kagebunshin No Jutsu " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu dari empat Sisi muncul Bunshin Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan pedang mereka, sementara yang lain hanya terkejut saat Naruto bisa mengandakan diri.

" Sekarang saatnya untuk menerima Strike " gumam Naruto asli yang ada di atas sambil menyiapkan posisinya.

" Posisi ini lagi! " teriak Kirito berhenti berlari ke arah Gleam Eye saat mengingat serangan yang biasa Naruto lakukan saat terakhir-terakhir.

 **Sriing! Sriing! Sriing!**

Tanpa kedipan mata kelima Naruto langsung menyerang Gleam Eye secara membabi buta tanpa memberi Gleam Eye perlawanan.

" Asuna-chan serang dia dengan serangan terakhir " perintah Naruto yang sudah menyisakan darah Gleam Eye sedikit, Asuna yang mendengar itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya.

 **Craaaash! Pyaaarsh!**

Setelah itu Asuna'pun menebaskan pedangnya ke Gleam Eye dan saat itu juga Gleam Eye pecah menjadi sepihan kaca, dan akhirnya Boss berhasil di kalahkan.

" Sugoii, hanya seorang diri bisa mengalahkan Boss " gumam Cline terkagum sementara Kirito hanya terdiam karena dirinya masih kalah dengan Naruto.

 **Brukk!**

Setelah mengalahkan Gleam Eye, Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut sambil memegang tangannya yang terus mengurangi Hpnya sedikit-sedikit.

" Naruto-kun " ujar Asuna langsung bersimpuh di samping Naruto dan mengobati lengan Naruto dengan cepat.

" syukurlah kau baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto membuat Asuna memberhentikan kegiatannya sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan pengobatannya hingga selesai.

" Baka.. "

" Eh? "

 **Bletak!**

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti perkataan Asuna harus berhenti karena Asuna menjitak kepalanya hingga tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya, namun tanpa di duga Asuna memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan membenamkan kepala Naruto di dadanya.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Baka.. " isak Asuna pada akhirnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam akan sifat Asuna " Kenapa kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu untukku.. Kau selalu melindungiku, sementara aku hanya bisa membuatmu berkorban.. Jadiku mohon jangan selalu mengorbankan dirimu " ucap Asuna panjang lebar.

" Hehe.. Kau ini sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungi orang yang spesial bagi.. Ku " ucap Naruto di akhiri pingsan dalam pelukan Asuna.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 _ **Underworld**_

Sementara itu di Naruto yang asli, sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tengah mengikuti pertemuan Empat Fraksi, sebenarnya pertemuan ini untuk tiga Fraksi, namun karena ini masalah perang dan beberapa hal, akhirnya Naruto sebagai wakil manusia mengikuti rapat ini, sebenarnya mereka ikut karena Sirzech mengajak mereka untuk mengikuti rapat saat latihan dan beginilah hasilnya.

" Baiklah sekarang rapat empat fraksi akan kita mulai " ucap Sirzech memulai rapat " Azazel, aku mendengar dari Rias-chan bahwa bawahanmu Kokabiel menyerang Kuoh, apa itu benar? " tanya Sirzech.

" Jangan mengungkit masalah itu, itu karena semua bawahanku menentang perintahku " balas Azazel.

" Tentu saja karena orang yang sifatnya hanya mesum tidak akan pernah ada yang menurut " celetuk Menma membuat Kelompok Rias dan Sona ketawa mendengarnya.

" Dan Maaf saja kita disini bukan membicarakan masalah ini, tapi masalah perang bukan? " ucap Azazel lagi membuat semua tawa itu berhenti seketika dengan wajah serius.

" Naruto, kau sebagai saksi pertarungan dan orang yang mengetahui siapa yang membuat perang dan mengalahkan Kokabiel, bisa kau jelaskan tentang mereka? " tanya Sirzech

" Orang sepertinya mengalahkan Kokabiel? Menarik.. Sepertinya kau cocok untuk menjadi rivalku selain Rubah itu " ucap Vali menyeringai.

" maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik bertarung dengan rongsokan perak sepertimu " balas Naruto cuek " baiklah aku akan menjelaskan mengenai musuh kita nanti, tapi sepertinya ini akan lama karena mereka sangat bahaya, tapi.. "

 **Wuush! Tap!**

Perkataan Naruto'pun terhenti karena Vali langsung menyerang Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tangan itu dengan mudah.

" Azel-tan! Perintahkan Muridmu ini untuk tenang! " bentak Serafall karena merasa rapat ini terganggu.

" Vali tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa? " ucap Azazel sambil menarik bahu Vali, dirinya saja sudah gemetar akan melawan Naruto, apa lagi jika Naruto marah, bisa-bisa dirinya juga akan di bunuh.

" Ghhh, kau memang brengsek pirang " umpat Vali lalu kembali ke posisinya.

" Baiklah aku lanjutkan, kita mulai dari yang rendah saat bertarung. Pertama Shiro Zetzu, dia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut Hijau, mata kuning bertubuh putih seperti Venus, dia tidak memiliki pertarungan yang kuat tapi cerdik dalam menipu musuh, dia bisa mengambil sedikit kekuatan lawannya lalu meniru tubuh orang itu demi mengecoh lawannya agar bingung, yang bisa membedakan mereka hanya aku dan Menma-nii dengan Senjutsu Kyubi, kekuatan ini bisa merasakan kebencian dan energi gelap jadi jika mereka menggunakan taktik itu aku dan Nii-chan akan memberitahukan lokasinya.

Yang kedua Edo Tensei, ini adalah Jutsu untuk menghidupkan orang mati dengan mengorbankan tubuh seseorang.. "

" itu artinya seperti tumbal? " potong Issei dengan pertanyaan dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Aku lanjutkan, Jutsu ini tidak bisa di hentikan sebelum sang pengguna melepaskan Jutsu ini, musuh yang di bangkitkan kembali tidak bisa di kalahkan kecuali di segel dengan kertas Fuin atau Jutsu Fuin, disini Aku, Hime, Nii-chan dan Nee-chan bisa melakukan Jutsu Fuin, jika kalian menemukan seperti mereka jangan hadapi bawa mereka ke hadapan kami.

Lalu orang yang berbahaya atau musuh level sekarang. Orang yang kelima, Toneri Ootsutsuki, dia orang yang lumayan bahaya, kekuatan orang ini adalah Tenseigan, Tenseigan adalah kekuatan mata dari perubahan Byakugan, kekuatannya bisa membunuh 100.000 pasukan hanya dengan sekali pakai dengan Jutsu bernama Kinrin Tensei Baku. Jutsu ini adalah seperti Pedang laser panjang, lalu Tenseigan Mode, Hime bisa kau tunjukkan? "

" Ha'i " jawab Hinata lalu berkonsentrasi memasuki modenya.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Tak lama setelah itu Terlihat tubuh Hinata berubah menjadi api ungu dengan Beberapa bola hitam melayang di sampingnya.

" Ini adalah Tenseigan Mode, kekuatan yang hebat dari mode ini adalah Kecepatan hampir menyamaiku, Kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti Koneko dan yang palin aku benci daro orang ini adalah Bola hitam bernama Gudoudama miliknya itu karena dia bisa membuat banyak Gudoudama dan menggunakannya sepuasnya, lalu Golem, dia bisa memanggil banyak Golem sepuasnya dan Golem itu tidak bisa di kalahkan kecuali matanya di hancurkan, dan yang terakhir adalah Meteor, dia bisa memanggil Meteor seperti waktu itu dia bisa memanggil meteor sepuasnya yang perlu kalian lakukan jika melihat Meteor mereka pergi menjauh maka aku akan menghancurkan meteor itu. Hime kau bisa kembali " ucap Naruto kembali menjelaskan dan meminta Hinata menghilangkan modenya, sementara Hinata hanya menurut.

" Orang berbahaya ke empat Kinshiki Ootsutsuki, dia orang berbahaya nomor empat, dia memiliki kecepatan melebihi Toneri dan kecepatannya sama denganku, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan tapi dia bisa membuat senjata apapun di balik punggungnya.

Lalu ketiga, Momoshiki Ootsutsuki, orang ini bisa menyerap segala jurus dan mengembalikannya tapi daya serangnya lebih kuat, dan yang membahayakannya dia bisa mengendalikan lima element dan Gudoudama Raksasa berwarna merah

Lalu... "

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika rapat itu terhenti karena ledakan di atap dan memperlihatkan Wanita berpakaian sexy dengan kaca mata dan tongkat di tangannya.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Sirzech, Serafall " ucap wanita itu

" Katerea Leviathan, apa yang membuatmu ke sini? " tanya Azazel santai.

" Hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku pada dua makhluk menjijikkan itu " jawab Wanita bernama Katerea sambil menunjuk Sirzech dan Serafall.

" Apa yang membuatmu marah pada mereka Kater? " tanya Naruto sambil mengejek Katerea

" Diam kau manusia ini bukan urusanmu! " teriak Katerea sambil melempar Naruto dengan bola kegelapan miliknya.

 **Blaaaam!**

Namun Naruto tidak membiarkan itu dan mengarahkan lengannya ke bola itu dan seketika Bola itu berhenti membuat Katerea terkejut.

" Hohoho menyerang sebelum musuh siap. Ckckckck, kau memalukan Kater! " ucap Naruto menyeringai " **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Bola hitam itu'pun kembali melesat ke arah Katerea, sementara Katerea hanya menghindar saat serangannya di kembalikan.

" Kau sepertinya bukan manusia biasa, tapi apa kau bisa mengalahkan pasukanku? " tanya Katerea menyeringai saat banyak penyihir keluar.

" Nee-chan, Nii-chan, Hime dan Gremory Peerage, aku berikan pasukan itu pada kalian sementara aku akan mengurus kater itu " perintah Naruto lalu terbang menyamai Katerea.

" Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! " teriak Katerea sambil menembakkan banyak energi hitam ke arah Naruto.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruto lagi mementalkan energi-energi itu kembali.

" Yosh! Saatnya mencoba kekuatanku! " ucap Issei semangat dan ingin memasuki mode Dragon Breakernya tapi di tahan Menma.

" Jangan gunakan mode itu, di hadapanmu ada Vali jangan sampai dia tahu kau memiliki kekuatan baru " ucap Menma membuat Issei pundung karena belum boleh menggunakan Dragon Breaker.

" Koneko-chan, kita pergi anggap ini sebagai latihanmu meningkatkan Senjutsumu " ucap Menma lalu pergi ke arah beberapa penyihir di ikuti Koneko dan Issei

" Baiklah ayo! Kita juga harus melawan " ucap Hinata melesat ke arah beberapa penyihir di ikuti Asia, Rias, Sona, dan Akeno, seementara Gasper hanya bersembunyi karena takut.

" Hehe, akhirnya ada yang bisa di lawan " ucap Naruko dengan seringai keji, Xenovia dan Kiba yang mendengar dan melihat itu meneguk ludah mereka berat

' Mengerikan ' batin mereka

" Ikuzo! " ucap Naruko sambil melesat ke arah beberapa penyihir di ikuti Kiba.

" Wah! Wah! Terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap, kau menarik juga Manusia " puji Katerea.

" Tidak perlu basa-basi kater, aku akan memberimu waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyerangku, jika sepuluh menit kau tidak bisa menyerangku, maka berharaplah kau bisa melihat surga di atas sana " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

" Apa itu tantangan? " tanya Katerea merasa di remehkan.

" Itu terserah bagimu " balas Naruto menyeringai.

.

 **Menma, Koneko and Issei side.**

.

Di sisi Menma, Koneko dan Issei, sekarang mereka tengah berlari menuju tengah pasukan penyihir untuk mencari titik yang sempurna melawan para penyihir yang menembaki mereka dengan sihir.

" Kuso, mereka terus mmenyerang kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan Menma? " tanya Issei sambil berlari dan menghindari beberapa sihir dari penyihir di atas mereka.

" Pegangan yang erat! " jawab Menma sambil merapal segel.

" **Fuuton : Repushou** " ucap Menma.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul gelombang angin dan mementalkan beberapa penyihir, setelah itu Menma kembali merapal segel

" **Doton : Kogen!** " ucap Menma lagi sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu tanah yang di pijak mereka hingga seluas 12 KM naik ke atas menyamai tinggi para penyihir, Menma, Issei dan Koneko yang melihat itu langsung menyerang mereka.

" _Fokuskan Senjutsu angin dan kekuatan secara bersamaan lalu lepas dia dengan sekali hempasan "_

Koneko yang masih mengingat perkataan Menma langsung mencoba mengikuti perkataan Menma dengan memfokuskan Senjutsu kekuatan dan angin pada tangannya.

 **Buuaagh!**

" _setelah berhasil mengenai lawan lepaskan dengan sekali hempas maka kekuatan angin akan mengakibatkan kehancuran "_

' Lepaskan ' batin Koneko sambil melepaskan Senjutsu angin di tubuh salah satu penyihir.

 **Braaaaash!**

Seketika penyihir itu mengembung seperti balon dan pecah menyisakan banyak darah Koneko yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

' A-Aku berhasil.. Ta-tapi.. Ini terlalu mengerikan ' batin Koneko gemetara saat dirinya melihat efek tadi ' lebih baik aku berfokus pada kekuatan lalu angin ' lanjut batin Koneko.

Sementara di sisi Menma dan Issei mereka masih menyerang para Penyihir dengan kemampuan mereka.

" kuso, mereka tidak ada habisnya! Dragon Shot! " umpat Issei sambil menembakkan laser merahnya.

" Issei bisa kau tahan sebentar aku mau mencoba Jutsuku " ucap Menma sambil merangkai beberapa segel.

" **Katon : Fuma Shuriken** " ucap Menma menyemburkan apinya ke bawah hingga api tersebut membentuk Fuma Shuriken lalu melemparnya.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Fuma Shuriken itu'pun berhasil mengenai beberapa penyihir hingga terbelah dua, Menma yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel untuk mengendalikan Fuma Shurikennya.

.

 **Naruto Vs Katerea side**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu disisi Naruto melawan Katerea, Katerea terus menyerang Naruto namun semua serangan itu berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto dengan tenang, Katerea yang melihat semua sihirnya meleset malah mengenai pasukannya yang terkena hanya mengeram.

" ada apa kater? Apa sudah selesai? Kau menyerah? " ejek Naruto.

" Grrr, kau akan benar-benar menyesal! " balas Katerea sambil terus melesatkan serangannya.

" Ckckck, waktu habis, saatnya aku yang menyerang " ucap Naruto menyeringai keji.

" Psst, apa benar Kami-sama seperti itu, kejam sekali " bisik Sirzech pada Michael.

" Mungkin dia memang Kami-sama, karena kau ingat bukan bahwa Kami-sama mati karena siapa? Mungkin dialah yang membalaskan dendamnya dengan siapapun yang menjadi lawannya " jawab Michael.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto telah memasuki Mode All Bijuunya dan memperlihatkan mata Senjurineringannya.

" Saatnya menghilangkan kuman " ucap Naruto.

 **Bziiit! Buuaagh!**

Dengan kecepatannya Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Katerea lalu muncul di belakangnya dan memukul Katerea hingga melesat ke bawah.

" **Senpo : Mokuton : Shinshu Senju!** " Ucap Naruto menghentakkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari dalam tanah keluar Budha bertangan seribu berukuran raksasa setelah Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya, Katerea yang melihat melebarkan matanya.

" **Chojo Kebutsu!** " ucap Naruto lagi

 **Wuush! Wuush!**

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah mengucapkan itu Seluruh tangan Budha Naruto melesat ke arah Katerea dari berbagai arah Katerea yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan matanya dan berusaha membuat pelindung namun sayang karena dari berbagai arah membuatnya tidak bisa berlindung dan terkena seribu pukulan dari tangan Budha Naruto.

" Arrrrrrkkk! " teriak Katerea kesakitan merasakan tulangnya seperti remuk.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Setelah cukup Naruto'pun menarik tangan Budhanya dan kembali merapal segel membuat patung Budhanya bercahaya.

Semua yang melihat itu menutup mata mereka kecuali Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang mengetahui Jutsu itu langsung membuat bunshin dan mengajak semua menjauh dari sana.

Katerea yang masih melayang membuka matanya perlahan namun seketika dirinya harus terkejut ketika melihat di atasnya banyak tangan Budha berapi ke arahnya.

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Seluruh tangan Budha api itu'pun meledak begitu mengenai Katerea dan beberapa penyihir yang menjadi Korban, Naruto yang merasa Katerea masih hidup mengendalikan Tangan Budhanya untuk mengambil Katerea yang masih melayang membawanya ke hadapannya.

" Mengerikan, hanya dengan satu Budha itu bisa menghancurkan bahkan mengalahkan seluruh pasukan Katerea " gumam Issei dari jauh saat melihat banyak kawah dan korban-korban atas Jutsu Naruto.

" itu adalah **Shinshu Senju** , Jutsu mematikan di dunia kami, bahkan kalian belum lihat yang satu lagi, itu lebih besar dari ini " jawab Menma sambil membayangkan Naruto memanggil **Shimanshu Senju Daichi Ryuu** , membayangkan efeknya saja Menma sudah merinding.

" Kalian tidak apa bukan? " tanya Naruko pada semuanya yang di selamatkan.

" Ha'i " balas Semuanya.

" Huwaaaa! Sona-tan, kau tidak apa! " teriak Serafal sambil memeluk Sona dan menangis keras.

" Ne-Nee-san aku baik-baik saja " jawab Sona terbata dengan rona di wajahnya karena malu.

" Apa Naruto-kun, sudah mengalah mereka? " tanya Rias

" Sudah tapi tinggal Katerea saja yang belum " Jawab Naruko

" Ittaii.. Punggungku sakit sekali " gumam Xenovia karena saat di selamatkan dirinya di jatuhkan dengan kasar oleh bunshin Menma.

" Akanku obati " ucap Asia langsung mengobati Xenovia.

.

" Heh, sepertinya dia cocok untuk menjadi lawanku " gumam Vali dari jauh tidak bersama yang lainnya, dirinya menonton pertarungan Naruto dan Katerea dari jauh dan dia selalu mengawasi jutsu Naruto.

" Sepertinya kau masih hidup " gumam Naruto menatap Katerea yang lemas karena jutsunya.

" Ugghh, kau.. " gumam Katerea sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

" Hmm.. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu dulu, kenapa kau ingin membalaskan dendam kepada Sera-chan dan Sirzech " tanya Naruto lagi

" Ghh, itu karena seharusnya aku yang menjadi pemimpin Maou bukan Serafall, dia bukanlah keturunan Leviathan tapi keturunan Sitri! " jawab Katerea dengan susah payah.

" Souka? Hanya karena itu, aku beritahu satu hal, jabatan tidak perlu dari keturunan atau apapun, itu bisa dari mana saja, jika kau cemburu hanya kau tidak menjadi pemimpin, kau adalah Orang yang Egois mementingkan Jabatan dari pada melihat masa depanmu yang baru tanpa menjadi pemimpin " ucap Naruto panjang lebar memberi nasehat " Tapi semua itu terlambat karena kau sudah pernah membunuh banyak orang aku tidak bisa mengampunimu jadi aku akan menghukummu.. " lanjut Naruto sambil mengepal tangan kanannya.

" Cih! Memangnya siapa? " tanya Katerea mendecih.

" Hmm.. Hukuman apa ya? " gumam Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Katerea " Ah! Bagaimana dengan ini? " tanya Naruto.

 **Bzitziit! Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Naruto keluar Kelima element, Partikel dan Es yang bergabung menjadi satu.

" A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan " tanya Katerea ketakutan " Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya? "

" Hmm.. Siapa aku.. " jeda Naruto sambil melakukan posisi memukul " Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. "

.

.

.

" Si Ni Kami-sama "

.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarsh!**

.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah mengalahkan Katerea, Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju yang lain, sementara yang lain tersenyum karena Naruto sudah kembali.

 **Booooom!**

Seketika semua terkejut begitu melihat ada sebuah energi yang menghantam tempat Naruto, namun semua seketika merasa lega begitu Naruto tidak apa-apa saat terkena serangan itu.

" Apa yang membuatmu menyerangku Hakuryuuko? " tanya Naruto datar sambil memandang ke atas dimana Vali yang terbang dengan Mode Balance Breakernya

" Azel maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik bergabung dalam aliansi ini " ucap Vali pada Azazel.

" Sudahku duga kau akan mengatakan itu, karena kau mengikuti Kelompok Khaos Brigade, benar bukan? Vali Lucifer? " balas Azazel membuat semua terkejut.

" Lucifer? " tanya Sirzech terkejut.

" Itu karena orang tuanya setengah Iblis dan manusia, dan dia anak dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer " jawab Azazel menjelaskan.

" Uzumaki Naruto atau harus aku panggil Kitsune, aku menantangmu bertarung! " ucap Vali memanggil Naruto dengan nama identitasnya dan menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

" Souka? Kau sudah mengetahui diriku. Bertarung? Hehehehe "

" apa yang lucu? " tanya Vali.

" tidak ada hanya saja, aku terkesan kau menantangku lagi. Aku menerimanya saja karena aku juga tahu.. "

.

" Bahwa kelompokmu bergabung dengan Lima orang itu! " teriak Naruto marah.

" Bagi siapa yang membuat perang didunia ini! "

.

.

.

.

" Akan aku hapus dia dari dunia ini mesti aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku! "

.

.

.

.

" keluarlah All Biju! "

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[" Grooaaaaaaaaaar! "]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Music End : Yui – Life

 _ **Fix gitar**_

( gambar memperlihatkan rumput yang bergoyang di sinari cahaya matahari terbit )

 _ **Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

 _ **Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

( Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di bawah pohon )

 _ **Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

" _ **Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

 _ **Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

( Gambar Hinata yang juga menatap ke arah matahari terbit di jendelanya dengan rambut melambai di kenai angin )

 _ **Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mau**_

 _ **Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

 _ **Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

( Kamera bergerak turun dengan Gambar di isi Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta kelompoknya, Sona dan juga kelompoknya hingga para Maou, begitu juga teman Naruto yang ada di dimensi lain, kecuali Asuna, Krista, Ayumi, dan Saeko )

 _ **Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

( Gambar di bagi empat persegi dengan gambar di kiri Asuna yang menatap bulan di atasnya di bawah pohon, di gambar kanan dengan Ayumi yang juga menatap bintang dengan tangan di belakang, Rias yang ada di ruangnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela, dan Akeno yang juga menatap langit malam di kuilnya ).

 _ **Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di kiri Krista yang juga menatap malam di atas tembok dan Gambar di kanan dengan Saeko yang juga menatap malam di atas gedung dengan katana di pundaknya, Sona yang ada di ruang osisnya yang juga menatap keluar jendela melihat langit malam, dan Red yang berada di atas rumah-rumah yang juga menatap malam )

 _ **Ano**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti hingga sebatas wajah dengan Gambar kiri Asuna menoleh ke arah kamera dan gambar kanan begitu juga dengan Ayumi, Rias dan Akeno yang menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **Sora**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Krista dan juga Saeko, Sona dan Red yang juga menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **koete yukeru ka na?**_

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang di sinari bulan tapi hanya setengah dan Naruto perlahan menutup matanya )

 _ **Nante omottanda**_

( lalu gambar kembali hanua di ganti dengan pipi Naruto yang teralir air mata )

 _ **Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

( lalu Gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Asuna, Rias, Akeno dan Ayumi yang bergerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu )

 _ **Sore wa mada mie nai**_

( Gambar kembali diganti dengan Gambar tangan Krista, Sona, Red dan Saeko yang juga melakukan hal yang sama )

 _ **Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang juga mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dan secara bersamaan Asuna, Ayumi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Krista dan Saeko yang memeluk tubuh Naruto )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Pakaian Kitsune juga pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser yang menancap di sinari bulan )

 **.**

 **Chap berikutnya**

" Kita harus mencari siapa yang memberikan mereka kesempatan ke dua! "

" alu tahu di mana kalian bisa mendapatkannya "

" Dia seperti Susano'o "

" Heh perang! "

" ini Bukanlah perang biasa tapi perang Dunia! "

" Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Tiga Jiwa sekaligus "

" Selanjutnya, _**Mision 4 : The Lava Heart, Fire Blue Heart, Forbidden love, The Talking With Japanes Kami and The Fire Wind Heart**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Lama tidak jumpa! Mungkin sekitar.. 2 minggu?**

 **#kenapa lama Thor!, teriak Para Reader.**

" **Gomen aku masih sibuk karena urusan sekolah dan Ulangan " jawab Author.**

" **Tapi walaupun begitu saya sempatin tulis "**

 **Baiklah kita lanjutkan, Chap kali ini lebih panjang dari yang lainnya berapa? 26.000 coy!**

 **#prok prok prok! ( tepuk tangan reader )**

 **Baiklah-baiklah berikutnya penjelasan mengenai Chapter kali ini, mungkin akan lama.**

 **Dari awal, akhirnya Identitas Kitsune, Dark, Wolf dan Usagi telah terbongkar saat melawan Kokabiel dan terpaksa mengungkapkan kekuatan mereka dengan melawan Kokabiel.**

 **Namun tampa di sangka Toneri, Momoshiki dan Madara telah keluar dan menunjukkan diri mereka. Sementara di Dimensi lain, Chi Bunshin 3 telah mengetahui kekuatan Yu dan mulai berhati-hati karena sebagian identitas kekuatannya telah terbuka, sementara di Chi Bunshin 2 berhasil kembali melarikan diri setelah berhasil naik ke gedung tertinggi dan mengetahui tempat yang aman, sementara Chi bunshin 4, harus kembali beristirahat karena kembali terluka karena melindungi Asuna dengan mengorbankan tangannya hingga berdarah karena menahan pedang Gleam Eye.**

 **Lalu di pertengahan, Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko akhirnya kembali ke dunia Shinobi walau hanya 3 jam tapi mereka senang karena Mereka bisa melihat perkembangan Dunia mereka setelah menghilang dari sana selama 10 tahun, Naruto juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki kembarannya namun berbeda nama marga dan umurnya. Dan juga Naruto memiliki adik bernama Sara Namikaze.**

 **Masih di pertengahan, Akhirnya Naruto melatih Issei untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya, dan Issei telah berhasil menarik sebagian kekuatan Draig dan memiliki perubahan Balance Breaker menjadi Dragon Breaker.**

 **Sementara Menma Melatih Koneko Senjutsu dan mengajarkan sesuatu yang menakutkan daei Senjutsu ( Ini bagian paling aku suka )**

 **Hinata melatih Asia, Akeno, Rias dan Gasper, Naruko melatih Xenovia dan Kiba. Sesuai kemampuan mereka.**

 **Lalu pertemuan Ophis dengan seseorang dan membuat rencana yang tidak di ketahui, dan pertarungan Naruto melawan Katerea.**

 **Dan di terakhir Naruto melawan Vali! Pertarungan yang paling di nanti!**

 **Beberapa penjelasan mengenai beberapa Scane. Untuk pertarungan Kokabiel aku sengaja kasih sementara karena Kokabiel sudah tidak bisa melawan akibat Jutsu Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko.**

 **Begitu juga Pertarungan Toneri, Kinshiki, Madara melawan Naruto, untuk Scane Fight ini di chap berikut akan di lanjutkan. Ah, untuk Chap depan Naruto akan kembali bertualang untuk mencari siapa yang memberikan Kelima musuhnya kesempatan kedua, dan berbicara bersama para Dewa jepang untuk ikut membantu dalam perang.**

 **Sepertinya kalian bisa menebak siapa dua orang lagi yang belum bisa di jelaskan oleh Naruto tadi bukan?**

 **Kalian memang pintar kalau begitu. Yosh! Untuk Di Chap berikutnya Chap 23 : Mision 4 : The Lava Heart, Fire Blue Heart, Forbidden love, The Talking With Japanes Kami and The Fire Wind Heart.**

 **Chap berikut adalah judul terpanjang dari beberapa Chap di cerita ini dan itu mungkin akan melebihi Word ini.**

 **Yosh! Kalau begitu saya Dedek undur diri, Jaa Ne~!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata ( Kemungkinan tambah )

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko, Lime, Lemon.

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Now and Future**

 **imeeji wo ashita no mukou ini**

( Gambar memperlihatkan Wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat ke atas )

 **zutto zutto egaite ima boku wa**

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Menma dan Naruko yang juga melihat ke atas )

 **te wo nobasu yo**

( Lalu tiba-tiba gambar berubah menjadi cahaya terang )

( Lalu Gambar di ganti dengan judul cerita ini )

 **torimodosenai iiwake to**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari jauh yang di guyur hujan di suatu daerah yang sepi )

 **sunao ini narezu ini tsuranuita usotsuki**

( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang juga di guyur hujan di teras rumahnya dan memandang langit yang menangis )

 **soredemo kimiga yasashii kara**

( Gambar di ganti Asia yang memandang keluar dari jendela dengan pandangan khawatir )

 **chikuri itai mune uhitotsu dake wakatta yo**

( layar kembali berganti dengan gambar setengah wajah Naruto yang perlahan menutup matanya dan layar terganti dengan semata Naruto yang membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan mata barunya )

 **tomaranai utagai datte**

( layar di gantikan gambar Menma dan Naruko dengan pedang mereka )

 **furiharatte boku dake**

( Gambar di ganti Kelompok Rias, dan kelompok Sona)

 **shinjitsuzukete kureru**

( Gambar di ganti para Maou dan Para Dewa )

 **kimi wo uragiritakunai kara**

( layar di ganti dengan wajah lawan Naruto dalam kegelapan dan menyeringai keji, dan dari kegelapan terlihat mata merah menyala )

 **"kawaritai" koe ini shita kyou ga**

( Layar menjadi Robekan silang san memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melawan Vali dan Ophis )

 **kitto kitto hajimari da, tte sa**

( Gambar di ganti kembali dengan Hinata dan Asia yang melawan Toneri dan Kuroka )

 **boku no unmei wo koko kara**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Naruko dan Issei yang melawan Arthur, Kinshiki dan Bikuo )

 **dareka ga ushiro yubi sashite**

( Gambar kembali berubah menunjukkan Kelompok Rias, Sona, Para Dewa dan Para Maou yang melawan pasukan Musuh )

 **nando nando azawarattemo**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan dari belakang Jubah Naruto yang berlari berkibar )

 **boku wa mayowanai**

( Lalu kamera bergerak naik memperlihatkan Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa di atasnya )

 **what's? mistake?**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan gambar wajah mereka yang menyeringai menatap kebawah )

 **no! i still have time to change it, myself**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto beserta kelompoknya yang menatap ke atas, lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi setengah mulut Naruto dan setengah badannya dan mulai memasuki mode Rikudonya )

 **all of me lead to now, and future...**

( lalu Gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang melesat sendirian dengan kencang dan mulai melompat ke arah Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa berada )

 **I believe**

( Lalu layar menjadi Putih terang )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

 **Chapter 23 : Mision 4 : The Lava Heart, Fire Blue Heart, The Poison Heart, Ilusion Heart, Forbidden love, The Talking With Japanes Kami and The Fire Wind Heart.**

.

 **[" Grooaaaaaaar "]** teriak Mode All Bijuu Naruto yanh sudah keluar, Vali yang di berikan aungan itu menyilangkan tangannya karena kerasnya gelombang.

" Heh! Besar juga " seringai Vali di balik Helm Balance Breakernya " Tapi itu hanya sementara "

 **[Divine] [Divine]**

 **Wuuuush! Wuuuuush!**

Seketika Kekuatan Vali meningkat dua kali lipat dengan mengambil sebagian kekuatan Naruto membuat kesembilan kepala Bijuunya menghilang dengan menyisakan kepala Kurama, namun tanpa di sangka Kedelapan kepala yang tadinya menghilang kembali tumbuh membuat Vali melebarkan matanya.

" Percuma saja, kekuatanku adalah Senjutsu jadi aku bisa menarik kembali Chakraku dan jika kau menghilangkan kekuatanku itu semua sia-sia saja " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada, sementara Vali hanya semakin Menyeringai di balik Balance Breakernya

" Kau benar-benar menarik Pirang! " teriak Vali sambil melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Dasar Baka! " ucap Naruto lantang lalu menghilang dari pandangan Vali yang sudah di dekatnya. Vali yang hampir memukul Naruto harus terkejut akan Kecepatan Naruto.

 **Duuaak! Duuaak!**

Seketika tubuh Vali yang masih melayang atau terbang harus menerima serangan yang sangat cepat dan keras dari berbagai arah, dengan masih bisa melihat Vali bisa melihat ada Monster Kucing api Biru yang terus menyerangnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan.

 **Bruuuuuust!**

Seketika Vali harus kembali terkejut begitu dirinya sudah berada di dalam Air yang cukup luas, dan dari dalam air yang berisi kegelapan dia melihat sesuatu yang melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat. Seketika Vali melebarkan matanya saat melihat sebuah Kura-kura siap menyeruduknya.

 **Blaaaaaast!**

Tubuh Vali'pun harus terpental ke luar dari dalam Air dan melayang di udara.

 **Bruuuuuust!**

Lagi Vali harus terkejut begitu dirinya sudah di bakar oleh sebuah lava yang muncul dari bawah.

' Ugghh! Panas! ' batin Vali merasakan panas pada Baju Breakernya.

 **[" Vali bertahanlah! "]** teriak Albion

 **Wuuuuush! Duuaak!**

Lalu dari balik Lava muncul Kokuo yang menyeruduk Vali hingga melayang di udara kembali lalu mengarahkan kakinya pada Vali.

 **Bum! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Vali'pun di injak oleh Kokuo dan baru saja sekali injak Daerah sekitar Dua Kilometer langsung meledak akibat pijakan Kokuo. Sirzech, Azazel, Michael, Menma, Naruko, Hinata, Sona, Serafall, Issei, Rias beserta Peeragenya yang melihat pertarungan Naruto melawan Vali hanya terkagum atas pertarungan sengit itu.

" Sugoii, bahkan Vali yang notabenenya pemegang Vanishing Dragon dan keturunan Lucifer tidak di beri kesempatan oleh mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka, aku baru pertama kali melihat monster seperti mereka? " tanya Issei sambil terkagum melihat pertarungan Naruto.

" Akan kami beritahu nanti, tapi sepertinya akan ada yang datang " jawab Menma dengan Senjutsunya yang sudah aktif dan memandang sekitarnya waspada.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah menginjak Vali Kokuo langsung menghilang seperti angin, lalu dari dalam kawah keluar kembali Vali dengan sayap mekaniknya, dan terlihat Armornya sudah mengalami beberapa retakan akibat empat serangan dari berbagai arah.

Lalu pandangan Vali teralihkan ke salah satu tempat dimana Naruto berdiri tenang dengan menatap dirinya diam.

" Grrr.. Benar-benar menarik sekali " gumam Vali semakin menyeringai.

 **Triiiiiiiiiiing!**

Seketika Pendengaran Vali mendengar sesuatu yang bising di atasnya dan dia melihat awan yang seharusnya hitam keunguan bersinar cerah seperti sesuatu yang bercahaya ada di atas sana.

" **Senpo : Hikari : ...** " jeda Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

 **Buuuuush!**

Seketika Awan yang ada di atas Vali terpisah dan memperlihatkan Wajah Naga Cahaya berukuran raksasa dan menatap Vali seperti mangsa.

" **Cho Bakuhatsu Kirin** " lanjut Naruto lalu menurunkan kembali tangannya.

 **Grooaaaaaar!**

Naga Cahaya itu'pun langsung turun dengan cepat ke arah Vali, sementara Vali melebarkan matanya.

 **Tiiiiiiiiink! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan Cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan membuat semua menutup matanya kecuali Naruto yang menatap tempat ledakan itu sangat Datar.

Setelah ledakan cahaya meredup yang ada di tempat itu hanyalah kawah tidak ada bekas atau apapun. Tak lama setelah itu jauh di hadapan Naruto muncul robekan dimensi mengeluarkan Vali dengan pakaian sedikit gosong, dan tiga orang lagi yang keluar dari lubang itu.

" Khaos Brigade sudah berkumpul rupanya " gumam Azazel melihat siapa saja yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

" Jadi ini Si Kami-sama itu, sungguh tidak menarik " ucap Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kaca mata miliknya.

" Jangan terlalu meremehkannya Arthur, dia itu kuat sekali " ucap Vali sambil kembali berdiri.

" kha! Kha! Kha! Kau yang keturunan lucifer kalah melawan manusia, memalukan sekali Vali! " ejek pemuda membawa tongkat.

" Urusai! " balas Vali.

" Kalian hentikanlah Nyaa~ apa kalian tidak bisa membantu Vali-kun melawannya Nyaa~ " ucap Perempuan bertelinga kucing dengan ekor hitam di belakangnya.

" Ne-Nee-chan " gagap Koneko, Koneko seketika mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin berlari ke arah Perempuan itu tapi di tahan Rias.

" Jangan gegabah Koneko-chan "

" Rupanya Ini Khaos Brigade, cukup menarik " ucap Naruto datar.

 **Wush! Duaaaak! Blaaaar!**

Seketika muncul pecahan Dimensi dan memperlihatkan perempuan bertubuh kecil berambut hitam langsung memukul Naruto hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak bebatuan dengan keras.

" Naruto!/Naru-chan!/Naru-kun! " teriak Menma, Issei, Naruko dan Hinata.

 **Blaaaaaar! Tap!**

Lalu dari dalam bebatuan itu keluar kembali Naruto dan berdiri di depan orang yang memukulnya tadi.

" Di-Dia.. " gagap Sirzech

" Ya.. "

.

.

" Ouorobos Dragon telah datang "

.

.

" Kau cukup kuat untuk perempuan sepertimu Ne? " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus pipi kanannya tak memperdulikan Dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah begitu juga bibirnya

" Dan kau cukup kuat untuk Manusia sepertimu " balas perempuan itu datar.

" Khe! Ophis apa yang membuatmu ke sini? " tanya Vali tidak senang.

" tentu membantumu melawan Manusia sepertinya " jawab perempuan bernama Ophis.

" Hahh~ melawan sih melawan " gumam Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

 **Wuuuuush! Tiiink!**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto terbungkus kerangka tulang besar berwarna biru dan menahan sebuah pedang yang merupakan Pedang pemuda bernama Arthur yang sudah memakai baju ksatria miliknya.

" Tapi menyerang orang sebelum siap, itu sungguh memalukan " lanjut Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata Sharingan awalnya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari sana dan muncul di hadapan Vali, perempuan berambut hitam yang memiliki Senjutsu langsung mengibaskan tangannya membuat tubuh Naruto terpental jauh.

" Cukup menarik nona. Tapi masih belum untuk mengalahkan Senjutsu milikku dan kalah dengan Koneko-chan " puji Naruto sambil tersenyum " Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tidak memperkenalkan diri kalian sebelum kita mulai "

" Baiklah lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri kita, lagi pula kau pasti akan mati, Namaku Ophis, Pemegang Ouorobos Dragon " ucap Ophis memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar.

" Namaku Arthur pen Dragon "

" Namaku Bikou, cucu dari Son Goku! "

" Namaku Kuroka Toujou nyaa~ "

" Akan aku ingat nama-nama itu " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dan muncul jauh dari pasukan Khaos Brigade

" Nee-chan, aku serahkan Arthur padamu, Nii-chan aku serahkan Kera itu padamu, dan Hime kau lawan Kuroka, dan berhati-hatilah pada mereka " ucap Naruto pada Naruko, Menma dan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

" Khe! Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini, ini pasti menarik " ucap Menma sudah memasuki Mode Kyubi miliknya, di ikuti Hinata yang memasuki mode Tenseigannya, dan Naruko yang sudah mengaktifkan Rinenggan miliknya dan pedang Kaze miliknya.

" Yosh! " ucap Naruto memukul tangannya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto yang tadinya memasuki Mode All Biju langsung di gantikan penampilan barunya, Naruto sekarang menggunakan Jaket Hitam dengan Jubah putih berisi gambar api hitam di bawah jubah, dan di luar Jubahnya terdapat Shiyaki yang berada di punggungnya, dan kedua pedang barunya di pinggangnya.

" Sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat dan mereka ada di hadapanku " gumam Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali dan memperlihatkan Enternal Mangengkyou Sharingan miliknya " akan aku buat kalian menyesal " lanjut Naruto sambil menarik kedua pedangnya.

" Vali.. Aku beri kau yang memimpin kali ini " ucap Ophis sambil berjalan ke belakang Vali yang mendengar itu menyeringai.

" Dengan senang hati! " balas Vali melesat ke arah Naruto bersama anggotanya di ikuti Naruto, Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang paling kecang.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika di tengah tanah, terjadi ledakan kecil membuat tanah di bawah hancur dan membuat beberapa bongkahan batu, setelah itu terlihat di satu titik terjadi ledakan tadi, sekarang Vali, Kuroka, Arthur dan Bikou tengah menahan pukulan Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma yang cukup kuat.

" Nee-chan! " teriak Naruto dan langsung di pahami Naruko.

" Shinra Tensei! " teriak Naruko.

 **Blaaaaaaaar**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kuroka, Vali, Arthur dan Bikuo terpental dan berpencar, Naruto dan yang lain sudah memisahkan bagian mereka langsung mencari musuh mereka.

 **Triiiiink!**

Pedang Naruto'pun beradu dengan pelindung tangan Vali, mereka'pun saling melemparkan tatapan tajam mereka hingga Vali melihat seringai di mulut Naruto.

" **Tsukiyomi!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Vali tersentak begitu tempat yang dia tempati berubah menjadi Tempat Gelap tanpa ada siapapun, Vali terus mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

" Kau mencariku " ucap Naruto yang muncul di atas Vali, Vali yang mendengar itu mencoba melesat ke arah Naruto tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan.

" Disini akulah Dewannya, kau akan merasakan sakit yang sungguh kau belum rasakan saat ini juga " ucap Naruto memberitahu.

" Heh! Walaupun kau menyerangku terus aku tidak akan pernah mati sebelum mengalahkanmu " balas Vali sombong

 **[" Vali! Jangan sembarangan! Dia tidak berbohong! "]** bentak Albion.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita lihat, **Senpo : Hikari :** **Kotoamatsukami : Kobo** " ucap Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya lalu menghilang

 **Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!**

" Aaaarrrrkkkk! " teriak Vali menjadi debu begitu tempat yang tadinya gelap langsung bercahaya terang dan semakin terang membuat tubuh Vali terbakar.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Vali tersentak saat dirinya kembali ke tempat semula dengan tubuh terikat rantai, Matanya lalu menoleh ke ujung Rantai dan dia melihat Naruto yang menggigit rantai itu sambil merapal segel.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " gumam Naruto lalu menyemburkan apinya melalui Rantai dan melesat ke arah Vali.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Api itu'pun berhasil membakar Vali, sementara Vali masih berusaha Melepaskan rantai itu untuk melarikan, tapi Rantai itu susah di lepas.

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze!** " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Api yang membakar Vali'pun membesar hingga membentuk tornado Api, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

" **Amashirohakai** " gumam Naruto dan terlihat di mata Kiri Naruto keluar darah.

 **Tuuuuuuuuush! Blaaaaaast!**

Lalu Api yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi Putih begitu Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu dan Api putih itu langsung pecah memperlihatkan Vali yang masih dalam Balance Breakernya tapi bagian lengan kiri dan Kaki kanan telah hilang dari bagiannya.

" rupanya baju itu kuat juga " gumam Naruto.

" Heh! Bagus buat aku semakin membara pirang! " ucap Vali kembali melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga ingin melesat namun kakinya seperti ada yang menahan, karena penasaran Naruto'pun melihat ke bawah dan dia terkejut melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam mengeluarkan banyak tangan menahan kakinya.

" Ap-Apa ini " gumam Naruto

" tidak baik jika aku tidak membantu sedikit, Vali, aku sudah membantu, coba jika kau bisa mengalahkan pria itu " gumam Ophis dari jauh yang rupanya dialah yang melakukan itu.

 **Buuaggh! Buaagh! Buaggh!**

Karena kesempatan, Vali'pun memukul Naruto secara beruntun, sementara Naruto hanya menerima semua pukulan itu tanpa ada niat melawan, setelah memberikan pukulan terakhir Vali memukul keras wajah Naruto hingga Naruto terpental ke belakang dan menabrak bebatuan.

.

 **Hinata Vs Kuroka**

.

 **Wuuuush! Wuuuush!**

Sementara itu di Pertarungan Hinata melawan Kuroka, Hinata yang ada dalam mode Tenseigan terus menghindar serangan Kuroka yang selalu tahu letaknya.

Kuroka terus melesatkan angin miliknya ke arah Hinata yang terus menghindar. Hinata yang sudah mengetahui jarak angin itu langsung terbang ke atas dan menyiapkan Jutsu miliknya.

" **Ginrin Tensei Baku** " ucap Hinata melesatkan badainya ke arah Kuroka, Kuroka yang melihat itu langsung membuat kekkai pertahanan namun tanpa di duga Hinata sudah berada di hadapannya dan sudah menyiapkan Jutsu berikut.

" **Hakke Kusho!** " ucap Hinata.

 **Buuaaagh!**

Tubuh Kuroka'pun terpental akibat pukulan itu, Hinata yang ingin kembali melesat ke arah Kuroka harus terhenti karena ada yang menariknya ke bawah.

.

 **Menma Vs Bikuo.**

 **.**

 **Triiiink! Traank!**

Di sisi Menma, Menma sekarang menebaskan Pedang Naminya secara membabi buta ke arah Bikuo, Sementara Bikuo terus menahan serangan Menma dengan susah payah karena selalu terdorong mundur.

" Cih! Dia boleh juga " gumam Bikuo.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Menma lantang menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal ke arah atas.

 **Craaaash!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Bikuo tertebas gelombang tak kasap mata milik Menma, Bikuo yang terkena terkejut karena tidak melihat serangan Menma, padahal dirinya sudah menghindar.

" **Kawashu Kawate!** " ucap Menma memukul udara kosong.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Bikuo terpental ke belakang sangat jauh, Menma yang ingin kembali menyerang Bikuo harus berhenti karena ada yang menariknya ke belakang.

.

.

 **Naruko Vs Arthur**

.

 **Trink! Trink! Trink!**

Sementara di sisi Naruko, Naruko terus menyerang Arthur dengan kemampuan pedangnya tanpa memberi Arthur kesempatan, sementara Arthur hanya bisa menahan serangan Naruko yang cepat dan membabi buta dengan prisai miliknya.

" Jangan Cuma menahan Tuan! " ucap Naruko sambil membuat Rasengan di tangannya.

 **Greep!**

Baru saja Naruko akan melayangkan Rasengannya

, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dari atas menarik Naruko masuk ke lubang hitam meninggalkan Arthur sendirian yang tersenyum misterius.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam bebatuan, Naruto'pun kembali keluar dan menatap sekitarnya, semua sudah menghilang, itulah yang di lihat Naruto.

" Naru-kun! " Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang tengah di ikat bersama dengan Rantai hitam, dia bisa melihat Arthur, Kuroka, Bikuo, Vali dan... Ophis berada di dekat mereka.

" Hinata! " teriak Naruto, pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi dingin, sangat dingin, bahkan Tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan aura tertingginya

" Ughh! Kuso, Rantai ini sangat susah di lepas " gumam Menma.

" Uzumaki Naruto, menyerahlah dan ikutlah bersama kami membuat kedamaian maka aku akan melepaskan mereka " ucap Ophis datar.

" Cih! Jangan berharap aku akan bergabung dengan kedamaian palsumu itu! " balas Naruto lantang.

" Souka? " gumam Ophis mengarahkan lengannya pada Menma, Hinata dan Naruko dan terlihat di tangannya terkumpul sebuah bola energi berwarna Hitam, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin mengeram.

" Kuso! Kita tidak bisa kabur " gumam Naruko

" Bisa, hanya ada satu cara namun ini akan mengakibatkan Resiko bagi Naruto "

" Apa itu? " tanya Naruko

" Dengarkan aku.. "

.

" Kha! Kha! Aku sangat suka bagian seperti ini " gumam Bikou sambil menaruh tongkatnya di pundak.

" Hahh~ padahal dia tampan sekali, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini nyaa ~ " gumam Kuroka sedih.

" Jangan sedih Kuroka-chan, banyak yang lebih tampan darinya kau tahu itu bukan " ucap Arthur.

" Bagaimana Uzumaki-san kau ingin ikut " Tanya Ophis lagi.

" Tidak akan pernah! " balas Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Ophis.

" Sayang sekali " gumam Ophis sambil menembakkan bola hitamnya ke arah Menma, Hinata dan Naruko.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bola itu'pun meledak dengan dasyatnya dan setelah mereda terlihat hanua sosok tengkorak api merah tanpa ada siapapun di sana. Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya, padahal dirinya sudah melindungi mereka dengan Susano'o tapi kenapa mereka tidak ada.

" Habisi dia " perintah Ophis, Vali yang tanpa di perintah dua kali langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan senang hati.

 **Buuaagh!**

Naruto yang masih melayang harus kembali jatuh begitu merasakan pukulan Vali " Inilah akibatnya jika kalian menentang perintah Kami, kalian hanya membuat nyawa kalian sia-sia " ucap Vali lantang membuat semua diam, Naruto yang terkubur dalam tanah mendengar itu diam, perlahan tubuh Naruto melayang ke atas hingga kembali keluar, Tubuh Naruto seperti tidak bernyawa, lemas dan seperti mayat, Vali yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya.

" Hinata.. Nii-chan.. Nee-chan.. " gumam Naruto perlahan mata Sharingannya mengecil dan menyisakan mata putih polos.

" Beraninya.. " perlahan mata Naruto mengeluarkan air mata " Beraninya!.. " perlahan Air mata itu di gantikan oleh darah segar yang keluar dari mata Naruto " BERANINYA! " setelah itu mata Naruto kembali dan berubah menjadi Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya.

" **BERANINYA KALIAN! "** teriak Naruto lantang dan penuh kebencian.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba tanah dimana Underworld berada terjadi Gempa Hebat setelah Naruto berteriak bahkan semua harus mencoba menahan Energi yang kuat berpusat pada Naruto

" Arg! Apa yang terjadi! " gumam Issei berusaha agar tidak jatuh.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " teriak Naruto melampiaskan amarahnya.

 **[Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark] [Dark]**

 **[Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice] [Ice]**

Setelah itu terdengar suara meningkatkan kekuatan pada Pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser Naruto yang berada di tangannya, kedua pedang itu terus meningkatkan Kekuatannya hingga kedua pedang itu mengeluarkan Aura yang mengelilingi pedang itu.

" **KALIAN! AKAN AKU HABISI KALIAN SEMUA! "** teriak Naruto lantang.

 **Krak! Krak! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba tanah yang ada di bawah Naruto mulai mengalami keretakan dan langsung membuat sebuah Kawah berukuran Raksasa hingga kedalam 30 Meter.

" Kekuatan macam apa ini " gumam Bikou menahan gelombang angin dasyat yang di buat oleh kemarahan Naruto.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto menatap Kelompok Khaos Brigade marah.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Naruto terbungkus oleh Api Putih dan Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang melesat.

" **Yagaishiro! "** teriak Naruto lantang lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Arthur yang masih belum siap.

" Arthur! Awas! " teriak Vali namun terlambat Karena Naruto sudah melayangkan kicknya.

 **Trank! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Baru saja Kaki Naruto menyentuh Prisai Arthur, Arthur bersama Naruto yang mendorongnya dengan tendangannya pada prisainya membuat mereka melesat jauh dan semakin menjauh.

" Uggh! Tendangan macam apa ini " gumam Arthur

" **Haaaaaaaaa! "** teriak Naruto

 **Kraak!**

Seketika Arthur terkejut karena Prisai miliknya mengalami keretakan. Arthur yang melihat retakan itu melebar, melebarkan matanya ' Sial '

 **Pyaaang! Buaaaaagh!**

Prisai Arthur pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, dan membuat tendangan Naruto mengenai dada Arthur hingga membuat tulang Rusuk Arthur hancur.

" Cough! " batuk Arthur memuntahkan darahnya.

 **Twuuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah terkena tendangan Naruto, tubuh Arthur semakin terpental ke belakang dan semakin menjauh dari yang lain, tak lama setelah itu terlihat sebuah ledakan besar yang di perkirakan di sana efek tendangan Naruto tadi.

" Sial, dia cukup berbahaya " gumam Bikou memasang posisi siaga karena, dia tidak melihat Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua tersentak begitu Bikuo menerima sesuatu yang datang dari atas dan langsung membawanya turun kebawah. Setelah asap menipis terlihat Bikuo tengah di cekik oleh Naruto dengan sebuah tangan berwarna Merah, Bikuo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu tapi karena kuatnya Cekikkan Naruto membuatnya lemas.

" **Matilah kau** **"** gumam Naruto.

 **Braaaaak!**

Dengan keras Naruto langsung membanting tubuh Bikou dengan kepala di cengkram membuat kepala Bikuo terkubur di dalam Tanah.

" Sepertinya dia sudah sangat marah " gumam Vali mulai gemetar dengan pembunuhan Naruto yang menurutnya mengerikan.

 **Graaak!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Naruto sudah berada di belakang kuroka dan menjambak rambut Kuroka membuat kepalanya mengadah.

" **Berikutnya kau "** gumam Naruto dengan tangan sudah teraliri pisau angin Senjutsu.

 **Buaaagh! Wuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pum memukul Punggung Kuroka hingga tubuh Kuroka terpental kedepan sangat jauh dan meledak dengan dasyat akibat efek pukulan Naruto.

" Sepertinya kita sudah membuat kesalahan " ucap Perempuan berambut Twin Tail.

" Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum dia melepaskan segel kekuatan penuhnya " ucap Pemuda berambut merah pirang.

Naruto yang sudah membereskan Tiga Orang langsung menghadap Vali dengan penuh kebencian.

 **Grep!**

Sebelum melesat ke arah Vali, Seseorang memegang pundak Naruto, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan dari Depan.

" Hentikan Naruto, ini bukan Naruto yang aku kenal " ucap pemuda itu membuat Tubuh Naruto menegang, sementara Vali dan Ophis hanya terkejut melihat ketiga orang itu.

" Ni-Nii-chan " gumam Naruto perlahan aura kebencian Naruto mulai menurun.

" Kalian? Bagaimana mungkin kalian masih hidup!? " tanya Vali tidak percaya.

" Heh! Kau pikir serangan seperti itu berhasil mengenai kami? "tanya Menma meremehkan.

 **Flasback**

.

Menma yang melihat Ophis menembakkan bola hitam ke arah mereka langsung merapal sebuah segel di tangannya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Menma, Naruko dan Hinata menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, dan saat itu juga muncul kerangka susano'o yang melindungi mereka dan bola hitam itu akhirnya menabrak susano'o itu.

.

 **Flasback Off**

.

" Bagaimana mungkin? " gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

" Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan Hirashin Lama Naruto, tapi aku masih belum bisa menyempurnakannya, dan sekarang aku sudah menyempurnakannya " jawab Menma.

" Grrrrr, kalian.. " geram Vali.

" Hime, Nee-chan bisakah kalian melepaskan pelukan kalian, kita masih di tempat pertarungan " pinta Naruto dan Di turuti oleh Naruko dan Hinata yang melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Ophis bagaimana dengan Arthur, Bikou dan Kuroka!? " tanya Vali sambil berteriak

" Jangan khawatir, aku sedang mengobati mereka di dimensi milikku, sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali " jawab Ophis datar.

" Nii-chan Nee-chan, Hime aku mohon kalian kembalilah, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka, kalian masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Rival Red-chan, biar aku saja yang mengalahkan mereka, dengan kekuatanku ini " perintah Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya kembali.

" Hm.. Maaf membuatmu mengamuk seperti itu tadi karena rencanaku itu, namun semoga berhasil Naruto " ucap Menma sambil merapal segel lalu menghilang dengan Naruko dan Hinata.

" Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Vali dengan Dark Repulsernya.

' Apa ini, Auranya berbeda dari yang tadi ' batin Vali Saat merasakan aura Naruto

" Kita mulai kawan " gumam Naruto, perlahan tubuh Naruto teraliri petir hitam dan petir hitam itu semakin besar.

 **Bziiiiiiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto melesat ke arah Vali dengan kecepatan petirnya, Vali yang masih melayang di udara langsung menembakkan bola-bola putih ke arah Naruto

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Semua serangan Vali dengan mudah di hindari oleh Naruto dengan kecepatannya, setelah menghindari semua Serangan Vali, Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Vali.

 **Triiiiiink!**

Naruto'pun menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Vali, namun dengan reflek Vali menahan pedang Naruto dengan lengan mekaniknya, Vali semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

 **Trink! Trink! Triink! Trink!**

Setelah itu Naruto semakin cepat menebaskan pedangnya pada Lengan mekanik Vali hingga membuat percikan Api, sementara Vali terus menahan pedang Naruto.

 **Sret! Duaaak!**

Setelah cukup Naruto'pun memutar tubuhnya dan menendang perut Vali hingga terpental kebelakang.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Setelah menendang Vali, Naruto melempar kedua pedangnya lalu merapal sebuah segel dengan cepat.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan Api berbentuk Naga ke arah Vali, setelah itu Naruto kembali merapal Segel dan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam " **Fuuton : Rephusho!** " gumam Naruto lalu menghembuskan anginnya dengan ke arah Naga Apinya dan membuat Naga Api itu semakin besar.

 **Cklek! Cklek! Bziiit!**

Setelah merasa cukup Naruto'pun menangkap kedua pedangnya lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinya.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Sebelum Naga Api itu mengenai Vali, Naga Api itu lama-lama mengecil dan semakin mengecil dan menghilang sepenuhnya, Vali yang menyerap kekuatan itu menyeringai senang.

 **Praank! Praank!**

Namun seringai itu harus menghilang karena sayap mekaniknya hancur berkeping-keping baru saja Vali ingin menoleh kebelakang dirinya harus terkejut karena Naruto sudah di belakangnya dengan tangan berlapis Susano'o.

 **Buuaaagh!**

Naruto yang melihat Vali akan menengok ke arahnya langsung memukul Vali ke bawah dan kembali merapal segel.

" **Senpo Chibaku Tensei!** " ucap Naruto sambil melempar sebuah bola hitam kecil ke arah Vali.

 **Brak! Brak! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bola Hitam yang di lempar Naruto langsung menempel di tubuh Vali dan membawa tubuh Vali terbang tinggi beserta Tanah di bawah yang hancur menjadi beberapa bagian.

' kuso! Apa ini aku tidak bisa melawan gravitasi, bola hitam ini seperti menarikku terus.

 **Brak!**

Seketika Vali terkejut karena sesuatu menjepit lengannya dan dia harus terkejut karena sebuah batu besar menjepit tangannya, Vali harus kembali terkejut karena Banyak batu dari bawah melesat ke arahnya

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Semua batu itu'pun berkumpul menjadi satu dan semakin banyak hingga membentuk sebuah Bola Raksasa di atas seperti Meteor.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Meteor yang terdapat Vali di dalamnya turun dengan perlahan ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merapal segel bunshin dan memunculkan 4 bayangan miliknya.

" Yosh! Ayo kita selesaikan " ucap Naruto asli sambil membuat Bola Energi dari mulut dan tangannya, 4 Bunshin yang sudah tahu tugas mereka'pun juga langsung melesat ke arah Meteor yang akan jatuh ke arah Mereka

 **Wuuush!**

Bunshin pertama Naruto yang melesat ke arah Meteor langsung memasuki Mode Kyubinya dan langsung membuat Bijuu Dama berukuran besar.

 **Sringsringsring!**

Sementara Bunshin 2 membuat Rasenshuriken berukuran besar di tangannya dan siap melempar Jutsunya.

 **Wuuuuuush! Wuuuuuuuush!**

Sementara Bunshin 3 dan Bunshin 4 langsung memasuki Mode Susano'o Merah dan Hitam mereka dan sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiing! Braaaaaaaaak!**

Susano'o Merah Naruto'pun menebas pedangnya secara Horizontal pada udara Kosong, dan setelah itu Meteor yang akan jatuh ke arah Mereka langsung terbelah menjadi dua memperlihatkan Vali yang masih menempel pada Chibaku Tensei Naruto.

" Sekarang! " teriak Bunshin 1 sambil menembakkan Bijuu Damanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bijuu Dama Naruto'pun mengenai Vali dan meledak dengan dasyatnya hingga membuat Belahan Meteor berpencar karena daya ledak Bijuu Dama.

 **Wuuuuush! Sriiiiiing! Sraaaaaaang!**

Sementara itu Bunshin 3 dan 4 yang sudah melihat ledakan Bijuu Dama akan reda, langsung melempar Uchiha Magatama mereka lalu mereka menebaskan senjata mereka hingga mengeluarkan Gelombang api hitam dan putih dan menyatu bersama Uchiha Magatama mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Uchiha Magatama bunshin 3 dan 4 yang tadinya berputarpun langsung memecah dan kembali melesat ke arah Vali. Kedua Uchiha Magatama Itu'pun mengenai Vali membuat Api Hitam dan Putih membara yang saling memakan tubuh Vali.

" **Fuuton : Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Bunshin 2 langsung melempar Rasenshurikennya Ke Arah Vali.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi dan Api Hitam dan Putih yang tadinya saling memakan menjadi Satu dalam bentuk Tornado Api, Bunshin 3 dan 4 yang melihat itu langsung terbang ke atas awan tinggi-tinggi. Sementara Ophis yang dari tadi hanya menonton dari jauh hanya diam, karena menurutnya Vali tidak akan mudah mati seperti itu.

" Ugghh! Apa ini! " gumam Vali merasakan tubuhnya seperti ada yang menyerang Vital dalamnya, Walaupun Api Hitam dan Putih terus menggerogoti Balance Breakernya.

 **[" Vali bertahanlah, aku sudah mengalirkan Sihir pengobatan padamu "]** ucap Albion memberitahu.

 **Sring! Sring! Cklek!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Rantai Putih yang mengikat Vali dan Ophis bersamaan dan menarik mereka hingga terikat bersama.

" Kau siap? " tanya Bunshin 3 menyeringai.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

" Aku selalu siap " jawab Bunshin 4 membesarkan Sabitnya dan mencabut salah satu katananya dan menggabungkannya dengan pedang Susano'o Bunshin 3.

 **Bziiiiiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu kedua pedang itu teraliri Petir Hitam dan terus memanjang ke atas.

 **Sring! Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Pedang itu di balik ke arah Vali dan Ophis yang ada di bawah mereka dan turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Blaaar! Craaaaaaaaash!**

Kedua pedang itu berhasil di tahan oleh Kekkai Ophis, Namun Susano'o Hitam Naruto tidak tinggal diam dengan menebaskan Sabit Hitam besarnya ke arah Ophis dan Vali. Sabit itu berhasil melukai Ophis di bagian perut Karena Ophis menghindari sedikit Sabit itu.

" Apa yang kita lakukan? Kenapa kita lari? " tanya Issei pada Menma yang menyuruh mereka lari ke sebuah tempat yang jauh.

Sekarang Kelompok Iblis tengah berlari ke tempat yang jauh dengan di pimpin Menma yang di depan mereka.

" Kita harus pergi Naruto akan menyelesaikan ini dengan Bola Besar itu, aku rasa " Jawab Menma dengan akhiran dengan gumaman.

" Bola itu besar sekali, apa Naruto yang membuat itu " gumam Rias tidak percaya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kekuatan Kami-sama yang baru lebih kuat di banding yang dulu " gumam Sirzech.

" Teruslah berlari, Bola besar itu sudah memasuki Radius 30 KM, jika kita kena maka habislah " ucap Naruko.

" Apa! 30 KM? " kejut Azazel.

" Yosh, dengan ini semoga berhasil " gumam Naruto asli sambil mengecilkan Bola energinya lalu memakan Bola itu.

" apa yang terjadi, ke mana Bola besar tadi? " gumam Kiba.

" Shimatta! Sepertinya Naruto sudah memulainya " gumam Naruko

" Hey! Ayo kita pergi dari sini " ucap Bunshin 3 kepada Bunshin 4 dan di turuti olehnya dan melesat ke Udara kembali meninggalkan Vali yang terengah-engah di Baju mekaniknya dan Ophis yang Masih diam tak bergerak.

" Kuso! Semua serangan tadi benar-benar terasa sakit " gumam Vali.

" Bertahanlah, kita akan pergi dari sini, dan kau pasti akan sembuh dengan meminum air mata Phenex nanti " ujar Ophis datar.

 **[" Vali! Bahaya! Aku merasakan orang itu akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya! "]** teriak Albion pada Vali membuat Vali menaikkan alisnya.

" Haahh~ memang membosankan melawan kalian dengan cepat, tapi kami harus mengakhiri ini " Ucap Bunshin satu yang melayang di depan Vali sambil membuat Bola hitam, Vali yang mengetahui Bola itu melebarkan Matanya.

" **Chibaku Tensei!** " ucap Bunshin satu melempar Bola hitam itu dan menempel di tengah Vali dan Ophis.

 **Braak! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Lagi efek dari Chibaku Tensei kembali terjadi, membawa Bebatuan berbagai ukuran dan mengurung mereka di dalam sana seperti inti planet baru yang di buat Naruto.

" Yosh jika sudah begini maka.. " jeda Bunshin 2 sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada awan di atasnya.

 **Bziit! Bziiiit!**

 **Grooaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari langit turun Empat Naga Petir berbeda-beda dengan ukuran raksasa menatap Planet bebatuan yang di buat Naruto dengan aura intimidasi.

" Apa yang di lakukan Naruto itu. Kenapa dia mengeluarkan banyak Jutsu " gumam Sona.

" Jadi begitu, dia memancing musuh kita agar membantu menyelamatkan mereka karena mereka tidak akan kuat tanpa ada mereka berdua "jelas Menma mengerti.

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Sementara itu dari atas langit Turun Bunshin 3 dan 4 dengan Rasenshuriken Besar di tangan mereka beserta berbagai Rasenshuriken di belakang mereka.

" Matilah Kalian! **Senpo : Kinjutsu : Tajuu Cho Mega Oodama Rasenshuriken Tarengan!** " teriak Bunshin 3 dan 4 sambil melepar semua Rasenshuriken planet yang mengunci Vali dan Ophis

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Baaaar! Blaaaar**

Semua Rasenshuriken Naruto'pun menghantam Chibaku Tensei Naruto bunshin 2 dan menghancurkan planet itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan batu.

" Dengan begini datanglah kalian. **Kinjutsu : Cho Shoiryuu Tensei Gouken Kekkei Bijuu Dama Ryuuiken** " ucap Naruto asli sambil menembakkan laser besar ke arah ledakan Para Rasenshuriken

 **Twuuuuuuuuush! Tungtung! Twuing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terlihat kelap kelip cahaya di tempat Vali dan Ophis dan setelah beberapa detik, Cahaya terang muncul dengan ledakan besar yang menghancurkan daratan di bawahnya dan ledakan itu semakin meluas dan meluas.

" Sial dia sudah menembakkannya " gumam Menma, Naruko yang mendengar itu langsung merapal segel.

" **Doton : Dojō o gyakuten** " ucap Naruko.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tanah yang mereka pijak terbalik dan membuat mereka bersembunyi di dalam tanah.

 **Twuuuuuuush! Twuing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ledakan Jutsu Naruto tertarik kembali ke titik pusat ledakan dan setelah itu kembali terjadi ledakan ke dua namun ledakan itu meninggi dan semakin melebar.

Setelah beberapa menit Jutsu Naruto mereda, terlihat sebuah Kawah beradius 29 KM dengan ke dalam 12 M, Naruto yang berada di jarak 1 Km dari titik ledakan masih berdiri tegak dengan sosok Putih yang melindunginya.

Dari balik asap terlihat sosok Naga Hitam ke silveran Terbang dengan susahnya, terlihat ekornya tengah membawa Vali yang pingsan dengan luka bakar di pipi kirinya, sementara Naga itu juga terlihat terluka di bagian seluruh tubuhnya.

" Jadi itu perubahan Ophis " gumam Naruto

 **Deg! Bruk!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak dan jatuh berlutut dengan memegang dadanya yang sakit.

' Kuso, aku terlalu menahan Jutsuku itu hingga membuatku kesakitan ' batin Naruto merasakan sakit.

 **Wuuush! Bruuk! Bruuk!**

Tak lama setelah itu Ophis kembali ke bentuk semula dan jatuh bersama Vali dengan luka yang lumayan parah.

" Ugh! Aku tidak menyangka manusia yang sepertinya lebih kuat. Perkataan dia memang tidak salah " gumam Ophis.

" Hah.. Hah.. Menyerahlah Ophis.. Hah.. Hah.. Kau sudah kalah " ucap Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

 **Swuuuush!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Portal Dimensi di depan Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya bisa terkejut karena portal itu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

 **Buuaagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto harus menerima sebuah pukulan Chakra Biru yang keluar dari Portal hingga terpental beberapa meter.

" Cough! A-apa itu tadi " gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

" Kau semakin kuat Ashura, Indra " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu melebarkan matanya dan menatap portal itu dengan mata yang cukup bergetar saat mendengar suara itu.

Di hadapannya terdapat Wanita berambut putih panjang dengan tanduk di kepalanya, bermata Byakugan dan Sharinerinngan di dahinya, berpakaian jubah panjang.

" Ka-Kau.. " gumam Naruto

" Apa kabar Bocah " ujar Wanita itu.

 **Buagh! Buuaagh! Blaaar!**

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto harus menerima di pukulan di perut hingga terbang dan kembali menerima pukulan kedua di pipi hingga terpental dan menabrak bebatuan.

" Cough! Cough! Kuso! Cough! Apa itu tadi " gumam Naruto memuntahkan darahnya ' Aku seperti merasakan pukulan kasap mata, itu seperti Limbo ' lanjut Naruto dalam batin.

" Khuhu, bagaimana rasanya Bocah? " tanya Wanita itu.

" Apa yang ingin kau dariku dan dunia ini!? " teriak Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri dengan pedang Elucidator miliknya

" Hanya ingin membalaskan kekalahan waktu itu dan... " jeda Wanita itu " Membuat kembali perang di sini " lanjutnya membuat Naruto terbelak.

" Hal seperti itu tidak akan aku biarkan " balas Naruto mencoba melesat ke arah Wanita itu tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan susah bergerak.

" Ugh! Kuso! " umpat Naruto mencoba kembali berdiri.

" Jangan paksakan dirimu Gaki, kau masih memiliki waktu untuk melawan kami, kami hanya ingin menolong rekan kami " ucap Wanita itu sambil membawa Ophis dan Vali dengan rambutnya.

" M-Matte " ucap Naruto namun percuma suaranya tidak bisa di dengar karena suaranya sudah melemah.

" Sampai jumpa Gaki " ucap Wanita itu lalu menghilang di dalam portal Dimensi.

" Ughh! Kuso.. " gumam Naruto, perlahan semua terlihat mengabur dan matanya merasa ngantuk.

" Naruto! " " Naru-kun! " " Naru-chan " " Naruto-san! " Naruto yang mendengar suara-suara itu hanya terdiam dan yang hanya di pikirannya sekarang adalah mengejar.

" _**Ootsutsuki.. Kaguya..**_ " gumam Naruto dan akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

Perlahan cahaya menyinari sebuah kamar dan membangunkan seseorang yang pingsan disana, perlahan pria itu membuka matanya dan mencoba mengambil kesadarannya.

Pria itu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, namun dirinya merasakan beban di kedua lengannya dan atasnya, dengan perlahan pria itu mencoba melihat apa yang membebaninya di kedua tangannya, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Rambut Hitam dan Merah, Pria yang mengenal kedua rambut itu seketika gemetar, dengan perlahan Pria itu menoleh siapa yang menindihnya dan dia melihat rambut berwarna indigo.

 **Gluk!**

Dengan takut pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan saat dirinya mengerakkan sedikit badannya.

" Ahh~ " desah dua orang yang mengapit lengannya, Pria yang mendengar itu memerah wajahnya.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!? "

.

.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian tidur bersamaku? " tanya pria itu pada tiga wanita di hadapannya yang sudah berpakaian kembali.

" Kalau aku kau sudah tahu bukan Naru-kun, aku ini istrimu aku mengkhawatirkanmu selama dua hari ini, hingga aku merasa lelah dan tanpa sadar aku tidur di atasmu " jelas Wanita berambut indigo pada Pria di depannya atau lebih tepatnya suaminya.

" Aku percaya padamu Hime, tapi.. Tunggu Dua hari? " ujar Naruto dan bertanya kembali pada Hinata.

" Um " balas Hinata dengan mengangguk.

" Bagus-bagus " gumam Naruto memijit pelipisnya yang kembali berdenyut.

" Lalu kalian? " tanya Naruto lagi pada dua perempuan di hadapannya.

" Hehe.. Kami datang hanya untuk menjengukmu, tapi saat melihat Hinata-san tidur di atasmu rasanya aku juga ingin tidur di sampingmu dan jadilah seperti itu " jawab Perempuan berambut Merah, Rias Gremory malu-malu.

" tapi kenapa harus telanjang? " tanya Hinata tajam.

" Itu sudah kebiasaanku jadi aku sudah biasa, dan sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak mempermasalahkannya " jawab Rias santai.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar itu, sementara Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya mengeram.

" Tapi kenapa kalian harus tidur seperti itu bersama suamiku!? " tanya Hinata tidak senang.

" Ara-Ara kami berpikir kau juga tidur bertelanjang di atas Naruto-kun, dan kami berpikir kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto-kun, jadi kami coba saja " jawab wanita berambut hitam, Akeno Himejima.

" Jika aku dan Hime tidak masalah!? Tapi jika aku di kira memperkosa kalian bagaimana!? " teriak Naruto.

" Tidak apa kok Naruto-kun, aku sudah siap kok, di perkosa olehmu " ujar Rias yang perlahan membuka bajunya setengah memperlihatkan dadanya.

 **Croot!**

Naruto yang baru melihat itu harus memerah wajahnya dan menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah

' Kuso! Apa dia gila! ' batin Naruto.

" Ara-Ara kau nekat sekali Buchou, aku juga tidak tinggal diam " ucap Akeno juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rias, membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan matanya dan membuat darah yang dia tahan semakin banyak yang mengalir.

' K-Kuso! ' batin Naruto.

" N-Naru-kun.. " gumam Hinata

" I-Iyha " jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

" Jika Naru-kun, melihat itu, maka aku juga tidak tinggal diam " lanjut Hinata juga membuka jaketnya memperlihatkan dadanya.

Perlahan Wajah Naruto semakin memerah dan terlihat asap keluar dari telinganya.

" Hi-Hime " gumam Naruto

 **Crooooot!**

Karena tidak bisa menahan darahnya, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar di hidungnya dan pingsan kembali.

.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah, terlihat Menma yang duduk di sofa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar percakapan di atas.

" Ada apa sih ribut-ribut? " tanya Issei yang baru saja muncul dari kamar mandi rumah Naruto, sekarang semua tinggal di rumah Naruto sejak Naruto pingsan.

" Buchoumu dan Queennya, dia tidur bersama Naruto tadi dan akhirnya ya kau bisa membayangkannya " jawab Menma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Issei yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya sesaat lalu tersenyum mesum membayangkan Naruto melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata, Rias dan Akeno.

 **Buaagh!**

" Dilarang mesum " ucao Koneko yang memukul kepala Issei hingga pingsan.

.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya kembali dan menatap sekitarnya kembali, dan sekarang yang ada di kamar itu hanyalah Hinata dan dirinya.

" Ugh~ kemana yang lain? " tanya Naruto sambil mencoba duduk.

" mereka pergi karena mereka ingin membantu kita mencari siapa yang memberi mereka kesempatan kedua " jawab Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk di hadapan Naruto.

" Souka? Lalu kenapa kau.. " jeda Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa di duga Hinata memegang kerah Naruto yang masih di gunakan saat melawan Vali dan menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

" Katakan padaku Naru-kun "

" Apa? "

" Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, dan kau tidak akan meninggalkan diriku " pinta Hinata dengan wajah ingin menangis.

" Eh? Kenapa? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Karena aku takut kau berpaling dariku dan memilih mereka, jadi aku mohon Naru-kun, katakan, apa kau mencintaiku? " jawab Hinata jujur dan semakin mencengkram kuat kerah Naruto.

" Kau tidak perlu meminta Hime, karena kau akan selalu ada di hatiku " ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengelus pipi Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itu merona dan tersenyum senang.

 **Cup**

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Hinata langsung mencium Naruto dengan Liar, sementara Naruto hanya terkejut melihat Hinata menciumnya dengan liar dan membalas ciuman itu.

Kedua Sejoli itu semakin memperdalam Ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepala mereka untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidah mereka saling bersilat saling menukar saliva mereka.

Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan posisi mereka, membawa Hinata ke pangkuannya lalu meniduri Hinata di kasur mereka, dan sekarang Hinata ada di bawah sambil meremas rambut Naruto dan Naruto yang ada di atas Hinata sambil meremas buah dada Hinata.

" Egghh~ " lenguh Hinata dalam ciuman panas mereka, Tangan Hinata perlahan turun dan membukakan baju Naruto hingga pria itu bertelanjang dada.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan Ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda, Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih memakai Jaket dan celananya, mulai mengerakkan tangannya dan membuka jaket Hinata dan saat terbuka, terlihatlah Hinata yang tidak menggunakan apapun hanya memakai jaketnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

" Hime.. Kau tidak pakai.. " jeda Naruto, sementara Hinata yang tahu perkataan Naruto selanjutnya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk kepala Naruto hingga wajah Naruto tenggelam dalam celah dada Hinata.

" Umm~ kau tahu Naru-kun, aku sudah lama merindukan sentuhanmu, jadi.. Kumohon, sentuh aku sekarang, jangan buat aku menunggu " pinta Hinata dengan wajah sayu dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada kepala Naruto hingga pria itu bisa melihat ke arahnya.

" Kau tahu Hime, jika aku melakukannya aku tidak yakin kau akan kuat jika aku melakukannya sekarang " ucap Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

" Aku akan siap sampai kapanpun " balas Hinata menarik kepala Naruto lalu kembali berciuman.

Naruto yang sudah termakan nafsu langsung mengarahkan lengannya pada Dada Hinata yang besar dan meremas dada itu lembut.

" Ahhn.. Ahh.. Naru..-kyun~ " desah Hinata dalam ciuman mereka, setelah cukup berciuman, Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata dan menjilati leher itu hingga memiliki bercak merah dimana artinya Hinata hanya miliknya seorang.

Hinata yang merasakan Naruto menjilati lehernya hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas rambut Naruto lembut.

Merasa cukup ciuman Naruto sekarang turun dan turun hingga ke dua gunung Hinata. Naruto yang melihat puting Hinata yang menurutnya cukup menggiurkan untuk di lahap langsung melumat puting itu hingga membuat Hinata memekik karena Hisapan Naruto.

" Ahhhnn.. Yhaa.. Hi-Hisap lebih.. Keras.. Ahhnn.. Ahh Naru-kun~ " desah Hinata sambil menekan-nekan kepala Naruto pada dadanya.

Naruto yang mengerti Hinata menghisap puting itu lebih keras hingga cukup untuk mengeluarkan air susu jika wanita itu punya. Tangan Hinata yang dari tadi menekan kepala Naruto mengerakkan satu tangannya lalu menurunkan reselting celana Naruto dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam.

" Ummmhh ~ " desah Naruto dalam melumat dada kanan Hinata, Naruto yang tahu Hinata sudah tidak tahan hanya tersenyum lalu mengerakkan tangannya menuju bagian intim Hinata.

" Aahhhh~ " desah Hinata begitu tangan Naruto masuk ke dalamnya dan memainkan Vaginanya yang sudah basah.

" Kau sudah basah, Hime? " goda Naruto sambil mengigit puting Hinata hingga membuat Hinata memekik.

" Ahh~ ohh~ Naru-kun.. Ahhnn aku mau keluar " desah Hinata semakin melebarkan kakinya memberi akses untuk Naruto mempercepat kocokkannya pada Vagina Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum jahil.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya membuat Hinata yang akan keluar harus berhenti karena Naruto tidak memberinya kenikmatan lagi, Hinata yang akan mencapai puncaknya harus mendesah kecewa karena Naruto tidak memberinya kenikmatan, namun semua itu terhenti ketika Naruto melepaskan celananya dan sekarang dirinya hanya menggunakan jaketnya yang terbuka, tangan Naruto kembali ke posnya dan mengocok Vagina Hinata lebih cepat.

" Ahhnn! Yaah~ le-lebih cepat~ Ohh~ Naru-kun! " rancau Hinata sambil meremas seprai di bawahnya " Ak-Aku keluar~ Naru-kun! Ahhhhnnn~ " desah Hinata membusungkan dadanya.

 **Croot.. Croot..**

Akhirnya Hinata memuntahkan cairan cintanya hingga membasahi kasur, sementara Hinata masih menormalkan nafasnya karena orgasme pertamanya.

" Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan Hime? Jangan buat dia tersiksa " bisik Naruto sambil menjilati telinga itu, Hinata yang merasakan itu meringis geli lalu tersenyum pada Naruto dengan wajah merah dan sayu karena sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Perlahan Naruto membuka celananya hingga sekarang dirinya bertelanjang dan memperlihatkan Penisnya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi.

Hinata yang melihat Penis Naruto yang menurutnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya harus meneguk ludahnya, namun baginya itu bukan masalah. Hinata perlahan menggenggam penis itu lalu menurun dan menaikkan tangannya pada penis itu hingga membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan

" Ahh.. Lebih cepat Hime " desah Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lalu memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya dan menarik turunkan kepalanya pada penis Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menekan-nekan kepala Hinata.

" Ahh~ lebih keras Hime " desah Naruto, Hinata yang merasakan penis Naruto berkedut dimulutnya memutuskan menghisap penis itu lebih keras dan menaik turunkan kepalanya lebih cepat bantuan tangan Naruto yang juga menekan-nekan kepalanya.

" Aku keluar.. Hime! " desah Naruto sambil menekan kepala Hinata dan membuat penis itu semakin masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

 **Croot!.. Croot!.. Croot!..**

Naruto menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam mulut Hinata dalam jumlah banyak, sementara Hinata dengan senang hati menerima benih Naruto dan meneguknya sampai habis.

" Saatnya ke menu utama " ucap Hinata dengan senyum menggoda, Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan begitu juga Hinata langsung membaringkan tubuh Hinata dan sudah menyiapkan penisnya pada Vagina Hinata.

" Kau siap Hime? " tanya Naruto lembut.

" Aku siap " jawab Hinata sambil menangkup wajah Naruto dan kembali membawanya ke dalam Ciuman panas.

Perlahan Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Hinata, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama mengeluh merasakan pijatan dan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam diri mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya, Naruto mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit agar Hinata kembali terbiasa. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata mengerakkan pinggulnya untuk menandakan Naruto untuk bergerak, dengan perlahan Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat Hinata mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

" Fuuaah~ Ahhnn~ Ahh~ Ohhh~ Na-Naruu~ " desah Hinata setelah melepas ciumannya, Naruto yang melihat Dada Hinata bergoyang-goyang membuatnya kembali ketagihan dan kembali melumat Dada itu hingga membuat Hinata berteriak saking nikmatnya.

" Iyaah~ Na-Naru~.. Ahhnn lebih cepat " pinta Hinata sambil menjambak rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Dengan senang hati Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mempercepat gerakannya, hingga membuat tubuh Hinata terhentak-hentak.

" Ahhnn.. Ohhhnn. Ahh Naru-kun~ " desah Hinata sambil memegang pipi Naruto lalu kembali mengajaknya berciuman.

 **Plak! Plak!**

Suara benturan pinggul mereka menjadi irama percintaan mereka bersama derit ranjang yang semakin terdengar, Naruto yang merasa akan sampai memutuskan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Sementara Hinata yang juga akan Klimaks bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto membuat percintaan mereka memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka.

" Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Naru-kun.. Aku.. Mau keluar, Ahh~ Ohhh~ " ucap Hinata sambil mendesah dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto..

" Uggh, aku juga, kita keluarkan bersama " ucap Naruto semakin mempercepat pinggulnya.

" Naru-kun~!/Hime~! " teriak Naruto dan Hinata mencapai klimaks mereka. Badan mereka bergetar menikmati puncak mereka, Naruto menyemburkan Benihnya ke dalam Rahim Hinata hingga saking banyaknya beberapa Spermanya meluber keluar bersama beberapa Cairan Cinta Hinata.

" Hah.. Hah.. Arigato Anata " ucap Hinata dengan terengah-engah.

" Hah.. Hah.. Iie aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah menghilangkan nafsuku yang sudah aku tahan " ucap Naruto jujur sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

" Mou~ jadi selama ini Naru-kun menahannya selama ini? Kenapa Naru-kun tidak jujur, mungkin aku bisa saja menghilangkannya " ucap Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Eh? Kenapa harus, memangnya kau mau melayani suamimu ini hingga kau lelah? " Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum.

" Aku akan selalu siap, lagipula punyamu masih menyatu denganku jadi.. " jeda Hinata sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto " Bagaimana kita lakukan lagi? " lanjut Hinata juga sambil tersenyum mesum.

" Bersiaplah Hime, aku harap kau siap menerimanya " Ucap Naruto kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya dan mencium bibir Hinata dengan liar dan ciuman itu di balas oleh Hinata dengan liar juga.

Ronde berikutnya dimulai.

.

 **Menma and Naruko Side**

.

 **Wush! Tap! Wush! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Menma dan Naruko, sekarang mereka sedang melompati beberapa atap untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka setelah mencoba mencari info keberadaan musuh mereka.

" Sigh! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menemukan mereka " gumam Menma sambil terus melompati beberapa atap.

" Mungkin saja mereka berada di dimensi lain, kita tidak bisa menebaknya bukan, jika mereka tidak di sini, berarti dia ada di suatu tempat " ucap Naruko mengemukakan pendapatnya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu mereka seketika berhenti melompat saat melihat lingkaran merah dan memperlihatkan Sirzech.

" Sirzech-san? " gumam Menma.

" Aku dengar, kalian bilang kalian sedang mencoba mencari siapa yang memberikan Mereka kesempatan kedua bukan? " tanya Sirzech tersenyum seperti biasa.

" Tentu, kami ingin tahu mengenai itu " jawab Naruko

" Datanglah besok ke ruangan Rias-chan, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul besok bersama Sona dengan Kelompoknya, dan masalah mengenai itu, kalian tanyakan saja pada Azel, dia tahu mengenai banyak tentang dunia ini, mungkin dia bisa memberitahu kalian, besok Kami Para Maou juga akan disana sambil mencari info mengenai mereka. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahu " ucap Sirzech memberitahu lalu kembali menghilang, sementara Menma dan Naruko terdiam sambil saling menatap.

 _ **~Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension~**_

" Azazel? Apa mungkin dia juga tahu siapa yang memberi mereka kesempatan kedua? " tanya Naruko setelah lama terdiam saat kembali ke rumah.

" Mungkin saja, lebih baik kita masuk dan beristirahat " ucap Menma sambil membuka pintu rumah mereka dan masuk ke dalam.

" Ahh! Naru-kun! Aku ingin keluar lagi! "

" Aku Juga Hime, kita keluarkan bersama lagi "

" NARU-KUUUUNN~!/HIMEEE~! "

Naruko yang mendengar kegaduhan itu hanya memerah, sementara Menma hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah saat mendengar itu.

" Ugghh~ kenapa mereka harus berisik seperti itu " gumam Menma kesal ' Coba saja aku sudah memiliki kekasih, akan aku balas kau suatu saat Naruto ' lanjut Menma dalam batin membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan liar membuat Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa tidur.

" Hahh~ lebih baik aku masuk saja " ucap Menma masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua berhadapan dengan kamar Naruto, Sementara Naruko hanya mengikuti.

 **Naruto Room**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan Hinata, sekarang mereka tengah beristirahat setelah bercinta selama 5 ronde, diri mereka benar-benar puas sekarang, gejolak yang telah lama tertahan akhirnya telah lepas layaknya angin.

" Hehe sungguh melelahkan bukan Hime? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang tiduran di pundaknya.

" Mou~ Naru-kun, kau tadi bermain seperti binatang buas kau tahu, Vaginaku sakit rasa " ucap Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hehe tapi kau suka bukan? " tanya Naruto sambil tertawa lalu mencium hidung Hinata pelan.

" Mou~ Naru-kun " rajuk Hinata, Naruto yang mengerti hanya tersenyum lalu mencium bibir istrinya lembut.

Namun Hinata mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto dan membuat ciuman itu semakin lama. Setelah puas, mereka'pun melepas ciuman itu dan saling menempelkan dahi mereka dan tersenyum senang, merasa lelah Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata menyelam ke dalam mimpi mereka dengan saling berpelukan dan hanya tertutup oleh selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat Vali, Ophis, Arthur, Kuroka, dan Bikuo tengah terbaring di sebuah tempat yang luas, dan tidak di ketahui, sementara itu terlihat di hadapan mereka, Lima Orang yang menjadi sekutu mereka menatap mereka dengan pandangan Prihatin, Lemah dan Bodoh.

" Baka, Kenapa kau mengirim orang seperti mereka " ejek Pria berambut putih kepada Pria berambut hitam di samping Wanita berambut putih.

" Bagiku yang lain tidak masalah, namun, Naga tak terbatas. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan kalah semudah itu dengan satu Jutsu itu " ujar Pria berambut hitam santai.

" Baka! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terkena efek dari Jutsu tadi! " teriak Pria Berambut putih kehijauan pada pria itu.

" Kalian berhentilah, kita masih belum kalah, dengan bantuan mereka kita akan melawan Gaki itu lagi dan kita akan mendapat bantuan dari mereka " ujar Wanita berambut putih menenangkan.

" Sigh! Jika seperti itu rasanya kita akan semakin kuat " gumam Pria berambut putih berotot.

" Khuhu tentu saja, karena kita.. "

.

.

.

" Akan membebaskan _**Thirexa[666]**_ "

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Sementara itu, di Dunia Chi Bunshin 4, sekarang Naruto tengah berlatih pedang di sebuah tempat yang luas, terlihat tangannya masih di pasang perban karena lukanya waktu itu, namun dirinya tetap berlatih apapun yang terjadi.

" Naruto-kun! " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah panggilan di belakangnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan dia melihat Asuna yang berlari ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Naruto yang melihat Asuna datang menghela nafasnya kecewa karena tidak bisa berlatih dengan tenang.

Dengan tidak rela, Naruto memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan menunggu Asuna yang datang ke arahnya.

" Ada apa Asuna-chan? " tanya Naruto pada Asuna.

" Apa, pirangmu! Kau sedang terluka tapi kenapa kau masih saja memaksakan dirimu! " bentak Asuna.

" Bagiku ini bukanlah apa-apa, yang aku harus lakukan adalah menyelesaikan tugasku " jawab Naruto sambil memandang tangannya.

" Tugas? " tanya Asuna.

" Akan aku beritahu pada waktunya. Ngomong-ngomong, Asuna-chan, apa kau tahu tempat Hutan Ilusi? " tanya Naruto.

" Hutan ilusi, itu ada di lantai 70, ada apa? " tanya Asuna penasaran karena Naruto menanyakan tentang Hutan Ilusi.

" Kita akan pergi ke sana, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik " jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat teleport. Asuna yang mendengar itu mengejar Naruto dan berjalan di samping Naruto.

" Tapi.. Kirito bagaimana? " tanya Asuna.

" kita biarkan saja dia dulu, pegangan yang erat " jawab Naruto lalu merangkai beberapa segel.

 **Swuiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang bersama Asuna seperti kilat menuju Lantai 70.

.

 **Lantai 70**

.

 **Swuiing!**

Di sebuah Pohon cemara terlihat sebuah kilat dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Asuna yang berpegangan tangan, Asuna yang melihat mereka pindah tempat, terkejut karena mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

" Jadi apa yang di hadapan kita itu Hutan Ilusi? " tanya Naruto saat melihat jauh di depannya terdapat hutan yang cukup luas.

" Um, itu adalah hutan ilusi, lalu yang di sana.. " jeda Asuna sambil menunjuk di belakangnya, Naruto yang melihat arah tunjuk Asuna, menoleh dan dia melihat dari jauh terdapat sebuah hutan yang terlihat sudah mati " Itu adalah Hutan kematian " lanjut Asuna.

 **[" Naruto, Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti energiku, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil! "]** Ucap Saiken pada Naruto.

 **[" Aku juga Naruto, entah kenapa aku juga merasakan sesuatu seperti diriku di hutan ilusi itu "]** ucap Chomei.

' Dua energi, sepertinya ini akan bagus ' batin Naruto sambil melirik Asuna ' Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kekuatanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan ' batin Naruto sambil menatap hutan ilusi dan hutan kematian.

" Ne, Naruto-kun? Apa yang ingin kau dari hutan itu? " tanya Asuna.

" Sebelum itu aku ingin kau menutup matamu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan jangan mengintip " jawab Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" Eh!? Kenapa? "

" Lakukan saja! "

Asuna yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut, dengan terpaksa Asuna menutup matanya, Naruto yang sudah melihat itu langsung menyelesaikan segelnya.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** " bisik Naruto.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di belakang Asuna memperlihatkan Naruto bunshin, Bunshin Naruto yang sudah keluar langsung melesat menuju hutan kematian.

" Kau boleh buka matamu " perintah Naruto dan di turuti oleh Asuna, " kita akan pergi ke hutan Ilusi, aku seperti yang menarik " ujar Naruto lagi sambil berjalan menuju hutan ilusi.

" Eh! Ma-Matte! " gagap Asuna sambil mengejar Naruto.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

 **.**

 **Senin, 27 Maret 2016**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **05.30 AM**

.

 **Kriiiiiiiing! Cklek!**

Di sisi Naruto Asli, Naruto yang mendengar suara jamnya yang menandakan untuk bangun, dengan malas mematikan Jam itu dan berniat bangun, namun sebuah tangan menahannya untuk kembali tidur.

" Hmm~ jangan dulu kita tidur lagi sebentar saja " ucap Hinata dalam tidurnya seperti mengetahui apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

" Hime, kau juga sudah bangun bukan, jadi biarkan aku bangun dan mandi, kita harus pergi ke sekolah " pinta Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Hinata, namun semakin dia mencoba, pelukan Hinata semakin erat dan jarak mereka sangat dekat sekali.

Perlahan Wanita yang sekarang bermarga Uzumaki itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum menggoda pada " Sebelum itu, kita bukannya harus.. " jeda Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang sekarang mengerti maksud, Hinata hanya terkekeh " Seharusnya kau bilang Tsuma " ujar Naruto lalu mencium lembut bibir istrinya.

" Walaupun aku bilang, seharusnya kau ingat juga bukan " ucap Hinata setelah selesai berciuman.

" Baiklah, maafkan aku istriku, aku benar-benar lupa, jadi bisakah sekarang aku pergi mandi? "

" Aku ikut mandi bersamamu "

" Nanti jadinya tidak mandi Hime? " Goda Naruto sambil memegang dada Hinata.

" Ahhh~.. Justru Anata yang membuatnya, bukan aku " balas Hinata sambil mendesah lembut karena godaan Naruto.

" Baiklah sebaiknya kita cepat " ucap Naruto pada akhirnya Naruto mengajak Hinata mandi bersama dan melakukan kegiatan mereka kembali hanya dengan sekali ronde.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan menggunakan pakaian Kuoh mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan, dan mereka melihat Naruko yang memasak di dapur dengan pakaian kuoh.

" Ohayo Nee-chan " sapa Naruto sambil menuju kulkas mengambil minum.

" Ohayo mau Naru-chan, Hina-chan " balas Naruko sambil melanjutkan masaknya " Bagaimana semalam? Apa kalian puas? " tanya Naruko tanpa dosa.

 **Bruust~**

Naruto yang baru saja minum harus mengeluarkan airnya yang akan masuk ke tenggorokannya, sementara Hinata memerah wajahnya.

" Ara-ara kalau di lihat dari ekspresi kalian, sepertinya kalian sangat puas " goda Naruko lagi

" URUSAI! " sembur Naruto dan Hinata, sementara Naruko hanya terkekeh.

" Hey, sebaiknya kita cepat makan, karena kita di beritahu oleh Sirzech untuk datang ke ruang Rias-chan, Naruto, kemarin malam kami di beritahu bahwa Kita di suruh berkumpul untuk membicarakan mereka, dan dia bilang, Azazel adalah orang yang memiliki banyak informasi, jadi mungkin saja dia tahu siapa yang memberi mereka kesempatan ke dua " jelas Menma panjang lebar.

" Souka? Ya, setelah kita makan kita akan langsung pergi ke ruang Rias dengan Hiraishin " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursi makannya.

" Baiklah ini dia " ucap Naruko sambil membawakan masakannya bersama Hinata.

" Yosh, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum terlambat " ucap Menma.

" Ittadakimasu! "

.

.

 **07.00 AM**

 **Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

.

 **Bziit! Bziiit!**

Sementara itu di dalam ruang PIG, muncul kilatan putih dan kilatan Kuning memperlihatkan Naruto yang memakai pakaian Kuoh beserta Jubah Hitam miliknya, sambil menggandeng Hinata. Sementara Menma menggandeng Naruko, Mereka bisa melihat semua sudah berkumpul dan rupanya hanya mereka yang terlambat.

" Kalian lama sekali " ucap Sirzech.

" Gomenasai, kami baru bisa datang karena kami tadi sedang sarapan " ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

" Tenang saja Naruto-kun, kami juga tidak keberatan kau datang terlambat " ucap Rias menenangkan.

" Ano.. kaichou, bukannya dia Uzumaki Naruto itu? " tanya Pemuda berambut kuning, A.k.a Saji Genshirou.

" Benar, memangnya kenapa? " jawab Sona seperti biasa dengan wajah datarnya.

" Aku hanya tidak menyangka orang sepertinya mengalahkan Kokabiel, apa benar, aku sungguh tidak percaya manusia sepertinya bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel " ucap Saji tidak percaya.

" Sebaiknya kau memberitahukannya tentang diriku Sona-chan, jika dia salah bicara bersamaku, bisa saja aku menghancurkan dirinya dengan tanganku " ucap Naruto pada Sona, Sona yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti walau dalam dirinya merasa ngeri.

Sementara yang lain kecuali Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya dengan berat karena perkataan Naruto.

" Heh! Memangnya siapa dirimu, Pirang! " ejek Saji.

" Saji! " bentak Sona.

" Asal kau tahu saja kau juga pirang " balas Naruto santai.

" Heh! Manusia sepertimu sepertinya sungguh berani di sini bersama kami para Iblis " ucap Saji lagi.

" Dan kau sudah berani melawan Kami-sama di depanmu " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Issei.

" Ka-Kami? Manusia sepertinya adalah Kami-sama? " gagap Saji tidak percaya

" Dan kau juga harus tahu, bahwa dia adalah Sosok yang pernah menyelamatkan Kita dari tiga Iblis Liar, yaitu Kitsune " ucap Sona menjelaskan, membuat Saji menganga tidak percaya.

" Terima Kasih Issei, Sona-chan, mungkin jika kalian tidak menjelaskannya, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya " ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sofa.

" Sebaiknya kita langsung masuk ke inti " ucap Menma menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu.

" Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian yang waktu itu ikut rapat itu, apa saat kalian menemukanku, apa kalian melihat seseorang disana selain diriku? " tanya Naruto mengingat kejadian Tiga Hari lalu.

" Tidak kami hanya melihat tubuhmu saja, sementara Vali, dan Ophis tidak ada, begitu juga dengan yang lain " jawab Sirzech karena dirinya tidak terlalu peduli sekitarnya, walau dalam beberapa hal.

" Tapi waktu itu aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu gelap, tapi sangat kecil sekali dan itu langsung menghilang entah kemana " jawab Issei sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya dan mengertakkan giginya ' Jadi dia benar-benar hidup ' batin Naruto.

" Kita harus mencari siapa yang memberikan mereka kesempatan ke dua! " ucap Naruto dan dapat di dengar oleh semua " Azel, apa kau mengenal semua Dewa di sini? " tanya Naruto pada Azazel.

" Um aku mengenal beberapa dari mereka " Jawab Azazel.

" Apa kau tahu dimana mereka? " tanya Menma.

" Tidak, Namun.. " jawab Azazel, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum " Aku tahu dimana tempatnya "

 **Other Place**

.

Terlihat di suatu tempat musuh terlihat, Ophis yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya selama tiga hari sekarang tengah berbicara dengan lima sosok di depannya.

" Kenapa kalian tidak bilang bahwa orang itu sangatlah kuat " tanya Ophis datar dan tajam.

" Kamu sudah memperingatkanmu, dia adalah musuh kami di dunia kami, dia bukanlah orang sembarang " ucap Pria berambut hitam cuek.

" Cih, jika begini apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Pria berotot mendecih.

" Kita harus mencari beberapa orang, untuk menambah pasukan kita " ucap Pria berambut hitam, Ophis yang mendengar itu tersenyum misterius.

" Aku tahu dimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya "

.

 **Dimension H.O.T.D**

.

 **Bruuuuuum! Bruuuuuum!**

Sementara itu di sisi di Dimensi Chi Bunshin 2, sekarang Naruto tengah menyetir Mobil Sport Nisan Skyline bersama yang lain dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto sudah pernah mengendarai, mobil di dunia DxD sejak satu tahun mereka lepas dari segel.

Padahal waktu itu dia hanya mencoba menyetir Mobil dari sebuah Game, namun lama-kelamaan kebiasaan itu menjadi keahliannya dan Mengikuti lomba Game Olimpiade Race Cars, bahkan semua pembalap itu terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto yang mengendalikan Mobil miliknya ( Game bukan asli ).

Sekarang Naruto menggunakan ke ahliannya dalam menggunakan Mobil Sport yang mereka temukan dan terus melaju menuju tempat yang menurut mereka aman.

" Ano.. Naruto-san bisa kau pelankan " pinta Kotha takut.

" Jangan banyak pinta Gendut, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! " bentak Saya walaupun dirinya juga takut.

" Ano.. Gomenne aku duduk di pangkuanmu " Ucap Saeko malu karena tidak ada tempat duduk dan terpaksa harus duduk di pangkuan Naruto yang menyetir.

" Iie, Daijobu, yang terpenting kita harus cepat menuju pemberhentian berikutnya, karena Bensin Mobil ini akan habis " balas Naruto semakin mempercepat mobilnya. Tak lama setelah itu mereka bisa melihat banyak Zombie yang berkumpul lalu lalang berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Sepertinya mereka mengetahui suara mobil kita " gumam Naruto lalu menekan salah satu tombol, setelah itu atap Mobil itu terbuka membuat mereka semakin leluasa.

" Saeko-chan, Kotha-san, Takashi-san, persiapkan diri kalian untuk membunuh mereka aku yang akan mengendalikan mobilini " perintah Naruto semakin mempercepat kendaraannya.

Saeko yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk leher Naruto dan menyiapkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya keluar jendela mobil, sementara Takashi dan Kotha menyiapkan Senjata mereka.

 **Duar! Duar! Craaaaaaash!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun menembak senjata mereka membasmi Zombie yang ada di jangkauan mereka, sementara Pedang Saeko terus menebas kepala para Zombie dan Naruto terus menerobos para Zombie hingga membuka jalan mereka.

Selagi menyetir Naruto menoleh ke arah Spion dan dia melihat Tiga Monster Komodo menatap mereka dari jauh dan mulai mengejar mereka.

" Kuso, mereka lagi! " umpat Naruto langsung membanting Stir ke arah Kanan dan mulai berjalan ke arah lain.

" Kenapa kita berpindah jalur? " tanya Shizuka bingung.

" Kita di ikuti! " jawab Naruto semakin mempercepat lajunya.

 **Brak! Brak!**

Sementara di belakang mereka ketiga Monster Komodo raksasa terus mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan mereka.

" Guh! Mereka tidak pernah bisa di bunuh " ucap Takahsi yang mencoba menembak para Komodo itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

" Dia tidak bisa di bunuh kecuali melukai bagian dalamnya, aku membutuhkan tempat yang cukup untuk selalu mengecoh mereka " ucap Naruto sambil menatap gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati, hingga dirinya melihat gedung penuh dengan Kaca, seketika Naruto mendapatkan ide " Aku tahu! " ucap Naruto menancap gasnya semakin cepat.

" Saeko-chan, tolong kau pegang stirnya dengan satu tanganmu, aku ingin menembak kaki gedung itu " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil Bazooka lalu membidik Kaki Gedung kaca di depannya.

 **Twuuuuuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Peluru Bazooka itu'pun melesat ke arah kaki Gedung dan menghancurkan kaki gedung itu hingga membuat gedung itu oleng ke arah mereka, sementara Mobil Naruto, Mobil itu mengalami kekurangan keseimbangan karena dorongan Bazooka tadi. Karena tidak seimbang, dengan terpaksa Naruto membanting Stir membuat Mobil itu berputar ke arah belakang, dengan cepat Naruto mengganti giginya, membuat Mobil itu kembali melaju namun berjalan mundur.

" Yosh! Kemarilah Monster jelek! " gumam Naruto terus memundurkan Mobilnya.

 **Sreeeeet! Bruuuuuuum!**

Setelah berhasil di bawah gedung , dengan cepat Naruto kembali mengubah posisi Mobilnya dan kembali ke jalur dimana mereka seharusnya.

 **Pyaaaaank! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara Para Komodo yang tidak bis berhenti harus menabrak gedung Kaca yang oleng itu dan membuat gedung itu menimpa mereka.

" Hahh~ akhirnya kita bisa selamat " gumam Rei menghela nafas lega.

" Tapi kita harus mengisi bahan bakar dan peluru senjata kita " ucap Kotha melihat isi peluru mereka yang lagi sedikit.

" Aku tahu dimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya " ucap Shizuka memberitahu.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD.**

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di Sisi Naruto Asli, sekarang Naruto dan yang lain tengah berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang Azazel bilang dimana para dewa berkumpul, maka dari itu Naruto dan yang lain pergi ke tempat itu.

 **Swuush! Tap!**

Namun muncul seseorang berpakaian Zirah, Berhidung panjang memiliki sayap gagak dan membawa Katana di pinggang ya.

" Dia.. " gumam Naruko.

" Dia seperti Susano'o " ucap Menma saat melihat sosok itu.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? " tanya Sosok itu datar.

" Kami hanya ingin datang ke tempat para Dewa berkumpul, jadi mohon biarkan kami lewat " jelas Hinata.

" Tidak ada yang boleh datang ke tempat ini, sebaiknya kalian kembali sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu " ucap Sosok itu.

" Azel, kau tahu siapa dia " tanya Menma.

" Dia Tengu, penjaga tempat ini dan salah satu pemimpin Yokai di para Gunung " jawab Azazel.

" sepertinya kau cukup sombong untuk ukuranmu ne Gagak " ejek Naruto pada Tengu.

" Heh! Dan kau sepertinya Manusia yang cukup berani " ucap Tengu.

" Tidak cukup.. " jeda Naruto sambil merapal segel tangannya dan memunculkan pedang pertama miliknya " Tapi lebih dari itu " lanjut Naruto sambil menebas udara Kosong secara Horisontal dan Vertikal.

" **Ni Kitsune Shoshin!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Twuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul gelombang orange berbentuk tanda tambah melesat ke arah Tengu, Tengu yang melihat itu juga menebas udara kosong hingga membuat gelombang angin untuk menahan serangan Naruto, Namun serangan itu terus maju seperti tidak bisa di hentikan.

Merasa tidak bisa di hentikan , Tengu melompat ke samping menghindari serangan itu, sementara serangan Naruto hanya melewati tempat Tengu.

 **Sriiing!**

Dengan reflek Tengu menunduk saat Naruto melempar pedangnya Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu menghilang dari pandangan Tengu.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah menghilang Naruto muncul di belakang Tengu dengan pedang yang dia tadi lempar dan langsung mengarahkannya pada leher Tengu.

" Dengar Gagak, kami memiliki urusan dengan para Dewa, jadi aku mohon jangan kau ganggu kami " pinta Naruto datar.

" Ada apa ini? " Semua yang mendengar suara langsung menoleh kebelakang Naruto dan terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah berpakaian gaun, melihat mereka bingung.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Sirzech sambil berbisik ke arah Azazel

" Dia, Yasaka Hime, Yokai Kyubi " jawab Azazel, sementara Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya.

" Tidak, tidak ada apa Yasaka-san " jawab Naruto sambil menghilangkan pedangnya, Yasaka yang melihat Naruto langsung merona wajahnya.

' Tampan sekali ' batinnya, Hinata yang melihat itu dengan Byakugan berkedut alisnya, dan melompat ke tempat Naruto, dan memeluk tangan Naruto

" Aku harap kau tidak mengambil istri wanita lain " ucap Hinata datar.

' Ugh! Dasar pengganggu ' batin yasaka kesal.

" Ehem!, baiklah, apa yang di inginkan oleh mereka, Tengu? " tanya Yasaka.

" Mereka bilang ingin bertemu, dengan para Dewa Hime-sama " jawab Tengu pada Yasaka.

" Souka? Izinkan mereka masuk, jika itu adalah hal penting maka para dewa harus tahu " perintah Yasaka membiarkan Naruto dan yang lain masuk.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Sekarang Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi di Meja bundar besar bersama para Dewa, seperti Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Odin, Shinigami, Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu dan dewa lainnya.

Semua merasa bingung kenapa Manusia di hadapan mereka ingin berbicara pada mereka.

" Baiklah, aku yang akan berbicara terlebih dahulu, Aku mengerti kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kita disini akan membicarakan perang " jelas Naruto serius.

" Heh! Perang? " gumam Hades tidak percaya.

" Dengar nak, di dunia ini, perang sudah berakhir dan tidak ada yang namanya peperangan " ucap Poseidon.

" Kalian ini sebenarnya Dewa atau hanya serangga? " tanya Naruto datar, semua Dewa yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkejut karena terbilang berani.

" Apa maksudmu Manusia? " Tanya Shinigami.

" Aku bertanya, Apa kalian Para Dewa yang menjaga Dunia ini? Atau hanya serangga yang melihat apa yang terjadi dan akhirnya ikut musnah? " ulang Naruto dengan menekan setiap perkataannya.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu!? " tanya Zeus emosi.

" Soalnya kalian para Dewa tidak pernah mengetahui mana yang buruk mana yang tidak buruk " balas Naruto tetap santai.

" Kenapa Manusia sepertimu ada disini!? " tanya Poseidon menghentakkan tongkatnya.

" Karena salah satu dari kalian telah membuat kesalahan!? " balas Naruto keras, membuat rapat itu menjadi terdiam, sementara Kelompok Naruto hanya memandang Naruto takjub dan Khawatir, Takjub karena berani melawan para Dewa, dan Khawatir jika Naruto lepas kendali.

" Kesalahan? " tanya Amaterasu.

" Salah satu dari kalian.. Siapa yang memberi kesempatan kedua pada Lima Orang yang telah berada di alam sana sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu? " jelas Naruto dengan nada datar.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hades tersentak saat mendengar itu. Sementara para Dewa saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti.

" Apa maksudmu Pemuda-san? " tanya Izanami Halus.

" Kelima Orang ini, mereka telah mati di dunia kami dan mereka di beri kesempatan Kedua hidup disini. Sementara Kami, maksudku, Aku, Menma-nii, Naruko-nee dan Hime, adalah orang dari Dimensi lain. Dan mereka adalah lawan kami terdahulu " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, namun para Dewa masih tidak mengerti kecuali Hades yang berkeringat dingin. " Mereka berlima di beri kesempatan kedua disini, dan waktu itu mereka kembali membuat perang di dunia ini, dan yang aku tanyakan siapa di antara kalian semua yang memberi kesempatan kedua pada kelima Orang itu? " tanya Naruto lagi dengan Mata Sharingan miliknya.

" Naru-kun, salah satu Dewa di sana terlihat gugup, aku melihat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekali " ucap Hinata dengan mata Byakugan yang sudah aktif dan menunjuk Hades, Naruto yang melihat arah tunjuk Hades menatap Hades datar.

" Apa kau tahu soal ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Haaahh~ aku yang memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua, tapi bukan hanya aku, Tapi Shinigami dan Izanagi juga membantu mereka " jelas Hades sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman.

" Shinigami, Izanagi apa kalian yang melakukannya, dari yang aku lihat kalian bertiga sangatlah cocok dalam kasus ini, dari Izanagi Dewa penentu Takdir, Shinigami Dewa kematian, dan Hades dewa Neraka " ucap Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya.

" Tunggu, sejak kapan kita membantu mereka? " tanya Izanagi tidak tahu.

" Naruto, bisa saja Madara menggunakan Sharingan untuk mengendalikan mereka agar mereka di beri kesempatan kedua " ucap Menma sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Hhaaaahhh~ ini semakin membuatku pusing " gumam Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya " sebaiknya sekarang kita membahas tentang perang yang akan terjadi " gumam Naruto dapat di dengar semua orang.

" Perang itu bukanlah hal yang susah, biar kami yang mengatasi mereka " ucap Odin pada Naruto.

" Ini Bukanlah perang biasa! Ini perang Dunia! " teriak Menma marah karena selalu menganggap semua itu mudah.

" Nii-chan tenanglah biar aku yang berbicara mengenai ini " ucap Naruto menenangkan.

" Para Dewa, kami ke sini ingin memberitahu pada kalian, bahwa Ke lima orang ini beserta Kelompok Ouorobos Dragon, sudah siap menyatakan perang dan akan menyerang Dunia bawah hingga dunia itu hancur, kami kesini meminta bantuan kalian untuk membantu melawan mereka " Jelas Azazel secara halus.

" sudah kami bilang, biar kami para Dewa yang mengurus semuanya " ucap Odin mulai kesal.

" Odin-sama, tenanglah " ucap pendamping Odin, Rossweisse.

" Jika begitu aku sebagai manusia menantang kalian bertarung melawanku " ucap Naruto pada akhirnya, semua yang mendengar itu terkejut terutama para Dewa

" Naruto-kun, kau serius? " tanya Rias khawatir.

" Daijoubu, jika kalian para dewa menganggap perang itu mudah, aku terima, namun jika kalian kalah hanya dengan satu manusia, yaitu aku, kalian hanyalah dewa yang memalukan " ucap Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi kesal dari beberapa dewa.

" Sepertinya ini akan seru " gumam Menma melipat tangannya di dada.

" Ano.. Aku ingin bertanya, memangnya siapa pemuda berambut kuning itu? " tanya Yasaka yang dari tadi melihat rapat itu.

" Dia Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan tahu siapa dirinya sebentar lagi, Yasaka-sama " jawab Sirzech tersenyum seperti biasa.

.

 **Arena pertarungan**

.

Sekaran di sebuah Arena pertarungan, Naruto berdiri di hadapan para Dewa dan siap bertarung, sementara yang lain hanya menatap khawatir akan pertarungan itu.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai " ucap Naruto sambi menarik Shiyaki miliknya, sementara yang lain sudah memasang posisi bertarung mereka.

" Mulai! " ucap Rossweisse sebagai wasit.

 **Swuuuuuuuush!**

Dengan cepat Poseidon langsung mengarahkan airnya ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 **Wush!**

Naruto'pun melompat ke atas demi menghindari serangan Poseidon, setelah itu Naruto merapal segelnya dan mengambil nafas

" **Katon : Cho Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " gumam Naruto lalu menyemburkan Naga Api besar ke arah para Dewa.

" **Fuuton : Ryuuha No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto sambil memukul udara kosong dan mengeluarkan Gelombang angin berbentuk naga ke arah Api itu.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Api itu'pun semakin besar dan semakin cepat, tanpa di ketahui, Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana dengan Hiraishin miliknya.

 **Sraaaaash! Blaaaaaar!**

Shinigami yang melihat itu langsung menebaskan Sabitnya secara Vertikal dan membuat Naga Api itu terbelah.

" **Suiton : Cho Suiryuudan No Jutsu!** " gumam Naruto yang muncul di belakang para Dewa dan menyemburkan Naga Air raksasa ke arah pada Dewa, Dewa Suzaku yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat tangannya hingga muncul dinding Api.

 **Sraaaaaash!**

Air Naruto'pun menabrak Api Suzaku hingga membuat uap, Naruto yang melihat api itu tersenyum " Sepertinya Dewa Suzaku, Genbu, Byako dan Seiryuu di sini, ini sungguh menarik " gumam Naruto sambil memutar senjatanya lalu melesat ke arah dinding api Suzaku.

' Akan aku belah Dinding itu ' batin Naruto sambil mengalirkan Chakra kegelapan miliknya " **Shinigami Shoshin!** " ucap Naruto menebas Sabitnya secara Horisontal.

 **Swuuuuuuuush!**

Dinding Api itu'pun terbelah, Namun Naruto harus terkejut karena dari balik api muncul petir yang ke arahnya, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapan para Dewa.

' Dia sungguh hebat ' batin para Dewa, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi para Dewa.

" Sepertinya lebih adil jika aku mengeluarkan Jutsuku juga " gumam Naruto sambil merapal segel miliknya " **Senpo : Mokuton : Jukai Koutan!** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul banyak akar Raksasa yang melesat ke arah Para Dewa, Amaterasu yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada akar-akar itu.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Lalu muncul api hitam di setiap akar dan menggerogoti akar-akar Naruto, sementara Amaterasu mencoba menghilangkan para Akar, Zeus kembali melancarkan petirnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum

 **Bziiiit!**

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghilang dan membuat Petir itu hanya melewati tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Semua Dewa yang melihat Naruto menghilang hanya bisa mendecih karena Naruto sangat cepat.

Semua yang melihat pertarungan Naruto hanya tersenyum karena Naruto sangat pintar. Selagi para Dewa mencari keberadaan Naruto, dari jauh terlihat seseorang yang merapal segel dengan cepat lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar

" **Senpo : Zunpo Kawashu kawaki!** " ucap Orang itu.

 **Kwok! Kwok! Kwok!**

Setelah itu keluar gelombang suara katak yang memekakkan telinga hingga mencapai para dewa. Para Dewa yang mendengar suara itu langsung menutup telinga mereka kecuali Byako yang bisa menahan suara itu.

" **Inkudama!** " ucap orang itu lagi sambil menembakkan laser berwarna kuning ke arah Para Dewa, Byako yang melihat itu langsung mengumpulkan petirnya lalu menembakkannya seperti laser kearah laser kuning itu.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua kekuatan itu'pun berbenturan hingga membuat asap tebal, Semua para dewa yang merasa sudah tidak ada suara yang memekakkan telinga membuka telinga mereka kembali dan menatap ke belakang mereka yang berisi asap tebal.

" Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan manusia itu " ucap Shinigami.

" Hey! Tengkorak manusia " panggil Naruto keluar dari balik asap, Shinigami yang di ejek menggeram karena belum ada yang pernah mengejeknya " Kau marah padaku? Ingin melawanku? Let' start's " lanjut Naruto sambil memutar Shiyaki miliknya lalu menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya.

 **Wush! Bziiiiiit!**

Shinigami yang mendengar itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto begitu juga Naruto dengan kecepatan petir hitamnya.

 **Triiiiink!**

Sabit Naruto dan Shinigami'pun berbenturan hingga membuat percikan besar dan gelombang angin akibat dua senjata dewa beradu, Shinigami semakin menggeram karena Naruto tersenyum padanya.

 **Triink! Traaank! Triiink!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun mendorong senjata mereka lalu kembali mengadu senjata mereka secara membabi buta, Naruto yang melihat kesungguhan Shinigami melawannya, hanya tersenyum.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Naruto yang merasa ada dua Air yang mengarahkan padanya langsung menundukkan badannya ke belakang hingga membuat kedua air itu melewatinya.

 **Bziiit! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berpindah dengan Hirashin dan saat berpindah Sabit Shinigami mengenai tanah yang Naruto pijak tadi.

 **Bziiit!**

Lalu muncul Naruto di tempat yang baru namun dirinya harus terkejut karena Semua Dewa sudah mengepungnya.

 **Wush! Sring! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu para Dewa langsung melesatkan berbagai kekuatan mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu merapal segelnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu semua kekuatan Dewa bertabrakan hingga membentuk asap tebal, Semua Dewa yang melihat itu tersenyum, Namun senyum itu luntur ketika melihat sesuatu seperti kubah melindungi Naruto.

" **Doton : Shikkusu sokuheki** " ucap Naruto setelah membuka pelindung miliknya " Heh! Not Bad untuk para Dewa " puji Naruto sambil menaruh Shiyaki miliknya di punggung.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau menyerah? " tanya Susano'o bingung.

" Hahaha, tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin kalian merasakan sesuatu " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan Enternal Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya.

 **Jgleeeer! Jglaaaar! Jglaaaaar!**

Seketika tempat pertarungan yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap dengan awan gelap beserta petir-petir di atasnya. Semua dewa yang melihat itu semakin bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

" Susano'o, Zeus, Odin apa kalian yang melakukan ini? " tanya Izanagi

" Tidak, pedangku tidak membuat badai itu, Tou-san " jawab Susano'o sambil melihat pedang Yamata Orochi miliknya.

" begitu juga kami " jawab Odin.

" Khahahaha! " semua Dewa yang mendengar tawa itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto namun Naruto sudah tidak ada di hadapan mereka, lalu pandangan mereka teralih ke arah atas dan mereka semakin terkejut karena Naruto melayang tanpa bantuan apapun.

" Apa kalian takut, santai saja akan aku buat itu menjadi lebih " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bziiiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu tangan Naruto mengeluarkan empat petir berbeda warna dan melesat ke atas melewati awan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Poseidon saat tiba-tiba tempat mereka bertarung berubah menjadi hujan.

" Hanya memberikan pertunjukkan " jawab Naruto menyeringai.

 **Jglaaaaaaaar! Grooooooaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari langit muncul gemuruh besar dan mengeluarkan empat Naga petir besar dengan mata merah mereka menatap para Dewa dengan Aura intimidasi.

" Khehehe, masih belum cukup " gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang masih terangkat.

 **Jglaaar! Grooaaaaaaaar!**

Ke Empat Naga Naruto'pun semakin besar dan semakin besar, semua yang melihat itu gemetar termasuk para Dewa yang belum pernah melihat kemampuan seperti ini.

" Ok, sebaiknya kita membuat Pelindung sebelum terkena ke empat naga itu " Usul Menma lalu membuat pelindung dengan Gudoudamanya, begitu juga yang lain.

" Nama Jutsu ini, adalah Kirin, dari petir Alami yang akan menghancurkan kalian " ucap Naruto " **Senpo : Ranton : Cho Mega Kirin No Jutsu!** " teriak Naruto lalu menurunkan tangannya.

 **Grooooooaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Ke empat Naga itu'pun melesat ke para dewa sementara para Dewa dengan cepat kembali bersama dan membuat pelindung dengan kekuatan gabungan mereka

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah ke empat Naga Naruto mengenai tanah, terjadi ledakkan dahsyat hingga menghancurkan tanah di bawah mereka hingga ledakan itu semakin melebar.

Setelah ledakan reda, terlihat badai telah berhenti dan memperlihatkan sebuah kawah raksasa dengan para Dewa yang masih bertahan namun tubuh mereka terdapat banyak luka akibat efek petir Naruto.

" Ughh! Itu petir yang sangat menyakitkan yang pernah aku rasakan " gumam Zeus merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya.

" Sebenarnya siapa Anak itu? " gumam Shinigami mencoba berdiri.

" Uggh! Seharusnya kita mempertimbangkan hal ini " ucap Amaterasu yang di bantu oleh Tsukiyomi.

" Kalian para Dewa memang menakjubkan tapi seranganku belum sampai di sini " Ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari balik awan jatuh sebuah Meteor raksasa yang jatuh dengan pelan ke arah para Dewa

' Meteor!? ' batin para Dewa tidak percaya.

" A-Apa dia baru saja menurunkan Meteor itu? " tanya Poseidon tergagap

" Ak-Aku rasa be-begitu " jawab Amaterasu ketakutan.

 **Sriiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Sebelum mengenai para Dewa, Sesuatu membelah Meteor itu dan mementalkan Meteor itu menjauh dari para Dewa, Para Dewa terkejut siapa yang bisa melakukan itu. Setelah melihat siapa, mereka harus terkejut karena ada satu Sosok raksasa berwarna biru seperti Iblis Tengu di hadapan mereka.

 **Wuuuuush!**

 **Tap!**

Setelah itu Sosok itu'pun menghilang dan menjatuhkan Naruto dari langit dan mendarat di depan para Dewa, semua Dewa seketika terkejut karena sosok itu milik Naruto.

" Kalian sudah lihat, Satu orang saja sudah membuat kalian kewalahan, apa lagi Lima, kalian bisa saja mati " ucap Naruto melipat tangannya, semua dewa yang mendengar itu terdiam.

" Ma~ kurasa tidak ada gunanya melawan kalian lagi, karena kalian semua sudah kalah " ujar Naruto lagi lalu berjalan keluar arena.

" Matte, sebenarnya siapa dirimu nak? " tanya Izanami.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. " jeda Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan tongkat Rikudo miliknya " si _**Ni Kami-sama**_ " lanjut Naruto sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya dan menghadap para Dewa.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua terkejut atas perkataan Naruto,' jadi selama ini kami melawan seorang Dewa? ' Batin para Dewa.

" Aku adalah Dewa utama kalian, aku pernah dengar, bahwa Kami-sama sudah mati. Tapi itu tidaklah benar, sang Kami-sama pergi ke suatu tempat dan memberi tanggung jawabnya padaku karena aku adalah orang yang di percaya olehnya, karena aku berhasil mendamaikan dunia dengan melawan lima orang itu " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, semua Dewa yang mendengar itu terdiam, Sementara disisi Menma dan yang lain, merasa Jutsu Naruto sudah selesai, Menma'pun membuka pelindungnya dan semua yang melihat hasil Jutsu Naruto melebarkan matanya.

" Me-Mengerikan " gagap Yasaka yang melihat hasil kekuatan Naruto.

" Hoho, sepertinya Naruto sudah membuat para dewa terdiam dengan mulut besar mereka " gumam Azazel melihat Naruto yang berbicara bersama para Dewa.

" Ano.. Sebenarnya siapa dia, dia bisa membuat kerusakan seperti ini? " tanya Yasaka dirinya benar-benar bingung.

" Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Kami-sama yang kedua " jawab Sirzech

" Eh!? Kami-sama? " teriak Yasaka tidak percaya

" Go-Gomenasai Kami-sama, ka-kami benar-benar minta maaf karena telah berani melawan Anda " ucap Zeus berlutut di depan Naruto begitu juga dewa yang lain.

" Bangunlah, aku sudah memaafkan kalian, tidak ada gunanya juga aku membunuh kalian " perintah Naruto membuat semua Dewa kembali berdiri " Aku ke sini hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian, kalian pasti tahu alasanku bukan? " ujar Naruto

" Apa kau ingin membuat sebuah Aliansi? " jawab Odin.

" Tepat " balas Naruto " Aku juga memiliki misi.. "

.

.

 **Dalam suatu Gunung**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto beserta Yang lain begitu juga dengan para Dewa sekarang berada di dalam suatu Gunung aktif, Naruto sekarang tengah menatap ke arah lava di bawah dengan pandangan kagum karena pertama kali melihat dalam gunung.

 **Srink!**

Setelah itu muncul tulisan di lava yang berisi kata _' Jiwa yang panas dapat memanaskan apapun, namun Jiwa yang lebih panas dapat menghancurkan apapun '_

' Jiwa yang panas ' gumam Naruto.

 **Shhhhhhhs!**

Setelah itu dari bawah keluar uap lava yang mengenai Naruto membuat jubah berkibar ' Tentu saja ' batin Naruto tersenyum **[" Yoton No Kami, aku Uzumaki Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu, dan Jawabanku adalah Lava, selain lava tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan apapun "]** ujar Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

 **Shhhhhs! Wuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu lava di gunung itu memanas dan melesat ke arah Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah kalung berkristal merah terang

Naruto yang melihat itu mengerakkan tangannya membuat kalung itu mendekat, setelah dekat Naruto'pun mengambil kalung itu dan menggunakannya.

" Yosh! Jiwa Son sudah dapat, sekarang, aku mencari tempat yang banyak api biru " ucap Naruto, Shinigami yang mendengar itu melangkah maju sekali.

" Aku tahu dimana tempat itu " ujar Shinigami

.

 **Under Ground**

.

Sekarang Naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di tempat yang di ucapkan Shinigami dan di tuntun oleh Shinigami.

" Ini adalah tempat milikku, aku memiliki dua tempat, yang api merah itu tempat bagi jiwa mereka yang sudah mati dan memiliki banyak kesalahan dan Api biru itu adalah tempat pemusnahan jiwa mereka yang sungguh sangat kotor dan tidak bermanusiawi " jelas Shinigami panjang lebar

" Souka, baiklah " gumam Naruto melangkah ke arah gerbang api biru di hadapannya.

 **Sriink!**

Lagi, Muncul sebuah tulisan di gerbang Api Biru dan berisi kata _' Jiwa yang mati dan tidak pernah tenang di siksa sementara Jiwa yang kotor dimusnahkan '_

' Ap-Apa ini? Ini beda dari teka-teki yang lain ' batin Naruto bingung ' jiwa yang musnahkan ' batin Naruto lagi menatap api biru di hadapannya

' _Api biru itu adalah tempat pemusnahan jiwa mereka yang sungguh sangat kotor dan tidak bermanusiawi '_ Naruto yang mengingat perkataan Shinigami seketika tersentak saat menemukan kunci jawabannya.

 **[" Buru No Kami, aku Uzumaki Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu, dan jawabanku adalah Apimu, Apimu adalah pemusnah bagi Jiwa mereka yang kotor dan tidak bermanusiawi, di dunia maupun di dunia kematian "]** jawab Naruto panjang lebar

 **Swuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Api Biru yang di hadapan Naruto menyatu di hadapan Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah Kalung berkristal Biru dengan corak api hitam.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengambil kalung itu dan menggunakannya.

" Yosh, jiwa Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo sudah terkumpul, yang tersisa hanya Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki dan kurama " gumam Naruto melihat kalung yang dia gunakan.

" Hah~ akhirnya lima Jiwa sudah terkumpul, sisa lima Jiwa lagi " gumam Menma bernafas lega dengan senang

" Naru-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Hinata pada suaminya

" Kita akan berkumpul dulu di tempat Yasaka-san, kita akan membicarakan masalah perang ini kembali di sana " jawab Naruto memberi perintah dan di balas anggukan oleeh Semuanya ' Aku harus mengirim Chi Bunshin lagi satu untuk mempercepat pencarianku, sekarang aku tidak boleh diam saja ' batin Naruto menggenggam erat tongkatnya.

.

 **Dimension Charlotte**

.

Sementara disisi Chi Bunshin 3, sekarang Naruto tengah menatap langit di malam hari di kediaman sementaranya, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa langit di tempatnya sangat indah. Lalu pandangannya teralih ke arah Ayumi yang tengah melihat bintang dengan teropong miliknya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat adik angkatnya menyukai bintang.

Lalu pandangan Naruto terkunci pada Yu yang tengah tiduran sambil membaca komik, Naruto yang mengingat kejadian kemarin hanya terdiam, dirinya harus berhati-hati jika Yu mengendalikan tubuhnya maka kekuatannya akan menghilang.

' Kekuatan Yu sangat berbahaya, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sembarangan, namun... Kenapa Kami-sama ingin kekuatan itu hilang ' batin Naruto sambil menatap bintang di atasnya.

' Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Kami-sama? ' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

" Naruto-niichan " Naruto yang mendengar panggilan itu seketika menoleh ke pada Ayumi yang mendekat padanya dan duduk di pangkuannya " Ne, apa Naruto-niichan tengah memikirkan sesuatu? " tanya Ayumi dengan wajah polosnya.

" hehe, ya bisa di bilang begitu " jawab Naruto sedikit terkekeh.

" Ne, Nii-chan.. Apa Nii-chan sudah punya kekasih? Sampai-sampai Nii-chan melamun? " tanya Ayumi lagi

" Hehe, soal itu kau masih belum boleh tahu " ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Ayumi.

" Mou~ Nii-chan jangan mengacak rambutku " ujar Ayumi mengembungkan pipinya dan merapikan rambutnya.

" Hehe, gomen, Nii-chan gemas padamu " ucap Naruto sambil menarik ke dua pipi Ayumi " Bicara soal tadi, kenapa kau ingin tahu? " tanya Naruto pada Ayumi.

" Um... Soalnya Nii-chan dari tadi melihat ke langit, jadi Ayu pikir Nii-chan tengah memikirkan Orang yang Nii-chan cintai " jawab Ayumi jujur dengan wajah polosnya.

" Hehe, sepertinya kau teliti sekali melihat wajah orang " ucap Naruto kembali terkekeh, sementara Ayumi hanya tersenyum.

" Ne, Nii-chan, boleh Ayu tiduran di dada Nii-chan? " pinta Ayumi, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk, Ayumi yang mendengar itu semangat dan langsung tiduran di dada Naruto.

Ayumi bisa merasakan hangat dan detak jantung Naruto begitu Naruto memeluknya yang tertidur di dadanya, hingga rasa kantuk menyerang Ayumi dan tertidur di dada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Ayumi tertidur di dadanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit ' Arigato Kami-sama, kau memberiku waktu menjadi seorang kakak, walaupun dia bukan adikku dan ini juga hanya sementara ' batin Naruto pada langit.

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, sekarang Naruto dan Asuna tengah berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam hutan Ilusi, Sementara Asuna, Asuna terus mengikuti Naruto entah apa tujuan sebenarnya.

Merasa cukup Naruto'pun berhenti melangkah begitu juga Asuna saat melihat Naruto berhenti, Asuna menatap sekitarnya dan yang ada hanyalah hutan dan pohon.

" Kita akan menunggu sesaat sampai suatu terjadi " jelas Naruto melihat kebingungan Asuna.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, muncul suatu keganjilan dimana mereka melihat beberapa makhluk aneh dan Moster berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senjata-senjata tajam.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Asuna sudah menyiapkan pedang Lambent Light saat diri mereka di kepung.

" tunggu sebentar " ucap Naruto sambil melempar batu kecil ke salah satu monster.

 **Wush!**

Batu itu'pun melewati Monster itu, Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya. " Sepertinya luka dalam dan fisik tidak bisa kita lakukan pada mereka selain menahan senjata mereka " ujar Naruto sambil menarik pedang Ice Repulser miliknya.

" Kau serius, jika seperti itu kita bisa mati " ucap Asuna tidak percaya.

" Jika seperti berlindunglah di belakangku, aku akan melindungimu " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri di depan Asuna dan menebaskan pedangnya saat salah satu Makhluk aneh menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Triiiink!**

Pedang Naruto'pun berbenturan dengan pedang Makhluk itu, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melirik kebelakang saat salah satu Monster menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Asuna, Namun Asuna dengan cepat menahan pedang itu dan mendorongnya.

" tidak akan aku biarkan kau melakukannya sendiri Naruto-kun " ucap Asuna sambil terus menahan senjata-senjata ' Cukup, aku tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun terluka lagi karenaku! Sekarang saatnya aku yang melindunginya! ' batin Asuna menyemangati dirinya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang Asuna lakukan.

.

 **Hutan Kematian**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Bunshin-Chi Bunshin 4. Naruto sekarang tengah melompati beberapa pohon menuju jantung hutan kematian, setelah sampai Naruto melihat di tengah hutan terdapat sebuah danau penuh dengan racun berwarna ungu dengan gelembung-gelembung terbang.

' Sesuai dengan jiwanya ' batin Naruto tersenyum saat dirinya menemukan Jiwa yang dia cari

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **20.00 PM**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli, sekarang Naruto, tengah berada di atas kediaman Yasaka dan menatap langit malam dengan wajah yang susah di artikan.

" Angin malam tidak cocok untukmu Naru-kun " ucap Hinata sambil memberikan Jaket Lavender cadangan miliknya pada Naruto. Naruto yang menerima Jaket Hinata terdiam, dan menatap wajah Istrinya yang ada di samping.

" Apa yang membuatmu menatap langit malam Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata pada suaminya.

" Huuhhh~ kau sendiri tahu bukan " gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke ujung bangunan di ikuti Hinata " Aku.. Aku tidak yakin bisa menang melawan mereka yang sekarang, jika mereka berlima itu sudah cukup aku atasi, tapi jika ditambah empat orang yang aku tidak ketahui dan bisa saja mereka menambah pasukan mereka. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengatasi mereka semua " curhat Naruto sambil menatap ke bawah dimana para Dewa yang sedang mengobrol bersama untuk rencana perang mereka.

" Aku tahu kita mendapat bantuan dari para Dewa, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka bisa mengatasi ke lima orang ini " lanjut Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itu terdiam, dengan inisiatif, Hinata'pun membalikkan badan Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto, membingkai wajah suaminya.

" Dengar Naru-kun, kau.. Tidak sendirian, kami ada untuk membantumu, aku akan selalu membantumu, walaupun kau ataupun aku mati, aku atau kami semua, tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi, karena kita adalah keluarga " ucap Hinata memberi nasehat pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam

 **Cup~**

Dengan lembut Hinata mencium bibir suaminya sesaat lalu menyatukan kening mereka dan hidung mereka " Jadi.. Jadilah pria yang tegar dan semangat ya " lanjut Hinata tersenyum manis dan masih memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan istrinya akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya agar lebih dekat dengannya " Arigato, Tsuma " ucap Naruto kembali berciuman dengan Hinata.

Sementara itu di bawah, semua para Dewa yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata berciuman hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka kecuali Issei yang sudah menunjukkan wajah mesum.

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang sepertinya bisa menjadi Kami-sama " gumam Rossweisse menatap kemesraan Naruto dan Hinata

" Dunia tidak bisa ditebak kau tahu " balas Menma tersenyum dan masih memandang Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berciuman.

" Baiklah sekarang ayo kita kembali ke topik " ucap Tengu pada semuanya

" Jadi kalian tidak menyumbang pasukan begitu? " tanya Naruko saat mendengar keputusan para Dewa.

" Um, kami yang akan maju dalam perang bersama kalian " ucap Hades

" Sirzech, Azel, Michael, berapa banyak Pasukan yang kita miliki saat ini? " tanya Menma pada ketiga Fraksi.

" Sekitar 80.000 " jawab Sirzech, Menma yang mendengar itu sedikit mendecih.

" Itu masih kurang dari pasukan musuh " gumam Menma memegang dagunya.

" Ne, Issei, apa kau percaya jika orang sepertinya adalah Kami-sama? " tanya Saji masih tidak percaya

" Sampai kapan kau tidak percaya, Baka! Dia memang Kami-sama! Jika kau mengejek Naruto, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu karena dia adalah sahabat dan Senseiku! " balas Issei marah karena Saji masih tidak percaya dengan Naruto.

" Heh! Orang sepertimu berani menghajarku? " remeh Saji.

" Heh! Jangan salah, aku sudah berlatih dengan Naruto, jadi jangan terlalu meremehkanku, Kuning! " balas Issei menyeringai

 **[" Aku berharap kau tidak sampai mengeluarkan Dragon Breakermu "]** pinta Draig pada Issei

" Tenang saja Draig, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu " balas Issei.

Sementara itu di sisi Para Wanita, termasuk Dewa Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi begitu juga Yasaka, sekarang tengah berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya Naruko yang mengumpulkan mereka.

" Hahh~ mereka selalu seperti itu " gumam Naruko saat melihat kelakuan adik dan adik iparnya.

" Fufufu, sepertinya Naruto-kun itu ahli dalam ciuman aku jadi ingin mencobanya " gumam Akeno membuat semua perempuan di sana mendelik pada Akeno, atau lebih tepatnya Naruko, Rias, Sona, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi dan Yasaka.

" Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu Akeno-chan, karena Naruto-kun itu hanya milikku, jika Hinata-chan membagi Naruto-kun padaku, itu artinya hanya aku dan Hinata-chan yang memilikinya " balas Rias sengit

" Fufufu, siapa saja yang menghalangiku maka aku akan memusnahkannya, tapi jika itu istri dari Kami-sama akan aku biarkan dan akan menjadi yang kedua " ujar Amaterasu sambil menjilati jarinya.

" Hoho, Nee-chan, sepertinya kau mencintai pria itu juga, tapi maaf aku yang akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu " ujar Tsukiyomi sambil menjilati jarinya.

" Fufufu, maaf walau kalian para dewa, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu karena aku adalah Yokai Kyubi dan aku bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang mengalangiku " ucap Yasaka menyeringai

Naruko dan yang lain melihat itu hanya Sweatdrop berat terutama Naruko ' Hhaaahh~ jika mereka adalah Istri Naru-chan aku yakin rumah tangga Naru-chan akan membuat kehancuran ' batin Naruko menghela nafas sambil membayangkan Naruto di rebut oleh Banyak perempuan yang menyukainya.

Sementara yang lain tengah berbincang, sang tokoh utama dan sang istrinya, masih asyik berciuman seperti Ciuman itu adalah harta yang berharga dan tidak akan pernah di dapatkan kembali. Setelah cukup merekapun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah karena itu adalah ciuman terpanjang mereka.

" Arigato Tsuma, kau memang yang terbaik " bisik Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

" Hey! Pasangan suami-istri turunlah ada yang harus kami beritahu " ucap Menma pada Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh dan langsung berpindah dengan Hiraishinnya ke tempat Menma.

" Ada Apa Nii-chan? " tanya Naruto pada Menma dan masih setia memeluk Hinata.

" Kita sedikit mendapat masalah dalam pasukan, kau ingat Naruto, pasukan mereka bisa melebihi 200.000 pasukan, kau tahu bukan Zetzu putih, dan golem waktu itu belum juga dengan Kugutsu Hijau brengsek itu " jelas Menma sambil mengeram pada musuh mereka

" Itu terlalu banyak dalam jumlah kita, tapi aku berani bertaruh, kalian semua begitu juga para Dewa hanya bisa menghabisi 100.000 pasukan saja " ujar Naruto sambil menatap Para Dewa yang melihatnya

" Apa itu sindiran? Atau apa? " tanya Odin merasa tersinggung.

" Itu kebenarannya " jawab Naruto " Walau 100.000 aku juga tidak yakin akan mencapai angka itu, karena Golem-golem itu bisa menyatu kembali. Belum juga para Edo Tensei itu " gumam Naruto lagi

 **[" Naruto, masalah Edo Tensei serahkan padaku, kau tinggal menggunakan Mode Hands Seal Breaker milikku "]** ucap Shukaku melalui kalung cokelat Naruto.

" Mode Hands Seal Breaker, kau juga memiliki Mode Breaker? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

 **[" Kami semua memilikinya Naruto-kun, Modeku adalah Armor Shield Blue Fire Breaker "]** ucap Matatabi memberitahu modenya.

 **[" Kalau aku kau sudah tahu Naruto, Balance Breaker Sword, Blue Water Sword "]** ucap Isobu

 **[" Kalau aku adalah Lava Sword Breaker "]** ucap Son.

 **[" Kalau aku adalah Healing Wind Heart "]** ucap Kokuo.

" Souka, jadi masing-masing memiliki kekuatan berbeda " gumam Naruto.

" Naruto, aku memiliki firasat bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang akan membantu tapi salah satu mereka adalah makhluk yang di takuti sekaligus musuh Great Red " ucap Azazel membuat semua di sana melebarkan matanya.

" Apa kau bercanda Azel? Makhluk itu bukannya tengah tersegel dan tidak akan pernah lepas " ucap Sirzech tidak percaya begitu juga para Dewa.

" Kau tidak tahu bahwa Vali, adalah putra dari Rizevim yang merupakan Kunci dari segel itu, jika mereka memanfaatkan itu kita semua bisa saja mati " balas Azazel membuat Sirzech mendecih mendengar jawaban Azazel.

" Bagaimana ini Naruto-sama? " tanya Poseidon pada Naruto yang diam, Hinata yang terlarut dalam pelukan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah suaminya yang menutup matanya.

" Jangan khawatirkan masalah Thirexa, biar aku yang mengurusnya, jika itu masalah dua Makhluk paling kuat, maka aku akan turun tangan " jawab Naruto yakin, semua Dewa dan yang lain yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkejut.

" Hahh~ baiklah kita tidak bisa melawan Anda jika jawaban Anda seperti itu, tapi kami Harap kau berhati-hati dengannya Naruto-sama " ujar Izanagi pasrah.

" Kalian tenang saja aku pasti baik-baik saja, karena aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum misiku ini selesai " ucap Naruto tersenyum yakin.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat seseorang berambut hitam tengah berusaha memberontak karena dirinya tengah di pegang sosok berwarna biru dengan erat.

" Ugh! Lepaskan aku brengsek! " teriak orang itu.

" Khuhu, sepertinya kau cukup kuat, seperti dikatakan bocah cebol itu " tawa Pria berambut hitam menyeringai.

" Apa yang ingin dariku!? "

" Khuhu hanya ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pasukanku " jawab Pria itu lalu menatap mata Orang itu, sementara pemuda berambut hitam yang ditatap seketika tersentak dan berhenti bergerak.

" Khuhu akhirnya kita mendapatkanmu... "

.

.

.

" Cao-Cao "

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang, Naruto beserta kelompoknya tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat asal mereka setelah selesai rapat dengan para Dewa.

Setelah berpisah Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko kembali ke kediaman mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

" Huhh~ sungguh melelahkan " gumam Menma sambil tiduran di sofa.

" Beginilah jadinya jika berperang kembali " balas Naruko

" Sebaiknya kita tidur, agar besok kita bisa membicarakan hal ini " gumam Naruto yang akan melepaskan jubahnya, namun seketika Naruto berhenti saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak ke rumah Issei.

" Ada yang sedang menyerang rumah Issei, kalian istirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus ini " perintah Naruto lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

.

 **Kediaman Issei**

.

 **Bziiit!**

Tak lama setelah itu di sekitar kediaman Issei, Naruto'pun muncul di belakang rumah Issei dan dia melihat seseorang dengan mengendong Asia yang terlihat pingsan.

" Hey! Kau! " teriak Naruto mengejutkan sosok itu dan membuatnya pergi berlari dari sana dengan melewati atap-atap rumah " Berhenti! " teriak Naruto sambil mengejar sosok itu.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Naruto masih berusaha mengejar sosok itu yang rupanya juga sangat cepat melewati atap-atap rumah, Naruto yang melihat orang itu sangat ahli.

" Orang itu, apa tujuannya menculik Asia-chan " gumam Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya ' Dari yang aku lihat sosok itu juga bisa melewati atap-atap sepertiku, apa jangan-jangan ' batin Naruto menyadari sesuatu

" Kuso! Tidak akan aku biarkan! " teriak Naruto sambil mempercepat larinya.

Sementara itu Asia yang sadar dari pingsannya seketika dirinya terkejut saat dirinya di bawa oleh seseorang " Asia-chan! " Asia yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang mengejarnya.

" Naruto-kun! " teriak Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil kunainya.

" Asia bertahanlah " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di atas Naruto dan memperlihatkan Bunshin Naruto, bunshin Naruto langsung melempar kunainya ke arah Sosok itu sementara Naruto Asli melemparnya pelan ke atasnya.

 **Swuuuiiing! Bziiit! Grep!**

Dengan bersamaan Tubuh Asia langsung berpindah dan jatuh di gendongan Naruto, sementara bunshinnya menghilang dan muncul di depan Sosok itu.

 **Buuaagh!**

Bunshin Naruto langsung memukul wajah sosok itu yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup tudung dan wajahnya sangat gelap, tubuh sosok itu'pun terpental ke belakang dan mendarat di salah satu atap rumah.

" Kau tidak apa Asia-chan? " tanya Naruto, Asia yang tadi memejamkan matanya membuka matanya perlahan, dirinya melihat wajah Naruto yang menatap dirinya khawatir

 **Bluush~**

Seketika wajah Asia memerah karena wajah Naruto yang terlihat tampan di matanya, " A-Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun " balas Asia tergagap.

" Baguslah " gumam Naruto lalu menatap bunshinnya yang berhadapan dengan sosok di depannya.

" Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ingin menculik Asia-chan? " tanya Bunshin Naruto sambil menggigit jari jempolnya.

" ... "

" Jawablah! " teriak Naruto sambil memunculkan Kitsune Tsuguri miliknya " Atau aku tidak segan-segan! " lanjut .

" ... "

Naruto yang melihat sosok itu hanya diam sedikit mengeram karena semua pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

" Kau sudah membuatku muak! " gumam lalu menebaskan pedangnya pada udara kosong sebanyak sembilan kali.

" **Kyuuin Shoshin!** " gumam .

 **Swuuuuuuuuussh!**

Setelah itu muncul sembilan gelombang sesuai dengan kesembilan tebasan Naruto tadi dan melesat ke arah sosok itu.

 **Wush!**

Sosok itu'pun menghindari kesembilan gelombang itu dengan mudah dengan cara melompat ke atas, Naruto dan yang melihat lompatan sosok itu menyipitkan mata mereka.

Sementara Sosok yang sekarang tengah melayang di udara merapal suatu segel, Naruto yang melihat mengeram " Dia Edo Tensei! "gumam Naruto

yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel juga dengan cepat.

" **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!** " ucap Sosok itu menyemburkan bola api ke arah .

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " ucap menyemburkan Naga air ke sosok itu.

" Baiklah sekarang giliranku, Asia-chan, pegangan yang erat " ucap Naruto.

" Ha-Ha'i " jawab Asia tergagap dan dengan pelan di kalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto, perlahan rona tipis muncul di pipinya.

 **Sreet! Syuuuuuuuut!**

Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan bebannya pada punggung Asian dan membuat Rasengan di tangannya.

 **Bziiiit! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Secara bersamaan setelah Naruto dan Asia menghilang, kedua Jutsu milik Sosok misterius dan bertabrakan dan membuat sekumpulan asap. Untung sudah memasang Kekkai saat bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan Kitsune No Tsuguri, jadi pertarungan itu tidak bisa di lihat oleh manusia lain selain mereka.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah kedua Jutsu itu bertabrakan muncul Naruto dan Asia di belakang sosok itu dengan membawa Rasengan besar di tangannya.

" **Rine : Cho Oodama Rasengan** " ucap Naruto mengarahkan Rasengan pada Sosok di hadapannya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Sosok itu'pun terkena Rasengan Naruto dan terpental ke bawah dan menabrak jalan di bawah.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan langsung kembali melesat ke arah Sosok itu dan mengunci pergerakan sosok itu.

" Sekarang ayo kita lihat siapa kau " gumam sambil memunculkan tangan Susano'onya untuk membuka tudung itu.

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba Sosok itu menghilang dalam celah dimensi, sementara Naruto dan Bunshinnya yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

Baru saja Bunshin Naruto akan mengikuti sosok itu, dengan cepat celah itu tertutup kembali dan membuat tidak bisa mengejarnya.

" Kuso! Kita terlambat " umpat sambil meninju tanah di bawahnya.

 **Tap!**

Naruto yang baru saja mendarat di samping Bunshinnya, hanya menatap bunshinnya diam " Kau boleh menghilang " gumam Naruto lalu melepaskan bunshinnya.

Setelah melepaskan Bunshin, Asia yang dari tadi menutup mata membuka matanya perlahan. " Kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Naruto, Asia yang masih di gendongan Naruto seketika memerah wajahnya karena malu.

" Ha-Ha'i Na-Naruto-sa.. " " Jangan gunakan Sama, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan sunfix tadi " potong Naruto lalu melompati-melompati rumah menuju kediaman Issei untuk mengembalikan Asia.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, karena terlalu sepi, Asia'pun membuka suaranya " A-Arigato " gagap Asia sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" Um? Untuk apa? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Asia.

" U-untuk menyelamatkanku " gagap Asia.

" Hehe, sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang di sekitarku terluka " ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh dan semakin mempercepat melompatnya karena dirinya sudah lelah.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Issei, dengan pelan Naruto'pun memasuki kamar Asia dan menurunkannya dari gendongannya.

" Se-Sekali lagi, A-Arigato Na-Naruto-kun " ucap Asia sekali lagi berterima kasih dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Daijoubu, kau tidak perlu seperti itu " ujar Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Asia " Tapi.. " jeda Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena tinggi Asia setinggi lehernya " Jangan beritahu Mesum itu kejadian ini Ok " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Asia yang melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya memerah wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto " Dan juga berhati-hatilah dengan mesum itu ok, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik " setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto'pun menghilang dengan kilatan putih, Asia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sedikit terkikih karena panggilannya pada Issei, setelah itu Asia'pun memutuskan untul tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 **23.00**

.

 **Bziit!**

Setelah mengantar Asia kembali, Naruto'pun muncul di kamarnya menemukan Istrinya yang masih terjaga menunggunya, Naruto yang melihat Hinata menunggunya menaikkan alisnya.

" Hime, kenapa kau tidak tidur? " tanya Naruto sambil mendekati istrinya.

" Karena aku menunggumu " jawab Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto " Bagaimana tadi? " tanya Hinata dalam pelukannya.

" Sudah selesai, tadi hanya seseorang yang berusaha menculik Asia-chan, tapi orang itu menghilang karena lubang Kaguya " jawab Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

" Apa Asia-chan baik-baik saja? " tanya Hinata lagi

" Um, aku sudah membawanya ke rumahnya " jawab Naruto " Ma! Sebaiknya kita juga istirahat " lanjut Naruto sambil mengendong Hinata dan membawanya keranjang mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension H.O.T.D**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 2, sekarang Naruto dan yang lain tengah menunggu mobil mereka mengisi bensin, selagi mengisi bensin, mereka juga mengisi persediaan makanan dan senjata mereka, sementara yang kain mengurus semuanya, Naruto dan Saeko menunggu di mobil dan menatap sekitar mereka.

" Huuuhh~ kenapa lama sekali " gumam Naruto sambil menaruh Shotgunnya di pundak.

" Bersabarlah Naruto-san mungkin persediaan yang mereka ambil banyak " balas Saeko yang sebenarnya juga bosan. Naruto yang merasa cukup mengisi bensin langsung memberhentikan pengisiannya dan mulai memodifikasi Mobil curian mereka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Saeko bingung karena Naruto tengah mengikat beberapa pedang yang muncul entah dari mana di depan Mobil.

" Ini untuk membuat kita bisa lebih mudah menerobos para Zombie itu, aku juga akan memasang pedang di sayap kanan dan kiri agar jika ada Zombie di samping kakinya langsung terpotong " jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan **memasang** pedang-pedangnya.

" Ano.. Naruto-san? "

" Nani? "

" Darimana kau belajar berkendara seperti tadi? " tanya Saeko penasaran Karena Naruto mengemudi seperti pembalab internasional.

" oh, yang tadi. Itu hanya hal kecil, aku dulu pernah bermain game bernama Race Cars, dan aku mulai belajar dari Game itu cara-cara mengendarai mobil ini, dan beginilah hasilnya, dan aku juara game itu tiga kali berturut-turut " jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemasangan pedangnya.

" Dari Game? " tanya Saeko tidak percaya dan di balas anggukan Naruto.

" Yosh! Sudah selesai " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk tangannya.

" Maaf kami lama " ucap Kotha yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket dan persediaan senjata di depan mereka bersama Rei, Takashi, Shizuka, Saya dan Alice.

" Kalian sangat lama sekali apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan di dalam sana? Bermain 'itu'? Atau bermain Ranjang? " tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan asal-asalan. Ya bisa jadi bukan karena dirinya tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana.

Sementara semua yang mendengar itu hanya memerah wajahnya, sementara Alice memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

" Ba-Baka! Ma-Mana mungkin kami melakukan itu! " jawab Saya marah.

" Ya-Ya teruslah mengelak " gumam Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam Mobilnya " Sebaiknya cepat atau kalian akan mati di sini " ujar Naruto lagi sambil menyalakan mobilnya, semua yang mendengar itu juga langsung Naik, dan sialnya Saeko kembali duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

 **Bruuuuuum~**

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto'pun memacu Mobilnya dan berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. Naruto terus melaju Mobilnya pada Jalan yang sepi dengan kecepatan 120 Km/s, bahkan semua yang di dalam Mobil harus berpegangan karena kecepatan Naruto yang menurut mereka cukup gila.

Sampai 2 Km dari tempat mereka berhenti tadi, di depan mereka terdapat Zombie-Zombie yang tengah lalu lalang kemudian menatap mobil mereka yang tengah menuju mereka.

" Pegangan " ucap Naruto sambil membanting Stir ke kiri lalu menarik tuas Remnya dan menginjak Gas kembali.

 **Sreeeeeeet! Crash! Crash!**

Mobil mereka'pun seketika berputar ke samping dan tetap maju dengan mobil mengarah ke samping dan terus maju, akibatnya para Zombie terjatuh dengan kaki putus akibat pedang yang teriak di bagian samping Mobil.

Merasa cukup Naruto'pun mendorong tuas Remnya, lalu membanting Stir ke arah kanan dan menginjak gasnya lagi membuat Mobil mereka kembali melaju menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

" Sugoi, Mode Drift, hebat sekali " gumam Kotha sambil menatap ke belakang.

" Semuanya pegangan ada Kawat di depan sana! " teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung menginjak Rem dan membanting Stirnya ke arah kiri lalu menarik tuas Remnya membuat mobil mereka berhenti sebelum mengenai kawat.

" Apa kalian tidak apa? " tanya Naruto pada yang lain.

" Ha-Ha'i kami tidak apa " jawab Shizuka

Setelah mendengar itu Saeko'pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun dari pangkuan Naruto, sementara Naruto menyusul keluar setelah Saeko lalu di susul yang lain.

" Ghhh, kenapa di saat seperti ini ada kawat " gumam Naruto sambil menatap kawan di depannya kesal.

" Sebaiknya kita lupakan itu dan mengurus mereka " ucap Saeko sambil menatap kedepan, sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat banyak Zombie yang mengarah pada mereka.

" Cih mereka ini benar-benar membuatku muak " ucap Naruto mendecih dan menarik pedang di pinggangnya.

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

 **Trink! Trank! Trink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, Naruto sekarang masih menahan serangan para Monster Ilusi bersama Asuna yang sudah terlihat lelah, Naruto yang menyadari itu khawatir dan memutuskan mencari jalan keluarnya.

 **[" Genjutsu No Kami, Aku Uzumaki Naruto, menjawab pertanyaanmu, seberapa banyak aku melawan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka karena mereka adalah mereka dan aku adalah aku "]** teriak Naruto, dan setelah itu seketika semua Monster ilusi itu berubah menjadi sebuah tulisan dengan kata _' Jangan pernah melawan maka kau akan tahu jawabannya karena mereka adalah Jiwamu '_ setelah itu tulisan itu'pun menyatu dan membentuk sebuah kalung berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning.

" Yosh, aku dapatkan " ucap Naruto sambil mengambil kalung itu, Asuna yang masih kelelahan yang melihat itu menatap Naruto tanda tanya.

" Baiklah, akan aku jawab, misiku adalah mencari sembilan Jiwa, dan aku sudah mendapatkannya dan sekarang tinggal tiga Jiwa lagi " ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan kalungnya.

" apa itu misi di Game ini? " tanya Asuna, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung bernafas lega karena Asuna salah memperhitungkan.

" Hm " jawab Naruto " Sekarang Ayo kita keluar dari sini " ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengendong Asuna ala Bridal Style.

" E-Eh! Tu-turunkan aku! " pekik Asuna

" Sudah diam saja, kau masih lelah dan ini adalah balasanku untukmu karena melindungiku " balas Naruto tanpa menurunkan Asuna, Asuna yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah.

.

 **Hutan Kematian**

.

Sementara itu pada Bunshin 4, sekarang masih menatap Cairan Racun atau Danau Racun di depannya, dengan suatu ide, Naruto'pun mengumpulkan Energi Bijuu Dama di satu jarinya dengan gabungan Chakra Saiken.

" **Ninpo : Mini Goubarudama** " gumam Naruto lalu menembakkan Bijuu dama.

 **Shhhhss~ Blaaaaaar!**

Bijuu Dama Naruto'pun langsung masuk ke dalam Danau Racun itu lalu meledak dan memuncratkan air-air beracun itu, Naruto yang melihat ada yang mengarah ke arahnya langsung menghindar membuat air racun itu mengenai cabang yang dia tempati tadi.

Naruto yang sudah menghindar bisa melihat tempat yang tadi dia tempati sekarang menjadi Pohon kering, Naruto yang melihat itu merinding jika dirinya terkena air racun itu.

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu saat dirinya melihat sebuah tulisan di Danau beracun _' Jiwa yang bercampur membuat sesuatu yang baru, namun jika terjadi kesalahan akan membuat sesuatu yang baru itu menjadi masalah besar '_

' Teka-teki ya ' batin Naruto lalu menatap pohon yang sudah hangus di depannya ' Lebih baik aku coba '

 **[" Doku No Kami, Aku Uzumaki Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu, dan jawabanku adalah Racun, jika suatu Zat bercampur dan Zat-Zat itu adalah bahan berbahaya akan membentuk Racun dan Racun adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya jika terkena "]** Ujar Naruto

 **Blup! Blup! Sriiiiiing!**

Tiba-tiba dari danau beracun keluar gelembung-gelembung berwarna ungu dan mulai menyatu hingga membentuk Kalung berwarna ungu, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Yosh, sudah terkumpul 7, sekarang tinggal 2 maka selesai sudah " ucap Naruto senang lalu mengambil kalung itu dan menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

 **.**

 **Traning Ground**

 **Selasa, 28 Maret 2016**

 **10.00 AM**

.

 **Sraaaaaaasshh~**

Sementara di Naruto Asli, sekarang Naruto dan yang lain tengah melatih murid mereka seperti saat ini, Naruto melatih Issei sementara yang lain sudah istirahat dan melihat latihan Issei.

" Baiklah Issei sekarang kita akan memulai latihan tahap 3 kau siap? " ucap Naruto dan bertanya pada Issei.

" tentu aku siap " jawab Issei semangat.

" Tahap 3, kau harus melawanku " jelas Naruto.

" Eh! Melawanmu!? Kenapa? " tanya Issei tidak percaya karena yang dia perkirakan akan latihan yang ada di pikirannya.

" Ini adalah Sesi latihanmu, dalam pertarungan nanti kau pasti akan melawan Vali dalam saling pukul, dan tahap 1 di tahap ini adalah Taijutsumu, Taijutsu adalah Teknik memukul, jika pukulanmu lemah maka kau akan kalah " Jelas Naruto sambil memasang posisi bertarung " Kau tidak boleh menggunakan Mode Apapun kau hanya boleh menggunakan mode Manusiamu, jika Modemu habis kau bisa menggunakan ini sampa Modemu siap " jelas Naruto lagi, Issei yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan memasang posisi bertarungnya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Issei langsung melesat ke arah Naruto sementara Naruto langsung memasang posisi santai.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Issei'pun melesatkan pukulannya secara acak dan berantakkan, sementara Naruto hanya menghindari semua serangan Issei, tujuan Latihan ini sebenarnya melatih kecepatan Issei dalam memukul dan melatih staminanya agar tetap kuat. Naruto yang merasa cukup Karena Issei sudah terlihat lelah memutuskan berhenti dan menangkap tangan Issei yang akan memukul wajahnya.

" Sudah cukup Issei, kau sudah terlihat lelah " ucap Naruto melepaskan Tangan Issei dan membiarkan Issei jatuh terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kau curang.. Hah.. Hah.. Kenapa kau terus menghindar " ucap Issei dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" dari yang aku lihat kau dalam memukul selalu asal dan membuat gerakanmu berantakkan, jika kau ingin menang dalam Vali, Pukulanmu harus tetap pada titik target dan tidak boleh sembarangan. Jika kau sembarangan maka akan ada titik lemahmu dan membuatmu di serang balik " Jawab Naruto lalu menarik Issei kembali berdiri.

" Ano.. Naruto-san apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? " Tanya Tsubaki yang kebetulan menonton latihan Issei.

" Tidak jika dia mau berusaha " jawab Naruto sambil memukul perut Issei pelan " Sekarang ikuti gerakanku " ucap Naruto lagi sambil memasang posisi bertarung dan di ikuti oleh Issei.

Perlahan Naruto melakukan gerakan memukul dengan pelan dan di ikuti dengan baik oleh Issei " Bagus, pertahankan " ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Perlahan gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan Issei berhasil mengikuti semua itu, " Baiklah sekarang kita langsung adu! " ucap Naruto lagi sambil melesat ke arah Issei di ikuti Issei.

 **Tap! Bugh! Tak! Tak! Wush!**

Pukulan Naruto dan Issei'pun saling berbenturan dan saling beradu, semua pukulan lawan mereka berhasil di tahan, semua yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum untuk kelompok Rias dan Kelompok Sona hanya menganga tidak percaya karena Issei dengan cepat menguasainya, terutama Saji.

Dirinya menganga lebar begitu rivalnya sangat kuat hanya sekejap sementara dirinya masih lemah.

 **Tak! Tap!**

" Bagus! Sekarang lebih cepat! " ucap Naruto sambil menangkap tangan Issei lalu kembali melepaskan dan melakukan kembali memukulnya dengan sangat cepat dan berhasil di ikuti oleh Issei walau dirinya terlihat lelah.

 **Tak! Sriiiiiiing! Blaaaaar!**

Tiba-tiba saat Issei memukul Naruto dan berhasil di tahan oleh kedua tangan Naruto yang menyilang, tiba-tiba tangan Issei berubah menjadi Booster Gear dan menyeret Naruto ke belakang hingga beberapa meter.

Semua yang melihat itu terkejut karena tangan Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya begitu juga Issei.

" Bagus! Kau sudah meningkatkannya! Sekarang dirimu sudah bisa bertahan lama dari ini bukan? " ucap Naruto sambil melonggarkan sedikit tangannya.

" Kau benar, tadi aku yang sudah capek langsung mendapatkan Energi kembali " ucap Issei sambil memandang tangannya yang memegang Sacred Gearnya.

" Issei, coba kau alirkan kekuatanmu pada tangan satumu " perintah Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Issei.

 **Sriing!**

Tiba-tiba tangan Issei lagi satu juga mengeluarkan Sarung tangannya, Issei yang melihat itu teriak senang karena kedua tangannya sudah bisa mengeluarkan Sacred Gear

" Bagus! Sekarang latihannya akan bertambah " ucap Naruto sambil mengalirkan Api putihnya ke tangan hingga membentuk kepala Naga putih bermata kuning " **Juho Ryuushiken** " gumam Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Issei di ikuti oleh Issei.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Kedua pukulan itu'pun saling berbenturan dan membuat sebuah gelombang getaran di sekitar mereka, Semua yang melihat pelatihan Naruto pada Issei hanya terkagum-kagum.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kita juga latihan, Ayo Koneko-chan " ucap Menma mulai berdiri dan menarik Koneko

" E-Eh! Ma-Matte " gagap Koneko dengan rona di kedua pipinya.

" Sebaiknya kita juga, Ayo Asia-chan, Ake-cha, Rias-chan, Gasper " ucap Hinata juga berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat latihan mereka.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas mereka dengan rasa enggan karena mereka masih ingin melihat Naruto.

" Xenovia, Kiba-kun sebaiknya kita juga kalau tidak aku akan membunuh kalian nanti " ujar Naruko juga dengan ancaman Xenovia dan Kiba dengan cepat langsung pergi ke tempat latihan.

" Lalu kita akan melakukan apa Kaichou? " tanya Momo

" Kita lihat mereka saja dulu, mungkin Nanti Naruto-san akan melatih kita juga " jawab Sona sambil memandang latihan Issei yang semakin memanas.

 **Bugh! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah Tinju Api Naruto dan Tangan Booster Gear Issei berbenturan, keduanya terpental dan saat terpental Tubuh Issei langsung masuk ke dalam Mode Balance Breaker.

" Are? Kenapa aku masuk ke dalam Mode Balance Breaker? " tanya Issei melihat dirinya sendiri.

" Inilah Tahap 3, tujuan dari tahap ini adalah meningkatkan kecepatanmu, meningkatkan Staminamu, Meningkatkan Tenagamu, Meningkatkan cara memukulmu dan semua yang ada di dirimu, dengan melakukan ini kau bisa berubah tanpa ada kendala, dari yang aku lihat, kau masuk ke dalam Balance Breaker karena kekuatanmu sudah terkumpul dan Draig langsung membuatmu masuk ke dalam Mode itu. Bukan begitu Draig? " jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan tersenyum pada lengan Issei.

 **[" Kau benar Naruto-sama "]** jawab Draig membuat Issei tidak percaya **[" Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu hingga mati, jantungmu sudah memasuki masa bahaya dan itu bisa membuatmu mati. Aku melakukannya ini untuk melindunginya. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lemah di hadapanku "]** jawab Draig.

 **[Dragon Breaker!]**

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah berkata begitu, tiba-tiba tubuh Issei berubah menjadi Mode Dragon Breaker dengan Aura merah mengelilinginya, Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan senyumnya

" Bagus! Tahap 3 sudah selesai! Kau berhasil menyatukan Jiwamu dengan Draig! Dan membuatmu bisa langsung memasuki Mode Dragon Breaker tanpa banyak kekuatan " teriak Naruto sambil menghilangkan api putihnya, Issei yang masih sibuk melihat dirinya langsung menatap Naruto tanda tanya " Tujuan inti disini adalah melihat dimana Dirimu dan Draig saling mengerti, jika kau berhasil menguasai kekuatan Draig, kau tidak boleh melupakan Patnermu karena dia akan selalu membantu dan kau tidak boleh melakukannya sendirian, dalam Hal ini ada arti katanya ' Jangan Lupakan Temanmu karena kita tidak tahu mereka akan bersama kita selalu atau meninggalkan kita ataupun membantu kita ' " jelas Naruto lagi, Issei yang mendengar itu hanya memblakkan matanya.

" Selama ini kau melupakan temanmu, tapi dia tetap bersamamu dan membantumu, maka dari itu jangan lupakan dia dan ingatlah dia, karena dia akan selalu membantumu " ujar Naruto lagi, setelah mendengar itu Issei menghilangkan modenya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar dirinya terlalu senang begitu berhasil menguasai kekuatan Draig, namun dirinya melupakan patnernya, dia terlalu percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Gomenne Draig " gumam Issei

 **[" Daijoubu, tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku berjanji akan memakanmu "]** ucap Draig dan membuat Issei terkekeh

" Ano.. Naruto-san, apa kami juga akan di latih? " tanya Sona, Naruto yang mendengar itu menepuk kepalanya karena dia lupa ada satu kelompok lagi.

" Maaf, aku lupa dengan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel " **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto lagi setelah selesai merapal segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan Asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan Clon Naruto. " Kalian ikuti saja apa yang di latih Bunshinku, dan aku harap kau juga melatih mereka dengan kemampuan mereka " pinta Naruto pada kelompok Sona dan Bunshinnya.

" Ha'i/ Wakatta! " balas Kelompok Sona dan Bunshinnya lalu pergi menuju tempat latihan yang sepi.

" Baiklah Issei sekarang kau istirahatlah, aku akan melatih Para Maou dan Para Dewa sekarang " ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat semua Dewa waktu itu dan para Maou sudah datang.

" Maaf kami terlambat Naruto " ucap Michael mewakili semuanya.

" Tidak, apa kebetulan aku juga ingin mengeluarkan kemampuanku sesungguhnya " jawab Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya, Issei yang melihat itu langsung mengambil langkah aman dengan menjauh karena ini akan sangat bahaya.

" Baiklah.. " jeda Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya memunculkan Cakra Lava di kedua tangannya " Ayo mulai! " ucap Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Maou dan Para Dewa.

Para Dewa dan Maou yang melihat itu juga langsung melesat bersama ke arah Naruto, Poseidon dan Genbu yang berada di depan langsung mengayunkan tongkat dan tangan mereka membuat sebuah gelombang air melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membesarkan Cakranya lalu melempar keduanya dengan posisi Vertikal.

 **Sraaaaaash!**

Air Poseidon dan Genbu'pun terpotong oleh Cakra Naruto dam terus melesat ke arah para Dewa, Susano'o yang melihat itu langsung menebaskan pedang Yamatanya pada kedua Cakra Naruto hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung merapal segelnya " **Mokuton : Jukai Ryuukaouton!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul akar-akar pohon dari bawah berbentuk Naga dan langsung membawa Naruto semakin cepat ke arah para Dewa.

Sirzech, Amaterasu dan Suzaku yang melihat itu langsung melesatkan kekuatan mereka membuat beberapa akar hancur dan menyisakan sepuluh Naga yang masih melesat ke arah para Dewa dan Maou.

" **Katon..** " jeda Naruto saat kesepuluh naganya naik dan membuka mulutnya " **Gouryuuha No Jutsu** " lanjut Naruto

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari mulut sepuluh Naga Kayu itu keluar semburan api ke arah para Dewa, Azazel dan Shinigami yang melihat itu langsung menembakkan sihir dan menebaskan Sabitnya membuat sekumpulan asap dan setelah itu asap itu terbelah dan hanya memperlihatkan Naga Kayu saja.

" **Fuuton : Namikaze!** " ucap Naruto muncul di belakang para Maou dan Dewa langsung menghembuskan anginnya dan membuat angin topan berukuran besar ke arah mereka, Serafall yang melihat itu langsung mengibaskan tongkatnya membuat dinding Es untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

" Lumayan juga " gumam Naruto sambil melesat ke arah dinding Es Serafall.

 **Pyarsh! Pyarsh! Pyarsh!**

Lalu dari balik dinding keluar peluru cahaya yang mengarah pada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindar dan merapal segelnya kembali.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto melompat dan siap menghentakkan tangannya " **Doton : Chidokaku!** " ucap Naruto

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tanah yang di pijak para Dewa dan Maou bergetar dan menganggkat mereka ke atas, Seiryuu yang melihat Naruto dari atas langsung mengumpulkan anginnya hingga membuat Cakra Angin berukuran besar dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Bziiit!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat angin Seiryuu tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya. Setelah itu Naruto kembali muncul di atas para Dewa dan Maou dengan Cakra lava berukuran besar di tangannya " **Senpo : Yoton : Cho Oodama..** " jeda Naruto sambil menggabungkan Rasengannya dengan Cakra lavanya " **Rasendisuku!** " lanjut Naruto sambil melempar Rasengannya ke arah para Dewa dan Maou.

Izanami dan Izanagi yang melihat itu langsung membentuk Kekkai terkuat mereka demi menahan serangan Naruto, namun serangan Naruto terus berputar seperti pemotong yang tengah memotong kayu.

Hades yang melihat itu langsung membuka portal neraka dan menarik bola itu ke dalamnya seperti lubang hitam dan membuat serangan Naruto berpindah tempat.

" Ini lebih Bagus dari pada waktu itu " gumam Naruto tersenyum melihat perkembangan para Dewa.

" Bagaimana Naruto-sama, apa kami sudah kuat? " tanya Odin sedikit mengejek Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh.

" Masih belum jika kalian bisa menghentikan ini " jawab Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Lalu dari langit turun sebuah Meteor berukuran besar ke arah para Dewa dan Maou, semua yang melihat itu hanya mendecih karena melupakan satu itu.

" Ayo, kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita " ucap Serafall sambil mengibaskan tongkatnya ke arah atas membuat bongkahan es berbentuk tangan besar untuk menahan Meteor itu, Genbu dan Poseidon yang melihat Serafall sudah bergerak juga membuat gelombang air berukuran besar hingga membentuk sosok manusia raksasa lalu membeku menjadi es untuk menahan Meteor itu bersama tangan Es Serafall.

 **Blaar!**

Meteor itu'pun bisa di tahan namun tidak bisa terlalu lama karena terlalu berat dan itu membuat beberapa pecahan pada Es Serafall, Genbu dan Poseidon.

Shinigami yang melihat mereka kesusahan langsung menebaskan Sabitnya secara acak pada udara kosong hingga membuat pisau angin dan memotong beberapa bagian Meteor.

Izanagi dan Izanami mengumpulkan energi mereka dan menembakkan kekuatan mereka ke arah meteor itu, begitu juga Azazel, Michael, Seiryuu, Byako, Zeus, Odin, Hades dan Sirzech yang terus menembakkan, dan melesatkan kekuatan mereka untuk menghancurkan Meteor itu sedikit demi sedikit.

" Hoho, menghancurkan meteor itu sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin itu akan membuat mereka selamat " gumam Naruto tersenyum misterius.

" Cepatlah! " teriak Serafall yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

" Sedikit lagi! " teriak Sirzech saat melihat pecahan Meteor tinggal lagi sedikit.

" Hyaaa! " teriak semuanya dan langsung melesatkan kekuatan mereka bersama.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Meteor itu'pun sepenuhnya hancur dan menyisakan bongkahan-bongkahan batu kecil yang jatuh seperti hujan, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Bagus kita berhasil " ucap Poseidon senang.

" Tidak jika kalian tidak lengah " bakas Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pada Dewa " **Doton : Ryuusei No Bakuhatsu** " gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Sriiiing!**

Tiba-tiba, semua bongkahan Meteor itu mulai bercahaya terang, semua dewa dan Maou yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan beruntun akibat bongkahan-bongkahan meteor Naruto membuat sekumpulan asap tebal menutupi tempat para Dewa dan Maou, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

" Tidak buruk untuk para Dewa dan Maou " gumam Naruto senang, setelah asap menipis terlihat beberapa dewa dan Maou berkumpul dengan membuat Kekkai untuk melindungi mereka.

" Huuuhh~ seperti biasa dia selalu membuat kejutan untuk kita " gumam Azazel menghela nafasnya, semua disana mengangguk setuju karena setiap mereka berhasil pasti ada serangan tak terduga.

" **Tsukiyomi** "

 **Deg!**

Seketika Semua tersentak saat diri mereka sudah berpindah tempat dimana tempat mereka menjadi tempat gelap dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

" I-Ini " gagap Michael

" Sigh, kita sudah terperangkap Genjutsunya " balas Sirzech melanjutkan perkataan Michael.

" Genjutsu? " tanya Byako.

" artinya Ilusi, namun ini bukanlah sembarangan Ilusi, kalian akan merasakan sakit saat merasakan efek dari Genjutsu ini " bukan siapapun yang menjawab itu melainkan Naruto yang melayang di udara " Ilusi pertama " gumam Naruto lalu menghilang

 **Syuuuut!**

Setelah Naruto menghilang, tempat mereka mulai bercahaya dengan di sinari bulan berwarna Orange, namun mereka merasa ada keganjilan saat mereka merasa turun ke bawah, dengan kompak mereka menoleh kebawah dan mereka bisa melihat bahwa kaki mereka terhisab ke bawah.

" Ap-Apa ini " gumam Izanagi

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu mereka bisa melihat bayangan bulan di bawah mereka yang jatuh ke arah mereka, semua yang melihat itu terkejut. Untuk memastikan semua dewa dan Maou melihat ke atas dan ternyata benar bahwa bulan itu jatuh ke arah mereka.

" Ugh! Sial aku tidak bisa mengendalikan Sihirku " ujar Serafall saat ingin membuat penghalang Es tapi sihirnya tidak berfungsi.

" Percuma! Genjutsu ini tidak bisa hilang sebelum pengguna melepaskannya " ucap Sirzech memberitahu.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dengan terpaksa para dewa dan Maou menyilangkan tangan mereka, dan setelah itu, Bulan itu'pun akhirnya menimpa mereka dan meledak dengan dasyat.

 **Deg!**

Seketika mereka tersentak saat tempat yang di tempat mereka di gantikan dimana tempat mereka bertarung awal tadi, dan mereka bisa melihat Naruto berada di depan mereka.

" A-Apakah sudah berhenti " gumam Azazel sambil tergagap.

" Ilusi kedua " ujar Naruto.

 **Bziit! Duuaak!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Hades dan memukul dagu Hades hingga terpental ke atas, namun ketika Hades di pukul, semua juga merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu terpental ke atas.

 **Blaar!**

Tubuh mereka'pun menabrak sebuah bebatuan yang melayang dan tubuh mereka seperti tidak bisa di gerakkan dari sana.

" Ugh! Apa itu tadi, aku merasakan ada yang memukulku " ucap Shinigami semua yang mendengar itu setuju karena mereka juga merasakannya

 **Bziiit! Buuagh! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu kembali muncul Naruto di hadapan mereka dan memukul Odin hingga tembus pada batu di belakang mereka tempati begitu juga mereka lain kembali merasakan pukulan kasap mata membuat tubuh Mereka menempel di sebuah Batu Raksasa.

 **Bziiit! Buuaagh! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu kembali muncul Naruto di atas mereka dan memukul Susano'o ke bawah, begitu juga yang lain dan kembali menerima serangan kasap mata membuat tubuh mereka menabrak tanah

" Ugh! Cough! Aku merasakan ada yang memukulku. Dan pukulan tadi seperti ada lima orang yang memukulku " ujar Poseido sambil mengeluarkan darah.

" H-Hiii, ja-jangan bercanda " ucap Serafall mulai ketakutan saat melihat ke atas, semua yang melihat arah pandang Sera juga melihat le atas dan mereka terkejut karena sesuatu yang mereka tidak dapat bayangkan jatuh ke arah mereka.

" terlalu besar untuk hujan bukan " ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangannya turun.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu sesuatu yang besar dengan sepeluluh bentuk yang sama menimpa mereka dan menyebabkan ledakan besar.

 **Deg!**

Seketika semua tersentak menyadari bahwa mereka masih hidup, dengan perlahan semua kembali berdiri karena tubuh mereka yang jatuh tertidur di tanah, semua menatap sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada ilusi atau apapun.

" Akhirnya kalian sadar juga " semua yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah belakang dan mereka melihat Naruto duduk di atas batu sambil memakan buah apel di tangannya.

" Na-Naruto " gagap Sirzech.

" Kalian sadar sekarang, dari semua pelatihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kalian, kalian masih kalah denganku, apa lagi mereka, dari semua serangan yang aku berikan itu adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang mereka gunakan, belum dengan satu orang yang merupakan orang berbahaya, dia bisa mengeluarkan ini " ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan mengeluarkan Sosok Susano'o Perfectnya hanya sesaat lalu kembali menghilang.

" Bisa saja kalian akan mati hanya dengan sekali tebas. Tujuan aku melatih kalian disini adalah melihat kemampuan kalian saling melindungi dan menyerang, namun itu sudah bagus karena aku melihat cara kalian menyerangku tadi. Namun Tsukiyomi-chan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba melepas genjutsuku tadi? " jelas Naruto dan bertanya pada Tsukiyomi.

" Ka-Karena aku dengan Lucifer-san bilang Genjutsu Anda tidak bisa di lepas sebelum pengguna melepaskannya " jawab Tsukiyomi sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena orang yang dia sukai memanggilnya dengan embel -chan.

" Huuuuhhh~ dengan, tidak semua Ilusi tidak bisa di tahan atau dihilangkan, setiap Jutsu milik kami memiliki kelemahan masing-masing, begitu juga kalian. Sekarang yang akan kalian lakukan akan melatih diri kalian sendiri, dan Untukmu Tsuki-chan, aku harap melatih kekuatanmu untuk melindungi yang lain dari ilusi musuh, aku percayakan dalam melindungi mereka padamu " perintah Naruto

" Ha'i! " balas semua dan yang paling semangat di sana adalah Tsukiyomi karena dirinya di percayai oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu semua mencari tempat latihan mereka masing-masing kecuali Sirzech, Azazel, Michael dan Serafall yang masih di sana.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweeeee... Naruto-kun sangat kejam ingin membunuhku! " teriak Serafall akhirnya menangis karena dari tadi Serafall menahan tangisnya dan sekarang lepas sudah.

" E-Eh! Kan sudah aku bilang bahwa tadi itu hanya ilusi " ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Serafall.

" Huwaaaa! Namun tetap saja itu seperti nyata tahu! Naruto-kun harus bertanggung jawab! " balas Sera dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang.

' ini orang dewasa apa bayi ' batin Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael kompak (#dibekuin Sera )

" Be-bertanggung jawab apa? " tanya Naruto dengan alis sedikit berkedut, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang bahaya.

Dengan sifat sedikit malu-malu, sera menyuruh Naruto mendekat, Naruto yang sedikit melihat perubahan Sera semakin berkedut alisnya ' N-Ni anak kesambet apasih hingga perubahan sifatnya cepat berubah ' batin Naruto.

Dengan pelan Naruto mendekati Serafall dan berhenti sekitar dua langkah darinya, dengan gerakkan cepat Serafall langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto membuat semua disana terkejut.

" Naruto-kun harus bercinta denganku! " ujar Serafall riang dalam pelukannya bersama Naruto, Sirzech, Azazel, Michael beserta Naruto membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar atas permintaan Serafall.

 **Nyiit!**

" I-Ittai! " rintih Serafall saat ada yang menjewernya.

" Jangan pernah mengambil suami orang lain, dasar iblis singel " ucap Hinata sebagai pelaku penjeweran.

" Hime " gumam Naruto, namun Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat Hinata menatapnya tajam.

" Malam nanti aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku Anata " ucap Hinata tajam, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

Setelah cukup Hinata melepaskan Jewerannya dan kembali melatih muridnya.

 **Puk!**

" Ittai! " ringis Sera lagi karena ada yang memukul pelan kepalanya.

" Kau ini Maou atau apa sih, sera-chan, kita disini untuk latihan bukan melakukan sesuatu yang ada di kepalamu itu " ucap Sirzech membentak Serafall yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Hahh~ sudahlah, Issei kemarilah kita akan kembali latihan " ucap Naruto lalu memerintahkan Issei untuk mendekat, Issei yang bersembunyi keluar dari sana dan mendekat pada Naruto.

" Sirzech-sama, pak tua, Michael-sama, Leviathan-sama apa yang kalian tidak apa-apa saat melawan Naruto " tanya Issei pada ke empat Maou.

" Hey, apa hanya aku di sini yang tidak di hormati " ucap Azazel menangis anime.

" Kami baik-baik saja Issei-kun jangan khawatirkan kami " jawab Michael mewakili

" Baiklah Sekarang kita pindah tahap, sekarang kita memasuki tahap 4 Issei, kita akan saling bertarung untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kita dan memberitahu nanti mana yang teman dan mana yang musuh " jelas Naruto Issei yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

.

 **Menma and Koneko Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Menma dan Koneko, sejak mereka pergi dari tempat Naruto, Menma melatih Koneko gerakkan dasar dalam melakukan tahap selanjutnya, setiap latihan entah Kenapa Koneko selalu terpaku saat menatap wajah Menma dan merona saat Menma membenarkan posisinya dengan tangannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik akan Senseinya.

" Koneko-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun? " tanya Menma saat melihat Koneko terus menatapnya.

" A-Ah!.. " kejut Koneko tersadar dari lamuannya " Etto... Tidak ada apa Menma-sensei " jawab Koneko dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu cukup dengan Menma saja " ujar Menma merasa risih karena di panggil Sensei.

" Ha-Ha'i Me-Menma-k-kun " balas Koneko dengan wajah merah saat memanggil Menma dengan sunfix -kun, Menma yang mendengar itu justru merona, entah kenapa seperti dia menyukai saat Koneko memanggilnya seperti itu.

" Ba-Baiklah lebih baik kita lanjutkan latihan kita " ucap Menma tergagap dan melanjutkan latihan mereka.

.

 **Hinata, asia, rias, akeno and gasper sideas**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata dan beberapa gadis lainnya dan beserta satu laki atau perempuan karena wajahnya yang seperti perempuan yang membuat bingung siapa saja. Sekarang mereka melatih sihir-sihir mereka untuk membuat sebuah senjata yang bisa saja mereka gunakan saat terdesak.

Namun Asia saat memfokuskan kekuatannya, dirinya selalu melamun memikirkan dirinya dan Naruto yang kemarin diselamatkan dan digendong oleh Naruto, saat membayangkan itu wajah Asia memerah dan tanpa sadar meningkatkan energi yang di tahannya.

Namun saat energi itu melesat dan lepas kendali entah kemana, Energi itu malah membentuk suatu energi baru. Saat Asia menelusuri Area yang terkena dampak dari energi tak terkendalinya. Dirinya melihat sebuah kawah berukuran sedang dengan sebuah pohon kecil semakin lama semakin tumbuh menjadi pohon raksasa dan semakin besar.

Saat sudah selesai menumbuh, pohon itu langsung berubah daun menjadi Daun Sakura, Daun kemarau dan berganti daun lagi. Asia yang melihat pohon itu tersebut berganti daun atau hanya warna daunnya terkagum karena energinya yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Energi itu di beri nama _**Generation Life Healing**_ dimana energi itu memberi generasi pada pohon dan terus berganti warna daun dimana bukan musimnya.

Saat ini Asia tengah duduk di bawah pohon Generation miliknya sambil mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan mengumpulkan energi miliknya dan akan mengubahnya menjadi senjata atau apa.

" Aku harus fokus, tidak boleh memikirkan Naruto-kun, malam itu Naruto-kun hanya menyelamatkanku dan dia bukan siapa-siapaku, yosh ayo kita mulai " gumam Asia menyadarkan dirinya dan menyemangati dirinya.

" Bukan siapa-siapanya Asia-chan " Asia yang mendengar suara itu seketika terkejut dan menoleh ke samping mendapati Hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

" Hi-Hinata-sensei " gagap Asia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku seperti biasa " ujar Hinata sambil duduk di samping Asia, sementara Asia mengangguk lemah karena takut Hinata akan memarahinya karena Hinata mungkin sudah mendengar gumamannya tadi.

" Hi-Hinata-san, Ho-Hontouni Gomenasai " ujar Asia meminta maaf

" ... "

" Ak-Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. "

" Kau tidak perlu jelaskan " potong Hinata

" ... " Asia yang mendengar itu terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukai Naru-kun, aku melihatnya kemarin dengan Byakuganku, tapi aku tidak memberitahu Naru-kun akan perasaanmu. Karena belum waktunya " ujar Hinata lagi, Asia yang mendengar perkataan Hinata di bagian akhir menatap Hinata bingung.

" Belum waktunya? " tanya Asia

" Karena Naru-kun juga mencintaimu " jelas Hinata, Asia yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya " Aku tahu sifat Naru-kun, dia adalah orang yang peduli, memikirkan semua orang, memikirkan perasaan mereka, tidak ingin menyakiti mereka aku tahu semua itu. Aku juga tahu Rias, Akeno, Red, Serafall dan Sona menyukai Naru-kun, tapi Naru-kun butuh waktu untuk membalas cinta mereka dan untukmu, Naru-kun juga belum siap membalas Cintamu " jelas Hinata panjang lebar, Asia yang mendengar bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya merona.

" La-Lalu ka-kapan menurutmu? "

" Mungkin setelah perang ini selesai, percayalah, Naru-kun pasti akan membalas Cintamu "

.

 **Naruko, Xenovia dan Kiba Side**

.

Sementara di sisi, Naruko. Naruko melatih Xenovia dan Kiba dalam Sparing Kenjutsu. Xenovia dan Kiba sudah terlihat kelelahan melawan Naruko yang menurut mereka cukup liar dalam bermain pedang. Dalam batin mereka sepakat memberi julukan Naruko dengan julukan _Crayz Flash_

Naruko menaruh pedangnya dibahu dan menatap Kiba dan Xenovia yang mengepung dirinya sambil menyiapkan pedang mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruko yang melihat murid mereka lelah hanya menghela nafas.

" Baiklah kita istirahat sejenak " ucap Naruko dan saat itu juga Xenovia dan Kiba jatuh terdudul sambil menenangkan nafas mereka.

" Hah.. Hah.. Ini benar-benar gila " ucap Xenovia, Kiba yang mendengar itu setuju.

" Um? Are? Xenovia-chan, kau sudah lelah? " tanya Irina yang baru muncul untuk melihat pelatihan Xenovia.

" Baka! Aku lelah karena aku sudah latihan 1 ½ jam tanpa henti kau tahu! " teriak Xenovia marah, sementara Irina hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

' Huuuhhh~ sungguh merepotkan, saat latihan seperti ini tidak bisa berbicara dengan Siapapun selain mereka, Mendoukusei ' batin Naruko.

.

.

 **Naruto, Issei and 4 Maou Side**

.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto. Naruto kembali melatih Issei yang memasuki Mode Dragon Breakernya dan dirinya yang memasuki Mode Kyubi dengan Armor Susano'o membungkus tubuhnya ( Mode Manusia bukan rubahnya )

Naruto dan Issei saling melesatkan pukulan mereka setiap mereka berpindah tempat, bahkan bukan hanya Issei, Para Maou juga ikut dalam latihan ini dan yang paling jahat disini adalah Narutp melawan Empat Maou dan Issei sendirian dimana mereka bekerja sama melawan dirinya.

 **Bziiit!**

" Sigh! Menggunakan kerja sama! Yang benar saja! Issei aku harap kau tidak melupakan tujuan latihan ini " ucap Naruto muncul dengan Hiraishinnya di suatu tebing.

" Aku tidak akan melupakannya! Dragon Shot! " balas Issei sambil menembakkan sihirnya ke arah Naruto.

" Cih! Bicara saja tapi tidak di lakukan! " gumam Naruto mengeluarkan Cakra Lavanya lalu melesat ke arah Sihir Issei dengan gaya memutar dan memotong Sihir Issei menjadi dua.

" **Yoton : Disuku!** " ucap Naruto sambil melempar dua Cakranya ke arah Issei.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Naruto menunduk saat bola Destruction melesat ke arahnya dan dia bisa melihat Sirzech di sampingnya tengah bertarung dengan Michael, Serafall dan Azazel.

 **Wush!**

Sementara itu Issei yang melihat Cakra Naruto melesat ke arahnya langsung terbang ke atas menyamai tinggi Naruto yang terbang dengan sayap Susano'onya

" Kau semakin mahir mengendalikannya ne Issei " puji Naruto.

" Ini masih belum Naruto, aku harus meningkatkan kekuatanku lagi agar aku bisa melawan Vali! " balas Issei semangat.

" Bagus! Sekarang aku akan meningkatkan daya serangku " ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan pedang Kitsune No Tsuguri dan Myokubo No Tsuguri di kedua tangannya dan melapisinya dengan Chakra Susano'o.

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

" Ascalon " ucap Issei mengeluarkan pedang Sucinya dan juga melesat ke arah Naruto

 **Blaaaar!**

Baru saja pedang Issei menahan pedang Naruto, Issei terpental cukup jauh namun dirinya bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Pedang itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan pedangku Issei! Jika kau ingin melawannya aliri pedang itu dengan kekuatanmu " ujar Naruto, Issei yang mengerti langsung mengaliri pedangnya dengan kekuatannya hingga pedangnya di lapisi Aura merah.

" Yosh! Ayo kita mulai lagi! " ucap Issei kembali melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Traaaank!**

Akhirnya pedang Issei bisa beradu dengan pedang Naruto, namun dirinya hanya memiliki satu pedang sementara Naruto memiliki empat pedang.

 **Traaank!**

Tanpa di duga saat Naruto akan menebaskan pedangnya Issei berhasil menahan pedang itu dengan pedang Ascalon baru di tangan kanannya padahal dirinya hanya memiliki satu tapi sekarang sudah ada dua.

' Hm, dengan bantuan Kekuatan Draig, dia mengalirkan kekuatan Pedang Suci itu hingga membentuk pedang baru, lumayan ' batin Naruto melihat perkembangan Issei.

 **Wuuush!**

Tiba-tiba Susano'o dan Mode Kyubi Naruto menghilang membuat dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian.

" Naruto! " teriak Issei menyelamatkan Naruto dan menurunkan Naruto di tanah.

Saat sampai di tanah, Naruto mengambil nafas terburu-buru, terlihat wajahnya lumayan pucat dengan keringat terus mengalir dari wajahnya.

" Oi! Naruto! Daijoubuka!? " tanya Issei menghilangkan modenya dan memegang dahi Naruto.

' Panas ' batin Issei

" Ada Apa Issei-kun, kenapa dengan Naruto-san? " tanya Michael saat melihat Naruto jatuh tadi.

" Naruto sakit suhu tubuhnya panas " jawab Issei

" Ini pasti karena dirinya selalu melatih kita, kita harus berhenti untuk latihan untuk sementara, kita panggil yang lainnya " ucap Azazel dan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Sekarang Naruto tengah di tiduran di pangkuan Asia yang mengalirkan Sihirnya pada dahi Naruto sementara Hinata dan Naruko mengalirkan Chakra pengobatan di dada Naruto.

Semua sekarang sudah berkumpul di bawah Pohon Generation Life milik Asia, mereka tidak percaya Asia bisa membuat seperti ini.

Semua menunggu hasil pengobatan mereka dengan sesekali memakan bekal dan buah yang di berikan pohon itu, dan juga sesekali bercerita tentang latihan mereka.

Rias, Akeno, Sona,dan Red menatap Khawatir Naruto, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ada Red karena saat dirinya datang dia sudah melihat Naruto terbaring dengan Issei di sampingnya.

Untuk para Dewa mereka telah kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka

" Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun? " tanya Rias khawatir.

" Belum pasti, kami masih mengobatinya, jadi jangan khawatir " jawab Hinata.

" Chakra Naruto juga mulai menurun sedikit demi sedikit tapi, Chakranya kadang bertambah dan menurun kembali " lanjut Naruko.

" Huh~ apa yan terjadi padamu Naruto-kun? Aku harap kau tidak.. "

" Buchou, jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto-kun itu kuat, dia pasti bisa sembuh " ucap Akeno memotong perkataan Rias mendengar Naruto meninggalkan mereka saja sudah membuatnya tidak tenang.

" Maaf " sesal Rias

" Jangan Khawatir Gremory-san, Naruto-kun pasti akan sembuh " ujar Red sambil menepuk bahu Rias.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku berharap Naruto-kun baik-baik saja " ucap Sona sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya.

" Kaichou, sejak kapan kau memanggil Naruto-san dengan Sunfix -kun? " tanya Tsubaki penasaran karena Sona adalah orang yang jarang berdekatan dengan laki-laki.

 **Bluush~**

Wajah Sona seketika merona begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu " Me-Memangnya Ke-Kenapa? " tanya Sona tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

" Hanya penasaran, karena Kaichoukan jarang berdekatan dengan Laki-laki, apa lagi memanggil orang itu dengan Sunfix -kun " jawab Tsubaki sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu.

" Uwoooohh~ apa Sona-tan juga menyukai Naruto-kun? " tanya Serafall sambil menggoda adiknya, Wajah Sona semakin memerah mendengarnya

Sementara itu di sisi Issei dari tadi Issei di apit Oleh Momo dan Kusaka dengan rona merah di wajah mereka.

" Uhhmm, aku tidak menyangka Orang mesum sepertimu kuat seperti sekarang " gumam Momo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Issei.

" Momo-chan " gumam Issei dengan wajah memerah karena dirinya belum pernah di apit oleh dua perempuan.

" Uhhh, apa lagi lenganmu yang kekar ini kami jadi ingin menjadi pacarmu " ucap Kusaka sambil mengelus lengan Issei.

" Hah! " teriak Issei tidak percaya.

Sementara Saji, sudah pundung di belakang pohon dengan aura hitam karena dirinya kalah dengan Issei. Ketiga Maou sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, sementara Menma masih melatih Koneko Senjutsu walaupun hanya bagian dasarnya saja.

" Ughh! " lenguh Naruto, Asia, Naruko dan Hinata yang melihat ada pergerakan pada Naruto bernafas lega " Dimana aku.. " gumam Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekitarnya.

" Kau masih disini, kita sekarang ada di tempat Asia nama tempat ini _**Tree Of Generation Iife**_ " jawab Hinata.

" Souka? Jadi Asia-chan yang membuat pohon di atas, sungguh indah " puji Naruto saat melihat pohon di atasnya berganti warna.

" Umm, Arigato Naruto-kun " ucap Asia senang karena di puji oleh Naruto.

" Ughhh, kenapa tubuhku terasa lemah " gumam Naruto mencoba bangun namun di tahan.

" Kau sakit, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, sekarang berbaringlah biar Asia, Hinata-san dan Naruko-san yang mengobatimu " ucap Sirzech sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto.

" Haaaahh~ begitu ya merepotkan " gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya

 **Krak! Krak!**

Tiba-tiba Pohon di atas mereka mengarahkan berbagai ranting mereka ke seluruh tubuh Naruto semua yang melihat itu terkejut dan mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto namun..

 **Sriiing!**

Seketika ranting-ranting itu bercahaya hijau begitu juga tubuh Naruto, daun-daun pohon di atas mereka bersinar terang seperti matahari membuat semua harus menutup mata kecuali Asia yang masih menatap Wajah Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit cahaya mereka'pun meredup dan ranting-ranting itu kembali ke naik, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya kembali dan bangun dari tidurannya.

" Tubuhku.. Sudah sehat " gumam Naruto sambil menatap tubuhnya " Padahal aku Cuma memejamkan mataku sesaat tapi, kenapa tubuhku cepat pulih " gumam Naruto lagi

 **Grep!**

Tanpa Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto, Naruto terkejut begitu Hinata memeluknya.

" Syukurlah " ucap Hinata semakin memeluk Naruto erat

Asia yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, dirinya juga ingin memeluk Naruto, tapi dirinya malu dan tidak berani. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah bersabar. Namun jika memiliki kesempatan, Asia ingin memeluk dan mencium bibir pria itu walau sebentar.

" Ano... Kenapa tubuhku cepat sekali sembuhnya? " tanya Naruto bingung karena tubuhnya yang tadi masih sakit dan lemas sekarang kembali pulih.

" itu karena pohon ini, ini adalah _**Tree Generation Life Healling**_ milik Asia, dia membuatnya tanpa sadar " jawab Hinata melepas pelukannya.

" Souka? Arigato Asia-chan, kau memang wanita yang baik kau bahkan membuat sebuah penyembuhan dengan Media Pohon, kau memang hebat " ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada Asia yang ada di dekatnya, Asia yang mendengar Naruto berterima kasih padanya memerah wajahnya karena pujaan hatinya berterima kasih padanya dengan senyumnya.

" U-Um, sama-sama Na-Naruto-kun " jawab Asia dengan tergagap.

" Lalu, sekarang Bagaimana Naruto, apa kita pulang? " tanya Menma pada Naruto.

" Um, kita pulang dan Istirahat selama 3 hari, aku juga butuh mengumpulkan Chakraku kembali " jawab Naruto kembali berdiri di bantu Hinata dan Asia.

" Huuuhhh~ akhirnya istirahat juga " hela Naruko sambil merenggangkan badannya yang pegal.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **22.00 PM**

.

Di Malam Hari tepat di kediaman Naruto, semua terasa sepi dimana Menma dan Naruko telah tidur di kamar mereka, sementara sepasang Suami-Istri di kediaman itu masih terjaga dan saling memeluk tubuh pasangan mereka.

" Uumm.. Naru-kun ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu " ucap Hinata pada Naruto yang memeluknya.

" Um? Apa itu? "

Hinata'pun mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu, seketika Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang saat Hinata membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

" Kau tidak bohongkah Hime? " tanya Naruto memastikan

" Um " jawab Hinata mengangguk, Naruto yang mendapat jawaban itu menghela nafas.

" baiklah, lebih baik kita istirahat saja, aku sudah ngantuk " ujar Naruto menyaman tidurnya, Hinata yang mendengar itu juga menyamankan tidurnya

" Oyasumi Anata " ucap Hinata sambil mencium bibir Naruto

" Oyasuminasai Hime " balas Naruto sambil mencium hidung Hinata.

' Oyasumi mau Asia-chan ' lanjut Naruto dalam batin.

.

.

 **Kediaman Issei, bagian Kamar Asia**

.

Sementara itu di kamar Asia, Asia tengah berbaring sambil memandang Foto Naruto yang menaruh pedang Elucidator di pundak sambil berbicara bersama Issei, Foto itu di ambil secara tidak sengaja oleh Asia.

Asia yang melihat foto Naruto merona dan tersenyum sendiri-sendiri ' Mungkin aku memang mencintaimu Naruto-kun, walau aku harus menunggu lama, namun bisakah aku berharap, kalau aku bisa berada di sampingmu ' batin Asia. Perlahan Asia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium foto Naruto dan tersenyum senang.

' Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun ' batin Asia lalu tidur sambil memeluk foto di tangannya.

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu sekarang di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, Naruto sekarang berjalan bersama Asuna menuju suatu tempat makan, ngomong-ngomong setelah menyelesaikan mengambil jiwa Saiken dan Chomei. Naruto dan Asuna memutuskan tinggal di sebuah penginapan untuk sementara, dan sekarang mereka kembali untuk mencari Kirito.

" Naruto-san! Asuna! " Naruto dan Asuna yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kirito yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

" Ada apa Kirito? " tanya Asuna.

" Kemarin aku mencari kalian kemana-mana.. Hah.. Hah.. Guildmu.. Dia memanggil kita " ujar Kirito dengan nafas terengah-engah.

.

 **Guild Knights of the Blood**

.

Guild Knights of the Blood, nama dari Guild Asuna yang merupakan yang terkuat dalam Aincard, mereka sekarang tengah berkumpul dengan memandang Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito di hadapan mereka.

" Apa kau yang bernama Kirito? " tanya seseorang berpakaian merah dan rambut sedikit panjang dengan wajah seperti seorang Pria tua.

" H-Ha'i " balas Kirito tergagap.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Heathcliff, ketua dari Guild ini " ucap Pria bernama Heathcliff " Aku dengar kau selalu membawa Asuna bersamamu, padahal diri bukanlah bagian Guildmu " ucap Heathcliff lagi.

" Apa maksudmu! " tanya Kirito tidak mengerti.

" Kau melanggar aturan disini Asuna, kau tahu, kau tidak boleh ikut dengan orang yang bagian dari Guildmu " ucap Heathcliff membentak Asuna sementara Asuna hanya menunduk.

" Apa itu salah pak tua! " tanya Naruto datar, dirinya merasa tidak senang melihat orang yang di beri batas untuk tidak boleh mengikuti orang yang bukan di bagiannya.

" Siapa kau? " tanya salah satu orang di sana

" Namaku bukanlah yang penting disini! Jadi jawab pak tua apa salah jika seseorang bersama temannya! " ujar Naruto lagi lebih lantang.

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu " jawab Heathcliff dengan nada santai. Naruto yang mendengar itu mengertakkan giginya.

" Kirito " ujar Heathcliff pada Kirito " Jika kau ingin membawa Asuna bersamamu, aku menantangmu Duel " lanjut Heathcliff membuat Kirito dan Asuna terkejut.

" Kau dengan dua pedangmu itu, jika kau menang kau boleh membawa Asuna, tapi jika kau kalah kau akan ikuti dalam Guild ini " jelas Heathcliff tentang taruhannya.

 **Sret!**

Baru saja Kirito akan menjawab sebuah tangan berdiri didepannya untuk isyarat diam, Kirito melihat pemilik tangan itu dan dia melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku yang akan melawanmu! " ucap Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hey, Kuning! Lebih baik kau.. "

 **Bziit! Grek! Duaak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan orang yang bicara itu dan mencekiknya lalu kembali ke tempatnya dan membanting orang itu hingga lantai di bawahnya mengalami retak.

" Aku harap kalian diam sebelum kalian protes disini " ujar Naruto dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan berdiri sambil menginjak tubuh orang yang di bantingnya.

" Aku yang akan menggantikan Kirito untuk melawanmu! " ujar Naruto lagi " Aku tidak senang jika orang yang di Guild ini di beri batas untuk pertemanan! " lanjut Naruto dengan suara dingin."

" Memangnya kau siapa? " tanya Heathcliff

" Namaku Naruto! " jawab Naruto lantang sambil menarik Shiyakinya lalu memutar kedua senjatanya itu dan mengerakkan sabitnya ke arah samping di depan wajahnya " dan Aku akan melawanmu dengan 4 senjata miliku " lanjut Naruto setelah sabitnya berhenti menutup setengah wajahnya dan saat itu Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan Sharingan miliknya. Heathcliff yang mendengar tantangan Naruto tersentak bahwa ada orang yang bisa menggunakan empat pedang.

" Baiklah, aku terima " jawab Heathcliff pada akhirnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai.

Sementara Asuna terkejut karena Naruto kembali menolongnya, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan melawan ketua Guildnya hanya untuk membebaskannya.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

" Baka! Kenapa kau ingin melawan Heathcliff hanya karenaku! " Bentak Asuna sambik memukul pelan dada Naruto.

" Karena aku tidak bisa melihat dirimu selalu terkurung dalam kesendirian " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Asuna lembut.

" Ano.. Naruto-san kau hanya memiliki tiga pedang sekarang, bagaimana dengan ke empat " tanya Kirito saat melihat pedang Naruto kurang dari satu.

" Heh! Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang " ujar Naruto sambil merapal segel miliknya.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap memperlihatkan pedang Ryuusei miliknya.

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Arena Duel**

.

" Hoaaaaa! "

" Hoaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Terdengar suara gemuruh penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto melawan Heathcliff terasa sangat di Asuna dan Kirito yang melihat dari jauh pertarungan Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sudah menaruh pedang Ice Repulser dan Ryuuseinya di kedua pinggangnya dan Shiyaki di kedua tangannya sementara Heathcliff hanya membawa pedang dan Prisai miliknya.

3

2

1

0

' Battel begin! '

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil posisi siaga dan menarik rantai hitam yang menyambung sabitnya hingga putus.

" Sebaiknya aku analisa tentang dirinya dulu " gumam Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan petir hitamnya yaitu Ranton No Yoroi.

Heathcliff yang melihat Naruto menghilang langsung memasang posisi siaga karena Naruto tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

 **Wush! Twuak! Twuak! Twuak!**

Tanpa di duga muncul rantai hitam di belakang Heatcliff dan memukul punggung Heathcliff sebanya tiga kali dan hanya mengurangi Hp Heathcliff sedikit.

" Cih! Kuso yang benar saja " gumam Naruto yang telah berhenti berlari dan memandang Heathcliff yang melihat ke arahnya dan memasang posisi bertarung

" Sepertinya aku harus mencoba jarak dekat " gumam Naruto kembali menyambungkan rantai Sabitnya.

" Apa Naruto-kun bisa menang, karena tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengurangi darahnya hingga titik kuning " ucap Asuna khawatir.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Naruto'pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah kira dan membuat sabitnya melesat ke arah Heahcliff dengan berbelok ke arah Kiri, Heathcliff yang melihat itu hanya tersemyum dan akan mengerakkan prisainya untuk menahan Sabit itu.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Namun tanpa di duga Naruto kembali melempar Pedangnya secara lurus ke arah Heathcliff, Heathcliff yang melihat itu terkejut karena Naruto melempar dua senjatanya.

 **Triink!**

Secara bersamaan Heathcliff berhasil menahan sabit dan pedang Naruto dengan pedang dan Prisainya.

 **Bziiit!**

Namun dengan gerakan cepat Naruto sudah ada di hadapan Heathcliff dengan kedua pedangnya lagi, Heathcliff yang melihat kemunculan Naruto melebarkan matanya

 **Sriiiiing!**

Naruto'pun menebaskan kedua pedangnya dan membuat Heathcliff terkena pedang itu dan mengurangi Hpnya hingga hampir mencapai kuning.

Dengan cepat Heathcliff mencari jarak yang jauh dengan Naruto sementara Naruto juga menjauh dan mengambil Shiyakinya kembali dan siap digunakan kembali.

" Sugoi, Heathcliff hampi mencapai kuning " gumam Asuna terkagum

Sementara Kirito terdiam saat melihat bagaimana Naruto berhasil mengurangi darah Heathcliff hampir mencapai kuning ' dia menggunakan Sabitnya untuk mengecoh Heathcliff agar Prisainya menahan senjata itu lalu dia melempar pedangnya untuk serangan kedua karena jika dia menahan pedang maka sabitnya akan terkena dirinya namun pedangnya berhasil di tahan menggunakan pedangnya dan saat lengah dia menyerang dengan kedua pedang sisanya, aku tidak menyangka dia cukup pintar ' batin Kirito iri terhadap Naruto.

" Bagaimana pak tua apa kau menyerah " ejek Naruto sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

" ... " sementara Heathcliff hanya terdiam sambil memasang posisi siaga dan bertarung.

" Aku anggap wajahmu berkata tidak " balas Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Heathcliff, Heathcliff yang melihat itu juga langsung melesat kearah Naruto berada.

 **Syut! Syut!**

Tanpa di duga, Naruto melempar Pedang dan Sabit Shiyakinya ke atas dan tetap berlari ke arah Heathcliff yang juga terus berlari.

 **Sring! Syut! Syut!**

Lagi Naruto menarik kedua pedangnya yang ada dipinggang lalu melemparnya ke arah Heathcliff.

 **Syut!**

Salah satu pedang Naruto yaitu Ice Repulser melewati Heathcliff sementara Ryuusei tetap melesat ke arah Heathcliff yang tetap berlari dengan Prisai melindunginya.

 **Bziit! Trank!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Naruto menendang Prisai Heathcliff hingga membuat Heathcliff terseret ke belakang.

 **Bziit! Syut!**

Lalu dengan Kecepatannya Naruto berpindah ke samping jauh Heathcliff dan melempar pedangnya ke arah Heathcliff lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul di pedang Ice Repulser miliknya dan mengambil pedang itu lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul di sisi satunya dan melempar kembali pedangnya ke arah Heathcliff.

" Bagus, Dua sisi serangan itu akan membuat Heathcliff bingung harus menahan yang mana " ujar Asuna senang.

 **Bzit!** **Sriiing! Sriiiiiing!**

Lalu kembali muncul Naruto di srnjata Shiyakinya dan melempar Sabit dan Pedangnga ke arah Heathcliff membuat dirinya di serang empat arah, Kirito yang dan Heathcliff yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

'Empat serangan sekaligus ' batin Kirito tidak percaya.

 **Bziit!**

Lalu Naruto muncul kembali di atas Heathcliff sambil merapal segelnya " **Fuuton : Kamikaze!** " ucap Naruto sambil meniup anginnya dan membuat sebuah badai angin dengan Heathcliff di dalamnya " **Katon : Goukak Mekyaku!** " lanjut Naruto kembali menyemburkan apinya hingga api itu bergabung dengan angin dan membuat badai api.

 **Sriiing! Blaaaar!**

Dengan bersamaan empat senjata itu'pun menembus badai api itu dan meledak memperlihatkan Heathcliff berlutut dengan tubuh sedikit gosong.

 **Sriiiiiing! Cklek! Sriiiiiing!**

Dengan mudah Naruto mengambil Sabit yang melesat balik ke arahnya dan menarik rantai yang menyambungkan pedangnya membuat pedang itu kembali dan dengan mudah Naruto mengambilnya dan kembali menaruhnya di punggung setelah itu Naruto mengambil kedua pedangnya yang menancap di tembok dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya.

" Hoaaaaaaaa! " teriakan penonton semakin keras karena Naruto sebagai pemenangnya dengan membuat darah Heathcliff hampir menjadi Merah.

" Ti-tidak mungkin, Na-Naruto-kun berhasil mengurangi darah Heathcliff mencapi Orange " Gumam Asuna benar-benar tidak percaya.

" Kau sudah kalah jadi Asuna bukan lagi kelompok kalian " ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kirito dan Asuna, sementara Heathcliff masih berlutut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" Ikuzo, ayo kita pergi ke penginapan Lantai 70, aku sudah memesan tempat tinggal di sana " ajak Naruto sambil terus berjalan, sementara Asuna langsung mengikuti Naruto dan Kirito mengikuti dari belakang.

" Naruto-kun kenapa kau.. "

" Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sendiri dalam kegelapan " jawab Naruto, Asuna yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto bingung karena jawaban itu yang selalu dia dengar " Apa kau ingin sendirian, bersama mereka terus dan hanya di beri waktu sebentar untuk melihat dunia diluar sana? Kau pasti tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau tahu tidak bertemu seseorang yang berharga bagimu kau pasti akan frustasi, bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana kabarnya dan lama-lama kau akan melawan ketuamu dan di ujungnya kau kalah dan mati. Kau tidak bisa melihat siapapun lagi, maka dari itu lebih baik bebas dari pada terkurung dalam kandang " jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Asuna yang mendengar itu menundukkan kepalanya karena perkataan Naruto benar. Jika dirinya terus disana dan tidak bisa bertemu orang yang berharganya dia pasti tidak akan tenang dan bagaimana kabarnya dia pasti khawatir lalu jika dia melawan Heathcliff dan mati maka dirinya tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

" Sudahlah kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu dan kita akan menyelesaikan permainan ini " ujar Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Asuna, sementara Asuna merona akibat perlakuan Naruto dan membuang mukanya ke samping.

Sementara Kirito yang melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Asuna hanya terdiam, dirinya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada mereka karena dirinya tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

" Asuna! Kirito-kun! Naruto-san! " ketiga nama yang di sebutkan itu'pun menoleh kebelakang dan mereka melihat Liszabeth yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Liszabeth-chan! " balas Asuna sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" Ne-Ne ada apa kau kesini Liszabeth-san? Bukannya kau harusnya ada di toko senjata? " tanya Naruto melihat kedatangan Liszabeth.

" Hehe, aku hanya cuti saja, mengenai tokoku, aku membuat toko senjata baru di lantai 70 " jawab Liszabeth sambil melepaskan pelukannya " Ne, kalau kalian ingin kemana? " tanya balik Liszabeth

" Kami juga akan ke lantai 70, kami akan tinggal disana " jawab Naruto.

" Souka? Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana bersama " ujar Liszabeth senang.

" Hn " balas Naruto.

.

.

 **Lantai 70**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto dan Asuna berjalan di depan berdua menuju rumah baru mereka sementara Liszabeth dan Kirito di belakang berbicara sesuatu yang menurut mereka Pribadi.

Seketika Naruto berhenti di sebuah Rumah yang lumayan besar dan bagus dan di sampingnya terdapat toko senjata " Eh! Jadi rumah baru kalian disini? Jadi dekat dengan tempatku donk! " ujar Liszabeth bahagia.

" Mendokusei, rupanya pembangunan waktu itu adalah tokonya merepotkan " gumam Naruto lalu berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

" Ne, kalau begitu kami masuk dulu ya " ucap Asuna pamit dan mengikuti Naruto di ikuti Kirito, sementara Liszabeth memasuki tokonya.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Kerajaan Yokai**

 **Rabu, 29 Maret 2016**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Sekarang Naruto beserta yang lainnya tengah berkumpul di kerajaan Yokai dimana tempat Yasaka tinggal.

Sementara yang lain masih mendiskusikan tentang perang, Asia sekarang tengah berada di suatu tempat menyendiri sambil melatih kekuatannya. Tak lama setelah itu muncul Naruto di samping Asia membuat Asia terkejut.

" Ohayo Asia-chan " sapa Naruto sambil duduk di samping Asia.

" O-Ohayo Na-Naruto-kun " balas Asia tergagap dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

" Asia-chan, boleh aku bertanya? "

" U-um? "

" Apa benar kau mencintaiku? "

 **Bluushh~ twuust!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Asia yang mendengar itu memerah dan tanpa sengaja melepas energi yang di kumpulkan hingga melesat ke depan sekitar 3 meter di depan mereka dan meledak dan membentuk **Tree Generation Life Healling**.

" melihat reaksimu ternyata itu benar " gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" A-Apa Hinata-sensei yang memberitahumu? " tanya Asia tergagap sedikit takut.

" Um, dia memberitahuku. Dan.. " jeda Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Asia dan mengelusnya lembut.

" Na-Naruto-kun " gagap Asia malu

" Maafkan aku yang belum bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku... Aku takut saat aku membalas perasaan, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu dan Hime merasakan kesedihan. Maka dari itu aku belum bisa.. Karena aku takut membuatmu sakit karenaku.. Dan juga mungkin ada pria lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu saat aku pergi nanti jadi maafkan aku yang penghhmmp " perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu Asia menciumnya, Naruto terkejut akan apa yang Asia lakukan. Ciuman itu hanya sementara, setelah cukup Asia melepaskan ciuman itu dengan wajah memerah.

" Ja-Jangan mengatakan hal itu... " ujar Asia sedikit lirih " Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang bisa membuatku bahagia Naruto-kun, karena cintaku hanya untukmu, tapi aku yakin.. Kau tidak akan mati begitu saja.. Karena aku percaya padamu, dan tidak apa kau belum bisa membalas perasaanku, karena aku akan menunggu.. " ujar Asia lagi sambil mengelus kedua pipi Naruto lalu kembali mencium Pria itu dengan lembut.

Tadi Naruto tidak membalas ciuman Asia sekarang dia membalas Ciuman itu dengan lembut " Ehem! " sontak kedua pasangan baru itu melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat ke arah samping dan mereka menemukan Hinata dengan muka cemberut.

" H-Hime " gagap Naruto

" Hmmph! Jadi begini tingkah Naru-kun di belakangku! " ucap Hinata menatap Naruto tajam

" Bi-Bisa aku jelaskan hal ini, ak-Akhhhpmm " perkataan Naruto kembali terhenti begitu Hinata mencium bibirnya dengan liar, Asia yang melihat itu memerah. Naruto yang mendapatkan ciuman itu langsung mendorong pelan Hinata sampai ciuman itu terlepas menampakkan benang saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir itu.

" A-Apa maksud itu tadi Hime? " tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah merona.

" Itu adalah tanda agar kau juga tidak melupakanku " Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

" E-Eh!?.. Ma-Maksud Se-Sensei " pekik Asia terkejut.

" Um, aku membagi Naru-kun padamu, walaupun masih status seperti sepasang kekasih " ujar Hinata.

" Eh! " pekik Asia memerah.

" Kau yakin Hime? " tanya Naruto

" um " jawab Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Jangan sekarang, aku merasakan akan ada yang datang " ujar Naruto, Hinata dan Asia yang mendengar itu langsung memperbaiki posisi mereka agar tidak ada yang curiga.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu mendaratlah Tengu di hadapan mereka dengan sayapnya yang mengembang, setelah itu dia menghadap ke arah Naruto dan berlutut memberi hormat.

" Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, Asia-sama, kalian di panggil oleh Yasaka-sama untuk kembali kesana " ujar Tengu hormat, Naruto, Hinata dan Asia yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan.

.

 **Kerajaan Yokai**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto, Hinata, Asia dan Tengu sudah sampai di kerajaan Yasaka dan berjalan menuju dimana kelompok mereka berkumpul.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga, dari mana saja kalian? " ucap Menma sambil mendekati Naruto.

" Hanya urusan kecil, memangnya ada apa Yasaka memanggilku? " tanya Naruto langsung to the point

" Tadi, Yasaka menanyakan semua tentang dirimu, dan dia terkejut bahwa kau juga adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi dan dia adalah Yokai Kyubi, dan kau tahu maksudku bukan? " jelas Menma dan bertanya pada Naruto.

 **[" Artinya Jiwa milikku ada pada Yasaka "]** ujar Kurama dari tubuh Naruto

" Yasaka? Bagaimana cara aku untuk mendapatkan jiwa itu " gumam Naruto.

 **[" Mungkin hanya ada satu cara yaitu melakukan hubungan dengannya "]** ujar Kurama santai.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" YANG BENAR SAJA TTEBAYO! " teriak Naruto mengejutkan semua di sana.

" A-Ada apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Huuuhhh~ Hime, aku harap kau tidak marah mendengar ini " ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu berbicara kembali kepada Kurama

Semua menatap bingung apa yang Naruto lakukan, setelah beberapa detik Hinata tersentak dan menampakkan wajah sedikit emosi.

" kenapa kau seperti menahan amarah Hina-chan? " tanya Naruko.

" Sigh! Aku dan Hime tadi berbicara pada Kurama agar aku bisa mendapatkan Jiwa kesembilan yaitu Jiwa Kurama adalah dengan melakukan hubungan dengan Yasaka " jelas Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

" Eh! " pekik semuanya

" Apa tidak ada cara lain? " tanya Naruko.

" Itulah yang sedang aku cari " balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari cara yang lebih efektif.

' Ayolah gunakan otakmu untuk mencari cara mengambil jiwa itu ' batin Naruto berpikir keras " Huuuuhhh~ " hela Naruto, semua yang melihat reaksi Naruto menunggu.

" Sepertinya aku memiliki satu cara lain, yaitu menciumnya " jelas Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu hanya diam kecuali Hinata yang mendengar itu marah dan langsung menarik kerah Naruto menjauh dari sana.

 **Bruk!**

Dengan agak keras Hinata mendorong Naruto hingga bersandar di dinding dengan Hinata yang menahan dirinya.

" Kau kenapa Hime? " tanya Naruto bingung

" Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau hanya akan menciumnya! " ucap Hinata masih menahan Naruto.

" Baiklah aku janji tenang saja " ujar Naruto berjanji.

" Dan jika kau melanggarnya aku harap kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku puas " ucap Hinata lagi, Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata mengangguk dan mencium Bibir Hinata cukup lama setelah cukup Naruto'pun melepas ciuman itu dan menarik Hinata kembali dengan wajah merona sementara Hinata wajahnya memerah.

" Kalian diamlah disini, aku akan mencari Yasaka " ucap Naruto melepaskan Hinata lalu pergi mencari Yasaka.

Naruto'pun menyusuri setiap ruangan di sana untuk mencari Yasaka, selama 20 menit Naruto tidak menemukan Yasaka sampai ada seseorang yang menariknya ke sebuah ruangan dan dia akhirnya menemukan Yasaka karena dialah yang menariknya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Naruto-kun? " tanya Yasaka dengan nada menggoda, terlihat Yasaka sekarang menggunakan pakaian dalam saja dengan berwarna merah, Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya dengan berat akan godaan Yasaka namun dirinya harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

" Kenapa kau menarikku kesini Yasaka-san? " tanya Naruto bersikap biasa.

" Fufufu, sekarang hanya kita berdua dan tidak ada yang tahu jadi aku ingin kita melakukan itu " ujar Yasaka sambil mengelus dada Naruto dari luar baju.

" maaf tapi aku tidak bernafsu " ujar Naruto menarik tangan Yasaka dan memperdekat jaraknya dengan Yasaka lalu mencium bibir Yasaka, sementara Yasaka dengan cepat mengikuti alur Naruto

Setelah berhasil, Naruto'pun mengalirkan Chakra Kyubinya ke tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu memasukkannya ke tubuh Yasaka ( seperti melepaskan kendali Toneri pada Hinata ).

Setelah itu mata Yasaka terbuka memperlihatkan cahaya orange perlahan cahaya orange itu keluar dan membuat sebuah kata

' _Jiwa dunia ada di segala arah, namun Jiwa raja para Monster Iblis selalu menghantui dunia dengan sembilan ekornya dan raungannya yang memekakkan telinga, Jiwa para Monster '_

' Sembilan ekor ne? Heh! Itu sudah jelas ' batin Naruto menutup matanya lalu membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan mata merah vertikalnya.

 **[' Yokai No Kami, Atau Kyubi No Kami, Aku Uzumaki Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu dengan memanggilmu Kyubi No Yokai, karena hanya kau, kau adalah pemimpin para Yokai! ']** jawab Naruto melalui batin

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu cahaya orange itu'pun mengumpul dan membentuk kalung berwarna Orange, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kalung itu dan langsung menggunakannya mengakhiri ciuman yang tidak diketahui Yasaka apa yang terjadi tadi.

" Gomen Yasaka-san aku harus melakukan ini " ujar Naruto lalu mengaktifkan Sharinganya pada Mata Yasaka hingga membuat Yasakan pingsan, dengan pelan Naruto menaruh Yasaka di Kasurnya dan pergi keluar menuju tempat yang lainnya.

" Bagaimana Naruto? " tanya Menma saat melihat Naruto sudah datang.

" Hehehe " balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan kalung Orange yang di gunakan.

" Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Tiga Jiwa sekaligus " gumam Naruto.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul kilatan cahaya di belakang Naruto memperlihatkan Kalung bintang berwarna kuning dan Kalung berwarna ungu, Naruto dan yang lain yang melihat itu langsung mendekati kalung itu

" Apa itu? " tanya Odin.

" Oh, ini adalah Jiwa patnerku, Saiken dan Chomei " jawab Naruto mengambil kalung itu dan menggunakannya " Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Gyuki, aku akan mengirim salah satu Chi Bunshinku kembali " ujar Naruto menghadap ke semuanya sambil menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah lalu merangkai segel dengan cepat.

" Chi Bunshin? " beo Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi

" **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang berdarah.

 **Booft!**

Setelah itu muncul kumpulan asap di depan Naruto memperlihatkan Klon Naruto " Aku harap kau cepat karena waktu kita tidak banyak " ucap Naruto pada Chi Bunshinnya.

" Serahkan padaku " jawab Chi Bunshin sambil merangkai segel dan melesat ke atas menghilang di telan lubang Dimensi.

" Baiklah sekarang kita ubah topik, sudah berapa pasukan yang terkumpul? " ucap Naruto dan bertanya pada semuanya

" Sekarang pasukan kita sudah terkumpul 5000 pasukan dengan bantuan pasukan neraka Hades, jadi pasukan kita sekarang 85.000 pasukan " jawab Azazel menjelaskan detilnya

" Baiklah menurutku ini cukup, dan Gasper, aku harap kau membantu dengan Sacred Gear milikmu itu untuk menghentikan mereka sehingga kita bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka " ujar Naruto pada Gasper.

" Ha-Ha'i " jawab Gasper tergagap.

" lalu Issei sekarang saatnya untukmu melakukan tahap terakhir " ujar Naruto lagi menoleh ke arah Issei, sementara Issei yang mendengar itu menegang " Ini adalah tahap terakhirmu, yaitu... "

.

.

.

.

.

" Bersatu dengan Draig "

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

 **Lantai 71, Gake eria**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sekarang Naruto dan Asuna berjalan di daerah tebing menuju rumah mereka setelah melawan Dugeon lantai 71, mereka atau Naruto yang memaksa Asuna untuk ikut dengannya melawan Dugeon itu sekarang pulang dengan santai karena berhasil mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

Sementara Kirito, dia pergi membantu Liszabeth di tokonya. Jadi dia tidak bisa ikut membantu. Selama mereka pulang Naruto dan Asuna berjalan di selingi canda dan tawa mereka akan sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik tersendiri.

Sampai mereka berhenti karena di kepung oleh anggota Knight Of Bloods,Guild lama Asuna.

" Asuna-san, kami di perintahkan untuk membawamu kembali ke Guild Heathcliff-sama, jadi kembalilah " perintah salah satu orang disana.

" Bukannya peraturan waktu itu jelas? Bahwa Asuna-chan tidak akan mengikuti kalian lagi karena dia sudah keluar dari kalian " ujar Naruto datar pada empat orang itu.

" Jika kau menolak kami terpaksa membawamu dengan cara kasar " ucap salah satu orang lagi di sana.

" Coba saja, jika kalian berani membuat Asuna-chan terluka aku akan membunuh kalian " ucap Naruto menyiapkan Shiyakinya, sementara Asuna yang ingin menyiapkan pedangnya di tahan oleh Naruto.

" Jangan, aku saja yang akan melawan mereka, aku tidak senang jika mereka selalu mengaturmu, sekarang Kau... " jeda Naruto sambi memutuskan rantai Sabitnya " ADALAH KAU! " lanjut Naruto sambil berteriak dan melempar Rantainya kebelakang sampai memutari dua orang di belakangnya.

 **Kring!**

Setelah itu rantai itu'pun kembali bersatu dengan sabitnya Naruto yang merasakan rantainya sudah menyatu, menyeringai.

 **Wush! Sring! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melesat ke depan membuat rantai yang memutari kedua orang di belakang ikut melesat dan menarik kedua orang itu kedepan, seme tara Asuna yang melihat itu reflek menunduk agar tidak ikut

 **Wush!**

Setelah melewati dua orang di depannya kedua orang itu'pun terpaksa ikut karena tertabrak kedua tubuh temannya yang tertarik rantai hingga menjauh dari sana.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah mereka menghilang Asuna kembali berdiri dengan perlahan dan saat itu juga dia melihat sebuah ledakan besar di depannya, dengan panik Asuna berlari kesana dimana ledakan itu terjadi.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto keluar dari balik bebatuan dengan beberapa luka, saat dia membawa ke empat musuh, tanpa sengaja ada yang menyerangnya hingga menyebabkan ledakan tersebut, dirinya menatap sekitar untuk mencari siapa pelakunya.

 **Jraaash!**

Seketika Naruto terbelak saat ada yang menusuknya dari belakang dengan sedikit patah-patah Naruto melihat kebelakang terlihat seseorang berambut panjang berwarna hitam menyeringai padanya

 **Bruk!**

Setelah itu tubuhnya di tendang ke depan hingga berbaring dan kembali di tusuk hingga mengurangi Hpnya setengah.

" Ugh! Jadi kau yang membuat ledakan itu " ringis Naruto menatap tajam orang di depannya.

" Khehehe, itu benar dengan matinya dirimu aku akan mendapat gelar dari Heathcliff-sama " ucap orang itu semakin menyeringai.

" Guh! Kau benar-benar! " gumam Naruto sambil menendang kaki orang itu hingga oleng kebelakang, setelah itu Naruto mencoba menarik pedang yang menancap dalam di tubuhnya.

" Khehe, tidak akan aku biarkan! " ucap Orang itu kembali ke arah Naruto.

" Hentikan! " sebelum sampai Asuna sudah datang dan langsung menusuk orang itu hingga terbaring " Tidak! Tidak akan! Tidak akan aku biarkan! " teriak Asuna sambil terus menusuk orang itu " Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membunuh orang yang aku cintai! " teriak Asuna sambil menitikkan air mata.

 **Deg!**

Sementara Naruto tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Asuna tersentak, dirinya membatu membiarkan pedang yang akan lepas itu berada di tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya setelah tusukkan terakhir akhirnya orang itu mati menjadi partikel, sementara Asuna dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan mencabut pedang itu dan membaringkan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya.

" Bertahanlah Naruto-kun! " teriak Asuna sambil menepuk pipi Naruto.

" Apa benar kau mencintaiku? " tanya Naruto lemah pada Asuna

" Ya! Aku memang mencintaimu! Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari Wearwolf dan sampai saat ini, aku mencintaimu! " jawab Asuna mantap dan tidak ada keraguan di setiap ucapannya " saat aku melihatmu terluka, hatiku terasa sangat sakit, tapi saat dirimu bersamaku aku merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan disana, jadi aku mohon bertahanlah " ujar Asuna lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Asuna yang membantu dengan sedikit tertatih.

 **Bruk!**

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto kembali jatuh berlutut karena tidak kuat, namun dengan cepat Asuna menopang punggung Naruto dengan memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Naruto.

" Hiks.. Hiks... Gomenasai " ucap Asuna terisak, sementara Naruto hanya diam " Aku.. Aku sudah membuatmu berkorban untukku hingga kau terluka seperti ini.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku benar-benar lemah.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Lebih baik aku benar-benar menjauh dari kehhhmmp " perkataan Asuna terpotong saat Naruto berbalik dan mencium bibirnya, Asuna yang melihat Naruto mencium bibirnya terkejut dan perlahan rona menjalar ke pipinya dan dengan pelan Asuna membalas ciuman Naruto.

" Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, aku melakukannya karena aku peduli padamu dan aku juga mencintaimu Asuna-chan " ujar Naruto setelah melepas Ciuman itu lalu kembali mencium Asuna, sementara Asuna dengan cepat membalas ciuman Naruto dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di Dunia DxD, di suatu tempat terlihat Ophis tengah berkumpul dengan aliansinya dan sekarang mereka sudah siap.

" Apa pasukan kita sudah siap? " tanya pria berambut hitam seperti Vali.

" Sudah, pasukan kita sudah siap " jawab pria berambut Hitam seperti landak berjalan ke suatu tempat, sementara Ophis dan Pria berambut hitam itu mengikuti, dan setelah sampai mereka bisa melihat banyaknya Zetzu putih, Golem, beberapa peti, dan sebuah patung Manusia berukuran raksasa.

" Banyak sekali " puji Ophis.

" Khuhu tentu saja karena kita "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah siap memulai perang "

.

.

 **Naruto Place**

 **16.00 PM**

.

 **Traning Ground**

.

 **Sraaaaaaaaaash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan yang lain, sekarang Naruto yang terbang di atas air begitu juga Issei dengan sayap Draignya, sementara yang lain menonton di tepi air terjun, tempat Traning Ground sekarang adalah di sekitar air terjun besar seperti di lembah akhir.

" Ini adalah tahap terakhirmu Issei, aku harap kau siap? " ujar Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

" Aku selalu siap " balas Issei

" Penjelasannya adalah, Kau harus menyatukan Jiwa, Pikiran dan Hatimu bersama Draig begitu juga dengan kekuatan kalian namun ada satu hal yang akan membuat kekuatan itu meningkat dan kau harus mencarinya sendiri, dan dalam tahap ini, aku akan melawanmu dan kau harus bisa menyatukan dirimu dan Draig sambil bertarung " jelas Naruto sambil membuka lengan kanannya.

Issei yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan memasang posisi bertarungnya.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Armor Dragon, Dragon Breaker!]**

 **Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu terdengar sarung Issei meningkatkan energinya sebanyak empat kali dan langsung memasuki mode Dragon Breakernya.

" Baiklah... " jeda Naruto

 **Syuuuuut!**

 **Cklek!**

Setelah itu terbentuk Gudoudama di tangan kanannya dan membentuk tongkat Rikudonya, setelah itu Naruto menggenggam tongkat itu sambil menutup matanya.

" Ayo kita mulai " lanjut Naruto sambil membuka matanya memperlihatkan Mata Senjurineringgannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Music End : Yui – Life

 _ **Fix gitar**_

( gambar memperlihatkan rumput yang bergoyang di sinari cahaya matahari terbit )

 _ **Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

 _ **Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

( Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di bawah pohon )

 _ **Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

" _ **Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

 _ **Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

( Gambar Hinata yang juga menatap ke arah matahari terbit di jendelanya dengan rambut melambai di kenai angin )

 _ **Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mau**_

 _ **Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

 _ **Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

( Kamera bergerak turun dengan Gambar di isi Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta kelompoknya, Sona dan juga kelompoknya hingga para Maou, begitu juga teman Naruto yang ada di dimensi lain, kecuali Asuna, Krista, Ayumi, dan Saeko )

 _ **Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

( Gambar di bagi empat persegi dengan gambar di kiri Asuna yang menatap bulan di atasnya di bawah pohon, di gambar kanan dengan Ayumi yang juga menatap bintang dengan tangan di belakang, Rias yang ada di ruangnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela, dan Akeno yang juga menatap langit malam di kuilnya ).

 _ **Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di kiri Krista yang juga menatap malam di atas tembok dan Gambar di kanan dengan Saeko yang juga menatap malam di atas gedung dengan katana di pundaknya, Sona yang ada di ruang osisnya yang juga menatap keluar jendela melihat langit malam, dan Red yang berada di atas rumah-rumah yang juga menatap malam )

 _ **Ano**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti hingga sebatas wajah dengan Gambar kiri Asuna menoleh ke arah kamera dan gambar kanan begitu juga dengan Ayumi, Rias dan Akeno yang menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **Sora**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Krista dan juga Saeko, Sona dan Red yang juga menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **koete yukeru ka na?**_

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang di sinari bulan tapi hanya setengah dan Naruto perlahan menutup matanya )

 _ **Nante omottanda**_

( lalu gambar kembali hanua di ganti dengan pipi Naruto yang teralir air mata )

 _ **Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

( lalu Gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Asuna, Rias, Akeno dan Ayumi yang bergerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu )

 _ **Sore wa mada mie nai**_

( Gambar kembali diganti dengan Gambar tangan Krista, Sona, Red dan Saeko yang juga melakukan hal yang sama )

 _ **Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang juga mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dan secara bersamaan Asuna, Ayumi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Krista dan Saeko yang memeluk tubuh Naruto )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Pakaian Kitsune juga pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser yang menancap di sinari bulan )

.

 **Chap Berikutnya**

.

" Yang benar saja kita bahkan belum persiapan! "

" Jika kau ingin bertarung lawan aku dengan wujudmu! "

" Aku adalah Kami! Ni Kami-sama! "

" Bertahanlah Minna! "

" Akhirnya selesai juga! "

" Tidak akan aku biarkan! "

Selanjutnya di NSCIND, **Mision 5 : The Armor, Heart of Sea, Disclosure of the truth, We Always Friend, The War is Just Beginning**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Apa kabar semua! Apa kalian baik-baik saja!**

 **Baiklah kita lanjutkan saja ke penjelasan mengenai Chap kali ini. Di Chap ini Naruto akhirnya melawan Vali dengan setengah kekuatannya hingga di tengah pertarungan dia bertemu Kelompok Khaos Brigade, dan Tiga Orang yang pernah melawannya hingga harus mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuatnya dan jatuh pingsan.**

 **Lalu, mengenai Asia, Akhirnya Asia menemukan sihir barunya yaitu** _ **Generation Of Life Healling**_ **sistem Sihir yang bisa menggunakan media untuk menyembuhkan atau menghidupkan orang yang sekarat. Ini adalah sihir ciptaan saya sendiri karena ini inspirasi dari Chakra Kyubi.**

 **Lalu Hubungan, hubungan disini lumayan rumit sepertinya, dan sepertinya Naruto akan bertambah Pairnya dan itu belum pasti, mengenai Dimensi H.O.T.D**

 **Bagaimana Naruto bisa menaiki Mobil adalah sudah jelas, bahwa Naruto mempelajarinya dari Game Race Cars di Supermarket-supermarket, bahkan pernah mengikuti lomba dan juara tiga kali berturut-turut.**

 **Lalu Pertarungan, Pertarungan Naruto melawan Para Dewa sepertinya cukup seru karena semua Dewa jepang berkumpul dan melawan Naruto walaupun pada akhirnya kalah dengan kemampuan Kirin Naruto. Dan juga Soso yang menculik Asia, siapakah dia?**

 **Dan masalah judul, ada sedikit perbaikan karena saya lupa mengenai Dua Jiwa di SAO itu jadi maaf ya.**

 **Baiklah mungkin setelah Chap berikut, di Chap Berikutnya lagi War'pun akhirnya di mulai dan maaf mengenai Chap 21, belum di bahas Reviewnya jadi Sekarang Reviewnya di gabung.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Nara : Tidak, Dunia Shinobi tidak hancur, dan ya, mereka tidak membantu tapi akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik nantinya.**

 **.**

 **Grand560 : Tidak, Kaguya bangkit karena bantuan Madara menghipnotis Hades, Izanagi dan Shinigami.**

 **.**

 **arsyad226 : Ya, nanti dia akan melawannya dan Naruto tidak bisa kembaki ke dimensi Shinobi dan jadinya Naruto tinggal selamanya di dunia DxD**

 **.**

 **Arif : Tidak, tapi beda. Jikukkan Hiraishin : Jikukkan Horu.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Lucifer : Kemungkinan saja.**

 **.**

 **Ootsutsuki Nero : Hmm, mengenai musuh, kalian bisa hitung, Kinshiki, Momoshiki, Toneri, Kaguya dan Madara. Kekuatan Naruto akan semakin bertambah karena lawan Naruto bukanlah orang-orang biasa. Kemungkinan jadi satu.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Nara : Tenang saja, Naruto tidak bakal mati. Dan di Chap 22 sudah jelas.**

 **.**

 **Gingga mahardikq : Daijoubu, ini sudah lanjut dan tidak di discontinue.**

 **.**

 **Janiver : Thanks for Informasion.**

 **.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Yap, sosok itu adalah Susano'o.**

 **.**

 **Taufiqqurrahman172 : Untuk The Protect sepertinya habis ini dan terima kadih untuk semangatnya.**

 **.**

 **Seafront Graffity : Tidak masalah, karena sudah tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan identitasnya.**

 **.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Hahaha, sepertinya salah Nee-san, tapi sekitar dua chapter lagi, tapi terimakasih semangatnya.**

 **.**

 **XI V IX a.k.a MINTUK : Haruslah, agar tidak terbongkar identitasnya, dan kalau pakai Rasenshuriken nanti Zombienya terlalu cepet motongnya dan juga bahaya, tapi kalau senjata jadinya Naruto terlihat cool dengan itu dan bisa memberantas dengan usahanya.**

 **.**

 **Krust007 : Haha, jawaban sudah di atas, jadi Issei tidak ikut melawan.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah segitu saja yang bisa saya balas, tapi lumayan juga tuh, yosh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya, Saya dedek undur diri, Jaa Ne!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Now and Future**

 **imeeji wo ashita no mukou ini**

( Gambar memperlihatkan Wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat ke atas )

 **zutto zutto egaite ima boku wa**

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Menma dan Naruko yang juga melihat ke atas )

 **te wo nobasu yo**

( Lalu tiba-tiba gambar berubah menjadi cahaya terang )

( Lalu Gambar di ganti dengan judul cerita ini )

 **torimodosenai iiwake to**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari jauh yang di guyur hujan di suatu daerah yang sepi )

 **sunao ini narezu ini tsuranuita usotsuki**

( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang juga di guyur hujan di teras rumahnya dan memandang langit yang menangis )

 **soredemo kimiga yasashii kara**

( Gambar di ganti Asia yang memandang keluar dari jendela dengan pandangan khawatir )

 **chikuri itai mune uhitotsu dake wakatta yo**

( layar kembali berganti dengan gambar setengah wajah Naruto yang perlahan menutup matanya dan layar terganti dengan semata Naruto yang membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan mata barunya )

 **tomaranai utagai datte**

( layar di gantikan gambar Menma dan Naruko dengan pedang mereka )

 **furiharatte boku dake**

( Gambar di ganti Kelompok Rias, dan kelompok Sona)

 **shinjitsuzukete kureru**

( Gambar di ganti para Maou dan Para Dewa )

 **kimi wo uragiritakunai kara**

( layar di ganti dengan wajah lawan Naruto dalam kegelapan dan menyeringai keji, dan dari kegelapan terlihat mata merah menyala )

 **"kawaritai" koe ini shita kyou ga**

( Layar menjadi Robekan silang san memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melawan Vali dan Ophis )

 **kitto kitto hajimari da, tte sa**

( Gambar di ganti kembali dengan Hinata dan Asia yang melawan Toneri dan Kuroka )

 **boku no unmei wo koko kara**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Naruko dan Issei yang melawan Arthur, Kinshiki dan Bikuo )

 **dareka ga ushiro yubi sashite**

( Gambar kembali berubah menunjukkan Kelompok Rias, Sona, Para Dewa dan Para Maou yang melawan pasukan Musuh )

 **nando nando azawarattemo**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan dari belakang Jubah Naruto yang berlari berkibar )

 **boku wa mayowanai**

( Lalu kamera bergerak naik memperlihatkan Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa di atasnya )

 **what's? mistake?**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan gambar wajah mereka yang menyeringai menatap kebawah )

 **no! i still have time to change it, myself**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto beserta kelompoknya yang menatap ke atas, lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi setengah mulut Naruto dan setengah badannya dan mulai memasuki mode Rikudonya )

 **all of me lead to now, and future...**

( lalu Gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang melesat sendirian dengan kencang dan mulai melompat ke arah Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa berada )

 **I believe**

( Lalu layar menjadi Putih terang )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24 : Mision 5 : The Armor, Heart of Sea, Disclosure of the truth, We Always Friend, The War is Just Beginning**

 **.**

 **Dimension H.O.T.D**

.

 **Duar! Duar! Syut! Syut! Cklek! Cklek!**

Di dunia para Zombie terdengar suara letusan senjata di mana senjata itu tengah menghanguskan beberapa barisan para Zombie, sementara pemilik senjata itu semakin mengeram karena Para Zombie tidak ada habisnya, pemilik senjata itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto atau Chi Bunshin 2.

" Cih, mereka itu.. " desis Naruto, sementara yang lain berlindung di belakang Naruto dengan senjata mereka.

" Naruto-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Kotha sambil membidik dengan Snipernya.

 **Duaar!**

Kotha'pun langsung menembakkan Snipernya dan mengenai lima Zombie sekaligus.

" Aku tidak tahu, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, dan lagi pula, jika semakin membuat suara kadal-kadal itu pasti akan kemari " balas Naruto sambil melirik ke atas-atas.

" Jika begitu kita tidak memiliki pilihan jika terus bersama " gumam Saya.

" Tidak jika kita tidak menggunakan senjata tanpa suara " balas Naruto sambil menaruh Shotgunnya " Alice, bisa ambilkan panahku " pinta Naruto.

" Ha'i Onii-san " balas Alice di dalam Mobil dan mengambil Busur panah Naruto " Ini Onii-san " ujar Alice menyerahkan busur panahnya.

" Arigato " balas Naruto lalu memegang busurnya dengan gaya horisontal ( seperti susano'o Sasuke )

 **Sret! Syuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto menarik tali busurnya dan mengeluarkan dua anak panah berukuran sedang, Semua yang melihat itu terkejut karena Naruto bisa melakukan itu.

" **Eiton : Futatsu Susano'o Kagutsuchi!** " gumam Naruto.

 **Bhiiits! Jraaaaaak! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan dua anak panahnya membuat panah itu melesat dan mengenai seluruh barisan dan terus menembus para Zombie hingga ke belakang lalu meledak dengan dasyatnya.

Takashi dan yang lain melihat itu menganga tidak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa menyelesaikannya dalam sekejap.

" kalian, cepat masuk ke dalam Mobil kita harus pergi, mereka pasti akan datang " ujar Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam Mobil, semua yang masih melamun tersentak dan langsung ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Yosh! Ikuzo! " ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan gigi dan menancap gasnya.

 **Sreet! Bruuuuuuum!**

Setelah itu Mobil itu'pun berputar arah dan melesat cepat menuju jalur mereka sesungguhnya meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka tadi berada, setelah beberapa menit kepergian mereka, benar saja. Muncul lima kadal raksasa datang ke tempat itu dan langsung memporandakannya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Bruuuuuuum!**

Sementara itu di sisi kelompok. Mereka menatap Naruto yang menyetir diam, sementara Naruto yang tahu tatapan itu hanya diam dan terus berfokus pada jalan.

" Ano... Naruto-san bagaimana... "

" Anggap saja itu kemampuan alamiku " potong Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu hanya diam " Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil senjata sesukaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya selalu karena taruhannya adalah... Nyawa " lanjut Naruto membuat suasana semakin sunyi.

" Lebih baik kalian bersiap setelah kita melewati jembatan berikut, kita akan menerobosnya. Berharap saja bahwa jalan itu belum di tutup "

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli, Naruto masih berada di posisinya dengan tongkat Rikudonya begitu juga Issei yang masih dalam mode Dragon Breakernya.

Lalu, Naruto langsung merapal segel dengan cepat, Naruko yang mengenal Jutsu itu langsung melirik Menma " Nii-chan, keluarkan element tanah kita akan menaikkan tanah kita " perintah Naruko dan hanya di turuti oleh Menma.

" **Doton : Chidokaku!** " ucap Menma dan Naruko bersamaan sambil menghentakkan tangan mereka ke tanah.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setela itu tanah yang mereka pijak'pun meninggi dan terus meninggi hingga ketinggian yang di tentukan, semua iblis yang ada di sana kebingungan karena tanah mereka naik.

" Bersiaplah, badai datang! " peringat Naruko.

" Baiklah ayo mulai! " ujar Issei melesat ke arah Naruto.

" **Suiton : Suiro no Kamikaze** " gumam Naruto menyebutkan Jutsu

 **Syuuuut! Syuuut! Wuush! Wuuush!**

Setelah itu terjadi beberapa pusaran air di beberapa titik sekitar air terjun dan setelah pusaran itu membesar air itu'pun langsung membentuk badai tornado air berukuran raksasa.

Issei yang melihat ada Tornado air didepannya langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dimana banyaknya tornado air membuatnya susah melesat karena celah yang sempit

 **[" Aibo, tetap fokuskan dirimu, kita tidak tahu dia akan menyerang dari mana "]** ujar Draig di sarung Issei.

" Aku tahu " gumam Issei dan terus memandang sekitar ' Sebaiknya aku akan menghancurkan badai ini ' batin Issei menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **Sriing! Sriiing!**

Namun seketika Issei menoleh ke samping saat dia mendengar suara sebuah rantai, namun dirinya tidak melihat apa-apa dan Issei kembali melihat ke sampingnya lagi saat dia kembali mendengar sebuah rantai. Karena yakin Issei'pun langsung memasang posisi siaga.

 **Swuuush! Swuuush!**

Dan benar saja dari arah samping terlihat dua rantai melesat ke arahnya, merasa mudah Issei'pun hanya tersenyum.

 **[" Issei jangan tertipu! Keluarkan pedangmu dan tahan rantai itu! "]** perintah Draig tiba-tiba, Issei yang mendengar perintah Draig terkejut. Dan tanpa dua kali, Issei menurut dan mengeluarkan pedang Ascalon miliknya.

 **Swush! Swush! Trink!**

Benar saja dugaan Draig, kedua rantai itu langsung di ganti oleh dua Naruto yang menebaskan pedang mereka namun Issei sangat tepat waktu untuk menahan pedang itu dengan kedua Ascalonnya.

" Bagus Issei, sepertinya pikiran Draig selalu ada bersamamu " puji Naruto yang ada di kiri.

" Namun kau harus ingat bahwa aku bisa menggandakan diriku " ujar Naruto yang ada di kanan.

' Artinya ' batin Issei sadar.

" **Suiton : Cho Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto Asli.

 **Swush! Groooaaaar!**

Setelah itu air di bawah Issei langsung naik dan berubah menjadi naga air raksasa dan melesat ke arah Issei, Issei yang melihat itu langsung mendorong pedangnya dan mengepakkan ke enam sayapnya dan melesat menjauh.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Namun tidak semudah di pikirkan karena naga air itu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi ' Kuso, naga itu selalu mengikutiku ' batin Issei.

 **[" Issei keluarkan teknik Dragon Emperor, itu akan berhasil menahan naga air itu "]** perintah Draig.

" Bagaimana caranya? " tanya Issei.

 **[" Satukan Jiwamu dengan kekuatanku lalu lepaskan dalam sebuah pukulan udara kosong "]** balas Draig.

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

 **[Emperor!]**

Setelah mendengar itu Issei langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

" Hyaaaa! **Dragon Emperor!** " teriak Issei langsung memukul udara kosong.

 **Bruuuuuuuuus!**

Setelah itu dari pukulan udara kosong tadi, keluar semburan api berukuran besar yang membentuk kepala naga, Issei yang melihat sihir barunya terkagum

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun saling berbenturan hingga menyebabkan sebuah ledakan sedang yang mampu memecahkan beberapa tornado air Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perkembangan Issei tersenyum dalam hati dengan cara memasang wajah tenangnya.

' Heh! Sepertinya dia sudah berkembang ' puji Naruto dalam hati ' Demo... ' batin Naruto lagi.

 **Cring!**

Setelah itu terdengar suara gemericing delapan Cincin yang berada di tongkat Rikudo Naruto dan mulai membentuk delapan lingkaran melingkari bulatan tengah.

' Apa dia bisa melindungi dirinya dengan ini ' lanjut Naruto.

" **Senpo : Bijuu...** " jeda Naruto.

 **Syuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu di setiap lingkaran terbentuk sebuah bola energi dengan warna berbeda-beda, Issei yang melihat itu memasang posisi siaga.

" **Kyuu Chakra no Jutsu!** " lanjut Naruto.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Semua bola energi itu'pun melesat ke arah Issei, sementara Issei masih melamun langsung terkejut dirinya terlindungi sesuatu yang gelap.

 **[" Wings Shield "]** ujar Draig.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi sembilan ledakan dasyat di udara akibat Jutsu Naruto, gelombang air yang tadinya tenang'pun harus menjadi gelombang-gelombang kecil begitu juga di bagian air terjun dimana Airnya turun semakin deras dan deras.

Naruto yang merasakan kekuatan Issei masih ada hanya memasang posisi tenangnya yang terbang di udara. Setelah asap menipis terlihat Issei masih terbang dengan Sayap mekanik dan apinya, sementara sayap Draig mengalami beberapa robekkan akibat Jutsu Naruto.

" Arigato Draig kau sudah melindungiku " ujar Issei

 **[" Tidak apa "]** balas Draig.

" Baiklah sepertinya aku harus sedikit lebih keras sekarang dalam melatihnya, mungkin sedikit bermain dengan Jutsu lamaku tidak masalah " gumam Naruto tersenyum mengerikan

 **Sreet! Sring! Syuuuuut!**

Tanpa menunggu Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan setelah itu dari tangan Naruto muncul Rasengan berwarna Biru dan Hijau bergabung membentuk sebuah pusaran gabungan yang melindungi Naruto, Issei yang melihat itu hanya memasang Posisi Siaga, Namun Naruto hanya menyeringai.

" **Suiton! Raiton!** " teriak Naruto dua kali.

 **Swuuuush! Bzitzit!**

Setelah itu pusaran tersebut berubah menjadi pusaran air Bor berbasis petir, Issei yang melihat itu entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

 **Swuuush!**

Lalu tanpa di duga juga, Dragon Balance Breaker Issei mengeluarkan pusaran api yang melindunginya, Issei yang melihat ada pusara api yang mengelilinginya terkejut sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara.

 **[" Jangan khawatir Aibo, itu adalah Sihir kita untuk melawan serangannya, kita akan menyerang bersama "]** ucap Draig.

" jadi ini punyamu Draig.. Yosh, Arigato " gumam Issei senang

 **Swuuuuuuuush! Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu secara bersamaan pusaran Naruto dan Issei sama-sama melesat satu sama lain ke arah lawan mereka dan siap membenturkan kekuatan mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua kekuatan itu'pun saling berbenturam dan membuat gelombang angin dahsyat di tengah aur terjun. Keduanya saling mendorong kekuatan mereka sehingga bagian Tengah air terjun terbuka.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu keduanya'pun sama-sama terpental menjauh akibat adu mereka, namun mereka masih bisa menguasai keseimbangan mereka sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan dari jauh.

' Sepertinya dengan memanasinya bisa melakukan ini dengan cepat ' batin Naruto sambil mengarahkan tongkat berlambang indra ke arah mata kirinya lalu menutup matanya.

" **Tyukoinmoin!** " ucap Naruto lalu membuka matanya Senjurineringgan miliknya yang berubah warna menjadi putih dengan darah mengalir.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Issei tersentak saat dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Dirinya memandang sekitar mencari Naruto namun nihil... Tidak ada siapapun.

Setelah itu terlihat banyak gadis telanjang tengah di ikat mengelilingi Issei, Issei yang melihat itu terdiam namun setelah itu dia tersenyum mesum tingkat dewa.

 **Wuuuuush!**

" Kyaaaaaaa! "

Setelah itu muncul api entah dari mana langsung membakar mereka hingga hangus, Issei yang tadinya tersenyum melebarkan matanya saat melihat itu.

" Khahahaha! " Issei yang mendengar ada suara tawa langsung menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat beberapa sosok bayangan di atas

" Issei " panggil seseorang, Issei yang mengenal suara itu langsung menoleh ke depannya dan dia melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya " Kau lihat, jika kau lemah kau akan kehilangan impianmu, jika mereka menang kau tidak akan bisa melakukan impianmu itu " ujar Naruto membuat Issei menegang.

" Bisa saja Vali mengambil dan menghancurkan seluruh perempuan disini, termasuk benda kesukaanmu itu yaitu.. Oppai " ujar Naruto " Apa kau mau itu menghilang dari hadapanmu? " tanya Naruto menyeringai.

" Tidak! " balas Issei " Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak akanku Biarkan! " teriak Issei keras, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilang " Aku!... Tidak akan membiarkan! Hal itu terjadi! " teriak Issei dengan kepala mengadah!

 **Real Side**

" Haaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Issei dengan Baju Mekaniknya yang mengeluarkan aura hijau.

 **Wuuuush!**

Sementara itu Naruto menahan gelombang yang di buat Issei akibat kemarahannya di dunia ilusi miliknya ' Heh! Sepertinya dia terlalu menganggapnya serius ' batin Naruto.

 **Mind Scape Issei**

.

" Draig! Kumohon! Berikan aku kekuatan! " teriak Issei memunggungi Draig, sementara Draig hanya diam " Aku tidak ingin impianku itu berakhir! Jika aku kalah! Aku tidak ingin Impianku itu hancur pada si brengsek itu! " teriak Issei lagi

 **[' Haahh~ sepertinya dia terlalu serius ']** batin Draig pasrah **[" Kalau itu kemauanmu ayo kita menyatu Issei "]** ujar Draig.

" Ya! Ayo kita bersatu Draig! " balas Issei sambil membalikkan badannya, Draig yang mendengar itu langsung mengarahkan kepalanya pada Issei, sementara Issei langsung menyentuh kepala Draig.

" Ayo! Patner! " **[ Ayo! Patner! "]** ucap Issei dan Draig bersamaan

.

 **Mind Scape Issei off.**

.

" Haaaaaaaa! " teriak Issei semakin keras

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar pada Issei, semua yang melihat itu terkejut, sementara Naruto terpental ke bawah dan mendarat sempurna di bawah air, Naruto yang sudah mendarat langsung melihat ke tempat Issei, dan seketika mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat ada sosok Naga terbang di sana.

" Akhirnya kau keluar... " gumam Naruto Tersenyum

.

.

.

" Draig "

.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Sementara itu dibalik asap terlihat sosok Naga merah berkepala dua tengah terbang dan menatap Naruto yang ada di bawah seperti mangsa.

" Are! Ke-kenapa aku berubah! " teriak Issei pada kepala Naga bagian kiri.

 **[" Kita bergabung "]** balas Draig yang ada di kepala kanan.

" Akhirnya kau berhasil Issei! " teriak Naruto di bawah, Issei yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menoleh ke bawah dan mulai bertanya.

" Naruto, apakah.. Tahapku sudah selesai? " tanya Issei.

" Ya, tapi... Masih belum sempurna, masih ada perubahan lainnya lagi, yaitu _**Mode True Dragon Emperor Balance Breaker**_ " balas Naruto sambil kembali berdiri.

" Masih ada tahap lagi!? " teriak Issei.

" Benar tapi sekarang sudah selesai, kau harus mencari kekuatanmu sendiri Issei " balas Naruto sambil melesat ke arah Issei.

 **Wuuush!**

Setelah beberapa menit Perubahan Issei menghilang kembali ke mode Manusia biasanya dan membuatnya jatuh.

 **Grep!**

Namun dengan reflek, Naruto langsung menangkap Issei dan kembali ke kelompoknya.

" Akhirnya kau berhasil Issei-san " puji Asia senang.

" Hehehe, arigato Asia-chan " balas Issei sambil duduk karena kelelahan.

 **Wuuuush!**

Sementara Naruto langsung menghilangkan Modenya dan berjalan ke arah Asia.

" Asia-chan bisa kita berbicara sebentar " bisik Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh, Asia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto bingung tapi dia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

" Kemana mereka? " tanya Kiba

" Biarkan mereka, mereka pasti memiliki sebuah urusan " balas Menma.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Asia tengah berdiri berhadapan di sebuah pohon dengan latar dua gunung.

" Asia-chan, bisakah kita hentikan hubungan kita? " tanya Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, Asia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam " Aku... Hanya tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita.. Kau tahu aku sudah memiliki Istri, tapi aku mencintai gadis lain, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyakiti hatinya. Aku juga tidak berani menduakan kalian... Aku hanya ingin kita.. Menjadi teman dulu, saat aku memikirkan hal ini, aku tidak bisa tidur karena melihat Hinata sering menangis diam.. Jadi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini " ujar Naruto panjang lebar, dirinya merasa bersalah sekarang.

Setelah itu hanya terjadi keheningan, tidak ada yang bersuara hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka yang membuat rambut mereka melambai-lambai terkena angin.

" Aku mengerti " Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Asia terbelak dan memandang wajah Asia yang melihatnya lembut " Aku juga salah karena mencintaimu, aku tahu pasti Hinata-sensei sangat sakit hati, tapi dia menutupinya dengan senyumnya, aku juga salah karena tidak menolaknya karena aku Egois, jika Naruto-kun ingin begitu aku terima " ujar Asia tersenyum meyakinkan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam, rasa bersalah kembali hinggap di hati Naruto, Naruto mencoba menutup matanya berusaha memikirkan cara untuk membuat hati Asia kembali.

" Asia-chan... Maukah kau menjadi adikku? " tanya Naruto

" ... " Asia yang mendengar itu terkejut akan permintaan Naruto.

" Aku memang tidak bisa membagi cintaku padamu, tapi kasih sayang dan cinta kasih sebagai kakak, aku bisa memberikannya padamu " jelas Naruto " Kau maukan menjadi adikku sudah lama aku ingin memiliki seorang adik " tanya Naruto lagi.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa jawaban Asia langsung memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang menerima pelukan Asia terkejut atas tindakannya " Aku.. Hiks.. Mau, Onii-san " balas Asia sambil terisak di dada Naruto, Naruto yang mendapat jawaban Asia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adik barunya tersebut.

" Terima kasih, Imouto " balas Naruto sambil mencium rambut Asia.

.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Asia langsung menoleh ke sumber ledakan dan mereka melihat sekumpulan asap dimana tempat kelompok mereka berada.

" Ayo Asia-chan, kita harus cepat " ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Asia ke tempat kelompok mereka.

.

 **Di sisi lain**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Menma dan yang lain sekarang mereka tengah bersiaga saat sesuatu yang besar jatuh ke arah tempat mereka, tak lama setelah itu muncullah Asia dan Naruto di belakang mereka.

" Ada apa disini? " tanya Naruto pada Menma di sampingnya.

" Tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh ke air dan ke tempat kami berkumpul tadi, aku tidak tahu apa itu yang pasti itu pasti dari musuh " balas Menma menyiapkan pedang Naminya dan perubahan mode Kyubinya.

" Yang benar saja kita bahkan belum persiapan " ucap Naruko tidak senang.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluar sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau melesat cepat ke arah Kelompok Naruto dan yang lain, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan Rineggannya.

" **Gakido!** " ucap Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bola itu.

 **Blaaaaar! Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu Bola energi itu berhenti melesat dan mulai terserap ke tubuh Naruto hingga habis, Naruto yang tahu energi itu milik siapa mulai mengeram.

" Sepertinya dia mulai bergerak kembali " ucap Naruto dingin.

 **Blaaar! Byuuur!**

" **Grooaaaaaaaar! "**

Setelah itu dari balik asap dan air keluar dua buah monster satu berbentuk manusia dan satu lagi berbentuk kura-kura.

 **Deg!**

Menma, Naruto, Naruko dan Hinata yang melihat patung itu seketika tersentak karena mengenalnya.

" I-itu.. " gagap Hinata.

" _**Gedo Mazo!**_ " balas Naruto datar dan dingin.

" Khahahaha! Aku kembali " ujar Seseorang muncul dari atas, Naruto yang sangat-sangat mengenal orang itu seketika mengeluarkan energi KI Level 2 miliknya.

" Kauuu! " teriak Naruto marah.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah Naruto berteriak tempat yang di pijaknya hancur berkeping-keping hingga membentuk kawah, sementara pecahan batu tadi berkumpul mengelilingi Naruto yang mengeluarkan aura Cokelat.

" Toneri! Apa maumu kesini! " teriak Menma sambil memasuki mode Kyubinya.

" Khuhuhu, tentu saja melawan kalian, aku juga harus menjemput Byakugan No Hime kembali untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku lagi " balas orang bernama Toneri santai.

 **Blaaar!**

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung meninju tanah di bawahnya hingga kawah itu semakin melebar, semua yang melihat tindakan Naruto terdiam akan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

 **Swuuuush~**

" Jika kau mencobanya aku tidak akan segan-segan " balas Naruto dingin dengan mengubah auranya yang menjadi putih.

 **[" Naruto-sama "]** Naruto yang mendengar panggilan tersebut sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara lain di pikirannya **[" Ini Aku, Hikari, Light Heaven Dragon, Sacred Gearmu Heaven Booster Armor dan Heaven Booster Swordmu "]** jelas suara tersebut yang merupakan pemilik bernama Hikari.

" Hikari? Apakah kau naga yang di bicarakan oleh Michael " tanya Naruto melalui pikiran.

 **[" Benar, aku ingin memberitahu, sudah saatnya kau menggunakanku, aku mohon izinkan aku membantumu "]** balas Hikari memohon, Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Hikari terdiam, memang benar dirinya menyimpan banyak Sacred Gear tapi dirinya belum pernah mengeluarkannya, tidak ada salahnya mengeluarkannya salah satu bukan.

" Baiklah ayo " balas Naruto berdiri " Hikuzo! Hikari! " teriak Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah.

 **[" Ha'i Naruto-sama! "]** balas Hikari.

 **["Double Heaven! Heaven Booster Armor Sword! "]** ucap Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Setelah itu Tubuh Naruto terbungkus, Armor putih miliknya, perubahan Naruto memiliki ciri-ciri Helm Berkepala Naga bermata hijau bertanduk di hidung, dada berbentuk kepala Naga dengan lingkaran Hijau di kedua bahu dan di dalam mulut naga tengah dada, bersayap Cahaya dan Mekanik, membawa tongkat Cahaya dam dua cincin memutarinya dalam bentuk silang, membawa pedang Cahaya panjang, dan Prisai berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya.

" I-Itu! " kejut Rias.

" Dragon Breaker! "balas Issei kagum

" **Bersiaplah Toneri! "** ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Toneri

" Heh! Walaupun kau mengeluarkan Mode barumu, kekuatan kedua mereka ini semakin kuat, jadi... " jeda Toneri sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Gedo Mazo dan Golem milik Toneri membuka mulut mereka dan mulai mengumpulkan energi mereka " Tidak akan berguna " lanjut Toneri yang memperlihatkan mata Tenseigannya.

 **Twuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Gedo dan Golemnya menembakkan energi mereka seperti laser ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya santai dan mengarahkan pedang cahayanya ke arah kedua laser itu.

 **[" Light Chakra! "]** ucap Naruto.

 **Swuuush! Swuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu kedua Cincin yang memutari Naruto langsung melesat cepat ke arah dua laser tersebut dan membuat ledakan Dasyat akibat kedua Jutsu itu berbenturan

" Heh! Lumayan juga " puji Toneri.

 **Swuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap keluarlah Naruko dengan pedang Kazenya dan juga mata Rineggan yang sudah aktif.

" Heh! Menyerang sendiri itu tidak akan berguna " balas Toneri sambil melesatkan banyak Gudoudama miliknya.

 **Bziit! Bziiit!**

Tanpa diduga Muncul Menma di hadapan Naruko dan langsung menghilang kembali bersama Naruko membuat Gudoudama-Gudoudama itu meleset.

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah hilangnya Menma dan Naruko muncul Tiga Cakra Cahaya berukuran besar melesat cepat ke arah Toneri, Gedo dan Golem Toneri. Toneri yang melihat itu langsung membuat pelindung Gudoudama untuk menahan serangan itu.

" Sekarang Nii-chan, Nee-chan " gumam Naruto.

" Ikuzo, Ruko-chan " perintah Menma yang rupanya ada di belakang Gedo dan Golem Toneri.

" Yosh " balas Naruko sambil merapal segel.

" **Senpo : Zunpo Kawasu Kawakii!** " teriak Menma dan Naruko.

 **Kwok! Kwok! Kwok!**

Setelah itu Menma dan Naruko mengeluarkan Suara kata mereka membuat Toneri kehilangan Konsentrasi dan kehilangan kendali untuk membuat pelindung.

 **Wush!**

Melihat Menma dan Naruko berhasil, Naruto'pun langsung melesat ke arah Toneri.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Akhirnya Ketiga Cakra Naruto berhasil melukai Tangan Kanan Gedo dan membelah Golem Toneri menjadi empat bagian. Toneri yang masih menutup telinga harus mengeram karena tidak bisa menyerang.

' Grrr, Kuso! ' batin Toneri

" **Groooaaaaaar!** " tanpa di duga Gedo mengerang dan mengeluarkan petir di punggungnya yang melesat ke arah Menma dan Naruko.

' Bahaya! ' batin Menma lalu menghentikan suaranya dan langsung menghilang bersama Naruko kembali.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah kepergian Menma dan Naruto, akhirnya Jutsu itu hanya mengenai tanah kosong saja, Toneri yang merasa berhasil langsung menyeringai senang

 **Blaaar! Booooom!**

Tanpa di duga Muncul Dua tangan kayu raksasa di samping Toneri dan langsung mengatupkan tangannya hingga mengunci Toneri di dalamnya, Rias dan Sirzech yang melihat itu langsung menyiapkan sihir mereka.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Secara bersamaan Rias dan Sirzech menembakkan Power Of Destroution ke arah tangan kayu tersebut hingga hancur semua yang melihat itu senang namun mereka terkejut karena musuh mereka masih selamat dengan tubuh berubah menjadi warna Hijau

" Dia sudah memasuki Mode Tenseigan rupanya " gumam Naruto yang masih melesat ke arah Toneri.

" Khuhuhu Percuma saja , diriku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu " balas Toneri sombong sambil menyiapkan tongkat hitamnya.

 **Triiiing!**

Setelah itu terjadi benturan kedua senjata dari Toneri dan Naruto, Toneri menyeringai di hadapan Naruto sementara Naruto tidak terlihat ekspresinya.

 **[" Light Explosion! "]** ucap Naruto

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan cahaya di hadapan Toneri dan Naruto membuat mereka berdua terpental bersama menjauh.

" **Senpo : Cho Odama Rasengan!** " ucap serempak dua orang di bawah Golem dan Gedo Mazo membuat kedua monster itu terpental ke atas dengan bola biru di perut mereka, rupanya pelakunya adalah Menma dan Naruko yang sudah memasuki mode Sannin mereka

 **[" Light Bom! "]** ucap Naruto membuat banyak bola cahaya lalu melesatkannya ke arah Gedo dan Golem Toneri.

 **Sriiiiiing!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto langsung mengumpulkan energi cahayanya ke arah perang lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara Horizontal pada udara hingga membuat gelombang cahaya **[" Twins Light Dragon! "]** ujar Naruto lagi, perlahan gelombang tersebut berubah menjadi beberapa kepala Naga cahaya dan langsung melesat ke arah Toneri.

Toneri yang melihat serangan itu langsung membungkus dirinya dengan Gudoudama.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaaar! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan bersamaan di tempat Gedo dan Golem Toneri begitu juga di tempat Toneri, Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Gedo dan Golem Toneri akan jatuh langsung mengumpulkan energi cahayanya kembali ke arah pedang.

 **Sriiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu Pedang Naruto semakin lama mengeluarkan Aura putih bercahaya hingga aura itu memanjang membuat pedang itu semakin panjang, merasa cukup Naruto langsung mengambil posisi menebas secara Horizontal **[" Wave Of Light Saber! "]** ujar Naruto lantang lalu menebaskan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Gelombang Cahaya yang melesat ke arah Gedo dan Golem Toneri.

 **Booft! Craaaash! Blaaaar!**

Tanpa di dugaGedo menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap meninggalkan golem Toneri sendirian yang terkena tebasan Cahaya Naruto dan meledak menjadi berkeping-keping.

" Cih! Dia menghilangkan Gedo " decih Naruto.

 **[" Naruto-sama waktuku tinggal 2 menit, aku harus mengisi kembali tenagaku karena menggunakan banyak energi "]** ucap Hikari memberi tahu melalui pedang Cahaya.

" Dua menit he? Itu sepertinya cukup " gumam Naruto.

 **Swuuuush! Traaank! Blaaaaaaar**

Tanpa di duga kembali keluar sebuah cahaya seperti laser ke arah Naruto, dengan reflek Naruto menepis serangan tersebut dengan prisainya hingga membuat Jutsu tersebut hanya mengenai gunung.

" Khuhuhu, seperti biasa kau membuat banyak kejutan Teme " ucap Toneri tertawa keji.

" Dan kau terlalu sombong untuk orang sepertimu " balas Naruto santai.

 **Sriiiing! Syut! Syuut! Cklek!**

Tanpa di duga muncul banyak rantai putih di sekitar Toneri dan langsung mengikat Toneri agar tidak bisa kabur.

" I-Ini! " umpat Toneri sambil melihat kebelakang dan dia melihat Menma dan Naruko yang menggigit rantai yang mengikatnya sambil merapal.

" Ikuzo " gumam Menma.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " gumam Menma sambil menyemburkan apinya yang menyalur melalui rantai

" **Fuuton : Kamiryuuka No Jutsu** " gumam Naruko juga menghembuskan naga anginnya

 **Swuuush! Grooooaaar!**

Setelah itu kedua Jutsu itu'pun mulai bergabung hingga membentuk naga api raksasa dan mengaung keras ke arah Toneri

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Api itu'pun berhasil mengenai Toneri dan membuat api itu semakin membara di udara sambil membakar Toneri, melihat itu Naruto menghilangkan Prisai cahayanya menjadi partikel Cahaya, lalu memindahkan pedangnya ke tangan kirinya dan kembali dia membuka tangannya mengumpulkan Partikel Cahayanya dan juga Energi Cahayanya.

 **[" Satu Menit! "]** ujar Hikari.

" Ikuzo! " gumam Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat ke arah api yang membakar Toneri.

 **Twuuuuush!**

Tanpa di duga api yang membakar Toneri hancur memperlihatkan Toneri yang mendapatkan beberapa luka, namun Toneri juga tidak menduga bahwa Naruto sudah di depannya.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan bola cahaya di tangannya.

 **Blaaaar!**

Bola itu'pun berhasil mengenai perut Toneri namun tidak membuat Toneri terpental, merasa belum Naruto langsung menggabungkan Rasengan miliknya di tambah dengan Cakra roda Cahaya miliknya

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Rasengan Cahaya itu'pun semakin membesar dan membesar membuat tubuh Toneri sedikit demi sedikit terdorong, sementara Toneri hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat merasakan kekuatan suci yang menyerang tubuhnya.

" **Senpo : Hikaton : Cho Odama Rasendisuku!** " ujar Naruto lalu mendorong keras Rasengannya membuat Rasengan itu melesat kencang bersama tubuh Toneri ke atas tanoa menyia-nyiakan waktu Naruto kembali membuat Banyak Tombak Cahaya.

 **[" Multi Light Spear! "]** ucap Naruto melesatkan Tombak-tombak cahayanya.

 **Tak! Syuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghentakkan tangannya lalu membuka kembali tangannya hingga energi cahayanya berkumpul membentuk bola cahaya dengan petir putih mengelilinginya.

 **[" Light Boms! "]** ucap Naruto lagi sambil melempar bola Energi itu.

" Haaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto kembali mengumpulkan energinya hingga membentuk sebuah bola kecil di dadanya merasa cukup dia'pun bersiap untuk serangan terakhir.

" Hikuzo! Hikari! " ujar Naruto lantang.

 **[" Ha'k! "]** balas Hikari.

 **[" Light Dragon Emperor! Light Laser Beam! "]** teriak Naruto dan Hikari bersamaan menembakkan laser cahaya melalui dadanya ke arah Toneri.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

 **Twuing! Triiiiiiiiink! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu keluarlah Laser besar berwarna kuning keputihan dari dada Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah Tempat Toneri, setelah beberapa detik, terlihat beberapa kelap-kelip disana lalu berubah menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang dan setelah beberapa detiknya lagi barulah Ledakan besar terjadi akibat Jutsu Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu Mode Dragon Breaker Naruto'pun menghilang menyisakan Sayap cahaya dan Sayap putih Mekaniknya, semua yang melihat pertarungan sepertinya telah berakhir tersenyum lega.

" Arigato Hikari, kau beristirahatlah " perintah Naruto

 **[" Ha'i Naruto-sama "]** balas Hikari

" Apakah berhasil? " tanya Menma yang muncul di samping Naruto.

" Entahlah, Minna! Bisa kalian bersama kami, aku tidak bisa bertarung tanpa bantuan kalian jika kalian tidak di dekatku! " perintah Naruto lagi.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung terbang ke arah Naruto dan bergabung bersama Naruto di belakang, sementara Naruto berada di bagian depan, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata ada di belakang Naruto.

 **Bziiiit!**

Naruto yang melihat sebuah Petir Ungu melesat ke arahnya langsung menarik kalung birunya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat **[" Mode Breaker! Water Sword Balance Breaker! "]** ucap Naruto lantang lalu memunculkan pedang panjang berwarna biru dengan aura biru mengelilinginya.

 **Sriing!**

 **Triiiiiink!**

Naruto langsung mengibaskan pedang Airnya dan setelah itu terjadi percikan api di pedang Naruto dan memperlihatkan Kinshiki yang muncul dengan pedang merahnya.

" Sigh! Rupanya kau " desis Naruto menatap tajam Kinshiki.

" Khuhu lama tidak berjumpa gaki " balas Kinshiki tertawa senang.

" Senang bisa bertemu kau juga! " balas Naruko muncul di hadapan Kinshiki.

 **Buuaggh!**

Dengan keras Naruko langsung memukul wajah Kinshiki hingga terpental ke belakang tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruko langsung merapal segelnya dengan cepat.

" **Fuuton : Shinkuryuuha!** " ucap Naruko sambil menghembuskan Angin berbentuk naga putih yang melesat cepat ke arah Kinshiki

 **Sriiing!**

Kinshiki yang menyadari itu langsung memutar tubuhnya sambil menebaskan pedangnya membuat naga angin Naruko hancur, semua yang melihat pertarungan itu masih diam tanpa ada yang bergerak, mereka bingung harus melakukan apa.

" Xenovia! Kiba-kun! Kalian bantu aku melawan orang itu " perintah Naruko dengan nada dingin

" Baik!/Hn! " balas Kiba dan Xenovia bersamaan.

 **Swuush!**

" Ughh! Tadi itu benar-benar menyakitkan " guma Toneri keluar dari balik asap dengan tangan Kiri hancur dan Mode Tenseigan yang sudah hilang, Naruto yang melihat Toneri masih hidup'pun mengeram karena efek dari jutsunya tadi hanya menghancurkan tangan kirinya dalam pikirannya pasti Kinshiki yang menahan serangan itu, namun dalam hati Naruto senang karena Modenya sudah menghilang.

" Heh! Walaupun begitu tetap saja kau kena " balas Naruto meremehkan.

" Heh! Memang benar, namun saatnya bukan aku melawanmu " balas Toneri melakukan satu segel.

 **Swuush! Praaaaank!**

Dari atas muncul sebuah kotak dan langsung jatuh di bawah tanah dengan sangat keras, Naruto dan Hinata yang mengenal kotak itu melebarkan mata mereka karena harus kembali melihat kotak itu.

" I-itu! " gagap Hinata

" lagi-lagi kau mengambil kotak itu! " teriak Naruto marah.

" Hahahaha! Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Akhir bagi kalian! " tawa Toneri sambil melakukan satu segel.

 **Twung! Twung!**

Setelah itu Kota itu'pun perlahan membuka segelnya, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung berinisiatif di samping Naruto begitu juga yang lain ( Mereka masih dalam keadaan melayang )

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu dari empat sisi keluar beberapa orang yang Naruto tahu mereka merupakan bagian dari beberapa Shinobi yang pasti sudah lama di sana, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin mengeram.

" Ada apa ini, kenapa mereka bisa keluar dari kotak itu? " tanya Michael bingung.

" Itu bukanlah Kotak biasa " balas Menma tajam.

" Aku merasakan energi negatif yang kuat " gumam Koneko.

" Ap-Apa sebenarnya ini " gagap Asia ketakutan.

" Ghaaaaa! "

" Kyaaaakkk! "

" Ghkkkkk! "

 **Jraak! Jraaaash! Braaaak!**

Semua yang melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka melotot tidak percaya kecuali Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma, bahkan Asia, Rias, Akeno dan gadis lain harus menutup mulut mereka tidak percaya apa yang terjadi di depan mereka.

" Ma-Makhluk apa mereka? " gagap Azazel

" _**Satori no Bakemono!**_ " teriak Naruto lantang

 **Graaaaaaak!**

Teriakan Naruto'pun di balas oleh banyaknya pasukan Satori di hadapan Naruto yang di akibatkan perubahan shinobi-shinobi yang keluar dari kotak tadi, semua yang melihat banyaknya Satori bergetar kecuali Menma dan Naruto yang marah.

" **Kagebushin No Jutsu : Elemental!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul sekumupulan asap di samping Naruto memperlihatkan tujuh belas Bunshin berbeda warna tengah melayang di hadapan Naruto.

" Yo, Sudah lama tidak keluar akhirnya kau memanggil kami Bos " sapa Naruto Doton.

" Heh! Jika kau memanggil kami pasti sesuatu yang buruk sedang kau lawan " ujar Naruto Jiston.

" Sigh! Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat " desis Naruto Ryuuton sambil mengeluarkan meteor kecilnya.

" Jadi ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami Bos? " tanya Naruto Raiton.

" Kau bisa melihat sendiri di depan " balas Naruto menatap tajam ke arah depan, semua Bunshin Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah hadap Naruto dan mereka bisa melihat banyaknya Satori di hadapan mereka

" Heh! Sepertinya mereka lebih banyak dari waktu itu " desis Naruto meiton.

" Heh! Begitu ya, ini pasti seru " gumam Naruto Yoton semangat.

" Jadi kapan kita mulai " gumam Naruto Toruton sambil memunculkan Air di sekelilingnya.

" Kalian dengar kosongkan pikiran kalian jika ingin melawan mereka karena mereka bisa membaca pikiran, dan untuk jaga-jaga " perintah Naruto sambil membuat segel bunshin.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul beberapa kumpulan asap di belakang Naruto " Mereka akan melindungi kalian, sekarang kita habisi mereka! " lanjut Naruto sambil menyiapkan pedang Airnya di mulut lalu menarik pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulsernya.

" Baiklah! Ayo Draig! " teriak Issei semangat

 **[Boost][Boost] [ Dragon Emperor! Dragon Breaker! ]**

 **Sriiiing!**

" Baiklah Ikuzo! " ujar Naruto langsung melempar kedua pedangnya lalu mengambil kembali pedang di mulutnya lalu melesat bersama yang lain.

 **Wush! Wush**!

Tak tinggal diam Kinshiki dan pasukan Satori'pun ikut bergerak, sementara Toneri hanya menonton dari atas dengan seringainya.

 **Swuuuuush! Swuuush! Triiiink!**

Naruto yang masih melesat seketika harus terkejut saat Kinshiki ada di hadapannya dan menebaskan pedangnya namun dengan Reflek Naruto menghindar dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya namun dengan cepat Kinshiki langsung menahan serangan Naruto

 **Wush! Wush! Sriiiink!**

Saat setelah kedua pedang Naruto berada di dua sisi salah Satu Satori, Naruto, langsung bertukar dengan Naruko lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang salah Satu Satori dengan kedua pedang yang dia lempar tadi di tangannya dan siap menebaskannya pada Satori

 **Craaaaash!**

 **Graaaaahk!**

Tebasan Naruto'pun berhasil memutuskan kedua sayap Satori itu, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum senang.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Namun Naruto langsung melirik ke belakang saat merasakan ada sebuah serangan ke arahnya, Naruto yang merasa bahaya langsung memutar tubuhnya.

 **Jraaaaaaaaaaar! Jleb! Jleb!**

Tanpa di duga muncul Dinding Tanah hadapannya dan menahan serangan itu Naruto yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya tersenyum.

" Jangan Khawatir Bos, kami akan mengatasi beberapa dari mereka " ujar Naruto Doton muncul di samping Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah salah satu Satori dengan tangan berlapis tanah.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Pukulan itu'pun mengenai salah satu Satori hingga membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan menabrak kawanannya

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Rias dan Sirzech langsung mengumpulkan power of Destruction milik mereka lalu menembakkan pada Beberapa Satori yang terjatuh.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Sihir Sirzech dan Rias'pun berhasil mengenai beberapa Satori hingga lenyap, Keduanya yang melihat itu tersenyum senang.

 **Graaaaak!**

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

Sementara itu di sisi Lain terlihat beberapa Satori meraung keras dan mengibaskan sayapnya hingga membuat berapa bulu sayapnya melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Trink!**

Akeno dan Azazel yang melihat itu langsung berdiri di depan Naruto dan membuat pelindung Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto Fuuton dan Naruto Katon melesat ke atas sambil merapal segel mereka.

" **Katon : Choo Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " " **Fuuton : Choo Ryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Katon dan Fuuton Bersamaan sambil mengembuskan Api dan Angin mereka.

 **Swuuuuuush! Groooaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun mulai bergabung hingga membentuk Naga Api besar dari Biasanya. Para Satori yang merasakan itu langsung berniat menghindar.

 **Swuuush! Pyaaaarsh!**

Tanpa di duga muncul beberapa air di sekitar mereka dan langsung membeku membuat pergerakan mereka tidak bisa di gerakkan.

" Bagus Sera-chan " ucap Naruto Suiton pada Serafall di sampingnya.

" Hihihi arigato " balas Sera tertawa kecil.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Api itu'pun berhasil membakar Para Satori yang terjebak es tadi, tanpa dia Naruto Fuuton kembali merapal segel lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

" **Fuuton : Cho Kamikaze No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto Fuuton sambil menghembuskan anginnya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Angin itu'pun kembali bergabung dengan api Naruto hingga membuat tornado Api, Naruto Asli yang melihat itu langsung menutup mata kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

" **Amaterasu!** " ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Tornado Api tadi'pun berubah menjadi Tornado Api Hitam lalu meledak dengan Dasyat menyebarkan Api hitam itu di berbagai arah.

" **Kirigakure No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Suiton di atas lalu membuat banyak kabut di atas, Naruto Ryuuton yang ada di sana langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu membuat satu segel di tangan kirinya di depan dada.

 **Triink! Trankk! Swush! Triink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruko, Xenovia dan Kiba sekarang tengah melawan Kinshiki dengan kerja sama mereka dan itu membuat Kinshiki kewalahan, dengan gerakan cepat Naruko langsung melakukan serangan bawah pada kaki Kinshiki tapi berhasil di tahan oleh Kinshki dengan Pisau tangannya, melihat Naruko membuat celah, Xenovia langsung menebaskan pedang Durundalnya secara Horisontal di belakang Kinshiki, namun dengan Reflek Kinshiki mengeluarkan pedang merahnya dan menahan pedang itu sebelum mengenai punggungnya, melihat celah lebih besar, Kiba langsung melompat dan menebaskan pedang miliknya pada kepala Kinshiki. Namun Kinshiki berhasil menghindar dan langsung mendorong senjata Naruko hingga membuat Naruko terdorong ke belakang.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Melihat itu Kiba langsung melesat ke arah Naruko dan menangkap tangan Naruko, Naruko yang melihat Kiba menyelamatkannya merona tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya.

" Hikke! Naruko-chan! " teriak Kiba sambil melempar Naruko kembali ke arah Kinshiki, Naruko yang mendengar itu merona dan tersenyum senang dan kembali menyiapkan pedangnya.

 **Buuagh! Jraash! Buaagh! Jraash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Menma dan Koneko, Keduanya saling memukul para Satori dengan Senjutsu mereka dan membuat Satori yang terkena pukul hancur menjadi pecahan daging.

Benar, mereka menggunakan tahap pembelajaran yang mereka lakukan sekarang dan itu berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Satori.

" Haa! " teriak Menma sambil memukul salah Satori hingga tangannya masuk ke dalam ' Lepaskan ' batin Menma.

 **Swush! Jraaash!**

Setelah itu Satori yang terkena pukulan Menma langsung mengembang lalu meledak hingga menyebarkan darah dan daging di sekitarnya.

" Heh! Ini benar-benar menjijikkan tapi apa boleh buat " decih Menma karena terkena banyak darah.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Sementara Koneko, Koneko masih terus memukul beberapa Satori hingga membuat beberapa tumpukkan Satori yang tidak bisa melawan, Menma yang melihat itu langsung membuat Rasengan di tangan.

" Koneko-chan, menjauhlah " perintah Menma sambil melesat ke arah tumpukan Satori yang di buat Koneko, Koneko yang mendengar perintah Menma langsung menjauh, setelah menjauh Menma'pun melompat ke atas dan siap mengarahkan Rasengannya.

" **Senpo : Cho Odama Rasengan!** " teriak Menma.

 **Swuush! Swuuush! Swuuush!**

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Beberapa Satori tengah melayang di udara sambil menghindari serangan-serangan Azazel, Michael dan Red, Red yang merasa di remehkan mengeram.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Di sisi lain juga terlihat Naruto Meiton tengah berdiri tenang di kerumunan Satori yang menatapnya lapar, Naruto Meiton yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

" Kalian lapar he? " tantang Naruto Meiton.

 **Grooooaaar!**

Balas salah satu Satori sambil melesatkan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa di duga muncul Naruto Hikaton di samping Naruto Meiton, Naruto Meiton yang melihat rivalnya datang hanya mendesis.

" Kau mencari mati ne Meiton? " tanya Naruto Hikaton.

" Cih! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu " balas Naruto Meiton acuh.

" Sigh! Seperti biasa datar " balas Naruto Hikaton.

" Sebaiknya kita selesaikan " lanjut Naruto Meiton.

" Ma! Ayo lakukan! " balas Naruto Hikaton menghilang di ikuti Meiton.

 **Swush! Crash! Craash! Craash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto Katon, Yoton dan Honoton terus melesat ke depan dengan Cakra Api, Lava dan Api Biru mereka, mereka terus melesat dengan kencang sambil menebaskan beberapa tubuh Satori hingga putus.

" Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto Yoton semakin mempercepat melesatnya di ikuti Katon dan Honoton.

" **Katon : Disuku!** " " **Yoton : Disuku!** " " **Honoton : Disuku!** " teriak Katon, Yoton dan Honoton bersamaan sambil melempar Cakra mereka.

 **Craash! Craaash! Craaash!**

 **Groooaaaaaar!**

Cakra mereka'pun langsung memotong beberapa Satori hingga terbelah menjadi empat, sementara Satori yang tertebas harus merasakan sakit dan berteriak sebelum mati.

 **Bziiit! Bziit! Craaash! Craaash! Bziiit! Craash!**

Di sisi lain lagi, Naruto Raiton, Hariton dan Inabiton melakukan Combo mereka dengan kecepatan mereka hingga membuat beberapa Satori yang akan menyerang mereka harus meregang nyawa karena kecepatan mereka.

" Matilah Kalian! Dragon Emperor! Fire Shots! " ujar Issei lantang sambil menembakkan laser api merah ke arah beberapa Satori.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Beberapa Satori yang terkena sihir Issei'pun langsung meledak dengan dasyat menjadi abu akibat efek dari sihir Issei.

" Heh! Ini terlalu mudah " remeh Naruto Hariton lalu kembali menghilang.

" Cih! Mereka itu " desis Toneri mengeram.

" Heh! Apa kau marah, teme? " ejek Naruto dengan pedang di mulutnya.

" Cih! Diam kau! " balas Toneri mengarahkan tangannya pada Naruto.

 **Groooaaaaar!**

Seolah mengerti Beberapa Satori yang masih hidup'pun mengaung dan mulai terbang ke atas.

 **Wush! Trink! Trank! Wush!**

Sementara di sisi Kinshiki melawan Naruko, Kiba dan Xenovia, merasa geram Kinshiki'pun mendorong pedangnya hingga membuat Naruko, Kiba dan Xenovia mundur begitu juga Kinshiki yang langsung di samping Toneri

" Ada apa dengan mereka " gumam Naruto Yoton yang melayang di samping Naruto Asli.

" Tidak! Mereka kembali menyerang! " peringat Naruto Suiton.

" Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Rias yang melayang di samping Naruto.

" Kalian semua menghilanglah, biar aku tangani ini " perintah Naruto Asli pada semua bunshinnya.

" Sigh! Padahal aku masih ingin bermain " desis Naruto Meiton tapi tetap di turuti, semua Bunshin Naruto'pun kecuali Naruto Ryuuton menghilang menyisakan kelompok Naruto dan kelompok Iblis.

" Jadi selanjutnya apa Naruto? " tanya Sirzech bingung karena Naruto menyisakan Satu bunshinnya.

" Bersiap " balas Naruto mengembalikan pedangnya ke sarung begitu juga Jiwa Isobu ke dalam mode kalung.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush!**

Setelah itu dari balik awan terlihat peluru-peluru bulu sayap melesat ke arah kelompok Naruto dan Akuma dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan Susano'o Merahnya dan langsung membuat prisai di hadapannya

 **Trank! Trank!**

Bulu-bulu itu'pun berhasil di tahan oleh Prisai Susano'o Naruto selagi berlindung tangan Kanan Naruto'pun terbuka dan membuat Rasengan di tangannya.

" Hime, Asia-chan, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Red-chan, gabungkan kekuatan kalian ke arah Rasenganku, akan aku selesaikan sekarang juga " perintah Naruto tanpa menoleh.

" Ha'i! " balas mereka kompak.

 **Syuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Hinata, Red, Asia, Rias dan Akeno langsung mengarahkan tangan mereka ke arah Rasengan Naruto hingga Rasengan Naruto berubah warna akibat gabungan kekuatan mereka dan membuat Rasengan itu membesar.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik asap terlihat beberapa Satori berkumpul dengan Bola besar di kaki mereka melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Sreet!**

Setelah cukup Naruto'pun menarik tangan'nya yang memegang Rasengan besar ke atas, sementara tangannya lagi satu menyiapkan pedang Dark Repulsernya.

" Nee-chan, kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan kau mengerti bukan! " ucap Naruto pada Naruko yang ada di depannya sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

" Heh! Jangan khawatir Naru-chan akan aku buat ini berhasil " balas Naruko sambil menyeringai.

" Kalau begitu, ikuzo! " balas Naruto membuat Naruko langsung melesat kencang menuju depan.

 **Wush! Wush! Swush! Swush!**

Kinshiki yang melihat itu langsung menembakkan peluru merahnya pada Naruko sementara para Satori kembali terbang sambil mengibaskan sayapnya membuat beberapa bulunya melesat ke arah Naruko, setelah itu mereka'pun kembali berkumpul lalu membuat Bola besar di kaki mereka, namun salah satu dari mereka membuat bola energi di mulut dan menembakkannya oada Naruko.

 **Swush! Blar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Bukan Naruko namanya jika sudah bertarung dengan pedang, Naruko dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan itu bahkan tanpa halangan sedikitpun. Naruto yang melihat sedikit celah langsung melempar kunainya ke atas untuk menyelamatkan Naruko, setelah itu Naruto'pun melebarkan mata kanannya membuat Naruko menghilang di gantikan kunai sementara Kunai tadi di gantikan Naruko.

 **Blaaar!**

Kunai yang tadinya di gantikan oleh Naruko'pun terkena bola Satori hingga terjadi ledakan besar akibat bola tersebut, Naruko yang selamat langsung melempar pedangnya ke atas di mana Satori berada tengah melesatkan bola energinya.

" Yosh! Ikuzo! Naru-chan " gumam Naruko.

" Yosh! Aku pergi! " ucap Naruto mengambil Posisi " Sirzech, Rias-chan, Issei, Red-chan, aku ingin kalian menghancurkan Kotak itu, jika kotak itu hancur maka semua akan berakhir " perintah Naruto sebelum menghilang.

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu pedang Naruko'pun di gantikan oleh Naruto yang melesat cepat ke arah Satori, karena kecepatannya yang menurun, Naruto'pun mengibaskan Ke empat sayapnya untuk menambah kecepatannya.

" Kalian dengar apa katanya tadi, hancurkan Kotak itu " perintah Menma, yang di perintahpun hanya menurut dan mulai mengumbulkan energi mereka.

" Aku akan membantu " gumam Hinata memasuki Mode Tenseigan Eyes lalu membuat bola Gudoudama di tangannya dan menambahkannya energi Tenseigan untuk memperkuat Jutsu tersebut.

" **Haaaaaaaa! "** teriak para Satori

" Haaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun berbenturan dan membuat sebuah gelombang angin dasyat, bahkan semua harus menyilangkan tangan mereka karena kuatnya angin, kecuali Menma, Hinata, Naruko, Red, Rias, Sirzech dan Issei.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Sirzech dam Rias menembakkan power of Destruction mereka dalam jumlah besar.

 **[" Red Emperor! Giant Fire Bom! "]** ucap Red sambil menembakkan bola Api raksasa ke arah Kotak Toneri.

 **[" Dragon Emperor! Laser Shot! "]** ucap Issei menembakkan laser merah dari Helm Mekaniknya.

" **Tensei : Juhou Shikirin Tensei Baku!** " ucap Hinata menembakkan laser biru ke arah Kotak Toneri.

 **Swuuuush! Blllaaaaaaaarr!**

Setelah itu semua Jutsu dan sihir itu'pun bergabung dan mengenai kotak abadi itu dan membuat sebuah ledakan besar, sementara Naruto masih mengadu Rasengan miliknya bersama bola energi milik Satori

" **Senpo : Cho Mega Raikaha Juhou...** " jeda Naruto melepaskan kekuatannya.

 **Sriiiiiiiiing! Sringsring! Sringsring!**

Setelah itu dari Rasengan Naruto keluar Cakra berwarna api biru dan Shuriken terbuat dari lava langsung menghancurkan Bola Energi para Satori.

" **Ryuuiken Disukuriken!** " lanjut Naruto kembali mengarahkan Rasengannya.

 **Twush! Sriiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Rasengan Naruto'pun langsung bertambah besar dan mengenai para Satori hingga mementalkan mereka kebawah dan meledak dengan dasyat hingga membuat kubah ledakan berukuran besar, merasa sudah Naruto Ryuuto yang masih ada langsung mengucapkan jutsunya.

" **Senpo : Ryuuton : Ame No Wakusei** " gumam Naruto Ryuuton lalu menurunkan tangannya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik kabut yang masih ada dari Naruto Suiton keluarlah tujuh Planet yang berukuran besar siap menghantam para Satori yang masih terkena ledakan Rasengan Naruto bersama Kinshiki dan Toneri.

Sementara itu di sisi Kotak Abadi, terlihat hanyalah lahan kosong menandakan bahwa kotak itu telah hancur.

" Bos waktuku sudah habis, kuserahkan padamu " gumam Naruto Ryuuton lalu menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

" Ma! Tentu saja " balas Naruto yang sudah berada pada kelompoknya " **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto lagi menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul tiruannya di sampingnya, tanpa memberi perintah, Bunshin Naruto langsung merapal segelnya dengan cepat.

" **Jikukkan Kekkai!** " ucap Naruto Bunshin sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah.

 **Swuuush!**

Setelah itu terlihat sebuah kubah kecil melindungi Naruto Bunshin dan yang lain, sementara Naruto yang asli masih di luar dengan santai sambil memandang Toneri dan Kinshiki yang menatapnya.

" Heh! Sepertinya kita sampai di sini saja Teme kita pasti akan bertemu lagi " ujar Toneri memunculkan Lubang dimensi di belakangnya berniat pergi, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kinshiki dan Toneri dengan Susano'o Orange sudah menyelimutinya.

 **Buuaaghh! Buuaagh! Blaaar!**

Setelah sampai di belakang Kinshiki dan Toneri, Naruto langsung memukul keduanya ke atas hingga keduanya menempel di salah satu planet berwarna orange yang sebentar lagi akan mengenai tanah.

 **Boooooooooom! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah beberapa detik ke tujuh planet itu'pun mengenai tanah membuat sebuah ledakan besar bahkan Bumi berguncang hebat saat ke tujuh planet itu mengenai bumi.

 **Krak! Krak! Twuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu ketujuh planet itu'pun mengalami keretakkan dan kembali meledak menyebarkan gelombang Asap yang membuat tempat ledakan itu tertutupi.

Setelah beberapa menit terlihatlah lahan bebatuan berbagai warna di hadapan mereka, semua yang melihat itu terkejut akan apa ada yang ada di hadapan mereka.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah Naruto dari langit dan mendarat di hadapan mereka.

" Naruto, apa benar yang kau jatuhkan itu Planet? Jika benar seharusnya tempat ini dan Bumi ini sudah hancur? " tanya Sirzech pada Naruto, memang benar, bayangkan Mercurius dan Venus saja sudah seukuran bulan, belum Jupiter dan Saturnus yang berukuran sangat besar jika menghantam bumi, bisa-bisa Bumi ini hancur.

" Tidak, itu hanya Jutsu buatan dari Bunshinku, Bunshinku bisa membuat Planet tiruan dengan Jutsu Meteornya jadi yang menghantam bumi tadi itu hanyalah Meteor Planet, apa kalian tidak lihat tadi bahwa Planet-Planet tadi berukuran sama? " jelas Naruto dan bertanya kembali pada Sirzech. Semua yang di sana terdiam, memang benar tadi semua Planet itu berukuran sama, mereka tidak ingat akan hal itu.

" Mereka menghilang " gumam Koneko membuat semua di sana menoleh padanya.

" apa maksudmu Koneko-chan? " tanya Menma

" mereka berdua hilang, jika mereka disini aku bisa merasakan Chakra mereka sedikit tapi.. Mereka seperti menghilang " jelas Naruko juga merasakannya.

 **Sreet! Bruk! Bruk!**

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke atas dan perlahan semua bebatuan di hadapannya naik ke atas tanpa sisa dan yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah kawah tanpa ada apa-apa, Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menurunkan tangannya membuat semua batu itu kembali.

" Mungkin saja dia sudah mati bukan? " tanya Issei.

" Itu bisa saja " gumam Naruto.

 **Deg! Bruk!**

Seketika Naruto terjatuh sambil memegang kedua matanya, semua yang melihat Naruto jatuh langsung mengerumuni Naruto dan menatap Naruto khawatir.

" Onii-chan! Daijoubuka!? " tanya Asia panik, semua yang mendengar panggilan Asia pada Naruto hanya diam karena pertama kalinya mereka dengar.

" Ha-Ha'i Dai-Daijuobu dayo " balas Naruto tergagap dan masih memegang kedua matanya " Ugh! " pekik Naruto merasakan matanya semakin perih.

" Ada apa dengan Naruto-san, kenapa dia seperti itu " tanya Kiba bingung.

" Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada matanya " balas Menma juga tidak tahu.

Setelah merasakan perihnya hilang, Naruto'pun membuka tangannya memperlihatkan Sharingannya dengan Empat Tomoe.

" Na-Naruto, Sharinganmu " gagap Menma.

" Hah.. Hah.. Apa yang terjadi dengan mataku " tanya Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Naru-kun coba lihatlah " jelas Hinata sambil membuat Cermin Es di hadapan Naruto, seketika Naruto tersentak saat melihat matanya berubah di mana ada empat Tomoe di sharingannya.

" ada apa dengan mataku " gumam Naruto menyentuh matanya.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " pekik Naruto lagi sambil menutup mata kirinya, sementara mata kanannya di biarkan terbuka, perlahan terlihat Mata Naruto berubah menjadi Senjutsu dengan empat Tomoe, Rineggan dengan empat Tomoe, Dan mata terakhirnya yang dimana ada Sembilan Tomoe berubah menjadi Dua belas Tomoe lalu kembali menjadi Senjutsu Empat Tomoe.

" Sepertinya mataku berubah akibat... Entahlah " gumam Naruto yang sudah merasa baikkan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto kembali tersentak saat suatu penglihatannya melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa di lihat, " Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto tidak jelas membuat semua bingung.

" Naruto-kun, ada apa? " tanya Akeno.

" Mereka masih hidup, Nenek tua itu menyelamatkan mereka " jelas Naruto sambil berdiri.

" Nenek Tua? " beo Issei.

" Apa maksudmu Kaguya? " tanya Menma memastikan.

" Um, dia menyelamatkan Toneri dan Kinshiki dengan celah dimensinya " jawab Naruto lalu penglihatan Naruto menoleh di mana tempat Kotak Abadi tadi berada " sementara Kotak itu akhirnya hancur juga " gumam Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu sebenarnya Naruto-kun? " tanya Michael bingung.

" Mataku ini, bisa melihat kejadian sebelumnya, mata ini seperti rekaman yang bisa di ulang " jelas Naruto membuat semua bingung kembali.

" Seperti rekaman? " gumam Sirzech

" Bisa di ulang? " gumam Azazel juga.

" dengan kata lain... " jeda Naruko

" Benar, Mata ini bisa melihat sebuah kejadian yang sudah di lakukan, misalnya Kotak Abadi tadi, aku bisa melihat bawah Kotak itu benar-benar hancur, tapi kalian tidak bisa melihat apakah kotak itu hancur atau tidak, dan juga dua orang itu, tadi dua orang itu seharusnya tertimpa planet buatanku di penglihatan kalian tapi di penglihatanku aku melihat bahwa mereka selamat dengan kata lain seperti halnya rekaman dimana jika kalian merekam sesuatu tapi penglihatan kalian melihat ke arah lain pasti sesuatu yang tak terduga akan masuk ke rekaman dan dimana jika kita ingin melihat rekaman itu kita bisa melihat apa yang terjadi saat mata kita melihat ke arah lain " jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan pada akhirnya semua paham maksud dari Naruto.

" Lalu kau akan memberi nama apa dengan mata itu? " tanya Menma sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" untuk Sharinganku akan aku beri nama Shayonringan, Lalu Senjutsu ini akan aku beri nama Senjuyonringan, lalu Rineggan akan aku beri nama Rineyonggan, dan yang terakhir akan aku beri nama Senjuyonrineringgan " jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil menghilangkan Senjuyonringan miliknya menjadi mata shapirenya.

 **Sriing!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul lingkaran Sihir di hadapan kelompok Naruto dan Kelompok Iblis dan mereka melihat para Dewa tengah berkumpul menghadap kepada Naruto.

" Naruto-sama, apa yang terjadi, tadi aku melihat sebuah ledakan besar yang di buat oleh Tujuh planet apa itu benar? " tanya Izanagi pada Naruto.

" Tidak Izanagi-dono, sebenarnya ke tujuh planet tadi itu hanyalah planet buatanku dan itu bukan asli jadi jangan khawatir, kau pikir aku akan menghancurkan alam ini " jawab Naruto sambil menyindir Izanagi.

" Jadi dia Dewa Kami itu? " gumam Salah satu Dewa berwarna biru dengan empat tangan.

" Lalu siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka? " tanya Naruto pada Izanagi.

" Oh, mereka adalah Dewa mitologi Hindu, yang berwarna biru itu adalah Dewa Wisnu dan yang berkepala empat itu adalah Dewa Brahma, dan yang membawa Trisula itu adalah Dewa Siwa dan yang satunya lagi adalah Dewa Indra, dan ada juga salah satu lagi adalah Mitologi Budha dia adalah Dewa Budha salah satu dewa yang mengalahkan kakek dari Son Gokong " jelas Izanagi siapa saja mereka.

" Souka? Hindu dan Budha ya " gumam Naruto memberi salam pada semua Dewa.

" Salam Kami-sama " ujar para Dewa.

" Jadi.. Dewa Wisnu, apa kau sudah tahu masalah ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Ya, Naruto-sama, aku sudah tahu, dan kami Dewa Mitologi Hindu dan Budha ikut membantu kalian, aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu tapi kau selalu menghilang seperti di telan bumi " jawab Wisnu sopan.

" Ah, maaf itu karena aku harus melatih mesum itu " jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya sementara yang di sebut hanya mendelik pada Naruto.

 **Bruk!**

Tak beberapa detik tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto merasa lemas dan jatuh kebawah alias pingsan, semua yang melihat Naruto pingsan langsung menolong Naruto dan membawanya ke Generation Of Life Tree milik Asia.

.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

 **Kota Shingsana, Markas Wings Freedom**

Sementara itu di Sisi Chi bunshin 1, sekarang dirinya tengah duduk di salah satu bangku bersama Krista, hubungan mereka sudah menjadi kekasih walau Krista tahu jati diri Naruto tapi itu tidak menghalanginya, sekarang mereka tengah berbincang sesuatu yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari seperti kencan atau apalah.

Sementara itu di sudut lain terlihat Eren, Mikasa, Armin dan Annie yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum akan kedekatan mereka. Sementara itu di sisi Reiner dirinya hanya diam sambil menatap Eren diam setelah itu Reiner bangun dan mendekati Eren.

" Eren " panggil Reiner menyuruh Eren mendekatinya, Eren yang mendengar Reiner memanggilnya langsung mendekatinya meninggalkan Mikasa Armin dan Annie " Eren aku mau jujur padamu " jelas Reiner memanggil Eren, sementara Eren hanya mendengarkan.

" Sebenarnya aku adalah Titan Armor yang menyerang kota waktu itu "

" ! " Eren yang mendengar itu seketika tersentak saat Reiner jujur padanya, padahal dia adalah teman baiknya dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa temannya adalah monster yang sama sepertinya dan juga yang menyerang kotanya saat dia kecil.

" Jadi Eren aku mohon lawanlah aku, dan buat kekuatanku itu hilang aku mohon padamu " pinta Reiner.

" Jika kau meminta itu kenapa harus pada Eren? " seketika Reiner tersentak saat dirinya mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya dan terlihat Naruto sudah di belakangnya dengan bersender pada punggungnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

" Jika kau meminta itu aku bisa saja membantumu, tapi.. " jeda Naruto menoleh pada Reiner yang ada di belakangnya " Jika kau ingin bertarung denganku gunakan wujudmu sesungguhnya " lanjut Naruto, membuat Reiner dan Eren tersentak.

" Kau gila jika aku melakukannya aku bisa saja menghancurkan Kota! " teriak Reiner membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

" Jika masalah itu kau tenang saja, kota ini sudah aku ungsikan sejak kemarin, maka dari itu tidak ada siapapun di sini " jelas Naruto santai.

" Apa yang mereka bicarakan? " gumam Armin.

" sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres " gumam Annie merasakan firasat buruk.

" Aku tunggu di jalan tengah Kota, jika kau jantan lakukanlah perkataanku aku tunggu kau di sana " ujar Naruto lalu menghilang, sementara Reiner hanya diam tapi langsung pergi ke suatu tempat. Bertholdt yang melihat temannya pergi langsung menyusul Reiner meninggalkan yang lain yang hanya diam.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " tanya Levi yang baru datang.

" Levi-taichou kita harus bersiap! " pinta Eren serius.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto berdiri tenang di salah satu Tembok ujung Maria dan memandang ujung gerbang awal jauh di hadapannya dengan datar.

" Ayo.. Jika kau berani lawanlah aku " gumam Naruto.

 **Haaaaaaaaa!**

Setelah itu Naruto tersentak saat sebuah suara besar masuk ke telinganya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu terlihat dua buah petir tengah menyambar sesuatu jauh di hadapannya, tak lama setelah itu terlihat Collosal tengah berdiri di balik tembok sambil melihatnya, Naruto yang merasa di lihat hanya menyeringai.

" Jadi kau juga muncul " gumam Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tembok itu'pun berhasil di tembus dan di bawah Collosal dan di hadapan Naruto terlihat banyak Titan berkeliaran setelah tembok berhasil hancur dan di hadapannya lagi terlihat Titan Armor tengah menatapnya.

" Jadi Kau siap " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Susano'o merah hingga memiliki kaki.

 **Bziit! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di atap-atap terlihat beberapa Pasukan Wings Freedom baru saja muncul di kejutkan kemunculan Collosal dan Titan Armor dan mereka juga bisa melihat Susano'o merah Naruto.

 **Sreeet! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Titan Armor langsung mengambil ancang-ancang berlari lalu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu juga langsung melesat lebih cepat sambil mengarahkan Prisai merahnya di depannya.

 **Swuuush! Traaaank! Blaaaar!**

Tak lama setelah itu terjadi benturan terhadap Prisai Naruto dan Titan Armor setelah berhasil menghentikan Titan Armor Naruto langsung mendorong prisainya membuat Titan Armor mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

" Aku akan membantu Naruto-sensei, Eren kau juga bantulah " ucap Anniel langsung melesat ke tempat Naruto sementara Eren masih diam.

" Aku.. Tidak yakin " gumam Eren

.

" Bertahanlah Sensei " gumam Annie lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil di cincinnya lalu melukai jarinya.

 **Bziiiit!**

Setelah itu Annie langsung di sambar sebuah petir dan berubah menjadi Titan Female dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

" Annie, sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Naruto pada Annie yang sudah jadi Titan di sampingnya, Annie yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Naruto seolah menjawab.

" Haahh~ jadi begitu baiklah, ayo kita lawan mereka " desah Naruto dan siap kembali maju tapi di tahan oleh Annie, Anni kembali memberi Isyarat pada Naruto dengan melihat Collosal yang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka Naruto yang mengerti hanya kembali mendesah.

" Baiklah aku akan melawannya " jawab Naruto seolah mengerti " Ikuzo! Susano'o! " teriak Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto yang warna merah itu'pun langsung berubah menjadi Biru dan lama-lama semakin besar hingga sosok Susano'o Naruto menyamai tinggi Collosal dalam bentuk Tengu walau Susano'o Naruto lebih tinggi sedikit.

" Minna! Kita harus menghentikan para Titan itu, Masalah Collosal dan Titan Armor berikan saja pada Naruto dan Annie! " teriak Armin langsung melesat ke tempat para Titan begitu juga yang lain meninggalkan Eren yang masih diam bersama Mikasa.

" Collosal, bersiaplah " ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Collosal dengan Tongkatnya.

 **Bum! Bum!**

Seolah mengerti Collosal itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto hingga membuat getaran keras, Naruto yang melihat Collosal bergerak juga langsung melesat ke arah Collosal begitu juga Annie dan Titan Armor.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

.

 **Other Dimension**

.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzitzit! Ngooong!**

Sementara itu di sisi lain Dimensi, terlihat percikan petir berwarna ungu mengiasi langit tanpa awan itu dan memunculkan lubang hitam di sana walaupun tidak terlalu besar.

 **Wuush!**

Setelah itu dari balik lubang hitam keluarlah Chi Bunshin 5 Naruto yang bertugas mencari Jiwa Gyuki, merasa sampai Naruto'pun langsung memandang sekitar dari atas langit.

" Sepertinya aku jauh dari pulau " gumam Naruto.

 **Blaar! Blaaar!**

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke bawahnya di mana ada satu kapal laut tengah berperang melawan beberapa armada Laut, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mempercepat jatuhnya hingga masuk ke dalam air.

" Kapten, tadi aku melihat sepertinya ada yang jatuh dari langit! " teriak Anak Rusa bertopi.

" Mungkin saja itu dari musuh " ujar Pria berambut Hijau dengan tiga pedang.

" Mungkin saja, Jangan pedulikan! Kita kalahkan mereka dulu! " jawab Orang bertopi jerami.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Naruto, sekarang Naruto tengah berada di dalam air dengan gelembung melindunginya untuk bernafas, sekarang Naruto tengah berada di tengah pertempuran kapal.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat dirinya merasakan sebuah gerakan di belakangnya namun tidak ada apa-apa.

' sepertinya ada yang tidak beres ' batin Naruto sambil terus memandang sekitar.

 **Swush!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat dirinya melihat sebuah serangan dari Tentakel raksasa, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal segelnya.

 **Grep! Blaaaaaaar!**

Tentakel itu'pun berhasil menangkap Naruto namun Tentakel itu harus hancur saat terjadi ledakan pada Tentakel itu, dan di balik ledakan pap terlihatlah seekor kura-kura berekor tiga.

 **Groooaaaaaar!**

.

 **Diatas Air**

.

 **Grooaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di atas air semua yang ada di kapal seketika berhenti menyerang saat mendengar sebuah suara monster yang cukup keras di sekitar mereka.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Groooaaar!**

Setelah itu dari balik kegelapan keluar seekor Gurita raksasa yang meraung pada Naruto yang berwujud Isobu.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Grep! Grep!**

Setelah itu Gurita itu melesatkan ketiga Tentakelnya pada Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menangkap ke tiga Tentakel itu dengan ketiga Ekornya.

 **Syuuuuuuuut! Twush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengumpulkan Energi Positif dan Negatif hingga membentuk bola Energi lalu menembakkannya pada Gurita itu.

 **Blaaaaaar! Pwuuuush!**

Bola energi itu'pun meledak dengan dasyat di dalam air hingga membuat percikan Air besar di atas dan gelombang yang membuat beberapa kapal di atas bergerak-gerak.

" a-apa yang terjadi? " gagap Pria berhidung panjang dengan kaca mata.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto telah kembali ke mode manusia dan hanya menatap bangkai Gurita yang tidak berbentuk itu, setelah itu Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak.

Dirinya melihat banyak ikan yang bergerak ke arahnya hingga membentuk sebuah tulisan _' Jiwa yang dalam adalah Jiwa yang paling dalam dari semuanya, Jiwa dari apa yang ada di dasar air '_

 **[" Umi No Kami, aku Uzumaki Naruto menjawab teka-tekimu, Jawabannya adalah Lautan dimana hanya dialah yang paling dalam dari semuanya dan jiwa dari dalam Laut adalah Monster Gurita "]** ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

 **Swush!**

Seketika semua ikan yang membentuk tulisan itu melesat pergi, setelah kepergian ikan-ikan itu, muncullah kalung berwarna biru tua dan biru muda kehadapan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengambil kalung itu.

' Akhirnya selesai ' batin Naruto sambil memakai kalungnya ' Dan sekarang... Saatnya menghentikan perang di atas ' batin Naruto lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di wajah.

' **Susano'o '** batin Naruto.

.

 **Diatas Air**

.

 **Byuuuuurs!**

Seketika semua tersetak saat kembali terjadi ledakan dalam air hingga membuat sebuah gelombang besar, perlahan semua kapal seketika bergerak searah jarum jam dan seketika semua kembali tersentak saat menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berada di pusaran Tornado air.

" Luffy! Apa yang harus kita lakukan! " teriak Pria berambut Kuning pada Pria bertopi jerami bernama Luffy.

" A-Aku tidak tahu " balasnya tergagap.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua terkejut saat sesuatu yang besar keluar dari dalam air, mereka melihat sosok Manusia dengan Trisula dan Kereta lumba-lumba tengah menatap mereka tajam.

" I-itu! " gagap Perempuan yang menggunakan Bra dan celana Jins pendek saat melihat itu.

" **Haaaaaaaar! "** teriak Sosok itu sambil mengibaskan Trisulanya pada Beberapa kapal di hadapannya.

 **Bruuuuust!**

Seketika semua kapal itu'pun hancur terbawa ombak membiarkan kapal Berlayar tengkorak jerami, setelah itu Sosok itu'pun menoleh ke bawah di mana kapal sisa itu berada sementara yang di toleh semua langsung bersiaga.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Tak lama setelah itu turunlah Naruto dengan sempurna di depan kapal dengan berlutut, semua yang melihat kemunculan Naruto bersiaga.

" Heh! Sepertinya ini akan menarik " gumam Naruto menaikkan sedikit kepalanya memperlihatkan Shayoringannya.

.

.

.

 **Dimension Charlotte**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 3, sekarang dirinya tengah berada di atas atap sambil memandang langit dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, kemarin Ayumi mengalami Sakit demam dan sekarang dirinya sudah sembuh tapi entah ke apa firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk.

Waktu itu dia juga tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa adiknya itu tengah di tembak oleh temannya bernama Oikawa, tapi Ayumi menolaknya dengan halus, dan saat teman yang menjenguknya akan pulang Naruto sempat melihat temannya lagi satu yang menatap Ayumi benci, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto harus memperhatikan gadis itu.

' Semoga kau baik-baik saja Yumi-chan ' batin Naruto.

 **Ruang OSIS**

.

Sementara itu di ruang Osis seperti biasa sekarang mereka berkumpul tengah berbincang mengenai sesuatu yang baru mereka sadari.

" Kalian apa tidak sadar bahwa Uzumaki-senpai sudah berumur 17-18 tahun? " tanya Nao pada yang lain.

" Memang benar di berumur segitu, lalu kenapa? " tanya Yu bingung.

" Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa orang yang memiliki kemampuan hanyalah pada saat remaja? " tanya ulang Nao membuat semua di sana tersentak.

" Benar juga, Naruto-senpai sudah dewasa dengan kata lain seharusnya dia tidak memiliki kemampuan " gumam Takajo setuju.

" Lalu maksudmu adalah Bahwa Naruto-niisan orang yang benar-benar memiliki kekuatan alami " tanya Yu memastikan.

" Itulah pikiranku, dan juga Otosaka-san, aku mendengar bahwa adikmu masuk sekolah hari ini aku pikir dia akan beristirahat di rumah " ujar Nao lagi.

" Apa itu tidak mungkin! " ucap Yu tidak percaya.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana aku merasakan firasat buruk " ujar Takajo memberi usul.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat matanya merasakan perih, tanpa sadar Naruto mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya sehingga dirinya melihat sesuatu yang dia duga.

' Yumi-chan! ' jerit Naruto dalam Hati lalu melesat ke sekolah Ayumi dengan terbang

.

' Bertahanlah Ayumi ' batin Naruto lagi.

.

 **Ayumi Side**

.

Saat ini Ayumi tengah berdiri di lorong dan di hadapannya terdapat temannya yang tengah menunduk dalam sehingga raut wajahnya tidak terlihat, niatnya Ayumi kembali ke kelas tapi saat di tengah lorong dia bertemu temannya ini, Konishi.

" Ini karena kau muncul... " gumam Konishi membuat Ayumi bingung.

" E-Eh? Apanya? " tanya Ayumi halus

" Dengan Oikawa... " balas Konishi

" Dengan Oikawa? " gumam Ayumi

" Dengan Oikawa... Aku makan siang bersamanya berdua. Kita seharusnya berpacaran. " jelas Konishi sambil mengertakkan giginya " Tapi sejak kau muncul! Oikawa!... Oikawa!.. " teriak Konishi menatap Ayumi benci.

" Dia seperti sudah melupakanku! Hanya kau yang di perhatikan olehnya selama ini! " teriak Konishi lalu mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah karena berteriak dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Setelah itu Konishi mengeluarkan sebuah cutter di tangannya sementara Ayumi yang melihat itu langsung ketakutan saat tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Konishi.

" Ma-Matte! Ki-Kita bicarakan saja! A-aku yakin kau Cuma salah paham " ujar Ayumi tergagap karena ketakutan " Jadi kumohon jatuhkan Cutter itu " pinta Ayumi halus.

" Ini salahmu.. " gumam Konishi menatap Ayumi datar lalu mendekati Ayumi secara perlahan, sementara Ayumi berjalan mundur.

" Ini salahmu... Ini salahmu... Ini salahmu " gumam Konishi terus sambil mendekati Ayumi, sementara Ayumi semakin mundur.

Merasa kesempatan Ayumi langsung berlari ke arah tangga dan Naik ke lantai atas, Konishi yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti Ayumi.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Yu, Nao, Takajo dan Yusa mereka tengah berlari menuju sekolah Naruto dengan perasaan khawatir.

Ayumi terus berlari menuju lantai atas hingga dirinya terjebak karena ada suatu ruangan yang terkunci, Konishi yang melihat itu semakin menyeringai.

" ini semua salahmu... " gumam Konishi lagi.

" Kau salah! " balas Ayumi ketakutan.

" itulah kenapa... Kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama! " ucap Konishi mengangkat Cutter di tangannya ke atas.

" Tolong... " gumam Ayumi mulai ketakutan.

 **Krak!**

Tanpa sesuatu tiba-tiba kaca di sekitar sana mengalami ke retakkan.

" Siapapun... " gumam Ayumi lagi.

 **Brak!**

Sekarang Tanah di bawah Ayumi langsung mengalami retak.

" Siapapun...! " teriak Ayumi

" Khuhuhu " tawa Konishi siap menurunkan Cutternya.

" Tolong Aku! " teriak Ayumi dan menbuat rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi biru.

 **Blaaaar! Krak! Krak! Pyaarsh! Pyaarsh!**

Setelah itu tempat di sekitar Ayumi langsung mengalami ke hancuran sementara Konishi dengan cepat kabur sebelum terkena dampaknya, sementara Ayumi tanah yang ada di bawahnya hancur'pun harus terjatuh ke bawah dengan beberapa runtuhan.

" Kyaaaaaa! " teriak Ayumi.

" Ayumi-chan! " seketika Ayumi tersentak saat sebuah suara masuk ke telinganya, dirinya melihat ke samping dimana Naruto muncul dengan Sayap berwarna putih dan langsung memeluk dirinya bermaksud melindunginya.

 **Bruk!**

" Arrkkk! " pekik Naruto saat punggungnya terkena batu besar.

" Naruto-Nii-chan! " pekik Ayumi khawatir.

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Sementara di luar gedung langsung mengalami kehancuran setelahnya akibat kekuatan Ayumi, sementara kelompok Yu yang baru datang harus terkejut apa yang mereka lihat. " Jadi ini.. Kemampuan meruntuhkan " gumam Nao.

Sementara Konishi yang selamat tubuhnya merasa bergetar karena ketakutan dan tanpa sadar ada seseorang di sampingnya yang tidak di kenalnya.

" Aku gagal menyelamatkannya " gumam Perempuan itu lirih.

" Biar aku pergi! " ujar Takajo siap dengan kemampuannya tapi di tahan oleh Nao.

" Jangan terlalu bahaya! " ucap Nao memberi perintah.

 **Bruk! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua menoleh saat ada bebatuan yang bergerak lalu meledak dengan dasyat membuat bebatuan disana menghilang, setelah itu keluarlah Naruto dengan Ayumi yang masih sadar di gendongannya, sementara semua yang melihat itu terkejut karena ada Naruto yang menyelamatkan Ayumi.

" Uzumaki-senpai " gumam Nao.

 **Bhaaatsh!**

Naruto yang merasa sekarang langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya membuat semua terkejut akan apa yang di lihat mereka.

" Sebenarnya siapa kau! " tanya Nao keras.

" Aku adalah Kami! Ni Kami-sama! " balas Naruto membuat semua terkejut " dan aku datang untuk mengambil kekuatanmu... "

.

.

.

.

.

" Otosaka Yu "

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Kamis, 30 Maret 2016**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **06.00 AM**

.

" Egghh~ " lenguh Naruto bangun dari pingsannya, dirinya menatap sekitar di mana dirinya berada, dirinya mengetahui sekarang dirinya ada di kamarnya, ketika ingin bangun Naruto merasakan ada yang mengimpitnya, Naruto'pun menoleh ke sampingnya dan dia melihat Asia yang tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk Dirinya, lalu di toleh ke sampingnya lagi dan dia melihat Hinata yang memeluk durinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan tidak tahan untuk mengelus rambut mereka, merasakan gerakan yang ada di rambut mereka membuat mereka terbangun dari tidurnya, Naruto membangunkan mereka merasa bersalah.

" Ohayo Asia-chan, Hime " sapa Naruto yang perlahan bangun, sementara yang di sapa diam beberapa saat lalu memeluk dirinya erat.

" Syukurlah Onii-chan kupikir kau kenapa " gumam Asia terisak di dada Naruto.

" Um, syukurlah kau tidak apa Naru-kun " ucap Hinata juga terisak di dada Naruto.

" Hey~ tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja kok " balas Naruto sambil mencium kepala Asia dan Hinata bermaksud menenangkan " Tapi.. Entah kenapa rasanya penglihatanku terlihat berbeda dari biasanya " lanjut Naruto sambil menyentuh salah satu matanya yang berwarna Blue Shapire.

" beda dari biasanya? " tanya Asia melepas pelukannya.

" Um, entah kenapa mataku selalu bisa melihat waktu sebelumnya tanpaku inginkan, mungkin ini efek dari Mata baruku " jelas Naruto, memang benar setelah mendapatkan mata barunya dia selalu melihat kejadian di waktu sebelumnya seperti adanya pembunuhan, kehancuran Bumi saat meteor menghantam bumi bahkan yang sangat sudah lama bisa dia lihat matanya seolah memperlihatkan rekaman dokumentasi masa lalu.

Asia dan Hinata yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto khawatir, sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran keduanya.

" Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting ayo kita bersiap, kita akan berangkat ke sekolah " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata dan Asia, sementara keduanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sementara Naruto masih di kamar sambil memegang mata kirinya sementara mata kanannya di biarkan terbuka.

' Entah kenapa mataku bisa bertambah Tomoe, setahuku Sharingan hanya memiliki tiga Tomoe dan akan berubah menjadi mangenkyou sharingan, apa ada sesuatu yang membuat mataku berubah. Tapi apa ' batin Naruto masih memikirkan kenapa matanya berubah. Dirinya hanya berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang mempengaruhi matanya hingga berubah tapi apa? Dirinya tidak begitu tahu mengenai hal itu.

Setelah Asia dan Hinata selesai mandi, mereka'pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuh mereka, Naruto yang melihat kedua tubuh itu merona karena fantasy yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

' Tidak-tidak, dia adikmu, kau tidak boleh menyakitinya Naruto ' batin Naruto menggeleng kepalanya keras.

" Naruto-niichan daijoubuka? " tanya Asia khawatir saat melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepala cukup keras.

" Ah, ti-tidak apa, se-sebaiknya aku mandi " balas Naruto tergagap sambil buru-buru menuju kamar mandi, sementara Asia hanya menatap bingung kakaknya.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga di kediaman Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan turun menuju ruang makan yang pasti semua sudah menunggu, dan benar saja, semua sudah menunggu dirinya.

Naruko yang melihat dirinya lebih awal langsung bangkit dan memeluk dirinya erat seolah merindukan sosok yang di peluknya.

" Yokatta kau baik-baik saja Naru-chan " gumam Naruko melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Naruto. Dirinya merasa senang bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

" Tenang saja Nee-chan, aku tidak apa-apa jadi Nee-chan jangan khawatir " ucap Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut dan tersenyum untuk kakaknya.

" Naruto, apa yang terjadi saat itu, kau pingsan secara tiba-tiba? " tanya Menma pada Naruto.

" Entahlah Nii-chan, aku hanya merasakan seperti...Chakraku langsung berturun drastis karena mata itu, tapi sekarang aku tidak apa " jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh matanya, Naruto sangat berpikir kenapa dirinya pingsan dan hanya satu jawabannya.. Dan itu adalah matanya.

" Souka? Hah~ sudahlah yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah membuatku senang " ucap Menma tersenyum pada adiknya.

" Arigato Nii-chan " balas Naruto tersenyum pada kakaknya.

" Oh, maaf aku lupa, bagaimana Asia bisa menjadi adikmu? " tanya Menma sadar saat ini ada Asia di kediaman ini.

" Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? Aku mengangkatnya menjadi adikku karena kemauanku Nii-chan, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya yang mencintaiku, tapi.. Aku hanya bisa memberinya kasih sayang sebagai kakak, maka dari itu aku mengangkatnya, aku juga ingin memiliki seorang adik, apa itu tidak boleh " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, yang lain mendengar itu hanya diam karena sebenarnya mereka sudah mendengarnya dari Asia langsung.

" Hm, ya boleh saja itu kehendakmu, aku juga tahu kau pasti ingin sosok adik jadi lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar " ujar Menma santai, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bernafas lega.

" Ne, sebaiknya kita makan saja minna " ucap Naruko tidak sabar.

" Ittadakimasu! "

.

.

 **07.00 AM**

 **Kuoh Akademi**

.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Sekarang di sisi Naruto, sekarang Naruto tengah duduk di bawah pohon atas atap sambil mencoba mata barunya, sedang apa dia di sini, dia bisa di bilang setengah membolos, kenapa? Karena bunshinnyalah yang belajar di kelas sementara dirinya mencoba mata barunya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah mencoba Shayonringan miliknya dengan media pohon di hadapannya, dirinya bisa melihat pertumbuhan pohon itu dari kecil hingga besar sampai saat ini, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum akan pertumbuhan pohon di hadapannya sungguh menarik.

Satu kesimpulan yang Naruto dapat dari matanya, dia bisa melihat waktu sebelumnya pada apa yang ingin dia lihat anggap saja misalnya pohon di hadapannya di mana dia bisa melihat pertumbuhan pohon itu dari kecil hingga besar.

" Mata ini cukup menarik tapi aku tidak tahu kemampuan apa yang bisa di milikinya " gumam Naruto memegang matanya yang berwarna merah itu, dirinya masih belum mencoba akan kekuatan mata itu dirinya penasaran akan kekuatan dari matanya tapi dia butuh media untuk mencobanya.

' Sebaiknya aku coba nanti, aku tidak sabar mencobanya pada Iblis liar ' batin Naruto mengembalikan matanya.

" Sedang apa kau disini? " Naruto yang mendengar suara khas datar itu'pun langsung melirik ke belakang bisa dia lihat bahwa di belakangnya berdiri Sona yang menatapnya datar.

" Hanya mencoba mataku, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Bunshinku yang belajar di kelas jadi jangan khawatir akan tugasmu itu " jawab Naruto sambil bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

" Aku dengar... Bahwa latihan kalian kemarin di ganggu oleh musuh... Apa itu benar? " tanya Sona karena mendapatkan kabar dari Rias.

" Ya, bisa di bilang begitu tapi tenang saja, semua bisa di atasi " jawab Naruto santai.

 **Kring~ Kring~**

Bel pertanda Istirahat'pun terdengar di pendengaran mereka, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar membiarkan Sona sendirian.

" Naruto-kun " Naruto yang merasa di panggil langsung menoleh ke arah Sona yang menatapnya malu dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Berhati-hatilah jika kau melawan mereka lagi, se-semoga kau selamat " ucap Sona memperhatikan yang lain, Naruto yang mendengar itu terkekeh akan perkataannya yang tidak masuk akal.

" Sepertinya Ketua Osis kita sudah bodoh ya? Tapi... Jika itu untuk keselamatanku? Aku berterima kasih, sampai ketemu lagi " balas Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu kembali berjalan keluar, Sona yang mendengar itu hanya diam namun terlihat sudut bibirnya naik membuat sebuah senyum yang tulus.

" Baka " bisik Sona.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Hachii! "

" Kau tidak apa Bos? " tanya Bunshin Naruto.

" Ah? Iie aku baik-baik saja hanya debu masuk ke hidungku " jawab Naruto sambil menggosok hidungnya.

" Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata, saat ini Naruto, Hinata, Menma, Naruko dan kelompok Iblis tengah berkumpul di ruang kendo karena permintaan Naruto.

" Hanya mencoba beberapa kekuatan " balas Naruto menarik pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulsernya " Nee-chan, lawanlah aku dengan pedangmu, hanya kau yang bisa menandingiku aku hanya ingin mencoba mataku ini " pinta Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Shayonringan.

" Hohoho, sepertinya kau nekat juga Naru-chan tapi baiklah apapun untuk adikku " balas Naruko juga langsung bersiap dan mengeluarkan Pedang Kaze miliknya dan memasang posisi bertarung.

 **Wush! Sring! Trink!**

Setelah itu Naruko langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, sementara Naruto mencoba melebarkan mata kirinya dan seketika Naruto langsung berpindah dan sudah ada di depan Naruko karena terkejut, Naruto'pun langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan dan menahan pedang Naruko, begitu juga semuanya bahkan mereka tidak melihat Naruto bergerak sama sekali dan dirinya hanya berpindah.

' Mata ini seperti memindahkanku, seperti Hiraishin ' batin Naruto masih menahan pedang Naruko ' Sebaiknya aku mencoba yang lain ' batin Naruto lagi sambil melebarkan mata kirinya.

 **Wush! Jleb! Blaaar!**

Seketika semua tersentak saat Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul jauh di hadapan Naruko dengan pedang menancap di tembok hingga retak.

' Ada apa ini kenapa aku ada di sini? Dan juga kenapa gerakan yang aku pikirkan langsung selesai di sini ' batin Naruto lagi.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Menma mengerti.

" Ada apa? " tanya Akeno.

" Sepertinya kemampuan mata Naruto membuatnya semakin cepat, kalian lihatlah peralatan di sekitar kendo menjadi berantakan karena tadi Naruto mengelilingi ruangan ini sangat cepat bahkan kita tidak bisa melihatnya " jelas Menma, semua yang mendengar itu langsung melihat sekitar, memang benar ruangan Kendo terlihat berantakan, Naruto yang mengerti langsung menatap ke atas.

' Kalau begitu ' batin Naruto mencabut pedangnya lalu melesat ke atas sambil melebarkan matanya kirinya.

 **Wush! Jleb! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dan muncul di tengah ruang kendo dengan pedang menancap, dan beberapa detik setelahnya atap ruang kendo dan lantai ruang Kendo langsung hancur berantakan, semua yang melihat itu terkejut padahal Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa.

' Jadi begitu, aku mengerti, kekuatan mata ini membantuku memajukan waktu yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit lalu merubahnya menjadi satu detik dengan satu kejadian, sugoii~ ' batin Naruto mengerti akan efek matanya.

' Tapi aku belum mencoba menggunakan mata kananku, aku akan mencobanya ' batin Naruto sambil melebarkan mata kanannya ke arah lantai. Setelah beberapa detik tidak terjadi apa-apa, semua menatap bingung ke arah Naruto karena Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa.

" tidak ada efeknya " gumam Naruto kembali berdiri.

" Tidak Bos! Lihat ke atas! " teriak Bunshinnya sambil menunjuk ke atas, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan seketika dirinya terkejut karena muncul lubang hitam besar di atas ruang Kendo dan mengeluarkan Meteor berukuran besar.

' Kuso! ' batin Naruto langsung melesat ke atas lalu melebarkan mata kirinya.

 **Wush! Tap! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang lalu kembali muncul di titik awal, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Meteor itu'pun hancur menjadi dua, lalu kembali Naruto menatap pecahan Meteor itu lalu menoleh ke atas dan melebarkan mata kanannya.

 **Swuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul lubang hitam kembali dan menghisap semuanya tanpa tersisa lalu kembali menghilang, semua yang melihat itu bernafas lega, satu spekulasi, bahwa Naruto bisa mengeluarkan lubang hitam pada mata kanannya.

' Mata Kananku bisa memanggil meteor, tapi padahal aku tadi hanya mencobanya pada lantai. Apa... Saat aku melebarkan mata kananku, aku menjadikan titik itu menjadi titik dimana harusnya Meteor itu jatuh, dengan kata lain ini seperti memberi koordinat pada sebuah kapal untuk menjatuhkan bom, naruhodo ' batin Naruto mengerti.

" Issei! Coba kau tembakkan Dragon Shot padaku! " perintah Naruto membuat semua terkejut.

" Tapi... "

" sekarang! "

" Ba-baiklah " balas Issei tergagap dan mengeluarkan Booster Gearnya. " Dragon Shot! " ucap Issei menembakkan laser merah ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto menatap laser itu sambil melebarkan mata kanannya.

 **Bom!**

Seketika Laser itu berhenti beberapa Centimeter di hadapan Naruto, semua yang melihat itu terkejut karena Naruto bisa menghentikannya.

 **Swush!**

Perlahan Laser itu'pun mengkikis menjadi debu, semua kembali melebarkan matanya akan hal itu, Naruto mencoba kembali melebarkan mata kanannya pada Sebuah lukisan dan seketika lukisan itu terbakar oleh api Hitam, Putih, Merah dan Biru yang bercampur dan membakar lukisan itu dalam sekejap.

' mata ini juga bisa Amaterasu, berarti Genjutsu juga bisa selain Genjutsu... Artinya pasti ada Susano'o ' batin Naruto lagi.

" haaaa! " teriak Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya.

 **Swuuuush!**

Setelah itu keluar sebuah kobaran api berwarna kuning hingga membentuk sosok astral dengan empat tangan, dua tangannya membawa sebuah senjata berbentuk Cakra sementara kedua sisanya membawa pedang berbentuk seperti pedang Mesir

" I-Itu Susano'o " gumam Menma tekejut melihat Susano'o baru Naruto.

 **Swush!**

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto'pun menghilangkan Sosok Susano'onya dan mengambil nafas dengan tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari marathon.

 **Sring!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dan saat itu juga semua yang awalnya berantakan langsung kembali keposisi mereka dan barang-barang yang hancur langsung kembali utuh, semua yang melihat itu terkagum.

" Jadi begini kerja mataku, Ruang Waktu " gumam Naruto sambil memegang mata kanannya " Tapi.. Kekuatan Mata Kiri dan Kanan belum semuanya aku dapat, aku akan mencobanya lagi nanti " gumam Naruto lagi.

" Bagaimana Bos? " tanya Bunshinnya sambil mendekati Naruto yang Asli begitu juga yang lain.

" Untuk sesaat aku sudah tahu kekuatannya, tapi belum sepenuhnya " jawab Naruto menonaktifkan matanya " Kau tetaplah di kelas, aku akan mencobanya lagi nanti di atas "

" Ha'i Bos "

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension H.O.T.D**

.

 **Jembatan Kohinoko**

.

 **Bruuuuuuum~**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 2, saat ini Naruto tengah mengendarai Mobilnya menuju jembatan berikutnya sementara yang lain tengah tidur di dalam mobil kecuali Saeko yang masih terjaga karena tidak bisa tidur dengan posisi duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Saeko yang awalnya menandang keluar jendela mengintip menatap Naruto yang fokus menyetir, perlahan rona muncul di wajah cantiknya saat melihat raut wajah serius Naruto, menurutnya raut itu adalah Raut yang sangat langka akan dia temukan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain terlihat sebuah Bis mini tengah berada jauh sedikit dari Mobil Naruto terlihat beberapa orang di sana menatap mobil itu dengan raut susah di artikan salah satu dari mereka yang membawa teropong menyeringai saat melihat mobil itu.

" Kita ketemu lagi brengsek " gumam orang itu.

" Itu dia jembatannya " ucap Naruto sedikit keras hingga membangunkan semua yang tertidur di mobil.

" Eh? Sudah sampai " gumam Takashi setengah sadar.

" Um, kita akan sampai seberang dan akan sampai di tujuan kita, bersabarlah " balas Naruto kembali mempercepat mobilnya.

 **Bruuum~**

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah Spion dimana ada sebuah mini bus tengah melesat kencang ke arahnya setelah di samping mobilnya Naruto'pun menoleh siapa dan seketika dia terkejut siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

" Kau! "

" Kita ketemu lagi Teme! " ujar Orang itu sambil membanting Stirnya ke arah mobil Naruto.

 **Bruk! Braaak!**

Mobil Naruto'pun terdorong ke samping dan membuat mobil Naruto terbentur pagar pembatas, semua yang ada di mobil Naruto melenguh karena kesakitan akibat benturan mendadak, Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu mulai mengeram dan terus mempercepat laju mobilnya.

" Rasakan ini kembali! " ucap orang itu sambil kembali membanting Stir ke arah Mobil Naruto.

 **Braaaak!**

Mobil Naruto'pun kembali bertabrakan dengan pagar pembatas, namun Mobil Naruto terus di himpit membuat mobil Naruto bergesekan dengan pagar pembatas.

" Bertahanlah Minna! " teriak Naruto yang masih menstabilkan Mobilnya.

Mobil Bis Mini itu'pun menjauh sedikit dari Naruto, Namun mobil itu kembali ke arahnya, dengan cepat Naruto mengganti gigi mobilnya dengan cepat lalu menginjak rem.

 **Sreeet! Braaaak!**

Mobi Naruto'pun melambat dan berada di belakang Mobil bis mini yang sekarang justru terkena pagar pembatas, merasa menang Naruto'pun kembali menancap gas mobilnya hingga menabrak Mobil di depannya hingga terangkat sedikit, merasa cukup, Naruto'pun mengambil shotgunnya dan mengarahkan pada mesin bawah Mobil.

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal Teme " gumam Naruto.

 **Duaar! Syuut! Blaaaaar!**

Peluru Shotgun itu'pun mengenai mesin mobil dan membuat Mobil itu terdorong ke depan lalu meledak dengan dasyat, semua yang melihat itu menyilangkan tangan mereka demi menghalau sinar ledakan kecuali Naruto yang terus memacu mobilnya.

 **Wush!**

Mobil Naruto'pun berhasil menembus api ledakan Mini Bus itu dan terus melaju menuju tujuan mereka. " Heh! Akhirnya selesai juga " desis Naruto mempercepat mobilnya.

" Apakah itu tidak terlalu kasar Onii-san? " tanya Alice pada Naruto.

" Tidak jika dia tidak berbuat seperti tadi " balas Naruto santai

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit begitu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka lega.

" akhirnya kita sampai, dan tempat aman kita adalah... "

.

.

.

.

" Bandara "

.

.

 **Dimension One Piece**

.

Sementara di sisi Chi Bunshin 5, saat ini Naruto masih berdiri dengan tenang di hadapan beberapa awak kapal yang dia tempati, dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil pedang Shiyaki dan Sabit Shiyaki yang ada di punggungnya, Pria berambut Hijau yang melihat itu juga mengeluarkan satu pedangnya dan menggigitnya dan menyiapkan kedua pedangnya.

 **[" Naruto berhati-hatilah, entah kenapa energi di sini sangat berbeda, apa lagi kekuatan orang bertopi jerami itu "]** ucap Kurama memperingatkan.

" Daijoubu Kurama, kita juga sudah mendapatkan info dari Bos tentang mata ini jadi kita bisa mencobanya di sini " balas Naruto menyeringai.

" siapa kau!? " teriak Orang bertopi jerami menunjuk Naruto.

" Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku akan memberi sedikit hukuman pada kalian " balas Naruto menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

" luffy, sebaiknya aku yang melawannya, karena kami sama-sama pengguna pedang " pinta orang berambut hijau pada orang bertopi jerami bernama Luffy.

" Pedangmu boleh juga, Hijau-san, mungkin setelah mengalahkanmu aku akan mengambil pedangmu itu " ujar Naruto menyeringai sementara orang berambut hijau itu hanya santai.

" Heh! Jangan harap! " balas Orang itu melesat ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto juga melesat ke arah orang itu dan melebarkan mata kirinya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika, Naruto sudah ada di belakang kapal bersama orang berambut hijau yang menahan pedangnya, bahkan teman-teman orang yang di lawan Naruto terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto.

' Gila, kecepatannya sungguh cepat bahkan aku sampai terdorong ke dek belakang kapal ' batin Orang berambut hijau.

" Jadi... Siapa namamu? " tanya Naruto

" Zoro, Roronoa Zoro " balas pemuda bernama Zoro.

" Senang bisa mengenalmu, Tapi... " balas Naruto dengan menjeda ucapannya.

 **Wush!**

Seketika di belakang Naruto muncul sosok berotot seperti rusa dan siap memukul Naruto.

" Selamat menerima pukulan temanmu " lanjut Naruto.

 **Wush! Buagh! Duak!**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto'pun menghilang membuat pukulan sosok itu mengenai Zoro hingga jatuh dari kapal, lalu muncul kembali Naruto di belakang sosok itu dan menendangnya hingga mengikuti temannya.

 **Tap! Sriiing!**

Setelah Naruto mendarat, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di dek depan kapal.

" Luffy, dia terlalu cepat kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya " ujar Pria berambut kuning pada Luffy.

 **Sring!**

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan melebarkan mata kanannya pada orang-orang di depannya.

 **Sret! Twush! Buagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengambil posisi berlari lalu menghilang dan muncul di depan pria berambut kuning tadi dan menendang Dagu pria itu hingga pria itu terpental ke atas.

 **Swut! Grap!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul tangan-tangan dan menangkap Naruto, Naruto yang di tangkap hanya diam.

" Menyerahlah! " ucap seorang wanita pada Naruto.

" Heh! " desis Naruto sambil melebarkan mata kanannya

 **Sriing! Swuuuuush!**

Setelah itu perlahan tangan-tangan itu'pun mengikis menjadi debu, setelah bebas Naruto langsung memiringkan badannya saat sebuah tangan berukuran panjang melesat ke arahnya.

 **Grep!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menangkap tangan itu lalu melirik siapa, dan dia melihat pemuda bernama Luffy yang melakukannya, setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik tangan Luffy.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memutar tangan Luffy hingga pemiliknya juga ikut berputar lalu membanting tangan itu kebawah hingga Luffy terbanting lantai kayu kapal.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya dan membuatnya merasa ngantuk. Setelah itu Naruto'pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan berdiri tegap dan masih memegang tangan Luffy.

" Sekarang! " teriak Manusia tengkorak.

 **Sret! Bziiiiiit!**

Seketika semua tersentak kembali saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menahan petir yang akan menyambarnya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya.

" **Raiton : Kuroryuhaa!** " teriak Naruto sambil menusukkan jarinya yang membawa petir ke lantai kayu kapal.

 **Bziiiiiiit!**

Setelah itu Petir itu'pun membesar lalu meledak dengan cara melebar, semua yanh melihat itu'pun menyilangkan tangan mereka.

 **Bziiiiit!**

" Aaaaaaarrrkkkkkk! " teriak semuanya akibat terkena petir Naruto.

 **Byuuurs!**

Lalu sesuatu keluar dari dalam air membuat Naruto harus menoleh ke belakang, dan dia melihat Zoro ada di atasnya dan siap menebaskan pedangnya.

 **Triiiink!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menahan pedang Zoro dengan pedang dan Sabitnya, seketika Naruto harus menoleh ke depan saat dia melihat sebuah tangan panjang meluncur ke arahnya.

 **Sriiiing! Blaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melebarkan mata Kanannya membuat Tangan itu seketika berhenti.

 **Sriing! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto melebarkan mata kanannya kembali dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di Dek atas kapal.

" Dia pintar sekali dalam menghindar dan bertarung... Buah apa yang dia makan " gumam Luffy menatap Naruto tajam.

" Heh! Sepertinya kau orang yang menarik manusia karet " puji Naruto sambil duduk di atas dek dengan santai.

" Luffy, dia orang yang cukup bahaya, kita harus mengalahkannya bersama " ujar Zoro memberitahu.

" Asal kalian tahu saja, mataku ini bisa melihat semua yang akan kalian lakukan dalam kedepannya jadi jangan harap bisa melukaiku " balas Naruto sambil memegang mata kanannya.

 **Sriiing! Blaaaaar!**

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan tempat yang tadinya di tempati Naruto hancur di pukul oleh Pria berambut biru dan Naruto kembali muncul di atas tiang dan menatap para awak dengan santai, sementara mereka terkejut karena Naruto menempel di tiang.

 **Sring! Ngoooooong!**

Kembali Naruto melebarkan mata Kanannya hingga memunculkan lubang hitam di depannya dan di depan dek kapal.

 **Swush! Swush! Buaagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto masuk ke dalam lubang hitam lalu keluar dari lubang depan dek kapal dan memukul Luffy hingga terpental jauh.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan ke kiri dan menangkap sebuah kaki dari pria berambut kuning.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Lagi-lagi, luffy menyerang Naruto dengan memanjangkan tangannya namun muncul sebuah tangan berwarna kuning dan menangkap tangan Luffy dengan mudah.

" A-Apa itu " gagap perempuan bersurai hitam.

 **Sring! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto melebarkan mata kirinya lalu menghilang dan kembali muncul di tiang kapal.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua awak kapal terpelanting ke bawah hingga menghancurkan lantai kapal, semua kebingungan kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu.

" **Katon : Goukyaku No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto sambil menembakkan bola api ke arah bawah.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Bola api Naruto'pun mengenai lantai kapal dan membuat sebuah ledakan cukup besar, setelah itu Naruto melebarkan mata kanannya pada Api yang di buat oleh jutsunya.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Tanpa di duga Api yang tadinya menyebar langsung mengumpul hingga membentuk sebuah pusaran kecil lalu membentuk empat Tomoe dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan pelan.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Setelah sampai di Naruto, Tomoe-tomoe itu'pun memutari Naruto seolah dia adalah tuannya, Naruto yang mengerti sekarang hanya tersenyum puas.

 **Blaaar! Tap!**

Setelah itu dari lantai keluarlah Luffy, Zoro dan Rusa berotot menatap Naruto sangat tajam, Naruto yang ingin bersenang-senang harus mengurungkan niatnya karena matanya seketika merasakan perih.

' Sebaiknya aku kembali, aku tidak punya urusan lagi dan juga waktu kita tidak banyak ' batin Naruto lalu melebarkan kedua matanya ke atas hingga memunculkan sebuah lubang Hitam.

" Sampai jumpa lagi semua, semoga kalian menikmati pertunjukkan berikutnya " ujar Naruto sambil melebarkan mata Kanannya pada Dek bawahnya lalu masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan menutup lubang hitamnya.

" kenapa dia mundur " gumam Zoro tidak mengerti.

" **Haaaaaaaa! "** teriak Susano'o Naruto yang masih ada sambil mengayunkan tongkat Trisulanya ke arah Kapal Luffy.

 **Twuuuuush!**

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Tongkat Susano'o Naruto'pun hanya mengenai air di sekitar Kapal Luffy namun membuat kapal Luffy terbang ke langit, dan di atas Kapal Luffy keluarlah sebuah meteor berukuran besar dan siap menghantam kapal Luffy.

" Jadi ini kenapa dia mundur " gumam Zoro ketakutan saat melihat meteor itu.

" Grrrrr, tidak akanku biarkan! " teriak Luffy sambil mengarahkan tinju terkuatnya pada Meteor itu.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaaar! Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 1, Naruto masih bertarung dengan Collosal bahkam telah menghancurkan banyak rumah akibat pertarungan mereka, saat ini Naruto tengah melempar Uchiha Magatama miliknya ke arah Collosal di hadapannya , Collosal'pun menerima serangan itu hingga beberapa tubuhnya menghilang namun dengan cepat luka-luka itu kembali pulih, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih.

 **Wush! Wush! Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Sementara di sisi Annie, Annie masih bertarung sengit melawan Titan Armor yang cukup kuat bahkan kekuatan Crystal abadinya tidak mempan akan kulit kerasnya.

Sementara anggota Wings Freedom mereka masih menyerang Titan-titan yang berkeliaran karena terus masuk, Awalnya Naruto ingin menggunakan enam katananya namun akibat ada anggotanya membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya.

" Cih baiklah aku akan menghancurkan kalian dalam satu serangan, bersiaplah " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya.

" **Senpo : Mokuton : Shimanshusenju Daichi Ryuu!** " ucao Naruto lantang.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika tanah dia bawah Naruto langsung naik hingga mengeluarkan sosok budha raksasa dan membuat Susano'o hancur, Semua Anggota Wings Freedom yang melihat itu langsung mundur karena mereka tahu mereka pasti akan kena.

" **Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!** " teriak Naruto lantang sambil memasuki Mode All Biju miliknya.

 **Twuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu muncul Kobaran Api putih mengelilingi Budha Naruto hingga patung Budha Naruto terbungkus Armor Susano'o putih miliknya.

" Ikuzo! Mokuryuu! " perintah Naruto sambil membuat satu segel.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu dua puluh lima Naga kayu Naruto'pun langsung melesat ke arah Collosal dan menggulung tubuh mereka pada beberapa bagian tubuh Collosal.

" **katsu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Dua puluh lima Naga Naruto'pun meledak di tubuh Collosal hingga ledakan itu menutupi tubuh Collosal, belum, Naruto mengerakkan Dua ratus Katana yang di pegang oleh Budha Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Collosal masih berdiri langsung menyeringai.

 **Sriiiiing! Twuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik dua ratus katananya hingga membuat sebuah gelombang yang paling dasyat dan membuat sebagian Kota ludes menjadi kawah dan tembok yang di belakang Collosal juga harus hancur karena gelombang besar itu, untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa karena mereka selamat berada di belakang Naruto begitu juga Annie selamat.

 **Sreeeet! Twuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali mengerakkan seratus tangannya hingga membentuk diagram lingkaran dan mengumpulkan Energinya pada satu titik hingga membentuk sebuah Bola Energi dengan sembilan Tomoe mengelilingi Bola tersebut.

" Aku ambil alih " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan mengambil kendali jutsunya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah mengambil alih, Naruto langsung melompat keluar dari Budha Susano'o miliknya dan siap menghantamkan Jutsu di tangannya pada Collosal yang masih berusaha kembali berdiri.

" **Senpo : Bijuu Chukou Kyutomoe!** " teriak Naruto langsung melempar jutsunya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu kembali terjadi ledakan dasyat akibat Jutsu Naruto, setelah berhasil mengenai target Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Susano'onya namun sekarang Kesembilan Susano'o Naruto keluar dan langsung mengepung tempat Collosal dan Titan Armor yang sudah kalah akibat tidak kuat bertarung.

 **Sreeeet! Grep! Grep!**

Setelah ledakan Jutsu Naruto mereda terlihatlah Collosal yang sudah kehilangan sebagian tubuhnya, dengan cepat Susano'o Orange dan Silver milik Naruto langsung menangkap kepala Collosal dan membawanya mengadah. Sementara Susano'o Kuning Naruto langsung mematahkan kepala Titan Armor hingga putus dan memperlihatkan Reiner.

 **Wuuuush! Sriiing! Craaaash!**

Setelah berhasil menangkap Collosal Susano'o reaper milik Naruto langsung membesar hingga menjadi Perfect Susano'o dan menebaskan sabitnya pada kepala Collosal hingga putus dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang di kenal semua orang... Bertholdt.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan satu bunshinnya dan membiarkan Bunshinnya mengurus Reiner sementara yang asli mengurus Bertholdt. Setelah sampai Naruto langsung memegang kepala mereka dan mengambil kekuatan mereka.

' Akhirnya selesai juga, tinggal Dancing saja dan misiku akan selesai, bersabarlah Bos, sebentar lagi aku akan datang ' batin Naruto sambil fokus menghisap energi Collosal dan Armor.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

 **.**

 **Halaman belakang Kuoh Akademi**

 **11.30 AM**

.

' Baiklah Jutsu untuk mata Kiriku ini akan akanku beri Nama, **Jikukkan Jikan** , sementara Kekuatan Mata Kananku yang bisa mengeluarkan Empat Api itu lebih baik aku beri nama **Yonmaterasu** , lalu yang lubang Hitam akan aku beri nama seperti Jutsuku sebelumnya tapi namanya sedikit berbeda, seperti... **Jikan Horu**.

Lalu Untuk yang mengubah menjadi debu itu... **Jikū no shinshoku** , lalu untuk mempercepat kecepatanku dan bisa berpindah itu aku beri nama **Jikukkan** **Kasokudohen**... Yosh itu saja untuk saat ini ' Batin seseorang di bawah pohon yang berada di atas atap sekolah, dialah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

.

Saat ini aku berada di halaman belakang sekolah Kuoh yang rupanya tempatnya yang sangat luas dan indah, entah kenapa tempat ini sepi padahal tempat ini sangatlah indah.

Lupakan soal itu, aku saat ini tengah menentukan nama untuk kekuatan baruku, dan aku sudah mencatatnya, dalam pikiranku hanya mata Kananku sajalah yang paling banyak memiliki Jutsu dari pada mata kiriku.

Namun walaupun begitu kekuatannya lebih kuat di banding mata Kananku. Saat ini aku duduk sendirian karena masih jam pelajaran dan di ikuti oleh Bunshinku sementara aku ada di sini untuk mencoba kekuatan baruku.

Memang terlihat sangat tidak adil tapi ya~ mau bagaimana lagi... Rencananya aku akan mencoba lagi kekuatanku saat berburu... Jadi aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya.

" Hahhh~ dalam keadaan seperti ini apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan " gumamku sambil menyandarkan badanku dan melihat awan.

 **[" Kenapa kau tidak melatih kekuatanmu saja Naruto "]** aku yang mendengar usul Kurama hanya mengembungkan pipiku, berlatih? Ayolah... Apa tidak ada waktu istirahat bagiku.

" Tidak aku tidak mau, aku mau istirahat saja Kurama, lagi pula aku lelah melatih Issei dan yang lain kau tahu, aku juga butuh Istirahat " balasku halus lalu menutup mataku mencoba mencari sesuatu yang baru.

 **Wuuuush~**

Aku mendengar sebuah hembusan angin yang menerpa diriku, aku tersenyum saat merasakan angin itu dan tanpa sadar mimpi sudah membawaku ke tempat mereka

.

 **Naruto Pov end**

.

 **12.00 PM**

 **Hinata Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata, saat ini Hinata mencari keberadaan Naruto yang Asli, dirinya keluar kelas karena tidak ada guru di kelas karena rapat, maka dari itu dia mencari Naruto, sebenarnya dirinya tahu salah... Tapi bagaimana lagi, perasaan akan terhadap suami lebih penting dari pada belajar.

Setelah mencari dengan Byakugan, akhirnya Hinata menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan Tidur, Hinata yang melihat Naruto tidur hanya menghela nafasnya, setelah itu Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat tenang walau rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi ekspresinya.

Hinata'pun mendekati Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto, perlahan Hinata mengubah posisi Naruto yang awalnya tidur dengan badan menyandar pada kayu dan sekarang berubah menjadi terlentang dengan tidur di pangkuan Hinata.

Hinata mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut dan juga menyibak rambut Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya, dan terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya, Hinata yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah suaminya. Perlahan Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkan Suaminya.

" Tidurlah yang nyenyak Anata " gumam Hinata.

.

 **12.30 PM**

.

 **Teng~ Tong~ Teng~ Tong~**

.

 **Class XI-B**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Bunshin Naruto, sekarang dirinya tengah mengebas buku-buku Bosnya sementara Menma, Naruko dan Asia sudah selesai dan menunggu Naruto saja, masalah Tas Hinata, Naruko sudah membawa tas Hinata.

" Yosh, selesai aku serahkan tas bos pada Kalian, aku pergi dulu " ujar Bunshin Naruto lalu menghilang seenaknya.

" Huh! Dasar Bunshin " desis Menma lalu mengambil Tas Naruto dan membawanya.

" Huuuhh~ Suami istri sama saja " gumam Naruko.

" Ano... Menma-nii, Ruko-nee, Onii-chan dan Hina-nee dimana? " tanya Asia tidak melihat kakaknya.

Menma dan Naruko saling memandang saat Asia memanggil mereka dengan tambahan Sunfix -Nii dan Nee, untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendengar itu, dengan kata lain, Adik angkat Naruto menganggap mereka juga kakaknya.

" Aku tidak tahu Imouto, tapi kita akan mencarinya " jawab Menma sambil mengelus rambut adik barunya.

 **[" Menma, Naruto ada di halaman belakang Sekolah, diriku lagi satu yang ada di tubuh adikmu memberitahuku "]** ujar Kurama pada Menma, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

" Kita akan pergi ke halaman belakang Sekolah, Naruto ada di sana. Ayo " ucap Menma lalu berjala cepat menuju halaman belakang di ikuti Naruko dan Asia.

.

.

 **Naruto and Hinata Side**

.

" Egggghhh~ " lenguh Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata Shapirenya, Naruto langsung merenggangkan badannya dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas layaknya kucing baru bangun dan seketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, merasa penasaran, Naruto meremas benda itu dengan agak keras hingga menimbulkan suara.

" Ahh~ "

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melebarkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Dengan cepat Naruto bangun dan menatap Hinata terkejut.

" Hi-Hime " gagap Naruto.

" Mou~ Naruto no Hentai " ucap Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan menutup dadanya ( Karena yang diremas tadi adalah dadanya ).

" Hi-Hime gomen, Ak-Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini, d-dan maaf soal tadi ya " ucap Naruto sambil tergagap untuk meluruskan masalah tadi, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam namun memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah hanya menghela nafas dirinya berinisiatif mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan memegang dagu Hinata dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada dirinya dan menatap mata lavender itu dalam.

" Jadi... Katakan Hinata sedang apa kau disini Hm? " tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

" tentu saja menemanimu hingga kau bangun... Kenapa? " jawab Hinata sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

" Tidak, hanya saja terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku hingga aku bangun kau pasti lelah " jawab Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata lembut.

" Hmm~ tidak untuk suamiku, aku akan selalu menemaninya, kapanpun "

 **Cup~**

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung mencium bibir Naruto dalam, sementara Naruto membalas ciuman itu dengan dalam juga.

" Ehem! " baru saja beberapa menit mereka berciuman, ciuman itu harus terhenti saat sebuah suara mengganggu ke asyikkan mereka.

" apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat lain " ujar Menma sebagai pelaku pengganggu itu, dirinya sudah ada saat Hinata mulai mencium Naruto.

" Huh! Kau mengganggu saja Nii-chan, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat lain bersama Koneko-chan dan melakukan seperti yang kami lakukan? " ujar Naruto tanpa Dosa, Menma yang mendengar itu memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Urusai! "

" Hooo~ Jadi Menma-nii suka sama Koneko-chan~ " goda Naruko, Menma yang mendengar itu semakin memerah.

" Urusai! " teriak Menma lagi sambil melempar Tas Naruto ke arah pemiliknya lalu pergi dari situ dengan cepat, Naruto dan Naruko yang melihat itu tertawa saat berhasil menggoda kakak mereka sementara Asia dan Hinata menatap mereka bingung.

.

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

.

 **Syuuut~ Syuuut~**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 1, Naruto masih menghisap Energi Collosal dan Armor yang rupanya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup banyak, sementara Kelompok Wings Freedom, masih menunggu dan menjaga Naruto yang masih menarik kekuatan Collosal.

' Sigh! Banyak juga energinya ' batin Naruto yang menyerap energi Collosal.

 **Sraaaash!**

Sementara Bunshij Naruto yang menyerap energi Titan Armor, akhirnya selesai, dan semua energi Titan Armor langsung membentuk Kristal berwarna Silver, yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Bos, aku sudah selesai, ini aku berikan! " ucap sambil melempar Kristal di tangannya.

 **Grep!**

" Kerja bagus, kau kembalilah " ujar Naruto yang sudah menangkap Kristal itu dengan tangan bebasnya.

 **Boft!**

Bunshin itu'pun mengangguk lalu menghilang menjadi kumpulan Asap, sementara Naruto masih berfokus untuk menyerap energi Collosal. ' Ayolah, cepat baka ' batin Naruto yang masih kesal karena Energi Collosal sangat banyak.

" **Haaaaaaaaaa! "**

Seketika semua yang disana tersentak saat mendengar sebuah Suara yang cukup keras masuk ke telinga mereka, bahkan suara itu lebih besar dari Collosal.

" Apa itu tadi? " gumam Levi menatap tembok yang hancur di akibatkan oleh Naruto.

" Sepertinya lebih besar dari Collosal " gumam Armin.

" Wuhaaaaaa! Padahal Collosal kita sudah kalahkan tapi... Kenapa harus ada lagi! " teriak Sasha panik.

' Cih! Cepatlah! ' batin Naruto.

 **Brak! Brak!**

Terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang cukup keras masuk ke telinga Naruto dan yang lain dan di lubang Tembok yang di akibatkan oleh Naruto terlihat sosok raksasa seperti kera berlengan panjang berjalan masuk ke kota.

" A-Apa itu " Gagap Petra saat melihat itu.

' Cih! ' desis Naruto.

" **Haaaaaaaa! "** teriak Sosok itu lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dan yang lain dengan cepat.

' Kuso! ' batin Naruto.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu tanpa bergerak Naruto mengeluarkan kesembilan Susano'o berukuran sedangnya lalu melesat ke atas udara hingga menembus awan.

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Sekali lagi Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga mengeluarkan Mode All Bijuunya lalu berdiri didepan Naruto untuk melindungi Naruto.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Setelah itu dari awan turunlah Kesembilan Sosok Susano'o Naruto, dan berdiri di samping Mode All Bijuu Naruto.

" Sugoii, kekuatan Naruto-san sungguh mengagumkan " gumam Conie saat melihat semua kekuatan Naruto.

' Bergabunglah! ' batin Naruto.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu kesembilan kepala Bijuu Naruto'pun menyatu hingga membentuk sebuah kepala, lalu semua Susano'o Naruto langsung menyatu dan membungkus Sosok itu hingga menjadi Armornya.

 **Swuuuush! Grep! Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu Sosok itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya kedepan dan mengeluarkan Prisai miliknya, lalu mengambil pedang yang ada di tengah Prisai dan menariknya lalu menyiapkannya untuk bertarung.

' Kurama Pikirannya'ku serahkan padamu ' batin Naruto lagi.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Sosok itu'pun ikut melesat ke arah Moster Kera raksasa di hadapannya, hingga membuat gelombang angin akibat larinya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu terjadilah benturan keras akibat Susano'o Naruto dan Sosok Kera besar itu hingga membuat Kera raksasa itu terpental sangat jauh karena benturan dengan prisainya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Sosok itu'pun berhenti dan menabrak tanah sekitar 2 KM dari sosok Susano'o Naruto, Sosok itu'pun menatap Susano'o Naruto tajam yang saat ini berdiri di depan gerbang seperti pelindung dari Kota itu.

 **Swuuuush!**

Akhirnya Energi Collosal berhasil di dapatkan hingga membentuk Kristal seperti lava, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyimpan Kedua Kristalnya lalu siap untuk bertarung kembali " Akhirnya selesai juga! " ucap Naruto

" Levi-san! Perintahkan yang lain ikut membantu, aku tidak mungkin melawannya sendiri! Aku akan menggiringnya keluar! Sementara pasukanmu akan membantuku melawannya! Saa! Ikuzo! " Teriak Naruto memberi perintah lalu melesat ke tempat Susano'onya.

" Kalian dengar! Ayo kita bantu! Bawa peralatan yang seperlunya! Kita akan menggunakan kuda untuk melawanya! " teriak Levi sambil memberi perintah.

 **Wush! Tink!**

Sementara di sisi Naruto, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam Susano'onya dan mulai menyatu dengan Susano'onya.

" Saatte... " jeda Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Tiba-tiba muncul dua belas Kanji membentuk melingkar di belakang sosok Naruto, setelah itu Naruto'pun mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan mata Senjuyonringan miliknya

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension Charlotte**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara di sisi Chi Bunshin 3, Naruto masih terbang dengan mengendong Ayumi sementara Yu, Nao, Yusa dan Takajo terkejut atas pengakuan Naruto yang menyatakan dirinya adalah Kami-sama, dan... Mengambil kekuatan Yu.

" Apa maksudmu mengambil kekuatan Otosaka-san!? " tanya Nao tajam.

" Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kemampuan berbahayanya itu... Tapi... Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sekarang... Aku butuh waktu untuk mengambilnya " jelas Naruto sambil turun dari terbangnya dan menatap ke belakang di mana terdapat pemuda yang biasanya memberi info mengenai kekuatan setiap orang.

" Jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu katakan saja " perintah Naruto.

" Otosaka Yu, apa kau mengingat mengenai diriku? " ujar orang itu tiba-tiba, sementara Yu menatap orang itu bingung.

" Aku mengenalimu tapi tidak dengan namamu " balas Yu.

" Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang aman, dan Tomori-san, aku sudah mengirim Bunshinku untuk menyembuhkan Kakakmu yang sakit itu, jadi aku harap harga yang pantas untuk mendapatkannya " ujar Naruto lagi santai.

" Bunshin? " tanya Ayumi.

" Kau akan tahu Yumi-chan " balas Naruto tersenyum pada Ayumi.

 **Drrt~ Drrt~**

Setelah itu terdengar getaran Ponsel di kantong Nao, Nao yang merasa Ponselnya bergetar mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

" ... "

" Ha'i Tomori Nao disini "

" ... "

" ! "

" ... "

Setelah itu Nao memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

" Sebenarnya apa maumu? " tanya Nao

" sebaiknya aku jelaskan di tempat aman, karena disini akan hujan " balas Naruto sambil melakukan satu segel.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari tanah terbentuk sebuah Kubah yang menutupi mereka, semua terkejut karena sekarang Mereka terkurung, sementara Naruto terlihat santai dan mengeluarkan Api dari tangannya untuk penerangan.

" Yu, aku ingin kau diam dan tatap mataku ini, aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu " perintah Naruto lalu mengaktifkan mata Shayonringannya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Yu tersentak saat memandang mata Naruto dan dirinya melihat masa lalu yang hanya bisa di lihat olehnya ( Ceritanya sama kayak di Canon )

" Kau... Kumagami " gumam Yu baru ingat.

" Hoo~ kau sudah mengingatku " ujar Pemuda bernama Kumagami sambil menyibak rambutnya.

" Huwoo~ souka! Kau tampan juga jika kering " puji Nao.

" Kumagami, apa kau kesini untuk... "

" mengantarkanmu dan Yumi-chan ke kakak pertama kalian " potong Naruto tanpa Dosa.

" Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? " tanya Takajo.

" Mata ini bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan yang akan datang, dan sekarang aku mengubah alur dari jalannya waktu yang akan terjadi. Dimana Kumagami-san akan mati karena melindungi Nao dan kematian Ayumi-chan jika aku tidak selamatkan, maka dari itu aku datang kesini untuk mengubah alur itu " jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Aku... Mati? " gumam Kumagami.

" Hm, tapi tenang saja, alur itu sudah berubah, tapi Yu, kau akan mudah menjadi sasaran untuk Eksperimen kejahatan, aku pernah mendengar bahwa Setiap orang yang berkemampuan akan di bedah oleh para Ilmuwan, dan salah satu kekuatanmu adalah yang paling hebat tapi masih kalah dengan kakakmu dan aku, mereka belum mengetahui akan kemampuanku tapi sebentar lagi mereka pasti tahu " jelas Naruto lagi.

" Lalu apa yang harus Otosaka-san lakukan? " tanya Takajo

" Kita akan mengikuti Kumagami-san " balas Naruto memadamkan apinya dan membuka kubah mereka sehingga mereka terguyur hujan karena mendung di atas.

" Kumagami! " semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara di mana terlihat perempuan berambut pink dengan payung melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

" sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam Mobil aku akan melakukan satu hal " perintah Naruto sambil merangkai beberapa segel.

" **Fuuton : Repushou!** " ucap Narutp sambil menghembuskan peluru angin hingga ke awan lalu meledak di langit hingga membuat awan di atas pecah.

' Sugoii ' batin semuanya.

.

.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah semua masuk ke dalam Mobil, semua pergi menuju tempat yang di ketahui oleh Kumagami dan perempuan berambut pink bernama Maedori. Sementara Naruto melesat di samping Mobil dengan sayap putih di punggungnya.

" Bahkan dirinya bisa terbang dengan sayap, apa benar dirinya Kami-sama " gumam Takajo.

" Mungkin saja, tadi aku juga mendapat telpon dari rumah sakit bahwa kakakku sudah sembuh dan perkataan Uzumaki-san tadi tidaklah bohong " balas Nao tidak menyangkal.

" Huwooo~ Naruto-niichan keren " puji Ayumi dengan mata membinar melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Setelah sekian perjalanan, akhirnya Naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di tujuan, mereka terkejut bahwa ada satu markas rahasia yang di lakukan oleh kakak Yu dan tidak ada yang tahu ( perjalanan sama kayak di Canon hingga ketemu Shunsuke )

" Lama tidak bertemu Yu " ujar seseorang di samping Dinding Yu lalu berjalan menuju meja di hadapannya di tuntun oleh Kumagami.

" Sepertinya kelebihan menggunakan kekuatanmu membuatmu buta ne? " tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di sana.

" Sepertinya kau orang yang hebat untuk melihat kemampuan orang ne? " gumam Nao.

' apakah Nii-san buta? ' batin Yu.

" Dari suara tadi, apakah Nao-chan? " tanya Shunsuke.

" Ha'i Sudah lama tidak bertemu " balas Nao mendekati Shunsuke.

" Sepertinya kau mengikuti jalan yang masih aku ajarkan bukan " gumam Shunsuke.

" Jadi... Itukah Nii-chan pertama kita " gumam Ayumi menatap Shunsuke.

" Jadi... Apa yang akan kita bicarakan di sini " gumam Yusa sambil menatap ruangan sekitarnya.

" Shunsuke-san, sebaiknya kau menceritakan itu, agar Yu bisa mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu " ujar Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tembok lalu bersandar di sana.

" Baiklah, lebih baik begitu dan aku akan menceritakan ceritaku mengenai... Time leap'ku "

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension SAO**

.

 **Lantai 72, Kota Berkindom**

.

 **Srash! Srash!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, dirinya sekarang tengah berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian sambil menebas-nebaskan pedangnya pada batang pohon yang dia lewati sebagai tanda jika dirinya tersesat.

Selama di sini Naruto, mencari beberapa info mengenai Game ini dimana sudah banyak korban yang di akibatkan Game ini, jika pemain mati di sini di dunia nyata tubuhnya juga akan mati membuat Naruto sangat marah karena permainan ini memakan korban, saat ini dirinya juga memikirkan beberapa cara untuk mempercepat permainan ini agar selesai.

Dalam permainan ini dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya saja yang masih ada walau sudah terluka, dengan kata lain dirinya seperti Virus yang masuk kedalam Computer dan merusak sistem Computer menjadi miliknya.

Sementara hubungan Naruto dan Asuna sudah semakin dekat dan sudah mengenal sifat masing-masing.

Naruto yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum sampai senyum itu hilang ketika dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah pingsan dan tidak ada yang tahu, Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tidak ada siapapun ataupun tanda akan adanya sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Merasa khawatir Naruto mengendong gadis itu lalu menghilang dengan kilat putih dari tempat itu.

.

 **Lantai 70, Kediaman Naruto, Asuna, dan Kirito.**

.

 **Bziiit! Gubrak!**

Di kediaman baru Naruto saat ini Asuna tengah memasak di dapur untuk makan siang mereka sementara Kirito tengah tidur di sofa karena kelelahan namun kegiatan mereka harus berhenti saat Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di samping Sofa dimana Kirito tidur membuat Kirito terkejut dan jatuh dari Sofa.

" Asuna-chan, kita harus menolongnya " ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan gadis di gendongannya.

.

 **Di kamar Naruto dan Asuna**

.

Saat ini di kamar Naruto dan Asuna, terlihat semua tengah menunggu kesadaran gadis yang di tolong Naruto, mereka juga sudah tahu bagaimana Naruto menemukan gadis itu.

" Hhuuuuhhh~ kenapa juga aku harus menjaganya inikan urusan kalian " ujar Kirito seolah tidak peduli.

" Lakukan saja, Kirito-kun, saat ini Naruto-kun tengah keluar jadi gantikan dirinya sesaat " balas Asuna.

" Asuna, ada kabar bahwa Dugeon dari lantai 72 sampai lantai 83 sudah di kalahkan, apa kau tahu akan itu " ucap Kirito tiba-tiba.

" Tidak, dan kapan hal itu terjadi? "

" Tadi "

" Apa Tadi!? Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan 11 Dugeon sekaligus? " tanya Asuna terkejut.

" Itulah yang aku tidak tahu " balas Kirito.

" Aku kembali! " ujar Naruto muncul dari balik pintu.

" Kau sudah kembali Naruto-kun? " tanya Asuna

" Hm, aku tadi pergi sebentar ke tempat Senjata Lizsabeth dan membeli beberapa pedang yang cukup " jelas Naruto " Bagaimana keadaannya? " tanya balik Naruto.

" Dia masih belum sadar "

" Souka? Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu kemana-mana, kita akan bersantai untuk saat ini, aku lelah mengalahkan Dugeon Lantai 72 sendiri jadi ayo kita makan " usul Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya.

" Tunggu! Jadi Naruto-kun yang mengalahkan Dugeon 72 sampai 83? " tanya Asuna terkejut.

" Oh, tidak hanya satu lantai " balas Naruto bohong karena dialah yang memang sebenarnya yang menghabisi mereka.

" Sebaiknya kalian jangan memikirkan hal itu, santai saja, tinggal 17 Dugeon saja maka akan selesai " Lanjut Naruto lalu berjalan keluar ' Maaf aku belum bisa memberitahumu mengenaiku Asuna-chan '

.

.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di sisi Dunia Naruto asli, di suatu tempat yang gelap, terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul dan saling menyeringai bersama.

" Apa kalian siap? " tanya sosok berambut jambrik seperti landak.

" Tentu saja " balas pemuda berambut hitam.

" Ayo kita lakukan " balas perempuan bertubuh loli.

" Tidak... Kita belum boleh bergerak, kita harus menyingkirkan Titik utama dari perang ini " ujar Pria berambut putih kehijauan.

" Cih, padahal aku sudah tidak sabar " desis pemuda berambut silver.

" Bersabarlah, setelah kita melenyapkannya... "

.

.

.

" Barulah Great War kita mulai "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Deg!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto yang lagi santai harus tersentak saat matanya kanannya merasakan perih yang sangat. Dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa matanya tiba-tiba perih, seolah mata itu memberi tanda yang tidak bisa di lihat Naruto.

" Ugghhh~ kenapa dengan mataku, tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini, apa akan terjadi sesuatu nanti " gumam Naruto sambil menahan perih di matanya.

" Daijoubuka, Naruto-nii? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Ya, aku tidak apa, tenang saja Asia-chan " balas Naruto kembali membaringkan dirinya pada batang pohon di belakangnya, saat ini Naruto dan adiknya Asia sedang berada di bawah Pohon Generation Healling of Tree life milik Asia, sementara yang lain tengah berlatih untuk persiapan perang.

" Jika Nii-san sakit, Asia bisa mengobati Nii-san " ujar Asia khawatir pada kakaknya.

" Sudahlah Asia-chan, sebaiknya kau simpan Energimu untuk sesuatu yang baik nanti, saat ini mataku sudah tidak sakit lagi kok " Balas Naruto lembut.

" Begitukah menurutmu " seketika Naruto tersentak saat suara yang sangat dia kenal masuk ke telinganya, saat akan menoleh akan menoleh ke sumber suara itu dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Asia dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan saat dia menoleh sebuah laser sudah ada di depan matanya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu ledakan besar'pun terjadi di tempat Naruto hingga membuat sekumpulan asap tebal.

 **Tap! Braaak!**

Sementara itu Naruto berada di belakang Pohon sekitar 24 meter dari ledakan dan 2 detik berikutnya pohon di hadapannya tumbang begitu juga pohon-pohon di depannya lagi.

" Kuso, sakit sekali " gumam Naruto dan mata kanan tertutup dan mata Kiri terbuka, benar Naruto menggunakan Jutsu Jikukkan Jikan miliknya untuk berpindah dengan cepat namun dirinya tidak sempat memikirkan tempat aman untuk menghindar.

" Nii-san!? Daijoubuka? " tanya Asia panik di pelukan Naruto.

" Ya, aku tidak apa, Asia, pergilah dari sini! " perintah Naruto sambil melepas Asia dan berdiri di depan Asia.

" Heh! Sepertinya kecepatanmu semakin menambah ne Gaki " ujar seseorang keluar dari balik asap.

" Apa maumu disini Momoshiki!? " tanya Naruto keras kepada sosok bernama Momoshiki Ootsutsuki sambil melindungi Asia.

" Heh! Tentu saja melenyapkanmu " balas Momoshiki.

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke samping dan dia melihat Vali yang melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

 **Slow Mosion**

.

 **Wush!**

Vali'pun melesatkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menatap tangan Vali dengan mata kirinya melewati wajahnya, lalu tanpa ketahuan Naruto melebarkan mata kirinya pada tangan Vali

.

 **Slow Mosion off**

.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Karena saking cepatnya, pukulan Vali'pun hanya mengenai beberapa pohon hingga pohon itu tumbang.

" Asia pergilah, aku akan mengurus mereka " perintah Naruto lagi sambil merangkai satu segel.

 **Bziiiit!**

Sebelum protes, Asia telah menghilang dengan kilatan putih dan hanya menyisakan Naruto seorang diri.

 **Wuuuuush! Triiiiiink!**

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Naruto keluar Aura kuning hingga membentuk dua tangan dan mengeluarkan Pedang emasnya dan menahan pedang Biru di hadapannya yang akan menebasnya.

" Kau disini juga Madara " gumam Naruto tajam.

" Dan kau sudah meningkat bocah " balas Madara menyeringai.

Naruto yang merasakan akan ada sebuah serangan di depannya langsung melihat ke depan dan dia melihat sebuah tongkat melesat ke arah dirinya.

 **Buuagh! Wush! Sreeeet!**

Tongkat itu'pun berhasil mengenai perut Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terpental jauh, namun Naruto berhasil menghentikan dirinya namun baru saja berhenti dirinya harus terkejut saat Kinshiki sudah ada di depannya dengan tangan terkepal.

 **Buagh! Wush! Braaak!**

Pukulan itu'pun berhasil mengenai Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto menabrak pohon dan menumbangkan pohon itu.

' Ugh! Sial mereka menyerangku bersamaan, sepertinya mereka bertujuan untuk melenyapkanku agar mereka bisa leluasa dalam perang ' batin Naruto sambil memegang Dadanya yang sakit terkena pukulan Kinshiki.

 **Bziiiit! Braaak!**

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah Angin langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya dan saat menghilang pohon di belakang pohon yang tumbang ikut tumbang dengan terbelah menjadi dua.

 **Bziiit!**

Naruto kembali muncul di hadapan musuh dengan Hiraishinnya dan dirinya harus terkejut saat Arthur langsung melesat pada dirinya.

 **Wush! Triiiinkkk!**

Merasa tidak sempat menarik pedang Naruto mengeluarkan Tongkat Hitam miliknya lalu menahan pedang Arthur yang akan menebas pada dirinya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Sreet! Buagh!**

Seketika Naruto harus mmerasakan pukulan pada pipi kirinya saat Toneri muncul dan membuat dirinya terpental ke samping, namun tidak sampai di situ muncul Kinshiki kembali dan memukul perut Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Naruto kembali terpental, lagi kembali muncul Madara di samping Naruto lalu menendang leher Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental ke arah lain.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Naruto'pun menabrak tebing dengan keras bahkan membuat tebing itu longsor mengenai dirinya.

" Heh! Sepertinya dirinya cukup lemah melawan kita " remeh Toneri

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Namun ejekan itu harus di tarik kembali karena longsor yang mengubur Naruto berpencar hingga memperlihatkan Naruto dengan tinju kanan ke atas dan menatap mereka tajam.

" Itu masih belum kau tahu " balas Bikuo.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto yang akan melesat harus terhenti saat dirinya di serang oleh bola-bola Cahaya dari atas dalam jumlah banyak, merasa banyak, Naruto terpaksa menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan serangan itu.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Seketika itu muncul Ophis di hadapan Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto kembali menabrak tebing hingga ujung tebing.

" Cough! " batuk Naruto mengeluarkan dari mulutnya ' Kuso, kenapa... ' batin Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat sosok yang paling di takuti melesat ke arahnya merasa tidak sempat terpaksa Naruto melebarkan mata kanannya untuk menahan sosok itu.

 **Blaaar!**

Sosok itu'pun berhenti beberapa senti di wajah Naruto, merasa ada peluang Naruto langsung melompat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak pada wanita itu.

" Hah.. Hah.. Kau " gumam Naruto.

" merindukanku Gaki " ujar Wanita itu menyeringai.

" Ya... " balas Naruto.

 **Sring!**

" Aku merindukanmu, karena... Aku ingin membunuhmu! " lanjut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Cakra Api lalu melesat ke arah wanita itu.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Namun semuanya harus terhenti ketika Madara muncul dan memukul Naruto dengan tangan Susano'onya hingga menabrak bebatuan di belakangnya.

 **Craaaaash!**

" ARRRKKKKKK! " teriak Naruto kesakitsn saat dadanya di tusuk oleh senjata Susano'o Madara.

" Khuhuhu dengan begini misi kita selesai " tawa Ophis.

" Cough! Omae... Kisama!... " umpat Naruto di sela kesakitannya ' Apakah ini akhir untukku... Gomenasai Hime, Asia, Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Minna '

" Huh! Tetaplah disitu Gaki, dan kau lihat saja dari atas bagaimana nanti kami akan menghancurkan dunia ini ,Khahahaha " ujar Wanita itu lalu menghilang di telan celah dimensi namun salah satu anggota di sana menatap Naruto diam lalu mengikuti yang lainnya.

" Tidak akan aku Biarkan! " balas Naruto sambil memandang senjata yang menusuk dirinya

' Ughh! Sialan! ' batin Naruto memegang dua senjata yang menusuk dadanya.

" Haaaaaaaa! "

 **Sraaash!**

Senjata itu'pun berhasil di cabut dari tubuhnya namun setelah itu Naruto harus terjatuh dengan menyandarkan dirinya pada batu di belakangnya.

" Hah... Hah... Aku harus... Kembali " gumam Naruto mencoba berdiri namun tenaganya seolah terkuras.

' Ke-kenapa mataku... Terasa berat ' batin Naruto saat matanya mulai mengabur.

' Minna... '

.

.

.

' Gomenasai '

.

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Menma dan yang lain, saat ini mereka berlari dimana Chakra terakhir Naruto terasa, Hinata dan Asia yang paling Khawatir tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka akan kekhawatiran mereka terhadap Naruto.

' Naruto, bertahanlah... Aku mohon... Jangan buat aku bersalah lagi... ' batin Menma was-was.

Setelah sampai di tempat Naruto, semua terdiam saat melihat Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dimana Naruto tertusuk tadi.

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Grep!**

Dengan cepat Asia dan Hinata langsung ke tubuh Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat melihat tubuh orang berharga mereka.

Semua anggota ORC dan Anggota Osis hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mereka karena sedih kehilangan sosok berarti bagi mereka sekaligus Guru mereka.

 **Bruk! Brak!**

" Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! " umpat Issei sambil memukul tanah di bawahnya bertubi-tubi tidak peduli tangannya yang berdarah, setelah itu Issei membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah di mana tubuh Naruto ada di hadapannya " Hontoni... Hiks... Gomenasai... Hiks.. Hiks... Sensei... Hontoni.. Gomenasai... " isak Issei karena kehilangan teman sekaligus guru terbaiknya, dirinya merasa tidak bisa membalas budi Naruto yang sudah menolongnya sejauh ini, tapi dirinya belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Naruko yang paling menyayangi adiknya itu langsung memeluk adiknya bersama Hinata dan Asia karena kehilangan Cahaya di hatinya. Dirinya sangat menyayangi adiknya itu walaupun dia tahu bahwa cintanya tidak bisa untuk Naruto namun kasih sayangnya sebagai kakak tidak akan tergantikan.

 **Buagh! Krak!**

Sementara Menma memukul tebing di belakang bebatuan dimana tempat Naruto terakhir dengan keras hingga membuat tebing itu retak, Menma menundukkan kepalanya membuat ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

 **Tik! Tik! Sraaaaaaash~**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Hujan turun seperti ikut menangis akan kematian Naruto semua hanya diam membiarkan diri mereka ikut terkena hujan.

" Kenapa... " gumam Menma serak " Naze?... " semakin lirih " Naze... Sore wa kutsūdeshita ( kenapa... Ini terasa menyakitkan ) " gumam Menma

" Watashi, hiks... Hiks... Sore wa kutsūdeshita... Boku... Hontoni... Hiks... Hiks.. Gomenasai... Hiks... Hiks... Orewa... Sore wa kutsūdeshita... Boku... Nii-san.. Yakunitachimasen " isak Menma hingga tubuhnya akhirnya jatuh berlutut dengan kepala masih menunduk

" Onegai... Ritān... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" NARUTOOOOOO! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Music End : Yui – Life

 _ **Fix gitar**_

( gambar memperlihatkan rumput yang bergoyang di sinari cahaya matahari terbit )

 _ **Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

 _ **Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

( Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di bawah pohon )

 _ **Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

" _ **Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

 _ **Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

( Gambar Hinata yang juga menatap ke arah matahari terbit di jendelanya dengan rambut melambai di kenai angin )

 _ **Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mau**_

 _ **Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

 _ **Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

( Kamera bergerak turun dengan Gambar di isi Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta kelompoknya, Sona dan juga kelompoknya hingga para Maou, begitu juga teman Naruto yang ada di dimensi lain, kecuali Asuna, Krista, Ayumi, dan Saeko )

 _ **Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

( Gambar di bagi empat persegi dengan gambar di kiri Asuna yang menatap bulan di atasnya di bawah pohon, di gambar kanan dengan Ayumi yang juga menatap bintang dengan tangan di belakang, Rias yang ada di ruangnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela, dan Akeno yang juga menatap langit malam di kuilnya ).

 _ **Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di kiri Krista yang juga menatap malam di atas tembok dan Gambar di kanan dengan Saeko yang juga menatap malam di atas gedung dengan katana di pundaknya, Sona yang ada di ruang osisnya yang juga menatap keluar jendela melihat langit malam, dan Red yang berada di atas rumah-rumah yang juga menatap malam )

 _ **Ano**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti hingga sebatas wajah dengan Gambar kiri Asuna menoleh ke arah kamera dan gambar kanan begitu juga dengan Ayumi, Rias dan Akeno yang menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **Sora**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Krista dan juga Saeko, Sona dan Red yang juga menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **koete yukeru ka na?**_

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang di sinari bulan tapi hanya setengah dan Naruto perlahan menutup matanya )

 _ **Nante omottanda**_

( lalu gambar kembali hanua di ganti dengan pipi Naruto yang teralir air mata )

 _ **Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

( lalu Gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Asuna, Rias, Akeno dan Ayumi yang bergerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu )

 _ **Sore wa mada mie nai**_

( Gambar kembali diganti dengan Gambar tangan Krista, Sona, Red dan Saeko yang juga melakukan hal yang sama )

 _ **Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang juga mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dan secara bersamaan Asuna, Ayumi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Krista dan Saeko yang memeluk tubuh Naruto )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Pakaian Kitsune juga pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser yang menancap di sinari bulan )

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Chapter berikutnya**

 **.**

" **Ayolah makan dulu nanti kau sakit loh~ "**

" **Apa yang harus aku lakukan "**

" **Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku memang tidak berguna "**

" **jangan mengatakan itu Sensei, Sensei itu orang yang kuat "**

Selanjutnya di NSCIND : _**Chapter 25 : Expressions of Love**_

 **Note :**

 **Yo Minna-san, sudah lama tidak jumpa!?**

 **Brak! Bruk! Klontang!**

 **Author : Ittaii-Ittaii, kenapa kalian memukulku**

 **Reader : Itu karena kau lama updatenya!?**

 **Author : Oh? Souka? Gomenasai # membungkukkan badan hingga 290 derajat :v**

 **Yo minna sudah lam tidak berjumpa sekitar 25 hari artinya sekitar 3 minggu maaf ya minna.**

 **Sebenarnya sudah janji waktu itu tapi... Ya mau bagaimana lagi... Sibuk banget latihan tentaranya, dari pagi hingga jam 11 malam baru boleh megang ini Hp.**

 **Baiklah kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu, bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya baguskah? Terasakah? Sedihkah?**

 **Hoho tidak usah di jawab, baiklah kita langsung saja masalah penjelasan. Mengenai Chapter ini Naruto mati karena serangan mendadak dari musuh dan dirinya harus melawan mereka sendirian.**

 **Dan Naruto juga mendapatkan kekuatan baru yaitu Shayoringan, Senjuyonringan, Rineyonngan, Senjukyuyonrineringan, kalian bisa menambahak setiap Tomoe pada mata ini misalnya, Sharingan tiga Tomoe jadikan Empat Tomoe, lalu Mata Senjukyuyongan mata Senjutsu Kyubi di tambahkan Empat Tomoe**

 **Lalu Rineyonggan, Rineggan ditambahkan empat Tomoe. Mata Rinekyuggan mata yang seperti mata bulan itu jadikan 12 tomoe** **selanjutnya mata terakhir Naruto Senjukyunijugganringan mata Senjutsu Kyubi di tambah Rineggan, di tambah 12 tomoe.**

 **Masing-masing mata memiliki kekuatan berbeda dan list untuk kekuatannya untuk sementara ini dia.**

 **. Shayonringan :**

 **~ Mata Kanan :**

 **\+ Yonmaterasu : Kekuatan Api gabungan dari Empat Api yang paling mematikan Api hitam, Api Putih, Api Merah dan Api Biru kehitaman, kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan yang paling kuat setelah Amashirohakai/Amashirokasai.**

 **\+ Jikan Horu : Jutsu lubang Hitam untuk berpindah Dimensi ke dimensi lainnya, Jutsu ini adalah perubahan dari Jutsu Jikukkan Hiraishin : Jikukkan Horu.**

 **\+ Jiku No Shinshouku : Jutsu untuk mengubah apapun menjadi debu dengan mengikis yang akan dia kikis secara perlahan seperti Jutsu Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu.**

 **\+ Jikukkan Kasokudohen : Jutsu untuk mempercepat dan berpindah dalam waktu beberapa detik atau mili per second.**

 **~ Mata Kiri :**

 **\+ Jikukkan Jikan : Jutsu untuk mempercepat daya serang yang akan terjadi beberapa menit menjadi bebrapa detik**

 **. Senjukyuyongan :**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **. Rineyonggan :**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **. Rinekyuggan :**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **. Senjukyunijugganringan :**

 **.**

 **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang di beri tanda tanya masih misteri, lalu untuk cerita-cerita berikutnya akan lebih sedikit wordnya di karenakan akan berfokus pada DxD, lalu dimensi lainnya hingga Chapter yang tidak bisa di tentukan.**

 **Untuk Review maaf belum bisa di balas, mungkin di Chapter berikutnya, kalau begitu saya dedek, undur diri sampai Jumpa~**

 **.**

 **UNTUK AGAMA ISLAM SAYA SELAKU PEMBUAT CERITA INI MENGUCAPAK SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI YANG KE 1437 H MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN!**

 **.**

.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Now and Future**

 **imeeji wo ashita no mukou ini**

( Gambar memperlihatkan Wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat ke atas )

 **zutto zutto egaite ima boku wa**

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Menma dan Naruko yang juga melihat ke atas )

 **te wo nobasu yo**

( Lalu tiba-tiba gambar berubah menjadi cahaya terang )

( Lalu Gambar di ganti dengan judul cerita ini )

 **torimodosenai iiwake to**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari jauh yang di guyur hujan di suatu daerah yang sepi )

 **sunao ini narezu ini tsuranuita usotsuki**

( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang juga di guyur hujan di teras rumahnya dan memandang langit yang menangis )

 **soredemo kimiga yasashii kara**

( Gambar di ganti Asia yang memandang keluar dari jendela dengan pandangan khawatir )

 **chikuri itai mune uhitotsu dake wakatta yo**

( layar kembali berganti dengan gambar setengah wajah Naruto yang perlahan menutup matanya dan layar terganti dengan semata Naruto yang membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan mata barunya )

 **tomaranai utagai datte**

( layar di gantikan gambar Menma dan Naruko dengan pedang mereka )

 **furiharatte boku dake**

( Gambar di ganti Kelompok Rias, dan kelompok Sona)

 **shinjitsuzukete kureru**

( Gambar di ganti para Maou dan Para Dewa )

 **kimi wo uragiritakunai kara**

( layar di ganti dengan wajah lawan Naruto dalam kegelapan dan menyeringai keji, dan dari kegelapan terlihat mata merah menyala )

 **"kawaritai" koe ini shita kyou ga**

( Layar menjadi Robekan silang san memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melawan Vali dan Ophis )

 **kitto kitto hajimari da, tte sa**

( Gambar di ganti kembali dengan Hinata dan Asia yang melawan Toneri dan Kuroka )

 **boku no unmei wo koko kara**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Naruko dan Issei yang melawan Arthur, Kinshiki dan Bikuo )

 **dareka ga ushiro yubi sashite**

( Gambar kembali berubah menunjukkan Kelompok Rias, Sona, Para Dewa dan Para Maou yang melawan pasukan Musuh )

 **nando nando azawarattemo**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan dari belakang Jubah Naruto yang berlari berkibar )

 **boku wa mayowanai**

( Lalu kamera bergerak naik memperlihatkan Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa di atasnya )

 **what's? mistake?**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan gambar wajah mereka yang menyeringai menatap kebawah )

 **no! i still have time to change it, myself**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto beserta kelompoknya yang menatap ke atas, lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi setengah mulut Naruto dan setengah badannya dan mulai memasuki mode Rikudonya )

 **all of me lead to now, and future...**

( lalu Gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang melesat sendirian dengan kencang dan mulai melompat ke arah Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa berada )

 **I believe**

( Lalu layar menjadi Putih terang )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 25 : Expressions of Love**

.

 **Minggu, 2 April 2016**

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **06.30 AM**

.

Terlihat di kediaman Naruto, terlihat hanyalah tempat sepi yang tidak terlihat ada aktivitas di dalam rumah itu, setelah berita kematian Naruto, Hinata dan Asia memutuskan membawa tubuh Naruto dan mengurung diri mereka bersama tubuh Naruto di kamar Naruto dan menunggu hingga Naruto sadar, karena mereka percaya Naruto belum mati.

Sementara Naruko, Naruko juga mengurung dirinya di kamar setelah mengetahui berita tentang Naruto, dirinya seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Sementara Menma, Menma selalu diam di halaman belakang sambil menatap Air terjun di mana Naruto sering berlatih, baginya hanya tempat itu dirinya bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Sementara Rias, Sona beserta Para Peeragenya, setia menemani mereka sepenuh hati, walaupun hati mereka juga sakit. Bagi mereka Naruto adalah orang Spesial dan guru bagi mereka, dan yang paling berat menerima kepergian Naruto adalah Issei. Bagi Issei, Naruto seperti Saudaranya, dan juga sebagai guru terbaiknya. Walaupun sedikit kasar, Issei menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati karena dengan begitu dia sudah menjadi kuat seperti ini.

Dan saat ini, Seperti kemarin, Hinata, Asia, Naruko dan Menma masih di tempat mereka masing-masing dan tidak berniat beranjak satu Centi ataupun satu jampun.

" Ohayo~ maaf sudah masuk sembarangan " ujar seseorang di dalam rumah namun di acuhkan oleh penghuni rumah, ya mereka adalah Rias dan para Peeragenya, Rias beserta para peeragenya yang mendengar tidak ada jawaban hanya menundukkan kepala mereka.

" Akeno, bisa kau temani aku ke kamar Naruto, aku yakin Hinata-chan dan Asia-chan di sana? " pinta Rias lirih.

" Ha'i Buchou " balas Akeno mengangguk.

" Kiba, aku ingin kau masuk ke kamar Naruko, selain kau tidak ada yang mengenalnya dai banding kami termasuk Xenovia " pinta Rias lagi.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas Kiba sedikit tergagap.

" dan Koneko, Issei. Aku mohon kalian tenangkan Menma ya, aku yakin... Dia masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya aras kematian Naruto-kun " pinta Rias lagi.

" serahkan pada kami " balas Issei.

Semuanya'pun langsung pergi ke tempat mereka masing-masing, Saat ini Rias, Akeno dan Xenovia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto, tanpa permisi Rias membuka pintu kamar itu dan dia melihat Tubuh Naruto yang tengah tertutupi selimut kecuali kepalanya, dan terlihat Asia yang tertidur di samping kiri futton Naruto dan Hinata yang tertidur di samping kanan Futton Naruto.

Rias, Akeno dan Xenovia hanya bisa menatap sendu Hinata dan Asia, dengan perlahan Rias dan Akeno mendekati Asia dan Hinata dan membangunkan mereka dari tidur mereka.

" Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan... " panggil lembut Rias sambil menggoyangkan badan Hinata pelan, perlahan Hinata'pun membuka matanya karena merasa terganggu, matanya melirik ke samping dan dia melihat Rias yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

" R-Rias...-chan " gumam Hinata lemah.

" Xenovia, bisa kau buatkan mereka makanan " pinta Rias dan di balas anggukkan oleh Xenovia.

" Akeno-senpai... A-apa yang kalian lakukan di-sini " gumam Asia lemah.

" Tentu saja kami akan merawat kalian " balas Akeno. Namun mendengar itu membuat Asia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Akeno dan kembali duduk begitu juga dengan Hinata.

" A-Aku... Aku tidak butuh itu " balas Hinata.

" Tapi jika kalian terus begini kalian akan... "

" Aku tidak peduli! Walaupun aku mati! Itu lebih bagus! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Naru-kun! Aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya! Dari pada harus kehilangan orang tercinta! Lebih baik aku mati! " balas Hinata berteriak dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

" Jika begitu! Apa kau pikir! Naruto-kun akan tenang! "

" ... "

" Ayo! Jawab! Jika Naruto-kun melihatmu terus menderita! Apa dia akan tenang! Apa dia senang melihat kau seperti ini! Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaannya di sana! " teriak Rias lagi.

" Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks " isak Hinata akhirnya lepas, dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, apa yang di katakan Rias memang benar, dirinya tidak mungkin mau Narutonya bersedih, sekarang dirinya menyesal membuat Naruto tidak tenang begitu juga dirinya, dirinya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Rias yang melihat Hinata menangis langsung membawa Hinata ke pelukkannya, baginya ini juga sungguh menyakitkan, begitu melihat orang yang kau cintai mati, tapi dirinya mencoba tidak bersedih. Namun... Hal itu mustahil. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui bahwa orang tercintamu mati? Kau pasti sangat merasakan sakit di hatimu. Mengetahui bahwa orang tercintamu mati di hadapanmu. Hal itu bisa saja membuatmu gila dan tidak waras lagi.

Asia dan Akeno yang melihat itu juga saling berpelukkan, mereka juga bersedih melihat orang terkasih mereka harus menerima takdir seperti ini.

.

 **Kamar Naruko**

.

 **Kreeet~**

Pintu kamar itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kiba yang memasuki kamar itu, Kiba bisa melihat keindahan Kamar yang di warnai dengan warna seperti pohon Sakura itu menghilang dari kamar itu seperti halnya sekarang, seperti satu daun pohon sakura yang terbang di tiup angin maka semua akan mengikutinya hingga pohon itu rontok tak tersisa. Seperti kematian Naruto yang membuat cahaya dari sakura dan keindahan Sakura menghilang seperti pohon mati.

Pandangan Kiba seketika teralih ke ara Kasur dimana dia melihat Naruko yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah pucat, Kiba yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruko dan mencoba menyadarkan Naruko.

" Naruko-sensei!... Naruko-sensei!... " ujar Kiba sedikit keras sambil menggoyangkan badan Naruko.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Cough! " Naruko'oun terbatuk dan membuka matanya perlahan hingga memperlihatkan Mata Biru Shapirenya, perlahan mata itu teralihkan ke arah samping dan dia melihat wajah Kiba.

" K-Kiba...-kun " gumam Naruko.

" Ha'i, bertahanlah Sensei! Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan! " ujar Kib bangkit dan berlari ke dapur, setelah beberapa menit, Kiba'pun kembali dengan membawa makanan yang di buat Xenovia cukup untuk mereka.

Kiba dengan segera membangunkan tubuh Naruko hingga bersadar pada kepala kasur dan menyuapi makanan pada Naruko namun Naruko tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

" Ayolah makan dulu nanti kau sakit loh~ " ujar Kiba dengan nada sedikit menghibur, namun di acuhkan oleh Naruko " Ayo~ buka mulutnya, tut tut " ujar Kiba lagi seperti menyuapi anak bayi.

" Sensei makanlah, jika tidak kau akan sakit... Atau... Kau masih memikirkan tentang itu " ucap Kiba lagi dan kembali tidak ada jawaban

Hening, suasana kamar itu'pun menjadi sepi, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, Kiba yang melihat reaksi Naruko hanya diam menunggu dia akan menunggu hingga Naruko bersuara

" K-Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan ini? " tanya Naruko tergagap dan lirih, akhirnya suara yang di tunggu keluar juga.

" karena aku peduli " balas Kiba santai.

" Peduli? Heh! Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri... Aku adalah kakak yang tidak bisa apa-apa walau menyelamatkan satu keluargapun... Aku ini lemah... Lebih baik aku yang mati dari pada Naru-chan " ucap Naruko semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tak terasa, air mata telah jatuh dari matanya.

" Dan kau pikir... Apa Naruto juga tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama? " tanya Kiba pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Naruko lembut. Naruko yang mendengar itu mendongak dan menatap Kiba " Jika Kau mati, Naruto-sensei pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, begitu'pun aku, aku tidak bisa menerima kau mati. Dan... Aku mau jujur... Aku memiliki perasaan padamu, saat kau melatih, kau berbicara, semuanya... Aku menyukai itu, dan aku mau mengatakan... Daisuki dayo " ucap Kiba panjang lebar, Naruko yang mendengar itu tersentak dan tak terasa pipinya terasa panas mendengar perkataan Kiba, Naruko dengan cepat membuang wajahnya sementara Kiba hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

 **Menma Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Menma, Menma masih tetap di depan air terjun dimana tempat Naruto berlatih, Menma menatap tempat itu tanpa ekspresi, mata berwarna Violet itu telah kehilangan cahayanya, dan hanya kekosongan yang berisi di dalam mata itu.

Koneko dan Issei yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Menma hanya bisa menatap sendu Menma, perlahan mereka mendekati Menma dan duduk di samping Menma.

" Apa mau kalian? " tanya Menma tanpa melihat.

" Menma, jangan sakiti dirimu, itu tidak baik untukmu " bukan jawaban yang di dapat Menma melainkan Nasehat dari Issei, namun Menma tidak memperdulikan itu.

" Apa peduli kalian? " tanya Menma lagi.

" Menma, kami peduli padamu, kami disini untukmu, cobalah lepaskan semua itu, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Naruto karena dia adikmu, begitu juga dengan kami, kami peduli dengannya karena kami sudah menganggap Naruto seperti keluarga dan aku juga sudah menganggap Naruto itu saudaraku. Jadi kumohon jangan paksakan dirimu seperti ini " balas Issei berjongkok di depan Menma dan memegang kedua bahu Menma.

Menma yang mendengar itu hanya diam, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, Issei yang melihat reaksi Menma hanya menatap lirih Menma, dirinya sudah terlalu dalam menerima rasa sakit ini.

Koneko yang dari tadi diam berinisiatif berjongkok di hadapan Menma dan memegang tangan Menma, Menma sedikit tersentak saat tangannya di pegang oleh tangan yang lembut.

" Menma-kun, kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini " ucap Koneko lembut pada Menma, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Lalu aku harus apa? " gumam Menma lirih.

" Jangan sakiti dirimu, lakukanlah hal seperti biasanya, aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini " jawab Koneko. " Dan juga... Aku yakin, Naruto-sensei pasti juga tidak ingin kau seperti ini, mana ada seorang adik yang ingin melihat kakaknya menderita karena dirinya. Dia pasti juga akan tersakiti, aku tahu, Menma-kun masih belum bisa memaafkan diri sendiri, tapi cobalah pikirkan yang lain juga " lanjut Koneko.

" Hiks... Hiks... Aku memang tidak berguna " isak Menma akhirnya lepas, Koneko yang melihat Menma menangis langsung memeluk Menma dengan erat.

" jangan mengatakan itu Sensei, Sensei itu orang yang kuat " ujar Koneko juga sedih " dan aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama aku pendam, Aishiteru Menma-kun " lanjut Koneko.

Menma yang mendengar itu tersentak, dan tak terasa air matanya kembali jatuh dan langsung membalas pelukan Koneko, Issei yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan pandangan Issei teralih ke atas dan tersenyum pada langit.

' Sensei, kau tahu... Kami disini sangat mengawatirkanmu, tapi kau membuat kami seperti ini... Tapi.. Ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi, tapi... Semoga kau tenang di sana... Sensei '

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Saat ini apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya seseorang berambut silver pada Pria berambut landak hitam.

" Kita akan pergi ke sana, dan membebaskannya " jawab Pria itu.

" Kaguya-sama, aku baru ingat kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mengambil para Bijuu di dalam tubuh Gaki itu? " tanya Momoshiki pada Kaguya.

" Itu tidak perlu, dengan adanya aku, kita bisa membangkitkan Juubi, namun saat ini kita hanya perlu... "

.

.

.

" Membangkitkan Thirexa dan setelah itu... "

.

.

.

" Kita mulai perangnya "

.

.

.

.

 **Other Natural**

.

" dimana... Aku? "

.

.

 **[" Uzumaki Naruto... Selamat datang "]**

.

.

.

Music End : Yui – Life

 _ **Fix gitar**_

( gambar memperlihatkan rumput yang bergoyang di sinari cahaya matahari terbit )

 _ **Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

 _ **Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

( Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di bawah pohon )

 _ **Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

" _ **Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

 _ **Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

( Gambar Hinata yang juga menatap ke arah matahari terbit di jendelanya dengan rambut melambai di kenai angin )

 _ **Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mau**_

 _ **Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

 _ **Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

( Kamera bergerak turun dengan Gambar di isi Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta kelompoknya, Sona dan juga kelompoknya hingga para Maou, begitu juga teman Naruto yang ada di dimensi lain, kecuali Asuna, Krista, Ayumi, dan Saeko )

 _ **Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

( Gambar di bagi empat persegi dengan gambar di kiri Asuna yang menatap bulan di atasnya di bawah pohon, di gambar kanan dengan Ayumi yang juga menatap bintang dengan tangan di belakang, Rias yang ada di ruangnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela, dan Akeno yang juga menatap langit malam di kuilnya ).

 _ **Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di kiri Krista yang juga menatap malam di atas tembok dan Gambar di kanan dengan Saeko yang juga menatap malam di atas gedung dengan katana di pundaknya, Sona yang ada di ruang osisnya yang juga menatap keluar jendela melihat langit malam, dan Red yang berada di atas rumah-rumah yang juga menatap malam )

 _ **Ano**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti hingga sebatas wajah dengan Gambar kiri Asuna menoleh ke arah kamera dan gambar kanan begitu juga dengan Ayumi, Rias dan Akeno yang menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **Sora**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Krista dan juga Saeko, Sona dan Red yang juga menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **koete yukeru ka na?**_

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang di sinari bulan tapi hanya setengah dan Naruto perlahan menutup matanya )

 _ **Nante omottanda**_

( lalu gambar kembali hanua di ganti dengan pipi Naruto yang teralir air mata )

 _ **Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

( lalu Gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Asuna, Rias, Akeno dan Ayumi yang bergerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu )

 _ **Sore wa mada mie nai**_

( Gambar kembali diganti dengan Gambar tangan Krista, Sona, Red dan Saeko yang juga melakukan hal yang sama )

 _ **Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang juga mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dan secara bersamaan Asuna, Ayumi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Krista dan Saeko yang memeluk tubuh Naruto )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Pakaian Kitsune juga pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser yang menancap di sinari bulan )

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Chapter Berikutnya :**

.

" begitu baiklah akan aku coba "

" Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu! "

" Aku... Uhuk! Mohon uhuk! Uhuk! Maafkan Kakakku, sebagai gantinya aku akan membantu "

" Kau serius!? "

" Bertahanlah kami datang Naruto! "

.

Selanjutnya di NSCIND, _**Chapter 26 : Adventure to the spirit realm**_

.

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali lagi!?**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskah?**

 **Hahaha, maaf ya masih sedikit? Tapi memang harus segini di chapter ini. Dan berikutnya akan terungkap rahasia kematian Naruto baiklah kita bertemu lagi nanti malam atau besok, karena saya mau mempercepat Chapter bagian ini lalu menuju perang dan setelah itu baru The Protector.**

 **Untuk Review di Chapter berikutnya akan terjawab jadi sampai ketemu lagi**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : Lisa-Now and Future**

 **imeeji wo ashita no mukou ini**

( Gambar memperlihatkan Wajah Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat ke atas )

 **zutto zutto egaite ima boku wa**

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Menma dan Naruko yang juga melihat ke atas )

 **te wo nobasu yo**

( Lalu tiba-tiba gambar berubah menjadi cahaya terang )

( Lalu Gambar di ganti dengan judul cerita ini )

 **torimodosenai iiwake to**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto dari jauh yang di guyur hujan di suatu daerah yang sepi )

 **sunao ini narezu ini tsuranuita usotsuki**

( Gambar di ganti Hinata yang juga di guyur hujan di teras rumahnya dan memandang langit yang menangis )

 **soredemo kimiga yasashii kara**

( Gambar di ganti Asia yang memandang keluar dari jendela dengan pandangan khawatir )

 **chikuri itai mune uhitotsu dake wakatta yo**

( layar kembali berganti dengan gambar setengah wajah Naruto yang perlahan menutup matanya dan layar terganti dengan semata Naruto yang membuka matanya kembali memperlihatkan mata barunya )

 **tomaranai utagai datte**

( layar di gantikan gambar Menma dan Naruko dengan pedang mereka )

 **furiharatte boku dake**

( Gambar di ganti Kelompok Rias, dan kelompok Sona)

 **shinjitsuzukete kureru**

( Gambar di ganti para Maou dan Para Dewa )

 **kimi wo uragiritakunai kara**

( layar di ganti dengan wajah lawan Naruto dalam kegelapan dan menyeringai keji, dan dari kegelapan terlihat mata merah menyala )

 **"kawaritai" koe ini shita kyou ga**

( Layar menjadi Robekan silang san memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melawan Vali dan Ophis )

 **kitto kitto hajimari da, tte sa**

( Gambar di ganti kembali dengan Hinata dan Asia yang melawan Toneri dan Kuroka )

 **boku no unmei wo koko kara**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Naruko dan Issei yang melawan Arthur, Kinshiki dan Bikuo )

 **dareka ga ushiro yubi sashite**

( Gambar kembali berubah menunjukkan Kelompok Rias, Sona, Para Dewa dan Para Maou yang melawan pasukan Musuh )

 **nando nando azawarattemo**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan dari belakang Jubah Naruto yang berlari berkibar )

 **boku wa mayowanai**

( Lalu kamera bergerak naik memperlihatkan Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa di atasnya )

 **what's? mistake?**

( Gambar kembali berubah dengan gambar wajah mereka yang menyeringai menatap kebawah )

 **no! i still have time to change it, myself**

( lalu gambar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto beserta kelompoknya yang menatap ke atas, lalu gambar kembali berubah menjadi setengah mulut Naruto dan setengah badannya dan mulai memasuki mode Rikudonya )

 **all of me lead to now, and future...**

( lalu Gambar memperlihatkan Naruto yang melesat sendirian dengan kencang dan mulai melompat ke arah Kaguya, Madara, Cao Cao dan Thirexa berada )

 **I believe**

( Lalu layar menjadi Putih terang )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 26 :** _ **Adventure to the spirit realm**_

.

 **Other Natural**

.

Terlihat di sebuah alam tak di ketahui terlihat pria berambut pirang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang berambut putih tinggi dengan sayap putih besar dan tongkat cahayanya, wajahnya yang wibawa membuatnya terlihat gagah.

" Anda... Kami-sama? " gumam Pria berambut pirang panjang.

 **[" Selamat datang, kembali Naruto "]** balas sang Kami sedikit membungkuk pada Naruto.

" K-Kami-sama, ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu, jangan lakukan itu ayolah, tidak pantas seorang dewa membungkuk pada Manusia " ujar pria bernama Naruto itu gelagapan.

 **[" Justru Harus, karena kau adalah Kami-sama, penganti diriku "]** balas Kami-sama.

" Tidak! Tidak! Kami-sama itu hanya satu, yaitu Anda, aku tidak mungkin Kami-sama, Anda hanya memberiku jabatan sementara untuk menjaga dunia bawah " balas Naruto merasa tidak enak, mengatakan itu membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya " Tapi... Aku gagal melakukannya " gumam Naruto bersalah.

 **[" Tidak, kau belum gagal, para Bijuu mu tengah menyelamatkan Dirimu saat ini, dan akulah yang sengaja memanggilmu kesini "]** balas Kami-sama menjelaskan, Naruto yang mendengar itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kami-sama.

 **[" Saat ini, tubuhmu tengah di obati oleh para Bijuu, walau lambat tapi kau masih hidup saat kau di tusuk oleh Madara, dan saat itulah aku memanggilmu kesini, tapi... Tubuhmu saat ini seperti mati, karena jiwamu disini... "]**

" Tunggu! Jika begitu, pasti yang lainnya Khawatir, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku harus kembali! " potong Naruto cepat saat menyadari perkataan Kami-sama.

 **[" Tapi itu belum bisa, kau harus pergi ke dunia para jiwa roh, dan kau harus bisa mengalahkan Lima gerbang Jiwa, Jiwa penglihatan, Jiwa Penciuman, Jiwa pendengaran, Jiwa tubuh, dan Jiwa perkataan. Kelima Jiwa ini tengah di kuasai oleh kegelapan dan kau harus bisa mengalahkan mereka, setelah kau berhasil, kau harus melewati Jalur kegelapan "]** jelas Kami-sama, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kami-sama hanya diam, saat ini dia tengah mencari kesimpulan dari perkataan Kami-sama **[" Tapi, jalur kegelapan seperti labirin, kau harus bisa mencari kata kunci dari jalur itu, jalur itu banyak penderitaan dan yang lainnya, dan tujuanmu disana adalah membuat tempat itu seperti halnya suatu yang terikat bersama "]** jelas Kami-sama kembali.

" Tunggu, memangnya, tempat seperti apa Jalur kegelapan itu? " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Seperti Kota mati, namun tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun di kota itu, maka dari itu Tempat itu di beri jalur kegelapan "]** jawab Kami-sama

" Begitu, Baiklah akan aku coba " jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, jika masalah menyelamatkan sesuatu Naruto akan menerimanya karena dia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berbahaya meraja lela.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Tak lama setelah itu tubuh Naruto'pun menghilang seperti kilat Cahaya meninggalkan Kami-sama sendirian.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **12.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto, terlihat saat ini Menma tengah duduk di samping tubuh Naruto, Menma yang melihat tubuh Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

" Kau memang baka, Otouto " gumam Menma.

 **[" Menma, dengarkan Aku "]** Menma yang mendengar suara Kurama langsung tersentak dan fokus pada pikirannya **[" Coba kau masuki Mode Senjutsu Kyubimu, dan rasakan pada tubuh Naruto "]** pinta Kurama membuat Menma menaikkan alisnya.

" kenapa? " tanya Menma

 **[" Lakukan saja "]** balas Kurama.

Menma yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya dan mencoba melakukan apa yang di pinta Kurama, setelah memasuki modenya, Menma seketika tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tipis.

" Ini " gumam Menma lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu mencoba memasuki Mind Scape Naruto.

 **.**

 **Mind Scape Naruto**

.

Setelah memasuki Mind Scape Naruto, Menma langsung mencari Naruto ke segala penjuru, dan di dia akhirnya menemukan Naruto berada di belakang jauhnya, dan dia juga melihat kesembilan bijuu tengah mengililingi Naruto dalam mode meditasi masing-masing.

Pandangan Menma terkunci pada Naruto yang duduk di tengah dengan posisi bermeditasi, Menma yang melihat Naruto ada di sana tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan berlari ke arah tubuh Naruto.

" Naruto! " teriak Menma begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto " Naruto, kau masih hidup bukan? " tanya Menma sambil terisak, namun tidak ada jawaban di sana. Menma yang merasa tidak ada jawaban melepas pelukannya dan melihat Naruto yang masih dalam posisi Meditasi.

" Kenapa?... Kenapa Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?... Apa dia hanya bayangan saja? " gumam Menma tidak mengerti.

 **[" Tidak, dia adalah Naruto, jiwanya saat ini tengah pergi ke suatu tempat, namun tubuhnya masih stabil, tubuh yang saat ini ada di kamar itu hanyalah tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa, Jiwanya saat ini tengah pergi ke suatu tempat, seperti ada yang memanggil jiwanya "]** jawab Kurama di tubuh Menma, Menma yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa? " gumam Menma.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Menma tersentak saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu dari luar

.

 **Mind Scape Naruto Off.**

.

" Ada yang datang " gumam Menma melirik ke arah Pintu kamar Naruto.

.

 **Lantai Bawah**

.

Sementara itu, di lantai bawah, saat ini Kelompok Rias tengah berkumpul bersama Hinata, Asia dan Naruko, mereka mencoba menghibur mereka tapi selalu gagal, ya... Mereka masih memikirkan tentang Naruto.

Saat asiknya, muncul pecahan lubang Dimensi di ruang tamu kediaman Naruto dan mengeluarkan sosok gadis dari sana., mereka yang melihat seseorang datang langsung bersiaga.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Rias tajam.

" Ano... Namaku Le Fay Pen Dragon, adik dari Arthur Pen Dragon " jawab gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, semua yang mendengar itu tersentak saat salah satu keluarga dari musuh mereka datang ke hadapan mereka.

 **Wush! Grek!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Issei sudah bergerak cepat ke arah Le Fay dan mencekik Le Fay, sementara Le Fay mencoba melepaskan cekikkan Issei.

" Kau! Akan aku bunuh Kau! " ucap Issei dingin pada Le Fay, sementara Le Fay mencoba menjelaskan tapi dirinya tidak bisa bersuara karena cekikkan Issei.

 **Buuagh!**

Tanpa di duga, Menma muncul di hadapan Issei dan memukul pipi Issei hingga terseret kebelakang, Menma yang melihat tubuh Le Fay akan jatuh langsung menangkap Le Fay.

" Menma, apa yang kau lakukan!?, dia adalah Musuh!? Dia sudah membunuh Naruto!? Kita harus membunuhnya!? " teriak Issei keras pada Menma saat Menma membela Le Fay, sementara Menma hanya diam.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! A-Arigato, Menma-san " ucap Le Fay terbatuk karena cekikkan Menma.

" Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau ke sini? " tanya Menma setenang mungkin.

" Aku... Uhuk! Mohon uhuk! Uhuk! Maafkan Kakakku, sebagai gantinya aku akan membantu " jawab Le Fay masih terbatuk.

" Kenapa kami harus memaafkanmu!? Kau sudah membunuh Naruto, dan kau harus menerima perbuatanmu!? " balas Issei tidak terima.

" Tidak... Naruto-Oniisan, masih hidup " balas Le Fay, semua yang mendengar itu melebarkan mata mereka kecuali Menma yang sudah tahu, namun dalam hati, dia terkejut bahwa gadis di depannya mengetahui akan itu. Dan... Oniisan?.

" A-Apa? " gagap Hinata berliang air mata.

" Akan aku ceritakan... "

 _ **Flasback setelah Naruto tertusuk + Le Fay Pov**_

.

 _ **Pyaaarsh!**_

 _Setelah aku pergi dari tempat Naruto-nii bertarung, aku kembali ke tempat di tempat Naruto terbaring dengan pecahan dimensi aku langsung berlari ke tubuh Naruto-nii dan mencoba membantu Naruto-nii_

 _Naruto yang merasakan ada seseorang di dekatnya, membuka matanya dengan susah payah, dan dia melihat gadis yang sepertinya dia kenal._

" _Kau... " gumam Naruto lemah._

" _Tenanglah Naruto-nii, aku akan membantumu, maafkan kakakku ya, aku tidak bisa membantumu saat itu " ujar aku mencoba membantu Naruto._

" _Hehehe, Souka... Tidak apa, aku tahu kau melakukan itu karena kau takut akan kakakmu itu " balas Naruto terkekeh lemah._

 _ **Sriiiing!**_

 _Setelah itu tanpa di duga tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya dan membuat aku sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, perlahan aku melihat Jiwa Naruto-nii keluar dari tubuhnya dan terbang ke langit._

 _Aku yang mendengar suara langkah kaki langsung bersembunyi dan menekan kekuatanku, dan tak lama setelah itu aku melihat kalian datang._

 _Aku yang melihat kalian datang langsung pergi dari sana menjauh dari kalian, takut kalian akan menyerangku._

 _Setelah jauh, aku berniat kembali kemarkas agar tidak membuat ke curigaan namun Entah karena apa, sesuatu menabrak wajahku, aku mengambil benda itu dan itu adalah sejaring kertas yang berisi tulisan, aku membaca tulisan itu dan aku terkejut membacanya, dengan cepat, aku menyimpan kertas itu dan kembali ke markas, dan bersiap untuk berbicara dengan kalian saat ini_

 _._

 _ **Flasback Off**_ _ **\+ Le Fay Pov End**_

 **.**

 **Sreet!**

Le Fay langsung mengeluarkan kertas yang dia bicarakan dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata, dengan perlahan Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan membaca kertas itu, setelah beberapa menit, Hinata melebarkan matanya saat membaca itu. Dan tak terasa kembali, air matanya kembali jatuh dari mata indahnya, bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

" Disitu tertulis, _beritahukan pada keluarga Uzumaki, Namikaze dan semua teman dari Uzumaki Naruto, bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tengah bersamaku, dan jangan Khawatirkan dia. Dia baik-baik saja. Pertanda Kami-sama_ " Ujar Le Fay menjelaskan, semua yang mendengar itu terkejut akan apa isi surat itu, semua dengan bersama mencoba membaca surat itu dan memang benar apa yang di jelaskan Le Fay.

' Ternyata benar, pantas saja tubuh Naruto melakukan meditasi. Itu karena Jiwa Naruto saat ini ada bersama Kami-sama, tapi... Kenapa Naruto? ' batin Menma tidak mengerti.

" Lalu dimana dia sekarang? " tuntut Naruko pada Le Fay.

 **[" Menma kita bertukar tempat, biar aku yang menjawab itu "]** pinta Kurama, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

 **[" Dengarkan aku "]** ucap Kurama yang ada di tubuh Menma, semua seketika menoleh ke arah Menma **[" Saat ini Jiwa Naruto tengah pergi ke suatu tempat dimana Hanya Kami-sama saja yang tahu, agar kita bisa bertemu Naruto kita harus melakukan apa seperti yang Naruto lakukan "]** ucap Kurama menjelaskan, namun semua belum mengerti maksud dari Kurama.

" Kau serius!? " teriak Issei tiba-tiba " Kau ingin kami mati!? "

 **[" BUKAN SEPERTI ITU OTAK MESUM! Maksudku, saat ini tubuh Naruto di alam bawah sadar, seperti melakukan Posisi Meditasi, dengan kata lain, Jiwa dan Pikirannya tengah menyatu dengan dunia gaib. Jika bisa kita akan melakukan hal yang sama dan mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu Naruto "]** jelas Kurama terperinci, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

" lalu, bagaimana caranya kami masuk dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto-kun? " tanya Rias.

" Kita akan duduk di mana tempat Naruto sering berlatih lalu lakukan posisi Meditasi dalam bentuk melingkar, masalah Tempat Naruto, aku akan mengalirkan Chakraku ke tubuh Naruto agar koneksi kita bisa berjalan " jelas Menma yang sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Semua yang mendengar itu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersama.

' Anata bersabarlah, aku pasti datang ' batin Hinata menatap kertas di tangannya lalu menggenggam erat kertas itu.

.

.

 **Skip**

.

 **Sraaaaaaash~**

Saat ini, Menma, Naruko, Hinata dan yang lainnya, tengah mencoba melakukan seperti di rencanakan, mereka memilih tempat Air terjun halaman belakang karena di sanalah Naruto sering bermeditasi, semua sudah melakukan Posisi meditasi mereka saling berpegangan tangan agar saling terhubung bersama.

 **[' Baiklah saatnya mengalirkan Chakraku ke tubuh Naruto ']** batin Kurama lalu menghentakkan tangannya.

 **Swuuuuuush~**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Menma keluarlah Chakra Kyubi dan langsung melesat ke arah Kamar Naruto dan mengalirkan Chakranya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Konsentrasi Menma terganggu saat matanya merasakan sakit, dan dari pandangannya yang dia tutup, dia melihat sosok Naruto walaupun gambarannya pecah-pecah tengah berlari menuju suatu tempat yang hanya di ketahui olehnya.

' Naruto ' batin Menma terkejut.

 **[" Konsentrasi Menma! Kita akan berangkat "]** ujar Kurama tiba-tiba, Menma yang mendengar itu langsung menutup matanya lalu kembali konsentrasi

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu tubuh Menma dan yang lainnya'pun mulai bercahaya dan beberapa menit setelahnya tubuh mereka'pun mengeluarkan Jiwa mereka dan mulai terbang ke langit menuju tujuan mereka.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah berlari di suatu tempat yang luas dengan rumput-rumput Hijau, pandangan Naruto terus terkunci ke depan. Dan tak beberapa lama setelah satu jam berlari, akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah Gerbang Besi besar di depannya.

' Di situ ya ' batin Naruto mempercepat larinya.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Lari Narutopun berhenti setelah berhasil sampai di depan gerbang, dan dia melihat lambang mulut.

" Jadi ini Jiwa perkataan " gumam Naruto menatap gerbang di hadapannya dengan takjub

" Baiklah... "

.

.

.

" Ayo kita lakukan "

.

.

.

Music End : Yui – Life

 _ **Fix gitar**_

( gambar memperlihatkan rumput yang bergoyang di sinari cahaya matahari terbit )

 _ **Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de**_

 _ **Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no**_

( Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera sambil menatap ke arah matahari terbenam di bawah pohon )

 _ **Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi**_

" _ **Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"**_

 _ **Atashi mada mogaite iru**_

( Gambar Hinata yang juga menatap ke arah matahari terbit di jendelanya dengan rambut melambai di kenai angin )

 _ **Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mau**_

 _ **Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo**_

 _ **Kowagari wa umare tsuki**_

( Kamera bergerak turun dengan Gambar di isi Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta kelompoknya, Sona dan juga kelompoknya hingga para Maou, begitu juga teman Naruto yang ada di dimensi lain, kecuali Asuna, Krista, Ayumi, dan Saeko )

 _ **Hi no atari basho ni dete**_

( Gambar di bagi empat persegi dengan gambar di kiri Asuna yang menatap bulan di atasnya di bawah pohon, di gambar kanan dengan Ayumi yang juga menatap bintang dengan tangan di belakang, Rias yang ada di ruangnya sambil menatap bulan dari jendela, dan Akeno yang juga menatap langit malam di kuilnya ).

 _ **Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di kiri Krista yang juga menatap malam di atas tembok dan Gambar di kanan dengan Saeko yang juga menatap malam di atas gedung dengan katana di pundaknya, Sona yang ada di ruang osisnya yang juga menatap keluar jendela melihat langit malam, dan Red yang berada di atas rumah-rumah yang juga menatap malam )

 _ **Ano**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti hingga sebatas wajah dengan Gambar kiri Asuna menoleh ke arah kamera dan gambar kanan begitu juga dengan Ayumi, Rias dan Akeno yang menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **Sora**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Krista dan juga Saeko, Sona dan Red yang juga menoleh ke kamera )

 _ **koete yukeru ka na?**_

( Gambar di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang di sinari bulan tapi hanya setengah dan Naruto perlahan menutup matanya )

 _ **Nante omottanda**_

( lalu gambar kembali hanua di ganti dengan pipi Naruto yang teralir air mata )

 _ **Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa**_

( lalu Gambar kembali di ganti dengan tangan Asuna, Rias, Akeno dan Ayumi yang bergerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu )

 _ **Sore wa mada mie nai**_

( Gambar kembali diganti dengan Gambar tangan Krista, Sona, Red dan Saeko yang juga melakukan hal yang sama )

 _ **Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru**_

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang juga mengerakkan tangannya ke depan dan secara bersamaan Asuna, Ayumi, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Hinata, Krista dan Saeko yang memeluk tubuh Naruto )

 _ **Fix Gitar**_

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Pakaian Kitsune juga pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser yang menancap di sinari bulan )

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Chapter berikutnya :**_

.

" Kumohon Izinkan Kami bertemu Naru-kun! "

" Apa yang kau lakukan Disini? "

" Heh! Sesuai namanya, kata-katamu memang sudah tidak suci lagi! "

" Hime, Daijoubuka? "

" Aishiteru Naru-kun "

" Aishiteru Mo Hime "

.

Selanjutnya Di Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension, _**Chapter 27 :**_ **Gate Of Life Words** **and A Touching Meeting**

.

 **Note : yosh! Kembali lagi kawan!?**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Hoho terlalu cepat ya? Maaf mungkin di Chapter berikutnya akan lebih lama, karena pertualangan baru saja di mulai.**

 **Dan di sini sudah jelas akan kematian Naruto. Dan itu bukanlah Sungguhan, karena Jiwa Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi tubuhnya tetap utuh.**

 **Hmm~ aku harap kalian bisa mengerti walau saya menjelaskannya secara rumit.**

 **Baiklah kita balas saja Review-Revie sesuai janji.**

 **.**

 **Ibiki Guru BP : Pertanyaan Anda telah terjawab**

 **.**

 **Just Me : Hmm~ benarkah? Tapi kenapa banyak yang suka? Baka!?**

 **.**

 **Zidane Lockhart : Arigato untuk Koreksinya.**

 **.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Hehehe, tenang saja Nee-san, dia baik-baik saja, dan untuk ke depan, mungkin Naruhinanya akan ada.**

 **.**

 **Arif : Tidak, Tidak dia masih hidup.**

 **.**

 **Muhammadsapril183 : Bisa saja, tapi aku sedang mencari lagu yang cocok untul Chapter depan karena Chapter depan Openingnya di ganti nanti.**

 **.**

 **Oppai Love : Itu akan terjawab setelah Chapter 27, dan di Chapter 28 – 31/32 memasuki Dunia Dimensi lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Kuro XI V IX : Ingatloh~ Walaupun Kuat tidak selamanya kuat bukan, apa lagi di lawan bersamaan oleh orang yang kuat, pasti kalah bukan, Naruto memang Kami-sama, tapi belum Kami-sama sesungguhnya.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari Chapter 24 – 26 review yang bisa saya jawab, yang terlalu banyak Flame lebih baik aku abaikan saja.**

 **Baiklah, mungkin 2 – 5 hari Chapter berikutnya jadi sudah, dan semoga kira bisa bertemu kembali, walau lagi sakit-sakitnya.**

 **Yosh, kalau begitu Saya Dedek undur diri, Matta Ashita~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

 **VXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXV**

 **VXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXV**

 **VXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXV**

 **VXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXV**

 **VXXXXXXXXXXXXXV**

 **VXXXXXXXXXV**

 **VXXXXXV**

 **VXXXV**

 **VXV**

 **V**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock – memories**

 **( Fix Music )**

Layar memperlihatkan gambaran Komik-komik dari cerita ini, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih dengan Judul cerita ini )

 **Watch'n outer space I see them shine**

( Layar di ganti dengan tampilan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur )

 **Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pasukkan dengan Hinata yang memimpin )

 **So many times, waking up to the radio**

 **I'm breaking out of the safety of radio**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Foto dimana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum)

 **When did I stop searching for miracles?**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring mulai bercahaya )

 **It's bad enough when nobody helps**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari atas dan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika sobek dengan sobekkan diagonal dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beserta pasukkan yang tengah menyerbu pasukkan )

 **You are nothing but a**

( lalu kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata yang menarik pedangnya lalu menebasnya ke layar hingga membuat sobekkan diagonal kembali )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika berubah menjadi Chi Bunshin 2 yang tengah mengendarai Mobil berisi senjata bersama anak muda di H.O.T.D dan melesat ke arah kamera )

 **You're burning out**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 3 yang tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentakkannya di tempat yang berpasir hingga membuat pasir itu naik )

 **utsurikawari iku sedai koutai**

( Layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 1 dari belakang yang tengah berlari dan mengeluarkan rantainya lalu melesat cepat dengan rantainya )

 **atooi wa shinai shin jidai**

( layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 4 yang tengah berlari menghindar dengan Sabit besar di tangannya, lalu melompat ke atas dan melesat ke arah Kamera yang ada di bawah hingga kamera masuk ke Pupil Mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Shayonringan )

 **Memory Memory now**

( sementara itu pada tubuh Naruto yang asli seketika menghilang seperti kilat )

 **Go on and fuck yourself**

( Lalu layar berganti pada pasukkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain dan di sana terlihat sebuah kilat dan memunculkan Naruto yang telah bergabung dalam perang lalu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Mata Dewanya )

 **Fix Music**

( lalu layar seketika terang dan menjadi Backgroud putih )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 27 : Gate Of Life Words and A Touching Meeting**

.

 **Other Natural Place**

.

 **Sriiiiiiing—**

Di suatu tempat yang terang, terlihat muncul beberapa Cahaya terang dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain. Mereka telah sampai dimana Energi Jiwa Naruto berada.

Mereka menatap takjup sekitar mereka karena bagi mereka tempat ini sungguh luar biasa, beda dengan Hinata, Hinata menatap sekitar dengan cepat dengan Byakugannya, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto.

' Naru-kun, dimana kau? ' batin Hinata cemas dan terus menatap sekitar.

 **[" Sedang apa kalian di sini? "]** seketika semua langsung memasang posisi siaga di mana suara itu berasal, dan mereka melihat sosok Kami-sama di hadapan mereka, Semua yang melihat Kami-sama ada di depan mereka langsung berlutut memberi hormat.

" Maaf atas kelancangan Kami, Kami-sama. Tapi, kami kemari untuk menjemput keluarga Kami " ucap Menma mewakili dan berbicara sopan terhadap kami-sama.

 **[" percuma, kalian tidak bisa menemuinya, saat ini dia melakukan, sebuah Misi dan Misi itu tidak bisa di ganggu oleh siapapun "]** balas Kami-sama memberitahu, Semua yang mendengar itu terkejut akan perkataan Kami-sama.

" Tapi kumohon, kami harus menjemputnya, jika tidak dunia akan dalam bahaya " ujar Menma kembali memohon.

 **[" Sudah aku katakan hal itu percuma, saat ini Naruto tidak bisa di temui, walau aku bisa mempertemukan kalian, aku tidak bisa membuat Naruto terganggu dalam menjalankan tugasnya "]** balas Kami-sama lagi dengan nada sedikit tegas, seketika terjadi keheningan di sana saat Kami-sama sudah mulai tegas, mereka juga tidak mungkin melawan Kami-sama.

" Kumohon Izinkan Kami bertemu Naru-kun! " teriak Hinata keras tanpa peduli siapa yang di ajak berbicara " Jika kami tidak bisa bertemu Naru-kun! Biarkan Kami berbicaranya! Atau biarkan Aku ikut bersamanya! " teriak Hinata lagi, semua yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya diam, sementara Kami-sama hanya menatap Hinata dalam seolah mencari sesuatu di Hinata.

 **[" kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu Naruto? "]** tanya Kami-sama.

" Dia adalah Suamiku! Dia adalah Jiwaku! Dia adalah Semangatku! Dia adalah Cahayaku! Dan dia adalah Cintaku selamanya! Karena dari itu! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Walaupun dia sudah mati! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Walau Kami-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan Bertemu! Akan aku lawan dia walaupun aku mati! Yang terpenting! Aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya! " teriak Hinata keras dan langsung memasang posisi bertarung, semua yang mendengar perkataan Hinata terkejut dan langsung menahan Hinata sebelum membuat sesuatu yang berbahaya.

" Hinata, tenanglah, ingat Naruto belum mati, jadi kumohon jangan buat dirimu dalam situasi yang lebih dalam " tenang Menma pada adik iparnya, Sementara Hinata hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Kami-sama yang mendengar perkataan Hinata hanya diam, setelah beberapa menit terdiam Kami-sama mengangkat tongkat cahayanya dan menghentakkannya keras.

 **Sriiiiiing—**

Setelah itu tubuh Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain langsung bercahaya terang, semua yang melihat itu terkejut dan menatap Kami-sama.

 **[" Akan aku izinkan kalian bertemu Naruto, tapi... Kalian kecuali Uzumaki-san hanya bisa berbicara saja tanpa bisa membantu Naruto, sementara Uzumaki-san, aku berikan kau kesempatan membantu Naruto hanya dua jiwa saja, setelah kau berhasil membantu Naruto melawan Dua Jiwa, maka kau akan kembali sendirinya ke tubuhmu "]** jelas Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonan mereka, semua yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang dan melebarkan senyuman mereka.

" Yatta! " teriak semuanya lalu menghilang dengan kilat putih yang terbang ke atas bersama Kami-sama.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih berdiri di depan Gerbang Jiwa perkataan tanpa bergerak sedikit'pun, saat ini dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum melawan musuhnya.

 **Sriiiing—**

Namun saat akan pergi Naruto berhenti saat merasakan sebuah cahaya muncul di belakangnya, Naruto yang penasaran langsung menoleh ke belakang dan seketika dirinya tersentak saat melihat siapa yang datang.

" M-Minna " gumam Naruto.

" Naru-kun! " teriak Hinata langsung berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Grep!**

Dengan erat Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto seolah tak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi, sementara Naruto gelagapan atas aksi Hinata.

" Narutoo! " Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan kakaknya langsung menoleh ke arah Menma dan seketika dia terkejut saat Menma sudah di hadapannya

 **Pletak!**

Dengan keras Menma langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan Keras hingga benjol, sebelum protes, Menma sudah memeluknya erat dan terdengar suara isak dari Menma, Naruto yang mendengar kakaknya menangis hanya menatap Menma terkejut.

" Hiks... Hiks.. Baka Otouto... Hiks " isak Menma, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan kakaknya, setelah Menma, Naruko'pun mendekat dan langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat begitu juga dengan Naruto, lalu semuanya'pun ikut ke arah Naruto dan saling berpelukkan.

" Minna, sedang apa kalian di sini? " tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukkan keluarganya namun dirinya harus terkejut begitu Hinata kembali memeluknya seolah takut Naruto pergi.

" Tentu saja menemuimu Sensei, kami kesini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi... " jeda Issei.

" Istrimu, memaksa ingin ikut dan bahkan berani melawan Kami-sama " lanjut Xenovia.

" Nani!? " teriak Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan menarik kedua pipi Hinata, hingga membuat sang pemilik meringis.

" Hime... Apa yang kau lakukan?... Kau bisa saja mati Baka " bentak Naruto sambil terus menarik pipi Hinata.

" Ittai-ittai... Ha'i... Ha'i Go-Gomen-Go-Gomen " sesal Hinata dengan susah payah.

 **[" Kalian cepatlah, waktu kalian tidak banyak "]** ujar Kami-sama menyela kegiatan keluarga baru itu, seketika semua tersadar dan langsung serius.

" Naruto, kami kesini berencana membawamu kembali... Tapi Kami-sama bilang kami tidak bisa membawamu kembali " ucap Naruko serius, sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkan dan dia sudah berhenti memberi hukuman pada Hinata, sementara Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya.

" dan Istrimu memaksa Kami-sama untuk bertemu denganmu, dan jadilah hal seperti ini, kami berencana memberitahumu setelah kami berhasil membawamu kembali, tapi apa boleh buat kita hanya bisa menjelaskannya disini... Naruto, Kaguya sudah mulai bergerak, saat ini dia pasti bergerak ke tempat Makhluk Immortal itu, jadi kami berharap kau bisa selesai dan kembali sebelum dia bebas " jelas Menma panjang lebar, sementara Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

" tapi mustahil, tidak mungkin aku bisa kembali dalam sekejap, aku harus melewati enam Jalur.. Dan itu mustahil selesai dengan cepat " balas Naruto menjelaskan.

" Karena itulah Hinata-chan, bersamamu, dia akan membantumu walau dia hanya bisa membantumu sampai Dua jiwa saja " jelas Rias sambil menunjuk Hinata lembut, sementara Naruto hanya mendelik ke arah Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya bisa memainkan jarinya takut.

" Hime... Kau harus di hukum nanti, ingat itu " ucap Naruto membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat membayangkan Naruto menghukumnya nanti.

" Naruto-sensei, kuharap kau bisa selesai dengan cepat dan setelah itu, kita bisa bersama melawan mereka " mohon Issei sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Ha'i akan aku usahakan " balas Naruto mengangguk mantap.

" Naruto-nii, kumohon cepat kembali " pinta Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Asia

" Akan aku usahakan " balas Naruto

 **[" Baiklah Waktu kalian sudah habis, saatnya kembali, dan Uzumaki-san, cepatlah bantu Naruto dan kembali ke tubuhmu, karena kau harus ikut berperang "]** ujar Kami-sama memberitahu.

" Ha'i Akan aku lakukan! " balas Hinata mantap.

 **Sriiiiing—**

Setelah itu tubuh Menma, Naruko dan yang lainnya'pun mulai bercahaya lalu perlahan hancur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya begitu juga dengan Kami-sama.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit, Hinata yang merasakan firasat buruk bergerak perlahan ke arah Samping, sementara Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

" Hime... " gumam Naruto " Kemari kau Hime! " teriak Naruto mengejar Hinata yang sudah lari, dan terjadilah saling kejar-kejaran di depan gerbang Jiwa perkataan hingga beberapa menit.

Akhirnya Hinata berhenti berlari karena kelelahan, dan Naruto berhasil menangkap Hinata dan kembali menarik pipi-pipi Hinata " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hah? " tanya Naruto menuntut sambil terus menarik pipi Hinata " Kau tahu, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang padamu? Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana khwatirnya aku jika kau terluka? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa, tapi kenapa kau masih saja memaksakan diri Hime? " tanya Naruto beruntun.

" Mouu~ itu.. Juga salah Naru-kun... Naru-kun meninggalkanku hingga membuatku kurus seperti ini kau tahu " balas Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, Naruto yang mendengar itu berhenti menarik pipi Hinata, dilihatnya tubuh Hinata yang kurus dan tak terawat.

" Gomen, membuatmu menderita seperti ini " sesal Naruto.

" Ya! Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu " balas Hinata sambil memukul dada Naruto seperti gadis ngambek, sementara Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang marah.

" Hi-Hime... Kumohon tenanglah " pinta Naruto.

" Ini semua salahmu! Ini semua salahmu! " teriak Hinata terus sambil terus memukul Naruto tanpa ampun, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menangkap ke dua tangan Hinata dan langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya.

" Gomen ne Hime, membuatmu khawatir " sesal Naruto, Hinata yang di peluk Naruto kembali menangis dan langsung membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Baka!... Baka! " ejek Hinata sambil menangis, Naruto yang mendengar itu terus menerus hanya tersenyum.

" Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan Hime? " tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah tenang.

" Tidak! Aku masih belum tenang kau harus membuatku tenang! Dan membayar kesalahanmu! " balas Hinata sambil memegang kerah Naruto dengan wajah merona merah.

" Souka? Apa kau akan tenang jika aku melakukan ini? " tanya Naruto lalu menyambar bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

Dengan senang Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher kokoh Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Saling bersilat lidah, menukar saliva dan saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka, karena membutuhkan Oksigen, mereka'pun melepas ciuman Mereka dengan wajah merah.

" Aishiteru Hime " ucap Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

" Aishiteru Mo Naru-kun " balas Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

" Baiklah... Apa kau siap Hime? " tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" Aku selalu siap " balas Hinata membalas genggaman Naruto.

" Yosh! Ikuzo! "

.

.

 **Real World side**

.

Sementara di dunia nyata saat ini semua tengah bersiap menuju tempat pertemuan setelah memindahkan tubuh Hinata di kamar Naruto dan membaringkannya di samping tubuh Naruto dengan saling menggenggam tangan. Semuanya'pun telah bersiap pergi setelah selesai memberi Jutsu Kekkai tak terlihat untuk menjaga rumah itu dan membuat Chi Bunshin untuk menjaga tubuh itu jika Kekkai bisa di tembus.

" Yosh! Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke tempat Yasaka-hime! " ucap Menma memberi perintah sementara yang lain mengangguk ' Naruto... Akan aku jaga dunia ini hingga kau kembali... Aku berjanji ' batin Menma sambil tersenyum menatap rumah yang akan dia tinggalkan.

" Yosh, Akeno-chan, pindahkan kami semua " perintah Rias pada ratunya.

" Ha'i Buchou " balas Akeno sambil membuat lingkaran sihir dan memindahkan mereka.

.

.

 **Naruhina Side**

.

 **Braaaaak!**

Gerbang Besar di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata'pun hancur begitu Naruto memukulnya dengan Sage Modenya, setelah berhasil, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dan berlari menuju lebih dalam tempat itu.

" Huh! Aku pikir kita akan bertarung setelah melewati gerbang itu tapi ternyata tidak " gumam Naruto menatap sekitar.

" Tidak, Naru-kun , di belakang " balas Hinata memberitahu dengan Byakugan aktif.

Seketika Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat sesuatu yang besar seperti tulisan melesat ke arahnya, dengan cepat Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dan mengaktifkan Rineggannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar! Blaar!**

Tulisan itu'pun seketika hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, Mata Naruto yang bisa menggunakan Sensor langsung melompat ke belakang dan saat itu juga dari atas jatuh sebuah tiang berduri dengan aura gelap menguasai tiang Itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto dan Hinata'pun mendarat tidak jauh dari tiang itu, Naruto menatap tajam Tiang itu karena kekuatan gelap yang ada di tian itu.

" Hohoho! Sepertinya ada manusia di sekitar sini " seketika Naruto dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mereka melihat sosok pria tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Hinata sambil memasang posisi bertarung Hyuganya.

" Namaku Shikazuka Frukuza, Dewa yang mengatur seluruh perkataan menjadi nyata " balas pria bernama Frukuza.

" Heh! Jadi begitu apa di katakan menjadi nyata " balas Naruto.

" Hoho! Sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkanku Kuning, tapi jika kau berpikir begitu kau akan menyesal seperti Palu menghancurkan batu! " balas Frukuza menyeringai.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika Naruto dan Hinata tersentak saat sebuah Palu besar muncul dan siap menghancurkan mereka, Namun dengan kecepatannya, Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata dan menghilang dengan kilat putih.

" Khahahaha! Sepertinya ini mudah sekali, hanya dengan sekali pukul mati! Khahahaha! Orang sepertinya sungguh-sungguh lemah " gumam Frukuza sambil tertawa psikopat.

 **Buagh!**

Namun tanpa di duga Naruto muncul di hadapan Frukuza san membiarkan Hinata yang di pelukkannya memukul Wajah Frukuza hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Frukuza yang merasakan sebuah pukulan langsung mengeram ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, Namun seketika dia menyeringai.

" Hoho! Pukulan yang keras Kuning! Tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku! Ikat dia hingga hancur! "ujar Frukuza di akhiri dengan teriakannya

 **Sriiing! Jraak!**

Tanpa di duga muncul sebuah rantai yang mengikat Naruto dan rantai itu terus mengerat membuat Naruto susah melepaskannya.

" Naru-kun! " teriak Hinata panik.

" Khahaha! Matilah! Matilah! Matilah seperti Saus yang meledak! " teriak Frukuza.

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto menahan sakitnya.

" Lepaskan Naru-kun! " teriak Hinata.

" Hoho! Kau ingij aku melepaskan kuning itu? Sebelum itu bagaimana kita bermain dulu Gadis cantik? " tanya Frukuza pada Hinata, sementara Hinata menatap jijik Frukuza.

" Jika kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! " teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

" Lebih baik kau diam saja brengsek! Tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak seperti itu! Aku dewa perkataan! Apapun yang aku katakan akan terjadi! Jika bisa akan aku buat Gadismu ini menjadi milikku! " balas Frukuza dengan senyum mengejek.

" Grrrrr! Jika kau berani maka aku akan... "

" Akan apa!? Walaupun Kau Kami-sama kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Kuning! Bahkan Dewa-Dewa lain yang bajingan itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku? Aku selama ini di acuhkan, di buang dan di asingkan di tempat seperti ini! Apa kau tahu! Sakitnya bagaimana! Para bajingan itu tidak tahu betapa kuatnya aku, tapi... Mereka seolah tidak peduli! Dasar brengsek! Bajingan! Anjing! Tidak berguna! " teriak Frukuza meluapkan emosinya.

" Heh! Sesuai namanya, kata-katamu memang sudah tidak suci lagi! " teriak Naruto mengejek Frukuza.

" Tidak saja kau Brengsek! " teriak Frukuza " Lebih ketat lagi! ".

 **Sriiiing!**

" Arrrrgggg! " teriak Naruto kesakitan saat tubuhnya terasa seperti ingin remuk.

" khahaha! Matilah! Matilah kau Dewa Sialan! Mati saja seperti Tikus tidak berguna! " teriak Frukuza tertawa senang.

 **Krak! Blaaar!**

Seketika Frukuza menoleh ke arah Hinata dimana suara retakan itu berasal, sementara Naruto melebarkan matamya saat merasakan energi Hinata.

' I-ini ' batin Naruto.

" beraninya... " gumam Hinata dingin " Beraninya! " gumam Hinata lagi.

" Heh! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan gadis jalang! " ejek Frukuza.

 **Buuaagh!**

Tanpa di duga muncul sebuah hempasan dan langsung mementalkan Frukuza beberapa meter, Setelah berhasil berhenti Frukuza menatap Hinata tidak percaya padahal jaraknya jauh.

" Kau boleh mencaciku, tapi... " jeda Hinata sambil berjalan Frukuza " Jika kau menghina Naru-kun... " jeda Hinata lagi yang perlahan tubuhnya terlihat api-api ungu " Akan aku bunuh kau! " lanjut Hinata langsung memasuki mode Tenseigannya.

" Hah! " kejut Frukuza.

 **Swuush! Buuaagh! Twuush! Blaaaar!**

Dengan gerakkan cepat, Hinata langsung melesat ke arah Frukuza dan langsung memukul wajah Frukuza hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak bebatuan besar hingga hancur.

Hinata yang berhasil memukul Frukuza langsung melesat ke arah Frukuza kembali dengan sangat cepat, sementara Frukuza mencoba berdiri setelah menabrak batu di belakangnya namun, dia kembali melebarkan matanya saat Hinata sudah ada di hadapannya.

 **Buuaagh! Blaaaaaar!**

Hinata kembali memberikan pukulannya pada kepala Frukuza hingga Frukuza jatuh ke tanah dan membuat sebuah kawah.

 **Swuuuuuush**!

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata mengeluarkan Jutsu Juhou Shoushiken miliknya dan siap memukul kembali Frukuza yang ada di bawahnya.

" **Johouno Rokujuu yonshou** " gumam Hinata dingin.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

" Dua pukulan! "

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

" Empat pukulan! "

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

" delapan pukulan! "

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Blaar! Blaar!**

" Enam belas pukulan! "

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Blaar! Blaar!**

" Tiga puluh dua pukulan! "

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Blaar! Blaar!**

" Enam puluh empat pukulan! " teriak Hinata langsung mengumpulkan Energi Shoushikennya hingga membuatnya membesar lalu kembali memukul Frukuza.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi kembali ledakan di mana tempat Hinata memukul Frukuza bertubi-tubi, dan terlihatlah Frukuza yang sudah masuk ke tanah sangat dalam dan membuat Kawah sekitar 40 meter.

" Ini karena berani kau melukai Naruto-kun " gumam Hinata sambil mengumpulkan Gudoudama ungu di tangannya, sementara Frukuza hanya diam karena dirinya sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

" **Kinrin Tensei Baku!** " teria Hinata langsung menusuk Dada Frukuza.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi sebuah ledakan beswr di tempat Hinata, dan Frukuza, sementara Naruto menatap khawatir tempat Hinata bertarung.

Tak lama setelah itu, rantai yang mengikat Naruto'pun lenyap Naruto yang bebas langsung pergi ke tempat Hinata dan dia bisa melihat sebuah kawah berukuran 1 KM, mata Naruto menatap seluruh kawah untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan Hinata yang tengah tertidur di tanah dekat tubuh Frukuza yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah dengan Hiraishin dan menidurkan Hinata di pahanya.

" Hime Daijoubuka? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Hehe... Daijoubu, jangan khawatirkan aku Naru-kun " balas Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

" Baka!... Baka!... Jangan lakukan hal senekat itu lagi " bentak Naruto sambil membawa Hinata ke pelukannya, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

" Sekarang kita impas " ucap Hinata senang lalu pingsan di pelukan Naruto, sementara Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **Sriiiiing—**

Setelah itu tanpa di duga tubuh Frukuza mulai bercahaya dan mengeluarkan jiwa Frukuza dan jiwa itu memadat dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata yang saling berpelukan.

" Arigato, Uzumaki-sama, kau telah membebaskanku dari Roh jahat, sekarang aku sudah kembali dan bisa kembali membuat semua orang berkata-kata sopan. Dan maaf akan kelancanganku yang berkata kasar pada Anda Kami-sama " ucap Frukuza membungkuk hormat pada Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membawa Hinata yang kelelahan.

" Aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku ingin tahu, kenapa kalian bisa di kuasai roh gelap? " tanya Naruto.

" Itu terjadi saat kau mati, penjara dunia Roh setan melemah dan Dewa Hades tidak bisa menghentikannya, saat itulah kami terkena roh gelap. Walau hanya beberapa yang bebas tapi itu cukup berbahaya juga. Setelah Anda di sini. Mungkin penjara itu sudah tenang namun Jiwa yang menguasai kami masih menguasai yang lain " jawab Frukusa, sementara Naruto mengangguk mengerti, sedikit penjelasan biar ngerti.

Saat Naruto mati dalam beberapa menit, Penjara Kegelapan yang awalnya sangat stabil menjadi tidak stabil dan itu berhasil membebaskan roh-roh jahat hingga menguasai beberapa dewa, namun setelah Naruto di panggil oleh Kami-sama, penjara itu langsung stabil.

" Fruku-dono, aku tahu kau masih memiliki kebencian terhadap Dewa lain karena kau di tempatkan di sini terpisah dengan yang lain, tapi ingatlah... Kita adalah satu dan kita akan selalu bersama... Kami tidak membedakan siapapun karena kita adalah sama " ucap Naruto memberi Nasehat, sementara Frukuza hanya menunduk saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Ha'i... Maafkan aku " gumam Frukuza lirih.

" Jaa~ kalau begitu aku juga meminta maaf untuk istriku ini ya, dan juga... Aku harus pergi ke jiwa berikutnya, jadi Jaa Ne " ucap Naruto memindahkan Hinata ke belakang punggungnya lalu berlari menuju gerbang ujung.

" Matte " Naruto yang mendengar seruan Frukuza berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Frukuza.

" Sebagai tanda terima kasih. Aku ingin anda dan istri Anda menaiki kuda ini, namanya Fenrir, dia akan mengantar Anda mencapai tujuan karena nanti perjalanan kalian sangat jauh " pinta Frukuza sambil memberi Naruhina sebuah Kuda putih cantik.

" Hmm, arigato Fruku-dono " balas Naruto menerima kuda itu dan menaikinya dan menaruh Hinata di depannya agar Hinata bisa bersender di dadanya

" Kalau begitu kami berangkat " lanjut Naruto memacu kudanya, sementara Frukuza hanya tersenyum saat melihat Naruto sudah menjauh.

" Berhati-hatilah... Kami-sama " gumam Frukuza

.

.

 **Naruhina Side**

.

 **Crak! Crak! Crak!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruhina, saat ini mereka tengah berlari dengan kuda putih bernama Fenrir menuju tujuan berikutnya yaitu Jiwa Tubuh.

Hinata yang sudah baikkan bangun dari bersandarnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

" Na-Naru-kun " gumam Hinata dengan rona merah.

" Hime, kau sudah sadar " gumam Naruto memelankan kudannya.

" Umm, sekarang kita ada dimana? " Tanya Hinata menatap sekitar.

" kita ada di perjalanan menuju Gerbang Berikutnya " jawab Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata diam hanya memandang khawatir Hinata " Hime, kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Berarti... Setelah gerbang itu... Aku harus berpisah kembali denganmu ya " gumam Hinata lirih, sementara Naruto diam mendengar perkataan Hinata " Aku... " gumam Hinata memundurkan duduknya hingga punggungnya bersandar pada dada Naruto, sementara kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto, tangan Hinata perlahan mengambil tangan Narto yang memegang tali Kuda dan menaruhnya di perutnya membuat Naruto seperti memeluk tubuh Hinata.

" Aku... Tidak ingin berpisah lagi... Aku ingin terus bersamamu Anata... Tapi... Sepertinya tidak bisa " gumam Hinata lirih.

" Hei, siapa bilang kita berpisah, kau bertemu denganku disini, itu artinya aku akan selalu bersamamu, memang jika di dunia nyata tidak tapi ingatlah, di hatimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu " ucap Naruto menenangkan istrinya dengan memeluk Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto seketika tenang begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyentuh itu.

Perlahan Tangan Hinata menarik dagu Naruto ke arahnya dan...

 **Chuu~**

Ciuaman'pun terjadi, awalnya Naruto terkejut atas tindakkan Hinata, namun setelahnya Naruto membalas ciuman Hinata. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya pada Leher Naruto yang ada di belakangnya membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan bertambah lama.

Ciuman cinta, kerinduan, kesedihan semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam ciuman itu, dengan latar matahari terbenam di tempat mereka yang luas dengan bantuan Background ladang Hijau dengan Sungai.

Sampai matahari tenggelam di ganti dengan langit malam dengan bintang-bintang, mereka masih berciuman hingga Fenrir berhenti di bawah Pohon untuk istirahat barulah Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan Ciuman panjang mereka, terlihat Saliva yang sangat tebal menjembatani kedua insan itu, terlihat wajah mereka sangat merah dan menghirup nafas dengan buru-buru karena kehabisan Oksigen mereka.

" Itu... Hosh.. Tadi.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Sungguh... Hosh.. Luar biasa Hime " gumam Naruto menghirup nafas dengan susah payah, sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah menormalkan nafas mereka, mereka turun dari Fenrir dan pergi dengan Hinata yang di gendong Bridal Style menuju pohon lain.

" Ne.. Naru-kun? " panggil Hinata sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang mengendongnya.

" Nani? "

" Apa... Apa kau berjanji akan kembali? "

" Tentu, ada apa? "

" Jika begitu... Aku ingin menghabisi waktu kita untuk malam ini saja, aku akan kembali besok, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu... Aku juga... Harus ikut berperang jadi bolehkah kita menghabisi waktu kita malam ini saja " jawab Hinata dan pinta Hinata

" Kenapa kau ingin kembali Hime? " tanya Naruto duduk di bawah pohon yang dia dapat dan menaruh Hinata di pangkuannya dan menatap wajah Hinata dalam.

" Aku... Tidak ingin membuatmu kesusahan Naru-kun, aku juga harus kembali, tidak mungkin aku bersamamu selalu... Aku tidak ingin kau kerepotan karena diriku... Jadi biarkan aku menikmati malam ini untuk yang terakhir sampai kau kembali " jawab Hinata sambil membingkai wajah Naruto

" Kau tidak seperti itu Hime, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi " balas Naruto ingin mencium Hinata namun Hinata menahannya dengan jari lentiknya.

" Hmm~ bukannya kau tadi bilang, bahwa kau selalu ada di hatiku? Bukankah kita sama? Aku juga akan mengatakan bahwa Naru-kun selalu di hatiku, selalu bersamaku, selamanya bersamaku. Jadi aku tidak khawatir lagi, karena kita bisa saling bersama walau jauh tapi hati kita akan selalu bersama " ucap Hinata mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto sementara Naruto terpaku akan perkataan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto diam tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lalu menyambar kembali bibir Naruto dengan liar. Sementara Naruto memejamkan matanya membalas Ciuman Hinata.

Malam yang sunyi di temani dengan suara lenguhan dengan suara mengeram mencapai kepuasan mereka, melepas nafsu yang selama ini mereka tahan, angin yang dingin tidak membuat mereka berhenti. Cinta yang memabukkan melepas keinginan mereka untuk malam terakhir mereka karena akan kembali berpisah. Hinata menghirup nafas dengan memburu setelah mencapai Klimaks dan dia merasakan bahwa rahimnya sangat penuh, Hinata kembali memakai pakaiannya kembali begitu juga Naruto, Hinata yang kelelahan kembali duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

" Aishiteru Naru-kun " ucap Hinata dan menutup matanya.

" Aishiteru Mo Hime " balas Naruto juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 **Yasaka Place**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Yasaka, saat ini semua tengah berkumpul untul rapat, terakhir, saat rapat Menma dan yang lain sempat terkejut karena para Dewa tahu bahwa Naruto belum mati, begitu juga para Maou yang mendapat kabar dari para Dewa.

Menma juga sempat berpikir jika Naruto yang notabenenya Kami-sama mati, pasti keseimbangan Dunia akan hancur dan alam semesta tidak ada lagi. Dewa Krisna yang ada di angkasa juga menjelaskan terjadi pergeseran beberapa planet dalam beberapa saat namun kembali stabil seketika. Dari kesimpulan itu Menma bisa menyimpulkan bahwa perkataan Kami-sama waktu itu benar.

Yasaka juga sempat marah karena Naruto mati, bahkan dia hampir mengeluarkan True Fromnya, namun Semua berhasil menahannya begitu menjelaskan keadaan Naruto.

" Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, apa kita harus menunggu Naruto-dono kembali? " tanya Tengu pada semuanya.

" Tidak, kita akan langsung berperang, kita tidak boleh bergantung pada kekuatan Naruto, kita akan berjuang lebih dahulu hingga Naruto kembali " jawab Menma memberi keputusan.

" Heh! Jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja Menma-san, para Dewa saja belum memutuskannya " balas Rosswisse sinis pada Menma.

" Aku yang menentukan disini, sebagai penganti Naruto sampai dia kembali, jika ada yang keberatan silahkan akan tangan kalian dan lawan Aku sekarang! " balas Menma penuh penekanan, seketika ruang itu menjadi hening, tidak ada yang mau berbicara lagi.

" Jika tidak ada kita lanjutkan saja Nii-chan " lanjut Naruko, Menma yang mendengar itu mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kita lanjutkan, Pasukan Akuma. Pasukan Iblis aku perintahkan kalian berada di barisan Timur dengan yang memimpin Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Zeus-sama, Tengu-sama dan Indra-sama kalian akan mendampingi Kelompok ini. Di kelompok kalian aku yakin kalian akan melawan Pasukan Zetzu dan para Golem.

Lalu pasukan Da-Tenshi, karena kekuatan kalian kekuatan pembasmi kekuatan gelap, aku perintahkan kalian akan ada di barisan depan, selain melawan pasukkan Zetzu, kalian pasti akan melawan pasukan Edo Tensei, karena hanya kami yang bisa menggunakan Fuin kalian bisa menghalau mereka dengan kekuatan Suci kalian.

Lalu pasukkan Tenshi, Pasukan ini aku beri perintah di belakang pasukkan Da-tenshi, kalian akan menjadi pembantu pasukkan Da-tenshi jika Da-tenshi kesulitan, dalam dua kelompok ini aku serahkan pada Azazel, Michael, Ajuka, Falbium kalian akan membantu di sini.

Lalu pasukan Hades, Pasukan ini aku serahkan di sisi Barat Pasukkan, kalian juga akan melawan Pasukkan yang sama seperti Pasukkan Akuma. Pasukkan ini kuserahkan pada Hades-sama, Odin-sama, Siwa-sama, Sona dan kelompoknya.

Lalu pasukkanku sendiri, para Manusia mereka akan ada 100.000 pasukkan, pasukkan ini adalah sumbangan dari Dewa Athena mereka akan ada di depan Pasukkan Akuma, Tenshi, Da-tenshi dan Hades. Untuk pasukan ini, aku serahkan pada Athena, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama dan Sirzech.

Untuk yang belum mendapatkan tugas kalian akan membantuku dan yang lain dari belakang, ada yang menolak? " jelas Menma panjang lebar, dan bertanya kembali jika ada yang protes dengan strateginya.

Semua hanya diam mereka mencoba mencerna rencana Menma, Issei yang paling bodoh langsung bertanya " Ano... Kenapa pasukkan Ini di bagi dalam beberapa kelompok, kenapa tidak langsung menyerang bersama? " tanya Issei.

" Rencana ini sengaja aku buat dengan kekuatan masing-masing, pasukkan Manusia akan menyerang maju bersama dengan senjata pedang, Prisai, dan tombak mereka, mereka akan membentuk lima segitiga panah, di dalam panah itu, Pasukkan akan di mengikuti pasukan Manusia hingga pasukkan Manusia berhasil masuk ke dalam Barisan Pasukkan, Pasukkan kita akan langsung menyebar ke tugas mereka. Musuh tidak akan menyerang dalam satu titik pasti berbagai titik. Maka dari itu aku membaginya agar pasukkan bisa saling melindungi " jawab Menma panjang lebar.

" Lalu bagaimana tentang Thirexa? " tanya Odin.

" Makhluk itu tidak mungkin akan menyerang di awal barisan, yang pasti makhluk itu akan menyerang di saat terakhir " jawab Menma.

" Aku hampir lupa, Jika kalian bertarung dengan, Madara, Kaguya, Toneri, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, Ophis dan Vali, kalian jangan melawan mereka, bawa mereka ke arahku dan Ruko-chan " ucap Menma lagi sementara yang lain mengangguk.

" Yosh! Persiapan perang sudah siap, sekarang tinggal menunggu saja " gumam Menma sambil menatap keluar.

' Naruto, cepatlah ' batin Menma

.

 **Naruhina Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan Hinata, saat ini mereka masih tertidur di bawah Pohon walau kantuk masih menempel pada mereka. Perlahan Naruto dan Hinata membuka mata mereka bersamaan dan saling menatap wajah pasangan mereka lalu tersenyum bersama.

" Ohayo Hime/Ohayo Naru-kun " ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan lalu saling berciuman singkat, morning kiss.

" Hime, apa kau yakin ingin kembali? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Umm, aku harus kembali " jawab Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **Chuu~**

Hinata'pun kembali mencium bibir Naruto lembut, sementara Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Hinata walau singkat.

 **Sriiiiing—**

Perlahan Cahaya menyelimuti Hinata dan berubah menjadi partikel Cahaya, mereka'pun melepaskan Ciuman Mereka dan saling tersenyum.

" Jaa Ne, Naru-kun " ucap Hinata dan setelah itu sepenuhnya Hinata menghilang, sementara Naruto hanya diam namun setelah itu tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

' Ya... Aku pasti akan kembali Minna tunggulah ' batin Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Kudanya lalu menaikinya dan memacu kudanya " Tunggulah Aku Minna! " teriak Naruto keras di sebuah Hutan yang luas.

 **Sriiiing!—**

Tanpa memperpanjang Waktu, Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Shayonringannya dan membuat dirinya melesat dalam perdetik dan menghilang dari sana.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, terlihat sebuah Penjara Raksasa dengan Rantai besar dan banyak mengunci Gerbang itu, terdapat pecahan Dimensi dan mengeluarkan Sosok Wanita berambut Putih, Wanita itu menyeringai saat melihat penjara itu.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Sraaaash!**

Sementara Naruto telah berhenti memacu kudanya dan saat ini dia sudah berada di Gerbang Kedua, benar tadi Naruto menggunakan Teknik Jikukkan No Jikan yang membuatnya berpindah dengan cepat.

Naruto yang sudah sampai turun dari Kudanya dan membiarkan Kudanya pergi ke asalnya, sementara dirinya masih berdiri di depan penjara dan mulai tersenyum.

.

.

 **Hinata Side**

.

Sementara di sisi Hinata, saat ini Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan menggunakan pakaian masa remajanya dengan pinjaman Jubah Naruto, Hinata melihat tubuh Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

" Akhirnya / Yosh! / tunggulah aku "

.

.

" Akanku bebaskan Kau Thirexa / Tunggulah aku Minna! / Kaguya! " ucap Kaguya, Naruto dan Hinata bersama, memiliki sebuah tujuan yang saling terikat. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya

.

.

Music End

Aoi Tada – Yakeochinai Tsubasa

( Fix music first )

( layar memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang ke ara lain dengan menggenggam sebuah Jubah ada di tubuhnya )

 **miwataseru basho ni kesa wa tadoritsuku tooku senro ga nobiru**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah Jembatan dari Batang Pohon dengan di temani beberapa Hewan )

 **kobiritsuita tsuchi kakato kara otoshi aruita kyori o hakatte mitari**

( Gambar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan di sinari sinar matahari terbenam )

 **maegami o yurasu you ni kaze ga tsuyoku fuitara mou nanimo mayowanai**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi layar dengan langit malam di hiasi bintang-bintang )

 **sekai no hate sae bokura wa shiranai**

( Gambar di Ganti dengan Hinata yang kini tengah menahan sebuah Pedang dengan pedangnya dengan efek percikkan api akibat adu pedang mereka )

 **kanashimazu ikiru sube mo motte nai**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menahan sebuah serangan dengan pedang Dark Repulsernya bersama dengan Elucidator dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya )

 **mezasu kono saki ni matteru yuuki sore o te ni shitara owaru yume o mita.**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Hinata yang tengah memasang Posisi bertarungnya dengan Juhouno Shoushiken miliknya dengan efek para musuh yang sudah di pukul )

 **sora ga kawari hate hoshi wa megutte yuku mezametara sugu ni kyou mo arukidasou**

( gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kanan sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gambar sebelah kiri di mana di sana juga terdapar gambar Hinata yang sedang mengukurkan tangannya )

Fix Music

( Uluran tangan itu'pu berhasil di tangkap bersama hingga cahaya putih menerangi layar dan End )

.

 **Pakai lagu fullnya baru bisa membayangkan.**

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

 _ **Chapter berikutnya :**_

.

" Yosh! Saatnya mulai! "

" Selamat datang Kami-sama "

" Jadi Begitu kau bisa mengendalikan tubuh Manusia sesukamu dengan kehendakmu "

" Khahaha! Sepertinya kau cukup pitar Kami-sama "

" Aarrrrrrkkkkkk! Kuso! Tidak... Akan aku biarkan! "

" Hyaaaaaa! Rasakan ini! "

.

Selanjutnya Di NSCIND, **Chapter 28 : Gate Soul Body**.

.

 **Note : Yo! Kembali lagi Minna!**

 **Maaf masih pendek semua, tapi ini sudah masuk kriteria dari cerita ini.**

 **Tapi bagaimana tadi endingnya? Hohoho, ya itu khusus untuk Naruhina saja karena jarang ada yang pakai bukan, jadi saya saja yang menggunakannya.**

 **Hoho! Sepertinya pertarungannya kurang seru, tapi ya~ mau bagaimana lagi, langsung di dada Bro kenanya.**

 **Baiklah memang sengaja saya cepatin karena karena ya... Biar sekali-sekali Hinatanya bisa menang melawan seseorang sendiri biar greget.**

 **Dan untuk Naruhinanya, bagaimana? Ya walau punya niat membiarkan mereka berdua bertualang tapi saya memiliki sedikit rencana perubahan.**

 **Sementara untuk pasukkan, itu saya ambil dari perang The Hobbit Battel Five Army. Dimana ada lima pasukan tempur menyerang bersama dan di cerita ini'pun ada juga tapi dengan kekuatan yang berbeda.**

 **Hmmmm~ aku ada pertanyaan ini? Sebenarnya sempat terpikirkan untuk membuat Season 3 tapi pertarungan Masa Depan dimana pertarungannya akan menggunakan alat masa depan dan beberapa Jutsu dan sihir. Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Sebenarnya itu season 3 itu saya ambil dari Film milik saya sendiri, mmm~ bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Lalu untuk tadi, akhirnya persiapan perang sudah selesai dan Thirexa sepertinya akan mulai bangkit, bagaimana kelanjutannya.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjawab dua review saja terlebih dahulu**

 **.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Pandangan Menma Chapter kemarin adalah pada saat Naruto akan pergi ke Gerbang Jiwa Perkataan.**

 **.**

 **Arif : Ini sudah agak panjang, saya sengaja pendekkan agar beberapa adegan ada di masing-masing Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah itu saja terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu saya Dedek undur diri, Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock – memories**

 **( Fix Music )**

Layar memperlihatkan gambaran Komik-komik dari cerita ini, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih dengan Judul cerita ini )

 **Watch'n outer space I see them shine**

( Layar di ganti dengan tampilan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur )

 **Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pasukkan dengan Hinata yang memimpin )

 **So many times, waking up to the radio**

 **I'm breaking out of the safety of radio**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Foto dimana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum)

 **When did I stop searching for miracles?**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring mulai bercahaya )

 **It's bad enough when nobody helps**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari atas dan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika sobek dengan sobekkan diagonal dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beserta pasukkan yang tengah menyerbu pasukkan )

 **You are nothing but a**

( lalu kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata yang menarik pedangnya lalu menebasnya ke layar hingga membuat sobekkan diagonal kembali )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika berubah menjadi Chi Bunshin 2 yang tengah mengendarai Mobil berisi senjata bersama anak muda di H.O.T.D dan melesat ke arah kamera )

 **You're burning out**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 3 yang tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentakkannya di tempat yang berpasir hingga membuat pasir itu naik )

 **utsurikawari iku sedai koutai**

( Layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 1 dari belakang yang tengah berlari dan mengeluarkan rantainya lalu melesat cepat dengan rantainya )

 **atooi wa shinai shin jidai**

( layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 4 yang tengah berlari menghindar dengan Sabit besar di tangannya, lalu melompat ke atas dan melesat ke arah Kamera yang ada di bawah hingga kamera masuk ke Pupil Mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Shayonringan )

 **Memory Memory now**

( sementara itu pada tubuh Naruto yang asli seketika menghilang seperti kilat )

 **Go on and fuck yourself**

( Lalu layar berganti pada pasukkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain dan di sana terlihat sebuah kilat dan memunculkan Naruto yang telah bergabung dalam perang lalu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Mata Dewanya )

 **Fix Music**

( lalu layar seketika terang dan menjadi Backgroud putih )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 28 : Gate Soul Body**

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Saat ini di sisi Naruto asli, Naruto masih berdiri di depan Gerbang Jiwa tubuh, dirinya tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung kembali " Yosh! Saatnya mulai " gumam Naruto, setelah siap Naruto berjalan ke arah Gerbang dan mendorong gerbang itu hingga terbuka.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Blaaaam!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam mencari lawan berikutnya sementara gerbang yang di buka tadi kembali menutup, Naruto memandang sekitar dimana di sekitarnya terlihat seperti gua, namun dirinya bisa melihat karena ada sedikit pencahayaan dengan obor.

" Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan " gumam Naruto lalu kembali menatap ke depan, mata Naruto seketika menyipit saat melihat sebuah Kastil bercahaya lampu ada di hadapannya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menambah kecepatan larinya.

" **hmmm~ "**

 **Jraaaash! Jraaaaash!**

Di depan kastil terlihat dua makhluk Minotaur tengah mengawas, Salah satu Minotaur yang menghirup bau manusia menoleh ke tempat Naruto namun baru saja menoleh, Naruto sudah memotong kepalanya bersama temannya hingga putus, Naruto yang berhasil membunuh kedua Minotaur itu, Naruto kembali berlari menuju Pintu depan Kastil.

 **Braaak! Blaaaam!**

Dengan keras Naruto langsung mendobrak Pintu itu hingga masuk sambil berguling kedepan dan setelah itu Pintu Kastil itu kembali menutup. Naruto yang berhasil masuk kembali berdiri dan menatap sekitar.

 **Sriiiing!**

Sambil menatap sekitar Naruto mencabut kedua pedang Dark Repulser dan Elucidator miliknya dan mengeluarkan Kunai Khusus miliknya dan memasang posisi siaga.

 **Tap! Wush! Jleb!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki berhenti langsung melempar kunai miliknya ke sumber suara namun Kunainya meleset dan menancap di samping sosok Pria.

" Jadi... Apa kau Dewa Tubuh? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Selamat datang, Kami-sama " ucap Pria itu dengan suara agak sopan " Namaku Syuriko Ryuu, dewa tubuh " lanjut pria bernama Ryuu

" Hmm, dari penjaga depan tadi, sudah jelas pasti kau Sudah di kuasai juga " gumam Naruto lagi sambil memasang posisi bertarung.

" Khuhu, sepertinya Frukuzo, sudah di kalahkan, baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan serius " tawa Ryuu lalu memasang wajah seriusnya.

 **Bziiit! Sreeet! Buuum!**

Dengan gerakan kilat Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya, Namun Ryuu mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan setelah itu tanpa di duga tubuh Naruto sudah berhenti di depan Ryuu, sementara Naruto terkejut karena Ryuu bisa menghentikan gerakkannya.

 **Wush! Buuaagh! Wush!**

 **Sreeeet!**

Ryuu, yang berhasil menghentikan Naruto langsung memukul perut Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter, Naruto yang terpental langsung menancapkan kedua pedangnya dan membuat badannya berhenti.

' Apa itu tadi, itu seperti Shinra Tensei ' batin Naruto menatap Ryuu yang menatapnya santai.

" Ayo, tunjukkan kemampuanmu Kami-sama. Apa hanya ini kemampuan sang Kami? " tantang Ryuu, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

 **Craak! Craak!**

Naruto mencabut kedua pedangnya lalu kembali berdiri, Naruto memandang Ryuu yang seolah meremehkannya, merasa di remehkan Mata Naruto langsung bergerak liar ke segala arah untuk melakukan sebuah rencana.

" Ho~ mencari celah ya " gumam Ryuu santai.

' Aku akan mencoba memastikannya lagi, setelah itu baru aku akan membuat rencana ' batin Naruto mengaktifkan Sannin Mode miliknya.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Ryuu dengan cepat, Ryuu yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

 **Sreet! Wuuuush! Sraaash!**

Setelah itu Ryuu kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan membuat Naruto berhenti berlari lalu kembali terpental, Namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam, sejak awal Naruto telah mengumpulkan Energi Sannin Mode miliknya pada Pedang Dark Repulsernya. Selagi kesempatan Naruto langsung menebas Udara lalu bergumam " **Kawashu Shoshin** " gumam Naruto.

 **Jraash! Wuush! Blaaaaar!**

Karena Ryuu yang tidak bisa melihat energi Sannin Naruto, Tubuh Ryuu seketika menerima luka Horisontal dan terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding begitu juga Naruto.

' Ughhh! Serangannya boleh juga ' batin Ryuu menyeringai terhadap Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat efek serangannya keluar dari lubang dinding lalu tersenyum senang ' Begitu ya, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat, efek cepat dari Senjutsu, baiklah jika begitu... Berarti dua Jutsu saja yang bisa melukainya, sekarang adalah Ninjutsu ' batin Naruto laku merapal segel dengan cepat lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ryuu yang melihat itu langsung bersiaga.

" **Fuuton : Kazekiri No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan sebuah gelombang angin besar.

 **Crak! Crak! Crak!**

Ryuu yang merasakan sebuah gelombang angin langsung menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan serangan Naruto, namun seketika lantai di bawah kastil terlihat sebuah Goresan-goresan besar begitu juga di dinding, tak lama setelah itu Ryuu'pun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruto mengarahkan lengannya ke arah Ryuu.

 **Wuush! Blaaaar!**

Sekali lagi Ryuu harus terpental dan menabrak dinding, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

 **Deg! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, dan seketika tubuh Naruto terbang tinggi lalu kembali jatuh dengan cepat ke tanah dan menabrak tanah dengan keras hingga membuat kawah berukuran sedang.

' Eggghh! Apa... Itu tadi ' batin Naruto menyentuh dadanya yang cukup sakit.

" Khuhuhu! Bagaimana rasanya " tanya Ryuu keluar dari balik asap yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya sedikit terluka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? " tanya Naruto sambil berdiri.

" Tidak ada... Hanya ingin bermain dengan tubuhmu " balas Ryuu mengayunkan tangannya ke kiri.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto terpental ke arah Kanan, Naruto yang akan menabrak dinding langsung menyilangkan tangannya namun, tubuhnya akhirnya tetap menabrak dinding hingga hancur, Ryuu yang melihat itu menyeringai.

.

.

 **Yasaka Place**

.

Untuk saat ini, semua tengah berkumpul di tempat Yasaka untuk mempersiapkan senjata, persediaan dan yang lain, selagi mempersiapkan, Menma dengan seluruh anggota persiapan perang kembali berdiskusi untuk melakukan serangan selanjutnya.

Selagi mereka berbicara, tiba-tiba, muncul lingkaran sihir di belakang Azazel dan memperlihatkan sosok Pria, Akeno yang melihat Pria itu langsung tersentak dan mengepalkan tangannya, Menma yang merasakan energi Akeno melirik Akeno.

" Baraqiel? Ada apa kau ke sini? " tanya Azazel pada panglimanya.

" Aku hanya memberitahu bahwa pasukkan yang kau minta sudah datang " balas Baraqiel, lalu pandangan Baraqiel seketika terhenti saat melihat seorang yang dia kenal.

" Akeno-chan " gumam Baraqiel.

" Sedang apa kau disini Pria tua? " tanya Akeno dingin dengan aura pekat.

" Akeno, aku... Aku bisa jelaskan "

 **Wush! Tap!**

Tanpa aba-aba, Akeno langsung melesat ke arah Baraqiel, namun Menma dengan cepat menahan Akeno.

" Hentikan Akeno-senpai, jangan mencari keributan " pinta Menma.

" Akeno-chan, maaf jika aku melakukan ini " ucap Naruko lalu menyentuh kepala Akeno dan mengaktifkan Rineggannya, setelah itu terjadi keheningan beberapa menit, Naruko kembali membuka matanya lalu mengangguk-ngangguk " Souka " gumam Naruko.

" Ada apa? Naruko-sama? " Tanya Poseidon

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku mulai mengerti kenapa Akeno-chan membenci Baraqiel-san. Jadi... Akeno-chan, biarkan aku yang menjelaskan apa yang akan di katakan Baraqiel padamu. Baraqiel-san ingin meminta maaf padamu karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu... Dia terpeksa melakukan pembunuhan terhadap ibumu karena jika para Da-tenshi tahu Ayahmu menikah dengan Seorang Manusia, kalian bisa saja di usir dan di bunuh... Sebenarnya ayahmu mencintaimu. Tapi dia terpaksa melakukannya maka dari itu dia ingin meminta maaf padamu dan memulainya dari awal lagi " jelas Naruko panjang lebar, semua diam dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Sementara Azazel mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Apa yang di katakan Naruko-san memang benar Himejima-san, kau seharusnya tidak membenci ayahmu tanpa alasan " ucap Azazel memberi nasehat, sementara Akeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Akeno-chan " gumam Baraqiel mendekati Akeno.

" Hiks... Hiks.. Tou-sama " lirih Akeno memeluk ayahnya, sementara Baraqiel membalas pelukan Akeno, pelukan keluarga yang telah lama hilang kembali lagi.

Semua yang melihat itu tersenyum, namun seketika semua tersentak saat semua mendengar suara " Ara~ Apa ada yang aku lewatkan? " semua yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat Hinata yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan penampilan jaket Ungu miliknya, celana biru panjang dan sebuah Jubah beraksen Api Biru dan pedang di pinggangnya. ( pedangnya pedang Asuna )

" Hinata? / Hinata-chan? / Hinata-sensei? / Hinata-sama? " gumam semua saat melihat Hinata datang.

" Hinata, bukannya kau bersama Naruto? kenapa kau kemari? Dan apa Naruto sudah berhasil? " tanya Menma beruntun.

" Um-Um, aku kembali ke sini lagi karena aku takut menyusahkan Naru-kun, tapi... Saat ini dia pasti sedang melawan Jiwa ke dua " jawab Hinata sambil melepas Headnsead di telinga kirinya.

" Souka? Lalu... Kau? " tanya Menma lagi

" Aku kesini untuk memimpin Pasukan tentunya " jawab Hinata lagi.

" Hah! " teriak semu terkejut.

" Kau memimpin pasukkan? " tanya Roswisse ulang.

" Um, itu perintah dari Naru-kun " jawab Hinata lagi.

" Lalu... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Hinata-sama? " tanya Tengu pada Hinata.

" selagi mereka belum bergerak, sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan persediaan, senjata dan yang lainnya, masalah pengawasan, aku berikan itu pada Menma dengan Bunshin miliknya dan pengawasan udara, biar Kuchiyose Taka milikku yang melakukannya " jawab Hinata memberitahu rencana selanjutnya, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Sementara di sisi Naruto, Naruto keluar dari dinding dan kembali berdiri di hadapan Ryuu, Naruto menatap tajam Ryuu seolah mencari tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sehingga dirinya terpental, darah terus mengalir melalui bibirnya, namun Naruto seolah tidak memperdulikannya.

" Khuhuhu, bagaimana Kami-sama? Apa menyakitkan? " tanya Ryuu dengan raut senang lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke atas.

 **Wush! Braaak!**

Sekali lagi tubuh Naruto seketika terpental ke atas dan menabrak atap lalu jatuh kembali dengan posisi terlentang.

' Ghuu! Kuso! Apa itu tadi ' batin Naruto dengan dahi dan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah mengaliri wajahnya.

" Khuhuhu " tawa Ryuu senang saat melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto kembali bangun dari terlentangnya lalu mengambil posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan Ryuu.

 **[" Dark And Ice Sword! Balance Breaker! Hands Sword! "]** teriak Naruto panjang.

 **Pyaaarsh! Swuuuuush!**

Seketika pedang Elucidator dan Dark Repulser menyatu dengan tangan Naruto hingga membuat sebuah senjata Pedang ( gambarannya ada di Facebook ).

 **Sriiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto juga mengaktifkan Shayonringan miliknya, Ryuu yang melihat Naruto serius tersenyum_ tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

" Baiklah, jika kau ingin bermain pedang, lebih baik kau melawan mereka saja " gumam Ryuu

 **Grrrr~**

 **Grooaaaaarr!**

 **Graaaahh!**

Seketika Naruto memandang sekitar di mana ada banyak Minotaur yang datang ke arahnya, mengandalkan kecepatannya, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Minotaur di hadapannya, sementara dua Minotaur di hadapan Naruto langsung mengibaskan kedua senjata mereka.

 **Traaaank!**

Pedang kedua Minotaur itu'pun berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto, Naruto yang melihat celah langsung melebarkan mata kirinya.

 **Swush! Tap!**

 **Craaaaaash!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto kembali ke tempat awal dan tak lama setelah itu kedua Minotaur itu'pun tertebas menjadi dua lalu lenyap.

 **Wush! Wush! Trink! Trank!**

Naruto melakukan gaya menghindar saat tiga Minotaur menyerangnya membabi buta, Naruto yang melihat salah satu Minotaur menebasnya dari samping langsung menahan pedang Minotaur dan kembali menahan sebuah serangan yang muncul di atasnya.

 **Wush! Pyaaarsh!**

Seketika Naruto menunduk saat sebuah kapak melesat ke arahnya dan melewatinya, Namun Sisi Pedang Es atas Bahunya hancur, Naruto yang melihat itu mengeram dan langsung menyerang balik Minotaur di sekitarnya.

 **Wush! Crash! Crash! Jraakk! Twuuush!**

Naruto langsung mendorong senjata yang menahan pedangnya dan membuat tiga tiga Minotaur di hadapannya mundur beberapa langkah, tanpa kedipan Mata Naruto langsung menusuk perut dua Minotaur dengan kedua pedangnya lalu menusuk kembali lagi satu di dada dengan pedang Api Hitamnya. Dan setelah itu tubuh Minotaur itu terbakar Api hitam hingga lenyap.

Sementara Ryuu, dirinya duduk santai di kursi sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah melawan pasukkannya ' Khuhuhu, sungguh menarik ' batin Ryuu.

' Kuso jumlah mereka terlalu banyak ' batin Naruto memandang sekitar.

 **Wush! Triiiink!**

Naruto kembali menahan dua pedang Minotaur yang ada di depannya, namum seketika Naruto tersentak saat sebuah palu mengarah padanya.

 **Buuaaagh!**

Palu itu'pun berhasil mengenai Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental, Ryuu yang melihat itu menyeringai.

 **Sraaaash!**

Naruto kembali menancapkan pedang Esnya untuk membuat dirinya berhenti, Naruto langsung menoleh siapa pemilik palu itu dan dia melihat sosok Orc besar.

' Sial, mereka semakin banyak ' batin Naruto.

' _berjanjilah kau akan kembali '_ Naruto yang mengingat permintaan Hinata langsung tersentak.

' _Cepatlah kembali Naruto '_ Naruto yang kembali mengingat perkataan Menma langsung kembali berdiri.

' _Huh! Tetaplah disitu Gaki, dan kau lihat saja dari atas bagaimana nanti kami akan menghancurkan dunia ini ,Khahahaha '_ Naruto yang mengingat perkataan Kaguya langsung mengeluarkan energi miliknya, semua Minotaur yang merasakan energi Naruto langsung berhenti.

" Tidak... " gumam Naruto " Tidak... " gumam Naruto lagi.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzitzitzit!**

Tiba-tiba Tubuh Naruto seketika teraliri petir merah dan petir itu semakin membesar, Ryuu yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya.

" Sudah cukup main-mainnya " lanjut Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihatkan wajah yang tengah emosi.

 **Bziiiit! Craassh! Craash!**

Dengan secepat Kilat, Naruto kembali melesat ke arah pasukan Orc dan Minotaur, sementara Orc dan Para Minotaur yang melihat Naruto menghilang langsung bersiaga. Namun kesiagaan mereka tidak berguna karena Naruto berhasil menebas mereka dalam beberapa detik tanpa tersisa, Ryuu yang melihat itu semakin menyeringai.

 **Jraaash!**

Minotaur yang tersisa memandang takut tempat di mana teman-temannya mati, baru saja akan lari dia langsung berhenti dan di hadapannya terlihat Naruto yang tengah menusuk dadanya lalu mencabut tangan pedangnya dan membiarkan tubuh Minotaur itu jatuh.

" Wah! Wah! Cukup mengesankan Kami-sama, kau bahkan berhasil mengalahkan pasukkanku dalam beberapa detik " puji Ryuu memberi tepuk tangan.

" Sudah cukup bermain Ryuu-dono, kau harus melawanku sekarang " balas Naruto menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

" Heh! Bahkan kau melawanku saja kau tidak bisa " ejek Ryuu pada Naruto.

" Jadi begitu kau bisa mengendalikan tubuh Manusia sesukamu dengan kehendakmu " gumam Naruto " Aku benar bukan? " tanya Naruto menyeringai.

" Khahaha! Sepertinya kau cukup pitar Kami-sama " puji Ryuu " tapi cukup sampai sini " lanjut Ryuu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

" Arrkkk! " teriak Naruto saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti di remuk

" Khahaha! Bagaimana rasanya Kami-sama? Apa enak? " tanya Ryuu perlahan mengerakkan jarinya seperti meremas.

" Ghaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto lagi ' Kuso, ini bahaya ' batin Naruto mencoba melawan.

' _Naruto, Kaguya sudah mulai bergerak, saat ini dia pasti bergerak ke tempat Makhluk Immortal itu, jadi kami berharap kau bisa selesai dan kembali sebelum dia bebas '_ Naruto yang kembali mengingat perkataan Kakaknya mencoba melawan kehendak Ryuu, sementara Ryuu menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

' Aku... Harus berhasil... Tidak boleh berhenti di sini ' batin Naruto mencoba melawan.

" Tidak ada gunanya! " teriak Ryuu meremas tubuh Naruto lebih keras

" Aarrrrrrkkkkkk! Kuso! Tidak... Akan aku biarkan! " balas Naruto dengan berteriak " **Tsukiyomi!** " teriak Naruto melebarkan mata Shayonringan miliknya pada Ryuu.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Ryuu tersentak saat ruangan mereka berubah menjadi gelap, tubuh Naruto perlahan juga lenyap dalam kegelapan, Ryuu yang melihat itu langsung memandang sekitar.

" Apa ini? Ini... Seperti milik Tsukiyomi-mikoto " gumam Ryuu.

" **Katon : Ryuusei No Jutsu!** "

Seketika Ryuu kembali tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruto, dia langsung menatap sekitar tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Namun seketika dia tersentak saat sesuatu yang panas jatuh ke arahnya.

 **Deg!**

Ryuu seketika tersentak saat sebuah Meteor Api jatuh ke arahnya tidak hanya itu.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Meteor api itu seketika berubah menjadi Meteor Api Hitam, Ryuu yang melihat itu mencoba lari namun dirinya tidak bisa memghindar.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika ruangan itu kembali semula dan Ryuu bisa melihat Naruto yang ada di atas tengah melesat ke arahnya dengan Lengan pedang es Besar.

" Hyaaaaaa! Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan Lengan Pedang Es besarnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

.

 **Hinata Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata, saat ini Hinata tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan Earphone di telinganya, dia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati lagu yang dia dengar.

Seketika Hinata tersentak saat sesuatu menyentuh perasaannya, Mata Lavender itu menatap ke arah langit biru yang perlahan berubah menjadi mendung.

" Sepertinya akan di mulai " gumam Hinata ' Naru-kun, sudah sampai manakah kau? ' batin Hinata .

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Bruk!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini Naruto jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan, pedang yang menyatu dengan dirinya sudah menghilang dan kembali semula, sementara tubuh Ryuu tergeletak jauh di depannya dengan luka besar di dadanya.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... Akhirnya berhasil juga " gumam Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

 **Sriiiingg—**

Seperti Frukuzo, tubuh Ryuu perlahan bercahaya dan mengeluarkan Jiwanya, Ryuu membungkuk hormat terhadap Naruto " Arigato... Naruto-Sama, kau telah membebaskanku " ucap Ryuu berterima kasih.

" Hehe... Itu tidak masalah " balas Naruto kembali berdiri namun tubuhnya kembali jatuh karena tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat.

" Biar aku menyembuhkanmu Naruto-sama " ucap Ryuu mengarahkan lengannya pada tubuh Naruto.

 **Sriiiing—**

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya dan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya mulai menghilang. " Maaf karena aku berani menyakitimu Naruto-sama " sesal Ryuu sambil mengobati Naruto.

" Iie, Fruku-dono telah memberitahuku, kalian di kuasai kegelapan, oleh karena itu aku datang kesini " balas Naruto.

" Naruto-sama, apa kau akan pergi ke tempat Jiwa berikutnya? "

" Hm, aku harus pergi " jawab Naruto.

" Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, berhati-hatilah, karena tempat berikutnya cukup berbahaya " ucap Ryuu " Naruto-sama, aku ingin memberitahu, tempat berikutnya tidak ada di tanah melainkan di udara, maka dari itu biarkan Grifin mengantarmu " lanjut Ryuu memanggil seekor Grifin untuk mengantar Naruto.

" Begitu ya?... Arigato " balas Naruto berterima kasih. Perlahan Naruto berdiri lalu menaiki Grifin Ryuu.

" Semoga berhasil Naruto-sama " ucap Ryuu.

" Ha'i... Jaa, Aku berangkat " ucap Naruto lalu memacu Grifin yang di tungganginya.

" lakukan yang terbaik Naruto-sama " gumam Ryuu.

" Yosh! Ikuzo! Grifin! " teriak Naruto sambil melewati gerbang ujung dan menuju Gerbang berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, terlihat sosok berambut panjang tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan seringai di bibirnya.

" Souka? Di sudah berhasil mengalahkan keduanya ya? " gumam sosok itu entah kepada Siapa " Baiklah, cepatlah kemari Naruto-sama... Iie, atau aku harus memanggilnya Naruto-kun? Fufufu~ aku sungguh tidak sabar kedatanganmu Naruto... -kun "

.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Crak! Crak! Crak!**

Sementara Naruto, Naruto masih menunggangi Grifin pemberian Ryuu sambil melewati sebuah Daerah bebatuan, Naruto memandang sekitarnya di mana hanya daerah bebaturan runcing yang banyak di daerah itu, dan di atasmya hanya terlihat awan tebal namun berwarna Hitam.

 **Bhaaaats! Wuuuush!**

Seketika Grifin yang di tunggangi Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas, sementara Naruto berpegangan pada Grifin agar tidak jatuh.

 **Swuuush!**

Naruto dan Grifin'pun berhasil menembus Awan hingga ujung, Seketika pandangan Naruto terpaku pada sebuah objek di atas awan.

.

" Itu... " gumam Naruto

.

 _ **~ Naruto : second Chance In New Dimension ~**_

.

 **Yasaka Place**

.

" BERDIRI TEGAK! "

 **Drap! Drap!**

Sementara itu di tempat Yasaka, terlihat 100.000 Pasukkan Manusia saat ini tengah berdiri tegak di sebuah lapangan luas, dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Saat ini mereka di kumpulkan untuk di latih dan pelatihnya? Hoho kalian akan tahu nanti.

" Ne, menurutmu siapa yang akan melatih kita? " tanya salah satu pasukkan pada temannya.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi... Aku berharap tidak Naruko-sama " jawab temannya.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruko-sama? " tanya salah satu orang tertarik.

" Katanya jika dia melatih, sangat ekstrim, bahkan katanya Xenovia-sama saja bisa di kalahkan dengan cepat dan julukannya adalah Crayz Flash " jawab pasukkan itu, setelah terjadilah saling bisik-bisik.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seketika semua pasukkan diam saat suara langkah kaki ada di panggung depan mereka dan menampakkan sosok perempuan berambut kuning dengan di ikat twins

" Sepertinya nasib berkata lain " gumam Pasukkan yang memulai pembicaraan di awal.

" Baiklah! Dengar! Aku Namikaze Naruko! Pelatih kalian! Disini aku akan melatih Kalian hingga kalian menjadi Kuat! Jika bagiku Cukup maka kalian boleh Istirahat! Jika Belum, Kalian tetap latihan! PAHAM! " ucap Naruko Tegas pada murid-muridnya / pasukkannya

" SIAP! PAHAM! " balas seluruh pasukkan.

" Sekarang Aku akan membagi Pasukkan! 20.000 Pasukkan dari kalian! Keluar dari barisan! Kalian akan berlatih menggunakan panah! Siapa saja yang bisa menggunakan panah silakan keluar barisan dan berbaris di sana! CEPAT! " perintah Naruko lagi.

" SIAP! LAKSANAKAN! " balas seluruh pasukkan, setelah itu semua pasukkan yang bisa menggunakan panah langsung keluar barisan dan berbaris di tempat di tunjuk Naruko, berikutnya Naruko memberi perintah untuk sisa Pasukkan akan menggunakan Pedang dan Prisai hingga menjadi pasukkan Infantry dan sebagian lagi menggunakan Prisai dan Tombak hingga menjadi Packman.

" Hmm~ sepertinya mereka akan kelelahan melawan Ruko-chan " gumam Menma menatap kasihan pasukkan manusia.

" Lalu... Bagaimana dengan pasukkan Iblis, Rias-chan? " tanya Hinata pada Rias yang ada di sampingnya.

" Kata Onii-sama, pasukkan Iblis sudah Siap tinggal menunggu perintah saja" jawab Rias.

" Sementara Pasukkan Da-tenshi, mereka juga tinggal menunggu perintah, kata Azazel-sama " ucap Gasper memberitahu.

" Kalau pasukkan Tenshi, mereka juga tinggal menunggu perintah " ujar Xenovia tanpa di tanya.

" Hn, pasukkan Hades selalu siap " ucap Koneko sambil memakan roti miliknya.

" Ne, Issei, bagaimana kau dan Draig saat ini? " tanya Menma penasaran akan kekuatan Issei setelah Naruto selesai melatih Issei.

" Um, aku sudah sangat siap, jiwaku membara bersama Draig untuk melawan Mereka, dan aku akan menghabisi mereka dengan kekuatan baruku! " balas Issei semangat.

" semangat saja tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka Baka! " ejek Saji.

" Tapi... Jika menyerah itu lebih memalukan dari pada tidak bisa melawan " balas Sona datar.

" Jadi... Bagaimana tentang jalur pasukkan? " tanya Tsubaki penasaran.

" Masalah itu kau bisa melihatnya nanti, saat ini Hinata-chan tidak memberitahu bagaimana rencananya " balas Menma sambil menatap Hinata yang hanya menatap semuanya dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat Le Fay tengah duduk di dekat jurang sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar di malam hari di temani beberapa awan dan bintang.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Le Fay yang mendengar suara langkah kaki menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Momoshiki ada di belakangnya.

" Otsutsuki-sama? " gumam Le Fay ' Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya dia menemuiku ' batin Le Fay waspada.

" Sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Momoshiki.

" Tentu saja melihat bulan " balas Le Fay.

" Hmm, ada yang ingin aku tanya padamu? "

" Hm? "

" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka? " tanya Momoshiki dingin, Le Fay yang mendengar itu pura-pura memiringkan kepalanya tidak tahu, tapi kata-kata Momoshiki dia mengetahui maksudnya

' Gawat, aku harus pergi ke tempat Menma-nii ' batin Le Fay mencoba kabur.

Setelah itu muncul celah dimensi di belakang Le Fay dan menghisap Le Fay, Momoshiki yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah celah di mensi itu tapi celah itu langsung menutup membuat Momoshiki tidak bisa mengejar Le Fay.

' Cih! Dia kabur ' gumam Momoshiki.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto masih terbang dengan Grifinnya dan matanya masih terpaku apa yang di lihatnya.

" Itu... " gumam Naruto.

Dan yang di depan Naruto adalah, sebuah Istana melayang di udara dengan warna emas menghiasi istana itu, Naruto terpaku melihat Istana yang baginya sungguh luar biasa, lalu mata Naruto seketika menyipit saat melihat sebuah gerbang dengan gambar hidung di sana.

" jadi ini tempat berikutnya " gumam Naruto " Sugoii " puji Naruto.

 **Wush! Tap! Wush!**

Lalu Naruto yang melihat tidak ada apa-apa langsung turun dari grifin dan mendarat di atas awan sementara Grifin Naruto pergi kembali ke tempatnya.

Naruto menatap kagum pada awan yang di pijaknya, setahunya awan tidak bisa di pijak namun sekarang dia bisa menginjaknya.

" Yosh! Ikuzo " gumam Naruto langsung berlari ke arah istana.

.

 **In Castel**

.

Sementara itu di dalam kastil, terliha sosok wanita menatap keluar jendela dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun " gumam Wanita itu " Tapi sebagai pembuka bagaimana jika kau menghiburku Naruto-kun " lanjut Wanita itu.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara Naruto terus berlari seolah tidak ada masalah dirinya semakin ceoat berlari saat melihat gerbang yang akan dia tuju tinggal beberapa meter.

 **Trak!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat kakinya kehilangan pijakkan dan membuat dirinya terjatuh.

" Huwooooo! " teriak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ' Kuso! Bagaimana ini ' batin Naruto

' Senjata?... Ya! Senjata! ' batin Naruto baru ingat dia langsung menarik sabit miliknya yang selalu bertengger di punggungnya.

 **Wush! Sriiiiing! Jleb!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melempar Sabitnya ke atas hingga menancap kembali di awan.

 **Sriiiiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali menarik rantai senjatanya membuat dirinya kembali ke atas.

 **Tap! Wush!**

Baru saja Naruto berpijak dengan Awan kembali, Seketika Naruto di kejutkan akan sosok Makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, Naruto menatap terkejut akan apa yang di hadapannya.

" Apa " gumam Naruto

.

.

.

 **Grooaaaar!**

.

.

.

.

.

Music End

Aoi Tada – Yakeochinai Tsubasa

( Fix music first )

( layar memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang ke ara lain dengan menggenggam sebuah Jubah ada di tubuhnya )

 **miwataseru basho ni kesa wa tadoritsuku tooku senro ga nobiru**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah Jembatan dari Batang Pohon dengan di temani beberapa Hewan )

 **kobiritsuita tsuchi kakato kara otoshi aruita kyori o hakatte mitari**

( Gambar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan di sinari sinar matahari terbenam )

 **maegami o yurasu you ni kaze ga tsuyoku fuitara mou nanimo mayowanai**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi layar dengan langit malam di hiasi bintang-bintang )

 **sekai no hate sae bokura wa shiranai**

( Gambar di Ganti dengan Hinata yang kini tengah menahan sebuah Pedang dengan pedangnya dengan efek percikkan api akibat adu pedang mereka )

 **kanashimazu ikiru sube mo motte nai**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menahan sebuah serangan dengan pedang Dark Repulsernya bersama dengan Elucidator dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya )

 **mezasu kono saki ni matteru yuuki sore o te ni shitara owaru yume o mita.**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Hinata yang tengah memasang Posisi bertarungnya dengan Juhouno Shoushiken miliknya dengan efek para musuh yang sudah di pukul )

 **sora ga kawari hate hoshi wa megutte yuku mezametara sugu ni kyou mo arukidasou**

( gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kanan sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gambar sebelah kiri di mana di sana juga terdapar gambar Hinata yang sedang mengukurkan tangannya )

Fix Music

( Uluran tangan itu'pu berhasil di tangkap bersama hingga cahaya putih menerangi layar dan End )

.

 **Pakai lagu fullnya baru bisa membayangkan.**

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

 _ **Chapter Berikutnya :**_

" Kuso! Mereka terlalu banyak! "

" Fufufu~ selamat datang Naruto-kun "

" Ughh! Kusoo! "

" Heh! Sepertinya misiku akan selesai sekarang dan bisa kembali "

" Hyaaaaa! Enyahlah! "

" Hm, aku harus kembali dan maaf ne minna aku tidak bisa selalu bersama kalian, jaa ne "

.

Selanjutnya di NSCIND, _**Chapter 29 : Gate Of**_ _ **breath and**_ _ **A Story In Dimension**_ _ **s**_ _ **Shingenki No Kyoijin**_

.

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Bagaimana ceritanya? Hoho pasti semakin penasarankan?**

 **Chachacha** **~ sepertinya makin panas saja perjalanan Naruto. Hoho pertarungan tadi sepertinya juga menarik, walau kurang seru**

 **Hm-hm, banyak yang bilang jika ini Fic Sampah, tapi tetap saja menurutku mereka baca tapi malu mengungkapkan.**

 **Hn~ Hn~ Hn~ ( # bersenandung ). Baiklah sekarang ayo kita jawab beberapa Review di cerita sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **Dark Resolvet : Hm, masalah buatmu? Aku bisa saja membuat cerita panjang, tapi ketentuan sudah ada dalam cerita ini. Batas cerita juga sudah maksimal.**

 **.**

 **No Name : Not Like Go Out!**

 **.**

 **Arif : Masih 16 tahun bro, masa sudah nikah, pacaran saja belum**

 **.**

 **Hitori Hanzo : Hmmm~ mungkin saranmu bisa di gunakan dan kita lihat saja nanti ya : )**

 **Baiklah itu saja yang bisa saya balas, dan bagi yang suka panjang-panjang, ide tidak mudah munculnya bro. Tapi jika kalian yang ingin panjang saya sudah tambahkan cerita di balik misi di dunia dimensi.**

 **Yosh! Kalau begitu saya dedek undur diri dulu. Jaa Ne~**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock – memories**

 **( Fix Music )**

Layar memperlihatkan gambaran Komik-komik dari cerita ini, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih dengan Judul cerita ini )

 **Watch'n outer space I see them shine**

( Layar di ganti dengan tampilan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur )

 **Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pasukkan dengan Hinata yang memimpin )

 **So many times, waking up to the radio**

 **I'm breaking out of the safety of radio**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Foto dimana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum)

 **When did I stop searching for miracles?**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring mulai bercahaya )

 **It's bad enough when nobody helps**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari atas dan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika sobek dengan sobekkan diagonal dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beserta pasukkan yang tengah menyerbu pasukkan )

 **You are nothing but a**

( lalu kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata yang menarik pedangnya lalu menebasnya ke layar hingga membuat sobekkan diagonal kembali )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika berubah menjadi Chi Bunshin 2 yang tengah mengendarai Mobil berisi senjata bersama anak muda di H.O.T.D dan melesat ke arah kamera )

 **You're burning out**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 3 yang tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentakkannya di tempat yang berpasir hingga membuat pasir itu naik )

 **utsurikawari iku sedai koutai**

( Layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 1 dari belakang yang tengah berlari dan mengeluarkan rantainya lalu melesat cepat dengan rantainya )

 **atooi wa shinai shin jidai**

( layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 4 yang tengah berlari menghindar dengan Sabit besar di tangannya, lalu melompat ke atas dan melesat ke arah Kamera yang ada di bawah hingga kamera masuk ke Pupil Mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Shayonringan )

 **Memory Memory now**

( sementara itu pada tubuh Naruto yang asli seketika menghilang seperti kilat )

 **Go on and fuck yourself**

( Lalu layar berganti pada pasukkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain dan di sana terlihat sebuah kilat dan memunculkan Naruto yang telah bergabung dalam perang lalu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Mata Dewanya )

 **Fix Music**

( lalu layar seketika terang dan menjadi Backgroud putih )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 29 : Gate Of breath and A Story In Dimensions Shingenki No Kyoijin**

.

" **Groooaaaaaar! "**

" Naga? Yang benar saja " gumam Naruto sambil mencabut senjatanya.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang melihat Naga lawannya menyemburkan apinya langsung berlari ke arah samping menghindari nafas Api naga lawannya ' Yosh! Ikuyo! ' batin Naruto memberi semangat pada dirinya

 **Wush! Jleb!**

Naruto yang melihat celah langsung melempar pedangnya ke arah bawah Naga hingga menancap sempurna.

 **Wush!**

Lagi, Naruto melompat ke arah Awan di mana dia tadi terjatuh dan membuat tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan Sabit beserta rantainya.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Naruto menarik rantainya membuat dirinya kembali ke atas.

 **Wush! Jraaaash!**

Naga yang mencari Naruto harus terkejut begitu Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba namun dirinya tidak sempat menghindar karena Naruto sudah menebas tubuhnya menjadi dua.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Baru saja Naruto selesai membunuh Naga, Teman-teman Naga yang di bunuh Naruto'pun muncul secara tiba-tiba sebanyak 2 peleton, Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih.

" Yang benar saja " gumam Naruto kembali bersiaga.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang melihat enam naga yang mengelilinginya menyemburkan api langsung menoleh liar ke segala arah, setelah melihat celah di sampingnya, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah samping dengan cepat dan membuat dirinya berhasil melewatinya.

 **Wush! Jraaaash!**

 **Sreet! Grep!**

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali melempar pedangnya pada Naga di belakangnya hingga tembus, tak tinggal diam Naruto menarik senjatanya lalu menangkap ekor Naga yang di bunuhnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah teman di sampingnya.

" **Katon : Hi Ranca!** " ucap Naruto lalu terbang dengan apinya sambil menghadap ke arah para Naga yang menatapnya terbang.

" kalian akan aku lenyapkan " gumam Naruto sambil merangkai segel dengan cepat lalu mengarahkannya ke pada para Naga yang di bawahnya.

" **Ranton : Reiza Sakazu!** " teriak Naruto menembakkan peluru laser ke arah para Naga yang ada di bawahnya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Laser-laser Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai para naga walau yang terkena 10 naga, Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih dan kembali melesat ke bawah.

.

 **In Castel**

.

Sementara itu di dalam kastil, terlihat Wanita berambut hijau panjang tengah tersenyum melihat Naruto melawan pasukkannya melalui jendela di kastilnya.

" Fufufu~ menarik, Menarik sekali Naruto-kun, kau membuatku semakin tertarik, tapi... Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan sedikit levelnya " gumam Wanita itu menyeringai.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Craash! Craaash!**

Naruto yang masih menebas-nebaskan pedang dan sabitnya ke pada Para Naga seketika berhenti begitu merasakan hembusan Angin keras dan dingin dalam arus berputar seperti tornado, Naruto menyilangkan tangannya untuk bertahan agar tidak terbawa Angin begitu juga para Naga, mereka mencoba bertahan dari tarikan angin.

' Apa ini ' batin Naruto berusaha berdiri tegak.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Salah satu Naga tak jauh dari Naruto menembakkan nafas apinya namun api itu berbelok dan mengenai temannya, Naruto yang melihat itu mendapatkan ide.

' tentu saja, Api... Api dapat bergabung dengan Angin ' batin Naruto sambil merapal segel.

" **Katon :...** "

.

.

.

.

" **Kaze Repusshou!** "

.

.

 **Real World**

 **Kamis, 6 April 2016**

 **11.00 AM**

 **Yasaka Place**

 **.**

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, terlihat seluruh pasukkan saat ini tengah menikmati hari santai mereka di tempat Yasaka di Mana Base mereka yang penuh keindahan.

Sementara para pemimpin seperti para dewa : Wisnu, Hades, Budha, Poseidon, Odin, Indra, Brahma, Izanagi, Izanami, Athena, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Shinigami, dan Athena, Para Maou : Sirzech, Azazel, Michael, Serafall, Ajuka dan Falbium, Para pendamping Dewa dan Maou : Rosswisse, Irina, Garbiel dan Tengu.

Dan para Kelompok : Menma, Hinata, Naruko, Rias, Issei, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, Gasper, Sona, Tsubaki dan yang lain, tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu tak luput bercanda, membicarakan masalah perang jika terjadi tidak sesuai rencana dan masalah Pribadi.

Sementara Hinata, dirinya bersandar sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya, dirinya tengah mendengarkan musik kesukaan suaminya yaitu _Be The Light_ , Band dari One Ok Rock. Dulu dia ingat, jika suaminya tidak melakukan apa-apa, pasti suaminya akan menyanyikan lagunya ini.

One Ok Rock, sebuah Band jepang dimana band tersebut berisi empat orang, walau empat Orang, mereka telah membuat banyak lagu dan album yang sungguh luar biasa di jepang( langsung promosi malah :v )

Tidak hanya lagu _Be The Light_ kesukaan Naruto, tapi _Clock Strike, Mighty Long Fall, Memories, Good Goodbye dan Note's and Word's_. Dan juga tidak hanya One Ok Rock tapi seperti lagu _7!-Lovers, LiSA-Rising Hope, Kana Boon – Silhouette, Akeboshi – Yellow Moon, Chaba – Parade, dan lain-lain_.

Dulu baginya hal seperti hanyalah hal tidak berarti, tapi setelah melakukannya, dirinya ketagihan mendengar lagu Suaminya yang sungguh bagus-bagus, baginya tidak penting berbicara banyak, jika suaminya ada dia akan lebih tertarik jika tidak maka dia akan diam seperti biasanya.

Oh? Hampir lupa, kemarin mereka dapat kabar bahwa Clan Phenex akan ikut membantu, mau tahu bagaimana ceritanya? Ini dia.

.

 _Flasback_

.

 **Rabu, 5 april 2016**

 **10.00 AM**

 **Yasaka Place**

.

Waktu itu, di ruang rapat para pemimpin perang, semua tengah berbincang masalah strategi cadangan mereka, saat rapat, muncul lingkaran Sihir Phenex di belakang mereka dan memperlihatkan Lord Phenex, Raiser beserta Peeragenya, semua yang melihat kemunculan Clan Phenex menaikkan alis mereka.

" ada apa kalian kemari? Kami tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian bukan? " tanya Hinata Datar pada Lord Phenex.

" He-Hei, tenanglah, kami kemari hanya ingin ikut membantu " jawab Lord Phenex tergagap ketakutan saat di tatap tajam oleh Hinata.

" Membantu? " tanya Kiba ulang.

" Um, kami ingin membantu kalian dalam perang, kami tidak bisa diam saja seperti serangga yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa " jawab Lord Phenex narsis.

" Lalu, apa yang bisa kau sumbangkan dalam perang? " tanya Menma.

" Kami bisa mengirim beberapa pasukkan Clan Phenexku, begitu juga dengan Anakku Raiser dan Peeragenya, jika itu kurang, kami bisa membantu kalian dengan Air Mata Phenex kami " jawab Raiser menawarkan, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam dalam pikirannya ini adalah suatu keberuntungan karena Air Mata Phenex sangatlah berguna, begitu juga dengan Api. Di kelompok perang mereka element api hanyalah Naruko dan Menma, jika bertambah itu akan sangat berguna.

" baiklah aku menerima kalian, bawalah Pasukkan kalian Besok ke area latihan dan berlatih bersama Menma-nii dan Naruko-nee " ucap Hinata menerima bantuan Clan Phenex dan langsung memberi perintah.

" Baiklah " jawab Lord Phenex.

" Lalu... Raiser, kenapa kau ingin membantu kami? Kukira kau membenci kami? " tanya Naruko penasaran.

" Hh~ sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membantu kalian, tapi setelah mengingat Naruto-san, aku akhirnya paham bahwa aku ini terlalu arogan, maka dari itu aku ingin berubah dengan langkah awal membantu kalian " jawab Raiser mantap, semua yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

" Perkataanmu boleh saja, tapi jika kau membuat kesalahan, jangan salah jika jantungmu itu akan menjadi bubur " ucap Hinata dingin pada Raiser, Hinata paling tidak suka penghianatan, penindasan dan pembunuhan dari siapapun kecuali keluarganya, sudah cukup Naruto dan kalau bisa seluruh umat dia akan lindungi dari tidak adilan dengan membunuhnya. Sekarang Raiser yang mendengar itu merinding dan mengangguk pelan.

Sementara Menma dan Naruko menatap Hinata ketakutan dan berbatin sama ' kau mengerikan Hinata / Hina-chan '

.

.

 _Flasback Off_

.

Yap seperti itulah kejadiannya.

" Hm~ Hm~ _Belive the Time~ it's Always Forever~ and i' Always Be here_ " gumam Hinata sambil mengikuti lirik lagu yang dia dengan, benar lagu itu adalah Clock Strike, menceritakan masalah Waktu.

Sementara yang lain yang melihat Hinata asyik sendiri hanya diam, mereka sebenarnya penasaran apa yang Hinata dengar tapi... Apa mereka berani? Ayolah, padahal mereka berbanyak dan Hinata sendiriloh~.

" Ano... Hinata-chan, apa yang sebenarnya kau dengar selama ini? " tanya Rias agak gugup kepada Hinata, Hinata yang masih menggunakan Earphone'pun tidak menjawab dan membuat Rias cemberut.

" Baka, dia masih menggunakan Earphone jadi mana mungkin dia dengar " ejek Menma, Rias yang mendengar itu cengegesan.

' Ne, Naru-kun, aku tidak menyangka lagu-lagumu ini sungguh bagus, aku merasa seperti ada di sampingmu sambil membantumu kau tahu ' batin Hinata tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangkan dirinya dan Suaminya melawan Pada Roh Dewa yang Di jalani Naruto saat ini.

Semua yang melihat tingkah Hinata akhirnya menyerah karena satu kesimpulan... Saat ini pasti Hinata membayangkan Naruto hanya itu.

" Ano... Hinata-nee, kita sedang rapat jadi seriuslah " ucap Asia di samping Hinata sambil mencabut salah satu Earphone di telinga Hinata.

" Oh! Hehehe maaf-maaf " gumam Hinata meminta maaf dan mulai serius kembali.

" Ne, Menma, aku ingin bertanya, kau'kan yang membuat rencana tentang Lima Jalur Panah itu? " tanya Hinata pada kakak iparnya mengenai Rencana Lima Panah.

" Um " jawab Menma

" Untuk rencana kedua jika Barisan ini hancur, Aku ingin semua bergerak Mundur bersama hingga balik posisi awal, lalu kembali menyerang setelah aku memberi kalian keringanan " ucap Hinata memberitahu rencananya.

" Maksudmu? " tanya Menma bingung

" Zetzu Menma, bukankah kau tahu kalau mereka bisa masuk ke dalam tanah? Maka dari itu mereka bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba dan juga para Golem, Kugutsu, Edo Tensei, pasti akan menyerang dalam jumlah Banyak maka dari itu jika batas mereka cukup aku menarik kembali pasukkan dan akan menghancurkan pasukkan Musuh dengan Kinrin Tensei baku, tapi jika para pasukkan tidak bisa mundur aku ingin kau memindahkan mereka dengan Hiraishin, jika aku tidak bisa menghancurkan barisan musuh, maka aku akan mengirim pasukkan Phenex untuk membantu " jelas Hinata panjang lebar mengenai rencananya. Semua yang mendengar itu diam dan mencoba membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka melakukan Rencana Hinata.

" Lalu... Bagaimana cara menjalankannya? " tanya Issei.

" Begini... "

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara Naruto, Naruto saat ini tengah berlari menuju gerbang berikutnya setelah mengalahkan seluruh pasukkan Naga dengan satu jurusnya, sekarang masalah tak ada yang mengganggu.

' Baiklah... Sekarang apa yang ada di sana ' batin Naruto sambil terus berlari.

 **Brak! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto langsung mendobrak Gerbang Bergambar Hidung di hadapannya sehingga berhasil masuk dan kembali berlari ke dalam menuju Kastil

 **Braaak! Blaaaaam!**

Naruto kembali mendobrak Pintu Kastil hingga berhasil masuk kedalam, saat Naruto berhasil masuk pintu itu'pun kembali tertutup rapat.

" Yosh, sekarang siapa yang akan menjadi lawan " gumam Naruto memandang sekitarnya.

" fufufu~ Selamat datang Naruto-kun " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat Wanita berambut Hijau berpakaian Sexy berwarna hitam.

" ... " namun Naruto hanya diam seolah mengacuhkan hal itu.

" Fufufu~ apa itu cara membalas salam? " tanya Wanita itu kepada Naruto.

" dan apa itu cara menyambut tamu? " tanya Balik Naruto sambil mengacungkan Sabitnya pada Wanita itu

" Fufufu~ maaf-maaf, perkenalkan Namaku Soyuka Freya, selamat datang Naruto-kun " ucap Wanita bernama Freya.

" Heh! Jika kau tahu namaku, kau pasti sudah mengawasiku selama ini, baiklah tak perlu banyak basa-basi, kita langsung saja! " balas Naruto datar lalu melesat ke arah Freya.

" Fufu~ dasar tidak sabar sekali " gumam Freya misteri, Naruto yang masih melesat ke arah Freya langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan muncul di belakang Freya.

' Yosh! Selesai sudah! ' Batin Naruto sambil menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menusuk Freya, namun seketika Naruto tersentak saat Freya menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya tak jauh dari hadapannya.

' cepat sekali ' batin Naruto.

" Fufufu~ tak perlu terkejut begitu, kita lakukan dengan cara santai saja " ucap Freya santai, Naruto yang melihat reaksi Freya seolah santai hanya diam tak bersuara tanpa menjawab.

' Ada apa ini, dia seolah santai tak takut terjadi apa-apa, ada apa ini ' batin Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan hawa di sekitarnya tidak enak langsung mengaktifkan sage modenya.

 **Wush! Brak!**

Dengan reflek, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga, dinding di belakangnya langsung hancur dengan bekas Vertikal, Naruto yang merasakan apa yang dia rasakan menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat dinding di belakangnya hancur.

' Angin ' batin Naruto ' Benar juga, tempat ini ada di langit, selain Angin tidak ada element lain selain petir, berarti dia menggunakan Angin untuk berpindah dan menyerang ' batin Naruto sambil memandang Freya tajam ' Selain Api, air juga bisa di gabung dengan Angin, jika Petir maka efektif dengan Air, tidak ada yang bisa di gunakan kecuali dua saja ' batin Naruto kembali merapal segel dengan cepat sambil memegang senjatanya.

" **Hyoton : Ibu Reitoko** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke lantai.

 **Pyaaarsh!**

Seketika suhu ruangan di sana menjadi dingin dan dimana seluruh ruangan langsung membeku menjadi es. Freya yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" Ohh~ kau membekukan ruangan ini agar kita bisa melakukan itu ne Naruto-kun " ucap Freya menggoda Naruto, namun Godaan itu hanya di acuhkan oleh Naruto.

" Maaf saja, aku tidak berniat. **Suiton : Gousuiro no Jutsu** " balas Naruto sambil merangkai segel lalu menembakkan bola air ke arah Freya.

 **Wush!**

Freya yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindar dari Jutsu Naruto, Namun Naruto kembali merapal segelnya dengan cepat.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Bola air yang tadinya melesat ke arah Freya'pun pecah dan langsung membentuk duri-duri es, lalu Naruto langsung melakukan satu segel yang membuat seluruh duri itu melesat kembali ke arah Freya.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Namun Freya kembali dengan mudah menghindar dengan melompat ke atas membuat duri-duri es itu melesat ke arah Naruto, Namun Naruto berhasil mengendalikannya dan kembali melesatkannya ke arah Freya yang melayang.

 **Wush! Pyaaaarsh!**

Namun Freya kali ini tidak menghindar melainkan mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Duri Es Naruto dan membuat Duri Es Naruto hancur. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung kembali merapal segelnya.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan Naga Es ke arah Freya.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzitzit!**

Namun Freya yang melihat itu menyeringai dan langsung mengalirkan petirnya ke arah Air Naruto hingga merambat ' Petir, sudahku duga ' batin Naruto kembali mengganti segelnya. " **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** " ucap Naruto mengganti element jutsunya menjadi api membuat petir Freya tidak jadi mengenainya " **Fuuton : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto lagi menggabungkan jutsunya sehingga membuat naga Api besar yang siap membakar Freya.

 **Wush! Swuuuuuush!**

Api itu'pun berhasil membakar Freya namun naga itu langsung lenyap memperlihatkan Freya yang masih utuh ' Dia bisa mematahkannya ' batin Naruto.

" Ne, Naruto-kun apa kau tidak tertarik bermain denganku? " tanya Freya menggoda Naruto.

" Heh! Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu, lagipula aku sudah menikah, apa lagi dia bisa memuaskanku, sementara kau? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan dada kecilmu itu? " balas Naruto memanas-manasi Freya

" A-A-Apa kau bilang? " tanya Freya dengan wajah memerah.

" D-a-d-a kecil " jawab Naruto sambil menekan setiap perkataannya.

" Kau! " geram Freya sambil mengeluarkan Tongkat beserta pedangnya lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat " sudah cukup! " teriak Freya marah.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Freya menyeringai lalu menyiapkan kedua senjatanya.

 **Trank! Blaaaar!**

Kedua pedang mereka'pun saling berbenturan hingga membuat percikan api dan sebuah ledakan kecil hingga membentuk kawah

" Kau! Akan aku lenyapkan kau! " ucap Freya Emosi di depan wajah Naruto, Naruto yang berhasil hanya membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

" Souka? Heh! Kita lihat saja " balas Naruto santai.

 **Wush! Trink! Trank! Trank!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Freya langsung saling mendorong lalu menghilang bersama dan kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan gila mereka sehingga di ruangan itu hanya ada dentingan benturan senjata, bahkan gerakkan adu mereka tak terlihat sama sekali.

 **Sreeet!**

" Huh! Yeah! Ini mengingatkanku lagu kesukaanku, Yosh! New Song! Hikkuzo! " teriak Naruto semangat dan langsung kembali menyerang Freya dengan kecepatannya menggunakan senjata.

' Ada apa ini, kecepatannya berbeda dari yang tadi ' batin Freya sambil mencoba mengikuti kecepatan Naruto.

 **Trink! Wush! Braaak!**

Pedang Freya'pun berbenturan dengan Sabit Naruto, Namun Naruto langsung menyerang kembali dengan melompat dan berputar sambil menyerang dengan sabitnya, Freya langsung menghindar membuat Sabit itu hanya mengenai lantai beku di bawahnya hingga hancur.

 **Trink! Trink! Trank! Trank!**

Freya kembali menahan serangan Membabi buta Naruto yang langsung menyerangnya kembali membuatnya harus bertahan tanpa melawan akan kecepatan Naruto yang menurutnya gila.

' Caranya bermain senjata gila sekali, apa dia selalu bertarung seperti ini ' batin Freya yang terus bertahan.

 **Trink! Booooom!**

Freya yang sudah emosi langsung mengendalikan udara di sekitarnya untuk mementalkan Naruto, Namun Naruto berhasil menghentikan dirinya dan kembali melesat ke arah Freya.

 **Bziit! Bzittt!**

Freya yang melihat Naruto kembali melesat ke arahnya langsung mengendalikan petirnya dan melesatkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Seketika Naruto berhenti begitu kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan, Naruto langsung melihat ke bawah dan dia melihat kakinya tengah beku karena Es, ' Hyoton?_ benar juga dia bisa menggabungkan Angin dan Air menjadi Es ' batin Naruto.

 **Bzit!**

 **Trank!**

Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dengan Hiraishin dan membuat petir itu meleset, sementara Naruto muncul di atas Freya dan menebaskan pedangnya, namun dengan cepat Freya menahan pedang Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendecih.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Dengan gerakkan cepat Freya memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Naruto hingga terpental ke atas dan keluar dari Atap Kastil

' Sial tendangannya boleh juga ' batin Naruto, Namun Naruto seketika sadar saat dirinya saat ini akan melewati Atmosfer, Naruto bisa merasakan udaranya semakin menipis.

 **Sring! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Naruto yang tidak ingin mati langsung mengaktifkan mata kirinya dan langsung mendarat sempurna di lantai kembali, dan dua detik setelahnya tanah di pijak Naruto hancur dan meluas bahkan mementalkan Freya yang tidak siap akan serangan tiba-tiba Naruto.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. " Naruto menghirup nafas dengan terengah-engah karena udaranya hampir Habis jika sedetik saja terlambat pasti dia akan mati.

" Fufufu~ sepertinya kau pintar juga ne " gumam Freya, Naruto hanya diam mengacuhkan itu.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak kembali saat udara di sekitarnya menghilang di gantikan ruang hampa tanpa Udara.

' Ugh! Kuso! Aku... Tidak bisa bernafas ' batin Naruto sambil menyentuh dadanya.

" Fufufu~ bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun? " tanya Freya tertawa senang, sementara Naruto hanya mengeram diam dan langsung merapal segel kembali.

' **Fuuton :** **Ryoku** ' batin Naruto lalu menghembuskan Chakra udaranya dan setelah itu udara itu menutupi Kepala Naruto hingga menjadi ruang pernafasan bagi Naruto, Naruto menghirup nafasnya buru-buru sebelum dirinya kehilangan kembali udaranya, Freya yang melihat Naruto bisa bernafas mendecih tak suka.

' Dia bisa mengendalikan Udara sesukanya, bahkan Udara di sekitar menghilang seperti ruang angkasa, dengan kata lain dia bisa mengubah angin menjadi ruang hampa tanpa udara dan udara itu di jadikan kubah di sekitarnya untuk pernafasannya ' batin Naruto memperkirakan apa yang terjadi.

' Kuso, walaupun perempuan dia hebat juga ' batin Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

" Heh! " desis Freya lalu menembakkan sihir petir ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu lagi ingin menghindar tapi sebagian dari dua kakinya terbungkus bongkahan Es yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Naruto kembali melebarkan matanya

 **Bziiiiit!**

" Arrrrrkkkkk! " teriak Naruto karena terkena petir Freya, Freya yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan menaruh dan menaruh tangannya di mata kanan Naruto

 **Craaaash!**

.

.

.

 **Hinata Side**

.

' Ughh! ' sementara Hinata, dirinya saat ini tengah tiduran di bawah pohon sambil mendengar lagu, namun tidurnya terganggu saat Mata kanannya merasakan perih ' ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ' batin Hinata sambil menahan rasa sakit, pandangan Hinata kembali teralih walau dengan satu mata menuju awan di atasnya

' Naru-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja '

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Graaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto sambil menutup mata kanannya yang di cabut Freya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah berhasil mengambil salah satu mata Naruto, Freya langsung menendang Naruto hingga menabrak dinding.

" Fufufu~ matamu bagus juga, boleh juga aku simpan mata ini " gumam Freya sambil memasukkan Mata Naruto ke dalam sebuah Toples lalu menaruhnya di kursi miliknya.

' Ugh! Kuso! Mataku ' batin Naruto sambil terus menutup matanya yang berdarah.

 **Bzit! Blaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, dan setelah itu tiba-tiba tempat Naruto tadi hancur seketika, Freya yang melihat Naruto menghilang langsung menatap daerah sekitarnya dengan Seringai di mulutnya.

.

 **Sret!**

Sementara Naruto saat ini dirinya tengah menutup matanya yang berdarah dengan secarik kain dari jendela untuk menutup luka mata kanannya, setelah sudah, Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Freya yang ada di bawah dengan cepat.

 **Sreet! Blaar! Blaar!**

Namun Freya mengetahuinya dan langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental ke atas hingga menabrak atap, namun Freya langsung menurunkan tangannya keras dan itu membuat tubuh Naruto terbanting keras.

 **Wush! Crash! Crash! Buagh!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Tak memberi kesempatan, Freya mengendalikan tubuh Naruto untuk berdiri lalu menebas dada Naruto berbentuk silang lalu menendang Naruto sehingga kembali menabrak Dinding.

" Heh! Mana semangatmu tadi itu? " tanya Freya datar sambil mengarahkan tubuh lemah Naruto ke hadapannya.

' Ugh! Kuso! Kenapa... Kenapa aku bisa kalah... ' batin Naruto.

" Heh! Membosankan, lebih baik aku membunuhmu saja " gumam Freya mengendalikan Angin di sekitar kepala Naruto untuk mengeluarkan Angin Naruto.

' Kuso... Kehampaan... Aku tidak bisa bernafas... Angin... Angin... ' batin Naruto, perlahan pandangan Naruto mulai melemah dan mengelap seketika.

' Ugh! Kusooo! '

.

.

' _Belive The Time... It's Awlays Forever... And Always Be Here... Belive intil the end... I Don't Go Away... But i' Say Never... Why Just's have be Friend... And You keep intil the End '_

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar sebuah alunan lagu kesukaannya, yaitu Clock Strike, saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya, dia melihat sebuah ruangan putih di mana di atasnya terdapat sebuah Jam yang bergerak mundur.

' Wak... Tu ' batin Naruto ' Itu dia ' batin Naruto seketika melebarkan matanya ' Waktu ' batin Naruto menutup matanya.

' Kumohon, berfungsilah-berfungsilah ' batin Naruto mulai konsentrasi " Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

.

 **Deg!**

 **Sring!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto yang akan mati langsung tersentak dan melebarkan mata kirinya memperlihatkan Mata Senjuyonringan miliknya yang berputar mundur.

 **Syuuuuuuut!**

Perlahan waktu bergerak mundur sampai tubuh Naruto menabrak dinding dimana Freya akan membunuhnya nanti.

' Ugh! Sial hanya sekitar 3 menit, masih belum bisa banyak, tapi dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui kemampuan dan jalan selanjutnya ' batin Naruto tersenyum walau dirinya kesakitan.

" Heh! Mana semangatmu tadi itu? " tanya Freya datar sambil mengarahkan tubuh lemah Naruto ke hadapannya.

 **Sret! Wuuuush!**

Namun tanpa di duga Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Freya dan langsung menyemburkan nafas apinya, Freya yang belum siap harus terkejut dan terkena api milik Naruto.

" Arrggghhh! Panas! Panas! " teriak Freya sambil memadamkan api di tubuhnya, Naruto yang berhasil langsung pindah ke tempat matanya dan mengambil kembali matanya dan memasangnya kembali.

" Kau " geram Freya.

" Maaf... Tapi aku mengambil kembali mataku " Balas Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

" Haaaaa! " teriak Freya melesat dengan kecepatan petirnya ke arah Naruto, Namun Naruto langsung memasang posisi menahan.

 **Traank!**

Dan berhasil, kedua senjata Naruto berhasil menahan Senjata Freya, Freya yang dekat dengan Naruto langsung menghebuskan teknik angin mematikannya, Namun Naruto berhasil menghindar.

 **Trink! Sring! Blaaar!**

Naruto langsung mendorong pedangnya lalu menebas udara kosong di depan Freya, dan setelah itu tubuh Freya terpental hingga menabrak Dinding, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

' Dengan Sage Mode dan Sharingan aku bisa membaca gerak geriknya dan bahaya yang datang, sekarang akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat ' batin Naruto.

" Kau!... Kisama! " teriak Freya seketika mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok Naga Besar berwarna Hitam berkepala dua.

" Heh! Kau menggunakan wujudmu? Baiklah... Ayo kita bertarung di luar! " gumam Naruto langsung melesat kencang ke arah Freya dan mendorong Freya keluar.

 **Braak!**

 **[" Arrrkkkkkkk! "]** teriak Freya dalam wujud Naga karena keluar dari istana karena dorongan Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Naruto yang ada di dada Naga Freya langsung terkena pukul ekor Freya dan membuatnya melesat ke bawah di mana tanah berduri berada

 **Sret! Brakk! Wuuuuush!**

Dengan reflek Naruto menghindar dan memotong Tanah berduri sekitar 3 meter di sekitarnya lalu mengendalikan batu berduri sekitarnya melesat ke atas.

 **Wush! Brak! Brak! Jrash!**

 **[" Arrrrkkkkkkk! "]** teriak Freya begitu beberapa badannya terkena batu-batu Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bawah.

 **Wush!**

 **[" Grooooaaaaaar! "]** Freya yang tahu Naruto di bawah langsung melesat ke bawah lalu mengaung keras di mana Naruto berada di depannya dengan berdiri di salah satu batu berduri.

" **Yoton : Kakazan!** " ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan pedangnya ke atas dengan gaya Vertikal.

 **Blup! Blup! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu tanah di bawah Freya'pun berubah menjadi lava dan tiba-tiba lava itu naik dan membakar Freya.

 **Wush!**

Namun Lava itu berhasil di hancurkan dengan kepakkan sayapnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

 **Tak!**

 **Brak! Brak!**

Naruto yang masih memiliki jurus langsung menghentakkan tangannya, dan setelah itu terdengar suara retakkan dan hancurnya sebuah tanah, tapi tidak terlihat di tempat mereka bertarung.

 **Wush!**

Secara tiba-tiba dari atas terlihat beberapa tanah runcing berukuran besar tengah melesat ke arah Freya dalam kondisi berputar seperti gasing, Freya yang melihat itu langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan sayap besarnya.

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze** " gumam Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafas angin membentuk tornado yang memutari Freya " **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto lagj mengganti elementnya menjadi api hingga membentuk Pusaran Api.

" Yosh, saatnya membakar naga " gumam Naruto sambil menutup mata kanannya " **Amamidori** " gumam Naruto lalu melebarkan mata kanannya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Api yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi Hijau membara, Naruto yang melihat efek Jutsu mata kanannya tersenyum.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto lagi memunculkan dua Bunshin di sampingnya.

" Yosh! Ikuyo! " gumam bunshin 1 sambil mengangkat tangannya lalu berlari ke arah Tornado api hijaunya.

" Heh! Matte " gumam Bunshin 2 mengikuti Rekannya dengan Rasengan di tangannya.

 **Wush!**

 **[" Groooaaaar! Naruto! Kau tidak akan aku maafkan! "]** teriak Freya menghancurkan Jutsu Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil mengumpulkan Energi Air, Petir, Api dan anginnya menjadi satu

" Maaf tapi aku tidak butuh maafmu " balas Naruto asli langsung melakukan Jutsu " **Doton : Kosoku** " gumam Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Braaak! Brakk! Grep!**

Setelah itu dari bawah muncul sebuah lubang besar dan langsung menangkap Freya dan menguncinya agar tidak bergerak, sementara Freya yang baru saja akan menembakkan sihirnya harus berhenti akan hal itu.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Susano'o emasnya dan langsung mengumpulkan Empat Bola Api miliknya.

" **Senpo : Yon No Katon!** " ucap Naruto melempar jutsunya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Jutsu itu'pun berhasil mengenai Freya dan langsung membakar Freya, sementara Dua Bunshin Naruto yang ada di atas langsung turun dengan Jutsu mereka.

" Hyaaaa! **Senpo : Cho Oodama Rasengan** " ucap Bunshin 1 melempar jutsunya.

" **senpo : Fuuton : Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken** " ucap Bunshin 2

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun berhasil kembali mengenai Freya hingga kembali membuat pusara Api empat Warna, Naruto yang Asli yang tahu ini adalah serangan terakhirnya langsung membuat Gudoudama berukuran sedang dengan element tanah bantuan.

" akan aku akhiri! " ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan kencang ke arah pusaran empat apinya.

" Hyaaaaaa! **Senpo : Doton : Gudoudama!** " teriak Naruto mengarahkan Jutsu ke arah Pusaran api di mana Freya berada.

 **Blaaaaaar! Kraaaaash!**

Jutsu Naruto'pun langsung menghantam Jutsunya dan setelah itu membuat membeku menjadi tanah, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mundur beberapa meter lalu melesat kembali dengan dua senjatanya.

" Hyaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Batu itu'pun seketika terbelah menjadi Dua begitu juga Naga yang berubah menjadi Batu di dalamnya ikut terbelah.

 **Syuuuut~**

Perlahan belahan naga itu menyatu dan berubah menjadi Sosok Freya, perlahan Roh Freya keluar dari tubuhnya dan memadat menjadi tubuh baru yang lebih terhormat sementara tubuhnya yang berbaring lenyap.

" Huh~ syukurlah selesai juga " gumam Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan menaruh Sabitnya di pundak.

" Salam Naruto-sama " ucap Freya hormat pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan menaikkan tangan kirinya yang memegang Pedang.

" Kita berbicara di atas saja, tidak enak berbicara di sini " ucap Naruto sambil menaruh senjatanya.

" Biar Aku membantu " pinta Freya lalu mengendalikan anginnya dan membawa dirinya bersama Naruto terbang ke atas di mana Kastil Freya berada.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah berhasil naik, dan menginjakkan kakinya di awan, Naruto langsung duduk sambil memandang bulan.

" Huuhhh~ lelahnya " gumam Naruto menghela nafas lelahnya lalu menyentuh mata kanannya " Hmm~ sepertinya masih terasa sakit " gumam Naruto.

" Maaf aku mencabut matamu tadi Naruto-sama, biarkan aku mengobatimu " sesal Freya lalu mengobati Mata Naruto yang tadi sempat dia cabut, sementara Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap bulan.

" Gomenasai telah membuatmu kesakitan Naruto-sama, dan maaf karena aku mencabut matamu itu " pinta Freya lagi sambil menunduk karena bersalah.

" Jangan seperti itu, aku tahu kau tidak bersalah, tapi jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini " balas Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Freya " melihat bulan mengingatkanku tentang lagu Yellow Moon jadinya " gumam Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Freya yang mendengar Naruto hanya diam mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto, dan dia melihat wajah Naruto yang memiliki rambut Jambrik panjangnya menari mengikuti angin membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Freya yang melihat itu memerah akan melihat ketampan Naruto salah satu orang yang dia sukai atau bisa di bilang cintai.

Dengan keberaniannya, Freya langsung mencium Bibir Naruto, dia rela memberikan First Kissnya pada Orang yang sudah bersuami, yang terpenting dia bisa mencium Naruto, satu kesempatan seumur hidup.

Sementara Naruto, Naruto terkejut akan Freya yang menciumnya, tapi Naruto tidak melawan karena Freya hanya menciumnya singkat, dia menatap Freya yang di depannya dalam, sementara yang di tatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu.

" Go-Gomenne Naruto-sama... Se-sebenarnya... Ak-Aku sudah mencintaimu... Sa-sangat lama... Tapi sepertinya... A-aku tidak bisa karena kau sudah menikah... Tap-Tapi... Izinkan aku egois kali ini... Aku hanya ingin mencium Naruto-sama itu saja " ucap Freya dengan gugup dan Malu, Namun Naruto hanya diam sambil mengelus kepala Freya.

" Sudahlah, tidak apa, aku tahu rasanya cinta itu di tolak, jadi jangan masalahkan hal itu " ucap Naruto menenangkan, Freya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya menunduk.

" Yosh, saatnya aku berangkat jaga dirimu di sini ya, Freya-dono " ucap Naruto mulai berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang belakang Kastil menuju Gerbang berikutnya.

" Ma-Matte " Naruto yang mendengar Freya memanggil langsung menoleh tapi seketika dia terkejut Karena Freya kembali menciumnya singkat " i-itu untuk keselamatanmu " jelas Freya dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Freya hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berlari menuju tempat berikutnya

.

 _ **Back Sound – Strom**_

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

' Gomenne Freya-dono, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membalas cintamu karena seseorang yang telah menyatu denganku... Dialah yang mengajarkan Cinta padaku... Dan dialah yang selalu di hatiku... ' batin Naruto sambil terus berlari sampai melewati Gerbang Belakang Kastil Freya.

' Tapi... Aku yakin... ' batin Naruto lalu melompat turun dari langit.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

' Kau pasti akan mendapatkan cintamu nanti ' batin Naruto mendaratkan kakinya sempurna lalu kembali berlari ' Dan... Gomenne Hime masalah tadi... Aku harap kau tidak marah ' batin Naruto menangis Anime saat membayangkan jika Hinata marah dan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu agar dia puas

' Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang harus aku pentingkan ' batin Naruto mengubah wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

" Berjuanglah Naruto...-kun " gumam Freya dari atas sambil tersenyum.

" Yosh! Tempat berikutnya! Aku datang! " teriak Naruto sambil masuk daerah perhutanan dimana jalan menuju tempat berikutnya.

.

.

 **Hinata Side**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Sementara Hinata, saat ini dia tengah diam di atas kediaman Yasaka sambil melihat Bulan, Hinata yang melihat bulan tentu saja terharu apa lagi sambil mendengar lagu Dari Akeboshi – Yellow Moon, itu sangat pas sekali.

" Hinata-chan " Hinata yang di panggil menoleh dan dia melihat di belakangnya ada Rias, Akeno, Sona, dan Yasaka yang berjalan ke arahnya, Hinata yang melihat mereka datang ke arahnya mempause musiknya dan melepas Earphonenya.

" Um, ada apa? " tanya Hinata sambil melihat kanan kiri dimana Akeno, Rias dan Yasaka duduk di sampingnya.

" Ano... Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan soal... Soal " gumam Yasaka gugup, walaupun dia Dari Kyubi No Yoko yang ganas dan mengerikan, tapi jika masalah orang yang di cintainya dan masalah cinta mala dia paling gugup.

" Apa Soal Naru-kun? " tebak Hinata dan itu sukses membuat Yasaka gelagapan.

" Um... Gomenne Hinata-sensei, aku sudah mencintai Naruto-kunmu itu... Tapi setiap kali aku mencobanya, aku selalu saja tidak bisa melupakannya... Aku sungguh minta maaf... Tapi... " gumam Rias

" biarkan kami egois sekali ini saja biarkan kami bisa bersama Naruto walaupun beberapa saat dan merasakan bahagianya bersama Naruto-kun " lanjut Akeno, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam, dia sudah menduga pasti ini akan terjadi, karena ketampanan dan semua yang ada di Naruto membuat beberapa Wanita yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan melupakannya.

" Huuh~ sebenarnya aku pasti sudah tahu ini terjadi, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberi kalian kesempatan tapi bukan berkencan melainkan satu hal " gumam Hinata membuat mereka menoleh ke arahnya.

" Satu Hal? " tanya Yasaka.

Hinata yang mendengar itu'pun menyuruh mendekat mereka sehingga membentuk lingkaran kecil lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga mereka.

" Eh! Ke-Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? " tanya Rias dengan wajah memerah.

" Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau? " tanya Hinata.

" Bu-Bukan begitu... Tapi kau bagaimana? " tanya Rias merasa tidak enak.

" Daijoubu, aku juga akan di sana kok " jawab Hinata " Tapi... Apa kalian tidak memiliki cinta kepada yang lain selain Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata, dan di jawab gelengan oleh mereka.

" Bagus, jika begitu dengan begitu rencana kita pasti berhasil " gumam Hinata tersenyum Misterius.

" K-Kau yakin ini tidak apa? " tanya Akeno.

" Um " jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk ' Membicarakan ini membuatku jadi bergairah... Naru-kun... Cepatlah kembali agar aku bisa melepaskan Gairahku ini... Tapi jika kau muncul di peperangan nanti... Setelah perang kau harus membuatku sangat puas ' batin Hinata memandang kembali Bulan bersama Rias, Akeno dan Yasaka.

.

.

 **Other place**

.

Sementara itu terlihat di suatu tempat yang gelap, terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul sambil melihat Sosok Makhluk besar yang tengah di rantai dengan Rantai yang besar dan cukup banyak, semua yang melihat makhluk itu tersenyum kecuali beberapa orang.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul pecahan dimensi di belakang mereka dan memperlihatkan Perempuan bertubuh loli dan Pria berambut jambri panjang.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Pria berambut putih panjang.

" Sudah siap " jawab Pria berambut Hitam jambrik panjang ikut menyeringai.

" Fufufufu~ dengan begini pasukkan sudah siap... Dan sekarang bersiaplah untuk kehancuran kalian... "

.

.

.

.

" Wahai para Makhluk tidak berguna "

.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Ta!**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan tenang menuju tempat berikutnya, dirinya masih kelelahan setelah melawan Freya dan maka dari itu dia mengumpulkan energi dan nafasnya agar kuat kembali berlari.

Selama perjalanan Naruto selalu di ikuti oleh banyak binatang seolah Naruto adalah Tuannya, sementara Naruto justru ikut senang karena para Hewan menemaninya tak jarang juga sering di ajak bercanda.

" Hahaha~ kalian sungguh mengemaskan " tawa Naruto saat dua tupai di pundaknya mengelus-elus pipinya dengan bulu mereka begitu juga para burung yang sesekali diam di atas rambut Naruto mencari kehangatan.

" Hwua " kejut Naruto saat salah satu Singa besar menaikkannya ke punggungnya seperti menunggangi, Singa itu'pun kembali berjalan bersama hewan-hewan lainnya, " Jadi begitu kau ingin mengatarku sampai tujuan? " tanya Naruto pada sanga macan dan yang dia dapat hanyalah jawaban raungan kecil sang singa

" Hahaha kau sungguh baik " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus bulu surai Singa yang tebal.

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya diam sambil bermain dengan beberapa hewan dan melihat beberapa pemandangan yang indah, dia bersama hewan terus berjalan dan kadang istirahat untuk makan lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, para Hewan tetap setia walau Hutan telah mereka lewati dan Hutan sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

Karena kasihan, Naruto berhenti di sebuah Gua dan tidur bersama para Hewan di temani Api unggun. Para Hewan mendekat dengan Naruto dan merapatkan diri mereka menyalurkan ke hangatan, sementara Naruto tersenyum dan mulai tidur dengan bersender dengan Badan Singanya.

.

.

Naruto yang merasakan ada yang menjilat-jilatnya membuka matanya dan dia melihat seluruh hewan telah bangun sambil menatapnya, Naruto yang di tatap bangun dan melihat para Hewan di depannya dan mengelusnya " Ohayo minna " sapa Naruto lalu mulai bangun.

" Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cari sungai untuk membersihkan badan kalian, apa kalian mau? " tanya Naruto sebagian Hewan menjawab dengan suara mereka, sebagian lagi menutup wajah mereka dengan tangan atau telinga mereka seperti berkata ' Tidaaak!... Aku benci air ' # terlalu lebay :v

Dengan terpaksa bagi sebagian Hewan harus ikut bersama yang lain menuju sungai di perjalanan mereka, Naruto mandi dengan tenang di sungai bersama beberapa hewan yang senang di air.

' _Fufufu~ menarik... Menarik... Menarik sekali... Kemarilah... Datanglah padaku, agar aku bisa memakan tubuhmu '_

 **Sring!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung mengaktifkan Senjuyonringan miliknya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, setelah itu terjadi kembali keheningan di tempat Naruto, tidak ada suara apapun selain para Hewan yang mengerang, ribut, mengaum dan lain-lain, Naruto yang yakin tadi ada suara kembali mandi tanpa menonaktifkan matanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

.

Setelah cukup, Naruto bersama para Hewan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, Naruto hanya menatap bingung para Hewan yang berhenti di atas gunung karena jalur mereka lewati adalah Naik ke puncak gunung, akhirnya kebingungan Naruto terjawab dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang begitu juga para Hewan.

" Itu... "

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension ~**_

.

.

 **Dimension SNK**

 **.**

Sementara itu di Dimension SNK, Atau tempat Chi Bunshin 1 berada, sekarang Naruto tengah memantau pemberbaikan Kota Shingshana karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya setelah menyelesaikan, semua Misi di dimensi ini telah selesai dan saatnya dia kembali ke Dimensinya.

Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana Naruto menyelesaikan misinya, ini adalah Kisah di balik Ceritanya.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini " ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan Susano'onya ke arah Titan monyet.

 **Sring! Sraash! Sraash!**

Setelah itu muncul dua belas kanji dalam bentuk melingkar di tangan Susano'o Naruto dan setelah itu dua belas rantai keluar dari sana dan melesat ke arah Titan monyet.

 **Grep! Grep! Grep!**

" **Graaaaaaaaaaaaa! "**

Kedua belas rantai itu'pun berhasil mengikat semua bagian tubuh Titan Monyet itu dan membuat Titan itu berteriak keras.

" semua! Ayo serang! " teriak Jean bersama beberapa pasukkan menyerang Titan Monyet.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto kembali teralih dimana di belakang Titan Monyet, terdapat banyak pasukkan Titan liar tengah berlari ke arah mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendecih.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan melepas Susano'o Orangenya dan mengendalikannya untuk menyerbu para pasukkan Titan bersama Annie yang masih dalam mode Titan.

 **Srash! Srash! Srash!**

" **Graaaaaaaaa! "** titan monyet terus berteriak saat kaki, tangan dan badannya menjadi sasaran kelompok Wings of Freedom.

 **Wush! Sriiiiing! Craaash!**

Sementara Naruto mengendalikan Susano'onya untuk menebas Dada Titan Monyet dan membuat luka cukup besar di dada Titan Monyet, tapi, luka itu kembali bergenerasi dengan cepat dan itu membuat Naruto mendecih.

 **Sraaash! Syutsyut! Craaash!**

Sementara Levi, dirinya melesat ke arah Leher belakang sang Titan Monyet dan melakukan kemampuannya untuk menyerang leher Titan Monyet. Serangan Levi berhasil mengenai leher belakang Titan Monyet tapi titan itu masih berdiri tegak karena lukanya tidak begitu dalam.

" Cih! Sebenarnya makhluk apa dia ini " gumam Levi menjauh.

 **Sreet! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto yang melihat beberapa Titan akan berlari ke arahnya langsung membanting Titan Monyet ke arah mereka hingga tertimpa Titan Monyet.

" **Graaaaaaaaaaaa! "** teriak Titan Monyet keras.

 **Sreeet! Syuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengarahkan Tangan Susano'onya ke arah Titan Monyet lalu mengumpulkan Energi Negatif dan Positif menjadi satu hingga membentuk bola energi besar.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Bola energi itu'pun melesat cepat ke arah Titan Monyet setelah di lepas dan membuat ledakkan besar setelahnya.

 **Wuuush!**

Tanpa di duga Susano'o Mode All Perfectnya dan juga Susano'o orangenya menghilang tanpa tersisa, sementara Naruto terlihat dirinya jatuh dari langit tak sadarkan diri.

" Naruto-san! " Teriak Eren, semua seketika menoleh ke arah Naruto yang jatuh.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Namun Krista berhasil menangkap Naruto dan membawanya menjauh. Sementara di tempat Titan Monyet, terlihat Titan Monyet kembali berdiri dan menatap ke arah di mana Krista membawa Naruto.

" **Haaaaaaaa! "** teriak Titan Monyet keras. Levi yang di atas pohon bersama kelompoknya yang melihat Titan itu kembali bebas mendecih.

" Cih, kita harus menahannya sampai Naruto-san sadar, ikuyo minna! " perintah Levi langsung melesat ke arah Titan Monyet.

" Ha'i! " balas pasukkan Levi

.

 **Naruto side**

.

" Naruto-kun, sadarlah! Sadarlah Naruto-kun! " teriak Krista pada Naruto yang dia selamatkan.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-san? " tanya Connie menemani Krista.

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi tubuhnya terasa dingin sekali " jawab Krista khawatir

" Tidak mungkin! Tapi bagaimana Bisa Naruto-san mati " gumam Armin tidak percaya.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" Tapi itulah yang terjadi " gumam Krista lirih, perlahan di baringkannya tubuh Naruto setelah menemukan tempat yang aman.

Sementara Armin dan Connie menjaga Mereka jika ada Titan yang menyerang, " Naruto-kun sadarlah " gumam Krista berniat menyentuh pipi Naruto " Ah! " pekik Krista menarik tangannya.

" Kenapa Krista-san? " tanya Armin melirik ke belakang.

" Tubuhnya... Memanas " jawab Krista pelan.

 **Shhhhh~**

Perlahan Asap keluar dari tubuh Naruto bukan asap biasa tapi asap panas, Krista, Armin dan Connie bisa merasakan panasnya walau dari jarak beberapa meter.

 **Braaaaak!**

Tanpa di duga tanah di mana tubuh Naruto seketika hancur dan membuat asap semakin tebal dan menutupi Naruto. Krista ingin menyelamatkan Naruto tapi asap panas Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa mendekat.

" Hoi, ada yang datang! " teriak Connie saat melihat Titan Monyet tengah melompat ke arah mereka.

" Kuso! " umpat Armin.

" Naruto-kun! "

.

.

 **Buagh!**

Seketika Armin, dan Connie tersentak begitu melihat ada seseorang di depan mereka memukul Titan Monyet itu dengan tangan kosong.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Tubuh Titan Monyet itu'pun akhirnya terpental beberapa meter dan kembali menabrak tanah dengan keras.

 **Tap!**

Sosok pemukul Titan itu'pun mendarat tak jauh dari Ke tiga anak remaja itu, sementara anak tiga remaja itu melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat siapa di depan mereka.

" Na-Naruto-san!/-kun! " kejut Armin, Connie dan Krista.

" Ahh! Maaf sedikit keterlambatannya sepertinya terjadi sedikit masalah dengan kekuatanku " balas Naruto melirik ke belakang, Armin, Connie dan Krista hanya memandang Naruto diam, mereka melihat banyak perubahan dari Naruto.

Menggunakan Pakaian Wings Freedom dibalut Jubah merah beraksen api hitam dan matanya berubah menjadi Senjuyonringan.

" Sebaiknya kalian menonton, Akan aku selesaikan ini... Dan Armin, perintahkan Eren untuk berubah menjadi Titan, aku akan membuatnya di kenang di sini " perintah Naruto sambil memainkan beberapa batu di tangannya.

" Baiklah! " balas Armin.

" Naruto-kun... " gumam Krista.

" Jangan Khawatir Krista-chan... Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja " tenang Naruto, Krista yang mendengar itu entah kenapa menjadi tenang, setiap perkataan Naruto membuatnya seperti penurut.

" Baiklah Monster... Sebaiknya kita selesaikan pertarungan ini " gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Cakra Lava di tangannya lalu melesat ke arah tubuh Titan Monyet yang perlahan mulai berdiri.

" itu Naruto-san, semua kita bantu yang lain... Kita biarkan Naruto-san yang mengurusnya " perintah Levi l memutar arah pasukkan.

" Ha'i! " balas semuanya .

" **Haaaaaaaaa! "** teriak Titan Monyet sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

" Heh! Melihatmu mengingatkanku akan salah satu hewan yang pernah aku tonton " desis Naruto terus berlari dari salah satu atap ke atap lain dengan tujuan menuju Titan Monyet.

 **Wush! Jleb! Bruuuaaak!**

Titan Monyet yang melihat Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menancapkan ujung Tajam Cakranya membuatnya mengikuti tangan Titan yang menghancurkan rumah-rumah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto kembali berlari di tangan Titan Monyet menuju wajahnya, Titan Monyet yang Melihat ada Naruto mengarahkan tangannya lagi satu untuk Naruto.

 **Sring! Sring!**

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

" **Graaaaaaaaaah! "** Naruto yang nelihat itu langsung melempar Cakranya seperti Shuriken ke arah Mata Titan Monyet dan berhasil menancap tepat sasaran, sementara Titan Monyet berteriak kesakitan dan menutup matanya yang kesakitan.

 **Sring! Sring!**

Naruto tak memberi kesempatan untuk Titan itu langsung memotong Kedua tangan Titan Monyet itu dengan Cakra Lava yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Naruto kembali melempar dua Cakranya hingga menancap di kedua lengan Titan Monyet itu.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Naruto yang mengisi tali Chakra pada Cakranya langsung menarik talinya membuat dirinya terbang ke atas sampai di paling atas Titan Monyet.

" **Katon : Goukka Ryuu Mekyaku!** " ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan api berskala besar.

 **Shhhhhh~**

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAA! "** Titan Monyet itu'pun berteriak keras begitu Api Naruto melahapnya. Naruto yang berhasil membakar Titan Itu langsung turun ke tempat yang jauh dari Titan Monyet.

" Naruto-san, ada apa kau memanggilku? " tanya Eren baru sampai bersama Mikasa, Armin, Connie dan Krista.

" Aku ingin kau berubah menjadi Mode Titanmu dan Bunuh dia dengan senjataku " perintah Naruto memasang Posisi Hachimon Tenko.

" Tapi... Eren tidak bisa berubah dengan sendirinya, dia harus memiliki sebuah perasaan atau sesuatu yang membuatnya marah " jelas Armin.

" Kalau begitu ingat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, suatu perasaan yang sangat dalam seketika hancur begitu sesuatu yang gelap menyerangnya " perintah Naruto tetap.

" Kau tidak mengerti! Eren tidak bisa berubah! " teriak Mikasa marah.

" Kalau begitu coba lakukan lagi, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya " balas Naruto.

" Tapi bagaimana mungkin... " gumam Eren.

" Karena aku percaya, kau bisa melakukannya... Aku percaya kau bisa berubah... Kau tidak ingin semua mati sia-siakan " ujar Naruto, membuat Semua menoleh ke arah Naruto, Sementara Eren terkejut atas perkataan Naruto.

" Cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak! " perintah Naruto lagi lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

 **Crak! Crak!**

" **Grooooaaaaar! "**

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung terbungkus Aura berwarna hitam, dan dari aura itu mengeluarkan kerangka tengkorak yang meraung lalu tengkorak itu langsung telapisi dagingnya dan langsung memasuki Mode Perfect Setengah badan.

" Ak-Aku... " gumam Eren " Aku... Bersumpah... Akan membunuh mereka semua... Karena itu " gumam Eren.

" Karena itu!... Aku mohon!... Keluarlah jiwaku yang sebenarnya! " teriak Eren keras lalu menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah.

 **Bziiit!**

" **Haaaaaaaaaaa! "** setelah itu muncul sambaran petir menyambar Eren hingga mengeluarkan Asap, dan dari asap itu keluarlah Titan Eren dengan mata hijau menyala.

" Heh! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa " gumam Naruto bangga pada Eren " Gunakan ini untuk membunuhnya, aku akan melemparmu ke arah belakang lehernya dan kau tebaskan dengan senjata ini " instruksi Naruto sambil menyerahkan Sabit Susano'onya yang lebih besar dari Eren.

Eren mengambil senjata itu lalu duduk di tangan Kanan Susano'o yang besar yang akan melemparnya.

' Apakah Aku bisa... Apakah Aku Bisa melakukannya ' batin Eren was-was.

' Jangan Khawatir... Kami mengandalkanmu Eren ' batin Naruto " Hikkeeeee! " teriak Naruto keras.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto'pun melempar Eren dengan keras hingga membuat Eren melesat cepat ke arah Kobaran Api yang masih membakar Titan Monyet.

" Ayo! Selesaikan Eren! " teriak Armin memberi semangat.

" Ayo lakukan! " teriak Petra juga memberi semangat.

" Kami mengandalkanmu, Eren! " teriak Levi juga memberi semangat.

" **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "** teriak Titan Eren sambil menebaskan sabitnya.

 **Craaaaaash!**

 **Bruk! Wush!**

Semua seketika hening begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, di keheningan itu di kobaran api itu jatuh sesuatu yang besar ke tanah dan mengenai beberapa bangunan, Naruto yang tersadar pertama langsung menghilang bersama Susano'onya san menangkap Eren yang masih melesat ke atas.

" ber-berhasil " gumam Connie

" Yatta! Akhirnya berhasil! " teriak Armin senang.

" Howaaaaaa! " teriak seluruh pasukkan merayakan kemenangan.

" Kau berhasil Eren, kerja yang bagus " gumam Naruto sambil menatap eren yang masih di genggamannya, perlahan dia turunkan Eren yang akan kembali ke bentuk semula, begitu juga Naruto yang menghilangkan Susano'onya.

 **Grep! Grep!**

Baru saja mereka kembali, sepasang kekasih mereka langsung memeluk mereka, tentu saja Eren terkejut begitu Mikasa memeluknya begitu juga Naruto yang di peluk Krista, semua yang melihat itu tersenyum kecuali Ymir yang melihat Naruto datar dan dingin.

" Syukurlah " gumam Mikasa dan Krista melepaskan pelukkannya, Naruto yang barus saja ingin bicara langsung terhenti menjadi sebuah teriakkan.

" Semuanya Awas! " teriak Naruto merapal segel satu tangan.

 **Bziit! Buuuaaagh!**

Seketika semua menghilang dalam kilat putih menyisakan Naruto sendiri, Naruto yang berhasil memindahkan semua menerima sebuah pukulan dari tangan besar dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

 **Bziit! Sreeeet!**

Sementara itu di atas tembok, terlihat Seluruh Pasukkan kembali muncul dengan selamat, lalu pandangan Mereka teralih ke arah bawah di mana di sana terlihat Titan berambut cokelat telah memukul Naruto.

Pandangan Eren seketika menyipit saat siapa yang menjadi Titan itu " Ymir-san " gumam Eren tidak percaya.

Sementara Naruto, dirinya menyeimbangkan dirinya dan menghentikan dirinya terpental dengan menggesek kakinya ke tanah. Pandangan Naruto langsung menajam saat melihat Sosok Titan secara tiba-tiba muncul dan memukulnya.

" Tidak... Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Krista selain diriku... Tidak satu'pun! " gumam Ymir dingin dan setelah itu Ymir'pun berubah menjadi Titan sepenuhnya.

" Ymir... Dia juga Titan " gumam Naruto tidak percaya ' Tapi... Kenapa tidak ada sambaran petir atau yang lainnya, dia bisa berubah tanpa ada efek dari apapun, apa dia sudah mampu mengendalikan perubahannya tanpa suara atau tanda ' batin Naruto menatap siaga Titan Ymir.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak begitu Titan Ymir melesat ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Tak mau kalah Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

 **Wuuush! Grooaaaaar!**

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Naruto keluar sosok Susano'o berwarna Orange yang mengaung keras sambil mengarahkan tinju apinya ke arah Titan itu. Titan Ymir yang melihat itu langsung membalas Tinju Naruto hingga tinju mereka berbenturan dan membuat daya ledak angin yang cukup kuat.

 **Sret! Duuaaak! Jraash!**

Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya sambil memegang tangan Titan Ymir lalu menendang dada Titan Ymir hingga terpental dengan tangan terputus.

 **Sreet!**

 **Blar! Blar!**

Titan Ymir yang terpental berhasil berhenti dan mulai menumbuhkan kembali lengannya dan langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung menumbuhkan daging Susano'onya hingga membentuk dirinya dengan berbalut jubah Orange dan ikut melesat ke arah Titan Ymir.

 **Wush! Wush! Buagh! Buagh!**

Setelah saling berhadapan Ymir melesatkan dua pukulan ke arah Naruto dengan cepat namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk, setelah mendapat celah Naruto langsung memukul perut Ymir dua kali dengan keras dan kembali membuat Ymir terseret beberapa meter.

 **Wush! Kraak!**

Namun tanpa di duga Ymir memutar tubuhnya lalu memukul wajah Susano'o Naruto hingga retak, namun Retakkan itu kembali menyatu seutuhnya.

 **Duak! Duak! Wush! Draaak!**

Dengan gerakkan cepat Naruto langsung menendang Dada Ymir hingga terseret beberapa meter, tapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya, Naruto kembali menunduk lalu menendang Dagu Ymir hingga terpental ke atas, setelah itu Naruto kembali melompat mensejajarkan dengan dada Ymir lalu menendangnya dengan kedua kakinya dan membuatnya terpental sangat jauh.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Tubuh Ymir'pun menabrak tanah dengan keras setelah terpental jauh akibat tendangan Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menatap datar jauh Ymir.

" Apa maksudmu menyerangku? Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu? " tanya Naruto datar, seingat dirinya, dia tidak pernah memiliki urusan dengan Ymir, bahkan berbicara'pun tidak pernah sekalipun.

" **Itu karena kau berdekatan dengan Krista! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikinya kecuali diriku! Dan siapapun yang menghalangiku, akan aku bunuh dia! "** balas Ymir dengan suara Titannya lalu kembali melesat ke arah Naruto.

" apa salahnya heh! " gumam Naruto mengendalikan Susano'onya dalam posisi bertarung.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Ymir menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta dengan tinju dan tendangan seperti dansanya, namun Naruto berhasil menghindari setiap serangan Ymir. Sementara Naruto terus membaca serangan Ymir dan satu kesimpulan yang dia tahu dari gerakkan Ymir yaitu seperti berdansa.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Ymir yang akan menendang Kepala Susano'o Naruto terhenti begitu Naruto berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan menangkap kaki Ymir.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Lalu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Ymir ke atasnya dan memukul punggung Ymir dengan tinju Api Putihnya hingga membuat punggung Ymir terbakar.

 **Sret! Duuaak! Blaar!**

Sekali Lagi Naruto melompat dan melakukan gerakan memutar dan mendaratkan tendangannya ke dada Ymir hingga terpental ke tanah dan menabrak Tanah dengan keras hingga membuat sekumpulan asap.

 **Grak! Jraaash!**

Susano'o Naruto langsung memegang Kepala Titan Ymir dan menariknya hingga putus dan memperlihatkan Ymir di leher titannya.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Naruto yang berhasil langsung melesat ke arah Ymir dan memegang kepalanya dan mulai misi terakhirnya yaitu... Menangkap Dancing Titan.

 **Syuuuut!**

" Kyaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Ymir merasa kesakitan, semua yang melihat itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali diam di atas tembok. Semua terkagum dalam hati saat melihat pertarungan Naruto yang sangat seru.

' Sepertinya Inu adalah Misi terakhir Naruto-san dan sepertinya dia... Akan pergi dari sini ' batin Armin menatap Naruto yang masih menyerap energi Ymir.

" Hoo~ Sepertinya Naruto-sensei berhasil " gumam Annie dalam wujud Manusia menatap Naruto_ gurunya yang tengah menyerap energi Ymir.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengambil tugas terakhirnya sementara Ymir sudah di tahan oleh pihak kepolisian Militer.

Naruto yang sudah selesai melihat ke tangannya dan dia melihat sebuah Kristal berwarna Cokelat ada di tangannya lalu menghilang, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan pada akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

 _ **Flasback Off**_

.

Sehari setelahnya Naruto kembali sadar dan Kota juga telah kembali dibangun, begitu juga para Titan, mereka semua telah lenyap tak tersisa setelah waktu itu, Reiner, Bullforart ( maaf jika salah ) dan Ymir juga telah di tahan untuk kesalahan vatal mereka.

Dan masalah di tempat ini telah selesai dan itu membuat Naruto tenang, Lusanya Naruto mempersiapkan kepergiannya menuju tempat aslinya, dan saat ini dirinya akan berangkat menuju Dimensi DxD.

" Jadi... Sudah mau berangkat? " Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat semua tengah berkumpul untuk berpisah dengan dirinya.

" Ya, aku akan pergi " jawab Naruto membalikkan badannya sambil menatap semuanya.

" Tapi... Kenapa? " tanya Krista tidak senang.

" Aku memang harus kembali Krista-chan, mereka menungguku, dan aku tidak bisa diam di sini selagi mereka membutuhkan diriku " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Krista.

" Naruto-san, arigato karena kau telah membuatku menyelesaikan sumpahku, dan juga terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu padaku waktu itu, akan aku ingat selalu kata-katamu agar aku bisa melindungi apa yang aku cintai " ujar Eren berterima kasih pada Naruto, karena dengan bantuan Naruto dirinya bisa menyelesaikan sumpah dan menggunakan kekuatannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyumnya " Naruto-san, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku ingin kau menerima ini " pinta Mikasa memberikan sebuah Syal Merah panjang kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto menerima Syal itu dan menggunakannya.

" M-Mungkin tidak sebagus 'dia'.. Ta-Tapi aku mohon terimalah " pinta Mikasa malu dengan rona di wajahnya, sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengelus rambut Mikasa.

" Jangan khawatir... Ini sudah sangat bagus, dan... Cobalah untuk membuatkannya untuk calon suamimu " goda Naruto dan tentu saja itu membuat Mikasa memerah malu.

" Naruto-san, karena dirimu yang menyukai Jubah, Jaket dan celana Hitam, kami membuatkan ini khusus untukmu, kami mohon terimalah " pinta Petra menyerahkan beberapa bungkus pakaian, Naruto melihat pakaian itu mengambilnya dan melihatnya, dia bisa melihat sebuah Jubah dengan lambang Sayap putih biru, Kuda Pegasus dan bunga mawar, dan jubah terakhir adalah Lambang gabungan dari tiga lambang tadi.

Hadiah berikutnya juga sama tapi yang membuatnya lain, itu adalah Jaket, laku hadiah berikutnya adalah celana hitam khusus dengan persediaan senjata tersembunyi di celana itu.

" Naruto-san, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku ingin kau menerima peralatan ini " pinta Levi menyerahkan Manuver 3D pembasmi Titan yang berbeda dari yang lain " Ini adalah Alat Manuver 4D peralatan perang, alat ini persis dengan milikmu, pengait senjata ini menggunakan rantai untuk berpindah dan menggunakan daya mesin dan angin untuk mendorongmu maju. Alat ini juga memiliki banyak senjata tajam di sarung pedang yang bertumpuk di sini, pedang ini berbeda dengan pedang kami, besi pedang ini lebih kuat dan tajam seperti dirimu, aku harap kau menerimanya " jelas Levi panjang lebar dan pinta Levi.

Manuver 4D peralatan perang, Alat yang hampir sama dengan peralatan Manuver 3D pembasmi Titan, namun yang membedakkannya adalah peralatannya, pengait Manuver 3D di ganti dengan pengait Rantai berbasis tebal dan kuat, pedang pada alat ini juga berbeda dengan pedang pasukkan lain, pedang ini sama seperti Katana lain tapi pedang itu berbeda dengan pedang lain.

Dulu pedang pasukkan dengan mudah di patahkan atau di hancurkan, tapi beda dengan pedang Naruto, pedang Naruto sama seperti pedang kuat lainnya, tetapi Desain yang membedakkan adalah Seperti Katana. Naruto yang melihat senjata itu langsung menerimanya dan menggunakannya, siapa tahu dia akan menggunakannya nanti.

" Uzumaki Naruto, aku sebagai komandan pasukkan berterima kasih atas seluruh bantuanmu. Dan jangan segan-segan datang lagi kemari " ucap Erwin memberi Hormat dada pada Naruto begitu juga yang lain, sementara Naruto membalas hormat itu juga.

" sama-sama, Erwin-san " balas Naruto.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzitzitzit! Ngoooong!**

Tiba-tiba di atas langit muncul petir-petir hitam dan langsung membuat portal lubang hitam, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Naruto-kun... " gumam Krista lirih.

" Hm, aku harus kembali dan maaf ne minna aku tidak bisa selalu bersama kalian, jaa ne " ucap Naruto mulai melayang perlahan ke atas " Ah, aku lupa " gumam Naruto mengeluarkan Shiyakinya lalu menjatuhkannya.

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika semua terkejut atas tindakkan Naruto, Namun seketika semua terkejut begitu senjata Naruto menancap menyilang di sebuah batu " Aku ingin senjata itu menjadi Monumen kota ini agar semua tahu bagaimana senjata itu membawa kejayaan kota ini " pinta Naruto lagi.

" Baiklah... Akan aku lakukan " jawab Erwin.

' Tapi tidak perlu menjatuhkannya seperti tadi bukan? ' Batin Jean Sweatdrop.

" Yosh! Kalau begitu, Sayonara! Minna! " teriak Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam lubang hitam.

 **Ngooong!**

Lubang itu'pun langsung menutup setelah Naruto masuk ke dalamnya, semua yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Mereka tidak menyangka mereka akan kehilangan orang spesial di pasukkan mereka, dan bagi warga mereka kehilangan sosok pahlawan mereka, tapi tidak apa jika senjatanya masih ada di sini.

Dan dengan itu Seluruh warga, kota, pasukkan, pemimpin, dan teman menamainya julukkan _**The**_ _ **Special**_ _ **Hero**_ dan sejarahnya akan di kenang sampai generasi berikutnya.

.

 **Lubang Waktu**

.

Sementara Chi Bunshin 1, saat ini tengah melewati ruang waktu menuju Dimensi Dxd, Naruto yang melihat perlengkapan pemberian dari dimensi yang tinggali tersenyum.

" Yosh! Ikuzo, aku akan datang minna! " ucap Naruto senang akan kembali menuju tempatnya.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Itu.. " gumam Naruto saat melihat apa yang di lihat para hewan.

Dan apa yang di lihatnya adalah Istana berwarna Cokelat dengan benteng seperti Labirin mengelilingi Istana itu, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya ternengun.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat seekor Monster berlari melewati Naruto dan para hewan karena ketakutan akan banyak beruang yang mengejarnya.

 **Srak! Srak! Jraaaaak!**

Monster itu'pun masuk ke dalam labirin itu dan seketika Monster itu tertusuk pedang yang meninggi dari balik labirin, sementara Naruto terkejut apa yang di lihatnya, monster itu baru saja masuk, tapi dirinya langsung mati setelah beberapa menitnya.

" Tempat ini lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya " gumam Naruto turun dari Singanya, baru saja Naruto akan berangkat, beberapa hewan menahannya seolah mengatakan jangan ke sana. Namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengelus mereka " Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan kembali " ucap Naruto lalu berlari masuk ke dalam labirin.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam labirin dan terus berlari melewati jalur yang di siapkan Labirin menuju Istana itu.

.

 **In Castel**

.

Sementara itu di dalam Istana terlihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang bertubuh ramping dan berwajah cantik tengah menatap keluar jendela dimana dia melihat Naruto tengah melewati labirin miliknya.

" Fufufufu~ akhirnya sampai juga... Cepatlah kemari Naruto-kun, agar aku bisa memakan tubuhmu " gumam Sosok itu menyeringai.

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara Naruto terus berlari menuju ke dalam, namun seketika dirinya berhenti begitu jalannya buntu, baru saja akan berbalik Naruto di kejutkan akan dinding labirin di sampingnya mengeluarkan duri.

" Kuso! Ini bahaya! " gumam Naruto merapal satu segel.

 **Wush!**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Craaaaash!**

.

.

.

.

Music End

Aoi Tada – Yakeochinai Tsubasa

( Fix music first )

( layar memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang ke ara lain dengan menggenggam sebuah Jubah ada di tubuhnya )

 **miwataseru basho ni kesa wa tadoritsuku tooku senro ga nobiru**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah Jembatan dari Batang Pohon dengan di temani beberapa Hewan )

 **kobiritsuita tsuchi kakato kara otoshi aruita kyori o hakatte mitari**

( Gambar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan di sinari sinar matahari terbenam )

 **maegami o yurasu you ni kaze ga tsuyoku fuitara mou nanimo mayowanai**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi layar dengan langit malam di hiasi bintang-bintang )

 **sekai no hate sae bokura wa shiranai**

( Gambar di Ganti dengan Hinata yang kini tengah menahan sebuah Pedang dengan pedangnya dengan efek percikkan api akibat adu pedang mereka )

 **kanashimazu ikiru sube mo motte nai**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menahan sebuah serangan dengan pedang Dark Repulsernya bersama dengan Elucidator dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya )

 **mezasu kono saki ni matteru yuuki sore o te ni shitara owaru yume o mita.**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Hinata yang tengah memasang Posisi bertarungnya dengan Juhouno Shoushiken miliknya dengan efek para musuh yang sudah di pukul )

 **sora ga kawari hate hoshi wa megutte yuku mezametara sugu ni kyou mo arukidasou**

( gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kanan sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gambar sebelah kiri di mana di sana juga terdapar gambar Hinata yang sedang mengukurkan tangannya )

Fix Music

( Uluran tangan itu'pu berhasil di tangkap bersama hingga cahaya putih menerangi layar dan End )

.

 **Pakai lagu fullnya baru bisa membayangkan.**

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Selanjutnya di NSCIND**_

.

" Kuso! Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai! "

" Khe! Walaupun kau menggunakan cara licik aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu "

" Hyaaa! Rasakan ini! "

" Maaf saja, aku tidak akan sudi jika kau menyentuhku "

" Kuso! Telingaku! "

" Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres "

" Kita akan kumpulkan beberapa mobil untuk mengambil penawar itu, dan bawa mobil-mobil yang akan kita ambil ke sini, kita akan memodifikasinya "

" Team Fallback! Kita dapatkan target! "

" cih! Rasakan ini! "

.

 _ **Selanjutnya NSCIND : Chapter 29 : Mental Gate Hearing and A Back Story of High School Of To The Dead**_

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Yo! Saya kembali Update!**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya, ini sudah maksimal panjangnya loh, dan apakah bagus ceritanya?**

 **Hmm~ sedikit penjelasan saja di cerita ini, Freya... Dia adalah karakter dari DanMachi tapi saya ubah menjadi hijau rambutnya. Lalu mengenai kekuatan Naruto, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa kekuatan Naruto tidak banyak-banyak keluar seperti mengeluarkan Mode Biju, Susano'o dan yang lainnya, dan saya akan jelaskan di sini.**

 **Kekuatan Naruto tidak banyak keluar karena Naruto memang tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena Jiwa Naruto tidak ada di tubuhnya, sementara di tubuhnya, kekuatan sebenarnya berada.**

 **Lalu penjelasan mengenai dimensi Shingkenki No Kyojin, akhirnya Misi Naruto telah selesai di satu Dimensi, dan Naruto mendapatkan hadiah di sana yaitu Manuver 4D Peralatan Perang, senjata ini adalah buatan saya, hampir mirip kegunaannya tapi peralatannya saja yang membedakkan.**

 **Lalu... Untuk para Review, sekarang saya akan membalas Review kalian**

 **.**

 **Ashura-Ootsuki : Untuk pertanyaanmu, Kenapa selalu nama Ryuu? Ya.. Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala saya, dan juga perbedaan dengan nama jurus bernama Ryuuton itu dari jurus Ryuusei.**

 **.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Jawaban Nee-chan sudah terjawab.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Hanya itu saja yang bisa di jawab karena hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab. Dan ikuti terus pertualangan Naruto. And Do not forget to keep reading this story.**

 **Saya Dedek, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

.

 **Please Review**


	30. Chapter 30

Maaf ada beberapa perbaikan tadi

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock – memories**

 **( Fix Music )**

Layar memperlihatkan gambaran Komik-komik dari cerita ini, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih dengan Judul cerita ini )

 **Watch'n outer space I see them shine**

( Layar di ganti dengan tampilan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur )

 **Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pasukkan dengan Hinata yang memimpin )

 **So many times, waking up to the radio**

 **I'm breaking out of the safety of radio**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Foto dimana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum)

 **When did I stop searching for miracles?**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring mulai bercahaya )

 **It's bad enough when nobody helps**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari atas dan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika sobek dengan sobekkan diagonal dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beserta pasukkan yang tengah menyerbu pasukkan )

 **You are nothing but a**

( lalu kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata yang menarik pedangnya lalu menebasnya ke layar hingga membuat sobekkan diagonal kembali )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika berubah menjadi Chi Bunshin 2 yang tengah mengendarai Mobil berisi senjata bersama anak muda di H.O.T.D dan melesat ke arah kamera )

 **You're burning out**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 3 yang tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentakkannya di tempat yang berpasir hingga membuat pasir itu naik )

 **utsurikawari iku sedai koutai**

( Layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 1 dari belakang yang tengah berlari dan mengeluarkan rantainya lalu melesat cepat dengan rantainya )

 **atooi wa shinai shin jidai**

( layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 4 yang tengah berlari menghindar dengan Sabit besar di tangannya, lalu melompat ke atas dan melesat ke arah Kamera yang ada di bawah hingga kamera masuk ke Pupil Mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Shayonringan )

 **Memory Memory now**

( sementara itu pada tubuh Naruto yang asli seketika menghilang seperti kilat )

 **Go on and fuck yourself**

( Lalu layar berganti pada pasukkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain dan di sana terlihat sebuah kilat dan memunculkan Naruto yang telah bergabung dalam perang lalu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Mata Dewanya )

 **Fix Music**

( lalu layar seketika terang dan menjadi Backgroud putih )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 30 : Mental Gate Hearing and A Back Story of High School Of To The Dead**

.

 **Traning Ground**

.

Terlihat di sebuah lapangan latihan milik Yasaka, terlihat Pria berambut cokelat tengah berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah, terlihat tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka kecil dan baju sobek-sobek.

Pria itu adalah Hyoudo Issei, dirinya saat ini tengah melatih kemampuan miliknya, dirinya masih belum cukup kuat bahkan melindungi senseinya dia belum bisa.

' Hah... Hah... Kuso, masih belum, ini masih belum... Naruto-sensei mempercayaiku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini dan aku tidak boleh menghilangkan kepercayaannya ' batin Issei kembali berdiri dan kembali memulai latihannya.

" Hentikan " seketika Issei yang akan berlatih berhenti dan menoleh ke arah belakang dan dia melihat Menma dan Raiser tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

" Menma, Raiser. Sedang apa kalian di sini? " tanya Issei bingung.

" Huh! Jika bukan karena permintaan Menma-sama, aku mana mau ke sini " balas Raiser bersedekap dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Rupanya selama ini kau di sini Issei? Pantas saat-saat penting kau tidak ada. Dan juga sudah sampai mana? " tanya Menma beruntun dan mendekati Issei.

" Hahhh~ masih belum Menma, sungguh susah juga menyelesaikan tugas terakhir dari Naruto-sensei " jawab Issei sambil menatap tangannya yang terbalut Booster Gearnya.

" Naruto-sensei? " tanya Raiser

" Um, Issei adalah Murid dari Naruto " jelas Menma.

" Um, Menma, apa Naruto-sensei sudah kembali? " tanya Issei lagi.

" Um, belum dia masih belum kembali " balas Menma dan itu membuat Issei menghela nafasnya.

 **[" Jangan lemah seperti itu Aibo, aku yakin Naruto pasti akan kembali "]** ucap Draig menghibur patnernya.

" Hahh~ terima kasih Draig, kau sudah mau menghiburku " ucap Issei sementara Draig hanya membalasnya dengan tawanya.

" Jadi bagian mananya yang kau tidak sanggup Issei? Dragon Breaker? Atau Mode True Dragon Emperor? " tanya Menma, dirinya juga ingin tahu bagaimana bisa Naruto melatih Salah satu Naga Surgawi menjadi level yang bertambah kuat, jika dia tahu mungkin dia akan menjadi pelatih Issei sementara.

" Keduanya Menma, aku sedang mencari sihir-sihir baru dari kedua perubahan itu, aku sudah menemukannya beberapa tapi mengontrolnya saja yang susah " balas Issei sambil menatap tangannya.

" Souka? Kalau begitu coba kau tunjukkan apa saja yang sudah kau dapat " perintah Menma

" Baiklah " ucap Issei membelakangi mereka lalu mengambil posisi.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Dragon Emperor! Dragon Breaker!]**

 **Sriiing! Sriiing!**

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara Booster Gear Issei yang melipat gandakan kekuatannya lalu memasuki mode Dragon Breakernya, Raiser yang melihat itu terkejut karena orang mesum yang dia kira lemah sekarang telah berubah.

" Ayo! Draig! " teriak Issei mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

 **[Boost!] [Disappeared!]**

" Hyaaa! Dragon Laser! " teriak Issei lalu memukul udara kosong dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Twuuuuuuust!**

Setelah itu dari tangan Issei keluar cahaya hijau panjang melesat cepat ke arah pepohonan di depannya.

 **Sraaaash! Blaaaaaaar!**

Cahaya hijau itu'pun melewati beberapa pohon dan setelah beberapa meter Pohon dan Laser itu'pun meledak dasyat, Raiser yang melihat itu menganga tidak percaya.

 **Sreet!**

 **[Boost!] [Boost!][Burnning!]**

Setelah melakukan itu, Issei mengubah posisinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan kembali terdengar suara dari Booster Gear Issei dan setelah itu Issei'pun menyebutkan sihirnya.

" Fire Emperor! " teriak Issei lalu menyentakkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan membuat sebuah gelombang api naga melesat ke beberapa pohon.

 **Sreet! Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Setelah mengeluarkan sihir kedua, Issei'pun kembali mengumpulkan energi di kedua tangannya hingga membentuk bola merah dengan aliran petir.

 **[Explode!]**

" Dragon Thunder! " teriak Issei lalu menyerap energi itu dan meledakkan energinya dengan petir merah yang menyebar luas, Menma dan Raiser yang di dekat Issei untung sempat membuat pelindung membuat mereka tidak terkena, dalam hati mereka mengumpat pada Issei.

 **Sret! Syuuuuut!**

Lagi Issei kembali mengumpulkan energinya di depan dada namun kali ini energi itu berwarna hijau.

 **[Emperor!]**

" Hyaaa! Dragon Style! Explode laser shot! " teriak Issei memakan energi itu lalu mengeluarkan sihirnya melalui dada.

 **Bruk! Sriing!**

Setelah itu Issei'pun jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan menghilangkan Mode Dragon Breakernya, Menma yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Issei beda dengan Raiser, saat ini Raiser menatap honor hasil semua sihir Issei yang bisa di katakan mematikan karena telah menghancurkan sebagian besar hutan di hadapannya.

" Issei, Daijobuka? " tanya Menma khawatir.

" Iya, aku tidak apa... Hanya terlalu lelah " balas Issei mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Issei dan Menma tersentak saat merasakan sebuah energi di sekitar mereka " Raiser cepat kemari dan lindungi Issei! " perintah Menma cepat.

" Ada apa? " tanya Raiser dengan cepat ke sana.

" Lakukan saja! " perintah Menma kemudian berlari beberapa langkah ke depan dan memasuki mode Kyubinya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa? " tanya Raiser sambil memopong Issei.

" Sebaiknya kita menjauh, aku akan jelaskan nanti " balas Issei, Raiser yang mendengar itu memindahkan dirinya dan Issei dengan lingkaran sihirnya, Setelah merasakan kepergian mereka, Menma'pun membarakan Chakra Kyubinya.

" Keluarlah kau! Vanishing Dragon! " teriak Menma lalu membuat sembilan ekor dan mengibaskan ekornya ke sembilan arah secara acak.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakn cukup besar karena benturan ekor Menma terhadap tanah, dan saat itu juga keluarlah Vali dengan sayap mekaniknya, Menma yang melihat kedatangan Vali menatapnya dingin dan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Sementara Vali hanya menyeringai saat melihat Rival ke duanya menyerangnya dan itu membuatnya tertarik untuk bertarung.

" Kau! Akan aku lenyapkan kau! " teriak Menma penuh emosi.

" Heh! Menarik! Menarik sekali, dengan senang hati aku menerima tantanganmu itu " balas Vali langsung memasuki mode Balance breakernya.

" Grrrrr! Tidak akan pernah aku ampuni kau! " teriak Menma sambil melesat ke arah Vali dengan cepat.

" Heh! " dengus Vali dan bersiap melesat ke arah Menma namun sesuatu menahan dirinya, dam seketika dia tersentak begitu sebuah rantai melilit padanya.

" Maaf. Tapi bukan hanya Menma-nii yang akan menyerang " ucap Naruko yang muncul tidak jauh di belakang Vali sambil menaruh pedangnya di pundak dan menggenggam rantai yang melilit Vali.

' Kuso! Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia sudah ada di belakangku! ' batin Vali.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Dengan sangat cepat Menma langsung melompat ke arah Vali dan memukul dada Vali hingga membuat retakan kecil pada Balance Breakernya

 **Wush!**

Tubuh Vali'pun terpental jauh karena pukulan Menma, Naruko yang memegang rantai kembali menarik Vali yang terpental menuju arahnya.

 **Craaaaash!**

Karena tidak bisa menghindar, Pedang Naruko'pun berhasil menembus kaki kiri Vali " Aaaaaaarrgggggghhhh! " teriak Vali begitu merasakan sakit pada bagian kakinya, Naruko yang tidak mengenai sasaran karena sasarannya adalah kepala Vali mendecih.

 **Sraash!**

 **Duuaak!**

Dengan cepat Naruko menarik pedangnya lalu menendang kepala Vali hingga rantainya putus dan membuat Vali terpental sangat jauh.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan, Menma melesat ke arah Vali dan memukul perut Vali dengan sangat keras, dan itu menambah kesakitan pada Vali.

.

 **Hinata Place**

.

Saat ini Hinata tengah berada di atap rumah Yasaka dan menatap para pasukan yang akan berperang nanti, saat asyik melihat, Hinata'pun di kejutkan karena kemunculan Issei dan Raiser, melihat kedatangan mereka membuat Hinata bingung.

" Ada apa kalian ke sini? " tanya Hinata.

" Hinata-san, Menma, dia tengah melawan Vaki, Vali datang ke sini! " jawab Issei, Hinata yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu memandang langit " Kuso! Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai " umpat Issei.

" Issei apa hanya Vali yang menyerang? " tanya Hinata dan di jawab anggukan oleh Issei " jadi begitu, pantas Naruko terburu-buru " gumam Hinata, Issei yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisnya.

" Tenang saja, Mereka belum menyerang, kalau hanya Vali yang menyerang itu biarkan saja, karena Menma dan Naruko-chan pasti bisa mengalahkannya " balas Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju tangga turun.

" Kenapa? " tanya Issei tidak mengerti.

" Itu karena... Ikatan keluarga tengah membara sekarang "

.

 **Battle Place**

.

 **Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Sraah! Trink! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Vali terus mencoba bertahan, namun serangan combo dari Naruko dan Menma membuatnya kewalahan dan menerima serangan terus menerus. Terlihat sudah beberapa bagian baju Balance Breakernya telah hancur karena serangan Menma dan Naruko, Vali yang merasa di kalahkan mendecih.

' Kuso! Jika seperti ini terus aku bisa mati! ' batin Vali mulai terbang mundur.

 **Bziit!**

Namun tanpa ampun, Menma muncul di belakang Vali dengan Mode rubah Kyubi dan menyiapkan tinju dua tangannya. Sementara Vali terkejut karena kemunculan Menma.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Menma'pun memukul Vali dengan keras dan menyebabkan Vali melesat cepat ke tanah dan menabrak tanah hingga membuat kawah.

 **Wush! Booooom!**

Tanpa memberi ampun Menma membuat Bijuu Dama lalu menghantamkannya ke arah Vali hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap!**

Setelah selesai, Menma'pun melompat mundur begitu juga Naruko, Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum puas " Heh! Rasakan itu " gumam Menma.

" Nii-chan, sepertinya dia masih hidup, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dengan Rasengan kita " ucap Naruko membuat Rasengan Es.

" Heh! Usul yang bagus! " balas Menma ikut membuat Rasengan berwarna kuning dengan petir-petir kuning.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu, mereka'pun menggabungkan Rasengan mereka lalu melesat cepat ke arah asap tebal di hadapan mereka.

 **Wush!**

Sementara itu dari balik asap keluar Vali yang sudah kehilangan modenya dan terlihat luka-luka serius di terima olehnya. Baru saja dia keluar dirinya sudah di kejutkan akan kedatangan Menma dan Naruko yang menghantamkan Jutsu mereka ke arah dirinya.

" Hyaaaaaaa! " teriak Menma dan Naruko mendorong Jutsu mereka " **Senpo : Rasenjikkukan!** " teriak Menma dan Naruko.

 **Wuuush! Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu tubuh Vali'pun terdorong keras lalu menghilang dalam pusaran karena Jutsu Menma.

" Heh! Akhirnya selesai juga " Gumam Menma menghilangkan modenya lalu berjalan menuju tempat perkumpulan begitu juga Naruko.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, terlihat dua semak-semak yang menjepit Naruto saat ini masih menyatu, sementara Wanita yang ada di istana melihat itu tersenyum.

 **Bruk!**

Namun senyum itu seketika hilang di ganti dengan seringai senang, saat melihat bahwa Naruto masih hidup dan keluar dari tanah d dekat dua dinding semak-semak menyatu tadi.

" Hahh~ untunglah aku sempat menggunakan teknikku untuk masuk ke dalam tanah " gumam Naruto mulai membersihkan bajunya " dan juga, sepertinya dia terlalu untuk seorang lawan " lanjut Naruto menatap Istana yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

 **Bzit!**

Tanpa kedipan mata, Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putihnya lalu muncul di depan pintu Istana di hadapannya.

 **Brak!**

Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu itu dan mulai masuk ke dalam, tak lupa dirinya mengaktifkan Senjuyonringan miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga.

" Wah! Wah! Akhirnya kau datang juga " seketika pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah tangga di hadapannya dan dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut kuning dengan mata merah tengah menatapnya menggoda, namun Naruto hanya acuh akan itu.

" Jadi... Siapa? " tanya Naruto mengambil posisi bertarung.

" Namaku Kisato Fuki, salam Naruto-kun " ucap Wanita itu bernama Fuki memperkenalkan diri.

" Baiklah, akan lebih baik kita langsung saja " balas Naruto lalu melesat cepat ke arah Fuki, namun Fuki hanya menyeringai.

 **Tuuuuuuung!**

 **Sreeet!**

Seketika Naruto berhenti berlari karena dari dua Sisi, dia di kepung dengan sebuah gelombang yang menyakitkan kepalanya ' Kuso, gelombang ini, membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu ' batin Naruto sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya.

' Kalau begitu ' batin Naruto menyatukan tangannya di dada lalu mulai konsentrasi " **Senpo : Kaeru No Nami!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Kwok! Kwok! Kwok!**

Setelah itu, dari tubuh Naruto, keluarlah gelombang-gelombang katak yang menahan gelombang musuh, Fuki yang mendengar suara gelombang Naruto mendecih karena dia benci suara itu, sekali lagi dengan cepat Naruto merapal segel kembali, lalu menghentakkannya ke tanah " **Senpo : Mukitensei!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Jraak! Jraak! Jraak!**

Lalu dari tanah keluar duri-duri tanah yang melesat ke arah Fuki, sementara Fuki hanya tersenyum.

 **Jraash! Jraaaash!**

Tanpa di duga, muncul lagi dua Wanita yang menghancurkan Jutsu Naruto dengan senjata mereka, namun Naruto menutupinya dengan wajah datar lalu menyeringai " **Senpo : Mokuton : Jukai Koutan** " teriak Naruto menghentakkan tangannya lagi sekali.

 **Brak! Braak! Syuuut! Syuuut**!

Lalu dari tanah kembali keluar akar-akar pohon dan langsung melesat ke arah ketiga Wanita di hadapannya, tak memberi kesempatan Naruto kembali merapal segelnya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam " **Senpo : Zunpo Kawasu Kaeru Nami** " gumam Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya.

 **Kwok! Kwok! Kwok!**

Setelah itu kembali keluar gelombang katak dari mulut Naruto dan membuat ketiga Wanita itu menutup telinga mereka tanpa ingat bahwa ada akar-akar yang melesat ke arah mereka.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadi ledakan sedang di sana dan membuat Naruto menyilangkan tangannya karena gelombang dari ledakan tersebut, mata Naruto seketika menyipit begitu melihat sekarang dua Pria tengah berdiri melindungi tiga Wanita itu, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih.

" Heh! Sepertinya kita tepat waktu " gumam Pria berambut Cokelat panjang dengan luka di mata kiri.

" Tapi... Walaupun dia bocah namun boleh juga dia " balas Pria berambut Hitam jambrik seperti landak di samping Pria berambut cokelat.

" Cih! Merepotkan sekali apa lagi suara katak itu " umpat Wanita berambut Merah menggeram.

" Fufufu, tapi dia cukup tampan " balas Wanita berambut biru tak memperdulikan umpatan teman-temannya.

" Dari pada kalian berbicara sendiri lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri " balas Naruto.

" Dengan senang hati, namaku adalah Tosuki Boku " balas Pria berambut cokelat.

" Kalau aku, Srido Hyoudo " ucap Pria berambut hitam.

" Namaku Suchigara Reka " ucap Wanita berambut merah.

" Kalau aku Suchigada Hime, adik dari Reka-nee " ucap wanita berambut biru sambil tersenyum menggoda.

" Jadi kalian anak buah Fuki? " gumam Naruto menaikkan alisnya lalu mendengus " Aku tidak menyangka akan begini " gumam Naruto memasang posisi bertarung.

" Heh! Apa kau takut bocah? " ejek Hyoudo membuat Naruto mendengus.

" Khe! Walaupun kalian menggunakan cara licik, aku akan tetap mengalahkan kalian " balas Naruto lalu mengadukan ke dua Giginya hingga memunculkan percikan petir.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu seketika Naruto menghilang dan muncul di samping Hyoudo dalam keadaan melayang, sementara Hyoudo yang belum siap harus terkejut atas kemunculan Naruto " Terlalu lambat " ucap Naruto lalu mengarahkan kaki kanannya.

 **Duuaak! Wuuush! Blaaaar!**

Tendangan Naruto'pun mementalkan Hyoudo hingga ujung tembok, Boku yang melihat temannya di hajar langsung melesat ke arah Naruto yang di sampingnya, Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Boku melesat ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Trink! Traank!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menunduk saat Boku menebaskan tombaknya secara Horisontal, lalu menahan serangan balik Boku dengan pedang Dark Repulser dan Elucidatornya " Grrr! Kami akan melenyapkanmu di sini gaki " geram Boku sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya.

" Oh ya? Kalau begitu tunjukkanlah? " tantang Naruto dan itu membuat Boku menyeringai.

 **Bziiit! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin membuat Boku terkejut dan setelah itu tak berselang tempat Naruto tadi meledak hingga membuat kumpulan asap, dan di sana terdapat Tombak biru tengah menancap di hadapan Boku, sementara itu di atas terlihat Reka mengumpat karena serangannya meleset.

 **Bziit!**

" Kau seharusnya menghitung akuratmu dengan benar " ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Reka dengan Bola Energi berwarna biru di tangannya. Sementara Reka yang mendengar suara Naruto seketika melebarkan matanya " **Senpo : Rasengan!** " ucap Naruto mengarahkan jutsunya.

 **Blaaar! Wuuuush! Booooom!**

Jutsu itu'pun berhasil mengenai punggung Reka dan membuat Reka terpental menabrak tembok lalu membuat sebuah ledakan hingga atap istana hancur dari dalam maupun luar, sementara para Hewan yang masih setia menunggu menatap khawatir pada istana itu.

 **Tap!**

 **Sraaaash!**

Setelah menyerang Reka, Naruto'pun mendarat sempurna di lantai, namun baru saja dia mendarat di belakangnya muncul kembali Hyoudo yang siap menebaskan pedangnya pada dirinya " Matilah! " teriak Hyoudo.

 **Traaank!**

Seketika Hyoudo melebarkan matanya begitu melihat senjatanya dengan mudah di tahan tanpa melihat ke arahnya " Heh! Main cara curang? Maaf saja itu tidak akan pernah berhasil jika kau melawan mata ini " ucap Naruto melirik Hyoudo dengan mata Senjuyonringan miliknya.

 **Bziit!**

 **Tak!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali menghilang lalu muncul tak jauh dari Hyoudo dan menghentakkan tangannya " **Senpo : Mukitensei!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Seketika kembali dari tanah keluar duri-duri tanah melesat ke arah Hyoudo.

 **Jraaaaash!**

Namun Hime muncul di hadapan Hyoudo dan menghancurkan Jutsu Naruto dengan pedangnya " Ara-Ara cukup sampai di sini " ucap Hime membuat Naruto membatin karena kenal dengan seseorang yang dia kenal.

' Heh! Dia seperti Akeno-chan tapi... Kurasa dia lebih dari dia ' batin Naruto sambil merapal segel dengan cepat " Maaf, tapi akulah yang harusnya mengatakan itu, **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** " balas Naruto lalu menyemburkan Nafas apinya.

 **Sriiiiiiing! Blaaaaaars!**

Namun lagi, muncul bongkahan Tanah di depan Hime dan melindungi Hime dari Jutsu Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya.

" Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya, saatnya untuk serius " ucap Fuki muncul di atas batu-batu yang melindungi Hime.

" Heh! Seharusnya kau katakan itu dari tadi Fuki " balas Boku keluar dari reruntuhan.

" Sigh! Akhirnya di mulai juga " gumam Hyoudo kembali semangat.

' Ada apa ini, ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya ' batin Naruto saat merasakan tekanan daerah sekitarnya berbeda.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Hyoudo, Boku dan Reka menghilang di hadapannya dengan sangat cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu memasang posisi siaga.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak begitu Boku muncul di hadapannya tanpa suara dan memukul perutnya sebanyak Dua Kali.

 **Duak! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Dengan gerak cepat Hyoudo menendang Dagu Naruto lalu muncul Reka di dekat tubuh Naruto lalu memukulnya dengan tongkat tombaknya membuat tubuh Naruto terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan keras.

' Kuso mereka terlalu cepat ' batin Naruto sambil menghapus bekas darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

 **Sriing! Bziiit! Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto langsung melebarkan kedua matanya lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya, dan saat itu juga terlihat sesuatu melesat cepat kearahnya dan menabrak dinding dengan keras hingga membuat ledakan.

 **Bziiit!**

Naruto yang muncul tak jauh dari sana menghela nafasnya lega karena dia pikir dirinya akan mati, Namun Naruto seketika kembali fokus saat merasakan Fuki melesat ke arahnya.

 **Triiinkk!**

.

 **Midlle World**

 **Traning Ground Yasaka Place**

.

 **Triiink! Traaaank! Traaank!**

Sementara itu di dunia tengah Bumi, atau bisa di bilang daratan Bumi di tempat latihan Yasaka, terlihat Menma dan Naruko saat ini tengah melatih kemampuan pedang mereka.

Jika kemampuan pedang jangan salah jika Naruko menang dalam segi serangan, pertahanan dan kecepatannya, sementara Menma dia hanya menang dalam segi Kecepatan dan serangan.

Pedang Nami dan Kaze, adalah pedang yang awalnya adalah satu dan rupanya itu adalah pedang keturunan dari Clan Namikaze. Mereka baru tahu jika kedua pedang itu adalah Saudara ketika menemukan salah satu gulungan Naruto yang menyimpan kedua pedang ini. Dan juga jika pedang ini saling di pegang oleh keturunan Clan Namikaze maka kekuatannya akan berlipat.

Menma yang berlatih bersama Naruko hanya bisa mengumpat karena Dirinya tidak bahkan bisa di bilang hampir mengenai Naruko , tapi itu semua tidak mungkin kepada orang yang di juluki _**Crayz Flash**_

Sementara itu di bawah beberapa pohon, terlihat semua kelompok tengah berkumpul melihat Latihan Menma dan Naruko, sementara sang Ketua sementara, yaitu Hinata, dia hanya fokus mendengar lagunya.

" Aku tidak menyangka, Menma juga bisa bermain pedang seperti Naruko-san " gumam Issei saat melihat bagaimana keduanya berlatih dengan sengit. Untuk pertama kalinya Issei melihat Menma bisa bermain pedang seperti Naruto ataupun Naruko, tapi dalam segi bertahan Menma bisa di bilang cukup Lemah. Namun baginya itu sudah cukup jika melawan Naruko tapi jika Naruto... Yang pastinya Ability'nya tentu harus perfect.

" Hm, walaupun begitu, Menma-san masih terlalu lemah dalam segi pertahanan dan itu akan sangat beresiko " ucap Sona membalas Ucapan Issei sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya. Dalam pandangan Sona, jika Menma bertarung dalam menggunakan pedang saat perang bisa di pastikan Menma mungkin akan kalah dalam waktu 2-3 Jam. Namun jika Menma bertarung dalam menggunakan kekuatannya Menma bisa di bilang hampir tidak bisa di kalahkan, ingat kata HAMPIR.

" Tapi bagiku itu saja sudah cukup " balas Xenovia sambil mempertajam senjatanya.

" Hn, tapi kurasa Menma-kun lebih kuat darimu " balas Koneko, dirinya tentu tidak senang jika kekasihnya seperti di perhitungkan, baginya walau Menma lemah atau Kuat itu sama saja tidak ada bedanya ( Reader : Cie Yang marah )

" Hmph! " dengus Xenovia tidak senang.

" Ganbatte! Menma-nii, Naruko-nee! " teriak Asia memberi semangat.

" Ne Saji? " panggil Issei dengan seringai jahil.

" Un? " balas Saji sambil menoleh.

" Mau bertaruh siapa yang menang? " tanya Issei.

" Heh! Tentu, taruhan 100 Yen bagi siapa yang menang, aku pilih Naruko-san " balas Saji langsung melakukan taruhan.

" Aku pilih keduanya " balas Issei cepat lalu terbang dengan sayapnya, sementara Saji terdiam. Tunggu kayaknya ada yang salah?.

" KAMPRET! ITU BUKAN TARUHAN NAMANYA! " teriak Saji dengan wajah Garong.

" Mwahahaha! Taruhan~ Taruhan~ tidak bisa di tarik lagi~ jika tidak kamu harus membayarnya 3 kali lipat Hahahaha! " ucap Issei bersenandung ria di langit.

 **Puk!**

" Jangan Khawatir Saji, aku akan membayarnya nanti " ucap Sona sambil menenangkan pawnnya.

" Kaichou! " gumam Saji dengan pandangan membinar.

" Tapi kau harus membayarnya dua kali lipat kembali " lanjut Sona OOC, seketika bintang-bintang Saji retak lalu menghilang di ganti aura gelap.

' Itu sama saja bohong Kaichou! ' teriak Batin Saji menangis Anime.

 **Trink! Traank! Trank!**

Sementara itu di tempat latihan, Menma dan Naruko masih beradu kenjutsu mereka dengan sengit seperti berperang melawan musuh mereka.

" Ayolah Nii-chan, apa hanya ini kemampuanmu? " tanya Naruko sambil memberi serangan pada Menma, sementara Menma hanya mendengus.

" Urusai Ruko-chan, ini masih belum, jika kau Naruto, aku yakin aku pasti akan kalah cepat, ini masih belum seberapa! " balas Menma memberi serangan balik pada Naruko dan Naruko menahan serangan Menma.

 **Wush! Sret! Sriing!**

Tanpa di duga kecepatan serangan Menma menambah cepat membuat Naruko harus menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, mendapat peluang Menma bergerak ke belakang Naruko dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada leher Naruko.

" Aku menang " Ucap Menma tersenyum senang sementara Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hore! Aku menang taruhan! " teriak Issei senang.

" KAMPRET! KAU CURANG! ITU TIDAK SAH BANGSAT! " teriak Saji keras dengan wajah murka karena di bodohi oleh orang yang paling Bodoh.

" Hm, sudah lihat pasti Menma-kun yang menang " ucap Koneko tersenyum menang dan itu membuat Xenovia mendecih.

" Hm, tidak buruk juga " gumam Rias sambil menyeruput tehnya.

" Hm, boleh juga Menma, tapi itu masih belum untuk mengalahkan Naru-kun " ucap Hinata dan tentu saja, dirinya pasti memilih Narutonya, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

" Tetapi sekarang, Menma-san bisa di katakan cukup bagus dalam hal ini " ucap Kiba tetap memberi semangat pada Menma.

" Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak ahli dalam hal ini, tapi jika dalam hal kekuatan ya~ bisa di bilang aku hampir menyamai Naruto " ucap Menma sedikit menyombongkan diri.

" Tapi Naru-chan memiliki sedikit kelemahan dalam menyerang menggunakan senjata. Naru-chan tidak bisa menyerang jika musuh menyerangnya dalam jumlah banyak, kelemahan Naru-chan ada pada pendengarannya, di tidak bisa mendengar langkah musuh jika dia di serang secara serempak, dengan kata lain, Naruto tidak bisa fokus menyerang jika dia hanya fokus pada satu orang " ucap Naruko menjelaskan kelemahan Naruto, dirinya juga baru tahu jika adiknya memiliki sedikit kelemahan, dia bisa mengetahuinya dari saat Kematian Naruto, bisa di tebak bahwa Naruto di serang berbanyak orang dan itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa melawan karena itu kelemahannya.

" Jadi begitu, pantas Naruto tidak bisa melawan mereka, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki kelemahan " gumam Menma mengerti.

" Hahh~ lebih baik aku kembali, aku ingin membeli persediaan makan untuk kita, kalian kembalilah lebih dulu " ucap Hinata bangkit lalu berjalan menuju keluar, sementara mereka melihat punggung Hinata dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan.

' Hinata-chan/san/Sensei, apa kau masih memikirkan Naruto/-kun/-san/-Sensei ' batin semuanya.

.

 **Hinata side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata, Hinata berjalan dengan biasa namun pandangan Hinata seperti menyuratkan kehampaan, dan kekosongan, dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan marah dan makian dari beberapa orang yang dia tabrak. Baginya dirinya hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya.

Namun seketika langkah Hinata berhenti saat mendengar teriakan perempuan pada gang kecil di sampingnya, mata Hinata melirik ke arah dalam Gang dan dia melihat perempuan yang berteriak saat ini tengah di bekap dan akan di perkosa, Hinata yang melihat itu seketika berubah dingin, matanya memancarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Dengan langkah sangat keras, Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam Gang tersebut dan membuat para pria yang membekab Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya. " Bos, lihat ada wanita yang berjalan kemari " ujar salah satu Pria dengan mata mesum.

" Hohoho, sepertinya dia boleh juga " gumam Bos Pria tadi.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Wanita cantik, tidak baik sendirian di malam hari loh " ujar Salah satu Pria di belakang Hinata, Namun Hinata mengacuhkannya.

" Justru aku yang bertanya apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? " tanya Balik Hinata dengan suara sangat berat dan dingin, bahkan hampir membuat semua Pria yang jumlahnya 10 orang merinding.

" Heh! Tentu saja berpesta dan kau akan ikut pesta itu dan aku akan menyentuh tubuhmu it.. " " Ikut? Huh! Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin Aku ikut dengan Pria tua seperti kalian ini! " potong Hinata dingin, salah satu Pria yang merasa di hina Murka dan melesat ke arah Hinata.

" Hyaa! Rasakan ini! " teriaknya mengarahkan pukulannya.

 **Jraaaash!**

Seketika semua pasang Mata melebarkan matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka, mereka melihat rekan mereka yang akan menyerang Hinata tengah di tusuk oleh Hinata dengan tangannya hingga tembus dengan memegang jantungnya.

 **Dug! Dug! Dug! Jraaash!**

Seketika tangan Hinata yang menggenggam Jantung Pria yang dia bunuh langsung meremas jantung itu hingga hancur tak tersisa membuat Orang itu mati seketika.

 **Sreet! Bruuk!**

Hinata kembali menarik tangannya yang penuh darah dari tubuh Pria yang dia bunuh dan membuat tubuh Pria itu ambruk. Dua teman dari Pria yang membunuh Hinata seketika ikut murka dan melesat ke arah Hinata, Namun Hinata yang melihat itu hanya diam.

 **Jraaaash! Jraaash!**

Seketika mereka kembali melebarkan mata mereka melihat Tangan Hinata dengan lancar menusuk kepala Dua Pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri hingga tembus, merasa sudah Hinata kembali menarik tangannya membuat kedua tubuh itu ambruk.

" Bunuh... Bunuh mereka " gumam Hinata tidak jelas terlihat mata Hinata saat ini hampir mencapai putih semua, tujuh Pria yang tersisa melihat itu seketika meneguk ludah mereka dengan berat saat melihat Hinata.

" Jangan jadi Pengecut! Bunuh Wanita monster it.. "

 **Sraaaaaaaaaaaaaash!**

Seketika perkataan Bos dari enam orang itu berhenti begitu matanya melihat anak buahnya mati dalam keadaan mengerikan yaitu dengan tubuh tertusuk Es dari bawah lalu kembali tertusuk karena Es itu seperti membelah layaknya ranting Pohon.

Bos dari kesembilan Pria yang sudah mati itu bergetar ketakutan begitu melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya siap membawanya ke dalam Dunia akhirat, tangan Hinata perlahan bergerak dan Pria itu semakin ketakutan.

" Ku-Kumohon, be-bebaskan aku... Ak-Aku tidak akan me-mengulangi i-Ini lag.. "

 **Craaaaaash!**

Seketika mata Pria itu melebar begitu Tangan Hinata menembus tubuhnya sambil menggenggam jantungnya, gerakan Hinata begitu cepat membuatnya tidak bisa melihat gerakan itu.

" Maaf Saja, Aku tidak akan sudi Jika kau menyentuhku " ucap Hinata sangat dingin lalu menarik jantung Pria itu sedikit lalu Hinata memaksa tangannya bergerak ke arah atas bermaksud melakukan sesuatu " Karena aku sudah menikah " lanjut Hinata dan saat itu juga Pupil Hinata hilang di gantikan dengan Mata Putih polos.

 **Jraaaaaaaaaaaak!**

.

 **Tik! Tik! Tik!**

 **Sraaaaaaaaash!**

Di bawah Hujan yang deras, terlihat di sebuah Gang, terdapat Hinata masih berdiri di tengah mayat para Pria yang sangat mengenaskan terutama salah satu Pria yang bagian dadanya hancur hingga kepalanya lenyap.

Darah yang ada di sekujur tubuh Hinata perlahan terhapus air, kepala Hinata mengadah menatap langit mendung yang menurunkan hujan.

" Gomenne Naru-kun, aku melakukan ini. Jika kau ada kau pasti sudah menahanku... Tapi " gumam Hinata perlahan Hinata membuka matanya memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah kembali semula " Aku tidak ingin melihat hal seperti itu kembali terjadi, maka dari itu, aku menggunakan mereka... " lanjut Hinata dengan suara datar.

" Karena aku akan membunuh mereka semua untukmu Naru-kun " lanjut lagi Hinata dengan menunjukkan seringai mengerikannya. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Hinata kembali menatap tangannya lalu menjilati sedikit darah dari hasil pembunuhannya " dan mereka tidak akan pernah aku ampuni, karena 'mereka' harus mati seperti mereka " lanjut Hinata kembali berjalan menuju tujuannya karena darah di sekujur tubuhnya sudah hilang.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Namun seketika langkah Hinata berhenti dan dia mengingat bahwa ada Perempuan yang di ikat, Hinata'pun melirikkan matanya ke belakang dan dia melihat Wanita itu ketakutan menatap dirinya " Jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun, jika kau berani, jangan salah aku juga akan membunuhmu " ucap Hinata tanpa sadar lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **.**

 **Bziiit! Bziiit! Bziiit! Blaaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat Ini Naruto tengah menghindar dengan Hiraishin Lvl 4 miliknya sambil menghindar Hyoudo terus menyerang di mana biasa Naruto muncul namun selalu melesat.

" Cih! Berhentilah menghindar seperti pengecut! " geram Hyoudo karena serangannya selalu meleset.

 **Bziiit!**

" Kau yang memintanya " ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas dengan segel yang sudah selesai.

" **Senpo :** **Yoton : Goudama!** " ucap Naruto menembakkan Bola Lava ke arah Hyoudo.

 **Pyaaaaarssh!**

Namun, muncul Bongkahan Es yang menahan serangan Naruto membuat Hyoudo selamat, Naruto yang melihat itu melirik Hime yang mengeluarkan Sihir itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto kembali mendarat sempurna di bongkahan Es milik Hime dan matanya melirik sekelilingnya di mana dirinya saat ini tengah di kepung.

" Sudah cukup, kita selesaikan sekarang " ucap Fuki mengambil nafas dalam-dalam begitu juga semuanya.

' Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ' Batin Naruto.

 **Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

 **Awuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

 **Grooooooaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto menutup telinganya begitu telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring dan keras, dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan telinganya.

" Kuso! Telingaku! " teriak Naruto sambil memegang telinganya " AAARRRRRRRKKKKKK! " teriak Naruto terus menutup telinganya yang ke sakitan.

' Kuso! Aku... Aku harus bisa membuat mereka berhenti ' batin Naruto.

" _Tetaplah disitu Gaki, dan kau lihat saja dari atas bagaimana nanti kami akan menghancurkan dunia ini, Khahahaha "_

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat dirinya mengingat perkataan Kaguya, Naruto yang mengingat itu mengeram, membiarkan Dunia Hancur... ' Aku tidak akan biarkan itu ' batin Naruto perlahan melepas tangannya dari telinga walau telinganya ke sakitan, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi Hachimon Tenko.

" **Genkamon : Dai Ni : Fuuton : Tora, Kai!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Booooooooooost!**

Seketika gelombang suara itu berhenti di gantikan gelombang Angin dasyat, terlihat saat ini tubuh Naruto tengah di selimuti aura Putih dan terlihat Aura Naruto perlahan membentuk Kepala Harimau dan mengerang dengan kerasnya.

" Hoho, sepertinya dia mulai serius, kalau begitu kita juga harus serius " gumam Fuki perlahan berubah menjadi Kelelawar begitu juga Hime, sementara Hyoudo dan Boku berubah menjadi Singa dan Macan dan Reka berubah menjadi serigala.

" Grrrr, ayo kita selesaikan ini! " teriak Naruto melakukan beberapa segel lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil mengarahkan ke arah para Musuh lalu membuka mulutnya.

" **Dai Fuuton : Gorotora!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Grooooaaaaaaaaaar! Wuuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari belakang Naruto muncul lima macan putih berukuran besar melesat ke arah Fuki, Reka, Hime, Hyoudo dan Boku dengan sangat cepat sementara mereka melebarkan mata mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika sebagian Istana hancur karena Jutsu Naruto, bahkan membuat sekumpulan asap tebal karena hancurnya bangunan.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluarlah Fuki, Reka, Hyoudo, Hime dan Boku di ikuti Naruto yang masih di selubungi Aura Putih.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Boku yang melihat Naruto mengikutinya mengeluarkan petir miliknya dan mengerahkannya pada Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya seperti Macan yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan mangsanya.

" **Fuuton : Taiga Tsume!** " teriak Naruto sambil berlari seperti macan lalu mencakar udara kosong secara Vertikal dari bawah ke atas membuat sebuah gelombang tiga sabit melesat ke arah mereka.

 **Braak! Braaaast!**

Hyoudo yang melihat itu langsung menghentakkan kaki singanya keras dan membuat sebuah dinding batu, namun dinding itu hampir hancur karena terkena Jutsu Naruto, merasa sangat bahaya, mereka langsung berpencar menjaga jarak.

" Dia cukup bahaya juga " gumam Reka dalam bentuk serigalanya.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Reka terkejut karena dari balik Dinding Hyoudo keluar sesuatu putih melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat. Reka yang melihat itu menyiapkan Cakar Esnya.

 **Buuaagh!**

Namun, belum sempat menyerang, dirinya sudah terkena pukulan Naruto, mata Reka semakin melebar ketika sesuatu tak kasap mata terasa di perutnya.

" **Fuuton : Furotora!** " teriak Naruto lalu mendorong pukulannya dan membuat tubuh Reka dalam mode serigala terpental.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan karena efek Jutsu Naruto, Boku dan Hyoudo yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung mengambil posisi jongkok dengan kaki kiri di depan dan kaki kana di tekuk di tempat dengan kedua tangan di samping badan seperti cakar elang.

" **Reberu Ni : Taka, Kai!** " teriak Naruto

 **Booooost!**

Seketika Aura Naruto yang awalnya macan di ganti dengan elang dengan sayap putih di punggung Naruto.

 **Wuush! Duuaak!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto langsung melesat dan melayangkan Flying Kick ke arah Boku dan berhasil mengenainya.

 **Sret! Duuaak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat kembali, Naruto memutar badannya lalu menendang kepala Hyoudo hingga membentur tanah.

" **Hyaaaaaa! "** teriak Boku melayangkan cakarnya dari belakang namun Naruto menyadari itu dan langsung melirik ke belakang.

 **Wuuuush!**

Dengan reflek, Naruto mengembangkan sayapnya membuat Boku sedikit terkejut. Melihat kesempatan, Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Boku.

 **Grep! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung membanting kepala Boku ke tanah dengan keras, Hyoudo yang melihat temannya di perlakukan seperti itu mengeram dan langsung melesat dengan petir menyelubungi tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai.

 **Wuuuush!**

Seketika Hyoudo berhenti begitu, Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya membuat dirinya sangat terkejut.

 **Greo! Blaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto juga menangkap kepala Hyoudo dan membantingnya seperti Boku.

 **Tap! Wuuuuuush!**

 **Jraaaaash!**

Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil posisi berlari lalu berlari cepat sambil menyeret tubuh Hyoudo dan Boku secara kasar.

 **Sreet!**

Setelah itu, Naruto memutar badannya lalu siap melakukan jutsunya lagi " **Fuuton : Misairuwashi no tsume!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Booooooooom!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melempar dua tubuh itu dengan keras membuat tubuh itu sangat cepat lalu meledak membuat sebuah Kubah Angin yang sangat dasyat.

" Sial! Dia bisa mengalahkan Hyoudo dan Boku dengan sangat cepat! " umpat Fuki saat ketiga rekannya sudah kalah.

 **Craak! Craak!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengambil kembali posisi, dengan tangan Kiri di depan seperti cakar Naga, lalu tangan kanan di arahkan ke belakang, dengan membentuk tangan kiri dan Kedua Kaki sedikit di tekuk.

" **Reberu San : Ryuu!, Kai!** " teriak Naruto lagi

 **Booooooooost!**

Seketika tekanan Aura Naruto semakin membesar bahkan dapat menerbangkan apapun, kecuali para Binatang yang masih kuat bertahan, Fuki yang melihat Naruto mulai bereaksi tidak tinggal diam.

 **Riiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Dengan keras, Fuki dan Hime mengeluarkan Suara Very Audio Ultrasonik miliknya di mana dapat memekakkan telinga.

 **Groooaaaaaar!**

Namun seketika gelombang itu tertahan begitu sebuah Gelombang teriakan Singa menahan serangan Fuki dan Hime.

 **Rooaaaaarrrz! Auuuuuuuuuuuwwww! Gruuaaaaaaar!**

Seketika mata putih Naruto melirik ke arah para Hewan di mana mereka tengah membantunya menahan serangan Fuji dan Hime, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu kembali fokus kepada lawannya." HyaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto perlahan semakin keras.

 **BOOOST! BOOOOST! BOOOOOOOOST!**

Perlahan Udara di sekitar Naruto semakin meningkat hingga membentuk Aura Naga Putih yang cukup besar. Melihat selesai, Naruto langsung melesat di ikuti Aura Naganya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **Booooosst!**

Kembali, Naruto kembali menyiapkan kedua Tinjunya hingga terbungkus Aura putih berbentuk Naga, Fuki dan Hime yang melihat itu seketika melebar, namun baru saja akan kabur, dirinya sudah si kejutkan akan kemunculan Naruto.

" **Fuuton : Ryuugai!** " teriak Naruto mengarahkan tendangan miliknya.

 **Buagh! Wuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah berhasil memukul Hime yang melindungi Fuki, Terjadi sebuah gelombang Angin Dorongan yang sangat kuat membuat Hime dan Fuki ikut terdorong sangat jauh.

' Ugghh! Ke-Kekuatan macam apa ini ' batin Fuki dan Hime bersamaan.

" HyaaaaAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto sambil terus mendorong tendangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dasyat bahkan menghancurkan seluruhb Istana.

 **Bruk**!

Dengan selamat Naruto mendarat dalam pelukan tiga beruang yang ikut dengannya. Semua hewan langsung berkumpul merapat pada tubuh Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah sang Singa yang ada di depan wajahnya. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus Singa dihadapkannya dan juga hewan lainnya.

Mata Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah kawah yang cukup besar dan dia melihat tubuh Fuki yang terbaring lemas. Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba bangun di bantu oleh para Hewan dengan menaiki sang Singa lalu berjalan ke arah tengah kawah.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto'pun sampai dan dia melihat tubuh Fuki perlahan mengeluarkan Jiwa Fuki yang sebenarnya sementara sang tubuh lenyap tak tersisa.

" Salam Naruto-sama " salam Fuki, Namun Naruto tidak mendengar itu dirinya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" Ano... Kau mengatakan apa, aku tidak bisa dengar " pinta Naruto sambil mengorek kupingnya.

" Ano... Naruto-sama... M-mungkinkah " gagap Fuki tidak percaya apa yang telah dia lakukan.

" A-Ada apa ini! Ke-Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar Apapun! Lalu! Ak-Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar suaraku! Ke-Kenapa!? " tanya Naruto panik entah kepada Siapa. Merasa bersalah Fuki berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu memegang kedua telinga Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangan Naruto ke arahnya.

" Tenanglah Naruto-sama, biar aku menyembuhkannya " ucap Fuki menyatukan kening mereka lalu menutup matanya berkonsentrasi.

 **Siiiiiiiing!**

Perlahan cahaya kuning keluar dari tangan Fuki dan menyalur ke dalam telinga Naruto, setelah beberapa saat, Fuki melepaskan tangannya lalu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Naruto.

" Kau bisa mendengarku, Naruto-sama? " tanya Fuki, sementara Naruto tersentak lalu memegang kedua telinganya.

" A-Aku bisa mendengar kembali " gumam Naruto, sementara Fuki tersenyum senang.

" Syukurlah " gumam Fuki " Gomenne Naruto-sama, saya beserta teman-teman saya menyerang Anda karena pengaruh jiwa gelap, jika saja kami bisa mengendalikannya kami pasti tidak akan menyerang Anda " sesal Fuki, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Fuki.

" Jangan salahkan dirimu, Fuki-dono. Kau tidak bersalah, dan masalah ini, aku sudah memaafkan kalian " ucap Naruto memaafkan mereka membuat Fuki senang.

" Ittai-Ittai~ ada apa ini? " tanya Hyoudo datang sambil memegang kepalanya begitu juga Boku.

" Ughh! Entah kenapa perutku tiba-tiba bisa sesakit ini " gumam Reka juga datang sambil memegang perutnya.

" Waaa! Naruto-sama! " pekik Hime begitu baru datang melihat Naruto dengan wajah merona.

" Baiklah, sepertinya... Saatnya kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju gerbang berikutnya " Ucap Naruto " kalau begitu kami berangkat " lanjut Naruto lalu berlari dengan singanya di ikuti hewan Lain yang setia.

Sementara lima dewa-dewi itu melambaikan tangan mereka pada Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

" Hmmm~ sepertinya pendengaranku semakin membaik saja, baiklah dengan begini aku bisa bertarung kembali " gumam Naruto semakin semangat.

 **[" Naruto! Bisakah kau mendengar kami! Naruto! "]** seketika Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara itu **[" Bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kau belum boleh mati! Bangunlah! "]**

" Kurama! Minna! Kalian bisa mendengarku! " teriak Naruto.

 **[" Akhirnya kau bisa mendengar kami. Naruto dimana kau! Kenapa kau masih belum sadar-sadar! "]** tanya Son khawatir.

" Daijoubu, aku saat ini ada di alam dunia dewa, sekarang aku sedang menuju Gerbang penglihatan, lalu gerbang kegelapan, dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali " jawab Naruto membuat semua terkejut.

 **[" Jadi begitu, kau sudah melewati berapa gerbang? "]** tanya Gyuki.

" Empat, dewa perkataan, dewa Tubuh, dewa Penciuman dan sekarang Dewa pendengaran dan berikutnya dewa penglihatan " jawab Naruto.

 **[" Souka... Sesuai dugaan, selama kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka, semua Indramu kau dapatkan kembali pada tubuhmu, dengan kata lain... "]**

" Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan dan mendapatkan Lima Indraku kembali maka aku akan hidup kembali dan tinggal melawan jiwa kegelapan maka aku akan hidup sepenuhnya " ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Kokuo.

 **[" Naruto, kami akan terus mengalirkan Chakra Kami padamu, sampai kau bisa kembali "]** ucap Kurama memberitahu sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Ya, tapi jangan paksakan diri kalian, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, tunggulah " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan kembali.

.

 **Other Place**

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat, sosok Pria tengah menutup satu matanya dengan jari dan membiarkan salah satu matanya terbuka. Terlihat pada Pria itu tengah bercahaya merah dengan Pupil hitam kecil yang bergerak liar.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Pria itu menyeringai lalu membuka matanya lagi satu " Souka... Jadi dia sudah berhasil sampai ke sini " gumam Pria itu " Baiklah, kita lihat kemampuannya nanti saat dia melawan diriku ini " lanjut Pria itu semakin membesarkan Seringainya.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension ~**_

.

 **Dimensions H.O.T.D**

.

Sementara itu, pada Chi Bunshin 2, saat ini dia tengah duduk di atas bangunan Hanggar sambil melihat matahari yang akan terbit. Dirinya saat ini tengah menunggu sesuatu yang sangat dia tunggu saat ini.

.

 **Flasback**

.

Di sebuah Airport, terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri sambil menatap ke salah satu pojok luar Airport, dimana para Zombie tengah berusaha masuk, namun berhasil di tahan oleh para tentara, Naruto juga tidak menyangka mereka akan sampai di sini, namun itu saja sudah cukup apa lagi jika para Monster seperti komodo itu ke ini, bisa-bisa, mereka semua bisa binasa.

Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa para Zombie ini ada dan awal terjadinya, dan satu yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, yaitu bertanya pada Takashi.

" sepertinya ada yang tidak beres " gumam Naruto

" Naruto-san " Naruto yang akan mencari orang itu'pun membatalkannya karena Orang itu datang sendiri bersama kelompoknya.

" Baguslah jika kau datang kesini, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

" Um, Ada apa sampai Naruto-san mencari, Takashi-san? " tanya Kotha penasaran.

" Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana para Zombie itu menyebar, tapi saksi mengetahui bagaimana kejadian itu " ucap Naruto membuat semua menaikkan alisnya.

" Ano... Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-san? " tanya Rei bingung.

" Hanya Takashi yang tahu bagaimana para Zombie itu menyebar, maka dari itu aku ingin meminta penjelasan ceritamu saat melihat para Zombie itu menyebar " jelas Naruto membuat Takashi tersentak " Dan aku mohon, tidak ada kebohongan dalam cerita itu " tuntut Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

' Ma-Matanya berubah ' batin semuanya terkejut.

" Ba-Baiklah " jawab Takashi gagap, Takashi'pun menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Zombie itu menyebar, dan semua mendengar secara rinci, dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Sharingan Naruto berubah menjadi Shariyongan yang berputar mundur dengan lambat.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Naruto setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju ujung Gedung sambil melihat kota dari jendela kaca, semua menatap bingung Naruto.

" Apa kalian mengenal salah satu orang dengan ciri-ciri Rambut Hitam, berkaca mata dan selalu menggunakan pakaian Jas? " tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

" Um? " gumam semuanya mencoba mencocokkan hal itu.

" Mungkinkah? " gumam Takashi sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Okashima Tekima ( OC ) " ucap Kotha spontan.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Naruto.

" Dia orang yang kaya di kota ini selain Takagi-san, tapi dia selalu memiliki ambisi yang bisa di katakan ekstrim, dia seperti tidak pernah puas, dan selalu meminta lebih namun, waktu itu berita mengatakan sesuatu di mana Okashima-san kehilangan kepercayaan kota bahkan keluarganya karena menggunakan cara licik atau gelap " jelas Kotha mengenai Okashima Tekima.

" Dengan begitu, dia meracuni beberapa orang dengan sebuah Cairan karena dia ingin membalas dendam " lanjut Naruto sambil menoleh kembali ke arah kelompok Takashi " Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, dia pasti memiliki penawar, tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini tanpa penawar " gumam Naruto

" lalu, Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Saeko meminta usulan

" Aku memiliki sedikit rencana untuk itu, kalian pergilah beristirahat aku akan pergi sebentar " ucap Naruto lalu pergi berjalan keluar Airport.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa ketahuan menuju tempat Hanggar pesawat. Setelah itu Naruto'pun melakukan sebuah segel.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu, muncullah 100 Bunshin Naruto, mereka secara serempak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang asli " Dengar! Aku ingin sebagian dari kalian mencari Mobil-Mobil dengan kecepatan 200-250 Km/h, dan sebagian lagi cari Mesin-Mesin pesawat dalam kecepatan 1000-1000 lebih, kita akan menggunakan kapal itu untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan " perintah Naruto. " Kita akan kumpulkan beberapa mobil untuk mengambil penawar itu, dan bawa mobil-mobil yang akan kita ambil ke sini, kita akan memodifikasinya " ucap Naruto lagi

" Ha'i! " jawab mereka serempak lalu menghilang dalam kilat putih, Naruto yang merasa urusannya sudah selesai kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam Airport.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

 **Gerbang Bandara**

.

Terlihat di sebuah gerbang Bandara, terdapat beberapa tentara tengah memantau ke adaan sekitar, dan seketika mereka tersentak saat mereka melihat banyak Mobil-Mobil Sport tengah melaju ke arah mereka, para Tentara dengan cepat membuka gerbang dan membiarkan mobil-mobil itu masuk.

 **Swuuuush! Swuuush! Swuuuush!**

Sementara itu di jalur Jalan bandara, terlihat banyak pesawat mulai mendarat, bahkan itu membuat para pengontrol bandara kebingungan bagaimana para pesawat itu bisa masuk.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah berlari ke arah semua barang yang di cari dan mengecek semuanya, bahkan dirinya tidak memperdulikan banyak orang yang melihat itu.

" Naruto-san! Apa yang kau lakukan! " tanya Takashi menghampiri Naruto begitu juga yang lain.

" Kita akan menggunakan semua ini untuk menyelesaikan kiamat ini " jawab Naruto.

" Ba-Bagaimana mungkin? Kau ingin menghancurkan Kota ini dengan Senjata luar Negeri paling pangmukas Black Bird dan Pembom? " tanya Kotha tidak percaya.

" Heh! Itu mungkin saja, tapi kita akan melakukan pembukaan itu dengan mobil-mobil ini " balas Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Setelah itu semua terkejut begitu yang keluar dari seratus kendaraan itu adalah kembaran Naruto, Naruto yang tahu keterkejutan mereka melebarkan matanya memperlihatkan sharingannya dan itu membuat Takashi bersama kelompoknya tersentak begitu apa yang di lihat di pikiran mereka.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin " gagap Takshi sambil berlutut di depan Naruto begitu juga yang lain.

" Hei, sudahlah bangunlah tidak pantas kalian berlutut kepada diriku " ucap Naruto merasa tidak enak.

" Ta-Tapi.. " " Sudahlah kita punya misi saat ini jika kalian ingin membantu mari kita selesaikan semua ini " potong Naruto membuat semua tersenyum.

" Ha'i! " balas semuanya

.

 **Flasback Off**.

.

" Naruto-san, sudah waktunya " ucap Rei yang di bawah Naruto membuat Naruto menyeringai lalu turun dari Hanggar dan berlari ke arah Mobil kesukaannya yaitu, Lamborghini Egoista Concept.

" Bagaimana, kabarnya " tanya Naruto masuk mobilnya lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

 **Bruuuuuuuuuum!**

" mereka sudah kabur, mereka pergi ke Arah barat arah jam 8 " jawab Rei masuk mobil Takashi yang bermodel lamborghini Veneno.

" Yosh! Kita bergerak berpencar, ingat! Anggap saja ini seperti sebuah Game " ucap Naruto memasukkan Gigi Mobilnya.

 **Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuum!**

Setelah itu Mobil Naruto'pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi karena Mobil Naruto di gabungkan dengan Mesin Pesawat Jet, dengan kecepatan 2000 Km/h.

Saat ini Naruto menjalankan misi B mereka di mana Misi A mereka telah berjalan dengan lancar setelah mencari target. Bagaimana ceritanya ini dia.

 **Flasback**

.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Terlihat di langit pulau Jepang, terdapat Lima Drone dengan Jenis Predator tengah terbang memutari jepang dengan memantau kota sekitar di mana kota sudah di penuhi oleh Zombie.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu di kota, terlihat Naruto atau Bunshin Naruto tengah melompati gedung-gedung menuju tempat yang tersembunyi dengan mata Senjuyongan. Dengan mata Itu dia bisa melihat Tekima bergerak ke arah mana setelah menyebarkan Virus.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun berhenti melompat setelah sampai di salah satu Tujuannya yaitu Gunung Fuji atau Fujiyama. Matanya terus berputar seperti Jam melihat waktu sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melompat dengan tingginya menuju ke tengah Gunung Fuji dan mendarat di belakang Gunung Fuji dan di sana terdapat sebuah tempat Eksperimen-Eksperimen atau Laboratorium.

Setelah sampai tujuan Naruto mengumpulkan Energi di tangannya hingga membentuk Bola Biru dengan Shuriken berputar cepat lalu melemparnya ke arah Laboratorium itu.

 **Boooooooom!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan besar pada depan Laboratorium itu, setelah melakukan itu Naruto masuk ke dalam Laboratorium dan dia melihat Tekima saat ini tengah duduk dengan santai sambil menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

" Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk!? " tanya Tekima tidak percaya.

" Heh! Kau kira dengan bersembunyi di belakang Gunung ini kau akan selamat? Maaf saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi dengan mata ini " jawab Naruto menyeringai.

 **Dordordordor!**

 **Twustwustwust!**

 **Twuuuung!**

Seketika Naruto langsung merentangkan tangannya membuat sebuah Kekkai dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara letusan senjata ke arahnya dan terlihat banyak hujan peluru ke arahnya namun tertahan oleh Kekkai Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai meremehkan.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengibaskan tangannya membuat Kekkai itu melebar dan meledakkan Laboratorium itu.

Mata Naruto langsung mencari Tekima namun Tekima sudah tidak ada di mana-mana, pendengaran Naruto langsung tertuju salah satu pintu karena dia mendengar suara kendaraan di sana, dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Pintu itu, namun baru saja dia melihat sebuah 10 truk besar dengan di lindungi banyak Mobil tentara. Dirinya sudah di tembaki oleh salah satu tentara dengan Bazooka membuat Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Boooom!**

Ledakanpun terjadi dan membuat Gedung Laboratorium itu semakin hancur, semua Mobil itu'pun semakin menjauh tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dari balik asap terlihatlah Sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan di lindungi aura ungu. Naruto menyeringai saat dia melihat rencananya berhasil.

 **Treeet_ Sret_ teeeet!**

Kamera salah Satu Predator'pun langsung mengunci sasaran yang di carinya dan setelah itu letak informasi target'pun terkirim ke Bandara dan beberapa titik tak di ketahui dan Rei langsung memberitahukan kepada Naruto untuk melanjutkan rencananya

.

 **Flasback Off**

.

 **Bruuuuuum! Bruuuuuuuum!**

Mobil Naruto semakin melaju dengan cepat tak memperdulikan berapa Zombie yang dia tabrak. Naruto semakin melajukan Mobilnya tak memperdulikan seberapa cepat dia saat dirinya menemukan Target yang dia cari.

" Disini Naruto, Kotha-san, Saya-san, mereka bergerak ke arah kalian, mereka akan sampai sekitar 10 menit lagi, persiapkan diri dengan yang lain! " perintah Naruto melalui Earphone di telingannya

" _Got it! "_ jawab Kotha.

 **Cket! Bruuuuuuuum!**

 **Buuuak!**

Setelah memberitahu itu, Naruto langsung menambahkan Gigi Mobilnya membuat Mobil Naruto langsung melesat seperti roket dan menabrak salah satu Bemper Mobil tentara yang menjaga Truk belakang.

 **Dordordordor!**

 **Brinkrink!**

Salah satu tentara yang ada di samping Mobil yang di tabrak Naruto'pun menembakkan senjata pistolnya ke arah Mobil Naruto, Namun Peluru itu meleset dan mengenai kaca mobil Naruto.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto melihat kaca Mobilnya hancur.

 **Buag! Praank!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun memukul kaca Mobilnya hingga terlepas membuat Mobil Naruto tanpa Kaca. Setelah itu tanpa di duga dua Mobil yang menjaga Truk belakang langsung bergerak ke arah belakang dirinya.

Merasa di remehkan Naruto menyeringai lalu langsung menganti Gigi Mobilnya menjadi Gigi 1 lalu membanting Stirnya ke arah Kanan dan menginjak Rem lalu Gasnya secara bersamaan.

 **Criiiiiit! Wuuush!**

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Seketika Mobil itu'pun langsung membuat Mobil Naruto berputar oleng Kekanan, Merasa mendapat kesempatan Naruto langsung melesatkan peluru Pistol di tangannya.

 **Bhaaats! Bhaats!**

 **Braaaak!**

 **Criiiiiit! Cket! Bruuuuuum!**

Peluru Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai dua ban depan Mobil itu membuat Mobil itu terpental ke atas. Sementara Mobil Naruto kembali ke posisi semula dan terus berputar 360 derajat lalu kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arah Truk yang hampir menjauh.

" Kotha-san! Dimana kau! " tanya Naruto melalu earphone.

" _Aku tepat di belakangmu! "_ __setelah mendapat jawaban itu Naruto melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat sebuah Mobil Pagani Hyuga tengah melaju ke arah Truk di paling belakang.

 **Sreet! Traaank!**

Setelah itu Mobil itu'pun berputar 180 derajat lalu menyatukan pengait pada Truk yang membawa tabung Besar berisi penawar.

 **Brum!**

 **Dordordordor!**

Selagi mereka mencoba mencuri tabung itu para Mobil Tentara Bantuan dari Bandara datang dan menembaki empat Mobil sisi kanan dan kiri yang menjaga Mobil Truk paling belakang, aksi saling tembak'pun terjadi di jalan itu.

" Naruto-san! Kita dapatkan Target! " ucap Kotha.

" Bagus, pertahankan! " perintah Naruto melajukan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi bahkan melewati para tentara yang saling tembak.

" Roger One! Roger One! Aku membutuhkanmu pada Pengait Truk! Sekarang! " perintah Naruto.

" _Roger! "_ balas salah satu tentara yang menaiki mobil tentara melaju ke arah truk yang mengait tabung penawar

 **Door! Trank!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun menembaki pengait pada truk hingga hancur membuat Tabung itu lepas.

 **Sreet! Traaank!**

Namun Tentara yang berkode Roger berhasil menangkap Tabung itu dengan pengait yang di gabungkan di belakang Mobilnya. Mendapatkan satu target membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

" _Bos! Kita mendapat Masalah di Udara sekitar seluruh Benua! Hampir semua benua terkena Virus Zombie dan yang tersisa hanyalah Mesir! Hanya tempat itu yang tidak ada Zombie sama sekali! Apa yang harus kami lakukan? "_ terdengar suara salah satu Bunshin Naruto melalu Radio di setiap kendaraan membuat semua terkejut menerima kabar itu.

" Hancurkan Kota! Kirimkan Black Bird dan Pambom untuk menghancurkan beberapa titik Kota! Force 16 dan 18 juga bantu Hancurkan Kota! " perintah Naruto, membuat semua kembali melebarkan mata mereka.

" _Tapi Taichou! Itu sangat beresiko! "_

" _Benar! Kita tidak bisa menghancurkan Kota sembarangan! Kita tidak tahu apakah ada yang selamat atau tidak! "_ Naruto yang mendengar protesan dari beberapa prajurit hanya mendecih karena apa yang di katakan mereka benar.

' Kuso, Jika kita menghancurkan Kota masalahnya beresiko, kuso! Apa yang harus kita lakukan ' batin Naruto.

 **Sreeet! Bruuuuuum!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat di mana dirinya melihat jalan belokan dan langsung melakukan manuver Drift lalu kembali mengejar Truk, Truk yang semakin menjauh.

" team Takashi-san! Bergeraklah ke arah jam 3, mereka akan masuk ke kota! Ini saatnya kita melakukan tugas kita! " perintah Naruto lagi.

" _Baik!/Got it! "_ balas team Takashi, lalu Naruto melihat ke arah spion mobilnya di mana sebagian Team Kotha sudah selesai menghabisi para tentara dan menjaga Tabung yang berhasil di curi.

" Team Kotha-san! Kalian kembalilah ke bandara! Dan jaga ketat Tabung itu! " setelah mengatakan itu Naruto'pun langsung berpisah jalur, begitu juga Team Kotha.

 **Bruuuuuuuuum! Crek! Bruuuuuuuuuum!**

Setelah berpencar, Naruto'pun berpindah jalan tidak mengejar para Truk yang berusaha kabur. Setelah mengganti jalur, Naruto'pun kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tingginya.

" Aku ulangi! Pasukan Udara! Serang Jalanan Kota dengan peledak dan Roket! Hancurkan seluruh jalan Kota! " perintah Naruto.

" _Osh! "_ balas semuanya.

 **Wuuuuuuush! Wuuuuuush!**

Setelab itu di Udara'pun terlihatlah banyak Pesawat tempur langsung terbang ke berbagai tempat untuk melakukan perintah Naruto.

 **Bruuuuuuuuuum!**

Mobil Naruto terus melaju sambil menabrak beberapa Zombie hingga terpental, Naruto terus melihat pergerakan Truk yang membawa Tabung penawar dari celah-celah gedung setelah mendapatkan kesempatan. Naruto langsung melesat sampai melewati dua Truk.

" Team C! Sekarang giliran kalian! " perintah Naruto lagi.

" _Baik! Kami akan hampir sampai di sana! "_ terdengar jawaban seorang perempuan di sana.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun langsung mengganti jalurnya menuju jalur Truk di sampingnya.

 **Wuuush!**

Mobil Naruto masuk ke bawah Mobil Truk yang membawa Tabung, bahkan itu membuat para penjaga Truk itu terkejut karena tidak sempat menyerang Naruto.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!**

 **Bhaaaats!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menembaki Satu Ban dari empat penjaga truk yang di sekarang bawahi dan setelah itu ke empat Mobil itu'pun terpental ke atas dan menabrak Empat Mobil yang di belakangnya hingga ke empat Mobil itu meledak.

 **Bruuuuuum!**

Setelah itu dari belakang terlihatlah Sebuah Mobil Nissan GTR, melaju bersama beberapa Mobil tentara dan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke pengemudi dan mengambil alih kendaraan.

Merasa Target kembali di dapat Naruto keluar dari Bawah Truk lalu kembali mengejar Truk yang rupanya semakin menjauh.

" _Bos! Ini Bunshinmu yang ada di bandara, Slah satu Predator mendapatkan gambaran bahwa sekarang Tujuh Truk tersisa melakukan arah berpencar, mereka berpencar ada yang menuju Nagasaki, Kyoto dan memutari tempat itu, bagaimana sekarang!? "_ sebuah Laporan terdengar di radio cover semua mobil membuat Naruto temenung mendengar kabar itu.

" Saeko-san, Takashi-san, Kotha-san, jika kalian sudah berurusan dengan penawarnya ikut aku, kita akan pergi ke Nagasaki! Sementara Empat Team A dan B pergi ke Kota Kyoto dan berpencarlah mencari Truk yang membawa penawar! Kalian akan di bantu predator. Lalu Team C! Kalian berpencarlah di sekitar kota ini! " perintah Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto mendengar banyak jawaban dari setiap pasukannya.

 **Bruuuuuuuuuuum!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Mobil Saeko yang bersama Shizuka langsung melesat menuju Kota Nagasaki, sementara yang lain langsung melakukan misi mereka.

 **Swuuuush! Blaaar! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari langit terlihat salah Satu pesawat melewati Naruto, Saeko dan Shizuka dan menembakkan rudalnya ke salah satu jalan hingga terjadi ledakan. Naruto dan Saeko yang sudah tahu letak Target mereka langsung melajukan Mobil Mereka menuju Target.

 **Sreeeet! Wush!**

 **Dordordordordordor!**

Baru saja Naruto Dan Saeko berbelok menuju tempat Target, Mata Naruto langsung melebar saat melihat semua Tentara yang menjaga Dua Truk yang terjebak menyiapkan senjata mereka padanya. Tak mau mati, Naruto langsung berhenti dan membuat Kekkai.

Saat itu juga Para Tentara itu menembakkan peluru mereka ke arah Mobil Naruto dan Saeko. Namun semua peluru itu berhasil di tahan dengan mudah oleh Kekkai Naruto, merasa tidak bisa mendekat Naruto langsung memanggil bantuan.

" Sebagian Team A dan B, Aku butuh Bantuan! " pinta Naruto.

" _Tunggu sebentar lagi Naruto-sama, kita akan sampai di sana sebentar lagi "_ balas salah satu tentara yang ada di pihak Naruto.

 **Driiiiiiiiiiiit! Drriiiiiit!**

Setelah itu dari sisi kanan dan Kiri terlihat hujan peluru berhasil mengenai beberapa tentara pihak musuh, merasa bantuan sudah datang, Naruto menghilangkan Kekkainya lalu ikut mengeluarkan senjatanya.

 **Door! Door!**

 **Blaaar! Blaar!**

Dua Peluru Api'pun melesat ke arah Mobil tentara dan membuat Dua Mobil itu meledak dan membuat tentara-tentara yang berlindung di sana ikut terkena ledakan " Fuuh~ Mass Kill! " gumam Naruto sambil meniup Senjatanya.

" _Bos, Ini Bunshin dari Team A, kami temukan Target! "_ terdengar dari Radio Cover suara Bunshin Naruto yang ada di Team A.

" Bagus, Pertahankan, kalau bisa kau jurilah Sang Target! " perintah Naruto.

.

 **Team A side**

.

" Baiklah! " balas Bunshin Naruto dengan mengendarai Mobil Mclarenn berwarna Hitam.

" Dengar! Pasukan Team A, kalian lawanlah para Penjaga itu, dan Pasukan B lindungi Pasukan Team A, biar Aku yang mengatasi Truk-Truk itu " perintah Naruto mengganti saluran percakaan hanya untuk Team A dan B.

" _Roger! "_ balas semuanya.

 **Brruuuuuuum! Bruuuuuuum!**

 **Dordordordordor!**

Setelah itu semua Mobil tentara itu'pun melakukan tugas mereka dan langsung menghujani peluru pada Mobil Tentara Musuh.

 **Cket! Bruuuuuuuuuuuuum!**

Sementara Naruto langsung memasukkan Gigi mobilnya kembali dan membuat Mobil Naruto semakin cepat, setelah mengatasi para penjaga Naruto langsung menjaga kecepatannya pada tengah Dua Truk.

" Airforce V18, tembakkan Rudal sekitar 20 meter dari Target, kita hentikan Truk-Truk ini! " perintah Naruto.

" _Laksanakan! "_ balas suara di sana.

 **Swwuuuuush! Twuus! Twuush!.**

Tak lama kemudian muncullah pesawat Airforce dan meluncurkan Rudalnya sekitar 20 meter dari depan Truk.

 **Creeeeeet!**

 **Dor! Dor!**

Seketika Dua Truk, itu'pun berhenti, Naruto'pun juga memberhentikan Mobilnya lalu Naruto langsung menembak pengendara Truk hingga mati.

" Laporan kepada Ketua! Kami berhasil mendapat Target! " ucap Naruto melalui Earphone kepada Naruto yang asli.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Bruuuuuuuuum!**

" Kerja Bagus! Bawa semua Penawarnya Kebandara dan temui kami di Hirosaki, Semua Tentara Team A dan B kalian pergilah menuju Tokyo dan Yokohama, dan sebagian Untuk Team C kalian pergilah melalui Jalur Kota Sendai dan tahan pergerakan truk disana! " Perintah Naruto asli sambil mengejar Dua Truk yang akan pergi ke Hirosaki. Saat ini Naruto bersama Takashi, Kotha, Rei, Saeko dan Shizuka, mereka semua sudah berkumpul dan mengejar tiga Truk yang menurut mereka terdapat Tekima di sana.

" Naruto-san, bagaimana ini, kita tidak ada pelindung disini, apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Kotha di samping Mobil Naruto.

" Tetap jaga jarak, jangan sampai terlalu dekat " jawab Naruto.

" _Disini Team C melaporkan! Dua Truk dengan penjaga lebih dari 8 saat ini ada di belakang kalian! Apa yang harus kami lakukan? "_ terdengar Komunikasi Dari Team C.

" _Disini Black Bird! Biar Aku tangani itu! "_ terdengar balasan dari salah satu Bunshin Naruto yang menaiki pesawat Black Bird yang mematikan.

 **Swuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaar! Blaaaaaar! Blaaaar!**

Dengan sangat cepat, Pesawat itu melewati Naruto dan yang lain dan langsung menjatuhkan Bom dengan jarak sekitar 7 meter dari Mobil tentara, dan Bom itu'pun sukses mengenai sebagian Mobil tentara.

" Kalian tetap jaga jarak! Target terakhir kita ada di depan sana! " perintah Naruto.

 **Bruuuuuuuuuuum!**

Mobil mereka'pun menambah laju mereka sedikit agar tidak terkena Bom, setelah itu Naruto langsung merapal segel satu tangannya.

 **Boft!**

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu muncullah kumpulan Asap di atas Naruto memperlihatkan Bunshin Naruto. Setelah itu Bunshin itu'pun menghilang dan muncul di atas Tabung truk kedua.

 **Sriiiiing! Sriiiing! Sriiiing!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Banyak Rantai dan mengikat tiga Tabung besar pada Truk.

 **Swuuuuuuuush! Wush!**

Setelah itu, Naruto mengeluarkan Susano'o Birunya dan terbang tinggi membawa Tiga Tabung itu pergi, Tekima yang ada di truk pertama merasa harta pentingnya hilang terkejut.

" Sial! Bagaimana Bisa! Bagaimana bisa seperti i.. "

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika perkataan Tekima terhenti begitu pesawat Black Bird menjatuhkan Bom ke arah Truknya dan membuat Mobil itu meledak dengan dasyat.

 **Cheeeeeeet_**

Setelah itu Mobil Naruto'pun berhenti melaju begitu juga yang lain, mata mereka menatap asap hitam yang terus meninggi itu, dan setelah itu mereka tersenyum bersama karena misi mereka Complete.

" Team Fallback! Kita dapatkan Target! "

.

.

 **Airport place**

.

 **16.00 PM**

Terlihat di bandara lima Tabung Yang berisi Cairan berwarna Hijau tengah di kerumuni oleh banyak orang karena penasaran dengan cairan itu, namun tak lama setelah itu datanglah Susano'o Naruto yang membuat takut mereka hingga membuat mereka menjauh.

Sementara Susano'o Naruto meletakkan Lima Tabung Besar sisanya di samping Lima Tabung lainnya setelah itu Susano'o itu'pun menghilang. Setelah itu datanglah para kelompok yang menjalankan Misi ini, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang terluka semua selamat.

Setelah sampai, semua Bunshin Naruto menghilang sepenuhnya menyisakan Naruto yang asli. Setelah sampai, mereka'pun keluar dari Mobil dan mendekati 10 tabung itu.

" Akhirnya dengan begini semua akan selamat " gumam Naruto.

" Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto-sama? " tanya Salah satu tentara sopan kepada Naruto, karena Identitas Naruto telah tersebar karena waktu mereka memodifikasi Mobil-Mobil, Kotha tidak sengaja keceplosan mengatakan Naruto Kami-sama.

" Aku akan menghidupkan beberapa orang yang mati dulu. Setelah itu barulah aku akan menyebar cairan ini " jawab Naruto melakukan beberapa segel sambil mengaktifkan Rineggannya.

" **Gedo Rinne Tensei!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu di belakang Naruto muncul sosok besar dan langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan Cahaya-Cahaya hijau yang menyebar dan masuk ke tubuh-tubuh yang sudah mati.

Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto'pun menyuruh beberapa orang membuka Tabung besar di belakangnya. Setelah di lakukan Naruto perlahan melayang ke udara sambil merentangkan tangannya dan Cairan yang ada di belakang Naruto perlahan ikut terbang mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengendalikan seluruh Cairan itu untuk menyatu menjadi satu dalam bentuk Bola besar. Lalu Naruto mencoba menekan Bola Berwarna Hijau itu menjadi bentuk kecil dan seketika Bola itu berubah menjadi berwarna putih seperti awan.

Naruto yang melihat Cairan yang dia sudah ubah tersenyum lalu mengibaskan tangannya membuat Bola yang rupanya berubah menjadi Uap itu menyebar luas hampir ke seluruh Bumi.

Naruto menambahkan element Angin dan Air pada cairan itu dan membuat Cairan itu semakin bertambah setiap saat dan tidak akan habis dengan bantuan matahari maka Cairan itu akan menguap menjadi uap awan dan element berfungsi menyebar Uap itu ke seluruh Dunia.

Perlahan Uap itu'pun bergabung dengan Udara dan penciuman Para Zombie mencium Cairan yang telah bercampur dengan Oksigen dan Cairan itu'pun bereaksi cepat pada para Manusia dan membuat mereka kembali Normal dalam 20 menit.

Naruto yang melihat seluruh orang telah kembali tersenyum senang karena dia sudah bisa menyelesaikan Kiamat bagi Dimensi ini, setelah selesai Naruto'pun turun perlahan dan mendarat di dekat Takashi dan yang lain.

" Akhirnya semua sudah selesai " gumam Naruto, setelah itu terdengarlah suara sorakan senang karena kiamat sudah selesai. Takashi dan yang lain terdiam karena pikiran mereka sedang kacau.

" Baiklah, mungkin saatnya aku kembali " gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh, Takashi dan yang lain yang mendengar itu tersentak karena apa yang di ucapan Naruto. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Bagi mereka Naruto sudah seperti seorang ayah, teman dan sahabat karena sifat Naruto yang selalu melindungi mereka seperti akhir. Dan sekarang mereka akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga yang mereka miliki.

" Apakah harus? " tanya Takashi merasa tidak senang karena Naruto harus pergi karena dia masih ingin belajar banyak dari Naruto mengenai semuanya.

" Ya, mau bagaimana lagi... Mereka membutuhkan diriku, dan juga tugasku sudah selesai, maka dari itu aku harus kembali " balas Naruto tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan mereka yang selalu menemaninya.

" Tapi sebelum pergi ijinkan aku untuk melakukan ini " ucap Saeko serius dan mendekati Naruto.

" Um? " gumam Naruto tidak mengerti.

 **Chuuu~**

Seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya begitu Saeko menciumnya, bahkan semua secara serempak melihat adegan itu dengan wajah merona, Saeko mencium Bibir Naruto cukup liar dan mencoba mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa.

Setelah beberapa menit, Saeko'pun melepaskan Ciumannya dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Naruto terbengong akan apa yang di lakukan Saeko.

" A-Aku mencintaimu " ucap Saeko lalu bersembunyi di punggung Shizuka untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto, entah kenapa dia selalu mendapat keberuntungan seperti itu, selalu di sukai banyak wanita

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzizizizit!**

 **Ngooooong!**

Setelah itu di langit muncul petir-petir hitam dan membuat sebuah Lubang hitam, melihat gerbang waktu telah muncul membuat Naruto perlahan terbang menuju lubang itu. Semua melambaikan tangan mereka pada Naruto yang akan pergi, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

 **Ngooooong!**

Perlahan lubang itu'pun kembali menutup sempurna dan akhirnya Chi Bunshin 2 berangkat menuju Dimensi DxD

.

.

 **Dimensions DxD**

.

 **Naruto Side**

Sementara di sisi Naruto yang Asli di Dunia para Dewa-Dewi. Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan bersama para Hewan yang selalu mengikutinya. Setelah itu Naruto berhenti begitu tujuan berikutnya sudah sampai.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar karena tempat berikutnya yang menurutnya cukup Ekstrim " Sepertinya... "

.

.

" Ini akan semakin menyusahkan "

 **Jum'at, 7 April 2016**

 **Yasaka Place**

 **10.00 AM**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Dunia tengah tepat di tempat Yasaka, terlihat seperti biasa semua tengah mempersiapkan senjata-senjata yang ada untuk berperang.

Dan di dalam Ruangan Yasaka, terlihat semua tengah berbincang mengenai apakah ada pergerakan musuh, namun saat mereka rapat, muncul pecahan Dimensi dan mengeluarkan Le Fay. Menma yang melihat Le Fay tampak kelelahan langsung menolong Le Fay.

" LeFay-chan, ada apa denganmu? " tanya Menma Khawatir.

" Hah.. Hah.. Hanya kelelahan setelah diam di Ruang dan Waktu selama dua hari. Mereka hampir membunuhku karena mereka tahu aku membantu kalian " jawab Le Fay dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Jadi begitu, sepertinya mereka sudah melakukan gerakan " gumam Naruko sambil melihat Hinata meminta usulan atau perintah Hinata.

" LeFay-chan kau beristirahatlah biar kami yang mengatasi sisa... "

 **Ngooong!**

Perkataan Hinata terhenti karena muncul lubang Hitam dan mengeluarkan Great Red dalam Versi perempuan dalam keadaan terluka namun tidak terlalu parah. Semua yang melihat itu terkejut akan keadaan Great Red, Naruko dengan cepat menolong Red sebelum jatuh karena kelelahan.

" Ada apa ini? " tanya Naruko pada Red.

" Hah.. Hah.. Mereka mencoba Hah.. Melepaskan Thirexa " gumam Red sebelum akhirnya mereka pingsan.

" Kuso! Sepertinya Red juga di serang seperti Naruto, dengan kata lain Thirexa akan bebas " umpat Menma.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Dari lubang Red yang masih terbuka keluar Tiga Zetzu Puih dan akan menyerang Naruko dan Red, Issei yang melihat itu langsung muncul di depan Ketiga Zetzu itu dengan Tangan yang sudah beraura merah.

" Cih! Rasakan ini! " teriak Issei melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Wuush! Ngoong!**

Ketiga Zetzu itu'pun menerima pukulan Issei hingga membuat mereka kembali ke dalam lubang dan setelah itu lubang itu'pun menutup sepenuhnya.

" Sepertinya kita harus bersiap sekarang " usul Zeus sementara yang lain menyepakati usulan Zeus.

" Baiklah! Semua! Persiapkan seluruh Pasukkan kita akan berperang sekarang, Karena "

.

.

.

.

" Great War telah kembali dimulai "

.

.

.

.

.

Music End

Aoi Tada – Yakeochinai Tsubasa

( Fix music first )

( layar memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang ke ara lain dengan menggenggam sebuah Jubah ada di tubuhnya )

 **miwataseru basho ni kesa wa tadoritsuku tooku senro ga nobiru**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah Jembatan dari Batang Pohon dengan di temani beberapa Hewan )

 **kobiritsuita tsuchi kakato kara otoshi aruita kyori o hakatte mitari**

( Gambar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan di sinari sinar matahari terbenam )

 **maegami o yurasu you ni kaze ga tsuyoku fuitara mou nanimo mayowanai**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi layar dengan langit malam di hiasi bintang-bintang )

 **sekai no hate sae bokura wa shiranai**

( Gambar di Ganti dengan Hinata yang kini tengah menahan sebuah Pedang dengan pedangnya dengan efek percikkan api akibat adu pedang mereka )

 **kanashimazu ikiru sube mo motte nai**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menahan sebuah serangan dengan pedang Dark Repulsernya bersama dengan Elucidator dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya )

 **mezasu kono saki ni matteru yuuki sore o te ni shitara owaru yume o mita.**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Hinata yang tengah memasang Posisi bertarungnya dengan Juhouno Shoushiken miliknya dengan efek para musuh yang sudah di pukul )

 **sora ga kawari hate hoshi wa megutte yuku mezametara sugu ni kyou mo arukidasou**

( gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kanan sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gambar sebelah kiri di mana di sana juga terdapar gambar Hinata yang sedang mengukurkan tangannya )

Fix Music

( Uluran tangan itu'pu berhasil di tangkap bersama hingga cahaya putih menerangi layar dan End )

.

 **Pakai lagu fullnya baru bisa membayangkan.**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Note : yo! Minna Bagaimana kabar kalian?**

 **Buagh! Buagh! Duak! Cklek! Dordordor!**

 **Agrrrh! Kenapa kalian membunuhku?**

 **Reader : Biarin! Siapa suruh lama-lama!**

 **.**

 **Hohoho! Masalah itu, Maaf ya Minna, itu karena kesibukan saya di dunia Nyata yaitu membuat sebuah Anime baru bersama teman-teman saya. Ya... Walau alurnya baru Chapter 1 dan Komiknya baru 2 halaman dengan beberapa halaman untuk karakter.**

 **Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana ceritanya, ini webnya** **.**

 **Ya~ Bagi siapa yang ingin membantu membuat cerita itu, harap bantuannya ya.**

 **Baiklah kita ganti Topik, bagaimana jalan ceritanya? Serukah? Hmm~ mungkin seru.**

 **Yap, Sekarang Rahasia kenapa Naruto pergi untuk mengalahkan Dewa-Dewi Lima Indra karena dirinya mencoba merebut kembali semua Indranya kembali untuk bangkit.**

 **Dan gerbang berikutnya pasti kalian sudah tahu. Saya mengambil karakter-Karakter yang di lawan Naruto adalah Hasil OC. Tidak ada dimana'pun.**

 **Lalu soal Hinata yang berubah. Hmmm~ sedikit mengerikan Hinata jika begitu bukan? Kalian tenang saja Sifat Hinata nanti kembali jika ada suaminya jika tidak bersiaplah menerima Hinata yandare dengan sifat membunuh yang sangat sadis jika dia diganggu.**

 **Kenapa Hinata melakukan hal itu, karena dirinya membayangkan Naruto yang juga di serang oleh musuh mereka dan perempuan yang di gang itu juga memiliki nasib yang sama.**

 **Maka dari itu Pandangan Hinata dan Pikiran Hinata seketika Blank karena masih tidak bisa menerima kematian Naruto.**

 **Lalu untuk Dimensions H.O.T.D, bagaimana cerita di sana, serukah? Hohoho ceritanya seperti Fast Five saat berusaha mengalihkan permainan Polisi mencuri Banker.**

 **Um, sedikit penjelasan. Dalam Cerita tadi, terdapat beberapa Team, Team A di pimpin Oleh Bunshin Naruto dengan Pengawal Delapan Mobil Tentara, Team B di pimpin Oleh Saeko dengan delapan Tentara Team C di pimpin oleh Takashi dan Kotha dengan Enam Belas Mobil tentara.**

 **Sementara Team A, B dan C udara di Pimpin oleh Bunshin Naruto dengan pasukan 8 Airforce V16 dan V18, dan satu Pesawat Black Bird dan Pembom Dark.**

 **Lalu Jutsu Genkamon, kalian masih ingat bukan? Dengan Teknik itu? Dalam Teknik itu memiliki Beberapa Tahap seperti Hachimon Tenko, namun dia memiliki tiga Level yang harus mereka lewati.**

 **Baiklah kita jawab beberapa Review terlebih dahulu.**

 **Bngst : Hm~ Terus masalah buatmu jika Fic ini jelek?**

 **Arif : Sekarang Naruto sudah menyelesaikan empat Gerbang.**

 **Salsabilla12 : Tenang saja, Masih Naruhina kok, dan apa yang di bisikkan Hinata masih rahasia.**

 **Khotib348 : Sampai di Gerbang Ke Empat dan menuju Gerbang ke lima.**

 **Arif : Maaf ya lama karena saya terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata**

 **.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya, jangan lupa baca cerita saya ya! Kalau begitu saya Dedek Undur Diri Jaa Ne!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock – memories**

 **( Fix Music )**

Layar memperlihatkan gambaran Komik-komik dari cerita ini, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih dengan Judul cerita ini )

 **Watch'n outer space I see them shine**

( Layar di ganti dengan tampilan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur )

 **Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pasukkan dengan Hinata yang memimpin )

 **So many times, waking up to the radio**

 **I'm breaking out of the safety of radio**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Foto dimana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum)

 **When did I stop searching for miracles?**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring mulai bercahaya )

 **It's bad enough when nobody helps**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari atas dan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika sobek dengan sobekkan diagonal dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beserta pasukkan yang tengah menyerbu pasukkan )

 **You are nothing but a**

( lalu kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata yang menarik pedangnya lalu menebasnya ke layar hingga membuat sobekkan diagonal kembali )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika berubah menjadi Chi Bunshin 2 yang tengah mengendarai Mobil berisi senjata bersama anak muda di H.O.T.D dan melesat ke arah kamera )

 **You're burning out**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 3 yang tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentakkannya di tempat yang berpasir hingga membuat pasir itu naik )

 **utsurikawari iku sedai koutai**

( Layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 1 dari belakang yang tengah berlari dan mengeluarkan rantainya lalu melesat cepat dengan rantainya )

 **atooi wa shinai shin jidai**

( layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 4 yang tengah berlari menghindar dengan Sabit besar di tangannya, lalu melompat ke atas dan melesat ke arah Kamera yang ada di bawah hingga kamera masuk ke Pupil Mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Shayonringan )

 **Memory Memory now**

( sementara itu pada tubuh Naruto yang asli seketika menghilang seperti kilat )

 **Go on and fuck yourself**

( Lalu layar berganti pada pasukkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain dan di sana terlihat sebuah kilat dan memunculkan Naruto yang telah bergabung dalam perang lalu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Mata Dewanya )

 **Fix Music**

( lalu layar seketika terang dan menjadi Backgroud putih )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 31 :**

 **.**

" Sepertinya... Ini akan sangat menyusahkan " gumam Naruto melihat tempat yang selanjutnya dan tempat yang sangat ekstrim, kenapa?

Karena di hadapan Naruto terlihat sebuah Pulau besar dengan Istana besar melayang dengan beberapa pulau kecil melayang memutari pulau besar di sekitarnya dengan rantai sebagai jembatan dan terlihat latar tempat yang sangat ekstrim karena latar tempat itu di penuhi badai.

Para Hewan mundur beberapa langkah karena ketakutan, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum kepada mereka. Setelah itu Naruto'pun turun dari Sang Singa dan mengelus para Hewan satu persatu.

" Baiklah kalian sampai di sini saja, sekarang aku akan pergi sendiri, sampai bertemu lagi minna " ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sayap apinya lalu terbang ke tempat dewa berikutnya ada.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Braaak! Bumm!**

Setelah lama terbang akhirnya Naruto berhasil sampai di pulau utama dengan Istana besar di pulaunya. Naruto langsung menghilangkan sayapnya dan langsung masuk dengan mendobrak pintunya.

 **Puk! Puk! Puk!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara tepuk tangan langsung mencari suara tersebut dan dia melihat sosok Pria tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

" Selamat datang, Naruto-sama. Namaku Gyugo mameru, dewa penglihatan dan aku bisa melihat segalanya dengan mataku ini " ucap Sosok itu memperkenalkan diri dengan seringai di mulutnya.

" baiklah jika kau dewa penglihatan, berarti kau menggunakan mata'kan? " gumam Naruto sambil menyabut kedua senjata di punggungnya " Baiklah, ayo kita lihat mata siapa yang terbaik " tantang Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

 **Wuuush!**

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Mameru dengan kecepatannya sambil menyiapkan kedua senjatanya, Mameru yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dengan Tiga mata tajam di samping dan atasnya untuk melawan Naruto.

 **Wush! Bziit!**

Naruto yang sudah dekat langsung melompat ke arah Mameru, Mameru yang melihat itu mengibaskan tombaknya namun setelahnya Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang Mameru sambil menyiapkan sabitnya, Mameru yang melihat Naruto menghilang menyeringai.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Merasa dapat kesempatan Naruto mengibaskan Sabitnya namun tanpa melihat, Mameru berhasil menahan serangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu memasang wajah datarnya karena dia sudah tahu pasti akan seperti itu.

 **Wush! Trink! Trank! Tink!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mendorong Sabitnya membuat dirinya mundur beberapa langkah, Mameru yang melihat Naruto menjauh langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan langsung beradu senjata dengan Naruto.

" Khe! Ayo kita berdansa Naruto-sama, apa kau tidak ingin berdansa denganku? " ejek Mameru, sementara Naruto menanggapinya dengan wajah jijik.

" Hissh~ kau kira aku mau? Jika aku mau berarti kau adalah orang homo " balas Naruto sambil mendorong senjata Mameru lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tubuh Mameru hingga terseret beberapa meter.

" Huh! Aku bukanlah seperti itu! " balas Mameru mengeluarkan petir dari tombaknya dan menembakkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto.

 **Bziit! Blaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya membuat serangan Mameru meleset dan menghancurkan lantai di mana Naruto tadi berpijak.

 **Bzit! Blar! Bzit! Blar!**

Naruto terus berpindah karena Petir Mameru seperti mengikutinya di setiap dia berhenti, Mameru yang melihat Naruto selalu berpindah hanya tersenyum.

" Percuma saja, kau selalu berpindah kemanapun, petir itu akan mengikutimu karena dia mengikuti kehendakku. Aku bisa melihatmu di mana setiap kau pergi dan muncul kembali, jadi walaupun kau menghindar aku akan memerintahkannya ke tempat di mana aku bisa melihat kau bersembunyi " ujar Mameru menyeringai sambil melirik sekitarnya di mana Naruto selalu berpindah dengan Hiraishin sambil memutar dirinya.

 **Bzit! Bziit!**

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu " gumam Naruto muncul tak jauh dari Mameru lalu kembali menghilang.

 **Bzit!**

" Apa kau bisa membelokkan seranganmu sendiri? " tanya Naruto yang muncul di dekat Mameru.

 **Bzit! Ziiit! Blaaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghilang membuat Listrik Mameru meleset dan mengenai Mameru sendiri.

" Ughh! Kau cukup Pintar Naruto-sama, aku tidak memperhitungkannya sampai situ " gumam Mameru keluar dari balik asap sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

" Heh! " dengus Naruto memutar sabitnya dan kembali memasang posisi Siaga.

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita mulai lagi " ucap Mameru kembali melesatkan banyak petir miliknya ke arah Naruto.

" Baiklah, ayo kita mulai " gumam Naruto mengaktifkan Shariyongannya.

 **Bziit! Blaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghilang membuat dua petir yang melesat ke arah Naruto kembali mengenai tanah yang di pijak Naruto.

 **Bzit! Blar! Bzit! Blar! Bzit! Blaar!**

Naruto kembali melakukan teknik Hirashin miliknya sambil mengelilingi daerah sekitar membuat petir Mameru selalu meleset namun bergerak liar dan selalu acak mencari Naruto.

 **Bziit! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Naruto kembali muncul di atap-atap Istana lalu melompat ke atas hingga menghancurkan Atap Istana, Mameru yang sudah tahu Naruto ke sana langsung melesatkan semua petirnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Bziiit!**

Seluruh petir Mameru'pun mengenai Naruto, Namun Naruto tampak Biasanya malah dia menyeringai ke arah Mameru.

" Heh! Petir seperti ini tidak akan mempan padaku " ucap Naruto mengalirkan kembali seluruh petir Mameru ke dadanya.

" **Ranton : Shouryuha!** " teriak Naruto lalu membusungkan dadanya ke arah Mameru.

 **Bziiit! Grooaaar!**

Setelah itu dari dada Naruto keluarlah petir berbentuk naga dan melesat ke arah Mameru dengan cepat. Mameru yang melihat itu memutar tombaknya lalu menebaskan tombaknya dengan lurus ke arah Naga petir Naruto.

 **Wuush! Grooaar! Booooom!**

Lalu dari tombak Mameru keluarlah naga angin yang seukuran dengan Jutsu Naruto dan saling berbenturan hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Bziit!**

Melihat itu Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di dalam Istana dan menghadap ke arah Mameru yang juga menghadap ke arahnya.

" Hmm~ Angin dan Petir ne " guman Naruto, sementara Mameru hanya diam sambil memutar tombaknya.

" Kau sungguh kuat Naruto-sama, dan juga sangat cepat, namun... " jeda Mameru menutup matanya sesaat " kau masih kalah cepat dengan ini " lanjut Mameru.

 **Jglleeeer!**

Seketika muncul cahaya kilat dan suara badai dari luar dan saat itu juga Mameru menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Mameru melebarkan matanya karena dia tidak melihat Mameru bergerak.

 **Wush! Jgllleeer!**

 **Triiink!**

Dengan reflek Naruto menghindar dan kembali muncul kilat yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat dan saat itu juga Mameru kembali muncul di belakang Naruto dan menghunuskan tombaknya, namun Naruto dengan cepat mengganti matanya menjadi Senjushariyongan miliknya membuatnya bisa mengetahui bahaya sekitar dan menahan tombak Mameru.

" Heh! Kita buktikan siapa yang tercepat dari kita, kau atau aku " balas Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arah Mameru.

 **Bzit! Jgller!**

 **Triink!**

Secara bersamaan mereka berdua menghilang dengan kecepatan mereka dan kembali muncul di sudut lain dan mengadu senjata mereka, mereka terus melakukan itu di seluruh ruang Istana bahkan hampir membuat kerusakan parah.

 **Jglleer!**

" terlambat! " ucap Mameru yang dengan cepat muncul di belakang Naruto dan siap menghunuskan tombaknya.

" Heh! Masih belum! " balas Naruto menyeringai.

 **Swuush!**

 **Traank!**

Seketika muncul kerangka biru yang melindungi Naruto membuat senjata Mameru tertahan, Mameru yang melihat apa yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 **Sret! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Karena masih terkejut Mameru terkena pukulan dari kerangka tangan berwarna milik Naruto hingga terpental menabrak dinding. Sementara Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Mameru tanpa menghilangkan sosoknya.

' Dia selalu menghilang saat Kilat bersuara dan bersinar, dengan kata lain kecepatannya berasal saat mereka mulai. Saat pandangan musuh terkena cahaya, dia akan menghilang bersama suara badai dan muncul di sekitar musuh saat Musuh masih menutup matanya saat sinar kilat mengenai mata. Jadi begitu ' batin Naruto menyimpulkan kekuatan Mameru.

' Aku hanya harus menghilangkan badai di sini dengan begitu pasti kecepatannya mengurang ' batin Naruto lagi sambil memandang ke atas di mana atap Istana yang sudah hancur memperlihatkan Badai yang masih setia.

 **Bziiit!**

 **Blaaar!**

" What The Fuck! " kejut Naruto begitu sebuah kilat menyambar ke arahnya, tak mau kena, Naruto langsung melompat mundur membuat kilat itu meleset dan menghancurkan lantai yang dia tadi pijak.

 **Jgleeer!**

Setelah berhasil menghindar, Naruto kembali di serang oleh lima kilat yang muncul dari badai, dengan cepat Naruto merapal segel tangannya lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

" **Doton : Sukurēpā kyūshū-sei no arashi** " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

 **Swuuush! Bziiit!**

Setelah itu dari bawah lantai keluar empat tanah berbentuk seperti lidi tapi tebal langsung membelokkan sang kilat membuat lima kilat itu ke arah pencakar petir dari tanah itu dan menyerapnya tanpa batas.

 **Boom! Sreet!**

 **Bziit!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghentakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah dan kedua kakinya langsung terbungkus tanah dan petir yang di serap langsung mengelir ke tubuh Naruto.

 **Jgleeer! Jgleeer!**

Seketika dari dinding di mana Mameru ada keluar dua kilat yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kilat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya menyipitkan matanya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Dan untung saja kedua kilat itu meleset dan mengenai dinding di belakang Naruto, melihat kesempatan Naruto mengalirkan Petir yang sudah berkumpul di seluruh tubuhnya menuju dadanya.

" **Ranton : Bakuhatsu raitoningu** " ucap Naruto lalu menyilangkan tangannya dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya sambil membusungkan dadanya ke atas.

 **Jgleeeer! Bziiiiiiit!**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar ledakan kilat dan menyebar ke seluruh ruang Istana.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika dari luar, terlihat sebagian Istana telah hancur karena Jutsu Naruto dan membuat asap yang sangat tebal.

" Apakah berhasil? " gumam Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" luar Biasa Naruto sama, aku tidak tahu kau bisa memanfaatkan kilatku untuk hal seperti ini " puji Mameru keluar dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada, Naruto yang melihat Mameru masih hidup memasang posisi siaganya tak peduli saat ini mereka di guyur badai yang cukup deras.

" Tapi saat ini akulah yang akan memanfaatkan mereka " lanjut Mameru menatap Naruto dengan mata emas dengan garis Vertikal.

' Matanya berubah ' batin Naruto saat melihat mata Mameru yang awalnya hijau berubah.

 **Greerk! Graaaakkk!**

Seketika tubuh Mameru mengalami beberapa perubahan dan semakin berubah, tubuh yang awalnya terlihat biasa saat ini berotot dengan bulu-bulu seperti macan berwarna ungu mulai tumbuh di sekitar tubuhnya bahkan wajah Mameru ikut berubah menjadi hewan berbentuk macan dan menatap Naruto tajam ( Perubahan Shen Long Blody Roar4 ).

" Kuso yang benar saja " umpat Naruto.

 **Graaaaaaaaaaar!**

Mameru yang mendengar itu membalas umpatan Naruto dengan aungannya dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu menyimpan kedua senjatanya dan mulai menggunakan Taijutsunya.

 **Wush! Wush! Buagh! Buagh! Buaagh!**

Dengan reflek Naruto menghindari cakaran Mameru dengan memiringkan badannya, melihat celah Naruto langsung memukul wajah Mameru lalu memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan sikut pada perut Mameru dan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada perut Mameru.

 **Buagh! Wush! Kring!**

Tanpa di duga Mameru menendang Dirinya dan membuatnya terpental ke sebuah rantai yang menyatukan salah satu pulau di seberangnya. Karena bahaya Naruto memegang rantai itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

Baru saja Naruto kembali berdiri di atas rantai, Mameru sudah di depannya dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

" **Jikukkan Jikan!** " teriak Naruto melebarkan mata kirinya.

 **Swush! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali sekitar tiga detiknya, sepuluh detik berikutnya tubuh Mameru terpental hingga menabrak sebagian gedung Istana. Melihat jutsunya berhasil Naruto mendekati pulau utama dan kembali memasang posisi siaga.

' Dia cukup bahaya dalam mode itu, ini mengingatkanku akan Byako ' batin Naruto sambil mengingat akan kuchiyosenya dan Dewa yang pernah di lawannya.

 **Bzit! Bzit! Bzit! Bzit!**

Seketika mata Naruto melebar melihat dari balik asap keluar dua belas gelombang sabit dari petir melesat ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Wush! Tak!**

Dengan reflek Naruto menghindari semua itu lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Blaaar! Buuum!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluarlah Mameru yang siap melayangkan cakarannya pada Naruto namun Mameru harus merelakan wajahnya saat wajahnya terkena sebuah tanah yang tiba-tiba keluar.

 **Swush! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tanah di hadapannya membuat tanah itu terpental bersama tubuh Mameru

 **Bziit! Bugh!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang Mameru dan siap melayangkan tendangan berikutnya namun Mameru berhasil menahan tendangannya dengan menangkap kakinya.

 **Wish!** **Buagh! Blaar!**

Dengan keras Mameru membanting Naruto lalu melesatkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto hingga lantai yang di bawahnya hancur membuatnya jatuh ke bawah.

 **Sriiing! Jleb!**

Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan Rantai Uzumakinya dari tangannya dan menancapkannya ke salah satu Pulau yang tersambung dengan pulau utama.

 **Sriiing! Wush! Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik rantainya membuat dirinya tertarik dan berhasil mendarat di pulau yang dia inginkan.

 **Swush! Bugh! Bugh! Tak!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Mameru dan kembali melayangkan serangannya namun berhasil di tahan oleh Mameru, melihat Gagal Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan seketika muncul sebuah gelombang dan mementalkan Mameru beberapa meter.

" Heh! Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? " remeh Mameru, Naruto yang di ejek hanya acuh tak peduli.

 **Bziiiit!**

Seketika tubuh Mameru mulai teraliri petir membuat Naruto harus bersiaga karena Mameru mulai serius.

 **Wush! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Mameru melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dan hal itu membuat ledakan petir yang cukup besar membuat Naruto harus terpental beberapa meter karena tidak menyangka akan seperti itu.

" Cih! **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** " decih Naruto sambil memanggil bunshinnya.

 **Boft! Boft!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul dua kumpulan asap di depan Naruto dan mengeluarkan dua bunshinnya yang melesat kearah Mameru.

 **Craash! Craaash!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Dengan mudah Mameru membunuh dua bunshin Naruto dan kembali berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyilangkan tangannya.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Dengan tepat Mameru memukul Naruto hingga membuat daya ledak yang besar dan mementalkan Naruto hingga menabrak bebatuan dari pecahan istana.

' Ghehh! Dia kuat sekali ' batin Naruto sambil kembali bangkit ' dan juga semua seranganku di baca dengan mudahnya, mungkin dia memang benar, dia bisa membaca semua gerakanku tanpa melihat karena dia bisa melihat segalanya ' batin Naruto.

" Aku harus mencobanya " gumam Naruto merapal segel lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam " **Katon : Mokuryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto memunculkan beberapa naga kayu lalu membakar Naga kayunya dan melesatkannya ke arah Mameru.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto sambil mengendalikan Air hujan membentuk naga air dan melesat ke arah Mameru.

 **Tak!**

" **Mokuton : Jukai Ryuu koutan!** " ucap Naruto lagi membuat Jutsu bertubi-tubi ke arah Mameru.

 **Tak!**

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Genkamon : Kinjutsu!** " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Trank! Trank! Traank! Traank!**

Seketika dari bawah tanah keluar delapan gerbang berbeda warna dan mengelilingi Mameru, sementara seluruh Naga yang di lesatkan Naruto hanya berputar-putar seperti menunggu perintah.

' Dengan adanya badai, ini akan membantu Jutsu ini ' batin Naruto melompat ke salah satu gerbang sambil merapal segelnya.

" **Katon : Katomikaze No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan nafas apinya ke arah Mameru.

 **Swuuus!**

Seketika api yang di tengah gerbang itu'pun membentuk sebuah tornado aoi dan semakin besar karena adanya angin yang membantu api.

Melihat jutsunya itu, Naruto menutup mata kanannya lalu terlihat darah mulai mengalir dari matanya " **Amaterasu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Twuuung! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Api itu'pun menjadi hitam lalu meledak hingga meninggalkan kumpulan asap.

 **Tak!**

Naruto kembali menghentakkan kedua tangannya hingga seluruh gerbangnya terbuka lalu melakukan segelnya " **Kinjutsu : Shiki Karingu yōso** " ucap Naruto.

 **Swuuuuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika seluruh Jutsu Naruto tadi kembali menyerang bersama ke dalam kumpulan asap hingga membuat ledakan besar bahkan membuat Asap semakin tebal.

 **Swush!**

Seketika dari balik asap keluar sosok Mameru yang penuh luka namun tidak terlalu parah dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto.

" Heh! Seranganmu tadi luar biasa, namun semua terbaca olehku jadi aku bisa menghindarinya namun beberapa dari mereka berhasil karena aku kurang fokus, kau cukup pintar Naruto-sama, melesatkan banyak serangan agar salah satu dari mereka berhasil " ujar Mameru memuji Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Mameru masih ada hanya mendecih karena dia tidak menyangka semuanya bisa di hindari.

' Kuso, apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia cukup hebat di banding para dewa lainnya ' batin Naruto bingung ' Setelah Senjuriyongan adalah Rineyonggan, aku harus mencoba mata itu untuk mengalahkannya ' batin Naruto menutup kedua matanya, setelah itu Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan, mata berpola riak dengan empat tomoe.

" Heh! Kau mengubah matamu ne tapi itu tidak akan pernah mempan! " balas Mameru melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Swushswush!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Naruto sudah sangat jauh darinya bahkan saat dia hampir berhasil memukul Naruto, dia tidak melihat Naruto melakukan apapun.

' A-Apa ini, kecepatanku... Bertambah ' batin Naruto juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiing!**

Dengan cepat Mameru kembali melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan petirnya, namun seketika Mameru berhenti karena Naruto bergerak cepat memutari dirinya hingga membentuk bayangan-bayangan Naruto yang bergerak ( Seperti di Ansatsu Kyoshitsu ).

' Ge-Gerakan macam apa itu, gerakannya sungguh cepat ' batin Mameru kebingungan walau dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan mata Dewanya namun matanya tidak berfungsi untuk melihat hal yang sangat cepat seperti ini.

' Kecepatan ini hebat, dengan ini pasti aku berhasil ' batin Naruto yang terus memutari Mameru sambil merapal segel.

" **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto seperti bergema lalu dari berbagai arah keluarlah banyak bola api yang melesat ke arah Mameru.

 **Blaar! Blar! Blar!**

Karena cepatnya, Mameru harus terkena serangan Naruto secara bertubi-tubi. Melihat serangannya berhasil Naruto menyeringai karena dengan ini dia bisa menyelesaikannya.

 **Sreeet! Bziiiit**

Setelah itu Naruto memberhentikan dirinya lalu mengeluarkan Petir merah miliknya dan menyelubunginya di seluruh tubuhnya.

 **Jgleeeer!**

 **Wush! Tap! Blaaar!**

Lagi, turun sebuah Kilat menerjang Naruto namun dengan reflek Naruto melompat kebelakang membuat Kilat itu hanya mengenai lantainya saja.

" Grrrr~ Kisama Naruto-sama! Kau tidak akan pernah aku biarkan! " geram Mameru dari balik asap dalam keadaan sedikit terbakar, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

" Heh~ tidak akan aku biarkan? Kau memang bisa menangkap aku? " ejek Naruto lalu kembali melakukan seperti tadi namun kecepatannya bertambah 2x lipat karena bantuan petirnya menbuat Mameru semakin kebingungan akan kecepatan Naruto.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Tanpa kedipan mata, Mameru seketika melebarkan matanya saat tubuhnya terkena serangan yang tak terlihat bahkan dia tidak melihat Naruto bergerak ke arahnya.

 **Bzziiiiitt!.**

" RRAAAAAAAAAARR! " teriak Mameru dengan suara macannya saat tiba-tiba dari bawah muncul petir merah dan menyambar dirinya.

 **Swush! Duak!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Mameru kembali menerima serangan di dagunya membuat tubuhnya melayang ke atas. " **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto memberhentikan dirinya.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul empat bunshin Naruto dan kembali menghilang bersama Bunshinnya dengan kecepatan mereka.

 **Duak! Duak!**

Dalam sekejap, Mameru kembali menerima serangan tak kasap mata membuat tubuhnya kesana kemari.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di hadapan Mameru dan mengarahkan tinjunya yang terlapisi Susano'o karena belum persiapan akhirnya Mameru terkena pukulan Naruto dan terpental kembali.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Kembali muncul lagi Naruto lain dan siap melayangkan tendangannya namun Mameru kali ini berhasil menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Namun muncul lagi Naruto lain dan memukul punggung Mameru hingga terpental ke bawah dan menabrak tanah dengan keras.

" **Genkamon : Kinjutsu : Ryuuha No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto lain yang berdiri di atas para gerbangnya yang masih ada.

 **Tink! Tink!**

 **Grooaaaaaaar!**

Perlahan seluruh gerbang yang masih terbuka mulai bercahaya dan mengeluarkan Naga sesuai gerbang elemen mereka, Angin, Tanah, Air, Petir, Api, Es, Yin dan Yang.

 **Wush!**

 **Groooaaaar!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluarlah kembali Mameru yang akan pergi menjauh, namun seluruh Naga Naruto langsung mengejar Mameru seperti tidak memberi kesempatan.

" Kau seharusnya tidak kabur Mameru-Dono " ucap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Mameru.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan cepat Naruto memukul kembali Mameru dan membuat tubuh Mameru terpental ke arah Naga Elementnya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto merapal segel kembali dengan cepat.

 **Krak! Krak! Syuuut!**

Seketika seluruh Naga Naruto membatalkan serangan mereka pada Mameru dan dari tanah keluar banyak akar dan langsung melilit Mameru.

" Ghu! Kau tahu! Akar-Akar ini tidak akan mempan terhadap diriku! " teriak Mameru dengan mata menyala.

 **Jgleeer! Jgleeer! Jglleeer!**

 **Syuuut! Syuut!**

Lalu dari atas muncul banyak kilat menghancurkan akar-akar yang melilitnya namun Akar-Akar itu tumbuh kembali dan semakin banyak.

" Heh! Percuma saja, Akar ini akan semakin banyak jika kau serang " jelas Naruto yang ada di atas gerbang membuat Mameru mendecih.

" Baiklah sebaiknya kita selesaikan dengan cepat " gumam Naruto bersama tiga bunshin lainnya di udara.

" Yosh! " balas ketiga bunshinnya lalu menghilang dan muncul di sekitar Mameru.

 **Tak!**

" **Doton : Enkei kabe** " ucap Bunshin 1 menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika di sekitar Mameru muncul dinding melingkar sekitar 20 meter membuat Mameru terkejut karena apa yang akan di lakukan oleh.

" **Hikaton : Hikari!** " teriak Bunshin 2 yang ada di langit.

 **Tiiiiiing! Twuuuuung!**

Seketika di tengah badai keluar cahaya terang dan membuat sebuah gelombang membuat seluruh Badai lenyap tak tersisa, sementara Mameru menutup matanya karena cahaya terang milik Naruto.

 **Siiiiiiing!**

Seketika Cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto bergerak ke arah Dada Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah bola energi yang siap di tembakkan.

" **Hikaton : Rēzā-bi** " ucap Naruto menembakkan jutsunya.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Seketika dari dada Naruto keluar Laser dan berhasil mengenai Mameru. Melihat itu Bunshin yang ada diatas para Gerbang mengendalikan seluruh naganya untuk melesat ke sana.

 **Groooooar! Wuuuush!**

Seluruh Naga Naruto'pun mulai bergerak dan langsung Masuk ke dalam sambil berputar-putar dan memangsa Mameru, sementara laser itu sudah di hilangkan, Bunshin 2 Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk membuat Jutsu berikutnya.

" **Doton : Ryuusei** " ucap Bunshin 3 melebarkan matanya lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Lalu dari langit keluar sebuah Meteor dan siap menghantamkannya ke arah Mameru.

" **Katon!** " ucap Naruto Asli lalu menyemburkan sebuah api besar ke arah Meteor hingga Meteor itu terbakar " **Amaterasu!** " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Seketika Api yang tadinya merah mulai berubah menjadi hitam, melihat tahap terakhir selesai, Bunshin 2 yang sudah selesai dengan jutsunya menyiapkan dirinya.

" **Senpo : Fuuton : Rasenkami Shuriken!** " ucap bunshin 2 melempar jutsunya.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Twuuung!**

Setelah itu terjadi sebuah Pusaran Badai setelah Jutsu Bunshin 2 berhasil dan Meteor Bunshin ketika terkena badai itu membuat Api hitam itu bergabung menjadi Badai Api Hitam.

 **Swuuuush!**

Lagi Naruto Asli mengeluarkan Sosok Susano'onya namun kali ini warnanya adalah biru tua, dengan Palu yang di bawanya dan melesat ke atas Meteor.

" Hyaaaa! Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan palunya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Booooooom!**

Palu itu'pun memukul Meteor itu dan membuat Meteor itu terdorong dan mengenai Mameru.

" **Doton : Ryuusei Bakuhatsu!** " ucap Bunshin 3 menyelesaikan pertarungan.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

.

 **Middle Earth**

 **Fraksion Side**

.

Sementara itu di dunia tengah, terlihat seluruh Pasukan Aliansi yang terdiri dari Akuma ( Iblis ), Da-tenshi ( Malaikat Jatuh ), Tenshi ( Malaikat ), Manusia, dan para Roh dari Hades saat ini tengah berkumpul di tempat pertempuran menunggu pasukan Musuh sebelum memulai perang.

Di pasukan utama, terlihat Hinata sebagai pemimpin pasukan di temani Menma, Naruko, Rias beserta Peeragenya, Sona beserta Peeragenya, Athena, Odin, Izanami dan Dewa Wisnu.

Sementara itu beberapa pasukan penghalau yang paling depan dari pasukan Utama terdiri dari Sirzech, Azazel, Michael, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall, Izanagi dan Susano'o. Pasukan ini berfungsi untuk menghalau beberapa pasukan musuh yang menyerang dari luar jalur peperangan dengan mengirim pasukan musuh dengan sebuah sihir menuju ruang antar dimensi.

Lalu pasukan pemusnah terdiri dari Dewa Indra, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Dewa Brahma, Dewa Siwa, Zeus, Poseidon, Hedes dan Dewa Budha, pasukan ini berada di tengah lima barisan panah utama dengan berfungsi saat energi mereka semua berkumpul maka pasukan Utama akan menyebar membuka jalan membiarkan sihir pamungkas mereka menghancurkan pasukan musuh.

Lalu untuk pasukan Udara, bertambah salah satu dewa yaitu Dewa Garuda kendaraan milik dewa Wisnu bersama Great Red dan Le fay, mereka akan mengintai dan menyerang melalui udara dengan tak terlihat menggunakan para awan untuk bersembunyi.

Saat ini semua sudah bersiap untuk berperang hanya menunggu tanda dari mereka. " Menma-kun, Naruko-chan. Bisakah kalian mengirim seratus Bunshin kalian untuk membantu para Maou? Aku khawatir mereka tidak akan bisa menahannya sampai Naruto-kun kembali " pinta Hinata, saat ini Hinata berpakaian seperti Biasanya, Jaket ungu dan jelana birunya.

" Baiklah " balas Naruko dan Menma membuat segel bunshin. Penampilan Menma dan Naruko juga seperti biasa mereka, tidak ada yang berubah.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu keluar asap tebal dan memperlihatkan 100 Menma dan Naruko yang tengah berlari menuju barisan depan untuk membantu Para Maou.

" Ayo kemarilah kalian, aku tidak sabar menghabisi kalian dengan tanganku ini " gumam Issei semangat, Menma yang di samping Issei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena Issei terlalu semangat.

" Issei, jangan terlalu semangat, ingat semangat bisa saja meruntuhkan segalanya " peringat Menma, Issei yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

" Tenang saja Menma, walaupun begitu aku akan tetap membunuh mereka untuk Naruto-sensei! Itu adalah janjiku! " balas Issei semakin semangat.

 **[" Menma kau bisa dengar! "]** Menma seketika tersentak begitu Kurama yang ada di tubuhnya berbicara padanya.

" Ada apa Kurama? " tanya Menma

 **Deg!**

Seketika Menma tersentak saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kurama, setelah itu Menma tersenyum karena apa yang di bicarakan Kurama tadi.

" Hahh~ " hela Menma sambil menatap langit ' Cepatlah kemari... Baka Otouto '

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Wush! Tap! Tap!**

 **Boft! Boft!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto terlihat saat ini Pulau Utama telah hancur dengan lubang besar berada di tengah pulau, sementara di dekat lubang, terlihat Naruto beserta bunshinnya kembali berkumpul lalu menghilang bersama menyisakan Naruto Asli.

 **Sret!**

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Setelah itu Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke atas hingga sewajah dan saat itu juga, tanah dari bawah naik dan kembali menyatu membuat lubang pulau utama tertutup.

Setelah pulau utama kembali, terlihat di tengah pulau, muncul cahaya dan memperlihatkan Sosok Mameru yang lebih dermawan, Naruto yang tahu sudah berhasil tersenyum.

" Salam Naruto-sama " ucap Mameru sambil berlutut.

" Diberkatilah Kau Mameru-dono " ucap Naruto memberi berkat.

" Maaf atas kelancangan saya marena telah menyerang Anda Naruto-sama saya benar-benar telah termakan hawa nafsu gelap sehingga saya tidak sadar " sesal Mameru sambil menundukkan kelapanya.

" Ah~ iie, itu tidak apa, karena itulah tugasku melawan kalian untuk membebaskan kalian dari hawa gelap " sangkal Naruto sambil mendekati Mameru yang mulai berdiri.

" Mameru-dono karena kau dewa penglihatan, aku ingin tahu, dimana gerbang kegelapan berada? " pinta Naruto, Mameru yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya.

" Tempat berikutnya cukup jauh Naruto-sama, dan tempat berikutnya seperti kota kematian " ujar Mameru ketika sudah menemukan tempatnya.

" Jadi begitu.. " gumam Naruto.

" Ugh! Naruto-sama " lenguh Mameru lalu memegang pundak Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika mata Naruto melebar begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya, semuanya sudah bersiap untuk perang, Naruto yang melihat itu mengeram karena kehabisan waktu.

" Aku harus cepat " gumam Naruto mencoba pergi ke tempat berikutnya.

" Matte Naruto-sama " cegat Mameru sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

" Ada apa? Aku harus cepat? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" Anda tidak perlu buru-buru, biar saya yang mengirim Anda ke sana " jawab Mameru mulai kembali konsentrasi.

" Semoga berhasil Naruto-sama " ucap Mameru tersenyum.

 **Jgleeeer!**

Seketika muncul kilat dari ketiadaan dan mengenai Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang dari sana.

.

 **Other Place**

.

 **Jgleeer!**

Sementara di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap, terlihat sebuah Kilat menghantam tempat itu dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang saat ini matanya tengah berputar-putar karena perpindahan Mameru.

" Hah~ Apa dia tidak memiliki cara lain? " gumam Naruto mencoba menormalkan matanya. Lalu pandangan Naruto teralih saat sesuatu yang besar di hadapannya dan saat itu juga Naruto mengumpat karena.

" Gerbang berikutnya... Ti-tidak mungkin... Ko-Kota kematian " gumam Naruto dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar karena di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kota yang sudah mati, hampa, kosong tanpa jiwa sama sekali dan yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanyalah Jiwa Para Setan kegelapan.

.

 **Middle Earth**

 **Other Place**

 **.**

Terlihat di suatu tempat yang gelap, terlihat beberapa pasukan saat ini tengah bersiap untuk keluar dan juga terdapa sosok monster besar di belakang mereka namun dalam keadaan di rantai.

" Apa semua sudah siap? " tanya sosok Wanita berambut putih.

" Tentu saja " balas anggotanya.

" Baiklah ayo kita berangkat "

.

.

.

" _**Great War**_ telah kembali di mulai "

.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension ~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dimension Charlotte**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 3 saat ini Naruto tengah berada di gedung tertinggi Dubai, sambil melihat kota Dubai yang indah di malam hari bukan tanpa sebab dia ke dubai, tujuannya adalah Melihat Yu menyelesaikan masalah dunia dengan merampas seluruh kekuatan yang ada di sana agar tidak ada yang menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi.

Sebenarnya rencana Naruto, Naruto ingin mengambil kekuatan Yu, namun karena tekad Yu dan ingin mendamaikan Dunia, maka dia membiarkan Yu melakukannya dan setelah dia menyelesaikannya barulah dia mengambil Seluruh Kekuatan Yu.

.

 **Flasback**

.

" Kau membuat institut pendidikan dengan terus melakukan Time Leap, Sugoii " gumam Nao tidak percaya ketika mendengar cerita Shunsuke.

" Gomen Nao-chan, waktu itu kami tidak sempat menyelamatkan Kakakmu " sesal Shunsuke.

" Ah! I-Iie sekarang dia sudah pulih karena Uzumaki-san jadi tidak apa " balas Nao sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi kemampuan menghilangkan ingatan yang menghapus tentangmu Nii-san? " tanya Yu.

" Ya, seperti itu lah " balas Shunsuke.

" Begitu juga matamu? " tanya Yu lagi.

" Aku mencobanya lagi tapi memang tidak bisa " jawab Shunsuke mencoba kembali namun tidak bisa.

" Sa? Bisakah kalian menceritakan pada Yu bahwa kalian sebenarnya sudah tahu akan kemampuan perampasan Yu? Aku rasa dia belum menyadarinya " ujar Naruto yang bersandar di tembok.

" Apa itu? " tanya Yu.

" Memang itulah kemampuanmu Yu " ujar Shunsuke setuju.

" Hah! " kejut Yu.

" Sejak awal Aku dan Takajo juga sudah menyadarinya " ujar Nao juga setuju " Dari Awal, dia melihatmu dengan kemampuannya " lanjut Nao sambil melihat kumagami.

 _ **Flasback Nao.**_

.

 _ **Clup!**_

" _Kemampuan... Perampasan kekuatan, kemampuan spesial " ujar Kumagami lalu berjalan keluar._

" _Itu mustahil! Ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu " ucap Takajo tidak percaya._

" _Kau benar itu terlalu kuat " ucapku setuju akan ucapan Takajo " Kita akan mengawasinya dengan hati-hati dan mencari tahu bagaimana dia merampas kemampuan orang lain " perintahku._

 _ **Flasback Off.**_

" Sebagai Hasil investigasi kami, kami menyadari bahwa kau salah menggunakan kekuatanmu, tidak hanya merasuki tubuh orang lain cara merampas kemampuan mereka adalah dengan merasukinya " jelas Nao mengenai ceritanya saat mengetahui kekuatan Yu.

" Sebagai buktinya, semua yang telah kau rasuki kehilangan kekuatannya " lanjut Naruto " Aku juga mengetahuinya setelah kau merasuki orang terbang itu, sebelum kita pergi aku menemuinya dan menyuruhnya terbang lagi dan buktinya dia tidak bisa terbang lagi " jelas Naruto.

" Aku sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa Tomori-san dan Takajo-san mengetahui akan kekuatanmu, dan mereka merahasiakannya padamu, jika kau mengetahuinya mungkin kau akan merasuki orang yang berkemampuan dan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum senang karena semua sudah dia beritahu.

" Dari Mana Kau Tahu sampai sejauh itu? " tanya Takajo.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan Aku Takajo-san, aku sudah bilang bukan? Bahwa Aku Ni Kami-sama, jadi aku tahu semuanya " balas Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri.

" Berarti... Kalau begitu.. " gumam Yu melihat tangannya lalu melihat ke arah buku di belakang Nao, Nao yang tahu pikiran Yu mengembungkan pipinya.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush!**

Yu yang ingin mencoba langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada buku di belakang Nao membuat dua buku di sana melesat ke arahnya, karena belum siap, Yu melebarkan matanya.

 **Buagh!**

Kedua buku itu'pun mendarat sempurna di wajah Yu, Yusa yang melihat itu tertawa kecil karena lucunya Yu

" Lalu, Shunsuke-san... Aku kesini ingin mengambil kekuatan Time Leapmu itu " lanjut Naruto mendekati Shunsuke.

" Ma-Matte jika begitu maka " ucap Kumagami mencoba menghentikan.

" Tidak Apa Kumagami, waktuku menggunakan kekuatan ini juga sebentar lagi. Dan juga dia adalah Kami-sama. Kita tidak mungkin melawannya " ujar Shunsuke tulus, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Gomen, tapi aku akan membayarnya dengan hadiah yang mungkin kau sudah lama ingin kembali " ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh mata Shunsuke.

Tak selang beberapa, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan saat itu juga Shunsuke kembali membuka matanya dan bisa melihat kembali.

" A-A-Aku... " gumam Shunsuke sambil melihat tangannya.

" Selamat melihat kembali Otasaka Shunsuke " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Semua yang mendengar itu terkejut karena saat ini Shunsuke sudah bisa melihat mereka.

" Y-Yu, Ku-Kumagami, A-Ayumi-chan, Na-Nao-chan " gumam Shunsuke terharu karena bisa melihat mereka.

 **Grep!**

Tanpa di duga Shunsuke berlari ke arah Yu dan Ayumi dan memeluk mereka dengan erat, semua yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

" Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padanya? " tanya Kumagami.

" Heh~ Mengambil kekuatannya dan mengembalikan pandangannya " jawab Naruto.

" Siapa namamu Kami-sama? " tanya Shunsuke sopan.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggil namaku, tapi jangan gunakan Sunfix -sama, itu terdengar mengerikan bagiku " jawab Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

" Naruto-san ikutlah denganku, kalian juga. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan mengenai ini " ujar Shunsuke berjalan ke suatu tempat di ikuti oleh Naruto dan yang lain.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lap " Oh? Senang kalian bisa berkunjung di sini " ujar seorang kakek-kakek mendatangi mereka.

" Pria Tua ini adalah Ketua dari tim penelitian ini, Dr. Tsutsumiuchi " jelas Shunsuke pada semua.

" Lalu tempat apa ini? " tanya Yu.

" Disini adalah penelitian yang bertujuan untuk membuat vaksin untuk mencegah wabah kemampuan spesial " jawab Tsutsumiuchi.

" Eh! Vaksin? Apa Kita terkena penyakit? " tanya Yu bingung.

" Benar, sebenarnya kemampuan Spesial adalah sebuah partikel yang datang pada masa muda, maka dari itu kami membuat Vaksin agar penyakit itu tidak pernah ada lagi " jawab Tsutsumuichi.

" Partikel? " beo Yu

" Apa kau pernah mendengar meteor berorbit panjang, Charlotte? " tanya Tsutsumuichi.

" A-Ah! Ayu tahu itu! " jawab Ayumi girang.

" Oh? Kau pasti sangat suka melihat bintang ya? " tanya Tsutsumuichi sambil mengelus rambut Ayumi.

" Ha'i! Ayu sangat suka desu~ " jawab Ayumi senang.

" Komet Charlotte, mendekati bumi dengan putaran 75 tahun, partikel tak di ketahui menyebar ke bumi, mereka yang menghirupnya akan mendapat kemampuan spesial. Di saat masa sensitif mereka. Saat partikel masuk melalui hidung, partikel itu akan menggali menuju saraf otak dan membangkitkan Saraf yang harusnya tertidur " jelas Tsutsumiuchi sambil melihat salah satu meteor di lap itu.

" Jadi begitu, semua kemampuan ini berasal dari partikel Meteor Charlotte " gumam Naruto

" Berarti Komet ini sudah datang 12 tahun lalu dan saat itu juga di mana kalian mendapatkan kekuatan ini, maka dari itu mereka membuat sebuah vaksin agar tidak terjadi lagi " gumam Takajo mengerti.

" Hah~ kalau begitu kita bisa lega " gumam Yu bernafas lega.

" Tidak, hanya jepang yang aku jaga dari perlindungan. Pemburuannya masih ada di seluruh dunia " balas Shunsuke tidak setuju.

" Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita bukan? " tanya Yu.

" tidak, tentu saja ada. Jika mereka tahu akan kemampuanmu mereka pasti memburumu. Lagipula di luar sana banyak juga yang memiliki kemampuan hebat. Dengan kata lain walaupun kita bisa bersantai kita tidak tahu kapan akan hal itu terjadi " jawab Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

" Ja! Bagaimana dengan Vaksinnya? " balas Yu lagi.

" Vaksin itu hanya untuk mengakang, itu bisa di urus nanti, walaupun sekarang itu terasa mustahil " balas Naruto sengit.

" Ja! Kita bisa membuat Vaksin baru bukan! " balas Yu lagi sengit.

" Hah~ Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Vaksin, Yu. Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian di sini " jawab Shunsuke menghela nafasnya akan sifat Yu.

" Baiklah... Tapi aku ingin kami mendapatkan ingatan kami mengenaimu kak? " pinta Yu.

" Heh~ serahkan itu padaku, kalian hanya tinggal menatap mataku saja " balas Naruto tersenyum.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengaktifkan mata Mangenkyou Sharingannya dan menatap mata Yu dan Ayumi. Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto'pun kembali mengaktifkannya.

" Yosh, sudah selesai " ujar Naruto tersenyum.

" Nii-san! " pekik Ayumi langsung memeluk Shunsuke. Shunsuke yang melihat reaksi Ayumi hanya tersenyum karena sudah mengingatnya.

.

.

" Jadi sekarang kalian boleh berteman dengan orang-orang di sini, lagi pula mereka adalah teman baru kalian " ujar Shunsuke sambil duduk di sofanya di sebuah ruangan.

" Ha'i " balas semua kecuali Naruto.

" Maa! Sepertinya sudah waktunya " gumam Naruto menyeringai.

" Hm? Apa maksudmu? " tanya pemuda berambut kuning Shichino.

" Kumagami, ikutlah denganku. Saatnya pemburuanmu di mulai, aku akan ikut denganmu dan melindungimu dari mereka " ujar Naruto tanpa menjawab Shichino lalu berjalan menuju keluar.

" Nani! Apa kau berencana membunuh Kumagami! " teriak Shichino emosi sambil melesat ke arah Naruto menyiapkan pukulannya.

 **Grep!**

Namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkap tangan Shichino dan menatap Shichino tajam. " Heh! Jika bisa aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Lagi pula Kumagami menjadi incaran saat ini untuk mendapatkan lokasi ini " ucap Naruto tajam pada Shichino.

" Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Maeodori.

" Kita akan ikut permainannya sementara. Ikuyo Kumagami " jawab Naruto kembali melanjutkan jalannya di ikuti oleh Kumagami.

" kuso! Genggamannya cukup kuat " umpat Shichino.

" Kau baka ya? Dia itu Kami-sama tentu saja mudah baginya " ejek Yu.

" Hah!? "

.

.

" Kumagami, aku ingin kau bersikap tenang saja saat di sana, jangan khawatir aku akan mengikutimu tanpa ketahuan " Perintah Naruto selagi mereka berjalan ke Mobil Kumagami.

" Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? " tanya Kumagami.

" Maa! Itu akan terjawab setelah semuanya selesai " jawab Naruto tersenyum.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang di samping Kumagami, Kunagami yang melihat itu sempat terkejut Karena Naruto bisa menghilang.

 **Skip sampai di Pabrik ( kejadian sama di Canon )**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Kumagami dan sang supir, Furuki berjalan ke dalam pabrik dan terlihat di sana terdapat dua pria bule yang tersenyum pada mereka.

" Hei! Aku sudah membawanya! Biarkan aku melihat keluargaku! " teriak Furuki lirih.

" Tidak, kau harus pergi dari sini lebih dulu, dan setelah itu aku akan menghubungimu " perintah salah satu orang berjas.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin " gumam Furuki tidak percaya.

" Hoy~ bukankah tidak sopan menahan keluarga orang lain yang tidak kau kenal? " seketika semua yang di sana tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara.

 **Bziiit!**

" Nanti kalian dosa loh " lanjut Suara itu yang rupanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah di samping Furuki " Furuki-san, tenanglah, keluargamu sudah bebas sekarang keluarlah, dan berpura-pura kau menyesal agar tidak di curigai " bisik Naruto.

" Ha-Ha'i " balas Furuki tergagap dan mengikuti perintah Naruto katakan.

" Hey! When This Guy in Here! " kejut pria berbaju biru berkaca mata yang di yakini bos.

" Heh! Orang luar ya, yare-yare " gumam Kumagami.

" Heh! I do not think there are parents like you greedy " ejek Naruto membalas ucapan bos itu.

" Ghu! You... " geram si Bos pada Naruto.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Seketika dari belakang Bos keluar dua orang berotot dan satu bocah perempuan dengan wajah datar, Naruto dan Kumagami yang melihat itu hanya diam kecuali Naruto yang menyeringai di hati.

" You better go before you be Chagrined " ucap Bos menggunakan bahasanya.

" Oh? Really? Why You not to Show me? " balas Naruto semakin menyeringai.

 **Wush!**

Salah satu pria berotot di belakang sang Bos langsung melesat ke arah Naruto tanpa di perintah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berjalan dua langkah ke depan dengan santai.

 **Wush!**

Dengan gerakan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan Pria Berotot yang menyerangnya, sementara semua yang melihat serangan itu meleset memblakkan mata mereka.

 **Duaagh!**

Dengan sangat keras Naruto langsung memukul perut Pria berotot di depannya hingga tubuh Pria berotot itu melengkung. Semua yang melihat itu melebarkan mata mereka tidak percaya.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan aku pak tua! " ucap Naruto pada Pria berotot di sampingnya.

 **Wush! Buuagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto kembali memukul Pria berotot di sampingnya dengan brutal. Setelah itu Naruto kembali menarik kepala Pria Berotot itu lalu kembali memukul perut Pria berotot itu hingga tubuhnya semakin melengkung.

 **Wush! Duak!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menendang kepala pria berotot itu terpental dengan keadaan kepala terbalik. Pria itu'pun meninggal dengan mengenaskan.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika di sekitar ruangan Pabrik keluar dinding tanah menghalau semua yang di sana yang akan mencoba kabur, para penjahat yang terperangkap melebarkan mata mereka.

" Heh! You have developed a monster here, be prepared to feel the pain of remarkable old man ! " ujar Naruto menatap dingin bos penjahat di depannya.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa di duga perempuan yang ada di belakang sang Bos melesat ke arah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cahaya dari mulutnya, Naruto yang diremehkan semakin menyeringai.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Tanpa di duga, Naruto sudah berhasil menangkap perempuan itu dengan memeluknya. " Gomenna, tapi kau sudah di manfaat oleh mereka. Aku akan mengembalikanmu " ucap Naruto lembut pada perempuan di pelukkannya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika perempuan itu'pun tak sadarkan diri lalu pingsan di pelukan Naruto. " Bawa dia Kumagami, dia hanya pingsan untuk saat ini " perintah Naruto sambil menyerahkan perempuan itu pada Kumagami.

" Kuso! Apa maumu sebenarnya bocah! " tanya pria berjas pada Naruto.

" Heh! Tentu saja melenyapkan kalian " jawab Naruto. " Hora! Keluarlah kalian semua, lawanlah aku bersama-sama dan cobalah bunuh aku para orang tidak berguna! " teriak Naruto sambil menatap sekitar.

Tak lama setelah itu keluarlah banyak pria di balik reruntuhan pabrik dan menatap Naruto penuh emosi, Naruto yang berhasil memancing mereka hanya menyerigai.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncullah kumpulan asap di samping Kumagami hingga memperlihatkan Duplikat Naruto, Kumagami yang melihat Naruto bisa menggandakan diri sedikit terkejut karena kemampuan yang luar biasa.

 **Bzit!**

Tanpa banyak waktu, Bunshin Naruto'pun memegang pundak Kumagami dan berpindah ke atap-atap Pabrik dengan pelindung angin melindungi mereka dan menonton Naruto melawan para penjahat yang jumlahnya lebih banyak darinya.

" Heh! Sekarang kau yang akan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa Bocah! " teriak Pria Berjas sambil memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya menyerang Naruto.

" Ho? Benarkah? " gumam Naruto santai.

 **Wush! Wush! Duaak!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan-serangan dari para penjahat di sekelilingnya. Melihat celah Naruto langsung menendang kepala salah satu penjahat hingga terbalik..

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Kembali dengan mudah Naruto menahan seluruh serangan musuhnya, bahkan hingga menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menahan seluruh serangan para penjahat.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin " gumam Salah satu penjahat karena pukulannya berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto dengan dadanya dengan mudah.

" Heh! Ini masih belum! " ujar Naruto " **Shinra Tensei!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika selurub penjahat di sekitarnya terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding. Bahkan salah satu penjahat yang terpental berhasil menggagalkan Bos penjahat yang mencoba kabur dengan menabraknya.

 **Duar! Duar! Duar!**

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung membuat pelindung dan saat itu juga keluarlah banyak tembakkan ke arahnya namun semua itu berhasil tertahan mudah oleh Naruto.

" Sugoii " gumam Kumagami saat melihat pertarungan Naruto.

" Heh! " dengus Naruto menyeringai.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengibaskan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua kembali terpental begitu sebuah gelombang mementalkan mereka. " Kalian sungguh memuakkan, lebih baik aku membasmi kalian para orang bajingan " ucap Naruto datar sambil mengendalikan seluruh peluru di sekitarnya.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring!**

Seketika seluruh peluru di sekitar Naruto melebur dan berubah menjadi peluru tajam seperti jarum dalam jumlah banyak " Saa~ Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia para orang bajingan " ucap Naruto lagi.

" A-Ampuni kami " mohon anak buah bos penjahat.

" Ampuni? Heh! Tidak mungkin... Dan satu lagi aku adalah Kami-sama, bahkan kalian sudah berani melawanku. Jadi itu tidak mungkin untuk kalian di ampuni " balas Naruto dingin.

" W-What is he Say? " tanya sang Bos ketakutan.

" H-He Say, he is the God " jawab pria berjas ketakutan.

" What! " kejut sang Bos.

" Say Hello to Death! " ucap Naruto lantang lalu menyebarkan pelurunya dan langsung merapal segelnya.

" **Katon : Daiendan!** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan Api berukuran sedang.

 **Wuuuush!**

" AAAARRRRRKKKKKKK! " setelah itu terdengarlah teriak memilukan karena Api Naruto membakar mereka hingga musnah menjadi abu.

Merasa sudah Naruro melompat keluar dan bergabung bersama Bunshin dan Kumagami " Heh! Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto.

" Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto-san? " tanya Kumagami.

" iie, jika kita membiarkannya mereka pasti akan kembali " jawab Naruto acuh " Baiklah kita akan kembali, peganganlah yang erat agar kau tidak terlepas " lanjut Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilat putih.

" Bersiaplah Kumagami " perintah Bunshin Naruto memegang pundak Kumagami lalu menghilang mengikuti sang Bos.

.

 **Yu Place**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Yu bersama yang lain, mereka tadi mendengar hasil dari Furuki bahwa Naruto dan Kumagami saat ini tengah menghadapi salah satu sidikat yang mencari Yu dan saat ini mereka menunggu hasil Naruto dan Kumagami.

 **Bzit! Bzit!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncullah Dua Kilat putih dan memperlihatkan Dua Naruto bersama Kumagami yang tengah mual karena perjalanan antar waktu yang sangat cepat.

" Kumagami-san, Naruto-san. Bagaimana? " tanya Takajo penasaran.

" Semua sudah hangus jadi jangan khawatir " jawab Naruto menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

" Nani! " pekik semuanya terkejut kecuali Yusa, Shunsuke dan Ayumi.

" Ka-Kau... Mu-mungkinkah? " gagap Shichino gemetar.

" Um, dia membunuh mereka dengan kekuatannya Hmmmp " jawab Kumagami sambil menahan mualnya.

" Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan Naruto-san? " tanya Shunsuke khawatir.

" Jangan khawatir. Selagi mereka tidak ada kita aman sementara. Tapi masih banyak di luar sana yang mencari kita. Dan untul saat ini aku sudah berhasil menghentikan alur kematian Kumagami " jawab Naruto panjang lebar dan melihat ke arah Kumagami yang sudah tidak mual.

" Naruto-san aku dari dulu penasaran bagaimana rasanya saat orang itu mati? Apa kau mengetahui itu? " tanya Takajo, karena Naruto dewa, Takajo penasaran seperti apa saat kita mati nanti.

" untuk itu Kau bisa tanya Misa-chan" Jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Yusa " Oy Misa, kau di sana bukan? " tanya Naruto.

Setelah itu Yusa'pun terasuki Misa dan menatap Naruto tajam. " Heh! Kau ini apa maumu pada orang yang sudah mati? Lagi pula jangan tambahkan Sunfix -chan padaku! " balas Misa membalikkan badannya.

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya, karena aku tidak bertugas di bagian sana. Aku mau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau mati? " balas Naruto dengan melempar pertanyaan pada Misa.

" Maa~ Itu cukup merepotkan. Bisa di bilang aku adalah balon yang di pegang oleh Yusa, dan saat pegangan balon itu lepas, balon itu akan terbang entah kemana " jawab Misa seperti teka-teki

" Ne Misa-san " panggil Naruto sambil mendekati Misa.

" Apa? " tanya Misa bingung.

" Bukankah... Kau rindu orang tuamu? Akan lebih baik kau menemui orang tuamu sebelum kekuatan itu hilang " ujar Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak Misa " Aku tahu kau menyayangi mereka dan sebelum waktumu habis akan lebih baik kau menemui mereka bukan? " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Um... Mungkin akan aku pikirkan " ujar Misa tersenyum kecil.

" Eh! A-Apa aku tertidur lagi? " tanya Yusa yang sudah kembali panik.

" Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa Yusa-chan. Yusa-chan mulai besok aku ingin kau menemui keluargamu dengan kru acaramu bisakah? " ucap Naruto menenangkan Yusa dan meminta pada Yusa.

" Un... Kurasa bisa " jawab Yusa sambil tersenyum biasanya yang bisa membuat Takajo meleleh.

" Yosh dengan begini persiapan selesai dan Yu " gumam Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Yu.

" Um, ada apa Naruto-nii? " tanya Yu bingung.

" Mulai dua hari bersiaplah pergi ke seluruh dunia dan kau harus mengambil seluruh pengguna kekuatan agar dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang memilikinya dan menderita karena sebagai uji coba " perintah Naruto lalu berjalan keluar tanpa melihat siapapun.

" E-Eh! Tapi jika begitu? " pekik Nao tidak setuju.

" itu adalah perintah dariku jika dia menolak akan lebih baik dia melihat akhir dari orang seumurannya dalam uji coba " balas Naruto tidak mau di bantah dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

.

 **Flasback Off**

.

Dengan begitu Yu'pun menerima keputusan Naruto dan mengambil seluruh para pengguna kemampuan agar tidak ada yang tersakiti ataupun yang lain. Dan selama beberapa minggu akhirnya Yu berhasil mengambil beberapa kemampuan dan Naruto ikut namun dari balik layar.

Naruto mengambil beberapa pengguna kemampuan seperti kemampuan berpindah cepat, dan menghilangkan semua benda menjadi lebur. Dan saat ini, Naruto memantau Yu yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya karena terlalu banyak kekuatan yang dia ambil.

" Hoo~ Cukup mengerikan Yu, kita lihat apa kau bisa melawan pikiranmu itu " gumam Naruto yang melihat Yu yang terus merampas kemampuan dari para pemilik kemampuan.

" Hmm~ Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan selesai " gumam Naruto sambil menatap bulan di atasnya " Maa! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya " lanjut Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilat putih.

.

.

.

 **2** **Months…**

 **Beijing**

.

Setelah dua bulan, akhirnya Yu sampai di tempat terakhir di mana para pemilik kekuatan berada dan tinggal mencari satu orang lagi.

Naruto yang selalu mengawasi dari belakang hanya melihat Yu yang saat ini berjalan kesusahan dengan bantuan tongkat menuju orang terakhir.

 **( Kejadian Sama seperti di Canon sampai Shunsuke datang )**

" A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? " gumam Pria yang memanah Yu.

 **Swush!**

" itu bukanlah urusan Anda " jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Pria itu lalu memukulnya hingga pingsan.

" Naruto-san! Kita harus kembali " ucap Shunsuke yang sudah menaikkan Yu ke helicopter.

" Kalian duluan saja, aku harus melakukan sesuatu di luar sana " jawab Naruto lalu kembali menghilang.

" Bagaiamana? " tanya Maeodori.

" Hm, kita berangkat duluan " perintah Shunsuke membuat helicopter itu terbang menuju jepang.

.

 **Other Tower.**

.

Sementara itu di salah satu menara terlihat Naruto saat ini tengah menatak sebuah kota yang indah dengan penerangan malam yang membuat kota terlihat indah. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum.

" Yosh saatnya perpisahan "

.

.

 **Two Days...**

.

Di suatu rumah sakit, terlihat Yu masih berbaring karena masih terlalu lelah. Sementara yang lain memandang Yu senang karena misi sudah selesai.

 **Kreek!**

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Yu.

" Naruto-san, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan? " tanya Maeodori.

" Aku akan mengambil seluruh kekuatan Yu dan memperbaiki sedikit otaknya agar tidak menjadi parah " jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh kepala Yu.

" Tunggu dengan begitu berarti " gumam Takajo.

" Itulah yang terjadi... Yu tidak akan memiliki kekuatan begitu juga semua yang di sini dengan kata lain dunia ini akan bersih " balas Naruto yang sudah menarik kembali tangannya pertanda selesai.

" dan juga saatnya diriku pergi ke tempat " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik kebelakang.

" Eh? Pergi? Naruto-niichan akan pergi!? " pekik Ayumi terkejut " Tidak! Naruto-niichan harus tetap di sini! Jangan tinggalkan kami! " lanjut Ayumi sambil menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

 **Puk!**

" Gomenne Ayumi-chan tapi aku harus kembali ke tempatku karena ada sesuatu yang Nii-san harus lakukan di sana " Sesal Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Ayumi dan mengelusnya.

" Jadi apakah ini perpisahan, tanpa ada Yu? " gumam Shunsuke.

" Itu akan sama saja " jawab Naruto " Yu mengalami Amnesia jadi mungkin dia melupakan diriku. Tapi dalam hatinya pasti akan ada dirinya yang dulu " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik ke semuanya dengan senyum di mulutnya.

 **Ngoooooong!**

Seketika di bawah Naruto muncul lubang Hitam dan mulai menghisap Naruto perlahan, semua yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum karena Naruto harus pergi.

" Ne Nao-chan akan lebih baik kau mulai menjaga calon suamimu itu dengan baik saat ini dan juga rukunlah pada suamimu itu " ujar Naruto sebelum menghilang, Nao yang mendengar itu memerah malu sementara yang lain menaikkan alisnya bingung.

" Hehehe " tawa Naruto sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

 **Dimension DxD**

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto Asli, saat ini Naruto asli masih berada di tempat terakhirnya yaitu gerbang Jiwa kematian. Saat ini Naruto tengah mencoba mencari jantung dari dunia kegelapan dengan menyusuri Kota.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika Naruto menoleh saat sesuatu yang gelap mulai berkumpul dan membentuk Sosok Monster menakutkan, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit berkeringat dingin lalu menyeringai semangat.

" Bersabarlah Minna aku akan segera sampai di sana "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Music End

Aoi Tada – Yakeochinai Tsubasa

( Fix music first )

( layar memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang ke ara lain dengan menggenggam sebuah Jubah ada di tubuhnya )

 **miwataseru basho ni kesa wa tadoritsuku tooku senro ga nobiru**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah Jembatan dari Batang Pohon dengan di temani beberapa Hewan )

 **kobiritsuita tsuchi kakato kara otoshi aruita kyori o hakatte mitari**

( Gambar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan di sinari sinar matahari terbenam )

 **maegami o yurasu you ni kaze ga tsuyoku fuitara mou nanimo mayowanai**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi layar dengan langit malam di hiasi bintang-bintang )

 **sekai no hate sae bokura wa shiranai**

( Gambar di Ganti dengan Hinata yang kini tengah menahan sebuah Pedang dengan pedangnya dengan efek percikkan api akibat adu pedang mereka )

 **kanashimazu ikiru sube mo motte nai**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menahan sebuah serangan dengan pedang Dark Repulsernya bersama dengan Elucidator dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya )

 **mezasu kono saki ni matteru yuuki sore o te ni shitara owaru yume o mita.**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Hinata yang tengah memasang Posisi bertarungnya dengan Juhouno Shoushiken miliknya dengan efek para musuh yang sudah di pukul )

 **sora ga kawari hate hoshi wa megutte yuku mezametara sugu ni kyou mo arukidasou**

( gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kanan sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gambar sebelah kiri di mana di sana juga terdapar gambar Hinata yang sedang mengukurkan tangannya )

Fix Music

( Uluran tangan itu'pu berhasil di tangkap bersama hingga cahaya putih menerangi layar dan End )

.

 **Pakai lagu fullnya baru bisa membayangkan.**

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter NSCIND**

" Heh! Kau musuh yang cukup merepotkan Yami "

" Grrr! Ini masih belum!

" Jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku pastikan aku akan melenyapkanmu! "

" Heh~ Gomenne kau dan aku itu berbeda baka "

" Cih! Rupanya kau dalang dari semua ini "

" Aku tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja, dia harus ikut kita sampai puncak "

" Hooo~ Rupanya dia Bosnya, cukup merumitkan "

" Hyaaaa! Lenyaplah! "

" Maaf Minna aku datang terlambat "

 **Next Chapter, Chapter 32 : Dark Hearth and Back Story of Sword Art Online**

 **.**

 **Note : Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya? Serukah?**

 **Hohoho! Saya ada sedikit pengumuman bahwa cerita ini akan melahirkan Season 3! Dengan perpindahan Dimensi yang baru dan akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik di Season 3 nanti!.**

 **Dan di Season 3 nanti sekaligus akhir dari cerita ini dan akan terjadi sesuatu yang di luar bayangkan nanti di season 3.**

 **Baiklah kita bicarakan itu nanti setelah sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter cerita ini selesai. Sekarang mengenai chapter di atas bagaimana terlalu rumit ne.**

 **Ya~ begitulah karena pikiran saya terbagi karena sesuatu yang menarik. Lalu untuk dimensi Charlotte. Tidak banyak perannya di sana jadi hanya Yu saja yang mengambil peran.**

 **Lalu untuk Chapter selanjutnya pasti pada penasaran bagaimana Naruto akan pergi ke medan perang bukan karena dari itu ikuti kisah cerita ini terus!.**

 **Saa! Ayo kita jawab beberapa Review di sini.**

 **.**

 **Samsul : huwaaa~ sepertinya tidak bisa. Saya juga tidak mungkin selalu mengupdate cerita ini bukan.**

 **.**

 **What the? Semakin sedikit sekali ne? Tapi tak apalah yang penting Always Update!**

 **Yosh! Kalau begitu saya Dedek undur diri dari sini Jaa-ne!**

 **Please Review**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai dan pencarian Misi berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : One Ok Rock – memories**

 **( Fix Music )**

Layar memperlihatkan gambaran Komik-komik dari cerita ini, lalu layar berubah menjadi putih dengan Judul cerita ini )

 **Watch'n outer space I see them shine**

( Layar di ganti dengan tampilan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di kasur )

 **Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko yang berdiri di depan pasukkan dengan Hinata yang memimpin )

 **So many times, waking up to the radio**

 **I'm breaking out of the safety of radio**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar sebuah Foto dimana terdapat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum)

 **When did I stop searching for miracles?**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring mulai bercahaya )

 **It's bad enough when nobody helps**

( lalu layar kembali berubah memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari atas dan Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika sobek dengan sobekkan diagonal dan memperlihatkan Menma, Hinata dan Naruko beserta pasukkan yang tengah menyerbu pasukkan )

 **You are nothing but a**

( lalu kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata yang menarik pedangnya lalu menebasnya ke layar hingga membuat sobekkan diagonal kembali )

 **Memory Memory now**

( Layar seketika berubah menjadi Chi Bunshin 2 yang tengah mengendarai Mobil berisi senjata bersama anak muda di H.O.T.D dan melesat ke arah kamera )

 **You're burning out**

( Lalu layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 3 yang tengah mengangkat tangannya lalu menghentakkannya di tempat yang berpasir hingga membuat pasir itu naik )

 **utsurikawari iku sedai koutai**

( Layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 1 dari belakang yang tengah berlari dan mengeluarkan rantainya lalu melesat cepat dengan rantainya )

 **atooi wa shinai shin jidai**

( layar kembali berubah menjadi Naruto Chi Bunshin 4 yang tengah berlari menghindar dengan Sabit besar di tangannya, lalu melompat ke atas dan melesat ke arah Kamera yang ada di bawah hingga kamera masuk ke Pupil Mata Naruto yang mengaktifkan Shayonringan )

 **Memory Memory now**

( sementara itu pada tubuh Naruto yang asli seketika menghilang seperti kilat )

 **Go on and fuck yourself**

( Lalu layar berganti pada pasukkan Menma, Hinata, Naruko dan yang lain dan di sana terlihat sebuah kilat dan memunculkan Naruto yang telah bergabung dalam perang lalu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Mata Dewanya )

 **Fix Music**

( lalu layar seketika terang dan menjadi Backgroud putih )

 **Note : Butuh Imajinasi level atas.**

 **Baiklah kita mulai.**

.

 **Chapter 32 : Dark Hearth and Back Story of Sword Art Online**

 **.**

 **Wuush~ Groaaaaaar!**

" Cih! Bisakah kau diam makhluk berdosa! " decih Naruto melompat ke salah satu monster kegelapan dengan tangan berlapis Susano'o.

 **Buagh! Blaaar! Wuuuush!**

Monster itu'pun terpental karena pukulan Naruto hingga menghancurkan satu gedung yang sudah tidak ada penghuni, setelah itu sesuatu yang gelap kembali melesat ke arah Naruto seperti tentakel.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

 **Bzit! Wuwuwuwush!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghilang membuat serangan tersebut hanya mengenai gedung di belakangnya, tak lama setelah itu muncul Naruto di atas bayangan hitam itu dan langsung berputar bersama sabitnya.

 **Craaaaash!**

Putaran Naruto'pun berhasil menebas bayangan hitam itu hingga lenyap, setelah selesai memberikan serangan, Naruto kembali menatap sekitar jika ada serangan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat energi pekat terasa di tubuhnya. Mata Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Senjuyonringan miliknya dan menatap sekitar dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

' Cepat sekali! ' batin Naruto terkejut ketika melihat empat serangan dari berbagai arah. Tak mau mati Naruto langsung merapal segelnya dengan cepat lalu menutup matanya.

" **Hikaton : Shiro No Hikari!** " ucap Naruto membuka matanya yang bersinar terang.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar cahaya terang membuat empat arah serangan itu lenyap.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari jauh muncul gelombang kegelapan hingga membentur Gelombang Cahaya Naruto dan membuat sebuah ledakan besar karena dua energi yang saling berlawanan berbenturan.

 **Sreeet!**

Dari balik asap keluarlah Naruto yang mengesekkan kakinya seperti terdorong sesuatu, setelah berhasil berhenti, Naruto langsung menatap tajam asap tebal di depannya.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Seketika dari balik asap keluar dua bayangan gelap berbentuk orang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan bola hitam di tangan mereka. Melihat itu Naruto langsung merapal segelnya.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu di samping Naruto muncul dua Bunshin Naruto dengan Rasengan cahaya di tangan mereka, setelah itu Naruto menggenggam salah satu tangan mereka dan melempar bunshinnya ke arah kedua bayangan tersebut.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Serangan Naruto dan kedua bayangan itu'pun saling berbenturan hingga membuat ledakan, dan dari balik asap kembali keluar empat bayangan yang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Wush! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Karena tidak memiliki waktu dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dengan memanjat gedung dengan kecepatan petirnya membuat ke empat serangan itu hanya mengenai gedung yang di panjatnya.

 **Wush! Swuuuuush!**

Setelah berhasil memanjat gedung Naruto kembali melompat ke udara sambil merap segelnya hingga mengeluarkan cahaya di tangannya, setelah itu dari bawah keluar ombak gelap melesat ke arah Naruto, melihat itu Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya yang bercahaya.

" **Senpo!** " jeda Naruto lantang.

 **Siiiiiiing! Blaaaaar! Groooaaaaarr!**

Setelah itu dari balik awan keluar cahaya terang dan meledakkan energi cahaya hingga membentuk naga cahaya besar yang melindungi Naruto.

" **Hikaton : Cho Kirin Shiro No Hikari!** " lanjut Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya turun.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naga cahaya Naruto turun dengan cepat hingga menabrak ombak gelap hingga lenyap dan membuat ledakan cahaya besar, namun setelah beberapa menitnya cahaya itu meredup membuat kegelapan kembali merela.

" **Khahahahaha! Bagus! Bagus sekali "** ucap suara entah dari mana, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap sekitarnya demi mencari keberadaan suara itu.

" **Tapi... Semua seranganmu itu masih lemah di sini, karena di sini... "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Akulah yang berkuasa "** sang Yami telah kembali.

.

 **Middel Earth**

 **Great War Place**

.

Sementara itu di dunia manusia, terlihat di pasukan terdepan para Maou, beberapa bunshin Naruko dan Menma saat ini masih berada di posisi mereka, namun sejak tadi tidak ada musuh yang datang ke arah mereka.

" Dimana mereka... Aku tidak melihat mereka dari tadi " gumam Sirzech merasa aneh. Bunshin Menma dan Naruko yang di dekat Sirzech mengangguk beranggapan sama, Naruko yang merasa aneh langsung merapal segelnya dan meletakkan tangannya di tanah.

" Jadi Begitu " gumam Naruko menyadari sesuatu.

 **Brak! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruko langsung memukul tanah di bawahnya dan saat itu juga sekitar 1000 meter di depannya keluarlah banyak Zetzu putih, semua yang melihat itu mulai bersiaga.

" Me-Mereka bergerak dari bawah tanah rupanya " gumam Falbium tidak percaya.

" Minna gunakan petir untuk membasmi mereka! " perintah Naruko pada dirinya yang lain. Seluruh Bunshin Naruko saling mengangguk dan melakukan Segel yang sama.

" **Raiton : Shuohuraiken!** " ucap seluruh Naruko sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

"AAAAARRRRKKKK! " teriak seluruh Zetzu putih yang terkena petir Naruko.

" Menma-nii! " perintah Naruko.

" Ya! Aku tahu! " balas seluruh Menma melakukan segel bersama.

" **Fuuton : Daishinkuha!** " ucap Menma menghembuskan pisau anginnya dan membunuh sebagian Zetzu.

 **Wush! Bziiiit!**

Sementara itu Susano dan Izanagi menyiapkan sihir badai petir mereka dan menyapu pasukan Zetzu.

 **Pyaaaaaarsh! Bziiit! Blaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu Serafall dengan keras menghentakkan tongkatnya hingga membuat bongkahan Kristal Es besar yang mengurung beberapa Zetzu dan setelah itu Sirzech, Azazel, Michael saling melempar sihir mereka ke bongkahan Es dan membuat Es itu hancur bersama tubuh Zetzu.

.

 **Hinata Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Pasukan Utama, terlihat Hinata yang menggumam ketika melihat pertempuran barisan depan, semua pasukan yang melihat itu langsung bersiaga karena pasukan musuh sudah mulai menyerang.

" Hm~ " Gumam Hinata tidak jelas sambil menutup matanya.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari atas muncul laser kuning yang melesat ke arah Hinata, Hinata yang mengetahuinya mengertakkan giginya dan mengarahkan tangannya pada laser itu.

 **Bum! Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika laser itu'pun berhenti tepat di tangan Hinata dan mulai terserap hingga membentuk bola energi ungu.

" Ugh! Apa itu tadi " gumam salah satu prajurit Akuma yang tidak sempat bergerak untuk melindungi Hinata karena kecepatan serangan tadi.

 **Swuuuush!**

" Kemarilah... " gumam Hinata dingin.

 **Wuuush!**

Kembali sebuah laser mengarah pada Hinata, setelah itu Hinata'pun membuka matanya memperlihatkan Mata Tenseigan yang berbeda biasanya.

 **Wuuush!**

Tubuh Hinata langsung terbakar oleh Api Ungu dan mengambil posisinya untuk menembakkan jutsunya.

" **Tensei : Girin Teshou Byakuo!** " teriak Hinata lantang dan langsung menembakkan jutsunya layaknya laser " **Teseikumo!** " lanjut Hinata melebarkan mata kiri Tenseigannya.

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika laser Hinata semakin membesar dan berputar layaknya bor dan lama-kelamaan Laser Hinata mulai bercahaya terang.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Jutsu itu'pun saling berbenturan dan membuat ledakan dasyat yang bahkan hampir mementalkan seluruh pasukan.

" Ugh! Kuat sekali! " gumam Kiba saat merasakan efek serangan Hinata.

" Huuu~ a-aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya " gumam Issei merinding melihat serangan Hinata, melihat Istri Senseinya dia yakin jika mereka berdua sama-sama gila kekuatan.

' Apa seperti ini sifat Hinata jika Naruto tidak ada ' batin Menma tidak percaya kekuatan Hinata yang meningkat pesat.

" Khahahahahaha! Menarik... Menarik Hime " terdengar suara tawa di depan Hinata memperlihatkan sosok Toneri yang terbang dengan burung kugutsunya.

" Aku bukanlah Himemu! " balas Hinata tajam, Dingin dan Datar.

 **Wush!**

Seketika Hinata sudah di depan Toneri dengan Bola berwarna ungu di tangannya, Toneri yang tidak tahu Hinata sudah di depannya melebarkan matanya terkejut.

" Aku adalah Istri Dari Kami-sama! " lanjut Hinata " **Shourokugan!** "

 **Blaar! Wush! Blaaaar!**

Wajah Toneri'pun harus menerima Jutsu Hinata hingga terpental ke bawah dan meledak setelahnya.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Seketika di depan Pasukan Utama, tanah di depan mereka mulai hancur dan menyatu hingga membentuk Golem berwajah Hamura, Hinata yang melihat itu mengeram karena dia tahu pemilik Golem itu.

 **Sriiiiing! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Golem itu terbelah menjadi dua dan meledak dengan dasyat, Hinata yang melihat itu melirik ke belakang dan dia melihat Naruko yang menebaskan pedangnya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Jangan menyerang sendiri Hinata-chan! Ingat kita ada untukmu disini! " teriak Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

" Baiklah! Semua Pasukan! Bentuk Formasi! " teriak Menma memberi perintah, dengan cepat seluruh Pasukan membentuk barisan mereka, yaitu Five Arrows.

" Sepertinya sudah di mulai! " ujar Le Fay di atas Garuda saat melihat pasukan depan saling bertarung dan Pasukan Utama telah kemunculan musuh secara tiba-tiba.

 **Wush!**

" Garuda-san awas! " pekik Le Fay ketika melihat sebuah Shuriken besar melesat ke arahnya.

 **Grep! Wush!**

Dengan Mudah Garuda menangkap Shuriken itu dan melempar kembali Shuriken itu.

 **Wush! Trink!**

Kembali dari balik asap keluar Shuriken yang sama dan membuat kedua Shuriken itu berbenturan.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali! " perintah Garuda dan di balas anggukan setuju Red dan Le Fay, dengan cepat Garuda berputar balik menuju barisan Utama sebelum melakukan pertarungan di udara.

 **Wush!**

 **Trink! Trank! Trink!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruko, saat ini Naruko tengah bertarung dengan Kinshiki dengan pedangnya, semua pasukan masih berada formasi mereka dengan menunggu perintah Menma. Menma yang melihat Hinata memberi perintah melalui tatapan mulai menyeringai.

" Semua! HIKKE! " teriak Menma memberi arahan.

" HOAAAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto saat ini tengah mengeram pada dirinya yang rupanya penyebab dari semua kegelapan yang ada, sementara sang Yami hanya menyeringai seolah memanasi Naruto.

" Sigh! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau ada di sini " gumam Naruto mendesis pada dirinya sendiri ' Tapi... Jika aku perhatikan dia berbeda dari biasanya... Sepertinya dia hanya kumpulan dari kebencian di sini bukan kebencian para Bijuu ' lanjut Naruto melihat perbedaan Yami yang biasanya berbentuk seperti dirinya namun saat ini terlihat tubuh Yami seperti Aura Api hitam yang membara akan kebencian.

" **Khahaha! Apa kabar diriku? Kau merindukanku? "** balas Yami dengan tawa mengerikannya.

" Heh! Satu-satunya dalam diriku adalah ingin melenyapkanmu! " balas Naruto memasang posisi bertarung.

" **Khahahaha! Meleyapkanku? Cih! Kau harus ingat perbedaan dari kita sangatlah terlihat jelas "** balas Yami yang terlihat santai, melihat itu Naruto semakin mendecih karena selalu di remehkan.

 **[" Naruto! Kau bisa mendengarku! "]** teriak Kurama pada Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Ada apa Kurama!? " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Saat ini di dunia Underworld telah terjadi Great War! Mereka sudah memulainya "]** ujar Kurama membuat mata Naruto melebar karena perang sudah di mulai.

" Cih! Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini " desis Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Yami.

" **Heh! "** dengus Yami sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto hingga mengeluarkan banyak peluru Hitam ke arah Naruto.

" **Hikaton : Hikari purotekutā** " ucap Naruto sambil merapal segel dan tidak memberhentikan larinya.

 **Srinnnng! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Lalu dari tubuh Naruti keluarlah Aura putih membentuk pelindung cahaya membuat peluru-peluru hitam Yami lenyap. Yami yang melihat itu menyeringai dan mengarahkan pukulan tangan kosongnya ke Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu menyerap Energi Cahayanya dan memusatkannya ke arah tangannya dan membalas pukulan Yami.

 **Bugh! Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua Energi itu'pun saling bebenturan hingga menciptakan gelombang ledakan dan menghancurkan lima gedung di sekitar mereka.

" **Lenyaplah! "** teriak Yami

" Tidak akan! " balas Naruto lantang.

 **Blaar!**

 **Wush! Bugh! Bugh!**

Mereka berdua'pun saling terpental akibat energi mereka yang saling berlawanan, tak menyerah Yami dan Naruto saling melesat bersama dan saling mengadu pukulan mereka hingga setiap pukulan mereka berbenturan menyebabkan gelombang.

 **Duak!**

Dengan keras Yami menendang wajah Naruto hingga terseret beberapa meter, Namun Naruto berhasil menahan sakitnya dan melebarkan mata kirinya " **Jikkukan Jikan!** " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang selama dua detik dan kembali muncul di hadapan Yami, sementara tubuh Yami seketika berhenti bergerak dengan tubuh melengkung. Dua menit setelahnya tubuh Yami'pun terpental ke arah atas gedung di belakangnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak gedung itu.

Naruto yang tak mau lama langsung melesat ke arah gedung di mana Yami berada dan mulai menaiki gedung di mana Yami berada.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluar tiga bayangan Yami yang memegang sebuah Sabit Hitam di tangan mereka dan melesat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berhenti dan menyilangkan pedang dan sabitnya.

 **Trink! Tink! Buagh! Craaash!**

Dua serangan dari bayangan Yami'pun berhasil di tahan, namun bayangan Ketiga berhasil memukul perut Naruto dan membuat robekan di perut Naruto walau tidak terlalu dalam.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Naruto yang terpental ke bawah langsung membuat tiga Bunshin dan menyuruh salah satu Bunshinnya melempar dirinya bersama dua lainnya ke atas, namun Bunshin Naruto yang melempar dirinya kembali merapal segel Bunshin hingga muncul sepuluh bayangan lainnya dan melemparnya kembali ke arah Yami.

 **Wush! Trink! Trink! Buagh! Buagh!**

Naruto yang asli'pun dengan santai melewati tiga bayangan Yami dan membiarkan seluruh Bunshinnya melawan bayangan Yami.

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Dari balik asap kembali keluar sebuah tangan besar dan siap menekan Naruto, Namun Naruto dengan reflek menghindar membuat tangan itu hanya mengenai pijakannya tadi.

 **Wush!**

Lalu kembali muncul Naruto dengan melayang di depan Asap di mana Yami berada dengan memegang busur panah cahaya dan panah cahaya.

" **Hikaton : Hikari no ya** " ucap Naruto melepaskan panahnya dan melewati asap itu, namun setelah asap menipis terlihat Yami yang menyeringai karena serangannya meleset. Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih dan melesat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak.

" Heh! Kau musuh yang merepotkan Yami " gumam Naruto tidak percaya jika dirinya yang dalam kegelapan bisa menandingi dirinya.

" **Khuhuhu! Kau sungguh hebat... Tapi sekarang ayo kita selesaikan ini! "** teriak Yami sambil membuat Aura tubuhnya semakin besar.

' Cih! Kegelapannya meraja lela... Aku harus mengalahkannya dengan Aura yang sama dengannya, kalau begitu... ' batin Naruto mengambil posisi seperti Yagai milik Maito Gai.

" **Genkamon : Dai nana : Remeru San : Ryuu! Kai!** " teriak Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar Aura Api Putih keemasan dan membentuk Naga Cahaya yang menatap Yami dengan Aura Intimidasi, Yami yang melihat itu menyeringai dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto membuat Naruto hanya mengeram.

" **Khahahaha! Lihatlah... Kekuatanmu itu jauh beda dengan diriku "** ejek Yami ketika melihat Naga Hitamnya lebih besar.

" Grrrrr! Ini Masih belum! " geram Naruto menekankan kekuatannya hingga batas maksimal.

 **[" Naruto... Jangan paksakan dirimu! Ingat, Kau sudah memasuki Genkamon bahkan langsung masuk ke gerbang Tujuh level tiga! Jika kau memaksakan dirimu Kau bisa saja mati! "]** teriak Kurama memberitahu namun Naruto hanya mengacuhkannya dan tersenyum.

 **[" Naruto-sama! Semua sudah siap! "]** ucap Hikari pada Naruto.

" **Heh! Diriku... Asal kau tahu saja, jika kau memaksakan dirimu kau pasti akan lenyap... Dan setelah itu akulah yang berkuasa di sini! "** ujar Yami dengan suara seramnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Jadi Begitu, Kalau Begitu Aku Pastikan akan melenyapkanmu! " teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Yami begitu juga Yami yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaar! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Mereka berdua'pun melesat kencang dengan Aura Naga yang ada di sekitar mereka menghancurkan apa saja yang mereka lewati.

" **Meiton : Ryuugai! "** teriak Yami mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto

" **Hikaton : Shiro No Ryuugai Hikari!** " teriak Naruto melakukan gerakan memutar dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah tangan Yami.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua serangan Itu'pun berbenturan hingga membentuk ledakan gelombang bahkan membentuk kawah di bawah mereka, Sang Yami melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naga Hitamnya saat ini tengah di gigit oleh Naga Cahaya Naruto.

" **Mustahil! Kau dan Aku itu Sama! Bagaimana mungkin! "** teriak Yami tidak percaya ketika Naga Cahaya Naruto semakin menekan naganya dan Naga Naruto semakin membesar darinya.

" Heh~ Gomenne kau dan aku itu berbeda baka " ejek Naruto menyeringai " Asal kau tahu, dimana ada kegelapan maka di sana ada cahaya, di mana ada kejahatan di sana ada kebaikan, Di mana ada kebencian di sana ada kesenangan. Kita memang tidak bisa menyatu, tapi semakin besar akan keteguhanmu pada tujuanmu maka semakin besar pula ras percaya dirimu! " lanjut Naruto panjang lebar membuat Sang Yami mengeram.

" Dunia ini hanyalah manipulasi darimu yang penuh akan kebencian, maka dari itu! Aku datang untuk melenyapkan kebencian Kota ini! Jadi Lenyaplah! " teriak Naruto **[" Dragon Heaven! Twins Gear! Heaven Booster Gear! "]** ujar Naruto langsung memasuki Balance Breaker Heavennya membuat kekuatan cahayanya meningkat.

 **[" Heaven No Shiro Hikari : Hikakyouko! "]** ujar Naruto mengangkat pedangnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya dan menancapkannya ke tanah.

" **Tidakkkkkkk! "**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

.

 **Middle War.**

.

Sementara itu di tempat perang terlihat, seluruh pasukan saat ini tengah melawan para Zetzu yang berhasil menerobos melalui tanah dan para Golem yang selalu bermunculan setiap saatnya.

" Cih! Sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka ini " gumam salah satu Pasukan Akuma yang cukup kesusahan melawan Zetzu-Zetzu putih.

 **Crash!**

" Mereka adalah Zetzu. Mereka hanyalah ciptaan kekuatan dari alam, namun mereka tidak bisa menyerang seperti kita... Namun jika kalian tertangkap dan di serap kekuatan kalian, mereka akan menyamar membuat kalian bingung mana lawan dan musuh " jawab Menma membantu salah satu pasukan Akuma lalu pergi mencari musuh utamanya.

' Dimana dia ' batin Menma sambil terus membunuh para Zetzu yang menghalanginya.

 **Wush!**

Menma yang melihat lawan yang dicarinya datang akhirnya menyeringai senang karena musuhnya mencarinya.

" Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi " sambut Menma memasang posisi bertarung.

" Ya... Sekali lagi kita akan bertarung di sini " balas sang lawan yaitu Vali.

" Menma! " Menma yang mendengar itu melirik ke samping dan dia melihat Issei yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya " Biar aku yang melawannya " pinta Issei pada Menma.

" Heh! Kau itu masih lemah Sekeiryutei, kau itu masih belum apa-apa di bandingku " balas Vali meremehkan Issei.

" Heh! Maaf Lemah? " balas Issei mengejek.

 **Buagh!**

" Cough! " batuk Vali terkejut bahwa Issei sudah berhasil memukul perutnya walau dalam mode biasanya.

" Heh! Justru kaulah yang masih lemah di sini! " balas Issei mendorong pukulannya hingga mementalkan Vali.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Swush! Booom!**

Dari atas tiba-tiba muncul Dua Bola Cahaya yang melesat ke arah Issei, Menma yang melihat itu membuat Prisai Gudoudama, membuat dua bola cahaya itu tertahan dan meledak setelahnya.

" Cih! Bola Cahaya? Itu seperti Jutsu Naruto, tapi itu terasa lebih kuat di bandingnya " gumam Menma sambil melompat keluar dan melihat pelakunya dan di atasnya terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan Tujuh Bola Cahaya di belakangnya dan sebuah tombak cahaya di pundaknya.

" Siapa Dia... " gumam Menma.

" Dia adalah Cao-Cao, salah satu pemilik True Logiuns " jawab Sona yang muncul di samping Menma dan Issei bersama Saji dan Tsubaki .

" Souka... Jadi kau juga yang telah membunuh Naruto... Heh! Ini akan semakin menarik jika melawan sosok yang setara dengan adikku " gumam Menma melebarkan seringainya akan balas dendam untuk adiknya.

" Vali... Sepertinya kau masih lemah hanya melawan kecoa seperti mereka " ejek Cao-Cao.

" Cih! Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka " balas Vali sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

" Heh! Kecoa? Asal kau tahu minuman bersoda, walaupun kau memiliki kekuatan terkuat, kekuatanmu itu masih belum seberapa denganku " balas Menma memasuki mode Kyubinya dan melesat ke arah Cao-Cao.

" Ikuzo! Draig! " teriak Issei mengacungkan Booster Gearnya.

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

 **[Dragon Stage : Balance Breaker!]** setelah itu Draig meningkatkan kekuatannya sebanyak empat kali lalu memasuki Mode Balance Breakernya.

Sementara Vali yang melihat lawan yang sudah di takdirkannya memasuki Mode Balance Breaker menyeringai senang dan ikut memasuki Mode Balance Breaker.

' _Kau harus ingat jika kau ingin pertarungan jarak dekat dengan menggunakan otot kau harus bisa memfokuskan dirimu pada Target yang kau cari dan serang terus menerus agar musuhmu tidak bisa menyerangmu '_ Issei yang mengingat Nasehat Naruto mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai menyeriuskan dirinya.

' Kau siap Draig? ' tanya Issei pada patnernya.

 **[" Tentu saja "]** balas Draig.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[" Dragon Shot! "]** ucap Issei sambil menembakkan Dragon Shot ke arah Vali ' Sekarang ' batin Issei melesat ke arah Vali dengan cepat.

 **Wush!**

Dengan mudah Vali menghindari serangan Issei dan melesat ke arah Issei, Issei yang melihat itu berhenti melesat dan menyilangkan tangannya.

 **[Explode!]**

 **[" Dragon Thunder! "]** ucap Issei menyentakkan dadanya kedepan hingga mengeluarkan Gelombang petir yang melebar Vali yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan membuatnya harus berhenti menyerang Issei.

 **Bziiiiiit! Buagh!**

Balance Breaker Vali'pun menerima sihir Issei tanpa melakukan perlawanan membuat Issei mudah melesat ke arah Vali dan memberikan pukulan di perut Vali.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Issei menyerang Vali secara brutal membuat Vali hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan karena tidak bisa memberi perlawanan ' A-Ada apa ini... Ke-kemampuannya selalu meningkat ' batin Vali.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Issei mengarahkan pukulannya pada kepala Vali hingga terpental menabrak batu.

 **Sriing!**

Seketika Booster Gear Issei berubah menjadi Booster Dragon Gear. Issei yang melihat itu tersenyum senang karena materi yang Naruto ajarkan berguna

" Asal Kau tahu Vali! Diriku yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari yang dulu! " ujar Issei kembali melesat ke arah Vali.

.

 **Naruko, Kiba, Xenovia Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruko, bersama Xenovia dan Kiba, mereka terus menebas para Zetzu dan Golem di sekitar mereka dan saling melindungi, Naruko yang merasakan energi yang di kenalnya menoleh ke arah Energi itu dan dia melihat sosok rivalnya tengah berdiri dengan pedang merah cahaya besar di pundaknya.

" Akhirnya kau muncul juga " desis Naruko dingin.

" Heh! Apa kita akan melawan mereka? Mereka terlihat kemah sekali " ejek Sosok bertongkat, Bikou.

" Jangan terlalu meremehkan mereka, terutama perempuan berkumis itu, dia memiliki kemampuan bermain senjata yang berbahaya jadi berhati-hatilah " peringat sosok berbadan besar, Kinshiki.

" Heh! Apa kau takut? Baiklah jika kau takut, maka aku akan menghilangkan rasa takutmu itu dengan membunuhmu! " balas Naruko melesat cepat ke arah Kinshiki, Bikou dan Arthur.

" Sigh! " desis Bikou memanjangkan tongkatnya ke arah Naruko, namun dengan mudah Naruko menghindar dan mulai berlari ke arah Bikou.

 **Wush! Tink!**

Arthur yang akan menebaskan pedangnya pada Naruko harus tertahan oleh pedang Kiba yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya " Lawanmu adalah aku! " ucap Kiba mantap.

 **Duak! Wush! Trink!**

Karena terlalu cepat Bikou harus menerima tendangan dari Naruko dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter, Kinshiki yang berada di samping Naruko menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruko namun pedangnya tertahan oleh pedang Durundal dari Xenovia membuat Kinshiki tidak percaya.

" Sensei! " ucap Xenovia.

 **Wush! Trank! Duak!**

Setelah itu Naruko langsung mengambil alih melawan Kinshiki dan membiarkan Xenovia melawan Bikou, Naruko yang sudah ada di depan Kinshiki langsung menendangnya membuat mereka menjaga jarak mereka.

.

 **Hinata, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Gabriel Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata, saat ini dia bersama Rias, Sona, Akeno dan Gabriel tengah saling melindungi dengan melawan kumpulan Golem yang mengepung mereka, Sona yang merasa lawan mereka tidak ada habisnya hanya bisa mendecih karena lawan mereka cukup merepotkan.

" Mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya apa yang harus kita lakukan? " gumam Rias bertanya pada yang lainnya.

" Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk melenyapkan mereka, Akeno-chan, Rias-chan, Gabriel-chan, Sona-chan berkumpullah Kita akan menggabungkan sihir kita menjadi satu serangan " jawab Hinata sekaligus memberi perintah, Ke Lima gadis cantik itu'pun berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil.

 **Sreet! Wuuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun mengarahkan tangan mereka bersama hingga membentuk bola energi seperti Rasengan, namun Bola Energi itu seperti memiliki warna warni dan memiliki empat element lainnya.

" Tunggu sampai dekat " perintah Hinata, semakin meningkatkan Element Esnya bersama Sona, sementara Rias meningkatkan Energi Destructionnya, Akeno meningkatkan petirnya, dan Gabriel meningkatkan Energi Cahayanya.

Para Golem'pun terus mendekat ke arah Hinata, Rias, Sona, Akeno dan Gabriel, setelah jaraknya sudah pas, Kelima perempuan itu'pun menembakkan sihir mereka ke bawah **[" Icedesthunhen! "]** ucap mereka bersamaan

 **Blaaaaaaar! Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu gabungan sihir itu'pun meledak setelahnya dan membuat badai petir, Cahaya, Es dan Power Of Destruction. Untungnya Hinata sempat membuat pelindung dari Gudoudama membuat mereka terlindungi dari sihir itu.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hinata tersentak saat merasakan ada yang datang ke arah mereka, tanpa membuka prisai, Hinata menciptakan Banyak Gudoudama dengan warna Ungu di sekitar Prisainya " **Tensei : Kamikaze Gouretensei** " ucap Hinata.

 **Swuuuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Setelah itu seluruh Gudoudama Hinata'pun berputar liar di sekitar prisai Hinata dan saat itu juga bola Gudoudama berukuran bola basket menghantam Jutsu Hinata hingga terjadi ledakan hingga menutupi Prisai Hinata.

Merasa serangan sudah tidak ada Hinata'pun membuka Prisainya dan melihat ke atas dimana musuhnya berada dan di atasnya sudah terlihat Kaguya, Ophis, Kuroka dan Toneri.

" Jadi mereka yang akan melawan kita? " gumam Rias melihat lawan mereka.

" Dengar, jika kita ingin menghilangkan para Golem ini kita harus membunuh Pria Brengsek itu, Rias, Akeno aku percayakan Ophis pada Kalian, Sementara Aku, Sona dan Gabriel mengurus sisanya " perintah Hinata.

 **Bzziit!**

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Menma dan Naruko di samping Hinata, Hinata yang melihat kedatangan mereka menaikkan alisnya " Biarkan Kami yang melawan Kaguya, kau urus saja yang lain untuk saat ini Hinata, walaupun Kami Bunshin kami tidak akan kalah untuk membalaskan kekalahan Naruto " ujar Menma sambil mengadu tinjunya.

" heh! Baiklah jika begitu... Lebih baik kita langsung saja! "

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Apa aku... Apa aku berhasil... Aku... Dimana diriku... Kenapa ruangan ini terang sekali... Apa aku gagal membunuhnya...

 **[" Kau sudah berhasil Naruto "]** Aku mengenal suara itu... Itu.

" Kami-sama " gumamku menghadap ke arah Tuhan dan berlutut di depannya " Dimana kita sekarang? " tanyaku menatap sekitarku dan yang ada hanyalah putih dan tak ada siapapun.

 **[" Kita ada di tempat Pribadiku, kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan ketua dari sisi kegelapan, dan saat ini Kegelapan telah stabil dengan semestinya, aku berterima kasih padamu Naruto "]** ujar Tuhan padaku dan mengelus rambutku.

" Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya " balasku sopan.

 **[" Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu... Namun setelah perang selesai kau dan istri, beserta kakak-kakakmu akan memiliki tugas penting di mana kau harus mengajari satu kelas yang saat ini tengah kesusahan "]** ujar Tuhan padaku, Aku yang mendengar itu terkejut karena tahu maksud dari Tuhan

" Tapi jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan dunia ini? Tidak ada yang menjaga dunia ini? " tanyaku khawatir.

 **[" Jangan Khawatir, setelah semua selesai aku akan muncul kembali dan menjaga dunia ini, aku sudah pernah bilang kau hanyalah Ni Kami-sama sebagai pengganti diriku sementara, namun di dunia berikutnya nanti, kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi Kami-sama "]** jawab Tuhan sambil tersenyum padaku, Aku yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan wajahku karena harus berpisah dengan yang lain, tapi jika bisa aku ingin beberapa yang berharga bagiku ikut denganku.

 **[" Naruto... Jika kau ingin beberapa orang yang kau cintai ikut, mereka bisa saja ikut, namun mereka akan bersatu dalam tubuhmu dalam bentuk sebuah benda "]** aku yang mendengar itu melebarkan mataku karena Tuhan bisa membaca pikiranku.. Ah.. Benar juga dia adalah Tuhan dan tempat ini juga miliknya tentu saja dia dengan mudah membaca pikiranku.

Perlahan aku melihat tubuhku berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan mulai terbang ke atas... Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke tubuhku.

 **[" Naruto sebelum kau kembali ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu "]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Body Naruto**

 **.**

 **Siiiiing!**

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya terang dan terlihat tubuh Naruto sudah bisa bergerak kembali, perlahan mata Naruto'pun terbuka memperlihatkan mata yang belum pernah di lihat oleh siapapun.

" Aku kembali "

.

.

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension ~**_

.

 **Dimension SAO**

 **.**

 **Wuuuush~**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4, Naruto saat ini tengah duduk di atap kediamannya sambil menatap langit malam dengan bulan terang menyinari kota.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Naruto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya melirik siapa orang yang datang dan dia melihat Asuna yang menatapnya khawatir, sosok anak perempuan yang dia temui dengan nama Yui dan Kirito yang memegang tangan anak itu.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan mereka mulai bangkit dan berniat pergi namun seketika tangannya di tahan Oleh Asuna yang terisak.

" Hiks... Hiks.. Kumohon Naruto-kun jangan pergi " isak Asuna sambil memeluk Naruto erat, sementara Naruto hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengelus rambut Asuna untuk menenangkan perempuan yang memeluk dirinya " Tenanglah... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu " ujar Naruto menenangkan Asuna.

" Naruto aku... "

" Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal ini " potong Naruto membuat Kirito terdiam " Akan lebih baik jika kita mulai beristirahat untuk besok melawan Dua Dugeon berikutnya, Aku juga sudah mendapat kabar bahwa Heatcliff akan menyerang Dugeon berikutnya, jadi persiapkan saja diri kalian " lanjut Naruto membuat Kirito dan Asuna terkejut bahwa Heatcliff akan ada disana.

" Uzumaki-san " gumam Yui tidak jelas.

" Ayo cepat pergilah keranjang kalian dan tidurlah yang nyenyak " ujar Naruto sambil mengendong Asuna ala Bridal Style menuju dalam rumah, sementara Asuna wajahnya sudah memerah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

Sementara Kirito dan Yui hanya mengikuti ke belakang. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertengkar hanya karena Yui, itu karena Yui memanggil Kirito dan Asuna, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, saat mendengar itu entah kenapa hati Naruto terasa sakit dan membuatnya pergi ke atas tanpa sepatah kata.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **Lantai 84**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Saat ini Naruto, Asuna, Yui dan Kirito sudah berada di lantai 84 untuk mengalahkan Dugeon lebih awal di banding Heatcliff. Namun mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Bos Dugeon lantai 84.

" Ada yang aneh di sini " gumam Naruto sambil memandang waspada sekitar.

" Apanya? " tanya Kirito penasaran.

" Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh akan hawa di sini? Hawa di sini seperti Bos Dugeonnya telah di kalahkan, namun jejak pertarungan tak terlihat di sekitar sini " jawab Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap waspada pintu menuju lantai berikutnya.

 **Wuuuush**

Setelah itu dari samping muncul Sosok Dugeon berbentuk Gream Reaper besar dan dia adalah Sosok Objek Immortal tanpa nama.

" O-Objek Immortal " gagap Asuna tidak percaya.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Seketika Gream Reaper itu menebaskan sabitnya ke arah Naruto, Namun dengan mudah Naruto menahan Sabit itu dengan menangkap sabit itu.

" Jangan pernah halangi jalan kami " ujar Naruto dingin lalu meremas Sabit di tangannya hingga lenyap.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan gerakan cepat kilat Naruto langsung memukul Sang Reaper, sementara Sang Reaper melebarkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena pukulan Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika Reaper itu meledak kecil dan lenyap tanpa tersisa, Asuna, Kirito dan Yui yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam karena apa yang Naruto lakukan.

" Ikuzo, kita kehabisan waktu " ujar Naruto sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya, sementara Asuna dan Yui langsung mengikuti Naruto sementara Kirito menatap punggung Naruto dalam.

' Bagaimana mungkin... Belum pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan Objek Immortal dengan sekali serang... Sebenarnya, siapa dia? ' batin Kirito semakin bingung akan keberadaan Naruto yang selalu misteri.

.

.

 **Lantai 85**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah mengalahkan Reaper, Akhirnya Naruto beserta yang lain telah sampai di Lantai Berikutnya, dan juga Heatcliff beserta kelompoknya dan banyak juga yang lainnya telah berkumpul untuk mengalahkan Dugeon lantai 85 bersama.

" Kau... " gumam Salah satu anak buah Heatcliff bersiap menyerang Naruto yang baru saja datang, Semua yang mendengar salah satu anak buah Heatcliff seperti memanggil seseorang menoleh ke belakang dan mereka melihat Naruto, Asuna, Kirito dan Yui datang ke tempat mereka.

" He-hey bukannya dia yang berhasil mengalahkan Heatcliff-sama waktu itu " bisik salah satu pemain ketika melihat penampilan Naruto, sementara Temannya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Kau " gumam Heatcliff.

" Bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku begitu? Yang harus kalian Tatap itu sebenarnya adalah Boss Dugeon ini " ujar Naruto sambil terus berjalan melewati semua pemain dan membuka pintu Boss Dugeon tersebut.

 **Brak!**

Pintu itu'pun terbuka dengan keras membuat semua menegang karena ruangan tersebut gelap dan sang Boss tak terlihat di mana-mana.

Dengan keberanian besar Naruto masuk ke dalam dengan santai membuat semua yang melihat perbuatan Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 **Crarararara!**

Setelah itu akhirnya muncul cahaya merah yang menerangi ruangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan sosok Boss Dugeon bernama Skull Reaper dengan Darah sembilan Kapasity.

 **Sriingg!**

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya langsung menarik pendang Ice Repulser dan Kitsunenya lalu melesat ke arah Skull Reaper tanpa ada halangan, semua yang melihat itu kembali melebarkan matanya karena apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

" Naruto-kun! Matte! " teriak Asuna panik.

 **Grooaaaar!**

 **Wush! Blaar!**

Reaper itu'pun meraung keras pada Naruto dan mengerakkan salah satu tangan tajam pada Naruto hingga di tempat Naruto hingga menyebabkan ledakan asap, Asuna yang melihat itu terjatuh karena dia berpikir Naruto sudah mati.

 **Jraaaaash!**

 **Groaaaaaaaar!**

Semua kembali melebarkan mata mereka ketika tangan Reaper Hancur berkeping-keping hingga melenyapkan satu kapasity Skull Reaper. Dan terlihat dari balik asap, Naruto yang tidak terluka sama sekali yang sedang menatap tajam Skull Reaper.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Jraash! Jraash!**

Setelah itu Naruto melempar kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan dan berhasil menghancurkan Enam Tangan Skull Reaper dan berhasil menghilangkan kembali Dua Kapasity Skull Reaper.

 **Sriiing! Wuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Sabitnya dan melesat cepat ke arah Skull Reaper.

 **Grooaaaar!**

 **Wush! Triiink!**

Skull Reaper yang melihat itu meraung keras pada Naruto dan mengarahkan dua tangan tajamnya pada Naruto, Namun Naruto mengarahkan sabitnya membuat Serangan Skull Reaper tertahan.

" Naruto-kun! Bertahanlah! " pekik Asuna berlari ke arah Naruto.

" Matte! Asuna-chan! " pekik Kirito mencoba memberhentikan Asuna namun Asuna sudah jauh. " Cih! Apa boleh buat! " desis Kirito berlari mengejar Asuna bersama Yui.

" Kita juga harus membantu Naruto-sama. Ayo " ujar salah satu pemain yang ingin membantu Naruto di dukung oleh yang lain.

 **Trink! Traank! Tink!**

Sementara itu Naruto terus mencoba menyerang setiap tubuh Skull Reaper tapi semua serangannya berhasil di tahan oleh tangan-tangan Skull Reaper.

 **Wush! Trink! Trink!**

Naruto seketika terkejut ketika semua pemain ikut menyerang ke arah Skull Reaper dan itu membuat nafsu membunuh Skull Reaper semakin besar.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaaar!**

" Aaarrrgg! "

" Ghaaaaaaa! "

Dan benar saja beberapa pemain langsung di bunuh dengan cepat olehnya membuat para pemain meninggal di dunia nyata dan permainan, dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengeram.

" Hyaaaa! "

Teriak Naruto bersiap menebas kepala Skull Reaper namun...

 **Triink!**

Muncul Heatcliff yang menghadang Naruto dengan prisainya, Naruto yang melihat Heatcliff menahan serangannya terkejut akan perbuatan Heatcliff.

" Kenapa... " gumam Naruto tajam.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melenyapkannya " ujar Heatcliff pada Naruto.

 **Trank! Sreeet!**

Keduanya'pun saling mendorong hingga terseret beberapa meter, Naruto yang di hadang oleh Heatcliff mengeram karena sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan hack pada Game ini.

" Cih! Rupanya kau dalang dari semua ini " geram Naruto karena banyak pemain yang sudah mati karena permainan ini.

" Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, jika kau berhasil mengalahkan kami, maka permainan ini akan selesai " ujar Heatcliff sambil memasang posisi bertarung.

" Heh! Jika masalah itu " jeda Naruto mengumpulkan Sembilan Gudoudama di tangannya hingga kesembilan Gudoudama itu bergabung dan membungkus tangan Naruto

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto meninju udara Kosong di atasnya Hingga mengeluarkan Laser berwarna Kuning besar dan laser itu'pun menghancurkan Atap Lantai 85 dan menghancurkan Lantai lainnya hingga lantai seratus.

" Aku tidak butuh menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lama " lanjut Naruto menatap Heatcliff cukup tajam.

 **Bzit! Duak!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Naruto sudah ada di bawah Skull Reaper dan memukul Reaper hingga ke gedung paling atas.

 **Srereret! Grep!**

Tanpa di duga muncul rantai di sekitar Heatcliff dan mengikat Heatcliff dengan sangat erat.

" Semuanya Cepat ikut aku menuju Lantai Seratus! " perintah Naruto sambil menarik Heatcliff.

" Naruto! Kenapa kau menangkapnya!? " tanya Kirito keras.

" Karena dialah pembuat Game Ini! " balas Naruto membuat semua terkejut " Aku tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja, dia harus ikut kita sampai puncak " lanjut Naruto sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

 **Sring! Wush!**

Namun seketika dengan mudah Heatcliff menghancurkan Rantai Naruto dan melesat terbang menuju Skull Reaper, Naruto yang melihat itu mengeram dan berniat mengejarnya, namun dirinya tertahan ketika Asuna memegang tangannya.

" Aku akan ikut bersamamu! " ujar Asuna tegas.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau terluka " tolak Naruto sambil memegang bahu Asuna.

 **Cup!**

" Tapi aku akan tetap bersamamu, percayalah " ujar Asuna sambil mencium Naruto, Naruto yang menerima ciuman singkat itu merona dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi tetaplah bersamaku " ujar Naruto akhirnya dengan di balas anggukan mantap Asuna.

 **Sret! Wuuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengendong Asuna ala Bridal Style lalu terbang menuju lantai terakhir, Semua yang melihat kepergian mereka hanya bisa saling berpandang bingung harus melakukan apa.

" Cih! Agil! Cline! Ikut denganku menuju Lantai atas! " teriak Kirito langsung berlari menuju tempat teleport untuk pergi ke lantai seratus.

.

 **NaruAsuna Side**

.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah melewati banyak gedung akhirnya Naruto dan Asuna sampai di tempat tujuan dan mereka melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat Heatcliff sudah bergabung dengan Skull Reaper membuat Skull Reaper memiliki setengah badan Heatcliff. ( Kayak Sentaur )

" Cih! Ini semakin merepotkan " gumam Naruto menurunkan Asuna dari gendongannya dan berdiri di depan Asuna sambil mengacungkan Sabitnya " Asuna-chan, Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Skull Reaper bersama Asuna di belakangnya.

 **Wuuush!**

 **Sring! Blaaaar!**

Skull Reaper yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Asuna dan Naruto, Namun dengan mudah Naruto dan Asuna menghindarinya membuat serangan tersebut meleset.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Naruto melempar Sabitnya seperti shuriken ke arah seluruh Kaki Skull Reaper.

 **Caaaaaaash!**

Kesembilan kaki Skull Reaper kembali hancur karena serangan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik Asuna bersamanya dan melempar Asuna ke arah Skull Reaper.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Asuna mengarahkan pedangnya pada Skull Reaper.

 **Tink!**

 **Bzit! Traank!**

Dengan Mudah Skull Reaper menahannya dengan Prisai di tangannya dan mengarahkan pedangnya Pada Asuna, Namun muncul Naruto dan menahan pedang Skull Reaper dengan Sabitnya.

" Sekarang! " teriak Naruto memegang bahu Asuna lalu menghilang bersama.

 **Wush! Buaagh!**

Setelah itu muncul sebuah gelombang berbentuk Angin langsung memukul Skull Reaper hingga terpental dan menabrak dinding ruangan.

" E-Eh? A-Apa yang baru saja terjadi " gumam Asuna bingung karena mereka sudah berpindah.

" Itu adalah salah satu kemampuanku, dan juga berhati-hatilah? Dia adalah gabungan Heatcliff... Dan sekarang sepertinya akan sangat susah mengalahkannya " ujar Naruto menurunkan Asuna tak lama setelah itu muncullah Kirito, Agil dan Cline di tempat Naruto.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Agil.

" Masih belum " jawab Naruto " Kirito, berikan Aku Dark Repulsermu, aku akan menukarnya dengan salah satu pedangku untuk sementara ini " perintah Naruto sambil memberikan pedang Takumo miliknya.

" A-Ah... " gumam Kirito sambil menukar pedangnya ' Pedang ini kuat sekali ' batin Kirito saat memegang pedang Naruto.

" Baiklah, sebagai langkah awal Aku akan memperlihatkan kepada kalian, kekuatanku yang sebenarnya " ujar Naruto menggabungkan Ice Repulser dan Dark Repulser di tangannya membuat tangan Naruto berlapisi Es dengan Pedang Runcing.

 **Bruk! Groaaaaar!**

Skull Reaper kembali bangkit dan mengaung keras ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai dan melesat dengan berlari di udara ke arah Skull Reaper.

" Di-Dia berlari di udara! " pekik Agil terkejut.

 **Swush! Triiiiiink!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Skull Reaper kembali menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto namun dengan Mudah Naruto menahan pedang tersebut hingga membuat gelombang benturan.

 **Sret! Buagh!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata Naruto sudah di atas Skull Reaper dan Menendang kepala Skull Reaper hingga terpental ke arah Bawah.

 **Sret! Blaaaar!**

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke atas membuat tanah yang runtuh kembali menyatu membuat Skull Reaper mengenai lantai dengan keras.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan Lapisan pedang Es miliknya ke arah bawah di mana Skull Reaper berada dan langsung mengurung pergerakan Skull Reaper, namun itu tidak menghentikan Skull Reaper untuk menyerang Asuna dan yang lainnya.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Tempat Asuna berada.

 **Wush!**

 **Trink!**

Pedang Skull Reaper kembali melesat ke arah Asuna dan yang lain, namun Kirito berhasil menahannya dengan pedang Takumo Naruto.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

" Arrrk! " baru saja Naruto muncul Naruto harus menerima pukulan Prisai Skull Reaper membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding Ruangan.

" Naruto-kun! " teriak Asuna " Kau... Tidak akan aku maafkan! " teriak Asuna melesat ke arah Skull Reaper tanpa rasa takut.

" Yamette! Asuna-chan! " teriak Kirito mencoba menghentikan Asuna

" Hyaa! Hyaa! Hyaaa! " teriak Asuna sambil terus menghindar dan menyerang Skull Reaper secara beruntun.

" Kuso! " umpat Kirito mendorong pedang Skull Reaper sambil membantu Asuna bersama Agil dan Cline.

 **Blaaar!**

Dari balik dinding kembali keluar Naruto yang berlari cepat dengan sabit di tangannya, Skull Reaper yang merasakan keberadaan Naruto langsung mengarakan seluruh kaki tajamnya ke arah Naruto.

 **Trink! Tink!**

Tiba-tiba dari berbagai arah muncul banyak pemain yang membantu Naruto menahan serangan tersebut, Naruto yang melihat banyak pemain yang membantu mengalahkan Boss terakhir tersenyum dan mempercepat larinya.

 **Swush! Swush!**

 **Tink!**

Asuna terus menghindari setiap serangan Skull Reaper namun karena lengah, Pedang Asuna terpental memuat Asuna tidak memiliki senjata.

 **Wush!**

" Asuna! " pekik Kirito ketika melihat salah satu kaki tajam Skull Reaper menyerang ke arah Asuna.

 **Craaaash!**

Semua pemain kembali melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat apa yang terjadi, sementara Asuna yang menutup mata dan dia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan setelah itu Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat Naruto yang tertusuk Serangan Skull Reaper karena melindunginya.

" D-Daijoubuka... Asuna-chan... " tanya Naruto patah-patah.

" Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa kau melindungiku lagi! " teriak Asuna sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

" He-Hehehe... Itu karena kau adalah orang spesial bagiku... " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum " Tapi jangan khawatir, hal seperti ini masih bisa aku atasi " balas Naruto menatap tajam perut Skull Reaper.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Dengan keras Naruto memukul Perut Skull Reaper dan membuat Skull Reaper menabrak dinding.

" Hah... Hah... " nafas Naruto semakin memburu ketika tusukan Skull Reaper lepas dari tubuhnya, Asuna yang melihat Naruto kesakitan menatap khawatir Naruto.

" Daijoubu... Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini " ujar Naruto kembali bangkit namun di tahan oleh Asuna.

" Kenapa! Kenapa kau tadi melindungiku! " tanya Asuna sambil berteriak " Sudah Cukup! Sudah cukup!... Jangan korbankan dirimu lagi.. Hiks... Hiks.. Kau adalah cahayaku... Kau adalah bintangku... Kau adalah senyumku... Hiks... Hiks... Kau adakah Jiwaku... Hiks... Jika kau mati sama saja aku juga mati... Hiks.. Hiks.. Karena dari itu... Setidaknya biarlah kita mati bersama!... Dengan begitu kihmmmmp! " ocehan Asuna terkunci ketika Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan dalam, Asuna melebarkan matanya karena apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

" Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu... Aku melindungimu karena kau adalah orang spesial, dan membiarkanmu mati itu sama saja menghilangkan satu orang tubuhku, maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sampai ini selesai dan kita akan bisa selalu bersama " ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Asuna lalu kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Skull Reaper yang sudah bangkit kembali dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Seketika sabit Naruto berlapisi Api Hitam dan langsung berlari ke arah Skull Reaper, Skulk Reaper yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan Seluruh serangannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush! Wuuuush!**

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari setiap serangan Skull Reaper lalu melompat tinggi dan mengaktifkan Senjuyonringan miliknya.

 **Wuuuuuuush!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Sabit Naruto semakin besar begitu juga Api Hitam yang melindunginya, setelah itu Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Skull Reaper dari atas dan menebaskan sabitnya ke arah Skull Reaper

" Hyaaa! Lenyaplah! "

 **Craaaash!**

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Tubuh Skull Reaper'pun terbelah menjadi Dua dan lenyap seketika dan akhirnya game tersebut akhirnya selesai. Semua membisu dalam keadaan tersebut mereka masih merespons apa yang terjadi.

" Hahh~ Akhirnya selesai " gumam Naruto langsung berbaring karena capek.

" Ya-Yatta! " teriak salah satu pemain menyadarkan yang lain akan kemenangan mereka.

" Na-Naruto-kun " gumam Asuna sambil membaringkan tubuh Naruto di pangkuannya.

" Hehehe... Semua sudah selesai " ujar Naruto tersenyum.

" Naruto-san... Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan? " pinta Kirito berjongkok di samping Naruto.

" Ha'i aku sudah tahu... Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Aku adalah Manusia biasa yang memasuki Game ini, karena itulah saat aku kena serangan maka aku tidak mati melainkan mengeluarkan darah " jawab Naruto tahu pertanyaan Kirito sebelum bertanya Asuna dan Kirito yang mendengar itu terkejut karena manusia biasa memasuki dunia Game.

" Aku mendapatkan misi dari seseorang untuk membantu kalian dan di sinilah aku, membantu kalian memenangkan Game ini dan juga setelah ini selesai kita akan kembali dan berpisah " lanjut Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Tidak! Tidak! Naruto-kun! Tetaplah bersamaku! " pekik Asuna yang berpikir aneh-aneh.

" Jika begitu... Bagaimana dengan di sini? " tanya Naruto khawatir karena Asuna mencoba ikut dengannya.

" Tidak apa... Aku juga sudah bosan hidup di dunia ini, aku... Akan selalu mengikutimu selalu... " jawab Asuna mantap.

" tidak, kau harus tetap di sini.. Kau tahu, orang tuamu sangat menghawatirkanmu, dan mereka sekarang sadar bahwa mereka selalu keras terhadapmu, berilah mereka kesempatan kedua untuk menyayangimu kembali " ujar Naruto membuat Asuna terdiam

" Kalau begitu, kau harus bersamaku setelah aku selesai berbicara dengan orang tuaku " ujar Asuna akhirnya.

" Ha'i... " jawab Naruto yang mulai bercahaya dan menghilang begitu yang lain.

.

.

 **World Real**

 **Kediamaan Yuuki**

.

Perlahan Asuna membuka matanya kembali dan dia melihat sekelilingnya dimana saat ini dia sudah ada di kamarnya dengan tangannya menggenggam sosok orang yang di cintainya tengah duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Naruto-kun " gumam Asuna perlahan bangun dari terbaringnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

" Asuna-chan " gumam Naruto pelan.

" Ohayo, Naruto-kun " sapa Asuna sambil tersenyum walau wajahnya terlihat keriput.

" Ohayo " balas Naruto membuka helm yang menyatukan mereka dengan SAO dan melihat wajah Asuna yang sangat berbeda dari pandangannya waktu itu.

" Tunggu sebentar " bisik Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi Asuna dan mengalirkan chakra pemberi energi pada Asuna, dengan pelan Wajah Asuna kembali seperti semula " Dengan begini lebih cantik " bisik Naruto menggoda Asuna.

" Aggh~ ups... Gomenasai " sendawa Asuna terlepas dan hal itu membuatnya malu, namun Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

" Asuna! " seketika Asuna terkejut karena Ayah dan Ibunya berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk dirinya, sementara Naruto dirinya sudah di pegang oleh salah satu orang yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

" Sugao! Lepaskan dia! " ujar Asuna tajam.

" Cih! Apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh orang sepertinya pada Aaarrrk " seketika perkataan dari orang bernama Sugao terpotong ketika dengan mudah Naruto memelintir tangan Sugao.

" Maaf, walau aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi sopanlah pada seseorang yang menyelamatkan Asuna-chan " balas Naruto.

" kau... Kau yang telah menyelamatkan anak saya? " tanya Ayah Asuna.

" Ha'i Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Ojii-san, Obaa-san " salam Naruto sopan.

" Arigato Uzumaki-san karena telah menyelamatkan anak saya " ucap Ayah Asuna sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

" Tidak apa " jawab Naruto " Tapi... Sebagai orang tua bolehkah saya meminta ojii-san? Saya ingin Anda menyayangi Asuna seperti anak lain umumnya, janganlah Anda selalu mengurungnya... Biarlah dia bergaul dan bebas berbicara, bermain, berteman dengan yang lainnya. Ingat setiap burung akan memberikan kasih sayang mereka pada anak mereka hingga mereka besar dan bisa terbang, burung juga tidak akan selalu diam di sangkarnya, biarkan dia bebas " nasehat Naruto membuat Ayah Asuja terdiam begitu juga ibu Asuna.

" Kheh! Keluarga ini memang seperti itu! Apa kau tahu hah! " balas Sugao merasa tidak senang.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau ada di posisi Asuna-chan? " tanya Naruto datar membuat Sugao terdiam.

" Kami... Kami menyesal karena selalu mengaturnya. Dan sekarang kami telah berjanji akan memberikan kebebasan pada Asuna dan kami tidak akan menghalanginya " ujar Ayah Asuna membuat Asuna senang karena ayahnya benar-benar menyayanginya.

" Ja~ Bo-Bolehkan aku ikut pergi bersama Naruto-kun Ayah?... Ma-Maksudku se-seperti Suami Istri? " pinta Asuna dengan wajah merona.

" Tentu, lagi pula dia adalah pasangan yang cocok untukmu " jawab Ayah Asuna membuat Sugao mengeram.

" Ano... Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami selama lima menit? " pinta Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Ayah Asuna dan Ibu Asuna.

" Ne Asuna-chan, ada yang ingin aku beritahu " ucap Naruto mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak di dengar.

" Apa? "

" Dengar Jika kau ikut pergi denganku, aku tidak yakin tapi jika kau ikut, kau harus bersatu dengan jiwaku agar dirimu selalu bersamaku, bagaimana? " ucap Naruto meminta kepastian. Naruto sebenarnya takut jika harus membawa Asuna melewati Ruang dan waktu, namun karena sebuah Ingatan masuk ke otaknya dia tahu cara terbaik, yaitu menjadikan Asuna sebuah Objek dan menyatu dengan jiwanya.

Asuna yang mendengar itu tersenyum tulus dan mencium pipi Naruto singkat " Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku akan tetap ikut bersamamu, hidup ataupun mati, dan juga jika jiwa kita menyatu aku bisa selalu bertemu dan bersamamu " jawab Asuna membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Luar Kediaman Yuuki**

.

Setelah berbicara dengan keluarga Yuuki, akhirnya Asuna di berikan Izin tanpa adanya perlawanan ataupun aturan ketat, dan sekarang saatnya Asuna berpamitan dengan Keluarganya dan dia sama sekali tidak membawa barang apapun karena Naruto bilang dia sudah mengatasi pakaian Asuna.

" Jaa Ne Tou-chan, Kaa-chan " ucap Asuna sambil memeluk Orang tuanya untuk terakhir kali.

" Um, berhati-hati di sana ya, jika kau punya waktu mampirlah ke sini " balas Ayah Asuna sambil memeluk putrinya.

" Ayo Asuna-chan " ucap Naruto lembut lalu berjalan menuju tempat pemberangkatan diikuti Asuna di samping Naruto.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Asuna sudah sampai di tempat yang sepi, dan itu membuat Asuna bingung... Kenapa?

" Aku tahu kau bingung kita kesini, sebenarnya, aku berasal dari dimensi lain, maka dari itu aku mencari tempat yang kosong agar tidak di lihat orang. Dan juga karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menyatu dengan Jiwaku agar kau tidak hancur dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu " jelas Naruto akan kebingungan Asuna.

" Ja-Jadi... Bagaimana caranya aku bersatu denganmu? " tanya Asuna penasaran.

" Lakukan seperti biasanya " bisik Naruto menyatukan tangannya pada tangan Asuna lalu mencium Asuna lembut, sementara Asuna sempat terkejut namun akhirnya dia membalas Ciuman itu.

 **Siiiiiing! Wuuush!**

Perlahan tubuh Asuna bersinar terang dan berubah menjadi Kalung dengan isian kristal tetesan air.

" E-Eh? " pekik Asuna yang dalam bentuk kalung.

" Tenanglah ini juga bagian dari rencana, jika kau ingin berbicara denganku kau bisa langsung berbicara denganku, jika kau ingin menemuiku aku bisa mengeluarkanmu walau sementara " jelas Naruto sambil menekan Kalung itu dan mengeluarkan Asuna kembali.

" Su-Sugoii... " guman Asuna tidak percaya.

" Jaa! Ayo kita berangkat " ujar Naruto.

" ha'i! " balas Asuna kembali ke dalam kalung.

 **Ngooooooooooong!**

Perlahan di dalam gang tersebut muncul lubang Hitam menuju tempat dimana dia harus kembali, melihat keadaan aman Naruto langsung memasuki lubang dan menutup lubang itu dengan cepat agar tidak ada yang melihat.

.

.

 **Dimension DXD**

.

Sementara itu di dunia DxD, saat ini perang masih terjadi dimana Menma melawan Cao-Cao, Issei melawan Vali, Hinata melawan Toneri, Rias dan Akeno melawan Ophis, Gabriel dan Sona melawan Kuroka, Bunshin Menma dan Naruko melawan Kaguya.

Sementara di barisan depan, mereka masih memegang keungulan dalam melawan para Zetzu dan Kugutsu yang selalu bermunculan, sementara di pasukan pemusnah masih menunggu perintah dari Hinata ataupun Menma.

" Jika kita diam begini, mereka semua bisa mati " gumam Amaterasu khawatir.

" Jangan Khawatir, Amaterasu-dono, aku akan membantu mereka " ujar Dewa Budha sambil menyatukan tangannya.

 **[" Choujo Hotoke "]** ucap Dewa Budha.

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Seketika para Golem hancur berkeping-keping seperti ada yang memukulnya.

 **Sreet! Biiiiizt!**

Sementara Dewa Indra menarik busur panah miliknya dan melepaskannya ke arah para Zetzu berlari ke arah pasukan Utama.

 **Bziiiiiiiiiit!**

Tak lama setelah itu badai petir langsung menyambar para Zetzu.

 **Swuuuuush! Craaaaash!**

Siwa yang melihat itu langsung melempar tombaknya sementara Dewa Wisnu melesatkan Cakra di tangannya dan kedua serangan tersebut langsung memotong semua kepala Zetzu.

.

 **Hinata Vs Toneri**

.

 **Bum! Bum! Bum!**

Sementara itu Hinata saat ini bertarung secara beruntun bersama Toneri dengan kekuatan Tenseigan mereka. Toneri tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa mengalahkannya dalam segi kecepatan, Kekuatan dan Jutsunya.

Bahkan dia harus terus menghindar setiap serangan Hinata walau dampaknya dirinya harus terkena sedikit serangan Hinata yang tidak berakibat fatal. Seperti saat ini Toneri terus menahan serangan Hinata yang menyerangnya tanpa memberi kesempatan membalas, Toneri hanya bisa mengeram karena dia sudah di remehkan oleh perempuan.

" Kuso! " teriak Toneri menembakkan Kinrin Tensei Bakunya ke arah Hinata.

 **Duak! Blaaaaar!**

Namun Hinata memukul kembali Jutsu Toneri hingga Jutsu itu berbalik ke arah Toneri dan mengenai Toneri hingga menyebabkan ledakan.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluar Toneri yang benar-benar marah terhadap Hinata yang selalu berhasil menyerangnya sementara dirinya tidak, dia merasa harga dirinya di rendahkan oleh seorang perempuan.

" Kisama! Kau benar-benar memuakkan! " teriak Toneri Emosi dan melesat ke arah Hinata dengan cepat.

 **Buagh!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Hinata'pun menerima pukulan Toneri hingga harus menabrak tanah dengan keras.

.

 **Rias, Akeno Vs Ophis.**

.

Sementara itu, Rias dan Akeno terus menyerang Ophis dengan semangat walau diri mereka yakin tidak bisa mengalahkan Ophis, sementara Ophis terus menghindari setiap serangan Rias dan Akeno dengan mudahnya.

 **Wush! Tink!**

Karena lengah akhirnya Ophis harus menahan serangan Rias dan Akeno yang menggunakan sihir mereka dalam bentuk pedang.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

 **Greep!**

Tanpa kedipan Mata, Rias dan Akeno terpental ke arah Hinata berada, Hinata yang melihat Rias dan Akeno ke arahnya langsung menangkap keduanya sebelum menabrak tanah.

" Kalian tidak apa? " tanya Hinata khawatir.

" Aku tidak apa " balas Rias.

.

 **Gabriel, Sona Vs Kuroka**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Gabriel dan Sona, tanpa waktu lama mereka sudah berhasil menangkap Kuroka dan bersiap melakukan serangan terakhir mereka pada Kuroka namun...

 **Buagh!**

 **Grep!**

Muncul Momoshiki yang menendang Sona membuat Sona menabrak Gabriel dan terpental ke arah Hinata, Rias dan Akeno, Hinata yang melihat itu kembali menangkap mereka.

" Heh! Lenyaplah kalian " ujar Momoshiki sambil melirik ke atas dan terlihat Madara yang melesat ke arah Hinata dengan Susano'o sempurnanya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya.

" Sial! " ujar Tsukiyomi ketika melihat serangan itu ke arah Hinata.

" Tidak akan sempat " gumam Zeuz dan Hades ketika ingin melindung Hinata.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

 **Hinata Pov**

.

Dimana aku... Apa aku sudah mati...

" Heh! Menyerang seorang perempuan bukankah itu memalukan! " suara itu.. Mu-mungkinkah, aku membuka mataku yang aku tutup ketika ledakan tadi dan aku melihat...

" Na-Naru-kun " gumamku ketika melihat Naruto menahan pedang Madar dengan satu tangannya

.

 **Hinata Pov End**

.

Semua yang melihat kedatangan Naruto tersenyum karena akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu datang, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat adik mereka datang tersenyum lebar karena adik mereka berhasil kembali.

" Naruto-kun! " pekik Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Gabriel ketika melihat Naruto.

" Hehe! Sepertinya semua sudah bisa di atasi " gumam Naruto tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

.

.

.

" Dan Juga... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Maaf Minna Aku datang terlambat "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Music End

Aoi Tada – Yakeochinai Tsubasa

( Fix music first )

( layar memperlihatkan Hinata yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memandang ke ara lain dengan menggenggam sebuah Jubah ada di tubuhnya )

 **miwataseru basho ni kesa wa tadoritsuku tooku senro ga nobiru**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto tengah berjalan di sebuah Jembatan dari Batang Pohon dengan di temani beberapa Hewan )

 **kobiritsuita tsuchi kakato kara otoshi aruita kyori o hakatte mitari**

( Gambar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan di sinari sinar matahari terbenam )

 **maegami o yurasu you ni kaze ga tsuyoku fuitara mou nanimo mayowanai**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi layar dengan langit malam di hiasi bintang-bintang )

 **sekai no hate sae bokura wa shiranai**

( Gambar di Ganti dengan Hinata yang kini tengah menahan sebuah Pedang dengan pedangnya dengan efek percikkan api akibat adu pedang mereka )

 **kanashimazu ikiru sube mo motte nai**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang juga tengah menahan sebuah serangan dengan pedang Dark Repulsernya bersama dengan Elucidator dengan mata Mangenkyou Sharingan dan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya )

 **mezasu kono saki ni matteru yuuki sore o te ni shitara owaru yume o mita.**

( Gambar di ganti dengan Hinata yang tengah memasang Posisi bertarungnya dengan Juhouno Shoushiken miliknya dengan efek para musuh yang sudah di pukul )

 **sora ga kawari hate hoshi wa megutte yuku mezametara sugu ni kyou mo arukidasou**

( gambar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang ada di sebelah Kanan sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gambar sebelah kiri di mana di sana juga terdapar gambar Hinata yang sedang mengukurkan tangannya )

Fix Music

( Uluran tangan itu'pu berhasil di tangkap bersama hingga cahaya putih menerangi layar dan End )

.

 **Pakai lagu fullnya baru bisa membayangkan.**

 **TBC**

 **Cerita berikutnya**

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup kembali "

" Heh! Jika dunia ini hancur kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya "

" Beraninya kau meng-Edo Tenseikan mereka!

" Aku akan melawanmu Sasuke! "

 _ **Selanjutnya Di NSCIND, Chapter 33 : Great War part I ( Back Is Hero and Battle Best Friend )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Note : Yo! Lama tidak bertemu!**

 **Huwahahaha! Gomen-Gomen karena lama update, entah kenapa saya terlalu memasuki dunia nyata saya.**

 **Ya~ Bagaimana ceritanya? Serukah?**

 **Um, sesuai janji akhirnya Naruto kembali dan langsung bersiap berperang dan juga salah satu orang dari dimensi lain ikut bersama Chi Bunshin Naruto dalam bentuk Objek.**

 **Sementara itu ada yang bisa menebak dimensi apa yang akan di kunjungi Naruto nanti setelah perang? Ayo ayo tebak.**

 **Lalu masalah Dimension SAO, tidak banyak yang terjadi di sana, walau pertempurannya cukup merumitkan... Pasti ada yang bertanya kenapa Asuna harus ikut? Dan juga pasangan Kirito bagaimana? Hmmm masalah itu anggap saja orang yang keras kepala memaksamu membiarkannya ikut dari pada dia harus mati bunuh diri.**

 **Sementara Kirito, pasangannya nanti adalah Shinon ( maaf kalau salah ) jadi tidak apa bukan?.**

 **Jaa! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya! Dan juga jangan lewatkan Season 3 ya!**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : TrySail – High Free Spirits**

 **( Fix music first )**

( Layar memperlihatkan gambar matahari terbit lalu di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang melihat ke arah kamera di ganti gambar Menma yang juga melihat kamera di ganti oleh Naruko dan terakhir Naruto )

 **Shizuka ni moeru sekai hajimari wa kokokara**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berada di atas istana Yasaka sambil melihat matahari )

 **Yozora ga owari wo tsugeru toki**

( Lalu Hinata tersenyum begitu merasakan sebuah angin berhembus )

 **Hitosuji no hikari ga mune ni himeta koe ga**

( layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di suatu tempat dalam keadaan tenggelam, perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Tokihanatsu yami wo saite**

( perlahan tubuh Naruto yang tenggelam mulai naik ke permukaan dengan cepat )

 **Kareru yori isso chiriisogu sugata**

( Layar di ganti dengan pasukkan Utama yang sudah bersiap dengan )

 **Mayoi aruku sube wo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukkan depan, dan diganti lagi dengan Pasukkan pemusnah bersama pasukan pengintai )

 **Sen no nami ni nomareta kokoro ja**

( Layar diganti dengan gambar Naruto yang sudah di permukaan air mulai bangun dan berdiri di atas air dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan matanya yang memiliki tekad )

 **Kimi sae mamorenai**

( Layar di ganti gambar Naruto dari belakang yang melakukan posisi jongkok sedikit lalu terbang ke udara dengan cepat )

 **Hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar seluruh pasukan melesat menuju pertempuran )

 **Wasurerarenu kizu wo nokoshite**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan pertarungan sengit antara Hinata dan Kaguya )

 **Ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mendarat di medan perang dan perlahan berdiri dengan senyumnya )

 **Sekai ga matteru asu no ubugoe wo**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto dari belakang yang sedang melihat sosok besar di hadapannya tengah melesatkan pukulannya pada Naruto )

 **Hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de**

( layar di ganti gambar Naruto yang membalas pukulan tersebut hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar )

 **Sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru hyakunenme no uta**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit yang gelap perlahan mengeluarkan sinar cahaya dan kembali di ganti dengan para pasukan yang tersenyum sambil melihat ke langit begitu juga Naruto yang terbaring tersenyum senang )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar di ganti akan judul NSCIND)

.

 **Chapter 33 : Great War part 1 ( Come Back Is Heroes and Battle Best Friend )**

.

" Heh! Akhirnya kau datang juga Gaki " desis Madara.

 **Sreet! Blaaaar!**

Madara yang baru saja akan memberi perlawanan harus di kejutkan bahwa Naruto sudah ada di depannya dan memukulnya hingga terpental bersama Susano'onya.

 **Ngooong! Ngooong! Ngooong!**

Setelah itu muncul lima Lubang Hitam bersamaan dan mengeluarkan Lima Chi Bunshin Naruto, Naruto yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Maaf Bos, sepertinya kami terlalu lama " ucap Chi Bunshin 2 menyesal karena kelamaan.

" Iie, kalian tepat waktu " jawab Naruto.

" Bos! Ini jiwa Gyuki " ucap Chi Bunshin 5 memberi kalung Gyuki pada Naruto.

" Dan juga ini Jiwa Saiken dan Chomei " ujar Chi Bunshin 4 memberi kalung Saiken dan Chomei

" Yosh! Dengan ini jiwa para Bijuu telah lengkap " gumam Naruto senang.

" Heh! Rupanya bocah rubah itu sudah kembali ini semakin menarik " gumam Momoshiki menyeringai.

" Seluruh Pasukkan! Mundur! " perintah Menma.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Semua pasukan yang mendengar itu langsung mundur mengikuti rencana B, Naruto yang melihat semua pasukannya mundur mulai merapal segel panjang.

" **Senpo : Gudoudama No Huki!** " ujar Naruto membuat banyak Gudoudama dan melesatkan semua Gudoudamanya ke arah musuh.

 **Blaaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar**

Semua musuh Naruto yang melihat itu menghindari setiap Jutsu Naruto namun saat Gudoudama di dekat mereka, Gudoudama itu meledak membuat mereka susah menghindar.

" Naruto-sensei! " ujar Issei senang melihat senseinya.

" Yo Issei! Kau sudah berkembang ne " puji Naruto pada muridnya.

" Ha'i dengan bantuan Sensei aku bisa sejauh ini " balas Issei penuh tekad.

" Naruto-kun!/Naruto-nii " ujar Rias, Akeno, Sona, Asia dan Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat.

" E-Eh! Mi-Minna kenapa kalian memelukku? " kejut Naruto ketika mereka memeluk dirinya, apa lagi Sona, dia tidak menyangka Sona yang bersifat datar memeluknya.

" Naruto-kun/Naruto-nii Baka! " teriak mereka membuat Naruto bingung.

 **Plaak!**

Lima tamparan sekaligus di terima Naruto, namun tamparan itu tidak terlalu keras " Kau Baka! Kenapa kau harus Mati Waktu itu hah! " bentak Rias meluapkan emosinya.

" Jika kau tidak mati kita! Kita! Kita pasti... " isak Akeno.

" Ssttt~ Sudahlah aku akan membayar semuanya nanti tapi untuk saat ini kita harus melawan mereka lebih dulu " ujar Naruto menghentikan kesedihan mereka dan menatap musuh mereka.

" Issei! Apa kau sudah siap? " tanya Naruto pada muridnya.

" Tentu saja! " balas Issei langsung mengeluarkan Aura Demonic Dragon miliknya

" Minna apa kalian sudah siap? " tanya Naruto.

" Hoaaaaaa! " teriak seluruh pasukan.

" Baiklah! Kita mulai! " teriak Naruto merapal segel cepat " Nee-chan! Nii-chan! Kita lakukan! " teriak Naruto.

" Osh! " balas mereka kompak dengan melakukan Segel yang sama.

" **Doton : Daifuduheki!** " teriak Ketiga bersaudara bersamaan.

 **Braaaak! Braaak!**

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu perlahan tanah pada pasukan depan mulai bergerak dan membawa bagian pasukan depan menuju pasukan utama begitu juga Pasukan Pemusnah.

" Hikkuze! " teriak Naruto mengendalikan semua tanah mereka dan melesat cepat ke depan.

" Heh! Mereka terlalu meremehkan diriku " gumam Kaguya bersiap melakukan Jutsu andalannya.

 **Siiiing!**

Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kaguya yang merasa tidak bisa melakukan perpindahan dimensi melebarkan matanya dan dia bisa melihat bahwa Chi Bunshin 3 Naruto menyeringai padanya.

" Dengan begini dia tidak akan bisa memindahkan kita ke dimensinya " gumam Chi Bunshin 3.

" Sona-chan! Sera-chan! Hinata-chan! Keluarkan Teknik Es Kalian! " perintah Naruto.

" Baiklah! " balas Mereka mengeluarkan Sihir Es mereka hingga membekukan para Zetzu yang langsung di sapu oleh gerakan tanah mereka.

" Toneri! Momoshiki! " perintah Kaguya.

" **Kinrin Tensei Baku!** Teriak Toneri langsung melesatkan jutsunya.

" Hyaaaa! " teriak Momoshiki mengeluarkan Jutsu lima elementnya.

" Minna! Habisi mereka setelah aku melenyapkan ke dua serangan itu! " perintah Chi Bunshin Satu menarik kalung Titan Armor dan menggenggamnya erat.

 **Bziiiit!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

" **Hyaaaaaaaaa! "** teriak Chi Bunshin 1 yang berubah menjadi titan Armor dan melenyapkan kedua Jutsu Toneri dan Momoshiki.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah mendapat tanda mereka langsung melesat ke pos mereka masing-masing.

" Rias-chan! Akeno-chan! Koneko-chan! Aku ingin kalian melawan Kuroka hanya kalian yang cocok dengannya, Lalu Sona-chan! Gabriel-chan! Sera-chan! Sirzech! Azazel! Michael! Tengu! Wisnu! Brahma! Siwa! Indra! Aku ingin kalian melawan Ophis untuk sementara, kekuatan kalian akan setara dengan Ophis berhati-hatilah.

Lalu Nee-chan! Aku ingin kau melawan Kinshiki! Lalu Xenovia! Irina! Aku ingin kalian melawan Arthur, lalu Kiba! Gasper! Tsubaki! Dan sisa peerage Sona! Aku ingin kalian melawan Bikuo. Lalu sisa para dewa! Aku ingin kalian melawan para golem, Nii-chan aku beri kau melawan pemuda berambut hitam itu, Hime aku ingin kau mengurus Toneri, Issei lawanmu adalah lawan yang sudah di takdirkan, sementara Aku, Aku akan mengurus Madara dan Kaguya " ujar Naruto memberi perintah sebagai ketua panjang lebar.

" Baiklah! Semua berpencar! " perintah Menma dan setelah itu mereka langsung menyebar ke musuh mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara n Kaguya**

.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup kembali " gumam Madara yang dapat di dengar Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

" Heh! Jika dunia ini hancur kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya " balas Naruto sinis " Jangan harap " lanjut Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Madara dan Kaguya.

 **Wush!**

 **Duaar! Duaaar!**

Madara dan Kaguya langsung melesat bersama ke arah Naruto dan langsung melakukan pertempuran hingga membuat ledakan sonic.

 **Swuuuush! Traank!**

Madara yang melihat celah langsung mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan menghunuskan kerisnya pada Naruto, namun Naruto dengan mudah menahan pedang Madara dengan Dark Repulser miliknya.

" Heh! Kejadian itu tidak akan menjadi yang kedua kalinya! " ucap Naruto mendorong Keris Madara hingga berputar ke arah Kaguya.

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Bziiit!**

Namun dengan mudah Kaguya langsung menahannya dengan kekuatannya dan saat itu juga Naruto telah ada di belakang Kaguya dengan empat Rasengan.

" **Wakusei Rasengan!** " teriak Naruto melempar Empat Rasengannya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Namun sesuatu yang begitu cepat datang ke arah Kaguya dan membuat serangan Naruto tertahan.

' Apa itu tadi? ' batin Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Rineyonringan miliknya

 **Swush! Swush!**

Seketika dari balik asap muncul sepuluh tongkat silver melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang mengetahui itu langsung merapal segelnya.

" **Jinton : Kekkai Harakuri no Jutsu!** " ujar Naruto.

 **Swuuuush!**

 **Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Seketika di sekeliling Naruto muncul pelindung dari Jinton dan membuat kesepuluh tongkat itu lenyap. " **Jinton : Daichido no Jutsu!** " ujar Naruto.

 **Twuuuuung!**

Setelah itu Kekkai yang melindungi Naruto langsung berubah menjadi Duri panjang dan melesat ke dalam asap.

 **Wush!**

" Masih terlalu lambat " ucap Madara yang sudah di belakang Naruto.

" Tidak, justru kaulah yang terlambat " balas Naruto melirik Madara yang ada di belakangnya.

 **siiing! Duaak!**

Tanpa di duga muncul Chi Bunshin 3 di belakang Naruto dan menendang Madara yang terkejut akan kedatangan Chi Bunshin 3.

" Sigh! Untung saja aku memiliki kekuatan perpindahan jadi masih sempat " gumam Chi Bunshin 3

" Apa itu salah satu kemampuan dari orang yang ada di misi? " tanya Naruto pada Chi Bunshinnya.

" Ya, ini salah satu dari kekuatan Yu, tapi kekuatannya melebihi 10.000 kekuatan jadi, aku agak kesusahan mengendalikan setiap kekuatannya " jawab Chi Bunshin 3 sambil memegang kepalanya.

" Tidak apa, selagi itu kau bisa gunakan jangan khawatir " balas Naruto menenangkan Chi Bunshinnya.

" Kau sepertinya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat bagus Gaki " ujar Kaguya yang melayang di depan Naruto.

" Heh! Begitulah, tapi sepertinya kau juga memiliki kekuatan yang bagus bukan! " balas Naruto menyeringai.

 **Duaar!**

Seketika Kaguya terkejut ketika sesuatu yang cepat melesat ke arahnya dan membuat sebuah ledakan besar, Naruto yang menggunakan mata Rinenggannya hanya tersenyum karena melihat Kaguya masih hidup.

" Cih! Kurang satu detik saja " decih Chi Bunshin 2 yang rupanya menembakkan Misil ke arah Kaguya.

" Kau sudah berkembang rupanya Gaki " ujar Kaguya keluar dari balik asap.

" Tapi itu masih belum seberapa! " ujar Madara yang ada di hadapan Chi Bunshin 3 dan melesatkan Banyak Gudoudama ke arah Chi Bunshin 3.

 **Swuush! Sriiiing!**

Dengan cepat Chi Bunshin 3 langsung mengarahkan lengannya pada Gudoudama Madara hingga membuat Gudoudama Madara berhenti dan berubah menjadi partikel debu.

' Apa, dia bisa menghancurkan Gudoudama hingga seperti itu ' batin Madara terkejut.

" Hehh~ Gomen-Gomen, tapi serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku " ujar Chi Bunshin 3 menyeringai pada Madara.

" Aku akan melawan Kaguya, kau atasi Madara, aku serahkan dia padamu " Ujar Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Kaguya

" Heh! Dengan senang hati " balas Chi Bunshin 3 melesat ke arah Madara.

 **Jgleeeer!**

Seketika Chi bunshin 2 yang melamun langsung menghindar saat merasakan sebuah serangan dan membuat serangan dari Kilat itu meleset, berhasil menghindar Naruto melempar Senjata Misilnya dan mengeluarkan Windchester Fire miliknya.

" Hoh~ sepertinya kau boleh juga Bocah " ujar sosok yang berdiri di depan Chi Bunshin 2

" Dari kekuatan Petirnya kau pasti putra dewa Zeus, Ares " gumam Chi Bunshin 2

" Hooh~ Kau sepertinya mengenalku bocah " balas sosok bernama Ares.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di pihak musuh? " balas Chi Bunshin 2 tajam.

" Aku hanya tertarik dengan tawaran menghancurkan Bumi ini, jadi aku mengikuti mereka, lagi pula aku muak dengan Bumi ini " balas Ares dengan nada jahat.

" Cih! Jika kau lawan maka aku harus melawanmu tanpa persetujuan ayahmu, baiklah kita mulai saja " balas Chi Bunshin 2 melakukan Posisi bertarung.

" Heh! Menarik sekali " gumam Ares.

.

.

.

 **Menma Vs Cao-Cao.**

.

 **Swush! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Menma, Menma terus menghindari setiap serangan Cao-Cao dengan kecepatan miliknya membuat Cao-Cao mendecih tidak senang. Menma yang melihat Celah serangan Langsung mengumpulkan Energi Senjutsu pada tangannya dan memukul udara kosong ke arah Cao-Cao.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Cao-Cao terpental karena Pukulan tangan Kosong Menma, Namun Cao-Cao tidak berhenti memberikan serangan dari bola cahayanya pada Menma.

" Tidak akan kami biarkan! " teriak beberapa Akuma dan Da-Tenshi langsung menjadi tameng Menma.

 **Blaaaar!**

" Aaaaaaarrrggggggh! " teriak para Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang melindungi Menma lenyap karena serangan Cao-Cao.

" Cih! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Kalian " gumam Menma merasa iba pada mereka yang melindunginya lalu melesat ke arah Cao-Cao dengan cepat.

 **Bugh! Bugh! Sret! Duak!**

Cao-Cao yang melihat Menma ke arahnya langsung beradu pukul dengan Menma, Namun karena Menma sudah berpengalaman, Menma langsung menendang Kaki Cao-Cao hingga kekurangan keseimbangan.

 **Swush! Duak!**

Setelah itu Menma langsung melompat dan memberikan tendangan kapak pada perut Cao-Cao hingga menabrak tanah.

 **Swush! Blaaaaar!**

Menma yang melihat kesempatan langsung mengarahkan Rasengannya pada Cao-Cao namun Cao-Cao langsung menghindar membuat Rasengan Menma hanya mengenai tanah.

" Kenapa kau ikut dengan kelompok seperti mereka? " tanya Menma tajam pada Cao-Cao.

" Heh! Aku hanya tertarik dengan tawaran mereka lagi pula aku sangat muak dengan semua yang ada di dunia ini " balas Cao-Cao sambil menepuk tongkat cahayanya di pundak.

' Cih! Dia pasti sudah di pengaruhi ' batin Menma

 **Swuuuush! Triiiink!**

Seketika di sekitar Menma muncul kerangka Susano'o dan menahan serangan dari pemuda berjubah di belakang Menma.

 **Krak! Duagh!**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, muncul tangan bertulang dan memukul sosok itu hingga terseret beberapa meter.

" Kau tidak apa Georg? " tanya Cao-Cao keras.

" Ha'i Aku tidak apa " balas sosok bernama Georg yang rupanya menyerang Menma dari belakang.

 **Tap!**

" Sigh! Dua lawan satu, sungguh tidak adil, jika sekarang lebih terasa adil " ujar Chi Bunshin 4 yang datang membantu Menma.

" Arigato Otouto, kau tepat waktu " ujar Menma pada Naruto.

" Ya, begitulah.. Dari pada harus melihat lebih baik aku membantu saja " balas Naruto dan menatap tajam Cao-Cao.

" _Naruto-kun apa kau yakin bisa melawannya? "_ tanya Asuna yang ada di kalung pada Naruto.

" Um, jangan Khawatir Asuna-chan, Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya " balas Naruto

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu muncul tiga sosok di samping Georg, Menma yang melihat musuhnya semakin banyak hanya bisa mengeram " Nii-chan, aku serahkan mereka padamu, Biar aku mengalahkan pemuda itu " perintah Naruto.

" Hah! Kau ingin aku mati! " balas Menma marah.

" Tidak, justru aku percaya bahwa Nii-chan, hanya kaulah yang bisa melawan mereka untuk saat ini... Lagi pula jika kau melawannya kau bisa mati, maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin melihat Nii-chan mati sia-sia " balas Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Menma.

"... Hahh~ baiklah " balas Menma acuh walaupun begitu Menma tetap tersenyum pada adiknya.

" Hooo~ apa sekarang kau yang akan melawanku? " balas Cao-Cao pada Naruti.

" Yap! Jadi namamu? " tanya Naruto sebelum memulai.

" Cao-Cao "

" Heh! Terdengar seperti nama Minuman " balas Naruto mengejek Cao-Cao.

 **Back Sound – Beni Soubi**

 **Swuuush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan aura Susano'o Abu-Abunya dan melesat ke arah Cao-Cao dengan cepat.

 **Duaak! Wush!**

Karena terlalu cepat Cao-Cao harus menerima tendangan dari Naruto yang sudah di sampingnya membuatnya terpental jauh.

" Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga! " teriak Menma semangat dan mengeluarkan Chakra Bijuunya.

" Hikkuze! " teriak Menma langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan sembilan Ekor Chakra Kyubinya.

 **Swush! Buagh! Buagh! Duak!**

Sementara itu Naruto masih menyerang Cao-Cao dengan kecepatannya membuatnya terus terkena serangan Naruto.

 **Siiiiiing!**

Naruto yang melihat Tombak Cahaya Cao-Cao mulai bercahaya langsung menghilang membuat serangan ampuh Cao-Cao gagal.

" Cuih! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghindari serangan pamungkasku " puji Cao-Cao sambil meludah darahnya ke samping " Tapi tidak kali ini! " lanjut Cao-Cao.

 **Jleeeb!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul Tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan dan menusuk Chi Bunshin 4, Cao-Cao yang melihat itu menyeringai namun seringai itu di gantikan rasa terkejut ketika melihat Naruto masih hidup.

" Heh! Serangan cahaya seperti ini tidak akan mempan padaku! " ujar Naruto menyeringai.

 **Syuuuuut!**

 **Siiing! Grep!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghisap tombak Cahaya itu dan menjadikannya Energinya dan membuat Tombak yang sama dengan Cao-Cao.

' Dia bisa menyerap True Lonigus ' batin Cao-Cao tidak percaya.

" Baiklah! Hikkuze! " teriak Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Cao-Cao.

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Adu Tombak'pun terjadi pada Cao-Cao dan Naruto, namun karena ke ahlian Naruto dalam seluruh senjata sangat menakjubkan membuat Cao-Cao kewalahan melawan Naruto.

 **Syut! Wush!**

Tak mau kalah, Cao-Cao langsung melesatkan Bola cahayanya pada perut Naruto dan membawa Naruto menjauh.

" **Emton : Yamidama!** " ujar Naruto membuat Bola Hitam dan melesatkannya ke arah Cao-Cao.

 **Blaaaaar!**

.

.

 **Naruko Vs Kinshiki**

.

 **Craank! Tink! Wush!**

Sementara itu di Crazy Flash, terlihat Naruko sangat bersemangat melawan Kinshiki dengan pedang Kaze miliknya, Naruko terus memberikan perlawanan sengit pada Kinshiki yang hanya bisa menahan serangan Naruko yang lebih cepat dari waktu itu.

" Ada Apa Jelek? Apa kau tidak bisa menyerang? " remeh Naruko yang melompati Kinshiki untuk menghindari serangan Kinshiki.

" Cih! Kau benar-benar akan mati! " teriak Kinshiki mengeluarkan Tombaknya dan menebas ke arah Naruko.

 **Trink!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dengan mudah Naruko menahan serangan tersebut hingga membuat ledakan dan membentuk kawah di bawahnya, Namun Naruko tidak bergeser sedikit'pun " Heh! Kau harus belajar dalam menggunakan senjata baka " ejek Naruko pada Kinshiki.

 **Bziiit! Duak!**

 **Grek!**

Dengan kecepatannya, Kinshiki langsung menabrak Naruko lalu mencengkram leher Naruko dengan erat, Namun Naruko terlihat santai akan itu.

" Heh! **Raiton : Jirobachi!** " bisik Naruko.

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Seketika di sekitar Naruko keluar aliran petir dan menyetrum Kinshiki, Namun Kinshiki berusaha menahan serangan petir Naruko, Naruko yang merasa cengkeraman Kinshiki melemah langsung melepaskan dirinya.

 **Buagh! Wush! Buagh!**

Setelah itu Naruko langsung memukul Perut Kinshiki ke atas hingga terpental ke udara, Namun Naruko tak membiarkannya dan melompat ke atas dan memberi serangan kembali pada Kinshiki.

.

.

 **Momoshiki Side**

.

" Heh~ aku merasa seperti di lupakan di sini " gumam Momoshiki.

" Maaf menunggu " ujar Chi Bunshin 1 Naruto muncul di depan Momoshiki.

" Heh! Akhirnya datang juga " ujat Momoshiki langsung menembakkan Gudoudama Merah ke arah Naruto.

 **Swush!**

 **Duak!**

Dengan mudah Naruto langsung menghindari serangan Momoshiko, Namun Momoshiki langsung muncul di depan Naruto dan memberikan tendangannya pada wajah Naruto, Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak berkuti dari tempatnya membuat Momoshiki terkejut.

" Heh! Kesabaran yang tidak pernah hilang itu hanya akan membunuhmu baka " ujar Naruto melirik Momoshiki dengan satu matanya.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Tanpa di sangka muncul Bayangan Naruto dan memukul Momoshiki hingga terpental dan menabrak tanah sementara Bayangan Naruto langsung menghilang menjadi asap.

' Ugh! Pemancing ' batin Momoshiki tidak percaya

" Kau tidak pernah berubah Momoshiki, walaupun kita sudah pernah bertarung aku merasa kau semakin melemah saja " remeh Naruto membuat Momoshiki mengeram.

 **Swuuuush! Duuaak!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat sesuatu dari belakangnya dan menendangnya hingga menabrak tanah, bahkam Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut.

' Apa itu tadi ' batin Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Sesuatu yang hitam melesat cepat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang hingga dadanya membusung ke depan.

" **Senpo : Kaerunoji!** " teriak Naruto langsung menepuk kedua tangannya kedepan dengan keras.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika muncul gelombang angin yang mencoba memperlambat serangan tersebut namun serangan tersebut sama sekali tidak melambat membuat Naruto mendecih

 **Wush! Blaaaar!**

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat membuat serangan tersebut meleset, Momoshiki yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan Jutsu Air miliknya dan melesatkannya pada Naruto.

 **Bziiiit!**

" **Raiton : Chidorimagtama!** " ujar Naruto langsung memukul udara kosong ke arah Jutsu air Momoshiki hingga mengeluarkan Lambang Tomoe yang memotong Air Momoshiki.

 **Wooong!**

 **Bzaaaaat!**

Momoshiki langsung membuat pelindung dari Gudoudama untuk menahan serangan Naruto, Namun Naruto yang tahu akan itu langsung menggenggam kristal es yang ada di lehernya hingga tangannya terbungkus Es.

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

" Hyaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto langsung memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga membuat ladang Es

" Guh! Tidak bisa " gumam Momoshiki tidak percaya karena Gudoudama pelindungnya tidak bisa di buka.

" Saatnya mengakhirinya " gumam Naruto membuat Gudoudama dengan gabungan Senjutsu.

.

.

.

 **Hinata Vs Toneri**

.

 **Blaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata melawan Toneri, terlihat keduanya bertarung dengan sengit dengan kekuatan True Tenseigan Mereka membuat ledakan Sonic yang luar biasa.

Keduanya saling bertarung di segala arah dengan kecepatan mereka, namun dalam pertarungan itu terlihat Toneri masih kalah dengan Hinata.

" Cih! Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa mengalahkanku " desis Toneri.

" **Tensei : Kintensei Heki!** " Teriak Hinata menggabungkan seluruh Gudoudama miliknya dan melesatkannya ke arah Toneri layaknya badai.

 **Duak! Blaaaar!**

Toneri mencoba menahan serangan Hinata namun serangan tersebut hanyalah tipuan karena di balik badai itu terdapat laser ungu membuat Toneri harus menerima serangan Hinata.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluarlah Toneri yang sedikit terluka karena serangan Hinata, Namun Hinata tidak membiarkan Toneri lari begitu saja.

" Cih! Wanita ini benar-benar sudah menjadi kuat " gumam Toneri berusaha mencari tempat aman.

 **Tap!**

" Tapi... Itu semua akan berakhir di sini " gumam Toneri mengeluarkan Aura Hitam dan berbalik melesat ke arah Hinata.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaar!**.

Karena terlalu terkejut, Hinaya harus menerima pukulan Toneri hingga membuatnya menabrak bebatuan hingga hancur.

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Kaguya.**

.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli, Naruto tampak bersemangat melawan tinju dengan Kaguya, semua serangan Naruto dengan mudah di kalahkan pukulan tak terlihat Kaguya, namun itu bukanlah serangan sesungguhnya dari Naruto.

' Tinju ini hanya sebagai pengalih, selagi pandangannya teralih, aku serahkan padamu ' batin Naruto sambil melirik ke atas awan.

" Grrrr! Sepertinya kami terpaksa melepas segel kegelapan kami " gumam Kaguya mengeram pada Naruto dan perlahan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Kaguya, Madara, Momoshiki, dan Kinshiki.

' Segel kegelapan ' batin Naruto.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Seketika mata Naruto terkejut ketika melihat bunshinnya yang menyerang Kaguya dari belakang harus di perlihatkan bagaimana pedang miliknya dengan mudah di tahan oleh aura hitam di sekitar Kaguya.

.

.

 **Rias, Akeno, Koneko Vs Kuroka**

.

" Nee-san " gumam Koneko tajam pada Kuroka.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Imutou " balas Kuroka lembut pada adiknya.

" Kuroka, kenapa kau harus bergabung dengan mereka? " tanya Akeno pada Kuroka.

" Aku terpaksa, tapi ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian " ujar Kuroka ramah pada Ketiga wanita di depannya.

" Aku akan membantu kalian melawan mereka "

.

.

 **The Fraksion Vs Ophis.**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Para Maou dan Dewa, terlihat mereka sudah mengepung Ophis namun tidak menyerang Ophis, Ophis yang di kepung hanya diam tidak bergerak dan tidak takut akan musuhnya.

" Sirzech! Kita gunakan cara itu " bisik Azazel di balas anggukkan oleh Sirzech.

" Serafall! " perintah Sirzech.

" Hooaa! " teriak Serafall mengayunkan tongkatnya.

 **Pyaaarsh! Blaaaar!**

Baru saja bongkahan Es yang akan mengurung Ophis langsung hancur karena ledakan kekuatan Ophis, Brahma yang melihat itu langsung memukul Gada miliknya ke tanah.

 **Brak! Kra! Krak!**

Setelah itu dari tanah di bawah Ophis langsung membuat lubang membuat sang Naga tak terbatas itu jatuh ke dalam lubang.

" Amaterasu-dono! Izanagi-dono! Izanami-dono! " perintah Azazel.

 **Wuuuush!**

Mendengar itu ketiga dewa-dewi itu'pun menembakkan sihir Api ke dalam lubang di mana Ophis berada, Odin dan Wisnu yang melihat itu langsung menambahkan kekuatan angin membuat Api itu semakin membesar.

" Michael! Gabriel! Sekarang! " perintah Sirzech.

 **Siiiiing!**

Sementara itu di kedua kakak beradik yang mendengar tanda itu langsung membuat Bola Cahaya berukuran besar dan melesatkannya ke dalam Lubang di mana Ophis berada.

" Serafall! Sekarang " perintah Azazel lagi.

 **Pyaaaarsh!**

Sekali lagi, Serafall mengeluarkan sihir Esnya dan mengurung Ophis dengan ladang Api di dalamnya, Zeus, Indra dan Siwa yang tahu saatnya serangan terakhir langsung melesatkan serangan pamungkas mereka dimana Zeus Petir Alami yang dahsyat, Indra mengeluarkan Panah Petir miliknya dan Siwa yang melesatkan Tombak trisula miliknya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Tempat yang mengurung Ophis itu'pun meledak setelah ketiga serangan Dewa-Dewi tersebut, namun keberadaan Ophis sama sekali masih terasa di sekitar mereka.

" Apa berhasil? " gumam Wisnu.

 **Wush!**

Dari lubang keluarlah Ophis yang tidak terluka sama sekali, semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut betapa kuatnya Ophis.

" Sial, dia masih bisa menahan serangan seperti itu " gumam Hades tidak percaya.

" Kalian semua masih belum seberapa denganku, kecuali pria pirang itu, hanya dialah yang bisa menandingiku " ujar Ophis membuat semua mengerti maksud Ophis.

" Jadi hanya Naruto-dono yang bisa mengalahkannya " gumam Tengu.

" Itu benar, di banding kalian, kalian itu belum seberapa dengan diriku! " balas Ophis dan menembakkan sihir petir Hitam miliknya.

" Semua Berlindung! " teriak Wisnu.

 **Jgleeer! Jgleeer!**

.

.

.

 **Issei Vs Vali**

.

" Hyaaaa! Dragon Laser! " teriak Issei menembakkan laser hijau ke arah Vali.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Vali yang melihat sihir Issei langsung menahan Sihir Issei, namun Sihir itu mengenai seluruh tubuhnya dan meledakkan Vali cukup Dahsyat.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik asap keluarlah Vali dengan Balance Breaker yang sudah mengalami retak di mana-mana, dirinya tidak menyangka Bahwa Issei bisa menyerang dan membuatnya kewalahan dalam tahap Balance Breaker.

" Bagaimana mungkin selama beberapa hari ini dia semakin kuat " gumam Vali mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Issei.

 **[" Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, setiap serangan miliknya sangat luar biasa dan berisi tekad yang kuat, mungkinkah... "]** gumam Albion.

" Heh! Apa kau menyerah Vali? " ujar Issei membuat Vali mengeram.

 **[" Draig, jangan bilang bahwa kau dan patnermu itu "]** gantung Albion.

 **[" Heh! Itu benar, aku dan Aibo sudah berteman dan menjadi Satu "]** balas Draig membuat Albion tidak percaya bahwa Draig sudah tahap penyatuan.

" Ayo Vali! Tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya! " teriak Issei mengacungkan Booster Gearnya.

 **[Burnning!]**

" Fire Emperor! " teriak Issei menepuk tangannya ke depan dan mengeluarkan Naga Api merah yang melesat ke arah Vali.

 **[Divine] [Divine]**

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika Api yang melesat ke arah Vali'pun menghilang tak tersisa karena Vali menghisap sihir Issei, Issei yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum di balik armornya.

 **Wush!**

" Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya! " balas Vali mengeluarkan Aura Putih dan melesat ke arah Issei.

.

.

 **Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, Xenovia, Kiba, Irina, Sona side**

.

" Jadi begitu " gumam Sona saat mendengar penjelasan dari Arthur.

" Benar "

" Tapi bagaimana jika kalian di bunuh oleh Ophis? " tanya Rias.

" Jangan Khawatir, aku yakin ketua kalian bernama Naruto itu tidak akan membiarkannya, Lagi Pula Tujuan Khaos Brigade adalah membuat kedamaian tidaklah perang, Vali sepertinya telah di hasut oleh pria bernama Madara itu begitu juga Ophis, karena itulah kami merasa tujuan kelompok kami sangat melenceng membuat kami harus bertindak agar tujuan kami tercapai, tapi Wanita bernama Kaguya itu seperti telah menanamkan tujuan yang salah di dalam pikiran mereka, karena tidak ada cara lain, kami menunggu sampai perang dan akan bergerak di belakang layar untuk membuat kedamaian dari pada harus membunuh " balas Bikou panjang lebar, semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membisu, ternyata selama ini, Khaos Brigade memiliki tujuan yang baik namun karena Musuh masa lalu Naruto, tujuan mereka harus melenceng.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat, kita harus membantu yang lainnya " ujar Xenovia di balas anggukkan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 3 Vs Madara**

.

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Sementara itu di posisi Chi Bunshin 3, terlihat Naruto tengah beradu Taijutsu dengan Madara. Mereka saling melesatkan pukulan mereka namun pukulan Mereka masih bisa di tahan oleh lawan mereka membuat mereka semakin bersemangat.

" Heh! Boleh juga Gaki, tapi kau butuh waktu lama untuk mengalahkanku! " ujar Madara mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan mengarahkan pukulan Susano'o pada Naruto.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaar!**

" Hehh~ Gomen, tapi apa kau yakin? " tanya Naruto yang sudah muncul di belakang Madara dan membuat serangan Madara meleset.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menendang Madara hingga keluar dari Susano'onya, tak mau membiarkan begitu saja, Madara langsung terbang ke arah Madara.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Madara menyemburkan tiga naga api ke arah Naruto.

 **Sreeet! Set!**

 **Swwwush!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berhenti dan merentangkan tangannya dan itu membuat serangan Madara terserap oleh Naruto.

" Heh! " dengus Naruto.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Swuuuush!**

Perlahan bebatuan di sekitar Naruto melayang dan melesat ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat itu mengeluarkan tongkat hitamnya dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Dengan mudah Madara menghancurkan bebatuan milik Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Madara ke arahnya menyilangkan tangannya.

" **Shinra Tensei!** " gumam Madara mengarahkan tangannya pada Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto tertarik ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat itu menyeringai dan menyiapkan Tongkat hitam tajam miliknya.

 **Traaaank!**

Seketika Madara terkejut ketika tubuh Naruto berhenti beberapa meter darinya dan tongkat hitam miliknya seperti menabrak sesuatu yang kasap mata.

" Hyaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika tubuh Madara terpental akan sesuatu yang kasap mata ' Apa itu tadi ' batin Madara.

" Heh! Inilah kemampuanku sesungguhnya! " ujar Naruto membuat bebatuan di sekitarnya menjadi emas dan melesatkannya ke arah Madara.

 **Ngooong! Brak! Brak!**

Madara yang tidak mau terkena langsung membuat pelindung Gudoudama namun karena emas sangat keras dan berat membuat Gudoudama Madara yang terkena serangan Naruto mengalami retakkan kecil.

" Kuso! Sepertinya untuk tahap awal aku harus mengeluarkannya " gumam Madara menyeringai sadis.

.

.

 **Naruto Vs Kaguya**

.

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto saat ini harus terus menghindari serangan Kaguya yang berbeda dari biasanya, saat ini serangan Kaguya sangat kuat bahkan tanah yang di tempatinya untuk menghindar harus hancur walau Kaguya hanya diam di udara.

Namun mata Naruto bisa melihat jelas serangan Kaguya layaknya tangan Besi yang bisa menghancurkan apa saja. Membuat Naruto harus menghindar untuk mencari celah yang tepat.

' Cih! Kekuatannya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya ' batin Naruto sambil terus menghindari serangan Kaguya.

 **Swush! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto terpental menabrak batu di belakangnya, namun Kaguya tidak berhenti memberi serangan namun semakin brutal menyerang Naruto.

" Ada apa Gaki, kau sudah menyerah? " gumam Kaguya semakin Brutal menyerang Naruto.

" Ya, begitulah " seketika Kaguya tersentak saat mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke belakang di mana terdapat Naruto yang berdiri santai dan menatap Kaguya dengan mata Senjurineringgan miliknya.

" Tapi tidak kali ini " lanjut Naruto dengan datarnya.

" Sepertinya kekuatan Ashura dan Indra milikmu sudah meningkat pesat Gaki, aku tidak sabar melihat kekuatanmu itu " ujar Kaguya terbang menjauh dari Naruto.

' Apa yang dia lakukan, Firasatku tidak enak ' batin Naruto lalu mengejar Kaguya dengan kecepatan miliknya.

.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 3 Vs Madara**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Madara yang berlindung di Gudoudama miliknya tersentak saat sesuatu masuk dalam pikirannya dan setelah itu Madara menyeringai dengan sadis.

" Jadi sudah waktunya " gumam Madara merapal segel miliknya " **Shinra Tensei!** "

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika semua pasukan terpental jauh begitu juga dengan para komando perang dan para Dewa, Naruto yang ikut terpental menatap ke arah Gudoudama Madara yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** " teriak Madara dan Kaguya menghentakkan tangan mereka.

 **Booooooooooft!**

 **Groooaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu muncul bebagai Kuchiyose yang sangat besar di hadapan pasukan Fraksi bahkan Satori berukuran besar dan Gedo Mazo keluar untuk berperang.

" Sial dia sudah mengeluarkan Gedo Mazo " decih Menma.

" Bahkan beberapa Kuchiyose yang belum kita kenal juga keluar " gumam Hinata.

" **Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei!** " ujar Madara membuat Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko tersentak saat mendengar jutsu Madara.

 **Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu dari tanah keluar berbagai peti di depan Madara, Hinata, Menma dan Naruko yang melihat siapa saja yang ada di peti itu bergetar, karena semua yang di peti itu adalah semua orang yang ada di dimensinya.

" Beraninya... " geram Naruto dengan wajah murka " Beraninya Kau meng-Edo tensei Mereka! " teriak Naruto benar-benar marah

" Khuhuhu, awalnya cukup menyusahkan tapi semua berjalan dengan sempurna " ucap Madara memanas-manasi Naruto.

' Kuso! ' geram Naruto ' Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Otouto ' batin Naruto lirih melihat keluarganya ternyata telah menjadi mayat hidup padahal mereka baru saja bertemu sebulan yang lalu.

" Sasuke, Sakura, Minna juga " gumam Menma sambil melihat team dan teman-temannya dulu.

" Bahkan para Kage terdahulu kembali di bangkitkan " gumam Naruko yang melihat Hshirama, Tobirama dan Hiruzen juga di bangkitkan.

" Tou-san! Neji-nii! Hanabi! " pekik Hinata.

" Sepertinya mereka mengenal mayat-mayat itu " gumam Azazel melihat interaksi ke empat keluarga di depannya.

" Sial, kekuatannya tadi itu luar biasa, dan juga serangan tersebut bisa menghabisi separuh pasukan kita " gumam Shinigami melihat para pasukan yang terluka parah.

" Asia, bisa kau buat banyak Generation Tree, aku ingin kau menyembuhkan mereka semua " pinta Rias dan di balas Anggukan oleh Asia dan berkonsentrasi membuat Energi penyembuhnya.

" Heh! Tidak akan aku biarkan! " balas Toneri melesatkan banyak Gudoudama hijau miliknya.

 **Trank! Blaaar!**

Namun Chi Bunshin 1 langsung mementalkan seluruh Gudoudama milik Toneri dengan senjata dari dimensi yang dia tinggali dan membuat Gudoudama milik Toneri hanya meledak di udara.

" **Senpo : Uzumashieji!** " ujar Naruto menyatukan tangannya.

 **Swuuuuuuung!**

Seketika pasukan Fraksi di tutupi dinding berwarna kuning mereka yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena Naruto mengurung mereka dan berniat melawan semua musuh dengan sendiri.

" Naruto! Apa yang kau pikirkan! " teriak Menma pada adiknya.

" Gomen Nii-cham, tapi untuk saat ini beristirahatlah, biar aku melawan mereka untuk sementara " ujar Naruto melangkah maju.

" Jangan Baka! Kau ingin mati lagi! Kumohon jangan melakukan hal gila lagi! " teriak Menma tidak terima.

" Hehe, nii-chan... Aku sudah pernah melakukan Hal gila, jadi tenang saja " balas Naruto lalu melesat ke arah pasukan Edo tensei.

" Tidak! Berhenti! " teriak Menma.

" Heh! Madara kerahkan mereka " perintah Kaguya.

" Fufufu dengan senang hati " balas Madara mengendalikan seluruh pasukan Edo Tensei melawan Naruto.

" Apa sebaiknya kita melihat saja " gumam Momoshiki yang sudah sampai pada kelompoknya.

" Hm " jawab Kaguya.

" Heh! Membosankan sekali " gumam Vali sementara Cao-Cao hanya setuju " Tapi di mana Kuroka dan yang lain " gumam Vali tidak melihat kelompoknya.

.

.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Sementara itu pada pasukan Edo Tensei, semua pasukan seketika berpencar untuk melawan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat lawan di depannya Sasuke langsung menyeringai.

" Aku akan melawanmu Sasuke! " teriak Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke.

 **Swush! Buagh! Sret! Wush! Wush!**

Dengan mudah Naruto memberikan tendangan pada Sasuke hingga terpental jauh, namun Minato muncul dan memberikan serangan pada Naruto, namun dengan mudah Naruto menghindari setiap serangan Minato.

 **Swush! Greeek!**

Namun seketika dari bawah muncul Akar-Akar dan mengikat Naruto agar tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto yang sudah berpengalaman hanya berdiam diri dan melihat ke atas di mana dia bisa melihat Sakura, Tsunade dan Kushina yang bersiap memukul dirinya.

 **Swuush! Braaaaaak!**

Namun Naruto langsung menghilang dari ikatan akar yang mengikat dirinya dan membuat serangan mereka meleset.

" Ayo! Clan Phenex Ayo kita bantu Naruto! " teriak Clan Phenex yang baru saja datang sambil terbang dengan sayap api mereka.

" Hoaaaaa! " teriak para Clan Phenex menembakkan api besar mereka dan membakar para Edo tensei Shinobi.

 **Swuuuush!**

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan membidik para clan Phenex, Naruto yang tahu itu langsung merapal segelnya.

" **Senpo : Mokutako Fuinjutsu!** " ujar Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Swuuuuush!**

 **Greeek!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul banyak akar dan mengikat, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, A, Mei, Gaara, Oonoki, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, 'Naruto', Obito, Hiashi dan Hanabi.

 **Twuuuush!**

 **Traank!**

Sasuke yang sudah siap melesatkan panahnya namun panahnya seketika tertahan oleh serangan Dari Naruto.

" Lawanmu adalah Aku Sasuke! " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Swuush!**

Sasuke yang di kendalikan langsung membidik Naruto dengan panah susano'onya Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari cepat membuat tanah di bawahnya retak bahkan hancur.

 **Blaaaar!**

 **Swush! Blaar!**

Karena terlalu cepat Pukulan Naruto berhasil menyeret beberapa meter Susano'o Sasuke, Namun Naruto yang tahu bahwa Susano'o itu kuat melompat ke atas dan memberikan tendangan belakang pada Susano'o Sasuke hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Naruto melihat Sasuke melesatkan Chidori Nagasi padanya langsung menghindar membuat serangan tersebut meleset dan muncul di depan Sasuke dengan oedang miliknya.

 **Triiiink!**

 **Swush! Traank!**

Naruto yang akan menebaskan pedangnya pada Sasuke langsung tertahan oedang Kusanagi Sasuke. Karena lengah, Naruti harus terkejut ketika Sasuke akan menebaskan pedangnya padanya, namun pedang Sasuke seketika tertahan pedang Menma yang sudah adai di samping Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Nii-chan! " kejut Naruto.

" Aku akan membantumu Naruto! " balas Menma mendorong pedang Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa meter.

" Nii-chan! Sudah alu bilang tetaplah dalam Kekkai! " perintah Naruto dan berdiri di samping kakaknya.

" Heh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan adikku mati untuk dua kalinya? Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi " balas Menma sambil fokus pada Sasuke yang sudah bisa membuat Gudoudama dan menjadikannya senjata kedua.

" Hah~... Tidak ada pilihan lain " gumam Naruto menarik pedang Elucidator miliknya " Lagi pula aku juga yang sudah memberikannya kekuatan mata Choukotomoe Rineggan itu, jadi aku harus mengalahkannya dan mengambil kembali kekuatan itu" gumam Naruto lagi.

" Daioubu, aku akan membantumu, Saa! Ikuyo! " teriak Menma langsung melesat bersama Naruto.

 **Wush! Trink! Trank! Duak! Duak! Swush! Buagh!**

Sasuke yang melihat mereka melesat pdanya langsung berpindah dengan kekuatan matanya dan beradu senjata dengan kakak beradik yang dulunya temannya, namun karena satu berbanding Dua, Sasuke harus menerima tendangan Menma dari bawah yang mengenai dagunya hingga membuatnya melayang di udara namun Naruto kembali memberikan dua tendangan hingga Sasuke semakin melambung dan menerima serangan terakhir dari Menma yang memberikannya tendangan Tornado hingga menabrak bebatuan.

 **Swuush! Plaak! Blaaaar!**

Namun tanpa di duga muncul kembali Sasuke di samping Naruto dan menampar Naruto dengan Chidori hingga terpental jauh, sementara Menma yang melihat adiknya terpental langsung menghilang dengan hiraishin.

 **Grep! Wush! Blaar!**

Menma baru saja yang berhasil menangkap Naruto harus terkejut begitu sebuah panah dari Sasuke melesat ke arahnya namun untungnya Naruto mengambil alih dan membawa Menma untuk menghindari setiap serangan Sasuke.

' Serangan Sasuke hampir mirip, dengan Susano'o Arrow milikku, tidak aku sangka akan melawan kembaranku di sini ' batin Naruto menatap tajam di mana Sasuke telah melesatkan Tiga anak panah ke arahnya bersama kakaknya. " Tidak semudah itu! " teriak Naruto melesatkan tiga Gudoudama miliknya.

 **Tring! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Ketiga anak Panah Sasuke menancap tepat pada Gudoudama Naruto dan meledak setelahnya hingga menimbulkan asap tebal.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika dari balik asap tebal keluar Susano'o sempurna Sasuke dam siap menebaskan katananya, Naruto yang sudah melihatnya dari awal langsung menyemburkan Jutsu Air yang dia sudah siapkan membuat Susano'o Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Grooaaaar!**

 **Buagh!**

Setelah itu dari balik air keluar Kurama dan memukul Susano'o Sasule hingga mundur beberapa langkah lagi.

.

.

.

" Kuso! Apa kita tidak bisa membantu " gumam Naruko merasa tidak dapat membantu.

" Draig, apa menurutmu aku bisa melewati Pelindung ini? " tanya Issei sambil melihat ke atas.

 **[" Itu bisa saja, namun aku yakin jika kau sampai ujungnya kau tidak akan bisa terbang lagi karena sudah batasmu "]** jawab Draig membuat Issei harus berpikir untuk membantu Naruto dan Menma.

" Namun saat ini hal utama yang harus kita dahulukan adalah tubuh kita, Dewi Athena, Dewa Indra, Dewa Hades sudah tidak bisa bertarung karena mereka terluka parah " ujar Sirzech sambil melihat beberapa Dewa masih di sembuhkan oleh kekuatan Asia

 **Blaaar!**

Seketika di belakang Para Dewa turun seseorang dengan Kilat dan dia adalah Ares, Zeus yang melihat Ares ada di pihak musuh melebarkan matanya karena anaknya telah menjadi musuh.

" Ares " gumam Zeus

" Oh, Halo Tua bangka " balas Ares datar pada Zeus

" Zeus, untuk saat ini kau harus melawan Egomu itu untuk mengalahkannya, aku akan membantumu mengalahkan anakmu ini " ujar Chi Bunshin 2 sambil menunjuk Ares dengan Winchester api miliknya.

" Heh! Kita mulai lagi! " teriak Ares melesat ke arah Zeus dan Naruto.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

" Sebagai seorang Saudara, aku akan membantumu menyadarkan anakmu itu Zeus " ujar Hades yang datang di samping Zeus yang rupanya pelaku pemukulan Ares hingga mementalkan Ares

" Begitu'pun Aku " lanjut Poseidon.

" Huhhh~ Tiga bersaudara benar-benar mengagumkan " gumam Naruto.

 **Duaar! Duar! Syut! Cklek!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menembakkan dua peluru api ke tempat Ares hingga membuat ladang Api, setelah itu Zeus, Hades dan Poseidon melesat ke arah Ares.

.

" Garuda-san! Tolong antar Aku hingga ujung pelindung ini! " pinta Isse langsung naik Garuda bersama Red

 **Swuuush!**

" Satori, majulah! " perintah Kinshiki.

 **Kyaaaaaaaaakkkk!**

 **Wuuush!**

Sementara itu di posisi Naruto dan Menma, mereka yang ada di dalam Kyubi Mode Menma masih bertarung dengan Susano'o Sasuke, namun seketika Kyubi Menma terkunci oleh cengkeraman Satori membuat Naruto dan Menma terkejut.

 **Blaaaar!**

" Menjauhlah darinya! " teriak Garuda mendarat di belakang Satori dan mencekik Satori, lalu menarik paksa Satori membuat cengkeraman Satori lepas

 **Swuush! Blaaaar!**

Karena bebas, Menma dengan mudah menghindari serangan Sasuke dan memukul Susano'o Sasuke hingga terpental ke atas.

" Nii-chan kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Menma, lalu pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah para Edo Tensei yang dia ikat namun mereka sudah tidak ada ' Dimana mereka ' batin Naruto panik.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika semua pasukan Fraksi terkejut melihat Susano'o Sasuke mulai bercahaya dan semakin membesar dan di dalam Susano'o Sasuke terdapat keluarga Naruto, Menma, Naruko dan Hinata yang rupanya memggabungkan kekuatan mereka di dalam Susano'o Sasuke.

" Ini Gawat " gumam Naruto berkeringat dingin

.

.

" Hinata-chan! Naruko-chan! " kedua Wanita yang mendengar panggilan itu menoleh dan mereka melihat Rias dan yang lain beserta beberapa anggota Vali berlari ke arah mereka.

" Rias-chan, kenapa kau membawa mereka? " tanya Naruko mendelik tajam pada Arthur.

" Jangan Khawatir mereka ada di pihak kita " ujar Sona membuat alis Naruko berkerut.

" Onii-san! " teriak Le Fay berlari ke arah Arthut dan memeluk kakaknya.

" Lalu di mana Naruto dan Menma, tadi ada yang mementalkan Kami cukup jauh jadi aku berpikir mungkin kalian kena juga " tanya Akeno.

" mereka tengah bertarung di sana " ujar Bikou membuat semua menoleh arah tunjuk Bikou dan benar saja, mereka tengah bertarung bersama Susano'o Sasuke yang lebih besar dari Kyubi.

" Mereka kuat sekali, bahkan Yasaka hime tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya " gumam Azazel.

" Naruto-kun " gumam Gabriel dan Serafall Khawatir.

.

.

" Ohey! Valiiii! " Vali yang dari tadi asyik menonton tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Issei yang sangat menggelegar di telinganya.

 **Buuagggh! Wuuuuuush!**

Karena tidak melihat Vali harus menerima pukulan Issei dan membuatnya terbang menjauh bersama Issei yang masih menyerangkan pukulannya di perut Vali.

" Ayo kita selesaikan Ini! " teriak Issei langsung memasuki Balance Breakernya kembali.

 **[Disappeared!]**

" Dragon Laser! " teriak Issei.

 **Twuuuuuuss! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Vali semakin menjauh karena dorongan laser Issei dan meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

" Apa Aku harus membantunya? " tanya Georg pada Cao-Cao.

" Tidak perlu " jawab Cao-Cao

.

.

" Kuso, mereka besar sekali " gumam melihat perubahan Susano'o Sasuke yang mengerikan, di mana Susano'o Sasuke berbentuk seperti Susano'o Naruto yang sangat sempurna di mana memiliki Wajah dengan di tutupi beberapa bagian dengan Jubah Kuning, Rantai Uzumaki yang malambai-lambai, beberapa tangan Budha dari Kayu dan cahaya biru yang ada di belakamg kepala Susano'o Sasuke.

" sepertinya aku juga harus mengeluarkan mereka " gumam Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan seluruh Aura Susano'onya " Baiklah! Keluarlah! " teriak Naruto.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Seketika Mode Kyubi Menma menghilang di gantikan bentuk Susano'o biru Naruto, dan di samping-samping Susano'o Naruto juga muncul Susano'o lain berwarna Ungu, Merah, Hitam, Hijau, Emas, Abu-abu, Orange, dan Kuning.

 **Wuuuush!**

Setelah mereka muncul, tiba-tiba mereka semua melompat ke atas bersama hingga melewati awan.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan? " gumam Cao-Cao.

" Khuhuhu, sepertinua ini akan semakin menarik " gumam Toneri tertawa keji.

" Uwooh! Sepertinya akan ada badai " gumam Serafall saat melihat awan di atas mengeluarkan banyak petir dengan warna berbeda.

" Tidak... Itu adalah Naruto-kun dan Menma-san " balas Gabriel yakin.

" Cih! Aku bosan harus menunggu lebih lama lagi! " teriak Naruko frustasi dan berlari ke atas Kekkai demi membantu mereka.

" Kita juga harus bertarung " gumam Koneko dan di balas anggukan yang lainnya.

" Biar aku membantu kalian " balas Chi Bunshin 3 menyiapkan kepalan tangannya.

 **Buagh! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memukul tanah di bawahnya membawa para Fraksi naik ke atas kecuali tanah bagian pertarungan Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Chi Bunshij 2 melawan Ares.

" Sepertinya mereka mulai bergerak lagi " gumam Momoshiki langsung melesat ke arah para Fraksi bersama Kinshiki dan Toneri.

" Cih! Dasar tidak sabaran " desis Madara.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu dari atas muncullah seluruh Susano'o Naruto yang sudah masuk tahap sempurna " Masih belum! "teriak Naruto menyatukan tangannya.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Seketika seluruh Susano'o Naruto menyatu hingga menjadi Susano'o Putih dengan sosok manusia berwarna biru dan jubah kuning yang berkibar " Masih belum! " teriak Naruto.

 **Tiiiiiiiing!**

 **Grooaaaaaar!**

Seketika di sekeliling tubuh Susano'o Naruto muncul cahaya dan memperlihatkan Sosok Naga cahaya yang melilit tubuh Susano'o Naruto dan meraung keras pada Susano'o Sasuke.

" Kita akhiri ini! " teriak Naruto menggenggam pedang utama Susano'onya dan melesat ke Susano'o Sasuke.

 **Bziiit! Grep!**

 **Swush! Wush!**

Susano'o Sasuke mengeluarkan senjata berupa Tombak Petir dan menghunuskannya ke arah Susano'o Naruto, Namun dengan mudah Susano'o Naruto menghindar dengan menundukkan badannya.

 **Sraaaash! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah posisinya benar, Naruto menarik pedangnya dan membuat luka pada Bagian perut Susano'o Sasuke.

 **Wush! Grep!**

Karena memiliki tangan Budha, Susano'o Sasuke melesatkan pukulan Budha pada Susano'o Naruto, Namun Naga yang melilit di tubuh Susano'o Naruto menahannya dengan melilit tangan tersebut.

" **Susano'o Kyoinkentsu!** " ujar Naruto.

 **Swuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik dua Katana dari Susano'o emas dan membuat gelombang angin dahsyat yang bahkan membuat api clan Phenex lenyap.

" Makhluk apa itu " gumam Para Clan Phenex.

" Semua! Tetap Fokus! Kita harus melenyapkan mereka dulu! " teriak Raiser sambil menunjuk para Edo Tensei Shinobi yang kembali pulih.

.

 **Garuda, Red Vs Satori**

 **.**

 **Kyaaaaak! Swush!**

 **Wush! Buaaagh!**

Sementara itu di sisi Garuda dan Red, mereka bersama-sama melawan Satori yang selalu bertarung jarak jauh, Garuda hanya bisa menghindar dan berusa mengejar Satori, Red yang melihat Satori selalu menghindar hanya bisa mengeram.

" Garuda-san! Keluarkan teknik anginmu! " teriak Red membuat busur Api dan menyiapkan panah apinya

 **[" Fire Rain Emperor! "]** teriak Red melepaskan anak panahnya hingga menjadi hujan panah api.

 **[" Wind Arrow! "]** ucap Garuda mengibaskan sayapnya hingga membuat hembusan angin yang Membuat panah api Red semakin besar.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

 **Kyaaaaaaaaakkkkk!**

" Berhasil! " gumam Red senang melihat Satori yang sudah mati terkena apinya

.

.

 **Fraksion Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi para Fraksi, mereka masih harus diam menunggu tanah mereka hingga mencapai ujung Kekkai. Setelah sampai mereka semua'pun melesat keluar dan berperang kembali, Naruko dan Hinata yang sudah keluar menyerahkan kepemimpinan pada Chi Bunshin 3.

" Naruko! Kita harus membantu Naruto dan Menma " perintah Hinata terbang ke arah Susano'o Naruto dan Menma bersama Naruko

" Hikke! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 melesat bersama Chi Bunshin 1 dan 5, Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay, Kuroka, Bikou, Sona, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia dan Gabriel sementara yang lain akan melindungi Asia.

.

.

 **Naruto, Menma Vs Edo Tensei**

.

 **Trank! Trank! Blaar! Blaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto dan Menma, mereka harus bertarung dengan Susano'o Sasuke, mereka bertarung sengit hingga menimbulkan gelombang ledakan.

Karena lengah Susano'o Sasuke harus menerima pukulan dari tongkat Susano'o Naruto membuatnya terpental ke atas hingga melewati awan. Saat itu juga Hinata dan Naruko datang dan sudah masuk kedalam Susano'o Naruto dan terbang menyusul mereka.

 **Swush! Wush!**

 **Trank! Trank! Tink! Trank!**

Setelah keluar dari awan kedua Susano'o itu'pun kembali saling bertarung dengan sangat sengitnya, saling beradu senjata dan kekuatan mereka untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

 **Swush! Craaash!**

 **Swuush! Craash!**

Mereka'pun saling menjauh dan melesatkan Jutsu berupa panah petir bersamaan dan membuat ledakan petir yang dahsyat.

" Mereka hebat juga bisa mengimbangi setiap seranganmu Naruto " gumam Menma.

" Jika saja mereka tidak di kendalikan penuh, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya " gumam Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Susano'o Sasuke yang menyiapkan tiga anak panah petir dan melesatkannya ke arahnya.

 **Bziiit!**

Seketika tiga anak panah itu sudah mengenai Susano'o Naruto dan membuat ledakan petir kembali, setelah asap mereda terlihat Susano'o Naruto yang masih utuh dengan Perisai melindungi Susano'o Naruto.

" Apa itu tadi, bagaimana mungkin serangan Sasuke secepat itu " gumam Naruko tidak percaya

" Itu karena Hiraishin Tou-chan, karena mereka bersama itu membuat kekuatan mereka berlipat ganda " jawab Naruto sambil menatap tajam Susano'o Sasuke

" Naruto apa kau bisa menggunakan Kotoamatsukami? " tanya Menma karena saat genting seperti ini hanya satu Jutsu saja yang bisa menghentikannya.

" Bisa, tapi aku butuh saat-saat tertentu saja untuk menggunakannya " jawab Naruto sambil menyiapkan Posisi karena dia melihat Susano'o Sasuke telah menyiapkan Seribu panah petir

 **[" Naruto, saatnya menggunakan kekuatan kami, biar kami atasi panah- panah itu "]** ujar Kurama melalui Kalung.

" Baiklah, aku mohon bantuan Kalian " ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam sebentar seluruh kalungnya hingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan Aura " Ayo Keluarlah! " teriak Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

 **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Seketika Susano'o Naruto melipat gandakam tangannya hingga melingkar ke atas dengan memegang sembilan Busur panah dan panah besar yang telah di isi Chakra Para Bijuu, dan di belakang Naruto kesembilan Gudoudamanya berpindah pada ujung kesembilan panahnya.

 **Sreeeet! Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu Narutopun menarik Busurnya dan mengeluarkan Panah Angin berukuran besar.

" Nii-chan, Nee-chan " Komando Naruto.

" Oshh! " balas mereka mengalirkan kekuatan mereka pada Susano'o Naruto.

 **Sreeet!**

 **Sringringring!**

Setelah itu salah satu sayap Susano'o Naruto mengembang lebar dan membuat Dua Rasenshuriken berukuran besar

" Hime! " perintah Naruto di balas anggukan mengerti Hinata

 **Bziiiiiit!**

Seribu panah petir Susano'o Sasuke'pun di lepaskan dan melesat ke arah Susano'o Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu'pun hanya tersenyum " **Senpo : Susano'o Indratoyori Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Naruto melepaskan kesembilan panahnya " **Fuuton : Shurakushouso!** " gumam Naruto melepaskan panah anginnya.

" **Senpo : Cho Odama Susano'o Rasenshuriken!** " teriak Naruko dan Menma melempar kedua Jutsu mereka bersamaan dengan cepat ke arah Seribu panah Sasuke

" Hime " perintah Naruto.

 **Swuiiing!**

 **Booooooooooooom!**

Seketika Susano'o Naruto menghilang beserta seluruh panahnya dan membuat kedua Rasenshuriken mereka meledakkan Seribu panah petir Susano'o yang merupakan Jutsu Panah Indra dan membuat badai petir yang sangat dahsyat bahkan Badai petir itu hampir mengenai permukaan Great War.

.

.

 **Issei Vs Vali**

.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Sementara itu di pertarungan Issei vs Vali, mereka yang masih bertarung harus terhenti sesaat karena badai petir di atas mereka yang menyambar dengan liarnya.

" sugoii! Apa ini serangan milik Naruto-sensei " gumam Issei yang melihat badai petir di seluruh daerah Great War.

 **[" Issei berhati-hatilah, petir itu bukan petir biasa, jika kau terkena petirnya Balance Breakermu tidak akan bisa menahannya walaupun kau masuk ke dalam Dragon Breaker "]** ujar Draig memperingatkan.

" Ha'i! Serahkan padaku " balas Issei melesat ke arah Vali.

" Badai petir apa ini " gumam Vali yang melihat badai petir di atasnya.

 **[" Vali, berhati-hatilah "]** peringat Albion.

 **Jgleeeeeer!**

" ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH! " teriak Vali begitu sebuah kilat menyambarnya dan membuat Balance Breakernya hancur.

 **[' Tidak mungkin, Balance Breaker langsung hancur ']** batin Albion terkejut ' Mustahil, Balance Breaker Hancur ' batin Vali.

 **Swuuush! Buuaaaghh!**

Karena terlalu terkejut, Vali harus kembali menerima pukulan dari Issei dan membuatnya jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat " Jangan pikir ini belum berakhir " ujar Issei kembali melesat ke arah Vali.

.

.

 **Kaguya Dkk side**

.

" Guh! Kuat sekali " gumam Cao Cao tidak percaya akan kekuatan badai petir di atasnya.

" Apa ini kekuatan sesungguhnya " gumam Ophis sambil melihat ke atas.

" Heh! Dia membuatku semakin bersemangat " gumam Toneri menyeringai.

" Guh! Perasaan apa ini " gumam Madara merasakan firasat buruk.

" Kinshiki, bisa kau hilangkan badai ini " pinta Momoshiki dan di balas gelengan Kinshiki

.

.

 **Fraksion Side**

.

" Semua berhenti! " perintah Chi Bunshin 1 membuat seluruh pasukan berhenti dan berkumpul menjadi satu barisan " Baiklah, ini dia! " gumam Naruto meremas kalung yang berupa kristal Collosal.

 **Jgleeeer!**

" **Groooaaaaaaaaaar! "** setelah itu sebuah kilat hijau keorangenan menyambar Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi sosok monster besar dan melindungi seluruh Pasukan dengan tubuhnya.

" Wooh! Besar sekali! "

" Sugoii! "

" Arigato Naruto-sama! "

" Apa ini kekuatan dari ketua kalian " gumam Arthur tidak percaya.

" Tentu saja, dia itu penuh akan misteri " balas Kiba.

" Huwwoo! Sugoii " gumam Kuroka dengan mata membinar.

" Hahh... Hah... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi " ucap Asia pucat karena kelelahan.

" Bertahanlah Asia-chan " ucap Chi Bunshin 5 membantu Asia dengan mengalirkan Chakra miliknya pada Asia agar penyembuhan tetap berjalan.

" Minna! Jangan terlalu senang untuk saat ini! Pertumpahan Darah masih berlanjut! " teriak Sirzech membuat seluruh pasukan semakin membara.

" HOOOAAAAAAAAAA! "

.

.

 **Naruto, Menma, Naruko, Hinata Vs Edo Tensei**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sisi atas awan terlihat Susano'o Sasuke masih terbang di langit namun dalam keadaan tidak baik di mana hancur sana sini karena efek adu Jutsu mereka

 **Grep!**

Seketika muncul Susano'o Naruto dan menggenggam erat Susano'o Sasuke " **Rnietsukikotoamatsukami** " gumam Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata Rineggan dengan campuran Senjutsu dan sembilan Tomoe miliknya.

 **Deg!**

.

 **Mind Scape**

.

" Maaf menunggu lama " ujar Naruto yang sudah ada di Mind Scape khusus bersama Hinata, Menma dan Naruko.

" Naruto, Menma, Naruko " gumam Kushina berlari ke arah tiga anaknya dan memeluk mereka dengan sangat erat.

" Tou-san, Hanabi, Neji-niisan " gumam Hinata berlari memeluk keluarganya.

" Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa " gumam Tsunade tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

" Lama tidak bertemu Naruto, Menma, Naruko " ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada teman-temannya.

" Sakura-chan " gumam Menma lirih.

" Hoey! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Dobe! Sekarang dia itu Istriku " ujar Sasuke membuat alis Menma berkedut kesal.

" Gomenne Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Naru, Sara, karena aku kalian harus seperti ini " sesal Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap mereka.

" Kau tidak bersalah Nii-chan, jangan sakiti dirimu, jika kau sakiti dirimu, aku pasti kena juga nanti karena kita sama " canda 'Naruto' membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Dia benar Naruto, kau tidak bersalah... Mereka memberi kami serangan kejutan sampai-sampai kami tidak menyadarinya " ujar Mei menenangkan Naruto.

" Lagipula, nasi sudah menjadi bubur " ujar A

" Tapi tetap saja aku bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian " sesal Naruto.

" Onii-chan tidak bersalah! Jangan salahkan Dirimu Onii-chan! Karena Sara tidak percaya bahwa Onii-chan yang bersalah! " teriak Sara membuat Naruto tersentak karena teriakan adiknya

" Naruto... Aku mohon padamu untuk sekali lagi, dan mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir... Tolong kalahkan Madara " pinta Hashirama dan di balas senyuman oleh Naruto.

" Ya! Aku akan mengalahkannya "

" Ruko-chan, semoga kau bahagia nanti bersama Suamimu itu ya " ujar Minato sambil mengelus rambut anaknya yang merona merah.

" Naruto... Maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Desamu " sesal Neji membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto karena tidak bisa menjaga tanggung jawabnya sebagai Uzukage

" Jangan begitu Neji, kau tidak ada salah dalam hal itu " ucap Naruto membantu membangunkan tubuh Neji " Seandainya aku menyadarinya pasti hal ini tidak terjadi " lanjut Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

" Naruto, terima kasih karena telah menjaga Hinata " terima kasih Hiashi dengan tulus.

" Sama-sama, Tou-sama "

 **Siiiiing!**

Seketika tubuh mereka'pun bercahaya terang dan berubah menjadi partikel Cahaya, Naruto, Hinata, Naruko dan Menma yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

" Nii-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik... Mungkin aku tidak bisa melampui Nii-chan, tapi suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa " ujar 'Naruto' tersenyum pada kakaknya.

" Naruto, Naruko, Menma, jaga diri kalian baik-baik " ujar Kushina tersenyum kepada anak-anaknya.

" Naruto, Menma, Naruko, Hinata, semoga kita bertemu lagi " ujar Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

" Sampai ketemu lagi Naruto-nii, Hinata-nee " ucap Hanabi tersenyum bersama ayahnya.

" Hiks... Hiks... " isak Hinata dan Naruko.

" Naruto, Menma kalian sudah bertambah kuat, lindungilah apa yang menurutmu benar dengan kekuatanmu itu " nasehat Minato.

" Jangan Khawatir.. A-Aku... Aku pasti bisa melakukan itu, K-Kekuatan ini, pasti akan aku gunakan untuk melindungi mereka... Dan juga jangan khawatirkan kehidupan kami... Ka-Kami sudah dewasa dn kami sudah tahu hal yang sewajarnya kami... Juga kami tidak meminum-minuman berakohol, dan kami juga melakukan aktifitas keluarga dengan sewajarnya... Ka-kami... Kami juga sudah memiliki keluarga baru... Walaupun mereka teman.. Me-mereka seperti keluarga bagi kami... Ma-maka dari itu.. Hiks.. Hiks... Aku pasti akan melindungi mereka dengan kekuatanku ini.. Hiks... Hiks... Aku hiks tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang kedua kalinya " ujar Naruto panjang lebar dengan menangis dalam, semua yang melihat Naruto menangis hanya bisa tersenyum tipis karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat sifat Naruto seperti ini.

" Sayonara Naruto " ucap Kushina untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Jaga dirimu Onii-chan " ucap Sara menyusul ibunya.

" Hiks... Hiks... Ha'i... Sayonara... " lirih Naruto jatuh berlutut karena sudah tidak kuat, akhirnya mereka'pun lenyap menjadi partikel Cahaya meninggalkan mereka berempat yang hanya bisa terisak.

" Madara... " bisik Naruto dingin.

" AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU! "

.

.

.

.

 **Trio God, Chi Bunshin 2 Vs Ares.**

 **.**

 **Dor! Dor! Bzit! Bzit! Buagh!**

Sementara itu di sisi tiga Dewa bersama Chi Bunshin 2, mereka telah memberi pelajaran pada Ares dengan terus memberi serangan pada Ares, sementara Ares hanya bisa menerima karena tidak bisa menandingi mereka.

" Hah... Hah.. Hah.. Sepertinya aku akan kalah di Sini " gumam Ares dengan luka penuh di tubuhnya.

" Ini sudah berakhir Ares! " Ujar Naruto lantang.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

Seketika dari atas muncul kilat dan menyambar Ares, bahkan mereka terkejut karena mereka tidak menyadarinya dan setelah itu terlihatlah banyak debu hitam yang menandakan bahwa Ares telah mati.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin " lirih Zeus melihat anaknya mati.

" Zeus sekarang jangan pentingkah hal itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengalahkan mereka yang telah mempengaruhi anakmu itu " ucap Naruto menepuk pundak Zeus membuat sang Dewa petir itu terdiam.

.

.

 **Madara, Kaguya Side**

.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Madara tersentak saat Edo Tensei yang dia kendalikan lenyap tak tersisa, Kaguya yang menyadari tingkah Madara melihat ke atas dan dia melihat sesautu jatuh dengan sangat cepat tidak jauh di hadapan mereka

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sosok yang jatuh itu'pun menapakkan kakinya di tanah hingga membuat bumi berguncang karena kekuatan sosok itu, Madara dan Kaguya yang melihat sosok itu datang hanya menyeringai senang.

" Kalian... " geram sosok itu yang rupanya Naruto bersama Naruko, Menma dan Hinata yang masih di dalam Susano'o dan menatap tajam Madara dan Kaguya dalang dari semuanya.

" TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AKU MAAFKAN! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shizaki Huwie – Pino**

 **.**

 **( Fix First Music )**

( Gambar memperlihatkan Hinata yang membawa lentera di ikuti oleh seluruh pasukan perang dan membiarkan lentera mereka terbang )

 **( Ting~! )**

( layar di ganti dengan gelombang air kecil di bawah Hinata )

 **boku niwa wakarunda**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang tenggelam di dalam air perlahan membuka matanya )

 **uso o tsuiteiru kimi ga**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Hinata yang tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya )

 **naite ii yo koko ni zutto iru kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asia yang juga tersenyum sambil melihat banyaknya lentera, dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Issei dan yang lain juga tersenyum )

 **sekaijuu ni koboreteiru hontou no ai no kimochi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan layar di mana Naruto dalam keadaan terbalik dan masih tenggelam menutup matanya kembali )

 **sagashidashite miushinatte yoake ga kuru noo matteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan posisi tetap namun dari depan dan memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan bersinar dan kembali Naruto membuka matanya kembali )

 **migi no hoshi niwa boku no namae o tsukete**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera dengan membelakangi Naruto yang masih tenggelam dan memperlihat di depan Naruto di mana dia melihat sebuah Cahaya terang menyinarinya di dalam kegelapan )

 **kimi ga yonde okureyo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di mana Tubuh Naruto yang mengubah posisinya dan berdiri di depan sang cahaya yang perlahan berubah menjadi seperti dirinya )

 **hidari no hoshi niwa kimi no namae ga ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar memperlihatkan kedua sosok berbeda itu saling berjalan bersama mendekati satu sama lain hingga saling berhadapan )

 **niau yo zutto soba ni iru kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan dua tangan berbeda itu yang bergerak bersamaan dan saling bertautan dan membuat sebuah sinar yang terang hingga layar menjadi putih )

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter berikutnya**

.

" Sial! Kabut apa ini! "

" Sepertinya kabut ini melenyapkan mama seseorang yang telah di bunuhnya, dengan kata lain orang yang sudah mati akan di lupakan "

" Hewan macam apa itu "

" Jangan Harap Kau bisa menyerap kekuatan Naga Cahayaku Naga Brengsek! "

" Hyaaaaaaa! Hancurlah! "

 _ **Selanjutnya dalam NSCIND : Chapter 34 : Great War Part 2 ( Battle to Detroyer White Whale and Samael )**_

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya Update-Update!**

 **Huwaaaah! Bagaimana ceritanya? Jujur saat buat cerita ini entah kenapa saya menangis terharu karena tangan saya pegel mengerjakannya :v #di gempar seluruh manusia nusa kambangan.**

 **Heheh! Bercanda. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu ya, tapi jujur saya butuh mood yang bagus untuk mengerjakannya. Sekitar tiga Chapter, atau Empat Chapter this Story can be The End but this Story, to Continue to Season 3.**

 **Huwahahaha! Ada yang bisa menebak cerita apa yang dia akan masuki? tersebut Naruto sudah tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatannya karena dia akan menyegel kekuatannya dan akan membukanya dalam keadaan tertentu.**

 **Lalu bagaimana pertarungan tadi, memang tidak seru? Atau bagaimana? Heheh, tapi tenang saja karena pertarungan berikutnya akan lebih mendebarkan dan sangat mengagumkan yang bahkan membuat saya harus memutar kepala saya hingga 360 derajat.:v**

 **Baiklha saatnya menjawab beberapa Review walau sedikit saya akan tetap menjawabnya.**

 **.**

 **Ardicollizer : Hahaha! Ini sudah paling panjang dan hanya ini batas saya untu saat ini.**

 **Rendi : Sudah update**

 **Reiji021 : Sudah Update**

 **Arif : Mustahil :v**

 **Shaka : Sudah update mas!**

 **.**

 **Yap! Itu saja yang bisa saya jawab, dan jangan lupa untuk terus membaca cerita dari Saya! Saya Dedek sebagai Author undur diri! Hikkuze Dairyuu!**

 **Wuuush # terbang dengan Naga**

.

.

 **Please Review**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : TrySail – High Free Spirits**

 **( Fix music first )**

( Layar memperlihatkan gambar matahari terbit lalu di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang melihat ke arah kamera di ganti gambar Menma yang juga melihat kamera di ganti oleh Naruko dan terakhir Naruto )

 **Shizuka ni moeru sekai hajimari wa kokokara**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berada di atas istana Yasaka sambil melihat matahari )

 **Yozora ga owari wo tsugeru toki**

( Lalu Hinata tersenyum begitu merasakan sebuah angin berhembus )

 **Hitosuji no hikari ga mune ni himeta koe ga**

( layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di suatu tempat dalam keadaan tenggelam, perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Tokihanatsu yami wo saite**

( perlahan tubuh Naruto yang tenggelam. mulai naik ke permukaan dengan cepat )

 **Kareru yori isso chiriisogu sugata**

( Layar di ganti dengan pasukkan Utama yang sudah bersiap dengan )

 **Mayoi aruku sube wo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukkan depan, dan diganti lagi dengan Pasukkan pemusnah bersama pasukan pengintai )

 **Sen no nami ni nomareta kokoro ja**

( Layar diganti dengan gambar Naruto yang sudah di permukaan air mulai bangun dan berdiri di atas air dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan matanya yang memiliki tekad )

 **Kimi sae mamorenai**

( Layar di ganti gambar Naruto dari belakang yang melakukan posisi jongkok sedikit lalu terbang ke udara dengan cepat )

 **Hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar seluruh pasukan melesat menuju pertempuran )

 **Wasurerarenu kizu wo nokoshite**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan pertarungan sengit antara Hinata dan Kaguya )

 **Ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mendarat di medan perang dan perlahan berdiri dengan senyumnya )

 **Sekai ga matteru asu no ubugoe wo**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto dari belakang yang sedang melihat sosok besar di hadapannya tengah melesatkan pukulannya pada Naruto )

 **Hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de**

( layar di ganti gambar Naruto yang membalas pukulan tersebut hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar )

 **Sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru hyakunenme no uta**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit yang gelap perlahan mengeluarkan sinar cahaya dan kembali di ganti dengan para pasukan yang tersenyum sambil melihat ke langit begitu juga Naruto yang terbaring tersenyum senang )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar di ganti akan judul NSCIND)

.

 **Chapter 34 : Great War Part II ( Battle With White Whael and Samael )**

.

" Khuhu! Sepertinya kau membenciku Gaki " ucap Madara menyeringai pada Naruto yang menatapnya nyalang.

" Ya! Aku sangat membencimu! Brengsek! " teriak Naruto lalu melesat cepat ke arah Madara hingga keluar dari Susano'onya.

 **Swuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Madara yang bisa melihat gerakan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan menahan serangan Naruto hingga membuat ledakan Sonic.

" **Groaaaaaaaaar! "** teriak Gedo Mazo mengarahkan sebuah pukulan Pada Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

 **Grep!**

Naruto'pun harus menerima pukulan itu dan terpental kembali, namun Naruto berhasil di tangkap oleh Hinata sebelum terpental lebih jauh.

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika Susano'o Naruto menghilang dan membuat mereka jatuh ke tanah kembali, Madara yang melihat itu menyeringai.

" Hikke! Borusodo! " Perintah Madara pada beberapa Paus putih di sekitarnya.

" **Grooaaaaaar!** " sekelompok Ikan Paus itu'pun langsung melesat sesuai perintah dari Madara, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal segelnya.

 **Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu Muncul dua bayangan Naruto dan langsung melesat ke arah sekelompok Ikan Paus Putih itu sementara Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Madara dan Kaguya.

" Naru-kun! Matte! " ujar Hinata mengejar Naruto.

" nii-chan, kita urus Kuchiyose lainnya! " perintah Naruko langsung melesat ke arah Beberapa Kuchiyose yang sudah mengamuk dan menyerang beberapa pasukan.

" Naruto, berhati-hatilah " gumam Menma lalu mengikuti Naruko.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya pada Madara.

 **Blaar!**

 **Traaaank!**

Namun Madara kembali menahannya dengan Susano'o dan membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengeram. Madara yang akan mengarahkan Kerisnya pada Naruto harus tertahan begitu Hinata menghancurkan Senjata Susano'o Madara dengan tangan Kosong.

 **Wush!**

" Kyaaakhh! " pekik Hinata begitu sebuah Es Menghantamnya hingga membuat mata Naruto terbelak.

" Hinata! " pekik Naruto.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika Naruto harus menerima serangan dari Kaguya yang terus melayangkan serangan Es pada dirinya.

" Hm! Dengan begini, mati sudah " gumam Madara menurunkan sebuah Meteor ke arah Tempat Naruto.

 **Blaaaaar!**

 **Twuing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelahnya, Meteor itu'pun menghantam tempat Naruto hingga membuat tanah berguncang, namun getaran itu harus berubah menjadi bencana begitu Meteor yang menimpa Naruto meledak dengan Dahsyat yang bahkan membuat tanah di bawahnya bergerak dan sekali sentak tanah di bawahnya berubah menjadi kawah raksasa.

 **Swuing! Blaaar!**

Begitu juga di tempat Hinata, di tempat Hinata terlihat sebuah Sinar ungu keluar dari tanah dan membuat sebuah ledakan dan memperlihatkan Hinata yang dalam mode Tenseigan.

" Jangan Pikir, semua ini sudah selesai brengsek! " teriak Naruto keluar dari balik asap dengan pakaian yang sudah robek lalu melesat ke arah Madara dan Kaguya bersama Hinata.

" Kekuatan Hamura, aku tidak menyangka perempuan itu memiliki kekuatan seperti anakku " gumam Kaguya ketika melihat Hinata melesat ke arahnya.

" tapi itu tidak akan mengalahkanku untuk kedua kalinya! " balas Kaguya melesatkan banyak tongkat silvernya pada Hinata.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika Kaguya harus terkejut begitu robekan Dimensi muncul di samping Hinata dan Hinata memasuki lubang itu. ' Celah Dimensi ' batin Kaguya terkejut.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Seketika tubuh Kaguya harus terpental ke sana kemari karena sebuah pukulan tak kasap mata, Kaguya yang merasakan sebuah serangan beruntun ke arahnya langsung membuat Gudoudama pelindung untuk melindunginya.

.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, Naruto menyerang Madara yang terlindungi Susano'o dari berbagai sudut, sementara Madara hanya berdiam diri karena terlindungi.

" Heh! Serangan seperti ini tidak akan pernah merusak Susano'oku " remeh Madara, namun Madara sepertinya harus menarik kata-katanya begitu melihat gerakan Naruto semakin dan semakin cepat hingga tak terlihat dan serangan Naruto semakin beruntun.

Bahkan Susano'o Madara mengalami retak secara perlahan dan retakan itu semakin besar

' Apa ini, gerakannya cepat sekali ' batin Madara berniat meningkatkan Susano'onya agar pulih, namun retakan Susano'onya semakin besar.

 **Pyaaarr! Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu Susano'o Madara'pun hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat Serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai Madara dan mementalkannya hingga menabrak tebing.

" Heh! Jangan terlalu meremehkanku bangsat! " teriak Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Madara.

.

 **Kagebunshin Vs White Whale.**

 **.**

 **Sraaaaash! Srash! Srash! Srash!**

Sementara itu di posisi kedua Kagebunshin Naruto, terlihat mereka tengah mencabit-cabit kelompok Paus putih yang ada bersekitar 10 ekor dengan pedang mereka, namun setiap serangan mereka yang sudah memberi luka fatal, sangat tidak mempan pada mereka.

" Kuso, aku belum pernah melihat Kuchiyose Paus seperti ini, seharusnya setiap Kuchiyose yang telah memiliki luka banyak seperti ini harusnya sudah menghilang, namun mereka kuat sekali " gumam Bunshin 1 yang berada di atas salah satu paus putih.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika Bunshin 1 mengalihkan pandangannya pada Paus di belakangnya dan dia melihat salah satu Paus putih menerima sebuah luka dan di bawahnya terlihat Bunshin 2 yang jatuh bebas dari langit.

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

 **Swush! Sraaaaash!**

 **Grooaaaaaarrrr!**

Sementara di sisi Bunshin 2, dari terjun bebasnya Naruto'pun mengeluarkan dua rantai putih hingga melilit di tubuh Paus putih yang dia serang dan melesat kembali ke arah Paus putih dan menusuk Paus putih dengan pedangnya cukup dalam hingga membuatnya berteriak.

 **Wush! Tap!**

" Kuso, walau sudah di beri Rasengan dia cukup kuat juga, apa yang harus kita lakukan " gumam Bunshin 2 yang sudah mendarat di Paus lain dan menyerang kembali paus yang di tungganginya hingga membuatnya menjadi liar.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 3 Side**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 3 terlihat Naruto masih terus berlari ke arah Cao Cao berada dengan menghindari setiap ledakan perang yang tercipta dari setiap pasukan, Cao Cao yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto ikut berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengaktifkan Balance Breaker miliknya, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan Tombak True Longius yang dia serap dari Cao Cao.

 **Sreet!**

 **Triink!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun berhenti berlari dan langsung mengadu dua senjata mereka hingga membuat ledakan cahaya " Kali ini kau akan kalah " ucap Cao Cao

" Justru kaulah yang akan kalah! " balas Naruto mendorong tombak Cao Cao.

 **Tiiiink! Traank! Swush! Blaaaar!**

Cao Cao yang di dorong senjatanya langsung mengendalikan senjatanya begitu Naruto kembali menyerangnya membuat senjatanya langsung menahan serangan Naruto. Cao Cao yang melihat celah mendorong balik Tombak Naruto dan melesatkan salah satu Bola cahayanya namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dan setelahnya Bola Cahaya itu meledakkan ledakan cahaya yang cukup terang

 **Boft!**

 **Duak!**

Seketika dari bawah, salah satu Batu berubah menjadi Bunshin Naruto dan menendang Dagu Cao Cao hingga membuatnya terpental ke atas.

" Hyaaaaa! " teriak Naruto memukul tanah di bawahnya dengan keras.

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu dari tempat tinju Naruto keluar tiang Es yang mengarah pada Cao Cao, setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah tiangnya dan melompat ke arah Cao Cao

 **Swush! Tink! Tink! Duak! Blaar!**

Cao Cao yang menyadari Naruto akan menyerangnya langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menahan serangan Naruto dan menendang Naruto hingga terpental namun Naruto juga menendang Cao Cao hingga mereka saling terpental.

" Cuih! Orang sepertimu hebat juga bisa menandingiku " puji Cao Cao sambil meludah darahnya dan bangkit kembali.

" Hmm~ Tapi maaf saja, kau itu masih berada di bawahku, kau hanya memiliki kekuatan Cahaya, sementara aku 10.000 kekuatan yang terbatas! " balas Naruto menyeringai pada Cao Cao

 **Swush! Duak! Blaaaar! Blaaar! Blaar!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya membuat Mata Cao Cao seketika melebar karena Naruto sudah menyeruduk dirinya hingga mereka saling menabrak bebatuan beberapa kali.

' Ghuuh! Apa itu tadi... Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya ' batin Cao Cao sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Heh! Kau seharusnya tidak meremehkanku, sudah aku bilang, aku ini lebih kuat di banding denganmu! " balas Naruto yang masih berada di posisi perut Cao Cao sambil menyeringai.

 **Swuuuush!**

 **Sriing!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul empat teman Cao Cao bersiap menyerang Naruto namun Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

" Kemana dia pergi? " gumam Georg terkejut karena Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Mereka.

 **Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Seketika ke empat teman Cao Cao kembali terpental terkena sesuatu yang kasap mata, bahkan Cao Cao langsung menjauh karena memiliki firasat buruk.

 **Swuush! Plaaak! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul Naruto dan menampar Cao Cao dengan Chidori hingga membuat Cao Cao terpental dan menghancurkan bebatuan besar hingga hancur berkeping-keping

.

 **Issei Vs Vali**

.

" Explode Dragon Shot! " teriak Issei mengeluarkan Laser melalui dadanya ke arah Vali.

 **Swuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Namun Vali menghindarinya dan setelah itu di belakangnya terjadi ledakan besar karena efek sihir Issei, Vali hanya bisa mengeram pada Issei yang lebih unggul darinya, apa lagi teman-temannya berpihak pada mereka membuat Vali semakin kesal.

" Ada apa Vali, apa kau menyerah? " ejek Issei membuka helm Balance Breakernya.

" Cih! Jangan senang dulu kau... Aku belumlah seberapa! " balas Vali tidak terima di rendahkan.

" Heh! " balas Issei mendekati Vali dan membiarkan tangan Vali menyentuh dirinya.

" Ayo, hisaplah kekuatanku " ucap Issei.

 **[Divine] [Divine] [Divine]**

Tanpa banyak bicara Vali menghisap sebagian kekuatan Issei dan menjadikannya kekuatannya sementara Issei terlihat santai-santai.

" apa kau sudah bodoh... Memberikan musuhmu kekuatan? " tanya Vali lalu masuk ke dalam Balance Breakernya lagi.

" Hmmm... Tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak adil melawan orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, tapi... " jeda Issei

 **[" Dragon Breaker! "]**

 **Sriiiing!**

" Jika kita memiliki kekuatan seimbang bukankah itu akan adil " Lanjut Issei yang sudah mengeluarkan Kartu Knya.

 **[" Sudah aku duga dia pasti akan memiliki perubahan kedua dari Balance Breaker, sepertinya pria pirang itu sudah melatihnya dengan sangat baik "]** gumam Albion melihat perubahan Issei.

" kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada perubahan kedua dari Balance Breaker " tanya Vali marah pada Albion.

 **[" Walaupun aku memberitahumu, kemampuanmu belum bisa mengendalikannya, Perubahan Kedua dari Balance Breaker harus memenuhi sebuah syarat yaitu mengambil sebagian kekuatan dari partnermu "]** balas Albion.

" Ayo... Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita! " ucap Issei kembali melesat ke arah Vali.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 1 Vs Toneri**

.

 **Swush! Blar! Blar! Blar! Boooommm!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 1, terlihat Naruto tengah bertarung dengan Toneri dengan kecepatannya dan hingga membuat sebuah ledakan Sonic dan ledakan kawah karena pertarungan mereka.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Karena terlalu lengah, Naruto harus menerima tendangan dari Toneri hingga terpental.

 **Sriiiing! Sraash!**

Namun Naruto melesatkan rantai peralatan 4D miliknya hingga menancap di kaki Toneri dan menarik Toneri ke arahnya.

 **Sriiiiing! Traaaaank!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung melakukan putaran tornado dengan dua pedang menjadi senjatanya untuk melukai Toneri yang ke arahnya, tidak mau mati Toneri membuat tongkat dan menahan senjata Naruto hingga membuat percikan api.

 **Tink! Wush! Tap!**

Tongkat Toneri dan pedang Naruto'pun patah bersama membuat mereka melompat menjauh menjaga jarak dari musuh mereka.

" Ada Apa Toneri... Apa kau sudah menyerah? " ejek Naruto membuat Toneri hanya mengeram.

" Tidak ada pilihan lain! " gumam Toneri mengeluarkan Aura hitam dan seketika di sekitar Toneri muncul banyak Gudoudama dan menyatu menjadi beberapa bagian.

' Aura apa ini... Ini berbeda dari sebelumnya ' batin Naruto memiliki firasat buruk

" **Kinrin Gokuryuu Tensei Baku!** " ucap Toneri menembakkan lima laser kuning besar ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang firasatnya harus membuat pelindung langsung memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan Bongkahan Es besar dan satu buah besi besar melindungi Naruto.

" Sepertinya ini bahaya " gumam Naruto langsung melompat menjauh.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Dan benar saja, baru saja dia pergi tempatnya tadi meledak dengan dahsyat hingga dirinya terpental menabrak bebatuan.

" Guh! Kuat sekali " gumam Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan.

" Hah... Hah... Guhhh! ARRRRKKKKKHHHH! " seketika tubuh Toneri tidak terkendali dan setelah itu perlahan tubuh Toneri terhisap sesuatu yang gelap di bawahnya.

' Ugh! Apa yang terjadi ' batin Naruto berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Namun setelah hilangnya Toneri kesadarannyapun hilang karena sudah tidak kuat

.

 **Menma, Naruko Side**

.

" **Fuinjutsu : Shiki Kuchiyose!** " ucap Menma dan Naruko bersamaan dan menghentakkan tangan mereka bersama.

 **Siiiiiing! Boofft!**

Seketika muncul lingkaran besar dengan banyak aksara melingkupi semua makhluk Kuchiyose dan menghilang setelahnya menjadi kumpulan Asap.

" Hah... Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruko dengan nafas terengah-engah

" Ruko-nee, Menma-nii " seru Asia berlari mendekati mereka bersama yang lain.

" Kalian... " gumam Menma melihat semuanya sudah datang kecuali para Tuhan dan Mou.

" Jangan khawatir, kami di sini " ucap Rias menenangkan merekam

 **Sing! Krakrakrak!**

Setelah itu Asia kembali membuat Generation Tree dengan mengelilingi mereka.

" Sedang apa kalian di sini? " tanya Menma dengan susah payah.

" Situasi saat ini gawat, pasukan kita tinggal sedikit lagi karena hewan Paus putih itu, bahkan kita tidak bisa mengingat siapa saja yang sudah mati " jelas Rias secara detail.

" bahkan pasukan musuh seketika lenyap semua tanpa jejak karena sesuatu yang hitam di bawah mereka, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi " lanjut Sona sambil memegang dagunya memikirkan Spekulasi yang akan terjadi.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? " tanya Naruko mengenai adiknya.

" Sepertinya Naruto-sensei masih bertarung dengan Pria bernama Madara itu, sementara ada dua Naruto lain yang melawan sekelompok paus di atas, salah satu Naruto lagi melawan Cao Cao, dan satu Naruto lagi akan melawan Ophis dan satu lagi tengah menjaga para dewa yang terluka " jawab Koneko sambil mengintip dari celah pohon.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? "

" Untuk saat ini Naruto-sensei bisa mengungguli "

.

 **Kagebunshin Vs White Whale**

 **.**

" Hyaaaaaa! " sementara itu di dua Bunshin Naruto, terlihat mereka mencabit-cabit semua Paus putih hingga memiliki luka yang parah namun mereka masih bisa memberikan perlawanan pada Dua Naruto.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Dua Naruto terus memberikan luka yang para pada sekelompok Paus putih namun mereka tetap bertahan dan memberikan perlawanan pada dua Naruto.

" Kalian sangat baik sekali hanya datang untuk di bunuh! " teriak Bunshin 1 sambil menyeret pedangnya yang menancap di tubuh Paus putih hingga membuat luka memanjang pada tubuhnya.

 **Sriiiing! Craaash!**

Sementara itu pada Bunshin 2, Naruto berlari sambil melakukan putaran tornado dan memotong sirip paus putih hingga putus.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

 **Siiiiiing! Wush! Craaaash!**

Karena kesakitan tubuh Paus putih itu'pun mengamuk dan mementalkan Bunshin 2, namun Bunshin 2 mengeluarkan Rantainya dan mengikat Paus putih itu dan kembali melesat ke arah Paus putih dan menancapkan pedangnya hingga bagian terdalam.

" **Shoushin Bijuu Dama!** " ujar Bunshin 2 mengalirkan dua chakra negatif-positif pada pedangnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika di tempat Naruto menancapkan pedangnya terjadi ledakan besar hingga menutupi Paus putih itu, Bunshin 1 yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke atas dan membuat 100 Rasenshuriken.

" **Senryou Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Naruto melempar Rasenshurikennya.

 **Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!**

Ke sepuluh Paus Putih itu'pun terkena serangan dari Naruto hingga menutupi tubuh Mereka, Bunshin 1 yang melayang yang melihat hasilnya hanya tersenyum tipis karena serangannya mengenai semuanya.

" Jangan senang dulu, mereka masih bertahan! " ucap Bunshin 2 yang sudah di samping Bunshin 1. Dan benar saja terlihat ke sepuluh Paus putih itu masih bertahan dan mereka semakin mengamuk karena luka mereka.

" Ghhh! Mereka kuat sekali " geram Bunshin 1 " Aku... Akan mencabit-cabit tubuh Kalian! " teriak Bunshin 1 melesat kembali ke arah sekelompok Paus putih.

" Sepertinya aku harus membantunya " gumam Bunshin 2 melesat mengikuti Bunshin 1.

 **Srash! Bzit! Sraash!**

Bunshin 1 mendarat di salah satu Paus putih dan mencongkel mata kirinya dan melemparnya ke udara dan berpindah ke mata kiri paus lain, sementara bunshin 2 menancapkan pedangnya pada mata kiri yang di lempar Bunshin 1 dan menancapkannya lagi mata kiri paus putih lain hingga pedangnya penuh.

" Kau Yang terakhir! " teriak Bunshin 1 mencongkel mata kiri paus terakhir dan melemparnya ke bawah.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " ucap Bunshin 1 melompat menjauh dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaar**!

Seketika di dekat mata kanan ke sepuluh Paus putih terjadi ledakan besar bersamaan hingga menutupi kepala paus putih.

 **Tap!**

Bunshin 1'pun mendarat di dekat Bunshin 2 yang sudah menyusun ke sepuluh mata paus putih dengan posisi tertentu dan merapal segelnya.

 **Sruuuuushhh! Swuuuuuuuung!**

Seketika ke sepuluh mata itu terpecah belah hingga menjadi molekul-molekul kecil dan membentuk kembali molekul baru hingga membuat bola berwarna silver terang.

" **Rine : Gourohake** " ucap Naruto.

 **Swuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Kembali di melesatkan ke sepuluh bola itu ke arah ke sepuluh Paus putih dan membuat ledakan lebih besar hingga membuat gelombang angin yang mementalkan seluruh pasukan yang ada di bawahnya.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Bunshin 1.

" Ti-Tidak mungkin... Mereka masih bisa bertahan dan... Warna matanya... "

.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 4 vs Kinshiki n Momoshiki**

.

 **Bziiit! Bziiit! Bziiit!**

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 4 terlihat dia tengah berlari cepat hingga dari luar memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto seperti kilat berwarna merah yang bergerak liar melawan dua petir ungu yang mengejarnya.

 **Bziit! Sraash! Blaaaaam!**

Naruto terus melakukan teknik menghindar dan kembali berlari secepat kilat hingga meninggalkan jejak petir merah sementara kedua petir ungu selalu mengikuti hingga menabrak bebatuan.

 **Bziit! Trink! Trank! Trank! Buagh! Buagh!**

Akhirnya kedua petir ungu itu'pun berhasil menyamai petir merah itu dan saling beradu hingga memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang beradu pedang dan tongkat hitam bersama Kinshiki dan Momoshiki.

Mereka saling beradu senjata dengan sengit sambil berlari cepat hingga membuat pertarungan itu menjadi kenikmatan bagi mereka sendiri. Karena terdesak dengan cepat Naruto memukul Kinshiki dan Menendang Momoshiki hingga mereka berdua terpental.

 **Bzit! Bziit! Bzit!**

 **Blam! Blam! Blam!**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali berlari secepat kilat dan mereka berdua kembali mengejar Naruto hingga saling beradu dan membuat ledakan sonic.

 **Sraaaash! Bziiit! Duaaak! Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto berhenti dan berbalik melesat ke arah Kinshiki dan Momoshiki dengan memberikan serangan Lariat pada mereka hingga mereka terseret jauh dan menabrak golem raksasa.

" Cih! Mereka itu selalu membuatku kerepotan " desis Naruto kesal " dan juga, para Kuchiyose itu tidak hilang-hilang juga... Sebenarnya Kuchiyose apa mereka " lanjut Naruto menatap ke arah Dua Bunshin Naruto yang memberi perlawanan pada paus putih dengan mencongkel mata kiri mereka ( pertarungan ini sebelum mata paus putih di congkel )

" Khuhuhu sepertinya sudah saatnya kita melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya dan melupakan kalian untuk selamanya " ucap Momoshiki tertawa dan terbang menjauh bersama Kinshiki.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto meminta jawaban.

" Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi, Khuhuhu " jawab Momoshiki semakin terbang menjauh.

' Kuso, perasaanku tidak enak... Aku harus bertemu dengan Bos ' batin Naruto lalu berlari ke tempat Naruto yang asli.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 5 vs Ophis.**

 **.**

 **Jgleeer! Blaaaar!**

Sementara itu di tempat Chi Bunshin 5 terlihat dirinya mematahkan petir hitam Ophis dengan melindungi para Maou dan Dewa lainnya.

" Kalian tidak apa? " tanya Naruto pada mereka.

" Naru-tan!/Naruto kau akhirnya datang " ucap semuanya.

" Ya... Aku datang walau bukan diriku yang asli dan untuk saat ini kalian istirahat saja kalian pasti kecepekan menahan serangan Ophis, saat ini biar aku yang melawannya " ucap Naruto memasang posisi setengah berjongkok sambil menatap Ophis yang terbang di udara.

" Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak membantumu Naruto-dono, sudah seharusnya kami membantumu, kau juga pasti akan kelelahan melawannya " tolak Tengu dengan sopan.

" Hn, aku sudah tidak akan bertarung dengan kalian lagi " gumam Ophis dapat di dengar oleh semuanya, semuanya yang mendengar itu menaikkan alis mereka bingung.

" Kenapa? " gumam Naruto tidak mengerti.

" Karena kematian kalian sudah tiba " jawab Ophis lalu menghilang dari celah Dimensi miliknya.

" Perasaanku tidak enak " gumam Naruto menatap ke arah para Paus putih yang melayang di atas mereka.

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara**

.

 **Swush! Blar! Blar! Swush! Blaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto asli melawan Madara terlihat mereka saling melesat dan melancarkan serangan secara beruntun dan berulang-ulang hingga membuat suara debeman yang cukup keras.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Madara menyemburkan lima naga api ke arah Naruto.

" **Suiton : Suidaiheki!** " ucap Naruto merapal segelnya hingga memunculkan dinding air.

 **Blaaar!**

 **Swuuuuush!**

Lalu kelima naga api itupun menabrak dinding air Naruto hingga menimbulkan banyak asap " **Shoukuton : Kourogojuu dama!** " ucap Naruto dari balik asap dan melesatkan banyak bola arang dengan api ke arah Madara, Madara yang melihat itu membuat Gudoudama untuk melindunginya.

 **Bziiit!**

" **Senpo : Bokuton : Sokuryouha!** " ucap Naruto yang sudah muncul di depan pelindung Madara dan memukul pelindung Madara cukup keras.

 **Blaaaaar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Setelah itu pelindung Madara'pun meledak dan membuat lubang besar, bahkan Madara terkejut karena pelindungnya berhasil di buka, dan setelahnya Madara harus menerima serangan beruntun dari Shoukuton milik Naruto hingga membuat Madara keluar dari pelindung.

" **Mokuton : Joukai Ryoukoutan!** " ucap Naruto merapal segel lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dengan keras.

 **Syuut! Syuut!**

 **Sraaash! Blaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari bawah tanah muncul banyak akar melesat ke arah Madara namun Madara mengeluarkan Susano'onya dan menghancurkan akar-akar Naruto.

" **Yasaka Magatama!** " ucap Madara melesatkan sepuluh Yasaka Magatama ke arah Naruto.

 **Sreet!**

 **Swuush! Sririririring!**

Naruto yang melihat itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar membuat kesepuluh Yasaka magatama itu berputar di sekitarnya dan bergabung dengan rasengan dan membuat kesepuluh yasaka magatama itu berputar cepat.

" Aku kembalikan padamu! " ucap Naruto melempar jutsunya ke arah Madara.

 **Sring! Boooom!**

Madara melihat jutsu Naruto menebaskan empat Kerisnya ke arah Jutsu Naruto hingga membuat ledakan besar.

" Sepertinya sudah waktunya " gumam Madara yang melihat warna mata Paus putih berubah warna.

" Kali ini kau tidak akan aku lepaskan " geram Naruto mengeluarkan aura keemasan.

" Kaguya-sama! Sudah saatnya! " ucap Madara terbang menjauh, Kaguya yang ada dalam pelindung langsung berpindah dengan celah Dimensi, sementara Hinata yang melihat pelindung Kaguya lenyap dan tidak ada orangnya membuat Hinata keluar dari penyatuan alamnya dan mendekati Naruto.

" Ada apa ini Naru-kun... Kenapa mereka semua mundur? " tanya Hinata pada suaminya

" Entahlah aku mempunyai firasat buruk " gumam Naruto sedikit berkeringat.

 **[" Naruto ini gawat! Paus putih itu... "]**

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak mendengar penjelasan Kurama dan membuatnya jengah " SELURUH PASUKAN SEMUA MENJAUH DARI LINGKUNGAN PAUS-PAUS PUTIH ITU! " teriak Naruto memberi perintah, semua hanya terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto.

" TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI CEPAT! PERGI SETIDAKNYA JAUH DARI PARA PAUS ITU! " lanjut Naruto berlari menjauh sementara semua hanya mengikuti intruksi.

" Ada apa ini " gumam Issei berhenti bertarung dengan Vali.

" **GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** " seketika semua harus menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan sekelompok paus putih yang memekakkan telinga.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari tubuh sekelompok Ikan Paus keluar asap tebal hingga menutupi seluruh area perang.

" Kuso! Sudah terlambat " geram Naruto sambil terus berlari bersama Hinata.

" Naru-kun, ada apa? " tanya Hinata khawatir.

" Kuso! Kabut ini " geram Naruto sambil terus berlari.

" Sial Kabut apa ini! "

" Semuanya mundur! "

" semuanya! W-Waaaaargghhh! "

" Arrrggggh! "

" Hoey-Hoey! Semuanya! Apa kalian baik-baik saja " Gumam Naruto panik.

" **Dragon Laser!** "

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika Naruto menunduk begitu sebuah laser melesat ke arahnya dan di depannya juga muncul serangan kabut membuat kabut itu lenyap karena laser itu.

" Issei " gumam Naruto melirik Issei yang ada di sampingnya.

" Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa ini? " tanya Issei yang terbang di samping Naruto.

" akan aku jelaskan nanti, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus berkumpul dengan yang lain " jawab Naruto sambil terus berlari ke arah pohon berwarna yang di yakini milik Asia dan satu kesimpulan bahwa semua akan berkumpul di sana.

" Minna! Kalian tidak apa? " tanya Naruto setelah sampai dan terlihat semua sudah berkumpul dengan memulihkan tubuh mereka.

" Ha'i kami tidak apa, tapi Chi Bunshin 1 pingsan Bos " jawab Chi Bunshin 4 yang memopong tubuh Chi Bunshin 1 yang pingsan.

" Istirahatkan saja dia saat ini, dan juga tinggal berapa saja pasukan kita? " tanya Naruto langsung.

" Sekitar 190.000 pasukan musuh telah di kalahkan dan kita kehilangan 179.589 pasukan " jawab Wisnu, Naruto yang mendengar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Siapa saja yang mati? " tanya Naruto.

" Ka-Kami tidak begitu mengingatnya " jawab salah satu pasukan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kuso! Sepertinya perkataan Kurama benar " geram Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu Naruto-kun? " tanya Rias khawatir

" Sepertinya kabut ini melenyapkan nama seseorang yang telah di bunuhnya, dengan kata lain orang yang sudah mati akan di lupakan " gumam Menma menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah.

" Bahkan mata Rinenggan dan Byakugan tidak bisa menembus kabut ini " ucap Naruko yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa begitu'pun Hinata.

" Sepertinya hanya mataku saja yang berfungsi di sini " gumam Naruto mengaktifkan mata Senjuyonringan miliknya.

" Lalu bagaimana untuk saat ini? " tanya Sirzech meminta usul.

" Minna cepat pergi dari sini! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 sambil menjauh bersama yang lain karena ada kabut yang turun ke arah mereka.

" Kuso! " decih Chi Bunshin 5 merapal segelnya.

 **Bziiit!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua berpindah kecuali Naruto Asli dan Chi Bunshin 5, Naruto yang bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di balik Asap itu hanya merapal segel dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan nafas api besar ke arah kabut itu, namun api itu hanya melewati kabut itu.

" Apa dia menghilang " gumam Naruto terkejut karena hanya dia yang bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam kabut.

" Naruto-sama! Awas! " pekik teriak Dua pasukan malaikat jatuh mendorong Naruto bersama Chi Bunshin 5 menjauh.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu'pun harus terkena kabut itu dan lenyap seketika, Naruto dan Chi Bunshin yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengeram.

" Kita dalam Bahaya! " teriak salah satu pasukan Akuma mendorong Naruto dan Chi Bunshin kembali menjauh.

 **Craaaash!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto dan Chi Bunshin 5 melebar karena melihat Pasukan Akuma itu terbelah karena tanduk Paus Putih.

 **Sret! Grep!**

Sebelum terdorong lebih jauh, Hinata dan Rias berhasil menangkap mereka lalu pandangan mereka teralih ke atas dan mereka bisa melihat bayangan 10 paus putih tengah terbang di langit.

Namun...

" A-Apa maksudnya ini? " tanya Kuroka meminta jawaban dengan nada ketakutan.

" A-Apa mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Dunia ini? " gumam Arthur ketakutan.

" Ya-Yang benar saja... " gumam Naruto gemetar ketika melihat awalnya paus putih yang ada sepuluh saat ini telah menjadi 30 paus putih.

.

 **Kerakusan yang membuat malapetaka**

.

" Ku-Kuso... Melawan sepuluh saja sudah kerepotan apalagi tiga puluh " gumam Menma tidak habis pikir.

" Khu! Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah, tidak untukku, tidak untuk kalian, tidak untuk siapapun! " balas Naruto penuh tekad. Membuat semua bergetar karena perkataan Naruto.

" **Groooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr! "**

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut ke ronde 2

.

.

.

.

.

" Menurutmu bagaimana keadaannya di sana? " tanya Momoshiki seperti bertaruh sambil menunggu kejadian di balik kabut.

" Sepertinya mereka masih bertahan namun tidak lama lagi dia pasti mati " jawab Kaguya

" aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya " gumam Kinshiki tersenyum sadis.

" Tapi... Di mana orang dengan cahaya hijau itu? " tanya Cao Cao yang tidak melihat Toneri.

" Dia sudah mengaktifkan Segel kegelapan dan dia suda di serap olehnya karena terpalu memakainya " Jawab Kaguya membuat Cao Cao hanya mengangguk.

" Dasar orang yang tidak sabaran "

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Swush!**

Sementara itu di dalam kabut terlihat saat ini semua tengah berlari tanpa arah karena saat ini sepuluh Ekor ikan Paus tengah mengejar mereka.

" Kita barus bagaimana? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi? " tanya Serafall yang saat ini di gendong Bunshin 1 Naruto yang tanpa sangat lelah.

" Kuso! Biar aku melawan mereka! " geram Tengu langsung melesat ke salah satu Paus putih dengan terbang.

" Aku akan membantu " ucap Garuda berbalik ke arah Ikan Paus bersama Shinigami dan Wisnu.

" Naruto kita harus bagaimana? " tanya Menma pada adiknya " Bagaimana mungkin sekelompok Paus putih yang awalnya ada 10 menjadi 30... Pasti mereka memiliki triknya " lanjut Menma mengusulkan pendapatnya.

" Aku juga berpikir begitu, namun mereka bukanlah Genjutsu, memang sejenis Genjutsu tapi mereka bisa di lukai, dengan kata lain mereka hanyalah ilusi dan kenyataan " jawab Naruto berhenti berlari membuat semua berhenti berlari.

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Gabriel, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dan melihat ke langit dan dia melihat 10 paus putih tengah melawan Garuda, Shinigami dan Wisnu sementara 10 lagi melawan Chi Bunshin 3 dan 5 sementara 10 paus lainnya melayang di udara tanpa menyerang.

 **Deg!**

" Jadi begitu aku paham " gumam Naruto mengerti.

" Apanya? "

" kita tidak perlu membunuh semuanya kita hanya perlu membunuh 10, 20 lainnya bertarung sementara 10 lainnya hanya menonton menurut kalian apa artinya? " ucap Naruto menyeringai kepada semuanya.

" Itu artinya mereka yang asli " jawab Azazel paham maksud Naruto.

" Mereka tidak mau turun karena mereka tidak mau mati. Karena itu aku akan memancing mereka turun dan membunuh mereka sekaligus " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Issei, Issei yang di tatap menaikkan alisnya di balik Helm Dragon Breaker.

" Issei, kirimkan Energi Draig padaku, aku akan mencopy Kekuatan Draig menjadi milikku " pinta Naruto membuat semua orang melebarkan matanya

" Ba-Bagaimana mungkin? Mustahil untuk mengcopy Sacred Gear Lain, bahkan kau tidak mungkin bisa menandingi kekuatan Draig " ucap Sirzech tidak mengakui.

" Heh! Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Siapa yang melatih Issei hingga saat ini? Yaitu aku... Saat pelatihan aku sudah mengambil sedikit kekuatan Draig dan sudah aku manipulasi menjadi bagian dalam diriku, walaupun kekuatan kecil aku sudah menguasainya bahkan energi Great Red bisa aku atasi " jawab Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan Sirzech yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah honor.

' Se-Seberapa besar kekuatannya sebenarnya ' batin Sirzech tidak habis pikir. Mungkin jika dia melawan Naruto dia harus mengelilingi planet Saturnus sebanyak 10 kali :v.

" Naru-kun, kau yakin? " tanya Red khawatir

" Jangan Khawatir, percayalah " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Red " Lakukanlah Issei " ucap Naruto sementara Issei hanya menurutinya.

 **[Transfer!]**

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika energi Issei berpindah ke arah Naruto dan mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kekuatan Draig, setelah beberapa menit perlahan dari tubuh Naruto keluarlah Bagian-Bagian dari Dragon Breaker namun hanya di beberapa titik.

 **[" Twins Light Sacred Gear! Twins Armor Sword! "]** ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Sacred Gear Cahaya miliknya.

 **Sriiiiiiiing!**

Setelah itu muncul Armor Light Sacred Gear dan Sword Gear milik Naruto dan bergabung menjadi satu dengan Dragon Breaker Copynya.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari punggung Naruto keluar dua pasang sayap berbeda warna dan bersiap mengepakkan sayap lebarnya.

 **Back Sound – Keisei Gyakuten**

" Kita Mulai Semuanya! " teriak Naruto langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah seluruh Ikan Paus Putih.

" Heh! Inilah Yang Aku suka! Kita mulai! " ucap Chi Bunshin 4 merapal segel panjang dan menghentakkannya pada tanah di bawahnya.

" Hyaaaaaa! " teriak Chi Bunshin menggelegar dengan keluar banyak akar di belakangnya hingga membentuk pohon tinggi besar.

 **Siiiing!**

 **Swush! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Naruto yang terbang langsung membuat 20 Shuriken Cahaya dan melemparnya ke arah 20 Paus putih yang bertarung hingga menancap dalam.

" Minna! Semua biar aku yang urus Kalian kembali saja! " perintah Naruto yang memancing 20 Paus Putih ke arahnya.

" Apa yang dia pikirkan? " gumam Shinigami tidak habis pikir.

" Lakukan saja perintah Bos! " balas Chi Bunshin 3 yang turun ke bawah bersama Chi Bunshin 5 sementara mereka hanya bisa mengikuti kecuali Garuda yang melesat ke arah Naruto.

" Naruto-Sama Naiklah! " ucap Garuda, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung naik dan terbang bersama Garuda memancing 20 paus putih yang mengejar mereka sambil menembakkan kabut-kabut pelenyap namun Naruto dan Garuda bisa menghindari setiap Serangan mereka.

" Garuda-san, teruslah Menghindar " ucap Naruto berbalik dan mengeluarkan 30 Bola Cahaya di sekitarnya.

 **[" Light Boom! "]** ucap Naruto menembakkan seluruh Bola Cahayanya ke arah 20 paus putih yang mengejar mereka.

 **Blaaar! Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!**

 **Swush! Sring! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Lalu seluruh serangan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai mereka hingga membuat ledakan cahaya dan membutakan mata mereka, selagi sempat Naruto terbang ke arah Mereka dan menebas-nebas setiap tubuh mereka hingga membuat mereka mengerang kesakitan.

 **Swush!**

 **Siiiiiiing!**

Setelah memberi mereka luka yang sama, Naruto melompat turun dan menggenggam erat pedang cahayanya hingga mengeluarkan Cahaya dengan aura kemerahan dan muncul 20 Bola berwarna merah di sekitar pedangnya.

 **[" Dragon Slash Bolt Thunder! "]** ucap Naruto menebas pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan 20 gelombang cahaya kemerahan dan 20 Bola merah yang ikut melesat bersamaan ke arah Paus Putih.

 **Sraaaaash! Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Mereka'pun terkena tebasan Naruto dan meledak bersamaan setelah semua sihir Naruto berhasil mengenai mereka, melihat hasilnya Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendarat di atas Garuda yang menjemputnya

" Heh! Untuk jarak sejauh itu hanya satu pedang terkutuk yang akan menebas mereka " gumam Chi Bunshin 5 menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan merapal segelnya.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncullah Gulungan miliknya dan membukanya hingga bagian terdalam dan terlihatlah tulisan _ **Kyosagai No Tsuguri**_.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu dari gulungan itu'pun keluar asap dan memperlihatkan Pedang bergagang hitam dan berlambang Emas singa dengan sarung hitam besi, Chi Bunshin itu'pun mengambil pedangnya dan menariknya hingga memperlihatkan pedang panjang berwarna Hijau terang.

" Naruto-senpai... Pedang macam apa itu? " tanya Kiba tertarik dengan pedang Naruto.

" ini adalah pedang Kyosagai No Tsuguri, pedang yang tak mengenal batas dalam melawan musuhnya, sebaiknya kalian lihat kemampuan pedang ini " jawab Naruto mengambil Posisi dan Cahaya pedang Naruto'pun semakin terang hingga sudah batas serangnya.

" **Fuuton : Kagiri Shoushin!** " teriak Naruto menebas pedangnya sebanyak 30 kali hingga mengeluarkan gelombang hijau yang melesat ke arah sekelompok Paus Putih.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

" **Groooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! "**

Seluruh gelombang itu pun berhasil melukai mereka dan membuat mereka mengerang, Naruto yang terbang bersama Garuda melirik ke bawah dan dia tersenyum karena pedang terkutuk yang dia miliki selama latihan dulu bersama Rikudo telah keluar dari kuburnya.

" Garuda-san! Teruslah memutari Mereka! Akan kita pancing mereka saat ini " ucap Naruto menghilangkan Modenya dan mengubahnya menjadi sosok Pedang Besar berwarna emas dengan aura merah crimson.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto membuat satu bunshin yang berdiri di sampingnya, setelah itu Naruto asli'pun melompat ke arah ujung pedangnya.

" Sekarang! " perintah Naruto Asli.

" Hikke! " teriak Bunshinnya melempar pedang besar di sampingnya ke arah sepuluh Paus Putih yang asli.

 **Swuuuuush!**

Pedang itu'pun hanya melewati mereka membuat Garuda kebingungan " Kenapa Anda melemparnya dengan meleset Naruto-dono? " tanya Garuda.

" Heh! Sebenarnya itu bukan hanya meleset karena itu akan menjadi serangan paling terakhir " balas Naruto yang ada di atas Garuda.

" Wah-wah kau terlihat besar juga yang jika dari dekat " gumam Naruto yang rupanya ada di atas tanduk salah satu Paus Putih.

" Baiklah sebelum kita mulai, izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal padamu " jeda Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat " Asal kau tahu saja, kali ini kau akan kembali ke alammu " lanjut Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan Ekspresi meremehkan.

" **Groooaaaaaaarrr! "**

" Yosh! Ini dia! " ucap Naruto melompat dari tanduk paus putih dan terjun bebas ke bawah.

' Segala jutsu tidak akan mempan padanya, namun hanya satu jutsu yang belum di coba yaitu **Meiton,** hanya itu yang tersisa dan saatnya mencobanya ' batin Naruto sambil membuat Bola Hitam dan aura pekat yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

" **Grooooaaaaaaaar! "** benar saja ketika penciuman mereka menghirup bau yang pekak mereka langsung mengejar Naruto yang terjun bebas.

" Sekarang! Sona-chan! Serafall-chan! Hinata-chan! " perintah Naruto sambil melirik ke bawah.

" Ha'i! " balas mereka meninju tanah di bawah mereka.

 **Pyaaaaaaaaaarsh!**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

" **Groooooaaaaaaaaaar! "** seketika dari bawah tanah muncul duri-duri es dan menancap di bibir ke sepuluh Paus Putih membuat mereka berteriak.

" Ruko-chan! " perintah Menma sementara Narukon hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan Rantai Uzumakinya dan mengikat Naruto dan menarik ke arahnya.

 **Grep!**

Naruto'pun selamat dalam dekapan Naruko bahkan wajah Naruko sempat memerah karena Naruto mendarat di dua gunungnya.

" Nee-chan! Lain kali gunakan penyelamatan yang baik " ucap Naruto langsung tersadar dan langsung berlari menuju tempat bagian yang sudah di rencanakan.

" D-Dasar E-Echhi " cicit Naruko dengan wajah memerah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu Naruto terus berlari dengan terus mengeluarkan Aura Hitam dan membuat Ke sepuluh bahkan bisa di katakan Semua Paus putih mengejar dirinya.

" Sekarang Minna! " perintah Menma lagi pada Issei, Shinigami, Arthur, Kiba, Hades, Zeus, Odin, Susano'o, dan Tengu yang sudah ada di ujung samping hutan pohon-pohon besar yang sudah di buat oleh Chi Bunshin 4.

" Hyaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Mereka bersamaan menebas senjata tajam mereka .

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika hutan itu'pun terbelah dengan Kayu yang akan menimpa para paus putih, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin berlari kencang.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaar! Booooooooooooooom!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun melompat ke atas dan semua mengeluarkan kemampuan terbang mereka masing-masing dan saat itu juga para pohon menimpa mereka dan membuat ledakan angin yang sangat dahsyat bahkan menyapu seluruh kabut dan menyisakan beberapa kabut.

" Clan Phenex! Bakar mereka! " perintah Naruto merapal segel dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" **Algoa!** " ucap para Clan Phenex menembakkan semburan api ke arah pepohonan yang menimpa sekelompok Paus Putih itu.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekyaku!** " ucap Naruto menyemburkan Api berskala besar menambah api yang sudah di keluarkan Clan Phenex.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Api itu'pun melahap api beserta sekelompok Paus putih, setelah itu Naruto'pun berdiri tegak di depan salah Satu Paus putih dan menatap mata Paus Putih yang rupanya telah di kuasai dengan Sharingan.

" Budha! " perintah Naruto.

" Ha'i! " balas Budha memasang Posisi hingga terlihat seribu tangan besar di belakangnya " Rasakan ini! "

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Budha'pun langsung memukul beruntun sekelompok Paus putih itu hingga terdorong beberapa meter, Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan Segel membuka tangannya hingga muncul bola hitam di tangannya.

" **Chibaku Tensei!** " ucap Naruto melempar jutsunya ke atas.

 **Blar! Blar! Blaar!**

Setelah itu tanah di bawah Paus Putih'pun seketika tertarik dan mengunci para Paus Putih itu, Naruto yang bisa melihat tatapan meminta kebebasan pada paus putih yang dia lihat hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga keluar aura keemasan dan kemerahan menjadi satu.

" Dengan ini, beristirahatlah dengan tenang " ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya hingga aura di tangannya membentuk sesuatu yang runcing.

 **Swush!**

 **[" Sword Light!"]** ucap Naruto lain muncul dari balik awan dengan pedang Cahaya yang di lempar tadi.

 **[" Dragon Combo Drill! "]** ucap Naruto meninju udara kosong tepat ke arah bebatuan yang terdapat Sekelompok Paus Putih.

 **Twuing! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan besar dan membuat tanah berguncang karena ledakan besar itu, Madara, Kaguya dan yang lain hanya terbelak melihat ledakan besar tidak jauh dari mereka, Madara hanya bisa mendecih kecil karena para Kuchiyose miliknya dan Kaguya kalah.

" Georg... Sudah saatnya "

.

.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... Ugh.. Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Naruto asli dengan nafas terengah-engah dan beberapa luka lecet.

" Naruto-nii " gumam Asia mendekati Naruto dan mengobatinya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sensei? " tanya Issei khawatir pada gurunya.

" Um... Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto.

" Minna... Kenapa kalian berpihak pada musuh? " tanya Vali pada Teamnya, sementara Teamnya hanya menatap Vali muak.

" Justru kaulah musuh, Kau lupa tujuan team kita? Team kita bertujuan membuat kedamaian Dunia bukannya perang?! " balas Kuroka lantang.

" Dasar berisik! " ucap Cao Cao melempar Bola cahayanya namun sasarannya adalah Koneko, Kuroka yang tidak mau adiknya mati melindungi adiknya.

 **Pyaaarsh! Ssshhhh~!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul bongkahan es dan membekukan Bola cahaya Cao Cao, Kuroka dan Koneko melirik Chi Bunshin 1 yang sudah siuman yang rupanya pelaku penahan serangan Cao Cao.

" Jangan pernah suka menyakiti wanita kusoyaro! Jika kau berani kau harus menghadapiku! " tantang Naruto dengan lantang.

" Baiklah... Tapi lawanmu bukanlah kami melainkan makhluk ini " ucap Cao Cao memberi kode pada Georg.

 **Swuuuuuuung!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul beberapa tiang beserta satu orang yang di rantai di tiang-tiang itu, Hades yang melihat siapa yang di panggil melebarkan matanya sementara Cao Cao menyeringai pada mereka.

.

.

 **Rantai yang dikekang**

.

" Lawanmu adalah dia... Dia adalah Samael, God Of Bible " ucap Cao Cao memperkenalkan sosok di sampingnya yang berusaha lepas dan meraung-raung keras seperti orang gila.

" Kisama! Beraninya kau mencuri Samael, Cao Cao! " teriak Hades murka, namun Cao Cao hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

" Samael, God Of Bible... Makhluk yang memakan para naga, kuso bagaimana mungkin makhluk sepertinya ada di sini, apa lagi Issei, Naruto, dan Red adalah pemilik energi Naga, bisa bahaya jika kita melawannya " gumam Azazel mengeram kesal.

" Pemakan naga ya " gumam Chi Bunshin 1 " Hewan macam apa itu " lanjutnya.

" Heh! Lihatlah sendiri " balas Cao Cao.

 **Grrrroooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!**

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Swuuuuuush!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Setelah itu tubuh Samael bergerak liar dan hancur di ganti Sosok Naga besar dan berteriak dengan kerasnya membuat semuanya menutup telinga mereka karena kerasnya teriakan Samael.

" Hoo~ Lumayan untuk seukuran monster, tapi maaf besarmu itu belumlah seberapa denganku! " balas Chi Bunshin 1 menggenggam kalung Collosal dan meremasnya.

 **Bziiiiiiitttt!**

 **Blaar!**

" **Haaaaaaaaaaaa! "** setelah itu muncul petir yang menyambarnya dan mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok manusia besar seukuran dengan Samael.

" Be-Besar sekali " gumam Kuroka takjub akan besarnya Naruto.

" Minna! Berpegangan kita akan menyatu dengannya! " perintah Chi Bunshin 2 mengeluarkan Aura Putih besar hingga menjadi sosok Susano'o putih dan menyatu dengan Titan Collosal yang memiliki ciri seperti Naruto namun bertubuh besar.

" Kali ini kita mulai! Issei! " perintah Naruto mengeluarkan Cahaya terang dan berubah menjadi naga Hikari.

" Ha'i! " balas Issei mantap " Hikke Draig! "

 **[" True Dragon Emperor Balance Breaker "]**

 **Swuuuuuush!**

 **Grooooaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu tubuh Issei'pun mulai terbakar dan berubah menjadi sosok Naga merah dengan dua kepala dan sayap lebar, Vali yang melihat itu hanya bisa terbelak karena Rivalnya lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan.

" Hikke! " aba-aba Naruto dalam bentuk naga cahaya melesat ke arah Samael begitu juga Issei

 **OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Samael yang melihat itu meraung dengan kerasnya dan membuat sebuah Balok hitam besar dan melesatkannya ke arah Issei dan Naruto.

 **Grep!**

" Jangan abaikan Kami Konoyaro! " teriak Chi Bunshin 2 yang menangkap balok-balok itu dengan tangan Susano'onya.

 **[" Dragon Light : Ulboa! "]** ucap Naruto menembakkan Laser cahaya ke arah Samael.

 **[" Dragon Emperor : True Shot! "]** ucap Issei dan Draig membuat Bola merah dengan mulut mereka dan menembakkannya pada Samael.

 **Swuuuuush! Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Swuuoooooong!**

Seketika didepan Samael muncul dinding hitam dan saat itu juga Naruto dalam bentuk Hikara dan Issei dalam bentuk pergabungan dengan Draig tertangkap Balok-Balok Samael.

 **GlupGlupGlup!**

Terlihat sesuatu seperti tentakel menyatu dengan Balok mereka dan terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan yang ada sesuatu yang menempel pada Samael.

" **HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** teriak Naruto dalam bentuk Collosal menebaskan katana Susano'o di tangannya ke arah tentakel Samael.

 **Sraaaash!**

" Jadi kau menyerap kekuatan naga ya " gumam Naruto dalam Balok Samael.

 **Slub! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Balok yang mengunci Naruto dan Issei berubah menjadi balon dan meledak dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan Issei yang masih dalam mode True Dragon mereka " Jangan harap bisa menyerap kekuatan Naga cahayaku Naga brengsek! " lanjut Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Samael begitu juga dirinya lagi satu yang menjadi Collosal.

" **OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA! "**

 **Swuuuush! Grep! Jrash!**

Samael mengerang pada Naruto dan mengarahkan tubuhnya yang panjang pada Naruto Collosal dan melilitnya, namun tenaga Naruto lebih besar dan menghancurkan tubuh Samael yang melilitnya.

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA! "** samael mengerang kesakitan begitu sebagian tubuhnya hancur seperti kain yang di robek, Naruto yang dalam bentuk Hikari sudah ada dibelakang Samael dan mencengkeram sayap Samael dengan erat dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

 **Buagh! Srash!**

Setalah itu Naruto menendang Samael dengan keras hingga putusnya sayap Samael, belum sampai di situ, Collosal Naruto sudah menyiapkan serangan berikutnya dengan memukul Samael ke atas hingga terbang cukup tinggi

 **[" Dragon Emperor : Fire Laser! "]** ucap Issei dan Draig menembakkan laser api ke arah Samael yang melambung tinggi.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "**

Samael kembali mengerang begitu tubuhnya terkena ledakan dan di bakar oleh Api Issei, Chi Bunsin 2 yang melihat itu menutup mata kirinya dan terlihatlah darah mengalir dari matanya.

" **Amaterasu!** "

 **Swiiiiiing!**

" **OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA! "** seketika api yang tadinya merah di ganti dengan api hitam yang pekak.

 **Swuuuuush! Sret!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilangkannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi Hachimon Tenko. " **Hachimon Tenko : Shinmon, Kai!** " ucap Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan Aura merahnya.

" **Kyuchimo Tenko : Shikukyuu, Kai!** " ucap Naruto dan setelah itu dari tangan Naruto keluar api biru.

" **Juuchimon Tenko : Gyujumo, Kai!** " setelah itu di kaki Naruto keluar aura Hijau.

" **Jushoumon Tenko : Ryuukai, Kai!** " ucap Naruto dan di punggung Naruto keluar Aura hitam.

" **Juuniimon Tenko : Daigouro, Kai! "** ucap Naruto lagi dan sekarang dari mata Naruto keluar cahaya terang

' Mustahil, dia meningkatkan Hachimon Tenko dengan mengorbankan Anggota tubuhnya ' batin Madara tidak percaya

" kita Mulai! " teriak Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Samael yang akan jatuh.

" Kita mulai minna! " ucap Naruto yang bergabung Dengan Collosal Naruto.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "** Naruto yang dalam bentuk Collosal berteriak dengan keras dan menarik dua katananya dan berlari ke arah Samael yang akan jatuh.

 **Srash! Srash! Srash! Srash! Buagh!**

Karena tidak bisa melawan, Naruto menebas seluruh tubuh Samael hingga membuat luka yang hampir membelah dirinya dan menendang Samael hingga terpental jauh.

" **Gouryuyagai!** " teriak Naruto memberikan Flying Kick pada Samael.

 **Buagh! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!**

Setelah memberikan tendangan Samael, Samael langsung terseret jauh dengan lima naga berbeda warna menggigit dirinya dan membawanya jauh ke udara.

" Hyaaaaaa! Hancurlah! "

" Hikke Draig! " ucap Issei yang sudah membuat bola Energi bersama Draig.

 **[" Dragon Emperor : Giant Thunder Fire Ball! "]** ucap Mereka menembakkan energi mereka.

" Tidak akan aku Biarkan! " ucap Cao Cao membuat dinding Cahaya untuk menahan serangan Issei.

" jangan harap bisa menahannya! " teria Chi Bunshin 3 mengendalikan Cahaya Cao Cao dan melenyapkan dinding yang akan menahan serangan Issei.

 **Swush! Duagh!**

Sementara itu Naruto yang melayang bersama Samael memberikan tendangan pada Samael hingga mengarah pada Bola Energi Issei.

 **Twuuiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu terjadilah Ledakan besar begitu Samael menghantam Sihir Issei, bahkan Madara harus membuat Susano'o untuk melindungi semuanya.

 **Swuuush! Bruk!**

Sementara itu Naruto yang kelelahan akhirnya'pun jatuh ke tanah dengan keras, Chi Bunshin 3 dan Shinigami yang melihat itu melesat ke arah tubuh Naruto, Sementara Ophis yang melihat itu menjadikannya kesempatan untuk melesatkan sebuah sihir ke arah Naruto.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 yang sudah ada di samping Naruto dan membuat pelindung untuk menahan serangan Ophis.

 **Blaaaar! Bruk! Bruk! Wush!**

Setelah itu sihir Ophis'pun membentur Dinding Pelindung Chi Bunshin 3 dan setelah itu dari bawah muncul sosok Golem yang siap memukul Mereka, Namun Shinigami dengan cepat sudah ada di perut Golem itu dan menebas perut Golem itu hingga hancur dan membuat golem itu jatuh.

" Hyaaaaa! Hancurlah! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 mengarahkan pukulannya hingga menghancurleburkan Golem itu.

" Huhh~ Kasihan sekali, pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa bergerak " gumam Madara berpura-pura simpati.

 **Siiiiiiiiiiing!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto perlahan bercahaya dan membuat semua menyipitkan mata mereka menunggu reaksi pada tubuh Naruto.

' Cahaya apa itu ' batin Kaguya.

" Naruto-senpai masih hidup, padahal aku sudah tidak merasakan hawanya " gumam Koneko terkejut karena saat dia menggunakan Senjutsu dia bisa merasakan energi Naruto menghilang, namun sekarang Energi itu meningkat dengan pesat.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi " gumam Menma semakin bingung, setaunya siapa saja yang sudah mengaktifkan Hachimon Tenko bahkan mengupgradenya hingga ke titik sebelas dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya mustahil untuk hidup kembali.

" Hehehe.. Sudah aku duga ini akan berhasil " gumam Naruto tertawa dan perlahan bangkit kembali walau sempoyongan.

" Bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya kau sudah mati karena kau membuka gerbang kematian... Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? " tanya Madara menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto.

" Heh! Ini berkat Ryuu-dono yang telah memberikanku berkat untuk tubuhku, jika tubuhku hancur maka dia akan mengobatinya " ucap Naruto menyeringai pada Madara.

 **Swuuush!**

" Syukurlah Kau tidak apa Bos " ucap Chi Bunshin 1 yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semua begitu juga Chi Bunshin 4 yang sudah menghilangkan Susano'onya.

 **Grep!**

" Naruto-kun, Syukurlah Kau tidak apa-apa " ucap Red tanpa permisi memeluk Naruto erat.

" Hey! Jangan asal peluk saja! " teriak Hinata, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Sona pada Red namun mereka juga memeluk Naruto.

" Hey~ aku tidak ingin mengganggu tapi kita ini masih dalam perang! " bentak Menma pada mereka

" Kuso, bagaimana sekarang? " gumam Cao Cao pada Kaguya.

" Hn, sudah saatnya kita mengeluarkan Kartu As kita " jawab Kaguya atas pertanyaan Cao Cao.

 **Back Sound – Kaguya Rampage**

" Wisnu! Lemparkan Cakramu padaku! " perintah Chi Bunshin 5 sambil berlari ke arah Kaguya.

" Hoaaaaa! " teriak kecil Wisnu melempar Cakranya ke atas Chi Bunshin 5.

 **Bziiiiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dan sudah berada di atas Kaguya dengan Cho Odama Rasengan di gabung dengan Cakra Dewa Wisnu, Kaguya yang melihat itu hanya melebarkan matanya dengan pandangan tajam pada Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika serangan Naruto beradu dengan serangan Kaguya yang kasap mata dan membuat sebuah kawah karena ledakan energi itu.

 **Swuuuiiiing! Buagh!**

Sementara itu Madara yang ada di samping Kaguya tengah menahan gelombang ledakan karena adu dua jutsu itu harus terkejut begitu muncul sosok Naruto lain dan memukul dirinya cukup keras hingga terseret beberapa meter.

" Hikkuze! Nii-chan! " ucap Chi Bunshin 4 yang sudah membuat dua rasengan di tangannya begitu juga Menma.

" Osh! " balas Menma lalu menghilang bersama Naruto.

 **Bziit! Sruuush!**

Seketika di depan Cao Cao muncul Naruto dan memberikan Rasengan pada perut Cao Cao hingga terpental ke atas.

 **Bzit! Sruuuush! Bziiit! Sruuuuuush!**

Lagi muncul Menma di belakang Cao Cao dan memberikan Rasengan pada punggung Cao Cao hingga terpental kembali dan muncul kembali Naruto memberikan Rasengan pada pinggang Cao Cao hingga terpental kembali dan melakukan serangan tersebut terus menerus.

' Cih! Tidak akan aku akan aku biarkan kalian menyerang lagi! ' Batin Cao Cao melawan dan mengendalikan Tujuh Bola Cahayanya secara liar hingga membuat serangan Naruto dan Menma yang cukup cepat tertahan dan membuat gelombang Sonic di setiap benturan serangan mereka.

" Momoshiki-sama, sudah saatnya " ucap Kinshiki mengeluarkan Aura hitamnya.

" Baiklah " balas Momoshiki lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada Kinshiki.

" Sirzech! Michael! Azazel! Nee-chan! Bantu aku menyerangnya! " perintah Chi Bunshin 2 langsung berlari ke arah Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, Naruko yang tahu maksud Naruto mengikuti adiknya sementara Sirzech, Michael dan Azazel hanya mengikuti.

 **Sruuuuuuush!**

" AAAAARRRGGGGGKKKKKKKK! " teriak Kinshiki seketika di serap oleh Momoshiki hingga Momoshiki berubah menjadi sosok setengah monster ( Seperti di Canon )

" Kuso! Kita terlambat " ucap Naruto sambil terus berlari ke arah Momoshiki.

 **Siiing!**

 **Sraaaaaash!**

Momoshiki yang sudah memiliki kekuatan Kinshiki mengeluarkan Dua Katana besar dan menebaskannya ke arah Naruto, Naruko, Sirzech, Azazel, dan Michael.

 **Sriiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Naruto yang bisa melihat serangan Momoshiki langsung menggenggam erat pedang di tangannya hingga mengeluarkan cahaya hijau **,** setelah itu Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Gelombang Hijau, dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan Angin yang cukup kuat karena gelombang angin.

 **Sreeet! Triiiiink! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah berhasil melewati Naruto mengadu pedangnya dengan pedang Momoshiki hingga membuat ledakan sedang membentuk kawah di bawah Momoshiki.

 **Wush!**

 **Syusyut! Triiink!**

Namun seketika Momoshiki terkejut begitu Naruko sudah di belakangnya dan memutar pedangnya lalu menebaskan pedangnya, namun Momoshiki yang memiliki dua pedang berhasil menahannya.

" _Akuma No Tsuguri! Da-Tenshi No Tsuguri! Tenshi No Tsuguri! Ka'i!_ " ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Seketika di udara muncul tiga pedang berbeda warna, pedang pertama memiliki gagang berwarna hitam dengan pedang lancip seperti katana berwarna merah, lalu pedang kedua memiliki gagang berwarna cokelat dan pedang berbentuk Katana berwarna Hitam, lalu pedang ketiga, memiliki gagang berwarna putih dengan pedang lancip berwarna Emas.

 **Grep! Grep! Grep!**

 **Swuuush!**

Setelah itu dari udara, Sirzech mengambil pedang Akuma, Azazel mengambil pedang Da-Tenshi dan Michael mengambil pedang Tenshi dan melesat ke arah Momoshiki, Dan menebaskan pedang mereka.

 **Sriiiiing!**

 **Triiink!**

Momoshiki yang melihat itu membuat rantai pelindung dan menahan pedang Mereka. " Khe! Apa hanya segini kemampuan kalian? " remeh Momoshiki.

" Huh! Terlalu meremehkan " balas Naruto mendorong sedikit pedangnya.

 **Twuuuush!**

Seketika Momoshiki terpental karena dorongan kuat dari senjata Naruto, Momoshiki hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena dorongan kecil saja sudah mementalkan dirinya.

 **Wuuuush! Sriiiiiing!**

 **Craaaassh!**

Seketika di hadapan Momoshiki sudah muncul Shinigami dan menebaskan sabitnya ke arah tangan Momoshiki hingga putus.

" Guh! Kuso! Jika begini "

.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu Naruto yang masih beradu dengan Kaguya harus terpental bersama karena sudah tidak kuat menahannya.

Kaguya yang terpental langsung terbang kembali dan mendekati Gedo Mazo. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dengan sangat cepat entah kemana.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu Naruto, Hinata, Menma dan yang lain saat ini tengah berlari ke arah Kaguya yang berada di dekat Gedo Mazo. Kaguya yang melihat mereka datang langsung membuat celah Dimensi hingga mengeluarkan Banyak jutsu.

 **Siiiing! Wush! Wush! Wush!**

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Chi Bunshin 3 yang melihat itu langsung menggunakan kekuatannya dengan membuat Bola Es, Bola Api, Bola Air, Bola petir, Bola Tanah, Bola Kristal, Bola Angin dan Bola peledak dan melesatkan jutsunya hingga berbenturan dengan jutsu Naruto.

 **Groooooaaaaaaaar!**

 **Bziiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Sementara itu Gedo yang di kendalikan Kaguya langsung berteriak dan mengeluarkan Petir Dahsyat ke arah Mereka.

 **Bziiiiiit! Jgleeeeer!**

 **Jglllleeeeer!**

Namun Zeus yang melihat itu menyerap petir itu dan membalikkannya pada Kaguya, Akeno yang melihat kesempatan membantu membuat lingkaran sihir di atas Gedo Mazo dan menyambar Gedo Mazo dengan kilatnya.

 **Sruuuuuuush! Bziiiiit!**

 **Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari ketiadaan muncul Air dan mengurung Kaguya dan saat itu juga petir Zeus menyambar Kaguya hingga membuat asap cukup tebal.

Hades yang melihat itu melempar tombaknya dan tepat mengenai dada Gedo Mazo.

" Hime, Minna! Sekarang! " perintah Chi Bunshin 3.

 **Wuuuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu semua mengeluarkan Sihir mereka dan menembakkannya bersama-sama ke arah Gedo, Kecuali Hinata yang mengumpulkan Gudoudamanya di tangan begitu juga Menma yang menyiapkan Bijuu Dama. Saat itu juga terjadi ledakan besar hingga membuat asap yang sangat tebal. Menma yang sudah menyiapkan Bijuu Dama Begitu juga Hinata mengambil posisi setelah mendapat tanda.

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika dari atas muncul Chi Bunshin 5 dengan Rasengan besar di tangannya namun yang membedakan Rasengan Naruto adalah warna Rasengan Naruto yang berwarna Merah dengan Api-Api yang membara.

" Sekarang! " Perintah Chi Bunshin 3.

" **Emperor : Cho Mega Rasengan!** " Ucap Naruto mengarahkan Rasengannya,

" **Tensei : Kinrin Shousen Tensei Baku!** " ucap Hinata menembakkan Laser biru ke arah Asap di mana Kaguya dan Gedo berada.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " ucap Menma menembakkan Bola Bijuu ke arah Asap.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

.

 **Issei Vs Vali**

 **.**

" Ne Vali... Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita? " ajak Issei dalam Mode True Dragonnya.

" Guh! Jangan bercanda " geram Vali mengeluarkan Aura putihnya " Albion! Keluarlah! " teriak Vali pada Albion.

 **[" Gomen Vali, Tapi untuk saat ini... "]** gantung Albion membuat Vaki hanya mendecih

.

 **Naruto Vs Madara**

 **Wush! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan Madara, terlihat Naruto tengah bertarung dengan Susano'o Madara dengan saling beradu tinju. Naruto terus melancarkan pukulan Apinya ke arah Susano'o Madara dan Madara membalasnya dengan Seimbang.

" **Limbo!** " ucap Madara melebarkan mata Rineggannya.

" Huh! " balas Naruto ikut melebarkan Matanya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika di sekitar terlihat empat kali benturan kasap Mata, Madara yang bisa melihat empat Bayangan tak terlihat Naruto hanya mendecih karena Naruto memiliki kemampuan seperti itu juga.

" Menyerah saja Madara! " teriak Naruto kembali melebarkan Matanya.

 **Buagh!**

 **Tak! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Madara terpental begitu bayangan tak terlihat lain memukul Madara hingga terpental, Namun Madara tak tinggal dan langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah dan saat itu juga dari langit terlihat sepuluh Meteor besar jatuh ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

 **Sriiiiiiiing! Grep!**

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke atas hingga di pinggangnya muncul Dua Katana Emas, Naruto menggenggam erat kedua Katana itu hingga bercahaya.

" Hyaaaaaaaa! "

 **Sriiiing!**

 **Twuuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Naruto'pun menarik kedua pedangnya dan saat itu juga kedua pedangnya langsung membesar dan membelah seluruh Meteor Madara.

 **Sret! Swuuush!**

 **Pyaarsh!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berputar dan melempar kedua Katananya dengan cepat ke arah Madara. Karena terlalu besar dan panjang, kedua Katana itu'pun berhasil melukai Susano'o Madara hingga bagian terdalam dan tidak bisa bergerak.

 **Tak!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Madaranyang tidak kehabisan akal langsung menghentakkan tangannya hingga dari bawah muncul Patung Budha dengan berukuran besar beserta 1000 tangan di belakangnya.

" Kau cukup Pintar Madara tapi sampai di sini saja! " ucap Naruto yang melayang menyeringai melihat ke langit di mana chi Bunshin 1 datang dari Langit dengan tiga Rasengan besar berbeda warna.

" Hyaaaa! **Titan Cho Odama Rasengan!** " teriak Chi Bunshin 1 melempar Ketiga Rasengannya.

" Heh! Serangan seperti itu... " " Jangan harap! " potong Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seketika di sekitar Madara muncul Lima Patung Barong dan lima Patung Naga yang membuka mulutnya ' Gawat ' batin Madara.

" **Combination Jutsu : Raikaton : Juugouraitoyuujo!** " ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Bziit! Swuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari seluruh patung Barong, dari mulutnya keluar Petir Ungu sementara dari mulut lima naga keluar Api hingga menyebabkan kedua jutsu itu bergabung dan membuat ledakan Api beserta petir ungu yang menjadi liar menyerang setiap inci Susano'o.

" Koitsu keyo! ( Lenyaplah! ) " teriak Naruto melebarkan Matanya Hingga berdarah!

 **Swuuung! Grep! Booom! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu api yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi putih dan ketiga Rasengan Naruto langsung berbenturan dengan Susano'o Madara dan Naruto lamgsung membuat pelindung dari Mokuton untuk menahan ledakan di dalamnya dan menambahkan Dinding Besi untuk berjaga-jaga dan setelah itu terdengar ledakan Sangat Dahsyat bahkan Dinding Besi itu ikut lenyap beserta ledakan itu.

" Apa berhasil " gumam Chi Bunshin 1

" Khuhuhu! Sekarang pertarungan sesungguhnya baru di mulai " ucap Madara yang masih hidup namun tubuhnya terlihat sudah tidak kuat dan Terlihat di belakang Madara terdapat Sosok Makhluk besar seperti Naga Namun memiliki Tujuh Kepala yang berbeda bahkan Naga itu terlihat sangat besar dan tubuhnya tengah di rantai oleh Rantai ungu dan Emas, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya karena lawannya kali ini...

" Thirexa "

.

.

 **Makhluk abadi**

.

 **Shizaki Huwie – Pino**

 **.**

 **( Fix First Music )**

( Gambar memperlihatkan Hinata yang membawa lentera di ikuti oleh seluruh pasukan perang dan membiarkan lentera mereka terbang )

 **( Ting~! )**

( layar di ganti dengan gelombang air kecil di bawah Hinata )

 **boku niwa wakarunda**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang tenggelam di dalam air perlahan membuka matanya )

 **uso o tsuiteiru kimi ga**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Hinata yang tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya )

 **naite ii yo koko ni zutto iru kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asia yang juga tersenyum sambil melihat banyaknya lentera, dan layar kembali di ganti dengan Issei dan yang lain juga tersenyum )

 **sekaijuu ni koboreteiru hontou no ai no kimochi**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan layar di mana Naruto dalam keadaan terbalik dan masih tenggelam menutup matanya kembali )

 **sagashidashite miushinatte yoake ga kuru noo matteru**

( Layar di ganti dengan posisi tetap namun dari depan dan memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan bersinar dan kembali Naruto membuka matanya kembali )

 **migi no hoshi niwa boku no namae o tsukete**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan kamera dengan membelakangi Naruto yang masih tenggelam dan memperlihat di depan Naruto di mana dia melihat sebuah Cahaya terang menyinarinya di dalam kegelapan )

 **kimi ga yonde okureyo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar di mana Tubuh Naruto yang mengubah posisinya dan berdiri di depan sang cahaya yang perlahan berubah menjadi seperti dirinya )

 **hidari no hoshi niwa kimi no namae ga ne**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar memperlihatkan kedua sosok berbeda itu saling berjalan bersama mendekati satu sama lain hingga saling berhadapan )

 **niau yo zutto soba ni iru kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan dua tangan berbeda itu yang bergerak bersamaan dan saling bertautan dan membuat sebuah sinar yang terang hingga layar menjadi putih )

.

.

 _ **Cerita berikutnya di NSCIND**_

" _Usodaro di saat di seperti ini "_

" _Red-chan, jangan melawannya sendirian! "_

" _Dengan Begini kalian sudahlah tamat "_

" _Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini "_

" _Doushite... Douahite... Doushite kalian melindungiku! "_

 _._

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 35 : Great War End ( The Last Battle, Gone Some Heart and Goodbye )**_

.

 **Note :**

 **Yo Minna-san! Bagaimana ceritanya? Serukah? Hohoho pastinya, yap sudah di putuskan bahwa di Chapter berikutya adalah akhir Dari Season 2 dan akan berpindah ke Season 3, Wah.. Tidak terasa sekali sudah hampir selesai.**

 **Saat ini saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang lawan Naruto di atas tadi, kalian pasti Tahu seperti Apa Paus Putih di salah satu Anime itu... Hahahah yang tahu kalian adalah Anime man.**

 **Dalam pertarungan tadi cukup rumit juga untuk mengatur lawannya ini lawan itu, itu lawan ini, ghaaa! Repot sekali! Bahkan inipun membuatnya dalam keadaan stres tapi berjalan dengan lancar juga.**

 **Lalu penjelasan dari tujuan Khaos Brigade, tujuan mereka adalah membuat kedamaian tanpa harus bertarung, namun Ketua mereka yaitu Vali dan Ophis berkhianat dan keluar dari tujuan mereka maka dari itu sisa kelompok Khaos Brigade memihak team Naruto.**

 **Lalu kekuatan Naruto, Naruto saat ini sudah bisa mengcopy kekuatan Red, Issei dan Cao Cao dengan kekuatan dari Chi Bunshin 3 yang bisa mengcopy kekuatan Musuh yang dia dapat di dimensi Charlotte.**

 **Lalu untuk dewa lainnya kok gak terlihat begitu juga ada beberapa yang lain tidak terlihat itu karena sengaja karena di chapter berikut semua akan bicara nanti.**

 **Untuk Review di Chapter berikutnya akan saya bahas untuk saat ini sekian dulu, saa, saya Dedek Undur Diri, sampai jumpa di Season 3 nanti ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	35. Chapter 35 END Season 2

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma, akhirnya bangkit kembali setelah 1000 tahun dan mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tuhan untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian di dimensi lain yang penuh hal Supranatural dan mencari sumber energi di Dimensi lain, bagaimana perjalanan mereka.

Naruto : Second Chance In New Dimension

Pair :

Naruto x Hinata

Menma x Koneko

Naruko x Kiba

Issei x Harem ( Tsubaki, Momo, Kusaka, Xenovia, Irina )

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, dll

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Overpower!Naruto, Doujutsu!Naruto, Susano'o!Naruto, Rikudo!Naruto, Godlike!Hinata, Godlike!Menma, Godlike!Naruko

" Halo " berbicara

' Halo ' batin

 **[" Halo "] Biju/Sacred Gear**

 **[' Halo '] batin biju/ Sacred Gear**

 **Note : Yosh! Kembali update!**

 **Baiklah kita langsung saja penjelasan mengenai chap sekarang.**

 **Akhirnya pertarungan yang di tunggu dimulai berikutnya berlanjut kawan! Ayo kita baca bersama!**

 **Open Fanfic : TrySail – High Free Spirits**

 **( Fix music first )**

( Layar memperlihatkan gambar matahari terbit lalu di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang melihat ke arah kamera di ganti gambar Menma yang juga melihat kamera di ganti oleh Naruko dan terakhir Naruto )

 **Shizuka ni moeru sekai hajimari wa kokokara**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Hinata yang berada di atas istana Yasaka sambil melihat matahari )

 **Yozora ga owari wo tsugeru toki**

( Lalu Hinata tersenyum begitu merasakan sebuah angin berhembus )

 **Hitosuji no hikari ga mune ni himeta koe ga**

( layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di suatu tempat dalam keadaan tenggelam, perlahan membuka matanya )

 **Tokihanatsu yami wo saite**

( perlahan tubuh Naruto yang tenggelam. mulai naik ke permukaan dengan cepat )

 **Kareru yori isso chiriisogu sugata**

( Layar di ganti dengan pasukkan Utama yang sudah bersiap dengan )

 **Mayoi aruku sube wo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan pasukkan depan, dan diganti lagi dengan Pasukkan pemusnah bersama pasukan pengintai )

 **Sen no nami ni nomareta kokoro ja**

( Layar diganti dengan gambar Naruto yang sudah di permukaan air mulai bangun dan berdiri di atas air dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan matanya yang memiliki tekad )

 **Kimi sae mamorenai**

( Layar di ganti gambar Naruto dari belakang yang melakukan posisi jongkok sedikit lalu terbang ke udara dengan cepat )

 **Hibike tashika na shoudou nariyamanu you ini**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar seluruh pasukan melesat menuju pertempuran )

 **Wasurerarenu kizu wo nokoshite**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan pertarungan sengit antara Hinata dan Kaguya )

 **Ima mo kasuka na zanzou kienai mama de**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang mendarat di medan perang dan perlahan berdiri dengan senyumnya )

 **Sekai ga matteru asu no ubugoe wo**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto dari belakang yang sedang melihat sosok besar di hadapannya tengah melesatkan pukulannya pada Naruto )

 **Hibike tashika na shoudou kienai mama de**

( layar di ganti gambar Naruto yang membalas pukulan tersebut hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar )

 **Sou mirai to kako ga kousa suru hyakunenme no uta**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit yang gelap perlahan mengeluarkan sinar cahaya dan kembali di ganti dengan para pasukan yang tersenyum sambil melihat ke langit begitu juga Naruto yang terbaring tersenyum senang )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar di ganti akan judul NSCIND)

.

 **Chapter 35 : Spesial ( Great War End (The Last Battle, Gone Some Heart and Goodbye ) )**

.

" Usodaro di saat seperti ini " gumam Menma mengeram ketika melihat makhluk besar yang akan mereka lawan.

 **Grooooooaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua kembali tersentak begitu Gedo Mazo Mengerang keras dan meledakkan tekanan Energi yang besar hingga mementalkan semuanya.

 **[" Naruto ini gawat! Patung Gedo akan berubah menjadi Juubi kembali karena Nenek sialan itu memberikan sedikit Chakranya "]** peringat Kurama membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengeram karena situasinya semakin rumit.

 **Twuuuuung!**

Seketika Chi Bunshin 3 menggunakan kekuatannya dan memberhentikan segalanya sesaat dan membuat mereka semua berhenti terpental namun seluruh bebatuan yang melayang karena amukan Gedo Mazo tetap diam dan melayang di udara.

" Kuso! Bos apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Chi Bunshin 2 menunggu perintah.

" Jangan ada yang melawan mereka untuk saat ini. Situasinya sudah semakin rumit dan pasukan kita tinggal sedikit lagi dan juga mereka sudah tidak kuat untuk bertarung " jawab Naruto memberi perintah, namun seketika semua terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu yang berputar cepat datang ke arah Naruto.

 **Tak!**

 **Sriiiiing! Blaaaam!**

Seketika Chi Bunshin 3 menghentakkan kakinya dan dari depan Muncul tangan Besi dan menangkap sesuatu yang berputar cepat itu dengan mudah.

" Kuso, mereka menggunakan saat-saat seperti ini untuk menghabisi kita " gumam Azazel mengeram tidak suka " Jika Begitu aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya untuk melawan mereka " gumam Azazel lagi langsung memasuki Balance breakernya dan menyiapkan Posisinya

" Berhenti Azazel, jika kau bertarung sendiri nyawamu akan melayang, tidak ada yang boleh menyerang begitu aku memberi perintah! " ucap Naruto mencegat Azazel.

" Kali ini lawan kita adalah Makhluk Imortal yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh dunia, dan juga patung yang mengamuk itu tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan segalanya di sini, dan juga Kaguya, Madara, Momoshiki, Cao Cao, Vali, Ophis dan team Cao Cao tidak akan segan menyerang bersama untuk mengalahkan kita " peringat Naruto membuat semua di sana terdiam.

" Hinata! Aktifkan Teinseiganmu dan awasi area kita dengan jarak 1 Km, Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Kuroka, Koneko aku membutuhkan Kalian dengan Senjutsu kalian, buat empat posisi di sekitarku dan gunakan indra perasa kalian dengan jarak 1,5 Km, Chi Bunshin 4 dan 5, kalian terbanglah ke udara bersama Garuda, Chi Bunshin 1 berdirilah di belakangku, lalu Chi Bunshin 2 berdiri didepanku, sementara Para Dewa buat posisi melingkar di sekitarku dan untuk Nee-chan, Nii-chan, Kuroka dan Koneko posisi kalian berada di depan lingkaran para Dewa, sementara Para Maou dan Asisten Maou buat Posisi Segitiga di depan Naruko-nee, Menma-nii, di belakang Kuroka dan Koneko! Arthur dan Bikuo kalian pergilah bersama Clan Phenex ke udara ikuti Chi Bunshin 4 dan 5 Lakukan! " perintah Naruto panjang lebar membuat Strategi.

" Ha'i! " balas semua dengan tegas.

Setelah itu Hinata yang di samping Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Teinseigannya dan mengawasi jarak yang di perintah Naruto, Chi Bunshin 2 dan 3 juga sudah berpindah Posisi dan berdiri sekitar 3 meter Dari Naruto para Dewa Juga langsung melingkari Naruto lalu Menma, Naruko, Kuroka dan Koneko juga langsung membuat posisi segi empat di luar lingkaran para Dewa dan Mengaktifkan Senjutsu mereka.

Sementara para Maou dan Asistennya juga langsung membuat Posisi segitiga di depan Naruko, Menma, Kuroka dan Koneko. Sementara Garuda telah melesat keudara bersama Chi Bunshin 4 dan 5 bersama Arthur, Bikuo dan Clan Phenex.

Sementara yang tidak mendapat Posisi diam di tempat bersama Naruto yang tengah berkonsentrasi. " Apa kita tidak mendapat tugas, Naruto-sensei? " tanya Issei yang ada di bawahnya.

" Issei kembalilah ke Mode Dragon Breaker, sangat bahaya jika kekuatanmu terus kau gunakan, gunakan saat-saat tertentu saja " perintah Naruto lalu kembali bermeditasi.

 **Swuush!**

Seketika Tubuh Issei terbakar dan memperlihatkan Issei yang telah kembali ke bentuk Dragon Breaker, Sementara Rias, Sona dan Yang lain akan berusaha melindungi Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto, Hinata, Naruko, Menma, Kuroka dan Koneko tersentak saat merasakan Empat Energi di atas Naruto.

 **Sriiiing! Blaaam!**

Seketika dari tanah muncul Kubah besi dan melindungi Naruto dari sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan benar saja saat itu juga sesuatu menghantam Kubah itu.

 **Sriiiiing! Grep!**

Seketika Chi Bunshin 1 mengeluarkan Rantai Uzumakinya dan mengikat sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu.

" Zeus, Akeno, Azazel! Serang sesuatu yang di ikat rantai itu dengan Sihir Kalian! " perintah Naruto keluar dari Kubah dan menjauh sedikit.

" Hyaaaaaa! " teriak Lantang Zeus Mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi hingga di sambar petir dan mengarahkan Petirnya ke sesuatu yang tak terlihat yang sudah di tangkap.

" Rasakan ini! " " Lenyaplah! " teriak Akeno mengeluarkan Lingkaran sihir petirnya sementara Azazel menembakkan laser Cokelat dari Tombaknya ke arah Sesuatu yang tak terlihat

 **Sriiing! Boooom!**

Seketika kembali dari tanah muncul Kubah mengunci semua serangan itu dan meledak di dalamnya bersama sesuatu yang di ikat di dalamnya, Naruto kembali ke posisinya dan menatap segala tempat dengan matanya untuk mengawasi serangan Musuh berikutnya.

" Naruto, bukankah lebih baik jika kita menyerang langsung monster itu? " tanya Tengu.

" tidak jangan saat ini mereka telah menghilang dari posisi mereka, mereka pasti datang ke arah kita " bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Menma.

 **Syut! Syut!**

 **Duar! Duar! Blaaar!**

Seketika dari samping muncul Bola-bola putih melesat ke arah mereka dengan cepat yang rupanya bersembunyi dari balik-balik batu. Namun Chi Bunshin 2 langsung menembak bola- bola putih yang melesat ke arah mereka dan meledak setelahnya.

" Kuso! Kau hanya bisa menyerang dengan bersembunyi saja Vali " geram Issei karena Issei tahu serangan siapa tadi.

 **Wuuush! Tiiing!**

Seketika dari sudut kiri dan Kanan muncul Bola Cahaya yang melesat cepat ke formasi mereka namun Shinigami dan Hades langsung menghentikan Bola Itu dengan Lingkaran Kekkai membuat Bola itu tertahan.

 **Grep!**

" Biar Aku tangani " ucap Dua Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam masing-masing satu Bola Cahaya lalu menghilang dengan Menyisakan kilatan Putih

" Kita bergerak sekarang! " perintah Naruto merapal Segel dan setelah itu Tanah di bawah Mereka bergerak maju sendirinya

 **Swush! Siiiiing! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu dilangit muncul Dua Naruto yang membawa Bola Cahaya tadi langsung menyatu dan membuat Bola Cahaya itu ikut menyatu hingga menjadi besar dan Naruto langsung menghantamkan ke sebuah Batu Besar hingga meledak dan dari balik Batu Keluar Cao-Cao bersama Teamnya.

Cao-Cao yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya menyeringai sementara Naruto hanya mendengus pada Cao-Cao yang menyeringai padanya.

" Huh! Kenapa Ni-kami-sama, apa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kami, Khuhu ternyata kau sama saja seperti pendahulu, mudah sekali untuk di bunuh " remeh Cao Cao membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Namun seketika seringai muncul di mulut Naruto membuat Cao Cao kebingungan. " Khe! Kami-sama dibunuh? Jangan bercanda " ucap Naruto membuat alis Cao Cao berkerut " Asal kau tahu saja, dia masih hidup sampai saat ini dan kau kira senjata seperti itu bisa membunuhku, Sigh! Jangan bermimpi! " lanjut Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Cao Cao dan teamnya.

" Sigh! Bersinarlah Tombak yang memusnahkan Tuhan! " teriak Cao Cao namun tombak Cao Cao tidak mengeluarkan Reaksi sama sekali membuat Cao Cao terkejut.

 **Grep!**

" Kau sudah lihat bahkan Tombakmu sendiri tidak mau menyerang diriku, asal kau tahu saja, seluruh kekuatan yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan dan Tuhan memiliki kehendak untuk mencabut kembali kekuatan itu, dan sekarang kaulah yang pertama akan aku cabut " ucap Naruto yang sudah di depan sambil menggenggam tombak Cahaya Cao Cao.

Cao Cao yang melihat Naruto sudah di depannya langsung menjauh karena terkejut begitu juga Teman-teman Cao yang langsung mengambil jarak dengan Naruto.

" Khe! Apakah ini tombak yang dulu membunuhku? Heh! Cukup lemah " gumam Naruto memperhatikan tombak cahaya Cao Cao di tangannya.

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika Semua Bola Cahaya di belakang Cao Cao bergerak ke punggung Naruto, Cao Cao yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengeram karena Sacred Gearnya di pegang Naruto.

 **Wush! Grep!**

" Jeanie! " teriak Cao Cao karena rekannya langsung menyerang Naruto dan Naruto menangkapnya.

" Ugh! Lepaskan aku! " ronta Jeanie pada Naruto.

" gadis muda sebaiknya kau diam, kau seharusnya tidak ikut perang seperti ini karena kau masih punya masa depan di dunia ini " bisik Naruto lalu menyentuh kepala Jeanie.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Jeanie Tersentak dan pingsan seketika, Georg dan temannya yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto Namun Naruto hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Georg dan temannya tersentak dan berhenti berlari ke arah Naruto begitu melihat mata darah Naruto yang sangat mengerikan.

" Dengan begini lupakan semuanya " gumam Naruto merapal satu segel.

 **Bziiiit!**

Seketika Georg, Jeanie dan Temannya menghilang dengan Kilat Putih menyisakan Cao Cao dan Naruto saja. " Kisama! Ke mana kau memindahkan Mereka! " teriak Cao Cao Emosi.

" Ke tempat yang aman agar tidak ada yang terluka dengan begini kita bisa bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan " Jawab Naruto sambil memutar-mutar tombak di tangannya Cao Cao yang mendengar itu mengertakkan Giginya.

" Jangan Khawatir, aku tidak akan mengalahkanmu tanpa perlawanan, Sacred Gearmu Masih ada dalam Dirimu dan itu tanda kau belum mati, Sacred Gear True Longiusmu yang ada di tanganku ini hanyalah sebagiannya saja, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan sesungguhnya jadi mari kita bertarung sesama pengguna True Longius " ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengambil posisi.

 **Sriiiing!**

Cao Cao yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan Tombaknya dan kembali ke Mode Balance Breakernya. Perkataan Naruto memang benar bahwa Sacred Gearnya sekarang hanya memiliki sebagian kekuatan.

" Saa~ Ikuzo! " aba-aba Naruto melesat ke arah Cao Cao begitu juga sebaliknya.

 **Traaaank!**

.

.

" Semua bersiap untuk terbang! " aba-aba Naruto sambil merapal Segel.

 **Braaak!**

" **GGRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! "** seketika Tanah di bawah Naruto dan yang lain mulai terpental dan membuat mereka melesat ke arah Thirexa dan Gedo Mazo, namun Thirexa mengaung dengan kerasnya membuat mereka kembali terpental.

" Kuso! Dia kuat sekali " gumam Menma berusaha seimbang dari tanah Naruto.

" Itulah dia, bahkan dulu aku sangat kesusahan untuk mengalahkan Monster mengerikan itu, cih dengan raungannya saja sudah kuat apa lagi kekuatannya saat menyerang " balas Red pada Menma dan menatap tajam sosok Thirexa yang terus meraung dan meronta-ronta.

" Kuso, sepertinya aku harus melawan makhluk itu dengan Kekuatan Collosal " gumam Chi Bunshin 1 ingin meremas kalung Collosalnya.

" Percuma, makhluk ini tidak akan mati walaupun kau berwujud monster besar itu, asal kau tahu makhluk ini lebih besar darimu " ucap Madara yang ada di atas Thirexa berkepala Singa membuat Chi Bunshin 1 mendecih karenanya.

" Minna tetap pada Posisi Kalian, Shinigami, Zeus, Poseidon, Issei, Sirzech, Michael, Susano'o, Indra, Azazel, Budha aku butuh bantuan Kalian untuk melawan mereka aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menyerang mereka seorang diri karena bisa saja mereka akan menyerang kalian, maka dari itu aku butuh team bantuan untuk melawan mereka " perintah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Aura putih dari tubuhnya.

" Khe! Inilah yang paling aku suka " gumam Issei Penuh semangat.

" Hahh~ Apa boleh buat, sudah seharusnya untuk sang guru memberi jalan yang terbaik pada muridnya " gumam Azazel di balik Balance Breakernya sambil menatap Vali yang ada di atas kepala Thirexa berbentuk Banteng.

" Hahhhh~ Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan melawan makhluk yang dulu katanya membuat kehancuran karena pertempurannya yang menakjubkan, aku berharap tubuhku masih menyatu begitu melawan makhluk itu " gumam Sirzech seperti orang yang siap mati.

" Khe! Sebelum itu kalian harus melawan kami terlebih dahulu " ujar Momoshiki turun dari Thirexa berkepala Kambing begitu juga Kaguya, Madara, Ophis dan Vali yang ikut turun dan melayang di udara.

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika di belakang mereka muncul Kekkai berwarna merah membatasi Thirexa dan Gedo Mazo, Naruto yang melihat itu semakin kesal karena tidak dapat menyerang Thirexa.

" Naruto-sama, apa yang pertama harus kita lakukan? " tanya Susano'o pada Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Seketika mereka tersentak saat sesuatu terlintas di kepala mereka, setelah itu mereka tersenyum lalu saling menyiapkan Posisi " Heh! Nii-chan! Aku serahkan Ophis padamu, Hime-chan, Nee-chan, Sera-chan, Gabriel-chan aku serahkan Momoshiki pada kalian, sementara kami akan urus Sisanya " ucap Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Swuuuuuiiiiiiiiing!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto terbungkus Aura putih dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah memasuki Mode All Bijuu Modenya " Rencana pertama, Berpencar! " perintah Naruto langsung menghilang dan saat itu juga Zeus, Poseidon dan Susano'o langsung melesat ke arah Madara, Kaguya dan Vali.

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Madara menyemburkan Lima Naga Api besar ke arah tiga Dewa itu.

 **Sriing! Bhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattsss!**

Poseidon yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan trisulanya dan membuat Gelombang air yang menghantam jutsu Madara hingga membuat kumpulan Asap panas.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

 **Bziiiit!**

Seketika dari atas muncul Tiga Kilat yang siap menghantam Madara, Vali dan Kaguya. Namun Kaguya tanpa melihat membuat tongkat Silver untuk menangkal tiga petir itu.

 **Swuuush!**

 **Wush! Braaak!**

Seketika dari Balik Asap keluar Susano'o dan Shinigami yang akan menebas Madara dan Kaguya, Namun Madara mengeluarkan Susano'onya membuat serangan itu tertahan.

" Khe! Lenyaplah menjadi abu " gumam Kaguya menyiapkan Tongkat Silvernya untuk menusuk Shinigami dan Susano'o.

 **Tiiiiink!**

Namun muncul titik cahaya yang terang membuat Kaguya, Madara dan Vali harus menutup mata mereka karena terlalu terang.

 **Swush! Bziiiiiiit!**

Seketika muncul Panah Petir melesat Ke arah mereka dan meledakkan badai petir hingga kelangit.

 **Wush! Sreeet!**

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu dari balik petir keluar Kaguya, Madara dan Vali dengan tubuh masih ter aliri sedikit petir dan menjaga jarak pada mereka namun baru saja berhenti, muncul Issei di depan Vali dan memukul Vali hingga terpental sementara Madara dan Kaguya sempat berhasil menahan Serangan Naruto yang muncul di depan mereka.

" Sirzech! " teriak Naruto yang serangannya masih di kunci.

 **Swush! Wush! Blaaaaaaam!**

Seketika dari atas muncul Bola Power Of Destruction dan siap menghantam Madara dan Kaguya namun Madara dan Kaguya langsung melompat ke belakang membuat serangan itu mengenai tanah.

 **Swuuuuuuuush!**

Berhasil menghindar mereka'pun kembali di kejutkan akan Pusaran air yang memutari mereka hingga ke langit, Kaguya yang melihat itu langsung membuat celah dimensi untuk keluar.

 **Sriiiing! Bhaaaats!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Namun dari balik pusaran keluar tiga Rantai dan mengikat Kaguya membuat Kaguya tidak bisa bergerak. Dan setelah itu dari atas muncul serangan Azazel yang melempar Tombaknya hingga membuat ledakan dan menghancurkan Pusaran Air yang mengelilingi Madara, dan Kaguya.

 **Wush!**

Namun serangan Azazel ternyata berhasil di tahan Oleh Madara yang mengeluarkan Susano'onya, Azazel yang melihat rencananya berhasil tersenyum.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Seketika dari depan muncul sesuatu yang tak kasap mata dan memukul Susano'o Madara hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Buagh! Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas juga muncul sesuatu yang tak kasap mata dan memukul Susano'o Madara hingga masuk ke dalam tanah dan tanah di bawah Madara membentuk sebuah telapak tangan besar.

" Ugh! Kuso serangan macam apa itu, serangannya tak bisa aku lihat " gumam Kaguya yang juga merasa kesakitan di dalam Susano'o Madara.

 **Buagh!**

 **Wush! Bziiiiiiiit!**

Seketika Susano'o Madara terpental ke atas kembali akan sesuatu yang tak kasap mata dan dari depan sudah ada sebuah panah petir siap mengenai mereka dan tepat saat mengenainya, Panah itu'pun kembali meledakkan ledakan petir hingga menyebar sejauh 10 meter.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Sret! Blaaaar!**

Lalu dari balik asap kembali keluar Madara dan Kaguya yang berpencar namun baru saja berhenti mereka di kejutkan akan serangan dari dua Naruto yang memberikan tendangan di kepala mereka hingga mereka menabrak Tanah.

" Sirzech! " perintah Naruto menghilang dari sana bersama bunshinnya

" HAAAAAAA! " teriak Sirzech yang rupanya sudah menyiapkan Dua Bola Power Of Destruction dan melemparnya ke arah Madara dan Kaguya.

" **Mokuton : Senkutoseiyu no jutsu!** " ucap Naruto yang muncul jauh dari Madara dan Kaguya dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Syuyuyut! Grep!**

Lalu dari bawah tanah muncul Banyak Akar dan Langsung mengikat Madara dan Kaguya, Kaguya yang tahu ada serangan Dari bawah langsung membuat pelindung berwarna Biru untuk menahan serangan Sirzech!

" HYAAAAAAA! " teriak Shinigami yang muncul di depan Kaguya dan Madara sambil menebaskan Sabitnya

 **Craaaaaash!**

Serangan Shinigami'pun berhasil memutuskan satu tangan Madara dan Kaguya, sementara Kaguya dan Madara hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena serangan Shinigami berhasil memutuskan tangan Mereka.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Lalu Shinigami langsung melompat menjauh dan membuat serangan Sirzech berhasil mengenai mereka berdua hingga membuat ledakan Besar.

.

.

 **Menma Vs Ophis**

.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Sementara itu di tempat Menma dan Ophis, terlihat mereka tengah bertarung dengan sengit hingga meninggalkan percikan kuning dan Hitam dan saling berbenturan hingga membuat ledakan Sonic.

 **Sreeet! Swuuush!**

Menma yang menjauh dari Ophis langsung menghilang kembali dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan Asap, Ophis yang tidak bisa melihat Menma memasang posisi siaga dan memencarkan pancaran Energinya untuk mendeteksi Menma.

 **Wush! Triiiiink!**

Dengan cepat Ophis langsung memutar tubuhnya dan membuat sebuah pedang Hitam dan saat itu juga Pedangnya berhasil menahan Serangan Menma yang menyerangnya dengan Tongkat Rikudonya.

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Namun tanpa di duga dari samping Muncul Menma lain dan memukul Ophis hingga terpental cukup jauh.

 **Sreet!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Baru saja Ophis berhasil berhenti dari terpentalnya dirinya di kejutkan akan Menma yang muncul di atasnya dan bersiap memberikannya tendangan tornado, namun Ophis dengan cepat membuat Kekkai pelindung membuat Tendangan Menma berbenturan dengan Kekkainya dan membuat tempatnya menjadi sebuah Kawah karena ledakan energinya.

 **Brak! Buagh!**

Namun tanpa di duga kembali dari bawah muncul Menma lain lagi dan memukul Dagu Ophis hingga membuat Kekkainya menghilang.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Bersamaan dengan Hilangnya Kekkai dari samping muncul Bijuu dama dan membawa tubuh Ophis dan setelahnya membuat ledakan cukup besar.

" Khe! Apa hanya ini sang Naga tak terbatas " ejek Menma sambil memutar tongkatnya sementara dua Bunshinnya yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan.

 **Wush!**

" Kau... Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu itu " geram Ophis keluar dari balik asap dengan pakaian setengah robek dan luka yang cukup serius, bahkan tubuh Ophis saat ini mengeluarkan Aura naganya dan menggenggam dua pedang di tangannya dengan erat hingga pedangnya juga mengeluarkan Aura.

" Kalian berhati-hatilah, saat ini dia sudah serius " peringat Menma pada dua Bunshinnya, sementara mereka yang sudah tahu langsung memasang Posisi.

 **Sraaaaaaash!**

Lalu Ophis langsung menebaskan Salah Satu Pedangnya dalam arah Vertikal ke arah Menma hingga membuat gelombang Hitam tebal ke arah mereka, Bunshin Menma yang melihat itu merapal segelnya.

" **Doton : Doryuuheki!** " ucap Bunshin 1 menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

 **Tink!**

Setelah itu dari bawah muncul dinding Tanah melindung mereka namun seketika Tanah itu terbelah karena tidak bisa menahan serangan Ophis, Menma yang melihat itu langsung menahannya dengan Tongkat Rikudonya.

 **Wush!**

" Dia datang! " peringat Menma pada Dua Bunshinnya, sementara mereka langsung membuat Tongkat dan mencabut pedang mereka lalu menghilang bersama dari posisi mereka.

 **Swush! Trank!**

 **Wush! Trink!**

Baru saja pertengahan Ophsi dengan Reflek menebaskan pedangnya ke samping dan di sana sudah ada B. Menma 1 yang menebaskan tongkatnya ke arah Ophis, dan secara Reflek Kembali Ophis menundukkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga sebuah pedang melintas di atasnya dan untungnya B. Menma 1 berhasil menahan pedang itu dengan satu tongkat lainnya.

 **Sret! Blam! Duuuaaaar!**

Setelah itu Ophis menghentakkan kakinya hingga membuat gelombang ledakan dan mementalkan Dua Bunshin Menma hingga menghilang.

" Cih! Dia semakin berbahaya saja " gumam Menma memasang posisi dan membuat pelindung Gudoudama yang terus berputar di sekitarnya

 **Wush! Trink!**

Belum sempat bergerak Ophis sudah ada di belakangnya dan menebaskan pedangnya pada Menma namun untungnya Salah Satu Gudoudama Menma langsung melindungi Menma dari serangan Ophis.

" **Fuuton : Repusshou!** " ucap Menma menghentakkan tangannya.

 **Blaaaaaaaam!**

 **Sret! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika muncul gelombang Angin tak kasap mata dan mementalkan Ophis cukup beberapa meter dan setelah itu dari samping muncul Menma lain dan memberikan Ophis Rasengan hingga membuat ledakan sedang, Menma yang melihat itu kembali memasang Posisi Siaga dan setelah asap menipis terlihat Ophis yang masih berdiri namun tubuhnya sudah cukup Lemas untuk bertarung Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum karena sebentar lagi dia akan selesai.

" Jangan senang dulu, ini belum selesai " ucap Ophis tahu senyuman Menma dan saat itu juga aura di tubuh Ophis semakin besar hingga menutupi Ophis dan membentuk Sosok Naga berwarna Silver dengan sisik-sisik berduri dan memiliki mata yang sangat tajam memancarkan aura intimidasinya, Menma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut karena dia sudah melawan Boss saat ini.

.

.

 **Hinata, Naruko, Serafall, Gabriel Vs Momoshiki**

.

 **Wush! Sring! Trink! Pyaarsh! Trank! Blaaaar!**

Sementara itu di sisi Hinata DKK terlihat mereka saat ini bertarung sengit dengan Momoshiki dengan senjata yang mereka miliki bahkan mereka terlihat bekerja sama dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk melumpuhkan Momoshiki namun keadaan masih seimbang dan tidak ada yang mengalah dalam pertarungan itu.

Momoshiki yang melihat celah langsung mengeluarkan Dua Rantai Merahnya pada Hinata dan Gabriel, Namun mereka berhasil menahannya dengan pedang mereka, Momoshiki yang melihat itu berniat mengeluarkan Kapaknya namun muncul Bongkahan Es Menahan tangannya.

Momoshiki yang masih memiliki satu tangan langsung mengeluarkan Sebuah pedang panjang dan menahan serangan Naruko yang muncul di belakang dan mengarahkan tangannya yang terbungkus Es pada Naruko. Namun Naruko berhasil menghindarinya dan membuat es itu hancur beserta tangan Momoshiki, Momoshiki yang melihat itu melebarkan Matanya dan menatap tajam Serafall yang hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada dirinya.

" Ugh! Mustahil " gumam Momoshiki sedikit mundur karena tangannya tersisa lagi satu.

" Hihihi, kau pikir aku membekukan tanganmu hanya untuk menahanmu? Jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka kau salah, Aku membekukan Tanganmu beserta mengganti Sel-sel di tanganmu membuat Tanganmu seperti Es yang kau hancurkan itu maka dari itu tanganmu ikut terkena dampaknya " ucap Serafall sambil memutar-mutar tongkat di tangannya, Naruko dan Gabriel yang mendengar ceramahan Serafall hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memasang Posisi bertarung.

" Grrrr, Kau " geram Momoshiki mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang tersisa ke arah Serafall.

 **Buagh!**

Namun seketika Tubuh Momoshiki melayang begitu Hinata muncul secara tiba-tiba dan memukul Dagu Momoshiki.

 **Sret! Duak!**

Kembali, Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan pada Dagu Momoshiki hingga terbang ke atas.

Melihat itu Naruko langsung berlari ke arah Momoshiki sementara Gabriel menggenggam erat pedang di tangannya hingga mengeluarkan Cahaya terang.

 **[" Heaven Laser! "]** ucap Gabriel menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Momoshiki yang melayang hingga pedangnya menembakkan sebuah laser kuning.

 **Sruuuuush!**

 **Wush!**

Namun Momoshiki langsung menyerap sihir Gabriel menggunakan Rineggannya, Gabriel yang melihat rencananya berhasil memberi kode dan saat itu muncullah Naruko di Atas Momoshiki yang menyeringai keji.

 **Srash!**

Setelah itu Naruko'pun menebaskan pedangnya hingga memutuskan tangan Momoshiki kembali, Momoshiki yang melihat tangannya kembali putus melebarkan matanya sangat terkejut

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

Seketika Tubuh Momoshiki terkurung oleh Bongkahan es dan terlihat Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggenggam Kalung Kristal di tangannya.

" Habisi sekarang! " Perintah Hinata melompat tinggi-tinggi.

 **Sriing! Pyaaarsh! Blaaaaar!**

Mendengar itu Ketiga Wanita yang ganas dalam bertarung'pun langsung melesatkan serangan Mereka bersama Hingga menghancurkan Tubuh Momoshiki berkeping-keping seperti kaca.

.

.

 **Issei Vs Vali**

.

 **Wush! Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Sementara itu Issei masih memberikan perlawanan Pada Vali hingga babak belur dan Vali yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa menerima serangan Issei yang semakin kuat setiap detiknya.

 **Buagh! Blaaarr!**

Sebagai pukulan Terakhir, Issei memukul Wajah Vali dengan sangat keras hingga terpental sangat jauh dan menghancurkan bebatuan di belakangnya.

" Ada apa? Apa hanya segini kekuatan Sang Hakuryouko? " ejek Issei yang masih bertahan dalam mode Dragon Breakernya namun nafasnya terlihat sangat lelah memberi pelajaran pada Vali

 **[" Issei, Aku akan pergi istirahat untuk saat ini, kekuatanku sudah sangat sedikit karena selalu menggunakan Mode Ini "]** ucap Draig lalu menghilangkan Dragon Breaker Issei hingga Issei ke wujud semula.

 **[Reset!]**

" Hah... Hah.. Sial di saat seperti ini... " gumam Issei lelah " tapi aku akan melawanmu dengan tangan Kosong " lanjut Issei berjalan pelan ke tempat Vali.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Issei dikejutkan Vali yang melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat dan memberikannya sebuah Pukulan hingga dirinya mundur beberapa langkah.

" Cough! " batuk Issei memuntahkan darah karena pukulan Vali, Issei menatap Vali yang tidak jauh di depannya yang mengeluarkan Aura putih dan perlahan luka di tubuhnya semakin pulih.

 **[" Sepertinya dia mulai serius partner, apa aku perlu membantumu dengan mengalirkan Aura Demonic Dragonku padamu? "]** tanya Draig, namun Issei membalasnya dengan Gelengan dan tersenyum pada Vali.

" Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena dengan pertarungan Tangan Kosong saja sudah cukup untuk melawannya " balas Issei memasang Posisi bertarung tangan Kosong yang di ajarkan Naruto.

" Kau terlalu meremehkanku, jika Kau ingin bertarung tangan Kosong, Ayo kita lakukan! " balas Vali langsung berlari ke arah Issei.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Issei yang melihat itu langsung melancarkan pukulannya dan tepat Mengenai perut Vali, bahkan Vali terkejut Issei bisa melihat kecepatannya.

 **Buagh! Duak!**

Menahan rasa sakit Vali langsung memukul balik perut Issei hingga terjungkal namun Issei memberikan tendangan Pada Dagu Vali hingga Vali ikut terjungkal ke belakang.

 **Sret! Bugh! Buagh! Duak! Duak!**

Tak menyerah Issei bangkit kembali namun dirinya harus di kejutkan karena Vali mengarahkan sebuah pukulan padanya, tak mau menerima Issei menangkap Tangan Vali dan memberikan Pukulan pada Dada Vali hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Tak mau kalah, Vali menendang Kaki Issei hingga Issei jatuh ke belakang dan lagi Vali memberikan tendangan Kapak pada perut Issei hingga Issei masuk ke tanah.

.

.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 3, DKK side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Chi Bunshin 3 dan yang lain, mereka masih di posisi tanah Melayang tak melakukan Gerakan sedikitpun karena tidak mendapat perintah, Mata Senjuyonringan Chi Bunshin 3 bergerak liar ke segalah arah mencari jalan untuk memasuki Kekkai namun selama lima menit dia belum menemukan jalan sama sekali.

" Kuso, tidak ada jalan sama sekali " gumam Chi Bunshin 3 mendecih.

" Ano, bolehkah aku mencoba sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Pelindung itu? " tanya Siwa karena hanya dialah yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apapun.

" Un? Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan? " tanya Sona sopan Pada Siwa.

" Aku hanya ingin mencoba merusak Kekkai itu dengan Trisulaku ini " jawab Siwa lalu melompat ke arah Kekkai dan mengalirkan Kekuatannya hingga Cahaya Ungu keluar dari Trisulanya.

 **Bziiiiiiiiit!**

Trisula Siwa'pun berbenturan dengan Kekkai Yang melindungi Thirexa dan Gedo Mazo, Rias, Sona dan yang lain hanya bisa menyilangkan tangan Mereka karena cahaya petir akibat benturan serangan Siwa menyilaukan mata mereka.

 **Wush! Bziiiiiiiiiiit!**

Lalu dari tempat Brahma ikut melompat ke tempat Siwa dan Memukul Gadanya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat bunyi benturan dan Efek Petir sama seperti Siwa.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Perlahan Kekkai mengalami keretakkan dan Membuat Siwa dan Brahma semakin semangat, namun Beda Dengan Chi Bunshin 3 yang terlihat panik.

" Hades Tarik mereka! "

.

.

 **Naruto DKK Vs Madara, Kaguya.**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, terlihat mereka telah berkumpul bersama menunggu reaksi dari balik asap akibat serangan Sirzech.

Namun masih belum ada reaksi sama sekali, Naruto langsung melirik Susano'o dan dia mengerti arti tatapan Naruto.

 **Sraaaarsh! Wush!**

Setelah itu Susano'o menebaskan Pedangnya hingga menghapus semua kabut namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Madara dan Kaguya, Naruto yang memiliki Firasat buruk langsung melirik Kekkai yang mengalami kertakkan.

" Sial! Semuanya! Kita kembali ke yang lain! " teriak Naruto merapal segelnya.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Yang lain langsung berpindah ke tempat semula dan dia melihat Hades yang tengah menarik Siwa dan Brahma kembali.

" Hyaaaaaaaa! " teriak Naruto mengeluarkan Susano'o Birunya melindungi Semuanya.

" **Senpo : Susano'oyoujiin!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Swush! Brak! Twuuuus!**

 **Krak! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Susano'o itu'pun menghentakkan satu tongkatnya dengan keras berbentuk Vertikan dan membentuk Tanda Tambah dengan Tongkat lagi satunya dan saat itu juga Sebuah Kekkai keluar dari Susano'o melindungi mereka.

Lalu dari balik Kekkai terjari ledakan Besar hingga membuat mereka terdorong ke belakang karena kuatnya ledakan, Naruto yang bisa melihat sosok di balik asap menggertakkan giginya karena lawannya kian bertambah.

" Juubi "

.

 **Tanda Kiamat**

 **.**

Naruto yang melihat Juubi telah bangkit hanya bisa mengeram karena saat ini Juubi telah bangkit bersama Thirexa yang telah lepas dari kukungan Kaguya dan Madara, apa lagi Ophis yang sudah berubah menjadi Bentuk Aslinya.

 **GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Baru saja mereka meraung dengan kerasnya tanah di Underworld sekeitka Hancur layaknya Badai dan kembali mementalkan semua yang ada tidak peduli teman ataupun Musuh, bahkan pelindung Naruto mengalami retak walau hanya teriakan Juubi dan Thirexa.

" Kuso, teriakannya itu menyakitkan sekali " gumam Amaterasu sambil memegang Kupingnya yang sakit.

" Apa mereka serius, mereka telah melepaskan Thirexa, di tambah makhluk besar yang aneh itu, apa mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Dunia ini " gumam Izanagi tidak habis pikir untuk pertama kalinya melawan Thirexa saja sudah menakutkan apa lagi melawan makhluk Aneh yang belum pernah dia lawan dan juga yang dia tidak tahu kemampuannya mengingat itu saja membuatnya harus meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

Thirexa, makhluk Imortal yang pernah bertarung dengan Imortal Emperor Dragon meraung dengan keras bersama-sama membuat intensi semakin pekat akan kekuatannya. Thirexa memiliki Tujuh kepala yang berbeda, kepala pertama, Kepala Banteng, kepala kedua yaitu Singa, Kepala Ke tiga yaitu Hiu, Kepala Ke empat Yaitu Naga, Kepala Kelima yaitu Kambing, Kepala Ke enam yaitu Macan Tutul dan yang terakhir adalah Beruang masing-masing kepala memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan cerita mereka sendiri.

Tujuh Thirexa bersaudara yang menyatu hingga membentuk Thirexa [666], makhluk Imortal yang sangat susah untuk di bunuh, dulu Bahkan Tuhan harus membentuk sebuah Naga Yang harus menyamai Thirexa dan saat itulah terlahir Great Red dan melakukan pertempuran selama berabad-abad hingga membuat kerusakan Cukup parah.

Namun akhirnya Thirexa berhasil di segel oleh Great Red dengan Membagi kekuatan penyegel menjadi 72 kunci yaitu 72 pilar Clan Ancestry Underworld, dan Kunci Paling Utama ada pada Salah satu sosok paling di takuti yaitu keturunan Lucifer, Rivenzim.

Namun entah bagaimana Kunci itu bisa di dapat dan membuat 71 kunci lainnya ikut terbuka, banyak Spekulasi mengatakan Bahwa Vali sang cucu dari Rivenzim yang memiliki Kunci itu dan kesempatan itu di gunakan untuk memanfaatkan Vali dengan mengambil Kunci Utama dan di gunakan untuk melepaskan Thirexa.

Lalu Juubi, makhluk yang merupakan gabungan Dari sembilan Yokai terkuat yang sangat terkenal akan kekuatannya, Juubi adalah Makhluk yang tidak bisa di kenal, dia bisa berbentuk seperti Binatang, ataupun alam. Tidak ada yang tahu identitas aslinya.

Juubi memiliki Kekuatan dari Sembilan Yokai yang kuat dari Shukaku hingga Kurama No Yoko, bahkan kekuatannya tak bisa di hitung dan bahkan Juubi bisa meratakan satu Pulau dan membuat pulau Baru dengan kekuatan terkuatnya.

" Itu adalah Juubi, makhluk dari Desa kami yang bahkan sempat bertarung dengan Kami, dia memiliki Kekuatan yang hampir sama denganku namun dia masih berada dua level di bawahku.

Tapi kekuatannya bukanlah main-main bahkan satu kali dia menggunakan jurusnya Lima Gunung rata akan kekuatannya maka dari itu berhati-hatilah " peringat Chi Bunshin 3 memperingati, Chi Bunshin yang melihat Juubi dan Thirexa memasang Posisi menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat ada Kaguya dan Madara di atas Juubi.

" Bos! " " Ya aku tahu " balas Naruto tahu apa yang ingin di sampaikan Chi Bunshinnya.

 **GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Setelah itu Tiba-Tiba Thirexa meraung dengan Keras hingga tanah di bawah kembali hancur berkeping-keping dan melayang ke udara bahkan membuat sebuah Kabut Asap tebal yang menutupi mereka.

" Lakukan! " perintah Naruto merapal Sebuah Segel.

" Osh! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 melototkan matanya hingga dirinya mengeluarkan Cahaya ungu.

 **Srush! Twuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua tanah yang melayang berhenti di udara dan Naruto dan yang lain harus di kejutkan karena sebuah Laser besar melesat ke arah Mereka dengan cepat dan mengenai mereka telak hingga membuat ledakan Besar.

 **Wush!**

Dari balik ledakan keluar Dua pasang sayap Merah lebar memperlihatkan Red yang berdiri di depan Naruto yang lain, pandangan Red terkunci pada Thirexa yang merupakan lawan abadinya.

" Thirexa " gumam Red berjalan ke depan di udara yang kosong, Naruto yang masih menutup matanya membuka matanya dan dia melihat Red yang berjalan di udara ke arah Juubi dan Thirexa.

 **Sriiiing! Grep!**

Melihat itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Rantainya dan menahan Red, Red yang di tahan melirik Naruto seolah bertanya kenapa.

" Red-chan, Jangan melawannya sendirian! " teriak Naruto " Jika kau melawannya sendirian kau bisa mati! " lanjut Naruto.

" Aku harus melawannya karena itu sudah takdirku " balas Red datar.

" Kau lupa dengan dulu yang pernah aku katakan? Aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya maka dari itu tetaplah bersamaku dan kita akan melawannya bersama! Itu sudah janji kita! " teriak Naruto sambil menarik Red hingga ke pelukannya.

" Tolong Jangan Korbankan dirimu, kau harus tetap bersama kami hingga semua ini selesai " ucap Naruto memeluk Red singkat lalu mencium Kepala Red hingga membuat Red terdiam.

" Minna! Aku butuh Bantuan Kalian di sini, aku akan membuat mereka lelah untuk sementara waktu, Chi Bunshin 1 dan 3 ikut aku untuk melawan Mereka! " perintah Naruto lalu melompat turun dan berlari ke arah Thirexa dan Juubi bersama Dua Chi Bunshinnya.

 **GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Seketika Thirexa Kambing meraung dengan keras hingga tanah di bawah berguncang dan membuat sebuah bebatuan-bebatuan curam ke langit, Naruto dan Dua Chi Bunshin yang berlari seketika ikut terbawa ke atas namun muncul Red yang langsung membawa mereka dengan sebuah Pijakan dari kekuatan Apinya.

" Arigato Red-chan " ucap Naruto pada Red di sampingnya, Red yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dengan rona di wajahnya.

" Bos! Aku akan mencoba memberikan pengalihan padanya saat itu juga kau dan Red-chan serang dia " ucap Chi Bunshin 1 Langsung melesat ke arah Thirexa sementara Chi Bunshin 3 melompat ke arah Juubi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Red yang juga melirik ke arahnya lalu mengangguk bersama.

 **Wush! Bziiit!**

Sementara itu Chi Bunshin 1 yang terjun ke arah Thirexa langsung menggenggam kalung Titan Female hingga sebuah kilat menyambar tangannya dan membentuk sebuah tangan besar berlapisi Bongkahan Es Runcing.

 **GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

 **BLAAAAAAR!**

Thirexa Beruang yang melihat itu Mengarahkan Tangan besarnya ke arah Chi Bunshin 1 yang melayang begitu juga Naruto hingga membuat sebuah Benturan yang cukup keras.

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto berusaha mendorong pukulannya.

" Khe! Dia pikir akan bisa melawan serangan seperti itu " remeh Madara yang terluka cukup Parah dan mengendalikan Juubi untuk menyerang Chi Bunshin 1.

 **Wush! Tap!**

 **Grep!**

Namun dari belakang Muncul Chi Bunshin 3 yang langsung mencengkeram erat Salah Satu Ekor Juubi dan melototkan matanya hingga aura biru keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **Pyaaaaaaarsh!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Salah Satu Ekor Juubi membeku bergabung dengan lengan Naruto, setelah itu Dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa di bayangkan Naruto memutar Juubi dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat Tubuh Juubi melayang-layang.

 **Wushwushwushwush!**

Putaran Naruto'pun semakin cepat hingga membuat sebuah putaran Tornado " Hyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " dan sebagai putaran Terakhir Chi Bunshin 3 melepaskan Ekor Juubi dengan tepat melempar Juubi ke arah Thirexa.

 **Blaaaar!**

 **Wush!**

Kedua Monster itu'pun saling bertabrakkan hingga terjungkal ke samping, lalu dari atas muncul Naruto dan Red yang saling melesat ke arah Juubi dan Thirexa dan setelah Itu Red mengubah dirinya ke bentuk aslinya sementara Naruto berdiri di atas kepala Great Red lalu melapisi Great Red dengan Susano berwarna Hitam.

 **Blaar! Wush! Buagh! Twush!**

Lalu Great Red dan Naruto'pun mendarat tepat di depan Thirexa dan Juubi yang akan bangkit lalu memukul kembali dua monster itu dengan Tangan Susano'o hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

 **[" MAJULAH KAU BRENGSEK! "]** teriak Great Red dengan suara mengelegar.

 **Twush! Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Thirexa Naga yang melihat lawannya membuka mulutnya hingga terbentuk Bola Api Hitam lalu menembaknya ke arah Great Red sementara Great Red menyemburkan Apinya dan membuat kedua sihir itu berbenturan.

 **Wush! Greek!**

Karena tertutup asap, Thirexa mendekati Great Red dan mengunci Great Red dengan menggigit beberapa tubuh Great Red agar tidak bisa bergerak.

 **[" Naruto! "]** ucap Great Red.

" Aku tahu! " balas Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya

 **Swuuush! Buagh!**

Lalu dari punggung Great Red keluar Tujuh Tangan Susano'o dan memukul ke tujuh kepala itu hingga gigitan mereka terlepas.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **[" HOOOOOUUURAAAAAA! "]** teriak Kurama muncul dari punggung Great Red dan memukul Dada Thirexa dengan cukup kuat hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Swush! Grep! Wuuush!**

Kurama yang melihat ke atas ada serangan Ekor Juubi langsung menahan Ekor Juubi dengan Bantuan Tujuh Tangan Susano'o di sampingnya dan langsung melapisi tubuhnya dengan Susano'o.

 **Sring! Craaaaaash!**

Lalu dari tangan Kurama muncul Sabit Susano'o dan memotong Ekor Juubi menjadi Dua.

 **GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **DUAK! BLAAAAAAAR!**

Seketika Juubi berteriak begitu Ekornya di potong dan langsung memukul Great Red bersama Naruto hingga terseret beberapa meter.

 **Grak! Sruuuuush! Twuuuuuuuush!**

Setelah berhenti, Great Red membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga membentuk sebuah Bola Api Besar dan menembakkannya layaknya laser ke arah Juubi.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

 **Wush!**

Serangan Great Red'pun mengenai Juubi hingga membuat ledakan yang menutupi Juubi, lalu dari samping datang Thirexa yang melesat ke arahnya seperti ular dan melayangkan lengannya yang memiliki gigi ke arah kaki Great Red.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Tubuh Great Red tersentak saat energi terasa di hisap, Naruto yang melihat kepala Singa dan Macan tutul Thirexa ke arahnya menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya.

" **Mokuton : Joukai Koutan!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari bawah muncul beberapa akar dan membawa tubuh Thirexa ke atas dan membuat lengan Thirexa lepas dari kaki Great Red, setelah itu Naruto menggigit jarinya lalu mengoleskannya pada lengannya dan kembali merapal segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul Sebuah Gulungan Besar di lengannya dan mengoleskannya pada Gulungannya dan kembali merapal segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Setelah itu di belakang Naruto muncul beberapa bentuk Pedang yang memiliki Variasi yang berbeda-beda dan Aura yang cukup Kuat.

" Ini adalah pedang Hashirama Senju, akan aku gunakan untuk melawanmu Thirexa! " ucap Naruto mencabut Dua Pedang di sampingnya dan melesat bersama Great Red ke Thirexa yang masih di bawa oleh akar Naruto.

 **Wuuuush!**

 **Wush! Sriiiiing! Jraaash!**

Thirexa yang melihat Great Red melesat ke arahnya langsung membuat Tujuh Bola Sihir dan menembakkannya ke arah Great Red. Namum Great Red dengan Mudah menghindari setiap serangan Thirexa dan setelah itu Naruto menebas mata Thirexa Naga hingga berdarah.

.

.

 **Ophis Vs Menma.**

.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar! wush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Menma terlihat Menma dalam mode Kyubi Rikudonya menghindari setiap serangan Ophis yang menembakkan dirinya Bola-bola hitam secara acak.

 **Wuush!**

 **Grep!**

Setelah di dekat Ophis, Menma langsung mencengkeram leher Ophis dengan mengeluarkan Mode Kurama.

 **Syutsyut! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Namun Ophis tidak menyerah dengan melilitkan tubuhnya pada Tangan Kurama membuat Kurama menyeringai dan mengarahkan tangannya yang di lilit ke arah Tebing Hingga hancur dan membuat Ophis terkena dampaknya.

 **[" Kita mulai Menma "]** ucap Kurama membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

" un! " balas Menma memasang Posisi sambil memegang pedangnya.

 **Syuuuuuuuutt!**

Lalu dari mulut Kurama keluar Bola Bijuu Dama berukuran Besar dengan Aura Emas mengitari Bijuu Dama.

 **[" Sialan Lenyaplah! "]** teriak Ouorobos Dragon dengan lantang dan membuat Bola Energi seukuran Bijuu Dama Menma.

" Khe! Jangan remehkan kami! " balas Menma **[" Namkabijuu Dama! "]** teriak Menma dan Kurama menembakkan Bijuu damanya ke arah Ophis.

 **[" Ouorodola! "]** teriak Ophis ikut menembakkan Bola Energinya ke arah Bijuu Dama Menma.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

 **Wush! Craash!**

Setelah itu terjadilah ledakan besar karena dua Bola Energi yang saling berbenturan hingga membuat sebuah Kawah cukup besar dan saat itu juga Muncul Menma di belakang Ophis dan menusukkan pedangnya pada tubuh Ophis yang menegang.

" Sudah berakhir Ophis " ucap Menma sambil melirik Ophis yang perlahan kembali.

" U-Ugh! Ba-bagaimana bisa " gumam Ophis dengan susah payah.

" Aku sudah menanamkan segel perpindahan padamu, itulah penyebabnya " jawab Menma membuat Ophis tertunduk.

" Jadi apa ini akhirku "

"Jangan Khawatir, aku tidak menusukmu karena membunuhmu melainkan aku menyerap energimu agar kau lemah. Sebenarnya kau itu baik Ophis, tapi karena kejahatanlah membutakanmu. Aku tahu kau masih malu pada Ophis dan kau ingin meminta maaf padanya, dan aku akan sangat senang melihat teman yang menjadi musuh kembali berteman " balas Menma sambil mencabut pedangnya lalu memopoh tubuh Ophis.

"Ba-Bagaimana... "

" Dari Naruto, Narutolah yang memberitahuku, dia dapat melihat isi hatimu sejak kau bertarung dengannya " jawab Menma sambil tersenyum pada Ophis.

 **Flasback On**

.

" _Kenapa Ouorobos Dragon menyerang kita " gumam Menma tidak habis pikir karena Ouorobos menyerang mereka tanpa sebab._

" _dia hanya Frustrasi Nii-chan, dia hanya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena hanya sebuah tahta dia bermusuhan dengan Great Red " jawab Naruto yang duduk di sofa sambil melihat sebuah serpihan sisik Ophis._

" _Apa maksudmu Naru-kun? " tanya Hinata tidak mengerti._

" _Nii-chan, bagaimana jika jadinya jika kita adalah keluarga kerajaan dan di mana Anak bungsu di beri kekuasaan sementara kakak sang bungsu tidak di jadikan pewaris, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto membuat alis Menma naik sebelah_

" _tentu saja aku akan membiarkannya namun jika itu adalah keluarga lain maka aku akan sangat marah " jawab Menma tanpa ragu._

" _Itulah yang di alami Ouorobos Dragon, dimana tempat dulunya Celah Dimensi di berikan pada Great Red membuat dirinya tidak terima dan melawan Great Red kadang ada kesempatan namun dirinya selalu kalah karena tidak kuat melawan temannya sendiri yang sudah dia anggap keluarga maka dari itu Ouorobos selalu bersembunyi dari Great Red karena malu pada Great Red._

 _Dia sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf dan menerima kenyataannya dan ingin berteman baik. Tapi yah~ sifat Tsunderenya itulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi suatu saat aku yakin mereka pasti akan kembali berteman. Jika mereka tidak bisa kembali aku akan mengembalikan pertemanan itu... Tidak.. Tapi kita semua " ucap Naruto sambil mengingat sifat-sifat Ophis dalam pertarungan dan tersenyum kecil pada Sisik di tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat._

" _Naruto dari mana kau tahu semua itu " gumam Menma tidak percaya._

" _Heheh, karena kita sudah mengalaminya Nii-chan, aku belajar dari itu " jawab Naruto tersenyum lima jari pada Menma hingga Menma terdiam seperti patung._

 _._

 **Flasback Off**

.

" Dialah yang mengatakan itu " ucap Menma tersenyum tipis.

" Da-Dasar pria itu " gumam Ophis marah namun rona di wajahnya membuat wajah marahnya terlihat seperti orang ngambek.

" Are ternyata perkataan Naruto itu benar " gumam Menma menggoda Ophis.

" Di-Diam Kau aku tidak seperti itu " balas Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Ara, ternyata benar Kau itu Tsundere, apa lagi wajahmu yang memerah itu apa kau menyukai Naruto? " goda Menma lagi.

" Ma-Mana mungkin! Aku tidak menyukai pria yang tidak tahu malu itu! " balas Ophis berteriak di samping Menma.

" benarkah? Tapi wajahmu itu memerah loh~ "

" Di-Diam saja kau! "

.

 **Naruto DKK Vs Thirexa, Juubi, Kaguya, Madara.**

.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Dari langit turun Great Red dan Naruto di mana Great Red yang sudah kelelahan begitu juga Naruto yang sudah lelah bertarung melawan Thirexa yang susahnya minta ampun apa lagi Juubi yang dari tadi masih terdiam tidak menunjukkan Reaksi sama Sekali.

" Bos! Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Chi Bunshin 2 khawatir.

" Um, Apa Juubi dari tadi melakukan Serangan? " tanya Balik Naruto dan di balas Gelengan.

 **Swuuush! Grep! Tap!**

Setelah itu tiba-tiba Great Red kembali ke wujudnya dan Naruto langsung menggendong Red kembali ke tempat. Madara dan Kaguya yang sudah pulih kembali mulai menyeringai karena dengan ini pertarungan akan semakin sengit.

" Kheh! Saatnya pembalasan! " teriak Madara merapal satu segel.

 **Graaak! Twuuuuuuuuuuttt!**

 **Grak! Syyyyuuuuuuuuuuuttttt!**

 **Sret! Syuuuuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Juubi mengumpulkan Energi Negatif dan Positif di mulutnya hingga energi itu semakin menguat begitu juga Thirexa dari dada Thirexa keluar sebuah Mulut raksasa yang lebar membuka mulutnya hingga sebuah Bola Energi besar dengan Gabungan tujuh Energi dari tujuh Kepala Threxa. Lalu Kaguya yang membuat sebuah Gudoudama dari Unsur Alam membuat Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih begitu'pun semuanya.

" Na-Naruto-kun tolong hati-hati dengan Bola Energi itu " peringat Red.

"Minna! Aku butuh bantuan Kalian untuk menahan Ketiga Serangan Itu sebisa Kalian, Hime, Nee-chan, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Gabriel, Serafall aku butuh bantuan Kalian " ucap Naruto sambil merapal satu Segel " Chi Bunshin 2 tolong keluarkan teknik antariksa itu " pinta Naruto dan di balas Anggukan oleh Chi Bunshin 2.

" Matilah!/lenyaplah! " teriak Madara dan Kaguya bersamaan menembakkan teknik Mereka.

 **Grep! Bziiiiit!**

 **[" HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "]** setelah itu Chi Bunshin 1 menggenggam erat ketiga kalungnya hingga tiga petir menyambarnya dan setelah itu meluar Sosok Collosal dengan Beberapa bagian Silver dan Es akibat pergabungan dengan Titan Armor dan Female, Naruto yang dalam modenya'pun mengarahkan sebuah perisai Es di tangannya ke depan untuk menahan serangan itu.

 **[" Cakra Sudarsana! "]** ucap Wisnu melesatkan Cakranya.

 **[" Gada Sudarsana! "]** ucap Brahma melempar Gadanya.

 **[" Padma Sudarsana! "]** ucap Siwa melempar Trisulanya.

 **[" Cakra Bhyuha! "]** ucap Indra melepaskan sebuah Anak panah terkuatnya.

 **[" Death Slash!/Yokai Blast!/Water Tsunami!/Thunder Mat!/Demonic Jump!/Destraction Ilusion!/Hand Hit!/ multi Arrow!/Wind Strom! "]** ucap semua Dewa ikut melesatkan setiap Sihir milik mereka untuk mencoba menahan serangan Thirexa, Juubi, Madara, dan Kaguya.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Seluruh Serangan Itu'pun berhasil mengenai tiga teknik musuh mereka dan berhasil menahan lajunya namun mereka tetap melesatkan setiap sihir mereka untuk terus menahannya.

 **Sringringringring!**

Sementara itu pada Naruto terlihat Naruto telah membuat Cho Odama Mega Rasenshuriken dengan tambahan Shuriken Es, Cahaya dan Power Of Destruction pada setiap Posisi Rasengan dan Rasengan yang biasanya biru terlihat berwarna Emas kemerahan karena kekuatan Gabriel dan Rias yang bergabung.

" Yosh! Dengan ini sudah Siap, Azazel apa kau bisa melemparku " ucap Naruto.

" Tentu saja! " balas Azazel menyiapkan Tombaknya dan Naruto berdiri di tombak Azazel lalu Azazel melesatkan Naruto dengan kekuatan naga hingga melesat cepat.

 **[" HAAAAAAAA! "]** teriak Chi Bunshin 1 menghentakkan Perisainya hingga Sihir Thirexa dan Kaguya terpental namun dirinya terkena tembakan Juubi.

' Ugh! Jangan Anggap remeh kekuatanku ini brengsek! ' teriak Batin Chi Bunshin 1 berusaha menahan sakit pada perutnya.

 **Sruuuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul Naruto dan langsung membelah Laser Juubi dan terus melesat ke arah Juubi.

" Kokuo! " **[" Bersiaplah! "]**

 **Twush! Wuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu dari kaki Naruto keluar uap panas membuat Naruto semakin melesat cepat, Naruto yang merasakannya langsung melempar Rasengannya hingga masuk kemulut Juubi dan meledak di dalamnya.

 **Bziit!**

 **Tap!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Tubuh Naruto menghilang dengan sangat cepat lalu muncul di tempat semula dan setelah itu Tubuh Thirexa dan Juubi terpental karena sesuatu yang tak bisa di lihat menghantam mereka hingga terseret beberapa meter.

" Apa yang menghantam mereka itu " gumam Kiba yang bingung.

" itu adalah kemampuan Mataku waktu itu yaitu Jikukkan Jikan, aku menggunakannya untuk mengulur waktu " jawab Naruto sambil bangun dari posisinya " Bagaimana dengan Issei? "

.

 **Issei Vs Vali**

.

Sementara itu terlihat di tempat Issei dan Vali terlihat mereka berdua masih bertahan walau luka lebam ada di setiap tubuh mereka, Issei dan Vali saling mengatur nafas mereka, sudah batas maksimal mereka saling memberi hantaman pada lawan mereka namun kali ini mereka memilih diam sesaat untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

" Menyerahlah... Hah.. Hah.. Vali " ucap Issei dengan terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

" Hah.. Hah.. Tidak akan " balas Vali

" Apa gunanya bertarung seperti ini hah.. Hah.. Sebaiknya kita akhiri pertarungan ini dan melawan Nenek tua itu " Ucap Issei sambil berjalan tatih ke arah Vali.

" Karena ini sudah takdir kita, sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan berpihak padamu! " balas Vali ikut mendekati Issei dengan tertatih.

" Hakuryuuko! " teriak Issei

" Sekeiryuutei! " balas Vali ikut berteriak.

 **[" Booster Dragon Breaker! "]**

 **[" Divine Dragon Breaker! "]**

" HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak mereka bersama sambil mengarahkan lengan mereka yang terbungkus Sarung Sacred Gear mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

.

 **Bunshin Naruto Vs Cao Cao**

.

 **Sreeet!**

Sementara itu di tempat Bunshin Naruto terlihat mereka yang telah bertarung dari tadi melompat menjauh dan mengatur Nafas mereka.

Cao Cao menghirup angin dengan susah payah saat melawan Naruto sementara Naruto? Dia terlihat sehat dan baik-baik malah dia terlihat santai menunggu Cao Cao yang mengatur nafasnya." Bagaimana? Apa kau menyerah? " tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya

" Cih Jangan Bercanda! " balas Cao Cao memasang Posisi namun Sacred Grear Cao Cao seketika menghilang karena sudah batas.

" Ohya~ Pada akhirnya sudah selesai... Kau sudah kalah Cao Cao " ucap Naruto santai sambil menunjuk Cao Cao yang mendecih padanya " jalanilah Takdir yang benar untuk saat ini " bisik Naruto menatap Mata Cao Cao dengan mata Dewanya.

 **Deg!**

 **.**

 **Back To Naruto DKK Side**

.

" Sepertinya pertarungan di sana sudah berakhir " gumam Hinata dengan Byakugan yang aktif.

" Apa Issei baik-baik saja? " tanya Asia khawatir.

" Um, tapi.. " jeda Hinata tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

" Dia pasti baik-baik saja jangan khawatir " ucap Rias menenangkan Preeagenya.

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Saji.

" Kita akan mencoba memancingnya untuk saat ini " jawab Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya " Kau, jemput mereka berdua " perintah Naruto pada Chi Bunshin 2.

" Oke! " balasnya lalu menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

" Bagaimana caranya kita memancingnya? " tanya Momo pada Naruto.

" Kita akan berlari karena pertarungan kali ini mengingatkanku akan masa lalu " jawab Naruto menyeringai.

 **Twuuuush!**

Seketika dari balik asap keluar Tujuh laser dengan warna berbeda membuat semua terkejut termasuk Naruto dan langsung membuat Segel dengan cepat " **Jikkukkan Hiraishin : Jikkukkan Hatten Dimension** " ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika di depan Naruto muncul sebuah Lubang Hitam dan menghisap tujuh Laser itu, selagi menghisap Naruto melirik Chi Bunshin 2'nya untuk melakukan Jutsu yang sama.

" Ha'i " balasnya membuat Jutsu yang sama.

 **Swuuuush! Twush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Lubang hitam lain dan mengeluarkan Tujuh Laser yang di serap hingga kembali mengenai yang punya.

" Khe! Jangan remehkan kami " ucap Naruto mendengus sekaligus menyeringai.

 **Twuuuush! Sriiiiiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari balik asap kembali keluar sebuah Laser mengarah pada mereka membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main begitu juga yang lain baru Naruto akan mengarahkan tangannya pada Laser itu namun sesuatu berwarna Hitam menembus Laser itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua dan melewati mereka dan hanya mengenai tanah di bawah Mereka.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tadi melirik ke sampingnya dan di sampingnya sudah berdiri Ophis yang mengarahkan tangannya pada laser tadi.

" Heh! Akhirnya kau kembali Ophis-chan " ejek Naruto membuat semua seketika menoleh ke arah Ophis dan alangkah kejutnya mereka Ophis sudah ada di samping Naruto.

"Hmph! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu " balas Ophis membuang wajahnya dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

" Heh~ Kau yakin? Padahal kau cantik jika di panggil seperti itu? " goda Naruto lagi. membuat wajah Ophis semakin memerah.

" Ophis, sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Poseidon sambil mengacungkan Trisulanya.

" Jangan Khawatir dia ada di pihak kita, dia sudah mengubah sifatnya itu " ucap Naruko menenangkan sambil menatap Red yang menatap Ophis diam.

"Ophis-chan bukankah ada yang harus kau katakan pada Red-chan " ejek Naruto lagi membuat Ophis mendengus sebal sementara Red hanya diam menunggu.

" Ano... Maaf karena harus bermusuhan denganmu " ucap Ophis singkat sambil membuang wajahnya.

" Iie... Aku juga telah memaafkanmu, maaf juga karena diriku tempatmu di ambil dan kita saling bermusuhan... Apa kita bisa mengulang dari awal? " balas Red juga merasa bersalah.

" Un " jawab Singkat Ophis masih membuang wajahnya.

" Hey! Jika kau kau membalas perkataan Orang sebaiknya kau lihat wajahnya! " bentak Menma sambil mencengkeram kepala Ophis.

" Hey! Hentikan atau kau kubunuh! " teriak Ophis pada Menma yang seenak jidatnya memegang kepalanya.

" Heh! Benarkah ka... "

 **Groooooaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika semua beralih ke arah balik asap di mana Juubi dan Thirexa yang sudah pulih meraung keras dan berlari ke arah mereka hingga membuat debu menutupi mereka.

" Hei, mereka datang " peringat Zeus.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg!**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto keluar Cahaya kuning dan mengeluarkan Sosok Kurama yang melingkupi mereka semua, semua menatap takjub Naruto karena memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

 **Tap!**

" Maafkan aku Bos, mereka sangat menyusahkan karena tangan mereka " jeda Chi Bunshin 2 yang memopong tubuh Issei dan Vali yang pingsan dengan tangan Kiri ( Issei ) dan Kanan ( Vali ) hancur.

Rias yang melihat kondisi Peeragenya menutup mulutnya karena terkejut melihat kondisinya, sementara Hinata langsung melakukan perawatan.

" Setelah ini lakukan Transplantasi tangan pada Tangan Issei dan Vali " kali ini kita harus lari dari kejaran Dua Monster itu, Ikuzo! " perintah Naruto lalu mengendalikan Kurama untuk berlari menjauh dari debu-debu yang mengejar mereka karena di baliknya ada Thirexa dan Juubi.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Naruto Kurama terus berlari kencang menelusuri tanah di underworld sambil menghindari setiap serangan dari balik awan yang di berikan pada mereka.

" Kuso, mereka mencoba memperlambat kita " geram Kuroka sambil menoleh ke belakang.

" **Gyuki!** " panggil Naruto **[" Baiklah! "]**

 **Swuuush! Twung! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari punggung Kurama keluar Chakra Gyuki hingga membentuk setengah Gyuki lalu menembakkan Bijuu Dama ke dalam Asap hingga tepat mengenai Tangan Juubi yang akan ke arah mereka.

" Semua pegangan! " teriak Naruto memperingati.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu dari balik asap keluar tangan Juubi lain dan menghantam belakang Kurama hingga Kurama terpental.

 **Wush!**

 **[" GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! "]** Kembali dari balik asap menyembul Tujuh kepala Thirexa yang mengaung keras hingga Tubub Kurama bertambah jauh karena kuatnya dorongan angin Thirexa.

" Kuso, dia cepat sekali " gumam Naruko tidak habis pikir.

" **Grooooooaaaaaaaaaaaar! "**

Seketika semua tersentak saat dari atas muncul Juubi yang siap menerkam mereka Namun Naruto yang menyadari itu merapal sebuah segel.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dengan mudah, Kurama melompat kebelakang dan membuat Juubi menabrak Tanah dengan keras hingga membentuk kawah.

" Kuso, mereka pandai juga " geram Kaguya yang di atas Juubi.

" **Katon : Gougoryuuka No jutsu!** " ucap Madara merapal sebuah segel lalu menyemburkan Lima Naga Api sedang ke arah Kurama.

" **Suiton : Sougoryuudan No jutsu!** " ucap Naruto ikut menyemburkan Lima Naga Air berukuran Sama seperti Madara.

 **Blaaaaaarsh!**

Seketika kelima Naga itu'pun saling berbenturan hingga membuat sebuah uap yang menutupi pandangan Mereka.

 **Twuuuuuuung! Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Kurama melompat ke atas saat sebuah Laser besar ke arah mereka dan hanya mengenai gunung di belakang mereka hingga meledak dengan Dahsyat.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Seketika semua tersentak saat tanah di bawah mereka hancur dan membawa mereka semua ke atas, Naruto yang menyadari itu menoleh ke atas namun tidak ada satu'pun teknik Chibaku Tensei.

" Kuso, apa Yang menarik kita ke atas " gumam Shinigami sekaligus mengumpat.

" Ini adalah Teknik milik Thirexa, _**Gravity Boom**_. Sihir ini di gunakan untuk lawan agar terbang kelangit dalam jarak tertentu dan setelah itu kita tidak akan bisa bergerak sama sekali, lalu sebagai serangan terakhir dia akan menembakkan Sebuah Sihir pamungkas miliknya " jelas Red mengenai jurus Thirexa.

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Athena bingung.

" Biar aku dan Ophis menyerang Thirexa agar konsentrasi sihir ini akan menghilang, Kita mulai Ophis " ucap Red sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

" Hn " jawab singkat Ophis ikut mengarahkan tangannya.

 **[" Kita mulai! "]** ucap Kurama lalu membuka mulutnya.

 **Swuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari mulut Kurama muncul Bola Energi Merah dan Hitam yang bergabung menjadi satu, Madara dan Kaguya yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam

 **Swuuuuush!**

 **Ngooong! Swush!**

Lalu Madara merapal segelnya dan menyemburkan Bola Api Besar ke arah Kurama begitu juga Kaguya yang memunculkan lubang Dimensi di samping Kurama dan melemparkan Tongkat Silvernya ke arah Kurama.

 **Swuuuush!**

Tak membiarkan Begitu saja, Tsukiyomi langsung membuat perisai untuk melindungi Kurama dan semuanya dan itu berhasil.

" Cih! Aku harus mengambil alih kemampuannya itu " gumam Chi Bunshin 3 lalu menatap tajam Kaguya hingga warna matanya berubah.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Kaguya tersentak sesaat lalu kembali lagi, Kaguya yang akan kembali Mengeluarkan Tongkat silvernya harus mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak bisa keluar.

" Kheh! Dengan begini kekuatanmu itu sudah lenyap " Gumam Chi Bunshin 3 mendengus senang.

 **[" Energy Ball : Double Combo Heaven Of Dragon No Kami! "]** ucap Red dan Ophis bersamaan menembakkan Bola energi besar mereka ke arah Thirexa yang sudah menyiapkan sihirnya

 **Sring! Grep! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari tanah muncul dua Rantai besar dan mengikat Thirexa dan setelah itu Thirexa menerima serangan Red dan Ophis hingga membuat ledakan besar.

" Sekarang giliran Juubi! " gumam Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari atas langit muncul Bunshin Naruto yang telah di siapkan dan melesat ke arah juubi dengan Dua Rasengan Besar dengan Shuriken berputar cepat dan melesat bagaikan Roket untuk menyerang Juubi.

 **Swuush!**

 **Crash! Crash!**

 **Twush!**

Namun Juubi langsung melesatkan Tiga Ekor miliknya ke arah Naruto berharap bisa menghalangi Naruto namun Naruto memotong ketiga Ekor itu dengan Rasengannya dan melempar kedua Rasengannya ke ara Juubi.

 **Blar! Blaar!**

Wajah Juubi'pun menerim telak serangan Naruto hingga menutupi wajahnya beserta Madara dan Kaguya. Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan Jutsunya dari awal menutup matanya.

" **Senpo : Doton : Chikakuryuusei No Jutsu** " gumam Naruto.

 **Ngooooooong! Wuuuush!**

Lalu dari langit muncul lubang Hitam besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah Meteor Besar dengan Ukuran 4x lebih besar dari Thirexa dan Juubi.

" Kh! Dalam tempat seperti ini dia bisa memanggil Meteor " gumam Madara tidak percaya.

" kheh! Jika kau berpikir akan lari jangan harap " dengus Naruto kembali merapal sebuah Segel " **Mokuton : Joukai Koutan!** " ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Swush! Swush! Swush! Grep!**

Lalu dari bawah tanah muncul banyak Akar dan mengikat Thirexa dan Juubi beserta Madara dan Kaguya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

" Khe! Akar-akar ini " gumam Kaguya mencoba menghancurkan Akar-akar itu dengan kemampuannya namun kemampuannya tidak muncul sama sekali.

" Heh! Mataku ini bisa mengambil seluruh kemampuan lawan atau orang yang aku kendalikan maka dari itu kemampuanmu mengilang selamanya dan juga jangan harap kau bisa menghentikan ataupun kabur " dengus Chi Bunshin 3 menyeringai senang.

" Dengan begini selesai sudah " gumam Naruto sambil menatap datar ke arah Thirexa dan Juubi.

 **BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

Lalu Meteor Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai Thirexa dan Juubi hingga membuat ledakan Tanah yang cukup keras bahkan dunia atas berguncang dengan kerasnya.

" Apa berhasil? " tanya Koneko meminta kepastian.

 **Ssriiiiing! Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika semua terkejut karena dari balik Meteor keluar sebuah laser kuning menembus Meteor dan mengarah pada Naruto dan yang lain, namun Kurama langsung terjun kebawah membuat serangan itu meleset.

Naruto yang melihat laser tadi menoleh ke arah Meteor miliknya hancur berkeping-keping. Dan dari balik Meteor memperlihatkan Thirexa yang membelah dirinya menjadi tujuh Dan Juubi yang di lapisi Susano' o Naruto yang melihat itu mengeram bukan hanya dia tapi semua.

" Dengan Begini kalian sudahlah tamat "

.

.

 **Teman yang mengakui temannya**

 **dan**

 **Musuh yang mengakui musuhnya**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ghh! Dia melapisi Juubi dengan Susano'o dan Thirexa membelah dirinya, cih kenapa harus serumit ini " geram Naruto karena musuhnya semakin brutal.

" Naruto, dimana Pasukan yang kau suruh ke udara? " tanya Sirzech karena dari tadi pasukan yang terbang di udara sama sekali belum bergerak.

" Aku menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan sebuah serangan yang fatal dan hanya satu kesempatan maka dari itu aku belum memberi mereka aba-ba " jawab Naruto kembali merapal sebuah segel " Yang busa kita lakukan sekarang adalah melawan mereka sebisa mungkin! **Katon : Houkogou no Jutsu!** " lanjut Naruto sambil menyemburkan Semburan Api ke arah mereka dari mulut Kurama.

" **GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR! "**

 **Sriing! Twush! Blaaars!**

Seketika Thirexa Hiu yang berbadan setengah Naga langsung meraung dan membuat lingkaran Sihir dan mengeluarkan Semburan Air hingga Api Naruto berbenturan dan membuat kabut.

" **Byakugan!** " ucap Hinata langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk mengetahui posisi lawan " Naru-kun! "

" Aku tahu! " balas Naruto kembali merapal sebuah Segel " **Senpo : Shinjuramon!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu dari empat Arah muncul banyak gerbang berbeda-beda langsung menutupi Kurama.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Namun baru beberapa gerbang muncul dari empat sisi muncul sebuah serangan berbeda Element dan menghantam Gerbang Naruto hingga membuat ledakan Dahsyat.

 **Wush!**

 **Blar! Sruuuuush! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari balik Asap keluar sosok Kurama yang terluka parah dengan setengah bagian dari tubuhnya telah hilang namun Kurama harus menerima sebuah serangan kembali dari balik asap hingga membuat tubuh Kurama terpental kembali.

" Kurama kau tidak apa!? " tanya Naruto khawatir.

 **[" Naruto sepertinya Aku sudah mencapai batasku "]** gumam Kurama lemah, membuat semua memandang khawatir ke arah Naruto.

" Naruto hilangkan Kurama sebelum dia terluka lebih parah, kita masih bisa bertarung dengan Kuramaku " ucap Menma.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya " balas Naruto membuat semua terkejut.

" Jangan keras kepala Naruto, Monstermu sudah dalam keadaan sekarat jika kau memaksanya dia bisa saja... " balas Sona tegas pada Naruto.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, karena Aku masih memiliki kekuatan Cadangan " balas Naruto menggenggam Kalung berwarna merah orange yang dia gunakan.

 **Sriiing! Twuuush!**

 **Bziiit! Booooooom!**

Lalu dari balik asap kembali keluar sebuah Pedang berwarna biru yang melesat kearah Naruto, namun Chi Bunshin 1 langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi Titan Collosal dan menangkap pedang itu.

" **Kagebunshin Elemental No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Lalu di depan Naruto muncul beberapa Bunshin Naruto yang memiliki Setiap Element dari Naruto dan menatap musuh mereka dengan tatapan terkejut karena Bos mereka memanggil mereka untuk melawan makhluk besar di depan mereka.

" Hoey Bos, kau ingin kami melawan Delapan Makhluk besar itu!? Kau gila?! " teriak Naruto Doton pada Naruto.

" Khe! Apa kau takut? " ejek Naruto Meiton membuat Naruto Doton mendelik padanya.

" Dengar Aku ingin kalian mengulur Waktu sampai Kekuatan Kurama pulih dan setelah itu kami akan melakukan Serangan untuk penuntasan, kami berharap pada kalian " ucap Naruto memberitahukan rencananya.

" Intinya hanya mengalihkan mereka bukan " gumam Naruto Yoton meninju kepalan tangannya hingga berubah menjadi tangan Lava.

" Un, Kita semua juga akan membantu Kalian dari belakang lakukan dengan Baik " balas Naruto mengangguk membenarkan " Saa! Hikke! Minna! " perintah Naruto.

"HA'I! " balas semuanya dengan semangat.

" Khe! Mereka pikir bisa melawan Makhluk imortal itu " gumam Madara mengejek mereka.

" Doton! Ryuuton! Kita mulai! " ucap Naruto Jiston semangat.

" Yosh!/Hn " balas Doton dan Ryuuton bersamaan.

" Hyaaa! **Doton : Doudobujuro no Jutsu!** " teriak Naruto Doton sambil memukul tanah di bawahnya.

 **Krak! Krak! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika tanah di bawah tujuh Tihrexa dan Juubi retak dan perlahan hancur membuat delapan monster itu jatuh. Naruto Yoton dan Honoton langsung berdiri di depan lubang dan merapal segel mereka.

" **Yoton : Goudubo No Jutsu!/ Honoton : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap bersama dan menyemburkan Teknik berbeda Mereka.

 **Sruuuuuuush!**

" **GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR! "**

Juubi dan ketujuh Thirexa'pun langsung berteriak begitu tubuh mereka terbakar oleh lava Naruto dan di tambah Api Biru Naruto yang susah padam.

 **Swush! Blaar!**

Madara yang mengendalikan Juubi mengarahkan Ekornya ke arah Dua Naruto namun mereka berdua langsung menghindar membuat serangannya meleset.

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh mereka'pun mendarat di dasar lubang yang cukup dalam, Kaguya yang merasa tidak berguna mengambil sedikit Chakra Juubi lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh tubuh.

 **Blaaaar!**

Seketika Kekuatan Kaguya kembali dan Kaguya langsung mengendalikan Tanah di bawah untuk Naik.

" **Bijuu Dama!** "

 **Twush! Blaaaar!**

Seketika dari atas muncul Sepuluh Bijuu Dama dan menghantam mereka hingga membuat mereka berhenti naik ke atas. Sementara itu di depan mereka atau di di atas mereka telah berdiri Naruto Suiton, Tsuton dan Toruton yang sudah membuat segel mereka masing-masing.

" **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu** " ucap Naruto Suiton menembakkan Naga Air ke arah Thirexa dan Juubi.

" **Tsuton : Suidora no Jutsu!/Toruton : Suikogoudo No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Tsuton dan Toruton bersamaan menyemburkan Gelombang Air gabungan mereka ke arah Mereka.

 **Ngooong! Wush! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Namun di belakang mereka muncul Lubang Dimensi dan mengeluarkan Tujuh Thirexa dan Juubi yang di lapisi Susano'o Ketiga Bunshin itu seketika terkejut karena mereka sudah di belakangnya.

 **GROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Seketika Ketiga Bunshin Naruto langsung menghindar begitu thirexa melesat ke arah Mereka dan mengarahkan tangan besar dan kuku-kuku tajam mereka dan untung saja mereka berhasil menghindar.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Naruto Jiston dan langsung memukul Kepala Thirexa Hiu hingga kepalanya berbenturan dengan tanah.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Sementara itu dengan kecepatan luar Biasa muncul Naruto biasa dan memukul Susano'o Madara yang melapisi Juubi, Kaguya dan Madara bahkan sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto.

 **Wush! Blar! Wush! Blar!**

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dan memutari tubuh Juubi sambil memukul terus menerus Susano'o Madara.

 **Sriiing! Twuuuush!**

Seketika Naruto Jiston yang merasakan bahaya langsung melesat ke atas dan setelah itu datang sebuah Laser merah dari Thirexa Naga dan untungnya tidak mengenainya.

 **GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **Duak!**

Namun Naruto Jiston harus terkejut begitu Thirexa Singa di belakangnya dan memukul dirinya dengan tangan besarnya hingga terpental.

" **Raiton!** "

 **BZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

" **GRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! "** seketikaketujuh Thirexa meraung keras begitu sebuah ledakan petir yang melingkari mereka berhasil mengenai mereka.

" **Katon : Goukka Mekkyaku!** " ucap Naruto Katon yang ada di depan Ketujuh Thirexa lalu menyemburkan Api berskala besar ke arah mereka

" **Taifuuton : Goukka Kamikaze!** " ucap Naruto Taifuuton sambil membuat Badai Topan untuk menambah Skala Api.

 **Wuuuuuush!**

" **GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! "** teriak Ketujuh Thirexa yang terbakar oleh Api Naruto.

" **Amaterasu!** "

 **Sruuuuuuush!**

Seketika Api yang tadinya merah langsung berubah menjadi Hitam pekak membuat Teriakan Thirexa menghilang.

" **Meiton : Chibaku Dama!** " ucap Naruto Meiton yang melayang sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Putaran Api hitam.

 **Sruuuuuuuush!**

Seketika Putaran Tornado tadi di gantikan dengan Bola Api berwarna Hitam lalu terbang hingga sejajar dengan Naruto Meiton. " Ryuuton! " ucap Meiton pada Ryuuton yang terbang lebih tinggi darinya.

" **Ryuuton : Yon Bakuhatsu Ryuusei!** " ucap Naruto Ryuusei sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

 **Wush! Braak! Twuuuiiiiing! Blaaaaaar!**

.

 **Swush! Blar! Duagh! Duagh! Wush!**

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto Biasa terlihat dia memukul terus menerus Susano'o Madara walaupun dirinya tahu itu tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya namun dia tetap menyerang walaupun Juubi terus melesatkan serangan padanya.

" Cih! Bocah itu tidak menyerah juga " geram Kaguya lalu membuat Gudoudamanya dan melesatkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Namun dengan lihai Naruto melompat dan membuat Gudoudama Kaguya meledak di samping Juubi hingga membuat Susano'o Madara sedikit Retak.

 **Tap!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mendarat tidak jauh dengan Juubi dan di samping Naruto telah berdiri Naruto Jiston, Hikaton, Inabiton, Hariton dan Raiton yang akan membantu Naruto dalam mengalahkan Juubi.

 **Back sound : Kissei Gyakuten**

.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto Jiston dan Naruto langsung melesat bersama dan tanpa sedetik Mereka sudah di depan Juubi dan langsung memukul Susano'o Madara hingga bergetar kuat.

 **GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!**

Juubi yang melihat mereka di bawahnya langsung meraung dan mengerakkan tangannya ke arah mereka.

 **Tiiiiiiink!**

 **Swush! Duak!**

Namun dari depan muncul sebuah sinar terang yang menyilaukan membuat Juubi berhenti menyerang Naruto dan Naruto Jiston. Mendapat kesempatan kembali, Naruto dan Naruto Jiston langsung melompat ke atas mata Juubi lalu menendang mata Juubi yang tidak terlindungi Susano'o.

 **GROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Kembali Juubi meraung keras begitu matanya di tendang hingga dia mundur beberapa meter Madara dan Kaguya yang tidak siap harus terkejut akan Reaksi Juubi.

" **Jiston : Daigolem No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Jiston langsung menyebutkan Jutsunya.

 **Braaaak! Wush! Buagh!**

Lalu dari bawah muncul Sebuah Golem besar seukuran Juubi dan langsung memukul Juubi hingga kembali terpental beberapa meter.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Tak membiarkan kesempatan Golem Naruto langsung memegang Ekor Juubi lalu memutarnya hingga membuat tanah di bawahnya hancur.

 **Sreeet! Blaaaaaar!**

Lalu Golem itu'pun membanting Juubi dengan keras hingga retakan Susano'o Madara membesar dan beberapa bagian Susano'o Madara juga mulai terkelupas karena terkena serangan brutal

" **Mokuton!** " ucap Naruto sambil menghentakkannya tanah di bawahnya.

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika keluar patung Monster beserta sebuah naga yang melilit di tububnya dan langsung memasang Posisi bertarung.

 **Swuuuush! Wush! Buuaagh!**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengumpulkan Energi Senjutsu di tangan Monster kayunya lalu melompat ke atas dan memukul tepat bagian kepala Susano'o Madara yang melindungi Juubi hingga berguncang keras dan membuat retakan Susano'o Madara semakin lebar.

" Guh! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Madara Murka.

 **Twuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika sebuah Energi tak kasap mata muncul dan melewati Naruto golem dan Naruto yang ada di atas monsternya langsung terpental jauh begitu Energi itu melewati mereka.

 **Sruuuush! Twuuuuush!**

 **Twuuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Juubi mengumpulkan energinya di mulut lalu menembakkannya ke arah Naruto beserta Monster kayunya namun Naruto Hikaton langsung membuat Laser cahaya dan berhasil menahan serangan Juubi untuk tidak terkena Naruto.

 **Sret! Grep! Wush!**

Lalu dari belakang kembali Golem Naruto menangkap Ekor Juubi lalu melemparnya ke atas untuk melakukan Sebuah Serangan pembuka.

 **Bziiiit!**

" Yosh! Ayo kita lakukan Untuk Bos! " ucap Naruto Raiton semangat dan setelah itu di tubuhnya ter selubungi petir biru begitupun Hariton dan Inabiton yang di selubungi Petir Merah dan Hitam.

 **Bziiit! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Setelah itu ketiga Bunshin itu'pun langsung menghilang dan menyerang Juubi yang melayang secara Brutal hingga Juubi tidak bisa melawan karena ketiga Bunshin itu menyerang mereka dari segala arah dengan kecepatan mereka.

 **Bziit!**

" Ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi! " ucap Naruto Hariton yang melayang tidak jauh dari Juubi bersama dua temannya yang berada di posisi yang berbeda.

" Yeah!/Osh! " balas Raiton dan Inabiton lalu membesarkan Pedang Petir Mereka dan kembali melesat Ke arah Juubi yang perlahan jatuh.

 **Bzir! Crash! Bzit! Crash! Bzit! Crash!**

Setelah itu Naruto Hariton langsung menebas Juubi hingga Juubi terkena sengatan Halilintar dari Hariton lalu Raiton yang menebas Juubi kembali hingga Juubi kembali terkena sengatan petir lalu Inabiton yang menyerang Juubi kembali dan kembali membuat Juubi terkena serangan Kilat ( Jika bingung, Juubi di serang oleh Hariton dan Setelah itu Tubuh Juubi tersengat halilintar karena efek tebasan Hariton, begitu juga yang lain )

Ketiga Bunshin itu'pun terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai-sampai gerakan mereka membuat bayangan berwarna biru, Merah dan Hitam selalu berputar di sekitar Juubi dengan aura Petir yang menyelubungi Juubi yang selalu berganti-ganti warna.

 **Crash!**

" Minna saatnya menjauh! " aba-aba Naruto Ryuuton yang melintasi mereka lalu menjauh, ketiga Bunshin yang mendengar itu'pun langsung menghilang membiarkan Juubi jatuh ke bawah.

" Ugh! Sengatan petir mereka benar-benar luar biasa " gumam Madara yang rupanya terkena efek dari Petir Tiga Bunshin Naruto.

" **Se-Se-Se-Senpo : C-C-C-Cho Bi-Bi-Bi-Bijuu Dama!** " setelah itu dari awan yang mengelilingi Juubi terdengar suara Kurama yang bergema dari segala arah dan setelah banyak sinar mengelilingi Juubi.

 **Wush! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Lalu setelahnya keluarlah banyak Bijuu Dama dan langsung menghantam Juubi hingga membuat ledakan Brutal, Tiga Bunshin yang berelement petir melihat tanda ledakan itu'pun mengambil Posisi di tangan Golem Naruto Jiston.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto Jiston mengendalikan Tangan Golemnya untuk melempar tiga Bunshin itu.

 **Wush! Bzit! Craaassh! Pyaaaaarsh!**

Ketiga Bunshin itu'pun dilempar dengan keras hingga mereka melesat dengan setelah mendekati Juubi mereka'pun menambah kecepatan mereka dengan petir mereka hingga mereka menembus Juubi dan menghancurkan Sebagian Susano'o Madara yang melindungi Juubi.

 **Sring! Sring! Sring! Crash! Crash! Jraaaak!**

" **GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! "** seketika Juubi berteriak dengan keras karena berbagai serangan tak terlihat mengenai dirinya dan memutuskan semua organnya dari tangan, Ekor beberapa tubuhnya dan matanya yang terkena sebuah panah Petir membuat Madara dan Kaguya terbelak karena mereka berhasil melukai Juubi sampai segitunya.

" Hikaton! Bersiaplah! " aba-aba Naruto sambil melakukan sebuah Segel lalu menutup matanya, sementara Naruto Hikaton yang dari tadi sudah menyiapkan Jutsunya hanya memasang Posisi untuk memukul Juubi yang akan jatuh ke arahnya.

.

 **Chi Bunshin 4, 5 Side**

Sementara itu di sisi Dua Chi Bunshin yang dari tadi diam dia langit terlihat Dua Chi Bunshin tengah mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas di mana terdapat bola Energi berwarna Hitam dengan sesuatu seperti piringan besar memutari Bola berwarna hitam itu dengan gerigi berwarna merah dan Kuning.

" Khe! Ayo kita tuntaskan "

.

 **Back to Battle**

.

" **Hikaton : Hikarijou Ryuuka no Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Hikaton sambil memukul udara kosong namun dari tubuh Naruto keluar cahaya terang hingga membentuk Naga kuning besar dan melesat ke arah Juubi yang sebentar lagi menghantamnya.

 **Greep! Wush!**

Naga itu'pun langsung menggigit Juubi dan membawanya kembali ke atas lalu melilit Juubi agar tetap di atas.

 **Blaar! Bziiit! Bziit!**

Seketika Madara dan Kaguya harus terkejut begitu dari bawah muncul Naruto yang membawa sebuah jutsu yang aneh begitu juga di samping mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul Dua Naruto yang membawa jutsu yang sama, tak mau kena Madara dan Kaguya ingin melakukan Jutsu mereka namun..

" **Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** "

 **Wush!**

" **Amaterasu!** "

Seketika dari atas muncul Naga Api yang langsung menghantam mereka dan kembali berubah menjadi Api Hitam yang membakar mereka bersama Juubi.

" Ugh! Api ini " geram Kaguya yang melihat tangannya terbakar.

 **Wush!**

Lalu dari balik awan keluarlah Naruto dan yang lain yang masih dalam Mode Kyuubi dan tersenyum melihat alhasil mereka. Sejak tadi awal menyerang mereka langsung bersembunyi di langit-langit dan membiarkan Bunshin Elemental menyelesaikan beberapa tugas.

Bunshin Elemental adalah Teknik Bunshin yang sama seperti Kagebunshin, namun setiap Bunshin memiliki satu element berdasarkan kemampuan pemiliknya, teknik Bunshin Elemental Naruto di bagi 12 Bunshin, dimana Tanah memiliki tiga perubahan tanah ( Doton ), Gempa ( Jiston ), Meteor ( Ryuuton ). Angin ( Fuuton ), Topan ( Taifuton ), Badai ( Ranton ). Air ( Suiton ), Tornado ( Toruton ), Tsunami ( Tsuton ). Petir ( Raiton ), Halilintar ( Hariton ), Kilat ( Inabiton ). Api ( Katon ), Lava ( Yoton ), Api Biru ( Honoton ). Kegelapan ( Meiton ), Cahaya ( Hikaton ).

Awalnya Naruto ingin membantu menyerang namun dia tahu Kurama tidak akan bertahan begitu saja maka dari itu dia membiarkan para Bunshinnya menyerang. Walaupun dia memasuki Mode Rikudo Chakra Kyubinya dia hanya bisa meningkatkan kekuatan Kurama bukan Fisik Kurama.

Berdasarkan Info dari Kurama dia bisa saja menggunakan perubahan itu namun resikonya sama saja karena efeknya hanya mempengaruhi kekuatannya. Walaupun dia menggunakan Mode terpendam miliknya itu'pun belum untuk di keluarkan karena dia harus membuat Kaguya melemah.

Mode Terpendam Naruto adalah Mode asli miliknya sejak awal dia berlatih bersama Hagoromo yaitu Mode True Ashura dan Indra. Namun kekuatannya bisa mengguncang Dunia karena kekuatannya yang melebihi batas bahkan dia tidak yakin bisa menggunakannya karena daya energinya cukup mematikan dan bisa saja membuat seluruh Underworld kering tandus.

Memasuki Tenseigan, juga rencana buruk bagi Naruto karena kekuatannya yang cukup besar bisa membuat keberadaan mereka ketahuan dan akan membuat mereka menyerang ke arah mereka.

Maka dari itu Naruto mengirim salah satu Bunshin untuk melakukan serangan dan membantu para Bunshin Element, selagi menunggu Naruto membantu memulihkan Tubuh Kurama dan mengawasi pertarungan dengan Senjurokurineringgan miliknya.

Senjurokurineringgan adalah mata yang memiliki bentuk tanda tambah pada pupil lalu dengan mata berbentuk Rineggan dan tambahan enam Tomoe di setiap pola riak matanya. Mata itu adalah gabungan dari Senjutsu, Rineggan dan Sharingan dengan mata Itu Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan lawan, melihat Chakra Musuh dan bisa membagi penglihatan pada Bunshinnya yang juga menggunakan mata yang sana membuatnya bisa membantu dari balik pertarungan.

Dan juga Naruto bisa menggunakan kemampuan kecepatan miliknya untuk pertarungan tadi dengan mengelilingi Juubi dan menembakkan banyak Bijuu dama namun sebenarnya Naruto mengucapkannya sekali saja tetapi saat menggunakan tekniknya itu efek suaranya bergema dan membuat serangannya menjadi dari berbagai arah.

" Khe! Api itu di sebut Amaterasu, api yang tidak akan padan selama 7 hari 7 malam bersiaplah untuk hangus menjadi abu nenek tua! " ucap Amaterasu yang sangat tidak layak untuk dewi sepertinya.

" Ohey! Nee-chan sedikit sopanlah " peringat Susano'o yang tidak habis pikir akan tingkah Kakaknya.

" Cih! Kau semakin hebat saja gaki " puji Madara dengan nada takjub, geram dan marah bersamaan ( geram dan marah sama saja ya :p ).

" Begitu'pun kau kakek tua " balas Naruto dengan datar.

" Tapi kau harus tahu kalau kau itu berhadapan dengan Siapa! " balas Madara lagi dengan lantang dan meningkatkan Energinya pada Susano'onya yang tersisa sebagian.

" **GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR! "**

 **DUAK!**

Seketika Juubi'pun berteriak dan perlahan terbungkus kembali Susano'o namun dari atas jatuh tubuh tujuh Thirexa dan langsung menghantam Juubi dan membuat Konsentrasi Madara terganggu karena tubrukan itu.

" Waa! Gomen Bos kami terlalu bersemangat " sesal Naruto Doton yang terbang di samping Naruto asli.

" Jangan khawatir justru kalian membuat sesuatu yang bagus " balas Ophis membuat Naruto doton menaikkan alisnya di antara setiap Bunshin Element, Naruto dotonlah yang paling polos.

" Yosh! Kita Mulai Minna! " teriak Naruto. Lantang lalu meremas kalung Orange merahnya.

 **Twuuuush!**

 **[" HYAAAAAA! INILAH KEKUATANKU YANG SEBENARNYA! "]** teriak Kurama dengan nada bersemangat dan setelah itu dari Mode Kurama keluar Energi besar hingga sebuah cahaya orange keluar dari tubuh Kurama.

" Kita mulai! " teriak Naruto yang membawa sebuah jutsu di samping Juubi.

" Hikke! " ucap Chi Bunshin 5 yang ada di bawah sambil melesat ke atas bersama dua lainnya yang membawa jutsu yang sama ke arah Juubi.

" Jangan lupakan Aku para Bunshin Sialan! " teriak Chi Bunshin 4 yang turun bersama Garuda Arthur, Bikuo dan beberapa Clan Phenex yang akan melakukan serangan Combo pada Juubi.

" Kuso! Serangan dari berbagai arah " geram Kaguya tidak menyangka.

" **Senpo : Cho Mega Hatten Hotosheikushou Daikahikari Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Empat Naruto dari empat arah berbeda sambil melempar Jutsu mereka.

" Hikke! Minna! " teriak Lord Phenex memberi perintah

 **[" Algoa!"]** teriak semua Clan Phenex menembakkan Sihir yang sama.

 **Wush! Wush! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Setelah semua serangan itu berhasil mengenai Thirexa dan Juubi terjadilah ledakan sangat besar bahkan membuat Dunia atas berguncang karena kuatnya ledakkan sementara itu pada Kurama yang melayang terlihat di setiap tubuh Kurama mulai muncul beberapa Armor Seperti Susano'o dan sebuah Katana Orange di pinggangnya, Menma yang melihat perubahan Kurama Naruto terkagum karena saat ini Kurama seperti Rubah Kitsune yang menggunakan pakaian Perang ala jepang

 **[" Kita Mulai Naruto! "]** ucap Kurama menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat lalu mengarahkannya ke atas dan mengumpulkan Energi di pedangnya.

" Ya! " balas Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Swuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari pedang Kurama muncul Aura orange yang perlahan semakin besar dan memanjang Naruto yang merasakan Energi pada Kalungnya berkuras dengan cepat hanya bisa menggumam kesal karena penggunaan energi pada satu jurus terakhir menghabiskan banyak energi.

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto lantang **[" Kitsune No Yoko : Sheika Craseia! "]** ucap Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan dan langsung menebas pedang mereka ke arah ledakan di mana Juubi dan Thirexa berada.

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiing! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah menebaskan pedangnya terlihatlah sebuah Gelombang Orange melewati api ledakan sihir Clan Phenex dan setelah itu terjadi Kembali ledakan Sangat Dahsyat bahkan langsung menyingkirkan Awan-Awan di sekitarnya dan membuat tanah di bawah langsung membentuk kawah berukuran besar.

" Wow wow wow, ini di luar perkiraan kita kawan " gumam Bikou tidak menyangka bahwa serangan terakhir untuk melawan Thirexa sangatlah Dahsyat.

" Apa kita berhasil " gumam Tengu yang was-was menunggu tanda dari balik asap.

" Entahlah " balas Naruko tidak tahu begitu'pun semuanya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Namun dari balik asap turun sesuatu yang masih di tutupi Asap dan mendarat sempurna di tanah, Naruto dan Yang lain yang bisa melihat bayangan dari asap melebarkan matanya karena saat ini Thirexa dan Juubi.

" U-Usodaro " gumam Menma tidak percaya.

" Ba-Bagaimana mungkin " gagap Rias tidak percaya bahwa serangan Naruto tidak mempan.

" Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang kita lawan " gumam Sirzech dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

" Cih! Mereka sudah melakukan Tahap akhir mereka " geram Ophis karena dia dan Vali tahu rencana itu.

" Apa kau sudah tahu hal ini Ophis-chan? " tanya Naruto yang masih menatap dingin ke arah bawah.

" Um, aku dan kelompokku sudah tahu namun aku pikir rencana ini akan gagal karena rencana ini harus lengkap dengan seluruh anggota karena sudah terikat dengan Kontrak tapi aku tidak percaya " jelas Ophsi menatap Geram Kaguya dan Madara yang saat ini " kalau mereka tetap melakukan rencana penggabungan tubuh " lanjut Ophis.

Ya saat ini Juubi, Tujuh Thirexa, Kaguya dan Madara telah bergabung dan membuat tubuh Thirexa terlihat berotot dengan bentuk masih seperti Naga bertubuh panjang, memiliki Sepuluh Ekor melambai-lambai Terlihat bagian Dada besar Thirexa terdapat mata Juubi dan mulut bergerigi Juubi dan juga Tujuh Kepala Thirexa yang memiliki Mata Mungen Tsukiyomi milik Kaguya membuat mereka terlihat menakutkan.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya namun sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya membuat Naruto menoleh dan dia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya seolah memberi dirinya semangat. " Ya... Aku tahu Hime " balas Naruto ikut tersenyum lalu menatap semuanya yang ikut mengangguk.

" Eghh! " lenguh Issei yang akhirnya terbangun dari pingsannya bersama Vali.

" Dimana aku? " gumam Vali sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

" Akhirnya kalian bangunnya dua naga tukang tidur " balas Chi Bunshin 2 mendengus pada sosok dua naga surgawi itu.

" Ugh! Apa yang terjadi? " gumam Issei mencoba bangun tapi dia kesusahan karena salah satu tangannya tidak ada.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Are? "

" DIMANA TANGANKU! " teriak Vali dan Issei kompak

" Hahh~ Kesadaran mereka sungguh lambat " hela Rias memijit pelipisnya.

" Kalian kehilangan tangan Kalian karena adu tinju Sacred Gear Kalian, kedua kekuatan itu saling berbenturan hingga menghancurkan Sel tangan Kalian " balas Hinata menjelaskan kejadiannya.

" Cih! Sepertinya aku kalah " gumam Vali mendecih tidak suka.

" kha! Kha! Kha! Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kalah dengan Rivalmu Vali " ejek Bikou membuat Vali mendelik tajam pada Bikou.

" Tapi, pada akhirnya kita bisa kembali lagi " ucap Le Fay senang.

" Sensei Gomenne " maaf Issei pada Naruto.

" Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Kau sudah berhasil, walaupun tanganmu hilang itu adalah bukti bahwa kau sudah sekuat tenaga melawan Vali " balas Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Issei " kau sudah membuatku senang Issei " lanjut Naruto sambil melirik Issei dan tersenyum tipis. Issei yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam namun setelahnya Issei tersenyum puas karena berhasil dengan hasil latihannya selama ini

" Saa! Minna! Sekarang adalah pertarungan sesungguhnya! Jika kita kalah maka tamat sudah ayo kita selesaikan dengan seluruh kemampuan Kita! " teriak Naruto memberi semangat pada semuanya.

" YAAAAAAAAAA! " tiba-tiba dari berbagai tempat terdengar suara teriakan Pasukan dan setelah itu seluruh Pasukan yang rupanya tidak mati langsung menyerbu Thirexa.

Sebelum perang Menma telah membuat Banyak Kugutsu yang dia dapat dari salah satu Gulungan Naruto yang dia temukan di tempat penyimpanannya, Menma'pun menggunakan Kugutsu-Kugutsu dan melakukan henge untuk menyamar Sementara yang mengendalikan Para Kugutsu itu adalah...

.

.

 **Yasaka Place**

.

" Fuuaahhh~ melelahkan sekali " hela Bunshin Menma yang rupanya pengendali Seluruh Kugutsu dengan teknik pembagian Chakra dan juga pikiran membuat Para pasukan terlihat hidup seperti Manusia.

" Apa berjalan lancar? " tanya Yasaka pada Bunshin Menma, Tugas Yasaka adalah memberi aba-aba untuk semuanya untuk berangkat berperang begitu sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan akan terjadi. Dan sekarang dia sudah memberi aba-aba untuk semua menyerbu ke tempat perang.

" Heh! Tentu saja, dan sekarang pertarungan yang sesungguhnya telah di mulai "

.

.

 **Back To Battle**

.

" Saa! Ikuzo! " teriak Naruto menyerbu Thirexa yang bergabung dengan Juubi bersama pasukan

" Jangan Khawatir! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja! " teriak Menma membantu Naruto memberi semangat pada seluruh Pasukannya.

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini! Agar kita bisa tidur sepuasnya di hari Esok! " teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

 **[" GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! "]**

.

.

 **Pertarungan yang dipenuhi tumpah darah baru saja di mulai.**

 **.**

 **Back Sound – Beni Soubi**

" Saa! Minna! Serang! " teriak Athena pada Pasukannya.

" HAAAAAAAAA! " teriak pasukan Athena melempar Senjata mereka ke arah Thirexjuubi.

" Jangan mau kalah! Ikuzo! " teriak Raiser sambil membuat lingkaran sihir Phenex bersama clannya.

 **[" Ulgoa! "]** ucap Clan Phenex serentak menembakkan bola-bola api ke arah Thirexjuubi.

" **Fuuton : shinkurempa!** " ucap Naruko yang merapal segel lalu menghembuskan angin keras ke arah senjata Pasukan Athena yang di bakar Oleh Sihir Phenex membuat senjata mereka melesat cepat ke arah Thirexa.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

Seluruh senjata itu'pun tertancap di tubuh Thirexjuubi namun tidak berefek padanya, Thirexjuubi yang melihat banyaknya pasukan melesat kearahnya mengeram.

 **Wush! Blaar!**

 **Swush! Buagh!**

Lalu setelahnya Kurama'pun mendarat di depan Thirexjuubi dan langsung mengarahkan pukulan pada kepala Naga Thirexa hingga Thirexjuubi terjungkal ke belakang.

 **Swuuush! Grep!**

Namun Thirexjuubi langsung mengarahkan sepuluh Ekornya dan melilit tubuh Kurama **[" Jangan pikir ini Bisa menahanku Monster Jelek! "]** teriak Kurama mencengkeram dua Ekor yang melilit bagian lehernya.

 **Swush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Kurama langsung mengangkat Thirexjuubi dan membantingnya dengan keras **[" Jangan remeh Kyuubi No Yoko monster jelek! Camkan itu baik! Baik! "]** teriak Kurama kembali membanting Thirexjuubi lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh.

" Shinigami! Wisnu! Indra! Serang! " perintah Naruto sambil membuka mulut Kurama dan mulai membuat Bijuu Dama.

 **Wush!**

Setelah itu Shinigami'pun melesat dengan cepat menuju Thirexjuubi, sementara Wisnu melempar Cakra Sudarsananya kembali dan Indra melesatkan Indraprastanya.

 **[" Devil Crash! "]** ucap Shinigami setelah sampai di depan Thirexjuubi.

 **Craaash! Craaash! Craaash!**

Tangan Thirexjuubi'pun terluka cukup Dalam hingga tangan Thirexjuubi hampir putus dan setelah itu bagian bawah mata dan mulut di bagian Dada terkena cakra Wisnu dan Panah Indra.

 **Wush! Tap! Bzit!**

Setelah memberi serangan Shinigami'pun mendarat dan menghilang dengan Kilat putih dan kembali bersama yang lainnya. Lalu shinigami'pun menyeringai dan menatap Naruto. " Lakukan Naruto-sama! " ucap Shinigami membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Hikkuze Nii-chan " ucap Naruto pada Menma yang di sampingnya.

" Ya! " balas Menma ikut tersenyum.

" **Senpo : Cho Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Naruto dan Menma bersama.

 **Twush!**

 **Wush!**

Bijuu dama Naruto dan Menma'pun langsung melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi yang masih berteriak kesakitan karena luka yang dia dapat, sementara itu di belakang Bijuu dama terlihat dua belas Kagebunshin Naruto tengah melesat bersama .

" Saa! Minna! Ikuze! " teriak Naruto doton dengan semangat lalu melompat dan mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Buagh! Blaaaaar!**

Lalu dengan keras Naruto Doton memukul Tanah di bawahnya hingga bergetar san membuat tanah di bawah Thirexjuubi hancur.

" Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam! " teriak Naruto Jiston mendarat di samping Naruto doton dan mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Wush! Buagh!**

 **Duaak! Wush!**

Setelah itu dari tanah'pun muncul sebuah tangan besar dan memukul Thirexjuubi dan membawanya ke atas.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto membuat segel bunshin.

 **Boft! Sret! Syuuu!**

Lalu muncullah kumpulan asap di depan tangan tanah dan memperlihatkan Bunshin Naruto, setelah itu dia'pun merentangkan tangannya menangkap Bijuu Dama bosnya dan menambahkan chakranya pada Bijuu Dama.

" Huh! " dengus Naruto menyeringai lalu berlari ke atas dari tangan Tanah Jiston.

" Akhirnya kau tidak memakai pelindungmu, dengan begini akan semakin bagus, Tsuton, Toruton! Kita mulai! " ucap Naruto Suiton yang melayang memberi aba-aba.

" **Suiton/Tsuton/Toruton : Gouguka gamahekki!** " ucap mereka bersamaan dan menyemburkan Air dari mulut mereka dengan cukup deras.

 **Syuuuuuuuut! Bziiit!**

Ketiga Air itu'pun saling menyatu hingga membentuk Bola air dan mengurung Thirexjuubi, setelah mengurungnya muncullah Tiga Bunshin Naruto berelement petir dan memancarkan Petirnya di seluruh tubuh mereka

 **Bzit! Crash! Bzit! Crash! Bzit! Crash! Crash!**

Setelah itu ketiga Bunshin itu'pun langsung melesat cepat ke arah Thirexjuubi dan menebas-nebas Thirexjuubi di dalam air dengan kecepatan mereka hingga tidak terlihat.

" **Raiton/Hariton/Inabito : Tourtuga!** " teriak mereka bertiga keluar dari air lalu merapal satu segel.

 **Bziiiit! Jgleeeeeeeeeeer!**

Seketika di dalam air'pun terlihat percikan petir lalu di susul oleh ledakan petir yang sangat dahsyat.

" Hyaaa! " teriak Bunshin Naruto melempar Bijuu dama ke atas hingga dirinya salto ke belakang " Heh! " dengusnya lalu kembali menghilang dengan Hiraishin

 **Bzit! Bzit!**

Beberapa senti akan mengenai Thurexjuubi, Naruto'pun kembali muncul di Bijuu damanya dan menghilang kembali di sana.

" **Katon : Cho Gouryuuka No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Katon yang terbang di langit dan menyemburkan Naga Api besar ke arah Thirexjuubi.

" **Yoton : Gouryuukazan!** " ucap Naruto Yoton meninju tanah di bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan Lava lalu di susul oleh Naga lava ke arah Thirexjuubi

" Hikke! **Fuuton : kamikaze!** " ucap Naruto Fuuton dengan semangat lalu menghembuskan Sebuah Angin Topan ke arah Thirexjuubi.

" **Taifuuton : Kamikaryuu no kami!** " ucap Naruto Taifuuton mengibaskan tangannya hingga membuat Pusaran Badai Tornado besar.

" **Ranton : Jibhaku Daikamikaze!** " ucap Naruto Ranton sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke atas

 **Bruk~ Bruk~ Jgleer! Jgleer! Wuuuuush!**

 **Sswuuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika di atas terbentuk awan gelap dan terjadilah badai besar dan membuat api Naruto Katon dan Yoton semakin membara dan besar dan langsung membakar Thirexjuubi.

" Hyaaa! **Honoton : Goudaiki mizukaze no Jutsu!** " teriak Naruto Honoton yang muncul dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan melesatkan Tinju Api birunya.

" **Meiton : Tatekuzomi no Kami!** " ucap Naruto Meiton sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Pusaran Tornado yang membakar Thirexjuubi.

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Seketika pusaran itu'pun di bakar oleh Api biru dan Api Hitam membara dan membuat sebuah Bola Besar yang mengurung Thirexjuubi yang terus meraung dengan kerasnya.

 **Sreet! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto Meiton'pun mengibaskan tangannya ke atas dan membuat Bola Hitam biru yang mengurung Thirexjuubi itu ke atas dan dari langit turun Naruto Hikaton dengan sebuah Bola cahaya yang seukuran dengan Bola Meiton di tangannya melesat ke arahnya.

" **Hikaton : Cho Hikazutekumi No Jutsu!** " ucap Naruto Hikaton dengan lantang dan mengarahkan jutsunya ke arah Bola Energi itu.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah beradu terjadilah ledakan dahsyat dan mementalkan seluruh Pasukan beberapa meter.

 **Swuuush!**

 **[" GRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! "]** seketika dari balik asap ledakan keluar Thirexjuubi yang rupanya memiliki sayap dan berteriak dengan kerasnya hingga menghilangkan seluruh awan di sekitarnya.

 **Sriiiing! Grep!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul Rantai Tanah dan mengikat beberapa tubuh Thirexjuubi sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto Doton sebagai sang pelaku menyeringai dan menatap rekannya yang masih melayang.

" Selesaikan Ryuuton! " perintah Naruto doton.

" **Ryuuton : Cho Ryuusei Amegakuzi no kami!** " ucap Naruto Ryuuton yang masih melayang dengan Tujuh Bola dengan beberapa retakan bercahaya lalu mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan seketika dari langit turunlah banyak Meteor berukuran besar dengan Api Hitam membakar Meteor itu.

 **Syyuuuut! Twuuuuuuuush!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Thirexjuubi yang melihat itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengumpulkan Tujuh Bola Energi dan menembakkannya ke arah para Meteor yang jatuh ke arahnya namun tidak semua hancur dan salah satunya mengenai dirinya hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Wush! Bziiit!**

Seketika dari balik asap terlihat Thirexjuubi jatuh dari langit dan setelah itu di susul munculnya Naruto yang masih membawa Bijuu dama di tangannya dan melesat ke arah dada Thirexjuubi di mana mulut itu tengah terbuka berusaha memakannya.

" Hyaaa! **Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Naruto menembakkan Bijuu Damanya kembali.

 **Swwush! Greek!**

Setelah masuknya Bijuu Dama ke dalam mulut dada Thirexjuubi yang akan berteriak berhenti begitu Naruto yang masih dalam mode Kurama datang ke mulut dadanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan Bijuu Dama lalu menembaknya kembali ke dalam bergantian bersama Menma hingga bertubi-tubi.

 **Wush! Blar!**

 **Twuiiing! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Setelah Cukup mereka'pun melompat Mundur dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Thirexjuubi yang tiba-tiba mengembung lalu meledak dengan sangat Dahsyat.

" Hoho! Nice Job! " Puji Hades puas melihat ledakan di depannya.

" Jangan lengah! Dia masih bertahan! " balas Red memperingati dan dari balik asap terlihat Thirexjuubi yang masih berdiri dengan luka serius di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengeram kearah Kurama

" Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bertahan sampai seperti itu walau kita sudah meledakkan bagian dalam tubuhnya " gumam Ajuka tidak percaya lawan mereka masih bertahan.

 **Wush!**

" Bos, Aku sudah mengambil apa yang kau minta " ucap Bunshin Naruto yang rupanya di tugaskan mengambil Dua Mayat Zetzu.

 **Sret! Craash!**

 **Tuk! Syyuuutttt! Wush!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mencabut dua pedangnya dan memotong tangan Zetzu. Setelah memotongnya Naruto mengambil dua tangan Zetzu lalu menyambungkannya ke tangan Issei dan Vali yang hancur.

Setelah menempelnya Naruto melakukan pengobatan pertahanan untuk memjaga agar Sel Hashirama tidak merusak sel mereka dan setelah selesai tangan Putih Zetzu'pun berubah menjadi tangan Issei dan Vali sedia kala.

" Dengan begini kalian bisa membantuku mengalahkan Monster itu " Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Issei dan Vali yang tengah sibuk melihat tangan Mereka yang sudah kembali.

" Yosha! Akhirnya aku bisa bertarung kembali! " teriak Issei penuh semangat

" cih, aku tidak menyangka harus membantu musuh " gumam Vali mendecih tidak suka.

" Khe! Walaupun begitu kau sangat senang bukan Vali " dengus Ophis menyeringai tahu kalau Vali sangat senang bisa membantu Melawan Monster yang menipu mereka

" Huh! " dengus Vali sebagai jawaban.

" Saa! Ikuzo Vali! " ucap Issei sambil mengacungkan Booster Dragon Gearnya.

" Hn " balas Vali singkat ikut mengeluarkan Divining Dragon Gearnya.

 **Tak! Syuuuuttt!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun menyatukan tinju mereka hingga mengeluarkan Tekanan Energi Demonic Dragon Mereka dan menyatu dengan Katana Kurama.

" Yosh! Ayo kita selesaikan dengan satu tebasan! " teriak Naruto mengendalikan kurama sambil memasang Posisi siap menyerang.

 **[" GRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! "]** Thirexjuubi kembali berterial dengan keras hingga mementalkan seluruh Pasukan di sekitarnya namun mereka kembali menyeimbangkan diri mereka dan bersiap membantu menyerang.

" Saa! Hikke! " teriak Naruto memberi perintah.

 **Sruuuush! Twuuuush!**

Seketika dari belakang muncul Gelombang Air yang di munculkan Poseidon dan membawa mereka melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Sruuuuush! Swuing! Twuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika Thirexjuubi mengumpulkan Tujuh Energi Mereka dan menembakkannya ke arah Kurama dan anehnya setelahnya dari kepala Thirexjuubi hewan berkepala kambing mengeluarkan Laser kuning hingga bergabung bersama Tujuh serangan.

 **Sret! Wush! Boooom!**

Kurama yang melihat itu mencengkeram pedangnya dengan Erat lalu melompat tinggi membuat ketujuh serangan itu meleset.

" Minna! Serang! " perintah Athena pada seluruh Pasukan.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak seluruh Pasukan dengan lantang sambil menembakkan segala sihir mereka miliki hingga membuat kumpulan Asap yang menutupi Thirexjuubi.

 **Wuuush! Triiiiiink! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Setelahnya Kurama'pun berniat menebas Thirexjuubi langsung tersentak saat sebuah Senjata Biru keluar dan menahan pedangnya hingga membuat ledakan besar bahkan membuat sebuah Kawah besar karena adu dua senjata itu.

 **[" Khuhuhuhu "]** seketika Kurama dan Naruto tersentak saat mendengar tawa khas suara perempuan yang pernah mereka lawan membuat Otak Naruto mempercepat Proses kejadian yang akan datang.

" Kurama Menunduk! " teriak Naruto.

 **Wush! Sret! Craaaash! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tanpa banyak bicara Kurama langsung menunduk dan dari balik asap keluar sebuah Tombak berwarna merah namun meleset dan setelah itu Kurama langsung menebas tangan yang membawa Tombak hingga putus dan membuat ledakan kembali.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan Naruli, Kurama langsung melompat mundur dan benar saja, sebuah Tangan besar keluar dari balik asap dan mengenai tempat dia berdiri tadi.

 **Baam!**

Setelah melompat menjauh, Kurama'pun mendarat dan langsung memasang Posisi siaga, semua menatap tajam di balik asap di mana Thirexjuubi berada. Dan setelah asap menipis, terlihat Tangan Thirexjuubi yang sudah di potong Kurama perlahan menyatu dan di bawah dua lengannya ada sepasang tangan lagi namun lebih besar dari sepasang sebelumnya.

Dan juga terlihat sebuah Tombak merah dan Pedang Biru yang sangat mereka kenal dan juga beberapa pelindung mulai muncul di tubuh Thirexjuubi, Naruto yang tahu apa terjadi hanya mengeram marah.

 **[" Khahahaha! Setelah sekian lama tersegel dan melawan Naga Merah itu, aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang membuatku seperti ini "]** ucap Thirexjuubi berkepala Naga dengan nada semangat membuat Red dan Ophis mengepalkan tangannya.

 **[" Walaupun mereka berlima melakukan tumbal dengan kami, kami tidak menyangka walau kekuatan mereka berlima menyatu dengan kami, kalian bisa menahan dan melawannya "]** ujar Thirexjuubi berkepala Singa.

 **[" Mereka bukanlah lawan sembarangan, jadi jangan terlalu menganggapnya remeh "]** balas Thirexjuubi berkepala Macan tutul dengan suara Toneri.

" Suara itu... Itu suara Toneri, aku pikir dia sudah mati " gumam Chi Bunshin 2 mengingat dimana dia menemukan temannya Chi Bunshin 1 dalam keadaan Pingsan dan tubuh Toneri tidak di temukan di mana-mana.

" Jadi lubang hitam waktu itu " gumam Chi Bunshin 1 mengeram karena mengingat saat-saat terakhir dia melihat Toneri.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi " gumam Naruto Doton yang tidak mengerti.

" Waktu itu, aku dan Toneri sudah saling bertarung hingga batas kami, namun di saat terakhir dia berhasil menyerangku, setelahnya Toneri berteriak tidak jelas lalu lubang hitam muncul di bawahnya dan menghisapnya. Aku tidak akan menyangka jika lubang hitam itu adalah lingkaran persembahan jiwa " jelas Chi Bunshin 1 menjelaskan apa yang waktu itu dia lihat.

 **[" Khahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka Bocah Pirang itu bisa mengetahuinya "]** Tawa Thirexjuubi Naga dengan keras dan sedikit takjub akan Naruto.

 **[" Cih, Jadi dengan kata lain mereka sudah menjadi tumbal olehnya "]** desis Kurama mengeram.

" Cih! Aku tidak menyangka mereka melakukan hal nekat seperti itu " geram Naruto Meiton yang mudah Emosi.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto dan Kurama bersama-sama tersentak dan perlahan Aura Kyubi Mode mulai menghilang, Naruto yang tahu sudah batasnya mulai mengeram.

 **[" Heh! Jadi sudah batasnya "]** ejek Thirexjuubi Naga.

" Cih! Sial sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan " gumam Azazel pada Naruto sementara Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafasnya lalu membuangnya.

" Kali ini aku akan melawannya, kalian tetaplah di sini aku " perintah Naruto membuka matanya lalu berjalan ke depan, semua yang mendengar itu ingin protes namun Chi Bunshin 3 menghentikan mereka dengan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

 **[" Akhirnya dia menyerah juga "]** ujar Thirexjuubi Hiu dengan nada senang dan suaranya adalah Suara Momoshiki.

 **[" Wahai Jiwa yang terkutuk "]**

 **[" Dari Gabungan 12 Bintang "]**

 **[" Kau yang pernah menjaga pintu Iblis "]**

 **[" Dengan pedang pemusnah "]**

 **[" Dengan keagunganmu sebagai Raja Iblis "]**

 **[" Dengan Legenda yang membuat ketakutan seluruh Dunia "]**

 **[" Aku sebagai majikan memanggilmu untuk membantuku! "]** ucap Naruto mengucapkan Sebuah Mantra hingga tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan Aura biru dan sebuah Lingkaran Sihir berwarna Biru Besar mulai muncul di bawah Naruto, Azazel yang mengenal lingkaran itu melebarkan Matanya.

" Semua bersiap! " teriak Azazel tiba-tiba.

 **[ Datanglah! The King Gate Demon! Bile! "]** teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

 **Swuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!**

Seketika dari bawah Naruto keluar Pusaran Api besar dan perlahan memperlihatkan Sosok Monster seperti Manusia berbadan Ular dengan Kaki seperti Kuda, dua tangannya membawa dua Pedang besar, dua Naga di belakangnya yang menatap tajam mengeluarkan Intensnya.

Di belakangnya terlihat Sepasang Sayap Besar yang membentang dan di bagian dadanya nampak sebuah mulut Raksasa Seperti Thirexjuubi. Semua yang melayang karena tekanan Energi Naruto hanya menatap Kagum Monster yang di panggil Naruto.

" Ak-Aku tidak menyangka, ba-bahwa Iblis Bile di-dimiliki olehnya " gagap Azazel tidak percaya.

The King Demon Of Gate, Bile. Iblis Bile merupakan Dewa penjaga Neraka selain Hades dan Ceberus. Bile Adalah Dewa yang menakutkan dan kemiripan kekuatannya hampir sama dengan Satan.

Pada jaman dulu, Suku Celtic menamai dewa tersebut sebagai dewa Neraka, namun Hades merasa tidak terima dan melawan Bile hingga membuat Korban besar di Neraka. pada akhirnya pertarungan itu'pun terhenti dengan tersegelnya Bile. Tersegelnya Bile Terjadi karena Zeus membantu melawan Bile dengan mengurai energi Bile yang merupakan gabungan dari 12 Bintang Dunia, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Aquarius, Sagitarius, Pieces, Scorpion, capricon, Leo, Libra, Virgo, Cancer.

Dulu Naruto menemukan tempat Bile pada saat pencarian Jiwa Bijuu dan dia menemukan sebuah Peti di mana terdapat darah dari 12 bintang, Naruto yang melihatnya menyimpan semua itu dan kembali mencari keberadaan Jiwa Bijuu namun yang dia temukan adalah Patung Besar dimana Bile di segel menjadi batu. Dan sekarang Iblis itu telah bangkit dan menunjukkan dirinya setelah sekian lama.

 **[" GRAAAAAAAAAAAA! Setelah sekian lama terkurung, Akhirnya Aku Bebas! "]** teriak Bile dengan nada keras dan Puas.

" Dari suaranya dia terlihat sangat puas sekali " gumam Menma saat mendengar teriakan Bile.

" Sepertinya kau sangat puas sekali keluar dari sangkar " ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

 **[" Siapa kau? Dan beraninya kau ada di atas kepalaku? "]** tanya Bile tajam pada Naruto.

" Aku adalah Majikanmu, dan akulah yang memanggilmu kemari " jawab Naruto dengan santai.

 **[" Ada apa kau memanggilku? "]** tanya Bile.

" Aku ingin kau melawannya " tunjuk Naruto pada Bile. Bile yang melihat tunjuk Naruto mengikuti arahnya dan Dia melihat Thirexjuubi yang juga menatapnya.

 **[" Bukankah... Itu Thirexa "]** gumam Bile

" Ya, kau benar aku ingin kau melawannya tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya " balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya memperlihatkan Senjurokurineringan miliknya.

 **[" Jika kau ingin aku melawannya kau harus memiliki tawaran denganku, apa yang akan kau tawar? "]** balas Bile sekaligus bertanya.

" Umm~ Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mengalahkan Zeus dan Hades? " jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos.

" Woy! Kenapa aku kau jadi tawaran?! " teriak Hades tidak terima.

 **[" Khuhuhu, tawaran yang menarik. Baiklah aku akan membantumu! "]** balas Bile tertawa senang lalu menyiapkan kedua pedangnya.

 **[" Bile of the king Gate Devil, aku sangat senang bisa melawanmu karena sesudah aku di segel, aku tidak menyangka akan ada sosok hampir sepertiku "]** ujar Thirexjuubi Naga penuh ke sanjungan namun Bile sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

 **[" Huh! Kau dan Aku itu tidaklah Sama! "]** balas Bile melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Thirexjuubi yang melihat itu'pun ikut melesat hingga kedua senjata monster itu saling berbenturan dan membuat ledakan besar.

 **Syuut! Grep! Wush! Blaaaaaar!**

Setelah berbenturan, Thirexjuubi Beruang membuka mulutnya bersiap menembakkan sihirnya namun Tangan Bile langsung mencekiknya dan membanting Tubuh Thirexjuubi.

 **Wush! Blaaar! Duaak!**

Thirexjuubi yang terlentang langsung melesat menjauh membuat Serangan Bile meleset dan mengenai tanah, melihat celah, Thirexjuubi memukul Bile dengan Ekornya hingga terjungkal sedikit kebelakang.

 **[" Libra : Earth Queen! "]** ucap Bile menyebutkan Sihirnya.

 **Brak! Blaar! Blaaar!**

Setelah itu tanah Di Bawah Thirexjuubi bergetar dan mengeluarkan Tanah-tanah curam hingga membawa Thirexjuubi kelangit.

 **[" Leo : Thunder Plasma! "]** ucap Bile mengacungkan Dua pedangnya ke atas lalu mengayunkannya turun.

 **Jgleeeeer!**

Lalu dari langit turun Kilat Biru dan menyambar Thirexjuubi, Bile yang melihat itu menyatukan kedua ujung pedangnya ke arah Thirexjuubi hingga mengeluarkan Lingkaran Sihir berwarna Merah.

 **[" Phenex : Bolt Fire! "]** ucap Bile.

 **Wuuuuush!**

Setelah itu dari pedang Bile keluar sebuah Laser merah dan berhasil mengenai Thirexjuubi dan membakarnya, namun tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Thirexjuubi membuat Naruto sedikit mendecih.

 **[" Ultra Tensei Baku! "]** ucap Thirexjuubi berkepala Beruang menembakkan laser berwarna Hijau ke arah Bile, Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut.

 **[" Gemini : Twins Mirror "]** ucap Bile sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke depan.

 **Krak! Krak! Krak!**

 **Boooooooom!**

Seketika di Depan Bile muncul Dua Cermin berbeda cermin pertama terbuat dari Cahaya dan kedua terbuat dari kegelapan, kedua Cermin itu'pun berhasil menangkal Serangan Thirexjuubi membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum pada Bile.

" Kerja bagus, bile! " ucap Naruto lalu kembali melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi, sementara yang lain yang masih melayang hanya bisa menonton karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" Kuso, melihatnya aku jadi ingin bertarung " gumam Vali dengan hasrat bertarung.

" Jika kalian ingin membantu ayo kita lakukan " ujar Chi Bunshin 3 setuju " sekarang aku yang memimpin, Semua kita buat celah agar Naruto dan Bile bisa menyerangnya, saa! Ikuzo! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 langsung melesat bersama yang lain.

" Ma-Maatte! " cegat Asia membuat semua terhenti " Da-Dari pada bergerak ke-ke sana, akan lebih baik melakukan serangan dari sini " lanjut Asia membuat semua menaikkan alisnya.

" A-Ano... Bolehkah aku menyerangnya " tanya Asia membuat semua semakin bingung melihat kebingungan mereka, Asia mulai mengumpulkan Energi Sihirnya seperti membuat Generation Life Tree, namun yang membedakan adalah aura merah yang mulai keluar dari tubuh Asia dan bola energi yang harusnya hijau menjadi hitam.

 **Wush! Krak! Krak! Syuuuut!**

Setelah merasa cukup Asia'pun menembakkannya ke belakangThirexjuubi namun anehnya Asia mencari bagian tanah belakang Thirexjuubi. Kebingungan mereka'pun terjawab ketika Dari tanah keluar sebuah Pohon Besar yang hidup dan langsung mengikat thirexjuubi dengan akar-akarnya

" Itu... " gumam Naruto melirik ke tempat yang lain.

" Yosh! Jika Asia saja sudah berkembang kita juga harus memperlihatkan Kemampuan Kita, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Gasper, ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita! " ucap Hinata menyiapkan Posisi untuk membantu Suaminya.

" Ha'i! " balas Mereka bersama.

" Ayo, berhasillah! " gumam Gasper memberi semangat pada dirinya lalu perlahan Aura ungu keluar dari tubuh Gasper dan berhentinya waktu.

" Ini Dia! Ikuzo! " perintah Hinata langsung memasuki Mode Tenseigannya dan melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi bersama Rias, Akeno dan Sona.

 **[" Power Destruction : Demonic Slayer Destruction! "]**

 **[" Miko no Kami : Thunder Slayer No Kami! "]**

 **[" Ice Breaker : Ice Slayer "]**

 **Swuuuush! Bziiiit! Pyaaaarsh!**

Setelah ketika Perempuan yang ikut melesat bersama Hinata mengucapkan Sihir mereka, perlahan tubuh mereka'pun berubah hampir seperti Hinata yang membedakan adalah warna dan kekuatan mereka.

" Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Mereka melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Jraaaash! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Keempat Wanita itu'pun langsung menembus Tubuh Thirexjuubi dan setelah beberapa detik, tubuh Thirexjuubi meledak dan melanjutkan waktu yang terhenti.

" Hehh~ Jadi Hina-chan dan yang lain sudah menunjukkan Hasil latihan mereka, kalau begitu kita juga tidak akan kalah Ayo Kiba-kun, Xenovia kita tunjukkan hasil latihan kita " ucap Naruko mencabut pedang Kaze dan Hyouriki miliknya.

 **A/N :** Hyouriki Tsuguribadalah pedang Naruto, Naruko mengambil pedang itu di gulungan penyimpanan Naruto.

" Ya!/Hn! " balas mereka juga menyiapkan pedang mereka.

" Ikuzo! " teriak Naruko penuh semangat melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi bersama Kiba dan Xenovia

 **[" Grrrrr! Jangan Remehkan kami! "]** geram Thirexjuubi Kambing lalu melesatkan Tombak merah di tangannya pada mereka, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung bertindak.

" Bile! Lindungi mereka! " teriak Naruto.

 **[" Capricorn : Segel Hand! "]** ucap Bile sambil melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Blaaar! Traank!**

Seketika dari tanah muncul Dua tangan dan langsung menahan tombak Threxjuubi dan kembali keluar sebuah Patung Domba yang langsung menggigit ujung Tombak Thirexjuubi.

 **[" Nani! "]** kejut Thirexjuubi Kambing.

" Koneko-chan ayo kita juga membantu mereka, Ikuzo! " ucap Menma sambil menggendong Koneko yang membuat gadisnya merona.

" Hyaaaa! Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruko sambil melakukan Putaran bersama dua pedangnya hingga membuatnya seperti Gergaji mesin.

 **[" Jangan Pikir Serangan seperti itu bisa menusuk dadaku! "]** ujar Thirexjuubi Macan Tutul mengerakkan tangannya yang memegang pedang Susano'o untuk menebas Naruko.

 **Traaaaank!**

Namun pedang Thirexjuubi seketika tertahan pedang Bile membuat Thirexjuubi mengeram.

 **Wush! Jrask! Jrak! Jrak!**

Naruko, Kiba dan Xenovia'pun berhasil menancapkan pedang mereka di gigi dada Thirexjuubi melihat itu mereka langsung melakukan rencana mereka.

" Ini dia! " teriak Naruto langsung berputar seperti Gergaji begitu juga Xenovia dan Kiba.

 **Jraaaaaaaash!**

Seluruh Gigi Thirexjuubi'pun langsung terputus, Melihat kesempatan itu Menma dan Koneko menyiapkan Senjutsu mereka di kepalan tangan mereka.

" Hades! Shinigami persiapkan rantai untuk menarik Koneko dan Menma! Yang lain ikut membantu sebisa kalian! " teriak Chi Bunshin 4 sambil melesat ke arah Thirexjuubi begitu juga yang lain.

" _Kau siap Naruto-kun? "_ tanya Asuna dari kalung.

" Ya! Ayo kita lakukan Asuna-chan! " balas Chi Bunshin 4 yang perlahan mengeluarkan Aura putih dan di tangannya mulai terbentuk pedang yang hampir mirip dengan pedang Asuna dulu.

 **[" Jangan meremehkan kami! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi bersama sambil menyiapkan tujuh lingkaran sihir.

" Jangan remehkan kami juga! " balas Chi Bunshin 4 yang sudah ada di depan sambil mengibaskan pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan Aura putih.

 **Blaaar!**

 **Wush! Bhaaaaaaatsh!**

Seketika tujuh lingkaran Sihir Thirexjuubi terbatal dan membuat Menma dan Koneko berhasil masuk dan di susul dengan punggung Thirexjuubi yang hancur karena efek pukulan Koneko dan Menma.

 **Tuuuuuuuuuuung~**

 **[" AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! "]** seketika Thirexjuubi berteriak begitu suara kerang berdengung di telinganya membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi dan menyebabkan sarafnya kesakitan.

 **Sriiing! Wush!**

Hades dan Shinigami'pun mengeluarkan Menma dan Koneko dari dada Thirexjuubi.

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Tubuh Thirexjuubi meledak begitu serangan dari berbagai arah di lancarkan ke arahnya dan membuat ledakan beruntun tanpa henti.

" Hikke! Minna! Serang dia terus! " teriak Athena memberi perintah.

" Kau siap Vali? " tanya Issei yang sudah menyiapkan sebuah sihir bersama Vali.

" Hn " balas Vali.

 **[" Twins Dragon Heaven : Twins Combo Shot! "]** ucap mereka bersama sambil menembakkan laser merah dan putih ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **[" Ultimate Power : Black Arrow! "]** ucap Ophis yang melayang di langit sambil melesatkan anak panah hitam.

 **[" Dragon Emperor : Blow Red Sword! "]** ucap Red yang dari atas Thirexjuubi sambil melempar pedang merah apinya.

" Kalian siap? " tanya Naruto pada seluruh Bunshin Elemental dan Bile yang sudah siap.

" Ha'i!/ **Tentu saja!** " balas mereka bersama.

 **[" The Gods Multi Combo No Jutsu! "]** ucap Naruto, Bunshin element dan Bile bersama-sama melesatkan setiap jutsu mereka.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Setelah setiap serangan itu saling mengenai, terjadilah ledakan dahsyat kembali yang membuat semua hrus terpental jauh begitu juga Bile walaupun tubuhnya besar, ledakan itu mampu mementalkannya.

" Bagaimana, apa berhasil? " gumam Michael tidak bisa melihat apa-apa

 **Twuuuuush! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari balik asap keluar sebuah laser membuat Naruto terbelak terkejut karena tidak siao, Bile'pun terkena serangan dan meledak setelahnya.

" Naruto! " teriak Menma khawatir dengan adiknya.

 **Wush! Blaaar! Bruk!**

Tubuh Bile'pun terjatuh ke tanah bersama Naruto yang terkena ledakan dan terlihat terdapat luka bakar di beberapa tubuhnya.

" Hah... Hah.. Kuso aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini " gumam Naruto berusaha bangkit namun tenaganya terasa habis.

 **[" Dengan Begini selesai sudah "]** ucap Thirexjuubi keluar dari balik asap dan terlihat tubuhnya tengah di selimuti Armor Susano'o Madara.

" Naruto! Kau tidak apa? " tanya Menma khawatir.

" Um, Aku baik-baik saja " balas Naruto berusaha kembali bangkit namun tidak bisa.

" Naru-kun! " pekik Hinata sambil memeluk Suaminya.

" Kuso! Mereka benar-benar kuat dari dugaanku " geram Naruko.

 **Syutsyut! Wush!**

Seketika dari dada Thirexjuubi keluar sesuatu yang aneh dan melesat layaknya peluru dan memecah seperti kaca, semua ada di dekat Naruto langsung melindungi Naruto.

 **Jleb!**

 **Deg!**

Seketika Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat, Hinata, Menma, Naruko, Rias, Akeno, Sona, dan Serafall melindungi dirinya dari serangan milik Kaguya yang bisa melenyapkan orang yang terkena seperti debu.

Tubuh Naruto seketika bergetar, matanya terasa panas dia tidak menyangka harus melihat kejadian seperti itu didepannya " Doushite... Doushite... Doushite kalian melindungiku " bisik Naruto.

" Na-Naru-kun... Uhuk! Kau baik-baik saja " gumam Hinata lemah dan perlahan jatuh kebelakang.

 **Grep!**

Namun Naruto langsung menangkap Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga dan perlahan memangku tubuh Istrinya yang lemah.

" Kenapa... Kenapa Hime " gumam Naruto lirih, Ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena surai rambutnya.

" Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati dua kali " jawab Hinata lemah sambil tersenyum sebisa mungkin. " Waktu itu aku melihatmu mati di depan mataku... Hatiku terasa panas, penglihatanku tidak bisa menerimanya... Tapi aku percaya bahwa dirimu masih hidup.. Kau adalah jiwaku... Kau adalah Nafasku... Kau adalah jalan hidupku... Kau adalah takdirku... Matamu adalah penglihatanku, mata indahmu itu... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keindahan mata itu " lanjut Hinata membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar.

" Dan juga... Maaf sudah harus mengajak mereka bersamaku " lanjut Hinata sambil membawa tangan Naruto ke perut ratanya.

 **Deg!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang karena perkataan Hinata, air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya " Mu-mungkinkah... "

" Hn, maafkan Aku Naru-kun... Apapun yang terjadi kau harus hidup... Aku mencintaimu " setelah mengucapkan Itu Hinata'pun merangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan membawa Naruto kesebuah Ciuman kasih sayang dan perpisahan.

" Ugh! Naruto-kun... Aku senang kau selamat dengan begini... Aku bisa berguna untuk melindungimu, dan juga jaga dirimu, Aku mencintaimu " ucap Rias dengan lemah, Sirzech yang melihat adiknya, menangis dia tidak menyangka adiknya akan mati.

" Ugh! Akhirnya aku bisa melindungi Naruto-kun, Naru... Sama seperti Rias... Jaga dirimu " ucao Akeno, Sona dan Serafall sambil meringis.

" Naru-chan, Nee-chan senang bisa mengganti posisimu... Dengan begini, Nee-chan senang bisa melakukan tugas sebagai kakak... Nee-chan senang melakukan ini karena Nee-chan bersumpah akan melindungimu... Dan sumpah itu sudah di penuhi... Gomen... Nee-chan tidak bisa ikut bersamamu lagi " ujar Naruko lirih sambil memegangi perutnya " Kiba-kun... Gomenne aku tidak bisa bersamamu... Aku mencintaimu " lanjut Naruko tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Koneko-chan... Aku senang dengan pertemuan kita dan latihan kita selama ini, aku juga senang bisa bersamamu walau singkat... Aku senang kau bisa menguasai Senjutsu yang aku ajarkan... Kau sudah membuatku sangat senang " ucap Menma pada Koneko di belakangnya yang tengah terisak

" Lalu Naruto... Sejak awal aku memang membencimu... Kau menyebalkan, membuatku iri, memuakan... Namun kau tetap menyayangiku walau kau tidak menunjukkannya padaku... Aku sadar bahwa aku egois, Egois akan nafsu kekuasaan... Dan berkat dirimu aku sadar bahwa aku bisa melampauimu... Dan sekarang aku senang bisa melampauimu...

Aku senang bisa kembali berdekatan denganmu.. Aku senang akan kebersamaan kita... Aku senang akan keluarga kits... Aku senang karena adikku adalah sang pelindung dunia.

Naruto... Aku senang bisa melindungimu saat ini... Aku sudah menepati janjiku.. Dan aku senang bisa melakukan ini dengan nyawaku.. Sayonara Naruto " ucap Menma panjang lebar dengan senyum dan air mata.

 **Bruuush!**

Akhirnya mereka'pun mati menjadi debu membuat keadaan disana hening seketika, Naruto juga terdiam, menangis Diam karena saat ini...

Dia sendirian.

Sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani

Kenangan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

' jaga dirimu Naruto '

' Sampai bertemu di sana Naruto '

' Semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali Naru '

Semua terdiam tidak ada yang bergerak atau melakukan Apapun setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

" Bu-Buchou " lirih Issei mengepalkan tangannya

 **Deg!**

" Brengsek... " bisik Naruto penuh emosi

" Te-Tekanan Energi ini " Gagap Arthur.

" Kalian!... Tidak akan aku ampuni! " teriak Naruto marah.

 **Twuuush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika tanah di tempat pertarungan langsung membentuk kawah hingga hampir mencapai perkotaan Underworld, semua yang melayang langsung jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat tekanan Naruto, beberapa masih bertahan karena masih bisa melawan Tekanan Energi Naruto.

Bahkan Thirexjuubi tidak bisa bergerak karena energi Naruto " HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto lantang sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

 **Swuuuush!**

Perlahan Api hitam mulai keluar dari Naruto dan perlahan mulai menelan Naruto, semua yang melihat itu mencoba mendekati Naruto namun kuatnya tekanan membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

" Ugh! Kuso! Kekuatannya terlalu besar " umpat Azazel mencoba bangkit namun dirinya terasa di tarik oleh magnet.

" Apa ini kekuatan Naruto selama ini " gumam Sirzech tidak menyangka kekuatan Naruto sangatlah besar.

" Sial... Kekuatannya melebihi Thirexa " ucap Hades tidak percaya.

" Ugghhh! Sakit sekali " gumam Amaterasu sambil memegang telinganya.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Naruto masih saja berteriak, melampiaskan, kemarahan, Emosi, Kesedihannya ' Siapa saja... '

.

.

' Selamatkan aku '

.

 **Mindscape Naruto**

.

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang gelap, terdapat Naruto yang dalam keadaan terbalik, Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan, tidak ada yang lainnya.

' Dimana aku ' batin Naruto ' Apa aku sudah mati... '

' Jika seperti itu akan lebih baik... Dengan begitu aku bisa menyusul mereka ' batin Naruto tersenyum lirih.

' Naruto! ' ' Naruto-kun! '

' Are... Aku masih bisa mendengar... Berarti aku ada di mana ' batin Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan seketika Naruto tersentak ketika melihat sebuah cahaya berbentuk seperti dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan menatap cahaya yang juga menatapnya.

" _Jangan bersedih... Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau... Jalan yang kita tempuh masih jauh maka dari itu jangan mudah menyerah begitu saja... Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu "_

Naruto yang mendengar itu diam dia ingin bersuara namun mulutnya terasa kaku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

" _Naru-kun, jangan termakan oleh Kegelapan, kami selalu bersamamu, maka dari itu jangan dibutakan akan rasa dendam "_

" _Naru-chan, jangan cengeng lagi, kau itu sudah besar dan kami juga tidak mungkin selaku bersamamu "_

" _Naruto... Jangan terlalu bersedih, kami tahu kami salah, karena kami kau dibutakan oleh kegelapan, namun percayalah, walaupun kau dimakan kegelapan masih ada setitik cahaya di dalammu, dan jika cahaya itu tidak mampu membantumu maka kami akan selalu membantumu "_

Naruto sekali lagi terdiam ketika melihat tiga sosok cahaya berdiri didepannya dan memberikannya nasehat. Kembali muncul sosok-sosok cahaya lain dan mulai mengerumuni dirinya, Narutonyang bisa melihat bayangan wajah dari cahaya itu mengeluarkan air matanya diam, dia menangis namun tidak bersuara.sosok cahaya itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tangan Naruto bergerak sendiri menggenggam cahaya itu hingga membuat sebuah cahaya terang.

.

 **Mindscape Naruto Off**

 **.**

 **Di waktu bersamaan Naruto masuk Mindscape.**

.

 **[" Kheh! Dia pikir tekanan seperti ini dapat mempengaruhiku, jangan bercanda! "]** ucap Thirexjuubi Naga yang perlahan mulai mengumpulkan Energi mereka menjadi satu, Red dan Ophis yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan karena hanya mereka yang masih bergerak mereka'pun bergerak ke arah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

" Naruto-kun! Sadarlah! Jangan tersulut Emosi, kami masih di sini! Bersamamu! Maka dari itu jangan sakiti dirimu dengan kegelapan! " ucap Red sambil menangis melihat orang yang di cintainya perlahan tersulut kegelapan.

" Kau pernah berkata, jika kau menyerah jalan kita tempuh akan semakin jauh, namun jika kita bangkit dan belajar untuk tidak menyerah maka jalan yang kita tempuh akan tercapai! Dan sekarang kau akan membuat semuanya! Jangan bersedih! Mereka ada bersama kita, bersamamu selalu... Karena mereka akan selalu dia hatimu! " ucap Ophis ikut berusaha menyadarkan Naruto.

" Karena itu... Tetaplah bersama kami! " teriak Red dan Ophis

 **[" Lenyaplah! Bersama mereka! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi menembakkan energinya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar di tempat Naruto membuat semua menutup mata mereka karena terangnya cahaya ledakan, setelah asap menipis terlihat tiga bayangan berdiri tegak di tempat ledakan membuat semua terkejut.

Red dan Ophis yang menutup mata mereka perlahan membukanya dan pertama mereka lihat adalah sosok berambut putih dengan jubah putih terang, membawa sebuah tongkat cahaya dan sepuluh Bola Hitam di punggungnya.

Di jubahnya terdapat lambang sembilan Tomoe yang membentuk posisi melingkar dengan di tengah lingkaran Tomoe terdapat lambang aksara Jepang dengan arti 'Kami' ( Tuhan )

 **Sring! Twuuuuush!**

Setelah Naruto membuka matanya terlihat Mata Naruto bersinar terang dan setelahnya sebuah Cahaya terbang ke langit hingga menembus awan, bahkan semua menutup mata mereka karena terlalu terangnya cahaya.

 **[" Apa itu... "]** gumam Thirexjuubi Hiu.

" Ca-Cahaya apa itu... " gagap Kiba.

" Ke-Kekuatan Naruto-senpai meningkat drastis " gagap Koneko terbelak tidak percaya.

" Ke-Kekuatan ini... " gagap Sirzech melebarkan matanya.

" Tidak mungkin! " kejut Azazel

" Ke-Kekuatan Kami-sama! " ujar Michael ikut terkejut.

" Naruto-kun!/Naruto " ucap Red dan Ophis senang melihat Naruto kembali dengan perubahan barunya.

' Sekarang... Akan aku selesaikan '

.

.

 **Awal kesedihan adalah Awal dari kebangkitan**

 **.**

 **.**

" Gomenne dalam membuat kalian dalam bahaya " sesal Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Dua perempuan di belakangnya.

" Cih! Kau memang merepotkan baka! " balas Ophis dengan nada Tsundere yang membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Naruto-kun bagaimana caramu... " tanya Red sambil menjeda ucapannya.

" Um, awalnya aku memasuki Mode True Ashura dan Indra, namun kekuatanku meningkatkannya menjadi Mode ini, aku menyebutnya _**Mode True Tenseihudra Kami**_ atau bisa di sebut _**Mode True Ni Kami-sama**_ " jawab Naruto sambil memutar-mutar tongkatnya.

" Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar julukanmu itu yang selaku kau pakai untuk menakuti musuhmu " gumam Red mendapat kekehan dari Naruto.

" Ya, tapi dengan begitu... Perkataanku telah terbukti untuk saat ini " balas Naruto menutup matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali hingga memperlihatkan mata dewanya.

 **The Gods Eyes Ni-Kami,** itulah julukan untuk mata Naruto yang saat ini tampak berbeda di mana Rineggan yang harusnya ungu saat ini berubah menjadi berwarna putih keemasan dengan lambang Senjutsu di tengah pupil berwarna orange, dan sembilan Tomoe di tiga posisi berwarna putih.

" Baiklah untuk percobaan awal aku akan melihat seberapa kuat dia menahan gravitasiku " ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **Tak!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Setelah Naruto menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, tubuh Thirexjuubi seketika bergetar dan langsung jatuh dengan sangat keras karena kuatnya Gravitasi.

 **[" Ughh! Gravitasinya "]** gumam Thirexjuubi Kambing tidak percaya.

" Itu adalah teknik pertamaku, _**The Gravity Gods**_ , dengan begitu kalian tidak akan bisa bergerak " ucap Naruto

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" Bos, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Chi Bunshin 5 yang baru sampai dengan Chi Bunshin lain.

" Apa yang kau tanyakan? Tentu saja Bis baik-baik saja! Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya saat ini?! " bentak Chi Bunshin 2 membuat Chi Bunshin 5 cengegesan.

" Bos, Syukurlah kau tidak apa.. Kau membuat kami khawatir setelah hilangnya Bunshin Elementalmu, tapi akhirnya kau baik-baik saja " ucap Chi Bunshin 1 membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Tapi... Karena kami... Kau harus... "

" Jangan khawatir... " potong Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya " Aku tidak akan marah pada kalian, lagi pula " jeda Naruto sambil menggenggam satu kalung yang dia gunakan di mana awalnya terdapat sembilan Kristal menjadi Satu Kristal yang cantik dimana terdapat gabungan warna Kristal dari warna Merah, Hitam, Biru, Merah, Kuning, Cokelat, Pink, Ungu, Putih, dan Hijau. ' Mereka selalu di sisiku ' lanjut Naruto dalam batin

" Bos, ini adalah Kalung dari Dimensi yang aku tempati dulu, sekarang dia adalah milikmu, namanya adalah Yuuki Asuna, aku mengajaknya ke dimensi ini " ucap Chi Bunshin 4 sambil melempar kalung Asuna hingga Naruto menangkapnya dan menyatukannya dengan kalung miliknya.

" Setelah perang usai aku harap kau bersedia menerima hukuman " ucap Naruto menyeringai sadis membuat semua Chi Bunshin Naruto merinding

' Apa salahku Kami-sama? ' batin Chi Bunshin 4.

" Karena kau sudah membawa gadis lain tanpa persetujuan! " Chi Bunshin 4 yang mendengar itu semakin terkejut karena Bosnya bisa membaca isi hatinya.

" Tentu saja karena aku ini kami-sama " balas Naruto lagi karena tahu bagaimana Chi Bunshin 4 bertanya padanya melalui ekspresi.

' Shit! Sial aku lupa jika dia sudah menjadi Tuhan maka dia bisa membaca isi hatiku ' batin Chi Bunshin 4 meringis sakit hati. ( Sakit hati bersiap menerima hukuman :v )

 **[" Grrrr! Jangan anggap ini bisa menahanku untuk menyerangmu! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi beruang.

 **Twush! Syyuuut!**

Setelah itu Thirexjuubi beruang'pun menembakkan sebuah laser ke arah Naruto namun Naruto hanya berdiam diri dan setelahnya laser itu menghilang karena Naruto menyerap energi itu.

" Jangan meremehkan Kekuatan Ni Kami-sama! " balas Naruto menghentakkan tongkatnya kembali.

 **Deg! Srruuuuush!**

Seketika Tubuh Thirexjuubu melayang di sertai beberapa bebatuan yang mulai mengumpul dengan cepat hingga mengurung Thirexjuubi dalam bentuk Meteor.

 **Wush!**

Meteor itu'pun perlahan jatuh ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Meteor itu sambil mengucapkan serangan berikutnya.

 **[" Heaven Explosion Ball "]** bisik Naruto.

 **Twuuush! Jleb! Twuiiiing! Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu salah satu bola cahaya Naruto'pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Meteor itu hingga tertanam lalu di susul dengan ledakan besar hingga menghancurkan bebatuan meteor yang mengurung Thirexjuubi hingga berkeping-keping

" Ke-Kekuatan yang hebat " gagap Raiser merinding melihat hasil serangan Naruto.

" Yosha! Kerja bagus Naruto! " ujar Issei sambil berlari ke arah Naruto bersama Vali.

' Jadi ini kekuatan Ni Kami-sama... Sungguh hebat ' batin Vali tidak percaya.

 **Wush! Blar!**

 **[" GRRRRRRR! Dasar manusia rendahan... Dasar tidak berguna! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi marah begitu dirinya mendarat di tanah dengan bekas kuka serius dan menebaskan katana di kedua tangan Susano'onya

 **Trank**

" Sayang sekali... " jeda Naruto yang berhasil menangkap katana Susano'o Thirexjuubi dengan dua jari, membuat semua tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat " Tapi kaulah yang tidak berguna di sini " lanjut Naruto menyeringai.

 **Taaank!**

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Katana Susano'o Thirexjuubi patah menjadi dua membuat Thirexjuubi terkejut, karena sakit terkejutnya dia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya dan menendangnya hingga terpental jauh.

 **Tap!**

" Heh! Katana ini masih lemah untuk membelahku, sebaiknya kau mempertajam senjatamu ini " ucao Naruto yang mendarat sambil memegang patahan katana Susano'o lalu melemparnya dengam dua jarinya.

 **Jraaaash!**

Seketika Tangan Thirexjuubi yanv memegang katana lagi satu terputus begitu patahan Katana yang di lempar Naruto berhasil merobek tangannya.

 **[" AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi dengan kerasnya begitu tangannya berhasil di putuskan, di tatapnya mata Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan di mana matanya yang hampir sama dengannya namun Naruto tidak gentar sama sekali.

 **[" Katon : Goukami Ryuudama No jutsu! "]** ucap Thirexjuubi Naga menghembuskan Api berskala besar ke arah Naruto.

 **[" Tsunami Fall! "]**

 **Wuuuuush! Bhaaaaaaatsh!**

Seketika muncul Tsunami dan langsung menghantam Api Thirexjuubi hingga membuat kumpulan asap, melihat keuntungan Thirexjuubi langsung membuat tujuh sihir terkuatnya dan siap menembakkannya.

" Jangan remehkan mata ini " bisik Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya.

 **[" Imoroloula!/Imoroloula! "]** ucap Thirexjuubi dan Naruto menembakkan sihir yang sama.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaar!**

Tujuh sihir yang sama itu'pun berbenturan dan berhasil menghapus seluruh kabut di sekitarnya.

 **[" Cih! Dasar peniru "]** geram Thirexjuubi pada Naruto, namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan seringai miliknya **[" HRAAAAAAAAAAA! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi menebaskan pedang Katananya yang sudah patah setengah, Naruto yang melihat itu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke atas.

 **Tiiiink!**

Seketika katana itu tertahan oleh Shinigami, Odin, Susano'o, Izanagi, dan Tengu, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak ketika melihat empat dewa dan satu Yokai itu datang.

" Hikke! Naruto-dono! Habisi dia! " teriak Shinigami berusaha menahan katana Thirexjuubi.

" Jangan khawatirkan kami! Kami akan mengatasi ini " lanjut Odin melanjutkan perkataan Shinigami.

" Bos! Biar aku bantu! " ucap Chi Bunshin 1 langsung berlari ke arah Thirexjuubi.

" Hey! Tunggu! " teriak Chi Bunshin Lain menyusul.

" Hahhh~ Apa boleh buat " gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya " Kalau begitu... " lanjut Naruto menatap langit di atasnya yang mulai mengelap.

 **Tap! Tap! Wush! Siiiiing! Jleb! Wush!**

Chi Bunshin 1 yang membawa 4D manuvernya langsung mengeluarkan rantainya dan tepat menancap di leher Thirexjuubi Macan tutul dan Chi Bunshin 1 langsung menarik dirinya hingga dirinya melesat cepat ke arah tujuannya.

 **[" Jangan harap tikud kecil! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi Singa mengeluarkan Tangan baru dan mengarahkannya ke arah Chi Bunshin 1.

 **Duar! Duar!**

Seketika tujuh kepala Thirexjuubi terjadi ledakan api membuat serangan Thirexjuubi meleset dari Chi Bunshin 1 yang menyeringai.

 **Grep!**

 **Bziiiit!**

Berhasil lolos, Chi Bunshin 1 langsung mencengkeram kalung kristal esnya dan setelah itu tangan Chi Bunshin 1 langsung berubah menjadi Es runcing yang bisa saja menembus apa saja.

 **Jrek! Wush!**

 **Braaak! Taaaank!**

Namun Mata yang ada di dada Thirexjuubi dapat melihat Chi Bunshin 1 akan menusuknya langsung melesatkan ekornya namun dari tanah muncul sebuah tiang besi yang menahan serangan Thirexjuubi.

" Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu berbuat ulah lagi! " ucap Chi Bunshin 3 yang melayang lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

 **Pyaaaaarsh!**

 **Jraaaash!**

Seketika Tubuh Thirexjuubi terkunci oleh balok Es yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu akhirnya Chi Bunshin 1'pun berhasil menusuk tangan runcingnya di leher Thirexjuubi macan tutul lalu mematahkan esnya dan langsung melesat mundur.

 **Bziir!**

" Hyaaa! Terima ini! " teriak Chi Bunshin 5 yang muncul bersama Koneko dan Kuroka yang menggunakan kekuatan Senjutsu di depan Wajah Thirexjuubi naga.

 **Duuaak! Pyaaaaaarsh!**

Seketika tubuh Thirexjuubi terpental ke atas begitu pukulan mereka berhasil mengenainya.

 **Wush! Craaash!**

Kembali dari atas muncul Chi Bunshin 4, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Arthur yang melakukan serangan putaran Gergaji dan berhasil memutuskan tangan Susano'o yang membawa katana yang sudah patah setengahnya.

 **[" Four Thunder Strom Maximus Dragon! "]** ucap Naruto yang masih mengacungkan tongkatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan empat petir berbeda lalu mengayunkannya ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Bziiiiiit! Grooooooaaaaaaaaar!**

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

Seketika dari langit turun emoat naga petir dan langsung menyambar Thirexjuubi yang terlindungi Susano'o biru dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian Thirexjuubi.

" Semua sekarang! " teriak Naruto memberi perintah.

 **[" Multi Combo Attack! "]** ucap beberapa Dewa, Peerage Sona, Maou dan Asisten Maou saling melempar serangan mereka.

 **Boooooooooom!**

Kembali terjadi ledakan yang di pastikan berhasil menghancurkan 90% Susano'o Thirexjuubi

 **Bum! Bum!**

 **[" GRRRRRRR! Beraninya kau... "]** geram Thirexjuubi sambil berusaha bangun dengan sekuat tenaga

" Se-Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk " gumam Saji sedikit gemetar.

" Jadi mereka mulai serius " gumam Naruto masih posisi santai.

 **[" Beraninya Kau! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AKU AMPUNI! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi menggelegar murka

 **Swuuuuuush!**

Seketika Susano'o Biru yang menutupinya kembali pulih dan semakin menakutkan ketika sekarang Thirexjuubi sudah berubah menjadi sosok manusia tujuh kepala dengan tujuh Armor Tengu menutupi kepalanya dan satu tubuhnya tertutupi Sirah Susano'o membuat penampilannya lebih menakutkan dan juga tujuh pasang tangan yang masing-masing memegang katana membuat semua gemetar karena penampilannya.

Namun Naruto tampak tenang malah dia menyeringai senang " Jadi kau sudah menunjukkan kekuatanmu, baiklah kalau begitu aku juga " gumam Naruto membiarkan Tongkatnya terbang Horisontal di atasnya dan mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya.

" Chi Bunshin 1, Chi Bunshin 2, 3, 4, 5 bantu aku dengan kekuatan kalian " ujar Naruto membuat kelima Chi Bunshin itu saling menyeringai.

" **Senpo : Kami-sama : Shinshusendaichiryuu!** " ucap Naruto dengan keras.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!**

Seketika dari bawah keluar patung Budha besar dengan seribu tangan dan seratus naga kayu di sekitarnya. Thirexjuubi yang melihat itu hanya diam dan mulai mengambil Posisi.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" **Choujou Koubo koryuu!** " ucap Naruto mengendalikan seribu tangannya.

 **Swush! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Thirexjuubi yang melihat itu'pun juga melesatkan seluruh katananya hingga saling berbenturan dan terjadilah saling menahan dan menyerang hingga membuat pertarung layaknya kembang api.

" Wooh! Sugoi! Hikkuze Naruto-sensei! " ucap Issei memberi semangat.

" Hoy! Sekiryuutei, ayo kita bantu Naruto membuat celah " ucap Vali mulai mengeluarkan aura putih.

" Benar juga, baiklah ayo kita lakukan! " balas Issei setuju lalu menembakkan laser merah ke arah Thirexjuubi bersama Vali yang menembakkan laser putih.

 **Blar! Blar!**

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Lengan Thirexjuubi'pun langsung bergeser karena serangan Vali dan Issei membuat serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai mereka dan memukul Thirexjuubi secara beruntun.

 **Syutsyut! Swuing! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Lalu kembali seratus naga Naruto langsung melilit Thirexjuubi lalu meledak dengan keras.

 **Blar! Blar!**

Namun ledakan itu seolah tidak ada apa-apa, Thirexjuubi kembali bangkit dan terlihat tubuhnya masih utuh tanpa luka, Naruto yang melihat itu melirik seluruh Chi Bunshin di sampingnya, sementara mereka hanya mengangguk dan mulai memberikannya pada Patung Budha di bawah mereka.

 **Krak! Krak krak!**

 **Tak! Blaaaaaar!**

 **Swuiiing! Blam! Tink!**

Seketika tubuh Patung Budha Naruto mengalami perubahan dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbungkus oleh bagian-bagian Titan Armor, lalu sebuah pedang es di tangan kiri dan pedang Cahaya di tangan kanan.

Sebuah sayap api di punggungnya, tangan Seribu yang dilepas dan mata yang bercahaya terang membuat patung Naruto hampir seperti Thirexjuubi namun yang melainkannya adalah jumlah kepalanya.

" Ayo kita selesaikan ini " ucap Naruto mengendalikan patung budhanya untuk berlari sementara Thirexjuubi ikut berlari ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Sring!**

Setelah saling berhadapan Thirexjuubi menghunuskan Tiga pedang ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto langsung berputar dan menghunuskan pedang Esnya.

 **Traaaaaaaaaaank!**

Keempat pedang itu'pun saling berbenturan hingga membuat suara yang keras karena benturannya.

 **[" Cih! "]** decih Thirexjuubi berkepala merah sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

 **Wush! Tank! Triink! Jraaaaash!**

Lalu mereka'pun saling mendorong senjata mereka lalu kembali beradu hingga membuat dencingan. Sebagai serangan kedua Naruto menebas pedang cahayanya ke arah separuh lengan Thirexjuubi hingga putus.

 **Wush! Tiiink! Tank!**

Namun Thirexjuubi masih melesatkan serangannya dengan enam pedang ke arah Naruto, dam Naruto berhasil mengimbanginya dengan baik.

 **Grep! Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Melihat celah Naruto memunculkan satu tangan kayu besar dan langsung mencekik Thirexjuubi lalu membantingnya ke tanah hingga tanah di bawah hancur.

 **Duak! Blaaaar!**

Namun Thirexjuubi langsung menendang patung Naruto hingga terpental cukup jauh. Naruto yang terpental langsung mengendalikan patungnya untuk mendarat sempurna dan kembali memasang posisi siaga ketika melihat enam Pedang Thirexjuubi mulai bercahaya.

 **[" Gurrola! "]** ucap Thirexjuubi menebas pedangnya bertubi-tubi hingga menguarkan banyak gelombang ke arah Naruto.

 **Sriiiiing! Swuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Namun Patung Naruto langsung menebas kedua pedangnya hingga mengeluarkan gelombang yang memanjang dan membelah seluruh serangan Thirexjuubi hingga mengenai Thirexjuubi.

" **Shoudo Chibaku Tensei!** " ucap Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya.

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Seketika tanah di bawah Thirexjuubi mulai mengangkat Thirexjuubi dan mengurung kembali dalam bentuk Meteor.

 **Braak! Brak!**

Namun Thirexjuubi berusaha memberontak dengan menghancurkan beberapa batu yang ke arahnya melihat itu Naruto menyeringai.

 **Swuuuush!**

Seketika kedua senjata Naruto bergabung hingga menjadi busur Biru dan Putih dan langsung menarik tali busurnya dan keluarlah busur panah dari Es dengan runcingan seperti Bor terbuat dari cahaya.

" **Rikudo Indratoyori!** " ucap Naruto

 **Twuuuuuush! Craaaaaaaaash!**

Panah itu'pun di lepaskan dan berhasil memutuska. Seluruh tangan Kanan Thirexjuubi hingga memuncratkan banyak darah.

 **[" Heaven Brust Ball "]** lanjut Naruto dalam berbisik sambil menyeringai.

 **Sriiing! Twush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Lalu dari ketiadaan muncul Banyak Bola cahaya di sekitar Thirexjuubi dan menyerbu Thirexjuubi dan langsung membuat cahaya terang dan di susul dengan ledakan beruntun.

 **Wush! Boooom!**

Setelah ledakan usai, turunlah tubuh Thirexjuubi dengan beberapa Armor Susano'o yang sudah rapuh dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Naruto, Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi marah Thirexjuubi pada dirinya namun dirinya hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

 **[" Benarinya kau! BERANINYA MANUSIA SEPERTIMU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi mengerang marah hingga membuat tanah di bawah bergetar.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Seketika tanah di bawah mulai hancur dan membentuk beberapa meteor dan juga beberapa tubuh pasukan yang masih pingsan karena kekuatan Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

" Sial, jika di biarkan mereka bisa mati " gumam Naruto siap melakukan serangannya.

 **Wuuush! Blaaaaar!**

Seketika sihir Thirexjuubi terbatal karena dua serangan menyerangnya dari belakang, Naruto yang melihat siapa yang menyerang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Red dan Ophis membantunya.

" Jangan hanya menyerangnya makhluk tidak berguna, ingat bahwa kau adalah rivalku! " teriak Red memancing Thirexjuubi.

 **[" Kau... NAGA BANGSAT! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi mulai menyerang Red, Naruto yang melihatnya bergerak ke arah Red dan Ophis langsung bergerak ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Sraaaaash!**

Namun sebelum serangan Thirexjuubi berhasil mengenai Rex, Ophis langsung memenggal tiga kepala Thirexjuubi hingga menyisakan empat kepala.

 **[" AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! "]**

 **Wush! Duak!**

Thirexjuubi'pun kembali berteriak begitu tiga kepalanya terputus membuatnya melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, melihat celah Naruto langsung memukul salah satu kepala Thirexjuubi sampai putus dan mementalkan Thirexjuubi.

 **[" GRAAAAAAAAAAA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN HAL INI TERJADI! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi benar-benar marah dan membuat Tiga Sihir tersisa dan terkuatnya dan siap menembakkannya ke arah Naruto, Red dan Ophis.

" Kheh! Ternyata kau masih memiliki kekuatan rupanya " gumam Naruto membuka lengan kanannya hingga salah satu Bola Hitam Naruto bergerak ke arah Tangan Naruto dan membentuk senjata Tombak dengan Runcingan seperti Bor ( Seperti Senjata Susano'o Shisui )

 **Twuuuush! Sruuuush!**

Tiga Sihir itu'pun di tembakkan ke arah Naruto, Red dan Ophis dan bersamaan dengan Naruto yang melempar senjata di tangannya dan menebaskan kedua senjata patungnya hingga mengeluarkan dua gelombang biru dan putih.

 **Blaaaar! Jraaaaaash!**

Ketiga sihir dan tiga serangan itu'pun berbenturan namun senjata Naruto terus melesat dan berhasil melukai Mata dada Thirexjuubi hingga tembus.

 **[" AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! "]**

 **Blar!**

Perlahan Thirexjuubi'oun jatuh berlutut sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, Thirexjuubi mencabut senjata di dadanya dan mengeram pada Naruto.

 **[" Bagaimana mungkin... Bagaimana mungkin Manusia sepertimu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu "]** gumam Thirexjuubi dapat di dengar oleh Naruto **[" Kekuatan itu... Tidak akan pernah aku akui! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AKU AKUI KEKUATAN ITU! KEKUATAN ITU HARUS LENYAP DI TANGANKU! "]** lanjut Thirexjuubi menatap tajam Naruto hingga mata Thirexjuubi berubah menjadi mata didahi Kaguya, Naruto yang melihat dan mendengar itu hanya santai seolah tidak takut dengan Thirexjuubi.

" Hahhh~ makhluk sepertimu itu tidak akan pernah mengerti akan kekuatan ini " hela Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu melangkah maju dan Naruto berjalan di langit " Karena makhluk sepertimu hanya bernafsu kegelapan " lanjut Naruto membuka matanya dan dia melihat Thirexjuubi mulai membentuk Bola Energi besar gabungan seluruh kekuatannya, kekuatan alam, dan seluruh kekuatan di dunia .

 **Swuuuuuuush!**

Naruto'pun berhenti berjalan dan langsung mengeluarkan Mode Kuramanya dan mulai membentuk Dua Rasenshuriken besar di kedua tangannya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Sret! Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!**

Lalu dari samping Muncul Red dan Ophis di masing-masing Rasenshuriken Naruto dan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka ke arah jutsu Naruto hingga Rasenshuriken Naruto semakin membesar dan terlihat Shuriken Rasengan Naruto berubah warna menjadi Merah dan Hitam.

 **Wush! Wush! Syuuuuuuut!**

Setelah itu Seluruh Maou, Dewa dan Yang lain langsung memasang posisi di sekitar dua Jutsu Naruto dan menggabungkan Kekuatan mereka pada Rasengan Naruto Hingga semakin membesar.

 **Wush! Syuuuuuuut!**

Lalu di atas Naruto datang Garuda dan membuka kedua sayapnya di dekat Rasenshuriken Naruto seperti membantu menjaga kestabilan kekuatan Rasenshuriken Naruto.

 **Wush! Blar!**

Setelah itu dari tubuh Kurama keluar dua tangan lagi dan bersiap di gunakan untuk berlari sementara Red dan Ophis langsung berubah menjadi True Form mereka untuk membantu Naruto.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto

 **Blar!**

Setelah itu mereka'pun langsung melesat bersama sambil menggabungkan kekuatan mereka ke arah Jutsu Naruto, Thirexjuubi yang melihat itu tidak peduli dan membesarkan Sihirnya untuk melebihi kekuatan Naruto.

 **Wush! Groooaaaar!**

Lalu dari atas muncul Issei yang langsung berubah menjadi True Form Balance Breakernya dan menambahkan kekuatan Di Rasenshuriken Naruto lalu dari bawah datang Vali yang masuk mode Dragon Breaker miliknya dan membantu menambahkan kekuatannya di dua Rasenshuriken Naruto.

 **[" GOUROBODOLA! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi lalu menembakkan Bola Sihirnya yang lebih besar dari Jutsu Naruto.

" Jangan Harap aku membiarkannya! " teriak Chi Bunshin 3 mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Bola Sihir Thirexjuubi.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Sihir Thirexjuubi'pun tertahan akan kubah Hijau hingga membuat percikan energi terang, Namun Naruto dan yang lain masih melesat dan membiarkan Chi Bunshin 3 menahan jutsu itu.

 **[" JANGAN PIKIR AKU HANYA BISA MEMBUAT SATU SAJA! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi yang sudah menyiapkan Sihir yang sama entah sejak kapan.

" Heh! Jangan remehkan kekuatan ini " desis Naruto.

 **Twuuuuuuush!**

Seketika Jutsu Naruto langsung membesar setara dengan Teknik Thirexjuubi setelah cukup Naruto'pun melompat sambil membawa Dua Jutsunya dan membiarkan yang lain membantu dari arah lain.

" **Bijuu Dama!** " teriak Kurama menembakkan Bola Bijuu ke arah Sihir Thirexjuubi yang masih di tahan oleh kekuatan Chi Bunshin 3.

 **Wush! Blaaaaar!**

Kedua serangan itu'pun saling berbenturan dan membuat ledakan besar hingga mementalkan semuanya begitu juga Thirexjuubi hingga sihirnya terbatal.

 **[" Naruto ingatlah serangan ini hanya memiliki satu kesempatan gunakan dengan baik "]** ucap Kurama melalui pikiran pada Naruto.

" Ya, aku sudah menemukan celahnya jadi akan aku usahakan " ucap Naruto yang masih melayang membalas ucapan Kurama.

 **[" Naruto setelah semua ini usai, kami akan memutuskan menyegel diri kami dan memberikan batasan padamu untuk kekuatan kami, dan juga... Semoga berhasil untuk misi selanjutnya "]** ucap Kurama seperti perkataan perpisahan untuk selamanya

" Ya... Akan aku selesaikan semua ini! " teriak Naruto hingga kedua jutsu yang dia buat bergabung hingga menjadi Rasenshuriken terbesar yang pernah dia buat dengan kekuatan dari seluruh teman san miliknya.

 **[" JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU MANUSIA SIALAN! "]** teriak Thirexjuubi mulai bangkit dan langsung Membuat Dua Bola Sihir besar seperti tadi dan mengarahkannya ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kedua serangan itu'pun saling berbenturan dan langsung membuat ledakan energi hingga tanah di bawah mereka membentuk kawah.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

Namun Rasengan Naruro langsung di dorong Thirexjuubi dan meledak ke arah Naruto membuat Thirexjuubi menyeringai senang.

 **Boft!**

Namun seringai itu hilang ketika melihat tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi batangan Kayu membuatnya sangat terkejut.

 **Buagh! Blaaar!**

Lalu dari depan muncul Kurama dan memukul Thirexjuubi hingga mengerang kesakitan dan terseret beberapa meter.

 **[" Hal ini tidak mungkin "]** gumam Thirexjuubi sambil mengeluarkan darah.

 **Wush!**

Dari langit kembali muncul Naruto dengan jurusnya yang sama dan siap mengarahkannya ke arah Thirexjuubi membuat Thirexjuubi mengeram dan mengarahkannya ke arah Jutsu Naruto dengan satu sihir tersisanya.

" Hikke! Naruto-sensei! " " Ganbate Nii-san! "

" Ayo Naruto! "

" Selesaikan ini! "

" Berjuanglah Naruto-sama! "

" Naruto-Dono! "

" Asal kau tahu... Kekuatan ini tidak akan pernah bisa kau hancurkan! " ucap Naruto melayangkan jutsu di tangannya.

 **Swuuush! Swooong!**

" **Senpo : Riku : Daini Kami : Cho Mega Oodama Rasenchoudo Ryukodaika Kami Rasenshuriken!** " ucap Naruto Melayangkan jutsunya setelah menambah sebuah Drill Gudoudama seukuran dengan Jutsunya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Thirexjuubi.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kedua serangan itu'pun saling berbenturan dan membuat tanah di bawah kembali membuat kawah besar dan kembali mementalkan semuanya.

 **[" Ghhh! Ke-Kekuatan macam apa ini "]** gumam Thirexjuubi tidak percaya.

" Ini adalah kekuatan dari perasaan semua orang, Cinta, Ketulusan dan lain-lain, kekuatan ini, yang akan menghapus seluruh kegelapan yang ada! " ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Thirexjuubi.

" Awalnya aku marah karena kau telah membunuh orang tersayangku... Tetapi... Itu semua berkat teman-temanku! Mereka ada di sini membantiku sedih maupun susah! Maka dari itu jangan remehkan kekuatan ini! " lanjut Naruto berusaha mendorong jutsunya sebelum.

 **Puk!**

Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping ke samping dan seketika matanya melebar ketika melihat bayangan Menma yang tersenyum padanya

' _Kau sudah berkembang Naruto '_

" Ni-Nii-chan " gagap Naruto lirih.

' _Naruto-kun, kami senang padamu '_ ucap Rias muncul di samping Naruto bersama Akeno, Sona, Hinata, Naruko dan Serafall.

" Ka-Kalian "

' _Naru-kun, Ayo kita selesaikan ini '_ ucap Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto begitu juga yang lain, Naruto yang melihat itu terharu.

' _Naru-chan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita '_

' _Maka dari itu... Naruto-kun '_

' _Jangan... Menyerah Naru-tan '_

' _Karena kami... '_

' _Akan selalu bersamamu! '_

" HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto langsung mendorong jutsunya sekuat tenaga.

 **Blaaar! Jrash! Twuuuuush!**

Seketika Sihir Thirexjuubi hancur berkeping-keping membuat mata Thirexjuubi seketika melebar saat itu juga, dan serangan Naruto'pun berhasil mengenai perutnya namun Naruto masih mendorong jutsunya dan membawa tubuh Thirexjuubi menjauh.

 **[' Ke-Kekuatan macam apa ini... Ke-Ke-Kekuatan ini sungguh luar biasa ']** batin Thirexjuubi

 **[" Selesaikan ini Naruto! "]** teriak Kurama

" Beristirahatlah dengan tenang " bisik Naruto.

 **Wush! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Naruto'pun langsung melepaskan Jutsunya hingga mendorong Thirexjuubi menjauh lalu meledak dengan kerasnya hingga radius 10 KM dan mementalkan Naruto.

" Minna... Akhirnya... "

.

.

" Aku bisa menyusul kalian "

.

" Lalu-lalu bagaimana kejadiannya Tou-chan? " tanya seorang bocah perempuam berambut kuning dengan bermata cokelat bertanya pada ayahnya.

" Apakah pahlawan itu mati? " tanya Bocah laki-laki berambut Biru bermata hitam pada pria di depannya.

" Pahlawan itu'pun selamat dari ledakan itu, dia membuka matanya setelah tiga jam pingsan di mana tanda akhirnya perang " lanjut Pria itu.

" Wahh! Sugoii! Aku jadi ingin menjadi seperti pahlawan itu " gumam Bocah perempuan dengan wajah merona.

" Tapi pahlawan itukan laki-laki " celetuk anak laki di sampingnya.

" Diam saja kau baka otouto! " balas bocah perempuan memukul bocah laki rupanya adiknya.

" Ittai~ Nee-chan sakit tahu " rengek bocah laki itu.

" Hahaha, kalian itu... Jika kalian ingin menjadi pahlawan itu, itu adalah mustahil karena tidak ada yang bisa melampuinya, jadi jangan terlalu berharap ya, Taku, Mai " ucap Pria itu sambil mengelus rambut anak-anak di depannya.

" Tou-chan... Dimana sekarang pahlawan itu? " tanya anak perempuannya membuat pria itu menghentikan elusannya.

" Anak-Anak aku pulang " ucap Perempuan berambut kuning muncul sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan bersama perempuan berambut putih.

" Ah! Kaa-chan! Momo-kaachan! " ucap kedua anak itu langsung berlari ke arah dua wanita itu.

" Hihihi, Momo-chan bisa kau ajak mereka " ucap wanita berambut kuning pada wanita di samping yang rupanya dia adalah Momo.

" Ha'i, Ayo Taku, Mai kita masak bersama "

" Yeey! "

" Issei-kun, apa yang kau ceritakan tadi pada anak-anak? " tanya wanita itu pada pria bernama Hyoudo Issei.

" Hanya cerita masa lalu kita saat perang Asia-chan " jawab Issei pada istrinya yang awalnya Asia Argento menjadi Hyoudo Asia.

" Souka... Sudah 5 tahun berlalu ya... " gumam Asia menundukkan kepalanya.

5 tahun yang lalu tertanda dimana perang Great War telah berakhir dimana kemenangan di terima oleh mereka dimana tanda tubuh Thirexa yang hancur menjadi debu.

Dan juga tanda kemenangan mereka di tandai tidak akan ada saling membunuh walaupun berbeda fraksi dimana saat ini semua fraksi telah berteman dan saling berkerja sama.

Beberapa tahun setelah perang usai akhirnya Issei menikah dan memiliki haremnya sendiri dan memiliki cukup anak.

Lalu Kiba, Kiba saat ini telah menikah dengan Xenovia karena telah hilamgnya cinta Kiba yaitu Naruko Uzumaki, namun Xenovia datang untuk hatimya dan menumbuhkan cinta baru.

Sementara Koneko, Koneko pergi ikut dengan Kakaknya dan bergabung dengan Team Vali, sementara Ophis telah keluar dari Khaos Brigade dan mulai kembali bersama Great Red sedia kala.

Lima tahun juga banyak berubahan dari dunia mereka dimana dunia tampak lebih damai dimana tidak ada harus penentangan dan hukuman. Semua memutuskan menentang pihak petinggi setiap Fraksi dengan mengancam para Petinggi Fraksi yang selalu seenaknya memberi hukuman pada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah juga.

Namun kemenangan Perang tidak berjalan lancar karena kekuarangan satu orang " Issei-kun... Menurutmu bagaimana keadaan Naruto-nii? " tanya Asia lirih.

" Entahlah, setelah berhasil mengalahkan Thirexa, Naruto-sensei menghilang tanpa jejak... Tapi aku yakin "

.

.

 **Wush!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

" Dia pasti baik-baik saja "

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat seorang pria berjubah putih tertutup tudung tengah berjalan di sebuah hutan yang hijau dengan cahaya bulan memasuki celah-celah daun dan angin berhembus membuat sosok itu tampak gagah.

 **Tap!**

Sosok itu'pun berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat kota jepang dimana pemandangan indah yang akan dia lihat untu terakhir kalinya.

Sosok itu'pun tersenyum dan menyentuh kalung warna-warni yang dia gunakan lalu menatap kembali kota yang akan dia tinggalkan " Kita berangkat minna... Dan juga, sampai ketemu lagi... Minna-san " ucap sosok itu lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya hingga di depannya terbentung lorong cahaya dan menghisap sosok itu hingga tak tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inilah jalan ceritanya**

 **Inori Minase : Wishing**

 **.**

 **Fix First Music**

( Layar memperlihatkan gambar sosok berjubah putih dengan tudung menutupinya tengah berjalan di tempat yang gelap )

 **Asa ni nattara futari me o awasete**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah sosok itu yang masih tertutupi tudung )

 **Tawai nai koto sukoshi hanashi shitai na**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma yang tengah tersenyum lima jari sambil melipat tangannya kebelakang )

 **Hareta koko wa sotto te o tsunai de**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruko yang tengah mengedipkan matanya ke arah layar sambil memberi salam hormat dua jari dan tersenyum lebar )

 **Odayaka na machi o sukoshi aruite mitari**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata yang tersenyum manis sambil melipat tangannya kebelakang dengan latar berubah bunga sakura jatuh )

 **Sonna souzousa e itoushikute**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Rias yang bertopang dagu di jendela sambil melihat keluar jendela )

 **Itsu made mo onaji chigau o**

( Layar kembali diganti dengan gambar Akeno yang duduk di kuil Miko sambil melihat ke langit di mana bulan bersinar terang )

 **Issho ni sugoshite takute**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Sona dan Serafall yang saling bertengkar )

 **Datte**

( Layar di ganti dengan kalung warna-warni yang bercahaya )

 **asa mo yoru mau**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Issei yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut anak-anaknya )

 **tsutaetai koto takusan atte**

( Layar di ganti dengan Harem Issei yang tengah memasak di dapur )

 **Kyou mo ashita mau**

( Layar di ganti dengan para Dewa yangvsaling berkumpul dan bercengkerama )

 **sukita nante aa...**

( Layar di ganti dengan para Maou dan Asisten Maou yang saling bercanda dan tertawa )

 **Ietara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan sosok berjubah putih dan bertudung membelakangi kamera )

.

.

 **END SEASON 2**

 **Note : yeah! Akhirnya! Tamat! Tamat! Tamat! Tahmmmp ( #dibekep )**

 **Yo minna san! Akhirnya bisa update juga ini, wah pasti sudah gak sabar ya hahahah maaf ya, saya kelamaan update karena kurang mood soalnya.**

 **Dengan begini Season 2 sudah berakhir dan menuju Season 3, untuk Season 3 ceritanya semakin panjang dan akan sedikit rumit untuk Chapter awalnya saja.**

 **Dan untuk Season 3 saya kasih Clue ini untuk bisa menebak apa fandom berikutnya, Asasin, Senjata, kecepatan dan sekolah. Ayo gampang kok, yang sudah sering nonton Anime pasti tahu.**

 **Hahaha, lalu sedikit pembahasan cerita, di sini Thirexa sedikit berbeda karena gabungan antara kekuatan Kaguya, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, Madara dan Toneri**

 **Lalu masalah jutsu dan sihir tadi semua inspirasi saya jadi maklum ya. Dan juga masalah Pair akan terjawab Nanti sesuai dengan alur cerita masalah Pair masih akan di kosongkan sampai Cerita akhir Season 3.**

 **Lalu bagian terakhir tadi, saya jelaskan setelah Jutsu Naruto meledak dan mementalkan semuanya, Naruto langsung menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan tempat pertarungan untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai batas Di Heaven karena Naruto di jemput oleh Kami-sama. Dan selama lima tahun Naruto berada Di Heaven khusus Kam-sama hingga pulih seutuhnya dan akhirnya memutuskan menjalankan Misi Kami-sama untuk terakhir kalinya**

 **Saa! Sekian dulu untuk Review untuk kali ini saya tidak bisa saya jawab dan pengumuman untuk Season 3 akan update dalam waktu tidak bisa di tentukan.**

 **Dengan akhir cerita ini saya akan melanjutkan beberapa cerita saya yang lain lebih dulu.**

 **Saa! Saya Dedek undur diri Jaa Na! Sampai bertemu di Season 3**

 **Please Review**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Kembali lagi ini ke Season 3 dengan cerita yang semakin seru dan panjang ceritanya.**

 **Wah, wah sebagian orang sudah benar jawabannya, Mantap kalian memang Anime man.**

 **Yap seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, chara Naruto akan di gabung dengan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, sebagiannpasti menebak Naruto akan menjadi murid tapi salah, bahwa Naruto akan menjadi guru di sini dan dia akan menjadi pengganti Koro-sensei, untuk Koro-sensei tidak menjadi guru di sini melainkan teman di balik selimut.**

 **Sa! Dari pada penasaran, kita langsung saja yuk.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 36 : Started The Last Mission**

.

 **Minggu, 13 March 2016**

 **Kota Kyoto**

 **20.00 PM**

Terlihat di sebuah kota besar bernama jepang bagian barat, yaitu Kota Kyoto, banyak orang-orang lalu lalang seperti anak muda dan keluarga untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, namun di sebuah tempat terlihat di sebuah hutan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh.

 **Ngoong! Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba dari hutan muncul lubang putih dan mengeluarkan sosok berjubah putih dengan tudung menutupi kepala sosok itu, perlahan sosok itu mendongak ketika dia sudah sampai di tujuannya.

" Akhirnya aku sampai " gumam sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

 **Swuuush~**

Seketika tudung itu'pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pria berambut pirang panjang dengan Guratan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan mata biru lautan yang sangat indah, ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat dan Great War ke empat. Sosok yang menghilang setelah perang saat ini kembali untuk melakukan misi terakhirnya.

" Satte, apa yang harus aku lakukan " gumam Naruto sambil memandang sekitar lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

" _**Naruto, ini aku, Kami-sama "**_ seketika Naruto terhenti sesaat saat mendengar panggilan itu melalui pikirannya lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk keluar hutan

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? " tanya Naruto sambil tetap berjalan keluar menuju hutan.

" _**Aku ingin kau menjadi bahan percobaan kedua dari tempat ilmuan yang saat ini mencoba membuat sesuatu yang gila, mereka ingin menanamkan sebuah senjata tentakel pada sosok manusia, dan salah satunya adalah penjahat yang memiliki julukan Shinigami "**_ ucap Kami-sama membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

" Kau ingin aku mati? " tanya Naruto datar.

" _**Tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah karena aku akan membantu tubuhmu untuk menahan rasa sakitnya "**_ balas Kami-sama menenangkan Naruto.

" Kenapa mereka ingin melakukan hal gila seperti itu? " tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

" _**seorang Ilmuan bernama Yanagisawa, ingin melakukan percobaan itu agar manusia bisa bertarung dengan tentakel itu dan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar akal manusia "**_ jawab Kami-sama membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Hah~ Kenapa setiap dunia harus ada perselisihan untuk membuat perang " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" _**Aku'pun tidak begitu tahu juga kenapa manusia ingin sekali membuat perang, walaupun aku Tuhan aku tidak tahu jalan pikir mereka seperti apa "**_ timpal Kami-sama.

Naruto seketika berhenti begitu sampai di sebuah Laboratorium dimana tugasnya akan di jalankan, Naruto yang melihat pabrik itu hanya diam lalu melompat ke tempat tujuan untuk melakukan tugasnya

 **Buagh!**

Melihat salah satu ilmuan lewat Naruto langsung memukul ulu hati orang itu hingga pingsan, setelah berhasil Naruto'pun membawa tubuh itu ke sebuah kamar lalu mengambil baju ilmuan itu lalu mengunci ruangan itu agar tidak terjadi kekacauan dalam tugasnya.

Tugas pertama Naruto adalah mencari tempat orang yang memiliki julukan Shinigami berada, dari julukannya Naruto yakin bahwa orang itu sudah banyak membunuh orang.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruto tersentak saat matanya berubah menjadi Shariyongan tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar ketika melihat kejadian kedepan di depan matanya, mau tak mau Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat orang itu.

.

 **Other Side**

.

 **Blaaam!**

Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu dimana Shinigami berada dan dia melihat sosok Shinigami bersama seorang perempuan tengah berbicara.

" Are? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau masuk kemari? " tanya perempuan di hadapan Naruto, namun Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan merangkai sebuah segel.

 **Swush!**

Seketika dibelakang Naruto muncul sebuah Kekkai dan mengunci ruangan itu, Naruto yang melihat sebuah CCTV langsung mengarahkan tangannya.

 **Pyarsh!**

CCTV itu'pun hancur seketika membuat perempuan di samping Naruto terkejut. Namun Sosok Shingami di hadapan Naruto terlihat santai menatap Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Apa kau orang yang memiliki julukan Shinigami? " tanya Naruto tajam.

" Ha'i itulah aku " balas sosok itu santai.

" Apa kau sudah gila ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk membunuh semua orang di sini? " tanya Naruto tajam membuat Shinigami menaikkan alisnya.

" Aku tahu kau berencana menggunakan percobaan ini untuk mendapatkan kekuatan besar tapi karena itu kau kehilangan orang tersayangmu " ucap Naruto membuat shinigami tersentak.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Shinigami.

 **Sreet! Wush! Grep!**

Seketika Naruto merentangkan tangannya ke salah satu suntikan hingga suntikan itu berada di tangannya.

 **Cklik!**

Naruto langsung menyuntikkan suntikan itu pada punggungnya hingga tubuh Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir di tubuhnya.

" _**Naruto tahap keduamu Selesai, saat ini aku akan menjaga tubuhmu agar tetap stabil, sekarang selesaikan tugasmu "**_ ucap Kami-sama melalui pikiran Naruto.

" A-Apa yang kau lakukan, ke-Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? " tanya perempuan di samping Naruto panik.

" Sebaiknya kau diam Yukimura Aguri, aku memiliki urusan pada monster ini " balas Naruto datar.

 **BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Seketika pendengaran Naruto teralih begitu mendengar ledakan kecil di langit, Naruto yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi melebarkan matanya.

' Bulannya... Hancur ' batin Naruto terkejut

" _Apa yang terjadi?! "_

" _Seekor Tikus yang di jadikan Uji Coba di bulan baru saja meledakkan energi besar hingga 70% bulan hancur_ "

" _Kuso! Cari tahu kapan terjadinya pada manusia! "_

" _Tanggal 13 Maret tahun depan "_

Naruto, Aguri dan Shinigami hanya terdiam mendengar itu, Aguri menutup mulutnya karena terkejut sementara Shinigami menyeringai sadis, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

 **Bhhhaaaats!**

Seketika dari punggung Naruto keluar sembilan tentakel yang melambai-lambai bersiap bertarung, Shinigami yang melihat itu hanya mendengus meremehkan.

" Jika kau ingin melawanku, kau akan kalah dariku " ucap Shinigami datar.

 **Bhaaaats!**

Seketika tubuh Shinigami'pun berubah dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terdapat tentakel.

" kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau membunuh semua orang di sini? Setelah kau memanipulasi percobaan ini? " ucap Naruto datar membuat Shinigami sedikit tersentak karena ucapan Naruto.

" Heh! Mataku ini bisa melihat semuanya, masa lalumu bahkan semua memori yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu " balas Naruto " Dengar jika kau masih bersih keras aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, anggap saja ini sebagai taruhan " lanjut Naruto.

" Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan? " tanya Shinigami.

" Aku akan menghancurkan Bangunan ini dan membunuh semua yang di hadapanku, dengan begitu Yanagisawa akan menggunakanmu sebagai alat untuk membunuhku, aku ingin kau menjadi alat untuk sementara si Yanagisawa.

Selama kau menjadi alat, aku ingin kau memata-matai rencana sebenarnya dari Yanagisawa kenapa dia menciptakan Tentakel-tentakel ini. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia tidak memiliki tujuan untuk menciptakan tentakel ini " jawab Naruto menjelaskan rencananya.

" apa keuntungannya bagiku? Aku sudah memiliki kekuatan ini, aku bisa apapun sepuasku " balas Shinigami.

" itulah dirimu, kau mementingkan Kekuatan dari pada masa depan dunia " balas Naruto membuat Shinigami terdiam " Jika kau seperti itu dan kau lepas kendali dan tanpa sadar kau membunuh orang tersayangmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut Naruto

" Aku bisa melihat masa depan dimana kau menghancurkan bangunan dan tanpa sengaja Aguri mati karena melindungimu! " teriak Naruto di akhir kata.

 **Dor!**

" Arrrghh! " seketika Aguri berteriak begitu sebuah peluru mengenai kakinya

" Aguri! " teriak Shinigami.

" Kuso! " umpat Naruto membawa tubuh Aguri ke tempat yang aman.

" SEBAIKNYA KALIAN MENYERANG SEBELUM KAMI MEMBUNUH KALIAN! " Naruto dan Shinigami yang mendengar suara itu hanya bisa menggeram.

" Baiklah aku memiliki sedikit rencana, kita atasi mereka semua tapi jangan bunuh Yanagisawa, karena aku ingin kau menjadi alatnya setelah semua ini selesai, setelah semua selesai, dia pasti akan menangkap salah satu dari kita, dan aku ingin kau menjadi tahanan Yanagisawa untuk bahan percobaan gilanya itu dan cari tujuannya untuk menciptakan Tentakel ini. Setelah semua itu selesai beritahu padaku " ucap Naruto, Shinigami yang mendengar itu hanya diam dia mencoba menimbang ajakan Naruto.

" jika kau menerima seluruh dunia akan selamat, termasuk murid-murid yang di ajari oleh Aguri-san " ucap Naruto, Shinigami yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum.

" Aku terima "

" Ja-jangan! " pekik Aguri mencoba menghentikan Naruto dan Shinigami.

" Jangan khawatir Aguri-san, kami tidak akan mudah mati begitu saja " balas Naruto menghilangkan kekkainya.

 **Buak! Pyaaars!**

Naruto'pun langsung memukul pelindung yang mengunci Shinigami hingga hancur, Shinigami sedikit terkejut karena pukulan Naruto bisa menghancurkan Kaca tebal yang mengurungnya.

" Satte, kita mulai " ucap Naruto berjalan keluar di susul oleh Shinigami

" Wah~ Wah~ banyak sekali " gumam Naruto terdengar santai saat melihat banyak pasukan yang telah mengepung mereka.

" Tembak mereka! " teriak Yanagisawa.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Seluruh Pasukan'pun menembakkan peluru mereka ke arah Naruto dan Shinigami, Namun Naruto tanpa santai dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

 **Swuush!**

Seketika seluruh peluru di depan mereka membuat seluruh pasukan terkejut " Jika kalian ingin membunuhku, kalian seharusnya memakai akal kalian untuk membunuhku " ucap Naruto menjatuhkan seluruh peluru di depannya.

" Shinigami, sebaiknya kau lakukan tugasmu, biar aku urus bangunan ini " ucap Naruto.

" Ghahahahahah! Dengan senang hati! " balas Shinigami lalu melesat dan membunuh banyak pasukan kecuali Yanagisawa.

 **Wush! Buagh! Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga hancur di susul oleh bangunan di atas mereka yang langsung roboh berantakkan.

.

.

" Kau terlalu cepat menyelesaikan hal ini " ucap Shinigami pada Naruto.

" Heh! Aku tidak tertarik untuk membunuh orang secara langsung, aku lebih tertarik membunuh mereka dari luar " balas Naruto mendengus.

" Khuh! Terima kasih atas segalanya " ucap Shinigami namun tiba-tiba Shinigami langsung menyerang Naruto.

 **Syutsyut! Grep!**

Namun tentakel yang akan menusuk Naruto langsung tertahan oleh tentakel Naruto yang melilit di tentakelnya.

" Hah~ sudah aku duga pasti akan seperti ini " gumam Naruto masih santai lalu melirik Shinigami yang ada di belakangnya.

" Khuhuhu, sepertinya kau sudah menebaknya, aku tidak peduli dengan rencanamu itu, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini selama setahun untuk membuat semuanya ketakutan karena diriku.

Aku tidak peduli walaupun bumi hancur bersamaku, akan aku bawa bumi hancur bersamaku! " ucap Shinigami menyeringai dan siap menyerang Naruto kembali.

" Jangan! " teriak Aguri dari belakang langsung memeluk Shinigami.

 **Jraaash!**

Seketika dari beberapa runtuhan sebuah tombak langsung tertembak dan berhasil melukai perut Aguri, Shinigami yang melihat itu terkejut.

" Aguri! " teriak Shinigami ketika melihat tubuh Aguri jatuh.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Namun dengan cepat Shinigami langsung menangkap Aguri, sementara Naruto melihat kejadian itu teringat masa lalu.

" Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa aku sangat lamban sekali untuk menolongmu " gumam Shinigami lirih.

" Itulah karena kau terlalu termakan dengan kekuatanmu " balas Naruto dingin membuat Shinigami menoleh ke arahnya " Jika kau memanfaatkan kekuatanmu dengan baik kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkan orang lain bahkan dunia ini " lanjut Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Shinigami.

' Sial luka di perutnya tidak bisa aku sembuhkan apa lagi saat ini aku sedikit memiliki chakra karena Kurama dan yang lain telah menyegel kekuatan mereka dan mereka hanya memberiku batas tertentu menggunakan kekuatanku ' batin Naruto mendecih kesal karena tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

" Aguri gomenasai jika seperti ini sama saja aku membunuhmu " sesal Shinigami.

" Ti-Tidak bukan seperti itu, karena aku mau melakukannya, karena bagiku kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, demi kau aku rela mati demi dirimu " ucap Aguri lirih, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan kehilangan Hinata, Menma, Naruko, Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Serafall.

" Demi dirimupun aku tak masalah kalaupun harus mati, tapi... Di luar sana tak mungkin ada orang yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu untukku " balas Shinigami lirih.

" Jika.. Kalian memiliki waktu satu tahun, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian mengajari murid-muridku, mereka sama sepertimu mereka tersesat dalam kegelapan, tapi aku percaya salah satu dari kalian pasti bisa membuat serucah harapan pada mereka.

Dengan tentakel lembut ini, aku yakin salah satu dari kalian pasti bisa menjadi guru yang hebat " setelah mengatakan itu Aguri'pun menutup mata selamanya.

" Inilah dunia saat ini, seseorang penjahat dengan membunuh semua orang harus kehilangan orang tercintanya ketika dia lepas kendali karena tidak sadar telah membunuh orang tercintanya sendiri " gumam Naruto memejamkan matanya " Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Shinigami-san? Aku akan pergi menjadi guru bagi murid-murid Aguri, aku tahu mereka mempercayakannya padamu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan para murid di telantarkan begitu saja " lanjut Naruto sambil bertanya pada Naruto.

" Bunuh aku sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi, biarkan aku mati, aku sudah tidak kuat, aku terlalu egois aku sudah kehilangan semuanya, aku tidak berguna " ucap Shinigami penuh penyesalan.

" Dengan membunuhmu apa untungnya untukku? " balas Naruto.

" Dengan begitu bumi akan selamat "

" Cih! Kau lupa bahwa saat ini aku juga sama sepertimu? Walaupun aku membunuhmu bumi ini tetap tidak akan aman " balas Naruto mendecih kesal.

" Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Shinigami.

" Hah~ " hela Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada Shinigami.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? "

" peganglah tanganku, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mati dari dunia ini sampai setahun. Kita akan bergabung menjadi satu, tapi tubuhmu akan lenyap, namun pikiran, kenangan, semuanya menyatu bersamaku " ucap Naruto membuat Shinigami sedikit tersentak.

" Dengan kata lain, dirimu bisa menjadi diriku, sementara kau bisa menjadi diriku, tapi semua kewenangan mengendalikan tubuh ini adalah aku " lanjut Naruto.

" Apa keuntungannya? "

" Kita bisa saling menyelesaikan tugas dari Aguri " balas Naruto membuat Shinigami terdiam.

 **Sret!**

Shinigami mencoba menimbang tawaran Naruto, setelah keputusannya bulat, Shinigami'pun menerima tawaran Naruto dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya pada Naruto.

" Aku terima tawaranmu dengan tulus " ucap Shinigami, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

 **Sriiiing! Syuuut~**

Perlahan tubuh Shinigami'pun bercahaya dan perlahan masuk ke tubuh Naruto hingga tak tersisa. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di tempat itu.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita buat perjanjian dengan pemerintah untuk menyetujui agar aku mengajari para murid Aguri-san " gumam Naruto berbalik lalu memandang ke langit.

 **Bhaaats! Wush!**

Setelah itu dari punggung Naruto keluar sepasang sayap hitam lalu terbang ke langit.

 **Sret! Wuuuuuush!**

Setelah mencapai udara Naruto'pun langsung melesat ke tempat pemerintahan jepang dengan kecepatan Sonic yang bahkan tidak bisa di lihat oleh orang biasa.

 **Wush! Brak! Blaaaaam!**

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung menerobos Masuk melalui Atap dan menghancurkan Atap gedung pemerintahan jepang dan langsung mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan perkumpulan pemerintahan.

" Siapa kau?!, kenapa kau seenaknya memasuki ruangan ini?! " teriak salah satu pemimpin pemerintah pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

 **Bhaats!**

Naruto diam tidak menjawab melainkan mengeluarkan Sembilan tentakelnya menbuat seluruh pemimpin terkejut.

" Ka-Kau... Apa kau salah satu orang dari eksperimen Yanagisawa? " tanya salah satu pemimpin lain sambil tergagap.

" Ho~ sepertinya orang itu cepat sekali menyebarkan berita " gumam Naruto " baiklah, itu benar aku salah satu Eksperimen Dari pria Yanagisawa itu dan aku memiliki sebuah permintaan " ucap Naruto dengan santai tidak peduli di sekitarnya di mana semua polisi, dan pasukan keamaan rekah menodongkan Pistol ke arahnya.

" Heh, katakan permintaanmu itu terhadap nereka " balas pemimpin lain lagi dengan nada Arogan.

 **Dordordordordor!**

 **Swuuush!**

Seketika seluruh Pasukan menembak ke arah Naruto namun sebelum mengenai Naruto seluruh Peluru berhenti seketika.

" Heh! Nereka? Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik memohon pada Nereka, akan lebih baik kalau aku memohon pada Kami-sama " balas Naruto mendengus lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

 **Wush! Brank! Twush! Jrak!**

Seketika Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras hingga membuat sebuah gelombang ledakan dan mementalkan seluruh peluru dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan berhasil melukai para Pasukan.

" Ghhh! " geram para pemimpin ketika melihat Naruto bisa mengalahkan seluruh pasukan dengan cepat.

" Permintaanku adalah, Aku ingin mengajari Para Murid SMP Kunugigaoka, atau lebih tepatnya kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka " ucap Naruto dengan dingin sambil menatap seluruh pemimpin.

" Kenapa juga kami harus menyetujui permintaanmu? "

" Karena jika tidak, aku bisa saja Menghancurkan Bumi ini dengan satu kali serangan milikku " balas Naruto membuka salah satu tangannya hingga memunculkan bola hitam kecil membuat seluruh pemimpin bersiaga.

" Apa itu? "

" Ini adalah Inti Bumi, memang tidak terlalu besar tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku bisa saja menghancurkan Inti Bumi ini dan membuat bumi hancur... Tidak, bahkan seluruh planet bisa aku hancurkan " jawab Naruto sambil mengubah bola hitam di tangannya menjadi Sebuah galaksi bima sakti dalam ukuran kecil.

" Kheh! Kau pikir kami mudah tertipu?! "

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buktikan? " balas Naruto mengubah kembali Galaksi Bima Sakti dalam ukuran kecil menjadi Bola Hitam dan mencengkeram bola itu dengan kuat.

 **Brak! Brak! Krak! Krak!**

Seketika di ruangan kepemimpinan terjadi gempa beserta retaknya beberapa dinding membuat seluruh pemimpin terkejut karena ucapan Naruto bukanlah kebohongan.

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

" Baiklah! Kami setuju, tapi dengan syarat tidak boleh melukai para murid-murid, jika kau melanggar maka kami mencabut persetujuan kita " balas salah satu pemimpin pada akhirnya.

" Terima kasih atas pengertiannya " balas Naruto tersenyum manis lalu menghilangkan bola hitam di tangannya.

" _**Kerja Bagus Naruto, dengan begini kau bisa melanjutkan Misimu hingga akhir "**_ ucap Kami-sama.

" Heh! Justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena mau membantuku mengambilkan inti bumi ini, walaupun ini hanya sebagian kecil dari inti bumi tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengertak mereka " balas Naruto melalui pikirannya " Satte, jika begitu aku permisi, mulai besok aku akan mengajar di sekolah itu, jadi sampai bertemu besok " balas Naruto bersiap untuk pergi.

" Matte! " langkah Naruto langsung terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu dan dia melihat para pemimpin seolah bertanya.

" Besok kau akan di ajak oleh Agen Karasuma untuk ke sekolah Kunugigaoka, besok kau harus bertemu lebih dulu dengan Agen Karasuma tepat di gerbang SMP tersebut "

" Heh! Terserah kalian saja " balas Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya.

 **Bhats! Swush!**

Seketika dari punggung Naruto kembali keluar sayap dan terbang ke langit kembali, melihat itu mereka langsung mengerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menyerang Naruto.

" Heh! Dasar arogan " desis Naruto.

 **Twush!**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto langsung pergi menuju tempat SMP Kunugigaoka dimana kelas yang dia akan ajari.

 **Wush! Srak!**

Setelah sampai Naruto mendarat di salah satu pohon dan melihat kelas yang akan di ajari terlihat sangat tidak layak untuk murid-murid biasanya

" Kenapa kelas yang Di Ajari Aguri-san seperti ini " gumam Naruto

" _**Itu karena mereka kelas terbuang, mereka yang memiliki nilai rendah dan paling bodoh akan di masukkan ke kelas itu, itu kata Aguri "**_ ucap Shinigami melalui pikiran Naruto.

" Hah~ Souka " gumam Naruto lalu duduk di dahan pohon sambil menghadap bulan yang seharusnya bulan penuh menjadi bulan sabit.

' _Kenapa Naru-kun? '_

" Hime, seandainya kau di sini, kau pasti akan membantuku " gumam Naruto menggenggam kalung yang dia gunakan lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Malam semakin larut membuat Naruto terlelah dan akhirnya tidur di dahan dengan senyum lirihnya karena harus kehilangan orang tercintanya.

 **.**

 **Senin, 14 March 2016**

 **07.30 AM**

 **SMP Kunugigaoka, 3-E**

.

Terlihat di pagi cerah terlihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya saat ini tengah melihat para Siswa yang akan di ajarinya saat ini tengah berjalan ke kelas mereka karena pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Naruto yang ingat ada janji langsung melesat tanpa suara dan mendarat tepat di depan gerbang SMP Kunugigaoka, di mana beberapa orang telah menunggu dirinya.

" Kalian terlambat sekali " ucap Naruto membuat salah satu dari orang di hadapan Naruto menahan kesal.

" Justru kaulah yang terlambat! Ke mana saja kau?! " balas salah satu orang yang membuat Naruto kesal.

" Aku sudah berada di sekitar Kelas yang aku ajari semalam, dan tadi aku masih di sana sambil mengawasi murid-murid yang aku akan ajari, kenapa ada masalah? " balas Naruto santai membuat semua di sana terdiam.

" Hahh~ sudahlah, namaku Karasuma, aku adalah orang yang akan mengawasimu saat ini hingga satu tahun " hela Pria bernama Karasuma mengalah.

" Heh! Kau seperti Stalker dari orang yang aku kenal " balas Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju kelas yang akan dia ajari.

.

 **Kelas 3-E**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah memasuki kelas dari yang di ajari, Naruto melihat-lihat seluruh keadaan ruangan yang terbilang cukup rapi, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dari tempat seperti itu.

" Oh~ aku lupa " gumam Naruto melirik tentakelnya yang belum keluar.

 **Bhaaats!**

" begini lebih baik " gumam Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya

 **Kreet!**

Dengan keras Naruto Membuka pintu kelas yang dia akan ajari sehingga membuat seluruh ruangan tersebut terkejut. Dengan lembut Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut hingga bersama Karasuma dan temannya yang lain.

" baiklah dengarkan, aku adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan Bulan Kalian, aku berencana melakukan Hal yang sama di Bumi, lalu aku akan menjadi guru kalian saat ini dan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu dengan kalian " ucap Naruto membuat semua cengo.

' _Dia sangat berbeda dari penampilannya '_ batin seluruh murid.

" ya.. Aku Karasuma dari Menteri pertahanan, pertama mohon di mengerti bahwa apa yang akan kukatakan ini adalah Rahasia Negara " lanjut Karasuma mengambil alih, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam " Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ingin kalian membunuh Monster ini " lanjut Karasuma langsung mendapat delikan dari Naruto

" Monster? Hey! Aku masih seperti manusia biasanya ya! " balas Naruto tidak terima.

" Eto... Siapa dia? Apa dia alien atau seseorang datang untuk menyerang kami? " tanya salah satu murid membuat alis Naruto berkedut. Alien?

" Kurang ajar! Asal kalian tahu aku ini manusia seperti kalian! " balas Naruto murka.

" Ya~ apa yang di katakannya memang benar, tapi aku tidak bisa membahasnya lebih detail, dia berencana menghancurkan Bumi, bulan Maret tahun depan, hanya menteri-menteri luar negeri saja yang tahu. Jika seluruh warga tahu maka seluruh dunia dalam masalah. Kalian harus membunuhnya sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dengan kata lain.. " ucap Karasuma menjelaskan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya.

Naruto hanya melirik ke arah Karasuma lalu menyeringai tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Karasuma " Ini adalah misi pembunuhan! " lanjut Karasuma sambil menebaskan sebuah pisau hijau ke arah Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Namun dengan kecepatannya Naruto sudah berpindah posisi membuat Serangan Karasumapun meleset. " Tapi Orang ini... " jeda Karasuma lagi lalu kembali menyerang Naruto.

 **Wush!**

" Sangat cepat... " lanjut Karasuma kembali menyerang Naruto yang sudah di belakangnya " Saat kalian mencoba membunuhnya... Dia akan mempermainkan kalian, seperti Boneka! " lanjut Karasuma menahan kesal saat Naruto berada di belakangnya sambil mengerak-gerakan kepala Karasuma kesana-kesini seperti Boneka. Merasa kesal Karasuma kembali menyerang Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Namun Naruto langsung menghindar dan berdiri di belakang para muridnya. " Orang ini memiliki kekuatan mengerikan yang dapat membuat bulan menjadi bulan sabit kecepatan Minimumnya adalah 20 mach. Dengan kata lain, jika dia serius ingin kabur. Kita hanya bisa pasrah menunggu sampai kehancuran kita datang " lanjut Karasuma mendelik ke arah Naruto yang di belakang murid-murid sambil bersiul-siul.

" Dan itu tidak menyenangkan kalian tahu. Maka dari itu aku membuat tawaran dengan pemerintah agar tidak membunuhku, sebagai gantinya aku mengajari kalian di sini " balas Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Karasuma sambil mengelus rambut Karasuma membuat Karasuma mengeram kesal dengan perempatan di dahinya.

" Kenapa? " tanya semua drop pada Naruto.

" Kami tidak tahu apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya " balas Karasuma semakin kesal " Kami punya dua alasan. Pertama dan yang terpenting datang ke sekolah setiap hari agar kami bisa mengawasinya. Dan yang kedua, berikan kesempatan untuk 30 orang untuk membunuhnya dari jarak dekat " lanjut Karasuma.

" Dan juga yang berhasil membunuhnya akan mendapatkan Hadiah 10 miliyar Yen " lanjut Karasuma membuat semua terkejut akan hadiah yang akan di dapat " Harga yang pantas, karena jika misi ini berhasil secara tidak langsung maka kalian telah menyelamatkan dunia ini "

" Kalian harus menemukan celah pada pertahanannya lalu menyerangnya. Kalian akan mendapatkan senjata dan peluru yang tak melukai kalian tapi melukai dirinya. Kalian harus menjaga rahasia ini dari keluarga dan teman-teman kalian. Kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi, jika bumi menghilang tak ada tempat bagi kita untuk kabur " ucap Karasuma.

" Begitulah~ baiklah selama setahun ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama " ucap Naruto menggosok-gosok tangannya " Dan aku harap kalian bisa membunuhku sebelum aku menghancurkan Bumi ini, Satte... "

.

.

.

" Kita mula pelajarannya "

.

.

 **Bel sekolah telah kembali berbunyi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Yo! Yo! Akhirnya Update juga!**

 **Bagaimana Season 3nya? Ini masih awal mula jadi masih jauhlah seru-seru dan kocaknya.**

 **Yosh! Penjelasan sedikit, di sini Naruto memang melakukan Misi tersebut, dan misi tersebut'pun dari Kami-sama langsung. Kenapa Naruto harus melakukan Misi pembunuhan dalam pengajarannya? Ya~ anggap saja dirinya sudah tidak kuat hidup :v**

 **Kekuatan Naruto masih seperti biasa, tapi Naruto akan sangat jarang menggunakan kekuatannya.**

 **Lalu untuk The Protector tinggal beberapa kata lagi maka selesai sudah kemungkinan Dua atau Tiga hari akan Update. Lalu untukk seluruh jawaban dari Reader... Semuanya tepat! Kalian benar-benar hebat.**

 **Saa! Kita akhiri pembicaraan kita, saa! Saya Dedek, undur Diri, Jaa ne!**

 **Please Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Kembali lagi ini. Yosh karena saya lebih tertarik melanjutkan ini lebih baik saya melanjutkannya sampai beberapa Chapterlah lebih dulu. Saa! Biar gak pada penasaran langsung saja yuk!**

 **.**

 **Konomi Suzuki – Redo**

 **Fix First Music**

( Terlihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan luka di perut perlahan bangkit dengan sendirinya dengan luka memulih dan perlahan pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian berjubah putih lalu menatap tajam ke belakang di mana kamera berada )

 **jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di sebuah tempat rumput yang luas dengan pakaian jas berjubah putih sambil melipat dada di tangannya )

 **sou janai yo to iikikasete**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang kuas dengan bercahaya di rekam dari samping sambil memandang ke atas dengan sendu )

 **subete o**

( Layar di dikaburkan dengan gambar Setengah mata Hinata yang menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata )

 **jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante**

( Layar di kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma dan Naruko yang menyamping ke kanan yang berada di atas tempat putih sambil tersenyum )

 **wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko?**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Serafall dan Sona yang membentuk persegi lima dengan saling membelakangi di sebuah tempat bercahaya sambil saling tersenyum )

 **boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang menghadap ke arah kamera sambil menutup matanya )

 **Fix Second Music**

( Layar di ganti dengan setengah Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **wasurenai kioku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar setengah Naruto dari samping sambil berjalan ke depan di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap )

 **nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang menyamping perlahan bersinar karena sudah keluar dari sebuah lorong gelap )

 **makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou**

( Layar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera dengan di hadapan Naruto sebuah kelas yang sangat lapuk, lalu layar diganti kembali dengan setengah mulut Naruto yang perlahan menyeringai )

 **hanashi wa shinai kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tiga kali dengan beberapa murid kelas 3-E dengan ekspresi membunuh menoleh ke arah Kamera )

 **chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit dan kamera bergerak turun sampai memperlihatkan Kelas 3-E, lalu di tambah dengan judul cerita ini )

 **tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan seluruh kelas 3-E menyerbu Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar ke arah para Murid yang merentangkan tangan mereka ke arahnya )

 **itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Kelas 3-E perlahan berhenti dan layar berganti dengan Naruto membelakangi Kamera sambil menghadap ke depan di mana seluruh murid 3-E berbaris bersama Karasuma )

 **chikai wa saa, kimi no tame**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar seluruh Kelas 3-E dari samping tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya )

 **saigo made**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Mata Naruto yang seketika melebar lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil menahan sebuah pedang yang belum di ketahui identitasnya )

 **namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteta nozomu mirai e**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan bergerak memutari Naruto dengan latar-latar masa lalu, hingga Naruto memasang wajah Emosi dan kembali membuka matanya hingga bercahaya putih )

 **tsunagu yo**

( Lalu seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan dan layar diganti dengan gambar penampilan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah tongkat putih )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar diganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang tertutup tudung mendongak ke arah kamera dengan Ekspresi marah )

 **Note For Music :** Jika jelek akan di ganti tapi untuk membayangkan seperti Re Zero dia.

.

 **Chapter 37 : The Plan To Kill**

.

 **Senin, 18 March 2016**

 **Other Place**

 **06.00 AM**

.

Terlihat di sebuah hutan yang luas, dengan tempat yang sangat indah dengan air terjun, terdapat seorang Pria saat ini tengah bermeditasi di sebuah batu tengah kolam Air terjun.

Yap, dialah Uzumaki Naruto, selama seminggu Ini, Naruto selalu bermeditasi sebelum memulai pelajarannya, dan juga selama seminggu ini, banyak terjadi misi pembunuhan padanya mau dari kelas ataupun dari pemerintah.

Tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah mati, Naruto bisa menghindari semua itu dengan kecepatan miliknya, dia juga sangat jarang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk tidak mencurigakan.

Dan selama seminggu ini, tidak ada kabar dari para rekannya, dan juga selama seminggu ini dua sudah mengenal beberapa muridnya yang dia ajari, yah~ walau harus di bunuh murid sendiri itu menjadi sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto.

" Hah~ selama seminggu ini, entah kenapa mereka tidak memberiku kabar " gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya dan perlahan bangun dari posisi meditasinya " Apa benar mereka menyegel diri mereka, tapi tidak mungkin selama itu mereka tertidur " lanjut Naruto mengaruk kepalanya frustasi.

" Hah~ sebaiknya aku bersiap untuk ke kelas saja, dan aku harap mereka tidak menembakiku lagi seperti waktu itu " gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Selama menjadi guru dan juga target pembunuhan, bagi Naruto itu adalah hal merepotkan karena harus menghindari setiap peluru yang bisa menghancurkan setiap Tentakel dan tubuhnya.

Itu di karenakan setiap selnya sudah di ganti dan membuatnya terefek bagi peluru yang di buat untuk membunuhnya walau begitu, tubuhnya bisa bergenerasi kembali dan itu adalah hal merepotkannya.

Apa lagi beberapa muridnya harus protes karena mengira dirinya tidak berefek dengan peluru itu, mengingat itu entah kenapa Naruto ingin selalu menjitak para muridnya. Hey, itu karena dia sudah mempraktikkan efek peluru itu dengan mengenai dua tentakel dan satu tangannya. Apa mereka akan meminta kembali seperti itu? Jika iya, bisa di jamin Naruto akan mengchibaku tensei mereka.

" Hah~ sebaiknya aku cepat " gumam Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lalu melesat dengan cepat ke langit.

 **Swuuush! Kreet~**

Dalam beberapa menit Naruto telah sampai di kelasnya dan langsung masuk membuat sedikit murid terkejut karena Naruto sudah datang.

" Baiklah.. Kita mulai salamnya, bagi ketua kelas tolong beri aba-abanya " ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya.

" Be-Berdiri! " ucap pemuda berambut biru sambil tergagap.

 **Kreet!**

Seketika seluruh murid berdiri sambil mengeker seluruh senjata mereka ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya menghela nafasnya " Bidik " ucap pemuda itu lagi.

" Tembak! " lanjutnya sambil menembaki seluruh peluru ke arah Naruto bersama yang lainnya.

 **Wuuush!**

Namun dengan kecepatan miliknya Naruto berhasil menghindari setiap peluru itu dengan menghindar 3 meter dari tempatnya tadi terus menerus hingga terlihat Naruto seperti ada tiga namun seluruh peluru tidak ada yang mengenainya.

" Ohayo Gonzaimazu, selagi aku di tembaki aku akan mengabsen kalian " ucap Naruto yang selagi menghindar sambil membaca daftar absennya.

" Isogai-kun "

" Ha'i " jawab pemuda bernama Isogai.

" Maaf, suara kalian terdengar kecil karena tembakan ini, jadi tolong keraskan suara kalian " pinta Naruto

" Ha'i! "

" Okajima-kun? "

" Ha'i! "

" Okuda-san? "

" Ha'i! "

" Kataoka-san? "

" Ha'i! "

" Kayano-san? "

" Ha'i! "

" Kanzaki-san? "

" Ha'i! "

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

.

" Hmm~ tidak ada yang absen karena apapun hari ini, sungguh luar biasa, kalian sangat rajin sekali " gumam Naruto tersenyum puas lalu menutup bukunya sambil menatap muridnya yang tampak kelelahan menembakinya.

" Sensei kau cepat sekali " keluh perempuan bernama Nakamura.

" Bahkan setelah kita kembali menyerangnya bersama di kelas seperti ini dia masih bisa menghindarinya " gumam Isogai juga tidak percaya.

" Sayang sekali, sekarang juga tidak ada yang bisa mengenaiku " ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya sambil menatap remeh murid-muridnya " Kalian masih terlalu mengutama jumlah kalian bukan pada kemampuan individu kalian dan itulah membuat kemampuan kalian tampak berkurang. Tatapan kalian, arah senjata kalian dan pergerakan jari kalian sangat mudah di tebak, kalian harus lebih kreatif lagi " lanjut Naruto sambil memberi Nasehat.

" Jika kalian seperti tadi kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku " Lanjut Naruto menatap tajam para muridnya.

" Tapi Sensei... "

" Ha'i! Hentikan sampai di sana, kau ingin menjebakku lagi Maehara-kun? " potong Naruto cepat sambil menatap salah satu muridnya dengan tatapan membunuh membuatnya merinding seketika.

" A-Ah-hahaha, gak jadi deh " balas Maehara cengegesan.

" Hah~ kalian sudah membuatku harus menunjukkan efek peluru ini pada kalian sampai 3 kali, apa itu belum cukup " gerutu Naruto sambil berkecak pinggang " Hah~ baiklah letakan senjata kalian, kita mulai pembelajarannya "

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Teng~ Tong~ Teng~ Tong~**

" Oh~ sudah jam istirahat ya " gumam Naruto sambil memandang jam di kelasnya dan di tangannya " Kalau begitu kita hentikan pelajaran kita sesaat, Sensei juga harus ke suatu tempat " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya.

" Ke suatu tempat? " tanya pemuda yang memiliki Nama lengkap Shiota Nagisa.

" Lebih tepatnya mencari makan siang " jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada muridnya itu.

 **Twush!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan gelombang angin kencang membuat semua menyilangkan tangan mereka.

" Hah~ hari ini juga gagal " hela Maehara lesu.

" Ya~ Mau bagaimana lagi kita ini hanyalah sekumpulan kelas E " balas Mimura membuat suasana kembali suram.

" Hey! Nagisa! " seketika Nagisa yang melamun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara dan dia melihat Terasaka bersama kelompoknya mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Swush! Wush!**

Sementara itu pada sisi Naruto, setelah makan siang Naruto pergi ke kelasnya namun dia urungkan karena dirinya di kejar oleh dua pesawat jet tempur.

Namun Naruto masih lebih cepat dari pada para pesawat Jet tempur itu, Naruto yang masih terbang hanya menyeringai karena berhasil memancing para pesawat ke sebuah tebing.

 **Bziiit! Blaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Naruto menghilang dan membuat dua pesawat itu bertabrakan dengan tebing hingga membuat ledakan besar.

 **Bzit!**

Setelah itu muncul Naruto di atas pohon yang hanya menyeringai melihat hasil perbuatannya, " Hah mereka selalu saja arogan " hela Naruto menatap langit di mana terlihat dua orang terjun dengan terjun payung dengan ketinggian yang sangat luar biasa. Ya Naruto mengeluarkan Mereka sebelum terjadi ledakan Namun memberikan hukuman pada mereka dengan menerbangkan mereka dengan ketinggian yang sangat luar biasa yang bisa membuat mereka sampai di tahan dalam 3 jam jika saja angin di langit tidak keras.

" Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan " gumam Naruto lalu kembali terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Swuuush! Booom!**

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai dengan mendarat di sebuah lapangan yang di mana terdapat Nagisa di sana dan saat mendarat Nagisa harus menyilangkan tangannya karena gelombang angin Naruto saat mendarat cukup keras.

" Yo, Aku kembali " ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari berlututnya.

" Se-Selamat datang Sensei " balas Nagisa tergagap " Sensei dari mana? "

" Menghindari burung jet, tapi ya masalah itu sudah selesai karena mereka terlalu arogan menyerangku " balas Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menyombongkan sedikit dirinya.

" Pa-Pasti sangat sulit karena menjadi sasaran negara ya? " tanya Nagisa sweatdrop

" Ya begitulah harus lari ke sana-sini tapi hasil-hasilnya mereka tidak berhasil " balas Naruto menggerutu

" Saa! Ayo kita masuk, kelas akan kita lanjutkan " ajak Naruto sementara Nagisa hanya mengikuti.

' _Walau dari jarak seperti ini, apa aku bisa membunuh Naruto-sensei '_ batin Nagisa sambil menatap Naruto yang berjalan di depannya.

.

.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku memiliki tugas untuk kalian, yaitu membuat puisi pendek dengan baris terakhirnya adalah Kitsune " perintah Naruto sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

" Kitsune? " tanya Kanzaki dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Contohnya _" Manusia yang menahan wanita itu bukanlah penjahat melainkan penjelmaan Kitsune "_ " ucap Naruto memberi contoh.

" Kitsune ya " gumam Isogai mencoba berpikir.

" Jika sudah kalian boleh pulang "

" Heh! " teriak seluruh murid.

" Bagaimana cara kami membuatnya seperti itu Sensei? " tanya perempuan bernama Okano.

" Ayolah~ apa tidak ada gambaran seperti Kitsune? " balas Naruto yang mengeluarkan sembilan tentakelnya dan berubah menjadi ekornya dan membuat telinga kitsune dari rambutnya.

" Auauauauauauauau~ " lanjut Naruto seperti Kitsune dengan sembilan ekor melambai-lambai

" KITSUNE MACAM APA ITU?! " teriak Maehara kesal.

" Ano Sensei, boleh bertanya? " tanya Kayano membuat Naruto melirik ke arahnya " Sebenarnya ini mengganggu saya, tapi kenapa nama Sensei sama seperti milik Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di komik-komik ninja itu? " tanya Kayano.

" Benar juga " timpal Isogai.

" Dan juga wajah Sensei hampir sama tapi hanya rambut sensei lebih panjang " setuju Kataoka.

" Hahh~ " Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, seharusnya dia memperkenalkan namanya dengan Namikaze Naruto, tapi setelah seminggu tinggal dia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian karena di dunia yang dia tempati terdapat komik yang memiliki nama mirip dengannya dan hal itu membuatnya harus kalang kabut ke sana sini untuk menghindari para fansnya.

" Sensei juga tidak tahu kenapa nama sensei sama seperti komik itu, ya~ keluarga Sensei yang memberikan nama itu mau bagaimana lagi " lanjut Naruto seadanya.

" Yang benar saja " gumam Maehara sweatdrop.

" Tapi yang terpenting adalah tugas kalian " lanjut Naruto sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

" Ha'i! " balas Kayano sambil tersenyum manis.

" Satte, selagi kalian membuat, Sensei ingin istirahat sebentar " lanjut Naruto menyandarkan dirinya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Nagisa melirik ke arah Naruto yang rupanya sudah memejamkan matanya, setelah itu Nagisa menunduk sesaat lalu berjalan ke depan hingga membuat mata kanan Naruto terbuka.

" Oh, sudah selesai Nagisa-kun " gumam Naruto.

' _setelah makan siang, kita akan merasa mengantuk dan karena Naruto-sensei sama seperti kami, pasti Naruto-sensei akan sangat lengah karena lelah, dan mungkin ini adalah titik lemah Sensei '_ batin Nagisa sudah berdiri di depan Naruto sementara yang lain hanya menunggu

 **Sret! Grep!**

Dengan gerakan mendadak Nagisa menebaskan sebuah pisau ke arahnya namun Naruto langsung menahannya dengan sekedip mata dengan tentakelnya.

" Heh~ tidak buruk Nagisa, tapi kau harus le "

 **Grep!**

Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti karena Tiba-Tiba Nagisa memeluknya dan mata Naruto melihat Nagisa mengalungkan sebuah bom di lehernya.

' _Granat! '_ teriak batin Naruto terkejut.

 **Tik!**

 **Sriiing! Booooom!**

Seketika Terasaka memencet satu tombol namun Naruto membuka mata kirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi sharingan dan setelahnya terjadi ledakan hingga membuat semua menutup matanya.

" Yosha! 10 miliyar yen! " teriak Terasaka senang tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Terasaka! Apa yang telah kau lakukan! " teriak Isogai marah.

" Hahaha, dia tidak akan menduga kalau itu adalah bom bunuh diri, a... " perkataan Terasaka seketika terhenti begitu melihat Nagisa yang berbaring dengan sesuatu aura biru keluar dari tubuhnya dan tak ada luka sama sekali.

" Aura apa itu dan juga... "

" Sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu kemampuan Sensei, dan juga aura biru yang ada di tubuh Nagisa itu juga salah satu kemampuan Sensei jadi Sensei melindunginya dari ledakan tadi " seketika semua tersentak mendengar suara itu Nagisa yang pingsan sesaat akhirnya bangun dan aura biru di tubuh Nagisa perlahan menghilang.

 **Tap!**

Seketika semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah belakang kelompok Terasaka di mana Naruto berdiri dengan wajah menahan marah dengan aura hitam perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, apa ini rencana kalian? " tanya Naruto dengan nada marah dan mengeluarkan sembilan tentakelnya yang melambai liar.

Semua seketika ketakutan ketika melihat Naruto tengah marah sangat menyeramkan dengan mata merah yang sangat menakutkan bagi mereka.

" Ti-Tidak bukan kami! " sangkal Yoshida ketakutan.

" I-Itu ide Nagisa " lanjut Terasaka.

" Ho~ Nagisa ya " gumam Naruto tidak tertarik.

 **Sret! Booost!**

Seketika Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan saat itu juga semua langsung melayang seperti tidak ada gravitasi " Kesepakatanku dengan pemerintah adalah mengajari kalian tanpa menyakiti kalian, tapi jika kalian melakukan pembunuhan seperti itu. Aku bisa saja melukai siapa pun... Tidak bahkan satu dunia ini akan aku hancurkan jika kalian seperti itu " ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin membuat semua ketakutan.

" A-Apa Salahnya! Ka-Kau sendiri bukan yang bilang " bunuh aku! " tapi kenapa setelah kami lakukan kenapa kami di marah?! " balas Terasaka tidak kalah sengit.

 **Bletak!**

Dengan keras Naruto menjitak kepala Terasaka hingga meringis, suasana masih tegang karena aura mengerikan Naruto masih terasa.

" Hah~ itu karena kalian tidak memedulikan Nagisa yang menjadi Korban pada rencana kalian, kalian hanya mementingkan uang dari pada nyawa teman kalian " balas Naruto melembut dan perlahan menurunkan semuanya yang dia terbangkan.

" Nagisa, aku memberimu nilai plus untuk hal tadi, kau bisa menyerang Sensei dengan menghilangkan nafsu membunuhmu membuat Sensei tidak bisa berkutik karena hal itu.

Tapi aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah dengan cara seperti itu, Sensei masih memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk menghindari seluruh serangan yang akan Sensei terima " ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengelus rambut Nagisa.

" Ne~ diriku lagi satu sebaiknya hentikan aksi mayatmu itu " ucap Naruto pada dirinya satu lagi yang masih tergeletak.

" Kuso~ kau untungnya aku menggunakan Jikkukan Jikan untuk menyelamatkan diri, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah mati " gumam Naruto Bunshin yang berbaring perlahan bangkit.

" Kemampuan Sensei adalah bisa membagi diri sensei, banyak kemampuan Sensei yang belum keluar jika kalian ingin tahu kalian harus membunuh Sensei lebih dulu.

Dan satu hal lagi Nagisa, Sensei tidak akan membiarkan diri Sensei mati dengan mudah, Sensei akan menikmati waktu sensei hingga bulan Maret bersama kalian, dan sesudah itu akan aku ledakan bumi, tapi kalian tahu harus apa sebelum itu terjadi " lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis pada Nagisa.

' _Se-Sensei ini tidak buruk juga... Di ceramahi dan di elusnya kepalaku, kenapa Naruto-sensei yang baik seperti ini ingin menghancurkan bumi '_ batin Nagisa sambil memegang kepalanya yang di elus.

Pandangan Naruto kembali teralih ke salah satu mejanya yang terlihat bekas luka bakar dan terlihat api kecil menjalar hingga membuat bolongan kecil. Naruto yang melihat itu ternegun akan masa lalu.

' _A-Aku Me-Mencintaimu Naru-kun, se-Selalu '_

' _Sayonara Naru-chan '_

' _Aku bangga padamu, baka Otouto '_

Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto dan jatuh ke tanah, setelah menghilangkan lamuannya Naruto mengarahkan satu tentakelnya untuk memadamkan api itu.

" Naruto-sensei " Naruto yang di panggil langsung menoleh dan dia Melihat Nagisa yang tersenyum padanya " Sebelum bumi ini hancur, kami akan membunuhmu, itulah janji kami " lanjut Nagisa.

" Hmm~ Semangat yang bagus " balas Naruto tersenyum tulus " Satte! Karena waktu pelajaran sudah selesai kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini " lanjut Naruto lalu membuka jendela di belakang Nagisa.

" Matta Ashita " lanjut Naruto tersenyum.

 **Twush!**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya menuju suatu tempat.

" Bagaimana? " setelah kepergian Naruto datanglah Karasuma yang membuat semua sedikit terkejut " apa kalian menemukan cara membunuhnya? " tanyanya lagi.

" Ya~ sedikitlah Karasuma-san " jawab Maehara sambil mengindikkan bahunya.

" Dia masih memiliki banyak kekuatan yang belum kita ketahui, jadi kami hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan membunuhnya karena dia jarang menggunakan kekuatannya " balas Okajima.

" Hahh~ mungkin kalian harus sedikit berusaha lagi, karena hanya kalian yang bisa membunuhnya, itu karena satu hal tak di ketahui dia ingin mengajari kalian, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhnya dengan seadanya " ucap Karasuma menghela nafasnya lalu menatap ke arah Jendela yang di buka oleh Naruto.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **20.00 PM**

 **Naruto Side**

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di puncak Gedung Big Bang, Inggris. Naruto berdiri sambil menatap bulan sabit dengan ekspresi kosong.

Setelah kepergiannya dari kelas, Naruto menyempatkan diri mengelilingi seluruh pulau untuk menghibur dirinya namun tidak ada yang menarik selain melihat bulan baginya.

' _Naru-kun, bulanya indah sekali bukan '_

' _Um, cantik sepertimu Hime '_

Tanpa terasa air mata Naruto kembali jatuh dan mengenai kalungnya, Mengingat itu hati Naruto terasa perih, dimana kebersamaanya, kemesraan, canda mereka, senyum mereka terasa memudar karena Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya.

' _Doushite... Doushite Hime '_ batin Naruto meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak _' Kenapa... Kenapa kau harus pergi '_ batin Naruto

" _Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati lagi Naru-kun "_

 **Deg!**

Seketika pandangan Naruto membeku ketika dia melihat Hinata dengan gaun putih tengah melayang di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum yang pertama kali saat kebersamaan mereka.

" Hi-Hime... " gumam Naruto lirih.

" _Gomenne Naru-kun, sepertinya aku membuatmu menderita seperti ini "_ sesal Hinata yang melayang mendekati Naruto lalu melepaskan remasan tangan Naruto pada Dadanya sendiri.

" Hi-Hime... K-Kaukah itu... "

" _Hihihi, Naru-kun seperti melihat hantu saja... "_ tawa Hinata tersenyum manis _" Jangan buat dirimu menderita karenaku Ne Naru-kun, ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan menunggumu di sana "_ lanjut Hinata mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya

" _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Naru-kun, tetaplah senyum untukku jangan buat aku sedih "_ bisik Hinata.

 **Cup~**

Sebuah ciuman di terima oleh Naruto yang masih terdiam, perlahan tubuh Hinata mengabur dan hilang sepenuhnya, Naruto masih membeku di tempat karena kejadian tadi.

Tangan Naruto mengepal sepenuhnya hingga jarinya memutih, bulir-bulir air mengalir di pipinya dan ekspresinya tak terlihat karena rambut panjangnya, tubuhnya bergetar karena tidak kuat, namun sebuah kata kalau kita tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini..

" Hime... Hontoni Gomenasai " Naruto sangat menyesal.

.

.

 **Selasa, 19 March 2016**

 **Hutan belakang Sekolah.**

 **05.30 AM**

 **.**

Ke esokkan paginya, terlihat di salah satu bawah pohon, terdapat Naruto tengah berbaring di bawah pohon dalam keadaan terlelap karena jam pelajaran masih lama. Namun Naruto tidak sadar jika ada dua murid yang mengintainya merekalah Sugino dan Nagisa.

" Seperti benar, dia tidur di sini dan dia tidak akan bangun sebelum jam kita mulai, ini berkatmu Nagisa, terima kasih untuk infonya " gumam Sugino sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

" Um, semoga berhasil, Sugino " ucap Nagisa memberi semangat.

" Ya, 10 miliyar yen akan menjadi milik kita " balas Sugino mengeratkan pegangannya pada Bola Baseball yang sudah di isi peluru BB.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah itu Sugino mengambil posisi dan melempar bolanya ke arah Naruto, tapi...

" Huuuaaammm~ Ohayo Gonzaimasu " gumam Naruto sambil menguap yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua sampai-sampai membuat mereka terkejut.

Naruto yang masih mengantuk hanya menguap lebar-lebar sambil menatap kedua muridnya dengan satu matanya sementara mata satu lagi beristirahat Nagisa dan Sugino salah tingkah begitu Naruto ada di belakang mereka.

" O-Ohayo Gonzaimasu, Se-Sensei " balas Nagisa tergagap " Go-Gomen sepertinya kami mengganggumu Sensei " lanjut Nagisa menyesal.

" Huuaam~ Hora, kalian ini... Ini masih pagi sekali tapi kalian sudah mencoba membunuhku dengan sebuah bola...

Tapi kalian cukup pintar... Karena dengan begitu efek suara tidak akan terdengar, tapi Sensei tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan bola itu mengenaiku, karena ada waktu jadi aku menghampiri kalian dengan bola ini " balas Naruto memberi nasehat sambil menunjukkan Sebuah Bola Sugino yang ada di sarung tangan Baseball Naruto.

" Ghaaa! " Kejut Sugino dan Nagisa ketika melihat Bola itu sudah ada di tangan Naruto

" Khuhuhu, aku tidak akan mati dengan begitu saja, akan aku gunakan seluruh waktu yang tersisa untuk mengajari kalian lalu akan aku ledakan bumi " ucap Naruto melempar-lempar bola di tangannya dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

" Satte~ selagi kalian berdua di sini, ikutlah denganku dan mampirlah ke kediaman Sensei, Sensei juga bosan karena tidak ada seseorang yang bisa di ajak bicara " ucap Naruto mengajak kedua muridnya menuju rumahnya yang ada di dekat sini membuat Sugino dan Nagisa saling berpandangan lalu membututi Senseinya itu.

" Hahh~ lemparanku ternyata tidak begitu cepat untuk mengenai sensei " gumam Sugino lesu. Nagisa yang ada di samping Sugino hanya menatap khawatir sahabatnya itu.

" Sugino, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu? " ucap Naruto yang ada paling depan " Saat kau melempar bola tadi, kau meniru pelempar terkenal Arita bukan? " tebak Naruto membuat Sugino tersentak.

" tapi asal kau tahu, susunan Ototmu masih mengerikan dari pada Arita, jika kau seperti itu kau akan sangat mustahil untuk menirunya " lanjut Naruto membuat langkah Nagisa berhenti.

" Kenapa... Kenapa Sensei mengatakan hal seperti itu!? " teriak Nagisa tidak terima.

" Kenapa? Karena aku bisa melihat jaringan ototnya sangat Berbeda dengan Arita, tapi lengan Sugino lebih lesu dari Arita, maka dari itu jika dia sering melatih kemampuannya maka sensei yakin dia bisa melampaui Arita " balas Naruto sambil mengerakkan lengan Sugino dan mengelus rambut Nagisa.

" Nagisa, melihatmu seperti tadi kau mengingatkan Sensei akan masa lalu akan teman Sensei yang merasa tidak terima begitu temannya merasa di ejek karena itu dia membela temannya itu " ucap Naruto sambil mengingat temannya yaitu Issei.

" Tapi... Masa lalu ya masa lalu... Saat ini teman Sensei itu pasti sangat senang memiliki banyak teman " lanjut Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan jalannya hingga beberapa langkah dan sampailah di sebuah perumahan Kayu besar seperti kuil dengan Air terjun di sampingnya.

" Su-Sugoii~ apa ini kediaman Sensei? " tanya Nagisa terkagum.

" Um, walau untuk sesaat saja, kalian duduklah mungkin diriku lagi satu aku membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk kalian " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke air terjunnya

" Are? Kemana Naruto-sensei? " tanya Sugino yang dari tadi melamun.

" Aku di sini Sugino " ucap Naruto yang ada di dalam rumah sambil membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk mereka.

" Ano.. Maaf merepotkan Sensei " ucap Nagisa merasa merepotkan.

" Ha'i-Ha'i itu bukan hal masalah lagi pula Sensei senang ada yang berkunjung " balas Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu duduk di samping Nagisa dan Sugino " Sepertinya kalian datang setelah gagal membunuh bos ne " gumam Naruto membuat Nagisa dan Sugino kebingungan.

 **Plaash!**

Seketika pandangan Nagisa dan Sugino teralih ke arah air terjun di mana saat ini Naruto duduk bertapa di bawah derasnya air terjun hanya bertelanjang dada.

Nagisa dan Sugino saling memandang dua Naruto yang ada di depan mata mereka seketika mereka saling berpandangan " Mana Naruto-sensei yang asli " gumam mereka.

" Hahaha, kalian tidak perlu bingung, Bos ada di Air terjun itu sementara aku ini hanyalah sebuah clone dari Bos " balas Naruto bunshin pada kedua muridnya.

" Ano... Sensei, apa Sensei tinggal sendiri di sini? " tanya Nagisa.

" Ha'i, seperti itulah " balas Bunshin Naruto.

" lalu di mana Istri Sensei, maaf tidak sopan tapi tadi aku melihat salah satu foto pernikahan kalian " ucap Nagisa membuat Naruto bunshin menundukkan kepalanya.

" Nagisa... Sepertinya kau sedikit menyinggung hatinya itu " bisik Sugino tahu betul sifat Naruto jika hanya diam.

" A-Ahh~ tidak perlu di jawab Sensei... A-Aku juga merasa tidak enak jika mendengarnya " ucap Nagisa membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" Maaf~ aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian " lirih Bunshin Naruto lalu bangun dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam.

' _Melihat reaksi Sensei, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Istri Sensei, dan kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Sensei, mungkin itu kisah sangat menyakitkan bagi sensei '_ batin Nagisa yang melihat Bunshin Naruto masih menunduk.

" Nagisa, Sugino " Kedua orang yang merasa di panggilpun menoleh, dan mereka melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada berjalan ke arah mereka.

" Su-Sugoii... Otot-otot sensei sungguh mengerikan " gumam Sugino ketika melihat otot-otot Naruto.

" begitukah? Ya~... Butuh kerja keras untuk mencari otot ini, bahkan Sensei harus mempertaruhkan nyawa Sensei " balas Naruto sambil menggunakan kemeja, jas dan jubahnya.

" Satte ayo kita ke kelas, sepertinya kelas akan di mulai " ucap Naruto melihat jamnya yang sudah 06.15, Nagisa dan Sugino hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

" Naruto-sensei " Naruto yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan dia melihat Sugino tersenyum padanya dengan penuh tekad " Untuk Nasehat tadi... Arigato ne Sensei " ucap Sugino.

" Hm~ Doushimashite... Itu karena aku juga guru kalian sudah seharusnya aku membantu muridku " balas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut kedua muridnya.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **11.00 AM**

 **Gedung Kunugigaoka**

 **Ruang Kepala sekolah**

.

" Aku yakin menteri pertahanan telah memberitahumu, tapi mulai besok, saya akan menjadi guru olah raga kelas 3-E, tentu saja, saya akan mengawasi dia tapi...

Murid-murid membutuhkan dukungan teknis dan mental. Aku memiliki sertifikat mengajar jadi akan mudah " ucap sosok Karasuma yang saat ini menghadap direktur kepala sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka.

Saat ini Karasuma menawarkan diri menjadi guru di kelas E, tentu saja agar dia juga bisa mengawasi Naruto. Sementara sang Direktur saat ini tengah memunggungi Karasuma dan menjawab tawaran.

" Silahkan, hanya mengingatkan saja pendidikan dan keselamatan mereka lebih utama " balas Direktur itu dengan nada datar.

" Kalau begitu kami permisi " ucap Karasuma mundur diri lalu keluar dari ruangan itu bersama satu rekannya.

.

" Dia kepala sekolah yang beralasan bukan? " tanya salah satu rekan Karasuma.

" pemerintah memberikannya kompensasi yang mahal, tapi itu sudah jelas. Ada monster yang ingin menghancurkan bumi, bahkan pasukan militer tidak bisa dan sekarang dia menjadi guru. Masalah seperti ini sebaiknya kita, direktur, dan murid-murid yang tahu " balas Karasuma

.

.

 **Di saat yang sama**

 **Naruto Side**

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto, terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sambil menikmati minuman dinginnya setelah selesai mengajar muridnya dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Tanpa di sadari Naruto beberapa muridnya tengah mengawasinya dari semak-semak " Hahh~ membosankan sekali " gumam Naruto meletakkan minumannya lalu bangun dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya itu adalah sebuah gulungan.

" Apa yang sedang dia keluarkan? "

" Apa itu sebuah gulungan? "

" melihat dia seperti itu mengingatkanku tentang Naruto yang aku baca di komik-komik "

" Yosh, selagi dia fokus dengan gulungannya ayo kita serang dia " ucap Isogai memberi instruksi

" Naruto-sensei! " Naruto yang merasa di panggil menoleh ke arah belakang dan dia melihat Isogai, Kataoka, Reka, Okano, Mimura dan Maehara berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum manis.

" Apa yang sedang kau baca itu bolehkah kami melihatnya " ucap mereka masih dengan senyum manis.

" Oh, hanya sebuah gulungan lagi pula.. " jeda Naruto.

 **Wush!**

" SENYUM KALIAN ITU TERLIHAT MENGERIKAN TAHU! " teriak Naruto ketika mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan menyerangnya dengan senyum mereka.

 **Wush! Boooom!**

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghindar hingga membuat ledakan gelombang " senyum kalian itu terlalu memaksa, biasakan untuk tersenyum dengan biasanya dan lebih lembut lagi.

Lalu untuk senjata kalian akan aku taruh di sini dan cobalah untuk tersenyum seperti bunga di tangan kalian " ucap Naruto yang ada di belakang mereka dengan senyum meremehkan.

Sementara mereka melihat benda di tangan mereka hingga Kataoka bersuara " NARUTO-SENSEI, BUKANKAH INI BUNGA YANG ADA DI KELAS KAMI?! " tanyanya marah hingga membuat mata Naruto berkedip sesaat.

" Eh? Benarkah? " tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

" Hiks.. Hiks kau sungguh kejam Naruto-sensei... Padahal kami sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik hingga mekar " ucap Reka lirih hingga membuat Naruto gelagapan.

" E-eh! Ja-Jangan menangis Sensei akan menumbuhkan bunga kalian kembali " ucap Naruto panik lalu langsung pergi ke tempat dia merusak bunga muridnya.

Sementara Maehara dan Isogai hanya sweatdrop ketika melihat sensei mereka yang akan menghancurkan bumi gelagapan hanya karena tangisan perempuan yang ada di bawah umurnya.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Depan Kelas 3-E**

.

Sementara itu di depan Kelas 3-E terlihat Karasuma baru sampai di kelas yang mulai besok dia akan ajarkan, dan dia melihat Kayano tengah lari terburu-buru hingga berhenti di depannya dengan membawa lima bambu panjang.

" Oh, Konichiwa Karasuma-san " salam Kayano.

" Konichiwa, mulai besok saya akan mengajar kalian " ucap Karasuma membalas ucapan Kayano dan memberitahu tujuannya

" Benarkah? " tanya Kayano antusias.

" Mohon bantuannya " lanjut Karasuma.

" Berarti sekarang kau adalah Karasuma sensei! " ucap Kayano dengan senyum manis.

" ngomong-ngomong di mana dia? " tanya Karasuma karena dia tidak melihat Naruto.

" Naruto-sensei tadi merusak bunga di kelas kami, jadi sebagai permintaan maaf... " jeda Kayano mengajak Karasuma ke belakang dan terlihatlah Naruto yang terikat dan di gantung di atas pohon tengah menghindar seluruh serangan dengan kecepatannya " dia menggunakan dirinya sebagai kompetisi membunuh " lanjut Kayano.

" Ho~ Ayolah~ apa kalian tidak bisa membunuhku walaupun sudah aku beri kemudahan " ejek Naruto selagi menghindar.

" Bagaimana Nagisa? " tanya Kayano Sweatdrop, walaupun sudah di ikat tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa di bunuh.

" U-Umm... Dia benar-benar meremehkan kita " jawab Nagisa ikut Sweatdrop.

" Cih! Apa ini masih bisa di sebut pembunuhan " decih Karasuma.

" Tu-Tunggu, berdasarkan catatan kelemahan sensei " gumam Nagisa mengeluarkan catatannya

" hehehe, ayolah padahal aku sudah di ikat seperti ini, tapi kalian tidak bisa melukaiku, itu pertanda kalian hanya bisa membunuhku dalam mim... "

 **Brak! Bruk!**

Seketika ranting yang di gunakan untuk mengikat Naruto patah dan membuat Naruto jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu mendarat. Semua awalnya terdiam hingga semua sama-sama menyeringai

" INI SAATNYA! " teriak seluruh murid menyerbu Naruto.

" Sh-Shimata! " panik Naruto sambil berguling-guling ke sana sini untuk menghindari seluruh serangan muridnya.

Kelemahan pertama Naruto :

Jika tergantung dengan kecepatannya maka kelemahannya akan terlihat.

Itulah tulisan yang ada di catatan Nagisa. " Mungkin catatan itu sangat berguna " gumam Kayano tersenyum kikuk.

" Ah! Aku akan tetap menulisnya " ucap Nagisa dengan senang.

Sementara Naruto terus menghindar dalam keadaan panik karena hampir terkena serangan muridnya " Co-Cotto Matte! Kaki Sensei keram! Hoi-Hoi! " teriak Naruto sangat panik.

Kelemahan kedua :

Mudah panik :v

" KUSOYARO! " teriak Naruto akhirnya memaksakan kekuatannya hingga melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya dan melompat menjauh menuju atap kelas

" Si-Sial dia melarikan diri " kesal Okajima.

" Dengan begini kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku! Baka! Baka! " teriak Naruto dengan sombongnya.

" K-Kuso, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi " gumam Kimura kesal.

Sementara Naruto masih menormalkan nafasnya karena selalu menghindari setiap serangan muridnya, lalu di tatapnya para muridnya dengan senyum tipisnya _' tadi itu hampir saja... Jika terkena sedikit saja mungkin misiku akan selesai di sini '_ batin Naruto.

" Khe... Khehehe mulai besok PR Kalian akan aku gandakan " hukum Naruto dengan seringai kemenangan.

" Dasar licik! "

Kelemahan ketiga :

Tak ada tolerasi.

 **Wush!**

" HAHAHAHAHA! " tawa Naruto lalu melesat pergi dengan kecepatannya.

" Ha! Dia melarikan diri! " teriak Okajima.

" Tapi... Tadi kita hampir berhasil membunuh Naruto-sensei! " ucap Kataoka memberi semangat.

" jika begini terus kita pasti bisa membunuhnya! " timpal Isogai.

" Yaaaaa! "

.

.

 **Naruto side**

.

Sementara itu Naruto rupanya bersembunyi di salah satu pohon dekat mereka hanya tersenyum betapa senangnya mereka hampir membunuhnya.

" Dasar para bocah itu... Mereka itu sangat senang sekali jika aku mati " gerutu Naruto.

" _Ne... Apa kau membenci mereka Naru-kun? "_

" Sama sekali tidak hime, dengan begini aku bisa menyusulmu kembali... Dari pada aku harus menghancurkan bumi ini karena diriku " balas Naruto saat mendengar suara Hinata bertanya.

" _Ya~ dari pada satu bumi hancur lebih baik satu orang hancur "_

Naruto yang mendengar suara seperti kakaknya hanya bisa mengeram menahan marah pada kakaknya " Nii-chan... Apa kau tidak peduli dengan adikmu ini lagi " tanya Naruto kesal.

" _Um? Siapa? "_

" NII-CHAN! "

.

.

.

.

 **penyesalan yang di ganti dengan rasa bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kana Nishino -Watashitachi**

 **KIRA KIRA hikaru omoide tachi**

( layar di ganti gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera di tempat berumput yang luas di malam yang di penuhi bintang, efek kamera mereng )

 **namida no hi mo atta yo ne**

 **otona ni nattemo onaji youni**

 **zutto futari de warai atte iyou**

( Lalu gambar di buramkan sedikit dengan gambar wajah Naruto dari samping tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **kidzukeba itsumo issho da ne**

( Layar kembali di buramkan sedikit dan di ganti gambar Hinata yang tersenyum bergerak ke samping )

 **nani mo shinakutemo tada tanoshikute**

( lalu ganti dengan Menma yang tersenyum lima jari dan Naruko yang mengedipkan matanya )

 **guchi bakkari no nagai denwa mau**

( Layar di ganti Asuna yang membelakangi dengan melirik kebelakang )

 **akire nagara tsuki atte kureru**

( lalu di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Serafall yang saling merangkul dengan senyum mereka )

 **umaku ika naku naru to sugu ini**

( lalu gambar mereka di ganti dengan Nagisa, Kayano dan Karma yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **akiramesou ni nacchau watashi**

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Maehara, Isogai, Mimura, dan Okano yang juga tersenyum ke arah kamera. Gambar Naruto yang di rumput luas perlahan di sinari matahari terbit )

 **dakedo kimi no kotoba hitotsu de**

( lalu gambar di ganti dengan Kanzaki, Asano, Yada, Kataoka dan Kurahasi yang juga tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **doushite tsuyoku nareru no?**

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Chiba, Hayami, Kimura, dan Okuda )

 **watashi ijou ni watashi no koto wo**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Terasaka )

 **shitteiru no wa kimi dake**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Sugaya, Okajima, Fuwa dan Hana )

 **nakitai yoru mo yowaki na hi mau**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Takebayasi, dan Nakamura )

 **futari nara ganbareru yo**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Karasuma dan Irina )

 **itsuka futari otona ni nattemo**

 **onaji youni warai aou**

( Gambar kembali di ganti Kalung Narutonyang perlahan bersinar karena pantulan cahaya matahari )

 **kore kara saki sorezore no michi wo aruitemo**

( Layar lalu berubah menjadi wajah Naruto yang menyamping ke arah sinar matahari hingga membuat wajahnya terkena matahari )

 **doko ni itemo You are the one**

( Lalu perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan hingga kamera hanya menangkap langit lalu layar putih seketika )

 **TBC**

 **Chapter Berikutnya :**

" _Oh~ kau pasti Naruto-sensei "_

" _Jadi kau ingin melakukan cara licik, karma "_

" _Percuma seberapa serangan kejutan Karma, Naruto-sensei masih lebih cepat "_

" _Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku "_

" _Akhirnya aku sampai juga "_

 _ **Selanjutnya Di NACTLM chapter 37 : The Joker and One Recmention Otoutousuki**_

 **Note : Yo! Minna-san kembali lagi ini.**

 **Hahaha bagaimana baguskah? Hahaha ini masih belum bagian serunya, jadi tunggu saja ya.**

 **Hahaha, dan juga pasti pada penasaran, sebenarnya ada Hinata atau tidak. Hahahaha sabar saja~ sudah aku bilang bukan, pair Naruto akan tetap seperti biasa hingga akhir, jadi artinya apa?.**

 **Lalu penjelasan mengenai cerita ini. Yap memang benar tubuh Naruto sudah menyatu hampir mirip dengan sel Tentakelnya dengan kata lain, setiap tubuh yang terkena akan hancur dan tumbuh kembali.**

 **Lalu mengenai kecepatan Naruto minimumnya 20 mach, dan tertingginya masih rahasia. Lalu kekuatan Naruto masih ada tapi dia akan jarang mengeluarkannya jika saat terdesak maka dia akan mengeluarkannya.**

 **Lalu alur cerita ini langsung mengambil dua episode dengan sedikit perubahan alur. Lalu untuk musuh Naruto nanti bukan Madara, Kaguya, Toneri, Momoshiki maupun Kinshiki, melainkan musuh yang belum pernah Naruto lawan.**

 **Satte! Terima kasih untuk semuanya dengan saat ini Review sudah mencapai 1000 lebih 3 :v. Dan juga terima kasih pada setia Fav dan Foll untuk cerita ini.**

 **Saya lama Update-update cerita karena saya sudah memasuki Traning jadi bakal jarang megang HP, karena saya ngetik di HP.**

 **Saa~ itu saja dari saya lebih dulu, untuk Fic berikutnya masih saya pikirkan mau update yang mana, saa saya Dedek Undur diri.. Jaa Na~**

 **Please Review**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Kembali lagi ini. Yosh karena saya lebih tertarik melanjutkan ini lebih baik saya melanjutkannya sampai beberapa Chapterlah lebih dulu. Saa! Biar gak pada penasaran langsung saja yuk!**

 **.**

 **Konomi Suzuki – Redo**

 **Fix First Music**

( Terlihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan luka di perut perlahan bangkit dengan sendirinya dengan luka memulih dan perlahan pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian berjubah putih lalu menatap tajam ke belakang di mana kamera berada )

 **jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di sebuah tempat rumput yang luas dengan pakaian jas berjubah putih sambil melipat dada di tangannya )

 **sou janai yo to iikikasete**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang kuas dengan bercahaya di rekam dari samping sambil memandang ke atas dengan sendu )

 **subete o**

( Layar di dikaburkan dengan gambar Setengah mata Hinata yang menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata )

 **jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante**

( Layar di kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma dan Naruko yang menyamping ke kanan yang berada di atas tempat putih sambil tersenyum )

 **wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko?**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Serafall dan Sona yang membentuk persegi lima dengan saling membelakangi di sebuah tempat bercahaya sambil saling tersenyum )

 **boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang menghadap ke arah kamera sambil menutup matanya )

 **Fix Second Music**

( Layar di ganti dengan setengah Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **wasurenai kioku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar setengah Naruto dari samping sambil berjalan ke depan di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap )

 **nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang menyamping perlahan bersinar karena sudah keluar dari sebuah lorong gelap )

 **makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou**

( Layar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera dengan di hadapan Naruto sebuah kelas yang sangat lapuk, lalu layar diganti kembali dengan setengah mulut Naruto yang perlahan menyeringai )

 **hanashi wa shinai kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tiga kali dengan beberapa murid kelas 3-E dengan ekspresi membunuh menoleh ke arah Kamera )

 **chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit dan kamera bergerak turun sampai memperlihatkan Kelas 3-E, lalu di tambah dengan judul cerita ini )

 **tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan seluruh kelas 3-E menyerbu Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar ke arah para Murid yang merentangkan tangan mereka ke arahnya )

 **itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Kelas 3-E perlahan berhenti dan layar berganti dengan Naruto membelakangi Kamera sambil menghadap ke depan di mana seluruh murid 3-E berbaris bersama Karasuma )

 **chikai wa saa, kimi no tame**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar seluruh Kelas 3-E dari samping tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya )

 **saigo made**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Mata Naruto yang seketika melebar lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil menahan sebuah pedang yang belum di ketahui identitasnya )

 **namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteta nozomu mirai e**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan bergerak memutari Naruto dengan latar-latar masa lalu, hingga Naruto memasang wajah Emosi dan kembali membuka matanya hingga bercahaya putih )

 **tsunagu yo**

( Lalu seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan dan layar diganti dengan gambar penampilan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah tongkat putih )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar diganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang tertutup tudung mendongak ke arah kamera dengan Ekspresi marah )

 **Note For Music :** Jika jelek akan di ganti tapi untuk membayangkan seperti Re Zero dia.

.

 **Chapter 38 : The Joker and One Recmention Otsutsuki.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 20 March 2016**

 **Lapangan 3-E**

 **07.30 AM**

.

" Satu, Dua, Tiga, Empat, Lima... " di pagi yang cerah terlihat di lapangan kelas 3-E, terdapat seluruh murid kelas E saat ini tengah berolahraga bermain pisau yang hanya berefek pada Naruto yang tengah di ajari oleh Karasuma, sementara Naruto hanya menonton dekat dengan mereka sambil mendekatkan diri kembali dengan alam.

" Di pagi yang sejuk ini teriakan semangat memang enak sekali di dengarnya " gumam Naruto yang bermeditasi sampai-sampai beberapa hewan mendatanginya.

" Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengambil jam pelajaran olahraga, kau uruslah pelajaran lainnya " ujar Karasuma yang ada di sampingnya.

" Heh~ terdengar menuntut tapi itu tak masalah selagi mereka berlatih untuk membunuhku itu bukanlah masalah " balas Naruto merasa tidak masalah.

" Tapi Karasuma-sensei apa gunanya kita melakukan latihan ini, apa lagi di depan target kami " tanya Maehara, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

" Jangan berpikir seperti itu, walaupun aku melihat kalian latihan siapa tahu kalian bisa membunuhku suatu saat nanti " ucap Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

" Pembelajaran dan pembunuhan itu sama, kegunaannya di gunakan oleh pembelajaran dasar " jelas Karasuma padat membuat semua bingung.

" Sama? " beo Naruto

" Isogai, Maehara, kemarilah coba serang aku dengan pisau itu " perintah Karasuma.

 **( Skip Saja sampai selesai hampir mirip di Canon )**

" Hoo~ Memang benar mereka tidak bisa mengenaimu Karasuma-sensei, tapi kau lupa mereka masihlah dasar tapi kau sudahlah ahli, mereka butuh waktu untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka hingga menjadi pesat " ucap Naruto ketika melihat Isogai dan Maehara yang masih dasar di kalahkan dengan mudah.

" Jika mereka hanya diam dan malas-malasan inilah akibatnya, mereka harus mengusahakan diri mereka untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka " balas Karasuma sambil membantu Isogai dan Maehara berdiri.

" Mereka ini masih muda sudah wajar mereka menjalani masa puber dan juga jangan terlalu di paksa kemampuan tidak akan bisa tumbuh jika terlalu memaksakan diri " nasehat Naruto sambil mengelus rambut dua muridnya " Kau juga jangan terlalu tegas dengan mereka lembutlah pada mereka, dalam pengajaranmu jika seperti itu aku yakin mereka akan semangat dalam membunuhku " lanjut Naruto tersenyum.

" Baiklah kita akhiri pelajaran kali ini, kalian istirahatlah sebentar lalu kita melanjutkan pelajaran terakhir kita " perintah Naruto, Semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

" Hehh~ walaupun dia target rupanya dia baik sekali " gumam Yada tertarik dengan Naruto.

" Hm, elusan Naruto-sensei terasa nyaman sekali " timpal Kurahasi memegang rambutnya yang di elus.

" hahh~ jam 6 sore nanti kita ada tes soal " hela Isogai tidak bersemangat.

" Padahal kita berharap langsung pulang setelah jam olahraga " timpal Nagisa, namun seketika langkah Nagisa terhenti ketika melihat sosok murid yang dia kenal.

" Yo! Nagisa! " panggilnya " Lama tidak bertemu "

" Karma-kun, kau sudah kembali " gumam Nagisa ketika melihat temannya, sementara temannya hanya tersenyum.

" oh~ kau pasti Naruto-sensei " gumam Karma melewati Nagisa dan mendekati Naruto, sementara Naruto yang melihat satu muridnya yang dalam masa skors datang menghadapkan tubuhnya pada muridnya.

" Kau pasti Akabane Karma bukan? Aku dengan masa skorsingmu sudah selesai dan seharusnya kau tidak telat datang di hari pertamamu itu " bentak Naruto dengan datar sementara Karma hanya tertawa canggung.

" Maaf, aku agak kesulitan kembali menyesuaikan kehidupanku dengan sekolah, dan juga panggil saja nama panggilanku agar lebih akrab, ngomong-ngomong senang berkenalan denganmu sensei " ucap Karma sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto menatap datar tangan Karma lalu mengeluarkan satu tentakelnya.

" Ha'i senang berkenalan denganmu juga, kita nikmati hari yang menyenangkan hingga akhir " ucap Naruto datar.

 **Sret! Plak!**

Seketika tangan tentakel yang menyalami Tangan Karma meledak dan meleleh, namun Naruto tidak terkejut dengan itu dan mengerakkan tangannya lagi ketika tangan Karma mulai menyerangnya dengan pisau.

 **Grep!**

 **Syuuut! Grep!**

Dengan mudah Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan muridnya dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Karma agar tidak melakukan serangan kembali.

Naruto yang sudah menebak hanya menghela nafasnya, sementara yang lain terkagum dengan serangan kejut karma walau hanya melukai satu tentakel Naruto.

" Heh~ benar-benar cepat sekali " gumam Karma merasa tidak terancam dengan kuncian Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi " tapi Sensei, kau mudah sekali tertipu dengan trik mudah ini " ucap Karma meremehkan Naruto dengan menunjukkan potongan pisau di lengannya yang di kunci, sementara Naruto hanya diam acuh.

" Nagisa, Karma-kun orangnya seperti apa? " tanya Kayano pada Nagisa.

" yah~ kami sudah berteman dari kelas 1 dan 2, namun saat kelas 2 dia di skorsing karena membuat banyak perkelahian dan mereka menaruh orang sepertinya di kelas E " jawab Nagisa, membuat Kayano bingung.

 **Sreet!**

Setelah merasa cukup Naruto langsung mendorong Karma hingga terseret beberapa meter, setelah menjauhkan Karma Naruto melirik tentakelnya lalu menumbuhkannya kembali.

" Huh! Kau bilang trik itu mudah membuatku tertipu? " dengus Naruto melirik Karma dengan satu mata kirinya, sementara mata kanannya di tutup oleh Naruto " Asal kau tahu, Karma... Sensei tidak mudah tertipu dengan Serangan itu karena Sensei sudah mengetahui rencanamu itu " lanjut Naruto.

" Heh~ benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan aku melukaimu? " balas Karma dan hanya mendapat seringai kecil dari Naruto.

" Kau tidak tahu, aku memiliki banyak tangan dan Tentakel walaupun satu dari mereka hancur tidak masalah " balas Naruto " Lagi pula jika umpan yang kecil di lempar dan berharap ikan kecil yang memakannya tetapi malah ikan besar memakannya itu adalah keuntungan bagi sang pemancing " balas Naruto.

" apa maksudmu tadi Nagisa? " tanya Kayano lagi.

" Karena saat ini dua orang licik telah saling berhadapan "

" Heh! Kalau begitu Jangan kabur ne Sensei akan aku tunjukkan apa itu artinya di bunuh " ucap Karma lalu menjauh sementara Naruto hanya diam melihat punggung muridnya itu.

" Huh! Melihatnya membuatku ingat akan Kabuto " dengus Naruto lalu berjalan menyusul ke kelas.

 **.**

 **Class 3-E**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Di kelas E terlihat saat ini mereka tengah duduk tenang di kursi mereka sambil mengerjakan tes soal mereka, sementara Naruto saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di papannya dengan menutup matanya, semua murid yang melihat tingkah Naruto berpikir bahwa Naruto telah tertidur.

" Ne, apa dia tertidur? " tanya Yada sambil berbisik.

" Entahlah tapi dari tadi dia tampak tenang " jawab Isogai juga berbisik.

 **Swush! Grep!**

Dengan cepat dua jari Naruto yang menggunakan tisu langsung menangkap pisau yang di lempar Karma, semua terdiam melihat kejadian tadi, bahkan dalam menutup mata Naruto bisa menangkap sebuah serangan cepat.

" Karma... " jeda Naruto " Apakah sebenarnya kau sudah selesai melakukan Tes Soalmu? " seketika semua terkejut ketika Naruto sudah di belakang Karma yang juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah di belakangnya.

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **Swush!**

Seketika tembakan kejut Karma berhenti tepat di depan Naruto lalu jatuh ke bawah, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan " Heh, jangan terlalu terburu-buru Karma, ingatlah kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk membunuhku " ucap Naruto lalu melewati Karma menuju ke depan kelasnya setelah mengambil tes soal milik Karma.

' Serangan Kejut Karma bahkan bisa Naruto-sensei hentikan, tanpa melawan muridnya dia bisa melawan balik muridnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak kami ketahui, Naruto-sensei, benar-benar hebat ' batin Nagisa terkagum dengan Naruto yang bisa melawan serangan Karma.

" Dengar Karma walaupun kau mencoba membuatku marah, dan kau mencoba membuatku tidak bisa melanggar janjiku pada pemerintah bahwa aku tidak boleh menyakiti kalian tapi ingatlah, aku tidak perlu marah untuk melukai kalian karena kalian sendirilah yang akan melukai diri kalian sendiri " ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya sementara Karma terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto karena dia tahu tujuannya.

" Dan juga, Kau boleh pulang Karma, urusanmu telah selesai " ucap Naruto mempersilahkan sementara Karma hanya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun " Huh! Itu semua juga untuk kalian, tapi jangan khawatir, jika pembunuhan ini dalam hal baik Sensei'pun akan baik " lanjut Naruto sambil menatap seluruh muridnya.

" Jika tidak... " jeda Naruto membuat semua was-was " Sensei akan menghancurkan bumi ini " ancam Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Di kediaman Naruto yang Naruto buat dari jutsu Mokuton, terlihat saat ini Naruto duduk menyendiri di teras rumahnya dalam keheningan. Sendirian di rumah membuat Naruto mati kebosanan karena tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara.

Di tatapnya bulan yang masih berbentuk Sabit dan di genggamnya kalungnya di mana kalung itu adalah jiwa dari masa lalunya.

 **Bruk!**

Seketika tubuh Naruto tertidur karena sesuatu menindihnya, mata Naruto mengerjap sesaat lalu di lihatnya siapa yang menindihnya itu, mata Naruto seketika melebar siapa yang menindihnya, air mata Naruto perlahan turun melewati pipinya.

Orang yang menindih Naruto mendekatkan posisinya dan tersenyum pada Naruto, senyum yang sangat Naruto sukai.

" bagaimnnnn " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika jari lentiknya menahan bibir Naruto lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

Setelahnya sosok itu mencium Naruto mesra hingga Naruto membalas ciuman itu, mereka berguling bersama hingga masuk kamar dan setelahnya... Ya~ kalian coba tebaklah.

.

 **Kamis, 21 March 2016**

 **Kelas 3-E**

 **07.00 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat di pagi hari, Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum senang dengan love-love di sekitarnya, namun Naruto langsung menetralkan wajahnya agar tidak di lihat murid-muridnya.

 **Kreet~**

" Ohayo Gonzaimasu " sapa Naruto namun semuanya tampak diam tidak menjawab " Ada apa semuanya kenapa kalian diam saja? " tanya Naruto memasuki kelasnya dan melihat di mejanya ada bangkai gurita yang tertusuk pisau.

" Ah! Gomen aku pikir itu kau Sensei, jadi aku bunuh saja, dan bisa bawakan gurita itu padaku, biar aku yang membuangnya " ucap Karma mengaku, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengambil gurita itu dengan tentakelnya dan mencabut pisau yang menancap pada gurita itu.

" Baiklah " jawab Naruto singkat lalu berjalan ke arah Karma.

' _Ayo... Lebih dekatlah Naruto-sensei, biar aku bisa membunuhmu '_ batin Karma senang. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Karma dan membuka kedua lengannya.

 **Wuuush!**

Seketika dari tangan Naruto keluar api bahkan semua terkejut ketika melihat api keluar dari tangan Naruto.

" Kau tahu Karma, terima kasih karena sudah membawakan Gurita ini karena kebetulan Sensei belum membawa makan siang " ucap Naruto " dan juga.. "

 **Puk!**

" Ummmhh! " Karma seketika mengerang begitu Takoyaki yang masih panas ada di dalam mulutnya.

" Dari rautmu kau terlihat belum makan jadi Sensei berniat memberimu makan, telanlah dulu " ucap Naruto yang rupanya sudah di belakang Karma dengan mengunci mulut Karma agar mengunyah Takoyaki yang dia masukan ke mulut Karma.

 **Gluk~**

Akhirnya Karma berhasil menelan Takoyaki itu dan menatap Tajam Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

" Karma, asal kau tahu saja Karma, Sensei bukanlah orang yang mudah di serang begitu saja, karena Sensei sudah menyadari semuanya " ucap Naruto berjalan ke depan kelasnya " kau harus datang padaku dengan niat membunuh yang membara " lanjut Naruto.

.

 **Pelajaran pertama**

.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat, tak peduli apa yang kulakukan aku terjebak pada nomor tersisa ini, kalian terganggu dengan kekhawatiran yang tak terlihat! " ucap Naruto yang menulis di papan sambil menerangkan, Karma yang melihat kesempatan memasukkan lengannya ke dalam bajunya dan menarik sebuah pistol " Tapi jangan khawatir, Sensei telah mempunyai metode yang mudah untuk kalian, jadi sensei akan menulisnya di papan dan kalian coba pecahkan ini bersama-sama " lanjut Naruto sementara Karma telah mengeker pistolnya pada Naruto.

" Etto, sebaiknya kau tembak saja dia di kepala Karma, kenapa tidak kau coba saja " ucap Naruto di belakang Karma, sementara Karma langsung terkejut karena lagi-lagi Naruto mengejutkannya dari belakang.

Mata Karma seketika terbelak ketika melihat ada dua Naruto, Naruto yang ada di belakang Karma hanya mendengus lalu menatap tajam Karma.

" Lanjutkan pembelajaranmu, di larang melakukan pembunuhan ketika di dalam kelas, itu sudah peraturan! " ucap Naruto memutar kepala Karma ke depan di mana Bosnya tengah mengajar.

.

 **Jam pelajaran ke empat**

.

" Bagaimana Dengan Kelompokmu Fuwa-san? " tanya Naruto ketika melihat raut wajah Fuwa sedikit cemberut pada masakannya.

" Unn~ aku kurang yakin sensei... Rasanya masih ada yang kurang " gumam Fuwa sambil menatap supnya

" Benarkah? Biar Sensei coba " ucap Naruto mencicipi Sup Fuwa.

" Heh~ kenapa kau tidak membuatnya dari awal? Lemparkan makanannya dan... " gantung Karma langsung menyiram sup Fuwa ke arah Naruto dan menebaskan pisau secara bersamaan namun..

" Kau melupakan Celemekmu Karma " ucap Naruto tampak tenang dan di depannya terlihat Karma telah menggunakan Celemek berwarna pink " Jangan Khawatirkan Supnya, Sensei telah mengembalikannya sebelum menyentuh tanah, Dan sensei juga sudah menambahkan gula pada supmu Fuwa-san " lanjut Naruto lalu membiarkan Fuwa mencicipinya.

" Ohh! Rasanya sudah pas! " ucap Fuwa senang, Karma yang di permalukan mengeram malu, Nagisa yang melihat itu hanya menatap kasihan temannya.

' Percuma Karma-kun, Naruto-sensei sedikit memiliki kelemahan, dia selalu terawas selama 24 jam. Sebagus apapun serangan Karma-kun aku rasa mustahil karena tingkat kewaspadaan Naruto-sensei yang cukup tinggi ' batin Nagisa.

.

.

 **Naruto Side**

 **16.00 PM**

 **.**

Di sore hari, terlihat saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di atap kelasnya sambil memandang keadaan sekitar karena Karma dan Nagisa tidak ada di sekitarnya merasa tidak ada yang melihat Naruto langsung menggunakan Byakugan miliknya dan memantau sekitar di mana kedua muridnya.

" Hoh~ rupanya mereka di sana " gumam Naruto ketika menemukan dua muridnya tengah bersama dekat jurang.

 **Bziit!**

" Karma, Nagisa-kun " ucap Naruto yang langsung muncul dengan Hiraishinya membuat Karma dan Nagisa menoleh ke arahnya " Sedang apa kalian di sini? " tanya Naruto.

" Hanya rencana terakhir untuk membunuhmu Naruto-sensei " jawab Karma sambil berdiri.

" Jadi kau ingin menggunakan cara licik Karma? " tanya Naruto menyeringai " Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku " gumam Naruto kecil hingga tak terdengar.

" Sensei, aku ingin bertanya, apa Sensei siap melindungi murid Sensei? " tanya Karma, Naruto yang mendengar itu diam.

" Tentu saja karena sudah wajib Guru melindungi muridnya " jawab Naruto.

" Baguslah kalau begitu " ucap Karma mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang " Akan aku pastikan membunuhmu Naruto-sensei " lanjutnya dan mulai jatuh kebawah. Sementara Nagisa terkejut dengan tindakan temannya itu.

" Hah~ menggunakan cara nekat untuk membunuhku " gumam Naruto.

" Naruto-sensei! Tolong selamatkanlah Karma!? " pinta Nagisa, namun Naruto tampak tenang dan berjalan ke depan jurang dan melihat ke bawah dan dimana saat ini Karma tengah terikat dengan empat tali kawat membuat Karma tidak jadi jatuh ke bawah.

" Karma-Karma, kau terlalu nekat kau tahu " ucap Naruto lalu mulai melayang turun mendekati Karma yang terikat.

" Karma, bagaimana rasanya? " tanya Naruto yang sudah melayang tepat di depan Karma.

" Ugh! Kawat macam apa ini " lenguh Karma.

" Itu adalah Kawat besi yang tak mudah putus dengan begitu kau tidak bisa menembakku " ucap Naruto tersenyum meremehkan membuat Karma memasang wajah kesal " Tapi... Ingatlah Karma kematian bukanlah sebuah pilihan " lanjut Naruto membuat Karma tersentak sesaat.

" Melompatlah dan terjunlah sepuasmu " ucap Naruto singkat, Karma yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis plus pasrah.

' Heh, percuma saja, dia tidak bisa di bunuh... Lagi pula dia bukanlah guru biasa ' batin Karma

.

" Karma, kau nekat sekali " gumam Nagisa melihat jurang dengan hati-hati.

" Tidak juga, aku pikir dengan cara itu saja aku bisa membunuhnya " balas Karma mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Heh~ apa kau sudah kehabisan ide, padahal sensei sudah tidak sabar menggagalkan seluruh rencanamu itu " ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan membuat Karma kesal.

' _Nafsu membunuhku jadi bangkit kembali '_ batin Karma semangat lalu memberi tanda Naruto bahwa " Aku akan membunuhmu Naruto-sensei " ucap Karma dengan semangat membuat Nagisa tersenyum melihat itu begitu'pun Naruto yang tersenyum tulus.

" Akan aku nanti Karma-kun " ucap Naruto lalu berjalan bersama dua muridnya " Nah, selagi jam sudah menandakan pulang bagaimana jika kita makan bersama, Sensei traktir " ajak Naruto sambil merangkul dua muridnya itu.

" Heh~ Benarkah Sensei? " tanya Nagisa antusias.

" Hm, dan juga Karma jangan coba cara licik lagi ne? "

" Akan aku usahakan Sensei "

.

.

 **Other Side**

 **21.00 PM**

 **.**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat sebuah lubang hitam perlahan muncul dan mengeluarkan seseorang dari sana, orang itu menatap kota dengan datar lalu mengucapkan sebuah kata " Akhirnya aku sampai juga " gumamnya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Deg!**

Sementara itu Naruto yang saat ini berada di atas menara tokyo sambil melihat pemandangan Kota yang indah langsung tersentak karena merasakan Energi yang hampir mirip dengannya.

 **Sing!**

Dengan cepat Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi Senjukyurineggan miliknya dan mencari sumber energi itu, dirinya harus kembali tersentak karena energinya hampir setara dengan miliknya.

Naruto menggenggam erat kalungnya dan menatap kota yang indah terancam bahaya " Minna, apa yang harus aku lakukan "

.

 **Kana Nishino -Watashitachi**

 **KIRA KIRA hikaru omoide tachi**

( layar di ganti gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera di tempat berumput yang luas di malam yang di penuhi bintang, efek kamera mereng )

 **namida no hi mo atta yo ne**

 **otona ni nattemo onaji youni**

 **zutto futari de warai atte iyou**

( Lalu gambar di buramkan sedikit dengan gambar wajah Naruto dari samping tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **kidzukeba itsumo issho da ne**

( Layar kembali di buramkan sedikit dan di ganti gambar Hinata yang tersenyum bergerak ke samping )

 **nani mo shinakutemo tada tanoshikute**

( lalu ganti dengan Menma yang tersenyum lima jari dan Naruko yang mengedipkan matanya )

 **guchi bakkari no nagai denwa mau**

( Layar di ganti Asuna yang membelakangi dengan melirik kebelakang )

 **akire nagara tsuki atte kureru**

( lalu di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Serafall yang saling merangkul dengan senyum mereka )

 **umaku ika naku naru to sugu ini**

( lalu gambar mereka di ganti dengan Nagisa, Kayano dan Karma yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **akiramesou ni nacchau watashi**

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Maehara, Isogai, Mimura, dan Okano yang juga tersenyum ke arah kamera. Gambar Naruto yang di rumput luas perlahan di sinari matahari terbit )

 **dakedo kimi no kotoba hitotsu de**

( lalu gambar di ganti dengan Kanzaki, Asano, Yada, Kataoka dan Kurahasi yang juga tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **doushite tsuyoku nareru no?**

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Chiba, Hayami, Kimura, dan Okuda )

 **watashi ijou ni watashi no koto wo**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Terasaka )

 **shitteiru no wa kimi dake**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Sugaya, Okajima, Fuwa dan Hana )

 **nakitai yoru mo yowaki na hi mau**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Takebayasi, dan Nakamura )

 **futari nara ganbareru yo**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Karasuma dan Irina )

 **itsuka futari otona ni nattemo**

 **onaji youni warai aou**

( Gambar kembali di ganti Kalung Narutonyang perlahan bersinar karena pantulan cahaya matahari )

 **kore kara saki sorezore no michi wo aruitemo**

( Layar lalu berubah menjadi wajah Naruto yang menyamping ke arah sinar matahari hingga membuat wajahnya terkena matahari )

 **doko ni itemo You are the one**

( Lalu perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan hingga kamera hanya menangkap langit lalu layar putih seketika )

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Update juga pada akhirnya nih, dan juga sudah 1 tahun cerita ini beroprasi dan sampai di Season 3, Waah! Gak nyangka loh!**

 **Bagaimana Ceritanya? Ya~ memang hampir sama kayak di canon tapi alurnya akan berbeda seperti di Canon.**

 **Tidak banyak yang bisa di jelaskan di chapter kali ini, yang penting sempatin saja Update karena seluruh info sudah ada jadi saya undur diri.**

 **Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Kembali lagi ini. Yosh karena saya lebih tertarik melanjutkan ini lebih baik saya melanjutkannya sampai beberapa Chapterlah lebih dulu. Saa! Biar gak pada penasaran langsung saja yuk!**

 **.**

 **Konomi Suzuki – Redo**

 **Fix First Music**

( Terlihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan luka di perut perlahan bangkit dengan sendirinya dengan luka memulih dan perlahan pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian berjubah putih lalu menatap tajam ke belakang di mana kamera berada )

 **jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di sebuah tempat rumput yang luas dengan pakaian jas berjubah putih sambil melipat dada di tangannya )

 **sou janai yo to iikikasete**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang kuas dengan bercahaya di rekam dari samping sambil memandang ke atas dengan sendu )

 **subete o**

( Layar di dikaburkan dengan gambar Setengah mata Hinata yang menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata )

 **jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante**

( Layar di kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma dan Naruko yang menyamping ke kanan yang berada di atas tempat putih sambil tersenyum )

 **wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko?**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Serafall dan Sona yang membentuk persegi lima dengan saling membelakangi di sebuah tempat bercahaya sambil saling tersenyum )

 **boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang menghadap ke arah kamera sambil menutup matanya )

 **Fix Second Music**

( Layar di ganti dengan setengah Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **wasurenai kioku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar setengah Naruto dari samping sambil berjalan ke depan di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap )

 **nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang menyamping perlahan bersinar karena sudah keluar dari sebuah lorong gelap )

 **makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou**

( Layar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera dengan di hadapan Naruto sebuah kelas yang sangat lapuk, lalu layar diganti kembali dengan setengah mulut Naruto yang perlahan menyeringai )

 **hanashi wa shinai kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tiga kali dengan beberapa murid kelas 3-E dengan ekspresi membunuh menoleh ke arah Kamera )

 **chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit dan kamera bergerak turun sampai memperlihatkan Kelas 3-E, lalu di tambah dengan judul cerita ini )

 **tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan seluruh kelas 3-E menyerbu Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar ke arah para Murid yang merentangkan tangan mereka ke arahnya )

 **itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Kelas 3-E perlahan berhenti dan layar berganti dengan Naruto membelakangi Kamera sambil menghadap ke depan di mana seluruh murid 3-E berbaris bersama Karasuma )

 **chikai wa saa, kimi no tame**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar seluruh Kelas 3-E dari samping tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya )

 **saigo made**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Mata Naruto yang seketika melebar lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil menahan sebuah pedang yang belum di ketahui identitasnya )

 **namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteta nozomu mirai e**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan bergerak memutari Naruto dengan latar-latar masa lalu, hingga Naruto memasang wajah Emosi dan kembali membuka matanya hingga bercahaya putih )

 **tsunagu yo**

( Lalu seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan dan layar diganti dengan gambar penampilan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah tongkat putih )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar diganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang tertutup tudung mendongak ke arah kamera dengan Ekspresi marah )

 **Note For Music :** Jika jelek akan di ganti tapi untuk membayangkan seperti Re Zero dia.

.

 **Chapter 39 : The New Teacher And Naruto-sensei Angry**

 **.**

Dua bulan berlalu dan kedekatan Naruto bersama para muridnya juga semakin dekat, bahkan terdapat seseorang yang sudah mulai dekat dengan Naruto dan saat ini Naruto tengah pergi ke supermarket dan apa yang dia lakukan di sana?

.

 **Rabu, 3 Mei 2016**

 **Sebuah Supermarket**

 **06.00 AM**

 **.**

 **Tink!**

" Oh Uzumaki-sensei. Shishasiburi " ucap salah satu karyawan supermarket tersebut.

" Um? Yah~ begitulah, pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan gajiku, ya~ walau tak seberapa tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Ngomong-ngomong Sensei, apa kau sudah menikah? " tanya karyawan tersebut.

" Um, tentu bahkan sejak umurku 16 tahun " jawab Naruto membayar harga belanjaannya lalu berjalan keluar.

" tolong lepaskan aku! " Naruto yang mendengar kegaduhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat sosok wanita tengah di kepung tiga pria berbadan kekar.

" _... "_

" Apakah Harus? " tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

" _... "_

" Maa~ Maa~ jangan marah begitu, tapi apa kalian yakin aku harus menyelamatkannya, aku malas memiliki hubungan lagi? "

" _... "_

" Hahh~ Baik-baik " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

 **Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Dengan sedikit keras Naruto memukul tengkuk tiga pria itu dengan cepat dan membuat tiga pria itu pingsan, Wanita yang melihat tindakan Naruto menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona dan mata membinar.

 **Tak!**

Namun Naruto langsung menghentikan momen itu dengan menutup wajah itu dengan lengan besarnya lalu mendorongnya " Maaf, aku sudah menikah " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **07.30 AM**

 **.**

Setelah menaruh belanjaannya dan mengambil beberapa camilan yang bisa dia makan di sekolah, saat ini Naruto berjalan dengan mengemut sebuah permen rasa jeruk, setelah sampai di depan kelasnya Naruto diam sesaat seperti merasakan sebuah firasat aneh.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush!**

Dan saat membuka pintu tersebut benar saja, sosok wanita yang tadi di selamatkan berusaha ke arahnya dan memeluknya namun Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dan sudah ada di dalam kelas.

" sudah aku katakan bahwa aku sudah menikah sebaiknya jangan mencari masalah " ucap Naruto dengan nada tajam ke arah wanita itu.

" Mou~ Kenapa?! Aku ini penggemarmu tahu?! " balas Wanita itu merajuk.

" MANA ADA PENGGEMAR MEMELUK SESEORANG YANG TELAH MEMILIKI KEHIDUPAN SENDIRI HAH?! " teriak Naruto membuat Nyali Wanita tersebut menciut.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? " tanya Karasuma yang baru saja memasuki kelas " Kau.. " gumam Karasuma ketika melihat wanita di sampingnya.

" Ano, Naruto-sensei, sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu kau membuat kami takut " pinta Isogai sedikit ketakutan karena teriakan Naruto tadi.

" Hahh~ Gomenasai minna-san, aku terlalu terbawa emosi " sesal Naruto menghela nafas " Lalu Karasuma-sensei, sebaiknya kau beritahukan siapa Wanita ini, sebelum aku melemparnya ke palung mariana dan membuatnya termakan hiu megalodon! " lanjut Naruto mengancam.

' _A-Apa dia serius '_ batin semuanya ketakutan.

" Ehem! " dehem Karasuma mencoba tegas " baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku perkenalkan pada kalian, guru yang mengajarkan kalian bahasa asing, namanya Irina Jelavic, tujuan sekolah ini adalah untuk mengajarkan bahasa inggris pada mereka, kau tidak keberatan jika dia mengambil setengah waktumu bukan? " jelas Karasuma lalu bertanya.

" Hah?! Guru baru? Kau pasti bercanda bukan? " balas Naruto merasa tersinggung

" Um, kenapa memangnya? " tanya Karasuma bingung

" Cih, tidak bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku harus terus berhasapan dengan Wanita yang merepotkan " balas Naruto " Lagi pula, Huh! Terserah saja, lagi pula itu untuk peningkatan mereka " ujar Naruto mendengus lalu berjalan ke arah murid bernama Okajima.

 **Duak!**

" Dilarang mesum di sini bocah! " bentak Naruto sambil menjitak kepala muridnya yang menatap gurunya dengan pandangan mesum.

" Akhirnya kita mendapat guru yang lumayan hebat juga ne " gumam Kanade senang dengan adanya perubahan di kelasnya.

" Um, tapi bisa saja dia bukan orang biasa " balas Shiota sambil menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Baiklah karena sekarang jam pelajaran telah di mulai bisakah kalian meninggalkan kelas "

.

 **Jam Pelajaran III**

 **09.00 AM**

.

Satu setengah jam setelahnya, saat ini Karasuma tengah mengawasi Naruto dari kelas, dia bisa melihat Naruto saat ini mengajarkan muridnya permainan membunuh dirinya dengan cara menendang bola ke arahnya lalu menembaki dirinya.

Naruto akan bertugas menangkap bola itu dan menghindari serangan muridnya dan terbukti, beberapa murid tidak berhasil menembak Naruto karena Naruto menggunakan teknik teleportasi cepat.

" Cih, sungguh merepotkan sekali, bahkan menggodanya saja susah sekali " gerutu Irina sambil menyalakan rokok di mulutnya. Karasuma yang mendengar itu hanya melirik Irina.

' _Irina Jelavic, pekerjaannya adalah pembunuh bayaran, tidak hanya cantik tapi dia bisa menguasai 12 bahasa asing. Tak peduli seberapa ketat Negara melindungi targetnya, dia bisa akrab dengan mudah dengan rayuannya, lalu membunuhnya dengan jangkauan yang sangat mudah, dia pembunuh bayaran yang hebat dalam menyusup dan mendekati targetnya '_ batin Karasuma ketika mengingat data-data Irina.

" Tapi, kau harus ingat pekerjaanmu di sini bukan hanya untuk melakukan pembunuhan tapi juga mengajari murid-murid di sini " peringat Karasuma sambil melirik ke arah Irina yang berjalan keluar.

" Huh! Aku akan membunuhnya dengan cepat sebelum aku melakukan pembelajaran " dengus Irina angkuh lalu mulai keluar dari sana.

.

" Hub! Pass! " ucap Naruto melempar bola ke arah Karma.

" Hub! Bunuh! " ucap Karma menendang balik bola tersebut lalu menembakkan peluru kelemahan Naruto ke arah Senseinya.

 **Wush!**

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari tembakan Karma lalu bersiap karena bola tadi mengarah kepada Okano " Hub! Pass! " ucap Naruto lagi.

 **Wush!**

" Hub! Bunuh! " ucap Okano sambil menendang bola ke arah Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto kembali menghindar.

 **Tap!**

" Ne~ Naruto-sensei~ " Naruto dan yang lain mendengar sang sensei baru mereka memanggil Naruto dengan nada menggoda mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah guru tersebut.

" Hahhh~ Mattaku, kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskanku " gumam Naruto meletakkan bola di tangannya.

" Ne~ Sensei, sepertinya sensei kerepotan ya karenannya? " tanya Nagisa cukup khawatir

" Hahh~ begitulah. Ne bisakah kalian beri aku ruang? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya " jawab Naruto lalu pinta Naruto, tanpa dua kali semuanya memberikan ruangan kepada Naruto.

 **Sret! Blaaar! Pyaarsh!**

Setelahnya Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi lalu menghentakkannya dengan keras hingga setelahnya sebuah bongkahan es muncul dari tanah dan membekukan tubuh Irina yang beberapa centi di depannya.

" A-Are? " beo Irina terbengong karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa dingin.

" Hahh~ aku harus berapa kali mengatakan, jangan pernah menggoda seseorang yang telah menikah " gumam Naruto lelah sambil menutup wajahnya " dengarkan Aku, walaupun kau perempuan aku tidak yakin kau memuaskan diriku, karena aku sudah memiliki Istri yang sangat cantik dari pada kau, sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niat godaan busukmu itu " ucap Naruto tajam.

" Lalu... " gantung Naruto mengangkat kembali kakinya.

 **Blaar! Duaar!**

Setelahnya Naruto menghentakkan kembali kakinya hingga di sebuah hutan sekolah tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan sedang hingga membuat asap melambung tinggi.

" Sebaiknya kau obati saja tiga tikusmu itu! " ujar Naruto " Lalu kalian semua, kalian lanjutkan saja pelajaran kalian dengan guru kalian, Sensei ingin pergi ke suatu tempat " lanjut Naruto yang perlahan melayang.

" Satte, aku pergi sekarang " ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat hingga membuat ledakan angin.

" A-Ano, karena berikutnya pelajarannya Irina-sensei, sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas Sensei? " usul Isogai canggung.

" Jika kita kembali ke kelas, bagaimana caranya jika aku beku begini?! " tanya Irina dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **10.00 AM**

 **.**

Di sebuah atap sekolah bernama Akuroku Akadenu, terlihat sosok Naruto saat ini tengah bersandar di dinding sambil menutup matanya.

" Gomenasai jika saya terlambat Naruto-sensei " ucap Seseorang datang dari pintu, Naruto yang mendengar suara itu menutup matanya.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, dan juga jangan memanggilku begitu Kana-chan, kau itu adikku bukan? " seru Naruto menatap sebal sosok yang jauh dari umur aslinya namun jika kita asumsikan mereka terlihat berbeda 1 tahun.

" Hn, karena Naruto-sensei saat ini mengajar maka aku akan senantiasa memanggilmu Sensei jika kamu tidak bertugas menjadi guru " jawab sosok itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Ghhaaa! Bisakah kau berhenti begitu Kana-chan, kau membuat kakakmu ini semakin stres kau tahu! " teriak Naruto menarik orang itu kepangkuannya lalu memeluk orang itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di selah leher orang tersebut.

" Heh~ Kenapa Nii-chan? " tanya orang itu tersenyum remeh pada kakaknya.

" Mou~ Jangan mengejekku! " bentak Naruto menatap sebal adiknya itu " Tadi pagi, aku sudah membeli perlengkapan kita, tapi pada saat pulang aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang kebetulan dia itu sensei baru di kelasku, dan sialnya dia menatapku dan selalu menggodaku, huh! Padahal aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan lagi " jelas Naruto secara rinci dengan wajah kesal.

" Hihihi, Daijoubu Nii-chan, kemungkinan beberapa hari saja dia sudah melupakanmu " ujar Perempuan itu dengan senyum tipisnya sambil mengelus surai pirang kakaknya.

" Ne Kana-chan... " gantung Naruto " apa kau tidak membenci kakakmu ini? Kau tahu, aku terlihat seperti monster, apa kau tidak takut? " tanya Naruto menyentuh tangan Perempuan itu dengan dua tentakelnya.

" ... " perempuan itu tampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tak lama setelahnya perempuan itu mengecup pipi Naruto dengan lembut dan menatap mata kakaknya.

" Aku tidak membenci Nii-chan, karena Nii-chan adalah segalanya bagiku saat ini, aku sungguh senang karena adanya Nii-chan saat ini, karena Nii-chan telah menyelamatkanku dari yang namanya kesendirian " ucap perempuan itu lembut. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, ya.. Pertemuannya dengan adiknya. Walaupun bukan adik sedarah tapi Naruto senang memiliki adik sepertinya.

" Ne, kita jadi banyak bicara, sebaiknya kita sarapan saja, aku sudah membuatkan Bento untuk Nii-chan " ucap perempuan itu sambil mengeluarkan dua kotak bento.

" Untuk itu tenang saja, Nii-san telah menghentikan waktunya tadi, lalu ahh~ Kana-chan, padahal aku sudah membelikanmu Ramen " ucap Naruto lalu berseru kesal karena dirinya sudah membawa dua cup ramen

.

.

 **10.45 AM**

 **Kelas 3-E**

.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Setelah melakukan kegiatannya dan berpamitan, Naruto kembali ke kelasnya dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa membuat ledakan angin, semua yang telah berkumpul di lapangan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

" kau terlambat 5 menit " ucap Karasuma sedikit kesal karena di buat menunggu, ya walau 5 menit itu tidak seberapa.

" Maaf, aku harus melakukan sesuatu tadi dengan seseorang " jawab Naruto mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Karasuma " Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, lagi pula dia orang yang sudah dekat denganku " lanjut Naruto.

" Lalu untuk Irina-sensei, jika kau ingin menangkapku dan merayuku kembali sebaiknya kau urungkan saja " ucap Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Irina yang ada di belakangnya.

" Mou~ padahal bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kau menolongku mengambil sesuatu di gudang, ayo! " paksa Irina sambil menarik Naruto.

" _... "_

" begitukah? " tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

" _... "_

" Baiklah, kita lihat saja " ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengikuti langkah Irina hingga masuk ke dalam gudang.

" sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh Bitch-sensei? " gumam Kayano bingung.

" Kau harus bersabar untuk itu Kayano-san " bisik seseorang membuat Kayano terkejut.

" Na-Naruto-sensei?! " kejut Kayano.

" Yo, sebaiknya kalian bersiap saja karena sebentar lagi akan ada suara tembakan "

.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto yang asli, Naruto tampak berdiri tegak dengan mata kiri tertutup dan mata kanan terbuka, dirinya hanya menatap datar Irina yang berusaha menggodanya.

" Ne, coba tunggu sebentar di sini Naruto-sensei " ucap Irina lalu memasuki salah satu papan kayu.

" hahh~ sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ya " gumam Naruto perlahan membuka mata kirinya hingga memperlihatkan mata berpola riaknya.

 **BRIIIIIIIITTT! DODODODODODOR!**

Seketika suara tembakan memenuhi ruangan gudang tersebut bahkan cahaya tembakan dari senjata yang menembakkan peluru tersebut memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit tembakan itu'pun terhenti dan saat itu juga Irina keluar dari persembunyian namun alangkah kejutnya ketika melihat berbagai peluru yang di tembakan tadi berhenti di sekitar Naruto.

" Wah-Wah apa ini? " gumam Naruto menyentuh satu peluru dan menatapnya lekat " Jika terkena orang pasti sakit " gumam Naruto lagi

" Tapi maaf saja, peluru seperti ini tidak akan mampu membunuhku " ucap Naruto lagi menyeringai dan perlahan seluruh peluru di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi debu " Asal kau tahu Irina, aku tidak akan mati dengan mudahnya, sudah aku duga pasti ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, dan untungnya aku selalu di lindungi oleh malaikat jadi aku tak akan kenapa-napa " lanjut Naruto.

" Satte... " gantung Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke arah Irina.

 **Swush!**

Seketika Irina melayang dan disampingnya telah terdapat tiga pria yang di yakini sebagai anak buah Irina " Sekarang biarkan aku memberikan kalian hukuman yang tak akan kalian lupakan " lanjut Naruto menutup mata kanannya lalu membuka matanya kembali hingga memperlihatkan mata merah dengan pola Fuma Shuriken.

" KYAAAAAA!/AAAAAAAARRRGGGHH! "

.

" A-Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Okajima bingung karena tadi ada suara tembakan dan sekarang teriakan.

" Humm~ Sepertinya Bos terlalu berlebihan " gumam Bunshin Naruto berjalan ke arah gudang itu.

 **Sret~**

Setelah sampai di gudang bersama beberapa muridnya Narutopun keluar dari Gudang tanpa luka apapun, Bunshin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Sensei, Apa yang terjadi tadi? " tanya Nagisa ingin tahu.

" Um? Hanya hukuman kecil saja, jangan khawatir " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Bagaimana Bos? Apakah sudah kembali? " tanya sang bunshin yang hanya di ketahui dirinya dan bosnya

" Um, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakannya " jawab Naruto sambil menutup setengah wajahnya.

" um? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? " tanya Nakamura bingung.

" Rahasia " jawab Bunshin Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilat kuning " Satte, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas, aku mau pergi sebentar " perintah Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh di ikuti murid-muridnya yang memang akan ke kelas.

Tak lama setelahnya dari gudang keluarlah Irina dengan mata berputar-putar entah apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya.

.

.

 **13.00 PM**

 **.**

" Humm~ Humnn nnnnn~ " gumam Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersantai di bawah pohon sambil menggigit ilalang dirinya saat ini tengah menulis soal individual untuk para muridnya, dirinya sungguh tidak percaya para muridnya bisa menjawab soal-soal yang cukup rumit.

" Akhirnya ketemu juga kau Nii-chan " Naruto yang mengenal suara itu melirik sesaat dan dia melihat adiknya yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah mendatanginya.

" Kana-chan, kenapa tidak pulang? " tanya Naruto menghentikan sesaat aktivitasnya.

" Mou~ Aku bosan tahu karena tidak ada yang di ajak bicara di rumah, lagi pula siapa juga berani tinggal sendiri di rumah di hutan seperti itu " jawab perempuan itu mengembungkan pipinya.

" Souka... Jadi kau membenci kediaman kakak " gumam Naruto pura-pura sedih.

" E-Eh?! Bu-Bukan seperti itu! M-Mou~ Maafkan aku Nii-chan, ma-maksudku bukan menghina rumah yang telah Nii-chan susah buat, ha-hanya saja.. " panik perempuan itu, bagaimanapun kakaknya tersebut telah memberikannya sebuah tempat tinggal baru, dirinya merutuki bibirnya yang menyakiti hati seseorang yang telah mengangkatnya menjadi adiknya dirinya tentu tidak mau kehilangan cahaya yang telah menerangi dirinya.

" Aku tahu... Gomenne Kana-chan, aku belum punya penghasilan untuk membehmmm~ " seketika ucapan Naruto terhenti begitu Perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jari manisnya.

" Jangan berkata begitu, walau bagaimanapun, rumah itu cukup bagiku, hanya saja kau tahu tinggal sendirian di sana benar-benar menakutkan " jelas Perempuan itu.

" jadi begitu, baiklah maafkan Nii-san, kau tahu sendiri bukan tugasku seperti apa " ucap Naruto bersalah sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Um, Tidak apa-apa Nii-san " jawab perempuan itu sambil tersenyum " Ngomong-Ngomong Nii-san, apa Nii-san buat? " tanpa mereka sadari terdapat Irina dan Karasuma yang mengawasi mereka, awalnya Karasuma ingin memperlihatkan tentang Naruto namun rupanya mereka melihat Naruto tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya kakak.

" siapa dia? Dia terlihat cukup dekat dengannya? " gumam Irina entah kepada siapa

" Aku juga tidak tahu " jawab Karasuma lalu berjalan menjauh di ikuti oleh Irina.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama adiknya yang memang mengikutinya, namun sebelum masuk Naruto melihat Irina tengah berbicara para muridnya dan di papan tertulis sebuah tulisan _" Oh~ You so awsome in the bed "_.

Sweatdrop itulah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini _' kenapa dia mengajarkan murid SMP berkata seperti itu '_ batin Naruto tidak percaya.

" ne Nii-chan " Naruto yang di panggil menoleh ke arah adiknya " kenapa tempat mereka belajar seperti ini? " tanya perempuan itu.

" Kau pasti tahu gedung utama sekolah Kunugigaoka bukan? Kepala sekolah di sana menerapkan untuk siswa terendah akan bersekolah di sini agar mereka kembali disiplin, tapi kepala sekolah itu tetap menerapkan agar kelas E selalu terbawah dan membiarkan kelas A-D menjadi peringkat atas, kepala sekolah disana benar-benar brengsek " jelas Naruto dengan desisan yang menahan marah.

" Kepala sekolah macam apa itu, itu sama sekali tidak adil " timpal Perempuan itu sangat tidak setuju dengan sistem kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka.

" TERNYATA BENAR SANGAT MEMBENCI KALIAN PARA BOCAH! " seketika Naruto tersentak ketika Irina berteriak marah bahkan dirinya tidak sadar ada Karasuma di sampingnya.

" Mereka tampak akrab " gumam Karasuma membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Karasuma-sensei " gumam Naruto lalu menatap ke kelas kembali di mana Irina tengah marah-marah terhadap muridnya sementara para muridnya tampak santai saja.

" Sepertinya banyak yang terjadi ketika aku tidak mengawasi mereka ne " gumam Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

" Begitulah, sejak awal para murid tidak suka dengan Irina karena dirinya mengacuhkan mereka tapi setelah melihat semua tentangmu tiba-tiba sifat arogannya berubah " jelas Karasuma mengenai kejadian yang berlalu.

" Souka, aku senang mereka bisa akrab dengan mudah " gumam Naruto masih fokus " dan juga Karasuma-sensei, Arigato karena telah memasukkan Irina-sensei yang bisa menguasai bahasa asing. Aku dari dulu memang ingin murid-muridku bisa berkomunikasi dengan warga asing, dan sepertinya orang pembunuh yang sering berkeliling dunia sangat cocok untuk pekerjaan ini bukan? " lanjut Naruto menyeringai ke arah Karasuma yang bersiap menembaknya tapi karena terkejut Karasuma menahan tembakannya.

' _Di-dia bisa memikirkannya sampai sejauh ini '_ batin Karasuma.

" Satte, Ikuyo Kana-chan kita pulang " ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh di ikuti adiknya tersebut.

' _Dia menolak memberitahukan kenapa dia mengajar di kelas ini, bahkan dia bisa mengubah upaya ideal pelajaran pembunuhan menjadi upaya ideal belajar, manusia ini seperti mengendalikan semuanya dengan kekuatan dan tangannya saja '_ batin Karasuma tersenyum tipis sambil menyimpan senjatanya kembali.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **19.00 PM**

 **.**

" Yosh! Saatnya makan malam " seru Naruto sambil membawa masakan yang dia buat. Perempuan yang bisa di katakan adik Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk di teras sambil membaca buku seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan

" masakan sekarang apa Nii-chan? " tanya adik Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya.

" Um? Ah~ hanya beberapa Sushi, Tempura, dan Kare " jawab Naruto sambil duduk di hadapan adiknya " Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka? Kalau mau aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan yang kau inginkan " tanya Naruto.

" Tidak perlu Nii-chan, apapun yang Nii-chan masak aku suka kok " jawab adik Naruto di sertai senyum tipisnya, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban adiknya tersenyum lalu mengelus surai putih adiknya itu.

" Arigato Kana-chan, setelah adanya kau Nii-san jadi tidak merasa kesepian " ucap Naruto " Ayo kita makan "

" Ittadakimasu " ucap mereka dengan tenang.

" Ne Nii-chan, ayo mulutmu " ucap adik Naruto sambil mengambilkan satu sushi.

" Kana-chan, Aku bisa makan sendiri " omel Naruto tersenyum geli dengan adiknya.

" Ayolah, Aku sesekali ingin menyuapi Nii-chan " ucap adik Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, terkesan polos.

" Hahh~ Baiklah " ucap Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memakan sushi pemberian Adiknya, sebagai balasan Naruto juga menyuapi Adiknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling menyuap makanan mereka hingga habis, karena kakaknya yang telah memasakan makanan sebagai adik, diapun membersihkan piring-piring kotor mereka.

Selagi menunggu pencernaan mereka yang masih bekerja karena setelah makan, Naruto saat ini tengah duduk di teras rumah sambil memandang rumput-rumput di halamannya yang di penuhi kunang-kunang, dan di sekitar kunang-kunang juga terlihat beberapa lentera tengah mengapung di air yang berisi air terjun kecil.

Kediaman Naruto bagaikan Villa yang ada di tempat yang sangat indah, tidak sia-sia Naruto mencari tempat yang menurutnya cukup bagus.

" Ne Nii-chan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu menoleh dan dia melihat adiknya yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

" Tidak, aku hanya iri dengan mereka " jawab Naruto sambil membuka tangannya dan setelahnya terdapat lima kunang-kunang hinggap di tangannya.

" Iri? " beonya.

" Um, Mereka.. Bisa terbang ke sana kemari dengan bebas, membawa sebuah cahaya bagi mereka yang kehilangan cahaya mereka, menuntun mereka menuju jalan yang baik " jawab Naruto sambil menatap kunang-kunang yang hinggap di tangannya.

" Sementara diriku, aku kehilangan cahayaku dan hanya bisa berjalan di jalan yang minim cahaya, Aku berpikir, apa aku bisa seperti mereka, terbang bebas di langit, membawakan sebuah cahaya dan menuntun teman mereka yang tidak memiliki cahaya, aku merasa diriku ini tidak akan bisa seperti mereka " lanjut Naruto menatap kunang-kunang yang hinggap di tangannya yang mulai terbang ke langit.

" Bukannya Nii-chan telah melakukannya? " Naruto yang mendengar ucapan adiknya itu menoleh " Bukannya Nii-chan telah melakukan itu, Nii-chan bisa terbang bebas di langit bersamaku, membawakan sebuah cahaya bagiku yang telah kehilangan cahaya dan juga telah menuntunku menuju jalan yang tepat, bagiku Nii-chan telah berhasil melakukan itu " lanjutnya sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya.

" Aku ingat, waktu itu Nii-chan datang kepadaku dan mengajakku untuk mengikuti Nii-chan, Awalnya aku ragu tapi setelah menatap mata Nii-chan, aku bisa melihat sebuah cahaya harapan untukku, dan saat ini aku telah sampai sini berkat Nii-chan, bagiku Nii-chan adalah Kunang-kunang yang paling terang yang bahkan telah menuntunku selama ini " ucapnya sambil mencium singkat tangan Naruto.

" Arigato Nii-chan " lanjutnya Sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang tampak terdiam mendengar perkataan Adiknya.

" A-Ah, Hahahaha, sepertinya ada yang menuruni sifatmu ini, Doushimashite Kana-chan " gumam Naruto tertawa canggung lalu membalas ucapan terima kasih Adiknya " lalu, Hooaamm~ aku sudah lelah sekali dan besok adalah pelajaran Kimia, Hahh~ lelahnya " lanjut Naruto sambil menguap.

" Ne Nii-chan, bisakah kita tidur di luar hari ini? " tanya adiknya dengan berwajah polos.

" Um, Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga ingin sesekali tidur di luar " jawab Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengambil kasur kecilnya dan kasur kecil adiknya, saat ini mereka mengambil posisi menghadap keluar teras jadi mereka bisa melihat kunang-kunang di depan mereka.

" Baiklah, karena besok kita sibuk sebaiknya kita ti... " ucapan Naruto seketika terhenti ketika melihat Adiknya yang telah tidur lebih cepat darinya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum geli lalu menaikkan selimut adiknya hingga sebatas lehernya " Oyasumi " bisik Naruto lalu mengecup surai putih adiknya.

Setelah itu Naruto'pun mulai berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, beberapa menit setelah Naruto tertidur, mata adik Naruto terbuka kembali memperlihatkan mata emas kekuningan, dihadapkannya tubuhnya ke arah sang kakak yang telah tidur pulas dan di dekatinya kakaknya itu secara perlahan.

" Oyasumi mo Nii-chan, Arigato untuk semuanya " bisik Adiknya lalu mengecup pipi kakaknya, setelah itu dirinya memeluk kakaknya dan memasuki alam mimpinya bersama sang kakak yang lebih dulu memasuki alam mimpi.

.

 **Other Place**

 **.**

 **Wush! Tap!**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat terlihat sosok pemuda yang tadi terbang sekarang telah mendarat di atas puncak segitiga piramida sambil memandang sekitarnya " Cih! Kuso, Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, kemana Energinya " desisnya tidak senang.

 **Trank!**

Karena kesal dirinyapun menghentakkan tongkat hitamnya dengan keras, namun itu membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

 **Blaar!**

Seketika bebatuan di bawahnya hancur dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam bangunan segitiga itu, setelah mendarat sempurna dirinya seketika terkejut ketika dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan penjara besar berwarna emas dan monumen yang menunjukkan sebuah segitiga dengan mata di atas segitiga beserta Dua Naga, satunya naga berwarna hitam dan satunya lagi Naga berwarna Hitam berkepala lima.

Mata pemuda itu membaca setiap gambaran monumen itu dan dia melihat awal dari semua itu adalah dari sebuah buku hitam, dirinya yang melihat itu menyeringai.

.

.

 **Kamis, 4 April 2016**

 **05.45 AM**

 **Naruto Place**

 **.**

" Eghh~ " seketika Naruto melenguh dan membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata biru lautnya dialihkan pandangannya ke samping dan dia sudah tidak melihat adiknya lagi " Kana-chan " panggil Naruto sambil duduk dari berbaringnya.

" Ha'i Nii-chan, aku di sini " jawab adik Naruto yang rupanya tengah memasak, Naruto yang melihat adiknya tengah memasak tersenyum tipis dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena tidak melihat adiknya.

" Ohayo Kana-chan " sapa Naruto bangun dari berbaringnya dan merapikan kasur kecilnya.

" Ohayo Mo Nii-chan " sapa balik Adik Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya " Nii-chan sebaiknya mandi saja, sekarang biar aku yang memasak, karena Nii-chan kemarin telah memasak jadi sekarang giliranku " ucap adik Naruto sambil melanjutkan masaknya.

" Um, baiklah " jawab Naruto lalu berjalan keluar menuju air terjun dan seperti biasanya, Naruto akan mandi sambil bermeditasi di bawah air terjun untuk mencari kabar rekannya.

.

 **Mindscape on**

 **.**

" Oi, Minna! Apa kalian di sini! " seru Naruto sambil memandang sekitarnya tapi dirinya tidak bisa melihat apapun.

 **[" Shisashiburi Naruto "]** Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh dan dia melihat Kurama tengah berbaring di dalam kurungan Rikudo ( Segelnya sama seperti pas Naruto mengambil chakra kyubi ).

" Kurama! " seru Naruto langsung berlari ke arah rekannya dan memeluk rubah besarnya itu " Okaerinasai Kurama " ucap Naruto membuat Kurama Tersenyum tipis

 **[" Tadaima Gaki "]** balas Naruto membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kurama sebal.

" Kau tidak pernah berubah hah!? " seru Naruto kesal

 **[" Kenapa, bagiku kau tetaplah gaki "]** balas Kurama Enteng.

" sudahlah aku tidak memiliki waktu berdebat denganmu, kalau aku ada waktu untuk meladeni aku sudah akan membuatmu babak belur dengan kecepatanmu. Ngomong-ngomong di mana yang lain? " balas Naruto lalu bertanya kembali.

 **[" Mereka ada di sekitarmu, tapi mereka masih tertidur karena kekuatan mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya "]** balas Kurama sambil menoleh ke samping dan di sampingnya terdapat Gyuki dan seterusnya. ( Posisi penjara seperti melingkar tapi di samping Kurama dan di samping sel Shukaku terdapat tiang masuk Rikudo )

" Souka, lalu ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kalian setelah kita mengalahkan monster itu? " tanya Naruto kembali sambil mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya menggunakan kekuatan penuh bersama para rekan dan teman-temannya untuk mengalahkan Thirexajuubi.

 **[" Sungguh buruk, setelah kau sekarat karena menggunakan teknik level Rank SSS++ yaitu** _ **Senpo : Riku : Daini Kami : Cho Mega Oodama Rasenchoudo Ryukodaika Kami Rasenshuriken,**_ **kami langsung mengobatimu dengan setengah kekuatan tersisa kami karena kami telah mengunci energi kami, maka dari itu lima tahun setelahnya kaupun bangkit kembali dengan bantuan Kami-sama**

 **karena kami mencapai batas kami tertidur pulas untuk mengumpulkan energi kami kembali dan seperti yang kau lihat hanya akulah yang sedikit lebih cepat bangkit dari pada mereka karena aliran chakramu dan Menma hampir sama itu membuatku mudah mengumpulkan energiku kembali "]** jelas Kurama panjang lebar, Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Kurama yang baru sadar mengeluarkan nama yang merupakan nama terlarang bagi Naruto menatap khawatir Naruto.

 **[" Naruto bukan maksudku untuk... "]**

" Daijoubu Kurama, gomen aku harus kembali sekarang kita akan berbicara jika ada waktu " potong Naruto cepat laku berjalan keluar dengan kepala menunduk, Kurama yang melihat itu semakin Khawatir.

 _ **[' Gomen Naruto aku tahu kau masih mengingat kejadian itu ']**_ batin Kurama sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

.

 **Mindscape Off**

.

Setelah cukup bermeditasi Naruto kembali membuka matanya memperlihatkan matanya yang sendu bahkan sejak tadi Naruto menangis namun hal itu tak terlihat karena air matanya bercampur dengan air.

" _... "_

" Aku tahu, Tapi... " gumam Naruto sambil meremas surainya

 **Deg!**

Seketika Mata Naruto melebar ketika merasakan sebuah tangan lembut tengah memegang tangannya dan melepaskan jambakan pada surainya dan menariknya keluar dari air terjun.

" Nii-chan kau baik-baik saja? " tanya seseorang yang rupanya adik Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu seketika tersadar.

" A-Ah, Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto mencoba tersenyum namun seketika tangan adiknya menahan senyuman itu dan menatap mata kakaknya tajam

" Jangan berbohong " ucapnya dengan tegas " Apa Nii-chan masih memikirkan cerita itu? " tanya adiknya dengan suara melembut.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, sang adik yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

" Sudahlah Nii-chan, itu bukan kesalahan Nii-chan, lagipula mereka bukannya pergi jauh darimu karena mereka selalu ada di dekatmu " ucap Sang adik sambil mengelus pipi tan Naruto lalu menunjuk dada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu termenung namun sedetiknya Naruto tersenyum lalu menggendong adiknya itu hingga wajah mereka sejajar.

" E-Eh!? Ni-Nii-chan turunkan aku, Mou~ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Nii-chan " rengek sang adik namun sedetiknya rengekan itu terhenti ketika dia melihat sang kakak menyatukan kening mereka, bahkan dirinya juga bisa melihat ekspresi senang sang kakak di sertai air mata.

" Arigato Kana-chan " ucap Naruto, sang adik yang melihat itu menyentuh pipi sang kakak dan sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka.

" Doushimashite Nii-chan "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission ~**_

 **Class 3-E**

 **08.00 AM**

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah kejadian tadi, Naruto selama perjalanan menuju kelas hanya termenung, dirinya tidak menyangka adiknya bisa mengerti perasaannya dengan cepat, padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah namun sang adik sudah membuat hatinya sedikit tenang dari masalah, dirinya bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya.

 **Sret~**

Setelah sampai di kelas Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dan melihat murid-muridnya yang tengah mengobrol " Isogai-kun, Kataoka-san bisa bantu Sensei mengambil peralatan Kimia dan Fisika? Sementara yang lain kalian atur bangku untuk praktek kali ini " ucap Naruto langsung lalu berjalan menuju gudang bersama Isogai dan Kataoka.

.

" Arigato Isogai-kun, Kataoka-san, aku sangat terbantu " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat barang-barang yang di butuhkan.

" Bahkan dengan tentakelmu kau masih membutuhkan bantuan Sensei? " sindir Kataoka sambil membantu mengambil barang.

" Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika aku dan kalian bisa seperti ini? Dengan begini kita jadi semakin dekat? " tanya Naruto dan pertanyaan Naruto ada benarnya.

" Ne Sensei... " panggil Isogai membuat Naruto menatapnya binggung " Apa kau betah di kelas kami sekarang ini? " lanjut Isogai.

" Heh~ Kau serius menanyakannya? " tanya Kataoka tersenyum geli dengan pertanyaan Isogai.

" Um, Bagaimana ya. Jika di tanya seperti itu aku merasa senang jika mengajar di kelas kalian " jawab Naruto sambil berjalan keluar gudang.

" Aneh sekali " sindir Kataoka.

" Begitukah? " balas Naruto tersenyum geli.

" Tentu saja, orang sepertimu bertugas untuk mengurus kami " ucap Isogai dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu namun seketika senyum Naruto sirna di gantikan wajah serius.

" Sepertinya ada tiga penyerang ne " gumam Naruto tersenyum remeh.

 **Sret! Wush!**

Setelah membuka pintu kelasnya dan benar saja terdapat Mimura, Okajima dan Maehara yang berlari ke arahnya namun mereka harus terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka bahkan alat-alat yang di bawa Isogai dan Kataoka telah hilang

" Hahaha, kalian harus cepat bertindak untuk menyerangku " tawa Naruto yang rupanya telah bersandar di dinding dekat dengan Karma.

" A-Apa!? Padahal kita baru saja ingin mulai! " teriak Maehara kesal.

" Bahkan serangan kejutanpun tidak berhasil ne " gumam Karma tersenyum tipis dengan aksi Naruto.

 **Wush!**

" Heh! Tidak perlu lesu begitu. Baiklah sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya! " seru Naruto yang telah berdiri di depan papan membuat Maehara terkejut karena seruan Naruto.

.

 **Kana Side**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sisi sang adik yang saat ini tengah belajar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya, dirinya bisa melihat jelas hari ini sangatlah cerah.

" Apa Nii-chan lakukan saat ini ya " gumamnya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

" Etto bisa kau katakan lagi? " tanya Naruto sambil mengorek kupingnya, Saat ini mungkin Naruto harus pergi ke dokter karena permintaan muridnya yang terang-terangan.

" I-Ini adalah Racun kumohon minumlah! " ucap perempuan berkacamata atau bisa kita sebut Okuda.

" Hahh~ Okuda-san, ini adalah pembunuhan terang-terangan " omel Naruto " Jika seperti ini yang ada kaulah duluan yang di tangkap ".

" A-Ah! A-Ano.. Aku memang tidak pandai membuat serangan kejutan seperti yang lainnya. Tapi Kimia adalah keahlianku, aku membuat minuman ini dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku " jelas Okuda kembali terang-terangan membuat semua sweatdrop.

' _Ni Anak benar-benar tidak pandai bicara '_ batin Naruto sambil membuat satu segel.

 **Boft! Boft! Boft!**

Seketika muncul tiga kumpulan asap di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan duplikat Naruto.

" Karena kau membuat tiga racun maka aku membutuhkan tiga umpan seperti diriku untuk meminum racunnya, sebaiknya kau bagikan saja pada mereka " ucap Naruto Asli sambil bersandar sementara sang bunshin yang di jadikan umpan menatap tajam bos mereka " Apa jika aku mati sama saja kalian mati bukan? " balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

" Cih apa boleh buat " desis Bunshin Naruto 1 sambil meminum cairan yang kuning. Sementara si bunshin dua meminum cairan berwarna biru dan yang ketika meminum cairan berwarna putih.

 **Deg!**

Seketika ketiga tubuh itu tersentak bersama ketika merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dengan tubuh mereka, semua yang melihatnya seketika menegang.

Namun setelah beberapa menit ketegangan mereka digantikan wajah tidak percaya dimana yang berpengaruh dengan ramuan Okuda hanyalah Ekspresi Sang Bunshin, di mana sang Bunshin 1 berwajah kesal, Bunshin 2 berwajah ceria berlebihan, Bunshin 3 berwajah polos

" Hah~ Sepertinya racunmu tidak berpengaruh padaku Okuda, padahal setiap racun yang kau buat bukanlah Racun biasa itu adalah Racun Sodium Hidroksida, Thallium Asetat, dan Aqua Regia, racun yang mematikan jika manusia meminumnya.

Selain itu Okuda-san, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan muridku yang membuat racun dengan tangan mereka sendiri, selain itu aku tahu kau kurang dalam seni bahasa tapi IPA, Fisika dan Kimiamu adalah nilai yang paling tinggi.

Aku tahu kau kecewa karena itu membuatmu berada di kelas ini, tapi ketahuilah dengan bakatmu itu kau bisa membantu teman dan seluruh dunia, maka dari itu pelajarilah tata bahasamu untuk memberikan racun atau berbicara dengan siapapun " jelas Naruto sekaligus memberi nasehat. Okuda yang mendengar itu termenung sesaat lalu digantikan dengan sebuah senyum yang penuh semangat.

" Ha'i! " jawab Okuda membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Oh, benar juga nanti kita harus pergi ke gedung utama bukan? Apa kalian tidak apa menggunakan jalan seperti biasa itu? " tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir pada muridnya karena jalan yang di lalui cukup berbahaya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Sensei, hanya itulah jalan yang kami punya, walaupun kami protes mereka tetap saja menghiraukannya " balas Karma dengan nada bosan.

" Begituya, Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek dulu " ucap Naruto berjongkok lalu menyentuh lantai di bawahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Sensei? " tanya Nagisa ingin tahu. Namun Naruto hanya diam karena dirinya masih fokus.

" Begitu ya " Gumam Naruto mulai berdiri kembali " Dengar setelah Jam Istirahat kita berkumpul di halaman kelas, Sensei akan pergi menjemput seseorang lebih dulu " perintah Naruto sambil mencengkeram kerah baju tiga Bunshinnya yang masih diam bak batu.

 **Bzit!**

Setelahnya Mereka'pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan percikan kuning.

.

 **Other Roof Akademi Side**

.

 **Bzit!**

 **Duak! Boft!**

Setelah berpindah Naruto langsung membunuh bunshinnya sendiri hingga meninggalkan asap, Naruto hanya mendecih karena harus repot-repot menghancurkan bunshinnya sendiri.

" Kau sedikit terlambat Nii-chan " Naruto yang mendengar suara itu menoleh lalu tersenyum karena yang di carinya sedikit lebih cepat

" Gomen, apa sudah selesai? " tanya Naruto pada sang adik.

" Tentu saja, mulai besok aku akan membantu Nii-chan mengajar di kelas itu hingga selesai " balasnya dengan senyum senang, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

" Yosh, ayo kita berangkat " ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang adiknya.

 **Bzit!**

.

 **Halaman kelas 3-E**

 **09.30 AM**

.

 **Bzit!**

Sementara itu di halaman kelas 3-E terlihat beberapa murid tengah memakan bekal mereka sambil menunggu Guru mereka, ketika mereka melihat sebuah kilatan kuning bisa mereka yakinkan bahwa itu adalah guru mereka.

Namun seketika kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Guru mereka tengah bersama seseorang bahkan sang sensei merangkul pinggang orang itu dengan mesra.

" Heh~ masih Jam istirahatkah? " gumam Naruto yang baru datang.

" Sudahlah Nii-chan, sebaiknya kita juga makan aku sudah lapar " ajak Sang Adik sambil Menarik Naruto, Semua yang melihat itu melotot, tentu saja Guru seperti Naruto yang terkesan datar, dingin, Bahkan menolak Irina saat ini bersama dengan perempuan yang sedikit pendek darinya, walaupun begitu mereka tidak bisa membohongi diri mereka jika orang yang bersama Naruto juga tak kalah cantik.

" Siapa dia? " tanya Kayano entah pada siapa.

" Entahlah, semenjak aku dan Sugino-kun pergi ke rumah Naruto-sensei, aku hanya melihat foto Naruto-sensei dengan seorang Wanita dan juga sepertinya Foto keluarganya di mana terdapat kembaran Naruto-sensei tapi yang membedakannya warna rambut dan gendernya karena kembaran Naruto-sensei terdapat dua " jelas Nagisa cukup rumit.

" Maksudmu Naruto-sensei memiliki kakak laki-laki dan perempuan begitu? " tanya Karma lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Nagisa.

" Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya, siapanya sensei kah? " gumam Nagisa sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk bersama sang adik sambil saling menyuapi makanan mereka.

" Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi? " goda Nakamura dengan seringai jahil.

" Ne Nagisa apa kau tahu mengenai istri Naruto-sensei? " tanya Kayano lagi.

" Aku tidak tahu, waktu aku tanyai, Ekspresinya menjadi sedih " jawab Nagisa lagi.

.

" Ne Nii-chan sepertinya kita jadi pusat perhatian ne " gumam sang adik yang merasa di perhatikan oleh murid kakaknya.

" Biarkan saja, mereka masih bocah dan mereka belum tahu mengenai hubungan kita " jawab Naruto enteng sambil memakan bekalnya yang tersisa sedikit lagi

" Begitukah? " beo adiknya.

 **Kriiing!**

Mendengar suara bel pertanda selesai makan siang, semua langsung berkumpul di lapangan, Naruto yang melihat muridnya pada berkumpul juga mulai bangkit meninggalkan adiknya yang masih merapikan bekal mereka.

" Apakah semua sudah berkumpul? " tanya Naruto sambil melihat keseluruhannya semua telah berkumpul kecuali Irina " Dimana Bitch-sensei? " tanya Naruto membuat semua menoleh sekitar.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto " IRINA! KELAPANGAN SEKARANG ATAU AKU TANAM KEPALAMU DITANAH! " teriak Naruto dengan volume keras, semua yang mendengar Naruto berteriak merinding seketika bagaimana tidak teriakan Naruto bagaikan Terompet besar di dekat telinga mereka.

 **Wush!**

Bagai orang di kejar maut, Irina langsung berdiri di samping Karasuma dengan wajah pucat, Naruto yang telah melihat itu langsung memanggil sang adik mendekat.

" Baiklah dengar, dia adalah Kanade Uzumaki, Adik angkatku. Mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya dia akan membantuku mengajar, aku harap kalian akrab, dan ingat dia lebih tua di banding kalian " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan sang adik yang masih memasang wajah datar+polos.

" Ohey! Apa maksudnya ini! " bagaikan tuli Naruto tidak peduli dengan teriakan protes Karasuma dan mulai membuat tanda segel dengan cepat.

" Nah sekarang karena ada rapat sebaiknya kita mulai berpindah ke gedung utama " ucap Naruto lalu menyentuh tanah di bawahnya.

" **Senpo :... "** gantung Naruto

 **Twung!**

Seketika di bawah Naruto hingga keseluruhan murid, Karasuma dan Irina muncul tanda-tanda segel dan mulai bercahaya.

" **Jikkukkan Hiraishin "** lanjut Naruto.

 **Bziiit!**

Setelahnya semua menghilang meninggalkan percikan petir berwarna kuning.

.

 **Parkiran Gedung Utama**

.

 **Bziit!**

 **Twush!**

Seketika dari langit muncul kilat kuning yang langsung menyambar tanah dan memperlihatkan Naruto dan semuanya yang telah sampai, semua yang melihat mereka telah sampai gedung utama melebarkan mata mereka.

" Ki-kita sudah sampai di gedung utama " kejut Karma.

" Baiklah dengar kalian masuklah lebih dulu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Karasuma-sensei " ucap Naruto, semua yang mendengar itu langsung saja dari pada mereka kena hukum.

" Apa maksudnya ini hah?! " tanya Karasuma dengan nada marah Namun Naruto tampak tenang

" Itu masalahmu tapi yang terpenting mulai sekarang Kana-chan akan ikut denganku mengajar " balas Naruto enteng sambil menggunakan jubahnya untuk menutupi tentakelnya " Ikuzo Kana-chan " ajak Naruto dan sang adik hanya mengikuti langkah sang kakak.

" Grrrr! Orang itu benar-benar " geram Karasuma sambil mengikuti Naruto di ikuti Irina.

Setelah masuk ke dalam tempat perkumpulan Naruto bisa melihat banyaknya murid telah berkumpul namun karena suara langkah kakinya bergema semua menoleh ke arah Naruto seketika para murid perempuan di sana merona sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

" Wah siapa dia? "

" Apa dia guru baru? "

" dia terlihat muda sekali, apa lagi perempuan di sampingnya "

" Ohayo gonzaimasu, saya Uzumaki Naruto dan di sampingku ini Uzumaki Kanade, kami adalah guru kelas 3-E semoga kita bisa saling akrab " sapa Naruto cepat tanpa basa basi lalu mulai berbaris seperti yang lainnya di ikuti sang adik.

" Ne Nii-chan bukankah kau terlalu menarik perhatian? " tanya Sang adik bernama Kanade pada sang kakak.

" Ha? Menarik perhatian bagaimana? " beo Naruto tidak mengerti.

" Apa kau tidak lihat tatapan murid-murid perempuan di sana? " tunjuk Kanade kedepan dan seketika tubuh Naruto merinding ketika melihat berbagai murid perempuan yang di kategorikan tidak cantik menatapnya membinar.

" Hah~ Sial. Kana-chan maaf untuk ini tapi aku harus melakukannya " ucap Naruto mulai berjongkok menyejajarkan dirinya dengan sang adik.

" Um, kenhmmph! " seketika ucapan Kanade terhenti ketika Naruto menciumnya dengan pelan tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap tajam para murid yang saat ini menatapnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

" Wah-Wah sepertinya ada hubungan terlarang ne " gumam Karma ketika melihat kejadian itu.

" Tapi aku yakin kalau Naruto-sensei memiliki alasan untuk itu " balas Nagisa yang sebenarnya juga tidak percaya.

" hahh~ Akhirnya mereka normal juga " hela Naruto kembali berdiri.

" Singkatnya, kalian adalah kaum elit yang terbaik dan terpilih secara senasional, sebagai kepala sekolah aku menjaminnya, tapi jika kalian lengah kalian akan masuk ke kelas yang menyedihkan "

" HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Bagai mendengar cacimaki yang sangat membuat darahnya Naik, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dirinya benar-benar Emosi, dirinya juga tak habis pikir apa selama dua tahun murid-muridnya di perlakukan seperti itu.

" Hey, tenanglah jika kau emosi sekarang akan berbahaya " bentak Karasuma, Namun walaupun begitu tetap saja Emosi Naruto tak kunjung reda.

" Nii-chan tenanglah " bisik sang adik sambil menggenggam tangan sang kakak. Naruto yang merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh bidadari menurunkan sedikit emosinya

" Arigato Kana-chan " gumam Naruto kecil sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Um, apapun untuk kakakku " balas Kanade lalu melepaskan pegangannya

" Permisi, kelas kami belum mendapatkan kertasnya " Naruto yang mendengar ujaran Isogai membuka matanya kembali dan seketika Emosi yang tadinya turun kembali naik di mana dia melihat para muridnya tidak mendapat kertas jadwal.

" Begitukah? Aneh sekali. Pfft! Hahahaha maafkan aku sepertinya aku lupa membawakannya untuk kalian, maaf tapi bisakah kalian mengingatnya, karena orang-orang kelas E memiliki daya ingat yang rendah "

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Bagaikan amukan Monster Naruto langsung meninju lantai di bawahnya hingga membuat gedung yang di tempati pada retak bahkan tawa para murid seketika terhenti dan menatap Naruto ketakutan bagaimana tidak mereka seolah melihat Naruto layaknya monster.

" Bagikan pada mereka " gumam Naruto membuat salah satu osis tidak mengerti " Bagikan Kertas Itu dalam 3 detik sebelum kalian aku kubur di gedung ini! " teriak Naruto memperlihatkan wajah marahnya membuat sang Osia ketakutan.

" Tidak mau ya " gumam Naruto menarik tangannya lalu memutar ke belakang! " HAAAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto.

 **Blaaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika Tembok berukuran besar pada bagian samping ruangan Basket itu lepas dari bagiannya hingga terpental dan menghancurkan halaman gedung utama, Semua murid kembali merinding dan ketakutan bahkan sudah ada yang ngompol di celana mereka karena tindakan Naruto.

" cepat lalukan! " bentak sang guru pada sang osis.

" A-Ah! Ha-Ha'i! " jawabnya tergagap dan langsung membagikan kertas yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan.

" Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan? " bentak Karasuma, walaupun begitu dirinya cukup senang dengan tindakan tegas Naruto

" Memberi mereka ketakutan yang tak akan mereka lupakan " balas Naruto dengan dingin sambil melihat para muridnya yang telah mendapatkan kertas mereka

" Tapi dengan menghancurkan ¼ dari gedung bukan berlebihan " ucap Irina dan hanya mendapat dengusan dari Naruto.

" Huh! Itu belum seberapa jika bisa aku bisa meratakan seluruh gedung utama ini " balas Naruto.

" tadi itu bukan permintaan tahu! "

.

Setelah kejadian tadi semua murid tidak ada yang berani mendiskriminasi kelas E, namun setelah bubarnya Nagisa saja yang tertinggal karena membeli minuman, begitu juga Naruto, Kanade dan Karasuma yang masih berbicara.

" Nii-chan lihat " ucap Kanade sambil melihat ke arah Nagisa yang di hadang dua murid, Naruto yang melihat itu melirik Kanade dan sang adik mengerti dengan tatapan itu langsung berjalan ke arah sana.

" Karasuma-sensei, besok aku yakin kepala dewan sekolah ini akan ke kelas kita karena perbuatanku, dan aku ingin kau bersikap seolah bukan salahmu, biar aku saja yang menangani orang itu, Diskriminasi kelas E ini harus berhenti secepatnya " ujar Naruto sambil menyusul sang adik.

Kanade yang akan sampai di tenpat Nagisa seketika berhenti ketika melihat dua murid tadi tiba-tiba menatap Nagisa ketakutan, tapi Nagisa tampak tenang dan malah dia berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang telah berkumpul di parkiran.

" Ada Apa Kana-chan? " tanya Naruto bingung karena Adiknya tampak diam do tempat.

" tidak, bukan apa-apa hanya saja ketika aku ingin memisah mereka, mereka berdua melihat Shiota-san dengan ekspresi ketakutsn " jawab sang adik membuat Naruto heran dan menatap lekat Nagisa.

" _... "_

" Apa maksudmu Nee-chan? " tanya Naruto melalui telepati.

 **[" Anak tadi itu mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh yang di tunjukkan pada mereka untuk membuat mereka takut, tapi kau tahu yang membuatnya menarik di penglihatanku dia bisa menyembunyikan nafsu membunuhnya dengan sempurna "]** jelas Kurama membuat Naruto cukup terkejut.

" Souka, heh! Sepertinya para muridku memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi " gumam Naruto berjalan kembali. Sementara sang adik kembali mengikuti sang kakak

.

 **Kana Nishino -Watashitachi**

 **KIRA KIRA hikaru omoide tachi**

( layar di ganti gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera di tempat berumput yang luas di malam yang di penuhi bintang, efek kamera mereng )

 **namida no hi mo atta yo ne**

 **otona ni nattemo onaji youni**

 **zutto futari de warai atte iyou**

( Lalu gambar di buramkan sedikit dengan gambar wajah Naruto dari samping tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya )

 **kidzukeba itsumo issho da ne**

( Layar kembali di buramkan sedikit dan di ganti gambar Hinata yang tersenyum bergerak ke samping )

 **nani mo shinakutemo tada tanoshikute**

( lalu ganti dengan Menma yang tersenyum lima jari dan Naruko yang mengedipkan matanya )

 **guchi bakkari no nagai denwa mau**

( Layar di ganti Asuna yang membelakangi dengan melirik kebelakang )

 **akire nagara tsuki atte kureru**

( lalu di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Serafall yang saling merangkul dengan senyum mereka )

 **umaku ika naku naru to sugu ini**

( lalu gambar mereka di ganti dengan Nagisa, Kayano dan Karma yang tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **akiramesou ni nacchau watashi**

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan Maehara, Isogai, Mimura, dan Okano yang juga tersenyum ke arah kamera. Gambar Naruto yang di rumput luas perlahan di sinari matahari terbit )

 **dakedo kimi no kotoba hitotsu de**

( lalu gambar di ganti dengan Kanzaki, Asano, Yada, Kataoka dan Kurahasi yang juga tersenyum ke arah kamera )

 **doushite tsuyoku nareru no?**

( lalu gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Chiba, Hayami, Kimura, dan Okuda )

 **watashi ijou ni watashi no koto wo**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Kelompok Terasaka )

 **shitteiru no wa kimi dake**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Sugaya, Okajima, Fuwa dan Hana )

 **nakitai yoru mo yowaki na hi mau**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Takebayasi, dan Nakamura )

 **futari nara ganbareru yo**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan Karasuma dan Irina )

 **itsuka futari otona ni nattemo**

 **onaji youni warai aou**

( Gambar kembali di ganti Kalung Narutonyang perlahan bersinar karena pantulan cahaya matahari )

 **kore kara saki sorezore no michi wo aruitemo**

( Layar lalu berubah menjadi wajah Naruto yang menyamping ke arah sinar matahari hingga membuat wajahnya terkena matahari )

 **doko ni itemo You are the one**

( Lalu perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, dan tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan hingga kamera hanya menangkap langit lalu layar putih seketika )

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Update ini sekarang.**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya, saat ini saya mengambil dua Episode sesuai ada yang di canon dan bagaimana perubahannya? Sangat terlihat bukan?**

 **Di sini ada yang menebak nama lengkap Kanade? Ayo tebak siapa, dan untuk Kanade di sini akan menjadi Orang pertama yang terdekat bagi Naruto, dan orang kedua akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Saya tidak bisa banyak bicara karena kesibukan saya yang akan memasuki ulangan untuk menjadi kelas 12 saya harap pengertiannya kalau begitu saya pamit.**

 **Please Review**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair :**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Kembali lagi ini. Yosh karena saya lebih tertarik melanjutkan ini lebih baik saya melanjutkannya sampai beberapa Chapterlah lebih dulu. Saa! Biar gak pada penasaran langsung saja yuk!**

 **.**

 **Konomi Suzuki – Redo**

 **Fix First Music**

( Terlihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan luka di perut perlahan bangkit dengan sendirinya dengan luka memulih dan perlahan pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian berjubah putih lalu menatap tajam ke belakang di mana kamera berada )

 **jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di sebuah tempat rumput yang luas dengan pakaian jas berjubah putih sambil melipat dada di tangannya )

 **sou janai yo to iikikasete**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang kuas dengan bercahaya di rekam dari samping sambil memandang ke atas dengan sendu )

 **subete o**

( Layar di dikaburkan dengan gambar Setengah mata Hinata yang menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata )

 **jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante**

( Layar di kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma dan Naruko yang menyamping ke kanan yang berada di atas tempat putih sambil tersenyum )

 **wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko?**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Serafall dan Sona yang membentuk persegi lima dengan saling membelakangi di sebuah tempat bercahaya sambil saling tersenyum )

 **boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang menghadap ke arah kamera sambil menutup matanya )

 **Fix Second Music**

( Layar di ganti dengan setengah Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **wasurenai kioku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar setengah Naruto dari samping sambil berjalan ke depan di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap )

 **nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang menyamping perlahan bersinar karena sudah keluar dari sebuah lorong gelap )

 **makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou**

( Layar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera dengan di hadapan Naruto sebuah kelas yang sangat lapuk, lalu layar diganti kembali dengan setengah mulut Naruto yang perlahan menyeringai )

 **hanashi wa shinai kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tiga kali dengan beberapa murid kelas 3-E dengan ekspresi membunuh menoleh ke arah Kamera )

 **chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit dan kamera bergerak turun sampai memperlihatkan Kelas 3-E, lalu di tambah dengan judul cerita ini )

 **tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan seluruh kelas 3-E menyerbu Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar ke arah para Murid yang merentangkan tangan mereka ke arahnya )

 **itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Kelas 3-E perlahan berhenti dan layar berganti dengan Naruto membelakangi Kamera sambil menghadap ke depan di mana seluruh murid 3-E berbaris bersama Karasuma )

 **chikai wa saa, kimi no tame**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar seluruh Kelas 3-E dari samping tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya )

 **saigo made**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Mata Naruto yang seketika melebar lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil menahan sebuah pedang yang belum di ketahui identitasnya )

 **namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteta nozomu mirai e**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan bergerak memutari Naruto dengan latar-latar masa lalu, hingga Naruto memasang wajah Emosi dan kembali membuka matanya hingga bercahaya putih )

 **tsunagu yo**

( Lalu seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan dan layar diganti dengan gambar penampilan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah tongkat putih )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar diganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang tertutup tudung mendongak ke arah kamera dengan Ekspresi marah )

 **Note For Music :** Jika jelek akan di ganti tapi untuk membayangkan seperti Re Zero dia.

.

 **Chapter 40 : Orang terdekat baru dan Orang yang sangat aku cintai saat ini.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu 6 Mei 2016**

 **Naruto Side**

 **09.00 AM**

.

Di sebuah tempat akan penuh dengan pepohonan, terlihat sosok pria tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon sambil menghisap sebuah cerutu di tangannya, dirinya menatap kelas miliknya dari luar yang saat ini di ajarkan oleh beberapa cloning miliknya karena sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan.

Selagi menghisap cerutunya, padangan Naruto seketika teralih sosok perempuan berambut putih dengan pakaian seperti tentara melewatinya.

Naruto yang belum pernah melihat orang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum turun dan mengikuti perempuan itu. Naruto yang melihat perempuan itu terus berjalan lebih dalam ke hutan semakin bingung kenapa perempuan sepertinya memasuki hutan sendirian.

" Berhentilah mengikutiku " Naruto yang mendengar itu memberhentikan langkahnya begitu juga perempuan di depannya, perempuan itupun berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan mata merah miliknya " Kenapa kau mengikutiku? "

" Seharusnya aku lebih dulu bertanya, kenapa perempuan sepertimu memasuki hutan seperti ini sendirian " balas Naruto bersikap tenang pada perempuan di depannya _' Entah kenapa dia terasa cukup mencurigakan, aku sedikit merasakan kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya '_ batin Naruto.

" Kau tak perlu tahu akan hal itu " jawab dingin perempuan itu membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya " Begitukah? Aku yakin kau pasti punya masalah hingga membuatmu berjalan di jalan yang tidak tentu, apa kau kehilangan seseorang? " balas Naruto lalu bertanya pada perempuan di depannya.

 **Sring!**

Mata Naruto seketika menyipit ketika di sekitar lehernya terdapat banyak pedang yang siap membunuhnya, namun Naruto bersikap tenang seolah itu tidak menakuti dirinya, Naruto menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya memperlihatkan matanya yang telah berubah menjadi Sharingan.

" Seperti dugaan sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa, sebenarnya siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu datang ke hutan ini sendirian? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

 **Wush! Trank!**

Ketika pedang itu siap menusuk Naruto, tanpa di duga Seluruh tentakel Naruto langsung menangkap seluruh pedang itu membuat perempuan itu terkejut.

" Hoho, kau seharusnya tenang ojou-sama, jika kau terbawa emosi kau bisa membunuh orang tak bersalah " ucap Naruto bergumam senang sambil mengelus ujung pedang di depannya " Melihat kau mengendalikan seluruh pedang ini, kau pasti memiliki kekuatan yang sungguh besar yang setara denganku, tidak aku sangka di dunia ini ternyata terdapat supranatural dan sebuah Fantasy yang ternyata ada " lanjut Naruto berjalan keluar dari kuncian pedang perempuan di depannya yang tampak juga tenang terhadapnya.

" Sebenarnya siapa kau? " tanya perempuan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh " Tidak akan aku beri tahu sebelum aku tahu, Apa tujuan perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan sepertimu ada di sini " tanya Naruto mengambil satu pedang milik perempuan di depannya yang ada di sisinya lalu menatapnya dengan intens

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya? " tanya sang perempuan menatap tajam Naruto " Maa~ akukan hanya bertanya, bukankah sebaiknya kau menjawabnya? " bisik Naruto yang entah kapan sudah di belakang Sang perempuan sambil memegang sambil memegang satu tangan sang perempuan dan satunya lagi menyentuh pipi sang perempuan

" U-Ugh! Sejak kapan kau! " kejut sang perempuan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Sang perempuan terdiam ketika matanya menatap mata Sharingan milik Naruto yang berputar pelan.

" Jadi begitu... " gumam Naruto beberapa detik setelah keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali memperlihatkan mata saphire miliknya yang membuat perempuan itu terpaku.

" sepertinya kau sedih karena tuanmu telah pergi bunuh diri bukan? Lalu kau berencana membuat markas dan memanggil beberapa orang untuk menghancurkan Dunia ini. Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam? " ucap Naruto melepaskan kunciannya pada perempuan di depannya membuat perempuan itu tersentak dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

" Urusai! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku! " teriak Perempuan itu membuat Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya " Itulah yang aku tahumu saat ini setelah menatap matamu. Maa~ bukankah tuanmu sebetulnya memiliki sebuah perasaan kenapa dia berniat membunuh seluruh umat manusia " balas Naruto santai

" Kau itu tidak tahu perasaannya, tidak tahu kebenciannya, pria sepertimu banyak bicara! Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa! " teriak perempuan itu marah " HAAAAAAAAAA! "

 **Twuung! Sriiiing!**

Seketika terbentuk lingkaran sihir biru besar di sekitar mereka dan memunculkan Ribuan pedang yang berputar cepat.

" Humm~ Apa hanya itu? " tanya Naruto seolah meremehkan.

 **Wush!**

 **Grep!**

Seketika ribuan pedang itu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat, Namun seluruh pedang itu kembali tertangkap oleh Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sayang sekali " gumam Naruto **[" Lightning Release : Thunder Flayer Ammukka Storm! "]** ucap Naruto mengendalikan seribu pedang di tentakelnya dengan menyatukan ujung mata pedang hingga membentuk sebuah bola petir kecil berwarna ungu dengan ekor petir yang menyebar luas.

 **Wush!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Setelahnya Naruto mengibaskan seluruh pedangnya secara Vertikal dan membuat ledakan besar layaknya Nuklir hingga ke langit, Namun sebuah Kekkai menahan ledakan tersebut agar tidak menyebar luas.

Setelah ledakan reda terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di tengah dengan tanah yang masih utuh dan di sekitarnya terdapat sebuah kawah besar dengan dalam 10 meter

" Hmm... Sepertinya, walau aku gunakan serangan tingkat S sepertinya kau kuat sekali ne " gumam Naruto sambil menatap ke sebuah kumpulan asap yang rupanya terdapat Perempuan tadi yang tampak tidak terluka sama sekali.

" Benar-benar kekuatan yang besar, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku " ucap perempuan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh " Maa~ tentu saja, itu hanya permulaan, bahkan yang sesungguhnya belum aku lakukan " ucap Naruto lalu menancapkan seribu pedangnya

" Selain itu, melihat dari serangan ribuan pedang tadi, kau pasti sangat marah, sedih dan benci pada semua orang yang mencaci tuanmu, aku bisa merasakan kebencian mendalam pada pedangmu " ucap Naruto lalu menatap mata Perempuan di depannya

" K-Kau, Bagaimana kau tahu? " tanyanya dengan ekspresi terkejut " Hum? Anggap saja itu kemampuan khusus milikku. Seperti kataku tadi, bukankah itu terlalu kejam, hanya karena tuanmu meninggal kau berencana menghancurkan dunia ini dengan kekuatanmu itu? " jawab Naruto lalu bertanya kembali.

" Mereka sudah sepantasnya mendapatkannya, Tuanku.. Tuanku telah lama menderita karena mereka yang selalu menjelekkan karya tuanku yang sudah susah-susah membuatnya. Mereka itu tidak pernah menghargai tuanku. Maka dari itu aku akan membalaskan perbuatan mereka karena membuat tuanku menderita hingga harus bunuh diri " balas Sang perempuan menatap dingin Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tatapan itu terdiam sebelum menghela nafasnya.

" Ne, Kau tahu cacing itu seperti apa? " tanya Naruto sambil mendekati perempuan di hadapannya " Tentu, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan hewan yang hidup di tanah "

" Tapi apa kau tahu, bahwa Cacing itu bukanlah sembarang hewan? " balas Naruto membuat perempuan di depannya menatap aneh dirinya " Cacing hampir persis tuanmu, aku jelaskan, Anggap Karya Tuanmu adalah sebuah tanaman, dan tuanmu adalah Cacing, seperti namanya pasti banyak yang meledek cacing itu lemah, jelek dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi ketahuilah, Cacing itu memiliki beberapa kemampuan khusus yang belum tentu di lakukan hewan lain, kemampuan cacing berbagai macam, seperti menyuburkan tanah, menyuburkan bagian bawah tanaman, bisa menggali tanah dan lain-lain. Seharusnya Tuanmu tidak perlu bunuh diri hanya dirinya di rendahkan, dia itu harusnya bisa tenang dan santai seolah menganggap itu hanya angin lalu dan anggap itu sebagai motivasinya.

Dan untukmu sebagai orang yang mengenal tuanmu seharusnya kau tidak membuat kesalahan yang membuat jiwa tuanmu tidak tenang hanya karena tuanmu mati bunuh diri. Jika tuanmu melihat ini kemungkinan tuanmu akan sedih karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang bukan niatan dari Tuanmu " jelas Naruto panjang lebar menasihati perempuan di depannya yang tampak terdiam.

" Kenapa kau seolah tahu bahwa tuanku tidak akan senang akan hal itu? " tanya perempuan itu memicingkan matanya " soal itu, karena aku pernah hampir melakukannya tapi aku sadar tidak ada gunanya membunuh mereka. Setelah membunuh mereka kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa, maka dari itu aku memotivasi diriku hingga membuatku semakin kuat dan membuat mereka bungkam. Cukup mempermalukan mereka saja bagiku cukup " jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong

' _Maa~ mungkin awalnya aku memang pernah menghancurkan 3 negara besar di duniaku, tapi itu hanya untuk kesenangan saja '_ batin Naruto tanpa dosa.

" Jadi maksudmu aku hanya perlu mempermalukan orang-orang yang membuat tuanku bunuh diri? " tanya Sang perempuan " Um, Kurang lebih seperti itu " jawab Naruto.

" bagaimana caranya? " tanya sang perempuan " Um~ entahlah. Sebagai orang terdekat dari Tuanmu, apa yang membuat tuanmu bunuh diri? " jawab Naruto lalu bertanya pada perempuan di depannya.

" Aku "

" Eh? " beo Naruto " Um, aku adalah Karya Tuanku sendiri, Namaku Altair " jawab sang perempuan bernama Altair membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Karya tuanmu? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? " tanya Naruto menatap intens perempuan di depannya " Aku adalah salah satu ciptaan tuanku berdasarkan Komik milik tuanku " jawab Altair membuat Naruto terpaku sesaat.

" Pantas saja " gumam Naruto " Lalu sekarang kau akan ke mana? Jika kau masih berencana melakukan niatmu, maka aku akan menghentikanmu walau harus membunuhmu " tanya Naruto tidak main-main.

" Entahlah. Setelah mendengarmu niatku jadi hilang. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus ke mana " jawab Altair sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam. _' Ini seperti kejadian Kana-chan. Entah kenapa terasa De Javu '_ batin Naruto.

" Kalau begitu, maukah kau tinggal di tempatku " ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya membuat Altair menatap Naruto curiga " Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, lagi pula di kediamanku tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan adikku, dan lagi kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal kalaupun kau membuat tempat tinggal di sini akan membuat kecurigaan akan dirimu " ucap Naruto memberikan alasan yang logis.

Altair terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tampak ada benarnya, di tatapnya mata biru yang tampak indah dan tenang itu untuk mencari kebohongan tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata itu.

Lama kelamaan Altair terdiam sambil menatap mata yang tampak indah di matanya itu. Naruto yang melihat Altair terdiam menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Ohey~ Altair-san, kau mendengarku? "

" A-Ah! A-Apa? " tanya Altair tergagap dengan rona tipis di pipinya begitu tersadar dari kekagumannya " Jadi... Apa kau mau ikut? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

" I-iya, ka-kalau begitu tunjukkan jalannya " jawab Altair sambil menurunkan topi miliknya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona karena menahan malu. Naruto yang merasa tangannya tidak di terima menurunkan tangannya dengan helaan nafas yang merasa tidak senang.

" Kalau begitu ikuti aku " ajak Naruto melangkah lebih dulu di susul Altair, Namun Tentakel milik Naruto langsung menarik Altair agar berjalan di sampingnya membuat Altair sedikit terkejut " Berjalanlah di sampingku, jangan sampai kau ketinggalan di hutan ini " ucap Naruto membuat Altair sedikit menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Ketika dia melihat wajah Naruto entah kenapa pipinya terasa sangat panas membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya berharap panas dari wajahnya menghilang.

' _Ke-Kenapa... Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya, ta-tapi kenapa.. Jantungku berdetak kencang. '_ batin Altair " A-Ah, Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang belum memperkenalkan diri Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Altair-san " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya di sertai senyumnya membuat Altair yang tadi menatap Naruto kembali merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Altair menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sementara itu Kurama yang ada di tubuh Naruto yang bisa melihat kejadian tersebut hanya terkekeh sebelum tersenyum _**[' Sepertinya dengan adanya Bocah putih dan perempuan perang ini kesedihanmu akan menghilang Naruto karena mereka seperti renkarnasi dari keluargamu walau mereka berbeda wujud ']**_ batin Kurama sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **13.00 PM**

.

Setelah menunggu kepulangan Kanade dan memperkenalkan Kanade dengan Altair begitu juga sebaliknya. Naruto langsung berteleportasi ke sekolahnya dan memasuki kelasnya yang rupanya para murid baru saja pulang.

" Ah, Naruto-sensei " gumam Nakamura yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya " Yo, bagaimana tadi? Apakah semua yang cloningku ajarkan kalian pahami? " tanya Naruto membuat beberapa dari mereka cemberut membuat Naruto sedikit tahu hasilnya.

" Mou~ sedikit sih yang kami pahami tapi karena para Cloning Sensei telah berusaha keras jadi kami paham-pahami saja " membuat Naruto sedikit dongkol karena usaha Bunshinnya membuat pelajarannya terasa tidak berarti.

Tanpa bicara Naruto langsung berjalan masuk sekolah miliknya menuju ruang guru, Okano dan Takaoka yang melihat itu langsung memberi jitakan pada kepala Nakamura.

 **Sret!**

 **Trak!**

Baru saja Naruto membuka pintu Ruang di dekat kelasnya, Naruto sedikit tersentak begitu sebuah kubik tengah hancur di depan matanya.

 **Wush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menangkap pecahan mainan Kubik itu dengan Tentakelnya lalu menatap siapa yang menghancurkan Kubik tersebut.

" Siapa? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Karasuma dan Irina yang tampaknya juga menatap pria di depannya " Dia bilang dia adalah atasan dari kelas ini, dengan kata lain Kepala Sekolah kelas ini " jawab Karasuma.

" Hahh~ jadi benar dia datang " gumam Naruto menatap intens pria di depannya " Halo, Naruto-sensei " sapa pria itu dengan senyum ramah namun Naruto tahu itu bukanlah senyum ramah.

" Jadi ada keperluan apa Anda kemari? Jika masalah kemarin jangan harap aku akan diam dan meminta maaf padamu " tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin " Lagi pula aku memang merencanakan ini karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu " lanjut Naruto sambil membuka tangannya dan pecahan Kubik yang telah terpecah belah seketika menyatu kembali dan berada di tangan Naruto.

" Begitukah? Begitu juga denganku, karena aku memiliki urusan dengan monster sepertimu " jawab Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya sambil berjalan ke depan Naruto.

" Monsterkah? Bagiku aku bukanlah monster, melainkan Manusia penghancur yang bisa menghancurkan apa saja, walaupun kau dan seluruh negara menyiapkan rencana busuk untuk membunuhku, jangan harap seluruh rencana kalian berjalan 100% " balas Naruto menatap tajam Pria di depannya tak lupa mengeluarkan KI miliknya membuat langkah Pria yang mencoba mendekatinya berhenti.

" Melepas hal tersebut, ada kepentingan apa kau kemari? " tanya Naruto sekali lagi sambil menurunkan KInya, Karasuma yang ada di samping Naruto bernafas lega, dia sempat sedikit ketakutan ketika Naruto melepaskan KInya bahkan membuatnya susah bernafas _' Orang ini, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Akan sangat sulit pemerintah mengalahkan Orang yang bahkan bisa membuat ketakutan seluruh Negara dengan KInya barusan, dia benar-benar orang yang sulit di taklukkan jika dia sudah serius ' Batin Karasuma sambil melirik Naruto di sampingnya._

" Maa~ aku sudah sempat mendengar tentangmu dari Karasuma-sensei dan pemerintah, Yah~ aku tidak begitu mengerti semua ini tapi... Kau makhluk yang menyedihkan bukan? Bermaksud ingin menjadi penyelamat dunia tapi menjadi penghancur dunia " jawab pria di depan Naruto membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya.

" Yah~ aku tidak berniat mengungkit masalah itu di sini. Aku jarang mengikuti urusan pembunuhan ini " lanjut Pria tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah Karasuma sambil membisikkan sesuatu " Itu akan sangat membantu " jawab Karasuma atas bisikan pria di sampingnya.

" Aku yakin bukan hanya itu yang kau ingin bicarakan bukan? " tanya Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya " cepat katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu di sini " lanjut Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan Mata yang telah berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharingan.

' _Auranya.. Berubah '_ batin Karasuma dan Irina sedikit ketakutan " Maa~ Sebagai kepala Sekolah dari sekolah ini, yang harusku pertimbangkan adalah apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bumi terselamatkan tahun depan nanti. Dengan kata lain, apa jadinya jika seluruh orang atau muridmu tidak bisa membunuhmu. Terus terang, itu akan menjadi masalah jika Kelas E tidak seperti sebagaimana mestinya " Ucap Pria di samping Karasuma berjalan melewati Naruto lalu duduk di jendela di hadapan Naruto.

" Saat kau mengatakan _" Sebagaimana mestinya "_ apa maksudmu seluruh murid kelas E harus berperilaku di bawah atau rendah seperti biasanya " tanya Naruto dengan nada Dingin.

" Ya "

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika Sebagian Gedung Kelas E hancur ketika terjadi ledakan cukup besar membuat Karasuma dan Irina menutup mata mereka agar debu dari ledakan tidak memasuki mata Mereka.

" Jangan bercanda " balas Naruto dengan dingin di depan Pria yang sangat santai walau Tinju Naruto berada di sampingnya yang berdampak membuat kelas yang berisi ruang kosong hancur.

Karasuma dan Irina yang melihat itu sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat pukulan Naruto yang walau di salah sasarkan membuat dampak yang parah.

" Apa Kau tahu mengetahui aturan semut pekerja? Tak peduli jumlah mereka, 20%nya pekerja, 20% pemalas dan 60% biasa saja. Tujuanku adalah Di mana 5%nya pemalas dan 95%nya pekerja _" Aku tak ingin menjadi kelas E ", " Kelas E bukanlah tempat yang ingin aku tuju_ " dengan 95% murid yang percaya akan hal itu , aku bisa mencapai perbandingan yang ideal itu " lanjut Pria di depan Naruto seolah tak takut dengan pandangan Dingin Naruto beserta efek dari pukulan Naruto.

" Dan juga aku mendapat keluhan dari para murid kelas D, jika salah satu muridmu menatap mereka dengan ganas dan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Maa~ bagiku bukan masalah jika ekspresi mereka jika begitu karena mereka memikul beban untuk misi pembunuhan, namun yang membuatku tidak terima adalah di mana sang pemalas yang menentang sang pekerja, dalam tujuan mengajarku itu tidak bisa di terima. Katakan pada mereka untuk menahan diri mereka " Lanjutnya berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan tangan menembus dinding kayu di depannya.

" Oh, Ya Naruto-sensei, Coba kau selesaikan Puzzel kawat ini dalam 1 detik " lanjut Pria tersebut melempar sebuah Puzzel Kawat ke arah Naruto.

 **Trank!**

" Sudah Selesai " ucap Naruto dingin di depan Pria tersebut dengan lima jarinya memegang masing-masing bagian puzzel kawat yang di berikan " Asal Kau tahu, jika tujuan dari pembelajaranmu itu bukanlah hal yang bagus di sekolah-sekolah lain. Jika kau bersih keras menetapkan supaya tujuan pembelajaranmu seperti itu hingga campur tangan. Jangan salahkan aku yang membunuh mereka yang membantumu agar tujuan pembelajaranmu tetap seperti biasanya " ucap Naruto dingin pada pria di depannya.

" Lalu aturan semut pekerja, tak peduli seberapa banyak semut tersebut. Tapi yang pasti 50% pekerja dan 50% pembantu itulah aturan dari semut pekerja, semut tidak ada yang malas bekerja, mereka saling membagi tugas mereka asal kau tahu " lanjut Naruto.

" Selain itu muridmu yang kau bilang 95% persen yang kau banggakan itu telah menyakiti perasaan para muridku, jika mereka masih seperti itu, akan aku pastikan seluruh sekolahmu hancur menjadi abu hingga membuat para muridmu harus belajar di luar " lanjut Naruto menatap mata Pria di depannya.

" Atau... "

" Aku bisa membunuhmu " lanjut Naruto dalam dunia Genjutsu sambil mengangkat tangannya dan seketika sebuah meteor muncul di atas Naruto " Aku harap kau paham jika aku bukanlah orang yang bukan main-main dalam berkata. Tak peduli kau mengajukan keluhan atau apapun, siapapun yang menghalangi, Aku akan membunuhnya " ucap Naruto menurunkan tangannya.

 **BOOOM!**

 **Deg!**

Pria yang ada di depan Naruto seketika tersadar dari Ilusi Naruto dan menatap Naruto yang menatap dingin dirinya seolah siap membunuhnya " Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit " ucap Pria tersebut berjalan keluar.

Setelah kepergian pria tersebut Naruto menggabungkan puzzel kawat di tangannya lalu meremasnya hingga hancur " Menjaga diri katanya. Huh! Jangan harap aku akan menuruti perkataannya " desis Naruto duduk di kursinya sambil menatap tajam pintu yang di lewati Pria tadi

" Dia pikir dia siapa " lanjut Naruto " Asano Gakuhou, kepala sekolah ini. Dia hampir tidak pernah terkalahkan dalam pengajarannya selama 10 tahun terbaik senasional " jawab Karasuma membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya.

" 10 tahun terbaik huh? Tentu saja. Itu karena tujuan pembelajarannya yang sangat memaksa " balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cerutu lalu menghidupkannya " Huft~ lalu, mengenai ujian nanti, apa semua sudah di atur dengan menentu? Maksudku aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan dalam ujian nanti " tanya Naruto sambil menghembuskan asapnya

" Aku dengar pihak pemerintah yang mengatur Ujian ini telah menyetujui 90% bahwa soal Ujian telah sempurna dan siap di luncurkan pada para murid " jawab Karasuma membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat " Baru 90% kah? Jika seperti itu kemungkinan 10% soal akan berubah mendadak dan kita tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi " balas Naruto lalu menghisap cerutunya lalu menghembuskannya.

" Maa, jika itu terjadi maka aku tidak akan jijik lagi jika tanganku penuh akan darah " jawab Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka di ruang guru tersebut " Karasuma, aku ingin kau memastikan sekali lagi akan soal ujiannya agar tidak terjadi kesalahan ke depan akan apa yang akan aku ajarkan untuk ujian mereka, jika terjadi sesuatu... " jeda Naruto lalu melirik ke belakang tepat ke arah Karasuma.

" Kabari Aku " lanjut Naruto lalu menghilang seperti angin.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **17.00 PM**

.

 **Swush!**

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto, tampak Naruto telah sampai di kediamannya dengan hembusan angin yang mengelilinginya, Naruto yang sudah mencapai kediamannya menghela nafasnya.

' _Entah kenapa, aku merasa bosan hanya melakukan hal ini. Aku jadi ingin bertarung lagi, seperti waktu melawan Altair-san '_ batin Naruto sambil mematikan cerutunya.

 **[" Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ajak saja perempuan militer itu Sparing "]** tanya Kurama membuat langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintunya " Kurasa itu akan menarik " ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan di depannya tiba-tiba telah terancung sebuah pedang yang siapa membunuhnya.

" Wow-wow Altair-san tenanglah ini Aku, Naruto " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, sementara itu Altair hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum merona malu " Go-Gomen, Aku pikir siapa " ucap Altair menarik pedangnya kembali.

" Ah! Nii-chan Okaerinasai " ucap Kanade datang lalu berdiri di samping Altair " Tadaima Kana-chan, Altair-san. Bagaimana keadaan kalian di rumah? Baik-baik saja? " balas Naruto lalu bertanya pada adiknya.

" Um, Kami tadi sempat berbincang dan benar apa kata Nii-chan jika Altair-nee-san adalah sebuah proyeksi yang hidup seperti kita, tapi yang aku bingungkan adalah bagaimana Altair-nee-san bisa bertahan walau penciptanya telah tidak ada? " jawab Kanade lalu bertanya entah kepada siapa.

" keinginan, itulah yang membuatnya Hidup Kana-chan " jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Kanade " Keinginan untuk hidupnya dan Keinginan dari Tuannya untuk dia hidup dan di cintai " lanjut Naruto menggeser badannya memperlihatkan sosok perempuan berambut biru dengan kacamata berdiri di depan Pintu.

Altair yang melihat sosok itu melebarkan matanya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat " Shimazaki-san, silahkan masuk dan temui karyamu " ucap Naruto menatap perempuan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" Pe-Permisi... " ucap perempuan bernama Shimazaki memasuki kediaman Naruto " Ba-Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup " gumam Altair dengan suara yang bergetar.

" Maa~ butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menghidupkannya dan meyakinkannya akan dirimu dan mengajaknya ke sini. Selain itu dia bukanlah Ilusi ataupun apapun di matamu, dia benar-benar hidup seperti kita, dan mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu takut akan ke sendirian, dan juga kau bisa melupakan akan balas dendammu " jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Me-menghidupkannya kembali? Bagaimana bisa? "

" Karena aku Kami-sama, Aku bisa melakukan semua yang aku inginkan walaupun aku harus menukarkan nyawaku untuk membuat semua orang senang dari penderitaan yang mereka alami " ucap Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri namun terdengar serius

" Etto.. Jadi.. Apakah dia.. Gambaranku, Altair yang Naruto-san katakan hidup itu? " tanya Shimazaki menatap Intens Altair yang ada di depannya " Benar, dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku " jawab Naruto sambil melirik Altair yang menatap Penciptanya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

" Maa~ kami akan memberi kalian waktu, gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin " ucap Naruto lagi sambil berlalu bersama Kanade yang tentu saja dia tarik agar tidak mengganggu suasana " Ni-Nii-chan, aku bisa jalan sendiri! "

" Sstt! Diamlah baka Imouto, Biarkan mereka berdua saat ini " ucap Naruto memberi isyarat " Lagi pula ini urusan mereka. Kita tidak memiliki hak untuk mengganggu privasi mereka " lanjutnya sambil membuat tanda segel.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul satu Bunshin di samping Naruto " kau jaga mereka, jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu lakukan seperti biasa, jika dia ingin bertemu kami, kau tahu harus apa " ucap Naruto memberi perintah.

" Ha'i! "

" Bertemu kami? Memang kita mau ke mana Nii-chan? " tanya Kanade dengan wajah penasaran " Karena kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan besok juga adalah hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama? " ajak Naruto membuat pipi Kanade merona.

" Ja-Jalan-jalan? " gagap Kanade " Um, Ada apa? Apa kau tidak mau? " tanya Naruto.

" Ti-Tidak, bukan begitu, te-tentu saja aku ingin, ta-tapi ini terlalu mendadak " balas Kanade dengan di awal panik terakhirnya malu-malu " Begitukah? Kalau begitu maaf ne, jika saja hal ini terjadi mungkin tidak akan mendadak " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" Kalau begitu, kita berangkat saja, sekalian kita akan mencarikan Pakaian untukmu " Ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Kanade membuat sang pemilik merona " Kalau begitu kami berangkat, Awasi mereka kau mengerti " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang bersama Kanade.

" Hah~ padahal aku juga ingin bersenang-senang, tapi biarlah lebih baik aku mengawasi mereka saja " gerutu Bunshin Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kediamannya

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission ~**_

.

 **Bziit!**

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi, terlihat sebuah percikan petir putih muncul di tempat sepi tersebut dan memunculkan Naruto dan Kanade yang saling bergandengan tangan.

" Ki-Kita dimana Nii-san? " tanya Kanade sambil menatap sekitar " Kita ada di sebuah gang tepat di samping Mall, sekarang ayo kita masuk, dan pilih baju yang kau suka " ajak Naruto sambil menarik Kanade.

Kanade yang di tarik merona, dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan serta rasa melindungi pada tangan Naruto _' Nii-chan '_ batin Kanade menatap Naruto yang senantiasa menarik tangannya dengan lembut seperti sepasang kekasih.

 **Sreet!**

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Mall, pintu mall tersebutpun terbuka secara otomatis dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Mata Kanade membinar, tentu saja karena dia bisa melihat pakaian-pakaian khusus Wanita yang sangat bagus-bagus di depan matanya.

Naruto yang melihat Reaksi Kanade tersenyum tipis lalu mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam agar bisa memilih baju yang di sukai oleh Kanade.

" Jadi Kana-chan silahkan pilih satu baju yang kau suka, setelah itu gunakan dan kita akan jalan-jalan bersama " perintah Naruto membuat wajah Kanade merona " Ta-Tapi di antara semua baju ini aku tidak tahu mana yang bagus " balas Kanade malu-malu.

" Hmm~ baiklah jika begitu... " gumam Naruto menatap sekitarnya hingga dia melihat sebuah baju yang sangat cantik menurutnya jika Kanade menggunakannya ( Pakaian Shiina Mashiro ketika date )

" Bagaimana dengan itu? " tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk baju tersebut " Mouu~ itu terlalu panjang Nii-chan, kau tahu bukan aku tidak setinggi itu? " ucap Kanade dengan nada sebal.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan itu? " tunjuk Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk baju kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam beserta rok kotak-kotak hitam merah ( Pakaian Isla saat kencan )

" Um, Sebaiknya aku coba " Gumam Kanade cukup tertarik dengan baju tersebut lalu mencoba baju tersebut, Sementara Naruto menunggu di luar, Naruto melihat-lihat pakaian perempuan lain yang mungkin misalnya Kanade merasa tidak cocok.

Pandangan Naruto seketika teralih ketika melihat sebuah satu set pakaian wanita dengan Kaos lengan panjang dengan satuan dan rok hitam selutut " Hm, sepertinya itu akan cocok " gumam Naruto mengambil pakaian tersebut lalu kembali ke tempat Kanade berganti baju.

" Kana-chan kau sudah selesai? " tanya Naruto _" N-Nii-chan, Aku butuh bantuanmu? "_ ucap Kanade dengan suara kecil membuat Naruto bingung.

" Kau ada masalah? " tanya Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban, karena penasaran Narutopun memasuki tempat Kanade berganti baju setelah menatap sekitar merasa aman dan saat masuk alangkah kejutnya ketika pakaian yang di pilih pertama rupanya tidak cukup untuk memasuki kancing alias terbuka.

" Ka-Kana-chan " gagap Naruto, Kanade yang mendengar suara kakaknya langsung merona dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada " Ja-Jangan lihat! " pekik kecil Kanade membuat wajah Naruto semakin merona .

" Ak-Aku tidak lihat, la-lagi pula kau butuh bantuan apa? " balas Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya " Ni-Nii-chan, bisakah kau membantu mengancing baju ini? " pinta Kanade membuat Wajah Naruto semakin merona.

" Ka-kau gila?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu?! " balas Naruto setengah berteriak " A-Aku mohon " pinta Kanade menatap wajah Naruto dengan puppy eyes, namun itu tidak mempan untuk Naruto.

" Sudahlah! Lagi pula jika itu tidak cukup, aku sudah menemukan baju penggantinya " ucap Naruto menunjukkan baju yang di pilihnya tadi " Gantilah dengan pakaian itu dan cepatlah! " ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari sana agar wajahnya tidak memerah lebih dari ini.

" Kuso, Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkannya " gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya " Nii-chan Bagaimana? " tanya Kanade membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut pasalnya belum 10 detik dirinya keluar Kanade telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Kanade merona, dia bagaikan melihat bidadari di depannya, Kanade yang di tatap lekat Oleh Naruto ikut merona dan membalikkan badannya.

" Nii-chan No Ecchi! " ucap Kanade membuat Naruto tersadar " Jangan sembarangan ngomong baka Imouto! "

" Aku... Hanya tidak percaya bahwa mau sangat cantik saat menggunakan pakaian itu " ucapan berupa pujian itu sukses membuat wajah Kanade merona merah " A-Arigato Nii-chan "

" Ba-Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai membayar pakaian ini lalu kita jalan-jalan bersama " ucap Naruto sedikit canggung, sambil menggenggam tangan Kanade, Narutopun menuntun Kanade bersama menuju tempat pembayaran.

.

.

 **19.00 PM**

" Jadi kita akan Ke mana Nii-chan? " tanya Kanade penasaran karena ini pertama kalinya dirinya bersama Naruto jalan-jalan.

" Um, Ah. Karena ini malam yang bagus kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan, aku dengar di sekitar sini terdapat taman Hiburan jadi kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita di sana " jawab Naruto melirik Kanade sesaat sebelum menatap lurus kembali.

" Taman bermain... Ya " gumam Kanade sedikit menundukkan kepalanya " Ada apa Kana-chan, Apa kau tidak ingin ke sana? " tanya Naruto sambil memberhentikan langkahnya membuat Kanade ikut berhenti.

Kanade yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, Tidak ingin?... Tidak, justru dia sangat ingin sekali, Ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk bisa menikmati waktu bersama mentarinya mustahil mendapat kata sekarang dari pada nanti.

Waktu tidak bisa dia tentukan dan dia juga tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk selalu menurutinya. Tapi sekarang baginya adalah waktu yang tepat, dirinya saat ini sangat ingin sekali membuat momen yang sangat-sangat dia inginkan hingga dia bisa membawa momen tersebut ke mimpi yang indah.

" Nii-chan " panggil Kanade membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Ha'i Ada apa Kana-chan? " tanya Naruto.

" Bolehkah... Bolehkan Aku yang menentukan tempat-tempat yang akan kita kunjungi nanti di taman Hiburan? " tanya Kanade sambil mengalihkan pandangannya agar rona di pipinya tidak terlihat.

" um~ Aku memang tidak terlalu tahu apa saja yang bagus di taman Hiburan, kalau begitu baiklah, aku serahkan kau saja yang memilih-milih tempatnya " balas Naruto sambil berpikir lalu memutuskan untuk menyerahkan apa yang di minta Kanade itu sendiri.

Kanade yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang setelahnya dia langsung menarik Naruto membuat Naruto mengikuti tarikannya " Oi, Kana-chan pelan-pelan, Taman Hiburannya juga tidak akan lari kok " omel Naruto tersenyum geli pada adiknya yang menariknya penuh semangat.

" Mou~ ayo Nii-chan sebelum taman bermainnya tutup " rengek Kanade masih menarik Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mendengus geli sebelum berlari kecil bersama Adiknya.

.

 **Taman Bermain**

 **20.15 PM**

.

" Huwaaa~ Sugoii! " kagum Kanade ketika mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang besar khusus untuk hari ini, Naruto yang melihat kanade mengagumi taman bermain di depannya hanya tersenyum geli sebelum mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

" Maa~ Maa~ sebaiknya kita cepat, kita harus kembali agar Shimazaki-san dan Altair-san tidak begitu khawatir dengan kita " ucap Naruto menyadarkan adiknya " Um, Ayo Nii-chan, kita main Kios-Kios kecil dulu " balas Kanade setuju dan langsung menarik Naruto kembali menuju kios-kios kecil.

.

" Haahh~ Selagi ada waktu sebelum dua hari lagi ujian ada baiknya kita menghabiskan waktu kita seperti ini dulu " gumam Sosok pemuda sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

" Benar juga " timpal perempuan berambut hijau di samping pemuda berambut biru yang hanya bisa tersenyum kaku " Ne-Ne Nagisa-kun apa kau sudah siap untuk ujian nanti? " tanya perempuan itu pada pemuda di sampingnya yang merupakan Shiota Nagisa.

" A-Ah, Ten-Tentu saja aku siap " jawab Nagisa sedikit ragu " Kenapa kau tampak ragu Nagisa? " tanya perempuan berkuncir kuda ketika melihat keraguan Nagisa

" Se-Sebenarnya... "

" Oi, coba lihat di sana! " seru pemuda berambut orange sambil menunjuk ke depan, seketika semua yang di sana menoleh arah tunjuk pemuda itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika apa yang mereka lihat.

" Bu-bukankah itu... "

" Naruto-sensei dan Kanade-senpai! "

.

" Ne, Ne bagaimana Nii-chan tadi cukup seru bukan? " tanya Kanade dengan senyum jahil tipis di bibirnya, Sementara Naruto hanya cemberut ketika di tanyai itu " Seru? Yang ada aku merasakan sakit ketika bolamu tadi memantul dan mengenai Pipiku " balas Naruto sambil menunjuk pipinya yang sedikit memerah

" Hihihi, ha'i-ha'i Gomen ne Nii-chan sebagai permintaan maaf bisakah Nii-chan menunduk sedikit? " ucap Kanade melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu berbalik dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya posisi gadis cantik nan imut membuat pipi Naruto merona tipis.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melakukan saja apa yang di minta Kanade. Setelah merasa sejajar, Kanade mendekatkan wajahnya membuat wajah Naruto menegang tapi Naruto sedikit lega ketika wajah mereka mendekat bukan karena ciuman di bibir karena wajah Kanade sedikit melewatinya lebih tepatnya dia berpikir Kanade akan berbisik padanya

" Sakit oh sakit menghilanglah dengan ciuman lembut dari seorang peri " ucap pelan Kanade lalu...

 **Cup!**

Mata Naruto langsung melebar ketika Kanade mencium pipi di mana tepat luka bekas mereka tadi bermain di kios lempar bola, Naruto yang tahu bahwa dirinya di cium di pipi merona dan anehnya dia tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisi itu.

Setelah mencium Pipi Kanade, Kanade menjauhkan wajahnya memerah lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto kembali " A-Ayo kita lanjutkan Nii-chan " ajak Kanade menarik Naruto yang masih terdiam.

" Hoho, kalian lihat tadi? " tanya perempuan berambut kuning dengan seringai jahil beserta sebuah kamera di tangannya " Apa benar hubungan mereka kakak dan adik aku melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih " gumam pemuda berambut orange curiga.

" Hoho, sepertinya mereka pasangan Incest " gumam Pemuda berambut tipis dengan wajah semangat plus mesum " Tapi apa benar? Aku rasa itu mustahil " balas pemuda berambu hitam merasa tidak setuju.

" sebaiknya kita ikut saja mereka " ucap Nagisa mengendap-endap mengikuti Naruto dan Kanade bersama teman-temannya.

" Baiklah sekarang adalah Aquarium besar ini, Ayo Nii-chan kita ke dalam dan melihat ikan-ikan di sini! " ajak Kanade kembali menarik Naruto, Sementara Naruto dia masih terdiam ketika Kanade mencium pipinya tadi _' Kenapa, Kenapa dia mencium pipiku? '_ itulah yang terus di pikirkan Naruto.

" Ne Nii-chan, coba lihat ikan itu " seru Kanade namun Naruto tak merespon membuat Kanade bingung " Nii-chan? " panggil Kanade sekali lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam seperti patung.

" Nii-chan " panggil Kanade sekali lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar seketika " A-Ah, Ada apa? " tanya Naruto tergagap

" Mou~ apa yang kau pikirkan Nii-chan kau terus melamun? " tanya Kanade sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Naruto yang di tanya merona tipis " Lagi pula, lihatlah Nii-chan ikan-ikan itu bukankah mereka sungguh indah " lanjutnya berbalik sambil menunjukkan di balik aquarium besar tersebut di mana terdapat keindahan laut yang sangat luad.

Naruto memandang takjub aquarium tersebut dan tanpa sadar dirinya mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kanade membuat posisi mereka di mana Kanade di depan sementara Naruto di belakang kanade.

" Sugoii " gumam Naruto membuat Kanade menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya dirinya ketika tersadar tubuh mereka merapat dan terlebih lagi dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang terkena sinar biru dari air aquarium.

" Ta-tampan sekali " bisik Kanade

Naruto yang sudah merasa cukup menatap Kanade, perlahan rona muncul di pipi Naruto ketika melihat wajah cantik Kanade yang menatapnya dengan rona tipis di pipinya " Ca-Cantik sekali.. " bisik Naruto.

Sementara itu di sebuah sudut tampak Nagisa dan teman-temannya mengintip hal tersebut dari jarak jauh dengan wajah merona mereka tidak pernah melihat guru mereka seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka saling mendekat dan perlahan mereka memejamkan mata mereka membiarkan hal tersebut mengalir namun..

" Yo! " Naruto dan Kanade seketika membagi jarak dengan wajah memerah ketika sosok Naruto lain atau Sang Bunshin tiba-tiba muncul.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? " goda sang Bunshin menatap Bosnya yang bersandar sambil menutupi wajahnya _' Sial, aku hampir saja mencium Kana-chan, Apa yang aku pikirkan! '_ batin Naruto.

' _Hhaaaa! Padahal sedikit lagi, Mouu~ kenapa harus ada pengganggu! '_ batin Kanade mengembungkan pipinya kesal dengan wajah memerah malu " Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini berdua? " tanya Bunshin dengan seringai jahil.

" URUSAI! Lagi pula, jika kau di sini berarti di mana Altair-san dan Shimazaki-san? " balas Naruto kesal lalu bertanya pada sang bunshin " Oh, Mereka? Mereka ada di sana " tunjuk sang Bunshin memperlihatkan Shimazaki dan Altair yang berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

" Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Naruto menatap bingung Altair yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shimazaki dengan wajah yang sulit di jelaskan " _Rindu._ dari kata itu kau pasti tahu " jawab Sang Bunshin membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Ano.. Naruto-san, Altair-chan ingin berbicara denganmu, katanya dia ingin berterima kasih padamu " ucap Shimazaki membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis " Maa~ tidak perlu di pikirkan, lagi pula aku tidak suka ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang di tinggal orang tercintanya terpuruk dan melakukan balas dendam " balas Naruto.

" Selain itu Naruto-san, aku berpikir kau ini orang yang sangat hebat. Jika tidak keberatan maukah kau bertanding melawanku? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih dan aku akan selalu mengikutimu karena tuanku Berupaya mengikutimu ke manapun sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena kau menghidupkannya " ucap Altair menantang Naruto membuat Naruto tersenyum.

 **Bhaatsh!**

" Dengan senang hati aku terima " ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan sembilan tentakelnya " Kana-chan, Gomen ne karena jalan-jalan kita, kita tunda, kita tunda sementara kau tidak keberatan bukan? " sesal Naruto melirik Kanade yang tampak masih kesal.

" Mou~ Nii-chan no baka! Hmph! " dengus Kanade sambil berbalik membuat Naruto tersenyum maklum sebelum berjalan mendekati Kanade " Jangan ngambek seperti itu, jika ada waktu Nii-chan akan menghabiskan waktu Nii-chan hanya untukmu, bagaimana? " tawar Naruto seperti seseorang yang menawarkan sebuah produk.

" Janji? " tanya Kanade melirik sedikit Naruto membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kanade " Tentu saja "

" Baiklah, karena ini tempat umum sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat sepi agar tidak ada yang terluka, ayo ikuti aku " ucap Naruto menyembunyikan tentakelnya lalu berjalan duluan di susul oleh Yang lain.

" Kau dengar tadi? " tanya pemuda berambut hitam pada Nagisa " Um, Sebaiknya kita ikuti, kemungkinan kita bisa mengetahui kelemahan Naruto-sensei " jawab Nagisa lalu berlari menyusul Naruto bersama yang lain.

.

 **Other Place**

.

" Yosh! Di sinilah kita akan bertarung bagaimana menurutmu? " tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang sangat luas di sekitar kaki dua pegunungan " Hm, boleh saja, jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja? " balas Altair membuat Naruto terkekeh.

" Heh! Kau sepertinya tidak sabar ne? " ucap Naruto seraya menghentakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada " Tapi sebelum itu aku harus membuat kekkai untuk pembatas area bertarung kita " lanjut Naruto.

 **[" Senpo : Shekkioujin! "]** teriak Naruto.

 **Twust! Twuuung!**

Seketika di sekitar dua pegunungan tersebut terbentuk segi enam cahaya merah dan mulai membentuk dinding merah besar yang sangat tinggi.

" Su-Sugoii! " gumam Shimazaki terkagum dengan apa yang dia lihat " Su-Sugoii, Aku belum pernah melihat kekuatan Naruto-sensei yang seperti ini " gumam Nagisa sangat terkagum dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

" Hm, Boleh juga " gumam Altair menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya " Yosh, Karena semua sudah siap maka aku juga sudah siap " ucap Naruto memasang posisi santai dengan sembilan tentakel melambai.

" Hm~ apa kau yakin bertarung tanpa senjata? " tanya Altair mulai melayang dengan ratusan pedang berputar di sekitarnya dengan sangat cepat.

" Hm~ entahlah, Coba kau paksa aku untuk melakukan hal tersebut " balas Naruto yang juga mulai melayang mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Altair.

 **Wush!**

 **Trank! Trank! Trank!**

Seketika seluruh pedang Altair yang berputar langsung melesat bagaikan peluru senjata berondong ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu mementalkan seluruh senjata Altair yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan tentakel miliknya dengan cepat.

" Ayolah apa tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari ini? " tanya Naruto yang masih mementalkan seluruh pedang Altair " Hm, Baiklah saatnya untuk serius " balas Altair merentangkan tangannya.

 **[" Holophiscon Dairoku Juukyuu! Shikakkeki no Rokku** ( empat gerbang gelombang ) **"]** ucap Altair lalu mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

 **Swung! Bzit! Taank!**

Seketika di sekitar Naruto terbentuk sebuah kekkai kuning yang mengunci Naruto dalam bentuk Kotak, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut namun dia tahan dengan wajah santainya.

 **[" Holophiscon Dairoku Niijuukyuu! Yon U~eigeto! "]** ucap Altair lagi sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto yang terkunci Kekkai.

 **Twung! Twung! Twung! Twung!**

Seketika di empat sisi Naruto muncul empat gerbang cahaya yang terus memanjang hingga mencapai sepuluh gerbang, Naruto yang menyadari itu menyentuh gerbang di depannya.

" Kekkai ini " gumam Naruto lalu menatap Altair _' Sepertinya aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan level 1 saja '_ batin Naruto menutup mata kirinya

 **Crang! Crang! Crang! Crang!**

 **BOOOOM!**

Setelahnya seluruh gerbang tersebut bergabung menjadi satu dengan titik utama yaitu kekkai yang mengurung Naruto hingga membuat ledakan dahsyat

" Apakah serangan seperti itu berhasil? " gumam Pemuda di samping Nagisa sangat penasaran begitupun semuanya.

" Hm? " mata Altair seketika menyipit ketika dari asap ledakan tampak sosok besar yang perlahan terlihat jelas di mana terdapat kerangka sosok manusia berwarna putih melindungi Naruto dengan Naruto di dalam kerangka tersebut.

" Tidak buruk juga Altair " ucap Naruto mengangkat sedikit wajahnya di mana mata kirinya telah berubah menjadi Mangenkyou Sharigan " Baiklah, untuk membalasnya izinkan aku untuk menunjukkan sesuatu padamu " lanjut Naruto membuat segel tangan.

 **[" Mokuton : Mokuryuu no jutsu! "]** ucap Naruto lantang

 **Brak! Brak!**

" **Grooaaaar! "**

Seketika dari tanah muncul lima naga kayu yang langsung mengelilingi Naruto **[" Katon : Gokkyaku no Jutsu! "]** ucap Naruto mengganti segelnya lalu menghembuskan api berukuran bola besar ke arah Altair.

" Itu masih belum cukup " ucap Altair mengendalikan seluruh pedangnya kembali dengan membentuk putaran pertahanan di depannya.

" Kena " gumam Naruto kembali mengganti segelnya.

 **Syusyut! Swush! Swush!**

Seketika Altair terkejut ketika dari bawah muncul beberapa akar yang langsung mengunci dirinya dan perlahan akar itu semakin banyak menutupi Altair.

" Hikke! " teriak Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafas apinya.

 **[" Groaaaaar! "]** seluruh Naga Naruto langsung memasuki Semburan Api Naruto hingga menjadi Naga Kayu Api dan menabrak tumpukan Akar yang mengunci Altair hingga terbakar.

' _Masih belum '_ batin Naruto mengganti segelnya _**[' Katon : Chogyakku Mekyakku! ']**_ ucap Naruto dalam batin.

 **Bwuuush!**

Api Naruto'pun semakin besar dan mulai membakar habis Akar yang menumpuk mengunci Altair " Ini dia! " ucap Naruto menghentakkan tangannya.

 **[" Mokuton : Douheki Shinsu! "]** ucap Naruto

 **Bwush! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

 **BOOOM!**

Seketika dari tanah muncul sepuluh tangan kayu besar dan mulai menutup tumpukan Kayu terbakar tersebut dan beberapa detik setelahnya seluruh kayu tersebut meledak hingga membuat hempasan angin yang sangat dahsyat.

" Ugh! Dahsyat sekali! " gumam Pemuda berambut orange " Untung saja mereka bertarung di udara jika dia darat bisa di pastikan tempat ini akan hancur " lanjutnya.

" Hm " gumam Naruto ketika meraskan sebuah serangan dari belakang

 **Swush!**

Dengan kecepatannya Naruto menghindar dan menatap siapa yang menyerangnya dengan serangan tadi " sepertinya serangan tadi sedikit berpengaruh ne " ucap Naruto ketika melihat Altair dalam bentuk berwarna biru sebelum kembali semula.

" Holophiscon Dairoku Juugo, Kurefutosuritto ( Celah pembelah ), kau sungguh hebat Naruto-san, kau memaksaku untuk menghindar seranganmu " ucap Altair kagum akan Naruto.

" Heh! Itu hanya kebetulan " ucap Naruto lalu menyatukan kembali tangannya " Kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius " ucap Naruto yang perlahan terbungkus Api kuning, ya Naruto saat ini menggunakan Mode Kyuubi Level pertama miliknya, Altair yang melihat itu mengeluarkan senjata berondongnya lalu mengesekkannya dengan pedangnya.

 **Twuuung!**

 **Swush!**

Seketika sebuah gelombang keluar dari gesekan tersebut dan mengenai Naruto, setelahnya Chakra Kyubi Naruto menghilang membuat Naruto terkejut akan teknik Altair.

 **[" Holophiscon Dairoku Juuichi Inisharuritān** ( Pengembalian awal ) **"]** ucap Altair seraya tersenyum.

 **[" Naruto, sepertinya dia memiliki banyak kemampuan salah satunya menghilangkan Chakraku seperti tadi, sepertinya kau hanya bisa menyerangnya dari jauh saja Naruto "]** ucap Kurama memberi tahu Naruto.

" Hoho, Ini semakin menarik saja " gumam Naruto " Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita tingkatkan levelnya " ucap Naruto yang mulai memasuki Mode Bijuu dan langsung membentuk chakra Kurama berukuran besar

" I-Itu, bukankah itu Kyubi! " kejut Nagisa " Hn, Kau benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat Naruto-san, tapi pertarungan ini hanya milik kita berdua " ucap Altair lalu bersiap menggesekkan kembali senjatanya.

 **[" Holophiscon Dairoku Juunii, Kagami o hanten sa seru** ( Cermin pembalik ) **"]** ucap Altair lalu mengeseknya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran besar di depannya.

 **Swung!**

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika dari lingkaran tersebut keluar sosok Kurama yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang ada di belakang sekarang _' Dia memiliki kekuatan peniru hampir persis dengan_ _ **Suiton : Mizukagami**_ _'_ batin Naruto.

 **[" Hoho, Sungguh menarik, akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa bertarung kembali apa lagi melawan diriku walau hanya tiruan! "]** ucap Kurama lalu berlari Ke arah Kyubi tiruan.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Kedua Kyubi itupun saling bertubrukan dan mulai bertarung satu sama lain, Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum karena Altair bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kagum.

" cukup mengesankan Altair-san, mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai serius dalam bertarung jarak dekat, Menegah dan Jauh padamu " ucap Naruto mengendalikan seluruh tentakelnya lalu menghilang dengan cepat menggunakan kecepatan machnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Buagh!**

Dengan kecepatannya Naruto mengalihkan pandangan Altair lalu memukul Punggung Altair hingga mementalkan Altair cukup jauh, Walau berhasil Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika tentakelnya terpotong karena baru saja memukul Altair.

' _Jadi serangan jarak dekat tidak bisa ya '_ batin Naruto menumbuhkan Tentakelnya kembali lalu menatap Altair yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya " Kalau begitu " Gumam Naruto lalu membuat segel dengan cepat lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Altair yang melihat itu bersiap **[" Katon : Sozakku Goukkakyu Ryuu! "]** ucap Naruto dalam hati lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dan membentuk sebuah semburan api besar ke arah Altair.

 **Sring! Swussh!**

Karena terlalu besar, Altair mengendalikan seluruh pedangnya ke depan dan belakang membuat sebuah pelindung agar tidak terkena Api.

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaaaaar!**

Seketika dari balik api muncul sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan menghantam pedang Altair hingga membuat ledakan besar dan mementalkan Altair cukup jauh dari jangkauan ledakan " Ugh! " gumam Altair menyipitkan matanya.

Sementara itu di sisi Naruto tampak saat ini Naruto terbang dengan santainya dengan tongkat hitam memanjang beserta tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan Aura kuning dandi punggungnya terdapat sepuluh bola hitam yang senantiasa ada untuk di gunakan.

" Apa itu tadi, Apa itu serangan dari Naruto-sensei, cepat sekali " gumam Perempuan berambut hijau tidak percaya " Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, Nagisa, Kayano, Kataoka, Nakamura, Okajima, Maehara, Isogai, Okano! "

" Huwaa! " seketika mereka sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat Kanade beserta Shimazaki telah berada di samping mereka " aku harap kalian memiliki alasan bagus agar aku tidak melapor kalian kepada Nii-san " ucap Kanade dengan nada mengancam.

" Sugoii, Kau bisa mengalahkan pertahanan pedangku dengan seranganmu tadi " ucap Altair kepada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan santai " Yang tadi itu belumlah seberapa " ucap Naruto memutar tongkat hitamnya sesaat lalu melemparnya ke atas dan menghentakkan tangannya bersama di depan dada.

" Ini barulah yang sesungguhnya " ucap Naruto memperlihatkan ratusan bahkan ribuan bola hitam mulai muncul dengan aura kuning di belakang Naruto, Altair yang melihat itu memunculkan Kembali ratusan pedangnya bersiap melawan serangan Naruto.

 **[" Shinshu Tensei Gudoudama! "]** ucap Naruto lantang lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

 **Swush! Swush!**

Seketika ratusan bahkan ribuan bola di belakang Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Altair, melihat situasi tak memungkinkan Altair memunculkan senjata berondongnya dengan cepat mengesekkannya layaknya biola hingga membuat Gelombang biru yang melindunginya.

 **Twung! Twung!**

Bola-Bola Gudoudama milik Naruto satu persatu perlahan lenyap ketika terkena pelindung milik Altair melihat situasi itu Naruto mengendalikan seluruh Gudoudamanya berhenti beberapa senti di pelindung Altair lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Booooom!**

Seketika ledakan beruntun terjadi dan membuat bunyi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat, Naruto yang merasa belum cukup mengeluarkan 18 tentakelnya dan membentuk sebuah bola berbeda warna dengan putaran keras berisi shuriken

 **Swush!**

 **Deg!**

Dari balik asap ledakan keluar ratusan pedang yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghentikan seluruh pedang tersebut dengan kekuatan pengendalinya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya membuat seluruh pedang tersebut melebur menjadi partikel kecil.

' _Aku hampir lupa jika aku memiliki ratusan... Tidak, puluh jutaan kekuatan yang aku dapat saat menjalankan misi dulu '_ Batin Naruto, lalu menatap ke arah kumpulan asap ledakan tadi di mana Altair masih melayang dengan tenangnya.

" Baiklah Altair-san, Aku harap kau siap untuk babak terakhir kita " ucap Naruto bersiap " Tidak... Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja untuk saat ini, aku menyatakan aku mengalah untukmu " ucap Altair membuat Naruto bingung dan menghilangkan sembilan bola yang dia buat tadi.

" Kenapa? "

" Karena jikapun aku melawanmu bisa di pastikan kau akan menang karena aku sudah tidak memiliki banyak cara untuk melawanmu " ucap Altair.

 **Deg! Pyaaarsh!**

Kedua Kyuubi yang masih bertarung seketika berhenti ketika salah satu Kyuubi berubah menjadi biru dan menghilang seperti kaca rusak. **[" Kheh! Apakah sudah selesai "]** gumam Kurama menghadap ke arah Naruto di mana dia saat ini turun perlahan bersama Altair.

 **Swush~**

Gumpalan Chakra yang membentuk Kurama perlahan mulai memasuki tubuh Naruto kembali hingga tak tersisa.

" Jadi... Sekarang bagaimana? " tanya Naruto menghilangkan seluruh kemampuannya dan bersikap ramah pada Altair yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya " Sesuai janji, aku akan selalu mengikutimu bersama tuanku, aku akan selalu bersamamu, melindungimu dan menjadi prisai untukmu dimanapun dan kapanpun karena kau adalah cahaya yang mengembalikan tuanku " ucap Altair membuat keputusan di mana Naruto bisa tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Altair.

" Nii-chan " Naruto yang di panggil menoleh dan dia bisa melihat adiknya bersama Shimazaki tengah bersama murid-muridnya dengan sebuah benjolan di kepala mereka " Apa yang akan lakukan pada mereka Nii-chan? " tanya Kanade.

" Hm? Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin mencoba ini pada kalian sebagai hukuman untuk kalian, karena Sensei belum pernah mencobanya " ucap Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka dengan aura gelap yang membuat para muridnya berkeringat dingin " Saa~ saatnya hukuman "

" TIDAAAAKKKK! GOMENASAI NARUTO-SENSEI! "

.

 **Keesokannya**

 **.**

" Etto... Kemarin bagaimana bisa kita ada di tengah hutan ya? " gumam Maehara entah kepada siapa " Mana aku tahu, yang jelas kita waktu itu mengikuti seseorang seingatku " jawab Isogai

" Ne Nagisa-kun kau mengingat sesuatu? " tanya Kayano dan di jawab gelengan dari Nagisa, sementara Naruto yang ada di ruang guru tengah duduk tenang sambil menyesap kopinya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku mendapat kabar terjadi kehancuran di sekitar sini? " tanya Karasuma menatap intens Naruto karena dia yakin tidak ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut selain pria di depannya.

" Hm? Hanya berlatih akan kekuatanku ini " jawab Naruto santai " besok mereka akan melakukan ujian jadi aku harus meningkatkan kekuatanku untuk mengantisipasi akan tujuanku agar cepat tercapai " ucap Naruto mulai berdiri lalu menatap Karasuma dengan seringainya.

" Maa~ walau ini hari minggu mereka tetap harus meningkatkan kemampuan belajar mereka, Saa~ sampai ketemu lagi Karasuma-san " ucap Naruto mulai berjalan keluar namun langkah Naruto terhenti sesaat.

" Ne Karasuma-san " panggil Naruto membuat Karasuma meliriknya " _Apapun yang kau lihat, Apapun yang kau tahu akan semua yang kau lihat... "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _lupakan semuanya "_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Lama tidak berjumpa dalam cerita NACTLM, saya minta maaf ya semuanya karena telat up karena kesibukan saya melanjutkan The Dragon Future. Saya tidak bisa banyak bicara dan yang saya ingin katakan, orang berharga berikutnya untuk Naruto adalah Altair dari Re Creator.**

 **Dari awal adanya anime Re Creator saya tidak begitu suka tapi sampai sekarang, idih~ ketagihan sekali nonto ini Anime karena Anime ini merupakan Anime yang bagi saya bagus di mana anime ini menggabungkan berbagai anime lain menjadi satu.**

 **Dengan menonton anime ini, saya mempersiapkan akan cerita ini di mana akan bergabung menjadi tiga Anime yaitu Naruto x Assassination Classroom x Re Creator. Dan di cerita ini akan ada hal supranatural di mana para muridnya akan sedikit terlibat.**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya. Sampai ketemu di Naruto The Dragon Future, jaa~**

 **Please Review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Senin, 8 Mei 2017**

 **06.00 AM**

 **.**

" Di pagi yang indah di hari Senin, di sebuah perumahan tampak sosok pria berambut kuning bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati sang istrinya yang memasak hanya dengan celemek, pria itu mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu sang pria berkata _" Sayang ayo kita melakukan ithhhmmmmmm! "__... "

" Altair, jangan coba-coba menyebarkan berita palsu " peringat Naruto dengan kekesalan sambil menarik dua pipi Altair hingga membuat ekspresi lucu, sementara Kanade wajahnya sudah memerah dengan asap keluar dari kepala dan telinganya.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventur**

 **P, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **Note : Yo! Minna san! Kembali lagi ini. Yosh karena saya lebih tertarik melanjutkan ini lebih baik saya melanjutkannya sampai beberapa Chapterlah lebih dulu. Saa! Biar gak pada penasaran langsung saja yuk!**

 **.**

 **Konomi Suzuki – Redo**

 **Fix First Music**

( Terlihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan luka di perut perlahan bangkit dengan sendirinya dengan luka memulih dan perlahan pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian berjubah putih lalu menatap tajam ke belakang di mana kamera berada )

 **jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di sebuah tempat rumput yang luas dengan pakaian jas berjubah putih sambil melipat dada di tangannya )

 **sou janai yo to iikikasete**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang kuas dengan bercahaya di rekam dari samping sambil memandang ke atas dengan sendu )

 **subete o**

( Layar di dikaburkan dengan gambar Setengah mata Hinata yang menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata )

 **jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante**

( Layar di kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma dan Naruko yang menyamping ke kanan yang berada di atas tempat putih sambil tersenyum )

 **wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko?**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Serafall dan Sona yang membentuk persegi lima dengan saling membelakangi di sebuah tempat bercahaya sambil saling tersenyum )

 **boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang menghadap ke arah kamera sambil menutup matanya )

 **Fix Second Music**

( Layar di ganti dengan setengah Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **wasurenai kioku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar setengah Naruto dari samping sambil berjalan ke depan di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap )

 **nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang menyamping perlahan bersinar karena sudah keluar dari sebuah lorong gelap )

 **makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou**

( Layar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera dengan di hadapan Naruto sebuah kelas yang sangat lapuk, lalu layar diganti kembali dengan setengah mulut Naruto yang perlahan menyeringai )

 **hanashi wa shinai kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tiga kali dengan beberapa murid kelas 3-E dengan ekspresi membunuh menoleh ke arah Kamera )

 **chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit dan kamera bergerak turun sampai memperlihatkan Kelas 3-E, lalu di tambah dengan judul cerita ini )

 **tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan seluruh kelas 3-E menyerbu Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar ke arah para Murid yang merentangkan tangan mereka ke arahnya )

 **itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Kelas 3-E perlahan berhenti dan layar berganti dengan Naruto membelakangi Kamera sambil menghadap ke depan di mana seluruh murid 3-E berbaris bersama Karasuma )

 **chikai wa saa, kimi no tame**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar seluruh Kelas 3-E dari samping tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya )

 **saigo made**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Mata Naruto yang seketika melebar lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil menahan sebuah pedang yang belum di ketahui identitasnya )

 **namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteta nozomu mirai e**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan bergerak memutari Naruto dengan latar-latar masa lalu, hingga Naruto memasang wajah Emosi dan kembali membuka matanya hingga bercahaya putih )

 **tsunagu yo**

( Lalu seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan dan layar diganti dengan gambar penampilan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah tongkat putih )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar diganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang tertutup tudung mendongak ke arah kamera dengan Ekspresi marah )

 **Note For Music :** Jika jelek akan di ganti tapi untuk membayangkan seperti Re Zero dia.

.

 **Chapter 41 : Merasakan Kelahiran kembali dan Misi berikutnya yang kembali melibatkan Dunia**

 **.**

" Hhaahh~ Mattaku, kenapa kau berkata yang tidak-tidak, Altair? " tanya Naruto menatap tajam Altair yang berdiri di depannya sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah " Hehh~? Bukankah memang seperti itu? Kemarin malam saja aku melihatnya secara langsung? " tanya Altair dengan wajah menggoda.

 **Blush~**

" Jangan sembarangan! " teriak Naruto dengan wajah Memerah sambil menarik kembali dua pipi Altair " Etto, aku juga sempat melihatnya, di mana Naruto-san memeluk Kana-chan dari belakang. Kalian tampak serasi sekali " timpal Shimazaki yang memasak di dapur.

" Ghaaaa! Sudah aku bilang bukan begitu?! " teriak Naruto " Mou~ sudah aku katakan agar jangan melakukan itu, dasar baka-nii-san " ucap Kanade kesal.

" Kau pun juga Kana-chan? Ghaaaa! Jangan memperburuk keadaan donk!? "

.

.

" Huh! Dasar " dengus Naruto yang ada di teras rumahnya sambil menghisap cerutunya " Ne Nii-san apa kau masih marah? " tanya Kanade dari belakang Naruto.

" Kau tahu sendiri aku bukanlah orang yang mudah membenci orang, jadi... Untuk saat ini aku hanya kesal saja " ucap Naruto.

" Ne Nii-san " panggil Kanade sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang " Ada apa Kana-chan? " tanya Naruto melirik Kanade.

" Perkataanmu malam tadi itu... Apakah kau serius? "

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terdiam, dirinya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Gomen Kana-chan, mungkin aku adalah kakak terburuk yang kau temui. Karena kejadian itu aku selalu memimpikannya bersamaku, di sampingku, selalu menyemangatiku dan tahu apa yang aku butuhkan, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada. Waktu itu aku berimajinasi ketika kau mencuci alat-alat makan kita, aku melihatnya, itu membuatku sakit dan tidak kuat menahan hasrat ini, maka dari itu Gomen Kana-chan, mungkin aku adalah kakak yang brenghhmmp! " perkataan panjang Naruto terhenti karena Kanaden menarik wajah Naruto dan setelah itu Kanade mengunci bibir Naruto dengan menciumnya.

Naruto yang di cium Kanade sedikit terkejut karena sensasi yang dia rasakan saat ini... Sama saat dirinya bersama Hinata.

" Fuaah~ " desah mereka setelah ciuman itu terlepas " Ka-Kana-chan kenapa kau menciumku? " tanya Naruto tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

" Ne, Nii-san sebenarnya... " Jawab Kanade dengan suara pelan, Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya setia menunggu tapi.

" Permisi Naruto-san " Ucap Altair dari balik pintu geser di belakang Naruto dan Kanade, tak mau ketahuan mereka membagi jarak dengan kedua pipi merona.

 **Kreeet~**

Pintu itu bergeser dan memperlihatkan Altair dengan wajah serius " Naruto-san, terdapat 2 orang dari timur berjarak 1 km, 4 orang dari arah Utara berjarak 500 meter, dan 5 orang dari arah selatan berjarak 800 meter tampak tengah mengawasi tempat ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " ucap Altair memberi laporan lalu bertanya menunggu perintah.

" 1 orang pengguna senjata jarak jauh, 4 orang penyergap, 5 pengguna senjata berondong dan 2 alat berat dari arah barat. Huh! Karasuma-sensei, kau terlalu naif hingga tidak peduli siapa yang ada di dalam rumah " dengus Naruto sambil melirik ke sebuah pohon " Dan aku tahu kau ada di situ mengintaiku, sebaiknya keluar saja Karasuma-sensei "

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dan benar saja, dari balik pohon keluar sosok Karasuma yang menatap intens Naruto, dirinya tak percaya bahwa Naruto mengetahui semua yang ada di sekitarnya hanya dalam beberapa detik.

" Siapa dia Naruto-san? " tanya Altair dengan nada dingin seperti siap membunuh Karasuma " Tenanglah Altair, dia adalah pengawasku, Agen Karasuma, sekaligus teman menjadi Guru " ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang Karasuma agar Altair tetap tenang.

" Sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu? Lagi pula bagaimana kau tahu semua itu tadi? " tanya Karasuma menuntut " Hm? Ingin tahu? Maa~ itu percuma saja jika kau tahu " ejek Naruto.

" Satte~ Sebagai pembuka, Altair ledakan alat besar di arah barat dalam jarak 2 km, biar aku urus yang lain " ucap Naruto berdiri lalu menghilang dengan cepat " Heh! Akhirnya ada pekerjaan juga " gumam Altair mulai melayang ke Udara.

" Altair-san, jangan sampai membunuh orang di dalamnya " peringat Kanade " Ha'i-Ha'i Kanade-san " ucap Altair sambil memunculkan Dua Lingkaran biru hingga memunculkan puluhan pedang yang berputar cepat lalu melesat ke arah barat dengan cepat.

 **Boooom!**

Tak lama setelah itu dari jarak 2 km terdengar suara ledakan besar dan membuat asap hitam yang melambung tinggi, Karasuma yang melihat itu terkejut karena perempuan yang tidak dia kenal bisa menghancurkan Alat berat yang ada di sana.

" Haahhh~ sepertinya lebih cepat dari dugaanku " ucap Naruto muncul dengan beberapa orang yang telah dia hilangkan kesadarannya " Bagaimana denganmu Altair? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik.

" Iya. Aku tidak menyangka Manusia seperti mereka menyerang tanpa rencana, Bodoh Sekali " ucap Altair yang perlahan mulai mendarat dan melempar empat Pria yang telah di ikat dengan rantai.

" Yosh! Kita sudahi membahas bunuh membunuhnya " ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas " Sekarang aku akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang murid-murid kali ini. "

" bagaimana keadaannya? apa mereka siap mengikuti Mid semester? " tanya Naruto membuat Karasuma mendecih sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya " Um, para murid juga sudah berangkat ke gedung utama. Tapi apa kau yakin mengenai ini? " Jelas Karasuma lalu bertanya serius.

" Ah, Mengenai harus mendapati peringkat 50 besar? Heh! Tentu saja aku serius " ucap Naruto menyeringai membuat Karasuma mengepalkan tangannya _' Orang ini. Jika dia pergi akan sangat merepotkan, apa lagi tak ada yang lebih pantas dari kelas ini, tapi jika dia benar-benar lari, apa yang harus kami lakukan '_ batin Karasuma kalut.

" Altair bisa kau jaga tempat ini, Aku akan pergi dengan Kana-chan menuju sekolah, kau keberatan? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Altair " Ha'i akan saya lakukan ".

" Jaa~ Kana-chan sebaiknya kita mulai berangkat " ajak Naruto menarik Kanade lalu memeluk pinggang Kanade membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kanade yang di perlakukan seperti itu memerah wajahnya.

" Jaa~ sampai bertemu di kelas " ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kecepatan Machnya meninggalkan Altair, Karasuma dan beberapa orang anggota Karasuma " Altair, Kau di mana? " teriak Shimazaki sambil melihat sekelilingnya hingga akhirnya bertemu Altair di teras belakang rumah Naruto.

" Mou~ Altair, dari tadi aku mencarimu " kesal Shimazaki " Maafkan Aku Setsuna-chan, Karena aku saat ini tengah mengurus mereka yang menyerang Naruto-san " ucap Altair sambil menatap tajam Karasuma yang hanya diam di tempat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah macam-macam pada kami semua, walau kau berani melukai kami sedikitpun, jangan salahkan aku yang akan membunuh kalian " ancam Altair sambil memunculkan ratusan pedangnya.

" Hmph! Kalau begitu kami permisi " dengus Karasuma lalu berjalan pergi sambil menyeret anggotanya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Sraaasshh~**

Sementara di sisi Naruto, saat ini tampak Naruto tengah bermeditasi di sebuah air terjun tertinggi di dunia, **Angle Falls** setelah mengantar Kanade ke sekolahnya, dirinya saat ini bermeditasi dengan tenang sambil mengatur Energi Chakranya dan Sel Tentakelnya yang saling memberontak saat di gunakan bersamaan.

Dalam hal ini, Naruto berupaya menggabungkan kedua energi tersebut hingga membuat energi baru layaknya Cloning. Namun dirinya mengalami kesusahan dalam menggabungkan dua energi tersebut apalagi belum energi para Bijuunya, Naruto memutuskan Memasuki Alam bawah sadarnya untuk mencari solusi, namun terhenti karena sebuah suara yang telah lama dia tidak dengar.

" _Kau sungguh luar biasa Naruto-san "_

" Shinigami-san, sudah lama tidak bicara. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara begitu? " tanya Naruto.

" _Karena kau bisa mengendalikan Tentakelmu walau sudah terkena air, bahkan tentakel tersebut tidak mengembang walau sebenarnya mereka menyerap air "_

" Aku menyadarinya waktu itu. Tapi sudah beda, aku sudah mengaliri energiku di Tentakelku membuatnya bisa menangkal air yang mengenai tentakelku " ucap Naruto sambil kembali bermeditasi.

" _Kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu bukan? "_

" Apanya? "

" _mengenai pergi jika murid-murid itu tidak bisa mendapatkan 50 besar? "_

" Ah, Soal itu... " gumam Naruto membuka matanya kembali " Lalu bagaimana menurutmu? "

" _Aku rasa kau tidak akan melakukannya "_

" Itulah jawabanku " balas Naruto singkat lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

 **Class E**

 **10.00 AM**

.

 **Swuuuush~**

 **Tap!**

Kanade yang asyik membaca novelnya melirik keluar ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang dia kenal, setelahnya dia membuka jendela di sampingnya lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Dan setelah itu sesuatu yang cepat memasuki jendela Kanade dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang telah berpakaian gurunya " Kau lama sekali Nii-san, dari mana saja? " tanya Kanade sambil menutup novelnya.

" Gomen Kana-chan. Aku harus pergi ke Angel Falls untuk melakukan rutinitasku, maka dari itu aku lama " jawab Naruto " Dan juga aku bawakan kau oleh-oleh " ucap Naruto menyerahkan dua bingkisan kepada Kanade.

Kanade yang melihat itu menerima bingkisan Naruto dan meletakkannya di meja, dan setelah itu Kanade berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

" Kau pergi ke Angle Falls tanpa mengajak adikmu ini? Apa Nii-san tidak terpikirkan bahwa aku juga mau ke sana? " tanya Kanade dengan nada kesal.

" M-Maa~ Gomen-Gomen sebenarnya Nii-san juga melatih kekuatan Nii-san di sana maka dari itu Nii-san tidak mengajakmu " jawab Naruto gugup, sudah lama rasanya dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Layaknya dia di marahi oleh kakak perempuannya Naruko.

" Hmmmhh~ " gumam Kanade dengan pipi di kembungkan. Masih kesal " Hmph! Ya sudah jika begitu " dengus Kanade kesal sambil membelakangi Naruto.

" Heh~ Maa~ Tolonglah maafkan Nii-sanmu ini, Aku janji lain kali akan aku ajak ke sana " ucap Naruto memohon " Benarkah? " tanya Kanade menuntut.

" Iya, Nii-san janji "

" Sebagai bukti Aku ingin Nii-san menciumku "

" Heh~ Kenapa harus menciummu? "

" Lakukan atau aku akan pergi dari hadapan Nii-san " tuntut Kanade masih dengan nada kesal " Hahh~ baik-baik aku akan menciummu " ucap Naruto mendekati Kanade dan mengarahkan ciuman ke pipi Kanade.

 **Sret!**

 **Chhuup~**

Namun Kanade dengan cepat berbalik dan menarik kerah Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tindakan Kanade melebarkan matanya, dirinya ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa bergerak seolah tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menikmatinya.

" Fuuaahh~ " ciuman itupun terlepas dan mengeluarkan suara desahan kecil tanda mereka menikmati ciuman tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sementara Kanade menjilati bibirnya yang tertinggal Saliva dan tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

" Ke-Kenapa kau menciumku lagi? "

" Um~ anggap saja sebagai sebuah janji " ucap Kanade sambil memunggungi Naruto " Tidak-Tidak! Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau mencium Kana-chan? " tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban

" Ti-Da-K Ma-U~ " ucap Kanade tetap teguh " Mou~ ayolah! " kesal Naruto, sifat Kanade saat ini tampak seperti kakaknya Naruko yang sedang ngambek.

" Permisi, pirang gurita " panggil Irina tanpa dosa, Naruto yang mendengar panggilan anehnya mendelik tajam ke arah Irina " Apa? Dan juga apa maksud panggilanmu tadi itu? " tanya Naruto kesal dengan sembilan tentakelnya melambai-lambai.

" Itu tidak penting saat ini. Yang terpenting tentang para murid " Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Irina menyipitkan matanya _' Memang apa yang telah mereka lakukan '_ batin Naruto.

" Kana-chan, urusan kita belum selesai, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi " ucap Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kanade yang sendirian di ruang guru.

Setelah sepi, Kanade menyentuh bibirnya lalu tersenyum manis karena sudah 2 kali dia berhasil mencium bibir orang yang sangat dia cintai. Ya... Kanade mencintai Naruto semenjak Naruto menolongnya dari jurang kegelapan ( kesendirian ).

Kanade yang mengingat rasanya berciuman dengan Naruto memerah wajahnya. Untuk menutupinya dia menutupnya dengan novelnya dan bertingkah malu-malu seperti perempuan kasmaran.

' _Baka-nii-san, kenapa aku menciummu itu karena aku mencintaimu '_ batin Kanade _' Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian, kau mengangkatku sebagai adikmu aku sungguh senang awalnya, namun perasaan senang itu semakin menggejolak membuatku memiliki perasaan suka padamu bukan adik pada kakaknya melainkan Wanita pada Pria. Tapi.. Kau masih menutup hatimu karena kepergian mereka... Dasar baka-nii-san '_ lanjut Kanade menundukkan kepalanya menatap sendu buku di tangannya.

' _Andai saja... Andai saja mereka tidak meninggal mungkin Nii-san tidak akan seperti ini '_

.

.

.

" Hah?! Soalnya di rubah? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut " Benar, Soal ini adalah yang asli pada hari Sabtu aku dapat, lalu yang ini adalah soal sekarang " ucap Irina menyerahkan dua soal di tangannya.

 **Grek!**

Narutopun mengambil kasar soal itu dan membacanya dengan teliti, beberapa detik setelahnya sebuah aura biru keluar dari tubuh Naruto membuat Irina dan Karasuma di sana mundur beberapa langkah.

" **Apa kalian sudah bertanya kenapa? "**

" Aku sudah menelepon pihak pembuat soal dan dia bilang bahwa ada perubahan soal mendadak dan juga kepala sekolah kemarin juga sudah menjelaskan soal yang telah di rubah di aula " jawab Karasuma jujur.

" **Ha-Ha-Hahaha-Hahahahaha! "** Irina yang mendengar tawa Naruto merinding ketakutan **" Begitu. Jadi Begitu. Sepertinya dia ingin bermain kotor heh? Akan aku tunjukkan permainan kotor itu seperti apa? "** ucap Naruto sambil meninju kepalan tangannya.

" Tapi... Bagaimana keadaan para murid? " tanya Naruto menghilangkan auranya lalu menatap Karasuma meminta jawaban, namun Karasuma hanya diam tak menjawab, Naruto yang telah menebak hal ini menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

" Oi, Apa kau... "

" Tidak. Yang waktu itu hanyalah candaan, aku melakukannya agar para murid bersemangat belajar dari pada mementingkan uang, aku akan menghibur mereka untuk saat ini " potong Naruto sambil terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelas.

Irina dan Karasuma yang mendengar jawaban Naruto terdiam, mereka tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang mereka anggap ancaman melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah anak-anak yang mementingkan uang dari pada Nilai, itu di luar dugaan mereka.

.

 **Kreett~**

Setelah sampai di kelasnya Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya lalu memasuki kelasnya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah di mana para muridnya yang tampak murung kecuali Karma yang tampak biasa saja.

" Hahh~ " hela Naruto " Baiklah semua harap dengarkan aku " ucap Naruto mencoba mencari perhatian para muridnya.

" Kalian tidak perlu sedih hanya karena nilai kalian sedikit, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya " ucap Naruto membuat mereka semua terkejut kecuali Karma " Sensei " gumam Nagisa.

" Aku tidak akan pergi dan aku juga tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku melakukan ini untuk mengubah kalian agar kalian fokus pada nilai bukannya uang, tapi jika hingga kelulusan nanti tetap seperti ini jangan salahkan aku untuk menghancurkan bumi dan memupus keinginan kalian mendapat uang " ucap Naruto memberi semangat para muridnya namun juga memberi ancaman yang serius membuat para murid meneguk ludahnya.

" Karma, kau salah satu orang yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan salah satu orang yang menduduki 50 besar. Apa kau akan tetap di sini atau pindah ke kelas D? " tanya Naruto membuat semua terkejut karena Karma mendapat nilai sempurna.

" Aku tidak perlu terkejut lagi kalau kau mengetahuinya, Naruto-sensei. Tapi aku akan tetap di sini. Hubunganku dengan kelas ini juga sudah bagus, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama di kelas ini " jawab Karma membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu selanjutnya kita akan menghabisi mereka dan membuat mereka malu, apa kalian siap?! " ucap Naruto tegas memancing semangat muridnya.

" Ha'i! Kami siap Naruto-sensei! " jawab semuanya membuat seringai Naruto melebar.

 **Deg!**

" Ugh! " lenguh Naruto mendadak sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang tiba-tiba sakit _' A-Apa yang terjadi, ke-kenapa mataku terasa perih '_ batin Naruto

 **Deg!**

Sekali lagi Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan energi yang sangat familiar_ tidak... Lebih tepatnya sangat mengenalnya.

" E-Energi ini... " gumam Naruto _' Tapi... Ada energi yang berbeda... Apa energi ini '_ batin Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

" Naruto-sensei! Kau tidak apa? " tanya Semua khawatir " Altair! Kau disana bukan?! " tanya Naruto menatap keluar dengan satu matanya dan benar saja tak lama setelah itu datang Altair yang melayang di udara.

" Kau merasakannya juga bukan? "

" Ha'i " jawab singkat Altair serius " Antar Aku kesana "

.

.

.

" Kalau boleh tahu, Energi macam apa ini Naruto-san, sangat kuat bahkan sedikit energimu terasa di sana? " tanya Altair meminta jawaban " Entahlah. Jika boleh jujur ini adalah energi dari Istri dan Kakak-kakakku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa energi mereka akan di lahirkan kembali. Apa yang kau lakukan Kami-sama " jawab Naruto lalu menggumam sendirian.

" Energi Ini cukup besar namun cukup jauh dari Jepang. Tempat Di mana Energi ini adalah... "

" New York, Clock Tower atau biasa di sebut Big Bang " potong Naruto " Kita harus cepat " ucap Naruto memeluk pinggang Altair semakin erat lalu menambah kecepatannya menuju New York.

.

 **New York, Big Bang Area**

 **14.00 PM**

.

Sementara itu di sebuah area kota New York tepatnya di salah satu atap apartemen di samping bangunan Big Bang, tampak sosok perempuan berambut cokelat keemasan, berparas cantik, duduk di kursi roda sambil memejamkan matanya, syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya berkibar karena hembusan angin yang lembut.

Perempuan yang menutup matanya itu sedikit tersentak sebelum tersenyum membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dengan senyumannya " _This Is Energy..._ " ucap Perempuan itu.

.

 **Wush!**

Sementara pada Naruto yang masih terbang dengan Altair harus terkejut ketika Kristal miliknya berkurang warnanya di mana warna Kuning, Ungu dan Hitam telah menghilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan warna Biru tua, Putih, Biru Muda, Merah, dam Hijau.

" Sial, tak salah lagi ini energi Kakak-kakakku dan Istriku " desis Naruto " Naruto-san, kita sudah sampai " peringat Altair membuat Naruto langsung menikung kebawah dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Mata kanan Naruto menatap tajam ke depan di mana terdapat perempuan yang tengah duduk di kursi roda, mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat perempuan didepannya karena tak yakin bahwa energi istri dan kakak-kakaknya terdapat pada perempuan yang ada di depannya.

" _Welcome in New York, Darling. How Are You Today? "_ tanya Perempuan di depan Naruto membuat Naruto semakin menatap intens ke arah perempuan di depannya _" Im Fine, Always. Im Apolegize to come unexpeted, But i won to now, why you have a Big Energy in your body? "_ jawab Naruto lalu bertanya dengan sopan pada perempuan di depannya

" _God Give Me this Energy_ No.. Maybe All People Said That_ _is The Reincarnation "_ jawab perempuan itu _" Reincarnation? "_ tanya Naruto.

" _Yes, Im in The Reincarnation of God here to Help You, To Happines You and To tell You About Your New Mission from God "_ jelas Perempuan Tersebut sambil membalikkan posisinya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

" _New Mission? "_ gumam Naruto _" Um, Can You Release You Hands from your Right Eyes, I Will Give You a Answer For Many Question in your head "_ ucap Perempuan itu memohon sambil mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang memang berlutut melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata kanannya dan membuka matanya yang masih sedikit perih, namun tanpa di ketahui Naruto bahwa Mata Kanannya yang awalnya Blue Shapire telah berubah menjadi Mata Biru tua dan Muda yang sangat luar biasa ( Mata Dewa di Kekkai Sensen ).

" _Hm~ Appropriate allegations of god, Your Right Eyes Has Change because God Give You a New Specialy Eyes "_ ucap Perempuan tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut karena dia bilang bahwa Matanya memiliki kekuatan baru kembali _" But, Your Eyes Not Yet Perfectly, Because Your Eyes must to Conected With My Eyes,_ _ **The Galaxysion Stars**_ _"_ ucap Perempuan itu sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak, mata Naruto semakin melebar karena mata perempuan di depannya sangatlah bagus hingga susah di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi secara garis besar mata perempuan itu tampak biru namun memiliki titik-titik cerah di beberapa titik layaknya bintang di luar angkasa.

" _Now, Lets Conected We Energy To perfect your right eye and meet god for many Question in your Head "_ ucap Perempuan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

" _E-Eh! Wait! Wait! Wait! "_ panik Naruto sambil menghentikan wajah perempuan yang beberapa senti itu lagi _" W-Why We Must To Kiss to Conected We Power? "_ tanya Naruto tergagap.

" _Um? What Worng? That Usually performed by husband and wife Right? "_ tanya perempuan itu merasa tidak keberatan _" E-Eh! Buthmmph~ "_ perkataan Naruto terpotong karena perempuan di depannya telah menciumnya bahkan perempuan itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajaknya bersilat lidah.

Altair yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya, tak mau lebih memerah Altair menutup wajahnya menggunakan topinya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu juga mata kanannya yang semakin terasa perih, namun perlahan pandangan Naruto mengabur dan menjadi gelap gulita.

Namun baru beberapa saat saja gelap gulita, sebuah cahaya terang menyinari kegelapan tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah daerah putih polos dengan galaksi dan bintang-bintang melintas di ruangan tersebut.

 **Deg!**

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission ~**_

.

Mata Naruto berkedip beberapa saat melihat ruangan tersebut dia sungguh mengenal ruangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini " Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ke sini " gumam Naruto.

" Dan Sudah lama juga rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini " Naruto yang mendengar suara lain menoleh dan mendapati perempuan yang tadi menciumnya tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

" Jadi kau bisa bahasa jepang? " tanya Naruto lembut pada perempuan di sampingnya " Um, Kami-sama memberiku keahlian bisa berbahasa jepang dan inggris secara langsung " jawab Perempuan itu

" Lama tidak bertemu Naruto " Naruto yang mendengar suara yang familiar menoleh dan terlihat Pria yang tampak tak terlalu muda dan terlalu tua namun memiliki wajah wibawa berjalan ke arahnya " Apa maksudnya ini Kami-sama? Kenapa kau mereinkarnasikan Hinata-chan, Naruko-nee dan Menma-nii menjadi dirinya? " tanya Naruto meminta jawaban.

" Kau tidak menyukainya? "

" Bu-Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya... Ha-hanya saja... Ka-Kau tahu sendiri bukan, di-dia memiliki sifat seperti Hinata, dia berwajah cantik seperti Nee-chan dan juga aku yakin pola pikirnya pasti seperti Nii-chan bukan? Ma-Mana Bisa aku tidak menyukainya, ha-hanya saja... " ucap Naruto Ragu-Ragu dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

" Apa kau mau mereka dalam bentuk tubuh mereka? "

" U-Ugh, sejujurnya aku ingin.. Tapi... " gumam Naruto tak karuan sambil melirik ke arah Perempuan di sampingnya " Ada Apa Sayang? Kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu? " goda sang perempuan membuat kedua pipi Naruto merona.

" Bu-Bukan apa-apa " Jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya " Hahahaha kau masih saja malu-malu Naruto, walaupun kau sudah menjadi Ni Kami-sama " goda sang Kami-sama.

" tapi sejujurnya Ingatan dari mereka bertiga tidaklah ada dalam dirinya, ingatan mereka tidak muat pada dirinya, maka aku memberi tahu dirinya bahwa dirinya adalah separuh jiwamu, dalam artian istrimu " jelas Kami-sama membuat Naruto terdiam dengan wajah datar.

" Apa hanya itu? "

" Kau harus memberinya ingatan yang berharga ya Naruto "

" Itu sama sekali tak membantu!? " teriak Naruto kesal " Ano.. " Naruto yang mendengar sebuah cicitan menoleh ke arah perempuan di sampingnya yang tampak murung.

" Apa Kau tak suka? Jika aku adalah Istrimu? " tanya perempuan itu lirih membuat Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya " Ti-Tidak, bukannya aku tidak suka kau menjadi istriku. Aku bersyukur bahwa kau menjadi istriku " ucap Naruto berjongkok lalu memeluk perempuan yang duduk di kursi roda tersebut sambil mencium pucuk kepala perempuan itu.

Sementara sang perempuan yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum senang walaupun dia tidak begitu menahu apakah benar dirinya sosok istri dari pemuda yang memeluknya, namun dalam hatinya dia sangat senang.

" Kalau begitu kita akan mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Ini mengenai misi barumu Naruto " Naruto yang memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak berbicara dengan Perempuan yang dia peluk memasang kuping sebaik mungkin.

.

" Fuaahh~ " desah Perempuan dan Naruto setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, mereka menyatukan kening mereka sambil mengatur nafas mereka " Jadi.. hah.. Hah.. sebelum kita ke rumah.. hah.. Hah.. bolehkah aku tahu namamu Tsuma " tanya Naruto.

" Michella, Namaku Michella " jawab sang perempuan bernama Michella " Michella... Uzumaki Michella, Okaerinasai, Tsuma " ucap Naruto sambil mencium ujung hidung Michella.

" Altair "

" Ha-Ha'i " Jawab Altair tergagap membuat Naruto kebingungan " Ada Apa Altair? ".

" Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa " jawab Altair sambil mengalihkan pandangannya " Lalu Bagaimana? " tanya Altair.

" Um? Maksudmu mengenai Ini? " tanya Naruto menunjukkan mata kanannya yang sudah terbuka seperti mata biasa " Mata ini sudah sempurna, Nama Mata ini adalah **The Gods Eyes** mata dewa yang bisa melihat segalanya, namun karena aku belum bisa mengendalikannya dan saat ini mata ini aktif permanen maka aku akan menutupnya untuk sementara waktu hingga aku bisa menormalkannya kembali " jelas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan perban lalu melilitkannya ke sebelah matanya untuk menutupi mata kanannya.

" lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? " tanya Altair " Altair kau pernah bilang bahwa kau pernah mengajak beberapa orang dari Dimensi lain bukan? " tanya balik Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Altair.

" Apa kau tahu di mana mereka? Aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka " tanya Naruto sambil menggendong Michella ala putri dan kursi rodanya yang dia bawa dengan tentakelnya " E-Etto, A-Anata... I-Ini sedikit memalukan " cicit Michella dengan wajah memerah.

" Tidak perlu malu Tsuma " ucap Naruto lembut " Tolong ya Altair " pinta Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Altair.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dengan kecepatan sedikit rendah mereka mulai terbang bersama balik menuju Jepang.

.

 **Jepang, Kyoto**

 **16.00 PM**

 **.**

 **Wush! Wush!**

" Apa di sini Altair? " tanya Naruto yang melayang di udara sambil melihat sebuah markas besar " Um, Mereka ada di sana " jawab Altair.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin kau memancing mereka dengan melakukan sedikit penyerangan, tapi jangan sampai ada yang terluka " ucap Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Altair, Altair yang mendengar perintah itu menyeringai lalu melesat ke arah markas besar itu.

" Ne, Anata ke mana perempuan bernama Altair itu? " tanya Michella polos " Um, Dia datang menjemput orang-orangnya " jawab Naruto singkat.

" Ne Tsuma boleh aku kenapa kau berada di kursi roda? " tanya Naruto lembut agar tidak menyakiti perasaan istrinya " kata Tuhan, Aku mengalami kecelakaan sejak kecil, aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, Apa Anata tidak menyukaiku yang ada di kursi roda? " jawab Michella lalu bertanya lirih pada Naruto.

" Baka, tentu saja aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli seberapa keterbatasannya dirimu, namun aku tetap mencintaimu Tsuma " ucap Naruto sambil menyatukan kening mereka membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Michella yang bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto sedikit gemetar karena merasakan geli di wajahnya begitu juga Naruto, namun tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya kedua bibir insan itu kembali menyatu di belakangi oleh latar bulan yang bersinar indah walau dalam bentuk sabit.

Beberapa menit mereka masih berciuman hingga ciuman itu terlepas karena membutuhkan Oksigen, mereka masih menyatukan kening mereka sambil mengatur nafasnya dan menatap mata pasangan mereka dimana mata mereka yang tampak sama-sama biru.

" Anata... " gumam Michella

" Tsuma... " gumam Naruto.

" Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi Naruto-san! Mereka sudah di sini! " ucapan Altair membuat kedua sejoli itu tersadar dan menatap ke arah Altair yang melayang tak jauh dari mereka dengan enam orang di depannya dan satu robot di belakang enam orang

" Ne, Tsuma kau tidak keberatan melanjutkannya di rumah? " tanya Naruto tersenyum menggoda ke arah Michella " Mou~ Anata no ecchi " cicit Michella dengan wajah memerah.

" Hehe, Gomen Altair bertahanlah sedikit lagi " ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan satu tangannya lalu membuat segel satu tangan.

 **Boft!**

" Tolong jaga dia " perintah Naruto pada bunshin di sampingnya yang baru saja dia buat " Oke "

 **[" Gotz Von Berlichingen! "]**

 **Bziiit! Jgleeeeeer!**

Dari langit tiba-tiba keluar kilat yang siap mengenai Altair, namun dengan cepat Naruto menahannya dengan jarinya dan mengumpulkan Energi Petir tersebut di jarinya menjadi Bola petir kecil.

" Hoho, Petir dari ketiadaan tidak buruk juga " gumam Naruto " Tapi sampai di sini saja " ucap Naruto.

 **[" Raiton : Kirin Kagutsuchi! "]** ucap Naruto lantang.

 **Bzitzitzitzit!** **Jgleeeeeeeeer!**

 **Grooaaaaaarrr~**

Dari bola petir kecil di jari Naruto'pun mulai mengeluarkan Tujuh Ekor Api yang menyebar luas dan mulai berubah menjadi sosok Naga Api dengan percikan-percikan petir dengan berukuran besar.

 **[" Kekkaiken "]** ucap Naruto kembali.

 **Deg! Deg!**

Enam orang dan tujuh Robot yang akan menyerang seketika menegang dan tubuh mereka menjadi kaku membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak layaknya patung.

" Yosh, dengan begini aku bisa berbicara dengan tenang " ucap Naruto mengibaskan jarinya menghilangkan petir di tangannya, Namun tujuh Naga Kirin masih di sekitar Naruto sambil menatap enam orang dan satu robot dengan pandangan intimidasi.

" Kalian tenang saja, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian " ucap Naruto sambil mengendalikan tujuh sosok yang berhasil dia tahan menggunakan tekniknya.

" A-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " tanya Perempuan berambut merah " Se-Selain itu kenapa kau di pihak perempuan berpakaian tentara itu " lanjutnya.

" Kau salah besar Selesia Upeteria, justru aku di pihak pria di depanmu ini, selain itu tujuanku sudah berubah berkatnya juga " ucap Altair agar tidak salah paham.

" Baiklah mungkin hanya kalian yang bisa aku percayai untuk membantuku menjalankan misi ini karena aku yakin tidak ada lagi selain kalian yang bisa membantuku " ucap Naruto memulai percakapan " Aku akan menjelaskan misinya dan aku juga memiliki penawaran yang cukup bagus pada kalian " lanjut Naruto.

" Penawaran? " tanya perempuan berambut putih " Kalian ingin kembali ke dunia kalian bukan, jika begitu bantu aku menjalankan misi ini tapi jika tidak jangan salahkan aku bisa saja mati dan juga seluruh dunia ini akan hancur bersama pencipta kalian " jelas Naruto membuat semua di sana tersentak.

" Berani-beraninya kau melibatkan pencipta kami " geram Pria berambut ungu " Tidak. Itu bukanlah aku, Aku adalah Pihak dari Protagonis, Bukankah aku sudah katakan jika kalian membantu kalian akan kembali kedunia kalian dan dunia ini akan selamat bersama pencipta kalian tapi jika tidak kalian akan mati dan tidak bisa kembali apalagi pencipta kalian juga akan mati " jelas Naruto lagi.

" Mungkinkah? " tanya pria berjas " Penyelamatan Dunia " tebaknya.

" Tepat sekali, Jadi... " jeda Naruto sambil menarik perban di bagian matanya hingga sedikit terbuka " Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya? " tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan mata **The Gods** miliknya.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Kanade yang ada di rumah saat ini berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap kesal pada Naruto yang hanya tertawa canggung sementara Michella yang ada di depan Naruto dengan menduduki kursi rodannya hanya duduk tenang sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup tentunya.

" Jadi Nii-san bisa kau jelaskan kau dari mana saja selama ini? " tanya Kanade menuntut " Ma-Maa~ tenanglah sedikit Kana-chan. Aku pergi menemui Reinkarnasi dari Kakak-kakakku dan Istriku, namanya Michella, namun sekarang dia telah menjadi Uzumaki Michella " jelas Naruto.

" Salam Kenal, Mulai sekarang saya akan tinggal disini sebagai Istri Naru-kun, aku harap kita bisa akrab.. Etto.. Kana-san " ucap Michella sedikit gugup.

" I-Istri! " kejut Kanade dengan wajah syok " Satte, Ayo Tsuma akan aku antarkan kau berkeliling dulu di rumah ini " ajak Naruto meninggalkan Kanade yang masih membatu.

" Mou~ kau tidak perlu seperti itu Anata "

Altair yang melihat Kanade masih diam di tempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Ada Apa Kana-san? " tanya Altair " Ghh~ Reinkarnasi Kakak dan istrinya, bagaimana ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ghh~ " kesal Kanade sambil menggigit-gigit kain bajunya.

" Apa salahnya lagi pula dia istrinya bukan? " tanya Altair Sweatdrop " Selain itu, Kana-chan apa kau melihat Setsuna? " tanya Altair lagi.

" Dia ada di belakang tengah menjemur pakaian " jawab Kanade masih kesal " Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Setsuna lebih dulu " ucap Altair sambil berjalan melewati Kanade

" Kana-san, Bolehkah aku memberimu nasehat? " tanya Altair sambil menghentikan langkahnya " Apa Itu? "

" Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto-san. Aku tidak melarang jika kalian ingin menjalin hubungan. Tapi nasehatku " jeda Altair sambil melirik ke arah Kanade " Jangan terlalu cemburu dengan orang lain, walau dia istri Naruto-san tapi tetap saja kau ada di hatinya bukan. Maka dari itu jangan terlalu egois " lanjut Altair lalu melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Kanade yang terdiam

" Arigato Altair " gumam Kanade sambil tersenyum tipis

.

" Bagaimana Tsuma apa kau menyukai tempat ini? " tanya Naruto meminta pendapat istrinya " Walau tempatnya sedikit sempit, tapi tempatnya sungguh indah, aku menyukainya " jawab Michella sambil tersenyum.

" Mungkin kau benar, rumah ini sedikit sempit karena dulu aku hanya tinggal sendiri, mau aku perbaiki? " tanya Naruto " Tidak, Tidak perlu, ini sudah nyaman kok " jawab Michella cepat.

" Selain itu apa pekerjaanmu Naru-kun? " tanya Michella penasaran karena Naruto mengenakan setelan jas hitam " Um~ bagaimana ya bilangnya " gumam Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Michella.

" Bisa di bilang aku bekerja menjadi guru bisa juga di bilang menjaga kestabilan dunia, menurutmu yang mana? " tanya Naruto membuat Michella berpikir sambil meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu.

' _Hwaa~ Kawaii, benar-benar mirip sepertimu Hina-chan '_ batin Naruto sedikit merona ketika melihat wajah cantik Michella " Jika di lihat, Pekerjaan Naru-kun pasti keduanya " tebak Michella membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Michella.

" Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, pasti. Pasti aku akan melindungimu, tak akan aku biarkan kejadian yang sama menimpamu, maka dari itu, tetaplah selalu di sampingku Tsuma " ucap Naruto tegas dan penuh tekad sambil menatap lekat mata Michella yang terkejut atas perkataannya tadi.

" Pfftt.. Hahahahahah " Naruto yang melihat Istrinya tertawa cengo karena sekarang sifatnya mirip seperti Naruko " Hahaha, Mou~ Jangan khawatir Anata, Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana kok, lagi pula aku akan selalu di sampingmu bahkan akan selalu di hatimu juga " lanjut Michella sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Yaa~ siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu denganmu bagaimana? " tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mengalihkan pandangnya " Jangan Khawatir, karena di sini... " jeda Michella sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

" Ada seorang Hero yang melindungiku " lanjut Michella sambil memejamkan matanya, Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Michella " Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, Tsuma ".

.

 **Other Place**

 **20.00 PM**

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap tampak Sosok Pria dengan tongkat di pundaknya tampak duduk di sebuah kursi dengan pandangan dingin di arahkan pada 13 manusia yang terikat perban di depannya, pria itupun mengangkat tongkatnya lalu menusuknya secara bergantian pada 13 orang terikat hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

13 darah manusia itupun mulai tumpah ke 13 kotak di bawah hingga penuh, setelah itu 13 menyalur ke saluran Labirin Yang berpola zig-zag hingga menyatu ke 1 kotak berukuran besar.

 **Sret! Blam!**

Setelah itu Sosok itu memukul peti di depan Kotak berukuran besar di mana 13 darah orang tersebut yang telah menyatu. Hingga terbuka dan menjatuhkan sesosok mayat ke dalam darah tersebut.

 **Sret!**

Setelah itu sosok tersebut melakukan beberapa segel dan kolam darah itu mulai bercahaya.

.

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Deg!**

Naruto yang merasakan tekanan kekuatan langsung bangkit dari duduknya di teras " Energi kegelapan, ini gawat " gumam Naruto " Altair! " panggil Naruto.

" Ha'i! " balas Altair " Panggil pemuda robot, Gadis penyihir dan Pria berpedang kayu itu! Kita akan pergi ke Mesir! " perintah Naruto sambil melirik Altair dengan mata Rinekyuusharingan miliknya.

" Ada Apa Anata? " tanya Michella yang melihat sikap serius Naruto " Kenapa kau tegang begitu Nii-san? " tanya Kanade ikut

" Aku merasakan Energi Kegelapan di Mesir, Bunshinku yang ada Di mesir telah memberiku penglihatan bahwa Energi ini datang dari salah satu Piramida besar di Mesir, maka dari itu kita harus menghentikannya secepat mungkin " jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

" Maaf Tsuma, tapi bisakah kau diam di sini bersama Kana-chan dan Setsuna, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin " ucap Naruto bersiap pergi namun di tahan oleh Michella " Tidak boleh. Bukankah Kami-sama telah menyuruh kita agar selalu bersama untuk menjalankan tugas ini? " ucap Michella membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Tapi... "

" Jangan Khawatir, percaya saja pada istrimu ini Anata " ucap Michella meyakinkan Naruto **[" Jangan Khawatir Baka-Ruto, Jika dia sekarat kau bisa menyembuhkannya bahkan kau bisa menggunakan Rinne Tensei tanpa takut kau mati "]** ucap Kurama membuat Naruto tersentak.

' _Kau benar. Aku terlalu takut jika kejadian itu terjadi kembali. Aku memang telah berjanji akan melindunginya dan berniat menahannya dari misi ini, namun sepertinya aku terlalu protektif '_ batin Naruto sambil menatap Istrinya lalu mengangkatnya dengan gendongan ala tuan putri.

" Tsuma " panggil Naruto " Apapun yang terjadi jangan lepaskan peganganmu padaku, dan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan melindungimu walaupun aku harus mengorbankan tubuhku " ucap Naruto lalu melesat dengan cepat ke Mesir.

" Hahh~ akhirnya mereka pergi juga " gumam Kanade " Tapi entah kenapa... " gumam Kanade lirih, dirinya merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya saat dia melihat dan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang akan melindungi Michella.

" Ada apa Kana-san " tanya Setsuna yang mendekati Kanade " Ah, Setsuna-san " gumam Kanade ketika melihat salah satu orang yang ikut tinggal di kediaman kakaknya yaitu Shimazaki Setsuna tuan Altair datang ke arahnya.

" Ada Apa Kana-san, sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan " tanya Setsuna khawatir " Ah, Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa " elak Kanade membuat Setsuna mengembungkan pipinya.

" Tidak baik menyimpan perasaan sakit sendirian tahu! Sebenarnya ada apa Kana-san!? " tanya Setsuna menuntut agar di beritahu " Ah, Soal itu... " gantung Kanade sambil menatap langit malam.

" Ne Setsuna-san, boleh aku bertanya? "

" um, Apa? "

" Apa yang akan kau akan kau lakukan jika kakakmu seorang pria yang awalnya dekat denganmu hingga memiliki perasaan pada kakakmu sendiri, tiba-tiba terasa jauh ketika sosok lain di hatinya datang dan membuatnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan perempuan itu di banding dirimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Tanya Kanade sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan memainkan rambut putih miliknya.

Setsuna yang mendengar curhatan Kanade terdiam sebelum tertawa halus membuat Kanade gelagapan " A-Ada apa Setsuna-san? " tanya Kanade " Ah, tidak aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa rupanya Kana-san mencintai Naruto-san " jawab Setsuna menahan tawa.

" Gha! " shock Kanade " Maa~ bagaimana mengatakannya ya " gumam Setsuna sambil menatap langit malam.

" Bisa di bilang itu adalah perasaan terlarang, namun jika dalam segi beda darah, pasti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku agar perasaan yang aku pendam tidak menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi, menjaga sebuah perasaan hanya akan membawa rasa sakit, namun jika sudah berhasil keluar akan membawa ketenangan dalam hatimu, walau di tolak aku akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati dan mencari seseorang yang cocok denganku nanti, itulah jawabanku " jawab Setsuna dengan sebuah senyum membuat Kanade terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

" Kana-san, apa kau sudah mencoba menyampaikan perasaanmu? " tanya Setsuna membuat Kanade gelagapan " So-Soal itu " gumam Kanade sambil memainkan rambutnya.

" Jadi kau belum mengungkapkannya ya " Tebak Setsuna membuat Kanade semakin gelagapan " Hm~ Dasar Kana-san lemah " ejek Setsuna.

" Hah! Kau pikir gampang mengungkapkan perasaan seperti ini! Saat ingin di ungkapkan selalu saja ada yang mengganggu, bagaimana bisa aku menyampaikannya!? "

" Maka dari itu berusahalah, apa kau ingin dia terus berpaling darimu " Kanade yang langsung di sekak terdiam, jika di tanya seperti itu tentu saja jawabannya " Tentu saja Aku tidak mau " jawab Kanade.

" Maka dari itu. Ungkapkan sebelum perasaanmu menyakitimu sendiri " ucap Setsuna memberi semangat " Tapi aku sangat malu " ucap Kanade mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Hahh~ " hela Setsuna " Lalu bagaimana dengan Lusa? Lusa depan kalian Darma Wisata bukan? Bagaimana saat itu kau mengungkapkannya? " usul Setsuna membuat Kanade menimbang-nimbang.

" Mungkin bisa saja " jawab Kanade membuat Setsuna tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kanade " Jangan Khawatir, Aku akan membantumu di sana " ucap Setsuna.

" Sebaiknya jangan "

.

 **Back To Mesir**

.

Sementara pada sosok misterius di mesir, dirinya masih berdiri di kolam darah di depannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan tongkatnya sambil melihat bagaimana darah tersebut mulai terkuras karena mayat yang ada di kolam darah tersebut.

 **Grek! Grek! Blaaarsh!**

Setelah seluruh darah tersebut habis, Tubuh Mayat itupun mulai mengembang dan berubah menjadi sosok monster besar dengan sayap kelelawar besar di punggungnya " Huh! Jadi ini penjaga buku hitam itu " dengus Sang sosok sambil memutar tongkatnya.

 **[" Siapa yang telah berani membangkitkanku? "]** tanya monster tersebut sambil menatap sekitarnya " Orang itu ada di bawahmu " Monster yang mendengar jawaban menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati sosok manusia dengan tongkat di tangannya menatapnya dengan datar.

 **[" Ho~ sosok Ningen rupanya "]** gumam sang Monster " Aku ingin bertanya padamu, di mana buku hitam yang kau jaga selama ini? " tanya sang sosok langsung.

 **[" Ah, The Black Book. Kau pikir segampang itu untuk mendapatkan buku itu? Kau harus mengumpulkan 5 diriku beserta para Saudaraku agar bisa mendapatkannya, selain itu kenapa kau ingin memiliki buku hitam itu? Apa kau berencana membangkitkan naga itu? "]** balas sang Monster lalu bertanya membuat sosok itu mengangguk.

" Bukan Cuma itu, aku juga berencana mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu yang menarik " ucap sang Sosok membuat sang Monster sedikit tertarik

 **[" Apa yang akan aku dapat jika aku mengikutimu? "]** tanya monster tersebut " Yang Kau dapatkan adalah... " gantungnya.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Seketika sosok monster tersebut harus terkejut ketika atap Piramida hancur hingga terbuka lebar dan di langit terlihat sosok robot besar bersama Satu gadis penyihir, satu pria dengan sosok seperti hantu di belakangnya, Wanita berpakaian tentara dan sosok pria dengan wanita dalam gendongannya.

" Banyak darah dan kau bebas mengamuk sepuasnya karena kau telah lama di segel. Bagaimana? " tawar sang sosok menyeringai.

" Itu mereka " gumam gadis penyihir membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan dia bisa melihat sosok pria tengah berbincang dengan monster setengah kelelawar di depannya

" Tsuma apa kau bisa melihat siapa dalang utama dari mereka? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Istrinya " Tunggu sebentar " ucap sang Istri yang memejamkan matanya membuka matanya di mana Mata Galaxy Starsnya sudah aktif.

" Pria bertongkat itu, Rasi bintang menunjukkan bahwa akan ada bencana yang di sebabkan olehnya, begitu juga monster di depannya rasi bintang juga menunjukkan bahwa mereka akan saling bekerja sama " ucap Michella lalu menutup matanya kembali.

" Yosh! Arigato Tsuma, Altair Lakukan! " perintah Naruto melirik ke arah Altair " Ha'i! " balas Altair membuat ratusan pedang lalu melesatkannya ke arah Dua orang di dalam Piramida.

 **Grak! Syuuuuuut!**

Selagi Altair memberikan serangan Naruto membuka mulutnya dan setelah itu energi Negatif dan Positif mulai terkumpul hingga membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna ungu.

 **Twush!**

Dari piramida keluar sesuatu berwarna merah ke arah Naruto dan yang lain membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan pengumpulan dan bersiap menembakkan bola di mulutnya **[" Bijuu Dama! "]** teriak Naruto dalam hati lalu melesatkan bola di mulutnya ke arah Serangan berwarna merah seperti laser ke arahnya.

 **Wush! Blaaaaaaar!**

Kedua serangan itupun beradu dan membuat ledakan di udara cukup besar, Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih tak suka.

 **[" Baiklah, Aku akan mengikutimu, selain itu aku sudah tidak sabar bertarung dengan mereka "]** ucap sang Monter membuat sosok tersebut menyeringai " Untuk tempat berikutnya kita akan berkumpul di mana untuk menemui para saudaramu? " tanya pria tersebut yang perlahan mulai tertelan kegelapan.

 **[" Italia, Tunggu di Italia "]** jawab sang Monster lalu terbang ke arah Naruto " Sial Pria tadi melarikan diri " geram Naruto.

 **[" Ghahahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa bertarung sepuasku, apa lagi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti kalian, darahku terasa mendidih untuk membunuh kalian dan menyerap darah kalian "]** ucap sang Monster menyeringai.

" Baiklah jika sudah begini, Aku ingin kalian berada di posisi, Kanoya! Kau hadapi monster ini, Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu dalam menyerang, jika saat kami berhasil menghentikan gerakannya, bunuh dia dengan kekuatan penuh " perintah Naruto memberikan rencana yang ada di kepalanya.

 **[" Baik! "]** jawab Pemuda bernama Kanoya di dalam Robot " Kalau begitu kita mulai! " ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang, Gadis penyihir dan Pria yang bersama roh yang sudah mendengar tanda langsung menyerang ke arah sosok monster didepannya bersama Kanoya di belakang mereka, Sosok Monster yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya.

 **Swush! Jleb! Jleb!**

" Tidak semudah itu " ucap Altair yang sudah di belakang sang monster dengan menancapkan kedua pedangnya di lengan sang monster yang kapan saja bisa memutuskan kedua lengan tersebut.

" Hikke Hangaku! " teriak pria berambut ungu melesatkan rohnya " Atas nama Roh Alvinke, Albanion dan Artikari, kalian yang menguasai tiga unsur, segellah mahkluk ini dengan kutukan kalian! " ucap Gadis Penyihir melafalkan mantranya.

 **Sring! Crash! Crash!**

Secara bersamaan Roh bernama Hangaku langsung menebaskan tombaknya dan memutuskan kaki sang monster begitu juga Altair yang langsung memutuskan kedua tangan sang monster.

 **Sruuushh~ Deg!**

Setelah itu cahaya biru mulai menyinari sang Monster dan saat cahaya meredup tampak sang Monster yang telah terikat di sebuah peti berukuran besar.

" Hikke Kanoya! " teriak Pria berambut ungu " Osh! " balas Kanoya mengendalikan robotnya dengan mengumpulkan energi di tangannya.

" Tembak Kanoya! " perintah Naruto yang datang dari langit dengan bola energi di tangannya yang berisi putaran seperti shuriken api **" Senpo : Kami-no-Kinin : Cho Odama Yoton Rasenshuriken! "** teriak Naruto melempar jurusnya yang melesat cepat ke arah peti di bawahnya.

" Haaaaaa! " teriak Kanoya menembakkan jurus laser miliknya ke arah Peti.

 **Wush! BOOOOOOOOM!**

Kedua Teknik itupun saling berbenturan dan membuat ledakan yang dahsyat di mesir hingga pasir-pasir di mesir terpental kemana-mana " Shukaku! Kau bisa dengar aku! " teriak Naruto.

 **[" Um, Tentu saja "]** balas Shukaku " Apa kau masih ada Sacred Gearmu itu? " tanya Naruto.

 **[" Oh,** _ **Hands Seal Breaker**_ **tentu saja ada "]** jawab Shukaku " Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakannya untuk menyegelnya kembali " balas Naruto membuat segel Bunshin.

 **Boft!**

Setelah itu muncul Duplikat Naruto di samping Naruto dan mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya **[" Sacred Gear Sand : Hands Seal Breaker! "]** ucap sang Bunshin lantang.

 **Siing! Sruuuuusshh~**

Perlahan seluruh pasir di mesir mulai bergerak dan langsung melayang dan menyatu dengan tangan sang Bunshin " Anata, Monster itu masih hidup " peringat Michella membuat Naruto langsung menatap tajam bekas ledakan di bawahnya.

 **[" Ghahahaha! Sepertinya kalian lumayan juga "]** ucap Sang Monster yang tersisa hanya kepalanya saja **[" Tapi sayang, Aku abadi dan tak ada yang bisa membunuhku kecuali kalian segel aku dengan namaku "]** ucap Sang Monster yang perlahan bergenerasi kembali.

" Menyegel dengan nama " gumam Gadis Penyihir " Anata saatnya kau menggunakan The Gods Eyesmu atau biasa di sebut Kamigami No Gigan, hanya dengan itu kau bisa mengetahui namanya " ucap Michella membuat Naruto tersentak.

" tapi aku tidak tahu segel apa yang bisa menyegelnya dengan menyebutkan namanya " ucap Naruto " Bos! Bagaimana dengan ini? " tanya Sang Bunshin di mana tangannya telah terbungkus seperti tangan Shukaku.

" Hands Breakers.. " gumam Naruto " Benar juga. Mungkin ini akan berguna " gumam Naruto kembali membuat Segel Bunshin.

Setelah munculnya Bunshin Naruto asli langsung bergerak ke teamnya lalu melirik Altair " Altair gunakan teknik cerminmu setelah aku mengeluarkan Wujud Rubahku seperti waktu itu, tapi cerminkan dalam bentuk 2 wujud, Lalu Meteora dan Yuya Aku ingin kalian kembali melakukan hal tadi kembali, dan Untuk Kanoya, aku ingin kau menghantamnya dengan teknik pamungkasmu ke tanah, usahakan energi yang kau kumpulkan mencapai maksimum " perintah Naruto membuat semua di sana mengangguk.

 **[" Ghahaha, sepertinya kalian siap dengan serangan berikutnya, tapi sayang sekarang giliranku "]** ucap Sang Monster mengepakkan sayapnya yang telah pulih.

" Ikuzo! Kurama! " teriak Naruto Naruto lantang.

 **Swuuuuush~**

Aura Kuning dan birupun mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan membentuk sosok rubah yang dilindungi sebuah armor biru dengan pedang di pinggangnya, saya biru besar dan sembilan Yasaka Magatama berputar di belakangnya.

 **[" Holophiscon Dairoku Juunii, Kagami o hanten sa seru "]** ucap Altair sambil mengesekkan pedang dan Senjata berondongnya seperti bermain biola.

 **Twung!**

Setelah itu muncul 2 lingkaran Biru besar di samping sosok Kyuubi Susano'o Naruto dan mengeluarkan sosok yang sama persis seperti Kyuubi Susano'o yang terdapat Naruto dan Michella di dalamnya.

 **[" Gretorinko Avensoul Lentrabriesta! "]** ucap Sang Monster Membuka Mulutnya lebar-lebar begitu juga dengan sayap kelelawar miliknya.

 **Sruuush!**

 **Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Setelah itu keluar darah dalam jumlah banyak dari mulut dan sayap sang monster dan membentuk ratusan duplikat sang Monster yang sedikit kurus dari pada yang asli.

" Ho~ seperti Cloning ya " gumam Naruto " Anata, berhati-hatilah. Aku melihat dari rasi bintang bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di cloning-cloningan darahnya itu " peringat Michella membuat Naruto menatap tajam seluruh cloning sang monster.

" Kalau begitu kita harus mengeceknya lebih dulu " ucap Naruto membuat segel satu tangan lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam **" Katon : Goukkakyu No Jutsu! "** ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafasnya hingga mengeluarkan Api yang berbentuk bola besar yang mengarah pada ratusan cloning sang monster

 **Wush!**

' _Tidak semudah itu '_ batin Naruto yang melihat ratusan Cloning tadi mulai bergerak **" Kagutsuchi : Jikkan Tenro! "** lanjut Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Di seratus titik daerah mesir tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar membuat para warga dan team yang di bawa Naruto terkejut kecuali Altair dam Michella yang tampak biasa saja " Jadi begitu cloningnya memiliki dampak bisa meledak jika di bunuh ataupun sudaj dekat dengan musuh " gumam Naruto

" tapi.. Sekarang! " perintah Naruto **" Bansho Tennin! "** ucap Bunshin 2 mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi

 **Swuush! Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!**

Seketika dari seratus titik tersebut tubuh ratusan cloning Sang Monster beserta yang asli langsung bergerak ke atas tangan Naruto menyatu hingga membentuk bola tubuh dari ratusan cloning Sang Monster **" Chibaku Tensei! "** ucap Bunshin 2 kembali.

 **Buuummm~**

 **Krak! Krak! Blar! Blaar!**

Seketika tanah-tanah si bawah pasir mesir mulai bergetar dan terangkat dan menyatu dengan titiknya bola para cloning sang monster hingga membentuk bola besar.

" Yosh! Saatnya giliran kita " gumam Naruto mengendalikan Kyuubi Susano'onya, Dua Duplikat dirinya juga ikut mulai bergerak dengan posisi siap menarik katana **[" Kenro Kagutsuchi : Tengu Sangorenshi Kyuurentama! "]** ucap Naruto menarik katana di pinggang Kyuubinya dengan gerakan menebas hingga membuat gelombang biru horisotal di ikuti dua Duplikatnya yang melakukan gerakan yang sama.

 **Sret!**

 **Wush!**

Setelah melakukan serangan tersebut sayap di punggung tiga Kyuubi Susano'o tersebit mulai melebar dan mengepakkannya sekali dengan keras membuat 9 Yasaka Magatama di punggung mereka melesat ke arah Tebasan katana mereka

 **Sring! BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

Setelah tiga gelombang biru tersebut membelah bola tanah hasil dari Chibaku Tensei, 27 Yasaka Magatama menyusul sebagai serangan berikutnya dan membuat ledakan dahsyat hingga menghempaskan seluruh pasir di medan pertempuran.

 **Sret!**

Sebelum ledakan semakin membesar Bunshin 2 mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan lalu mengatupnya di depan dadanya.

 **Sruuush~**

Ledakan yang tadinya membesarpun semakin mengecil hingga menjadi Bola berukuran Globe Besar " Meteora! Yuya! " teriak Bunshin 2

" Hikke! Hangaku! " teriak Yuya melesatkan rohnya kembali " Atas nama Roh Alvinke, Albanion dan Artikari, kalian yang menguasai tiga unsur, segellah mahkluk ini dengan kutukan kalian! " ucap Meteora kembali melafalkan mantranya kembali.

 **Sring! Sring! Jrash!**

 **Booom!**

Hangakupun kembali menebaskan tombaknya dan berhasil membelah Bola tersebut hingga membuat ledakan kecil dan dari ledakan tersebut jatuh kepala sang Monster ke pasir yang telah berbentuk kubah

 _ **[' Kuso! Serangan mereka boleh juga, terutama si Pirang itu ']**_ batin sang Monster menatap tajam, Naruto.

 **Wush! Booom!**

 **Wush! Trak!**

Kembali serangan berikutnya datang Kanoya bersama sang robot langsung menghantam kepala sang monster dengan tinju robotnya lalu terbang kembali dan setelah itu sebuah peti mulai muncul dari tanah mengunci Sang Monster.

 **[" Ghhahaha! Serangan yang sama seperti ini tidak akan berguna dasar ningen! "]** ucap Sang Monster dalam kotak " Benarkah? Uriki N Drestro " ucap Naruto membuat sang Monster terkejut.

 **[" Hands Seal : Pyramid Fuin! "]** ucap Bunshin 1 sambil mengubur tangannya ke tanah

 **Sruuuush~ Swuuush!**

Pasir-pasir di sekitar petipun berkumpul ke arah Peti dan membentuk sebuah Piramida dengan aksara Segel mengelilingi Piramida " Dengan Begini, Uriki N Drestro, kunyatakan kau akan di segel selamanya dalam tanah dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membangkitkanmu kembali " ucap Bunshin 1

 **[" Tidak! "]**

 **[" Hands Seal : Ultimate Jail Seals! "]** ucap Bunshin 1 lantang.

 **Wush! Buuuum!**

Piramida yang mengurung sang Monster langsung tertekan rata setelah Sang Bunshin menyebutkan jutsunya membuat sang Monster tersegel selamanya, merasa pertarungan telah selesai, semua menghilangkan seluruh teknik mereka agar tidak membuat kecurigaan oleh warga Mesir.

" Hahh~ akhirnya selesai juga " gumam Yuya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pedang kayunya " Hahh~ aku pikir dia bisa memberi perlawanan yang menarik " timpal Kanoya di dalam robot.

" Tapi jangan sampai lengah, mungkin saja musuh bisa kembali menyerang " ucap Meteora " Seperti biasa mau terlalu waspada Meteora " ucap Altair.

" Hahh~ Rupanya tidak buruk juga menggunakan Hands Breakers ini " gumam Bunshin 1 menghilangkan Sacred Gear Di tangannya " Selain itu dengan Kamigami No Gigan pekerjaan kita jadi lebih cepat selesai " ucap Bunshin 2 sambil melirik ke dirinya yang asli di mana mata Kanan Naruto telah menjadi Gods Eyes sementara Mata Kirinya masih Rinekyuusharingan miliknya.

" Maa~ mungkin itu benar. Tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan beberapa saat saja, mungkin aku akan melatih mata ini nanti " ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh mata kanannya " Ne Anata Bukanlah kau menyadari sesuatu tadi? " tanya Michella membuat Naruto menatapnya Serius

" Um, Aku menyadarinya. Sosok Pria tadi menonton dari Kota Mesir tersebut, aku sempat melihatnya dengan Kamigami no Gigan ini. Rupanya dia memilih tempat yang banyak penduduk agar kita tidak bisa membunuhnya, cukup pintar juga " timpal Naruto lalu menatap kota mesir yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung

.

" Araa~ sepertinya Dia sudah kalah ya " gumam sosok Pria dengan tongkat yang berada di salah satu bangunan di Mesir " Maa~ walaupun begitu setidaknya Aku masih memiliki Kaki dari dirinya untuk melanjutkan rencanaku " lanjutnya sambil berbalik

" sekarang saatnya ke Italia " ucapnya lalu terbang menuju Eropa, Italia.

.

" Aku yakin dia pasti akan muncul kembali " gumam Naruto sambil menghilangkan dua Bunshinnya " Kalau begitu, Semua kembali ke jepang melalui portal, sebentar lagi polisi mesir akan sampai di sini, sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum di tangkap! " perintah Naruto membuat portal berukuran besar.

" baik!/Ha'i!/Osh! " balas semuanya kecuali Altair, merekapun mulai memasuki portal dan portal tersebut tembus di pangakalan besar di mana orang-orang Yang di bawa Altair tinggal sementara " Baiklah kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang, kami juga akan kembali ke kediaman kami, Arigato telah membantu untuk saat ini " ucap Naruto lalu melesat pulang bersama Michella dan Altair.

" Sepertinya dia banyak perintah ya seperti pemimpin " dengus Yuya sambil melihat Naruto pergi menjauh bersama Altair " Dia memang pemimpin kita sekarang dan kunci agar kita bisa kembali hanya ada padanya, jadi kita hanya perlu mengikutinya saja " bela Meteora.

" Terlebih lagi kau melihat kemampuannya tadi, Jika kita melawannya bisa di pastikan kita pasti akan mati dengan mudahnya " timpal Kanoya sambil merinding, Yuya yang sempat melihat kemampuan Naruto ikut merinding.

.

" Hahh~ capeknya " gumam Naruto menghela nafasnya " Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu ne Naruto-san? " tanya Altair di sampingnya.

" Tidak. Hanya saja tubuhku terasa pegal saja karena melawan monster tadi " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk " Selain itu aku juga terus menggendongnya hingga sekarang dia tertidur, bisa-bisa tanganku patah jika begini " lanjutnya menatap sang Istri yang terlelap sambil tersenyum.

" Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-san ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu " ucap Altair membuat Naruto menatapnya " Ini mengenai Kanade-san "

.

.

.

Apakah yang di beritahukan oleh Altair mengenai Kanade?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Note : Yo, Minna! Kembali lagi ini saya up cerita dan kali ini saya Up cerita saya yang telah mencapai S3 dan bersiap menemui tahun ke-2 setelah saya membuat cerita ini.**_

 _ **Mulai di ch ini hanya sedikit saja bagian dari Ansatsu di masukkan, Untuk Ch depan baru akan kembali ke alur Ansatsu, untuk sekarang hanya ada beberapa adegan Action saja.**_

 _ **Untuk Michella, mungkin di antara kalian tahu dia dari Anime mana, pertama saya melihat animenya daya sedikit tidak suka namun ketika sudah di tonton entah kenapa saya mulai tertarik.**_

 _ **Untuk Ch depan akan ada adegan Romance NaruKana, dan setelah saya up cerita ini saya akan melanjutkan Kembali NTDF dan NTMB sampai dua Ch lalu kembali melanjutkan cerita ini, Jaa~ hanya itu saja dari saya, Saya Dedek Undur diri Jaa~ Na~**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui

 **Summary :** Setelah kehilangan keluarga yang berharga, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju Dimensi lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhir Dari Kami-sama sebagai langkah awal menjadi Ni-kami-sama, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto.

 **Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission**

 **Pair**

 **Naruto x...**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Bite Romance, School Theme dll**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Multichap, jutsu buatan sendiri, alur berantakan, Semipower!Naruto.**

" Halo " berbicara

' _Halo '_ batin

 **[" Yo! "]** Bijuu berbicara

 _ **[' Yo! ']**_ batin Bijuu

 **.**

 **Konomi Suzuki – Redo**

 **Fix First Music**

( Terlihat Naruto yang berbaring dengan luka di perut perlahan bangkit dengan sendirinya dengan luka memulih dan perlahan pakaiannya berganti dengan pakaian berjubah putih lalu menatap tajam ke belakang di mana kamera berada )

 **jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte**

( gambar kembali di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang berada di sebuah tempat rumput yang luas dengan pakaian jas berjubah putih sambil melipat dada di tangannya )

 **sou janai yo to iikikasete**

( Gambar kembali di ganti dengan Hinata di sebuah tempat yang luas dengan bercahaya di rekam dari samping sambil memandang ke atas dengan sendu )

 **subete o**

( Layar di dikaburkan dengan gambar Setengah mata Hinata yang menutup dan mengeluarkan air mata )

 **jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante**

( Layar di kembali di ganti dengan Gambar Menma dan Naruko yang menyamping ke kanan yang berada di atas tempat putih sambil tersenyum )

 **wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko?**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Serafall dan Sona yang membentuk persegi lima dengan saling membelakangi di sebuah tempat bercahaya sambil saling tersenyum )

 **boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono**

( Layar di ganti dengan gambar Naruto yang menghadap ke arah kamera sambil menutup matanya )

 **Fix Second Music**

( Layar di ganti dengan setengah Mata Naruto yang langsung terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan mata dewanya )

 **wasurenai kioku**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar setengah Naruto dari samping sambil berjalan ke depan di sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap )

 **nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan wajah Naruto yang menyamping perlahan bersinar karena sudah keluar dari sebuah lorong gelap )

 **makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou**

( Layar di ganti dengan Gambar Naruto yang membelakangi Kamera dengan di hadapan Naruto sebuah kelas yang sangat lapuk, lalu layar diganti kembali dengan setengah mulut Naruto yang perlahan menyeringai )

 **hanashi wa shinai kara**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan tiga kali dengan beberapa murid kelas 3-E dengan ekspresi membunuh menoleh ke arah Kamera )

 **chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e**

( Lalu layar kembali di ganti dengan gambar langit dan kamera bergerak turun sampai memperlihatkan Kelas 3-E, lalu di tambah dengan judul cerita ini )

 **tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan seluruh kelas 3-E menyerbu Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar ke arah para Murid yang merentangkan tangan mereka ke arahnya )

 **itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Kelas 3-E perlahan berhenti dan layar berganti dengan Naruto membelakangi Kamera sambil menghadap ke depan di mana seluruh murid 3-E berbaris bersama Karasuma )

 **chikai wa saa, kimi no tame**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan Gambar seluruh Kelas 3-E dari samping tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu layar kembali di ganti Naruto yang tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya )

 **saigo made**

( layar kembali di ganti dengan Mata Naruto yang seketika melebar lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil menahan sebuah pedang yang belum di ketahui identitasnya )

 **namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto egaiteta nozomu mirai e**

( Layar kembali di ganti dengan bergerak memutari Naruto dengan latar-latar masa lalu, hingga Naruto memasang wajah Emosi dan kembali membuka matanya hingga bercahaya putih )

 **tsunagu yo**

( Lalu seketika terjadi sebuah ledakan dan layar diganti dengan gambar penampilan Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah tongkat putih )

 **Fix End Music**

( Layar diganti dengan setengah wajah Naruto yang tertutup tudung mendongak ke arah kamera dengan Ekspresi marah )

 **Note For Music :** Jika jelek akan di ganti tapi untuk membayangkan seperti Re Zero dia.

.

 **Chapter 42 : Perasaan**

.

 _ **Selasa, 9 Mei 2017**_

 _ **Naruto Side**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

.

 **Sruushh~**

Di pagi yang cerah yang berbeda tampak saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di bawah air terjun dengan senyumnya sambil menggosok tubuh Michella yang duduk di depannya, sementara Michella yang baru di lakukan seperti ini oleh Suaminya yang baru satu hari yang lalu dia temui benar-benar malu sekarang.

" Mo-Mou~ Hentikan Naruto-kun, aku malu jika di lihat orang? " ucap Michella benar-benar malu, lengannya menutupi dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar agar tidak di lihat oleh siapapun. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh sambil memeluk Michella " Jangan Khawatir, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya, lagi pula di sini hanya ada kita, Setsuna-san, Kana-chan dan Altair " ucap Naruto menenangkan Michella.

" Tapi tetap saja ini memalukan! " Protes Michella dengan wajah merona, Naruto yang melihat sifat Michella seperti Hinata hanya terkekeh saja, ya~ walau salah satu sifat Hinata yang tidak di ambil Michella sekarang tidak ada " Kau tidak perlu malu terhadap suamimu sendiri, kau itu mempunyai tubuh yang bagus tahu " goda Naruto sambil tangan kanannya merayap ke dada kanan Michella sementara kiri Naruto merayap ke Vagina Milik Michella.

" Hyah~! A-Apa yanghhnn~... " pertanyaan Michella tertahan karena rangsangan milik Naruto beserta Naruto yang menjilati lehernya dan memberinya kissmark tanda kepemilikan.

" Hanya memberimu tanda kepemilikan, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu untuk saat ini karena kondisimu ini, tapi aku akan memberikan kasih sayangku sebagai suamimu " ucap Naruto sambil memberikan ciuman lembut pada Pipi Michella.

" Baiklah mungkin sudah waktunya, Setsuna-chan tolong bantu Michella-chan berpakaian, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat " ucap Naruto lalu mencium dahi Michella " aku pergi dulu Michella " lanjut Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya

 **Twush!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Naruto telah menghilang dari sana dengan kecepatan sonic meninggalkan Michella yang terkagum dengan kepergian Naruto yang cukup cepat.

.

 **School Class E**

 **08.15 AM**

.

 **Swush! Blam!**

Di Depan sekolah Class E berada, tampak beberapa murid tengah datang ke sekolah mereka karena sebentar lagi Pelajaran telah di mulai, namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat Naruto datang dari atas dan mendarat dengan keras menembus atap sekolah tepat di atas ruang guru.

Semua murid yang melihat cara guru mereka datang sedikit Sweatdrop " Errr, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto-sensei? " tanya Sugino menatap Nagisa dan Karma yang di sampingnya " Entahlah, mungkin kita akan tahu nanti " jawab Karma sekenanya.

 **.**

 **Ruang Guru**

.

" Oi.. " geram Karasuma sambil menatap Naruto yang menatap polos atap yang dia jebol " Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah!? " tanya Karasuma berteriak di samping telinga Naruto.

" Hm? Hanya melakukan pengecekan saja " jawab Naruto yang tampak tenang walau Karasuma memasang wajah marah di sampingnya " Lagi pula apa kau tidak merasa risih dengan Sekolah ini? Sekolah ini sudah lapuk jadi ada baiknya di perbaiki bukan? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Karasuma.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan pembiayaannya? " tanya Karasuma " Hm? Itu tidak di butuh kan. Besok kita semua akan melakukan Darma Wisata, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memperbaiki sekolah ini menjadi bagus " jawab Naruto santai.

 **Swush!**

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan itu, muncul Naruto lain dengan sembilan tentakelnya membawa beberapa buku bersampul merah berukuran tebal di dekat jendela Naruto berada.

Karasuma yang baru pertama kali melihat bahwa Naruto bisa menggandakan dirinya menatap terkejut Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Kagebunshinnya datang mengedahkan sedikit kepalanya.

" Bos, ini buku panduan keselamatan Murid yang kau minta, kami telah melakukan penelitian di setiap daerah yang akan menjadi tempat Wisata " ucap Naruto Bunshin sambil meletakkan seluruh buku yang dia bawa ke meja dirinya yang asli.

" Arigato, selanjutnya aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, buat sekitar 50 Bunshin, dan sebarkan ke seluruh Negara, kita harus bisa menemukan pria yang kemarin malam dan pastikan jika kau sudah menemukannya kabari aku, aku akan pergi dengan pasukan kita " ucap Naruto memberi perintah.

" Yosha! Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu! " ucap sang Bunshin lalu menghilang dengan cepat. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan melirik ke arah Karasuma yang menatapnya tajam " Apa? "

" Apa maksud dari seluruh perkataanmu? Pasukan? " tanya Karasuma menuntut " Bukan urusanmu Karasuma-san, lagi pula ini mempertaruhkan dunia ini " jawab Naruto sambil mengambil seluruh buku yang di berikan cloningnya menggunakan tentakelnya .

" Mempertaruhkan Dunia? " tanya Karasuma " Rahasia " jawab Naruto meninggalkan Karasuma dengan rasa penasaran.

Setelah meninggalkan Karasuma, Naruto berjalan ke arah kelas di mana dia mengajar, belum sampai di kelasnya Naruto bisa mendengar keributan di kelasnya karena membahas kelompok Darma Wisata.

 **Sret!**

 **Dor! Tak!**

Baru saja Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dengan dua jarinya Naruto menangkap peluru yang di tembakkan oleh Irina, walau sebenarnya dia tadi menodong pistolnya ke muridnya.

" Jika kau ingin tembakanmu mengenaiku kau harus cepat sekitar, 0,001 detik untuk melukaiku " ucap Naruto sambil menyentil peluru tersebut balik.

 **Ctak!**

Kepala Irinapun terkena pelurunya kembali dengan keras membuat Irina meringis kesakitan " Baiklah semua, masing-masing dari kalian ambil satu buku ini " perintah Naruto.

" Apa itu? " tanya Isogai " Buku panduan " jawab Naruto lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

 **Bruk!**

" Owoh! " " Ugh! " " Argh! " " Berat! "

Seketika semua meringis ketika tiba-tiba mereka di berikan buku yang di bawa oleh mendadak

" Bukankah ini terlihat seperti kamus Sensei?! " protes Maehara, namun Naruto menggidikkan bahunya menanggapi protesan Maehara " itu adalah buku panduan Wisata yang telah aku buat, pastikan kalian membacanya, di sana telah lengkap di mana saja Daerah yang akan d kunjungi nanti dan juga mengenai keselamatan kalian, semua ada di buku tersebut " ucap Naruto membuat semua membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya.

" Takaoka-san, apa daftar kelompok Darma Wisata kelas kalian sudah di kumpulkan semua? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Takaoka " A-Ah, Ha'i! Ini dia Naruto-sensei " ucap Takaoka menyerahkan beberapa lembaran ke arah Naruto.

Narutopun menerima kertas itu lalu membaca satu persatu daftar kelompok muridnya, setelah membacanya Naruto menyimpan kertas tersebut lalu melirik satu persatu muridnya.

" Baiklah sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal pada kalian. Berhati-hatilah jika kalian berwisata tanpa pengawasan, dan Karma " ucap Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Karma.

" Jangan membuat kekacauan " ucap Naruto menatap tajam Karma.

 **Twush!**

Dengan sekejap mata Naruto telah menghilang dengan kecepatan Sonicnya membuat semua menoleh ke arah Karma yang hanya diam acuh saja.

.

 **Markas Jepang**

.

 **Twush! Blam!**

Sementara di sebuah ruang pertemuan tampak Selesia, Meteora, Altair, Michella dan lain-lain telah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan rapat berukuran besar menoleh ke sumber suara di mana Naruto mendarat di tempat mereka setelah menjebol atap di atasnya.

" Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan Atap ini? Jangan khawatirkan dia " ucap Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

 **Swush~**

Atap yang tadinya jebolpun kembali dengan sempurna, setelah itu Naruto memandang keseluruhannya yang menatapnya " Aku tahu, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku memanggil kalian hingga melakukan pertemuan ini, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan pada kalian " ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

" Kesepakatan apa? " tanya Meteora mewakili " Hm~ Bagaimana ya bilangnya... " gumam Naruto sambil berpikir.

" Oi, Gaki jika kau memiliki rencana licik jangan salahkan aku dan Partnerku akan membunuhmu! " Ucap Yuya membuat Naruto terkekeh " Rekan? Maksudmu Hangakumu? Kau pikir dia bisa melawan Rekanku? " tantang Naruto.

 **Swush!**

Seketika di belakang Naruto muncul Susano'o berwarna biru Level 1 Milik Naruto membuat Yuya melebarkan matanya " Rekanmu masihlah belum seberapa, jadi diam dan dengarkan aku " ucap Naruto menghilangkan Susano'onya.

" Dan Gaki? Asal kau tahu, Umurku sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun " lanjut Naruto membuat semua di sana terdiam

" Baiklah, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan pada kalian, yang Aku inginkan adalah Kalian membantuku, membunuh Orang ini " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan selembar Foto lalu menyerahkannya melalui tentakelnya kepada Meteora.

Meteorapun menerima foto tersebut, di sana tampak sosok orang yang dia lawan pada waktu di Mesir namun wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena kegelapan " Bukankah orang ini yang kemarin? " tanya Meteora.

" Benar, Aku ingin kalian membantuku membunuhnya, karena dia... Berniat menghancurkan Dunia ini dengan menggabungkan 5 Bersaudara Uruki " ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan kepala mayat Monster yang mereka lawan kemarin.

Semua yang di ruangan tersebut berusaha menahan muntah mereka ketika melihat kepala mayat dari monster tersebut, Naruto yang menyadari itu mengambil kepala itu lalu meletakkannya di bawah meja.

" A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!? D-dan juga makhluk apa itu?! " Tanya Alice menatap tajam Naruto " Monster, apa lagi. Monster bersekitar tahun 500 M, aku membacanya batu lukisan di Mesir waktu itu dan aku menemukan bahwa Lima bersaudara ini memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil Sebuah Buku bersampul Hitam yang bisa membangkitkan sosok naga " jelas Naruto.

" Membangkitkan naga? Naga seperti apa? " tanya Selesia " Itulah yang tidak aku ketahui. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, walaupun kalian tahu aku kuat begitu juga Altair, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk membunuhnya " jawab Naruto sambil melirik seluruh orang yang hadir di rapat.

" Jika kalian ingin menanyakan keuntungan? Kalian bisa kembali menuju Dunia Kalian, Tapi aku memiliki syarat dari keuntungan itu " ucap Naruto kembali sambil memasang wajah serius " Syarat? " tanya Meteora.

" di antara Kalian jangan ada yang berhianat, Lakukan kerja sama dan jangan menyerang sendiri sebelum aku beri perintah, kalian harus menuruti setiap perintahku jika aku suruh, hanya itu saja Syaratnya " jawab Naruto memberitahukan Syaratnya. Semua yang mendengar syarat Naruto tampak menguntungkan bagi mereka memandang Naruto aneh.

" Tapi... Bukankah kami yang lebih di untungkan jika seperti itu? " tanya Meteora " Memang benar, Dan juga aku tidak butuh keuntungan, yang terpenting dunia ini selamat itu saja " jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya.

" Anata " Naruto yang di panggil Istrinya menoleh " Ada Apa Tsuma? " tanya Naruto.

" Aku dengar kau akan pergi Darma Wisata dengan Kana-chan, apa aku boleh ikut? " tanya Michella sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir sesaat lalu menatap semuanya yang ada di ruangan saat ini " Kalian semua dengarkan perintahku untuk besok " ucap Naruto.

" Altair, Selesia, Meteora, Kanoya, Yuya dan Blitz, aku ingin kalian mengawasi para muridku besok saat Darma Wisata, aku akan menjemput kalian besok dan kalian akan menyamar untuk mengawasi para muridku " ucap Naruto membuat lima orang yang di sebutkan terkejut.

" Heh~ kenapa harus menjaga bocah-bocah sih? " tanya Yuya merasa tidak terima " Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu orang kemarin masih ada di sini, jika salah satu dari kita menemukan mereka, kita akan menghabisinya " jawab Naruto memberikan jawaban yang membuat Semua di sana mengangguk paham.

" Kau akan ikut Tsuma, tapi nanti kau harus bersama Setsuna-san nanti karena aku dan Kana-chan harus melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai guru " lanjut Naruto sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Istrinya.

" Un, Aku mengerti kok " jawab Michella sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di Pundak Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Michella hanya tersenyum.

.

 **13.00 PM**

 **Naruto Side**

.

 **Twush!**

Setelah melakukan pembajarannya setelah melakukan rapat, Naruto dan Altair melesat pergi ke suatu tempat dengan kecepatan Sonicnya dengan wajah serius ke arah Timur ke sebuah lautan luas di dunia, Laut Antartika.

 **Wush! Splash!**

Setelah merasa sampai Naruto mendarat di atas permukaan Air dan memandang Daerah Sekitarnya yang tampak sepi " Yosh, Mungkin di sini adalah tempat yang bagus " gumam Naruto lalu memandang ke bawah sambil merangkai beberapa segel " Apa kau yakin? " tanya Altair

" Tentu saja " jawab Naruto

 **[" Suiton : Ottasu no jutsu! "]** lanjut Naruto lalu menghentakan tangannya ke laut di bawahnya.

 **Bwuuush!**

Laut di bawah Naruto terbelah dalam bentuk lingkaran hingga dasar, Naruto yang tidak ada pijakanpun jatuh ke bawah dan terus jatuh hingga kedalaman 12 Km lebih dalam dari Palung Mariana.

" Ternyata dalam sekali " gumam Naruto sambil memandang ke atas dan dia tidak bisa melihat ujungnya **[" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto? "]** Naruto yang mendengar suara Kurama menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Hanya membangun sesuatu saja, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memisahkan Air di sekitar sini " ucap Naruto dengan Rineggan yang telah aktif **[" Shinra Tensei! "]** teriak Naruto.

 **Bwuuushh!**

.

 **Kanade Side**

.

Di sisi Kanade Uzumaki, Adik Angkat Naruto. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di ruang guru sambil memandang keluar jendela melihat beberapa murid dari Kakak angkatnya yang tengah berlatih seni membunuh dari Karasuma.

Lalu Irina dia tengah duduk di hadapannya sambil melakukan sesuatu sebagai guru bahasa, dan Naruto? Dia tidak terlihat setelah jam mengajarnya telah selesai " Huft~ " hela Kanade _' Besok ya '_ batin Kanade.

" Ada Apa Kanade-chan? " Kanade seketika tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Irina yang menatapnya sedikit khawatir " Ah, Tidak ada apa-apa kok Irina-sensei, aku hanya ingin tahu ke mana Nii-chan sekarang " jawab Kanade membuat Irina hanya menggumam saja.

" Si pirang itu ya? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi adik dari si pirang itu? " tanya Irina menatap Intens Kanade " Soal itu... " gumam Kanade dengan pipi merona.

" Aku kembali! " ucap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu membuat Irina dan Kanade sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto " A-Ada apa denganmu? Ka-kau tampak kelelahan? " tanya Irina sambil tergagap

" Hahh~ hanya melakukan sesuatu yang penting di laut antartika " jawab Naruto duduk di kursinya lalu membaringkan kepalanya di paha Kanade di sampingnya membuat wajah Kanade merona " Gomen Kana-chan, Nii-chan... Ingin istirahat dulu " ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Kanade yang melihat kakaknya tidur di pangkuannya merona merah, ini terlalu mendadak. Matanya menatap wajah Naruto yang tidur tenang di kepalanya, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan, dan lucu saat tidur.

Tangannya mengelus kepala Pirang Naruto dengan lembut, matanya menatap bibir Naruto yang tampak mengunggah seleranya untuk menciumnya namun dia harus sadar bahwa ada Irina di sini.

" Dasar... Nii-chan no baka " gumam Kanade lalu mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut " Naruto-kun? " Kanade yang mendengar suara Michella menoleh dan terlihat Michella yang datang bersama Setsuna.

" Ah, Setsuna-nee, Michella-nee. Kalian datang? " tanya Kanade, Irina yang merasa ini urusan pribadi keluarga mulai bangun dan keluar dari Ruang guru " Aku hanya ingin melihat pekerjaan Naruto-kun, tapi... Kenapa Naruto-kun tertidur? " tanya Michella sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto yang tertidur.

" Maa~ katanya dia habis dari Laut Antartika, entah apa yang dia lakukan " jawab Kanade yang juga bingung, kenapa kakaknya pergi sejauh itu " Ah, Laut Antartika ya " gumam Michella mengangguk paham.

" Um? Memang apa yang di lakukan Oleh Nii-chan di sana? " tanya Kanade, Michella dan Setsuna yang sebenarnya sudah tahu rencana milik Naruto saling memandang, Naruto juga menyuruh Mereka agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kanade agar dia tidak terlalu ikut campur, biasa Protektif kepada Adik.

" Dia bilang dia ingin melatih kekuatannya di sana, apa Naruto-kun tidak memberitahumu? " Jawab Michella lalu bertanya pada Kanade " Tidak, dia langsung tertidur tadi " jawab Kanade sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seketika keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut, Kanade yang benci situasi seperti ini seperti kakaknya melirik ke arah Michella yang masih menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto.

" Ne... Michella-nee "

" Un? "

" Apa... Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada gadis lain yang memiliki perasaan terhadap suamimu ini? "

Setsuna yang mendengar pertanyaan Kanade sedikit terkejut karena Kanade dengan berani menanyakan hal seperti itu, Michella yang mendengar pertanyaan Kanade tampak berpikir dengan keras, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

" Maa~ Mungkin tidak ada " Kanade yang mendengar jawaban Michella menatap Michella terkejut " Soalnya, Kami-sama pernah bilang bahwa di masa depan nanti, Naruto-kun akan bersanding dengan banyak gadis, jadi mana mungkin aku melawan takdir yang di buat oleh Kami-sama? " jelas Michella.

.

 **Di suatu Tempat.**

.

" Achhou! "

" Tou-sama kau tidak apa? " tanya Perempuan cantik berambut pirang bersayap putih menatap Pria Tua yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengelus hidungnya.

" Ah tidak, hanya saja ada yang membicarakanku saat ini " jawab Pria itu.

.

 **Back To School Side**

.

" Bersanding... Dengan banyak gadis? " gumam Kanade sambil menatap wajah kakaknya yang masih tidur lelap _' Apakah... Aku ada di dalamnya salah satu Istri Naruto-nii nanti... '_ batin Kanade.

" Ne Michella-san, bagaimana jika kita kembali? Sebentar lagi pelajaran Naruto-kun di mulai " ajak Setsuna " Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Kanade-san, Ucapkan salam untukku pada Naruto-kun " ucap Michella pamit, Kanade hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Kanade menatap wajah kakaknya yang masih tertidur lelap lalu tersenyum tipis " Dasar "

.

 **Prancis**

 **Menara Eiffel**

 **07.00 AM**

.

Sementara itu di puncak menara terkenal di negara prancis yaitu Menara Eiffel, tampak Kagebunshin Naruto tengah duduk di puncaknya sambil memakan Bakpao khas Paris sambil melihat matahari yang mulai terbit.

" Hm~ Hmhmhm~ " dengan lemah lembut Naruto bersenandung sambil memakan bakpaonya, dirinya saat ini melakukan pemantauan di Kota Prancis untuk mencari jejak dari orang yang waktu itu dia lawan, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tandanya walaupun sudah menggunakan Kamigami no Gigan miliknya.

" Sepertinya dia tidak di sini " gumam Naruto setelah menelan bakpaonya " Sebaiknya aku keliling lagi saja, siapa tahu dia ada di sebuah museum sejarah " gumam Naruto mulai berdiri lalu melompat turun dengan cepat.

.

 **Belanda**

 **Kinderdijk**

 **03.00 AM**

.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Sementara di Belanda tepatnya di daerah Kincir Angin belanda yaitu Kinderdijk atau UNESCOW, tampak kagebunshin lain saat ini tengah berjalan sambil melihat kanan dan Kiri, Dirinya sudah mencari seluruh tempat di Belanda dan tersisa di tempat di mana dia menginjakkan kakinya sekarang.

Setelah sampai ujung dari Kinderdijk, Naruto menghela nafas " Dia tidak ada di sini, ke mana tujuannya sebenarnya " gumam Naruto.

" Oi! " Naruto yang tadinya melihat pemandangan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat Naruto Kagebunshin dari China dengan Pakaian China mendatanginya dan mendarat di dekatnya " Bagaimana dengan di China? " tanya Naruto Belanda.

" Menarik " jawabnya singkat " Tapi Aku tidak bisa menemukannya walau sudah menggunakan Doujutsu apapun " lanjutnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita temui yang ada di Spanyol, siapa tahu dia ada di sana " ucap Naruto belanda mulai terbang dengan cepat di susul dengan Naruto China.

.

 **Italia**

 **Roma**

 **05.00 AM**

.

Sementara itu di Italia, saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di salah satu kursi Di Coloseum sendirian sambil menatap datar Sosok orang di depannya yang juga menatap dirinya datar.

" Rupanya kau di sini? Aku pikir kau di jepang " gumam Sosok tersebut membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya " Jika kau mengenalku berarti kau adalah orang yang waktu itu di Mesir " balas Naruto.

" Hoho, Kau mengingatku rupanya, maa~ selagi kau di sini aku ingin mencoba bertarung denganmu kau mau? "

 **Wush! Blaam!**

Tanpa kedipan mata Naruto telah di depan dengan sebuah pukulannya yang berhasil di tahan oleh sosok itu " Jangan di mintapun akan aku layani! "

.

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

 **Jepang**

 **Naruto Real Side**

 **20.00 PM**

 **.**

Sementara di Jepang tampak Naruto dan yang lain tengah berkemas untuk melakukan Darma Wisata mereka besok, Naruto yang telah selesai menepuk kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum puas.

" Yosh! Selesai " gumam Naruto " Bos! " Naruto yang mendengar suara menoleh dan dia melihat Kagebunshinnya dengan Pakaian tempur Amerika jaman dulu mendatanginya, Naruto yang melihat penampilan Bunshinnya Sweatdrop.

" Kenapa Kau memakai pakaian seperti itu? " tanya Naruto Asli " Menyamar " Sweatdrop Naruto semakin bertambah.

" Walaupun menyamar bukankah kau bisa menggunakan Henge? "

" Aku! Tidak butuh hal seperti itu! Hehehe " balas Sang Bunshin dengan nada tegas seperti prajurit lalu tertawa canggung atas aksinya, namun tawanya terhenti karena Naruto mengacungkan jarinya ke arahnya " Katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, jika serius maka aku dengar jika hanya bercanda menghilanglah dari tugas " ancam Naruto asli.

" H-Hahaha, Maa~ santai saja Bos, aku membawa kabar dari seluruh Bunshin di dunia bahwa mereka tidak menemukan jejak dari orang tersebut, Kecuali Naruto yang ada Di Italia " ucap Naruto Amerika memberi kabar " Benarkah? " tanya Naruto asli.

" Apa mungkin dia ada di Italia melawan dirimu yang ada di Italia? " tanya Naruto Amerika " Mungkin saja, Jika begitu kau kirimkan Informasi kepada Naruto yang ada di seluruh Dunia untuk datang ke Italia, temui diriku yang ada di Italia secepatnya, jangan sampai kalian kehilangan jejak dari orang itu " perintah Naruto Asli.

" _Roger That! "_ balas Naruto Amerika lalu terbang dengan cepat menuju Italia. Setelah melihat kepergian Bunshinnya Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya " Jika Aku pergi ke sana bersama yang lain akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, untuk saat ini aku mempercayakanmu diriku "

.

 _ **~ Naruto : Assassination Classroom : The Last Mission ~**_

.

 _ **Rabu, 10 Mei 2017**_

 _ **Stasiun Kereta**_

 _ **08.00 AM**_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan harinya di sebuah stasiun, Seluruh murid dari sekolah Kunugigaoka telah berkumpul dan mulai memasuki kereta kecuali kelas E yang masih menunggu Naruto, Irina dan Karasuma yang belum datang.

Beberapa murid Kelas E yang melihat kelas A dan D Mendapatkan fasilitas bagus atau biasa di bilang Eksekutif atau VIP, menatap iri mereka karena mereka mendapat kelas Ekonomi.

" Enak sekali mereka mendapatkan kelas Eksekutif " gumam Sugaya " Mau bagaimana lagi, karena dari dulu hanya kita yang berada di kelas Ekonomi " balas Nakamura.

" Kalian seharusnya tidak perlu iri mengenai, karena bagaimanapun kalian akan berangkat dengan kereta dari pada jalan kaki " nasehat Kanade yang sudah di sana bersama Michella dan Setsuna yang juga ikut.

" heh! Peraturan sekolah memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu, bukankah.. "

" Ha'i-Ha'i Hentikan Ucapan nasehatmu itu karena itu membuang-buang tenagamu saja " potong Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba sudah datang bersama Altair yang berpakaian normal bukan dengan pakaian tentaranya.

" Gh! Kisama, siapa kau? " geram sang guru kelas D menatap nyalang Naruto " Aku? Aku guru dari mereka kenapa? " balas Naruto santai.

" Heh, Pantas saja rupanya gurunya juga orang yang bodoh kelihatannya " ejeknya membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya " Hm~ Bodohkah? Kalau begitu... " jeda Naruto sambil mendekati guru tersebut lalu menatap dingin guru tersebut.

" Apa ada Guru yang awalnya mempercayakan muridnya tapi setelah murid tersebut membuat kesalahan guru tersebut mengabaikannya? " Guru kelas D dam Karma yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menegang " aku rasa yang bodoh di sini adalah kau. Buktinya kau masih menjadi wali kelas D, D artinya Dasar rendahan, jadi pikirkan dulu sebelum kau berucap Baka-sensei " lanjut Naruto mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya yang membuat guru tersebut ketakutan karena baru pertama kali melihat mata mengerikan Naruto.

 **Wush!**

Tanpa banyak bicara Guru tersebut masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Naruto dan murid-muridnya yang menyeringai tipis karena guru mereka membalaskan apa yang mereka inginkan.

" Apa semua sudah berkumpul? " tanya Karasuma yang baru tiba " Belum, tinggal Irina-sensei saja " balas Naruto, Karasuma yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Altair, Kanade, Setsuna dan Michella ada di sini.

" Oi! Apa maksudnya ini?! " tuntut Karasuma menatap nyalang Naruto " Hah? Apanya? " balas Naruto santai.

" Kenapa mereka di sini? "

" Memang salah? "

" Kau pikir siapa yang akan membiayai mereka?! "

" Tentu saja aku sendiri baka! "

" ... " Karasuma yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam lalu berdehem untuk mengembalikan Imagenya.

" Dasar, jika kau bertanya lebih santailah sedikit " gumam Naruto, Naruto yang melihat seseorang dengan berpakaian cantik mendatangi mereka menyipitkan matanya, walau masih jauh Naruto kenal siapa itu " Itu dia " gumam Naruto membuat semua menoleh ke arah pandang Naruto.

" Gomen terlambat minna-san " ucap Wanita tersebut " Apa maksudnya ini Irina-sensei? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap aneh penampilan Irina, Ini mau Dharma Wisata atau Liburan karena Irina berpakaian cantik dari biasanya

" Bi-Bitch-sensei! " kejut seluruh murid

" Sepertinya dia tipe guru yang bodoh " celetuk Altair di samping Naruto " Memang, tapi jika sudah serius dia cukup pintar walau sifatnya sangatlah menyebalkan " timpal Naruto.

" Cepat ganti bajumu Irina " tegas Karasuma " Heh! Tapi.. " Irina yang akan protes terhenti ketika melihat wajah mengerikan Karasuma yang tidak ingin di bantah.

Nyali Irinapun menciut ketika melihat wajah tersebut _' Entah kenapa... Aku tidak bisa membantahnya '_ batin Irina.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan Kereta telah berangkat, Irina tetap pundung di kereta membuat seluruh murid Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Irina seperti kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto yang duduk bersama Kanade, Michella, Altair dan Setsuna yang melihat tingkah Irina hanya menghela nafasnya " Nii-chan " Naruto yang di panggil melirik ke arah Kanade yang menatapnya tajam.

" Kenapa Altair-san dan Setsuna-san ikut dengan kita? " tanya Kanade ingin tahu " Sejujurnya aku ingin memberitahumu mengenai ini tapi aku tidak bisa Kana-chan karena aku takut kau akan ikut campur dan itu bahaya untuk keselamatanmu " jawab Naruto serius.

" Memang ada apa? " tanya Kanade khawatir " Kau masih belum boleh mengetahui hal ini Kana-chan, jika sudah waktunya Nii-chan akan menjelaskannya tapi untuk sekarang kau belum boleh tahu karena bisa saja nyawamu dalam bahaya " ucap Naruto lagi lalu mengelus rambut Kanade

" Gomen Kana-chan, tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut " Ma-Maa~ jika itu yang Nii-chan inginkan " gagap Kanade dengan wajah merona.

" Ta-Tapi Nii-chan janji harus memberitahuku nanti " pinta Kanade membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Kanade " Ha'i " jawab Naruto.

.

 **Italia, Coloseum**

 **.**

 **Trank! Blaaaaar!**

Sementara di Coloseum tampak di sudut arena tengah berbaring sosok astral berwarna biru tengah berusaha berdiri dengan di dalamnya terdapat Naruto Italia yang terluka cukup parah, sementara orang yang di lawannya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Dan selama mereka bertarung mereka di tempat tersebut telah di pasang kekkai kasap mata agar pertarungan mereka tidak di ganggu oleh masyarakat luar. Naruto yang berbaring mulai bangkit begitu juga dengan Susano'o miliknya.

Dirinya menatap geram pria di depannya dimana masih bisa bertahan walau dia sudah menggunakan mode mach dan tentakelnya " Sudah cukup, pertarungannya akan aku akhiri " ucap Pria tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan aura biru.

" Cuih! Jangan terlalu bermimpi, dasar semut " balas Naruto italia.

 **Swush!**

Secara tiba-tiba dari Empat arah yaitu atas, Belakang, Kanan dan Kiri muncul Empat Naruto yaitu Naruto England, Prancis, Belanda, dan China dengan Rasengan besar dengan warna berbeda di tangan mereka.

Pria yang menjadi lawan Naruto Italia yang melihat kemunculan mereka melebarkan matanya. **[" Senpo : Cho Tairiebyuugan! "]** teriak ke empat Naruto tersebut secara bersama menghantamkan Rasengan di tangan mereka.

 **Blaaaaaaaar!**

Setelahnya terjadi ledakan Angin yang sangat dahsyat di Arena Coloseum, Naruto italia yang memang sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya yang lain akan datang hanya mendesah lelah sambil menghilangkan wujud Susano'onya.

" Kau tidak apa? " tanya Naruto America langsung mendarat di samping Naruto Italia " Aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto Italia mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" Sepertinya dia cukup kuat di atas kita hingga membuatmu seperti ini, aku penasaran dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu " gumam Naruto portugal di samping Naruto Italia.

 **Wush!**

" Nani! " kejut Empat Naruto ketika tidak melihat tubuh orang yang mereka serang " Bagaimana mungkin? Tadi itu sudah sangat cepat dan bagaimana bisa dia menghindarinya " kejut Naruto america

" Ghh! " geram Naruto Italia mengaktifkan Kagami no Gigannya untuk melihat waktu apakah dia menerima serangan tersebut atau dia menggunakan tubuh tiruan atau apa.

" dia... Dia menggunakan Kagebunshin " ucap Naruto Italia mulai berdiri " Apa? Tapi sejak kapan? " kejut Naruto Belanda.

" Mungkin sejak kami bertanding, Kuso! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya " kesal Naruto italia " Sial dia pergi ke Menara Pizza kita harus ke sana secepatnya " lanjutnya langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi di ikuti yang lain.

.

 **Pizza Tower**

Sementara itu di bawah menara Pizza, tampak sosok pria yang di lawan Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri di depan 10 mayat manusia yang telah di bunuh dengan darah yang telah terkumpulkan seperti di mesir.

Pria itu menyeringai sambil merangkai sebuah segel yang sama " Sudah saatnya "

.

 **Kyoto.**

 **19.00 PM**

 **.**

Sementara itu di Jepang, Kyoto. Tampak di sebuah penginapan sederhana Naruto asli saat ini tengah bersandar dengan pandangan menajam keluar dengan mata Kagami no gigan yang telah aktif.

" Naruto-san " Naruto yang di panggil melirik ke samping tampak Altair mendatanginya dengan pakaian santai, Naruto yang melihat pertama kalinya Altair memakai pakaian santai menggumam.

" Cukup Cantik juga " Altair yang mendengar itu merona " A-Apa maksudmu!? " tanya Altair dengan wajah merona.

" Tidak bukan apa-apa " balas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Altair " Ada apa kau memanggilku? " tanya Naruto.

" Yuya, Meteora dan Kanoya telah bergerak ke Italia, mereka saat ini tengah mengikuti Bunshinmu yang ada di Australia menuju Italia " Jelas Altair dengan suara kecil agar tidak di dengar oleh orang lain.

" Italia kah? Cukup jauh juga " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya " Apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Altair menunggu perintah.

" Altair kau jagalah di sini bersama Blitz dan Selesia, jika ada yang bertanya kemana aku pergi beritahu mereka bahwa aku pergi karena urusan penting. Dan juga Besok beritahu Kana-chan untuk memandu Wisata ini " ucap Naruto berjalan menjauh bersiap pergi.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan misi pembunuhan mereka? " tanya Altair membuat langkah Naruto terhenti lalu melirik Altair dengan senyum tipis.

" Jangan Khawatir, masih ada aku " ucap Naruto lain yang telah di belakang Altair membuat Altair terkejut " Se-Sejak kapan?! " kejut Altair sambil menatap Bunshin Naruto lalu ke tempat Naruto asli, namun Naruto Asli telah menghilang dari tempatnya

" Jangan Khawatir, Bos pasti akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula di sini ada aku yang berguna untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka " ucap Naruto bunshin sambil penepuk pelan kepala Altair lalu berjalan meninggalkan Altair yang tengah merona karena kepalanya di tepuk oleh Naruto

.

 **Italia, Pizza Tower**

 **16.00 PM**

.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Setelah lama mengejar Sosok tersebut, Naruto dari berbagai Negara telah sampai di bawah tower Pizza dan menatap terkejut sosok yang mereka cari telah membangkitkan Monster kembali namun dengan wujud yang berbeda.

Di mana saat ini wujud moster tersebut seperti ular namun besar dan berwarna hitam kemerahan. Sosok yang melihat kedatangan Naruto menyeringai.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Seketika terjadi ledakan di menara pizza membuat para pengunjung langsung panik menjauh dari menara Pizza.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dari bawah, keluar semua Naruto dari berbagai Negara dan mendarat tak jauh dari menara Pizza.

" Semua lakukan penyamaran, dan lakukan Evakuasi, jangan sampai kejadian ini melibatkan warga sipil! " perintah Naruto Italia langsung melesat ke arah Menara Pizza kembali.

Naruto yang lain mendengar itu langsung masuk ke mode penyamaran anbu dan langsung melakukan Evakuasi membiarkan Naruto Italian mengatasi pertarungan sementara.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Dari bawah menara Pizza keluar sesuatu yang panjang dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto italia, Naruto Italia yang melihat itu memasuki mode sharingan.

 **Swush! Blar!**

Dengan lincah Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut sambil melompatinya dan menatap tajam apa yang dia lewati.

 **Swush!**

 **Wush! Duak!**

Naruto yang menyadari ada serangan dari belakangnya langsung memasuki mode Mangenkyou Sharingan, dan tanpa melihat serangan tersebut Naruto menghindarinya dan memberikan tendangan yang kuat hingga sesuatu yang menyerangnya terpental ke atas.

 **[" Grooaaarr! "]** Naruto yang melihat sang kepala monster yang dia tendang langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan Mach miliknya hingga di atas kepala sang monster.

" HYAAAA! " Teriak Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu memukul kepala sang monster hingga terjatuh ke bawah dan menabrak tanah.

 **Wush! Tap!**

" Bagaimana? " tanya Naruto China yang menyamar menjadi Anbu Taka mendekati Naruto Italia " Sepertinya serangan fisik tidak akan mempan " balas Naruto italia ketika melihat Monster di depannya masih sanggup melawan.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan evakuasinya? " tanya Naruto Italia balik " Kami telah berhasil mengevakuasi semuanya dan membuat barier di sekitar sini, namun sepertinya pihak pemerintah telah mengirim pasukan pertahanan untuk datang kemari atas ledakan tadi " jawab Naruto china membuat Naruto italia mendecih tidak senang.

 **Wush!**

Monster berbentuk ular yang melihat dua Naruto tengah terdiam dengan cepat melesat ke arah mereka berdua, namun dari samping datang Naruto lain dengan rasengan di tangannya

" Rasakan ini! " teriak Naruto Indonesia terbukti dengan datangnya dia dengan pakaian adat Sumatra Barat.

 **Blaaar!**

Naruto Indonesiapun menabrakkan rasengan miliknya hingga membuat monster tersebut terpental dan mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya sepenuhnya dari menara pizza. Namun karena hal itu keseimbangan menara pizza hilang karena pilarnya telah hancur.

" Menaranya!? " kejut Naruto China.

 **Wush! Sret! Duk!**

 **Blaaaar!**

Dari arah lain kembali datang dua anbu dengan bertopeng Neko dan Inu langsung menghentakkan kedua kaki mereka ke tanah dan mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka ke atas hingga dari tanah muncul Sebuah pilar besar menahan jatuhnya Menara Pizza.

" Portugis!, Rusia! " kejut Naruto China ketika melihat dua Naruto dari negara Amerika selatan dan Asia datang menahan jatuhnya Menara Pizza.

" cepat kalahkan monster itu! Jika tidak para masyarakat akan mengetahuinya! " perintah Naruto belanda dengan topeng rusa.

" bicara gampang untuk mengalahkannya, tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan-kekuatan besar untuk mengalahkannya, itu akan berdampak pada tempat ini " protes Naruto Indo, Naruto Italia yang mendengar itu berpikir, paling tidak mereka harus bisa melumpuhkan monster itu.

" Jika serangan jutsu tidak bisa, kita bisa menggunakan Taijutsu, setidaknya kita bisa menahannya hingga bos datang " ucap Naruto Italia memberi usulan membuat Naruto China dan Indo saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk paham.

" Yosh! Ayo kita lakukan! " ucap Naruto China yang mulai terbungkus mode kyubi level 1, sementara Naruto Indo menggunakan mode level 2 dan Naruto Italia menggunakan Mode Kyubi Rikudo miliknya

" Lakukan Operasi Pertahanan! Semua! Bergerak! " komando Naruto Italia langsung melesat ke arah Monster di depannya begitu juga Naruto Italia dan Indonesia.

.

 **Kamis, 11 Mei 2017**

 **Kota Tokyo, Team Nagisa**

 **09.00 AM**

.

Sementara itu di Jepang, tepatnya Kota Tokyo tampak Nagisa beserta kelompoknya yang terdiri dari Kayano, Karma, Sugino, Okuda dan Kanzaki dengan di dampingi oleh Setsuna, Kanade dan Michella tengah berjalan-jalan untuk darma wisata mereka.

Setsuna yang mendorong kursi Michella melirik ke arah Kanade yang tampak berdandan cantik dengan perasaan gugup, Setsuna yang melihat itu berceletuk " Malu-Malu kucing "

" A-Apa maksudmu?! " tuntut Kanade dengan wajah memerah ketika mendengar celetuk Setsuna.

" Ah benar juga. Michella-sensei, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-sensei? " tanya Nagisa penasaran, lagi pula ini kesempatan mereka bertanya.

" Ah, hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun adalah Aku adalah Istri darinya " jawab Michella sambil tersenyum manis, Enam murid yang mendengar itu terbengong dengan mata berubah menjadi titik kecuali Karma.

" HEH!? " kejut Sugino dan yang lain kecuali Nagisa dan Karma " Ta-Tapi... Wajah di foto waktu itu... " gumam Nagisa tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Hm? Foto? " tanya Michella " A-Ah, tidak bukan apa-apa " balas Nagisa tidak jadi mengatakannya.

" Oi, ada yang menghadang jalan kita saat ini " ucap Nagisa menyadarkan semuanya karena saat ini mereka tengah di kepung oleh anak-anak SMA berandalan " Ghahaha, kalian pikir akan pergi kemana? " ucap salah satu anak SMA dengan wajah sangar.

" Si-Sial " umpat Sugino

" wah-wah, Ada anjing gila di sini " celetuk Michella, Setsuna yang melihat kedatangan mereka hanya diam dengan tenang, Kanade yang melihat mereka tampak panik

" Na-Naruto-kun " gumam Kanade tampak ketakutan.

.

 **Italia**

 **19.00 PM**

.

Sementara di atas Italia, tampak Naruto Asli saat ini tengah bersama Naruto Australia, Yuya, Kanoya dan Meteora tengah melayang di atas tempat menara Pizza berada. Mereka saat ini tidak bisa turun karena di sekitar area menara Pizza telah berkumpul Anggota pertahanan atau di sebut tentara dengan senjata berat tengah berusaha menghancurkan Kekkai yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

" kuso.. Jika begini terus kita tidak akan bisa mendekati titiknya " umpat Naruto Australia karena mereka telah menunggu selama 5 jam di udara.

 **Twung!**

Naruto asli yang sejak tadi melayang mengubah kanannya menjadi Kagami no Gigan untuk melihat situasi di dalam dan dia bisa melihat Tiga Narutonya saat ini tengah bertarung dengan sosok monster ular di dalam Kekkai tersebut.

" Sepertinya terjadi pertempuran besar di dalam sana " gumam Naruto asli sambil mengembalikan matanya " Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? " tanya Kanoya membuat Naruto melirik ke arah Meteora.

" Meteora, apa kau bisa membuat lubang penghubung ke dalam kekkai? " tanya Naruto " Sebenarnya aku bisa, tapi alu harus tahu keadaan agar bisa membuat Posisi lubang penghubung " jawab Meteora membuat Naruto menyeringai.

" Kebetulan sekali, aku tahu caranya agar kau bisa melakukan itu "

.

 **[" Rasenggan! "]** teriak Naruto Indo dan China mengarahkan Rasenggan besar mereka ke Arah kepala sang Monster.

 **Bum! Blaaaaar!**

Rasenggan besar itupun terhantam dan membuat ledakan yang mementalkan Sang Monster hingga berguling-guling dan menghancurkan tanah halaman menara Pizza.

" Baka! Apa yang kalian lakukan! " bentak Naruto Italia yang menurutnya berlebihan dan terlebih mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan jutsu.

" Upsh! Sorry kami terbawa suasana " ucap Dua Naruto itu tanpa dosa, membuat Naruto lain Sweatdrop.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Semua Naruto tersentak dan sama-sama mengangguk paham " Ini energi Bos, dia sudah datang " Gumam Naruto Spanyol sambil menatap ke atas dimana tampak muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir besar.

 **Wush! Boom!**

 **Srash!**

Dengan cepat Kanoya dengan robotnya keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan menghantamkan sebuah pukulan pada Monster di bawahnya lalu menarik tubuh Monster tersebut layaknya tali yang harus di putuskan dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hikke Hangaku! " teriak Yuya menyusul di ikuti Meteora dan Naruto yang paling akhir.

" Kau lama sekali Bos " protes Naruto Italia membuat Naruto Asli hanya menghela nafasnya " Asal kalian tahu saja, kami harus diam di ketinggian tertentu agar tak di lihat banyak orang, apalagi saat ini seluruh pasukan Italia berusaha menerobos kemari " Balas Naruto Asli.

" Pantas saja dari tadi aku mendengar suara ledakan dari tadi " gumam Naruto Mesir sambil melirik kekkai di belakangnya.

" Jadi bagaimana keadaannya " tanya Naruto Asli sambil menatap Kanoya tengah berusaha memutuskan tubuh Monster yang dia tarik di bantu oleh Meteora dan Yuya namun setiap monster tersebut di serang luka monster tersebut selalu pulih dengan cepat.

" Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Bos " ucap Naruto Indo membuat Naruto Asli mengelus dagunya " Regenerasi cepat ya " gumam Naruto Asli

" Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan Amaterasu Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil untuk tempat seperti ini " gumam Naruto sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Naruto Asli seketika menegang begitu juga dengan Naruto lainnya, Naruto Asli seketika menggeram dan menatap tajam Monster yang tengah di cengkeram Kanoya dengan pandangan Membunuh.

" Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain " gumam Naruto sambil membuat Bola berwarna Hitam di tangannya dan dalam satu detik Naruto telah ada di dekat monster tersebut.

 **Jrash!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menancapkan tangannya beserta bola hitam tersebut di tubuh Sang Monster, Naruto yang telah menancapkannya melirik ke arah Yuya, Meteora dan Kanoya " Lepaskan dia " perintah Naruto membuat Kanoya langsung melepaskan monster tersebut.

 **Syuust~**

Perlahan Monster tersebutpun melayang ke udara dan perlahan semakin tinggi hingga berhenti di ketinggian tertentu.

 **Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!**

Seketika Tongkat-tongkat hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Sang Monster membuat luka yang sangat banyak di monster tersebut.

 **Jrash!**

" Baru saja Monster tersebut akan berteriak kesakitan, Naruto telah lebih dulu menancapkan sebuah Tongkat Hitam pada tenggorokkan monster tersebut membuat teriakannya terhenti.

" Dengan begini selesaikan dengan cepat, Aku akan kembali " ucap Naruto Asli sambil mencengkeram Mata kanan Monster tersebut " Tunggu aku, Setsuna, Michella, Altair, Kanade " gumam Naruto lalu berteriak memanggil empat nama tersebut.

 **Twush!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto Asli berhasil mencabut Dua mata monster tersebut di sertai otaknya membuat seluruh Naruto dari berbagai Negara merangkai segel di ikuti Kanoya yang juga mengumpulkan Energi di robotnya.

 **[" Katon : Goukka Shenshu Kagutseryuu! "]** teriak seluruh Naruto menyemburkan Api berbentuk Naga Besar di susul laser Kanoya yang mulai bergabung membentuk Naga Api yang lebih besar hingga membakar seluruh tubuh Sang Monster.

 **Bwuuuush!**

Semua Warga Italia yang bisa melihat semburan Api yang melayang ke udar di buat terkagum apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat api sebesar itu.

 **Bwush! Jgler! Jgler!**

Begitu naga Api tersebut mengenai Awan, terjadi Mendung besar di sertai Badai Petir yang menggelegar.

 **Sruuush~**

Seketika Hujan mulai turun membuat semua warga yang tadinya terkagum berubah menjadi datar sebelum pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan sendirinya begitu juga tentara-tentara Yang berjaga.

Selagi hujan turun, Naruto yang lain mulai memperbaiki keadaan Daerah Pizza dengan cepat agar terlihat semula kembali, Naruto Italia yang melihat situasi sudah tenang menghela nafasnya " Siapa menyangka karena hal ini, kita kehilangan jejaknya lagi " gumam Naruto Italia.

" Terlebih ada kejadian di jepang " timpal Naruto Indo sambil duduk di salah satu batu sambil menatap langit yang masih hujan

" Selain itu... "

.

 **Kyoto**

 **13.00 PM**

.

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Sementara pada Naruto Asli, dengan cepat Naruto mendarat di salah satu bangunan tua dan menatap dingin bangunan tersebut di sertai sembilan tentakelnya yang melambai dengan liar _" Semoga saja, Bos tidak terlalu berlebihan di Jepang "_

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah mendarat, Naruto mulai berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju gedung di depannya dengan tatapan dingin yang membunuh, setelah memasuki gedung tersebut Naruto di suguhi 20 Orang Anak SMA tengah berjaga di dalam gedung tersebut.

" Oi! Kau siapa kau! "

 **Wush! Blaaar!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto telah menghajar 20 orang tersebut hingga terpental dan menghancurkan ruangan sebelah dari gedung tersebut dan dari ruangan tersebut tampak Nagisa, Karma, Sugino dan Okuda telah menunggu mereka.

Sementara Altair, Setsuna, dan Michella, Yang di ikat tampak tenang, Kayano dan Kanzaki yang juga di ikat tampak senang melihat kedatangan guru mereka, sementara Kanade yang tampak ketakutan mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah ketika melihat Naruto.

" Naruto-sensei " gumam Nagisa tersenyum senang.

" Maaf atas keterlambatannya, apa kalian tidak apa-apa? " tanya Naruto.

" Kami hanya menerima cedera kecil saja " jawab Karma

" Ok " Setsuna

" Kami baik Naruto-kun " Michella

" Jangan khawatir " Altair

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban 3 perempuan yang tampak tenang walau menjadi tawanan sweatdrop seketika _' Bagaimana bisa mereka setenang itu '_ batin Naruto.

" guru Katamu jangan bercanda! " ucap salah satu Anak SMA langsung melesat bersama 12 Anggotanya.

" Jangan bercanda? " ucap Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin.

 **Buagh!**

Dengan kecepatan Tinggi Naruto telah memukul salah satu perut yang dia yakini sebagai ketua geng anak SMA ini dengan keras hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkung, sementara anggotanya telah tengkurap dengan wajah lebam di pipinya.

" seharusnya aku yang berkata itu, Murid biadab " Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin membuat pemuda yang Naruto pukul saat ini tampak ketakutan " Satte.. " jeda Narutp sambil membiarkan pemuda tersebut jatuh terduduk.

" Karena kalian tidak pernah belajar, bagaimana jika aku memberikan sebuah pelajaran yang menarik " ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengerikan karena saat ini dia telah menumpuk sebuah buku panduannya yang seperti kamus dalam jumlah 10 dan siap dia gunakan untuk memukul kepala pemuda tersebut.

" HII! Hentikan! " paniknya

" Hee~ tidak kedengaran "

 **BUAGH!**

Suara pukulan yang sangat keras terdengar membuat murid-murid Naruto memejamkan matanya karena tidak bisa melihat betapa sakitnya jika menerima pukulan dari sebuah kamus yang tebalnya ada 10 kamus.

" Altair, Aku tahu kau bisa membebaskan diri, lepaskan yang lainnya " ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Kanzaki dan Kanade " Heh! Seperti biasa " gumam Altair yang tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengetahuinya.

" kalian tidak apa bukan? " tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan ikatan Kanade. " Naruto-nii " gumam Kanade lemah.

" Daijoubu, semua baik-baik saja " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Kanade" Naruto-nii-chan! " teriak Kanade sambil memeluk Naruto erat, sementara Naruto hanya memaklumi hal itu.

" Kanzaki-san, bisakah kau berbalik " pinta Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Kanade, Kanzaki yang terbengong sesaat langsung tersadar dan membalikkan tubuhnya membiarkan gurunya melepaskan ikatannya dengan tentakelnya.

" Kanzaki-san, aku tahu kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kelas ini, tapi bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu " ucap Naruto membuat Tubuh Kanzaki menegang sesaat " sekolah dan reputasi tak ada pentingnya, seekor ikan, maupun hidup di air kotor maupun bersih, ikan itu akan terus hidup dan terus berenang maju " ucap Naruto, Kanzaki yang merasa lepasannya terikat menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Walaupun reputasimu jelek dan nilaimu jelek hingga membuat keluargamu sedih, janganlah menyerah. Teruslah maju hingga kau berhasil membuat keluargamu tersenyum untukmu " lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Kanzaki pelan dan memberikan senyumnya pada Kanzaki yang menatapnya diam.

.

" Hah~ pada akhirnya kita tidak jadi melakukan misi pembunuhan " keluh Sugino " Setelah kejadian ini, kalian sempat-sempatnya membicarakan itu? Dasar murid mata duitan " cibir Naruto membuat murid-murid tertawa gugup.

Naruto yang merasakan pelukan pada lehernya dari belakang hanya melirik sang pemeluk, Yaitu Kanade Uzumaki, Adik angkatnya yang saat ini dia gendong karena masih mengalami trauma dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

" Nii-chan " panggil Kanade semakin mengeratkan pelukannya " Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Kana-chan? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Kanade, Kanade yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat.

Setsuna dan Altair yang ada di belakang mereka hanya bisa memberi semangat di dalam hati mereka pada Kanade karena bagi mereka ini adalah saat yang tepat.

" Tidak... Tidak ada apa Nii-chan, aku hanya... Senang saat Nii-chan datang menyelamatkanku " ucap Kanade pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di lekuk leher Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis " Nii-chan sudah berjanji bukan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. " ucap Naruto sambil menatap kedepan di mana dia bisa melihat matahari mulai terbenam.

" Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya? " tanya Setsuna berbisik pada Altair " Mungkin dia menunggu waktu yang tepat, lagi pula dia sepertinya mulai senang akan sifat Naruto yang saat ini melindunginya " jawab Altair sambil tersenyum.

.

 **Di tempat Bunshin Naruto**

 **.**

Saat ini sementara di tempat Bunshin Naruto yang di tugaskan oleh Naruto asli untuk menjadi target pada perjalanan wisata, saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang.

" Jadi kau bisa melihat segalanya dan mempermainkanku ya " gumam orang tersebut " Maa~ bisa di bilang begitu, dan juga pelurumu itu kurang cepat saat di tembakkan " balas Naruto sambil mengkritik.

" Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau ingin membunuhku? " tanya sosok tersebut " Silahkan saja, aku sudah siap akan hal itu " lanjutnya.

 **Ctak!**

Dengan keras Naruto menyentil dahi orang tersebut hingga mengaduh kesakitan " Untuk apa aku membunuhmu? Aku malah ingin berterima kasih padamu " ucap Naruto membuat Sosok tersebut terkejut.

" Karenamu, wisata murid-muridku menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan juga membuat mereka lebih mengenal Kyoto karena misi membunuhku. Mereka jadi tahu tempat terkenal, keadaan Geografis, Lokasi, Sejarah, Asal usul. Dengan kata lain, bisa di bilang mereka jadi lebih mengenal pesona kota ini " ucap Naruto

" pemahaman tentang orang, tempat dan Atmosfer, misi pembunuhan ini pasti mewarnai hidup mereka. "ucap Naruto sambil mengambil makanan lalu menyerahkannya pada orang di hadapannya

" Karena itulah aku menanti di bunuh " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum " Pikiran dan tubuhmu sama-sama gila rupanya " gumam orang tersebut sambil terkekeh.

" Maa~ mungkin kau benar, dan kau tahu " ucap Naruto membuat orang tersebut menatapnya " Murid-muridku adalah murid yang dideskriminisasi karena nilai mereka, karena itulah aku hidup untuk membantu mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ne bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu " pinta Naruto " Jika saja murid-muridku dalam masalah, maukah kau menjaga mereka, karena aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa kedepan nanti, karena bisa saja mereka terluka karena orang luar yang berniat membunuhku " pinta Naruto

" tentu. " jawab pria tersebut sambil tersenyum tulus " Heh! Arigato ne " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

.

 **Malam hari**

 **18.00 PM**

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berendam dengan tenang di pemandian tempat mereka menginap, Naruto yang merasa cukup mulai bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakan celana traning miliknya.

" Aku tahu kalian di sana jadi keluarlah " ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah pintu geser di belakangnya, tak lama setelah itu muncul Nagisa, Nakamura, Sugino, Fuwa dan Okajima.

" Apa kalian ini mesum atau apa? " tanya Naruto sambil mengenakan kimono mandinya.

" Tidak, tidak, ini karena ide Nakamura " jawab Nagisa " Huh! Jika kau berpikir tubuhku ini aneh seperti bayanganmu?, jangan berpikir bodoh Nakamura " ucap Naruto sambil melewati mereka.

 **Wush! Tap!**

" Jangan terburu-buru Nakamura " ucap Naruto sambil melirik Nakamura di mana saat ini dia menangkap serangan kejutan Nakamura dengan tentakelnya " Ini sudah malam dan juga kau sudah mandi jadi jangan buat badanmu lebih bau lagi " ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

.

" Yo! Bos, kau sudah kembali " sapa Bunshin Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di samping tempat minuman bersama Altair " Kau darimana saja? " tanya Naruto asli menatap tajam bunshinnya.

" Oh, Membuat Kontrak " jawab Sang Bunshin membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya " Saa~ aku rasa tugasku sudah selesai " ucap sang bunshin lalu menghilang.

" Huh! " dengus Naruto lalu membeli minuman Coffe di samping tempat minuman di mana dia berdiri saat ini " Ada apa Altair? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik Altair yang saat ini berpakaian santai.

" Bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya Altair membuat Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan Altair " Dia telah pergi kembali. Para Bunshinku di alihkan untuk menjaga tempat pertarungan agar tidak melibatkan warga kota " jawab Naruto sambil mengambil minumannya lalu membukanya dan meminumnya.

" Seharusnya aku ikut saja " gumam Altair.

 **Puk!**

" Jangan bicara bodoh, saat ini situasinya belum memungkinkan " ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala Altair " Walaupun kau tidak ikut, itu tidaklah penting karena jika saja murid-murid terkena masalah, aku mengandalkanmu untuk melindungi mereka Altair " ucap Naruto membuat Altair menatapnya terkejut.

" Naaahh~ karena sudah malam bagaimana jika kita mulai mengistirahatkan diri kita " ucap Naruto sambil melewati Altair yang terdiam. Altair yang menyadari Naruto telah pergi melirik Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis " Aku mulai sadar kenapa kau menyukainya Kana-chan " bisik Altair.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menyusuri lorong yang ada di penginapan sebelum berhenti di ruangan murid laki-lakinya yang saat ini berisik tengah membicarakan perempuan yang di kelas mereka.

Karena penasaran Narutopun mengintip sedikit dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedikit-sedikit mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi penasaran, tertarik dan terakhir Sweatdrop karena mendengar pembicaraan Karma.

" Teman-teman, hasil voting ini menjadi rahasia kecil kita ya " ucap Isogai

" Ya, Kau benar " timpal Maehara

" Soalnya, sebagian besar dari kita tidak ingin mereka berpacaran. Jadi selama sensei dan para gadis tidak tahu, kita pasti.. " perkataan Isogai terhenti ketika melihat Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa ketahuan mulai menampakkan dirinya dan mendekati para muridnya " Sepertinya murid-muridku ini telah terjebak asrama " Canda Naruto lalu meminum coffe miliknya.

" Puah! Jangan khawatir, Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lainnya " lanjut Naruto ketika melihat tatapan murid-muridnya " Apa jaminanmu sensei? "

" Hm? Jaminan? Rahasia kalian " jawab Naruto santai. Walaupun dirinya di bunuh sekarang dirinya bisa berteleportasi ke adiknya ataupun Michella ataupun Altair.

" tapi jika kalian ingin ini tidak tersebar, aku akan memberi kalian satu nasehat saja " ucap Naruto " Jika kalian memang tidak ingin mereka berpacaran dan terluka, maka lindungi mereka sekuat tenaga kalian, tunjukkan bahwa kalian adalah lelaki yang sejati " lanjut Naruto memberi nasehat lalu berbalik meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang terdiam.

.

 **Ruang Perempuan**

 **.**

" Heh? Orang yang kita sukai? " beo murid perempuan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Nakamura " Benar sekali, bukankah itu biasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan para perempuan? " ucap Nakamura membenarkan.

" ha'i-hai! Aku menyukai Karasuma-sensei! " ucap Kurahasi berteriak dengan girang " Ha'i-Ha'i, kita semua juga menyukai Karasuma-sensei, tapi maksudku murid-murid di kelas kita " jelas Nakamura kembali.

" heh~ "

" Aku rasa Isogai dan Maehara tidak terlalu buruk, tapi... karena Maehara pemalas, Posisi ketua kelas di gantikan Oleh Isogai "

" Karma juga terlihat keren "

" Tapi sifatnya saja yang jelek "

" Benar sekali "

" Heh~ Kalian membicarakan apa sih? " tanya Michella datang mendekati mereka bersama Kanade dan Setsuna.

" Ah, Kanade-sensei, Michella-sensei, Setsuna-san " gumam Takaoka " Ah, benar juga, Kanade-sensei, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini? " tanya Kurahasi penasaran.

" Eh! A-Aku... " gugup Kanade dengan wajah memerah " Heh~ pasti... " gantung Nakamura dengan wajah menggoda.

" Ber-Berhenti membaca pikiranku! " pekik Kanade " Oi, ini sudah malam jadi jangan berisik, tidurlah " ucap Irina secara tiba-tiba membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ah, Bitch-sensei, bisakah kau menceritakan kisah cintamu? " pinta Kurahasi " Hah! " kejut Irina

" Itu akan jauh lebih berguna daripada pelajaranmu " lanjut Kurahasi " Hey, kalian tidak boleh begituloh " Bentak Michella dengan nada lembut.

" Apa maksudmu?! " tuntut Irina " Maa-Maa~ " ucap Yada sambil mendorong Irina ke dalam.

.

.

.

" Heh! Umurmu masih 20 Tahun?! " kejut Nakamura ketika mendengar penjelasan Irina " Kau lumayan berpengalaman, jadi aku pikir kau sudah tua " gumam Takaoka.

" Dan kau salah satu karakter yang cantiknya dari luar saja " cibir Okano

" Ya~ untuk membangun kehidupan yang berharga, Daya tarik merupakan... Heh! Siapa yang mengatakan _" Cantiknya dari luar saja "!?_ " pekik Irina marah tiba-tiba.

" Responmu lamban sekali "

" Dengar! Kecantikan wanita cepat berlalu, berbeda denganku, kalian lahir di negara yang tidak berbahaya " ucap Irina sambil memakan kripik kentangnya " Seharusnya kalian harusnya bersyukur dan gunakan waktu kalian untuk membuat kalian bersinar " nasehat Irina.

" Ara~ aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu Irina-san " gumam Michella dengan nada menggoda " Dia gak tahu malu " cibir Nakamura.

" Berhenti mempermainkanku bocah sialan! "

" Jaa~, Bitch-sensei, bisakah kau menceritakan kisah cintamu saat muda dulu? " pinta Yada " Ha'i-Ha'i, Aku juga penasaran " timpal Kurahasi.

" Baiklah mungkin ini sedikit dewasa untuk kalian, jadi bersiaplah " peringat Irina " contohnya saat aku berumur 17 tahun... " perkataan Irina terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang janggal di atas mereka.

" Hei! Kau! " pekik Irina sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tengah menggantung di atas sambil minum kopi miliknya sambil terbalik. Semua murid yang baru ngeh dengan keberadaan Naruto terkejut

" Ah, Akhirnya kalian menyadarinya juga " balas Naruto sambil turun dengan selamat " Kenapa kalian berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan saja, Aku juga ingin mendengar kisah asrama " ucap Naruto sambil minum dengan tenang kembali.

" Mudah bagimu mengatakannya Naruto-sensei! "

" Kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri "

" Benar sekali, itu curang! "

" Apa kau punya cerita cinta, Naruto-sensei?! "

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bersikap tenang sambil berpikir " Jika cerita mengenaiku... Aku rasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya, lalu kisah cinta... " gumam Naruto sambil melirik Michella yang menatapnya.

Perlahan, memori-memori kenangan dimana dirinya bersama Hinata, Menma, Naruko, Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Gabriel, Asia dan Asuna mulai masuk kedalam kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

Semua yang melihat Naruto menangis diam di buat terkejut " Se-Sensei " panggil Kanzaki membuat Naruto tersadar dan menghapus air matanya.

" A-Ah, Gomen. Aku sebaiknya pergi, kalian sebaiknya juga istirahat, begitu juga denganmu Michella " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang terdiam begitu juga Irina.

" Ada apa Dengan Naruto-sensei " gumam Kaede khawatir.

.

 **Sret!**

Sementara untuk Naruto, Naruto saat ini berdiri di atas atap penginapan sambil menggenggam kalung di mana masih terdapat jiwa, Rias, Akeno dan yang lainnya selain kakak-kakaknya dan istrinya yang telah di reinkarnasikan.

" Minna... Bagaimana kabar kalian di sana " gumam Naruto sambil menatap bulan yang berbentuk sabit " Gomen karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian, jika saja aku bisa mungkin kalian sudah bahagia bersama suami kalian, Gomen... Hontouni Gomenasai " gumam Naruto

 **[" Tidak ada gunanya menyesal Naruto, kejadian itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu "]** ucap Kyubi menyadarkan Naruto " Mungkin kau benar, tapi... " gumam Naruto

 **[" Kenangan Memang tidak bisa di hapus, tapi kenangan bisa di tutup dengan Kenangan Baru, Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Naruto-kun "]** nasehat Hikari.

 **[" Apa lagi aku yakin mereka pasti tenang sekarang, apa lagi mereka ada di hatimu saat ini "]** timpal Red membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis.

" Aku senang karena masih ada kalian, Aku tidak akan tahu apa jadinya tanpa kalian yang menyemangatiku " ucap Naruto membuat semua bijuu dan dua naga surgawi tersenyum.

 **Bhaatsh!**

 **Swush!**

Setelahnya Naruto mengembangkan kesembilan Tentakelnya Lalu terbang ke langit dengan cepat meninggalkan Penginapan murid-muridnya.

Altair yang baru saja datang hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat Naruto pergi, sejujurnya dirinya khawatir ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto sempat menangis Berniat menghibur Naruto namun Naruto telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

' _kau sungguh Misterius Naruto-san... Sebenarnya... Siapa kau '_ batin Altair sambil menatap tempat perginya Naruto

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Yo! Up lagi Ceritanya nih. Sorry lama, kalian juga pasti mengerti kenapa saya Up lama. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama jadi tapi saya Upnya sengaja samaan dengan cerita Autisme? Or Genius?**

 **Di cerita kali ini saya sudah mengambil Episode 7 dan 8 pada Anime Ansatsu. Saya akan usahakan melanjutkan Chapter ini karena saya sudah menemukan Alur yang pas hingga Episode 13 di Ansatsu. Lalu Satu pengumuman lagi. Untuk NTMB akan Hiatus atau mungkin saya akan hapus karena mengingat setiap Chapter yang alurnya sudah di tentukan akan memakan waktu lama apa lagi saya sudah pusing untuk melanjutkan Cerita Ini, AoG dan NTDF. Tapi yang ingin mengambil Cerita Naruto The Magical Battle silahkan PM Saya, kalian boleh melanjutkannya.**

 **Baiklah itu saja yang bisa saya jelaskan, saya Setsutouzuki undur diri**

 **Please Review**


End file.
